The Story about a Prince and a Courtier
by crystal23
Summary: Una historia situada en un mundo en donde la esperanza recae en dos elegidos ¿podrán con la mision y además con las diferencias entre ellos? para quienes lo esperaban: Epilogo V FINALMENTE UP!
1. Default Chapter

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Nota 1: No soy dueña de Cardcaptors.  Nombres, y demás, pertenecen a CLAMP. Hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Nota 2: alguna relación que exista con algún fic que ande por ahí es pura coincidencia y me disculpo con los autores.**

**Nota 3: Eriol es solo de mi propiedad... (Hablo en serio) es mi encanto *_*-**

***-*-*-*-*-* Prologo *-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_Toda historia, tiene un principio... así empieza esto.  En donde la magia era prohibida y ser mago conllevaba a la vista de los demás, ser vistos como fuerzas oscuras y despiadadas que destruirían el mundo._**

****

**_Hubo un hechicero llamado Li Clow.   Este hechicero creó un juego de cartas muy especiales.  Cartas mágicas, cartas que con su uso, cualquiera con poderes mágicos,  podía dominar los elementos. Fuerzas tan poderosas, como el Fuego, el agua, el viento, el rayo y el hielo, fueron concentradas en estas cartas; cartas también menos usuales pero servidoras y derivadas de las primeras, también fueron creadas._**

****

**_Pero Clow al terminar con su creación pensó que algo faltaba: Algo que resguardara aquellos poderes y también para que lo sacaran de aquella soledad que sentía en su corazón._**

****

**_Llevándose de los poderes básicos utilizados para crear aquellas cartas, y basándose en dos de los astros mas representativos y mas relacionados con la vida y el habitad en la tierra, creo a Yue basándose en la energía del astro como la luna.  Se fijó como meta, que Yue, se alimentaría de los poderes del amo de las cartas, hasta el momento, era Clow.  Por ello, le dio forma de ser humano con alas de ángel.  Parecía frío y distante en lo físico,  pero con sentido de lealtad y fidelidad a su amo. El otro guardián, tomó como representante el sol: le llamó Keroberos.  Era una bestia en forma de León con alas.  _**

****

****

**_Cuando tenía a sus dos guardianes, una cacería en contra de los hechiceros y de la magia fue iniciada.  Una batalla no en si por eliminar esa considerada amenaza del planeta, llevándose en la idea los seguidores de aquel movimiento de que "irradicando estos enviados del demonio, las enfermedades, las guerras y el hambre cesarían" siendo utilizados primordialmente como piezas o peones, para un plan mucho mayor: Eliminar a todos aquellos que fueran potenciales enemigos de aquel verdadero engendro del mal: la avaricia por el poder oscuro._**

****

**_Siendo engañados por su líder de nombre Cho Peing, muchos jóvenes se involucraron en esta cruzada con el único y ciego propósito, salvar al mundo de los demonios que los hechiceros habían creado._**

****

**_Muchos hechiceros, fueron muertos.  Muchos quemados, otros ahogados.  La pena por aquel que fuese acusado de hechicería era grave.  Pero mas que todo, era todo aquello que Cho Peing, había previsto: Obtener el poder a toda costa, convirtiéndose en un emisario glorioso para los propósitos anárquicos de la sociedad en la cual vivía.  De la noche a la mañana y mediante sus falsas palabras, se convirtió en si mismo entre los humanos en una especie de semi-dios._**

****

**_Cho Peing supo del poderoso hechicero Clow.  Fue a su encuentro para matarle y así poseer dominación total de sus propósitos.  No contaba con algo: Clow tenía otros planes._**

****

**_Habiendo previsto todo aquello que iba a ocurrir y estando enfermo, una tarde de invierno, cuando la nieve caía a montones, adornando todo con su blanco manto, Clow escribió su ultima voluntad._**

****

**_Días después, Cho Peing, junto a un ejercito, llegó a las puertas de la casa de Clow.  Invadiéndola, se encontraron con el cadáver de aquel poderoso hechicero.  _**

****

**_El libro de cartas, no estaba.  Sabía del libro de cartas, porque en una de las torturas que propinó a una de sus victimas una semana antes, esta había dicho que había un nuevo poder, en manos de un gran hechicero.  Aquel poder sería el suficiente para derrotarle a él y a todo aquel que desafiara a este hechicero, a Clow._**

****

**_Tal fue la ira de Cho Peing que se trasladó a aquel lugar en busca de tal hechicero para apoderarse de su poder y matarle.  Como había hecho con tantos._**

****

**_Cho Peing encontró el cadáver de Clow. Arrasaron con toda la casa, no encontrando el libro.  Solo una nota. Según decía era Clow que la había escrito._**

****

**_"Cho Peing:  Se que me buscas. Lamento mucho no haber estado aquí.  Pero algo o alguien mas importante requirió mi presencia en otro lugar.  La verdad es que, no importa todo lo que hagas ni a quien utilices en tu secuela, nunca podrás con nosotros.  Matas a diez y cien surgen.  De todas maneras he podido ver lo que viene: jamás encontrarás lo que buscas. No en esta vida por lo menos.  Pero me aseguraré de que en ese momento, nos veamos.  Y cuando sea así, te veré morir bajo las mismas circunstancias por las cuales miles de almas inocentes vagan por nuestra desolada tierra.  No has librado a este mundo de una plaga.  La has traído.  Y solo, con aquellos a los cuales desprecias, son aquellos que traerán el orden necesario al mundo"_**

****

**_Cho Peing estrujó y arrojó la carta una vez terminó de leer.  Un susurró salió de sus labios diciendo- Quemad todo... que no quede nada en pie- saliendo a prisa de aquel lugar._**

****

**_Momentos después, la casa que perteneció alguna vez a uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos, ardía en llamas.  Nada quedó en pie. Desde su corcel negro Cho Peing vio como aquella mansión se reducía a cenizas con el cadáver de su dueño incluido. _**

****

**_Pero la promesa de Clow, no fue al olvido.  Cho Peing murió décadas después de todo aquello.   Aquella amenaza que era la magia, fue desaparecida del planeta.  Pero así como desapareció la magia, las enfermedades, las guerras y las plagas, cubrían el planeta.   Se había esparcido la leyenda entre los descendientes de aquellos soldados que fueron testigos de aquella carta dejada por aquel hechicero de que alguien surgiría para librarlos de aquella inmundicia, que los cubría._**

****

**_Pero los años pasaban, nada mejoraba. Reyes vinieron y reyes fueron.  Muchos nacían y otros morían. El hambre cubría las comarcas. La población crecía, pero moría por las enfermedades.  Ser doctor era considerado acto de hechicería.  Estudiar para las jóvenes, estaba prohibido mas allá de sus catorce años.  Las escuelas solo estaban permitidas para los hombres.  Las tácticas usadas por Cho Peing fueron consideradas doctrinas que eran seguidas como leyes: aquel que fuera acusado de hechicero, recibía la peor de las muertes... con él, toda su familia._**

****

**_Pero pasarían mas de 400 años antes de que, tanto Cho Peing como Clow se vieran de nuevo..._**

****

**_Pasarían 400 años antes de que, el elegido llegara..._**

****

**_Pasarían  muchas cosas, para que las vidas de dos jóvenes, de diversas estirpes sociales, cambiara radicalmente..._**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 399 años después *-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

**_Un carruaje seguidos de muchos mas se detenía delante de una magnifica casa, a la cual le daban los últimos toques para que su dueño pudiera habitarla._**

****

**_Un paje descendió de la parte delantera de aquel carruaje al detenerse.  Abriendo su puerta, una mano era extendida para que ayudara a bajar a sus ocupantes.  Descendía de este, una hermosa mujer, joven de algunos 27 años.  Sus facciones delicadas.  De ojos cafés y pelo café vestía de acuerdo a su estatus.  Seguida de ella, descendía un hombre de ojos azules intensos y cabellos negros intensos. Aparentaba tener mas de treinta años.  Observaba aquel lugar donde se levantaba la residencia con melancolía y reflexión._**

****

**_-¿Así que este es el lugar?- preguntó  la joven – vaya, es tal cual lo describió..._**

****

**_-¿lo sientes no?- preguntó el hombre._**

****

**_-¿Sentir?- una vez que el paje se había marchado a ayudar a los cargadores con el contendido en los otros carruajes. -¿Qué diferencia existe en esta de las otras casas a donde hemos ido?_**

****

**_Eran saludados en su caminar hasta el interior de la casa. Ella iba sujetada del brazo del hombre.  Observaban todo con profundo detalle. Como era todo.  Ella tenía el rostro como cualquiera a quien no le impresionaba nada o todo.  El sin embargo, sabía donde estaba todo. En que lugar.  Después de todo, la casa fue construida de acuerdo a sus especificaciones._**

****

**_-¿No te gusta querida?_**

****

**_-Al decir mejor, no la distingo de las demás..._**

****

**_-pero esta, tiene mas historia detrás de si.- enfocando sus ojos en la chimenea.  Recuerdos vagos y nublosos venían a su mente. – Pronto sabrás todo..._**

****

**_-¿Acaso dices que me ocultas algo?_**

****

**_-Nunca te he ocultado nada- sonriéndole misteriosamente- eres después de todo, familia..._**

****

**_-Señor Hiraguizagua- dijo un hombre de barba largas y orientales acercándose a él- Bienvenido mi señor- haciendo una reverencia- lo esperábamos con anticipación... mi señora.- saludando a la joven._**

****

**_-Hola Señor Hue Shum.- dijo el hombre observándole- ¿Supongo que el señor me espera?_**

****

**_-Claro que si, pero primero instálense en su nuevo hogar... aunque, su excelencia no comprende aun porque eligió de todas las tierras que ponía a su disposición esta con exactitud... a pesar de nunca, haber estado en nuestras tierras..._**

****

**_-Soy pragmático y algo melancólico... me gusta donde me siento cómodo... es todo._**

****

**_-Supongo que lo veremos en palacio en estos días..._**

****

**_-Claro que si... dígame señor ¿por qué no querían darme justo esta tierra? Por lo que veo, todo anda bien con ella..._**

****

**_-Una absurda leyenda mi señor.- dijo Hue Shum- acerca de alguien que renacería y traería consigo el fin de la dinastía Cho... es todo... una absurda leyenda creada por paganos a través de los siglos...  acerca de hechiceros... ya sabe, leyendas..._**

****

**_-Por supuesto.- dijo Hiraguizagua.  Después de charlar un rato con el hombre este se fue._**

****

**_La joven corrió todas las cortinas, cubriendo con ello las ventanas.  Los cargadores y el paje que los acompañaron hasta allí,  se despidieron de su amo y por sus ordenes, regresaron a la otra casa, que tenía muy lejos de allí._**

****

**_Hiraguizagua, Sacando una cadena de su bolsillo, en esos momentos, la joven ingresaba con algo, pequeño y negro en sus manos. Lo colocó en una mesa cercana a la chimenea._**

****

**_-Llave que guardas los poderes de la noche, revela tu verdadera forma, ante Eriol quien aceptó la misión... libérate...- en ese momento un sello con el símbolo del sol, fue desplegado a sus pies y aquella pequeña llave dorada, tomaba forma de un báculo dorado con la efigie en su cúspide del sol. Sonriendo sutilmente agregó- adopten su verdadera forma, Ruby Moon... Spinel sun._**

****

Ante esto, lo pequeño y negro era mas bien un gatito que aun dormía. Ante esto una energía le rodeó, adaptando la forma de una enorme pantera negra con alas la cual acababa de despertar.  A su lado, la hermosa joven, cambiaba, surgiéndole alas como mariposa mientras su traje cambiaba y el color de su pelo. Ahora era algo violeta o rosa violeta en vez de negro.

****

**_-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo el hombre, transformando su físico en un jovencito de tal vez 19 años.- ha llegado la hora...- en esos momentos, una imagen se despega a los pies de la guardiana y de su amo.  Nublosa al principio, después mas clara.  Se puede ver un libro de cubierta roja en alguna parte._**

****

**_-¿Hasta ahora es que viene por él?- pregunta Ruby Moon- La pregunta es ¿Por qué ahora? Si siempre supo donde estaba_**

****

**_-No tengo porque responderte, cuando sabes la respuesta...no está en mi el traer el equilibrio...- sonriendo ante la imagen y en ese momento el libro brilla.- Las cosas se pondrán mas divertidas..._**

****

**_Pero pasaría un año antes de que las cosas verdaderamente comenzaran y las vidas de los protagonistas cambiaran para siempre._**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  fin del prologo *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

**_Sakura_journal@yahoo.com_**

****


	2. Capitulo Uno

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Nota 1: No soy dueña de Cardcaptors.  Nombres, y demás, pertenecen a CLAMP. Hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Nota 2: alguna relación que exista con algún fic que ande por ahí es pura coincidencia y me disculpo con los autores.**

**Nota 3: Eriol es solo de mi propiedad... (Hablo en serio) es mi encanto *_*-**

**Capitulo 1.- "Era una vez..."**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

1 año después... 

"E**_ra una vez, en una tierra mística, dominada por los reyes, los hechiceros eran enemigos del pueblo y fueron extinguidos de la faz de la tierra, los caballeros que se encargaban de proteger a los inocentes de estas míticas criaturas y de rescatar a las damiselas en apuros, existía un lugar en especifico... en este lugar donde ocurre nuestra historia... existían dos personas que el destino, a pesar de sus diferencias, este juntaría y reuniría, poniendo a prueba, la destreza de las dificultades porque cada uno de ellos pasaría para... poder salvar sus vidas._**

****

"Existía una chica.  Una cortesana, hija de uno de los caballeros más valientes de todo el reino.   De apellido, Kinomoto. De profundos ojos de color esmeralda y que soñaba con lograr todos sus sueños y todo lo que se proponía.  No importándole en los problemas que siempre se veía involucrada... Habitaba su casa con su padre y su hermano, quien también era soldado del rey. El nombre de esta chica, era Sakura. Tenía 17 años de edad.  Cuando cumplió 16 y se convirtió en una jovencita bastante atractiva, su hermano tuvo prácticamente que contratarse a sí mismo y a su amigo de la infancia, llamado Yukito a ser los guarda espaldas de la chica. Vigilaban todos sus movimientos y a donde iba."

****

**_"Pero su padre, cuando la nueva guardia se vio alterada debido a la llegada de un nuevo jefe de la guardia del reino, este se vio despedido. Nunca describió las circunstancias reales por las cuales perdió su puesto como soldado de la protección del rey y de su familia.  Su padre, al perder el empleo, tuvo que vender las propiedades que tenían en el reino.  Sakura junto a su hermano y a Yukito, instalaron una taberna en el pueblo. Arriba de la taberna estaba la casa de los Kinomoto. En esos momentos, la joven de largos cabellos color café escribía en un diario que perteneció a su madre antes de ella morir, cuando solo la joven tenía tres años."_**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

-¿Sakura?- se escuchaba en ese momento la voz de Touya Kinomoto.-Baja un momento por favor...

-¡¡¡Ya voy!!- decía la joven dejando de escribir.  Cerrando el diario, se puso de pie y salió de su alcoba.  Usando una cofia con la cual agarraba su pelo, descendió hábilmente las escaleras, llegando a la parte de atrás de la taberna, donde los clientes no tenían acceso.  Ahí se encontró cara a cara con su hermano.

-Te toca lavar los vasos- dijo el hermano sin observarle a su rostro.

-Si hermano- dijo Sakura tranquilamente.  Recogió las mangas de su vestido y comenzó a lavar los platos.

-Después que termines, recuerda que tienes que hacer la cena... – sin darle la mayor importancia- Ah  y Yukito cenará hoy con nosotros...

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó pero notándosele un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas- muy bien...

-Oye... – observándole de reojo- trata de no escribir tanto... - mirando su rostro- te vas a volver de color oscuro si sigues...

-¿Ah? – dijo ella. No comprendió lo que su hermano le había dicho con esto.- no comprendo...

-Touya necesitamos otro barril... ah hola Sakura- ingresó Yukito e interrumpiendo la conversación de los hermanos- ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Yukito... gracias- dijo la joven correspondiendo al saludo.  No era para menos.  El joven Tukishiro era una persona bastante amable y tenía la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. Su pelo era cenizo y sus ojos castaños era lo que mas llamaba la atención del joven.

-Te ves muy linda el día de hoy- dijo Yukito y dejando de sonreír señalando al rostro de la joven, agregó- Aunque... deberías hacer algo con esa mancha enorme de tinta en tu mejilla.

Con las manos mojadas por el agua y el jabón de los vasos, la joven tocó su mejilla.  Ahora estaba rosada de la vergüenza al notar que sus dedos estaban manchados con la tinta.

Mientras estregaba su rostro rápidamente, Touya dijo. – Es todo ese estudio y todo eso de escribir... Como si a alguien le interesa leer cosas escritas por una niña...

-No soy una niña- dijo Sakura ofendida- y por supuesto que me gusta estudiar... una aprende muchas cosas estudiando...

-Y leyendo todos esos tontos libros que le pides al anciano Yumen...- Dijo Touya bastante molesto.  Sakura se sorprendió de que lo supiera.

-¿Yumen?- volteando su mirada- no...se a que te refieres... Hermano...

-A mi no trates de engañarme... Se que vas cada dos días a donde el anciano Yumen quien es dueño de la librerías para los altos estudiosos del reino... traes libros que lees a escondidas hasta altas horas de la noche...

-Vamos Touya- dijo Yukito tratando de calmar a su amigo.- Leer nunca ha hecho daño... además, si Sakura quiere aprender...

-¡¡¡LO único que tiene que aprender es a cuidarse a si misma y a cocinar!!- dijo Touya alterándose-. Y no llenar la cabeza de fantasías y tontos estudios...

-Tu estudiaste- comenzó a enojarse la joven Kinomoto y olvidándose de los platos dijo- ¿Por qué no puedo estudiar? 

-Es simple-. Dijo Touya- soy un hombre... tengo que saber cosas... nuestro padre te enseñó a leer y a escribir, mucho más de lo que pueden decir tus amigas.  A las mujeres se les encuentra prohibido saber mas de lo que deberían...

-¡¡es porque esta es una sociedad retrograda, alimentada por el nepotismo y la negativa de que las mujeres tenemos derecho a estudiar y a aprender y no-solo a encerrarnos en la cocina y a tener bebés!!

Yukito sonrió ante la forma en que Sakura se defendía y defendía eso que quería hacer.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- dijo Touya- no voy a discutir esto contigo... adáptate a las consecuencias... acéptalo... 

-¿qué? ¿ahora me vas a decir que no existe la magia???-preguntó Sakura de manera burlona.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- dijo Touya observándole.  La ira del joven hacía los comentarios de su hermana lo sacaban de quicio.  – Si quieres, ve y sube y quédate arriba... yo terminaré los platos... 

-Hermano...

-¡¡no discutas Sakura!!!

-Buenas tardes- se escuchó proveniente de la puerta que quedaba detrás de la bodega y daba a un callejón. De pie ahí estaba una joven de 17 años, de pelo largo y negro atado en una cofia. Su vestimenta era un poco mas elegante que la de su amiga y observaba curiosamente porque el de la discusión del hermano de su amiga- Buenas tardes, joven Touya...  Joven Yukito...

-Buenas tardes señorita Daiujij- dijo Yukito. Touya no respondió nada.

-eh ¿Sakura? ¿Estás lista?- preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Si, vamos.- comenzando a despojarse del delantal que tenía.  Lo colocaba en un colgador y tomaba una capa de color verde del mismo lugar.

-¿Adonde van?-preguntó Touya.- ¿Sakura? – al ver que su hermana, enojada con él, ni siquiera le respondía, le preguntó a Tomoyo.-- ¿Adonde van?- Observando a la joven  de ojos azules.

-Vamos a pasear por la plaza y a encontrarnos con nuestras amigas- dijo la joven observando a Touya. Sakura pasó por el lado de su amiga sin siquiera voltearse a donde estaban su hermano y Yukito.  Tomoyo se despidió de ellos y siguió a su amiga por la puerta.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio Touya chocó sus puños contra los barriles.- ¡¡Rayos!!

-Lo hiciste mal- dijo el joven Tukishiro.- Debiste decirle la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo...

-¡¡Olvídalo Yuki!!- dijo Touya con el tono de su voz alzada- mientras más lejos esté ella de la verdad, mejor... no voy a permitir que corra el mismo destino de muchos otros...

-¿Aun crees que ella sea "Especial?"

-Cada día más sus habilidades despiertan. El que estudie empeora mas aun las cosas... una joven educada llama mucho la atención... y Ser especial, no es conveniente en estos momentos..- exhalando y observando a la puerta que daba a la taberna, dijo- vamos, no podemos dejar a los clientes solos... –caminando a la taberna.

Yukito se quedó observando a su amigo.  En realidad, se preocupaba tanto de Sakura que más de su vida misma.  No lo negaba. Él le había confiado acerca de las habilidades que poseía años atrás... pero no quería que su hermana supiera... mucho menos, que se viera involucrada.  Momentos después, siguió a su amigo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Entonces eso te dijo?- preguntaba Tomoyo mientras caminaban entre las personas por la calle principal.  El lugar estaba lleno de comercios y cruzaban de lado y lado, los comerciantes y los extraños que llegaban a ese pueblo. Mas al fondo, se observaban las inmediaciones de un  enorme castillo que se levantaba en la colina.  Sakura le había contado el percance que tuvo con su hermano y tratando de enfriar las cosas entre los hermanos dijo en la defensa de Touya- Solo se preocupa por ti, es todo...

-¡¡pues algunas veces, parece que me quiere alejar de todo y de todos!!! Del mundo completo... - arrastrando los pies.- en serio Tomoyo, no creo aguantar mas...

-Animo Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- siempre te llevas bien con tu hermano, claro, no contando los percances de que te dice monstruo, dragón, torpe, dormilona- alzando con cada sobrenombre un dedo- cabeza hueca...

-¡¡ya entendí tu punto!!

-solo quiero decirte que, estas a su cuidado.. No quiere que te pase nada, en ausencia de tu padre...- y cambiando de tema agregó- ¿Han recibido noticias de él?

-Aun no- dijo la joven Kinomoto.- suponemos que estará de vuelta para la próxima primavera...

-pero eso es ¡¡¡dentro de un año!!- dijo la joven preocupada.

-Lo sé... – dijo Sakura algo desanimada-

Tomoyo prestó atención mas adelante y dijo-  mira- señalando mas adelante.

-la tienda de Yumen- dijo Sakura observando mas adelante- Entremos...-toda animada.

-Lo sé- dijo Tomoyo. En realidad, lo había hecho a propósito para alegrar un poco a su amiga.

Ingresando al lugar, vieron cientos de libros acomodados en libreros, sillas, mesas, incluso en la tabla que estaba colocada de mostrador.  Un hombre de aparentemente ochenta años, en esos momentos, atendía a una persona a la cual no pudieron ver su rostro.

-Ah niñas- dijo Yumen observándoles al ingresar- ¿De regreso tan pronto?

-Si señor Yumen- dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada llevaba un libro en su canasto.  Lo sacó en el mostrador y dijo- es que estaba muy interesante...

El extraño que estaba allí, las observó a cada una unos instantes.  Le llamó y enfocando su mirada en la joven Kinomoto.  Esta no se percató.

-Miren a ver que quieren.  Hay nuevos libros. Acaban de llegar hoy mismo.- señalándoles un estante- aun no los logro acomodar... pero pueden llevárselos si lo desean...

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron atrás.

-¿Será todo mi señor?- preguntó Yumen al hombre de ojos azules y pelo negro intenso.

-Si...- y sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo agregó- ¿esas jóvenes? ¿Vienen mucho aquí?

-Si mi señor- dijo Yumen bajando el tono de su voz y recibiendo las monedas.- Vienen desde que saben leer...

-¿Mujeres que leen?

-Así es señor... – dijo Yumen.—leen todo lo que pueden... son muy educadas...

-Se notan que son especiales- dijo el extraño observando a las jóvenes buscar entre los libros.

-Si... son parientes... conozco a cada uno de sus padres...

-¿y que dicen de todo esto? ¿De jóvenes que son educadas?

-La madre de la de pelo negro, es viuda.- dijo Yumen bajando el tono de su voz.- es importante por estos lados... la otra es hija de un ex soldado de palacio. Ahora ella y su hermano, tienen una taberna a pocos minutos de aquí...

Sonrió sutilmente y dijo- ¿Acaso no saben que no está en estos momentos permitido venir a estos lugares? La literatura relacionada a los cuentos de hadas y de la fantasía como suele llamarle el nuevo gobernador...

-Son solo jóvenes  mi señor... no veo el daño en ello... si  tuviera hijas, también les permitiría leer... y más estas historias...

El joven sonrió y depositó el libro debajo de su capa.  

-Nos llevaremos estos- dijo Sakura viniendo con tres libros en sus brazos. Tomoyo venía con cuatro.

-Ustedes leen mas que todos los hombres de este pueblo juntos...- sonriendo y observando los libros.- ¿Es todo?

-Sí, por ahora...

En ese momento entran unos hombres uniformados y observaban todo el lugar. Por un momento, se fijaron en las dos jóvenes.   

-¿les puedo servir en algo?-preguntó Yumen.

-Si anciano- dijo uno de los soldados. Sakura y Tomoyo tomaron sus libros y se alejaron de donde estaban los soldados.- Buscamos un libro... un libro de color rojo... con un león en su portada...

-No sé... a que se refieren... tengo muchos libros- dijo el anciano.

Sakura se congeló. Por unos momentos, sintió algo extraño dentro de sí. Sentía como si algo la miraba o alguien.  Observó a su alrededor y solo estaban los soldados y el anciano.  A su lado, estaba Tomoyo.   Su instinto, o algo mas se apoderó de ella.  Algo dentro de si, le decía que tenía que salir de allí. 

Aprovechando que los soldados comenzaron a desordenar los libreros, salieron del lugar sin despertar sospechas. Con libros en sus manos, mientras Tomoyo los llevaba en su canasto.  Pronto llegaron a la casa de Sakura y subieron a la habitación de esta.

-por unos instantes, pensé que estábamos en problemas...

-Creo que buscaban este libro- dijo Sakura observando el libro que tenía en sus manos con la portada de un león. - la pregunta es ¿por qué?

-No se. – dijo Tomoyo- últimamente escucho rumores de que buscan un nuevo poder... –bajando el tono de su voz- otros dicen que es un poder, que se perdió siglo antes... 

-Este libro- dijo Sakura observando la portada unos instantes y pasando sus dedos sobre ella- me dio la impresión que me llamaba...

Tomoyo se sonrió y dijo- pero los libros no hablan Sakura...- observando por la ventana dijo- ¿te molesta si dejo estos libros aquí? No quiero que me detengan ahora por esto...

-No sería lo correcto... creo que a tu madre le daría un infarto...- poniéndose de pie y escondiendo los libros, Ambas caminaron por las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta detrás de la taberna de los Kinomoto-¿Vienes mañana por ellos?

-A lo mejor Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- recuerda que tenemos que ir a donde Naoko...- hablando de una de sus amigas- tenemos que ver en que trabaja ahora...- 

-quien supiera lo que hacemos, creo que nos matarían... está prohibido escribir historias de hechiceros... ocultan lo que sabemos que si existe...

Observó a su amiga unos instantes.  Ellas salían de la rutina.  De lo obvio.

-buenas noches Sakura- dijo Tomoyo observándole.

-buenas noches Tomoyo- cerrando la puerta al despedirse de su amiga.  Corrió al piso superior pues se le hacía tarde para hacer la cena.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras, en el negocio de Yumen. Las puertas del establecimiento estaban cerradas.  Dentro se encontraba el anciano siendo interrogado por aquellos soldados.  Solo la luz de una lámpara de aceite y las velas iluminaban el lugar. 

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre.  Habían buscado por todos los estantes donde se podría encontrar ese libro.

-Nos dijeron que el libro pudo haber llegado aquí – dijo el soldado encargado- Quieren ese libro ¿Dónde está?

Yumen estaba bastante golpeado ya.  Trataron de extraer la información por las buenas. No resultó.  Como ultimo recurso, usaron la fuerza.

-Aunque les dijera- dijo el anciano mientras de sus labios salía sangre- no serviría de nada...- se lo que buscan... y ya es muy tarde... el libro está con un nuevo elegido...

Los hombres lo observaban y luego se miraron entre si.  No podía ser.  Tan cerca y lo habían perdido.

Uno de ellos se acercó lo mas cerca posible de su rostro y dijo- ¿Dónde está? Dime anciano o morirás...

-he cumplido con mi misión.—dijo el anciano- nosotros hemos protegido el libro por 300 años... y aunque, consigan el libro, no podrán usar su poder... 

-¿por qué no?

-Por que solo será utilizado por el elegido por el libro no viceversa...- sonriendo ampliamente- perdieron... díganselo a su amo.  Díganle que perdió. 

El encargado de los otros soldados, le abofeteó el rostro al anciano, haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.  Mirando el lugar y colocándose sus guantes negros de piel dijo- Quemen el lugar; que no quede nada de pie...

A la orden del comandante, momentos después, la librería ardía en llamas.  Llamó la atención de casi todos los del pueblo.  Comenzaron a arrojar agua, pero era en vano.  El incendió se propagó con intensidad en el local.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Cómo le fue?- preguntó una joven de algunos veinte años- ¿todo bien? – acercándose y retirando la capa de  un joven.  Este miró su libro con atención y sonrió.

-Todo bien- dijo el joven sonriéndole.

-Esta tarde, vinieron buscándole de palacio... era el consejero real.  Quiere hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente.

Se dirigió al salón de su residencia a las afueras del pueblo y sentándose en su sillón favorito, de copa alta desplegó una imagen delante de él, gracias a una especie de báculo mágico que apareció en sus manos.  En ese momento, la imagen de un libro de color rojo, depositado en la habitación de una joven vino a la presencia de la joven y del sujeto.

-Por supuesto- dijo el joven. En ese momento, un gato halado de color negro ingresa al salón iluminado por la chimenea. – busca el poder encerrado. Aquel poder, que Clow, fue astuto de esconder de ellos... saben el poder y la energía que se encuentra encerrada en el libro... 

-pero amo Eriol- dijo la criaturilla al joven- ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿se quedará sentado a esperar que den con el libro?

-¿No comprendes, cierto Spinel?- dijo el joven sin molestarse y solo observando como la portada del libro brillaba- el libro se ha activado solo con la presencia del nuevo elegido... – sonriendo ante la imagen- fui testigo de ello.   la ultima persona de la cual sospecharían... como fue predestinado... como fue visto en el pasado...

-¿Pero está consciente que, aquello que ha predestinado usted, puede costarle la vida a al elegido?-preguntó Spinel.

-No pienso negar todo esto- dijo el joven – pero se que, podrá con la responsabilidad...

-¿Qué pasará cuando la cacería empiece?- dijo la joven también observando la imagen- ¿Cuándo él trate de rastrear el poder?

-No te preocupes- dijo Eriol sin moverse y sonriendo- de eso también me encargué... cuando la bestia del sello despierte, sabrá a donde guiar al elegido...  de ahí en adelante.. estarán por su cuenta...

en ese momento, cierra la imagen y la visión del libro mágico desaparece. Pero en esos instantes, comienza a darle uso a sus otros poderes.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En otro lugar, a una distancia considerable de donde todo aquello ocurría, un joven en esos momentos, estudiaba libros y pergaminos en su alcoba.  Sintió como una fuerte brisa sacudió el lugar.   Se levantó y observó a su alrededor.  Algunos adornos cayeron al suelo, otros papeles salieron volando de aquella habitación por la ventana abierta.

-Rayos – dijo el joven de ojos café.  Fue y cerró la ventana.  Cuando se volteó para regresar a su escritorio escuchó una voz que le hablaba.

-Shaoran Li- dijo la voz.

-¿Quien es??-preguntó el joven observando a su alrededor.- La voz  era bastante tranquila y algo calmada.- ¿Quién es?- al no ver nadie en su habitación.

-Un amigo- dijo el sujeto- hay una misión para ti...

--¿Misión?- preguntaba el joven- ¿Qué misión es esa?

-recuperar la magia perdida...

-¿Magia perdida?

-Encontrarás la respuesta en tu trayecto, en tu camino...

-¿Cuál camino es ese?

-El que seguirás a partir de mañana...

-¿cómo iniciaré un trayecto si no me indicas que camino es ese?

-Será aquel que te guiará a buscar la solución al problema que enfrentan... pero no te huyes por las apariencias...

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?- en ese momento, un soldado ingresa en la alcoba

-¿Mi príncipe?- dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No...- dijo el joven observando el soldado.  Lo único que le faltaba es que, le dijeran que estaba loco. 

-Su madre, llama por usted- dijo el soldado arrodillado delante del joven- y el primer ministro está con ella.

-bien- dijo el joven- llévame a donde ella...- dejando atrás todo lo que experimentó pero sin saber que en realidad a donde se dirigía era al, principio de su viaje.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: ya aparecen y de que manera... los chicos vuelven.  Para lo que no sepan, el titulo es "La historia entre un Príncipe y una cortesana" ¿Lindo, no? Pues ¿qué les parece hasta ahora? ¿cómo es que todo está relacionado y como ambos mundos se mezclarán? Pues todo es, gracias al susodicho libro aquel... el que causó tantos problemas en la serie de CCS y también lo hará aquí.  Ahora Sakura es la chica de bajo estatus y Shaoran es el príncipe.  Pero no crean que ella lo sabrá desde un principio.  La historia se pondrá mas interesante, mezclando, también un toque de magia.**

**Ya saben la rutina: Sakura_journal@yahoo.com o reviews tb.. Chao. n____n **

**PD: Saludos a Naiko, Sakura, Hibari, Aiko, Haru y angelmtn. **


	3. Capitulo dos

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Nota 1: No soy dueña de Cardcaptors.  Nombres, y demás, pertenecen a CLAMP. Hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Nota 2: alguna relación que exista con algún fic que ande por ahí es pura coincidencia y me disculpo con los autores.**

**Nota 3: Eriol es solo de mi propiedad... (Hablo en serio) es mi encanto *_*-**

**Capitulo 2: "Sakura y el guardián".**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_"La joven Sakura Kinomoto era una chica de 17 años, vivía con su hermano Touya, en un segundo piso de una taberna que el joven había colocado.  Sakura era una chica que le gustaba leer y le fascinaban las historias acerca de la magia.  Sin darse cuenta, un libro algo especial ha caído en su poder._**

****

**_Pero en realidad, era obra del destino y alguien muy especial, quien esperaba por 400 años este evento, que en esos momentos se desarrollaban._**

****

**_La estuvo protegiendo desde que vio lo especial que era, aquella tarde en la librería de Yumen.  Ocultó también el hecho que la joven, con la rapidez que salió de la librería a la llegada de esos soldados, y de las miradas de estos, que ella llevaba libro alguno en sus manos.  Por esa vez, Eriol le había salvado.  ¿pero cuantas veces lo haría y cual era su destino?_**

****

**_En otro lado de los territorios, alguien especial era encomendado para una misión._**

****

**_No sabiendo que ambos destinos, eran el mismo..._**

****

**_No sabiendo que no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable._**

**__**

**_Pero de la llegada del libro a manos de Sakura a los eventos actuales, pasaron tres días."_**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura se encontraba en esos momentos dormida.  No había ocurrido nada importante a excepción de aquel sueño que tenía en esos momentos.  Una voz, familiar, de algún lugar le decía que "Era la elegida para restaurar el poder, pero que no estaría sola".  Era aquel sueño nuevamente.  Nunca contaba los sueños que tenía.  Pero aquel sujeto, era extrañamente familiar y aquella presencia ¿De quien era?  Podía ver un león... color naranja. Ella, volaba por los cielos. Pero no estaba sola... Habían mas personas a su lado... incluso...- Ouch...- despertándose bruscamente en medio de la noche.  -¿Qué pasa?. – viéndose a si misma en el suelo- ¿Me caí? ¡¡Que vergüenza!!-poniéndose de pie y observando aun a la luna en el horizonte. –pero ¿Qué era este sueño? Lo vengo teniendo con frecuencia...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* A la día siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Rika, una joven de 17 años estaba dentro de un carruaje dirigiéndose a gran velocidad al pueblo desde la campiña y propiedad de sus padres en las colinas, a dos días del pueblo.  En la infancia, era vecina de Sakura Kinomoto.  Cuando la familia Kinomoto se mudó para el pueblo, Rika no se separó de su amiga y mantuvieron contacto. Ahora, ella vivía con su tía durante una temporada en una de las casas mas lujosas de la comarca.  

-Hemos llegado señorita- dijo el chambelain. Ahí se percató que estaba delante de una hermosa residencia que tenía un jardín llamativo y muy rebosante de flores.  Dándole la mano al Chambelain para descender, vio como un sirviente le saludaba con respeto.

-Buenas señorita.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Estaba ataviada con un precioso vestido color verde y llevaba un collar de perlas en su cuello. Sus labios eran de una tonalidad rosa y sus cabellos eran algo cortos pero terminaban en bucles.

-¿Se encuentra Lady Tomoyo?

-Si mi dama- dijo el sirviente- si me acompaña.- Indicándole que le siguiera.

-Mis cosas- dijo indicándole a Chambelain que buscara en el interior del carruaje.  Ahí estaba algo envuelto con sumo cuidado, ubicado en el asiento enfrente del que la joven ocupaba.

-Sí mi Lady- dijo el chambelain buscando y extendiéndolo a la joven.

-Espérenme aquí- dijo a los demás.   Después de eso, acompañó al sirviente al interior de la residencia.

En esos momentos, una mujer joven de ojos azules estando acompañada de una doncella se encuentra en su camino con Rika.  

-Querida Rika- saluda con una reverencia a la joven la mujer y la doncella a la cual Rika responde.-Que placer veros por aquí...

-Señora Dairojij- respondiendo al saludo- Es un gusto ¿Ha visto a Tomoyo?

-Por supuesto está en el salón de recreo- y despidiéndose de ella agregó- espero que te quedes a cenar.- 

-le agradezco la invitación, pero no puedo- dijo la joven- tengo que llegar a casa temprano pues tengo una cena en casa de un conocido con mis padres.- dijo la joven.

-Lastima... espero que os vaya bien – haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente.- dijo la joven.  Despidiéndose de Lady Dairujij, se dirigió al salón de recreo.  Tocando dos veces, escuchó como alguien se dirigía a la puerta. La joven de ojos azules la observó a través de una abertura al abrirla y ella dijo- Soy yo.

la joven de la casa,  la dejó entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de la recién llegada- ¿Lo trajiste?

Enseñó el paquete que estaba envuelto. Dirigiéndose a un cómodo sillón a pocos pies de las jóvenes dijo- pero ¿Para que quieres esto? 

Tomoyo recibió el paquete y lo abrió con sumo cuidado como si se tratara del tesoro mas delicado del mundo.  Develando su contenido y sonriendo complacida dijo- es para después... Naoko y Chiharu vienen después y Sakura prometió que vendría.- observando el libro que se leía "mitos y leyendas mágicas"

-¿Cómo está ella? Hace mucho que no la veo...

-Está bien-  dijo la joven- Hace dos días estuve en el pueblo y la vi...

-¿Acaso tu madre sabe que vas a una taberna?- preguntó Rika alarmada.- La mía se pone histérica si se entera...

-Mi madre sabe que voy al pueblo- dijo Tomoyo- pero suerte para mi, mis doncellas no revelan a donde es que voy.  Aun no.  ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche? 

-Lo siento, no puedo.  Tengo una cena con unos conocidos de mis padres.  Oye supiste el ultimo rumor en la corte...

-¿Ultimo rumor?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-El gobernador está alarmado.  El rey está histérico.  ¿Recuerdas la leyenda acerca del libro mágico y del surgimiento de los magos de la muerte?

-aquel rumor que dice que aquel mago tenebroso arrojó una maldición contra del reino y del mundo y que surgirá el mago de la muerte, que terminará con la dinastía pero así con la humanidad.

-Ese mismo.-dijo Rika- Escuché a mi padre anoche conversarlo con unos invitados que estaban en la casa.  Era  un sujeto extraño.  Tendría treinta años y dicen que tiene un año viviendo en la comarca.  Pero es la primera vez que lo veo.  Hablaban de eso anoche.  Por un momento, tuve ganas de depositar ese libro en su lugar e irme a dormir... por esto, iré al infierno.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.-dijo Tomoyo- creo que entre, Sakura y tu, no hay competencia de que serán las primeras que irán al cielo.-pero observaba que a su amiga, eso no la consolaba.

-Oye ¿Tienes idea del problema para sacar este libro de mi casa? Estaba bajo llave. Una de las extrañas colecciones de mi familia que data de los tiempos de los hechiceros. Si descubren que saqué ese libro, me condenarán a muerte entregándome a los cazadores...- mirando con desconfianza la portada de ese libro.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Tomoyo- mañana lo llevaré a tu casa y lo dejaré envuelto. Nadie sabrá nunca que salió de ahí.

-No quiero tener problemas... es todo.  ¿Te puedes imaginar la deshonra si mi padre se entera que me gusta leer? ¿ o en todo caso, las leyendas de los hechiceros? En mi hogar caería la desgracia y deshonor que no se retirará durante siglos...

-Cálmate- dijo su amiga- no logras nada con ponerte de esa manera...

-Pero Tomoyo- respirando profundo- ¿Acaso no te imaginas si alguien nos descubre? Estaremos en serios problemas...

-Sabes muy bien que nadie lo sabe... excepto  Sakura, Chiharu y Naoko... además de nosotras... .- levantándose agregó- Cálmate y ve a casa... – Despidiendo a la joven-¿No tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?

-Por favor, Tomoyo: cuida ese libro... de todas maneras, mi vida estaría en peligro si alguien sabe que el libro proviene de mi...

-Claro que si- sonriéndole con confianza.  Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta de la residencia, para despedir a su joven amiga.  La vio hasta que el carruaje se perdió de vista.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_"Tengo que darme prisa si quiero hacer todos mis deberes e ir temprano a donde Tomoyo"-_ decía la joven Sakura Kinomoto mientras con un canasto en brazo, recorría la zona del mercado.  Estaba rodeada de tarantines, donde los mercaderes y productores ofrecían desde verduras, hierbas diferentes, joyas, fruta, pescado y carnes.  Claro que también habían uno que  otro vagabundo. Vistiendo un sencillo vestido de algodón de tonalidad café, recorría el mercado, quienes allí la conocían.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto- Decía uno de los vendedores.

-Buenos días señor Hio.- decía la joven sonriéndole amablemente. 

Así era las mañanas que ella iba al mercado.  Era notable que al ser una chica tan amable, todos los de allí le saludasen.  

-la preciosa señorita Kinomoto- dijo una voz proveniente de un extremo.  Venía de un joven de tal vez 22 o 25 años. Se llamaba Tao Makoto. Sus ojos eran de color negro y pelo castaño como y parecido al de su hermano- Estás hoy mas hermosa que siempre- y acercándose- pero por otro lado, siempre estás hermosa...

-Muchas gracias- decía la joven sonrojándose un poco.  Lo conocía.  Era hijo de uno de los comandantes del ejercito que estaban bajo las ordenes del gobernador de la provincia.  Cuando su padre, trabajaba para el rey, era común la visita de ese sujeto en su casa, cuando aun era una pequeña.

-¿Qué tal si te invito a una reunión que habrá en la vieja casa de mis padres? Hace mucho que no hablamos tranquilamente...

-Ay lo siento- decía la joven comenzando a alejarse- pero tengo cosas que hacer...

-¿Cómo está tu hermano?- preguntó él para hacerle conversación a la joven.  Sabía que Sakura se convertía aun mas en una joven muy atractiva, además ella era divertida de conversar y tan amable.  Aprovecharía cada segundo con ella, aunque fuese hablando de su hermano.- hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo...

-Sabes que tiene la taberna cerca de aquí. Puedes ir a saludarlo si lo deseas.- Decía la chica – Lo siento, ya tengo que irme...

-Espera...- decía tratando de detenerla- Déjame acompañarte...

-Lo siento... se me hace tarde- acelerando su paso y sin observar detrás. 

Llegó a su casa.  Entrando por la puerta detrás de la taberna y encontrándose cara a cara con su hermano. 

-Her... mano- decía la joven al ver cruzado de brazos y con un rostro de pocos amigos a Touya.

-¿Por qué saliste de la casa sin permiso? ¿Y sin decirme?

-Solo quería hacer las compras en el mercado, para ayudarte...

-Sabes que de las compras, me encargo yo.- Dijo Kinomoto- no tienes que hacerlas tu...

-Solo quería ayudarte...

-No debes salir sin decirme.- dijo el joven Kinomoto- Lo sabes monstruo. 

-¡¡no me llames monstruo!!- dijo la joven discutiendo como una chiquilla- No me gusta que me digan así. 

-Ve a tu habitación y baja para que ayudes con los platos- señalando el fregadero- están muy sucios...

Sakura suspiró largamente.  Subió las escaleras y se despojó de aquel vestido colocándose otro para los deberes del hogar.  Se acicaló su pelo con sus dedos.  Cuando una brisa hizo que su atención fuera a dar a la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama. Cuando se dirigió y la comenzaba a cerrar, percibió un extraño sonido proveniente de detrás de ella. 

-¿Qué es eso?- observaba detrás, buscando el origen de aquel extraño sonido.  Solo escuchó silencio- Será mi imaginación- Pero no terminó de decir esto, cuando el sonido era escuchado nuevamente.

Una gota comenzó a deslizarse desde su nuca.  No le gustaba aquella sensación.  Miraba a todas partes de su alcoba pero no había nadie. Pero le daba la impresión que no estaba sola.  Nuevamente el sonido como un silbido,  corto y agudo, se escuchó.

-¿Pero que es eso?- observaba a todas partes.  Ahora si estaba preocupada. Una de dos opciones: o un fantasma o algo terriblemente mal pasaba con ella.

-Sakura... ¿vas a tardar toda la mañana?- se escuchaba la voz de su hermano llamándola desde abajo.

-¡¡Ya voy!!- respondió la joven.  Pero aun seguía con sus oídos bien despiertos y ojos atentos.  Algo dentro de ella, le dijo que buscara debajo de su cama.

Mirando debajo de esta, para hacerle caso a sus instintos y con un miedo algo notable, observó todo lo que había ahí debajo.  Unas zapatillas, una pequeña araña que se introducía por una rendija del piso y...

-"el libro"- dijo Sakura en su mente, tomando aquel libro de cubierta roja de debajo de su cama- "Lo había olvidado". – sonriéndose.  De un momento a otro, sintió como el silbido provenía por unos instantes de aquel libro.

-Sakura... los platos no se lavan solos- dijo Su hermano desde abajo perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura, exhalando profundo ante la insistencia de su hermano, depositó el libro en su cama dejándolo ahí, para resolver el misterio cuando regresara de lavar los platos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Se olvidó del misterioso libro, dado que tuvo que ayudar a su hermano en la parte de atrás de la taberna.  Yukito no fue a trabajar, algo que era bastante extraño ya que era el primero que estaba en la puerta al joven Kinomoto abrir todas las mañanas.  A pesar de que eso de que Yukito faltara, nunca pasaba, Touya no parecía darle aparente importancia a ello.

-Pero hermano- le discutía Sakura en un momento- ¿No se te hace raro? Yukito siempre llega a tiempo... ya pasa del medio día y no llega- mientras le servía a su hermano pan con queso y miel para que comiese.

-Sakura, no empieces- dijo Touya consumiendo su alimento. – Es raro, si. Pero no es imposible... de seguro, se presentó una emergencia... o se enfermó... mira que con todo lo que come...- Sonriéndose sutilmente.

-Aun digo que debes ir a verle... a lo mejor está muy enfermo...

-está bien además, vive con sus abuelos.  Ya deja de preocuparte y ponte a lavar los platos...

-¿Por qué no vas a ver como está y yo manejo la taberna hasta que vuelvas?

-Tu lugar no es en la taberna...- dijo Kinomoto- Ni en ningún lugar de todas maneras.  Esta no es tu vida, Sakura... la primera oportunidad que tenga, del momento que, Papá vuelva, te sacaremos de aquí...

-Hermano...- dijo Sakura a media voz.  Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que estuviera en ese ambiente, ni tampoco entre los borrachos y vividores del pueblo.  No era ambiente para su hermana- Si no hubiera sido por esto, quien sabe donde estuviéramos... 

-¿por qué no vas a casa de Tomoyo?- dijo Kinomoto con tal de que Sakura, no pasara mas tiempo allí.- Prefiero que vayas y  no ocasiones problemas aquí...

-Pero ¿quién te ayudará con los clientes?- señalando al interior de la taberna.

-Hoy es jueves, no hay muchos por aquí, por el asunto del conteo para los impuestos...- dijo Kinomoto- anda vete... pero regresa antes del anochecer... y si te quedas allá, avísame...

Sakura dijo- Gracias- e inmediatamente fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.  Colocándose un vestido bastante bonito pero sencillo de listones de color azul y rosa, unos zapatos, menos atractivos pero si cómodos y funcionales, bajó las escaleras y salió por detrás de la taberna de camino a donde su amiga.

Una joven de edad de ella, y vestida de manera tan delicada, llamaba la atención de las personas, pero conociendo a su hermano Touya, nadie se atrevía a pasarse de listo con Sakura.  Además, era una Kinomoto.  Ese apellido, aun tenía prestigio e infundía respeto entre círculos de las distintas clases sociales de la comarca.  

De un momento a otro, pasó por delante de la librería que pertenecía a  aquel anciano Yumen .  Pero no estaba la librería.  Todo estaba hecho cenizas.  Había escuchado rumores, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver con sus propios ojos.  Estaba horrorizada ante todo aquello.  Todos esos libros, destruidos.  Decían según varios que iban a la taberna ,que Yumen, estaba dentro al momento del incendio.  Encontraron un cuerpo pero no podían confirman que era de Yumen.

Escuchó a una mujer a su lado, de tal vez 40 años, que también observaba aquello- él se lo buscó... vendiendo y prestando todos esos libros prohibidos...

-Mucho duró- dijo otra. – No podía pensar que toda esa literatura prohibida, nadie haría nada nunca...

-Es lamentable- decía una tercera.  Era una anciana.- Era un buen hombre...

-Dicen que fue un incendio- dijo un hombre que pasaba por allí.  – No le dio oportunidad de apagarlo y se quemó con el...

-Bueno.  –haciendo una pausa la primera mujer.- Podemos decir que ya, el pueblo está limpio de toda esa basura de la magia ¿No?

Sakura continuó su camino escuchando aun a lo lejos aquellos comentarios.  Sakura no comprendía todo eso... ¿Magia? Ahora ella leía historias fantásticas acerca de hechiceros y de magia... pero era ilegal ya de por si, que una mujer supiera leer... a su edad, ya le estuvieran proponiendo matrimonio, o en todo caso, casada y con niños- Sacudiendo su cabeza- no voy a sacrificar mi juventud, con un matrimonio arreglado... prefiero creer en el amor...- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.  Estaba por cruzar una calle cuando un hombre de profundos ojos azules se interpone en su camino.  

-Eso es bueno- dijo el sujeto sin saludar siquiera- creer en el amor...

-Disculpe- dijo Sakura- no sabía que hablaba en voz alta... – Y observando su rostro, agregó- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? –haciendo memoria.

-No lo se- dijo el hombre pero sonriéndole amablemente- pero es una comarca pequeña... ¿No?

-Supongo – dijo ella y se disponía a caminar a su destino, cuando el hombre le habló.

-¿Eres visitante por aquí o vives en el pueblo?

-Vivo aquí con mi hermano, señor- dijo Sakura- si me disculpa, tengo que irme.-cruzando la calle sin dejar que el hombre respondiera.

El se quedó viéndole hasta que ella llegó a una casa, y un sirviente abrió la puerta que daba al jardín.  

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo una guapa y elegante joven acomodándose en su brazo. Ella vestía con elegancia como cualquier dama de la época. 

El hombre de ojos azules dijo- solo hablaba con una vieja amiga.- sonriendo complacido- Vamos.  Tenemos cosas que hacer...- dirigiendo a la joven a un coche que la esperaba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura esperaba pacientemente en un sillón de un pequeño salón.  De todas maneras, la doncella dijo que iría por su amiga en esos momentos.  No había pasado dos minutos cuando la puerta se abre ingresando la joven de ojos azules. 

-Sakura... te ves divina- dijo la joven. – Sabía que ese vestido te vendría de maravilla. A mi no se me ve tan bien como a ti, amiga.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la joven- ¿Oye quieres acompañarme?

-¿adonde?

-Adonde Yukito.- dijo Sakura a su amiga- no fue hoy a trabajar...

-Sakura: no puedo- dijo Tomoyo- y tu tampoco.  No es correcto de una dama, el presentarse en casa de un caballero sin una invitación...

-Pero Tomoyo...

-Lo siento amiga, pero tendrás que esperar a ver que le ocurrió... no podemos...

Sakura bajó su cabeza.  Lamentaba el no poder ir a donde Yukito.  Pero su amiga tenía razón.  No podía aparecer en casa de un joven sin ser invitada. Habían reglas, además su reputación sería puesta bajo la critica de toda la sociedad.  Tenía que pensar en el nombre de su familia.

-Nunca me acostumbro a la etiqueta.

-Tienes que hacerlo si quieres que un buen caballero se fije en ti... para casarse contigo...

-¿Tienes pretendientes, Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Algunos, pero no me he enamorado aun...- sonriéndole- además queda mucho tiempo por delante...

-Cierto...- dijo Sakura.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo una doncella, interrumpiéndoles- tiene unas visitas... las señoritas, Naoko y Chiharu...

-Hágalas pasar-dijo Tomoyo. Cuando la doncella se retiró, ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie.-Tengo algo divertido planeado para hoy Sakura- en ese momento entran las recién llegadas haciendo una reverencia- será un tarde, bastante inusual...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando el reloj de un extremo de la taberna tocó las cinco, Kinomoto observó que no había nadie en el negocio. Terminando de acomodar unas botellas y vasos, decidió cerrar la puerta por donde usualmente la clientela entraba.  Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la de su hermana.  Algo en esa habitación llamaba su atención pero ¿Qué?   Cuando llegó a la de él, se despojó de esa ropa de trabajo y lavándose se colocó una camisa blanca propia de la época.   Terminando de vestirse, con botas negras y pantalones de la época también. 

Saliendo por la puerta detrás del negocio, no pudo evitar arrancar unos cuantos suspiros de las jóvenes doncellas que vivían a los alrededores.  Era un joven gallardo, apuesto, trabajador e hijo de uno de los mas fieles soldados de la familia real.  No eran una, ni dos, las interesadas en el apuesto Kinomoto. Era mas bien, toda un alboroto.  Cuando se reunía con algunos de los jóvenes de los alrededores, en aquellos días, que estaba prohibido el trabajar a ciertas horas, Kinomoto tomaba este tiempo para reunirse con sus amigos, en el parque.    

En su camino, no pudo evitar ser saludado por varias personas.  Incluso pasó por una deriva, siendo pasado a su lado, los coches que iban apresurados, ya sean entregando mensajes, carruajes de las damas y nobles de la comarca, o carruajes con esclavos, como el que pasaba en ese momento.  Su rostro se contorsionó ante la imagen.

"Personas que no podían pagar los impuestos seguramente"- pensó el joven y sin darse cuenta por estar pendiente a los desafortunados que viajaban detrás del carruaje en una especie de jaula tropezó con alguien que salía de una especie de tienda con paquetes siendo llevados por otra persona.

-Lo siento-dijo el joven Kinomoto.-

-Fijate por donde caminas .- dijo el Chambelain- Mi señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?- Ayudando a incorporarse a una joven elegantemente vestida. Mientras Touya recogía los paquetes.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo la joven. Cuando Touya se fijó en ella no podía creer de quién se trataba.  Ella al reconocer al joven sonrió algo apenada y mirando a los ojos- Touya...- dijo ella a media voz.

-Kaho- dijo Kinomoto al reconocer a la joven de largos cabellos como algo castaños y rojizos y aquellos ojos. Claro que los conocía.- No sabía que habías vuelto...

-Solo por un tiempo- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.  El la respondió-- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? No pensé que eras de los que venían al pueblo... pensé que estarías en esa gran propiedad de tus padres o en todo caso, y dado como has crecido, en el ejercito.. como tu padre... 

Touya la observó silenciosamente mientras los labios rosa articulaban todo lo que le decía.  Una vez ella terminó, él reaccionó diciendo- Se nota que no tienes mucho aquí...

-llegué hace un par de semanas... estoy se puede decir en viaje de negocios...

-Bueno...- dijo Kinomoto sin responderle nada de lo que ella le preguntó o al menos le hizo comentario.- Espero que disfrute su estadía- dijo cortantemente.  Los ojos de ella delataron la tristeza que ella sentía. Por lo que parecía, el joven aun no la perdonaba.  Hizo una reverencia la cual ella respondió.

-¿Por qué no vienes a visitarme?- preguntó ella – me estoy quedando en casa de un amigo...

-últimamente estoy muy ocupado...- dijo el sujeto y fijándose en ella ,agregó- No pensé que volverías... menos ahora...

-¿Lo sientes, no?- dijo Kaho. Sonrió ante el gesto de Kinomoto y agregó acercándose al joven- Claro que lo sabes... ¿Qué el momento se acerca?

Kinomoto dirigió su mirada al chambelain que escuchaba todo aquello y Kaho hablaba con aquella abierta confianza y en medio de la calle (por así decirlo) 

-Estos no son, los momentos, o el lugar para este tipo de comentarios, Lady Mitzuki...

-¿Tal vez, después?- dijo Kaho.- Si quieres, podemos hablar en otro momento...

-si, tal vez, nos encontremos en la calle...

-Que gran coincidencia sería esa, Lord Kinomoto...- dijo Kaho.  

-No existen las coincidencias... solo lo ....

-Inevitable- dijo Mitzuki.  No parecía molesta ante esa situación.  Mas bien, complacida.- Tienes razón- despidiéndose de Touya- Hasta entonces...- Al lado de ellos, estaba un coche negro, bastante lujoso pero no llamativo al extremo.  La joven con ayuda del Chambelain, abordó el carruaje y muy pronto, se alejaba del lugar de encuentro con el joven Kinomoto.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pronto estuvo en casa de Tukishiro. Cuando ingresó y saludó, preguntó - ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? – Yukito vivía en uno de los sectores de aquella provincia, en el pueblo con sus abuelos.- 

-Lo siento- dijo Yukito- pero mis abuelos salieron de viaje y fue a ultima hora... no hubo manera de decirte...

-No sabes con quien me encontré hoy...

-¿Quién? 

-Kaho Mitzuki- Los ojos de Yukito expresaron sorpresa- Si. Esa misma...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo que tenía que pasar y como ocurrió años atrás... 

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que si.  Han pasado años desde aquello.  Cuando ella se marchó. 

Yukito respetó el silencio de su amigo.  Claro que sabía que Kaho Mitzuki se había ido.  Aun Kinomoto tenía aquella fortuna del que era dueño su padre.  Por eso, Kaho lo saludó como si aun fuera aquella persona rica y de poder del reino.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Esa noche regresó a casa en un carruaje proporcionado por Tomoyo.  Cuando descendió de este, vio que las luces de la taberna estaban apagadas.  Silenciosamente entró por la parte de atrás, una vez despachó al sirviente que la trajo allí.  Su tarde se había hecho corta.  De pronto era de noche.  Sabía que no era un sitio para una dama estar a solas.  Lo sabía, pero aun así, no había hecho caso.

Cuando cerró la puerta, inmediatamente encendió las velas que estaban a un lado, donde siempre estaban.  Iluminando la cocina, se percató que su hermano no estaba.

"Probablemente, donde Yukito"- dijo en su cabeza y comenzó a ascender al piso superior- Tanto que le dije que fuera y ahora estoy sola aquí y él se fue...- De repente, escuchó aquel extraño sonido nuevamente que escuchó por la mañana.  Comenzó a sentir temor.- "¿Por qué ahora? Cuando vengo de escuchar esos horribles cuentos de misterio y dragones de Naoko"- con miedo palpable. – Santo cielo...- Comenzando despacio a avanzar.  Cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta de su alcoba.  Abriendo la puerta de madera, observó lentamente en toda la habitación.  – No hay nada- dijo el voz alta.

No pasaron unos segundos cuando observó encima de su lecho. El libro.  Aquel extraño libro estaba ¿Brillando?

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntó ella acercándose con cierto temor.  Era de todas maneras, mejor que cualquier fantasma.

Tomando el libro con las manos pero a cierta distancia del resto de su cuerpo.  Este brillaba.  

De un momento a otro... el seguro que tenía aquel libro en un extremo, de repente se abrió... Sakura ante esto, estaba preocupada y alejaba cada vez mas de aquel libro.

Sus ojos esmeralda estudiaban la portada de aquel extraño libro. Incluso, el hecho de que, el libro era titulado "Clow" en la portada y ella siendo algo despistada, no le dio la mas mínima indicación de que algo fuera de lo normal pasaba. 

-¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó ella. Con el libro abierto, observó su contenido. No eran paginas escritas.  Eran - ¿Cartas?- se preguntó ella observándolas en el reverso.  No se atrevía pero tanteando, tomó una en sus manos y la observó detalladamente.  Poseía según ella observaba líneas doradas en sus extremos. El sol, la luna entrelazados y en su portada tenía una palabra escrita en caracteres diferentes. 

-¿Dos tipos de lenguajes?- preguntó la joven y sentándose estudiando aquella carta.- ¿Qué dice esto?- prestándole mas atención a la carta que a lo que ocurría en la portada del libro,. De la cual parecía como que algo surgía, o en todo caso, despertaba..- Dice.... dice...- Tratando de leer lo que decía- Pero este no es nuestro lenguaje... tampoco este.- señalando con su dedo los caracteres mas parecidos a su idioma- Parece... ¡¡Ah ya se!!- sonriendo ante su ingenio...- es Vi... Vien.... 

Enfrente de ella algo llamó su atención.  Levantó su vista de la carta que estaba en sus manos para encontrarse con aquella extraña cosa (según ella que le observaba).

Con una voz algo chillona y observando a la preciosa joven quien sostenía aquella carta mágica en sus manos, solo pudo decir-  ¡¡¡Hola, Hola, Hola!!!. –Sonriéndole abiertamente. 

Sakura, observó atónita a esa cosita que con el uso de sus alitas volaba enfrente de ella.  Olvidándose que llevaba en sus piernas aquel libro mágico y aun con la carta en su mano, emitió semejante grito que hubiera despertado hasta un oso invernando.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – fue lo único que se escuchó y estremeció en aquel segundo piso. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Comentarios de la autora:  Bueno, pobre Sakura.  Aunque me pongo en su lugar: un hermano celoso, una chica bonita, que no le gustan las historias de misterio y que de repente llegando a su casa, se emitan sonidos raros y para empeorar la situación, salga de la nada, una extraña criatura ¿Alguien la culpa?  Yo no lo haría.  Gracias por los comentarios... y debo decir que esta si será una historia bastante larga... Para lo que les gustan largas. gracias a Naiko quien me inspiró a que continuara... Estaba algo dudosa pero viendo los reviews puedo darme cuenta que, la historia gustará... gracias también a Claudia quien me ha hecho llegar sus comentarios y sus ideas tb... 

Próximo capitulo: "Chica normal: Destino inesperado" .

Comentarios, dudas tomatazos a: Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com

O tb. Review... esos los agradezco tb.- 

Chao .


	4. capitulo tres

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

Capitulo 3: : "Chica normal: Destino inesperado" .

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"Una chica normal al principio como es Sakura Kinomoto, ahora tenía delante de ella una criaturita pequeña de color naranja quien poseía alas en su espalda y volaba delante de ella.   Aterrorizada por la presencia de tal criatura, profirió tal grito, que despertaba hasta los muertos.  Por suerte para ella y por una extraña razón, nadie vino en su auxilio.**

**Ahora esta criaturita le hablaba desde un extremo de la habitación, pero podía notar el temor en la mirada de Sakura.  Después de todo, no todos los días, y abriendo un libro, podía encontrarse con una criatura como aquella.**

**No sabiendo que era el principio para encontrar su destino."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Tranquilízate- decía la criatura con alas, delante de la joven.

-¿Pu... edes hablar?- preguntaba ella atemorizada a cierta distancia del pequeño guardián.

-Pues claro- decía él, con una sonrisa y hablando de manera extraña para la época.- Permíteme presentarme...- acercándose a la joven pero al ver su temor, agregó- no voy a lastimarte...- ella asintió con el rostro pero aun no estaba segura que ocurría.- Mi nombre es Keroberos... Soy una bestia o guardián mágico...  –Sonriéndole y con cierto aire de orgullo en su gesto y en el tono de su voz- ¿y tu eres???

Ella dudaba en proporcionarle su nombre.  Vaya que si estaba dudosa.   Lo observaba con detenimiento y en un momento a otro, él se sentó en la cama observándole, esperando y con la esperanza que, ella le respondiese.  

-Sa... Sakura- Dijo finalmente.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura- dijo Keroberos.- Vaya... – observando la habitación- ¿Vives sola?

-Con mi hermano.- dijo Sakura sentándose frente a él.  Por alguna razón, no le daba ya tanto temor.- No está en casa...- observándole con cuidado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntándole ante la mirada confundida, emocionada, temerosa, alegre de la joven.

-Disculpa que te mire así.- dijo ella ya mas calmada- ¿Pero que eres?

-Ya te dije: soy un guardián mágico.  

-¿De donde saliste?- preguntó ella.

él observó alrededor.  Ahí en el suelo estaba.  Señalando dijo- pues del libro...

Sakura caminó hasta el libro y tomándolo en sus manos dijo- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Keroberos, orgulloso ante la sabiduría que poseía en el tema, agregó- Pues... este libro es de mi amo... Se llama Lead Clow... pronunciado... pero creo que es Li Clow.- dijo el guardian. – El me creó...

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella- para devolverle el libro...

Su mirada se entristeció-Murió - dijo Keroberos.- creo que, hace ya mucho tiempo... ¿Qué fecha es?

-¿Fecha?- preguntó ella.

-Claro- dijo Keroberos.- eso que se usa para calcular el tiempo...

-Se lo que es fecha- dijo Sakura ofendida- pero aquí, no hay fecha ¿Cómo te explico? – para que la criaturita entendiera.- Es el año 399 de la nueva Era...

-¿399? .-preguntaba Keroberos- Eso es ¡¡Imposible!!- alarmándose- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Cuando Clow murió era el 1100... ¿cómo puede ser 399? ¿y de la Nueva Era? ¿Qué rayos es Nueva Era?

-¿Keroberos?- preguntaba Sakura algo confundida ante la actitud de la criaturita.

-Necesito consultar- dijo la criatura.- Necesito encontrar a los hechiceros de esta época... de seguro ellos...¿qué ocurre?- preguntó observando a Sakura. 

-No hay hechiceros- Observándole y bajando el tono de voz- la magia es prohibida... desde los tiempos del surgimiento de la Dinastía Cho...

-¿Cho? ¿Dinastía Cho?

-Si.- 

-Cho Peing- dijo Keroberos - ¿es la dinastía de Cho Peing?

-El es lo que se considera como el padre y patriarca de la Nueva Era...

-Cho Peing, quería a mi amo muerto...- Dijo Keroberos.- Mataban a los magos y hechiceros y por lo que me dices, limpió en realidad con la magia...- ocurriéndosele algo- pero tu...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu abriste el libro- señalándola y sonriendo- Tu me despertaste...

-¿y?

-Eso quiere decir...- sonriendo aun mas- Que tu.... tu.... ¡¡¡Tienes Poderes Mágicos!!!

-¿Yo queeeeeeeeee??? .- solo profirió en decir a la criatura decir esto.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando llegó a casa, era tarde ya.  Pudo ver que había luz en la habitación de su hermana.   Algo no estaba bien. Sentía algo.  Una presencia.  Algo bastante fuerte y que estaba era en ... ¡¡El interior de la casa!!- ingresando con rapidez y subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Sakura?- dijo al abrir la puerta sin tocar.

-¡¡Hermano!! –dijo Sakura molesta- ¿Acaso no sabes tocar?

-¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?- preguntó ingresando y sin importarle el rostro de molesta que tenía la joven Kinomoto.

-No. No que sepa- dijo ella lo mas calmada que pudo aparentar.

Observó en el escritorio.  Ahí estaba el libro de la cubierta roja.  Sentía que algo provenía de ese libro.  Era poderoso.  Pero sentía también que algo venía desde afueras.  De la ventana que daba a la calle.

Miró por ultima vez alrededor.  Después vio el rostro de su hermana.  Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que ella lo ocultaba y conociéndola, no sacaría nada de sus labios.  Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- no te quedes muy tarde ¿De acuerdo?- sin esperar respuesta agregó- Buenas noches...- cerrando la puerta.

Sakura exhaló profundo.  Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.  Momentos después, entraba Keroberos volando.  Ella dijo- Por poco y nos descubre...

-¿por qué no quieres que tu hermano me viera?

-¿Estas loco? Mi hermano no cree en la magia... si de por si se pone como loco cuando me encuentra leyendo ¡¡imagínate que sepa que tengo poderes mágicos o que un guardián vive conmigo!!

-¿Leyendo?

-Está prohibido que las mujeres sepamos leer... no se porque.  Tampoco podemos aprender o leer libros.  El anciano Yumen era la excepción, Además, claro de mi padre.

-¿Yumen?

-Si- dijo ella sentándose- él me daba los libros. A mi y a Tomoyo... mi padre, me enseñó a leer.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Es mi mejor amiga.- Sonriéndole – te agradaría muchísimo... Además, cree en la magia....

-¿Si? 

-Si- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Oye ¿Keroberos? ¿Por qué saliste del libro?

-me desperté. Por lo que parece, cuando abriste el libro.- dijo el guardián. 

-¿Hay otro como tu?

-Si- dijo el guardián.  –Está Yue...

-¿Yue?

-El otro guardián... –Con sus poderes, Keroberos llamó el libro y este flotando se acercó hasta donde Sakura.  Ella lo tomó en sus manos.- Voltéalo- Sakura hizo lo que él le ordenó.- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? – gritó la criatura.

-¡¡Keroberos!!- dijo Sakura – Mi hermano te escuchará....-cubriéndole la boca. – te voy a soltar...

Al hacerlo, Kero dijo- ¿No está? No está...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sakura.

Keroberos observaba la parte de atrás del libro y agregó- Se supone que, aquí, hay una imagen de un hombre con alas.  Dormido.  

-¿Hombre con alas?- estudiando la portada.

-Si.  Yue debería de estar aquí...

-Pues cuando compré el libro o Yumen me lo dio, no había nada ahí...

-¿estás segura?

-No te puedo decir, que si, si. Pero recuerdo que no había nada como lo que describes...

En ese momento , un ruido de pasos al mismo tiempo, se produce en  el exterior.  Sakura apaga las velas que hay en su habitación y le dice a Keroberos que guarde silencio. Se pone de pie y camina a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el guardián.  

-Mira- dijo señalando abajo; a la calle.- Son soldados...- momentos después, un carruaje viene detrás.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Keroberos.

-La magia está prohibida.  Pero últimamente, buscan algo. Algo importante y que, necesitan... No se.  Casi no se habla de ello.  Pero hay personas que, desaparecen.  Una vez entran en el castillo...

-¿Castillo?

-De la dinastía Cho.- dijo Sakura.- Algunas veces, buscan doncellas. – hablando bajito.- Por eso, a mi hermano no le gusta que ande en la calle o en el mercado... buscan siempre doncellas que no pertenezcan a casas distinguidas para trabajar a palacios...

-No pareces una muchacha común...

Sakura sonrió sutilmente pero que no fue percibido por Keroberos.  –Mi padre servía como soldado a la dinastía Cho... 

-¿qué hay en el carruaje?

-Personas importantes, prisioneros, esclavos o doncellas- dijo Sakura.  Alejándose de la ventana agregó- Escucho lo que dicen: Quienes entran al palacio de la Dinastía, que no sean personas importantes, no salen...-y agregó- Voy a dormir- dirigiéndose a su cama- si quieres duerme a un lado. Hay espacio.- Acostándose.  

Keroberos se quedó mirando en la ventana y pronto, sintió a Sakura, quedarse dormida.  Solo pudo decir- Clow.  ¿Cuales son tus planes?... ¿cuales eran tus planes?... ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa? – Quedándose dormido también. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

¿Quién es usted? Observando a un hombre vestido de traje negro y azul con dibujos dorados.  Él se mantenía tranquilo, Observando a la joven delante de él.  ¿qué quiere?

-Keroberos sabrá guiarte en tu camino- Dijo el hombre- buena suerte...- en ese momento, Sakura despierta de su sueño. Ya era de mañana.  Observó al mirar a la ventana, como aquella cosita con alas, dormía allí. Entonces, lo que pensaba que era un sueño, era una realidad.  En realidad, había conocido a una criatura mágica.  ¿Ella tenía poderes mágicos? 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura percibió que, Yukito estaba ayudando a su hermano.  Pronto, la hora del almuerzo llegó.  Sakura colocó la mesa en tres puestos.   Había pan con caldo de almuerzo. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de cómo le había quedado.  

Cuando ambos jóvenes se sentaron a comer Yukito dijo- Se ve delicioso. – regalándole una sonrisa a la joven.

-Gracias Yukito- dijo Sakura mas feliz que nunca.  Touya, por el otro lado, observaba con temor el alimento.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es comible?- preguntó su hermano- Porque se que eres capaz de hacerlo ver muy bien y después saber a tierra.

-¡¡Hermano!! -Dijo Sakura molestándose.- sabes que no es cierto...

-Touya: no digas eso- agregó Yukito molestándose y sonriéndole a la joven dijo- No le hagas caso; muchas de las cosas que preparas, quedan deliciosas...

-Gracias- dijo la joven sonriéndole y sonrosada.  Pronto ambos jóvenes comieron con avidez (Claro que, Touya lanzaba uno que otro comentario). Una vez terminó con sus deberes en la cocina, subió las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su habitación, encontrando en ella a Keroberos sentado en la cama.  Pero ella llevaba en sus bolsillos, una manzana, fresas y una pera.

-Mira Keroberos- dijo sacando el contenido de sus bolsillos- me contaste temprano que te gusta lo dulce... Espero que sean de tu agrado...

Keroberos consumía de una y otra fruta.  Para ser una criatura tan pequeña, poseía un apetito voraz.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Yue- dijo Keroberos- si no estaba en el libro, él debe saber que ocurre... 

-No se donde podemos encontrarlo...

-Tal vez con ese sujeto de la librería- dijo Keroberos.- ¿Por qué no me llevas allá? Si vendía libros de magia era porque creía en la magia...

-No puedo- dijo Sakura- Está muerto...

-¿muerto? 

-Su negocio se incendió con él dentro...

Guardó silencio por unos momentos.   Cerró sus ojos, como si analizara todo aquello que le había dicho Sakura desde la noche anterior.  

-La dinastía Cho...- dijo Keroberos. – gobierna... Dudo mucho que hayan de los Li vivos...

-¿Los Li?- preguntó Sakura.

-Los parientes sanguíneos del mago Clow. Ellos podrían tener la respuesta a todo esto...

-Oye Keroberos- dijo Sakura atrayendo su atención- Dices que, yo pude abrir el libro porque tengo poderes Mágicos...

-Así es...

-Pero entonces ¿El libro me llamó a mi? ¿o fuiste tu que me llamó?

-¿A que te refieres?

-El día que me traje el libro de Yumen, era como si el Libro me llamara.  Dijera mi nombre- recordándolo- me atrajera con sus poderes...

-Si es como dices, entonces... – señalándola. –Eres el elegido...

-¿el que???

-Pues el Elegido-dijo Keroberos sonriéndole- Por lo que parece, me acompañarás al Este...

-¿Queeeeeeee???- alterándose. Desde abajo Yukito y Touya se observaron al escuchar tal reacción de Sakura.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡¡No puedo viajar al Este!! A las mujeres se nos tiene prohibido viajar solas... Pueden tomarme como esclava... por otro lado, mi hermano Jamás me dejará viajar sola...

-¿Cómo quieres entonces tener respuestas?- tenemos que viajar al Este. 

-Escucha: la magia está muerta.  Extinta.- Bajando su voz y acercándose al rostro del Guardián- No hay hechiceros...

-Pero ¿Tu no lo eres? Por algo existes... tal vez, no están todos extintos... deben haber personas en el Este con Poderes... tal vez, haya un Li vivo.

-¡¡Saca esta idea de tu cabeza!!- dijo Sakura apuntándole con el dedo- No podemos...- saliendo de la alcoba.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En las afueras de la taberna, había un hombre de ojos azules,  de pie. Parecía esperar a alguien.  En ese momento, tropieza con una muchacha que salía con rapidez del lugar.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No hay cuidado- dijo el sujeto- ¿No se hizo daño?

-Estoy bien.  –dijo ella disculpándose- tengo que irme...- Avanzando entre la multitud.  Él, al leer en su aura lo que quería, sonrió.

-¿Algo interesante?- dijo una mujer acercándose.- ¿Amo? 

-Nada que no hubiésemos previsto- dijo el hombre- ¿Qué averiguaste?

Comenzando a caminar hasta un carruaje, agregó- Vive con su hermano... un encanto alto de pelo castaño y que me atrae muchísimo...- surgiendo corazones a su alrededor.

-¿Piensas divertirte Nakuru?- preguntó Eriol con entera confianza.

-Pero con cuidado- dijo la chica- tiene poderes, bastante fuertes... creo que también, presiente algo.  No me quitó la vista ni por un momento...

-¿No sería acaso por tu belleza, querida Nakuru?- preguntó Eriol divertido. 

-No lo dudaría amo... después de todo ¿Quién ha podido resistirse a mis encantos?- muy orgullosa de si misma.

-En efecto- dijo Eriol dándole la razón- Que no se te olvide que, tu propósito es vigilar a ya sabes quien... no quiero errores. 

-Por supuesto amo- dijo Nakuru- ¿Usted que piensa hacer?- mientras caminaba entre las personas del brazo del hombre hasta su carruaje.

-A su tiempo, lo sabrás- dijo el hombre misteriosamente a su acompañante.- ¿Todo está listo?

-Servirán en la casa, en dos noches- dijo Nakuru- e incluso, pude agregar el hecho de que necesitaría una joven bonita para servir en la cena...

-Perfecto- dijo Hiraguizagua- Todo va, de acuerdo al plan.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dos días después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Se encontraban en una hermosa residencia, a pocos kilómetros pero no en las muy afueras del pueblo.  Fueron contratados por la joven Akizuki Nakuru para servir en esa fiesta.  No era costumbre de la época en que jóvenes hermosas ingresarán a las tabernas buscando el servicio de sirvientes para fiestas,  pero esa chica era extraña, claro, según la opinión de Touya Kinomoto. 

Touya estaba acompañado de Yukito en la cocina.  Los invitados comenzaron a llegar.  Ellos depositaban vino en las garrafas de vidrio y plata.  Estaban ayudando a los demás sirvientes.  

-No tienes que hacer esto- dijo Touya Kinomoto a su amigo.

-Sabes que es un placer.- dijo Yukito.  Aunque tengo que decirte que esa idea de dejar a Sakura en casa, es algo extraña.- Aquí observó a Touya fruncir su rostro-- ¿o sabes algo que yo, no se?

-Estos son tiempos difíciles para ser una joven- Dijo Kinomoto- y mas aun ella.  estos no son ambientes para ella. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Un carruaje se detenía en la entrada de aquella taberna.  De su interior descendía  una joven de ojos Azules.  Su estilizada figura, era vista por los transeúntes.  Sin darle importancia lo que ellos pensaran dijo- Espérame aquí- A su chofer y se dirigió por la puerta de atrás.

Tocó pero nadie respondió.  Con guantes en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, estas abrieron por el cerrojo e ingresó a la cocina de aquel lugar.  -¿Hola? – llamaba pero nadie le respondía.  Podía escuchar a las personas charlando en el lado adelante del negocio.  

Subió las escaleras hacía el segundo piso y se dirigió a la alcoba de su amiga.  Sus ojos azules recorrieron la alcoba, no encontrando a Sakura.  Cuando iba a retirarse, una voz le dice- ¿te vuelves a ir?

-Acabo de llegar- dijo la melodiosa voz- ¿Quién está ahí?

-¿Eh? ¿No es Sakura?- preguntó la voz.  Estaba en algún lugar que no era visto a simple vista por la joven.  Esta se dirigió a donde escuchaba la voz.

-No- dijo la joven observando a todas partes- Me llamo Lady Tomoyo Dairujij ¿Y usted es?

-he escuchado de ti- dijo Keroberos con un acento muy entusiasmado. – la amiga de Sakura que cree que todo es posible ¿Incluso la magia?  - sin esperar a que esta respondiera, agregó- Mi nombre es Keroberos...

-¿Keroberos?- sonriendo sutilmente- Es un nombre un tanto largo ¿No cree?- acercándose a la criatura- Ese nombre, no va contigo...

-¡¡Claro que si!!- dijo ofendido- Es porque no has visto mi verdadera forma... esto es solo, mi falsa identidad- Dijo la criaturita- ¡¡Además mi amo anterior, me puso ese nombre!!

-Pues pareces mas, Kero que Keroberos... ¡¡Eso es!! De ahora en adelante, te llamarás Kero...

-No puedo creerlo- cayó el guardián a la cama- que chiquilla tan imaginativa.- observándole que no se encontraba tan extrañada con la situación. 

-Por lo que parece, no hay nadie...- dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Su hermano fue a trabajar a una casa como sirviente.. hay una reunión.  Por otro lado, Dejaron a esa niña aquí, pero ella desde que ambos subieron al carruaje enviado por la mujer que contrató a ese sujeto de su hermano, ella salió. 

-Así es Sakura- dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Podrías explicarme de donde saliste?- 

En ese momento, el ego de la criatura estaba en las nubes; nada le daba mas placer que, dar explicaciones acerca de su origen. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El joven estaba en esos momentos con espada en mano y vestido con su ropa de práctica y entrenamiento.  Era un traje de dos piezas de color verde.  Pantalones holgados y ajustados en la cintura por un listón del mismo color.  La parte superior de este uniforme era holgada también y atada a su cuerpo por una cinta de color negra.  Estaba en esos momentos, concentrado; con los ojos cerrados.  Esperando que sus instintos le avisaran cuando actuar.

Se encontraba en esos momentos, en lo que parecía ser, un salón de entrenamientos.  Era de piedra sus paredes y decoradas con espadas y armas de todo tipo y de todos los tiempos. Ahí podía observarse un retrato. Era un hombre, cuya complexión física era parecida a la del sujeto allí presente, esperando alguna señal.  Aquel lugar era amplísimo y su techo estaba ubicado a dos veces la altura normal de cualquier otro salón dentro de palacio.   Aquel salón tenía una especie de balcón en la parte superior en donde una joven observaba el entrenamiento de él en absoluto silencio.  

Lo admiraba.  A diferencia de ella, él poseía poderes mágicos al igual que sus hermanas.  Aquellos ojos no perdían de vista al joven y todo lo que hacía.  Siempre había tenido un especial cariño por su primo e incluso, habían ocasiones que ella, le ayudaba a entrenar.  Meiling poseía conocimientos básicos de combate y además, era bastante femenina. 

Sin embargo, Li Meiling, notaba que, en los últimos ,días su primo estaba distraído. Algo le molestaba a Shaoran. Ella tenía el orgullo de que, ella si sabía y notaba con su sexto sentido, cuando a su primo le ocurría algo.  A pesar de que, Shaoran, era frío, distante y demasiado serio con todos, incluso ella.  Pero ella tenía algo que los demás del castillo, no.  Ella era quien con el tiempo, se había acercado con mas confianza al heredero y por tanto, se había auto proclamado como su prometida.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_-Después de todo, Tía Ieran, ¿quién mejor que yo para casarme con Shaoran? Yo lo conozco mas que nadie- Dijo ella una tarde a su tía, mientras tomaban juntas en el salón de estar._

_-Pero Meiling ¿Acaso mi hijo te ha propuesto matrimonio, para tu tomar esa decisión de aceptarlo?_

_-Soy la mejor y mas indicada para Shaoran,  Solo yo lo conozco..._

_-No cantes victoria- dijo Itzume.  Ella era una joven protegida de Ieran cuando le fue entregada cuando apenas tenía cinco años. Las circunstancias de su llegada a palacio, nunca fueron reveladas a Meiling.  En todo caso, a nadie de ellos, ni siquiera, a Shaoran o sus hermanas.- Shaoran, al final, decidirá a quien querrá como esposa, no tu Meiling.- mientras esos ojos Verdes y cabellera negra observaban a la joven Li._

_-¿Y supongo que tu quieres que te escoja a ti?-Dijo bastante molesta la joven Li ante el comentario de la protegida de Ieran Li._

_-  El destino y el futuro me tienen predestinado a alguien mas.- Dijo Itzume- Está escrito.- la chica era demasiado hermosa e inteligente lo que sacaba de quicio a Meiling.  Ieran sonrió ante esto._

_Meiling le iba a responder bastante molesta.  Ieran conocía el temperamento de su sobrina y dijo para calmarle- Meiling: si estás en el corazón de mi hijo, como su prometida, no dudará un instante en solicitar tu mano y no podría yo, ser mas feliz. Pero hasta que el momento llegue, no influyas de manera negativa en su decisión..._

_-No comprendo- dijo Meiling._

_-Que no lo presiones- dijo Itzume con un acento burlesco a la joven Li.  _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

-"ya verá Itzume cuando yo camine al lado de Shaoran el día de nuestras bodas"- imaginándoselo todo en su cabeza- "y se arrepentirá de burlarse de mi"-En ese momento, vuelve a ver a Shaoran quien en esos momentos estaba quieto, en medio del salón, aun con espada en alto, tratando de captar cualquier sonido. Cualquier movimiento.

En ese momento, dos personas, vestidas con trajes de combate una de color negro con detalles azules y otro de negro, salen de los extremos y comienzan a atacar con espadas igual de filosas y mortales, al mismo tiempo.  Dando a demostrar las grandes destrezas que posee, sabe defenderse de los sujetos.  El del traje negro es derrotado al momento que en una embestida, Shaoran hace que su espada caiga al cuello. 

Pero el del traje azul con cabeza cubierta, continuaba atacando y respondiendo a los ataques del heredero Li.  Mientras ambos continuaban en su lucha, Ieran se aparece al lado de Meiling, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos acerca del combate.

-Ambos son muy talentosos- dijo. Meiling frunció el entrecejo.

-NO creo que dejes que Shaoran se case con tu protegida ¿O si, Tía Ieran? 

-Itzume no está interesada en Shaoran, Meiling- observando abajo, donde su hijo continuaba en su batalla con su oponente-. Aun Shaoran no ha conocido alguien digno de ello...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella sin observar el rostro de su Tía.

-Una madre, lo sabe- dijo Ieran- como se que, lo que sientes por tu primo, es amor de hermana.  Un amor que no quieres que ninguna chica te arrebate.- En ese momento, Shaoran desarma finalmente a su oponente, cayendo la espada a unos cuantos pies de distancia y su contrincante en el suelo. 

-Buen combate- dijo Shaoran, observando a su contrincante y extendiéndole la mano para que se ponga de pie.

-Gracias- dijo Itzume rebelándose delante del joven.   Haciendo una reverencia se retiró del salón de entrenamiento mientras Meiling le saludaba desde la parte superior.

-¡¡Shaoran!!- decía ella sacudiendo su mano. Ieran observaba a su hijo desde ahí también- Fue excelente...

-Gracias Meiling- dijo Li con su usual tono de voz. Caminó hasta una puerta lateral, retirándose del salón.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Itzume estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de dátiles que estaban en flor.   Su mente comenzaba a navegar kilómetros y mas kilómetros, perdiéndose entre las montañas, los ríos y el mar.  Iba mas allá.  Iba siglos atrás, donde no había guerra, solo paz y hacía lo que le gustaba hacer._

_-Hola- decía la joven al ingresar a la casa.- ¿dónde está?- preguntaba a una figura de alas y pelo plateado._

_-En el salón- dijo Yue indicándole el camino pero sin moverse de ahí.  Ella le sonrió y siguió su camino ingresando al salón y sonriendo ante lo que veía._

_-¿Aun no se baña solo?_

_-Como a muchos felinos, en su naturaleza está temerle al agua y a la espuma.- Sonreía Clow satisfecho ante la imagen de la carta de las Burbujas y ante su guardián del tamaño de una bestia rodeado de burbujas.- ¿Qué ocurre Itziar*? _

_Enseriando su rostro agregó- La hora se aproxima- Clow ante esto indicó a la joven el jardín y ambos salieron rodeándose de plantas y árboles._

_-¿Qué viste ahora?_

_-La extinción de los hechiceros... de toda la magia blanca..._

_-Yo lucharé.- dijo Clow._

_Ella colocó su mano con la de él y dijo negando con su cabeza- No es nuestra lucha. Por lo menos, aun no._

_-¿acaso nos viste a nosotros ahí?_

_-Si y no- Dijo Itziar.- Pero si estaremos juntos, al final._

_-¿Qué pasará contigo?- se atrevió a preguntar observándole._

_-Moriré- dijo Itziar- pronto y en manos de los cazadores de hechiceros de Cho. Veo sangre.  Sangre de los nuestros, derramada por toda la tierra. Casi nadie sobrevivirá..._

_-¿Casi nadie?_

_-No se- dijo Itziar- pero no recibiría yo este poder o don de ver el futuro, si no tuviera algún destino, algún propósito...- comenzando a temblar._

_Clow la abrazó.  Después de todo, le quería mucho. Ella se sintió a salvo en sus brazos, Como siempre.  Había sido un buen amigo, El mejor.  Este dijo- ¿Estaremos juntos la próxima vez? _

_-Lucharemos- dijo ella a media voz mientras el viento agitaba las ropas de ambos y hojas y flores caían a su alrededor. – Juntos por un mismo propósito... está escrito..._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- Itziar.- decía a media voz un joven de 19 años de ojos azules observando el fuego encendido en su chimenea desde su sillón de terciopelo rojo, mientras evocaba recuerdos de aquel pasado, mas de 400 años atrás... Vestía en esos momentos una túnica parecida a la que, su anterior vida, vistió – Ha llegado el momento.  El elegido está cerca.  Pero ¿Cuándo te veré?- Recordando la muerte trágica de aquella hechicera.

***-*-*-*-*-* Al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-***

En esos momentos, la voz de aquella noche, en su recamara no se había vuelto a hacer presente.   "Sería una alucinación" pensaba para si, mientras desayunaba esa mañana.  No dándose cuenta que, todo al mismo tiempo estaba relacionado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Itzume, mientras ambos desayunaban a solas en el gran comedor. Los sirvientes colocaban los alimentos en sus platos.  – Te noto, desde hace varios días, distraído...

-Solo estoy algo cansado, es todo- Dijo Calmadamente pero sin revelar ningún sentimiento a la joven. Aquella voz lo perturbaba.  No era normal escuchar voces.  Mucho menos como la de aquella noche.

-Escuché a La señora Ieran comentar que, viajarás próximamente- esto atrajo la mirada del joven a la de la chica de ojos verdes.

- Viajaré a la capital- Dijo Shaoran- Tengo que ir al palacio de Cho- en ese momento, los cubiertos de la joven caen repentinamente de sus manos.  Su mirada se vuelve temeraria y enfocada en la nada. Los recuerdos la invaden.  Voces de un pasado, de una vida pasada que reclaman, la llaman a morir.- ¿Estás bien?- decía Shaoran.  Al ver que ella no reaccionaba se dirigió a su silla y colocándose a su lado comenzó a sacudirla sutilmente- ¿Itzume? ¿Estás bien? 

Ella no respondió hasta que las voces se apagaron.  Se desvanecieron de su cabeza. Ella reaccionó cuando vio los ojos del joven encontrándose con los de ella. Él estaba, arrodillado a su lado, Preocupado y con una mano sobre la de ella.  Su mirada era de consternación por la condición adoptada por la joven. 

-¿Li?_-preguntó ella- ¿Qué... que pasó?

-Dime tu a mi- Contestó el joven Li - ¿Qué ocurrió?- en ese momento y mientras Shaoran aun sujetaba su mano, entra Meiling.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó molesta ante la escena- ¡¡Shaoran!! ¿qué significa esto?- señalando la mano del joven Li sobre la de Itzume.- ¡¡Y tu!!- señalando a Itzume- Oportunista...

-¡¡Meiling!! – dijo Li molesto- Cállate... –Y dirigiéndose a Itzume agregó- ¿Quieres ir a tu recamara?- Li, podía notar que Itzume estaba pálida.  Fuera lo que fuera, algo la había perturbado. 

-Si, por favor- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y siendo auxiliada por Shaoran. Esta escena provocaba un ataque de celos de la joven Li que se quedó perpleja a como su primo la ignoraba a ella y a sus comentarios y ahora se retiraba con Itzume.

-Ah si, ignoren a Meiling, porque ella no importa ni tiene poderes- dijo Cruzada de brazos y bastante molesta ante su actitud- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¡Shaoran es Mío, Solo Mío!!- gritaba en el comedor siendo vista por los sirvientes a lo que ella agregó- ¿Y ustedes que miran? – Retirándose como estampida de aquel salón, dejando perplejos a los sirvientes. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El elegante carruaje se detenía en la entrada de la residencia Dairujij.  De él descendía un caballero de ojos azules y pelo negruzco, observando todo a su alrededor.  Unos sirvientes, le dieron la bienvenida mientras ayudaba a descender del mismo a una hermosa joven de pelo color café y ojos café quien vestía con elegancia.

-Lord Hiraguizagua- dijo una mujer de ojos azules acercándose.  Daba a entender que era la señora de la casa.  – Sea bienvenido a mi casa- dijo con una reverencia.

-Al contrario, el honor es mío Lady Dairujij- besando su mano.- esta es mi prima, Nakuru Akizuki- presentando la joven y esta haciendo una reverencia.

-Un honor, mi señor- dijo Sonomi sonriente- Encantada de conocerla señorita- mientras Nakuru sonreía con cortesía.- por favor, pasen- moviéndose para que ellos pasaran al interior de la casa.

Ambos caminaron adelante, siendo seguidos por Sonomi y mas atrás, dos de los sirvientes.  Desde una ventana una joven de ojos azules observaba con detenimiento la escena.  Momentos después, una doncella se presentó a su alcoba.

-Lady Tomoyo- haciendo una reverencia ante la joven- Su madre le espera en el salón...

La hermosa muchacha de ojos azules observaba con desinterés a la doncella.  Esta se irguió esperando,  le siguiera al salón donde la esperaban. 

A paso lento, algo insegura y nerviosa, siguió a la doncella hasta el salón donde escuchaba las voces conversando con alegría, parecía ser.  Cuando esperó que la doncella la presentara, escuchó cuando la joven dijo- Señora: la señorita Tomoyo está aquí- dándole paso a la joven.

Vestía con un traje de estampados sutiles en tonos rosa, sus manos llevaban unos pequeños y delgados guantes de encajes.  Su pelo estaba amarrado en una cinta de color azul en un delicado moño pero con algunos bucles de tono plomizo, como era su cabello, descendían hasta sus mejillas, dándole encanto a su mirada.  A su llegada, el hombre se puso de pie y le sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Lord Hiraguizagua- dijo Sonomi complacida- esta es mi hija, Tomoyo Dairujij; hija, el señor Lord Hiraguizagua...

-Encantada de conocerle- dijo Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia. Pero le daba una extraña impresión de, haberle visto en otra parte.  Antes de ese momento.  Esto, le resultaba chocante.

-El gusto es mío. Créame- dijo Eriol sonriéndole. – Es una preciosa joven, señora Sonomi...

-Es mi mas querido tesoro, Señor- dijo Sonomi complacida y al lado de su hija  - Y no es para menos: Es una artista de primera, en manualidades es bastante habilidosa y tiene gustos impecables, además que toca el piano y canta con suma elegancia...  – sonriendo agrega- y no porque sea mi hija digo todo esto.

Tomoyo se encontraba incómoda.  Sabía cual era el juego de su madre.  Desde su llegada, un año atrás, Sonomi persistía en arreglar una reunión entre su hija y Hiraguizagua.  Para su hija, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno, hasta que conoció a este hombre de 30 años en una fiesta meses antes.  Desde entonces, había persistido con Tomoyo a que se reunieran, pero esta nunca había aceptado, hasta ahora que, no pudo escapar de este encuentro.

-A su hija no le complace mi presencia- dijo Hiraguizagua en tono burlesco y agregó- No la culpo.  Es difícil conocer personas tan aburridas y pesadas como yo.  Además, no tengo su edad.  Debería estar con personas jóvenes...

-Disculpe señor- dijo Tomoyo apenada- no quise darle esa impresión. Lamento si mi forma de ser, le da a entender eso, pero estoy complacida en conocerle. Además, no será joven como yo, pero se le nota sabiduría en su mirada y aun es joven- dijo ella con tonos sonrojados en sus mejillas. 

Tenía según Sonomi, la fortuna perfecta y el nombre o titulo adecuados, para su hija.  

Sonriendo Hiraguizagua dijo- igual que yo con usted. Mire- señalando a su lado- Es mi prima, Nakuru Akizuki.

-Encantada- dijo Akizuki, haciendo reverencia.

Tomoyo respondió inclinando la cabeza.

-Su madre dice que, tiene fascinación por la música- dijo observando a la joven de ojos azules y señalando el piano- ¿le importaría mostrarme? 

Tomoyo suspiró suavemente y se dirigió al piano. Comenzó a tocar aquellas teclas blancas y negras, llenando el ambiente de aquel nostálgico y a la vez embelesado sonido que  proporcionaba a la atmósfera. Mientras tocaba, Eriol al lado de Sonomi  la observaba con detenimiento.  Como Tomoyo estaba distraída mientras tocaba, Hiraguizagua dijo algo bajito que solo fue escuchado por Sonomi.

-Tal vez, podamos llegar a un arreglo. 

Sonomi sonriendo complacida ante el pretendiente que acababa de surgir para su hija agregó- Nada me haría mas feliz, Lord Hiraguizagua...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:  **

**Crystal ante toda muralla e impedimento, surge cual especialista en hechicerías y brujerías engañando a sus enemigos y triunfando ante la injusticia y el mal que se le presente en su camino... Surge con bambalinas y cual gloria he de seguirle en su trayecto- Con una mano en señal de triunfo- **

**-oye- dice Naiko para regresarla a la realidad- Despierta- al verle ¿Encima del escritorio en tal pose?**

**-Lo siento- dijo Crystal para regresar a donde estaba- Pero es que¡¡¡¡finalmente soy libre!!!**

**-Pues ya era hora- grita Claudia sonriendo- ya nos tenías histéricas y preocupadas... desaparecerte de esa manera...**

**-abuso de poder es mejor decir- dijo Crystal defendiéndose- pero ya estoy de vuelta...**

**-Algo alocada hay que decir- dijo Claudia por lo bajito a Naiko. Esta asentía con el rostro mientras Crystal volvía a escribir.**

**-no la culpes.- la defiende su gran amiga- estuvo fuera de todo contacto civilizado por semanas...**

**Ahora si, dejando a esas dos hablar escribiré:**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y los comentarios a mi correo... Estoy mas que complacida al ver la respuesta positiva que está teniendo la historia.  Muchas gracias a todos.  Y por su preocupación mas que todo... estoy sana y salva y por lo que ven, he vuelto a las andadas.**

**Saludos especiales a:**

**Diana: gracias por tu correo y espero haber aclarado tu inquietud acerca de mi "desaparición"**

**A Hibari: que es mi consentida del alma y mi protegida... te queremos mucho niña. No te pierdas.**

**A Haru: quien por fin subió la continuación de su Fic.  Lo leí y está genial... espero que te guste esta historia y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**A Claudia: con quien he mantenido contacto a pesar de mi desaparición... gracias por tus correos y por tu apoyo y todo lo demás.**

**A mi Cuatacha Naiko: A quien le debo mucho... gracias infinitas por tu apoyo incondicional y por considerarme una amiga, como te aprecio , niña.**

**A todos ustedes, que me han dejado reviews. Lamentablemente a la hora de realizar estos comentarios, no tengo internet y por tanto no se quienes son... pero los leeré inmediatamente suba este capitulo... para la siguiente actualización, les agradeceré a cada uno...pero mientras, gracias infinitas y espero que esto no los decepcione y me sigan apoyando. **

**Aclarando algunos puntos: **

***Itziar:  Nombre de Origen vasco que significa "Estrella"**

**-¿Qué no es un T+E? ¿Quién es Itzume entonces y cual es su relación con Clow? Pues lo verán mas adelante.  Y además, este fic puede tener muchas vueltas.  Solo tendrán que tener paciencia (Cosa que algunos me han expresado que, no tienen).  Ya surgió Kaho también pero ¿Cuál será su relación con Touya? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿cómo es que todas las historias se conectarán? ¡¡Pronto lo sabrán!! ¿Si Shaoran es un príncipe, es de la Dinastía Cho? Pues, si y no... en el próximo capitulo, sabrán por que. **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones y demás. A Sakura_journal@yahoo.com **


	5. capitulo cuatro

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

Capitulo 4:  "Imágenes de un pasado olvidado" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**La vida le había enseñado que no hay nada por dado.  Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.   Por lo que deseas.  Sabía como heredero del apellido Li, que nada se le iba a hacer fácil.  Nunca lo había sido.   Tenía un destino que llenar.  Como Li, tenía un propósito.  Aun no había llegado el momento de construir su destino pero se encontraba preparado.**

**Sabía que, con aquel poder, podría restaurar el balance que necesitaba el mundo.  Como lo hubo una vez, 400 años atrás.**

Su nombre era, Shaoran Li.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En esos momentos, imágenes de la joven Dairujij, venían a su cabeza y de su encuentro el día anterior, en la residencia Dairujij.   Recordaba una conversación que tuvo con ella, momentos antes de partir.  Esto era mientras, Nakuru conversaba con Sonomi en otro de los salones, dándole privacidad a la pareja. Aun conservaba su identidad de 30 años.

**----------- Flash Back ------------**

_-Se que esto le incomoda- dijo Eriol sonriéndole mientras su imagen de hombre de 30 años se encontraba delante de la joven Tomoyo- ¿es acaso mi edad lo que le molesta?_

_-No señor- dijo Tomoyo sentada en un cómodo sillón delante de su invitado. – no piense eso.  Sería descortés de mi parte que dejara esta casa, bajo esta impresión- dijo la joven – Pero mi educación, no me permite ser honesta con usted..._

-Prefiero  que lo sea y por favor, no deje fuera ninguna duda, joven Tomoyo- Dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

_Tomoyo lo observó por unos instantes y dijo finalmente- lamentablemente, Lord Hiraguizagua, mi madre me ha criado para que mis sentimientos y lo que yo piense, no importen.  Si fueran importantes, ella me dejaría expresarme.  Matrimonios arreglados, no son de mi agrado. Solo tomando el interés del pretendiente por una muchacha, joven, rica y con talentos, es suficiente para que yo piense que, no haya nada mas allá de esas características.  – poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana- Pero... ¿qué hay con lo que yo quiero?_

_-Lo que usted quiere, no está a las expectativas de su madre ¿cierto?- observándole desde su silla. Ella se volteó a verle._

_-Lamento aburrirlo con estos detalles que usted debe de encontrar poco interesantes- dijo Tomoyo sin responder a su pregunta.- Pero no soy, una joven normal.- Dirigiendo su mirada al jardín- Tampoco quisiera que, se fuera con la idea errónea de mi casa de que, soy una sabelotodo.  A los pretendientes no les gustan las personas que aparentan saberlo todo, en especial, las mujeres... pero si aun después de mi declaración, se encuentra interesado en mi, por favor, hágalo saber a mi madre._

_-Lo que menos me gustaría es que, me involucrara con una joven como usted, a sabiendas yo, de que usted no se encuentra atraída por mi o en todo caso, que usted crea en el amor. pero su corazón esté dirigido a alguien mas... y mas aun, sabiendo que su madre, no aprobaría._

_-no existe tal persona- dijo a media voz y con aquella encantadora melodía en su tono de voz._

_-Lamento llevarle la contraria- dijo él poniéndose de pie -pero creo que si lo hay.  Que pase un buen día- haciendo una reverencia para despedirse la cual ella, respondió.  Él salió del salón, dejándole a solas._

_------------ Fin del Flash Back -----------_

-¿Aburrido?- preguntó Akizuki al encontrar a Eriol sumido en esos profundos pensamientos.

-Al contrario- dijo brillándole los ojos mientras observaba el fuego atizar en la chimenea- he encontrado un secreto... es divertido, pero aun no es, hora de revelar o jugar con él ¿Y a ti como te va?

-no muy bien- dijo Akizuki- cada día están mas cerca- dijo ella sentándose delante de Eriol.  En ese momento, del sofá surge una cabecita de un libro.-  Buscan el libro y por lo que parece, están cerca...

-Yumen no les pudo decir nada; sino ya en el palacio se tuvieran indicios de su paradero.- dijo Eriol- ¿Qué te hace decir que están cerca?

-Ahora investigan aquellos que acostumbraban a ir a la librería aquella- cruzándose de brazos- no tardarán mucho al llegar a las chicas... por testigos y vecinos.  Tienen la idea que, el libro fue sacado momentos antes de los soldados, decomisar la librería.

-Entonces, tendremos que sacar a las chicas del pueblo- sacando del interior de su ropas, una cadena con una llave que se convirtió en báculo- ¿pero como hacerlo?

-¿A las chicas? ¿Tiene algún plan? –Eriol sonrió complacido.

-Si quieres ganarte a tus amigos, tienes que hacerte amigo de sus parientes- revelando en el piso la imagen con su magia, de Sakura haciendo su cama- Ella es la prima de Tomoyo ¿Qué mejor forma de llegar a Sakura que, invitando a mi "prometida" a un viaje, a mi casa en la costa?

-¿Acaso no me dirá que ha descubierto?- dijo Nakuru algo nerviosa y entusiasta ante el nuevo plan de su amo.- sabe que a mi, me gustan los secretos...

-Te gustan los rumores, que es distinto- dijo Spinel observando  a la traviesa guardiana. De momento, Spinel sintió como un carruaje se detenía enfrente de la casa.  Se hundió nuevamente entre los libros del sofá, no avisándole a Eriol de la presencia de alguien. 

-Amo Eriol- dijo Akizuki- ¿Acaso pretende cortejar a la joven Tomoyo?- surgiéndole corazoncitos por doquier- es tan hermosa chica...- En ese momento, alguien irrumpe en la casa. Eriol, deshace el encanto justo cuando las puertas de aquel salón, se abren de par en par.

-Micashi- Dijo Eriol observando al capitán del ejercito de Cho- Que sorpresa verle aquí...  pero, pudo haber tocado la puerta.

-Hiraguizagua- dijo Micashi- su alteza quiere verte. Está actualmente hospedado en el palacio de campo a pocos kilómetros de aquí.  Envió un carruaje que espera afuera.

Observó al jefe del ejército de la dinastía Cho.  Era un hombre de algunos 50 años.  Pronto se rumoraba su retiro.  Era un hombre enigmático, creyente de la Nueva Era y no lo pensaría antes de matar a alguien por Cho; por y a favor de la dinastía.  Después de todo, es descendiente del general que sirvió durante la cacería de Hechiceros durante el nacimiento de la Nueva Era.  Por tradición, servirían a los nuevos reyes hasta su muerte.

-Nakuru: Quédate aquí.  Y encárgate de todo.- Ella haciendo una reverencia mientras ambos hombres se retiraban de allí.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Lo sorprendente de todo esto...- comentaba Tomoyo en la cocina de la taberna del hermano de su amiga mientras Sakura lavaba vasos y ella hablaba desde la mesa que allí estaba colocada- Que tengo la impresión de que me conoce Sakura...- Por lo que parecía, le había contado a la joven acerca del encuentro entre ella y Eriol, proporcionado por su madre. En esos momentos, bebía de una taza. 

-¿No será que tu madre le contó de ti?- preguntaba Sakura.

-No... me da la impresión que, me conoce por solo verme. Es como si leyera mis pensamientos...

-¿Magia?- preguntó Sakura- La magia no existe...

Sonriéndole dijo- Me sorprende que digas eso... si no eres tu quien tiene un guardián mágico en su alcoba- Aquí Sakura dejó caer un vaso al piso y este se rompió. Sakura estaba estática y sorprendida. 

-¿Co... .como sabes tu eso?- con una gota en el cuello y nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole- no le diré a nadie... será nuestro, secreto- en ese momento el joven Kinomoto ingresa allí y observa a ambas jóvenes y el vaso roto en el piso.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con acento molesto.

-Hermano...

-se un poco mas cuidadosa, Sakura- dijo Touya aparentando estar molesto- Estás muy distraída... mas de costumbre, de todas maneras. 

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Tomoyo, cubriendo a su amiga y la verdad.  Touya la observó detenidamente mientras ella se disculpaba- Lo lamento.  La distraje y se le resbaló de las manos.

Kinomoto no le dio mas importancia a todo aquello.  Mirando a ambas jóvenes por ultima vez y respirando profundo, agregó- Que no ocurra de nuevo, y tu- señalando a su hermana- deja de dormir y soñar despierta "monstruo"- saliendo de la cocina.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Sakura mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho- Gracias- sonriéndole a Tomoyo.  Esta le respondió con una sonrisa. Y volviendo al tema agregó- ¿Cómo sabes de Keroberos?

-Pues... estuve buscándote en días anteriores.  No te encontré aquí abajo y subí  sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  Lo próximo que supe, hablaba con Kero acerca de que eres la elegida...

-¿Kero?- preguntó la distraída joven.

-Es Keroberos ¿No suena Lindo?- preguntó ella juntando sus manos del gusto- Aunque no dudo que seas la elegida ¿quién mejor que la justa y hermosa Sakura para tal tarea?

Con una gota en su frente y bastante sonrojada dijo la joven- Ya basta... no soy la elegida... Keroberos está algo confundido.  Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es localizar a ese sujeto, Yue o a uno de los Li.  

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó la joven Dairujij.

-Ven; vamos a mi habitación. Allí Keroberos te explicará- Dirigiendo el camino.

-Oye Sakura- dijo su amiga siguiéndole- ¿No sería mejor Kero? Es corto y mas adecuado- Mientras subían las escaleras.  En esos momentos, una cabeza se asoma por el marco de la taberna.  

-¿Kero? ¿Qué rayos es Kero?- preguntó Touya observando a las jóvenes subir.

-Deja de espiarlas- dijo Yukito- la sobreproteges demasiado...

-Ya cállate- dijo volviendo a sus asuntos mientras su amigo sonreía. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Shaoran – dijo Ieran sonriéndole mientras ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro.  A ambos lados de la gran mesa, estaban las hermanas de Shaoran, Meiling e Itzume sentada al lado de Ieran. El salón solo estaba ocupado por la familia.  A los soldados se les había ordenado desalojar.- ha surgido algo... Cho quiere que asistas a la ciudad. te ha enviado una invitación.  Sabes que, Cho y yo somos, en cierta forma, medio hermanos.  Mi madre fue la segunda esposa de su padre.  Él es hijo de un primer matrimonio.  Soy su media hermana, por tanto es tu tío...

-Madre- dijo Shaoran interrumpiéndola- me sé esa historia ¿Podría por favor adelantar a lo que le preocupa? 

Nadie allí se sorprendió.  Shaoran siempre se dirigía a su madre con respeto pero mas que todo, con voz de mandato. A pesar de su corta edad, era el jefe de su familia.  Ieran no se inmutó ante la actitud de su hijo, pero inmediatamente agregó.- Por supuesto.  Lo que Cho nunca supo es que tu padre, mi querido esposo Hien, era en realidad, pariente del poderoso hechicero Li Clow. Esto es porque en los registros, los pocos que quedaron de aquella terrible cacería 400 años atrás, fue registrado bajo Lead Clow; como sonaba y no como se escribe.  Por eso es que Cho nunca miró a los Li, a tu padre, como un potencial enemigo. Ahora bien, Cho, su padre, su abuelo, bisabuelo, hasta llegar al fundador de esta Nueva Era, creen haber acabado con cualquier rastro de magia en el mundo.  Pero al no ser personas de poderes mágicos, No pueden percibirla. No percibieron a mi madre, que, si tenía  poderes mágicos.  Tu padre, me buscó a mi, no por ser la media hermana de su enemigo desde generaciones atrás, sino porque me conoció y se enamoró de mi pero mas que todo, para asegurar un legado...

-¿Un legado?- preguntó Shaoran que no había interrumpido desde esos momentos.- ¿Qué legado es ese?

-El arma mágica mas poderosa y que por  linaje te corresponde a ti...

-No creo comprender, madre, explíquese- dijo el joven. 

-¿Conoces la leyenda que es dicha entre los poblanos y demás, acerca de Li Clow?

-Yo si- dijo Meiling contenta.- Es la leyenda que dice que el poderoso Hechicero Lead Clow, dejó un poder a su muerte. Pero que los soldados, ni Cho Peing,  encontraron. Lo que si encontró, fue una nota donde decía que Clow volvería y con él surgiría de nuevo aquel poder.

-Exactamente- dijo Ieran.

-pero Madre-dijo una de las hermanas de Shaoran llamada Femeei – Si nadie ha podido encontrar tal poder en 400 años ¿Qué te asegura que mi hermano sea el elegido?

-Por el simple hecho que... Cho a pedido la presencia de un representante de la familia Li en su palacio.- dijo Ieran- Por derecho, ese representante tiene que ser, Shaoran.

-Madre no voy- dijo Li observándole. Ieran no respondió emotiva o físicamente. Solo lo observaba. – Durante todo este tiempo, he escuchado solo las injusticias y la inmundicias que este mundo se ha convertido debido a la lunática idea de un fanático, hace ya, 400 años por el poder.   ¿Ahora este descendiente que es tan loco como sus predecesores, solicita mi presencia en el palacio? Pero ¿Con que propósito?

-No lo sabemos- dijo Ieran – por eso, es que, debes ir.  Averiguar que es lo que planea... si ya, tienen una idea de aquel poder. Por eso tienes que viajar.

-¿Viajar?- preguntó Shaoran:  en esos momentos, comenzaba a recordar lo dicho por aquella voz, noches atrás. 

**------------- Flash Back --------------**

_-Shaoran Li- dijo la voz._

_-¿Quien es??-preguntó el joven observando a su alrededor.- La voz  era bastante tranquila y algo calmada.- ¿Quién es?- al no ver nadie en su habitación._

_-Un amigo- dijo el sujeto- hay una misión para ti..._

_--¿Misión?- preguntaba el joven- ¿Qué misión es esa?_

_-recuperar la magia perdida..._

_-¿Magia perdida?_

_-Encontrarás la respuesta en tu trayecto, en tu camino..._

_-¿Cuál camino es ese?_

_-El que seguirás a partir de mañana..._

_-¿cómo iniciaré un trayecto si no me indicas que camino es ese?_

_-Será aquel que te guiará a buscar la solución al problema que enfrentan... pero no te huyes por las apariencias..._

**--------- Fin del Flash Back ----------**

-"¿Acaso todo eso tiene relación?"- se preguntaba para si.  

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Meiling observando el extraño estado de su primo- ¿te encuentras bien? 

-Los demás, también se lo encontraron algo extraño.  Shaoran estaba como en un trance. Pero Ieran no percibía magia de por medio.  Era como si su hijo, meditara: cuando Meiling repitió su nombre, este volvió a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ieran.

-Te ves como si hubieses visto un fantasma hermanito- dijo otra de sus hermanas.

-¿Algo pasa?- preguntó Meiling.

Él se puso de pie diciendo. – Bien- Ieran sonrió complacida- iré a donde Cho. No por mi gusto...

-¿Cuándo partirás?- preguntó Ieran.

-Mañana mismo- dijo el joven.

-¿Mañana?- se escuchó al unísono, proveniente de Meiling y  las hermanas Li.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Ieran- Hijo: lo mas seguro es que, no se porque, pero tengo la impresión de que el elegido está relacionado contigo.  Llámalo instinto materno, pero se relaciona contigo.

-Quiero acompañarlo- Dijo Itzume poniéndose de pie de repente.

-¿QUÉ COSAAAAAAAAAA???- vociferó Meiling poniéndose de pie y derramando la taza que tenía delante de ella.

-No tienes porque venir- dijo Shaoran observándole.

-Puedo servirte de ayuda- dijo Itzume observando a  Ieran.- Puedo ayudar...

-Muy bien- dijo Ieran.

-¡¡NO!!!-. dijo Meiling observando enojada a la chica- ¡¡A solas con Shaoran!! ¡¡No señor!! ¡¡eso nunca!!

-Meiling...- decía Li molesto.-Cálmate... 

-No me voy a calmar... Tía Ieran: Si ella va, yo también... 

-¿Queeeeee?? –decía Shaoran molesto.- ¡¡Es imposible!!! Nos tomará solo tres días, sin detenernos,  alcanzar llegar a Palacio. El viaje es demasiado difícil además de todo, no tienes poderes mágicos.  No podemos cuidarte todo el tiempo...

-¡¡LI SHAORAN!!- gritó molesta la joven- Tal vez no tenga poderes como ustedes, pero me defiendo bastante bien...

-Madre...- dijo Shaoran, buscando apoyo.  En realidad, Meiling, solo le hacía caso a Ieran.

-Meiling.- Dijo Ieran –No es un viaje fácil...¿no prefieres quedarte aquí con nosotras?

-¡¡No!!- dijo ella aun molesta- ¡¡ Quiero ir Con Shaoran!!

-¡¡Bien!!-dijo Shaoran molesto- pero si quieres venir ¡¡Ven! Pero no esperes que te protejamos de todo. Bastante tenemos que hacer...- Saliendo del salón.

Meiling sonreía complacida. Femeei dijo- ¿Te saliste con la tuya, no?

Mientras Itzume se disculpaba diciendo- tengo que ir a empacar- retirándose del salón, Meiling habló.

-No dejaré que ella y Shaoran viajen juntos y menos a Solas...

-Mi hermano es un caballero- dijo otra de las chicas sonriéndose.  Ieran escuchaba todo esto- No tiene algún interés romántico en Itzume.  Aunque es la perfecta pareja para él si decidiera casarse...

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee??? -. Vociferaba la joven Li .

-Claro- dijo otra- es poderosa.  Tiene magia en si.  Como mi padre es igual Shaoran.  No se fijaría en alguien que no tuviera poderes...

En ese momento, Meiling, sale de allí como estampida.  Ieran observa reprochadoramente a sus hijas por decir eso.  La joven que habló dijo- ¿Acaso no deseas alguien poderoso para el hermanito?

-Claro que si-. Dijo Ieran- Nada me haría mas feliz.  Pero, él es quien tiene que decidir... pero a Meiling le costará trabajo entender que Shaoran no es para ella.  Pero ¿Itzume? No lo creo.  Itzume es una chica bastante reservada.  Pero algunas veces, da la impresión de que guarda un secreto...

-Tal vez mi hermano tenga un romance secreto con ella...- dice una.  Ieran la observa sorprendida.

-Tal vez , esté casada en secreto con Shaoran- dijo otra.

-¿están locas?- por fin habló la mas joven- No se miran con sentimiento.  No creo que eso sea...

-Pues está enamorada de alguien mas...- dijo la tercera. 

-¡¡niñas!!- dijo Ieran reprochadoramente- dejen de hacer hipótesis ridículas acerca de su hermano. No son los momentos, ni mucho menos, el lugar.

-Si madre- dijeron al unísono las cuatro jóvenes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eriol Hiraguizagua de 30 años era en esos momentos, escoltado por Micashi en los pasillos de aquel lugar.  El atardecer comenzaba a hacer su aparición.  Podía observar a los sirvientes y en otros casos, esclavos haciendo sus deberes.   Escuchaba melodías que provenían de flautas y especies de tambores.  Mientras avanzaba la música era escuchada cada vez mas cerca. Una vez ingresó a aquel salón, custodiado por soldados, pudo divisar a dos bailarinas en poca ropa. En sus hombros izquierdos estaba la marca de la esclavitud de la Dinastía Cho. Estaban adornadas con detalles en oro en sus cuellos y en los talones de sus pies llevaban brazaletes en oro.  Las ropas que utilizaban para danzar eran en seda bastante fina y algo traslúcida.  Una tenía el pelo color negro corto por encima de su cuello vistiendo de verde. La otra tenía el pelo largo  negro también y vestía de rojo intenso.  A la llegada de Eriol, la música se detuvo repentinamente.  Cuando las jóvenes se detuvieron inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante Cho, esperando que la música se reanudara nuevamente.

-Ah Hiraguizagua- dijo Cho con una copa de oro y piedras preciosas, colgando de una mano.  Estaba bastante relajado- Viniste...- indicándole con la otra mano a las bailarinas que se colocaran en un extremo del salón.

-Cuando su alteza llama es conveniente obedecerle.- dijo Hiraguizagua arrodillándose delante del hombre.  Habían muchas personas, todas hombres de distintos estatus, exceptuando las bailarinas y una chica esclava que servía el vino del rey.

-¿Conveniente?  ¿No querrás decir, un gusto, placer, tal vez?

-Como su majestad diga- dijo Eriol.  

Cho Akiyashi,  era ya un hombre maduro.  Pasaba de los sesentas.  A pesar de tener tal edad, no tenía aun descendientes.  Tampoco esposa.  Disfrutaba de ser conocido como el conquistador de primera.  Los nobles de las comarcas, le ofrecían siempre a sus hijas el rey para tener el favor de este.   Pero Cho Akiyashi a diferencia de los demás antecesores,  nunca estaba conforme con una sola mujer.  Era bastante quisquilloso.  Siempre encontraba un defecto en todas las jovencitas que le presentaban como futura progenitora del heredero de su dinastía.  Tampoco creía en el amor.  Nunca lo había encontrado.  Sus ojos negros y cabellera ya con líneas plateadas por la edad,  que le llegaba a su cintura pero que estaba amarrada en una fina trenza, dándole constancia de su estatus, era temido por los mismos nobles quienes era los descendientes directos de aquellas personas que, vivieron durante la fundación de la Nueva Era y hasta ayudaron con el surgimiento de la misma. 

-Me desesperas- dijo Cho poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde Eriol.  Este se puso de pie a su indicación- Nunca conozco nada de ti... se de cada uno de los que conozco todo de su vida, y hasta sus secretos... de ti no se, nada... Excepto claro de esa hermosa prima tuya que nunca terminas de traerla contigo- Dijo observando por unos instantes de reojo a las bailarinas.

Eriol se molestó con aquello; claro que, no lo expresaría.  Ni siquiera con la mirada.  Pero no le gustaba lo que escuchaba de aquel hombre.  Aquella persona que, como su antepasado, odiaba las mujeres; no, odiar no es el correcto termino, él amaba las mujeres, como objetos; no como seres con sentimientos.   Pero a pesar de haber tenido para él a cientos de mujeres a través de sus años, aun no tenía un descendiente.  Pero tampoco, si llegaba a casarse con una, llegaría a ser reina.  No creía en que una mujer podía llegar a ser reina.

-Te mandé a llamar- dijo Cho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a su interlocutor- Porque he de encomendarte una labor...

-¿Una labor?

-Retírense todos-dijo Cho a los que allí se encontraban quedándose solo Eriol y él a solas.  

-Usted dirá- dijo Eriol observándole.

-Mira te llamé con el propósito de dos cosas. la primera es que, después de 400 años aun no consigo el poder... aquel poder que Clow escondió de mi antepasado... la situación empeora. Si no consigo ese poder antes que cualquier otro, la caída de la dinastía Cho, será inevitable. 

-No creo comprender...- dijo Eriol pretendiendo no saber nada.  

-Aquel poder que Clow se encargó de esconder de mis antepasados.  El hambre inunda la tierra.  Igual que las enfermedades y la muerte.  Pero mas que todo, no tengo un heredero aun...

-¿Majestad? Explíquese por favor. 

Sonriendo dijo- El poder... el libro mágico, me asegurará el trono y nadie se atreverá a sublevarse... Se dice que, con el Libro, Clow volverá, pero no solo...

-¿No solo?

-No – dijo Cho- ven conmigo.—dijo acercándolo al trono.  Al lado de este, había un pergamino ya amarillo.  Estaba viejo. Incluso parecía que en cualquier momento, podía deshacerse ante un movimiento brusco. Cho lo extendió en la mesa para que pudiera ser leído.- Es una especie de diario... de Cho Peing. – Eriol abrió los ojos de la impresión.- por lo que parece, antes de morir, muchos de esos demonios, predijeron la caída de la dinastía.  Por lo que parece, muchos acertaron en los números... en una fecha exacta...

-¿Fecha?- preguntó Eriol aparentando no comprender.

-Supuestamente, la caída ocurriría en el año 383 de la Nueva Era...

-¿383?? ¿Hace 17 años?

-Así es- dijo Cho-.- otras de las cosas es que, Clow dejó dicho en aquella carta que la caída sería proclamada una vez por un enemigo que jamás pensarían...

-¿Qué enemigo es ese?

-No lo sé- dijo Cho. – aun no: lo que si sé es que, hace 17 años se fijó el conteo para la caída... 

-Su majestad- dijo Eriol aparentando incredulidad.- Si eso fuera cierto ¿Me dice que aquellos demonios y charlatanes, predijeron la caída cuando usted mismo hace referencia que no existe la magia?

-¡¡No existe la magia por el simple hecho de que mi ancestro se encargó de erradicarla!! ¿pero que pasaría si en realidad, no está toda eliminada? ¿ si aun existe?

-En 400 años no han dado señal de existencia.. ¿qué le hace pensar eso?

-Hace unos días, mis soldados bajo las ordenes de Micashi, se dirigieron a una de las comarcas donde aun hay personas que creen en todas esas barbaridades.  Esas comarcas han sido recorridas por mis soldados. Precisamente, Una de las que tu habitas no es solo, otra comarca mas.  Es precisamente el pueblo donde habitó Lead Clow hace ya 400 años.- Mirando no ver sorpresa en la mirada de Eriol – por otro lado, supongo que ya lo sabías...

-Algo me informaron cuando me mudé a ese poblado, su alteza- Dijo Hiraguizagua.

-precisamente, en la tierra que ocupa tu casa, es en donde estaban las de Clow.

-Estoy al tanto de ese hecho, majestad- Dijo Eriol- Pero aun no comprendo que tiene que ver todo esto..

-En los próximos días, irá a verme a palacio un joven. Es en realidad, el hijo de mi media hermana.  Su nombre es, Li Shaoran- Eriol sabe quien es.  Desde que tiene poderes y está en pleno conocimiento de quien era en una vida pasada, anda espiando mágicamente a todos sus parientes.  Li Shaoran es uno de ellos.- En fin, Li Shaoran viene aquí por el simple hecho de que... tiene que morir- dijo Sin inmutarse- y morirá en mis manos...

-Majestad- dijo Eriol- No creo comprenderle... ¿por qué tiene que matar a ese sujeto?

Sonriendo dijo- No tengo descendientes... si supuestamente la caída de la Dinastía,  fue vista a 17 años antes, entonces Li Shaoran será el causante de esto...

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿por qué Li Shaoran? ¿qué sabe su majestad que su servidor, no?

-Porque hace 17 años, nació Li Shaoran- Dijo Cho- Es lo que en 400 años se ha visto.  Mi antepasado, lo vio que tal vez, el año, 483 no sería la caída.  Sería el nacimiento de quien ocasionaría la caída.  Por lo tanto, una trampa ha sido planificada.  Una trampa para que, una vez, Li Shaoran esté a mi alcance, termine muerto.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Majestad, no se lance a teorías sin fundamento... usted no sabe...

-No me discutas- dijo Cho molesto- Es lo que mi antepasado vio.  De todas maneras, Li Shaoran es mi pariente masculino mas cercano.  Su madre, si yo muero, no puede reinar.  Tiene 4 hermanas mas y afortunadamente,  su padre murió junto a su tío años atrás.  él es el siguiente en línea...

-Aun no comprendo el propósito de contarme todo esto. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?- aquí Cho le sonrió.

-Necesito un heredero. Pero mas que todo, necesito una joven. Hermosa. Calificada para esto  – Eriol lo observaba incrédulo- Tu misión será, buscarme a la doncella del reino mas hermosa.  No importa si es una campesina o una noble.  Solo tiene que ser una joven que no esté comprometida ni casada.  

Eriol guardó silencio. ¿acaso creía que escuchaba lo que pensaba? ¿una joven hermosa? Momentos después dijo- pero majestad ¿Cómo puede pedir una joven, desconocida sus antecedentes,  cuando dice que supuestamente, usted está en peligro de muerte? ¿no cree que esto podría ser la causa de su muerte? 

-Las mujeres no son valientes- dijo Cho-  No he visto ninguna mujer que se resista a una orden por un hombre.  Tampoco, son inteligentes.  ¿Qué sabe una mujer? Solo están en este planeta para placer personal, carnal y para obedecernos...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*__**

Eriol regresó a su casa casi a la media noche.  Se sentía asqueado.  Le recordaba a aquel primer sujeto, a Cho Peing.  Este sujeto era asqueroso y no tenía ningún respeto por la humanidad.  

-Maldito Cho Peing- dijo Hiraguizagua en ese momento regresando a su verdadera identidad, mas joven. – Creó este mundo, lleno de caos y desorden pero mas que todo, con poco valor a las cosas de la naturaleza- en ese momento, Nakuru ingresa. Parecía estarlo esperándole.

-Bienvenido señor- dijo Nakuru.  Viendo su rostro contorsionado y preocupado agregó- ¿Algo le molesta?

-Ese sujeto es un animal- Dijo Eriol- tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.  Y apresurar las cosas...

-¿las cosas, señor?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Mañana, enviaremos la invitación a casa de Sonomi Dairujij invitándole a ella, a su hija y a una invitada de su hija a mi campiña lejos de aquí...

-Pero ¿que le hizo tomar esta decisión tan inmediatamente?

-La elegida y Tomoyo están en peligro.  Tu también.   Él rey ha convocado a un concurso.  Buscará a la doncella mas hermosa de todas las tierras...

-¿Para que?

Eriol no se inmutó para decir- Quiere una hermosa mujer que le proporcione un heredero... Y no se detendrá ante nada, ni nadie para conseguir a la doncella mas hermosa...

-¿Señor?

-Tu, la elegida, Sakura Kinomoto y la joven Tomoyo,  corren gran peligro- dijo Hiraguizagua- hasta que, Sakura sepa y aprenda a dominar todos los poderes de las cartas, no puede presentarse a palacio... aun no sabe defenderse.  Aun no sabe, que misión le aguarda...

Nakuru asintió en silencio. Sabía que, su amo no hablaba mas en serio. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Al otro día, el mensaje llegó a la casa Dairujij.   Por supuesto, Sonomi no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Partirían al atardecer. Tomoyo fue temprano esa mañana con nota en mano a la casa de su amiga, para hacerle participe de la noticia. 

-¿Entonces estás comprometida?- preguntaba Sakura en presencia de Kero y su prima.  Los tres estaban en la alcoba de la primera.

-Por lo que parece, tiene interés en mi...

-¿Cómo es él?- preguntó Sakura.

-Es una persona amable.  Bastante callada pero le gusta la honestidad y la sinceridad... creo.  Es alto, ojos azules y pelo negro.  Para su edad, es bastante apuesto...

-¿Su edad?- preguntó Kero escuchando todo lo dicho por la joven Tomoyo.

-Tiene 30 años..- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Treinta?- preguntó Kero incrédulo- Pero si te lleva mucha edad...

-No me quejo de su edad- dijo Tomoyo- solo que, aun no deseo casarme.  Menos con alguien a quien no amo...

-Pero Tomoyo ¿No será posible que, con el tiempo llegues a quererlo?

-No se Sakura, tal vez- y Sonriendo para simular su tristeza, agregó- invita también a una persona conmigo ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó.

-Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

-Supuestamente unas semanas- Sakura dudaba y ella agregó- Vamos; Será divertido.

-ME encantaría ir; pero el problema es, mi hermano.  No le gusta perderme ni un momento de su vista...

-¿Adonde es que supuestamente van?- preguntó Kero.

-Es una casa en la costa. Dijo en su nota, que es grande, incluso con colinas y detrás hay,  un espeso bosque. Colina abajo, está la playa.  Puedes ver el mar desde ahí.

-Creo que, una casa así, sería perfecta para que practicases, Sakura.- dijo Kero.

-¿Practicar el que?- preguntó la inocente joven.

-Pues con las cartas.- dijo Kero.- eres la elegida.  Tu objetivo es aprender a dominar cada uno de los poderes mágicos encerrados en las cartas Clow.

-¡¡un momento!!- dijo Sakura sorprendida mientras Tomoyo estaba asombrada y al mismo tiempo, emocionada por todo lo escuchado- ¡¡no podemos hacer eso!! ¿Qué pasa si te descubren? ¿si nos descubren?

-No lo harán si tenemos cuidado- dijo Tomoyo- Además, saldrás del pueblo por unas cuantas semanas...

-Pero aun así, no tengo la ropa adecuada para ello. No soy del mismo estatus que ustedes.

-Vamos Sakura- dijo Tomoyo—Será divertido... Además, siempre tengo vestidos que no uso. Puedes usarlos si quieres...

-Aun falta pedirle permiso a mi hermano...- dijo Kinomoto aun no del todo convencida.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Oye Kinomoto- dijo un sujeto ingresando en esos momentos a la taberna.  En esos instantes Touya estaba sirviéndole a un par de viajeros.- ¿Supiste la nueva orden?

-¿Nueva orden? ¿qué orden es esa?

-Escucha esto: se rumora en la casa de guardia de aquí; Cho ha organizado un concurso; en las próximas dos semanas, hay un hombre que tiene la labor de buscar a todas las jóvenes hermosas de las comarcas para llevarlas a palacio...- sonriendo maliciosamente.- Pobres jóvenes...

-Cho es un inconforme- dijo otro allí- Siempre tiene mujeres bellas... así son. El primer Cho, estaba obsesionado con los demonios. Este otro, con las mujeres- riéndose.

-¿Quién será el encargado?- preguntó Yukito escuchando esto y preocupándose.

-No se sabe aun- Dijo el primero que llegó con la noticia-Solo se sabe que es alguien de entera confianza de Cho.  

-Touya... –dijo Yukito observando a su amigo bastante preocupado por lo escuchado- ¿Touya?

-Quédate aquí  - Dijo Kinomoto- saldré un momento...- Dirigiéndose atrás.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó el primero al ver la condición de Kinomoto.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes idiota o eres torpe? Kinomoto tiene una hermana menor...  

-Oh.- dijo el sujeto.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- preguntó Yukito a su amigo, una vez lo alcanzó atrás.

-Mandaré a mi hermana con mi padre... él sabrá que hacer..- dijo 

-Es imposible.  A estas alturas, y si no, para cuando ella llegué allá, las fronteras deben  o ya estarán intervenidas.  No hay forma de evitar esto... los soldados ya deben de tener ordenes también.  Si este lo sabe, es porque en la Casa de Guardia todos lo saben.

-Tengo que sacarla del pueblo- Dijo Kinomoto.- del reino si es necesario- cruzándose de brazos- Le prometí, primero a mi madre; después a mi padre, que la protegería de todo mal.

-Hermano- interrumpió Sakura la conversación.  Vio el rostro de su hermano y de Yukito y dijo-¿ocurre algo?

-Nada- dijo Kinomoto- ¿qué quieres?

Sonriéndoles expresó- Tomoyo ha sido invitada con su madre a una casa en la costa, por unas semanas. Me ha invitado a ir con ella.

-¿Una casa de campo? ¿de quien?- preguntó Kinomoto.

-Un hombre. Se llama Eriol Hiraguizagua- dijo Sakura sonriéndole- Es un pretendiente de Tomoyo. Las ha invitado por las próximas semanas... es un Lord según creo.  

-¿No sabes cuanto tiempo estarás fuera? Eso es, si te dejo ir...

-Vamos hermano- comentó Sakura con ojos suplicantes- será divertido. Además, Tomoyo no quiere ir sola.  

Touya guardó silencio unos momentos.  ¿esto era, intervención divina o una coincidencia? No.  No existían las coincidencias.  Él lo sabía. Pero ¿ahora, justo ahora? Ahora cuando este supuesto concurso surge. ¿Cuál era la verdadera historia de todo eso? Pero, lo que si temía era que, Sakura una de esos próximos días fuese llevada a palacio, donde sabía lo que pasaba a las jóvenes que eran llevadas ahí.  

Para Sakura esos segundos, fueron siglos.  Finalmente, Touya dijo- ¿cuándo se marchan?

-Supuestamente y según su nota, tan pronto como Tomoyo mande su respuesta- Dijo Sakura sonriéndole.- Entonces ¿puedo ir? 

-si- expuso Kinomoto- Pero date cuenta que tienes que comportarte.  Además, no ocasiones problemas ni molestias a esas personas.

Si su hermano fuese mas gentil con ella, Sakura lo hubiese besado. Pero se conformó con abrazarle, no sabiendo que la sonrisa y felicidad que irradiaba en esos momentos, Eran suficientes para su hermano. Una vez se retiró , Yukito agregó- ¿No es eso bueno? Estará fuera de su alcance por los próximos días... hasta que, termine esta locura.

-No se, Yuki.  Me parece demasiado extraño todo esto.  ¿justo cuando surge esto? Y precisamente Hiraguizagua...

-¿No fue a esa fiesta que esa joven nos contrató?- Preguntó Yukito haciendo memoria.

-Esa misma- dijo Kinomoto.  Agregando mas con eso, curiosidad a todo lo que pasaba. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Oye, no estaría genial que fuésemos con Naoko, Chiharu y Rika?- expresó Sakura a solas con su amiga. 

-Creo que podría solicitarle una extensión de invitación para ellas.- Dijo Tomoyo- ahora, tengo que irme.  Tengo que ir a responderle a Lord Hiraguizagua inmediatamente- sonriéndole a su prima agregó- Que bueno que tu hermano ha dejado que vengas... esto será muy divertido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Señor Hiraguizagua- dijo Sonomi recibiéndole en uno de los salones - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-sin duda, señora, ha recibido mi invitación- dijo el hombre muy complacido- Pero mas que todo, vengo a informarle de lo siguiente: ha surgido un concurso.  Para elegir entre las mas hermosas jóvenes del reino una digna para su alteza- Sonomi se impresionó y sabía lo que significaba a lo que Eriol le tranquilizó diciéndole- Calma mi señora; Suerte que, soy de cierta confianza de su alteza. Mis intenciones con su hija, son honestas y haré todo en mi poder para salvarle de tal destino...

-¿Qué propone señor?

-Me casaré con Tomoyo- dijo Eriol- el propósito de mi invitación es esta.  En mi casa de campo, estará protegida y a salvo de cualquier persona que vaya con intenciones de agregarla al concurso- ocultándole que la labor le correspondía a él- Y si ella me acepta, nos casaremos allá mismo. 

Sonomi se tranquilizaba ante esto.  Por lo que parecía, su hija se salvaría de aquella idea del hombre mas poderoso del reino. 

En esos momentos, Tomoyo ingresaba y al observar al hombre hizo una reverencia, diciendo- Le agradezco mucho su invitación, Lord Hiraguizagua- Sonriéndole.—por supuesto he decidido invitar a mi Prima, Sakura Kinomoto.  Espero que esto no sea molestia...

Sonomi sonrió mientras Eriol decía, - Será un placer mi estimada dama... 

-Señor Hiraguizagua- dijo Tomoyo pero él, le interrumpió.

-Eriol...- sonriéndole.

-Bien: Eriol.  Fíjese, no quisiera abrumarle con ciertos detalles, pero hay unas amigas... muy queridas para Sakura y para mi, y quisiéramos que nos acompañaran...

-Tomoyo: Dijo Sonomi reprendiendo a su hija.  Es suficiente que lord Hiraguizagua haya tenido la amabilidad de invitarnos...

-Para mi será un honor recibir a esas jóvenes en mi casa- dijo el hombre sonriéndole a ambas mujeres.- si lo desean, para que les de tiempo de avisarles, partiremos en dos carruajes mañana temprano.  Nos tomará dos días llegar a la costa....- haciendo una reverencia a lo que las mujeres respondieron- si me disculpan: tengo cosas que hacer...  

Una vez se fue del salón, Tomoyo se acercó a la ventana y dijo observándole marcharse.- La verdad que es una persona muy amable...

-¿Lo ves como potencial esposo?- preguntó Sonomi sonriéndole.

-No lo se... aun no, por lo menos- dijo ella sin observar a su progenitora.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: Dije que era una historia bastante larga... aun los personajes principales no se conocen.  Para el próximo capitulo, tal vez; este fic, está tornándose un poco mas oscuro.  Todo tiene un propósito.   
  
**

**Gracias como siempre a mi beta del alma Naiko Li, también saludos a Hibari Zhang, nuestra consentida... tb a todos ustedes, como Padmé, Diana, Andrea, Sailor60 y las demás chicas, fieles lectoras de mis historias. Agradezco el apoyo y a los que aun no me han escrito Review o correo ¿Qué esperan???? **

**Avances próximo capitulo: La llegada de Li a esas tierras, no será con bombos ni platinos, pero si con un ataque O.o  Así como lo leen, solo sus poderes le salvarán la vida...y lo llevarán directo a su destino y de que manera.**

**Capitulo V:  "Traición y sangre"**

**YA saben la rutina, comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, regalos y demás a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

****

****

****

****

****


	6. capitulo cinco

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo V:  "Traición y sangre".**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Proveniente de un pasado olvidado, extinguido 400 años antes, reencarnaba en esta vida, con un propósito aun no bien definido.  Buscaba a quien también pertenecía a ese pasado, no sabiendo que, el destino la iba a dirigir a su verdad, a su felicidad en esta vida, que no la encontró en una pasada.

**Todo por un ataque; una traición, iría a encaminarse a su propio destino y sería la responsable, en parte de entrelazar su vida, su presente, su futuro, con aquel pasado olvidado.**

**Esa era, Itzume.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Un poco mas y llegaremos al fin- dijo Meiling mientras conversaba (o trataba de hacer conversación con su silencioso primo)- que callado estás- decía mientras lo observaba de frente y a su lado estaba Itzume observando los paisajes alrededor.   Iban escoltados por  una pequeña comitiva que era parte de la guardia perteneciente a Li Shaoran, en palacio de su madre.  Habían llegado ya, a los territorios de Cho Akiyashi.  Aun no se confiaba y tenía un extraño sentimiento encima de si. Podía presentir algo; pero ¿Qué? 

Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban en la cabeza de Shaoran Li, Itzume tenía una batalla interior consigo misma.  Lamentablemente, era una maldición lo que ella sentía.  A veces, gracias a su vida pasada, soñaba. Pero no eran sueños hermosos.  Soñaba con su muerte. Con aquella muerte como muchas otras que ocurrieron siglos atrás.   Miró el bosque a su izquierda, cerca de la colina, Mas allá estaba el mar.  Claro que lo recordaba... frunció su rostro.  Si mal no recordaba, donde tantos murieron debía estar por allí.  Miró como Shaoran, observaba a la distancia, exactamente, donde ella miraba.  De un momento a otro, su cuerpo se estremeció; Escuchaba los gritos de piedad, de dolor, pidiendo misericordia.  Podía sentir una vez mas, el olor a carne humana quemada, y el sabor en sus labios de la sangre.  Como odiaba esos recuerdos; tanto como los sueños mismos.  Y sabía que, gracias a sus poderes, Shaoran lo podía sentir también. 

**----------------- Flash Back ----------------**

_Escuchaba los pasos.  Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de lodo. Ya estaba agotada de tanto correr y camuflarse a si misma.   Su brazo sangraba.  Su frente también.  Fue por la piedra que le arrojaron mientras que la primera herida era, por la flecha que le arrojó uno de los cazadores de hechiceros de Cho Peing._

_Meses antes, era buscada gracias a sus asombrosos conocimientos acerca de la magia medicinal.  Ahora, la cazaban como a un jabalí salvaje.  Había agotado sus poderes en magia de ilusión para despistar a los perros de caza y a los cazadores mismos.  Ahora estaba a la fuga. _

_Refugiándose en una cueva mientras escuchaba sus pasos acelerados y los perros tratando de olfatear su rastro, se destapó la herida en su brazo. Sangraba y le dolía demasiado. Su cabeza parecía estallar.  La hermosa joven ahora cubierta de lodo y sangre, sentía miedo.  Se había prometido no sentir miedo.  ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué ahora?.  Lo admitía; tenía miedo a morir.  Los ladridos de los canes, se sentían cada vez mas cerca. _

_Después de todo, estaba sola.   Clow no podía ayudarla. Pero podía sentir su poder, su aura.  Tan cerca.  Sonrió sutilmente y dijo- No puedes esconderte de mi- dejándose caer en el suelo._

_-Aun sabiendo que esto venía, no quisiste mi ayuda- dijo el sujeto apareciéndose astralmente delante de ella. –Déjame transportarte a salvo- observando la figura traslucida de Clow.  También podía sentir su tibia aura.  Ella negaba con la cabeza, cubriéndose la herida- Por favor Itziar.  _

_-¡¡No!!- dijo ella-  esto tiene que ser así.  Sonriendo a la imagen y agregando- se que te agrado, a pesar de que nunca nos llevamos bien..._

_-Itziar..._

_-Vamos y quita esa cara Clow- sonriéndole para aligerar la atmósfera.- De todas, maneras, es nuestro destino. Lo sabes... _

_El sonido de las personas y los canes, se sentían cada vez mas cerca._

_-Es inevitable- dijo Itziar._

_-Yo...- comenzó a decir Clow pero ella le interrumpió._

_-Calla- dijo ella sonriéndole a su proyección astral- también siento lo mismo- sonriéndole, pero en ese momento, se quejó por su herida en su hombro.- Mas sin embargo, debes esconderlo, Clow- tosiendo – escóndelo, para que exista un rayo de esperanza en la humanidad..._

_Clow asintió con la cabeza.  Sufría al ver a su amiga, en tales condiciones.  Le quería mucho. Ella sonriéndole toscamente dijo- Ahora lárgate de aquí  -Sujetándose la herida- Y no te preocupes... nos veremos pronto... _

_-Itziar...-dijo Clow haciendo ademán con su proyección astral de querer acariciar su rostro. Ella a duras penas se puso de pie y acercándose a su proyección, alzó su rostro y besó (Por así decirlo) la proyección de Clow._

_El se quedó absorto en ese momento.  Quería abrazarla; quería protegerla de lo que se aproximaba, pero ella se había negado.  Pero no podía hacer nada. Se quedaría esos momentos con ella._

_-Por aquí está- Se escuchó una voz de hombre provenir de la entrada de la cueva.  Metros y rocas mas allá la vieron._

_-¡¡Es la hechicera!!- gritó uno con antorcha en mano._

_-Maten a la desgraciada- Escuchó que decía otra._

_-¡¡Merece Morir!!- dijo un tercero._

_Lo próximo que supo, atravesaba astralmente la imagen de aquel quien había sido su amigo. Había caído mortalmente herida por una flecha.  La imagen de Clow, se había desvanecido, pero él, con sus poderes, podía observar lo que ocurría: los cazadores se acercaron al cuerpo que yacía inerte de Itziar y uno de ellos arrojó la antorcha para que se calcinara, mientras los demás, gritaban extasiados ante su triunfo y gritaban voces al unísono "mueran los demonios"._

**-------------- Fin del Flash Back -------------**

Despertó de su sueño.  Había caído dormida. Despertó pues podía sentir el olor de carne humana  en su respiración.  Eso y porque el carruaje se había detenido de repente. Justo encima del río mas caudaloso y profundo del reino. Ella lo sabía.  Después de todo, vivió una vida pasada en el lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Li observando fuera.

-¿Shaoran que ocurre?- preguntó Meiling.

Itzume observó por una de las ventanas y dijo- Soldados...-observando a Li.

-Debe de ser rutina.- dijo Shaoran tratando de calmar a las jóvenes.- Iré a ver que ocurre...

-LI- dijo Itzume-. Hay algo que debes saber- reflejando temor en su mirada.  Shaoran se percató de ello. 

Li dijo- Estoy bien..- dándole instrucción a su cochero por una rendija que podía comunicarse, dijo- no importa lo que pase, no te detengas en todo el camino hasta llegar al pueblo ¿Te quedó claro?

-Si mi príncipe- dijo el cochero. 

-Shaoran ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Meiling.

-Iré a ver que ocurre...- dijo observando a ambas jóvenes y agregó ante los rostros preocupados- de seguro, no es nada.  Nos veremos en el pueblo.  Saben que se salir de situaciones algo conflictivas ¿No? 

-Ten cuidado- dijo Itzume- te esperaremos en el pueblo... ¿De acuerdo? Si tienes problemas y tienes que huir, lánzate al río... él te llevará y te internará al bosque... estarás a salvo allí.

-Bien- dijo Shaoran no preguntándose como ella sabía aquello.  Tenía cosas mas importantes porque preocuparse.- Ustedes cuídense y nos veremos en el pueblo.-

-LO que haga falta- dijo Meiling sonriéndole. 

Sin responderles, se desmontó del coche y cerró la puerta.  Observando a los guardias suyos que resguardaban el carruaje y a los de Cho dijo- Soy Shaoran Li.  Sobrino de Cho Akiyashi.  Vengo a una encomienda de su alteza ... déjenos pasar...

Uno de los hombres desmontó de su caballo.  Lo observaba fijamente. Finalmente dijo- Soy Micashi... Primer soldado de su majestad, Cho Akiyashi... y tengo ordenes de su majestad ,de llevar su cadáver al castillo.- Sonriendo con malicia.- ¿está preparado para morir?

Shaoran dio la señal con su vista para que el cochero pusiera en marcha el carruaje, cosa que hizo, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad por el camino. Por un momento, Micashi observó el coche como amenaza. Los soldados de Li, desenfundaron sus espadas. Solo se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos a la distancia y el fluir del río debajo de ellos.

Pero Micashi no le prestó importancia al coche. Para él, Shaoran Li viajaba solo.  Tal como Cho había previsto y planeado.  El cochero era, un cobarde.  

-necesitarás mas personas para detenernos- dijo Li sonriéndose sutilmente y confiado ante lo que observaba.  Solo Micashi estaba acompañado de seis soldados a caballo con espada en mano.

-Le rogaría que me facilitara las cosas, "Alteza"- dijo Micashi- Ríndase... usted y sus hombres- viendo la escolta de Li.

-necesitarás mas que esto para detenerme- dijo Invocando a su espada con su magia.  

Micashi no se sorprendió. Pero los soldados si se sorprendieron.  Uno de ellos retrocedió diciendo- ¡¡Un brujo!! Es un demonio...

Los soldados de Li, no retrocedieron.  Eran fieles a la familia Li.  Mientras esto pasaba, Micashi no se sorprendió, ni inmutándose, dijo –Morirás aquí mismo...

-Veremos- dijo Li. Pero con lo que no contaba, ocurrió.  En ese momento, una flecha que no pudo evadir surgieron de una de las copas de los árboles de lado y lado, hiriéndole el brazo, donde sostenía su espada.

Retrocedió unos centímetros dando con la baranda de aquel puente. Observaba el rostro complacido de Micashi y dijo- ¿Acaso creíste que esto era un juego?- viendo como aquellas flechas se multiplicaban y los soldados Li, caían mortalmente heridos.  Micashi se acercó a él con su espada, pero una flecha dio nuevamente en el brazo de Li, haciendo que este cayera de cabeza al río, aun con su espada en mano.

-¿Lo matamos?- preguntó uno viendo los cuerpos de los Soldados de Li, muertos a su alrededor. La sangre corría en el paso del puente.

-No sobrevivirá- dijo Micashi.- las corrientes y las piedras se encargarán de él.

Micashi, al igual que los que iban a caballo, montaron sus corceles y se retiraron del lugar, mientras los arqueros se infiltraban nuevamente en el bosque.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* horas después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Kaho- decía la voz de un hombre. Ella en esos momentos, parecía que, estudiaba unos escritos antiguos.  Reconoció la voz.

-Dime- dijo sin sorprenderse.

-Siento una fuerte presencia.- dijo la voz de Eriol.- está muy cerca de ti.  Mas que de mi... ¿la sientes?

- yo también....¿Dónde estás?

-En la casa- dijo el sujeto- la que está en la costa.  Localiza el portador de ese poder y resguárdalo... si alguien erróneo se da cuenta...  no puedo volver ahora allá.  Pero debes protegerlo...

-Lo que siento es muy poderoso- dijo Kaho – Lo siento bastante cerca...

-Llega la hora...- dijo Hiraguizagua- llega el momento. Está preparada- en ese momento, ella despierta.  Se quedó dormida en el escritorio a la luz de las velas de los candelabros.  

-¿Eriol?- miró a todas partes.  Era cierto.  Sentía alguien usando grandes poderes.  No estaba lejos. Pero tampoco, dada la hora podía hacer nada.  Estaba oscuro y era peligroso.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia y dado el frío en la temperatura del agua, además de sus heridas, no comprendía como podía aun estar con vida.  No sentía las partes de su cuerpo.  La temperatura del agua era bastante baja.  

Escuchó una voz que dijo- No. Aun no...

"Ahora se que voy a morir"- dijo para si mismo- "Escuchando voces"- aun era arrastrado por las aguas del cauce de aquel río. Aquel que Itzume dijo:" Si tienes problemas y tienes que huir, lánzate al río... él te llevará y te internará al bosque... estarás a salvo allí." ¿Cómo ella sabía eso?

-No te preocupes- decía la voz- pronto estarás a salvo...- Mientras las aguas seguían arrastrándole.  Perdió el conocimiento. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Akiyashi se dirigía con prisa al salón de aquel sujeto.  Pasaba de la una de la madrugada.  En su pasar, su capa arrastraba con el piso de mármol. Cuando llegó a su destino, abrió las puertas con ira. Después de todo, le había despertado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó a aquel sujeto que estaba rodeado de objetos que flotaban a su alrededor, incluyendo una esfera.  Este mantenía estático, observando a la nada. 

Se notaba en su rostro, cierta juventud. Aunque no menos por eso, no se reflejaban sus intenciones.  Su mirada fría y lejana se contorsionó al ver la figura de su Rey delante de él.   

-te puse el trono a tu alcance- dijo Aquel sujeto con voz pasiva y algo lúgubre.  En los frascos que volaban o flotaban alrededor podría ver mezclas, pociones, a pesar de estar prohibida- pero el poder oscuro que te mantiene en el trono, está inestable...

-¿Qué hablas?- preguntó a aquel hombre. 

-Veo tu caída- dijo aquel sujeto vistiendo túnicas de color amarillo, mientras sus ojos reflejaban las llamas de aquella hoguera encendida en aquel lugar.  Tomando algo de su túnica y arrojándola en las llamas, estas se volvieron azules. – Veo tu muerte...

-¡¡Imposible!!- dijo Akiyashi- la causa de mi ruina la he enviado a matar... a estas horas estará muerto.- mientras aquel sujeto negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres un inepto- dijo sin dudarlo un momento.- ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi palabra?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó con pasiva voz a aquel hombre.  Este levantó sus manos y observaba a la nada.

Cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose agregó- Siento magia.  Cerca.  Poderes de demonios que se acercan a nosotros... Inicia tu la cacería... como una vez lo hizo tu ancestro, 400 años atrás....

-Creía que habíamos solucionado esto...- dijo pero no pudo terminar su comentario.  Uno de los frascos que estaba flotando, estalló gracias a los poderes de aquel extraño hombre.

-Eres un idiota- dijo sin arrepentimiento- ¿Crees que, con mandar a unos cuantos ineptos, el peligro disminuye?   Aun veo tu caída y no lo crees...

-Te traes algo- dijo el sujeto.

-Te pedí el libro de Clow.  Solo con aquel libro en nuestras manos, tu poder estará seguro...

-Lo buscamos por todas partes... todos buscan este libro... ha sido así por 400 años. De regreso al mismo Cho Peing.- En ese momento un frío se siente en aquel lugar.

El sujeto se ríe a carcajadas.

-Pobre, iluso y torpe mortal ¿Crees que eso es suficiente?   De un año a ahora, veré tu derrota... no te desconfíes...  caerás... y yo veré tu muerte...

-Tienes que evitarlo- dijo Akiyashi- lo sabes. Tienes que evitarlo.  Sirves a mi familia, tal como tus antecesores lo hicieron.  Eres uno de los muy pocos, tal vez el único- retractándose de su error.- que aun existe... tienes que ayudarme...

-Te ayudaré – dijo aquel sujeto.- después de todo, ¿qué sería de Cho Akiyashi, sin Shu Mei? 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-este es un lugar hermoso- decía Sakura Kinomoto mientras estaban junto a Sonomi, Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo y Rika, sentadas en una especie de balcón y disfrutando del aire de paz que allí se respiraba, tan distinta al pueblo. 

-Oye Sakura- preguntó Tomoyo- ¿No quieres acompañarme al bosque?- sonriéndole a su amiga- Será divertido...- poniéndose de pie.

-Si, claro- dijo la joven también poniéndose de pie.

-Tomoyo: has pasado desde que llegamos en el bosque solas...- dijo Sonomi- ¿Qué van a hacer tanto al bosque?

-Estamos bien- dijo Tomoyo – solo paseamos... este lugar es tan hermoso...

Sakura, con un pequeño bolso que hacía juego con su vestido, estaba Kero escondido mientras que el canasto que Tomoyo tenía al lado de ella, contenía las cartas Clow. 

-Es un hermoso día- dijo Chiharu.- les hará bien pasear...

-Supongo- dijo Tomoyo caminando. Sakura venía detrás- Nos veremos a la hora del té... – alejándose de ellos.

-¿Alguien nota lo extrañas que están ellas?- dijo Rika una vez Sonomi se alejó del grupo.

-Se comportan raro.  Mas que de costumbre.  Incluso Sakura mas despistada que siempre- dijo Naoko.

-¿será que tienen pretendiente?- dijo Chiharu sonriéndole a las demás.

-Bueno se nota que este sujeto Hiraguizagua, trata de impresionarla... – dijo Naoko mirando a su alrededor- ¿Observaron como miraba a Tomoyo anoche? Prácticamente, no le retiró la vista de arriba...

-Tomoyo se mantiene al margen-dijo Rika- algo oculta...

-Igual Sakura- dijo Chiharu.

-Esto está genial para alguna historia- dijo Naoko comiendo galletas.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras esto pasaba, Nakuru y Spinel espiaban a Sakura, Kero y Tomoyo en el bosque. Mientras Kero daba instrucciones a Sakura, Tomoyo observaba.  Pero Nakuru y Spinel observaban aburridos.

-Para haber sido una bestia creada por Clow, es bastante distraída... no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia...- dijo el pequeño gato halado. 

-Tampoco la elegida- dijo Nakuru sentada desde la rama mas alta de un pino al lado de su compañero- En serio; ¿Cómo ha de ser la elegida, cuando no se percata de lo que pasa a su alrededor?

-Aunque el amo, puede decirse que tiene interés en la Lady Daiujij.

Suspirando Nakuru dijo-. Si.  Estoy aburrida- estirando sus brazos- ¿Qué tal si volvemos la situación un poco mas interesante...

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó Spinel.

-pues.... que tu los ataques...- Dijo Nakuru sonriendo.

- No quiero ser causa de ciertos eventos y que salga lastimado- dijo Spinel. – Además, sabes que estamos aquí para protegerla... no para causarle problemas...

-No se cuales sean los planes del Amo Eriol con esa chica- dijo Nakuru a la par que bostezaba- Pero me estoy aburriendo...

-Muy bien- dijo Spinel observándole- ¿Tienes algún plan? 

Nakuru guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Kero darle explicaciones detalladas a Sakura sobre el uso de cada carta que le mostraba.

-¿Y esta?- preguntaba la hechicera.

-Es... pelea- dijo Kero. Observando el rostro algo confundido de la joven agregó- Sirve para darte poderes para enfrentamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo y habilidades en la pelea...

-Una chica peleando- dijo Tomoyo muy divertida- se nota que fue creada por un hombre... las damas no peleamos...

Kero la observaba detenidamente y agregó cruzándose de brazos- definitivamente esta Era es un tanto confusa y cerrada.  Conocí mujeres que eran expertas en peleas y artes marciales además de combates de cuerpo a cuerpo... y que decir que eran estupendas hechiceras...

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante ello.  No se podía imaginar, siendo una dama tan delicada y de costumbres refinadas, enfrentándose con otra mujer.  

Sakura sin embargo observaba cada una de las cartas que ya Kero le había explicado su uso con detenimiento.

Mientras esto ocurría, no lejos de allí, encerrado en un salón un joven de ojos azules y en parte, responsable de todo lo que allí pasaba, observaba divertido la escena.

-si es cierto que los tiempos han cambiado.  Recuerdo que, Itziar podía contra atacar y hasta retener ataques mágicos o de pelea.  Pero ella era un caso distinto. – en ese momento se fijo en el hermoso rostro de la joven Daiujij- es hermosa y bastante inteligente y me gusta su forma de pensar, pero no me deja acercarme a ella.  Ser su amigo.  Por otro lado, está que protege a la pequeña Sakura... – observando  a la joven Kinomoto con Kero- Pero ¿Quién iba a decir que Keroberos se iba a resignar a tener una nueva dueña? Aunque persiste que tiene que encontrar a un Li, se empeña que Sakura sepa cada uno de los usos de las cartas...

-Vuelvan a la casa- dijo Hiraguizagua con sus poderes a Nakuru y a Spinel.—Los necesito...

-si amo- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de retirarse de aquel lugar, no percatándose de que, Kero y Sakura sintieron su energía, solo por unos segundos...

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sakura observando a donde sentía eso.

-No lo se- dijo Kero colocándose en alerta- pero no puede ser nada bueno...

-Será mejor que regresemos, Sakura-dijo Tomoyo observando extrañada a su amiga.

-Buena idea- dijo Kero- dejaremos las lecciones para después...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Señoritas- dijo el cochero cuando estaban escondidos entre dos de los edificios en el pueblo.- Tenemos que tener cuidado...

-Shaoran debió habernos alcanzado hace horas- dijo Meiling observando alrededor - ¿Dónde rayos estará?

-Cálmese señorita Meiling- dijo el cochero- pronto llegará...

-Pero me muero de hambre- dijo la joven Li. Observó a Itzume quien veía con especial atención una taberna que había calle abajo.-¿y tu que miras?

-nada- dijo Itzume.  Sentía poder.  Sentía energía.  desconocida para ella.  Pero la magia así como apareció, bajó su nivel.- debemos comer...

-Buena idea- dijo Meiling escuchándola- es la mejor idea que has tenido...

-Si quieren, puedo ir a buscarles algo- dijo el cochero.

-no gracias  - dijo Itzume sin retirar sus ojos verdes de la taberna calle abajo- Pero iré yo...- comenzando a avanzar.

- Señorita Itzume- dijo el cochero deteniéndole colocándose delante de ella.  Meiling estaba sorprendida con su actitud- Este es un lugar hostil, peligroso, no sabemos donde está el Príncipe Shaoran. Por favor, quédese aquí y yo iré a buscarle algo de comer... por favor, espere en el carruaje.

Itzume no prestó atención, pasó por su lado y comenzó a caminar a la taberna.

- Es una tonta- dijo Meiling viéndole marcharse- Síguenos... 

-Si mi señorita- dijo el sujeto.  Ambos seguían a Itzume mientras bajaba por la calle con dirección a la taberna, no dejando de atraer las miradas de los transeúntes.  Primero, era una extranjera, desconocida en aquel lugar.  Segundo era mujer.  Por lo que parecía andaba sola.  Tercero, con lo del concurso su mirada color esmeralda y aquel pelo, además de  lo bien vestida que andaba, no pasó desapercibida entre los soldados por allí haciendo guardia.  Pero ella no se atemorizaba de todo aquello.  Ella sabía que si las circunstancias lo ameritaban, sabía defenderse.

Pasando entre los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta, ingresó a aquel lugar, llamando la atención de los que allí se encontraban bebiendo.  Miró alrededor.  Eran todos hombres, incluso los dos que atendían en la barra.  Miró alrededor.  Sintió un rastro de poder.  Conocido y familiar en el lugar.  Era de alguien ahí adentro.  

Sin apenarse ni retroceder, Tomó asiento en una mesa en la esquina.  Todos tenían su mirada pendiente en la joven de ojos verdes.  Incluso los dos hombres que atendían el lugar.

Momentos después, Meiling ingresó acompañada del cochero.  Miraron donde Itzume estaban sentada.  Al ver que la joven no andaba sola, todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Todos, exceptuando uno de los jóvenes de la barra.  Este se le quedaba observando.  Por un momento ella le devolvió la mirada, hasta que la joven que le acompañaba le habló.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto Itzume?- le reclamaba Meiling.

-no lo comprenderías- dijo la joven observando alrededor.- Nunca lo entenderías...

-es la primera vez que te veo observar a alguien así- dijo Yukito Tukishiro a su amigo.  Este se había quedado observando a aquella joven que había ingresado en su establecimiento.

-Esa chica... – dijo Kinomoto observando a la mesa ocupada por los tres extranjeros pero señalando precisamente a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Yukito.  Touya observó por un momento a su amigo. Claro, Yukito nunca lo entendería.  Porque él aun, no lo entendía.

Sin responderle a su amigo, se dirigió a la mesa de los tres extranjeros.  Sin mirarles dijo- ¿Qué quieren?

-Primeramente, comida y si es posible que nos indique un lugar donde podamos dormir...- dijo el cochero- Una hospedería que esté en condiciones para las jóvenes que vienen conmigo...- Touya observaba a los jóvenes y de un momento miró a la ventana.  Sus ojos se contorsionaron ante la imagen.

-Comida, si- dijo Kinomoto- ¿Qué hacen extranjeros aquí y en estos tiempos? 

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Meiling de manera cortante.

-Estamos de paso- Respondió Itzume al ver la mirada que Kinomoto le dirigió a esa chica.  Vaya que esa boca de Li la meterían en problemas en un país extranjero.

-¿Qué van a querer?- preguntó Touya.

-Agua, por favor- dijo Itzume.  

-Yo, nada- dijo Meiling mirando con detenimiento aquel lugar y pasando un dedo en el borde de la mesa para comprobar el estado de limpieza. Touya le miraba como si quisiera matarla.

-Oye: Está limpio- dijo Kinomoto de manera reprochadora.

-Nunca se sabe- dijo Meiling de manera cortante.  

-Discúlpela- dijo Itzume observándole a los ojos. Kinomoto la observó a ella ahora, pero de manera distinta a como se dirigía a Meiling.

-Ustedes, no son de aquí ¿Cierto?- Itzume asintió- ¿Qué hacen en un sitio como este?

-Estamos de paso- dijo Itzume.- Esperamos a un joven que tiene que alcanzarnos y nos iremos...

-¡¡No tienes porque darle explicaciones Itzume!!- dijo Meiling molesta a su compañera de viaje.

-Mucho gusto.  Y gracias por la explicación.  Pero están en el peor lugar del pueblo, o de parte de la nación – dijo Touya observando a Itzume.- dentro de un momento, y después que coman, le indicaré por donde tomar para salir de aquí.- dirigiéndose al cochero agregó- No las deje un momento fuera de su vista: Estos no son tiempos para ser mujer, joven, hermosa- Dirigiendo su mirada a Itzume y contorsionándola para dirigirse de manera cortante a Meiling- o boca floja.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad- dijo Itzume de manera dulce.  Es muy amable.

-¿Amable?.- preguntó Meiling- Diría mal educado...

-Señorita Meiling- Dijo el cochero molestándose.  Mas sin embargo, Itzume o en todo caso, Touya  no escuchaban los comentarios de la frívola muchacha.

-No es nada- dijo Kinomoto.

-Mi nombre es Itzume... 

 Él podía percibir la magia en la joven. Pero no era mala.  Además, su rostro era amable y en cierta forma, su mirada y su físico le recordaban a su propia hermana.  Tal vez por eso, se presentaba diciendo- Mi nombre es...- en ese momento un joven de los que se encontraba delante, ingresó.

-Kinomoto: - dijo uno de los que estaban en la puerta- Soldados... 

Kinomoto observó a los tres extranjeros.  Sin pensarlo dos veces dijo- Yukito: -cuando su amigo se acercó, sin mirarle dijo- llévalas a atrás... 

-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo Meiling absorta ante la idea- ¿Qué se cree?

Kinomoto vio que aquella jovencita era algo complicada.  No tenía tiempo para explicar.  En ese momento, vio que Itzume no era una chica normal. No como los otros dos.  Miró a la joven de ojos verdes y dijo- Se que es algo complicado.  Pero tienen que confiar en mi... – señalándole- vayan detrás... 

Itzume creyó en su palabra y en su mirada, tomando a Meiling por el brazo, ingresó detrás.  De pronto, el lugar tenía el mismo movimiento de siempre.  Meiling no podía creer que aquella joven, le hiciera caso a aquel sujeto.  No comprendía su actitud de confiar ciegamente en él.  Los cuatro desaparecieron detrás del mostrador, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás.

Dos de los soldados ingresaron mientras los demás, estaban fuera. Miraron alrededor. Nada fuera de la rutina.

-Oye Kinomoto- dijo uno de los soldados observándole.- Nos dijeron que vieron a dos chicas ingresar aquí... no era ni tu hermana ni la hija de Lady Daiujij.  Sabes que está prohibido mujeres aquí.

-Lo se- dijo Kinomoto- pero aquí, no hay nadie...- Señalándoles alrededor.

-Hacemos una excepción con Lady Daiujij por ser quien es... pero sabes la ley...nada de mujeres aquí.  Vimos unos días atrás a una hermosa dama de cabellos castaños... la pasamos por alto por ser una mujer de la corte... 

-Lo se- dijo Kinomoto – claro que se la ley... deja de recordármela Kioshi...

-No digas que no te lo advertí...- Yukito estaba allí.

-tal vez esto- dijo Tukishiro pasándoles unas garrafas con licor-  les ayude a pasar las alucinaciones... el sol está provocando alucinaciones...

-Si, claro-dijo el soldado contento ante esto.  – Bien. Adiós Kinomoto. –Retirándose con varias de aquellas garrafas mientras su acompañante tomó otras. 

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Yukito- ´¿por qué las protegiste Touya? 

-Porque estaría mal que por ser extranjeros, tengan tan mala suerte...- dijo Kinomoto observándole – Vuelvo ahora. Atiende todo.- dirigiéndose atrás.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura caminaba sola por la orilla del río que daba por detrás de la casa de Eriol, atravesaba el bosque y desembocaba en el mar.  Extrañaba a su hermano.  Pero mas que todo, extrañaba a Yukito. Este el día de la partida de la joven a la casa, Yukito le había dicho que se divirtiera mucho.  Así le prometió que haría.

Pero ¿por qué sentía tal inquietud? ¿tal melancolía? Se sentía triste.  No sabía por que.  Por quien. Su confusión era aun mas que no se percató como caminaba a la par que el río.

**----------- Flash Back ------------**

_-Eres la elegida para algo- dijo Kero- solo tenemos que saber que... primero, tenemos que encontrar a un Li._

_-Por favor- dijo Sakura sorprendida- ¿aun sigues con esa idea? Te digo que no puedo viajar sola... y además, la magia está extinta..._

_-Sakura, tal vez no sea mala idea- dijo Tomoyo.- si eres hechicera, tienes el poder para localizarlo... así sabrás que debes hacer...._

_-Pero primero, está en mi poder enseñarte todo lo que puedes hacer con las cartas, Sakura..._

_-¿ para que?_

_-No sabes cuando has de necesitarlas- dijo Kero- tienes que aprender a usarlas..._

_-¿No será mejor que se lo enseñes todo a aquel Li?- preguntó Tomoyo._

_Kero negó con la cabeza y dijo- hay algo mas: Clow dijo antes de encerrarme en el libro, que el elegido tenía que aprender a dominar las cartas para que sepa usarlas con sabiduría... pero primero, tenemos que encontrar a un Li..._

_-Encontrar a un Li...- dijo Sakura observando a Kero siguiendo sus explicaciones pero no prestándoles exactamente, mucha atención. –Pero mientras... aprenderás a usar las cartas..._

_-¿Cómo puede usarlas?- preguntó Tomoyo escuchando todo esto._

_-Sakura: colócate allí.- indicó el pequeño guardián.  Haciendo lo que la criatura le dijo, este continuó diciendo- Oh poderes que fueron otorgados al mago Clow: he aquí a la nueva elegida- Sakura observaba a Kero mientras una extraña luz era desplegada en el suelo donde estaba ella y formándose un símbolo a sus pies- Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...- cerrando sus ojos- Y es la nueva elegida... – sonriendo mientras la energía rodeaba a la joven Kinomoto una vez abrió los ojos y además aquella llave mágica flotaba delante del rostro de la chica,  agregó- Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es decir cada vez que quieras usar las cartas es "llave que proteges los poderes de la oscuridad, muestren su verdadera forma... "- mientras continuaba con aquel recital que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sakura._

**-------- Fin del Flash Back --------**

Su mirada estaba en la orilla. El caudal de aquel río era bastante fuerte, a pesar de que metros mas abajo, desembocaba en el mar.  Su mirada se concentró en algo que se movía a la vez del cauce, río abajo.  Forzó su mirada diciendo- ¿qué es eso?- caminó unos metros mas. Podía ver que se trataba de una persona.

-Santo Cielo- dijo Sakura observando aquello- Creo que está inconsciente... ¿Qué hago?- observando alrededor.- Tengo que pedir ayuda...- dudando.  Era la primera vez que se veía en una situación como aquella.

Pero en vez de reaccionar y ver a su alrededor árboles y arbustos, todo se volvió de noche. Podía ver el cauce del río y alguien que era arrastrado por ella.  Pero podía ver la imagen de la Luna en un lado, el sol del otro.  Pero este sol, no irradiaba la luz que el sol normal haría. Parecía mas bien, una pintura. Pero no las estrellas que la rodeaban. Allí pudo sentir unos pasos que se acercaban detrás de ella.

Mirando detrás, vio a un hombre.  Era alto, llevando puesta una túnica con el mismo sol y la misma Luna que observaba a los extremos.  El con una especies de gafas puestas, le observaba detenidamente.

-Tenemos que ayudarle – decía Sakura mientras el joven continuaba ser arrastrado por la corriente.-

-Depende de ti- dijo el sujeto observándole pero no cambiaba su expresión de tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo quiere que logre esto?- preguntó ella.

El le observaba detenidamente y en silencio. Al fin dijo-. Con el poder, viene una gran responsabilidad.  Pero se que podrás con tu misión....

-¿Mi misión?- preguntó la joven de ojos verdes.

-Solo  tienes que decir:  "llave que proteges los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma a Sakura,.- aquí ella le observó- Quien ha aceptado la misión contigo..."- y tendrás el poder.  Pero, rápido, pues no tiene mucho tiempo...- desapareciendo y con él, todo el ambiente que rodeaba a la joven, dándole aparición a los árboles, arbustos y el río.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Sakura para si encontrándose sola nuevamente. – Es lo mismo que me dijo Kero...-recordando e inmediatamente sacó la llave y dijo- Llave que guardas los poderes de la Oscuridad: muestra su verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha aceptado la misión; Libérate. –ante esta orden la llave es trasformada en un báculo, siendo examinado por Sakura.  De pronto recordó porque estaba allí y dijo- Cierto- comenzando a correr río abajo, Esperando que las corrientes no hayan arrastrado mas allá a aquel sujeto.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo cinco terminado... Estoy tan feliz... otro capitulo mas... gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo para esta historia... ¿Quién era el que era arrastrado por el río? ¿tengo que decirlo o no se lo imaginan?**

**¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito de Itzume? ¿Qué se trae entre manos Cho y aquel sujeto? ¿Podrá Kinomoto proteger a Itzume? ¿Cuál es el propósito de que se hayan encontrado? ¿Y Kinomoto cocinará a Meiling si sigue con esos comentarios? Pues no está mal la idea.**


	7. capitulo seis

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo VI:  "Desconocidos".**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**" Meiling se creía la prometida de Li Shaoran.  Lo celaba hasta de la misma sombra; su apego a su primo la convertía en una persona irritada cuando no sabía donde estaba.  Dado su cariño, no simpatizaba de Koshige Itzume, a quien ella tenía en su vista como "potencial enemiga". Ahora y en las circunstancias en que se encontraban, era posible que su boca y su forma de pensar la llevaran a mas problemas de los que  jamás creerían posibles".**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura, inmediatamente sacó la llave y dijo- Llave que guardas los poderes de la Oscuridad: muestra su verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha aceptado la misión; Libérate. –ante esta orden la llave es trasformada en un báculo, siendo examinado por Sakura.  De pronto recordó porque estaba allí y dijo- Cierto- comenzando a correr río abajo, Esperando que las corrientes no hayan arrastrado mas allá a aquel sujeto.

Cuando el río se lo llevaba mas que lo que ella podía correr, se detuvo y miró la primera carta en su poder y dijo- Vuelo- e inmediatamente al báculo le surgieron un par de hermosas alas.- vaya...- observándole- supongo que tendré que subir.- incorporándose al báculo e inmediatamente este, leyendo cual era su destino u objetivo, se aventó sobre la corriente del río, no pudiendo evitar un grito de impresión departe de Sakura.  En pocos momentos, estaba sobre el inconsciente que era arrastrado por las aguas.  Trató un par de veces de sostenerlo por su ropa, pero este se le zafaba.  A la tercera, se aferró lo suficiente para poder sostenerlo y sacarlo del agua.

-Ahora, llévanos a la orilla- expuso a su báculo. Pensaba que si  daba la orden directamente,  y en voz alta, este le obedecería. Así como lo solicitó, momentos después estaba con el joven en la orilla. El báculo adquirió su forma original nuevamente.

Ella lo colocó a un lado y se inclinó sobre aquel joven para revisar su respiración.  Estaba muy pálido.

Mirando las ropas que aun tenían manchas de sangre se percató.- Santo Cielo...está herido...- miró su rostro y su cabeza.  Tenía una contusión bastante fuerte sobre el ojo izquierdo.

En un momento él abrió los ojos; solo por un momento, pero sintió aquel dolor punzante en su brazo.  Observó nublosamente como dos ojos esmeralda le observaban.   No podía reconocer quien era.  Pero como sus recuerdos invadían su mente acerca de quien conocía con ojos verdes, preguntó- ¿Itzume?- perdiendo el conocimiento.

_-¿Itzume?-_ preguntó Sakura para si.  – voy por ayuda- poniéndose de pie y avanzando unos metros cuando vino a dar con un corcel de color negro que le dio tal susto, que la hizo caer para atrás al suelo.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?_ preguntó el sujeto de cabellos negros. A su lado, montaba una joven de cabellos plomizos en un corcel blanco. Parecía que la buscaban.  Descendiendo el primero dijo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie- ¿Está usted bien?

-Sakura... ¿Dónde has estado?- observando las ropas de su amiga algo húmedas- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es un joven- explicó Sakura observando a Eriol- Estaba ahogándose y parece herido...

Eriol observó a donde Sakura le indicaba y caminó metros adelante, detrás de la muchacha. Eriol se detiene observando al herido.  Sakura le observaba de detrás.

-Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- explicaba Sakura mientras Eriol se percataba de su condición- Y  parece herido en el brazo... 

-alcanza mi caballo- solicitaba Eriol a la joven y explicando agregó- No debería moverlo, pero no tenemos alternativa.- Revisando su temperatura corporal- Está demasiado frío...  si continúa en estas condiciones, podría morir... pero ¿Por qué está tan mojado? 

-Lo saqué del río – dijo Sakura sin pensar en lo que dijo.

-¿Lo sacaste?_ preguntó Eriol observando el violento cauce del río y sonriéndole a Kinomoto, agregó- ¿Cierto? 

-Eh... – dijo Sakura con una gota en su cuello.  La verdad es que, el río era peligroso para personas comunes  ¿cómo pudo ella sacarlo y estar parcialmente seca?

-busca mi caballo- dijo Eriol volviéndose al joven.  – Tenemos que llevarlo a casa o terminará muerto...- Sakura asintió y fue por el corcel metros atrás.

-Shaoran Li...- volviendo su mirada al sujeto inconsciente.  Su mirada se contorsionó. -Por lo que parece, no estuvo mal la idea... ahora estás a salvo.- dijo en el momento que él abría sus ojos por solo unos instantes y volviendo a perder el conocimiento. 

Sakura volvía con el caballo.  A gran esfuerzo, entre él, Sakura y Tomoyo, subieron al sujeto al corcel. Sujetándolo dijo Eriol,  observando a las jóvenes- Vuelvan ambas en el corcel- señalando el caballo de Tomoyo- Estamos demasiado alejados de la casa...- avanzando entre los árboles con el joven.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo observándole- ¿Qué ha pasado?- observando a su amiga.

-Ay Tomoyo- expuso ella – si te lo digo, no me lo creerás....- observando a su amiga.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Estaban cuatro personas sentadas en la mesa de la parte de atrás. Kinomoto cerró la taberna antes de tiempo, mientras sirviéndoles mas té, comentó.- Al anochecer podré llevarlos al distrito de Xinyo.  Ahí podrán hospedarse mientras esperan por su amigo.  Solo esperemos que su cochero llegue con su amigo y asunto resuelto..

-No es nuestro amigo- dijo Meiling de manera exasperada. Kinomoto le observaba como mala plaga.  Era la centésima vez de ese día que le corregía algo- Es mi prometido...-tomando un sorbo de té agregó- Pero que malo sabe esto- criticando el té hecho por Touya.

-Lamento no tener hierbas mas finas, pero es todo lo que puedo encontrar. A mi hermana le gusta el té de menta y especias...- mirándole con rencor y respondiéndole con frialdad.

-Disculpa a mi acompañante, Kinomoto- defendió Itzume. Aquí, Touya y Meiling le observaron- A mi me gusta el té de Menta y especias... de hecho- tomando un poco de azúcar del la azucarera agregó mezclándola- es mi favorito...- sonriéndole.

Tan distinta que era esta chica. Tomaba su té en silencio mientras la otra, solo criticaba.  

-¿De donde son ustedes?- preguntó Yukito.

-Venimos de las tierras de Chia...- explicaba Itzume respondiéndoles con amabilidad.- Vinimos con el príncipe, Li Shaoran... 

-¿Príncipe Li Shaoran?- preguntó Touya – Jamás he escuchado de él...

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Itzume contorsionando su rostro- es pariente político del Rey Cho. 

-Y heredero de la Corona de Cho- agregó Meiling sonriendo.

-Dudo mucho que siendo Cho como es, y la dinastía siendo la de Cho la que ha gobernado por 400 años, pongan en el trono a un pariente político....- dijo Yukito. 

-¡¡Shaoran será Rey!!- dijo Meiling molestándose.- Porque Cho no tiene hijos- Aquí Touya contorsionó su rostro- Y no los tendrá... Ya es un anciano...

-¡¡Meiling!!- dijo Itzume algo molesta- EL que tenga 60 años o mas, no lo hace un anciano...

-No he dicho nada malo...- dijo la chica. 

Itzume la observó por un instante y devolvió su mirada al joven Kinomoto.  Comenzó a llover afuera.   Ya era bastante avanzada la tarde.  La habitación se quedó sumergida en un silencio algo molesto.

-¿Viven solo ustedes?- preguntó Itzume haciendo conversación.

Yukito con amabilidad le sonrió diciendo- No.  Touya vive arriba con su hermana menor.  Yo vivo al otro lado del pueblo.  

-¿Hermana menor?- preguntó Itzume.

-Si- respondió Yukito- su hermana Sakura... tiene 17 años...

-¿Dónde está? Me encantaría conocerla- dijo Itzume, pero antes de que Yukito pudiese responder, Touya respondió.

-No está- Dijo Kinomoto- anda de viaje con unos conocidos...

-No pensé que una joven anduviese sola ... preguntó Meiling pensando mal.- eso está prohibido.

-No está sola- rectificó Yukito defendiendo la posición de la hermana de su mejor amigo- está con su prima Lady Tomoyo Daiujij y su madre y el prometido de Tomoyo... y unas amigas...

-Lady Meiling- dijo el cochero ingresando mojado de los pies a la cabeza- Su alteza no está por ninguna parte y los soldados no han llegado aun...- con rostro preocupado- Pero eso no es todo...- viendo el rostro de Itzume y dirigiéndose a ella- He escuchado como un comerciante vio en el camino cadáveres... según explicó, Soldados muertos...

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Meiling alterándose- ¿Muertos? ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-Tranquila Meiling- dijo Itzume aferrándole por un brazo- él está bien.- y dirigiéndose al cochero agregó-  ¿cómo podemos asegurarnos que eran nuestros soldados?- 

-No se- dijo el cochero- Pero a estas horas, los caminos están con soldados.  No puedo arriesgarme y dejarles solas.  Pero tampoco, puedo llevármelas a ver si se trata de los nuestros...

-¡¡me niego a quedarme sentada!!- dijo Meiling alterada y su voz algo entrecortada- Tenemos que ir a ver... ¡¡tenemos que encontrar a Shaoran!!

-Iré contigo- dijo Itzume al cochero.- Meiling: quédate aquí...   

-No me quedaré- le respondió Meiling cruzándose de brazos- Voy contigo...

-Con esa boca suya...- dijo Kinomoto observándoles e interviniendo como si no le diera importancia.- estarán en problemas desde la salida del pueblo... a esta hora, hay puestos de vigilancia instalados... para cuando lleguen a la salida, los matarán... porque no sabe mantener la boca callada...-señalando a Meiling.

-Conozco el territorio- dijo Itzume interrumpiéndole- yo iré y sabré que hacer si encontramos problemas- poniéndose de pie- Iré contigo- dijo al cochero.

-¿Me dejarás sola? ¡¡yo también quiero ir!!- dijo Meiling.

-La tormenta se ha incrementado – dijo Yukito a Meiling- quédese dentro. Y deje que la joven vaya...

-Me niego a quedarme sola- dijo Meiling. 

-Yo iré con usted- dijo Kinomoto poniéndose de pie y hablando con Itzume- Usted- señalando al cochero- quédese aquí con ella- señalando a Meiling- y en cualquier cosa, Yukito les ayudará ¿No Yuki?

-Cuenta conmigo, Touya- dijo el joven Tukishiro.

Itzume volvió a sentir una presencia.  Conocida y desconocida ¿Qué era lo que pasaba allí? Observó a su alrededor.

Cuando reaccionó, Kinomoto estaba en la puerta y dijo tomando una bolsa con algunas monedas.- Pueden hacernos falta para sobornar a alguien... 

-Touya: tengan cuidado- indicó Yukito- Sabes que ese tonto concurso está en pie. Y ella...- señalando a Itzume.

-Lo se- dijo Kinomoto- pero tenemos algo de influencia... dado quien era mi padre...- sonriéndole. – estaré bien Yuki.- colocándose un abrigo y dirigiéndose a su acompañante dijo, tomando otro abrigo de aquel perchero- Colóqueselo. Es de mi hermana. Le quedará algo corto- Dado que aquella mujer era un poco mas alta que Sakura.  – pero le servirá.

La chica sonrojada ante el amable gesto del apuesto joven la aceptó dando un sutil gracias.

-Oye- se dirigió Meiling a Itzume de manera algo distante- ten cuidado...- dirigiendo su mirada al otro lado.

-Gracias- dijo y finalmente saliendo por la puerta que el joven Kinomoto mantenía abierta.  La lluvia empeoraba.

-_"la verdad es que, Touya está algo extraño"_-  dijo Tukishiro entre sus pensamientos- _"aunque es alguien muy linda en verdad y tiene los ojos como los de Sakura... tal vez es su parecido lo que le impacta". _–sonriendo ante sus pensamientos. 

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Sakura al igual que Tomoyo esperaban en uno de los salones contiguos en donde atendían a aquel desconocido joven. Sakura observaba el fuego de la chimenea mientras Tomoyo la observaba a ella.

-ánimos Sakura- expresó Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz- no es tu culpa que el joven esté herido; le salvaste la vida posiblemente...

-Es que tengo su mirada en mi memoria- Decía la joven cortesana mientras observaba aun el fuego.- me llamó Itzume... me pregunto ¿Quién será esa?

-Seguro una hermana o el amor de su vida, Sakura- dijo la joven Daiujij.- Ánimos... él estará bien... –en ese momento un agotado Eriol sale de la habitación.  Parecía que iba a llover. No había estrellas en el cielo.*

Sakura lo mira angustiada.  Eriol observa el serio semblante de la joven Kinomoto y de Tomoyo. 

-Gracias a ti, está mejor- dijo trayendo con eso y con su sonrisa tenue alivio al corazón de las jóvenes.

-Que bueno – dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando finalmente.

-¿Se recuperará pronto?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Así es.  La rápida intervención de la joven Sakura, le ha salvado la vida.  Ahora esta cómodamente instalado en esta alcoba.  Aunque tiene una severa contusión en la cabeza y una severa herida en el brazo. Parece que fue atacado por arqueros...

-¿arqueros?- preguntó Tomoyo y agregó- pero los arqueros son de utilidad de la guardia Real... ¿creen que sea un criminal?

-No lo creo- expresó Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No tiene apariencia de criminal- dijo la joven Kinomoto.

-¿Ha visto algún criminal?-preguntó Eriol atreviéndose a sentarse debido al cansancio. (hasta que las damas presentes, no se sienta, el caballero tiene que por etiqueta, permanecer de pie)- ¿alguna vez?

-Lo siento- indicó Sakura avergonzándose.- Pero provengo de una de las mejores familias.  Lamentablemente, vivo en un sector del pueblo donde habita que, no sobresale por su reputación de mayor categoría...

-Lo que pasa es que, su hermano tiene una taberna. – expresó Tomoyo a Eriol seriamente.  – Pero Sakura es Cortesana por sangre...

-No tiene porque darme explicaciones acerca de los orígenes de los demás.- dijo Eriol sonriéndoles amablemente a ambas jóvenes y poniéndose de pie ante una cabizbaja Sakura agregó, frente a frente a ella- de todas maneras, el titulo no nos dice en realidad que clase de personas somos y tengo la confianza de que, para que todos los aquí presentes incluso aquellos que solo tenemos días conociéndote, nos des una buena impresión... no necesitas de titulo o corona ¿Cierto Sakura?-  alzando su rostro por el mentón.  Ella observó sorprendida aquellos ojos azules que le observaban con tal ternura y cierta admiración. 

Tomoyo sonrió cortésmente ante la imagen.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura sonriendo finalmente.

-No hay nada que agradecer.  Pero ¿Podría llamarte por tu nombre? ¿por Sakura?

-si lo desea joven Hiraguizagua.- dijo ella.

-Eriol- rectificó él.

-Eriol—respondió ella sonriendo.

Dirigiéndose a su prometida agregó acercándose a ella y extendiéndole el brazo- ¿Me  acompañaría a cenar señorita Tomoyo?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella tomando el brazo del hombre y volteando a su prima agregó- ¿Sakura? 

-Iré a vestirme- señalando sus ropas.- Además, estoy algo mojada por ayudar al joven.- y despertándole curiosidad agregó- ¿Aun no despierta?- preguntó a Eriol.

-Mi medico lo revisa- dijo Eriol- al igual que mi doncella Nakuru está al pendiente.  Pero aun no recobra el conocimiento, que yo sepa ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada- comentó al hombre – me retiro- haciendo una reverencia y saliendo antes que la pareja.

-Es una jovencita extraordinaria- dijo Eriol como conversación avanzando por el pasillo con la joven del brazo.- mas aun por haberlo sacado del río sin ella estar mojada...

Tomoyo agregó rápidamente- Mi prima me ha dicho que, se sujetó de una de las ramas de los árboles que cae directamente sobre el cauce del río.  – mintiéndole.

-Es una chica muy ágil...- dijo Eriol.  

-Así es- dijo ella guardando silencio.  Pero claro que ocultaba la real situación, que su prima le explicó mas temprano.

**---------- Flash Back ------------**

_- ¿Me quieres decir que alguien se te apareció y te dijo como usar las cartas mágicas? –preguntó a la joven._

_-Así es. Pero no solo eso- dijo la joven emocionada por los eventos.- Pude volar.  Esto- sacando de un bolsillo la llave- se transformó en báculo- ante la mirada sorprendida de su prima- y no solo eso: tal como dijo Kero: pude usar el poder de unas de las cartas. La que se llama vuelo, hizo que al báculo surgieran alas.  De pronto estaba sobre el cauce del río y salvando a aquel sujeto..._

_-Bien hecho Sakura-dijo Tomoyo orgullosa de su amiga mientras ambas cabalgaban en el mismo caballo con dirección a la casa.  Kero Tiene razón: Eres la brujita para usar esa magia del mago Clow- Emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos._

_-Vamos- dijo Sakura algo avergonzada por el acento que usaba su prima- No es para tanto..._

_-Aunque...- colocando su mano en su barbilla- no es conveniente que des esa historia en la casa... ¿Qué dirían los demás si se enteran de esto? Te mandarían a la hoguera... tenemos que ser precavidas..._

_-¿Qué diremos entonces?- preguntó Sakura.- Las chicas si vieron a Eriol llegar con aquel joven, tendrán preguntas. ¿y si Eriol les dijo que lo salvé? ¿cómo les responderé?- surgiendo una vena en su frente ante su desconcierto.- ¿Qué haré?_

_-Di lo mismo que yo: estabas colgada de una  de las ramas tratando de alcanzar una fruta y viste al joven venir río abajo y lo sujetaste por una de las ramas que bajaban hasta el cauce..._

_-¿Crees que lo creerán?-. preguntó Sakura._

_-Claro que si- indicó Tomoyo.- considerando que eres una chica tan atlética, nuestras amigas, no lo dudarán. Pero..._

_-¿pero que?- preguntó Kinomoto._

_-¿Quién será ese chico y por que estaba en el río?- preguntaba Tomoyo observando la casa mas adelante a la cual llegaban en esos momentos y su madre y sus amigas le esperaban._

_Pero para ese comentario, no hubo respuesta de parte de Kinomoto._

**-------------- Fin del Flash Back ----------**

-Al fin llegas- dijo Kero una vez la joven cerró la puerta de su alcoba y el guardián vio de quien se trataba-primero, sentí la presencia de magia, no lejos de aquí.  Después,  escuchaba mucho ruido y alboroto de afuera y me preocupé.- Las gotas daban en contra del cristal de la ventana- ¿Dónde estabas?

La joven Kinomoto se dirigió detrás de un vestidor que había en la habitación y despojándose de las ropas que llevaba puestas dijo a voz que el guardián escuchase.-  estuve caminando por ahí...

-Oye ¿por alguna casualidad no usaste una de las cartas?_ preguntó Kero como todo comentario.

-Si... tuve que usarla...

-¿En serio?- interrogaba la criatura emocionada.- ¿y que pasó? ¿funcionó?

-Kero- dijo Sakura dudando decirle.- si. Funcionó.  Incluso el conjuro... pero...- cambiándose de ropa.

-Pero ¿qué?- preguntaba el guardián. Aquí ella lista y vestida salió de detrás del vestidor y agregó- Algo extraño pasó...

-¿Qué cosa?

Ella tomó asiento delante del guardián  y le explicó todo lo que pasó desde la aparición del sujeto en el río hasta la aparición de aquel extraño sujeto dándole las instrucciones de cómo dar el conjuro.  El guardián no interrumpió hasta que ella terminó su versión. 

-¿Y dices que aquel sujeto te dijo exactamente el conjuro?- preguntaba.

-Así es ... ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Guardando silencio por unos instantes agregó- Solo habían pocas personas que conocían el poder de las cartas.  Directamente relacionado con el mago Clow, solo hay pocos: Yue, el otro guardián; el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros, quien murió semanas antes del Mago Clow morir, Itziar y el mismísimo mago Clow- llevándose la pata a su barbilla- ¿Cómo era ese sujeto?

-¿Cuál sujeto?- preguntó Sakura.- ¿y quien es Itziar?

-Pues el que te habló...- agregó Kero como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.- Itziar era, una aprendiz al principio- sacudiendo su cabeza- pero ese no es el asunto ¿Cómo era el sujeto? 

-Pues... era...- cerrando sus ojos- Era...-Abriéndolos de repente.- Kero: ¡¡No lo recuerdo!!

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¡¡Es imposible!! Nadie olvida por olvidar... ¡¡Tienes que recordarlo!!

-No lo recuerdo- expuso Sakura decepcionada. .- No se porque, pero no recuerdo su rostro.  Solo recuerdo, paz, tranquilidad y las estrellas...

-¿Estrellas?

-Donde estaba el sujeto, estaba rodeado de estrellas...- expresó ella, haciendo memoria.- También el sol y la luna...

-Debe de ser una señal-  agregó el misterioso guardián- sol , luna y estrellas...  

-Se me hace tarde para la cena- indicó Sakura.

-Tráeme postre- dijo Kero. 

-oye ¿No comes demasiado? – preguntó Sakura.

-un guardián como yo, debe de alimentarse bien... 

-pero si has comido mas que yo, desde que llegamos aquí. Incluso te comiste las fresas silvestres y las frutillas que trajimos del bosque ayer...

-¡¡Deja de categorizar mi dieta!!- expresó Kero – y tráeme postre... 

-Que glotón- expresaba Sakura al salir de la alcoba.   

Pero en el exterior de la ventana, un guardián en forma de gato negro, observaba y escuchaba la conversación de la joven con su gato.  Estaba mojándose y agregó al estornudar.- Esto le gustará saber a mi amo Eriol- alzando el vuelo hasta el otro lado de la enorme casa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Parecía que iba a llover. No había estrellas en el cielo.*  del pueblo de Sakura y el vivían a donde ellos se encontraban ahora, era a horas de camino entre una  y otra.  La tormenta se desplegaba en la distancia. 

El joven Kinomoto acompañaba a la joven. La ventaja era que, al estar lloviendo los soldados no se molestaban en detenerles.  Conocían a Touya y a su hermana. Ni se molestaban a detenerles por el frío y la gran cantidad de lluvia. 

-Su vestido no está hecho para uso exterior – expresó Kinomoto cuando se fijó en que el vestido de la joven estaba manchado del lodo del camino por donde transitaban.  Ya habían salido del pueblo y estaban cerca del puente donde se separaron de Li.

-No estoy acostumbrada a caminar en la lluvia- expresó Itzume.

-Pero si a otras cosas ¿No?

-Podría decirse- dijo ella mirando al camino solamente.  En ese momento, su preocupación era el bienestar de Li.

-Entonces ¿Cómo puede viajar con alguien tan malhumorado como esa niña?- apuntó refiriéndose a Meiling.- Disculpe que le diga, pero no tiene nada en común con ella.

-Será mejor que dejemos de hablar... y nos apuremos señor- dijo Itzume dándole fin al tema de Meiling.- ya es de noche y quiero llegar con mi compañera de viaje.

Kinomoto percibió que aquel comentario había molestado a la joven. Después de todo, la chica no se parecía en nada a esa joven.  Además del brillo de decisión y compasión además de valentía en sus ojos esmeralda, que le  recordaban aquellos que años atrás se habían cerrado para jamás abrirse.-

-Mire- dijo regresándole a la realidad y señalando al puente.- soldados ¿No?- mirando los carruajes a la distancia.  Kinomoto la tomó por los hombros deteniéndole.

-Podemos avanzar si nos dirigimos justo y al mismo par del cauce del río y escondiéndonos en la base del puente.- señalándole por donde tomar mientras le ayudaba a descender colina abajo para estar a la par con el cauce del río.

Momentos después, la pareja estaba tal y donde Kinomoto le había indicado.  Itzume se percató que, de una de las bases del puente, había algo rojo que lentamente descendía al río siendo limpiado y arrastrado por la corriente.  No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse que era.  Momentos después, los cuerpos de los soldados eran arrojados a las feroces corrientes del río que incrementaban por el agua.

-Santo cielo- Dijo Touya observando a aquellos guardias mientras eran arrojados uno por uno- Todos están muertos—Observando a Itzume mirar a cada cual que caía. Su mirada se contorsionó al percibir que, Itzume no estaba horrorizada o  asustada, mas bien era como si buscara algo de esperanza que el supuesto Príncipe no estuviese entre los cadáveres. 

No se movieron hasta que, los soldados arrojaron el ultimo cadáver.  Itzume exhaló diciendo- No está.- sonriendo sutilmente pero no percibido por Kinomoto y mas aun, cuando tantos hombres de su confianza estaban muertos.

-¿Dónde está su amigo  entonces?- preguntó Kinomoto una vez ascendían al camino cuando vieron los carruajes de los soldados alejarse. 

-Saltaría al río...

-Es una locura- dijo Kinomoto- incluso personas que han vivido toda su vida aquí, jamás saltarían a la corriente del río.  Incluso el mas fuerte perdería ante esta corriente...

-Subestima a Shaoran Li- Dijo Itzume sonriéndole- Yo, le tengo confianza. Usted dice eso porque no lo conoce.

Tomando su brazo y acercándole dijo- Tenemos que regresar.- mientras caminaban de regreso al pueblo.  Pero Itzume iba complacida. Después de todo, Shaoran Li no estaba entre los muertos y sabía que, él tendría la fuerza necesaria (además de los poderes) para salir del cauce del río. Pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-solo a ti se te ocurre crear guardianes- decía Itziar a Clow justo dos días después de la creación de Kero y Yue. Se notaba que estaba bastante molesta... en esos momentos estaban en la terraza de la casa del hechicero- te encontré inconsciente... ¡¡Digo que tienes suerte de estar con vida!!- decía la joven cruzada de brazos y bastante malhumorada.- no he ido a casa en dos días por cuidarte mientras estas convaleciente... ¡¡¡Pero que digo!!! No debiste hacerlo solo ¿Sabes cuanta magia drenó de ti? Tienes suerte de ser quien eres ¡ pero eso no le quita menos peso del que realmente tiene!!_

_-gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo Clow sonriéndole y agradecido de las atenciones de la joven y el berrinche del cual era víctima.-Pero ¿Qué sería de un juego de cartas mágicas, sin sus guardianes? _

_-Clow: - dijo seriamente- ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? Estos no serán tiempos ni mucho menos, circunstancias para tener guardianes mágicos en tu poder... pero sobre todo ¿Qué pasará cuando mueras? Cosa que no ocurrirá en un futuro distante si sigues arriesgándote así._

_-Simplemente los sellaré en el libro...- indicó Clow.- Lo demás, se lo dejaremos al destino... hablando de todo ¿Cuándo crearás tus cartas mágicas?- Sonriéndole- porque se que, eres capaz y tienes el poder suficiente para crearlas..._

_Riendo en burla expuso- Pero para alcanzarte a ti, me falta mucho... demasiado tiempo... soy una novata a tu lado.  – observando a los guardianes a la distancia, agregó- tuve una visión: por eso vine aquí... te vi a ti- haciendo una pausa- caer inconsciente.  Por eso vine... y cuando llegué me encontré con aquel guardián tuyo- señalando a Yue.-observándote detenidamente.- pero es todo lo contrario a ti- mirando ahora a Clow.- es demasiado serio.. ¿Ya pensaste en sus nombres?_

_Clow observaba detenidamente a la hermosa joven hablar y observar con admiración a sus dos creaciones.  Tantos sentimientos, tantas sensaciones hacia aquella chica pero que aun no había puesto en claro.- el de forma de felino se llama Keroberos..._

_-¿Sol en chino? – apuntó Itziar.  Clow sonrió ante la inteligencia de la joven.  Ella agregó- Va muy bien con él...- observando a Keroberos- ¿Y el otro? Es algo serio ...- sonriéndose- nada como tu... siempre o desde que te conozco tomas las cosas muy sencillas y sin preocuparte mucho... raras son las ocasiones que te noto serio..._

_-Se llama Yue... "luna" en chino.- Itziar lo sabía._

_-Keroberos y Yue.- meditándolo unos instantes.- Protectores y guardianes de las cartas Clow..._

_-¿Cartas Clow?- inquirió el hechicero haciéndole mucha gracia aquello- ¿por qué con mi nombre?_

_Riendo, ella explicó- Pero si son tuyas... o acaso pretendías llamarles ¿Cartas mágicas? – viéndole asentir, añadió- No.  Se llamaran cartas Clow.  Representando el poderoso hechicero que las creó.- dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte nuevamente._

_*******continuará... _

**------------- Comentarios....**

**Pues ya ven un poco mas del pasado de Itziar y Clow... ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué pasará cuando sus reencarnaciones se encuentren? ¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo y Eriol? La verdad es que, la amistad de Clow con aquella mujer, dejó ciertas huellas en su vida... que mas adelante serán reveladas y un poco mas acerca de la misteriosa Itzume que despertará ciertos sentimientos en uno y otro personaje... Espero honestamente que, la historia les esté gustando y la mejor manera de demostrarlo es ¡¡¡Con comentarios!!! Vamos gente... ya lo saben a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com y así se note que no es tiempo desperdiciado... **

**Aunque ya pasaron mis chicas: Padme, Rinita, Naiko (por supuesto no puede quedarse) , Claudia, Sailor60, Diana, Hibari Zhang... las otras, andan perdidas...**

**Aquellas nuevas que recién leen esta historia y apenas me conocen, acepto cualquier comentario constructivo acerca de esa u otra de cualquiera de mis historias...**

**Si alguien ve a sakura_Corazon díganle que le mando saludos  y que no se pierda... **

**Ya saben...**

**Hasta la próxima n____n .**


	8. capitulo siete

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo VII:  "Orígenes".**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Desde la partida de su padre Fujitaka, Touya Kinomoto quedó como protector y tutor de su hermana menor, Sakura.  Sin la fortuna que fue adquirida cuando su padre servía como importante soldado de la Dinastía Cho, tuvo que vender las propiedades pertenecientes a su familia y una parte de ese dinero, fue destinado a su padre  mientras estuviera instalado en el extranjero. con el resto, tuvo que valérselas en los negocios del pueblo, instalando una taberna y ocupando la segunda planta del lugar para vivir con su hermana.   Su hermana era su prioridad.  Muchas damas de aquella sociedad a la que una vez él perteneció, siempre se empeñaron en convencerlo, conquistarlo y aproximarse a él con intereses románticos, pues no eran pocas las que se encontraban enamoradas del guapo y valiente ex Lord. Pero él, nunca prestó atención a ellas y las que se atrevían a declarárseles su amor, eran rechazadas.  Muchos creían que tal vez, nunca se enamoraría, pero otros, como su amigo Yukito sabían que, tal  vez, buscaba a su alma gemela o simplemente, solo tenía Interés de proteger y cuidar a su hermana hasta el retorno de su padre.  "

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ingresaron horas después del toque de queda.   Empapados en agua fría y sus zapatos y el vestido de la joven, cubiertos de lodo, se encontraron con el joven Yukito en la cocina esperándoles.

-Santo cielo- dijo al verlos ingresar por la puerta a ambos en tales condiciones.-  ya me estabas preocupando Touya. – viéndole y ayudándole a retirarse su abrigo -¿por que tardaron tanto?

-Tuvimos problemas cuando regresábamos – dijo Kinomoto observando seriamente a su amigo- Hay mas soldados en las calles que en día normales... tuvimos que tomar varios atajos para llegar aquí, sin tomar en cuenta que llueve a cántaros.

-¿Están ambos bien?- observando tanto a uno como al otro, en especial a la joven mientras esta, se quitaba silenciosamente el abrigo; no parecía estar incomoda, pero si temblaba de frío.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntaba por el cochero y la molestosa Meiling.

-Les cedí la habitación de Sakura y la que tienes de invitados para que descansaran... la joven se quejaba de un fuerte dolor de cabeza... y como tardaban mucho, me di la libertad de cedérselas dada la lluvia tan fuerte.  Espero que no te moleste...

-Arriba está la habitación de mi hermana.- hablando con Itzume - Séquese y colóquese uno de sus vestidos.  No son elegantes como ese, pero le servirán...- dijo Kinomoto observándole mientras su amigo le pasaba un paño para secarse.- Puede recostarse en esa habitación.  Mañana los llevaré a una hostería de mas categoría y fuera de esta región... pero déjeme decirle algo: por algo querían a su amigo muerto.  No dudaría que le destinaría lo mismo para usted y su amiga, si se enteran que vinieron con él.

-Muchas gracias por sus atenciones- dijo Itzume haciendo una reverencia y en ese momento, estornudó.

-Déjeme llevarla a la alcoba- dijo Kinomoto.- Yuki Quédate: Tengo algo que hablar contigo.- 

-Muy bien- dijo su amigo viéndole marcharse con la joven de ojos verdes al segundo piso.  10 minutos después, baja Kinomoto con un cambio de ropas y el cabello mojado.

-Algo pasa: mataron a los soldados que los acompañaban.  – sorprendiendo con esto a su amigo- Vimos cuando arrojaban los cuerpos de aquellos hombres al río...

-¿La joven los vio también? –sorprendido ante las declaraciones de su amigo.

-Se cercioró que ninguno fuese el joven príncipe Li.  Pero persiste que está vivo... –sacudiendo su cabeza- está en negación total.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-No tenemos porque hacer nada- dijo Kinomoto delante de una taza de té ya frío- no nos concierne.  Mañana los llevaré a donde pertenecen... 

-Pero Touya: ¿No crees que si mataron a aquel sujeto, también la maten a ella  y a Lady Li?

-No nos concierne- dijo Kinomoto- esto no tiene que ver con nosotros... somos dos personas normales.- frunciendo su rostro- no está en nuestras manos...

-podrían morir.- dijo Yukito.

-Y no sacrificaré mi vida por extraños...- dijo Kinomoto molestándose- Sakura es mi prioridad.  Le prometí a mi padre que la cuidaría hasta su regreso; le juré a mi madre, en su lecho de muerte, que no permitiría que nada le pasara... hasta ahora, he cumplido. No voy a fallarles ahora...

-Touya....- dijo Yukito- sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaré.- Touya ante esto, Sonrió.

-Gracias Yuki- dijo agradeciendo el apoyo de su amigo.

Pero desde las escaleras y sin ser vista, una joven escuchaba todo lo dicho por Kinomoto.  Volvió a subir las escaleras tan silenciosamente como las había bajado para poder escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a Itzume cuando la vio buscar en toda la habitación de la hermana de aquel sujeto- ¿Qué buscas?

-Aquí.- tocando con sus dedos un lado de aquel escritorio y cerrando sus ojos mientras la lluvia daba contra la ventana de cristal que daba a la calle.- Aquí estuvo...- sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Meiling ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía desde pequeña?- preguntó la joven bastante entusiasta a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué soy alguien muy llorona?   
  


-No – dijo Itzume sin borrar esa tenue sonrisa de su rostro- que todo tiene un porque y su momento...

-¿Si? ¿Y que?

-¿Qué pasara si te dijera que no es por nada que estamos en este lugar?- sentándose delante de la joven Li.- Que es por una razón bastante lógica y valida

-¿Cuál razón sería esa, mas que encontrar a Shaoran? –juzgó la joven.

-olvídalo- dijo Itzume. Después de todo, Meiling no lo comprendería.  Nadie lo haría pero dirigiendo su mirada a ese escritorio, la esperanza volvió a florecer en su corazón al igual que en su mente, porque sabía que era por una razón mas fuerte aun, que la coincidencia, era el hecho de que, se encontraran en aquel lugar. 

-Mañana comenzaremos a buscar a Shaoran.- dijo Meiling. –tiene que estar en alguna parte y lo encontraré- arrojándose en la cama de Sakura  y ocupando un lado de ella- no estoy acostumbrada a dormir en estas condiciones pero ¿qué mas le da? Es por una noche.- sonriendo.- mañana iremos al mejor hotel del lugar...

-No iré a ninguna parte- dijo Itzume sin observarle- me quedaré aquí ...

-¿Qué cosa??? – se horrorizó la joven Li- ¿Acaso te estas volviendo loca? ¿Hacer que? ¿Aquí? ¿en este lugarucho?-mirando con desprecio aquel lugar- ¿acaso se te olvidó que debemos encontrar a Shaoran?

-Búscalo tu si lo encuentras- dijo Itzume tranquilamente- yo me quedaré aquí...

Aquí Meiling la observaba muy atenta.  Jamás Itzume había mostrado tal decisión.  Incluso, para salir de las peticiones de la joven Li, esta hacía lo que le era pedido. Ahora estaba mas que decidida. Pero ¿Por qué? En un momento Meiling agregó - ¿Es por ese sujeto, no? ¿El tabernero?- sonriendo perspicazmente.- no es mal parecido pero ¿Un tabernero?  

-No se trata de eso- dijo Itzume defendiéndose pero se le notaba cierta vergüenza por la forma en que la joven se refería al asunto.- pero... tengo algo que hacer... una misión que cumplir.

-¿Acaso no te importa Shaoran? ¿es eso? ¿estuviste interesada en él por el dinero?- aquí Itzume le observaba- ¿Por el titulo?  

-¿Que tonterías dices niña?- dijo Itzume alterándose y abalanzándose sobre la joven Li y aferrándole por las manos- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que, Shaoran no me interesa? No de esa manera que tu piensas...

-No se cuantas veces dirás lo mismo... he visto como te mira- sorprendiendo con esto a Itzume- ¿Crees acaso que no lo he visto? Te admira tanto. No se porque...

-Eso es: simple admiración.  Mi destino no es Li.  

-¿Sabes acaso quien es tu destino?- al verse liberada por la joven y ambas incorporándose.

-El mañana está lleno de oportunidades y otros caminos...- Dijo Itzume- pero... en tu futuro, no veo a Li como tu esposo.- haciendo que la joven sobresaltara en su mirada.

-¿A Shaoran? ¿qué eres ahora, ves el futuro?- dijo Meiling de manera burlesca, mientras Itzume permanecía seria—Se que tienes poderes, pero ¿Ver el futuro? Si como no...- dejando de reír ante la seriedad de Meiling.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa, dijo- el futuro de Shaoran... aquella muchacha... que se robará su corazón... no lo pensará dos veces antes de dar su vida, por ella... la amará y morirá por ella, así como ella dará su vida por la de él... – en ese momento una mano se arroja contra el rostro de Itzume.  Su atacante la ve con los ojos llorosos y aun con su mano extendida.

-¡¡Mientes!!! Mientes para molestarme- Exclamó Meiling- Pero no te daré el placer de verme llorar...- volteándose del otro lado y echándose en el lecho mientras se cubría con la sábana hasta su cabeza. 

-La verdad duele Meiling- dijo Itzume a media voz- pero es la verdad- apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven cubierto por la sábana. – si no lo ves ahora, te tomará tanto tiempo dejarlo ir... yo lo se...- levantándose de la cama y caminando fuera de la habitación.

Pero Itzume, en esos momentos, dejaba sollozando a una ilusionada joven que desde los seis años se había autoproclamado como la prometida de Li Shaoran.

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

_La vio por primera vez en el centro del pueblo.  Ella estaba en esos momentos, saliendo con otra mujer del establecimiento donde vendían libros.  Llevaba tantos libros en la mano.  Vestía con un  traje de color verde, tan profundo y oscuro como sus ojos.  Tropezó con el hombre cuando salía.  Pero hábilmente, él pudo sujetarle antes de que cayera al piso. _

_-Lo siento – dijo el hombre amablemente.  Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con aquella mirada oriental que le devolvía la mirada mientras le sujetaba de los codos y los brazos ante el tropiezo, no importándole dejar caer todas las cosas al suelo._

_-Discúlpeme usted a mi- dijo Itziar ayudándose y ayudándole a recoger las cosas del suelo._

_-¡Itziar!!- dijo su madre acercándose (Esta se había ido mas adelante y observaba la curiosa mirada de aquel hombre para con su hija)- Disculpe- tomando a la joven por un brazo- tenemos que irnos._

_Itziar no articuló a decir nada en aquel momento, solo se quedó observando al joven mientras su madre la arrastraba por un brazo.  Pero el hombre, no le retiró la mirada de si, incluso, observando el carruaje donde se marchaban._

_-¿madre? ¿por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó la joven sonriéndole a su madre._

_-Es un hechicero- dijo su madre de mala voluntad y arrastrando aquella frase mientras se dirigían a gran velocidad a su casa._

_-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó ella con Interés y curiosidad._

_-He escuchado de él- dijo su madre y señalándole con un dedo agregó- No quiero que te acerques a él y si él se acerca a ti, aléjate..._

_-pero madre...._

_-¡aléjate Itziar!- dijo la mujer- no quiero volver a repetírtelo. _

_-"pero el problema es que, si lo he visto antes..."- dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana-"... En mis sueños..." "pero tu... no lo comprenderías... jamás lo harías..." – observando a su madre._

_Sabía que el desprecio que su madre tenía a los hechiceros y adivinos ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que, ella era uno de esas personas que despreciaba tanto?_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Eran las siete de la mañana exactamente.  Kinomoto en esos momentos ingresaba por la parte de atrás del negocio.  Delante de él y sentada usando uno de los vestidos de Sakura (aunque le quedaba algo chico) estaba Itzume.  En esos momentos, la belleza y sencillez de la joven se apoderaban de toda su aura, a la vez que aquellos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes observaban al joven. 

-Buenos días- dijo ella viéndole depositar un canasto con el recado del día- ¿Quieres algo de té? Hace frío hoy- sonriéndole amablemente- de seguro es por el agua de anoche.    Llovió demasiado. 

-Lady Li.. yo...- pero ella le interrumpió.

-Itzume- sacudiendo su cabeza-  no soy una Li.- sonriéndole mientras le extendía una taza de té y se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa de aquella cocina. 

-Bien, Lady Itzume...- rectificando Kinomoto.-¿Qué hace?- ella le observaba fijamente.

-¿De que?- preguntó ella.

-Pues...  ¿Acaso las mujeres de dinero no se levantan después del medio día?

-No necesariamente- tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.  Kinomoto aun no tocaba la de él.  Observaba detenidamente a la joven.- Yo siempre me levanto al alba...  es una maldición- dijo entre dientes- pero no escuché cuando se levantó usted...

él tuvo la confianza y tomó asiento con su taza de té.  Guardando silencio por unos instantes dijo- Siempre antes del alba...

-Debe de ser alguien especial- dijo ella observándole fijamente- ... para tener fuerzas para levantarse al día siguiente tan bien como lo ha hecho ahora...

-Lady Itzume- dijo Kinomoto interrumpiéndole- dejémonos de juegos- hablando con entera confianza.  Ella dejó su taza en la mesa- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿y quien era su amigo para que Cho lo mandara a Matar?

Borró su sonrisa de su rostro. Guardó silencio por unos instantes meditando lo que diría.  – El príncipe Li Shaoran, si Cho muere sin heredero sería el siguiente en tener la corona...

-Pero no tienen el mismo apellido ¿cómo es eso posible? 

Aquella joven de tal vez 16 o 17 años agregó- Cho es medio hermano de la madre de Shaoran, Lady Ieran Li.  Se casó con el padre de Li hace ya años.  Pero él murió cuando Li era solo un bebé.

-y Cho, no se conformará con dejar el reino en sus manos.. .¿O me equivoco?

-No Cho Akiyashi- dijo Itzume.- su hechicero oscuro...

-¿Hechicero oscuro? ¿tiene un hechicero oscuro?

-Me dijiste anoche que confiara en ti.- dijo Itzume.

-No dije tal cosa-ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Me lo dijiste cuando me ayudaste y fuiste conmigo no importándote como estaba el clima, me acompañaste a buscar a Shaoran...- tosiendo- confiaré en ti... Cho Peing eliminó hace años a los hechiceros para él obtener el poder completo.  El poder oscuro.  Generación tras generación, todo Cho que ha llegado al trono, ha sido gracias a esos poderes... 

-pero ¿Y toda esa basura de que los hechiceros son malos y lo demás?

-son malos aquellos hechiceros que practican magia Negra.  Los que practicaban magia blanca tras la verdad de los poderes medicinales y las energías místicas de los elementos, fueron asesinados- cerrando y abriendo sus ojos – de las maneras mas ruines y frías posibles... fue asesinato a sangre fría lo que pasó 400 años antes... 

-¿Y tu amigo le pondría fin?

-No exactamente, pero su madre si creía que estaba vinculado con el destino final.  El surgimiento de la magia perdida.

-pero ¿Tu perteneces a caso a ese plan?- preguntó Kinomoto.

Iba a obtener respuesta cuando dijeron- Disculpen- era el cochero- Lady Itzume: tenemos que irnos temprano... 

-Escuchen: los llevaré a casa de una amiga.  Estarán a salvo con ella.  Pero tienen que confiar en mi ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo Itzume una vez miró al cochero y este le dijo que estaba bien confiar en él. Después de todo, le debían la vida a Touya. pero ella agregó- se que crees que hay mucho mas detrás de todo lo que hablamos; quisiera continuar esta conversación contigo, si fuese posible.

Sin responderle agregó- Esperaremos a que Yuki llegue.  De ahí les acompañaré para que nadie les moleste... 

-Muchas gracias Kinomoto...

-Touya, por favor- 

-Touya.- dijo ella agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Han pasado tres días desde el encuentro de la pequeña Sakura con el joven Príncipe- decía Nakuru a su amo mientras ambos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca de aquella casa de campo.-- ¿Cuándo le revelará el propósito de todo esto, amo?

-No creo que el amo Eriol tenga intenciones de hacer eso- dijo Spinel interviniendo.  Eriol se mantenía en silencio.- Es mas, juraría que, se está divirtiendo con toda esta situación...

-La pequeña Sakura aun no se percata de nada.  De la relación entre ella y el joven príncipe... – enfocando su mirada a la ventana del jardín- pero claro- observando a Sakura con sus amigas- no puede desconfiar de nadie... además, el joven aun no despierta ¿Cierto Nakuru? – observando a su creación.

-No amo- dijo la joven falsa identidad de guardiana- Aun no despierta.  Según me expresaron, la joven Kinomoto pregunta por el joven constantemente. 

Eriol sonrió respondiendo. – no sería mi favorita si no lo hiciera.  Me percato que siente preocupación e interés por el prójimo; Sea hombre o mujer; Desconocido o conocido... me agrada eso de ella. Así como se preocupa por Keroberos... sé que lo hará también por Yue.

-A propósito de Yue- dijo Nakuru colocándose a su lado- Aun no aparece...

-Ya aparecerá- dijo Eriol retirándole la mirada a su guardiana- siempre aparece cuando se le necesita.  Será mejor que vaya a acompañarles.- comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

-amo – dijo Nakuru deteniéndole- me he dado cuenta que  últimamente, siente cierto interés por la joven Daiujij, pero por otro lado, siento que, algo le detiene...

-No te metas en la vida del amo- dijo Spinel.

-tengo que irme- dijo Eriol retirándose mientras su rostro de un hombre de 30 años era quien le devolvía la mirada a su guardiana y agregó- Sabes Nakuru: la verdad es que, siento algo de interés por la señorita Tomoyo... pero... nada bueno puede surgir de una mentira.  Porque es en realidad, todo, una mentira.- cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Ya ves lo que provocas con tus cuestionamientos? Hiciste molestar al amo- dijo Spinel en manera reprochadora- no tienes que cuestionar sus decisiones o sus acciones en todo caso.

-Es que lo noto tan confundido Spi- dijo Nakuru – algo serio pasa con él... si tan solo nos lo confiara...

-Si no nos ha dicho nada, no está en tu voluntad hacer que hable con nosotros. – molestando con ello a la guardiana.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Deja de mirar  tanto a la casa, Sakura. – decía su amiga una vez las demás se fueron a buscar flores silvestres junto a una partida de sus doncellas.- No lograrás nada con solo observar la casa...

-Han pasado dos días desde que salvamos a ese joven de la corriente...

-¿Salvamos?- preguntó Tomoyo de manera divertida- pero si fuiste tu, con tus cartitas...

Sonrojada corrigió- Son cartas mágicas, Tomoyo... no cartitas. Además, no he sabido nada de la condición del joven...

-Tienes una actitud tan dulce hacía los demás, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo orgullosa de su amiga- en eso te pareces a Lord Hiraguizagua- aclaró la joven- Sin importarle las circunstancias o los motivos por los cuales el joven ha caído en su resguardo, lo ha aceptado en su hogar, ha llamado a su doctor y lo ha protegido personalmente... eso dice mucho de la persona.

-Me alegra que eso piense de mi, Lady Tomoyo- dijo una voz proveniente de sus espaldas.  Sakura se sobresaltó mientras Tomoyo tenía un ligero tono rosa sobre sus mejillas. Viendo el sobresalto por parte de Sakura, agregó preocupándose- ¿Está usted bien?

-Supongo que si- dijo Sakura recuperando la compostura- vaya susto que me ha dado...

-Lamento eso- dijo Sonriéndole- si le interesa saber del joven, está aun inconsciente pero puede verlo si lo desea...

-Eso no es correcto- dijo Sakura.

-Por favor: le ha salvado la vida.  Si no fuera por usted Sakura, estaría muerto. Adelante.  –dijo el amo de la casa.

-¿No hay problema?- confirmaba la joven.

-Ninguno- agregó Tomoyo- Adelante. Ve a verlo. Después de todo, te lo debes a ti misma...

Haciendo una reverencia dijo.- Con permiso.  Los veré a la hora del té.- dejando a solas a la pareja.

-Muchas gracias por esa oportunidad- dijo al joven Hiraguizagua- Sakura tenía muchas ganas de verlo desde que llegó a la casa.

-Sakura es de esas personas que no importándoles a que o a quienes ayudan, mas adelante se encuentran en la necesidad de auxiliar mucho mas... son necesarias ese tipo de personas en este mundo- Dirigiendo su mirada a la joven agregó- por lo que veo, es de familia...

-Muchas gracias por sus halagos.- dijo la joven Tomoyo.

-Oiga: lamento todo esto- enseriando su rostro.  Esta le extrañó esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se que, debe de sentirse presionada.- agregó el joven – con esto de su madre, y yo invitándoles aquí, he puesto mas peso sobre sus hombros...

-No comprendo señor...

-la escuché sin querer, hablar con su madre anoche.- dijo Eriol sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Tomoyo.-  no se apene... estaba camino a ver a nuestro paciente, cuando...la escuché intercambiar las palabras con vuestra madre... quiero decirle que no hay ninguna presión de mi parte.  Conocí a una amiga, una vez, años atrás, que se vio en el mismo percance que usted.  O era el deber a su madre, o su verdadero llamado...

-¿Qué hizo ella?

-Eligió con ayuda de un amigo, lo que ella quería hacer...- dijo Eriol recordando una vida pasada y una joven especial. 

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue feliz?- intrigada con el final de aquella historia.

-No todo es felicidad; lamentablemente, murió antes de ver su sueño vuelto una realidad, pero nunca se arrepintió- enseriando su rostro- Hasta el ultimo momento, se mantuvo firme en su decisión...

-¿Acaso esa joven era alguien importante en su vida?- preguntó interesada en la historia.

-Lo fue...

-¿La extraña?

-Algo...

-¿Algún amor perdido? – preguntó la joven haciendo con esto que el hombre le dirigiera su mirada y una dulce sonrisa.

-Se puede decir, que fue una gran amiga.- aclaró- pero eso es del pasado- en esos momentos, las jóvenes con sus doncellas regresaban todas con cestos llenos de flores y cubriéndose con sombreros de la época.- se nota que se divirtieron- refiriéndose a la sonrientes jóvenes que regresaban- pero me pregunto ¿por qué usted y la joven Sakura nunca las acompañan a sus expediciones? Siempre están solas y aisladas.

-Sakura y yo hemos sido unidas desde pequeñas, señor...- en ese momento se acerca uno de los sirvientes de la casa.

-Lamento molestarlo mi señor- haciendo una reverencia – Pero Micashi le espera- aquí los ojos de Eriol demostraron preocupación ante este anuncio- le espera en la biblioteca.

-¿Micashi? ¿El primer soldado del Rey? ¿Qué querrá?_ preguntó Tomoyo.

-Lamento tener que dejarle- dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de la joven en señal de disculpa- pero tengo que atender a esa persona...- retirándose seria y silenciosamente del lugar siguiéndole dos pasos atrás su sirviente, mientras las jóvenes amigas se acercaban.  Tomoyo se quedó extrañada ante esto.

Caminó detrás del su sirviente hasta ingresar a aquel salón.  Ahí lo vio de pie esperándole mientras observaba con curiosidad un libro que encontró en el sofá del lugar.  Dijo al entrar su anfitrión- Lord Hiraguizagua.--  haciendo una reverencia que se notaba que era forzada e integrándose inmediatamente.

-Micashi- dijo Eriol saludándole distante- ¿Qué ha traído al primer soldado de su Alteza a una región tan distante? 

-El deber mas que todo- dijo Micashi-arrojadno el libro de nuevo al sofá.- pensé que irías al pueblo con el capitán que asignaste para la búsqueda de las jóvenes para su alteza.  Pero al encontrarme con él me dice que, Lord Hiraguizagua, apenas se presenta a los cateos y no solo eso; solo revisa las listas... pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué hace aquí? Cuando hay tanto que hacer allá.

Su sonrisa era pragmática.  No le simpatizaba Hiraguizagua. Pero el sentimiento era mutuo.  Eriol dijo segundos después de su silencio. – Estoy aquí con mi esposa- dijo Eriol.  Aquí Micashi se sorprendió ante lo revelado- Y sus damas de compañía además de su madre... 

-¿Esposa? ¿Contrajo matrimonio? ¿Quién es la afortunada si me permite preguntar?

-Era quien se conocía como Lady Tomoyo Daiujij-. Dijo Hiraguizagua.

-¿La hija del terrateniente Daiujij? Es hija de la viuda ¿no?  Tuve un par de asignaciones con el hombre... cuando la niña era... ¿Pero Hiraguizagua- haciendo matemática- la chica no pasa de los 18 años...- sonriendo maliciosamente- podría unos años mas de su parte, Señor, ser su hija...

-Tiene 17 años- dijo Hiraguizagua.

-Vaya... un buen partido  debo decir- dijo Micashi identificando de quien se trataba  – tiene buena cuna y según recuerdo, la viuda Daiujij recibió una inmensa fortuna en propiedades de su difunto esposo... mis felicitaciones Hiraguizagua.

-¿A que vino?- preguntó Eriol.- porque el asunto de la ausencia en los cateos, no es lo que lo trajo aquí Micashi... –molesto ante las pretensiones y el acento usado por aquel hombre.

-No es cierto- dijo volviendo al tema.- Hay alguien perdido.  Su nombre es Li Shaoran... es un joven de algunos 17, casi 18 años.  Alto cabellos y ojos cafés.   ¿Has escuchado a alguien de ese nombre por la comarca?

-No- dijo Eriol- ¿Debería?

-Es un fugitivo... te recomendaría darles instrucciones a tus sirvientes y esclavos que, no dejen entrar a alguien con estas descripciones... o mejor aun, a ningún desconocido.

-¿Qué ha hecho ese hombre?

-Matará al rey- dijo Micashi,.- O eso cree su alteza... es enemigo del reino y todo aquel que lo proteja de su destino, tarde o temprano, enfrentará la justicia divina ¿me entiendes?

-si, claro- dijo Hiraguizagua- Comprendo a la perfección...- dijo Hiraguizagua- Si no le importa- dijo señalando detrás de él, a la puerta- Tengo cosas que hacer...

Micashi hizo una reverencia y se retiró por donde Eriol le indicó.  Dejándole a solas en aquel salón.

Exhaló profundamente.  Conocía a Micashi.  Sabía que si encontraba o veía a una mujer hermosa en su propiedad le exigiría.  Tenía que proteger a Sakura y a Tomoyo, a cualquier costa, pero ... ¿Qué pasaría si Micashi, se acercara a ellas y comentara algo de lo hablado en aquel momento? Tenía que hablar con alguna de ellas.  Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo.  Explicarle, porque dijo lo que dijo, y porque era imperativo que, siguiera con aquella trama.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En esos momentos, una mujer de veinte y tantos años, recordaba los eventos que se desvelaron tres o dos días antes...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* flash back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-Lady Kaho- dijo una doncella ingresando en el estudio. – la busca un caballero..._

_-¿Quién si se puede saber?- preguntaba leyendo unos escritos y sin levantar su vista a la doncella._

_-Dice que es un amigo suyo... ¿Kinomoto?- Kaho levantó la vista a la doncella._

_-¿Estás segura?- preguntó sorprendida.  Sabía que, Touya no la buscaría.  Prefería los encuentros coincidenciales en la calle.  No después de su pasado.  No después de su historia._

_-Si, mi Lady.—dijo la doncella._

_-Hazlo pasar- dijo . la joven fue a hacer lo que le pidió.  Momentos después un galante caballero ingresaba por la puerta.- Vaya...- dijo la mujer, mientras lo observaba de pie en el centro del estudio.  Ella se puso de pie, revelando su figura estilizada mientras su vestido de color púrpura rozaba con la alfombra y sus delicados guantes de encajes con aberturas en los dedos aferraron los hombros del joven. Ella le saludó en confianza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  Sonriéndole sutilmente dijo- Lord Touya Kinomoto..._

_-Preferiría que me llamases Touya, mi Lady...- dijo Touya sin revelar ningún sentimiento de simpatía. _

_-Es un gusto verte- dijo ella sin inmutarse ni sorprenderse ante su reacción.  Dio dos pasos atrás.-  pero supongo ¿Esta no es una visita social, o me equivoco?_

_-Necesito que le des hospedaje a unas personas.. Son especiales.  En especial una de ellas..._

_-¿Una mujer?- preguntó ella sonriendo sutilmente._

_-¿Tiene importancia?_

_Ella se detuvo con el escritorio detrás de ella y cruzando las manos una delante de la otra dijo sonriéndole perspicazmente- tiene que serlo... para que te preocupes por una extraña... _

_-No dije que lo fueran..._

_-No era necesario que me lo dijeras ¿o no has aprendido nada?- dijo ella teniendo la razón y aun sonriéndole._

_-No te pido mucho: Solo que los dejes aquí hasta que esto del concurso termine... – y ocurriéndosele algo dijo- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con lo del concurso rondando? _

_-Soy una mujer casada, Touya- dijo Kaho tranquilamente- estoy aquí por negocios... no duraré mucho... depende, de cómo, las cosas sigan... no pueden tocarme... pero.- cambiando su semblante- ¿Tu hermana..._

_-Sakura está bien- adivinando la preocupación de la mujer- está fuera del alcance de esos hombres... por ahora... –y volviendo a su asunto agregó- ¿Puedes o no?_

_-Por supuesto- dijo ella asintiendo- sabes que lo que me pidas, eso haré.  Después de todo, somos amigos ¿o no?- al notar el rostro de no querer responder, agregó- ¿Dónde están? _

_-están en el salón.- dijo Kinomoto.- una de ellas es... problemática- dijo Kinomoto.—el hombre es su sirviente.  Su cochero, ni la memoria no me falla y la otra chica...- Pensándolo unos instantes- es... – tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.- tiene tantos secretos como tu o yo... en todo caso. Una de ellas es prima del sobrino político de Cho. Es una larga historia, pero Cho no quiere al muchacho con vida._

_-Comprendo- dijo Kaho entendiendo lo dicho por el joven.-¿El muchacho está con ellas?_

_-No- dijo Kinomoto- está desaparecido después de un ataque a su guardia.  Itzume dice que está con vida... pero se arrojó al río... nadie sobrevive a esas corrientes..._

_- vamos...- Kaho pensaba en ese ultimo detalle ¿Itzume? Había visto algo, por un instantes pero Touya Kinomoto era un misterio para ella. Ambos caminaban lentamente uno al lado del otro por el pasillo de aquella inmensa casa  y pronto estuvieron en el salón. A su llegada, el hombre y las dos damas  vestidas con ropas de Sakura, hicieron una reverencia._

_-Lamentamos darle estas molestias- dijo Meiling tratando con mas delicadeza a Kaho dada la residencia donde se encontraban- Soy Lady Li Meiling... _

_-Mucho gusto, Lady Li- dijo Kaho respondiendo a su reverencia. Quien estaba sorprendido ante su comportamiento, era Touya.  tan diferente al que presentó en su casa._

_-Soy Itzume- dijo La joven de ojos verdes saludando a la mujer- agradecemos que nos reciba en su casa..._

_El cochero también se presentó.  Una vez las presentaciones finalizaron, esta habló._

_-El honor es todo mío y pueden llamarme Kaho. Además, no tiene que agradecérmelo a mi.  Lord Kinomoto, me ha convencido..._

_-¿Lord?- preguntó Meiling mirando con desprecio a Kinomoto- ¿El es Lord?_

_-Lo fui... hace ya mucho tiempo..._

_-Touya: estarán bien a mi cuidado...-despidiendo al joven._

_Este hizo una reverencia y los dejó a solas. Meiling no le retiraba la vista a su anfitriona ni a las paredes elegantemente decoradas de aquel lugar.  Itzume solo observaba la puerta por donde había salido el hombre.  Kaho se percató de ello. _

_-Estarán cómodos aquí hasta que puedan volver a su casa. No se preocupen por nada. _

_-Disculpe, lady Kaho- dijo Itzume.- pero no pretendo quedarme aquí...- Kaho ante esto, no se sorprendió.  Meiling la observaba detenidamente.- prefiero... es decir..._

_-Ve. Antes de que se adelante mucho... y ten cuidado- mirándole con entendimiento.- después de todo, eres hermosa... _

_-Gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo con rapidez del salón y de aquella residencia.   A la cual, no regresó después._

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pero pasaron dos días.  Kinomoto se había aparecido el día anterior, con el carruaje que habían tenido que dejar abandonado a unas calles de su taberna.  Llevó las ropas y las pertenencias de las  jóvenes a Meiling.  Por lo que parecía, Itzume no le había encontrado uso a esas ropas en una taberna.

Pero  Kinomoto, no había vuelto.

Pero lo que si percibió cuando la joven estuvo esos instantes delante de ella, era aquel rastro de poder que percibió días antes, cuando Eriol se comunicó con ella.

¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

Pero lamentablemente, no podía comunicarse con Eriol al menos que, él no lo hiciera.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura se encontraba en esos momentos, en la recamara asignada a aquel desconocido que ella rescató de la corriente.  Ya la inflamación en un lado de su frente era menor pero tenía un vendaje puesto que le cruzaba la cabeza.  Se veía dormido apaciblemente.  Aun no recobraba la conciencia.  La doncella que asignaron para que cuidara del hombre, estaba aun allí.

-El señor nos ha dado ordenes de no hablar con desconocidos acerca del joven.- dijo La doncella.

Sakura preguntó aun conversando con ella pero bastante bajito- ¿Aun no tienen idea de quien pueda ser?

-no señorita- dijo la doncella.- como no nos permiten hablar de este joven, es muy difícil saber su nombre ... pero parece que es extranjero.  Sus ropas- señalándolas.- es de gente importante... pero no podemos estar seguros... por el otro lado, están sus heridas...- observando al lecho y acercándose seguida de Sakura.

Le ofreció una silla y se la acercó a la joven.  Ella la aceptó y dijo- SI quieres, ve a descansar un par de horas... yo me quedaré a cuidarle.

-¿Está segura señorita? Podría meterme en problemas...

-Tranquila – dijo Kinomoto sonriéndole- anda.  Ve descansa.  Vuelve en dos o tres horas...

-Muchas gracias Señorita- dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

Al retirarse ella, Sakura se dirigió a la ventana, la cual abrió de par en par, dejando entrar una suave brisa a la habitación.  Volvió su mirada y su figura se acercó al joven.

Había pasado mas o menos media hora.  Cuando observaba por la ventana hacía el mar, unos gemidos provenían del lecho del joven.  Ella se acercó observándole detenidamente.  Estaba preocupada.  Cuando unos ojos marrones se conectaron con los verdes de ella.

-¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó ella observándole.  El trataba de incorporarse pero ella le detuvo.- Tranquilo... no estás bien... tienes una herida en el hombro y en la cabeza... 

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo unos instantes después.

-En una casa de un señor llamado Hiraguizagua- ella le observaba fijamente.  Él observaba aquella mirada. En realidad, le recordaba a alguien.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó el joven.

-No.  Permíteme presentarme: me llamo Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto...

-Yo.... me llamo... este....

-¿Te llamas?

Lo veía tratando de recordar algo.  En un momento, se mareó y volvió a colocar su cabeza en contra de la almohada.- ¿estás bien?

-No.... no....- bajando cada vez mas el tono de su voz.  En ese momento, Ingresa Eriol y lo escucha decir- No recuerdo quien soy...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Continuará....**

**¿Ya ven porque es que este fic es tan largo? Tengo razón... Ahora Li pierde la memoria... ¿Qué será de los personajes? ¿Y Eriol como resolverá todo este lío? Tengo que decir que no soy responsable de la amnesia de Li.**

**(miradas enojadas por doquier) ya, ya... bueno, si tengo la culpa... pero... ay que complicado.**

**Gracias a Sailor60 por su amistad, a Diana por su simpatía y a Clausalem por ayudarme con la ortografía y redacción y a Naiko tb... (Ellas dos son mis betas oficiales a las cuales si la historia no termina en "vivieron felices para siempre" mandarán a buscar mi cabeza.... T.T no es nada bueno) y a todos los que me han escrito review o comentarios al correo... mil gracias...**

**A todos aquellos que ni su presencia dejan marcada, no les conviene (colocando una carita de diablilla) no saben de que soy capaz... así que ¡¡¡Mas les vale darme sus comentarios!!!! **

Ya saben la rutina: Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, crucifijos, ajo y demás ... a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com

O tb. Review... n___n 


	9. capitulo ocho nn

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo VIII:  "Compromiso".**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A pesar de contar solo con casi 18 años, la joven Lady Tomoyo Daiujij era bastante madura para su edad.  Realista y amaba a su prima Sakura.  Verse involucrada con un hombre que le llevaba mas de 12 años, no era de su gusto.  Pero era una chica que creía en el deber, así como en el amor.**

**Pero la joven tiene un secreto: aquel secreto de que está le gusta un joven.  Ni siquiera Sakura sabe de esta persona y mucho menos su madre.  Es su secreto mas profundo.  Solo quien es su pretendiente en estos momentos, Eriol Hiraguizagua, descubrió su secreto lo que la convierte ante sus ojos, en una fascinante y misteriosa chiquilla para el hechicero y en cierto modo, un objeto invaluable a la cual le ayudará a aclarar sus dudas; pero de la que admite a la cual se siente atraído sentimentalmente.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash back *-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-Lady Tomoyo- dijo el hombre de 30 años acercándose a ella mientras ella observaba el paisaje.  Sus amigas no estaban allí y su prima estaba viendo al misterioso joven que salvó de las corrientes del río.- ¿podría intercambiar unas palabras con usted?_

_Tomoyo se extrañó ante su actitud.  En los últimos días, se había visto en la capacidad de adivinar las intenciones de aquel enigmático hombre.  Tenía ese talento: Podía descubrir los sentimientos de los demás, dadas sus acciones._

_Observándole dijo- por supuesto ¿qué puedo ayudarle?_

_Eriol dudaba en decirle.  Era la primera vez que se encontraba algo inquieto. Pero ¿ por que la presencia de aquella joven lo inquietaba? Su mirada, fija, decidida y al mismo tiempo, melancólica.  No entendía.  O si lo hacía.  Era el hecho de que, había pasado los últimos días demasiado cerca de ella.  Tal vez, el recuerdo de Itziar en su otra vida, era lo que lo inquietaba. Su parecido con su amiga en una vida pasada._

_Cuando conoció a Itziar (recordándole en esos momentos) Era mucho mas joven que él.  La había visto a la distancia.  Pero vino a conocerla aquel día que tropezaron en la calle, hacía mas de 400 años antes; cuando era aun Li Clow... ahora era, Eriol Hiraguizagua. Y sabía que esa joven no era Itziar.  Por el otro lado ¿Podía acaso, estar enamorado de un recuerdo?_

_-¿Señor?- dijo Tomoyo despertándole de aquellos pensamientos que le turbaban._

_-Mis disculpas, Mi Lady- dijo Hiraguizagua regresando a la realidad._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la joven.  _

_-Si... es que... tengo que hablar con usted- su voz se escuchaba ahora mas decidida y su mirada era distinta. Tomoyo, retrocedió dos pasos atrás._

_-Usted dirá. – dijo pero  teniendo un presentimiento de que se trataba._

_-Pues verá usted: lady Tomoyo, desde el momento que la conocí en casa de su madre, hace días ya, me he sentido atraído a usted...- ella dejó que continuase hablando- Quisiera si me lo permite, casarme con usted... – sonrojándose y siendo visto por Tomoyo de esa manera por primera vez.  Ella lo observó detenidamente y sonrió.- ¿Hay algo que le cause gracia?_

_-¿Puedo ser totalmente honesta con usted, Mi Lord?_

_- Por supuesto.  Es lo que mas deseo..._

_-La tarde en que mi madre nos presentó, usted me hizo una pregunta... ¿Recuerda? Si había alguien mas en mi corazón..._

_-Se que esa persona existe- dijo Eriol sonriéndole como amigo.- No se lo niego.. pero tengo la impresión, que él no se encuentra enterado de sus sentimientos ¿O si mi Lady?_

_-No está equivocado- dijo ella respondiendo a su duda- no. No lo sabe.  Solo piensa en mi como una chiquilla... supongo- dudando abrir su corazón a este sujeto-... no lo se... pero yo..._

_-Lady Tomoyo: si usted, siendo una persona tan despierta y analítica de los sentimientos y el pensar de los demás, no ha podido determinar si aquel joven del cual usted se siente atraída le corresponde, entonces no le vendría mal sacarla de su corazón... y de su mente... _

_-No se puede mandar en el corazón..._

_-quisiera que me diese la oportunidad de que me conozca... le aseguro que, le haré olvidar a ese sujeto...- acercándose a la joven.  Esta le miraba con aquellos profundos ojos azules, los cuales estaban algo lagrimosos.  _

_-Lord Hiraguizagua....yo..._

_-Solo, piénselo por favor..._

_-No seré perspicaz para los sentimientos de aquel joven, pero lo soy para los suyos señor...- dijo Tomoyo – hay algo: - observándole con mayor intensidad- me gustaría que confiara en mi, para que me diga que es lo que pasa. Que es lo que oculta.  Y si acaso, me está confundiendo con aquella amiga suya, porque he de decirle señor, que si yo tengo otros sentimientos o intenciones, así mismo los tiene usted... _

_Eriol sonrió ante esto.  Vaya que esta chica era especial. Si le recordaba a su vieja amiga.  Nunca revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos pero si, su perseverancia. Su amistad._

_-Mire usted: hay una orden... para llevar a toda jovencita soltera y sin compromiso alguno, al palacio principal en la capital... para un concurso.  Su alteza- retirándole la vista a la joven- Elegirá a una jovencita que cumpla con los requisitos para tener su descendiente... y le prometí a su madre, que no le permitiría que eso le ocurra a usted..._

_-¿Así que eso es lo que ocurre?¿por eso fue que usted se molestó cuando anunciaron a Micashi aquí? ¿acaso se preocupa por mi bienestar? ¿Acaso está dispuesto a casarse conmigo, sin haber amor, para protegerme? ¿por que?_

_-Le tengo un afecto algo complejo- dijo Hiraguizagua a lo que ella le sonrió- no me pida por favor que le describa mis sentimientos en estos momentos ... lo que si se es que, por alguna razón, me he sentido atraído a usted... no me pregunte como.  Usualmente soy como usted: bastante analítico y inquisidor cuando se trata de explicar el como y el porque... pero le prometí a su madre que no le pasaría nada.  Micashi ha preguntado por su presencia aquí y tuve que decirle que... que era mi esposa...- aquí Tomoyo le observa sorprendida- No me atrevería a proponerle matrimonio si no supiera que, en algún momento esta atracción que siento por usted, se convirtiera en amor... _

_-Pero aun no olvida a aquella mujer- dijo Tomoyo observándole- Así como yo le digo a  usted que, en los últimos días me he sentido bien con su compañía... pero ante su propuesta de matrimonio no puede pedirme que lo ame... no lo conozco ni lo he tratado lo suficiente para sentirme enamorada de usted y creo en el amor... no en el amor a primera vista.. .aun no lo experimento, pero si en el amor que existe entre dos personas al tratarse y convivir... _

_-Lady Tomoyo..._

_-No por favor- le interrumpió- déjeme que termine: pero mi madre, se casó en un matrimonio arreglado y terminó amando a su esposo...a mi padre,  pero yo..._

_Tomó sus manos firmemente, gesto que sorprendió a Tomoyo y expuso- hagamos algo: para que ponga en claro finalmente sus sentimientos y vea por fin, si aquel sujeto que ocupa sus pensamientos, le corresponde. confíe en mi como a un amigo: un amigo, que sea cual sea el resultado, le apoyará en toda decisión que tome, porque tenemos algo mas en común que mi atracción por usted, en nuestro camino.- refiriéndose a Sakura y su misión y todo lo demás.- le acompañaré a hablar con aquel sujeto... declárele sus sentimientos y sin son correspondidos, cuente con todo mi apoyo para ayudarle en todo lo que sea necesario..._

_-¿En serio cree que, me dejará usted de sentir atracción por mi, si en todo caso, él me corresponde?_

_-No digo que será ahora, o mañana... pero lo que si sé es que, si ese sujeto le corresponde, sabré comprenderlo y dejarle el camino libre.  Pero si seguiré siendo su amigo..._

_Esa respuesta, Tomoyo no se la esperaba. No lo imaginaba.  Aquel sujeto estaba en realidad proponiéndole matrimonio para salvarle de aquella orden de Cho. Pero por otro lado estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si aquel misterioso joven en realidad, le correspondía a sus sentimientos.  El silencio entre ambos era lo que reinaba en esos instantes solo observándose a los ojos. De un momento a otro, Tomoyo le retiró la mirada pues estaba bastante sonrojada ante la actitud de aquel sujeto. _

_-Mi señor- dijo el mayordomo acercándose e interrumpiéndoles.- es el jovencito herido... ha recobrado la conciencia...he escuchado voces entre la señorita Sakura y él al pasar por ahí..._

_- Si me disculpa- dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia a Tomoyo y retirándose detrás de su mayordomo por el pasillo.  _

_Tomoyo le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió cuando dobló una esquina.  Sorprendentemente, se sentía su rostro tibio.  _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del flash back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Sakura?- al observar a la joven que una vez se reunieron en la afueras de la alcoba ocupada por el desconocido-¿ Qué ha pasado? Me dice mi mayordomo, que recobró el conocimiento.

-Así es- dijo Sakura pero con su rostro algo preocupado agregó- Pero no recuerda quien es...

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Eriol temiendo ante esta condición en el sujeto.- ¿Cómo que no recuerda quien es?- pero sabiendo que escuchó esto ultimo cuando ingresó a ella.

-ya lo escuchaste: Lo primero que me preguntó es en donde estaba y si nos conocíamos... 

-Iré a ver- dijo Eriol pasando por su lado e ingresando nuevamente a la habitación del sujeto. Ahí estaba el joven, observando la ventana que fue abierta por Sakura antes de él despertar.  A la llegada del individuo, este no dijo nada; solo Eriol habló- ¿se siente bien? ¿no le duele nada?- revisando su cabeza.

En ese momento, ante la mirada de aquel sujeto, Li exhaló y dijo respondiendo- No... solo un poco la cabeza... ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa- dijo el hombre- Me llamo Eriol Hiraguizagua... Lord Eriol Hiraguizagua... ¿Sabe acaso como se llama usted? 

-No... – dijo Li molestándose.

-No se preocupe... pronto sabrá quien es...

-¿Acaso usted lo sabe?- preguntó el joven esperanzado.

No podía decirle que si. No podía revelarle que era además del Príncipe Li Shaoran, un poderoso Hechicero y que estaba en una misión y que su tío político lo quería muerto.  O lo quiere Muerto. 

-Con el tiempo- dijo Hiraguizagua.- esto, posiblemente sea temporal.  Esperemos que se sienta mejor pronto... ¿Desea algo? ¿Comer tal vez?

-Solo deseo saber ¿Quién era esa chica?- preguntó el joven.

-¿Qué chica?

-LA que estaba aquí cuando desperté.  Se me hace bastante familiar,  pero ella dice que no nos conocemos ¿Es esto cierto?

Eriol observó fijamente al joven y con una sutil y misteriosa sonrisa dijo. – No la conoce; aun no.  Pero su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto... y ella fue quien le sacó del río. 

En ese momento, extrañas imágenes vienen a la cabeza del joven: el río.  Voces distantes.  Unos ojos verdes... todo era tan confuso.

-le dejaré para que descanse- dijo Eriol – mañana, podremos hablar...

-Muy... bien- dijo Shaoran acomodándose en la lecho, pero sin dejar de ver a la ventana, las cortinas moverse. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Estaba en esos momentos cabalgando.  Pronto llegó a la muralla de piedra de un metro de alto que separaba esa propiedad del camino de los mercaderes.  No lo pensó dos veces y dejando su corcel ahí, atado a un tronco viejo, saltó la pared y pronto estaba caminando sendero arriba.  Estuvo unos veinte minutos cuando llegó al pueblo.  Pronto pasó ese pueblo y continuó caminando hasta que dio con aquella columna de piedra y una reja bastante alta.  Tenía un candado en ella.  Estaba a punto de devolverse de nuevo, cuando de repente, el candado se abrió solo, abriendo la puerta de par en par._

_La muchacha de ojos verdes observaba todo esto con algo de misterio pero no asustada.  Haciendo lo que su corazón le indicaba, pronto estuvo en el jardín de aquel lugar.  Era hermoso.  Flores de todos los colores estaban en todas las esquinas de aquel lugar.  Habían lirios flotando en la laguna que estaba dentro.  Caminó por el caminito de piedra que se abría a sus pasos, llegando pronto al balcón de aquel lugar.  Desde ahí se podía observar el jardín en todo su esplendor._

_-me gusta la primavera- dijo una voz detrás de ella.  Ella del susto se volteó de repente.  Pero el alto hombre no la observaba a ella detrás de sus gafas.- la primavera, significa vida, esperanza... un mañana... cuando veo las flores me traen hermosos recuerdos y no me siento tan solo..._

_-Disculpe- dijo ella- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de usted?- preguntaba ella observándole.- ¿Qué es un hechicero?_

_-¿qué crees tu?-preguntó él sonriéndole._

_-Bueno... no puede ser malo.  Malo y tendría cuernos y todo lo demás- ahí el hombre comenzó a reírse- ¿De que se ríe? –observándole molesta. _

_-No me había comparado nunca con una vaca- dijo Clow – o un toro, en todo caso..._

_La chica algo abochornada agregó- No es eso ¡¡lo sabe bien y deje de reírse!!- aquí él dejó de reírse- Quiero aprender..._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-De la magia. Mi padre, tenía poderes... lo se porque, no los tuviera yo... pero mi madre, no quiere saber nada de los hechiceros y las personas con magia..._

_-Hay personas que son escépticas...._

_-pero, necesito aprender..._

_-¿Para que?- preguntó  él observándole.- tienes un propósito ¿o me equivoco?_

_-propósito definido, no tengo. – viéndole dirigir su mirada al jardín- pero puedo aprender...- apretando sus puños._

_-niña...- dijo Clow._

_-No me llame niña- dijo ella ofendida- tengo 17 años y no soy una niña... _

_- tengo 35 años... – dijo el hombre sin mirarle- eres una niña..._

_-¿35? Vaya no se ve tan viejo...- dijo ella en voz alta, provocándole reírse nuevamente- oiga ¿No hace otra cosa que reírse? _

_-Me agradas niña- dijo Clow – pero... no doy clases particulares.  Además ¿qué pensarían de una señorita como tu en mi casa? ¿No pondrías tu reputación en duda?_

_-No me importa lo que piensen de mi... además, no creerán que usted y yo...- sacudiendo su cabeza- usted es demasiado viejo para mi... y no me enamoraría a primera vista.. eso no existe..._

_-¿No crees en el amor pero si en la magia?- preguntó Clow juzgando a la joven y su pensar.- pero si el amor crea la magia y la magia proviene del amor..._

_-¿del amor? ¿Cuál? Porque hay magia blanca y magia negra..._

_-La magia negra proviene del amor a lo oculto... a lo oscuro... de cierta forma, es amor... hay muchas clases de amores..._

_-¿Es eso un trabalenguas?_

_-No. Es una realidad.  En realidad niña- viendo como ella fruncía el rostro ante este sobrenombre.- la magia es gran responsabilidad y no todos nacemos con este poder..._

_-Yo lo tengo- dijo ella discutiéndole- se lo dije: lo heredé de mi padre..._

_-¿Practica la magia?_

_-Mi padre falleció años atrás- dijo a media voz- pero puedo aprender..._

_la observó con detenimiento y dijo- ¿qué habilidades tienes?_

_-Bueno, mis sueños se vuelven realidad- dijo ella._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó él curioso- Vaya una clarividente... hacía años que no veía una como tu... la ultima era una ermitaña que vivía con una comunidad en el bosque- señalándole- murió hace cinco años..._

_-¿por qué habla como si estuviera viejo? Apenas me dice que tiene 35 años...- dijo ella como comentario. Él la observó y ella agregó- ¿cuándo comenzamos con las lecciones?_

_Solo dijo- ven conmigo.—comenzando a avanzar e ingresó a la casa, siendo seguido por la jovencita.  Ella observaba todo con detenimiento. Parecía una casa normal, como cualquier otra del pueblo.  Miraba todo con detenimiento. Estaba todo muy limpio y el sol entraba a todas partes gracias a los ventanales que habían de lado y lado. En los lugares donde habían paredes, no habían fotos pero si cuadros de flores.  llegaron hasta una puerta al final del pasillo._

_Cuando él la abrió, lo que ella vio en su interior, la dejó perpleja.  No era la oscuridad o penumbra a diferencia de los demás sitios de la casa. Lo que la dejaba sin habla era lo que ocurría en el centro._

_Había una especie de circulo de luz.  Había un sello en el suelo de madera.  Podía observar la luna, el sol.  Este sello, resplandecía intensamente. En el centro de este, y a la altura de su pecho se encontraba algo dando vueltas.  Cuando enfocó su mirada y se acercó tres pasos mas, ahí lo vio._

_-Es una carta mágica- dijo Clow interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – tengo ya 42 cartas mágicas..._

_-¿Cuál es el propósito?- logró preguntar pues la impresión momentos antes,  no le permitía articular una palabra._

_-Con las cartas mágicas, concentras poderes sin necesidad de llamarlas o drenarlas... aprenderás mucho mas después...- entrando su mano en el circulo del sello y la carta detenerse por un momento- Es la carta del sueño... provocará que quien la tenga en su poder pueda recibir premoniciones a través de los sueños... –viendo el rostro de la joven solo observando aquel sello  - en realidad, tu poder... _

_-Quiero aprender- dijo ella una vez él la acompañó a las afueras hasta la reja- por favor déjame aprender... _

_él no le respondió nada.  _

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

**---- una semana después ------**

Noche tras noche, jóvenes eran llevadas a los palacios que habían en los distintos territorios pero todos propiedad de Cho. El poblado donde habitaban los Kinomoto no eran la excepción.  Las jovencitas eran llevadas a esos lugares.  Pero hasta ahora, Sakura y Tomoyo y sus amigas, estaban en la propiedad de Hiraguizagua, lejos de las miradas indiscretas.  

Kaho tenía bajo su protección a Li Meiling y le había explicado las circunstancias por las cuales no podía salir a la calle.  Ella a duras penas, había accedido pero no se rendía en ir a buscar a Shaoran quien por cierto, se encontraba desaparecido aun. 

Había enviado mensajes a la casa de Li, informándole a Lady Ieran de todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo a lo que ella se refería como la "Alocada idea de tu protegida" de quedarse habitando con un joven que tenía una taberna.  Meiling se refería a todo aquello como una Aberración por parte de Itzume...

-Tranquila señorita Meiling- decía Kaho mientras ambas tomaban el té en los jardines – no hay otro caballero mas educado y costumbrista que Touya... estará a salvo y no la tocará...

-uno no sabe como son los hombres- dijo Meiling llevándole la contraria. Era la centésima vez que tocaba ese punto- Ella manda mensajes todos los días con Tukishiro pero aun no comprendo ni me da explicaciones de porque habita en aquel lugar...

-Sus razones, ha de tenerlas- dijo Kaho sonriéndole- pudo ver o sentir algo que algunos notamos pero ella es, mas directa ¿o no?

Meiling la observó.  Fue mas o menos lo mismo que Itzume le dijo aquella noche cuando decidió quedarse en la taberna.  Le dijo "nunca lo comprenderías".

Terminó de tomar el té en silencio.  

Pero Itzume, en casa de Kinomoto, sufría cada vez mas aquellas horribles pesadillas.  Incluso había noches que gritaba o sudaba mucho.  En cada situación Kinomoto podía escucharla desde su habitación.  Pero no le decía nada al otro día.  Guardaba silencio mientras ella amanecía como si nada hubiese pasado.  Ya le contaría cuando el momento llegara.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Kinomoto- dijo Tao Makoto, ingresando a la taberna en el anochecer.  Se sentó delante de la barra pidiendo servicio al joven que en esos momentos venía de la cocina- ¿Cómo anda todo por aquí?

-Bien Tao- dijo Kinomoto observándole.  En realidad, sabía que desde mucho tiempo atrás, estaba este soldado sentimentalmente atraído a su hermana; cosa que no le hacía muy feliz. Y es que, Sakura no pasaba desapercibida entre los soldados y demás personas.--¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-me preguntaba donde anda tu hermana estos días- dijo sin inmutarse y con un brillo en sus ojos que no le gustó para nada a Kinomoto.  Este le servía un trago al joven.- Vamos Kinomoto ¿Pretendes esconderla hasta que pase el concurso?- tomando su trago con avidez y colocando el vaso en la barra.

-Makoto: toma mi consejo y aléjate de Sakura... 

Riendo dijo- Así que la sobreproteges tanto... Ay Kinomoto... ¿por qué no admites que la única manera de que tu hermanita se salvaría de este concurso es casándose? ¿y que mejor pretendiente conseguirás que yo? Adoro a tu hermana... esa inocencia...

-¿Se te olvida con quien hablas?. – dijo Kinomoto molestándose por la manera en que el sujeto se refería a Sakura y dejando la jarra en la barra con violencia, no evitando salpicar la misma..- mejor ahórrate las palabras... además, Sakura no está aquí... 

-¿por qué no me dices donde está? Hace mucho que no veo a mi "Flor de Cerezo" me hace tanta falta...- sonriéndole con malicia.

Touya lo toma por la solapa.  Yukito que se encontraba cerca de la puerta avanza y dice- ¡Touya No!!- tratando de detener a su amigo.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas Kinomoto ¿o acaso has durado tanto tiempo fuera del servicio, que no recuerdas cual es el castigo por lastimar o herir a un soldado? – y agregó- Tarde o temprano, Sakura será vista por alguno que no quiere su bienestar como yo... que no la quiere... y la entregará a los que están encargados de buscar a las doncellas... cuando ese momento llegue, ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie la salvará.  Le conviene estar con un hombre como yo... 

Touya hesitó por unos instantes.  El sujeto tenía razón.  ¿Quién protegería a Sakura si algo le pasaba a él? ¿Quién la protegería y la alejaría de Tao Makoto?  Estaba en una encrucijada.

-Touya- dijo una voz de mujer detrás de él- ¿Qué haces?- los ojos de Makoto se dilataron de la excitación.

Nunca la había visto en su vida.  Era una hermosa joven de ojos verdes como los de Sakura. Pero su pelo era de un negro intenso a diferencia de la joven Kinomoto.  Vestía en esos momentos, lo que parecía parecerse a uno de los vestidos que Sakura lucía.  Este le quedaba un poco chico. La chica era un poco mas alta que Sakura, pero aun así tenía una adorable y a primera vista, frágil figura. Atractiva a los ojos del soldado.

Kinomoto no soltaba a Makoto.  No tenía porque.  El sonido de la voz de ella lo hicieron volver a la realidad.- Touya...- quitándole las manos del sujeto—Suéltalo... – mientras lo observaba reprochadoramente. 

-¿Quién es esta hermosa dama, si se puede saber?- dijo Makoto con cierto interés.  Ella lo observó por unos instantes mientras él agregaba- Kinomoto... ¿Acaso tu y ella? – señalando tanto a uno como al otro.

-Es la prima de Touya ...- dijo Yukito salvándole.- Prima por el lado materno... pero viven en otra provincia...

-Itzume Monohui...- dijo Kinomoto dándole el apellido que su madre usaba antes de casarse con su padre, años atrás.- es mi prima...- corroborando la declaración de su amigo y siguiéndole el juego.

Itzume observaba a los tres jóvenes.  No era tan despistada como Sakura... pero no comprendía porque habían dicho que era su prima.

-Es un placer- dijo Makoto tomando su mano y besándola.  Kinomoto apretó sus manos.  – Mi nombre es Tao Makoto... primer teniente... del ejercito de la provincia perteneciente a su alteza, Cho Akiyashi – mientras Itzume observaba sus  ojos eran de color negro y pelo castaño- una preciosidad como usted, no debería estar en una taberna... ¿qué tal si la invito a cenar? 

- Un gusto conocerle- y agregando dijo- lo siento... pero no salgo con extraños...- dijo de manera cortante.- Disculpe- retirando sus manos de las del joven y dirigiéndose para atrás del establecimiento. 

La manera como la joven le habló a Tao fue de "no me molestes; no me interesas" y como se retiró era diciendo "no soporto a este bribón" .  Kinomoto sonrió ante la actitud de la misteriosa adolescente. 

Definitivamente, no eran familia. Esta chica era clara y poco dulce.  Sakura era un poco mas inocente y no podía desconfiar de nadie. No estaba en su naturaleza.  Pero Itzume no confiaba en nadie. Eran en cierta forma, parecidos en eso. Solo él confiaba en Yukito y en su padre.

Yukito dijo, interrumpiendo la lucha visual entre Tao y Kinomoto diciendo- Ya es hora que regreses al trabajo ¿No Tao?

Makoto lo observó como si quisiera partirlos a ambos. –tengo que irme... tenemos que continuar buscando a un fugitivo...-  Mirando a uno y otro, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, perdiéndose entre la multitud de la calle.

-Esa estuvo cerca- dijo Yukito- ¿En que diablos pensabas Touya? sabes que el castigo por molestar o agredir físicamente a  un soldado es 1 año en la prisión.... ¿Qué pensabas?

-No me gusta como mira a mi hermana... no me gusta lo que piensa de ella... como piensa de ella... no me gusta que se acerque a Sakura...-dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás, en donde encontró a Itzume lavando tranquilamente los platos.  Ella no lo miraba y él dijo- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?-bastante enojado- se supone que nadie debía saber de tu existencia... ahora  Tao lo sabe...- respirando y agregó- ¿Sabes los problemas que eso nos traerá?

-a Tao Makoto puedo controlarlo- dijo ella respondiendo tranquilamente.- tiene una...- pero se reservó el comentario al ver la ira en los ojos de Kinomoto.

-Estas bajo mi responsabilidad- Dijo Touya molesto- pero tu salida a escena puede costarnos la cabeza a todos...

-se defenderme sola... me he quedado aquí solo por circunstancias extremas y se que aquí una vez llegue tu hermana, ella podrá responderme... mientras, estoy atorada aquí contigo ¡¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!!- los ojos verdes de ella lo observaban con determinación.

-Pero si eres una niña--- dijo Kinomoto discutiéndole- ahora Tao te ha visto... no saldrá de aquí ni quitará sus ojos de la taberna...- cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Bien!!_ dijo ella- entonces me voy...

-¿a dónde Mitzuki? Es lo mejor que haces...

-No voy a la casa de la Señorita Kaho.- dijo ella negando.- Voy a otro lugar...

-¿Una mujer? A otro lugar.- dijo Kinomoto y calmándose agregó- estos no son los momentos de andar sola en la calle...

-Se defenderme.. te lo dije...

-Se que sabes defenderte...- dijo Kinomoto- disculpa... pero es que hay que tener cuidado...- aquí ella le observó detenidamente y él agregó inmediatamente- es que... con lo del concurso y ese sujeto.. eres mi responsabilidad hasta que sepamos algo mas de tu tutora- refiriéndose a Lady Ieran.

Y es que, días antes recibieron mensaje de Lady Ieran, que mas o menos decía lo siguiente_: "Gentil señor Kinomoto: agradezco que haya tomado bajo su custodia a mi querida protegida Itzume.  He sabido por noticias de mi sobrina, Li Meiling, que está bajo su protección, en su hogar.   Gracias infinitas. Tengo la impresión de que, bajo su cuidado, estará protegida y puedo confiar plenamente en su persona.  Toda cosa dinero o pertenencias, se las haré llegar con prontitud.  Pero lo mas importante es que, dadas las circunstancias y la desaparición de mi hijo, como mi sobrina explica, es que, Itzume es una chica muy importante.  Igual que Meiling, pero mas que todo, Itzume es mas especial aun.  Apreciaría que la cuidase bastante bien. Al final y cuando nuestra situación se vea esclarecida, la recompensa será invaluable... muchas gracias. Siempre servidora, Ieran Li"_

-Pero no hemos recibido mas mensajes- dijo Itzume- y necesito también saber donde está el Príncipe Shaoran. Me tiene muy preocupada que no haya surgido a estas alturas...

-Tal vez deba pensar que él está muerto- dijo Kinomoto.  Ella lo observó reprochadoramente a lo que él agregó- Se lo dije: nadie en sus cabales nada en ese río... y considerando que, estaba lloviendo ese día ... las corrientes  lo llevarían directo a la desembocadura, al oeste de aquí...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura practicaba intensamente en el bosque.  Solo Kero le acompañaba en esos momentos. 

-te estás volviendo cada vez mas hábil, Sakura...- dijo Keroberos. 

-Gracias Kero- una vez descansó y volvió la espada a báculo nuevamente. – es que siempre me han gustado las actividades físicas... – sentándose en la sombra de un árbol.  

-Ahora lo importante es, salir de aquí cuanto antes y buscar a un Li.  Su hogar 400 años antes, era en el Este.  Por lo que me dices, estamos en el oeste...

-Deja de insistir Kero- dijo Sakura sonriéndole- la única forma de ir al Este, es convenciendo a mi hermano o al señor Eriol... y la única forma de convencerlos es, revelándoles la verdad. 

-Tiene que haber otra manera- dijo Keroberos. En ese momento, comenzaron a escuchar pasos de muchas personas.- ¿Qué es eso?

-no lo se- dijo Sakura a lo que agregó- pero tenemos que escondernos...

Subiendo a la copa alta de un árbol y escondiéndose entre las ramas, pudieron observar espadas y escuchar mas cerca, los pasos de quienes se aproximaban.  

-¿Aun nada?- pregunto uno.  

-No señor- dijo otro.- Señor ¿No cree que sea mas conveniente buscar en el río?

-Creo que si- dijo el soldado.- nos hemos desviado mucho...pensando que podía estar en el bosque... debemos ir al río...

-Han pasado mas de  dos semanas, señor- dijo otro.- ¿Cómo su alteza piensa que ese delincuente está vivo? 

-No lo se- dijo el soldado- vamos.  Tenemos ordenes que seguir.- escuchando los pasos y murmullos alejarse de ellos.

-Eran soldados- dijo Kero a Media voz.- por lo que parece, buscaban a alguien... 

-la pregunta es ¿Por qué?- agregó Sakura.- Vamos . tenemos que llegar a la casa... – bajando de la copa del árbol.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Aun creo Micashi, - dijo Eriol Hiraguizagua reunido con aquel soldado- que pierdes el tiempo buscando en mi propiedad.  Si hubiese un extraño, los sirvientes me hubieran dicho... – y fingiendo desconocimiento, agregó- ¿por qué buscan ese sujeto?

-Alta traición... no tengo porque darte mas explicaciones.- dijo Micashi  y agregando.- Tienes que volver a la Provincia Hiraguizagua... tienes que inspeccionar lo del concurso...

-Pero yo...

-Nada de peros- dijo Micashi.- lleva a tu esposa contigo si lo que quieres es no dejarla... ¡¡Pero ve a la provincia!! No se como se están llevando las cosas y tu tampoco...- 

-Muy bien-dijo Eriol- Hablaré con Tomoyo...y partiremos mañana a primera hora. Nos tomará dos días... llegar...

-Bien-dijo Micashi.. poniéndose de pie agregó- esperaré a mis soldados en la entrada.. – haciendo una reverencia- Lord Hiraguizagua.- retirándose por la puerta.

En ese momento, Eriol se pone de pie y camina a la puerta.  Ahí encuentra a Micashi haciendo una reverencia delante de Tomoyo quien venía por el pasillo.

-Mi lady-dijo con cierto arrastre en el tono de su voz- no la había visto desde que era una chiquilla... ahora la veo y casada no menos que con uno de los hombres mas poderosos de su alteza...

-Un gusto señor- dijo Tomoyo respondiendo el saludo del hombre.  

El se retira sin observar detrás, donde estaba Eriol algo y visiblemente molesto, ante el encuentro del primer soldado con la joven.

-Tenemos que ir a la Provincia...- acercándose a ella y hablando una vez perdió de vista a Micashi.

-¿Iremos con las demás? Temo por Sakura... dices que aun el concurso no ha terminado...

-Ven conmigo- dijo Eriol.  Tomó su mano que el hombre le ofrecía y se dirigieron a un salón de la casa, en donde ella aun no había entrado. Cuando ella hubo ingresado, él cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella sonriéndole.  En verdad que, en la ultima semana, Tomoyo estaba un poco mas cálida con referencia a dirigirse al hombre.  Después de todo, había confirmado con su madre, que todo aquello de lo que estaban haciendo para impedirle entrar en el concurso. Ella agradecía sus intenciones.  También se había demostrado que era primero, su amigo, antes que su pretendiente. Él se dirigió a un cofre que había sobre un librero y lo tomó en sus manos.

- tengo que viajar a la provincia...- dijo nuevamente- pero no podemos arriesgarnos a llevar a Sakura..- y dentro de su mente dijo _"aun no está lista"-_ pero si tienes que viajar conmigo- mirándole y dejando el cofre a un lado.

-¿Viajar con usted?- preguntó ella sorprendida- pero ¿para que? ¿por qué?

-Micashi sospecharía si usted no viajase conmigo...- dijo Eriol tomando una llave y abriendo el cofre. Ella se acercó a observar que hacía- pero mas que todo, tiene usted un asunto que concluir...

-¿Qué asunto es ese?- preguntó ella.

-El de su amigo- dijo Eriol sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojó ante aquella mirada.  El extrajo algo del interior del cofre y lo colocó a la altura de su rostro.  Ella ante esto, se puso mas roja.- pero para estar seguros, tendrá que usar esto... claro que no es nada oficial.  Solo un préstamo...- era una sortija. Parecía una sortija antigua. Bastante antigua.  Pero ella observándole de cerca, podía observar unas letras escritas.  Decía I... pero el resto, estaba borroso.- Es una antigüedad... dejada por una vieja amiga... antes de morir... – refiriéndose a Itziar, 400 años antes.- fue un regalo de su padre antes de morir... quiero que la uses como sortija de matrimonio hasta que, adquiera la tuya- dirigiendo su mirada a la mano de la joven, tomándola con la suya y colocándole la sortija en su dedo anular. Después de esto, le besó aquella mano diciendo- sea cual sea tu decisión y el resultado... 

Ella permaneció en silencio. La verdad es que, el joven hacía todo por complacerla y siempre la trataba con tal afecto. Pero nunca, había faltado el respeto. Sabía de los sentimientos iniciales de la joven.  Pero la verdad es que, la lejanía de aquella provincia y su acercamiento en los siguientes días con la joven, le hacía tener menos y menos sentimientos por su pasado y disfrutaba del presente.  A ella, le ocurría lo mismo. Pero hasta cierto modo, se sentía confundida.

-¿Qué pasará entonces, cuando  dependiendo de lo que vea, lo que sienta, el resultado no le favorezca a usted?

-Trate de ser feliz- dijo él sonriéndole- Como lo seré yo, viéndole feliz.  Porque si no estoy feliz por su felicidad entonces, no significaba nada mas para mi, que una obsesión... por un pasado... y simplemente, me convertiré en su fiel amigo.

Ahora si era verdad que la joven estaba mas que confundida. Y que decir del sonrojo de su rostro.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Hola – dijo Sakura ingresando a la alcoba de aquel sujeto - ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-Señorita Sakura- dijo él educadamente observándole- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pues vine a mi visita diaria- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y con una bandeja con frutas- además le traje esto.- mostrándole las frutillas silvestres. – las recogí en mi camino a la casa...

-No debería molestarse- dijo el sujeto.- gracias...

-No hay problema..- dijo Sakura observándole y guardando silencio mientras él fruncía otra vez el rostro agregó- ¿Se siente bien?

Él no la observaba a lo que ella agregó- ¿Aun no recuerda quien es, cierto?

Él no respondió.

-Es cosa de tiempo- dijo ella sentándose- calma y no haga fuerza por recordar- y pasando su mano por la cabeza agregó- al menos es lo que Eriol siempre dice...- no obtuvo respuesta.  

Dos minutos después de silencio Shaoran dijo fríamente- El señor Hiraguizagua me dijo que, usted me salvó.... 

Ella afirmó dando dos cabezaditas.  – así es...

-¿Del río?- preguntó él. 

-Si.- 

-algunas veces, en la noche escucho el río- dijo Li.- pero el Señor Hiraguizagua me ha dado esto...- mostrándole una especie de amuleto- lo encontró en mi bolsillo junto con esto- mostrándole unos papeles de color café con caracteres en su portada. – no se que son... no tienen nombre y no se que significan...

Sakura guardó silencio. Bastante era, con no saber quien era. No podía decirle lo que había escuchado en el bosque.  Que era un criminal. Pero tampoco, parecía un criminal.  Guardó silencio ante la interrogante del joven.

-tiene que tomar las cosas con calma..- expresó Sakura.

-Ni se tampoco, como me llamo...- comentó Shaoran.- Todos me dicen señor... eso me desespera...

-no se como llamarle tampoco- señaló Sakura un poco triste- lamentablemente, nada decía quien es... quien era... 

-También está, esta extraña sensación... 

-¿Sensación?- preguntó Sakura.

-Como pequeños choques en mi cuerpo.- explicó Shaoran- como si algo estuviera cerca de mi, rodeándome pero no logro ver que es... no con exactitud...

-Pronto eso pasará- dijo la voz de Eriol desde la puerta. Ambos hicieron una reverencia delante del hombre.- no por favor- dijo Eriol – si dependiendo de cuando regrese su memoria, podría yo, tener que hacer la reverencia a usted.

Lo dijo a manera de broma, pero estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sakura.

-Mañana tengo que viajar a la Provincia- respondió Eriol- pero necesito Sakura, que te quedes aquí, con las demás... – observando a la joven –Lady Tomoyo viajará conmigo... pero te tienes que quedar con lady Sonomi y con Nakuru quien también se quedará... por supuesto, averiguaré sobre usted en el pueblo... si estaba de paso allá o en las comarcas que quedan en el camino- dirigiéndose a Li- pronto sabremos quien es usted...tranquilo.

Li observaba a ambos.  Uno podía notar algo negro a su alrededor.  A la  joven, una especie de rayo de color rosa.  Creía que alucinaba. Lo observaba tanto a uno como al otro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Sakura al joven al verle algo pálido. 

-ME siento algo extraño.- dijo Li.

-Vamos Sakura- expresó Eriol tomándole del brazo- salgamos y dejémosle descansar... ah- dirigiéndose a ambos- quisiera que en estos días, no fuesen al bosque o al río... hay algo peligroso suelto por ahí...

-Nunca salgo- dijo Li.

-No lo decía por usted- sonrojando con este comentario a Sakura.

**Continuará....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Comentarios de la autora:  hola a todos... los que aun leen hasta aquí abajo... gracias por tomarse su tiempo ... la verdad es que, me he inspirado con esta historia... pero la verdad es que, me estoy dando cuenta que tardaré un poquito en subir los capítulos...espero que esto no los decepcione.**

**Ahora a los comentarios del capitulo: **

**¡Pobre Eriol!! Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza y ha tenido que priorizar.. aunque no me imagino el rostro de Tomoyo el día que descubra la verdad ¿Cuándo será eso? Bueno, no les aseguro que sea muy pronto...**

**Avanza la recolección de las doncellas para Cho Akiyashi, pero Shu Mei tiene un propósito aun  mas oscuro del que él revela... ¿Quién es Shu Mei en realidad? En un capitulo mas adelante, tendrá mas intervención, lo prometo... **

**¿Y Clow e Itziar? La verdad es que ella no le simpatizaba Clow. Eso de llamarla niña... (hasta a mi no me agradara),  Pero ¿Cómo fue que ellos se convirtieron en mejores amigos? Pues poco a poco estoy revelando esto... aunque no falta mucho entre el encuentro de sus reencarnaciones ¿Acaso se reconocerán? ¿qué pasará cuando uno y otro se vean? ¿Qué pasará entonces?**

**La verdad es que a mis betas queridas (Naiko Li y a Clausalem), les gusta la relación entre Itzume y Touya ¿Habrá en serio algo entre estos dos?**

**La pregunta de muchos de ustedes, tiene que ver con esta pareja: no les negaré que tendrán sus altas y sus bajas pero ¿Qué amigos no lo tienen? Además tanto Touya como Itzume tienen asuntos que concluir. El próximo capitulo se sabrá un poco mas.   Es cierto que Touya tiene algún sentimiento por ella, no lo niego, pero para que haya algo entre ellos (si es que acaso la hay) falta mucho... **

**Si tienen otras preguntas, no duden en hacérmelas a través del Review o del correo. Espero poder respondérselas. **

**Ya saben la rutina, Comentarios, dudas, declaraciones, tomatazos, felicitaciones a Eriol o a Clow (ya Tomoyo e Itziar me matarán) ... a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com**


	10. capitulo nueve

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo IX: "Un extraño no tan desconocido".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Nakuru Akizuki era la guardiana de Eriol Hiraguizagua.  Junto a Spinel Sun, tenían la labor de proteger y obedecer a su amo en todo.  Su verdadera identidad no se alejaba mucho de su falsa: una hermosa mujer que poseía unas grandes alas de mariposa.  Se creía lo mejor de lo mejor y la mas bella entre todas.  Siempre tendía a atraer a guapos hombres a sus redes.  Sus ojos por unos cuantos días, se dirigían a Touya Kinomoto, pero dada su repentina salida con su amo y las invitadas, no podía estar cerca del joven.

Eriol tenía plena confianza en su creación.  Para los demás, era su prima.

Pero estaba consciente de la atracción que sentía su amo por la joven Tomoyo pero no suficiente, sabía que, alguien mas perturbaba el corazón de su señor.  Lo que si era cierto, que nada mas le hacía sentir mas feliz, que ver la felicidad y tranquilidad en los ojos de su amo.

Y notaba que la joven Tomoyo, alejaba de sus pensamientos a aquella mujer de su otra vida.

Pero a veces se preguntaba si eso era suficiente...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

---------- El día de la partida -----------           

-Desearía poder acompañarle amo- dijo Nakuru alejados ambos del grupo de los jóvenes que los despedían en la puerta- así visitaría al guapo de Touya- con corazones en sus ojos.

-Sabes que no es posible- dijo Eriol seriamente,  observando a Tomoyo despedirse de Sakura y de su madre.- necesito que vigiles a la pequeña Sakura y al joven Li... no los dejes fuera de tu vista... y trata que no ingrese al bosque- hablando de Sakura- los soldados aun continúan vigilando la zona del río... tampoco permitas que en mi ausencia, ingresen los soldados, mucho menos Micashi.- observando a las chicas y frunciendo el rostro- Esto no fue como lo planeé... el joven Li si tenía que llegar pero no con amnesia.. así no podrá protegerlas si algo llega a suceder aquí... 

-Amo ¿Qué haremos para que el joven Li recupere la memoria?

-Nada-. Dijo observando ahora a la joven- no harás nada tampoco... la memoria le vendrá poco a poco...

Mientras Eriol seguía dándole instrucciones a su "prima", Tomoyo y Sakura conversaban.

Entregándole una carta dijo- necesito que se la entregues a mi hermano... no se cuando volveremos ahora que te vas...- algo triste ante esto.

Vistiendo un abrigo muy elegante sobre aquel sobrio vestido de color gris bastante aristocrático y unos guantes, dijo- Ánimos Sakura- con la elegancia que caracterizaba a la joven.- volveremos pronto...

Sakura observó el anillo en manos de la joven- no puedo creer que te casarás...- lo dijo a media voz.

Sonomi observaba a ambas muchachas. Le traían muchos recuerdos de ella misma cuando su prima Nadeshiko se casó con aquel soldado quien resultó Fujitaka.  Un simple soldado que fue en esos años, asignados como muchos otros, como escoltas de la joven Monohui cuando visitó el castillo del rey Cho... mas de veinticinco años atrás.  tres años después de haberse casado en contra de su familia, Kinomoto, obtuvo una posición mas apta para su prima y adquirieron tantas propiedades y fondos para un estilo de vida al que Nadeshiko había crecido.  ahora ahí estaba, su hija Sakura con su hija; reviviendo la historia, a excepción de que, Tomoyo se casaba con un gran hombre. Apoderado de una gran fortuna y con el favor de Cho de su parte... pero ¿por qué se sentía tan melancólica?

Desde una ventana en el interior de la casa, un joven de ojos cafés observaba la despedida.  Por un instante Eriol le observó a través del reflejo de la ventana, volteándose por completo le devolvió la mirada al joven Li.

Este se preguntaba _¿Cómo ese sujeto sabía que lo observaba?_ Alejándose de la ventana de la casa.

Eriol sonrió y acercándose a Sakura, quien continuaba despidiéndose de Tomoyo agregó- Espero que quedes bien Sakura...

-Yo espero que tengan un buen viaje y lleguen bien...- contestó la joven al caballero.

-Nakuru se quedará con ustedes, para servirles en lo que quieran y un amigo mío llegará en cualquier momento– observando a las damas.- vive a dos horas de aquí siguiendo camino arriba- mostrándoles- estará al tanto de ustedes... y les hará compañía. – haciendo una pausa y observando al cochero, agregó- es hora de irnos...

Ayudando a Tomoyo ascender al carruaje y después haciendo lo mismo, pronto el carruaje se ponía en marcha perdiéndose en la distancia ante los adioses de las mujeres que se quedaban.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Siempre aparecía a las cinco.  Se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la habitación.  Era una joven bastante amable y cordial. Pero aun la impresión de aquellos rayos en tonalidad rosa que percibe de su alrededor ¿por qué él podía ver eso? ¿Acaso los demás no podían? ¿y la energía negra y dorada que percibía del señor de la casa? Sin embargo observaba a través de la ventana a los demás de la casa: ninguno poseían esa aura.  Aunque, por alguna razón, después de aquel día que observó ese rastro en el cuerpo de Hiraguizagua, mas nunca lo había vuelto a ver.  Pero ¿Por qué el de esa chica, Sakura, continuaba observándole?

-Disculpe- dijo la joven al ingresar a la alcoba me interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- llevando consigo una bandeja como siempre, con frutas- estas son de la cocina también... como el señor Hiraguizagua nos ha dicho que no vayamos al bosque, he tratado de cumplir- dirigiéndole aquella verde mirada agregó- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si ¿por qué?- preguntó el sujeto.

-Lo noto algo tenso... preocupado...

-No me pasa nada...-preguntó con indiferencia.

-Oiga ¿por qué no sale con nosotras?_ preguntó Sakura- debe de ser desesperante estar solo...

-No... al contrario.  Solo me siento mejor.  No soy muy buen acompañante....

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- inquirió ella curiosa.

Observando al otro lado que no fuera su cara, respondió- lo siento así.  No me gusta compartir mucho con los demás.- Tomando el amuleto de una mesilla a pocos pies de la cama agregó- y lo siento... es así.

-Pues entonces ¿Será que su memoria está regresando?-

-no lo creo.  Aun no recuerdo ni siquiera mi nombre... me desespera... 

-oiga ¿No quiere que le pongamos uno? Hasta que recupere el suyo...

él no la observó ante este comentario. Solo guardó silencio.  Ante ni una negativa, ni un si tampoco, Sakura comenzó a pensar diciendo- ¿cuál será mejor nombre para usted?

Este no respondía nada.   Ella pensaba en un nombre, pero nada se le ocurría.

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada- dijo dándose por vencida- tal vez se me ocurra algo de aquí a mañana...- y sonriéndole agregó- ¿usted no ha pensado en algún nombre? 

-No- dijo secamente.

Sakura notaba que aquel joven se encontraba mas remiso que en días anteriores.  Parecía estar de mal humor.  Se puso de pie y agregó- ¿Por qué no cena con nosotros esta noche?

Este no respondió nada y ella agregó- No importa lo que piense, vendré por usted a las siete en punto para que cene con nosotras.   Por lo que parece un amigo del señor Hiraguizagua vendrá a la casa, así que no estará solo...

Haciendo una reverencia se retiró de la alcoba.  Pero en realidad, el joven Li se sentía mas que confundido. ¿por qué sentía esta necesidad de estar solo? ¿qué significaba ese amuleto en su poder?  observando el amuleto.  ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese río y con aquellas heridas? Mientras se pasaba la mano por aquel hombro que casi curaba. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Estaremos en el pueblo en dos días, máximo- dijo Hiraguizagua haciendo conversación con la joven Daiujij quien tenía en esos momentos la carta de Sakura en sus manos, sobre el faldón de su vestido, observando a la ventana.- su silencio, es algo molestoso. Por favor, diga algo.

Ella lo observó por unos instantes y agregó- me preocupa Sakura... no me gusta dejarla aunque me diga que es seguro.- observando nuevamente a la ventana.- Se que puede defenderse sola... Sakura es una chica inusual... pero los soldados...

-Estará bien mientras no vaya al área del bosque... tienes que tener paciencia... la volverás a ver en cinco días...

-Es cierto- dijo ella tratando de calmarse- en cinco días... todo estará bien...- sonriéndole sutilmente.

Pero Eriol, estaba preocupado, solo esperando que su amigo, protegiera a las jóvenes.  Además, Sakura tenía a Keroberos de su lado. También estaba Nakuru allá. Pero lo que nadie sabía, exceptuando él y Nakuru,  era que Spinel le acompañaba a él en uno de los baúles de equipaje del hombre. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaban todas esperando la hora de cenar.  Ya el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dejando ver unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo. Los grillos comenzaban a cantar cuando de momento, un carruaje se aproximaba, tomando la entrada de la casa de veraneo.

-Se aproxima un carruaje, Mi Lady- dijo una doncella a Nakuru.

Esta que conversaba con las demás mujeres, agregó – ha llegado- poniéndose de pie e invitando a las demás a levantarse dijo- mi amo conoce este sujeto cuando adquirió esta casa meses atrás.

Todas acompañaron a Nakuru hasta las escalinatas de aquella mansión. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, las jóvenes observaron como un chambelán descendía de la parte de adelante y abría la puerta, descendiendo del carruaje un joven vestido elegantemente.  Dos sirvientes tenían la misión de descargar su equipaje de la parte de atrás.

-Mi querida Nakuru- dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.  Como estaba algo oscuro algunas de las jóvenes no podían observar su rostro aun- Tan hermosa como siempre...

-Vaya... no ves en esta oscuridad pero no te equivocas- dijo Nakuru complacida.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo el joven. – había una avalancha de lodo cerca de los barrancos de la costa... incluso vi una manada de jabalís salvajes acercarse buscando el lodo...les gusta el lodo de esa parte ¿Sabes?

-oigan...- dijo Naoko- ¿Será eso cierto?

-Eso me recuerda a alguien- dijo Chiharu curiosa -¿pero quien?

-Que miedo... ¡¡Jabalís!!! –exclamó Sakura.

-que bueno que estás a salvo entonces, Yamasaki- dijo Nakuru lo que ocasionó que a Chiharu casi le diera un desmayo, solo que fue únicamente su reacción percatada por Rika, que permanecía silenciosa ante todo aquello. –Permítanme presentarles a Takashi Yamasaki, es un conocido del Señor Eriol...

haciendo igualmente una exagerada reverencia mientras Naoko decía- a mi ese apellido me resulta familiar...

-A mi también- dijo Rika.

Pero la que casi le da un infarto es a Chiharu quien dijo - ¿Takashi Yamasaki? ¿Yamasaki? – viéndole asentir ella agregó- soy yo Chiharu... fuimos amigos desde que éramos bebés... 

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Yamasaki.

-Viviste con tus padres hasta los diez años en Provincia de los ríos ¿No recuerdas? Venías a mi casa siempre...nuestras propiedades quedaban una al lado de la otra...

-¡¡no!! Si ya recuerdo... que coincidencia... ¿Naoko y Rika? - Señalando a las otras -¿Ustedes también aquí?

-¡¡Que sorpresa!!.- dijo Rika.

-¡¡Que alegría veros!!_ dijo Naoko.

Observando a las demás Chiharu dijo- Esa es Lady Daiujij, madre de Tomoyo ¿Recuerdas? –el joven hizo una reverencia y la joven continuó- y esa es Sakura ¿Te recuerdas de Sakura?

-Por supuesto... Sakura- dijo Yamasaki haciendo una reverencia la cual ella respondió- No me imaginaba que ustedes eran lo que Hiraguizagua, me dijo que le echara un ojo...

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo Nakuru – se nos hace tarde para cenar.

En ese momento todos entran en la casa.  

------- Momentos después. ---------

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras los sirvientes servían los alimentos y el lugar era iluminado por candelabros y velas.   

Sakura había pasado por la alcoba de aquel joven como lo había prometido.  Pero este no respondió cuando ella tocó dos veces.  Dándose por vencida, continuó hasta el comedor.

  
En verdad que, su conducta era un poco fría.  Pero tampoco, podía culparlo.  No recordaba quien era.  Que hacía.  No recordar nada de tu pasado, podía ser frustrante.  Ella escuchaba las conversaciones de Sonomi y Nakuru.

En ese momento, alguien ingresa al comedor.

Sakura Sonrió al verle. Nakuru se sorprendió. Y que decir de las demás.  Nunca lo habían visto salir de la alcoba.  Tampoco habían ido a visitarle. Solo Sakura y Eriol eran quienes lo visitaban.

-disculpen- dijo el joven  al ver los rostros, sorprendidos y dudosos de las damas (Exceptuando el de Sakura que le observaba como a un viejo amigo) parecía haber notado cierta negación en que se quedase allí y añadió.- si lo desean...- saliendo del comedor.

-No- dijo Sakura deteniéndole- no creo que haya inconveniente de que cene con nosotros.  Nos da mucha alegría que se nos una...- dijo la joven Kinomoto.

-por supuesto- dijo Nakuru apoyando lo dicho por Sakura.

-Sea bienvenido- dijo Lady Daiujij observando a aquel desconocido con cierto desdén en su voz.-  por favor siéntese...

-Una silla para el caballero- dijo Nakuru. Uno de los sirvientes le colocó la silla entre Sakura y Chiharu.

-No nos han presentado- dijo Yamasaki presentándose ante el desconocido que se les unía- Soy Takashi Yamasaki... ¿usted es?- dando memoria.—Ah si... Hiraguizagua me habló de usted...  "el chico de las aguas"...

-¿Chico de las aguas?- preguntó Sonomi.

-El joven que sacaron de las aguas del río- dijo Yamasaki- ¿No?

-así es- respondió serenamente Li.

-Entonces eres una sirena...- agregó Yamasaki con una sonrisa.

-¿Una que?_ preguntaron todos los de la mesa.

-Hay una leyenda que dice que las sirenas de los mares, cada doscientos años, suben río arriba desde la desembocadura del mar.  Esto lo hacen con el propósito de presentar sus respetos a sus dioses...

-¿Ah si?_ preguntó Sakura con la boca abierta.  También Li estaba atento.  Tal vez ese era su misterioso origen.

-Si- dijo Yamasaki contento ante su historia- siempre cuando la luna llena, se escuchan cantos... cantos melodiosos de aquellas sirenas que llegan al final, donde nace el río y entonces...

-¡¡Ya recuerdo!!- Dijo Chiharu exaltándose y poniéndose de pie.- siempre contabas este tipo de mentiras... mentiroso...- dijo molestándose y levantando su puño- ¿La costumbre no se te ha quitado de decir mentiras?

-¿Era una mentira?- preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.  Ambos, tenían gotas en sus cuellos.

-Esto si me trae recuerdos- dijo Rika—Chiharu siempre descubría cuando decía mentiras... tenía esa mala costumbre.

-También era su mejor amiga ¿Recuerdas?- agregó Naoko, sonriendo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pasaba de la media noche ya.  Kinomoto sintió sonidos que provenían del exterior de su alcoba.  Sonaban a quejidos.  Se incorporó preguntándose porque esa chica siempre tenía pesadillas.  Dirigiéndose a la habitación que pertenecía a Sakura pudo escuchar a la joven decir "Fuego" "quema" "¿por qué hacen eso a mi cuerpo?" "Basta ¡¡Basta!!" hasta que todo volvía a silenciarse.  Una exhalación continua y exaltada le daba a entender que aquella joven despertó de aquella pesadilla.

Pero Touya no le pedía explicaciones.  Fue regresando a su habitación que se percató de algo.  No estaba solo.

Sin sorprenderse, asustarse o dudar, preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque me preocupas, hijo- dijo el espíritu que se presentaba delante de él- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- mintiendo.

-No puedes mentirle a quien una vez fue, tu madre...

-Siempre serás mi madre – devolviéndole la mirada a aquel eterno rostro juvenil con aquellos ojos verdes y pelo plomizo. Ella sonrió- la ultima vez que estuviste aquí, fue cuando Sakura por poco muere de viruela... hace cinco años... – y preocupándose dijo- ¿Acaso....

-No.  Ella está bien... muy bien... en realidad, he venido por ti...

-¿por mi?

-Por tu confusión... Touya: no sacrifiques tus sentimientos y lo que consideras correcto, por tu hermana.  Tu hermana se puede cuidar sola. No siempre estarás ahí para ella...

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué olvide a mi hermana?

-Jamás te pediría tal cosa...- dijo el espíritu Nadeshiko- solo que, Sakura debe abrirse camino sola.  Tu tienes otra misión en tus manos y esta misión tal vez, responda algunas preguntas...

En ese momento y sin que él se percate, Itzume se ha levantado de su lecho dada la presencia tan fuerte que sentía de poder.

-¿Algunas preguntas?- se preguntó Touya.

-Tienes que creer en ti. Creer en los demás... creer en el amor...- comenzando a desaparecer.

-¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sakura se ha abierto a un nuevo destino... a un propósito... porque cada quien tiene su propósito en vida y en tu camino está la respuesta a todas tus inquietudes...- terminado de desaparecer.- nos volveremos a ver... hijo.

Itzume no estaba equivocada. Pensaba ella ,cuando se dirigía silenciosamente a su recamara; en realidad, si había un propósito por el cual estaba en aquella casa.  Aquel sujeto si tenía poderes mágicos.

-Sakura...- dijo Itzume acostándose nuevamente en el lecho_-" se ha abierto a un nuevo destino... a un propósito... porque cada quien tiene su propósito en vida y en tu camino está la respuesta a todas tus inquietudes..."-_ repitiendo lo que Nadeshiko había dicho a Touya.- _En su camino está la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes_- volviendo a dormirse casi inmediatamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Volvía a aquel sueño nuevamente.  El suelo desaparecía. Solo habían los dibujos del sol y la luna. 

Nuevamente ese sujeto vistiendo una túnica de color azul, púrpura y  símbolos dorados aparecía detrás de ella.

-Te noto preocupada.—dijo el sujeto- no se por que...  el libro te eligió a ti. Podrás con la responsabilidad.... 

-Me preocupa alguien mas, no la magia- dijo Sakura.

-Te has vuelto mas fuerte- dijo Clow sonriendo complacido- pero aun, te falta mucho por aprender...

-¿qué necesito por aprender?

-A defenderte de la magia oscura... cuando lo logres, entonces, estarás lista...

-Kero dice que debo viajar al Este para encontrar respuestas...

-Keroberos es una criatura lista... te aconsejará el camino correcto...- viéndole dudar.- ánimos pequeña Sakura- aquí ella le observo con sorpresa.  Tal y como Eriol se dirigía a ella.- no tienes porque sentirte sola... tu nunca estás sola...

-Pero un amigo- dijo ella sintiéndose en confianza de decirle.- Hay un amigo... no sabe quien es.  Y creo que, está en peligro.- aquí Clow frunció su rostro.

-No existen las coincidencias Sakura- dijo Clow- por algo las cosas se desarrollan de la manera que lo hacen y todo en este mundo está conectado: los hechos, las acciones y las personas que conocemos.  Si estás preocupada es porque esa persona, en lo mas profundo de tu corazón, sabes que está en peligro... 

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Lo que quieras hacer primero... 

-lo primero sería darle un nombre...- dijo Sakura.- no puede andar en la vida con el nombre de "señor"...

Clow sonrió ante la sencillez del problema que en esos momentos agobiaba a Sakura.  Observándole en silencio ella dijo, ocurriéndosele algo- ¿No le molesta?- brillándole el rostro.

-Para nada- dijo Clow sonriéndole- tenemos mas en común que lo que crees...

Desapareciendo.

En ese momento, Sakura despierta.

Y en otro lugar, Eriol despierta sonriendo mientras la joven que tiene delante de él dormita en el carruaje mientras este sigue avanzando a través de la noche. No pudo evitar rozar su mejilla con su mano y colocarle la manta mejor a su cuerpecito. Después de todo, era aquella delicada joven quien le acompañaba en esos momentos, la responsable en si misma de aquellos sentimientos que despertaba en él ¿o acaso era por el recuerdo de un pasado, una vida anterior? 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-Estoy lista- dijo Itziar al otro día de haberse presentado en su casa. Encontró a Clow en aquel salón aun con la carta de Sueño- ¿Aun no terminas?- preguntó ella observando la carta girar._

_-Toma demasiado tiempo- dijo Clow._

_-¿Cuántas mas piensas crear?- dijo ella observando con un brillo en los ojos, aquella carta. _

_-¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó sin responderle._

_Haciendo un puchero en su rostro la joven dijo- Que lindo. Hago una pregunta y preguntas por mi madre..._

_-Supongo que no sabe que estás aquí...- de manera reprochadora._

_-No- dijo Itziar.- ¿tiene algo de malo?_

_-¿Por qué tu madre no sabe lo que eres?- preguntó Clow observando._

_Aquí la joven se puso triste y agregó- mi madre no quiere saber de nosotros... no sabe que heredé estos poderes de mi padre... si se entera- sacudiendo su cabeza- no quiero ni imaginármelo._

_-Comprendo- dijo Clow- pero..._

_-Pero nada.- dijo Itziar –ya te dije: quiero aprender..._

_Clow la observó por un momento y agregando dijo- Ven conmigo.- Caminando al exterior de la habitación.  Itziar le alcanzó y le acompañó a su lado. Pronto llegaron a otra habitación a la cual ingresaron. La impresión de la joven era indescriptible.  Él explicó- Este es un salan de entrenamiento.- viendo en las paredes todo tipo de armas y mensajes en todo el alrededor- es en realidad una replica del que posee mi familia en el Este- aquí ella le observó._

_-¿Tiene familia?_

_-Familia del lado de mi madre- dijo él – me mudé aquí cuando tenía veinte años... _

_-¿Solo?- aquí él le observó y asintió- ¿Por qué?_

_-La familia en el este trataba de contener todo tu potencial mágico.  Hay Lis que tienen poderes mágicos; otros, no.  Es una revancha._

_-Supongo que tuviste que irte, porque eras el mejor..._

_Sin responderle agregó- Aquí entrenarás... todos los días... primero defensa contra personas normales... después, pasaremos a entrenamiento de ataques mágicos..._

_-¿Cuándo podré... ya sabes?- preguntó la joven curiosa._

_-Un paso a la vez Itziar... un paso a la vez..._

_-Si sensei- dijo Itziar.  Él la observó por unos instantes._

_-Llámame Clow- dijo el hechicero- nunca me ha gustado ese nombre- dirigiéndose a la puerta. _

_-¿Quién te llama sensei?- preguntó Itziar. _

_-Los hermanos de La Luna- dijo Clow._

_-¿Quiénes??_

_-Ya llegará el momento de que los conozcas... ahora, vuelve a tu casa.- retirándose y su voz viniendo del pasillo- te espero mañana después del amanecer..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Itziar- dijo Eriol observando a la joven dormir.  En verdad que tenía cierto aire de la joven de cabellos negros que conoció alguna vez- pero sabía que, engañaba a Tomoyo.  Él no tenía 30 años.  Tenía 19 años.  Era hechicero. Y ¿En realidad se sentía atraído por la joven, o era acaso el recuerdo de su pasado? 

Pero él no recuerda haber amado a Itziar.  Era cariño.  ¿ o era amor? Recordaba aquella proyección: tanto uso de su poder para poder verla por ultima vez.  Cerró sus ojos.  Le dolían aquellas imágenes de cómo su pupila, su amiga, moría en manos de esos salvajes.  Pero ahora protegía a esta joven de los descendientes de aquellos verdugos que le quitaron la vida de una manera tan violenta a una de las mas valientes jóvenes de 400 años atrás.  

El roce de una mano en su mejilla lo trajo a la realidad.  Cuando abrió los ojos encontró unos ojos azules cuyo brillo podía observar mas allá de la oscuridad.  La joven lo observaba con preocupación.  Dijo- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien- la chica le observaba con preocupación a lo que él sonrió, diciendo- Vaya: Por fin, espero desde hace días, aquella sincera mirada de tu parte...-tomando su mano pero soltándole y viéndole sonrojarse dijo- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi?

-Señor Eriol...- dijo ella a media voz- no es que no me agrade... pero si puedo preocuparme; usted me dijo, que le considerara como a un amigo.. me preocupo por usted como una amiga...

-Muchas gracias- dijo él complacido.  Volvió su mirada al camino a través de la ventana. 

 Por lo menos era eso, su amiga.

Pero es que, Eriol no conocía a la joven desde aquel momento que se presentó en la casa.  Venía observándole desde un año atrás cuando se mudó al pueblo.  La veía en la plaza acompañada de Sakura.  Con su madre en los comercios del pueblo.   La veía con su doncella.  La veía salir de Yumen.   La había visto incluso con sus poderes.  Se sentía atraído por aquella chica que conoció cuando ella tenía 17 años recién cumplidos. 

La conoció precisamente, saliendo de Yumen. Tropezó con ella (Coincidencialmente, como había pasado con Itziar.)  y esos ojos azules que se dirigieron a él diciéndole "disculpe" no se borraron de su memoria.

Pero ¿En serio tenía esperanzas en su corazón que aquella joven le mirase con otros ojos? Había que esperar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Buen día mi muy estimada Itzume- decía Tao al sentarse en la barra donde estaba la joven. Ella levantó su mirada pues estaba limpiando debajo de la misma.- Estás bellísima hoy...

-¿No se supone que tienen servicio en el oeste?- preguntó ella sin darle importancia.

El con un brillo especial agregó- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Claro, con tantos soldados que vienen aquí... estás atenta a las noticias ¿O me equivoco?

A decir verdad así era. Ella respondió de una vez por todas- Así es... mi prometido está desaparecido.  Quedó de reunirse conmigo aquí y no lo he visto.

-Mi pobre chica- dijo Tao tomando su mano en contra de su deseo- Pero no necesitas a alguien que te haga pasar tan malos momentos... 

-Itzume- dijo Kinomoto ingresando en ese momento.  Había escuchado la conversación entre ambos.  De manera fría dijo- Tienes platos que lavar atrás...

Una vez la joven se retiró, Kinomoto dijo- no te lo advierto otra vez... aléjate de ella... 

-Nadie te comprende Kinomoto.  No dejas que corteje a tu hermana. Esa chica es hermosa...- señalando a la entrada a las cocinas- y tampoco dejas que la corteje... cualquiera diría que estás enamorada de tu prima...

-Eso jamás- dijo Kinomoto presionándole con su dedo en el pecho del soldado- Pero te lo digo por ultima vez: aléjate de ellas. Si no sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Tao dijo- Mira: te he aceptado tus amenazas por Sakura... no pienso rendirme.  Sakura no está enamorada de nadie y no me detendré hasta conquistar su corazón y eliminar cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros...

-Si te gusta mi hermana ¿Qué haces cortejando a Itzume?- preguntó Kinomoto.

-No se que es mas divertido: ¿Has visto acaso a esa prima tuya? Es un 10, Kinomoto.  Una hermosa mujer no se deja pasar.- Aquí Touya quería ahorcarle.- pero tu cara de novio celoso es mas divertida- Poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta agregó- Hasta una próxima...

 Itzume no pudo impedir un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas al escuchar esto desde la cocina.  Pero tenía una misión: no podía salir de su propósito. 

Kinomoto ingresó a la cocina y se encontró con la mirada de la joven y agregó- ¿Con que el chico Li es tu prometido?

-Así es- dijo ella mintiendo.  Le agradaba Kinomoto y últimamente, comprendía su conducta toda responsable de su parte.  Pero si quería encontrar el rastro del Libro de Clow, tenía que evitar las distracciones.  Kinomoto, no sabía porque, pero pensaba que este joven,  se había convertido en una.

El se quedó observándole en silencio.  La verdad era que, aquella muchacha era hermosa.  También percibía aquella energía de ella y sobre todo, que esta no le decía la verdad: algo ocultaba. Algo importante y algo que hacía que, se volviera aun mas misteriosa.

La observaba usar aquel vestido algo pequeño para ella. Fue cuando recordó algo y dijo- ¿Podrías esperar un momento aquí?

Esto sorprendió a la joven.  Pero dijo lo que Kinomoto le pidió, mientras subía los escalones.  Tal vez pasarían diez minutos, cuando Touya bajó las escaleras con un pesado baúl de madera. 

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la joven y agregó- Parece que tienes fuerza de tres hombres... es pesadísimo... 

-Esto... pertenecía a mi madre- dijo sin darle mayor importancia pero Itzume observaba con tal delicadeza el hombre retiraba la tapa del baúl y observaba el interior con melancolía y removía con tal sutileza su contenido, como si buscara algo- Lo conservé y me rehúse a que mi padre lo diera a la caridad... aquí están- sacando un bulto envuelto con mucha delicadeza y atado con un listón verde. Comenzaba a desatar el nudo mientras decía.- No puede usar por siempre la ropa de mi hermana... le queda un poco ajustada...- sin observarle.

Aquí Itzume se percató de lo que hablaba el joven, sonrojándose sutilmente.  Sakura era mas baja de estatura que esta joven, a pesar de tener la misma edad.  Pero aun así, no le impedía que se viera atractiva con los vestidos de la joven Kinomoto pero si era dificultoso vestirse en donde los trajes le quedaban muy cortos y ajustados en el torso. Y es que Itzume era mas agraciada que Sakura teniendo mas busto.  Aun la joven Kinomoto tenía aquella visión de una niña.  Sin embargo, Itzume parecía mas mujer y estaba mas desarrollada, de seguro por todo aquel entrenamiento. Kinomoto se había percatado de ello.

-Esto es mejor- dijo Touya extendiendo delante de ella un sencillo vestido- Está un poco pasado de moda... – dijo Kinomoto tranquilamente- pero le servirá...- pasándoselo a la joven- Mientras, hasta que vayamos a comprarle algo mas adecuado...

-Pero... no tengo dinero conmigo...- Dijo ella sonrojada ante el detalle del joven y esbozando una sutil sonrisa.- y aun si la señora Li me mandara lo que necesitamos, tomaría hasta una semana en llegar aquí... 

-Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado- Dijo Touya aquí observándole- no me molesta prestárselo hasta que su tutora se lo mande...- Dirigiéndose a la parte de adelante- Tome lo que necesite del baúl- sin observarle- Alguien tiene que usarlos...

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella revisando el baúl y viendo algo envuelto en papel y con una cinta de color rosa.

Era de mi madre.  Es su vestido de bodas.  Lo guardó por si tenía una hija, esta lo usase... - Touya volteó para observarle- según me contaba, fue tan feliz en él que deseaba que su hija lo usara el día que contrajera nupcias para que le transmitiera la misma felicidad.- Acercándose y tomándolo de sus manos, lo colocó nuevamente en el baúl y lo cerró.  Pero Itzume se percató que el joven estaba triste.

Colocando su mano en su hombro preguntó- ¿La extrañas, no?

-¿A quien?

-A tu hermana- dijo Itzume sorprendiendo con esto a Kinomoto- se nota que la quieres mucho...

-Vaya a cambiarse- dijo Kinomoto sin responderle y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta de la taberna.-  subiré el baúl nuevamente al anochecer.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta del sujeto.

************Continuará...

¡¡Pero que tierno es Touya!!! n___n  que buen amigo ¿No? ¿Qué opinan de Eriol? Estará en serio enamorado de Tomoyo o de una ilusión ¿Ustedes que creen?

Gracias por todos los comentarios al correo y un saludo a aquellos que leen la historia pero no me escriben un solito comentario... T.T mejor no comento de ese asunto.

Jajajaja estoy feliz. ¿Se nota que me gusta Eriol, no? ¿Y que tal la situación entre Sakura y Shaoran? ¡¡Yamasaki ha aparecido por fin!! Para aquellos que son admiradores de Yamasaki, ahí lo tienen ni 20 minutos en la casa, y haciendo de las suyas. Pero peor Sakura y Shaoran que se lo creen.

¿Cómo les irá a Tomoyo y Eriol en su viajecito? Me encuentro de lo mas tierno que le haya dado el anillo... estén pendientes... el anillo será la clave para la reunión entre Clow e Itziar en esta vida. 

Para el próximo capitulo, habrá mas misterio aun.  No adelantaré nada aun pero... Shu Mei hará de las suyas y lamentablemente, Sakura tendrá en parte la culpa.  

Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Ketchup a Eriol, Touya o Yue (ellos últimamente me parecen de lo mas atractivos) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com

Hasta una próxima... Bye... 


	11. capitulo diez

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"  
By Crystal.-  
Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.  
  
Capitulo 10.- "Descubrimiento de Li: la identidad de Sakura..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Cuando Cho Peing se deshizo y eliminó a todos los hechiceros 400 años  
antes, no lo hizo con el propósito de eliminarlos a todos. Había un  
interés mas profundo: Dominar el mundo a través de poderes oscuros  
conferidos a los hechiceros secretos dentro de los muros de palacio.  
  
400 años después y pasando a través de descendencia de la familia real, aun esa creencia era practicada. Cho Peing creyó que se deshizo de todo aquel que podía interponerse entre él y el poder oscuro. Pero mucho puede pasar  
en 400 años.  
  
Un antiguo poder se elevaría entre los plebeyos y los cortesanos...una  
esperanza surgía...  
Una verdad escondida...  
  
Un secreto que sería revelado...  
  
Pero la verdad era que, Cho Peing, también intervendría en esta guerra...  
del bien, versus el mal...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Deberías concentrarte mas-decía Keroberos observando a Sakura mientras devoraba un plato completo lleno de frutas. Y con la boca llena agregaba- Debemos si es posible, entrenar de noche...  
  
-El señor Eriol dijo que no saliéramos... no voy a salir Kero.  
  
-Sakurita... debes de practicar con las cartas... y no podemos quedarnos aquí... tenemos que buscar la manera de ir al Este...  
  
-¿Para que quieres ir al Este Kero?- preguntaba la joven Kinomoto.-tienes una insistencia algo pesada para querer ir al este...  
  
Kero la observaba con atención y sonriéndole nerviosamente negaba con sus patitas diciendo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?  
  
-Estás un tanto extraño Kero- dijo Sakura seria.- Últimamente comes y comes cada vez que te interrogo sobre el Este... ¿Qué hay allá Kero?  
  
Observaba el preocupado y serio rostro de la "elegida" a lo que él dijo- Solo quiero localizar a un Li, Sakura. Es todo.- no revelándole toda la verdad.  
  
En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta a lo que ella se puso de pie y dijo- ¿quién es?  
  
-Sakura, soy yo Naoko ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-Escóndete Kero- decía Sakura corriendo a su tocador y guardando el libro de Cartas en el cajón del mueble. - si te ve, será el fin.  
  
El guardián hizo lo que la joven le recomendó. Ella fue y abriendo la puerta, preguntó- ¿Qué pasa? - con una sonrisa.  
  
-oye ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Naoko. - ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro- respondió Sakura. La joven ingresó y observó a su alrededor y agregó- ¿con quien hablabas?  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Claro. Te escuché de afuera hablando con alguien... ¿con quien?  
  
Con una gota en el cuello dijo- Ah eso...- pasando su mano por la cabeza- pues... este.. estaba leyendo en voz alta.- tomando un libro que estaba en un extremo en sus manos.- ¿Ves? "No hay tal sueño que al menos que lo sueñes, puedas realizar..:"- Naoko le pidió con sus manos que estaba bien.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Naoko sonrojada- por un momento pensé...  
  
-¿Pensaste que?  
  
-No es nada...  
  
-¿Eh?-preguntó Sakura algo extrañada.  
  
-No importa- dijo la joven y observando a su amiga agregó- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Un carruaje vendrá de casa de Takashi para ir a almorzar allá...  
  
-¿Iremos todos?- preguntó ella sonriéndole.  
  
-Solo se quedará el joven...- dijo Naoko y sonriéndole agregó- Al menos, claro que puedas convencerlo que venga... eres la única que lo convence... - dándole un codazo - no me sorprende... tienes una mirada que derrite a todo caballero...  
  
-No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo Sakura- solo trato de ser amable...no soy su amiga...  
  
-Bueno- dijo Naoko retirándose- pero ¿Vendrás o no?  
  
-No... creo que me quedaré aquí...- dijo ella.  
  
-Bueno, pero Sakura: Ten cuidado. A excepción de los sirvientes, Te quedarás sola con ese sujeto...- observándole con preocupación- ¿No prefieres que me quede contigo?  
  
-Estaré bien- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.- ve tranquila...- empujándola fuera del dormitorio- Y que se diviertan...  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Naoko y comenzaron a escucharse un carruaje que se aproximaba.- como quieras...nos vemos en la noche...- despidiéndose de su amiga.  
  
-¿por qué no fuiste con ella?_ preguntó Kero saliendo de su escondite.  
  
-Pues así tendremos mas libertad para practicar con las cartas dentro de la habitación sin que nadie nos moleste... los sirvientes no salen de su habitaciones cuando la señorita Akizuki no está dándole ordenes y aquel joven no sale de su alcoba... estaremos bien...- sonriéndole.  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Kero - desde aquel día que ese sujeto Hiraguizagua dijo que no salieras, no hemos podido entrenar...  
  
-Lo se Kero- dijo Sakura y entristeciéndose su mirada agregó- Extraño a Tomoyo...  
  
-Me simpatiza la señorita Tomoyo- dijo Kero y cambiando de tema para animar un poco mas a la joven agregó - bien... entrenemos- observando por la ventana el carruaje con las jóvenes, alejarse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡no puede ser!!- Dijo Cho Akiyashi al sujeto a quien conocía como su hechicero personal.- ¡¡Tienes que estar en un error!!.  
  
-No lo estoy alteza- dijo el sujeto apoyado en una vara de oro sólido con la insignia de un arpón y una serpiente entrelazada en su final.- El poder, ha sido despertado...  
  
-¡¡Salgan todos!!- dijo iracundo, aquel sujeto de sesenta años. Sus ojos prácticamente salían de su orbita de la rabia. En ese momento, soldados, consejeros e incluso esclavos, salieron de allí temiendo por la ira de aquel sujeto. Shu Mei no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara con las personas allí. Hasta que la ultima persona no salió, no habló.  
  
A puertas cerradas, dijo finalmente dirigiéndole la mirada y volviendo a su compostura- no quise decirle nada hasta estar seguro... pero el poder ha sido despertado... por eso no ha podido encontrarlo... porque alguien es dueño de él...  
  
-¡¡maldición!!- dijo Cho levantándose con violencia, de aquel trono hecho completamente de oro. - ¿cómo es posible? Después de tanta búsqueda, tanto rastreo ¿Cómo a esos idiotas se les pudo haber escapado?  
  
-Tranquilícese majestad- dijo Shu Mei sonriéndole sutilmente. - no es culpa de ellos... después de todo, no tienen poderes mágicos... no pudieron percatarse de ello.  
  
-pero ¿Cómo puedes estar tu tan seguro?  
  
-Majestad: nosotros, podemos percibir los poderes. Grandes y menores...pero los percibimos...  
  
-por 400 años tus otros sucesores no pudieron encontrarle ¿por que tu si?  
  
-Porque tengo algo que ellos en 400 años no tuvieron... el elegido- dijo sonriéndole- solo le pido esto: permítame ir a buscarle...  
  
-¿a buscar el libro? ¿qué lograrás tu con esto?  
  
-Puedo sentirlo- dijo y extrayendo algo de su túnica agregó- además tengo esto- mostrándoselo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó de mal humor.  
  
-fue creado por el hechicero Clow- dijo Shu Mei sonriendo- su antecesor Cho Peing lo tuvo en su poder y lo escondió antes de morir en alguna parte del palacio... me vine a encontrar con él por coincidencia- mintiéndole-por supuesto, dado que su dueño es Clow, puede rastrear el libro mágico...  
  
Atento a lo que el hechicero le contaba expresó- ¿hablas en serio?- observando con tal ambición y con los ojos bien abiertos aquel extraño objeto. - ¿Sabes como usarlo?  
  
Shu Mei, sonrió y respondió.- "por los poderes de los cuatro elementos, viento, agua, fuego y tierra. Aquellos elementos que manipulan fuego, agua, tierra y viento. Muéstrenme aquel camino para encontrar el poder encerrado en el elegido".  
  
Aquel extraño objeto era un tablero. Tenía caracteres en donde las palabras, Viento, fuego, agua y tierra estaban representados. También con espacios y escritos en blanco y negro, comenzó a brillar. Una pequeña esfera de color azulado comenzó a surgir y dar vueltas en el. Otra esfera se le unió a la primera como si fuera una brújula. Buscando. Ubicando. Cho Akiyashi observaba esto con emoción, temor y admiración mientras Shu Mei con ambición y cierta demencia observaba sin perder de vista aquellas dos esferas moverse. De la nada, ambas se coordinaron; una delante de la otra y un rayo de luz negro indicaba a la ventana.  
  
-Por ahí - dijo Akiyashi dirigiéndose con rapidez y abriendo aquella ventana. El rayo de luz se dirigía al noroeste.  
  
Shu Mei dijo-. Ahora, déjamelo a mi...  
  
-¿Qué tienes pensado?-observándole.  
  
-Dame unos soldados.- expresó el hechicero observando el horizonte a donde la luz se dirigía. -iré y buscaré el libro y al elegido. Dame el libro a mi y quédate con el elegido... es un trato justo ¿No crees?  
  
-Cho Peing quería ese poder- dijo Cho Akiyashi- ¿Por qué debes quedarte tu con él? A mi me corresponde por ser el descendiente en línea.  
  
-¡¡POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE TENDRAS TU A TU ELEGIDO ¡!! ¿QUÉ HARÁS TU CON TAL PODER??? ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!! YO, DÁNDOLE EL USO ADECUADO, TE MANTENDRÉ EN LA CORONA... - estaba bastante enojado. Su voz resonaba incluso al exterior de aquel salón. -¿Al menos que quieras que los Li la tomen?- preguntó mas calmadamente.  
  
Negando con su rostro respondió bastante nervioso. - Bien, bien. Toma lo que quieras- ahí el rayo del tablero, se desvaneció. Akiyashi, indicándole con un ademán, sabía que no podía hacer enojar a Shu Mei.- toma lo que quieras... y a quien quieras...  
  
-Muchas gracias, Su majestad.- Hizo una reverencia. Estaba mas complacido por la reacción esperada de aquel sujeto. Guardando el tablero en su túnica, observó a su alrededor.  
  
-Capitán- gritó Akiyashi a su soldado que estaba afuera, el cual ingresó segundos después. y al este hacer una reverencia, explicó- coloca a 50 de tus mejores hombres a ordenes del altísimo hechicero Shu Mei- indicando al sujeto a su lado- irá de viaje... todo lo que él diga, será una orden ¿Está claro?  
  
-Si, su majestad- dijo el capitán de la guardia de Palacio. Pero en realidad, le tenía mucho miedo a Shu Mei. Después de todo, los rumores siempre decían que, él, sacrificaba a los animales y parte de las personas que, misteriosamente desaparecían de palacio. No pensaba en llevarle al contraria. Mucho menos, cuando las ordenes venían directamente del rey.  
  
- tendrás también el poder de allanar y hacer lo que quieras- dijo Akiyashi dirigiéndose al hechicero oscuro-pero ya sabes: Tráeme al elegido con vida... quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos...-dirigiéndose al hechicero.- quien se meta en sus caminos: mátenlo...  
  
-Pero alteza- dijo el capitán interrumpiéndole.- ¿Qué pasará con la búsqueda de Shaoran Li? ¿Detenemos esto?  
  
-Si tenemos suerte y es lo que su majestad piensa- dijo Shu Mei sonriendo y aparentando calma y aprobación- Shaoran Li debe de estar muerto...  
  
-Continúen la búsqueda- dijo Akiyashi llevándole la contraria al hechicero - no dejaré si tengo la oportunidad de asesinarle, de hacerlo, Shu Mei- sonriendo mas aliviado agregó- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, sea el mismo día que los lleve a ambos; al elegido y a Shaoran Li, a la hoguera. - sonriendo.  
  
Salió del salón del trono haciendo una reverencia . Miró en el pasillo a los soldados en un lado y a las esclavas del otro lado. Contorsionó su rostro y dijo en su mente- Estúpido e iluso... una vez tenga el libro y el elegido muerto, será mío... con el poder y todo esto, pero ¿Qué me asegura que el elegido no sea el mismismo y antiguo conocido?- viniéndole una imagen a la cabeza. Vio desde ese balcón, como los soldados les gritaban a un grupo de doncellas que en ese momento, llegaban en un carruaje.  
  
El contacto de su vara con el piso de mármol siempre anunciaba su caminar por los pasillos de palacio. Los soldados y los esclavos siempre le temían. Era popular como asesino y hechicero oscuro.  
  
Comenzó a caminar sin importarle aquellos sollozos de las pobres jóvenes que estaban ahora a merced de lo que pasara dentro de palacio. Y dentro de aquellos muros, todo era posible. Podían ser convertidas en esclavas o pasaban a ser parte de las cuantas amantes del rey. Pero a pesar de tener amantes, ya estaban según Cho Akiyashi "no de sus gustos" una vez ha hecho con ellas lo que quería. Las mujeres de mayor categoría y quienes eran entregadas por sus padres, eran devueltas, no sin antes ser recompensadas, pero ninguna de ellas han podido darle un heredero.  
  
Pero sin nadie saber, Shu Mei era en parte responsable de aquello. Ingresó en sus aposentos donde también tenía su habitación de practicas de magia negra.  
  
Sabía que, con un heredero en camino, todos sus planes de obtener lo que era suyo, se podría venir abajo. Por eso se encargaba con sus pociones de lograr que ese heredero jamás llegara.  
  
Miró en aquel diario que había encontrado con el tablero. Estaba abierto en una parte en particular y en una fecha con exactitud.  
  
Una vela iluminaba aquella pagina, dada la oscuridad de la habitación pues las gruesas cortinas evitaban que ingresara la luz. Miró las delicadas letras que se revelaban en aquel papel amarillo dada su vejez.  
  
Después de todo, fue escrito por un escribano, un poco menos de 400 años atrás. eran las palabras textuales de Cho Peing. Por lo que parecía, antes de morir.  
  
"Dejo estas memorias con el propósito de que aquel que dé con ellas, sepa con exactitud a quien buscar y como preservar el poder. Aquel que pueda dominar aquel legado que he dejado, sabrá cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la tierra libre de esas ratas inmundas que se conocen como magos blancos: solo el rey debe de tener el poder absoluto sobre las personas. Sobre el pueblo. Si se pierde el control llegaría con eso, el caos. El libro... aquel libro que por mas de setenta años, busco con desesperación, se dice que la tierra se lo tragó. Recuerdo que mis soldados y mis espías hablaron una vez de la Sociedad Hermanos de la Luna... incluso sospechaban de ellos y que el poder se encontraba entre su gente. Pero fue extinta. Hace mas de cuarenta años, que nadie sabe de ninguno de ellos, por lo cual he llegado a la conclusión de que, la supuesta existencia de tal libro, es falsa... pero si esto fuera cierto, el tablero que fue encontrado en la casa de Lead Clow y el cual nadie sabe de su existencia, ayudará supuestamente a localizar el poder y las cartas pero hasta ahora, no ha funcionado..."  
  
-Pobre Cho Peing- dijo a media voz Shu Mei- ¿No tenías idea, cierto? Claro que no.- cerrando con violencia ese diario. - jamás podrías haberlo previsto... que yo lo encontraría... porque somos distintos... muy distintos... a pesar de...- Observando a un lado a un cuervo que estaba en un colgador. Este con su plumaje negro lo observaba con interés. -¿Qué pasa pequeñín? -dijo con cierta dulzura y acercándose para acariciar el azabache plumaje de la criatura.- solo confío en ti...- dijo- pero creo que, preparándote a ti con lo necesario, serás mis ojos y mis oídos.- Sonriendo ante la idea que se le ocurría en esos momentos. Dirigiéndose a un estante lleno de frascos en un lado y libros de magia en el otro, tomó uno de los libros y buscaba una pagina en común.  
  
Sonrió ampliamente una vez la encontró.  
  
-Este conjuro-dijo observando su cuervo- te convertirá en un instrumento aun mas preciado, querubín- dirigiéndose a otro de los estantes.- ya verás de que se trata.  
  
El cuervo negro, agitó sus alas sin elevarse de aquel colgador y dio un picotazo en el aire. Shu Mei sonrió ante eso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estaba en esos momentos, descansando. Su herida en el hombro se había recuperado casi por completo. La casa, aquella casa, estaba en total silencio. Usualmente a esa hora, se podían escuchar las risas de las jovencitas que se quedaban con la señorita Nakuru. Pero ahora, no había nadie.  
  
En ese momento y dirigiéndose a la ventana, observó que el jardín y la terraza donde las jóvenes usualmente se sentaban a conversar, hacer arreglos o a coser o bordar, estaba vacía.  
  
-que extraño- dijo hablando con él mismo. - a esta hora...- sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
Ya no se sentía tan débil como cuando llegó a aquella extraña casa. Incluso, en esos momentos, hacía una especie de calentamiento y movía lentamente su hombro. Aun le molestaba. Pero aun, los motivos de su llegada a aquella casa eran extraños.  
  
Lo que si recordaba era a Hiraguizagua narrándole que la joven Kinomoto le había salvado la vida. "le debes tu vida a ella. Lo mas notable y lo de todo caballero, sería corresponderle el favor"- dijo Hiraguizagua una tarde que le ayudaba a cambiarle los vendajes...  
  
------ Flash Back ------  
  
Nakuru estaba allí con una de las doncellas de la casa. Eriol cuidadosamente quitaba los vendajes y las vendas del hombro del joven tratando de no lastimarle y desinfectándole.  
  
-No debería de hacer eso.- comentó Shaoran al hombre.- después de todo, es usted el señor de la casa...  
  
Eriol le sonrió sutilmente y le respondió sin dejar de hacer su labor.- Si no soy yo, ¿Quién lo hace? Muchos dicen que los doctores son brujos... suerte para mi, y para usted, si tengo conocimientos básicos de atenciones y heridas... - reemplazándole el vendaje. -si hubiera sido lo contrario, ya hubiéramos tenido que enterrarle.  
  
-Señor- dijo Li para que le respondiera una pregunta- según creo, aquella joven fue quien me salvó...  
  
Eriol sin sonreír o en todo caso, sin expresión ninguna respondió- La pequeña Sakura... si, es un caso excepcional...  
  
-¿Cómo una mujer pudo salvarme de tal corriente?  
  
Nakuru observó a Eriol con atención. Como iba a responderle al joven Li. Sabía que de seguro, la joven usó una de las cartas que Clow había creado. Pero ahora ¿Cómo le explicaría todo esto al joven? Un joven cuyo pasado desconocía él mismo. Pero no Eriol; tampoco ella. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?  
  
-Sakura es una joven atlética... distinta a las jóvenes de esta época... agradezca que está con vida gracias a ella. -Agregó- le debes tu vida a ella. Lo mas notable y lo de todo caballero, sería corresponderle el favor ¿No cree?  
  
-Supongo- respondió el joven seriamente.  
  
-Listo- dijo Eriol terminando con sus vendajes y agregó- unos días mas con los vendajes y cuidándoselos apropiadamente, podrá ponerse de pie pronto.- Animándole.- si me disculpa.- Haciendo una reverencia y retirándose con la doncella y Nakuru detrás de él.  
  
--------- Fin del Flash Back ---------  
  
-Pero... ¿Por que siento lo qué siento cada vez que ella está cerca? ¿por qué... ese hombre tenía esa sombra negra y ella aun conserva la sombra rosa en si?  
  
Mirando el amuleto y los papeles que según le dijo Eriol, le encontraron en su bolsillo- ¿Quién soy? - observándose en un espejo que había allí. Tenía ropas sencillas pertenecientes a Eriol quien se las obsequió.- Entonces esa joven... - con una gota en la cabeza y recordando lo que había pasado en días anteriores.  
  
Era la misma hora que ella siempre le visitaba pero aquel día era distinto.  
  
----------- Flash back ------------  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo la joven ingresando en su alcoba.  
  
-Buenas- dijo el sujeto, sin mucho sentimiento, quien leía un libro en una silla cerca de la ventana. Dirigió su vista nuevamente al libro.  
  
-¿Está leyendo? ¿Quiere que vuelva luego?- preguntó la joven observándole.  
  
El joven recordó que, gracias a ella estaba con vida y dijo- No... puede quedarse ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
  
La vio cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y haciendo una reverencia acercándose al joven dijo sonriendo- Tengo un nombre para usted...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Sabe quien soy?- preguntó el joven esperanzado de saber su misterioso origen y pasado.  
  
-No- dijo Sakura seriamente y bajando el tono de su voz- pero mientras, pensé que no podía ir por allí, llamándose "Señor desconocido" para siempre...  
  
-Haber- dijo el sujeto no muy entusiasmado ante la idea. Aunque no conocía a la joven, tenía la impresión de que, las mujeres colocaban los nombres algo infantiles y sonsos. Tal vez era algún recuerdo reprimido de alguien de su pasado, pensaba el joven.  
  
Pero con cuatro hermanas ¿quién lo culpa?  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Sakura sonriendo- ¿Puedo sentarme?- señalándole detrás.  
  
-Si, por supuesto y perdón- ante no ofrecerle asiento a la dama.  
  
-No es nada- dijo observándole- Ahí se dio cuenta de nuevo. Aquella sombra rosa estaba presente nuevamente- pues bien... se me ocurrió ¿qué tal Li?  
  
-¿Li? ¿Li?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido ante el impacto de aquel apellido.- ¿De donde sacó ese apellido?  
  
-eh... alguien de quien he escuchado mucho últimamente, tiene ese apellido.. y no puede usted ir por ahí solo con "señor" tiene que tener algún apellido ¿No? ¿Qué opina?  
  
Observaba el rostro emocionado de la joven. Por un momento, su mirada se conectó con la de la chica y dijo- Como sea... - dirigiendo su mirada al libro nuevamente.  
  
-¡¡Entonces, Li será!! - agregó ella emocionada ante el favor que le había hecho- estoy tan contenta que por ahora tenga un nombre, aunque sea en realidad el apellido del sujeto. ¿Sabe? Me tenía algo preocupada su situación...- aquí Li le observó- Pero ahora... puedo estar mas tranquila ¿No?  
  
-¿por que habría de inquietarla?- preguntó Shaoran- No era su problema- sin darle importancia- No era problema de nadie mas que mío...  
  
-pero ahora, y por el momento, ese problema está resuelto... ¿No?- preguntó Sakura sonriéndole - bien ahora le dejo para que continué leyendo.- haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de aquella habitación.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?- preguntó el joven extrañado ante aquel comportamiento. Le daba la impresión de que conocía este tipo de actitud hacía él. Pero la chica dijo cuando la conoció que no le había visto nunca. Entonces ¿por qué le parecía conocida?  
  
------- fin de Flash back -------  
  
-Li... ¿por qué no me resulta extraño escuchar ese apellido?- preguntaba el joven.  
  
Ya que la casa estaba vacía, tomó la decisión: Entró en su bolsillo el amuleto y aquellos papeles. Vestido completo, salió de la alcoba y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo de aquella elegante casa.  
  
Pero no sabía porque, aquella chica, de nombre Sakura, se podía percibir esta energía que emanaba de ella. En esos momentos incluso, podía percibir donde estaba.  
  
-Esto es una locura- pensó para sí mismo - ¿Cómo puedo percibir donde ella está?  
  
Observaba a uno y al otro lado del pasillo. En efecto, su cabeza le decía que continuara mas adelante.  
  
Comenzaba a escuchar voces. Una de ellas era la de Sakura.  
  
-No puedo hacer eso, Kero- decía la joven. La voz mientras mas se acercaba Li, mas clara se escuchaba- podría iniciar un incendio...  
  
-Tienes que hacerlo Sakura- expresó la criatura- solo así, podrás controlar los elementos como el fuego... ¿Qué pasará cuando llegues a tener que usarlo y no puedas? Será un desastre...  
  
-¿No puedo usar algo mas básico? ¿qué tal esta?- mostrándole una.  
  
-Causarías una inundación- dijo la criatura.  
  
Li escuchaba todo esto con atención. ¿Con quien era que la joven hablaba? En efecto era Sakura. Pero ¿Quién le respondía? Escuchaba detrás de la puerta.  
  
-Kero...  
  
-No discutas- dijo Keroberos. - Hazlo ahora...  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- escuchó en el momento que la puerta se abría y al mismo tiempo ella estaba a punto de llamar a una de las cartas en su poder. Li se quedó estupefacto al observar a aquella criatura que volaba un metro del suelo y conversaba con Sakura momentos antes. Entonces vio a Sakura con una extraña vara en sus manos. Ambos se quedaron observando con interés al recién llegado.- ¡¡un Demonio!!- gritó Li desesperado mientras retrocedía.  
  
-¿Dónde? ¿dónde?- preguntaba Kero todo alborotado y observando a todas partes.  
  
-Kero: Creo que habla de ti- opinó con una gota. Sakura observó al sujeto bastante alterado y dijo-. Cálmate... no hay porque perder el control...  
  
-¿Eres una bruja, cierto?- preguntó Li seriamente pero no evitaba a simple y en un primer momento, a retroceder mientras ella avanzaba- ¿Cierto?  
  
-Sakura no es bruja...- dijo Keroberos chillándole en el rostro- Es una elegida...  
  
-¡¡Kero!!- dijo Sakura molesta.- basta...- Dirigiéndose al joven, agregó- puedo explicarlo todo...  
  
-¡¡no quiero saberlo!!-dijo Li en primera reacción- ¡¡Eres una bruja!!- saliendo alborotado del lugar.  
  
-Hubiera sido mejor dejarlo ahogarse.- dijo Kero molesto ante su comentario. Se cruzó de brazos y observó a Sakura- ¿No crees?  
  
-¡por supuesto que no!! ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó alterada- Vamos- comenzando a caminar mientras tomaba las cartas y las depositaba en un bolsillo de aquel vestido- Tenemos que detenerle...  
  
-¿por qué?- preguntó Kero molesto- ¿Acaso no me digas que no te molestó que te dijera Bruja?  
  
-¡¡Ese no es el punto!- dijo Sakura alterada- ¿Qué pasa si huyendo se dirigiera al bosque? Los soldados lo atraparán... - saliendo de la recamara .  
  
-Sakura... ¡¡Espera!!- le perseguía volando por el pasillo, dándose por vencido mientras la joven trataba de perseguir al sujeto.  
  
Saliendo al jardín Sakura vio como Li se dirigía al bosque.  
  
-¡¡ Espera Li!!- decía la joven a la vez que lo observaba internarse entre los árboles.  
  
-Sakura...- dijo Kero faltándole el aire al ver a la joven observar solo al bosque- no es nuestro problema...- y observando el rostro de Sakura algo preocupada agregó- además ¿sabes los problemas que te meterías? Por algo ese sujeto, Hiraguizagua nos dijo que nos quedáramos en los jardines y no ingresáramos al bosque ¿Recuerdas? - haciéndole reaccionar.  
  
Sakura observó por unos instantes al guardián y al bosque después. Kero tenía razón. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que algo pasaría. Que algo ocurriría sino iba al bosque.  
  
-Tienes razón Kero- Dijo Sakura a media voz.  
  
-¿Ya ves? Déjalo ir Sakura. Bastante hiciste con salvarle la vida...- Dijo Kero orgulloso ante lo que la joven le había dicho. Incluso se cruzó de brazos en pleno aire y cerró los ojos analizando la situación- Además malo tiene que ser para que lo busquen ¿No? La situación está en que...- abriendo sus ojos y observando a todas partes- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakurita?- No viendo a nadie a su alrededor...  
  
-¡¡Pero que joven mas terca!!- dijo dirigiéndose al bosque al mismo tiempo que gritaba a todo pulmón- ¡¡Sakura!!!- pero la chica se perdía de vista.  
  
-¡¡oye Li!!- gritaba la joven en el bosque mientras caminaba- ¡¡Vuelve!! -. Pero nadie le respondía.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En otro lugar y mientras compartía con su anfitrión y las demás invitadas en los jardines y la vista al mar, ella sintió algo; que algo no estaba bien. Su rostro estaba inerte como si observara algo delante de ella. Ese presentimiento no estaba lejos de ser una realidad.  
  
-¿Sucede algo señorita Akizuki?- preguntó amablemente Sonomi que se percató de su comportamiento.- La noto preocupada...  
  
-Señorita Nakuru ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Rika.  
  
-lo lamento- dijo Nakuru tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado- por un momento sentí un escalofrío.- Poniéndose de pie- ¿me disculpan un momento?- retirándose del lugar donde se encontraban.  
  
-Que extraño-dijo Chiharu.  
  
-Tal vez no se encuentre bien- dijo Naoko.  
  
-Tal vez sea, que sintió un espíritu aquí... usualmente y en épocas anteriores...- comenzó a decir Yamasaki pero se vio callado cuando Chiharu le cubrió la boca y este seguía murmurando.  
  
-Ah si, está bien... ¡¡Deja de decir mentiras!!- Dijo la joven al sujeto, lo que provocó las risas de los demás.  
  
Mientras Nakuru en un lugar apartado adoptaba la forma de guardiana y rápidamente alzaba el vuelo, cuidándose que ningún campesino o cualquier soldado o persona se percatara de ella.  
  
-"¿qué será lo que ocurre? ¿será que puedo presentir que algo pasa con la casa? ¿o en la casa?"  
  
No estaba equivocada. Su amo le transmitía ese mensaje de "vuelve a la casa, que algo no está bien"  
  
Y era que, Eriol desde su residencia, estaba viendo lo que pasaba con Sakura y Shaoran; no solo eso: estaba observando que Sakura estaba dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo, al bosque, donde habían un gran número de soldados situados. Todo esto lo observaba con gran preocupación. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue transmitirle aquellos sentimientos a su guardiana para que los ayudara.  
  
Pues sabía que, tanto Shaoran cómo Sakura, aun no estaban listos.  
  
La guardiana, Volaba con prisa bastante precavida, sin saber con que se encontraría.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dos tocadas en la puerta de aquel salón y la melodiosa voz de la joven Daidujij, lo hizo regresar a la realidad y dejar de usar su poder.  
  
-¿Eriol?- preguntó al mirar antes de entrar a aquel salón- ¿Te encuentras bien?- observándole cómodamente acomodado en aquel sillón de terciopelo rojo, pero con los ojos cerrados y sus manos unidas y entrelazadas apoyando su rostro. -¿Ocurre algo?- se acercó ella preocupada.  
  
Abriendo sus ojos observó a una hermosa joven vistiendo de manera bastante elegante y hasta con unos guantes y una cofia en su cabeza. Sus pequeños bucles rozaban con sus mejillas. Aquel pálido rostro, era complementado con el sol que ingresaba por unas de las ventanas.  
  
-Lamento haberte preocupado- dijo Eriol cuando pudo hablar. - solo pensaba... es todo...  
  
-Me pareció... - comenzó a decir la joven pero prefirió guardar silencio. Después de todo, ella pensó que, él lo podría tomar como un entrometimiento de su parte. Sacudiendo su cabeza dijo- ¿Iremos a donde el hermano de Sakura, no?- con una delicada sonrisa en su mirada y dejando ver en sus manos una carta escrita por la joven Kinomoto a su hermano y que le fue entregada días antes. El día de su salida al pueblo.- lo prometiste que era hoy pues ayer llovió.  
  
Su mirada melancólica y brillante al mismo tiempo se iluminó cuando el joven asintió con el rostro. Ella, sonriendo ante su respuesta, se adelantó caminando a la puerta y dijo- Te esperaré en la entrada...- cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
-Así que, eso era..- dijo Eriol pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Pero ¿Molesto, por qué? no entendía. O si lo hacía. Se sentía confundido. Pero esa confusión fue reemplazada por temor. No temor por Tomoyo. Sino por Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
Tuvo que resignarse y esperar que, su guardiana pudiese, con la ayuda de Keroberos protegerlos.  
  
Ahora, tenía que acompañar a Lady Tomoyo, a su compromiso. Pues no se permitiría así mismo que ella, saliera sola.  
  
Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Li corría como sus pies se lo permitían. Incluso comenzó a esquivar obstáculos con gran agilidad pero no se percataba incluso que, lo hacía con tal habilidad. Solo su mente tenía un solo objetivo: huir del alcance de aquella criatura y la hechicera.  
  
-"¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso esa joven tan hermosa y atenta y dulce, puede ser maléfica?" - su mente comenzó a jugarle trucos y a confundirle.  
  
Pronto, estuvo a la deriva de aquel monstruoso río que desembocaba un poco mas adelante en una enorme cascada que descendía hasta la costa. Respiraba por la boca y la nariz. Se sentía que había corrido por largo tiempo.  
  
El sonido del río le trajo a recuerdo voces: voces conocidas y desconocidas a la vez: hablaban de misión, compromiso y escucha una que le dice que va a morir... ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿quién era él?  
  
En ese momento y mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento siente una rama romperse al paso de alguien.  
  
-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo observando atrás.- ¡¡Responda!! ¿quién anda ahí?  
  
Vio finalmente a dos hombres, portando espadas en sus manos y bastantes desaliñados y sucios. Ambos lo observaban con ira e interés al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿es él?- preguntó el primero al segundo.  
  
- Es lo mas seguro- dijo el otro. - ¿ves a alguien mas que tenga esa descripción?- respondió.- ¿Le preguntarás?  
  
-No... - dijo el otro- pero quiero ya la recompensa... ¿Eres acaso el príncipe?  
  
-¿Príncipe?- preguntó Li observándoles- ¿Qué príncipe?  
  
-Parece que no- dijo el primero al observar el rostro de indiferencia ante esa pregunta del joven.- Pero se parece físicamente...- analizándolo y sonriendo con malicia dijo- ¿Qué tal si entregamos el cadáver de este y lo hacemos pasar por el príncipe y después, cobramos la recompensa entre nosotros?  
  
-Buena idea- respondió el segundo - apuntando y avanzando a donde Li con espada en mano.  
  
Alzando sus manos dijo.- - Oiga: no se lo que busca, o a quien busca, pero no soy ese tal príncipe... déjenme ir.  
  
-No nos importa si lo eres o no- dijo el primero mientras mostraba sus dientes amarillos y vestía aquel desaliñado uniforme del ejercito- Tenemos días buscando al príncipe en este maldito cauce del río. Quiero volver a casa y quiero la recompensa. - Acercándose mas y mas con su espada apuntándole a Li- Déjanos hacerlo de la manera simple ¿¡Quieres?  
  
-¡¡Oye!!- dijo Sakura llamando la atención de los soldados. Ellos se quedaron observándole sorprendidos.- Déjenlo en paz.  
  
-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó el primero observando con malicia a esta jovencita de ojos verdes. Su atractivo no pasaba por alto. Ni siquiera se preocupó por observar el báculo en sus manos.  
  
-Déjenla en paz- dijo Li a primera instancia. No sabía porque la defendía.- ¡¡Vete de aquí!!  
  
Pero Sakura observaba a ambos hombres mientras Li se encontraba acorralado por ellos.  
  
-¿Es acaso tu novio o tu esposo niña?- preguntó el primero.  
  
El segundo bajó su espada y se acercó a Sakura y dijo- ¿Acaso no la ves?.- sonriendo con malicia- ¿O no sabes distinguir? Esta chica no es esposa de nadie... lo se.- riéndose - Claro que he de saberlo...  
  
-¿Entonces será su novio?- preguntó el primero.  
  
-Déjenlo ir- dijo Sakura- O se abstendrán a las consecuencias...  
  
Ante aquella amenaza el sujeto se rió. -Que carácter... mujeres como tu son unas fierecillas... - tomándola por el brazo - ¿Qué tal si la entregamos a los demás que buscan las doncellas después de habernos divertido un ratito?- preguntándole al primero.  
  
-Buena idea- dijo el segundo observando con la misma malicia a la joven y a su amigo.- pero primero, hay que deshacernos de los testigos- dirigiéndole ahora la mirada a Li.  
  
Li observó a Sakura por unos momentos. Si no hacía algo, la iban a lastimar. Pero lo sorprendente era que, Sakura, siendo bruja, no profería amenazas. No decía una maldición contra estos sujetos. ¿Acaso iba a permitir que la lastimaran?  
  
Mientras el primero se distrajo riéndose, Li lo atacó. Le dio un puñetazo y cuando este retrocedió, se colocó en posición de ataque.  
  
-Mira eso: sabe ataques- dijo el otro soldado que tenía a Sakura por el brazo. La dejó ir diciendo- No te vayas a ninguna parte o te mataré...- dirigiéndose a Li agregó- ¿Acaso el niño sabe defenderse?- abalanzándose a él con su espada.  
  
-¡¡Cuidado!!-dijo Sakura a Li, Pero era tarde. Li en respuesta, evadiendo el ataque con la espada se lanzó por los aires, esquivándolo y cayendo con suma ligereza al lado de Sakura.  
  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
  
Li no respondió, pero aquellos soldados estaban enojados de que este joven se burlara de ellos. Con gran agilidad comenzó a desarmarlos de las espadas mientras él propinaba puñetazos y ataques con su entrenamiento de tantos años, pero que él desconocía en esos momentos.  
  
Esos soldados quedaron pronto en el suelo e inconscientes.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Li como si todo lo que pasó en la casa, por un instante, escapara de su mente.  
  
Estaba Sakura a punto de responderle, cuando una voz detrás de ellos dijo- ¡¡¿Qué pasa aquí??- eran un hombre pero detrás de él habían mas soldados- ¡¡Ustedes dos!! Están arrestados por asalto a un representante de la justicia de Cho Akiyashi ¡¡Entréguense!!  
  
Shaoran tomó su actitud de combate. Sakura estaba aferrada a su báculo con las dos manos.  
  
-Haz algo- dijo Li observando que debían de ser alrededor de veinte a treinta soldados. Todos estaban bastante enojados con espadas y arcos con flechas apuntándoles- Usa tu magia...  
  
-No... - dijo Sakura - Aun no puedo controlarla ...  
  
aquellos soldados los rodeaban.  
  
-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿acaso no eres una bruja?- dijo Li delante de Sakura y protegiéndole de quien se acercara.  
  
-No exactamente...- dijo ella a media voz.  
  
Li pudo observar el interés de aquellos truhanes al observar a la joven que estaba allí. No era con él la situación. Aunque aquellos soldados que yacían inconscientes, lo querían muerto a él también para hacerlo pasar por ese supuesto príncipe que buscaban.  
  
-¿Cómo que no exactamente?- preguntó Li.  
  
-Ataquen- dijo el que parecía estar a cargo.  
  
Dos se abalanzaron contra de Li el cual pronto se deshizo de ellos dejándolos desarmados e inconscientes en el suelo. El aprovechó y tomó una de las espadas.  
  
-Es fuerte capitán- dijo uno de los que aun no habían atacado.  
  
-Protege a la chica- dijo el capitán.- arqueros- dando la orden- disparen a mi orden- Ellos subieron sus arcos.  
  
-Listos...- uno de los arqueros a los demás. Las cuerdas estaban estiradas con fuerza y con las flechas en ellas.  
  
-cúbrete- dijo Li al ver la intención de los soldados.  
  
-¿Qué pasará contigo?- preguntó la joven atenta a lo que el joven le decía pero sin perder la vista a los arqueros.  
  
-Disparen.... ¡¡Ahora!!- dijo el capitán. Las flechas fueron lanzadas.  
  
Pero en ese momento escucharon como la voz de la joven ahogó en parte aquella orden al decir -¡¡Escudo!!- en ese momento, todas las flechas yacían en el suelo, alrededor de los jóvenes.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó un soldado al ver aquello.  
  
-Ninguna flecha pasó...-dijo otro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó un tercero atemorizado.  
  
-Preparen segundo tiro- dijo el capitán. Nuevamente la orden fue dada de disparar. Pero ninguna flecha logró tan siquiera tocar a los jóvenes.  
  
-¡¡Brujería!!- gritó uno de los de atrás, huyendo despavorido.  
  
-¡¡Son brujos!!- dijo otro escandalizado.  
  
-¡¡Demonios!!_ dijo el capitán reaccionando. - Mátenlos y llevaremos los cuerpos a palacio para que Shu Mei los analice...  
  
Li lo sabía. Él no era el causante de esto. Entonces, observó a Sakura. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Esta mantenía activado su poder. No sabía como lo hacía. Pero él estaba también a salvo.  
  
Cuando una parte de aquel grupo se iba a abalanzar físicamente en contra de los jóvenes algo, extraordinario pasó: uno de ellos decía ¡¡Fuego!! ¡Fuego! Una llamarada de fuego salía de alguna parte, detrás de los soldados. Todos, ellos, incluyendo el capitán, huyeron despavoridos de allí.  
  
Sakura desactivó la carta escudo- Estuvo cerca- dijo ella aliviada.  
  
-¿cómo hiciste esto?_ preguntó Li emocionado pero ya no asustado. De todas maneras, sus habilidades de combate lo tenían a él sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía él defenderse de tal manera?  
  
-Es la carta del escudo- mostrándole la carta en sus manos que regresó a su forma original.- Kero me dijo que protege de todo ataque...  
  
-¿Y lo del fuego?  
  
-No fui yo- dijo ella tan curiosa como él- No activé la carta del fuego.  
  
-Yo lo hice- dijo una criatura saliendo de entre los árboles.  
  
Delante de ellos se encontraba un gran León con alas. Li al observarlo no evitó sorprenderse pero no como Sakura hizo.  
  
Emitir un gran grito.  
  
---------------- Continuará....  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: Pobre Sakura.. encontrarse en tales problemas... muchas gracias a Clausalem quien continúa ayudándome con la redacción de esta historia y con Naiko quien me ayuda tb a su manera especial. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y cartas al correo...  
  
La situación se pondrá mejor: Sakura y Li tienen que irse. Temerán por la reacción de su benefactor de que son uno un ladrón y la joven una hechicera. O como Kero dice "la Elegida"  
  
Para el próximo capitulo: El encuentro entre Tomoyo e Itzume. Algo no muy lindo. Ya sabrán porque y también saldrán a la luz muchos sentimientos. Touya e Itzume tendrán una conversación no muy agradable según el joven. Eriol está mas cerca de las respuestas que lo que él imagina. El destino le tiene una sorpresa algo inesperada y al principio no sabrá lo que es...  
  
¿Qué pasará cuando Nakuru sepa todo lo que ocurrió en la casa?  
  
Titulo del próximo capitulo: Capitulo 11.- "¿Secuestro o Escape?"  
  
¿por qué este titulo? Ya lo sabrán jejejeje...  
  
comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos y demás ... a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	12. capitulo once

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 11.- "¿Secuestro  o Escape?"**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_"Yukito Tukishiro siendo siempre el confidente y mejor amigo de Kinomoto, había ocupado un lugar especial en la familia de su amigo.  Lo conoció cuando este ingresó como cadete para seguir los pasos de su padre.  Ante la salida repentina de Fujitaka, Touya renunció al ejercito, siendo seguido por Yukito._**

****

**_A pesar de su buena posición social, Tukishiro era tabernero en el negocio de su amigo, y prácticamente juntos, educaron a Sakura desde la partida de su padre._**

**_  
Pero pronto se descubriría que todo esto estaba conectado en un destino un poco mas profundo y místico._**

****

**_Como todo se conecta en una vida pasada,_**

**_El destino se encarga de conectarla en el mañana."_**

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 Ambos descendían del carruaje detenido en aquella transitada calle. No fueron pocos los soldados y hombres que estaban por allí que le dirigieron una mirada al par.  Identificaron a al joven como Tomoyo Dairujij y la pasaron por alto dada las amenazas de Kinomoto de quien molestara a la joven. Pero lo que si llamó la atención era que la joven estaba acompañada por aquel caballero de ojos azules que no parecían conocerle.

-Solo tardaré un momento- dijo la joven Tomoyo- Si quiere, puede esperar aquí-   llevando la nota agarrada en aquellos guantes blancos.

-Si me permite, mi cochero tiene que llevarme a la casa de un conocido... ¿Le digo que le pase a recoger? ¿media hora tal vez?

-Eso estaría magnifico- dijo ella sonriéndole- Muchas gracias.

La vio dirigirse no por la entrada sino, por la parte lateral, ingresando por un callejón. Cuando la vio ingresar por aquella puerta, decidió que era hora de marcharse.

-¿Adonde Mi señor?- dijo el chambelán observándole.

- A casa de Kaho Mitzuki- dijo Eriol seriamente. Ingresó en el carruaje e inmediatamente se perdía en la distancia.

Tomoyo ingresó en la cocina y en esos momentos, una joven de 16 o 17 años de pelo negro y ojos verdes le observaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- observando a aquella joven vestir con extrema elegancia y portando unos guantes blancos y su pelo en una cofia.  Aquellos ojos azules se dilataron ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Tomoyo, extrañada y algo molesta ante esa presencia en aquel lugar.

-Soy Itzume- dijo la joven observándole- Vivo aquí... ¿usted es?

-No puede vivir aquí- dijo ella negándole con el rostro y de manera muy educada- aquí viven Touya y Sakura Kinomoto...

-Así es... pero por el momento, vivo con el joven Touya- sonriéndole- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- hablándole menos formalmente.

Tomoyo no comprendía nada ¿por qué esta mujer vivía con el joven Kinomoto? ¿Qué significaba esto? 

-No...- dijo la joven volviendo a la realidad.- ¿Dónde está Touya? tengo un mensaje de su hermana...- escuchaba la voz de Yukito atendiendo los clientes en la taberna.

-¿Sakura?- dijo la joven emocionada y observándole con interés- ¿Acaso estuviste con ella?

-Si... ¿Cómo sabes tu de Sakura? ¿Acaso la conoces?

No podía creer que Sakura conociera a aquella joven y nunca le hubiese comentado nada.

-No la conozco- dijo la joven – no personalmente de todas maneras... y Touya no está... Fue a un encargo...

-Ya veo- dijo Tomoyo observando todo con interés. Observó a la joven con interrogante. ¿De dónde salió esta joven? Era la primera vez que la veía...- tengo que irme... – dijo de repente y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿No quiere dejarle dicho algo a Touya? con gusto se lo comunicaré.

La carta de Sakura estaba doblada en la palma de su mano mientras la apretaba.  Se sentía molesta.  Perturbada por aquella mujer allí.

Sin responderle tan siquiera , sale por la puerta por donde entró y justo allí cuando venía con paquetes en mano, se ve cara a cara con... 

-Cuidado- dijo el sujeto - ¿Tomoyo? – sonriendo al observar a la joven- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sakura regresó contigo?- mirando detrás de ella a ver si veía a su hermana. Pero quien estaba de pie observando era Itzume.

Pero notó algo.  Tomoyo se veía algo molesta.  Inquieta.

-Señor Kinomoto- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.  Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su apellido.  

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó observando a Itzume con una interrogante. En verdad esta joven se estaba comportando de manera un tanto extraña para su actitud de costumbre.

-Sakura... le ha enviado esto- colocando la carta en sus manos. Ahí fue cuando Touya le observó su mano y el anillo.  La tomó por ella acercando el aro a su rostro.

       -¿ Te casaste?- observándole detenidamente a su rostro. La mirada de aquella joven.

-Si- respondió ella. Itzume se acercaba detenidamente. Ella agregó mientras él le dejaba ir su mano.  Notaba dolor en su mirada.  Mantuvo el silencio, rompiéndolo su prima dijo, Con permiso.- haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

-Vaya- dijo Itzume sonriendo- Es muy joven para casarse... ¿No?

-Si amas a alguien, la edad no tiene importancia- dijo Kinomoto observando a la joven Dairujij perderse al doblar saliendo a la calle principal. -¿No crees?

Ante este comentario Itzume quedó bastante pensativa y siguiendo a Kinomoto hasta el interior expresó, tomando unos paquetes de sus manos- ¿tu le correspondes?

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó observándole.

-A ella.  Desde que entró aquí, me vio como a una intrusa... debe de sentir algo por ti.

 -Es mi prima.  Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana.  No siente nada por mi... fuera de eso...- discutió el joven tratando de acomodar los paquetes.

-Porque no eres mujer, no te das cuenta... ella, esa chiquilla está enamorada de ti.- observándole- ahora la pregunta es ¿Sientes lo mismo por ella?

-Itzume: no te vuelvas una molestia- dijo Kinomoto evadiéndole- Ella es mi prima.  Es una niña...

-La cual está casada...

-Ahí te equivocas: Tomoyo es de las chicas que es bastante clara con sus sentimientos y no se casaría con alguien a quien no quisiera... ella merece ser querida. Ella quiere quien quiera se haya casado con ella... 

Ella lo tomó por el brazo para verle directamente al rostro y preguntó bajito- ¿Acaso tu sabías  lo que ella sentía? – no respondió nada- Si.- sonriendo.—tu lo sabías...

-ella estaba confundida- dijo Kinomoto admitiéndolo.- Solo siente admiración por mi, es todo... ahora no se porque se puso en esa condición.. es solo, mi prima.

-¿Como sabes que es solo eso?- preguntó ella sentándose. Él la imitó también sentándose.

-Tomoyo no tiene figura paterna en su casa.  Su padre murió cuando ella era apenas una bebé.  Siempre ha estado cerca de Sakura y yo siempre las he cuidado.  A ambas.  Quiero y le tengo estima a Tomoyo... pero ¿Por que se ha molestado de esa forma? 

-Porque me ha encontrado aquí... – dijo Itzume poniéndose de pie y caminando a las escaleras dijo- La desilusión se le pasará...- y bajando la voz- Nos pasa a todas...

Kinomoto no comprendió este ultimo comentario.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sakura, soy yo: Keroberos...- decía el guardián en su verdadera forma. 

-¿Kero? ¿Eres tu?- preguntaba ella acercándose a él- No sabes el susto que me has dado... 

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Li una vez Sakura comprendió lo de Kero-. Vendrán mas y ahí estaremos en problemas....

-¿Huiremos?- preguntó Kero.

-Vamos a la casa – dijo Sakura-. Cuando la señorita Nakuru llegue, le explicaremos...

-Y la arrestarán a ella y a ti; y a tus amigas, les espera laborar como esclavas... o peor- dijo Li mirándole- ayudaron a un criminal.

-¿Criminal? ¿que criminal?- preguntó Kero.

-Viste como me moví ahí- dijo Li observando a Sakura dudar- ¿Que otra cosa puedo ser que un criminal?

Ahí, tanto Keroberos como Sakura recordaban lo escuchado de boca de esos soldados aquel día: Buscaban a un criminal y ese sujeto aparece herido en el cauce del río.

-¿Y si nos entregamos?- preguntó Sakura- ¿No será eso lo mejor?

-Creerán que estás con él- dijo Kero señalando con indiferencia a Li- y lo peor está que, usaste poderes delante de aquellos soldados...

-Lo que le dirán a la señorita Akizuki y al señor Eriol- dijo Li completando la idea de Kero- Te arrestarán... con cargos de brujería... –Cruzado de brazos- y ellos por mas buenos que sean, no podrán o no querrán ayudarte. No nos queda otra alternativa que huir...

-Tiene razón Sakura- dijo Kero.  En ese momento, el báculo se convierte en llave en manos de la joven.

-¿Que clase de fenómeno soy? ¿Que soy?- comenzando a sollozar.  Kero y Li la observaban estupefactos ante su reacción. – Ahora, no veré jamás a mi hermano, a Yukito, ni a Tomoyo.

-cálmate Sakurita- dijo Kero – no hay porque ponerse en esa situación. Eres una persona muy valiosa.- viéndole limpiarse las lagrimas de sus ojos-  Vamos a la casa por el libro – continuó Kero- antes de que vuelvan mas soldados  y se dirijan a revisar la casa...

-Le acompañaré...- dijo Li.

-¿Que? ¿Por que tienes tu que venir?- preguntó Kero adoptando su falsa identidad- Mejor escapa antes de que alguien te encuentre y ahora no esté nadie para defenderte...

-No necesito que me defiendan- dijo Li.

-¿Ah no? ¿Que hicimos Sakura  y yo hace unos instantes? Te defendimos. Eres un criminal y que Sakura ande contigo no le agrega menos leña al fuego ¿Sabes?

-Soy alguien que puede defenderle si algo mas allá de su capacidad surge...- dijo Li observando al guardián- Al menos, soy mas efectivo que un juguete para niños... 

-¿A quien le llamas juguete?- preguntaba Kero avanzando con dirección a la casa pero discutiendo con el sujeto. 

-¿A quien crees?-preguntó Li discutiéndole..  Aquí se da cuenta que Sakura le observa y dice - ¿Que pasa?

-¿vas a venir conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?- preguntó la joven.

-Te debo mi vida.- dijo Li- lo menos que puedo hacer es, pagarte el favor y seguir mi camino... Aun así, ladrón o no, criminal o no, no se realmente quien soy... por lo menos aun no.  Pero tengo dos deudas de vida contigo.

-Muchas gracias- sintiéndose mucho mejor que no iba a estar ya tan sola. Comenzó a avanzar con ellos.

Alguien con alas de mariposa observaba desde lo mas alto de un árbol, presencia que no fue captada por los jóvenes mientras avanzaban a la casa.

-Creo que habrá problemas – dijo la guardiana- El amo Eriol me matará...- Comenzando a temblar dada la situación.- no gustará esto en nada..-pensando unos instantes- ¿Aunque que pasaría si Kinomoto se entera de la fuga de su hermana con un ladrón? Es un príncipe que se cree ladrón...- analizándolo unos instantes- quisiera estar al lado de mi querido Kinomoto consolándole- viniéndole a su cabeza ciertas imágenes de ella consolando a Touya - - Ay como me gustaría- comenzando a soñar despierta.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Tu dirás Eriol- dijo Kaho. Ambos estaban sentados en el salón de la casa de la joven. 

-¿Has visto algo extraño? ¿algo fuera de lo normal?- preguntó el joven.

-No- dijo la joven sonriéndole.- nada.  Bueno excepto los rumores de la desaparición de cierto príncipe y a quienes los guardias buscan como un fugitivo... 

-Estoy al tanto de esa supuesta desaparición...

-Han puesto en alerta a todos los puestos de guardias ante cualquier extraño que se vea visto en los alrededores...- dijo Kaho – está en alerta máxima. Y eso, que esto es una provincia ¿te imaginas en la capital?

-Siento que algo va a pasar...- dijo Eriol observándole- No podemos intervenir...

-No directamente ¿Cierto?- preguntó ella.

Él estaba a punto de responderle cuando una joven entra.

-Lady Kaho- decía Meiling ingresando con un pequeño canasto de costura- Ah disculpe- observando a desconocido- Soy Li Meiling. "Lady Li Meiling".- haciendo una reverencia ante el caballero.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Eriol no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de jocosidad a su anfitriona- Eriol Hiraguizagua: a sus pies – respondiéndole.-

-Eriol Hiraguizagua es un viejo amigo- Dijo Kaho.- Lady Meiling es prima- Aquí Meiling tosió- Perdón: prometida del príncipe Li Shaoran.  ¿De quien hablábamos? 

-Si, claro- dijo Eriol- Encantada señorita...

-Disculpen si quieren....

-No por favor, - dijo Eriol deteniéndole cuando se retiraba- quédese... así nos hará compañía.

-No creo- dijo Meiling haciendo ademán de retirarse.

-Quédese...  –observando el rostro del guapo hombre.

-Bueno- dijo la chica tomando asiento- ¿por qué hablaba de Shaoran?

-El señor Hiraguizagua es un viejo amigo- Dijo Kaho- y me preguntaba de lo que ha pasado en el pueblo dado que estaba de viaje... ¿Cierto?

-Así es- dijo Eriol- nos conocemos de mucho tiempo atrás...

-¿Y son amigos? 

-Si- respondió Kaho.

-Disculpen mi intromisión ¿qué hace usted aquí, Lady Li?- preguntó Eriol.

-estoy aquí hospedada con Lady Mitzuki gracias a un hombre que nos trajo aquí...

-¿Un hombre?

-Touya Kinomoto- dijo Kaho observándole- un "viejo amigo". 

-así es... es un tabernero- dijo Meiling no evitando hacer una mueca- Ahora mismo... solo esperamos que el príncipe Shaoran se nos una y nos iremos de regreso a nuestro territorio... 

-¿No viven dentro de los territorios de Cho?- preguntó Eriol.

-No señor- dijo Meiling – vivimos un poco alejados de todo lo que tiene que ver con Cho Akiyashi. Donde vivimos, la madre de Shaoran tiene guardias fieles a su disposición... 

Eriol escuchaba todo aquello con atención.

- No comprendo- tratando de asumir ignorancia- ¿por qué el príncipe es considerado enemigo? 

-Pues según Itzume, es porque el rey aun no tiene heredero. Si él muere, Shaoran puede pedir el trono.  Y puede obtenerlo... 

-¿Itzume?- preguntó Eriol.

-Es una protegida de Lady Ieran, la madre de Shaoran.  Decidió acompañarnos.  Ella sabe mucho de esta situación mas de lo que aparenta...

Kaho sabía que Itzume tenía poderes mágicos. Pero no podía decir nada de esto a Eriol delante de Meiling. Eso haría que la joven sospechara. Tenía que mantenerse al margen.

El reloj del pasillo marcó las cuatro de la tarde. Meiling se puso de pie y dijo- con permiso.. tengo cosas que hacer- haciendo una reverencia. Se retiró momentos después.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Kaho.

-Tengo que conocer a esa Itzume ¿Está aquí?- preguntó.- por lo que parece, sabe mucho mas acerca de la relación de los Li con la corona.  Eso me puede ayudar...

-Me alegra que sientas curiosidad- dijo Kaho sonriéndole. Aquí Eriol le observó con atención- Itzume... tiene poderes mágicos.  Es poderosa, tanto como Shaoran... o mas aun... mas que el mismo Shaoran...- ambos se dirigían a la salida de la casa.

-¿Acaso conoces al príncipe?- preguntó esbozando aquella mirada de que conocía algo que la mujer no.- ¿Sabes donde está esa chica? 

-Si- dijo afirmando – está donde Kinomoto... pero no conozco el príncipe Li. Pero déjame decirte algo: esa chica tiene un gran poder aun oculto... porque no ha salido a surgir pero cuando lo haga, nos dará una sorpresa a todos.

-¿Crees que estará bien allí? Toda persona con poderes, puede servir a la causa. Solo hay que ver que esté de nuestro lado.

-No se porque se quedó allá.. pero creo que percibe el poder que hay en Kinomoto... esa chica, es un misterio.- y respondiendo la duda de Eriol, agregó- Está de nuestro lado.  Se preocupa por el príncipe Li y puede ser una poderosa aliada si el príncipe se lo solicita.

-vigílala.- dijo Eriol.- trataré que la casa Kinomoto, no sea tocada por los guardias... 

-¿Entonces como sabes que es hermosa? – preguntó Kaho.—no la conoces...

Sonriendo agregó- No por ser hermosa... no la conozco. Ahora que me lo dices.  Pero si los guardias entran y ella se coloca en actitud violenta y usa sus poderes, estará con la soga en el cuello ¿Comprendes? Una hechicera se irá a la hoguera o directamente donde el hechicero oscuro... tengo que irme... me esperan.

-¿Entonces me contaste que aparentas estar casado?- preguntó Kaho. - ¿Acaso tu esposa sabe toda la verdad?

-No... ni siquiera sabe de toda la farsa...-deteniéndose frente a su carruaje.

-Pero presiento que ¿Es mucho mas que una pantalla? Sientes algo por esa joven ... ¿No?

- sin saber la verdad, no te puedo asegurar nada- dijo Eriol- Mantenme informado de todo lo que pase.- subiendo a su carruaje. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Llegó bastante temprano aquel día.  Estaba algo seria a su llegada a la residencia de Clow. Como siempre, este percibió su llegada y abrió la puerta de entrada.  No había nadie del camino desde la entrada hasta el salón donde ella, ya con seis meses de entrenamiento, percibía su presencia y los poderes de su mentor.  _

_Continuó su camino hasta llegar a aquel salón.  Clow sin voltearse dijo observando su mas reciente creación agregó- Es Return. ¿No es adorable?_

_-¿Qué hace esa carta? – dijo la joven bastante seria. Pero él no había observado su rostro aun. Aunque si notó que era extraño que la joven no entrase criticando algo que observó mal en aquella casa por parte de su dueño. Clow a veces creía que la joven, no le simpatizaba el hechicero y que solo lo utilizaba._

_-Regresar en el tiempo- dijo Clow entusiasmado- ¿Sabes acaso cual será la carta de contra juego? _

_-la carta tiempo- respondió la joven seriamente.  Clow se encontró esto extraño, su respuesta tan seca y directa, además de su voz entrecortada,  pero sonrió a la carta.  Aun no observaba a la joven._

_-Exactamente- dándole la razón a la joven- pero la carta, no permitirá algunas acciones..._

_-pero ¿puedes utilizarla para cambiar el pasado?- notó cierta dejadez en el tono de voz de la joven pero aun así, continuaba observando su creación girar en el medio de aquel salón, con el sello desplegado en el suelo._

_-eso dependerá...- volteándose a la joven y se quedó sorprendido al observar el rostro de la joven. Estaba totalmente bañado en lagrimas. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  Se limpiaba con afán su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa? _

_La observó vestir un traje muy sencillo. Clow le proporcionó una habitación en aquella mansión, para que se vistiera y descansara cuando practicaba en aquella casa. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules lo observaban con tal tristeza, melancolía y rabia.  No podía sentir ira en su corazón.  Clow la observaba con preocupación._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- se atrevió a preguntar._

_Ella continuaba limpiándose las lagrimas mientras el sujeto se acercaba.  Ella finalmente dijo- ¿Por qué nací siendo mujer?- su voz era entrecortada y que sufría. Ella continuó- tu, dejaste a tu familia en el Este y te embarcaste aquí para vivir solo y hacer todo aquello que deseas, que gustas... yo sin embargo- dejándose ganar por los sollozos._

_Clow se acercó finalmente y colocó su mano en su hombro, mientras la joven cubría su rostro con sus manos.  _

_-Nacemos con un propósito en vida Itziar.- dijo Clow- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te ocurre? Tal vez entre ambos podamos hacer algo._

_-¡¡no!- retrocedió ella observándole- No hay nada que puedas hacer... no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer... ¡¡Es definitivo!!- gritó enojada y aun con sus lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

_  
En ese momento, Clow observa a su derecha. En el escritorio que había en el lugar en ese momento, comienza a surgir humo de él. Ella continuó- Estamos destinadas a las decisiones de los demás... estamos siendo destinadas a  una sociedad donde la mujer no puede hacer nada..._

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Clow aun percatándose que el enojo de la joven, una energía que salía de ella y aquel escritorio que surgía humo de él. Itziar estaba demasiado enojada para darse cuenta._

_-¡¡Cho Peing!!- dijo molesta- el rey... ha proclamado una ley que rige que la mujer no tiene derecho a opinar ni a estudiar...¿ Puedes creerlo? – Molestándose cada vez mas- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?- sin esperar que Clow respondiese, agregó.- Que mi madre está de acuerdo con semejante locura "Es mejor tener un hombre que tome las decisiones por nosotras que enfrentarnos en esta vida y molestarnos o preocuparnos!! Claro lo dice porque este sujeto, un amigo personal de Cho, pretende a mi madre por la fortuna dejada por mi padre...- aun mas enojada. Ahora estaba surgiendo fuego del escritorio. Clow observaba todo esto con atención.- ¡Mi madre no se da cuenta que la utiliza! Lo ultimo que ha hecho antes de yo salir de allá es decir que me contraerá en matrimonio para asegurarme un futuro ¡¡no quiero que me asegure el futuro!! ¡¡Como estoy está bien! ¡¡solo quiero por primera vez en mi vida que me dejara decidir por mi misma!- en ese momento, el mueble se incendia en su totalidad._

_Ella observa esto sorprendida. Clow sin embargo observaba esto con tranquilidad. De  su báculo surge y una carta se coloca en frente de él. Pronto y con el uso de la carta del Agua, las llamas se van extinguiendo poco a poco.  Hasta volverse humo._

_Clow la observa a ella (Que está totalmente sorprendida ante lo ocurrido) y dice- supongo que no sabías que eras algo fugaz ¿Cierto?_

_Tartamudeando de la impresión, preguntó- ¿Qué...que ha pasado?- tratando de alcanzar el sofá de color rojo terciopelo del hechicero y sentándose en él._

_-Por lo que parece, tienes cierto poder que no teníamos idea que tenías en ti.- explicó el hombre- la habilidad de crear fuego con la mente o con tus sentimientos, en este caso, son muy escasos..._

_-Eso dijiste de la clarividencia- dijo Itziar aun impresionada- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?_

_-Es muy misteriosa aun la manera como estos poderes despiertan en los individuos... tal vez es tu talento, o tal vez, lo heredaste de tu padre; Sea cual sea el caso, eres talentosa y este es un don que hay que saber controlar- señalando el escritorio – o no sabes las consecuencias que estos pueden traerte a ti..._

_-No puedo...- dijo poniéndose de pie y observando el escritorio y el hombre- no puedo- repitió. – si esto ocurre delante de los demás, delante de mi madre- retrocediendo._

_-Te mostraré como controlarlo...- dijo Clow – en verdad eres alguien muy valiosa...- bajando el tono de su voz- demasiado.  No fue coincidencia nuestro encuentro..._

_-¿Alguien valioso?- preguntó ella alterada- mas bien, peligrosa... ¡¡Soy peligrosa!! Si vuelvo a enojarme, ¿Qué otra cosa se incendiará? ¿El pueblo??? ¿Mi casa? ¿qué??_

_-Cálmate- dijo el sujeto observando ahora un mueble de allí comenzando a botar humo.- lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a controlar tu ira... es todo..._

_Ella se sentía mejor al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre.  Había aprendido mucho con él.  Sonrió por unos instantes y dijo – Tengo que irme...- dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-¿Adonde vas?_

_-a las aguas subterráneas que hay en unas cavernas, no lejos de aquí... me tomaré el día libre para descansar y calmarme... ¿No te molesta?_

_-No sabía que habían depósitos subterráneas...- respondió el hombre._

_Apuntándole con el dedo y enseriándose agregó- No se te ocurra espiarme con tus poderes, o creeré que eres un pervertido..._

_-No tenía intenciones de hacerlo- dijo Clow sonriendo a las ocurrencias de la chiquilla.- Ve tranquila y con cuidado..._

_-Muchas gracias- dijo ella antes de retirarse finalmente._

_ Después de todo, había pasado ocho meses ya de su encuentro con la joven y los poderes de esta eran notables ya. Pero le preocupaba ¿qué pasaría en un momento que la ira realmente se apoderara de ella? ¿sería acaso capaz de controlarla? _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-mi señor- dijo el cochero cuando su amo estaba sentado cómodamente en el carruaje observando a la ventana y por la rendija le informó.- tengo que decirle que la señorita Tomoyo no estaba en casa de los Kinomoto cuando fui por ella...

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó curioso.

-Que no estaba cuando pasé por ella.- respondió. – Según la joven que vi en la cocina, la joven salió alterada... no me dijo porque

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba avanzando rápido en el camino a la casa de su prometido. Cuando llegó nadie abrió la puerta. Nadie estaba en la casa.  Cuando cerró la puerta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas las cuales trataba de limpiar con avidez de sus ojos, pero era en vano.

Sus sollozos eran escuchados como susurros entre los corredores y pasillos de aquella elegante residencia.  No sabía porque se sentía tan tonta consigo misma. Tan desafortunada. ¿por qué estos sentimientos se apoderaban de su ser? Después de todo, había venido de entregar un encargo de Sakura.

-"porque mas nada, era tan importante como Sakura"- dijo ella en un susurro. Pero lagrimas salían de su rostro. 

Se sentía triste, molesta, melancólica, furiosa. ¿pero por que? 

Se retiró su abrigo delante de una puerta al final de aquel corredor. La ultima puerta. No era su habitación.  Pero sintió la necesidad de ingresar en ella. 

Abriendo la puerta delicadamente, miró a su interior.  Las cortinas estaban corridas, dándole penumbra a aquel salón, pero pudo observar un candelabro encendido en una mesilla, al lado de un sillón. -¿Hola?- preguntó con aquella melodiosa voz característica de ella, pero nadie le respondió- Volvió a preguntar a la vez que se acercaba aquel sillón. Observó un libro allí depositado y el cual estaba abierto en una pagina. Miró a su alrededor.  Las velas en el candelabro estaban a mitad de haber sido consumidas.  Tomó el libro en sus manos y leyó el encabezado en la primera pagina : "Magia de la Luz".  Movió varias paginas con interés mas adelante.  Este no era un libro.  Las paginas amarillas, desplegaban dibujos hechos a mano y letras y trazos de tinta y pluma.   No era un libro común.  Era una especie de diario ¿pero porque magia de la Luz?

Miró a su alrededor, dejando su abrigo en el sillón.  Sin percatarse, desde una esquina de un librero en su parte mas oscura, un gato negro halado, observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tomó el candelabro y observaba admirada los libros que habían en los libreros que estaban cerrados con llave.  Veía letras doradas desplegarse ante ella.  Pero llegando a una en particular casí cerca de la ventana, observó algo que llamó su atención.

Era en especial, un libro. Al principió una corazonada atacó su cuerpo.  Vio como aquel libro de cubierta negra con letras doradas que resaltaban decían en su encabezado "E.H." que no tardó mucho en comprender que se trataba de Eriol Hiraguizagua.  Pero no era ese detalle lo que le sorprendía.  Era el hecho que aquella portada del libro era parecida en su físico- El libro de  cartas de Sakura...- dijo en un susurro escuchado por Spinel, desde su escondite.

-"oh no" – exclamó Spinel en su cabeza- "Si ella descubre o toca el libro, y lo abre, estaremos perdidos..."

Trató de abrir aquella compuerta de cristal que protegía aquel libro, pero fue en vano, Estaba con llave.

Su instinto dijo que, algo extraño ocurría. Sus instintos jamás se equivocaban.  Había algo extraño allí.  Y la presencia de ese libro tan parecido al que su amiga poseía (Con la diferencia de aquella portada negra), no hacía menos sospechoso todo aquello. Se dirigió al sofá.  Tomando el libro acerca de la "Magia de la Luz"  y apagando las velas en el candelabro, salió de aquel salón sin percatarse que dejaba su abrigo atrás.

Spinel se mantuvo en su sitio, después de todo, era peligroso si ella decidía volver a entrar.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Lista?- preguntaba Li acercándose a Sakura, mientras ella llevaba un pequeño paquete debajo del brazo.

Observaba aquella casa, donde había pasado los últimos días que hasta ahora, se habían convertido en inolvidables.  Pero su rostro de entristeció. Ahora, nunca mas, vería a Tomoyo, o a Eriol, o a su hermano...o a 

-Yukito-. Dijo Sakura en un susurro.- no lo volveré a ver...

-Es lo mejor, Sakurita- dijo Keroberos.

-Tenemos que irnos...

-Esperen –dijo Sakura y extrayendo un pequeño paquete de un bolsillo de aquel vestido dijo a Li- Toma...

-oye- dijo Li adivinando por su peso y el sonido, de lo que se trataba- pero esto es ¡¡Dinero!!

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- preguntó Keroberos.

-De mi hermano- dijo Sakura- No se porque, pero creo que lo colocó entre mis cosas.  Apenas esta mañana me di cuenta cuando sacaba unas cosas de mi equipaje.  Quiero que tu lo guardes- hablando con Li.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó el joven asombrado y extendiendo su mano para que la chica lo tomase nuevamente- esto te pertenece a ti...

-No, por favor- dijo Sakura- en estos momentos y con todo lo que ha pasado, puedo perderlo sin querer.  Estará mejor contigo...

-Sakura ¡pero si es un ladrón!- exclamó el guardián de las cartas Clow. –puede escaparse con el dinero. ¿entonces que será de ti?

-Kero- dijo Sakura- Li no hará eso ¿Cierto Li? Además- comenzando a avanzar- a partir de ahora, somos unos forajidos- agregó con emoción- todos nosotros... iremos al Este. Resolveremos el misterio de las Cartas, buscaremos a un Li y asunto resuelto.   -.contenta.- Cuando todo se resuelva, podré volver a casa, con mi hermano, Yukito y Tomoyo...- y viéndole sin nada en las manos agregó- ¿No llevarás nada?

Él, extrajo el amuleto de su bolsillo y aquellos extraños papeles y dijo- Es todo lo que traía conmigo.- introduciéndoselos de nuevo en sus bolsillos.  Lo que espero es que, al señor Hiraguizagua no le moleste que, tomé estos abrigos de un armario- Mostrándole los dos abrigos que llevaba sobre si. –No ando con nada en las manos si me los pongo ¿No?

Sonriendo, ella avanzaba delante, dirigiendo el camino, dando de cuando en cuando, ciertos saltitos, como una niña de 10 años que va a la tienda con sus padres por primera vez, mientras Kero y Li se observaron uno a otro.  Finalmente la criatura  del sello, dijo- ¿Soy yo, o tengo la impresión que ella le emociona la idea de que seamos criminales?

-Creo que es mas bien la aventura- dijo Li con una gota en su cuello- O que nos busquen o que en realidad, cree que vamos de excursión...- Viéndole avanzar y gesticularles con la mano en el aire. –Vamos.- avanzando él.  

  
Pero Kero se dirigió hasta el hombro de Sakura. Li la alcanzó y pronto se pusieron en marcha, saliendo de las propiedades de Hiraguizagua. 

No dándose cuenta, que la aventura apenas iniciaba...

--------- continuará...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿Qué tal está esta historia? ¿Les está gustando? Espero que si ... pobre Tomoyo... pero ¡¡Ya lo saben!! Ya saben de quien estaba enamorada Tomoyo. Nada mas y nada menos que de su primo, Touya.  pero la impresión de haber encontrado a Itzume en la cocina y decir que vivía con Touya... ¡¡Que pesado estuvo eso!!**

**¿LE preguntará Tomoyo acaso de aquel misterioso Libro? ¿qué le responderá él? **

**¿Qué pasará cuando Itzume conozca a Eriol? ¿acaso llegará a conocerlo? Muchas cosas aun están pendientes en el aire. Así que espérenlo. **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com **


	13. capitulo 12

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 12.- "El principio... conexiones".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Keroberos, antes de que Clow muriese, fue encomendado por él mismo, con la misión de proteger y guiar al elegido hacía su destino.  Pero estaba consciente que el primer lugar a donde deberían dirigirse era al Este, donde encontrarían a un Li.**

**Aunque las verdaderas razones, no las revelaba a la maestra de las cartas.**

**Aunque ya el Li se encontraba a su lado al inicio de aquella jornada.- **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Señorita- decía uno de los sirvientes delante de Nakuru y Sonomi.  Ambas se encontraban en unos de los salones, preocupadas (por lo menos Sonomi), acerca del paradero de la joven Kinomoto y del desconocido- No podemos encontrar a Lady Sakura o al joven por ninguna parte.

En esos momentos, gruesas gotas caían en contra de los enormes jardines y del techo de la casa. Ya era de noche y las lámparas estaban encendidas al igual que los candelabros. 

-¡lo sabía!- dijo Sonomi alterada y con voz chillona.- ¡Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir!! Dejarla sola con aquel desconocido... Sin saber de que es capaz... ¡¡tenemos que encontrarla!!

-hacemos todo lo posible..- comenzó a decir el sirviente. 

-¡¡No es suficiente!!- dijo Sonomi alterada y arrojando su mano contra la pared-¡¡ Sakura está bajo mi cuidado!! ¡¡no me perdonaré si algo le pasa!! – moviéndose inconscientemente en el salón. 

-Mi señorita Nakuru- dijo el sujeto con la voz afectada por el temor de aquella violenta mujer como Sonomi y sin retirarle la vista mientras daba vueltas por el salón, mientras Akizuki mantenía la calma.- le repito: no escuchamos nada.  No hay señales de violencia en la puerta de la alcoba de la señorita y nada ha sido retirado de su lugar... es como si ella, - dudando decirle- es como si los dos, hubieran desaparecido... conscientes de ello...

-¿QUIERES DECIRNOS QUE SAKURA SE HA ESCAPADO CON AQUEL CHIQUILLO?-ha gritado escandalizada la viuda Daidujij- ¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?- el pobre hombre estaba asustado bajo su actitud.-  Sakura no es de ese tipo... no escaparía... creo que el hombre la secuestró—Comenzando a sollozar.- tenemos que hacer venir a Eriol... Tenemos que salir a buscarlas...

En ese momento Yamasaki ingresa al salón acompañado de Chiharu y dos de sus sirvientes.  Haciendo una reverencia a las damas dice- El clima empeora... dudo que bajo estas inclemencias el sujeto lleve muy lejos a la joven Kinomoto... (Si es un caso de secuestro)- viendo a Chiharu molestarse ante este comentario- Pero les recomiendo a las damas que tengan un poco de paciencia... Si tenemos suerte, los soldados los encontrarán en poco tiempo...

-No nos conviene- dijo Sonomi aun mas molesta. Yamasaki le observó- ¿No comprendes, cierto? – observando su comportamiento de no comprender nada- Los soldados tienen ordenes de llevar a las doncellas sin compromiso al palacio para un concurso... para tener al heredero de Cho Akiyashi.

Instintivamente Chiharu que estaba al lado de Yamasaki no se dio cuenta como, pero se aferró del brazo del sujeto.  De todas maneras, conocía en confianza a su amigo de infancia y fue un reflejo por la impresión. Yamasaki ante el anuncio estaba sorprendido.

-Pues sugiero entonces, que las damas se trasladen hasta mi palacio... Allí estarán a salvo... como está encumbrada en la colina y los soldados de la colonia saben que, allí no hay mujeres... convenientemente, todos los sirvientes de la casa Takashi, son hombres...

-Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento joven Yamasaki- agradeció Nakuru- si fuera tan amable de llevar a las jóvenes, se lo agradecería... Pero por ahora- observando afuera por el cristal como los rayos y los truenos desplegaban en el exterior- Dudo mucho que volverá a su casa dado el clima ¿O me equivoco?

Negando con su rostro agregó- no es problema... puedo ir a casa y regresar con dos carruajes para llevarlas a mi palacio, mañana mismo...

-Yo tengo que volver a la Provincia para darle aviso Eriol.—Dijo Nakuru seriamente- mi "primo" tiene que enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido. _ y observando a Sonomi dijo- Será mejor que vaya con las jóvenes..- pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No.- dijo Sonomi sonriéndole- Tengo que ir con usted.  Tengo que darle parte de esto, a su hermano- Refiriéndose a Touya- no quiero... pero tengo que. No debimos confiar en él- Ahora hablando de Li- no debimos dejarla sola con él—comenzando a sollozar- he aquí las consecuencias...

Chiharu guardó silencio mientras Sonomi se desahogaba sentándose abatida en un sillón de aquel salón. La pregunta que retumbaba en su cabeza era ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que eso pasara?

-Con permiso- dijo Yamasaki haciendo una reverencia- me retiro...- Pero en ese momento, las puertas de la entrada principal de aquella residencia retumbaron al ser abiertas de repente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Chiharu. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando  tuvieron su respuesta.  Una banda de soldados, todos mojados, irrumpieron con violencia a la residencia.

Sonomi estaba sorprendida ante la presencia de esos hombres.  Y que decir de Nakuru. Ninguno de ellos, como soldados y conociendo la historia de su amo en su vida pasada, no era para menos.

Yamasaki ahora aferraba a Chiharu de su brazo con fuerza.  Los que allí irrumpieron (habían cuatro en aquel salón)  estaban con espada en mano.  

-Buscamos a unos jóvenes- dijo uno de ellos observando de reojo y con malicia a Chiharu- una chica y un joven... golpearon a nuestros soldados y son prófugos de la ley.  Ambos tienen el cabello castaño...- observando a Chiharu y a Yamasaki.

-Aquí no hay nadie que sea de esa descripción- respondió Nakuru con antipatía que fue notada por el soldado- Salgan de mi casa, ahora...

-¡no recibimos ordenes de mujeres!- dijo el hombre dándole una bofetada a la falsa identidad de la guardiana. -¡Guarda silencio!- dijo el que parecía estar a cargo.

Otro soldado irrumpió en el salón y dijo- No los encontramos- portando un ojo morado y un brazo entablillado. 

En ese momento se escucha una voz de mujer que dice- ¡Suéltame!.

-Yamasaki- dijo Chiharu aferrándose aun mas- Es ¡¡Rika!!- indicó, saliendo por la puerta a donde estaba su amiga.  Los demás, también le siguieron, excepto Nakuru. 

Pasando su mano por donde el hombre le había abofeteado dice Nakuru- ¿Cómo se atreve? El señor Hiraguizagua se enterará de esto... ¿Sabe quien es, no? Es quien fue encomendado por su majestad personalmente.- retirando la mano de su rostro.  Donde le había abofeteado estaba rojo. 

-No me importa quien sea- dijo con indiferencia.- escondió a un ladrón y a una bruja en su casa... cuando el rey se entere de esto...

-Mi primo no escondió a nadie que encaje esa descripción en su hogar.  Es a bien su conocimiento de la ley y siendo sirviente fiel de su majestad, sabe lo que debe y no debe de hacer... quien le haya dicho que, Lord Hiraguizagua escondió fugitivos aquí, está muy equivocado- Dijo con voz firme y sin retractarse en ninguna momento de sus palabras. 

-Así es- dijo el soldado- Pero mientras... nos llevaremos a las jóvenes que están aquí... –sonriendo con malicia- Estarán bien en el palacio de Marmolito de su alteza, hasta la convocatoria a Palacio- haciendo una reverencia forzada y saliendo de aquel salón.  Justo cuando salía se encontró con Chiharu y dijo aferrándole por los hombros a otro soldado- ¿Qué pasa con esta?

-Suélteme... ¡¡Que me suelte, le digo!!-   ante la actitud de la joven el soldado y otros dos que estaban acercándose sonreían.

-Suelte a mi prometida –dijo Yamasaki desafiantemente- al menos que quiera a Lord Takashi, en su cuello...

El hombre, hizo lo indicado por Yamasaki y ellos se retiraron de aquella residencia, dejando atrás, el piso, sucio y mojado de lodo, lámparas rotas y un desastre en los corredores. Pronto se escuchó a los caballos, cabalgar y pasos en aquella hierba mojada.  

-Se llevaron a Rika y a Naoko- dijo Yamasaki, ya que Chiharu estaba demasiado sorprendida para poder hablar- y a dos de las chicas que trabajaban en las cocinas... según escuché a uno de ellos...

-Las llevarán al palacio de Marmolite- dijo Nakuru completando la idea- está a un día de camino, al oeste...

-Según escuché, no las transportarán inmediatamente a la Capital... pasará un tiempo ...

-No tenemos tiempo para mañana- dijo Nakuru- Eriol sabría como controlar a esos animales...

-pero ¿por qué entraron en la casa?-preguntó Sonomi- pensé que, no tenían ordenes....

-No las tenían- dijo Yamasaki aun con Chiharu sollozando en su brazo.- Pero por lo que parece buscaban a alguien... un fugitivo o dos, creo...

-Dijeron que eran... dos- dijo Chiharu- un ladrón y una bruja...

-Ahora tenemos asuntos mas importantes- dijo Nakuru- saldré ahora mismo para la Capital. Señor Yamasaki ¿Podría quedarse con la joven aquí presente?- señalando a Chiharu- hasta que la situación se calme...

-Yo mismo iba a ofrecerle lo mismo – dijo Yamasaki muy serio.- ¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Yo volveré con usted- dijo Sonomi- me niego a quedarme tranquila mientras Sakura está perdida...

-Muy bien- dijo Nakuru- empaquemos...

Cuando todos se retiraron del salón Nakuru, quedándose atrás.  dijo- ¿Amo Eriol?

"Está bien Ruby Moon" – escuchó la voz conocida de su creador- "Vuelvan a la capital.  Ellos, están bien"

-¿Qué pasará con las demás?- hablando de Rika y Naoko.

-Ellas estarán bien, mientras no las trasladen a palacio de Cho... eso no ocurrirá por ahora...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras y delante de una fogata, tres figuras observaban las llamas en silencio., Estaban debido a la tormenta, atorados en una cueva, no muy lejos de la casa Hiraguizagua.  

Los abrigos tomados por Li, en esos momentos estaban a pocos pies de la fogata para que se secaran. La tormenta los había alcanzado a pocos metros de aquella cueva y ahora se encontraban tratando de secarse mientras se despejara el clima. Cosa que no parecía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Escuchaban como los truenos y veían los reflejos de los relámpagos retumbando en el interior de la caverna.  

La joven temblaba cada vez que sonaba un trueno y cerraba sus ojos con los relámpagos.  Una gota resbalaba por su cuello, cada vez que se cubría sus ojos ante uno de los fenómenos de la naturaleza. En un momento, Li se dio cuenta de aquello.  Kero comenzaba a dormitar en su falsa identidad, en las piernas de la joven Kinomoto.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Li observándole- ¿Le tiene miedo?

-No...- dijo Sakura mintiéndole y sonriéndole pero no pudo evitar en ese momento, lanzar un chillido por un trueno que ocurría en esos momentos.

Li sonrió muy sutilmente (ni siquiera fue notado por Sakura), y dijo- Aquí no nos pueden hacer nada. Tenemos suerte que estamos a salvo y en una caverna...

Sakura dijo después de unos segundos- Estaba algo emocionada en un principio... pero ahora...- Exhalando- No me gustan los truenos...- observando al joven atizando el fuego agregó- Muchas gracias...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él algo curioso.

-por acompañarme- respondió ella- No se que hubiera hecho sin su ofrecimiento...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer... le debo mi vida.—respondió con indiferencia.

-Ahora que somos compañeros de viaje estaría bien si me llamara por mi nombre- comentó ella desinteresadamente.- Por Sakura...

-No haré tal cosa- respondió el sujeto ante la idea.

-¿por qué no?

-sería una falta de respeto, Lady Kinomoto... Señorita Kinomoto...

-Pero en casa me decía Señorita Sakura...- dándole una justificación.

-Es muy distinto...- respondió el sujeto.

-¿por qué es distinto ahora?-preguntaba ella curiosa.

Él le observó unos instantes y mientras tomaba uno de los abrigos de Eriol que estaban secándose en una piedra y dándoselos a la joven dijo- pues ahora sabemos que, soy un común y miserable ladrón...- respondió a media voz. Los ronquidos de Kero era lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos dos. 

-No creo que sea ladrón- respondió Sakura una vez se acomodó para tratar de dormir.  Estaban solo separados por la fogata. Uno acostados ambos extremos de aquel campamento, separados solos por las llamas de la hoguera.

-Soy lo que soy, no hay nada para evitarlo- Dijo dándole fin a ese tema.- Debemos dormir.  Por lo que parece la tormenta no se calmará hasta mañana...- volteándose al otro lado y cubriéndose por el abrigo para no verle el rostro a su compañera de viaje.

Esta se recogió el pelo con su listón. Ya el peinado delicado que le había hecho una de sus amigas en la mañana, estaba deteriorado por la inclemencia de las circunstancias que los habían traído hasta esa cueva.  Se acomodó el peinado mas convenientemente y pronto se quedó dormida observando la fogata que poco a poco se iba consumiendo y con Kero a un lado ambos cubiertos por el abrigo que el joven le había dado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-Buenos días- dijo la chica llegando a la cerca de su mentor. Observó que este tenía dos caballos afueras y ambos con monturas preparados para ser cabalgados. Ella se acercó con aquel encanto y belleza juvenil y dirigiéndole una sonrisa preguntó- ¿Saldrás hoy? Pensé que hoy me enseñarías a usar las cartas..._

_-No- dijo Clow sonriéndole sutilmente a la joven- Hubo un cambio de planes... hoy te presentaré a Ivanka ..._

_-¿Ivanka? .-preguntó la joven sonriéndole- ¿Quién es ella?_

_-Ya lo verás- tomando las riendas y subiendo a uno de los caballos.- ¿vienes?- mostrándole el otro._

_-tengo vestido. No se puede cabalgar con vestido- dijo sonriéndole- he venido hoy a pie... es bueno caminar... dame la oportunidad de ir a casa a cambiarme._

_él le observó unos instantes y dijo- Vamos._

_No repitiéndole por segunda vez, la joven pocos instantes, estaba montada en su corcel de color ceniza.  Él dirigía el camino. Pero saliendo por la puerta de entrada se dirigían a las colinas._

_-¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó ella._

_-Ya lo verás.- dijo Clow, acelerando su paso._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Escuchaba nuevamente como todas esas noches aquellos lamentos; Aquellos quejidos de la joven que ocupaba la recamara de su hermana.  

Ya la situación era preocupante.  Le preocupaba la condición de aquella joven. ¿por qué se quejaba de que la quemaban? ¿por qué decía que la dejasen en paz? ¿qué pasaba con ella? 

No resistiendo mas se puso en pie y caminó hasta la alcoba que pertenecía a su hermana.  Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se acercó hasta la cama.  Observó el rostro de la joven mientras lo iluminaba con una vela.  Estaba sudoroso y parecía que hacía una fuerza descomunal.  Luchaba contra algo. Los gemidos de dolor eran atormentadores.  Él colocó la vela a un lado y tocó por unos momentos (Dudando al principio) el rostro de la joven. Por un momento, esta se calmó.  Se tranquilizó.  Pero sin embargo, Touya vio algo en ese momento.  Retiró su mano del rostro de la joven.  Se puso de pie retirándose del lecho algo molesto.  ¿qué rayos fue eso? Se preguntaba al momento que olvidándose de aquella vela, cerrando la puerta de aquella habitación.

Pero, nada o nadie podría responderle su pregunta.

Pasó el resto de la noche, despierto ante lo que vio.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Buenos días- dijo Itzume sirviéndole como todos los días a su llegada del mercado una taza de té y extendiéndosela al sujeto.  En ese momento, le sonreía sutilmente.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-mal- dijo Kinomoto, dejando sus paquetes a un lado y sentándose pesadamente en una silla.  Escuchaba el sonido de alguien barriendo en el área de la taberna, que no dudaba que fuese Yukito.- han subido los precios a casi todo en el mercado..- consumiendo su té- no dudo que pronto estemos subiéndole los precios a las bebidas también...

-Buenos días Touya- dijo Yukito sonriéndole- sabía que había escuchado tu voz- sentándose al lado de su amigo.  Itzume observaba a ambos jóvenes en silencio- ¿Qué decías de subir los precios?

-por lo que parece, Cho ha decidido subir los impuestos, por tanto, esperemos una colisión de los puestos de los mercaderes muy pronto...

En ese momento, escucharon como la puerta de la taberna se abrió.  En ese momento Yukito se pone en pie y sale adelante, dejando nuevamente a los dos jóvenes a solas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kinomoto ante el pensativo rostro de la joven de ojos verdes.

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió sutilmente.

-Es que pareces, algo preocupada... ¿Es por tu amigo?

-no...- respondió ella – oye...- jugando con sus dedos en la madera de la mesa- Necesito...- dudando decirles.- Necesito ir a una parte... ¿Puedes llevarme?

Touya aun recordaba aquellas imágenes que pudo percibir de la cabeza de Itzume mientras dormía la noche anterior.  - ¿Adonde quieres ir?

-Ningún lugar en particular- dijo ella dudando. – en realidad, no se...- negando con su rostro.- Hay tantas cosas...- a media voz. –tantas confusiones- sacudiendo su cabeza- pero ¿Puedes llevarme o no? 

-No se adonde quieres ir...

-A las afueras del pueblo...- sonriéndole- busco una casa... o donde pudo haber estado una casa... hace ya mucho tiempo...

-En las afueras, solo hay casas nuevas, ninguna que tenga mas de dos o tres años. Han ido extendiéndose con la población del pueblo, dada la lejanía a la capital, donde todo es mas caro... ¿qué buscas allá?

-Aun... no lo se.- dijo Itzume y observando a la puerta detrás de ella y luego a su interlocutor y bajando su voz lo mas posible agregó- Pero se que, tengo que ir allá... 

-¿Un presentimiento?- preguntó él.

-Mas bien, una necesidad...

Guardó silencio por unos instantes y dijo- no puedo llevarte.- poniéndose de pie- Hay soldados por doquier buscando chicas...

-Entonces, ayúdame a no parecer chica.- dijo sonriéndole ante su idea.- Lo vengo pensando desde hace varios días... 

Touya se quedó observando la decidida mirada de la joven y acercando su rostro a centímetros de ella dijo- ¿Sabes acaso cual es el castigo por lo que quieres hacer? Es un mes en los calabozos de Cho... aunque, si es que sales de allá...

-Me arriesgaré.- dijo y sujetando a Touya por el brazo que estaba en la mesa dijo con ojos algo suplicantes- por favor Touya... 

-Tienes tantos secretos en ti- dijo Kinomoto recordando lo visto y escuchado en todo el tiempo que la joven ha vivido con él.- Tantos en tu pasado... 

-Si no quieres ayudarme, buscaré a alguien que lo haga.- dijo ella ante la negativa del sujeto.

-Espera- dijo exhalando y sin mirarle agregó- Muy bien... te ayudaré... – y guardando silencio unos instantes agregó- pero con una condición...

-La que sea- dijo ella sonriéndole.  

El tomando confianza suficiente tomó a la chica por el mentón y se acercó dejando su rostro separado del de ella a milímetros solamente y no pudiendo la chica evitar, sonrojarse ante la cercanía de ambos rostros especialmente del de ella y el guapo tabernero.- me contarás toda la verdad acerca de ti...

Poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiese pasado, Kinomoto, se dirigió a la parte de adelante a ayudar a Yukito mientras la joven se quedaba sorprendida, anonadada, impresionada, atónita (por decir poco) de la actitud del joven y no evitando sonrojándose aun mas y su corazón latiendo rápidamente. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tocó dos veces antes de ingresar al salón que ocupaba en esos momentos, la joven mientras leía cómodamente a la luz del día que ingresaba por el delicado encaje del cortinaje que dejaba la luz entrar directamente.   Ella, vistiendo de un sutil color crema y su pelo trenzado que caía delicadamente a un lado de su rostro con guantes pero de uso diario, dio su permiso para quien fuera ingresara, no esperando encontrarse cara a cara con el señor de la casa.

-Eriol- dijo ella poniéndose de pie a la vez que dejaba el libro a un lado.

-¿puedo pasar?- señalando el interior de la sala.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella sonriéndole ante su llegada.

Vestía elegantemente, como era costumbre en el joven.  Pero este, cerró detrás de si la puerta y se quedó observándole y ella devolviéndole la mirada.  Se sentó a su lado y dijo iniciando la conversación- Mi cochero me dijo que regresó sola de donde su primo.

Su mirada se endureció (o mejor dicho, se entristeció) y respondió- así es. Mi estadía no duró tanto como fue prevista... llegué sola aquí...

-Ya veo- dijo Eriol y agregó- Debió de esperar aun así.  Hay mucho peligro en la calle... para jóvenes como usted.

-La mayoría me conoce y conoce a mi primo.  Aun su apellido, tiene poder y su temperamento.- sonriendo cortésmente.- Es una persona de un temperamento protector...

-Debería dejarme permitirme protegerle- dijo Eriol. Ella le observó- A usted...

-él, desde que era una pequeña, me brindó un cariño especial.  Como a Sakura.   Pero claro, soy solo una niña... para él- dijo a media voz.

-¿Está enamorada de él?- preguntó el sujeto.

Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes y dijo- Creí... estarlo.- el conservó su postura.- lo creía... pero al verlo con ella, en su cocina, no sentía celos.  No lo sentía. ¿No se supone que debes de sentir celos? – observando el rostro de Hiraguizagua- Pero no fue así.  Sentía mas que todo, tristeza... 

-Fue cuando se vino para acá e irrumpió en mi estudio, llevándose uno de mis libros- señalando el libro que momentos antes leía la joven.

-no sabía que creía en esto- dijo Tomoyo.- Además, ese libro... lo había leído un tiempo atrás. pertenecía a Yumen... – mirándole con curiosidad- ¿Ha estado usted en la librería de Yumen? Porque si es así, usted cree en la magia.

-La encuentro una fascinante asignatura.- respondió Eriol, poniéndose de pie y tomando el libro.

-Es interesante – dijo Tomoyo- creo que, tenemos en común algo...- y alegrándose un poco mas.- ¿Sabe una cosa? Últimamente, estoy agradecida de conocerle Eriol. Es un buen amigo...

Eriol miró con intensidad a Tomoyo.  Tal intensidad que, sonrojó a su interlocutora.  Se retiraba diciendo- Tengo cosas que hacer- haciendo una reverencia. No se percató que dejó el libro en un extremo.

-¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó ella poniéndose también de pie.

-No... si... es que, tengo cosas que hacer- caminando a la puerta. Dejando a la joven confundida, se retiró del lugar. 

Se dirigió rápidamente al salón y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, salió en esos momentos, un gatito negro.- ¿no pudo cierto?

-No- dijo Eriol aun apoyado detrás de la puerta.- se que no siente nada por él... que estoy tan cerca de ella. Pero no puedo ya decirle la verdad ... 

-Amo – dijo Spinel reprochadoramente - ¿No le borró la memoria de lo que vio aquí? ¿Del libro? . – señalando al aparador en donde se encontraba el libro negro con el nombre del hombre.- ¿y si se lo dice a alguien? 

-No se lo dirá a nadie- dijo Eriol- por lo que he visto, Sakura, se ha embarcado en su viaje... y Li está con ella.   Es la única en quien confía y a quien le revelaría lo que vio aquí. 

-Pues a mi me parece, que usted, no quiso borrársela, que es distinto. cuando la situación se complique, será peor para usted...piénselo.  la joven es muy amable... pero que ella sepa que usted tiene este entretenimiento tan especial... ¿Y que pasará cuando se entere de la desaparición de Sakura? No puede arriesgarse...

Eriol simplemente guardó silencio ante los comentarios de su guardián. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Shu Mei se encontraba en esos momentos, delante de un espejo. En este espejo se veían los árboles y los ríos al momento que se movía sus ojos especiales por el cielo. En ese momento Cho Akiyashi ingresa acompañado de dos soldado y dice interrumpiendo al hechicero- pensé que ya te habrías ido...

Sin abrir sus ojos este dice – he estado un poco ocupado...

-¿Alguna pista en el elegido?- preguntó.

La imagen del espejo se volvió negra para finalmente, volver los reflejos de quienes estaban allí. Shu Mei se volteó con violencia observando a Cho y dijo- tengo ahora mismo, ojos en los cielos.... el elegido, está en movimiento...- sonriendo- se dirige al Este...

-¿Al este? ¿este de que?_ preguntó Cho.

-Solo percibo lo que no puedo ver, alteza...

-Apresúrate entonces; alcánzalo y hazte cargo...  quiero el libro, el elegido y a Li Shaoran... – con voz de comando- No me decepciones...

-Si su majestad- dijo el sujeto. Una vez Cho Akiyashi salió de allí, Shu Mei dijo- Lo sorprendente es que, aun con todo esto y sabiendo que seguimos al elegido, ningún conjuro me ha servido para descubrir su identidad- a media voz y tomando su túnica de hechicero imperial, tablero de detección de cartas y ocultándole en el interior de su túnica y una esfera que descansaba en una columna de yeso en un extremo de aquel salón y que a primera vista pasaba desapercibida, salió de su sala privada.

Caminaba acompañado de dos guardias con dirección al carruaje que le esperaba y que lo dirigiría a la dirección en donde rastreaba al elegido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Tengo hambre- decía Keroberos cuando estaba en brazos de la elegida mientras seguía al joven Li por las pedregosa ruta que en esos momentos tomaban.  El camino dada las lluvias de la noche anterior, no hacían mas fácil la misión.  Li dirigía a la joven y al guardián, pero no sin antes estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurría. 

En un momento que había que descender una empinada loma, Li ayudó sirviéndole de apoyo a la joven en diversas ocasiones y quien portaba los abrigos.  Sakura estaba peinada tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Kero volvió a repetir lo mismo – tengo hambre...

Aquí y por décima vez de escucharlo, Li se dirigió a él diciendo- ¿Qué no haces otra cosa que pensar en comida??

-Si el hambre me ataca, me ataca- dijo el guardián de las cartas Clow- no importando lo que digas o hagas, me da hambre... 

-Deberíamos descansar un poco- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a Li- es decir, llevamos medio día caminando... 

Ya los tres bajo las sombras de un árbol descansando Li dijo.- Lamento no haberle preguntado si estaba cansada... que imprudente de mi...

-Oye niño- dijo Kero de manera chocante- para ser un ladrón tienes modales impecables... 

-¡¡Kero!!- dijo Sakura angustiada ante el comportamiento de la criatura y dirigiéndose a Li dijo._ Discúlpalo: Kero no parece tener modales...- cubriéndole la boca para que no hablara.

-No importa- dijo el príncipe – por lo que parece, no es tu culpa que tenga esa conducta... apenas lo conociste ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sakura.

Li respondió casi instantáneamente diciendo- distintos temperamentos... pero ¿A quien servía antes?- en ese momento, Sakura quita las manos de la boca del guardián.

-Ah pues eso es fácil- dijo Keroberos llenándose de orgullo ante tales conocimientos- Pues al mago Li Clow... poderoso hechicero de las Cartas Clow y de nosotros, los guardianes...

-Un momento- dijo Li sorprendido- ¿Li Clow? Pero si es el nombre que usted me colocó señorita Sakura... – con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Por qué? Si esa persona tiene una conexión tan especial con usted, me colocó su apellido...

-Fue la misma pregunta que le hice- dijo Kero- Cuando escuché que te llamó por el nombre de Li, casi me da un infarto- agregó medio ofendido- Ni llegas a los talones de un verdadero Li.

-¿Ah no? ¿NO lo crees?_ preguntaba Li desafiadoramente.

-¡¡no!! No lo creo...

-ya basta- dijo Sakura interponiéndose ya que tanto Li como Kero (En su falsa identidad) se habían colocado en posición de combate- no lograrán nada discutiendo con tanto ímpetu. Así estaremos matándonos en pocos días...

-Tiene razón- dijo Li sentándose de nuevo, pero esta vez, observando la sabana. Kero por otra parte, se sentó cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.- tenemos cosas y asuntos mas importantes que hacer...

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura con aquella dulce sonrisa que hizo olvidar por unos segundos a Li, de que y porque estaba tan alterado.  Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la sabana.

-¿por qué Li?- preguntó el sujeto, momentos después, que observó a Kero dormitar en el faldón de su compañera de viajes.-¿por qué ese nombre?

-En realidad, no fue mía la idea- dijo atrayendo la mirada del sujeto- Fue del Mago Clow.- observando un instante a Kero dormitar y luego dirigiéndole la mirada a Li que estaba curioso por saber que quería decir con esto.

-¿Acaso el mago Clow no está muerto?

-si está muerto. Murió hace ya, muchos años.- respondió  Sakura- pero desde que encontré ese libro, he tenido estos extraños sueños e incluso se me aparece en pleno día...claro que todo alrededor mío desaparece...- En ese momento Li abre los ojos como platos ante lo que ella le contaba.- en el ultimo encuentro que tuve con él, le hablé de usted y que me encontraba preocupada pues, aun no podía darle un nombre... de repente (y creo que Clow tuvo que ver con ello) se me ocurrió que lo mas lógico que se llamase Li... – Surgiendo una gota en su cabeza- verá: tengo muy mala memoria... viviría cambiándole el nombre diario, pues no recordaría el del día anterior... ¿Qué mejor solución que un nombre con el cual estoy ligada personalmente?

-Es usted muy lista- dijo Li sonriendo por unos micro segundos.- Un nombre no fácil de olvidar... –guardando silencio por unos instantes agregó- pero no comprendo ¿Si tiene poderes como dice, por que no utiliza alguno de ellos para no tener que caminar tanto? Si lo prefiere incluso, volar...

-Le pregunté eso mismo a Kero: Pero la magia procede de mi, si me agoto mágicamente, difícilmente, podré hacer algo que no necesite magia.. me cansaré y viviré agotada todo el tiempo...solo debo de usarla, cuando sea necesario...

Li se quedó observándole y escuchándole mientras ella declaraba todo aquello.  La verdad era que, tenía razón. Pero por otro lado, lo que ella le decía no era desconocido para él.  La pregunta era, por que.

-Es hora de seguir- dijo Li poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a levantarse también- Tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir y poco tiempo...

Kero aun continuaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

Mientras caminaban, el temor se apoderó de Sakura.  Se sentía triste.  Triste por Tomoyo de quien no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de despedirse con propiedad. Se sentía entristecida por Naoko, Rika y Chiharu.   Se sentía triste por Eriol, pues era una buena persona y le tenía estima por la forma que la trataba. Pero mas que todo sentía tristeza por Yukito pues nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él.  Finalmente, pero no menos importante, su hermano. Era molestoso, prepotente, testarudo, pero seguía siendo la única familia que tenía en esos momentos y del cual dependía. 

-¿Qué pasará con Touya cuando se entere?- se preguntó para si Sakura, mientras escuchaba a Kero pelear en sus sueños con Li.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**------- al otro día --------**

Las jóvenes eran transportadas en carruajes custodiados por soldados. Rika y Naoko estaban en un extremo de aquel carruaje, asustadas por su destino, pero mas que todo, abrazadas una a la otra.  

No habían hablado en toda la noche que duró el trayecto. Lo que si era que, además de los soldados habían tres jóvenes mas allí pero a diferencia de Rika y Naoko, estas se encontraban calmadas.

Cuando llegaban pudieron escuchar sonidos de clarinetes, anunciando su llegada.  Pudieron escuchar galopes de mas carruajes que parecían llegar al mismo destino.  Escucharon cuando una enorme puerta era abierta por la orden de un hombre y escucharon como detrás del ultimo carruaje se cerraban.

-Bajen todas- dijo la voz de un hombre.  Al momento, ambas jóvenes bajaban juntas a las otras tres que llegaron con ellas.  Pero no eran las únicas.  Habían otros carruajes de los cuales descendían mas jóvenes.

Rika se percató de que estaban en una especie de castillo.  En la parte interior de aquel castillo de forma cuadrada.  Eso parecía un cuadrado en donde veían plantas alrededor de aquel camino de gravilla.  Todas las jóvenes descendieron de los demás carruajes.

Una vez todas descendieron vieron a los soldados ponerse en señal de atención.  Alguien muy importante se acercaba.  Escuchaban los pasos.  Algunas se pudieron percatar, estaban tan asustadas como ellas mismas.  Otras, estaban tranquilas como si estuviesen seguras de que pasaba y adonde llegaban. 

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron pudieron percatarse que eran dos personas.  Jóvenes.  Un hombre y una mujer que vestían con elegancia.  Pero Naoko le llamó poderosamente la atención de lo que ocurría arriba en el segundo nivel en donde habían balcones.  Pudo ver jóvenes.  Todas chicas como ellas que vistiendo con elegancia y categoría observaban a las recién llegadas y señalaban a una y a la otra.

-Bienvenidas- dijo una mujer muy atractiva mientras observaba a las recién llegadas y los soldados que las llevaron a ese lugar se mantenían al margen de ellas- Este es el Palacio de Marmolite... Aguardarán aquí hasta la orden de Cho Akiyashi de ser trasladadas al palacio de la Capital.  Mientras, convivirán con otras jóvenes doncellas y cortesanas como ustedes.- haciendo una pausa- no tienen porque temer... aquí no les hacemos daño... las cuidamos, las alimentamos y viven como princesas....- sonriendo irradiando cierta calidez a la vez que sus hermosos ojos observaban con cierto brillo a las jóvenes- Me llamo Lady Maki... – y dirigiéndose al hombre que se encontraba de su lado dijo- él es el Sensei Terada...- Haciendo nuevamente una pausa.- Les dará lecciones junto a mi, de buenos modales, comportamientos adecuados, etiqueta y protocolo (para quienes entre ustedes, lo necesiten).

Naoko y Rika observaron a quien Lady Maki se refería.  Era un hombre joven, no pasaría de los treinta o tal vez, treinta y cinco años.   Su complexión era bastante alta, distinguida y parecía muy serio. Observaba a todos los rostros de las jóvenes con curiosidad. 

Por cierta razón, Rika al verlo le dio una impresión de confianza y serenidad.  Esta volvió a la realidad cuando, Lady Maki volvió a hablar.

-Para muchas de ustedes, debe de ser algo sorpresivo e incluso temeroso el encontrarse aquí... – volviendo a sonreír- Pero déjenme asegurarles que aquí las cuidaremos... no les faltará nada... para dirigirse a mi, tienen que llamarme por Lady Maki... y a Terada como Sensei.- Enseriándose un poco mas agregó- el toque de queda es a las siete de la noche.  A esa hora, toda jovencita debe de estar en su correspondiente alcoba la cual compartirán con otra joven.  La hora de levantarse será a las ocho y el desayuno, una hora después.  Tomarán baños tres veces al día... Sus clases de comportamiento serán de Diez a medio día y de dos a cinco de la tarde...  el sensei Terada de encargará de asignar los grupos dependiendo de sus habilidades y conocimientos... hay alrededor de cinco maestros mas en palacio pero nosotros somos los asignados en recibirlas... Quien no cumpla con todas las reglas que he mencionado, será enviada a la celda de la soledad donde pasará tres a cinco días sin comer o no ver a nadie... quien trate de escapar, será enviada directamente a la prisión en la capital hasta su juicio que es dado por el primer ministro de su alteza, Cho Akiyashi... ¿Está claro?

-No tienen porque temer- dijo Terada agregando ese comentario debido al temor que podía leer en los ojos de las recién llegadas- Cho Akiyashi vendrá muy pocas veces y cuando venga solo llevará cinco o seis jóvenes para la evaluación en la capital... –acercándose a Rika y a Naoko agregó- si quieren pueden compartir su habitación con quien se sientan identificadas- Rika lo observó por unos instantes y creyó (o sería cierto) que le dirigió una sonrisa ligera. 

-Ahora es hora de que entren a su nuevo hogar- dijo Maki y agregó- En filas de dos, Terada las asignará a sus aposentos... después irán a bañarse y cambiarse y después  a comer algo al comedor ¿Quedó claro?

-Si Lady Maki- dijeron al unísono. Pronto las jóvenes tal y como Maki dijo, se dirigían en filas de dos a sus recamaras siguiendo al Sensei Terada.

**---------------- Continuará....**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Comentarios de la Autora: Un poquito afectada por un resfriado pero Crystal cumple su cometido: Capitulo 12 finalizado.... aparecen Terada y Maki... Quien sigue fielmente a CCS sabe que, Maki en la serie es la dueña de la tienda en donde una de las cartas aparece... ¿Creo que es "Jump"? que toma la conciencia de un peluche de felpa ... aquí aparecen los que faltaban... Terada y Maki.

**La llegada a las chicas al palacio de Marmolite... ¿Qué pasará en este lugar? No se preocupen.  Daré unos cuantos detalles en el próximo capitulo.  ¡¡¡¡Que tierno Touya con Itzume!!! Como dice mi amiga Clausalem "Todo un encanto de caballero". La verdad que este par es de lo mas adorable.  ¿Alguien se imagina a donde piensa ir Itzume y que quiere que Kinomoto le lleve? En el próximo capitulo se enterarán.**

**En otras cosas ¿Creen que Tomoyo tomó todo el asunto de encontrar a esa chica en la cocina de Kinomoto tan tranquilamente? Y Eriol ¡¡¡ Es un encanto!!! No quiso borrarle la memoria de Tomoyo... Bueno, mas confusiones y mal entendidos esperan en la casa Kinomoto con la llegada de Sonomi con las noticias del ¿Secuestro? De Sakura por aquel sujeto.**

**La verdad es que, recién inicia el viaje de Sakura y Shaoran. Ambos enfrentarán grandes retos impuestos por Shu Mei  y hasta ellos mismos... pero ¿Acaso son capaces de unir fuerzas para lo que les tiene preparado el destino? Lo que si es cierto, que Shu Mei no dejará en paz a la elegida y por todos los medios, querrá las cartas Clow... pero esto será mas adelante.**

**Comentarios, dudas, espadas, clavos, agua bendita, a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com**


	14. capitulo trece

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 13: "La jornada inicia".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**De un gran corazón y al mismo tiempo algo rebelde pero compasiva se encuentra Nakuru Akizuki.  **

**Su relación con su amo es entre el amor y el deber.  Es débil de actitud frente a un guapo hombre (o varios a la vez). El recato y la femineidad forma parte de su ser delante de otras personas de la corte.  Fuera de ella, es una impetuosa joven, conquistadora de primera y acechadora de todo aquel guapo caballero que se cruza en su camino.**

**Aparentando ser la prima del señor Hiraguizagua, guarda como secreto de su verdadera identidad: Ruby Moon y solo conocida por su amo y por el otro guardián, quien es todo lo contrario a ella.  Adoradora del misterio, romance pero sobre todo los secretos y la seducción de los hombres como entretenimiento.**

**Sus poderes aun son desconocidos.**

**Y solo deseando conocer mas acerca de su amo y que este sea feliz...**

**Pero mas que todo, está dispuesta a dar su vida por él...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Kinomoto bajaba en esos momentos de su habitación.  Simplemente se encontraba últimamente tan cansado.    Le daba la impresión de que, desde que ha estado ayudando a Itzume para controlar aquellos terribles sueños, no ha conciliado el descanso suficiente y que necesitara. 

Situación que en verdad, se la encontraba extraña.  Durante sus años de entrenamiento y después, cuando presentó servicio en el ejercito, siempre era considerado como uno de los cadetes mas sobresalientes en el servicio; Su condición atlética era sobresaliente, incluso podía llevar objetos pesados que entre dos soldados podían llevarse y aun así considerarse como una ardua labor. 

Pero lo que no había disminuido era su cualidad y sus dones.  Estaban presentes.  Sentía este rastro de magia en todo su alrededor.

La sentía en el pueblo, la sentía en aquella taberna.  La sentía en ella. Observando en ese momento a quien era conocida como su prima, hablar con Tao Makoto quien en los últimos tiempos, era costumbre verlo hasta tres veces en la taberna. 

En cierta forma, había últimamente mas clientela de lo normal.  Muchos soldados y demás afluentes del pueblo habían escuchado de la hermosa joven que atendía en la taberna, no importándole a Kinomoto y no escondiéndose.   Eso, llamaba la atención.  Kinomoto lo sabía, Pero en otro lado, notaba que, Itzume, si quería darse a conocer. 

Pero en esos momentos, estaba muy ocupada, conversando con Tao Makoto.  De lejos observaba aquellos susurros entre los dos.  Ella del otro lado de la barra.   Frunció su rostro y en ese momento se iba a dirigir a ellos, pero Yukito le cortó el paso.

-¿Qué pasa Touya?- preguntó con preocupación- Estás algo pálido.

-No dormí bien anoche. Es todo.- Pero Yukito no le dejaba pasar- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Si.- dijo el joven de cabellos grises- Contigo- Observando a Itzume y después a su amigo- ¿debo de enterarme de algo?

-¿de que hablas?

-Te comportas de una manera muy extraña desde que ella está aquí.  La ayudas, no lo niego.  Pero... desde su llegada, estás mas cansado.  Incluso, mas agotado que cuando Sakura estaba aquí y la cuidabas... 

-Solo no duermo bien por las noches, es todo- En ese momento los ojos de Itzume y Touya se conectan.  Ella en esos momentos, no parecía escuchar lo que Tao le decía.  Solo observaba a Kinomoto.  Su mirada se dirigía a él pero él tenía la impresión que ella pensaba en otra cosa; En algo mas; probablemente en su amigo, Shaoran Li.

Kinomoto escuchó cuando ella dijo- ¿Me dirás entonces? –Dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole a entender que ella se marchaba.  Él pagándole lo que consumió mientras le sonreía- Necesito saberlo...

-Por supuesto mi querida Itzume.- tomando su mano y besándole.- Todo lo que quieras....

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole también. Una vez el sujeto se marchó, ella se dejó caer en una silla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yukito acercándose – te noto pálida...

Touya la observaba cruzado de brazos desde el otro lado.  Ella respondió a Yukito- Si gracias... Es que... estoy algo cansada.- De ahí observó a Kinomoto. Pero este notaba que no era lo único.  Ella  se notaba algo ausente. Poniéndose de pie dijo- Tengo que descansar. Con permiso._ Retirándose rápidamente de aquel lugar. 

-¿Qué le pasará?- preguntó Yukito.

-No lo se- respondió Kinomoto y agregó- tenemos que trabajar.- al ver la clientela del lugar.

Pero en otra habitación, una joven trataba de agarrar la respiración a la vez que unas imágenes se desplegaban en su mente.  Colocando su mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmarse pensaba "_Que no sea cierto.  Por favor que no sea cierto.  Por favor, no él."_ No evitando que unas lagrimas saliesen al contorno de sus ojos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Micashi se dirigía en esos momentos a presentarse ante Eriol.  La verdad algo presentía él, que no estaba bien. Algo notaba fuera de lugar. Estuvo el día anterior en la casa del sujeto, donde pudo observar a la esposa del hombre sentada en una sala mientras elaboraba una costura con la compañía de una doncella que laboraba en la casa de los Dairojij .

Algo él vislumbraba no estaba bien.  Era muy extraño que siendo un Eriol Hiraguizagua, un personaje tan conocido para el ojo publico, con tanto dinero y conocidos dentro y fuera de la corona e incluso con el favor del rey, nadie supiese que contrajo matrimonio.

Pero mas que todo, ¿Cómo era posible que, una personalidad de tal estirpe como Hiraguizagua, se hubiese casado en silencio? Había hecho averiguaciones incluso pagando a personas cercanas en ambas casas.  Ninguno tenía conocimientos de que el sujeto se había casado.  

Pero se ocupó de contactar a cierto personaje.  Si él sabía todas las cosas que se realizaban o se realizarían con antelación en ambas estirpes, ricos o pobres, era él.  Era un ladronzuelo y embaucador de primera. Pero mas que todo, era su mejor hombre en calidad de espía para descubrir todo complot en contra del rey. 

Aquel sujeto, quedó en traerle noticias pronto.  En realidad era efectivo en su deber y en su trabajo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **ese mismo día**.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eriol mantenía un silencio ensordecedor durante aquella cena. Uno sentado delante del otro, Tomoyo consideraba aquel silencio ya como una molestia.  Simplemente el sujeto observaba su cena en silencio mientras ella consumía la de ella con suma elegancia.  Y es que había pasado un día mas.  Pronto tendrían que regresar a la casa de la costa.  Tomoyo aun no sabía de la desaparición de Sakura.  Pero tampoco, sabía todo el secreto que su actual "Prometido" le ocultaba.

Si sus pensamientos la traicionaban.  En un momento que levantó la vista para consumir su vino, las llamas de la chimenea y las velas le daban un aspecto de misticismo a su acompañante.  

Pero este, a contrario de días o semanas que lo llevaba  conociendo, parecía que,  no tenía en el pensamiento la mas mínima intención de hablar en toda la noche.

Pues usualmente el galante caballero era quien colocaba el tema de conversación  en los momentos que compartía con ella.  

Finalmente y olvidándose de todo lo demás, colocó su copa a un lado y se puso de pie caminando hasta el frente del sujeto quien parecía estar en otro planeta.  Su mirada solo se enfocaba al bailar de las llamas.  Cuando se percató de que no observaba las llamas sino el faldón del elegante vestido, dirigió su mirada al rostro de la joven la cual estaba de manos cruzadas pero con un rostro preocupado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.- preguntó ella.

-Si...- dijo él y pretendió sonreír- solo estaba un poco distraído.

-Ha estado muy distraído.- y observando su plato y copa de vino- Y prácticamente no ha comido nada...

-No tengo apetito- dijo el sujeto.- ¿Usted está bien?

-Si... ¿sabe? He pensado como regresaremos pronto a la casa, que debo llevar la respuesta de Kinomoto a su hermana; a Sakura...- volviendo a su asiento- Tengo que ir mañana...

-La acompañaré – dijo Hiraguizagua siendo observado por la joven Dairojij  – Conocí un tiempo atrás a Kinomoto... pero no nos presentaron formalmente...- dejando de hablar pero nuevamente con la mirada entristecida y preocupada.

-pero noto que, eso no es todo- dijo Tomoyo.- Algo me oculta...- aquí el hombre le dirigió la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quisiera que, lo que descubrió acerca de mi en mi estudio, no se lo comentase a nadie—Dijo Eriol seriamente y a media voz- es complicado pero necesito saber que puedo confiar en usted Tomoyo.- indicó y agregando- he estado luchando en mi interior; mi corazón me dice que tengo que confiar en usted; que no dirá nada a nadie de lo que ha visto aquí.  Pero por otro lado, mi cerebro me dice que, debo de tomar medidas al respecto.

-¿Medidas? – preguntó ella ante el uso de aquella palabra- ¿Cómo cual?  

Sacudiendo su cabeza respondió- Me disculpo- forzando una sonrisa- es un mal uso de esa palabra... parecería que la quisiera asesinar si habla...- Levantando su mano ligeramente a su rostro- Estoy...- en ese momento, comenzó a sentirse como mareado.  

La respiración le comenzaba a entrecortarse.  Se sentía como si alguien colocara sus manos en su cuello y se le cortara la respiración.

Perdía el conocimiento volviéndose todo oscuro y escuchando algo caerse al suelo y romperse y la voz de Tomoyo diciendo- ¡¡Eriol!! ¡¡Eriol!! – perdiendo el conocimiento finalmente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Frente a frente de la casa del señor Hiraguizagua, mientras el dueño de la residencia sufría aquel extraño episodio, dos individuos observaban las inmediaciones.  Mientras uno, revisaba de lado a lado que no viniesen soldados, el otro, observaba con detenimiento al interior: el jardín y mas allá, la casa...

-Tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Kinomoto a media voz a su acompañante. De todas maneras, había accedido por las insistentes declaraciones de su acompañante.  Ya de por si, la consideraba una encantadora molestia en su casa de tantas veces que insistía en lo mismo.

Ambos vestían con abrigos y pantalones; mientras el primero aun observaba todo a su alrededor y preocupado si algún soldado lo descubría, el segundo observaba las ventanas que irradiaban luz al exterior dando a entender que habían personas en su interior. 

-Itzume- dijo Kinomoto acercándose a aquella mujer disfrazada de hombre- ya es hora...

Pero ella no se movía.  Algo le impedía moverse de aquel lugar.  Incluso sentía como algo de su interior y del interior de aquella casa, le llamaban.  No sabía que era.  

-"lástima que no puedo entrar"-dijo la mujer para si.  – "Sabría si está ahí... porque es demasiado extraño que, la casa... esa casa sea tan parecida..." 

-Itzume- dijo Kinomoto colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica y regresándole a la realidad- Tenemos que irnos ¡¡Ahora!!- dando dos pasos adelante-  No se siquiera para que accedí a esta locura... Si te encuentran será prisión para ambos...

Mientras Itzume se separaba de la cerca, caminaba y alcanzaba a la par con el joven, pero no perdiendo de vista a la cerca de aquella casa hasta que tuvo necesidad de observar nuevamente el camino, las dudas invadían su mente. Finalmente dijo- ¿No dijiste que muchas de estas casas por aquí no tienen mas de tres años?

En ese momento un par de hombres caminaban en vía contraría pero cerca de ellos y observaron al par de jóvenes.

-No hables- dijo Kinomoto llamándole la atención. La verdad era que, ella llevaba si ropas de hombre que podían observarse al finalizar de los abrigos las botas y los pantalones.  Pero su voz y su rostro eran demasiados femeninos- ¡¡ hablas demasiado como una mujer!! ¡¡y mantén tu cabeza baja!!- el mismo atreviéndose a forzar en la parte de atrás de la joven su rostro para que lo bajase.

-Nadie se ha quejado de mi femineidad en el pasado-dijo ella tratando de contener la risa pero con una coqueta voz- Menos pensara esto de ti, Kinomoto. 

-Deje los juegos Mi Lady-. Dijo Kinomoto sin poder evitar sonreír pues la actitud de la joven era algo vanidosa en esos momentos que colocaba en duda la masculinidad que debía poseer en sus acciones pues su vida dependía de ello.  –tendremos suerte si nos salimos con esta...- caminando en la penumbra de las calles y pasando entre grupos de soldados.

-Kinomoto y Tukishiro- dijo uno de los soldados desde el otro lado de la calle, reconociendo al primero y suponiendo por la hora, de quien era su acompañante- ¿Tan tarde?- no estaba solo, habían otros soldados allí haciendo vigilia.

-Lamentablemente buscaba un dinero en casa de Meishi – dijo Kinomoto saludando a los soldados – y esperándolo, se me hizo muy tarde.  – Tratándolos con simpatía- ¿Por qué no vienen mañana antes del turno? Les tendré algo guardado...- forzando una sonrisa.,

Todos los soldados murmuraron entusiasmados y vieron al par perderse en la distancia siguiéndoles con la mirada.

-Idiotas- dijo Kinomoto como todo comentario.

Itzume no respondió nada ante su actitud. No quería llamar la atención acerca de su voz.  O que Kinomoto le gritara nuevamente.  Pero sabía que, si aquellas imágenes que ella había visto, eran ciertas, entonces- observando a Kinomoto.- Debía hacer algo para impedirlo... el tiempo, se agotaba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Una vez llegaron a la parte de atrás de la taberna, vieron estacionado un carruaje. Debido a la oscuridad no lo reconocían.  Al acercarse Itzume pudo percatarse de una silueta femenina, escondida en la oscuridad y mas adelante, parecían ser, cocheros. 

-Kinomoto- dijo la voz acercándose y dejándose ver por la luz de la luna. Llevaba en esos momentos un abrigo bastante sencillo y cubierta por él hasta la cabeza.  Al divisar al joven que se acercaba, se lo retiró para que este la reconociera.

El rostro de Touya permaneció inerte, pero Itzume, que comenzaba a conocerlo, se percataba que no era del agrado del joven la presencia de aquella mujer.  Al ver su rostro, notó juventud pero notaba también cierto parecido con alguien mas que conocía pero ¿quién?

-Lady Dairojij- dijo Kinomoto – No es común verla por estas partes... –haciendo una pausa- mejor aun, no es común verla aquí... ¿Qué desea? Porque si es acerca de mi padre, este aun no llega...de su viaje.

-Por muy poco placentera que encuentra esta visita..., no, no se trata de tu padre...- respondió la mujer. 

-un momento- interrumpió él.  Observó la preocupación en la mirada de Sonomi. Percibió que, de algo muy importante se trataba- Usted nunca viene por estas partes. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Preferiría que pasáramos al interior... lo que tengo que informarte es algo delicado.- observándole con seriedad pero mas que todo, Touya Notó que no era aquella mirada que recordaba de ella de cuando era un pequeño y ella iba a visitar a su madre.  Cuando veía a su padre, a Fujitaka en los pasillos de la casa que ocupaba junto a su madre, antes de que ella falleciera.

-Lo que sea que tiene que decirte...- dijo Itzume atrayendo la mirada de la mujer.  Por un instante no se dio cuenta que Kinomoto estaba acompañado de una mujer.  Era lo mas lógico; la chica estaba ataviada con traje de hombre.- Es importante...-observando a Kinomoto y este devolviéndole la mirada- tienes que escucharla...- al ver la reacción reacia del sujeto. En cierta forma, cada día mas que convivían juntos, se conocían.

-No creo conocerla- dijo Sonomi dirigiéndose a la joven- ¿usted es?

-Itzume Monohui...- dijo Itzume- prima de Kinomoto...

-Lo siento- dijo Sonomi creyendo escuchar mal -¿Monohui? 

-Así es- dijo la joven – ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No- dijo Sonomi y volviendo al tema que le importaba agregó- ¿podemos hablar adentro? ¿A solas?

Touya indicó el camino abriéndole la puerta a la mujer.  Ninguno de los dos, nunca se habían caído bien.  Touya sabía bien lo que pensaba Sonomi de su padre.  Que robó a su madre de su vida.  Pero no le guardaba rencor por esos pensamientos.  Su madre quería a esta prima mucho.  Por memoria a ella, trataría de comportarse y de mantener un temperamento calmado ante ella y sus comentarios, cualesquiera que pudiesen surgir.

Ya estando a solas y sentados en la cocina, Sonomi dijo- no recuerdo el tener una prima... ¿por qué ella lleva el apellido?

-No es eso lo que la trae aquí Lady Dairojij.  dijo Touya, escondiendo las verdaderas razones- ¿qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme, señora?

Volviendo al tema que le importaba dijo- Es Sakura... –haciendo una pausa.- Creo... no, estoy segura de que Sakura, fue secuestrada...

-¿Cómo que secuestrada?- preguntó escandalizado y poniéndose de pie.

-Un hombre... hace unos días, fue rescatado en el bosque por Sakura y mi hija.  El señor Hiraguizagua para complacerlas a ellas, lo aceptó y atendió en su casa.  El buen corazón de ellos tres, nubló sus juicios.  Yo, por supuesto, nunca estuve de acuerdo con aquella locura.  El muchacho, nunca me cayó bien.  Hace tres días, Sakura y el joven desaparecieron de la casa.  Creo que, fue secuestrada por aquel sujeto...

-¿QUE SAKURA QUE????- gritaba el joven lo cual llamó la atención de Itzume y se acercó a la cocina siendo atraída por los gritos de Touya- ¡¡¡ME VOY INMEDIATAMENTE A BUSCARLA!!!

-Muchos soldados buscan al chico- dijo Sonomi – pero mas que todo, está este estúpido concurso de Cho.- Itzume escuchaba con atención- si la ven, será el fin. La señorita Nakuru  llegó conmigo y fue a darle aviso a su primo...

-¿Nakuru? ¿Nakuru Akizuki?- preguntó Touya.

-Así es. ¿La conoce?

-Algo- dijo Kinomoto.- ella me contrató a mi y a Tukishiro para una fiesta unas semanas atrás.    –haciendo una pausa—buscaré a Sakura. 

-¿Dónde empezarás a buscarla?- preguntó Sonomi.- Ella está desaparecida y sabrán los Cielos adonde ese sujeto se la ha llevado.  En estos momentos, o pueden estar en un barco en alta mar o en las montañas... Es mucho terreno.

-¡¡Maldición!!- dijo Kinomoto alterando con aquella conducta a Itzume que lo observaba callada desde un extremo.- Era mi deber protegerla. Por eso, la mandé a esa casa ¡¡Ahora fue peor!!

-No se si considerarlo una bendición o una maldición que ese sujeto la haya secuestrado.- dijo siendo observada por Touya- pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que desapareció, soldados irrumpieron en la casa.  Se llevaron a las otras jovencitas. Solo una se salvó...   pero ... ¡¡El joven puede ser peligroso!!  

-Eso no me ayuda- dijo Kinomoto. –mañana mismo saldré a encontrarla... 

Una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Al voltear se daba cuenta de aquellos ojos verdes le observaban con intensidad, a la vez que como si quisiera decir con su mirada "estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero piensa lo que dices ."

Sonomi observaba la mirada que uno a otro se dirigían.     Por lo que se veía, eran bastante cercanos, o esa impresión daban a Sonomi. Un silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar.

Respirando profundo, observó a la mujer sentada delante de él. – Sakura, está bien.  Sabrá cuidarse sola.

Sonomi no podía creer la declaración de aquel sujeto.  ¿Acaso no se preocupaba por su propia hermana? ¿no le preocupaba como o con quien estaba? Ella se puso de pie molesta.

-Por lo que parece, no te preocupa el bienestar de Sakura- observándole con enojo.  De ahí observó a la joven a su lado y aclaró- Por supuesto: tienes entretenimientos en casa...- pensando lo peor de Itzume.

La jovencita de 17 años, comprendió inmediatamente la indirecta de aquella frívola mujer.  

-No le falte el respeto- dijo Kinomoto defendiendo a Itzume y sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres. Decidido agregó- Su problema es conmigo y con mi padre. No la tome con ella.- señalando a la joven- ella, no tiene nada que ver en esto... y usted no conoce las circunstancias para estarla acusando.

-No se cuales son tus intenciones- expresó Sonomi- pero yo pondré todo lo que tengo en mi poder para encontrarla- pasando por su lado le dirigió una fría mirada y agregó-Si yo fuera tu, consideraría a Sakura como lo mas importante para mi- observando a Itzume- mas importante que cualquier cosa... o persona...

Salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.  En ese momento, Touya saca la carta que Tomoyo le había entregado y que iba dirigida a Kinomoto.  La puso en la mesa mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. 

Itzume comprendió que delante de los demás, trataba de dar la impresión de ser alguien fuerte.  Alguien cuya rectitud era exigida y formaba parte de su ser,  para cuidar a su hermana y llevar un negocio como una taberna. Pero por otro lado, estaba el hecho que, amaba a su hermana.  

Izume comprendió que Kinomoto le daba permiso para leer aquella carta dirigida a él. La desdobló.  Parecía haber sido leída miles de veces.  El papel estaba maltratado y las dobleces de la misma, gastadas.  Con un fino trazo observó como las letras desplegaban elegantemente en el papel.

"Querido hermano: Estamos pasando un maravilloso momento en casa de Lord Hiraguizagua. A pesar de estar durmiendo entre sábanas de satín y vistiendo trajes de seda, te extraño un montón.  Extraño nuestra casa mucho también.  ¿Cómo está Yukito? Espero que esté bien.  Dale mis saludos.    Anoche soñé con mamá. Es extraño. No veía su rostro en algún sueño desde que era una niña.   Tomoyo planea casarse con Hiraguizagua; o eso mejor dicho, son los planes de Eriol.  Aunque dice que presiente que el sujeto la conoce.  Espero estar en casa en un par de semanas mas.  Tomoyo va para allá y te mando esta carta con ella.   Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.  Sakura."

-Es una preciosa carta- dijo Itzume.  – tu hermana, debe de quererte mucho- levantando la vista y encontrándose con el gallardo rostro de aquel joven. Pero en vez de encontrarse con una sonrisa (aunque fuese ligera) o un "si" de mirada o de voz, en caso contrario observaba aquella carta como una traición.  Como una declaración contraria a lo que este hubiera deseado. 

-Esa carta, todo en esa carta, es una mentira.- señalándola.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nunca cuenta el encuentro con ese muchacho. Ni una sola línea- poniéndose de pie de manera violenta y toma el papel de las manos de Itzume.

-Bueno... tal vez, no quería que te preocuparas- dijo ella observándole.- Cálmate... 

-Lo voy a matar si algo le pasa- dijo Kinomoto comenzando a caminar de lado a lado.- Lo mato a él y después a ella.

-¿Quién dice que algo pasará? No lo conoces a él.  

-¡¡Exacto!! Un hombre es un hombre... ¡¡¡Mi hermana sola con un pervertido!!!

-No es un pervertido...

-¡¡no lo defiendas!! Tu no lo conoces- apuntándole con el dedo. La carta estaba arrugada dentro de su puño.- Cuando los encuentre, los mato.  A ella por irse con él...

-¿Acaso no crees que fue un secuestro?- observando al joven- ¿Crees que ella se fue con él? 

-No se- dijo Kinomoto- pero se que, ella podía defenderse... – Observando el rostro de Itzume- Pero eso, ya lo sabes...- no sabía porque pero aquella chica.  Podía percibir lo que ella era.  Lo que podía ocultar.  Todas las razones.  

Itzume llegó a esa casa justo cuando las cosas extrañas ocurrían.  Aquellas presencias.  Y sabía además que ella, era otra de esas razones.   ¿acaso ella le contaría la verdad? ¿toda la verdad?

-No conozco a tu hermana- dijo Itzume ahora ella poniéndose de pie- no se de que es capaz o no... –dirigiéndose a las escaleras y tomando una vela dijo- Me voy a dormir ya.  Buenas noches...

Pero no recibió respuestas del joven.  La silueta del joven Kinomoto era vista mientras ella ascendía y escuchaba un papel siendo desplegado.

Pero Touya volvía a leer aquella carta.  Pensaba que, razones en todo ese tiempo de Sakura vivir con él, le había dado razones validas para que ella nunca le dijera ese encuentro con aquel joven.  Siempre se mostraba frío, reacio ante todo lo que ella expresaba o decía. Pero la verdad era que, ella en esos momentos, era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Recobró el conocimiento. Se percató que estaba en su recamara y la luz de una vela iluminaba su alrededor. En ese momento, encontró un par de ojos azulados que le observaban con preocupación.

-ha despertado- expresó Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el hombre.  - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Se desmayó durante la cena- respondió ella – Pensé en ir a buscar a un doctor. Pero es casi media noche  y hay toque de queda... uno de sus sirvientes lo trajo aquí...

-¿Me ha cuidado todo este tiempo?

Ella sonrió sutilmente y se acercó al lecho de aquel sujeto, sentándose en un lado.  Lo observó por un instante y dijo- Le he tomado estima Eriol.  Me preocupo por usted.  

-Muchas gracias- sonrió él y cambiando el tema agregó.- Me duele la cabeza...

-Cayó al suelo, se trató de poner de pie pero cayó...- haciendo una pausa.- por un momento, pensé que algo raro había ocurrido. Usted se puso muy pálido... tal vez, le dará un resfriado.

-No me enfermo- dijo Eriol preocupado ante esto. Nunca se había desmayado.- nunca me he enfermado...

-Hay una primera vez para todo...- comentó ella.- le dejaré para que descanse... verá que mañana estará mucho mejor...

-Tomoyo: gracias- dijo el sujeto observándole retirarse de la habitación.  Ella le sonrió pero no necesitó decir mas nada.

Pero Eriol, quedándose a solas, sabía que aquel desmayo no era de origen de un resfrío. Algo ocurriría.  Y algo debía él hacer.   

Se puso de pie y saliendo de su recamara se dirigió a la biblioteca.  Después de todo, aquel lugar, era su santuario.  Ingresó y en ese momento, todas las velas del lugar se encendieron al mismo tiempo.

-Amo—dijo Spinel acercándose - ¿Está usted bien?

-No lo se aun... percibí algo.  Me desmayé...

-No es común que usted se desmaye...  – Dijo el guardián..- Pero acaso ¿Usted no se ha dado cuenta?

-¿Dado cuenta de que Spinel?

-Ruby Moon.- respondió la criaturita.- Ruby Moon está cerca...

-Te equivocas- dijo Eriol – Ya está aquí...

-Pero ¿Dónde está metida? – preguntó Spinel.- Ya debería de haber llegado...

-Está en casa de Kaho- sonriendo.- por lo que parece, Nakuru tiene otro plan.

-No debió de darle tanta libertad- dijo Spinel- Tiene que priorizar.  La escapada de la Maestra de las Cartas y su seguridad para el logro de sus objetivos debería de ser su objetivo primordial.

-Lo se.- dijo Eriol.- Pero Nakuru sabe que hay una persona que debe de ser controlada a toda costa...

-¿Quién amo?

-Touya Kinomoto.  La misión de Kinomoto no es tratar de encontrar a su hermana... Tiene otra en sus manos- Observando a aquel guardián- Aunque no tengo porque explicártelo ¿O si?

-No amo- negando con la cabeza.- pero ¿Puede confiar en ese sujeto?

-Sus poderes le ayudan a distinguir lo real de la fantasía.  Lo peligroso de lo inofensivo en cada ser humano. Tiene una intuición sobresaliente además de que su poder es sorprendente.  Cuando el momento llegue de que despierte el segundo guardián, él tendrá un papel muy importante.  Nakuru lo sabe.  Sabe que, Kinomoto debe de quedarse cerca para cuando ocurra.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?- preguntó Spinel.

-Confiemos en que, si lo haga.- dijo el amo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Para que me ha enviado a llamar?- preguntaba aquel sujeto mientras en las sombras  que cubría la ciudad y cubriéndose por una columna, hablaba con otro sujeto. Después de todo, eran mas de la una de la madrugada.

Aquel cuya voz era bastante aguda y vestía con harapos, observaba a su alrededor ante todo movimiento.

-Me dicen que eres el mejor en lo que respecta a averiguar información de los lugares mas inhóspitos...  o en todo caso, de todos los que viven aquí...

-Así es mi señor- dijo el sujeto aun oculto detrás de una columna.

-¿Qué sabes de Eriol Hiraguizagua?- preguntó Micashi a ese sujeto- Lo que sea... ¿qué has podido averiguar desde la ultima vez que hablamos?- extrayendo desde el interior de su ropas un pequeño bolsito en donde el sonido de metal chocando uno con otro llamaba la atención del sujeto.

-No ha vivido mucho aquí.  Se dice que viene de otras tierras.  Compra casas y propiedades con el dinero adquirido por sus negocios y tratos con comerciantes. Se rumora que es él quien está a cargo de la recolección de las doncellas... 

-¿se sabe si está casado?- preguntó Micashi.

Aquel informante guardó silencio un par de minutos.  En ese momento una carreta pasa a un lado de ellos y al ver el carretero la insignia de soldado del sujeto sigue su camino. Era un carruaje de la corona.  

-No creo... – dijo finalmente.  – nada se rumora de matrimonio... por lo menos nada de lo que me hayas pedido que averiguara...

-¿No está casado?

-Hablé con diferentes personas que podrían estar involucradas.. Nadie sabe si está casado o no.  Si anda pretendiendo a una joven de apellido Dairojij ; eso escuché ¿Pero de ahí, a casarse con ella o alguien mas? – haciendo una pausa- No lo creo.

-Entonces...- dijo Micashi con un brillo especial en su mirada- ¿acaso la trató de salvar del llamado a las doncellas?- arrojándole la bolsita al hombre a sus manos y dirigiéndose a él, agregó- Cualquier otra cosa que te enteres, me avisas...- sonriendo confiado.

-Muy bien – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y así como apareció, desapareció: Entre las sombras.

-Eriol Hiraguizagua- dijo el sujeto dirigiéndose a un carruaje. – Trataste de engañarme... ahora te tengo...

Micashi era muy ambicioso y sabía que, tenía al hombre justo donde lo quería.  Pero todo era parte de un plan. Un plan que, lo beneficiaría justo y solo a él.  Como él creía que se merecía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No había avanzado mucho la comitiva de Shu Mei con sus soldados asignados.  En esos momentos, descansaban y esperaban que el amanecer viniera. 

Pero Shu Mei concentraba todo su poder.  Delante del tablero mágico y de una vela que le daba una demacrada imagen a su rostro decía: "Poderes Oscuros: Encontrad al elegido y traedlo".- en ese momento la llama de la vela se movía de un lado a otro.  De la mano de Shu Mei surgía una imagen gris y parecía alguna clase de espectro.  Al abrir sus ojos y observar como aquella sombra, incrementaba cada vez mas, dijo- Descúbrelo y  tráelo... lo quiero con vida... 

Parecía que, aquella sombra, comprendía lo que Shu Mei decía.  Inmediatamente y ante esto, el tablero se activó señalando con aquella luz, a la distancia en el este.  Shu Mei sonrió victorioso y dijo- Ve.- observándolo avanzar como la noche misma, extendiéndose en los cielos pero avanzando conforme el camino se abría en el horizonte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La luna se divisaba entre las ramas de los árboles.  El fuego de la fogata se había extinguido ya. Observó a su lado y pudo observar a una joven dormir apaciblemente cubierta por los abrigos. Del otro lado, una bestia de enormes alas dormitaba al mismo tiempo que su ama.  A pesar de que, les tocaba a él y al joven hacer turno en esos momentos.

-Es todo un dormilón- escuchando algunos ronquiditos provenientes de aquella criatura. –y un glotón también.- A la vez que se introducía unas frutillas encontradas en los alrededores.   Observó nuevamente el lecho (por así decirlo) de su compañera de viajes.

De un momento a otro, sintió como el sueño le vencía.  Toda aquella caminata de aquel día entre valles y bosques del cual aun no salían, le habían agotado.  Sus párpados fueron dándose por vencidos.  Vio imágenes, borrosas en su mente.  Observó como flechas venían en contra de su cuerpo.  Escuchaba voces y una de ellas le hablaban de " es tu destino".  Vio rostros.  Ojos marrones, negros y unos ojos verdes.  Recordaba un enfrentamiento.  Espadas chocando unas con otras.   Veía aquellos ojos desafiándole.  

Despertó de repente, al sentir un frío violento.  Observó a su alrededor.  Sakura aun dormía.  Pero la criatura, Keroberos estaba de pie y observaba en donde antes de quedarse dormido, estaba la Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en un susurro. 

-Algo... no está.... bien- dijo Keroberos aun observando las nubes que cubrían la luna.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó, pero en un momento a otro se dio cuenta que, por alguna extraña razón, sabía de que hablaba el guardián. - ¿qué pasa?

-No lo se- dijo Keroberos no comprendiendo que el sujeto sentía al igual que él, aquella presencia. 

En ese momento, Sakura despierta -¿Qué pasa?- observando donde vio por ultima vez a Li y al guardián- ¿Qué ocurre? 

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Li acertadamente a Kero a la vez que avanzaba a donde Sakura.

-¿No será el clima?- preguntó Keroberos.

-No lo creo- dirigiéndose a Sakura dijo- Tenemos que irnos.- Ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Pero es la mitad de la noche- dijo Sakura terminando de avivarse a pesar de que aun se encontraba media dormida.- ¿Adonde iremos a esta hora?

-Sakura ¿No sientes esta presencia?- preguntó ahora Keroberos. 

-¿Presencia? ¿presencia de que?- preguntaba la inocente muchacha.

-Algo malo- dijo Li sorprendiendo a Kero y a Sakura.- Se aproxima...- Observando como la oscuridad rodeaba todo.  Cada vez era mas difícil ver a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre? No puedo verlos- Dijo Sakura asustándose y comenzando a preocuparse.- No quiero alterar a nadie- decía con voz temblorosa- pero no me agrada la oscuridad.

En ese momento Kero dice.- Ya es muy tarde.- viendo delante de él como la oscuridad que los rodeaba comenzaba a tener forma etérea de al parecer en un principio, un ser humano. La figura fue cada vez conteniendo materia de alguna clase.  Justo en ese momento, se hizo palpable alguna clase de manifestación mágica delante de ellos. 

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Sakura colocándose al lado de Keroberos. Li se adelanta y se coloca delante de ellos dos.  La presencia de la joven, del guardián y del ente podía sentirlas.  ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

La criatura a la cual se podía observar por un momento, no parecía tener rasgos físicos.  En donde se suponía que tenía que estar rostro, solo había un lado negro y oscuro. Pero parecía observar a Li en un momento, pero su atención se concentró en Sakura.  Solo la observaba a ella.

-No lo se- dijo Li observando intensamente a la criatura.-  Pero algo bueno no trae...

-Hace frío- dijo Sakura dándose cuenta en esos instantes.  Tanto ella como Li o Keroberos, expulsaban un vaho que era visible  de la boca y las fosas nasales.  –No hacía tanto frío.

-¡¡Detente ahí!!- dijo Li al ver que la criatura avanzó dos pasos hacía ellos.

-¿No creen que sea inofensivo?- preguntó Sakura- tal vez, ¿Fan.- tas- ma? (Dándole problema decir esa frase)  inofensivo....- completó su idea no evitando temblar ante esa teoría. 

En ese momento, el ente despide de donde parecía estar su rostro, un rastro de algo brillante y plateado.

-¡¡Cuidado!!_ dijo Li tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos y saltando ágilmente a la derecha.  Keroberos esquivó también yéndose a la izquierda.  Soltándole en otro lugar a pocos metros donde estaban momentos antes se percató de algo.- mire:- señalando el lugar donde estaban anteriormente- es hielo...

-¿Hielo?.- preguntó Sakura.- Creo que eso retira la posibilidad que sea amigable...

Li agregó-O que sea del todo, un fantasma.  Un fantasma no puede hacer eso- En ese momento se ven interrumpidos nuevamente ahora Sakura esquivó por un lado y viéndose separada de Li quien saltó a otro lado al ver que la criatura volvía a atacar.  

Enfocó ahora su atención en la maestra de las cartas que había quedado sola.  

-Sakura- gritó Keroberos tratando de acercarse a ella pero la criatura escupió otro chorro al guardián el cual tuvo que esquivarlo.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- gritó Li al guardián.  Pero Sakura no se defendía.- ¿Qué haces? ¡¡Usa tus poderes!!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

La criatura comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.  Sakura sacó la llave de su bolsillo y dijo "Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura; quien ha aceptado la misión: Libérate" – delante de Keroberos y de Li observaron aquel sello desplegarse en los pies de la joven y de aquella llave, convertirse en báculo mágico. –"Salto"- solicitó en ese momento saltó a una rama.  Pero la criatura lanzó un chorro a la rama donde ella se posó congelándola. Así hizo con la siguiente y la después de esa y las demás.

-¿Acaso juegas con él?- preguntó Li molesto.- ¡¡Haz Algo!!- gritó a Keroberos.

-¿cómo que?

-¡¡no se: Pero algo!!... si siguen así, él la atrapará...

- Sakura:- gritó el guardián- es una criatura que usa el congelamiento... el frío...- En ese momento Li se percata que todo en su alrededor está congelado. Incluso la hierba.-Como arma...

-¿Frío? Necesitamos entonces... ¡¡Calor!!- dijo Li, lo suficientemente alto, para que la joven lo escuchara.

Sakura continuaba esquivando la criatura en cada salto. Ya quedaban pocos lugares en los árboles que no estuviesen congelados.  

-Fuego- dijo Sakura llamando en esos momentos a aquella carta destinada para la labor. La Firey card, estuvo rodeando a Sakura y descongelando todo aquello que la criatura congeló.  Después la joven pudo observar como la presencia de aquella brillante entidad obligaba aquella criatura a retroceder cubriéndose donde se supone que estaba su rostro.

-Sigue así Sakura- dijo Keroberos para que mantuviese la carta activada- está funcionado.- Veía como a su alrededor todo se evaporaba y volvía a su antigua forma.

La carta atacó directamente a la entidad rodeándola en un aro de fuego, desintegrándola por completo.  Al ocurrir esto, aquellas nubes que cubrían los cielos, se desintegran, reapareciendo la luna.

La carta volvió a su forma.   Sakura sorprendida recibió la carta en sus manos,  Sonriendo a Keroberos.

-¡¡Kero: lo hice!!- acercando y abrazándole a la vez que se reía.- Lo logramos...- en ese momento, de la emoción y sin poder evitarlo se abalanza sobre Li, también abrazándole a la vez que soltaba una carcajada infantil y dulce-¡¡Lo hicimos LI!!

-Oye ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!- decía el joven a la vez que trataba de tocar a la joven para que lo soltase pero no sabiendo porque, no podía.  Estaba todo rojito y repetía-  ¡¡Suéltame!! ¿qué haces???

-Lo siento- dijo ella aun sonriéndole y separándose del joven- Lo logramos... 

-Lo lograste Sakura-dijo Keroberos atrayendo la atención de la joven, del sujeto.   Este aun estaba avergonzado pero no comprendía porque.- Venciste una criatura tu sola...

-Aun no entiendo- dijo Li atrayendo la atención de ambos volviendo a la realidad del momento y tratando de recomponerse- ¿qué hacía aquí? 

-Sería lo que dije: Alguna clase de espíritu...- respondió la joven.

-¿Lo crees tu?- preguntó Li a Keroberos.

-No se- dijo el guardián- No es la primera vez que veo ese tipo de entidades.  Las vi una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás.  

-¿Es normal verlos en los bosques?- preguntó Li.

-No- dijo Keroberos- usualmente son invocados... por hechiceros...

-Será mejor que tomemos turnos- dijo Li- o esperemos el amanecer... es por lo que parece, un bosque muy peligroso...

-Será mejor – dijo Sakura acomodándose a un lado y agregó- Li, Kero:-atrayendo la atención de ellos- Ustedes, duerman.. han hecho parte de la noche en vigilia. Merecen dormir.

-No me culpen si lo hago.- dijo el guardián echándose nuevamente en donde dormitaba mucho antes.

-Oye ¿Pero acaso no estabas dormido?- comentó Li- deberías quedarte despierto...- pero era demasiado tarde.  Parecía estar dormido ya.

Exhalando profundamente observó a la dueña de aquella criatura.  Se quedaba observando a Kero dormir. Pero no parecía molesta.  A decir verdad, parecía tranquila.  Ella le devolvió la mirada, diciéndole.- ¿no dormirás?

-No tengo sueño- dijo Li observándole- Adelante y duerma: yo me quedaré en vigilia...

-No, está bien...

-Duerma Sakura; mañana tenemos que comenzar temprano...- dándole fin al tema- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Li- dijo ella acomodándose nuevamente y quedándose dormida observando la silueta del joven en la oscuridad mientras se apoyaba del tronco de un árbol y observaba a todo su alrededor.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 Escuchaba nuevamente los quejidos provenientes de la alcoba de la joven.  Se puso de pie y caminó como lo había hecho todas aquellas noches. No sabía porque pero en las ultimas noches, eran mas intensos los gritos y la desesperación que notaba del rostro de la chica cuando tenía aquellas pesadillas.

Esa noche no era diferente. Ingresó iluminando con una vela. Ahí estaba ella, cubierta por la manta y usando una ropa de dormir de color turquesa claro pertenecientes a ella.  Su pelo estaba suelto y alborotado en su rostro sudado y en la almohada.  

El sujeto dejó la vela a un lado y como en las otras noches, pasó sutilmente el contorno de su mano en la frente de la joven.  Como las demás noches, ocurrió lo mismo: Podía observar imágenes.  Borrosas en algunas partes y claras en otras ocasiones.  Veía lo que ella veía. Sentía lo que ella sentía. 

En esos momentos corría por el bosque. Sentía cada parte de ella, cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía.  Se cubría entre las sombras.

Escuchaba el sonido de pasos que se acercaban por las inmediaciones.  Escuchaba ladridos. Pero le costaba trabajo avanzar.  Pero aun así, descalza, continuaba corriendo.  Pronto estuvo en lo que parecía era una caverna. Su respiración era agitada y podía sentir que no le quedaban mas fuerzas. 

De repente, sintió aquella presencia.  Observaba a su alrededor.  Touya observaba todo aquello como si fuera parte de  Itzume.  No podía observar como era ella.  Como era su físico y porque ella pasaba por todo esto. Siempre como pasaba cada vez que absorbía los recuerdos de la joven para que durmiera mejor. 

- No puedes esconderte de mi- dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Aun sabiendo que esto venía, no quisiste mi ayuda- dijo el sujeto apareciéndose astralmente delante de ella. –Déjame transportarte a salvo- observando la figura traslucida de Clow.  También podía sentir su tibia aura.  Ella negaba con la cabeza, cubriéndose la herida- Por favor Itziar.  

-¡¡No!!- dijo ella-  esto tiene que ser así.  Sonriendo a la imagen y agregando- se que te agrado, a pesar de que nunca nos llevamos bien...

-Itziar...

-Vamos y quita esa cara Clow- sonriéndole para aligerar la atmósfera.- De todas, maneras, es nuestro destino. Lo sabes... 

El sonido de las personas y los canes, se sentían cada vez mas cerca.

-Es inevitable- dijo Itziar.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Clow pero ella le interrumpió.

-Calla- dijo ella sonriéndole a su proyección astral- también siento lo mismo- sonriéndole, pero en ese momento, se quejó por su herida en su hombro.- Mas sin embargo, debes esconderlo, Clow- tosiendo – escóndelo, para que exista un rayo de esperanza en la humanidad...

Clow asintió con la cabeza.  Sufría al ver a su amiga, en tales condiciones.  Le quería mucho. Ella sonriéndole toscamente dijo- Ahora lárgate de aquí  -Sujetándose la herida- Y no te preocupes... nos veremos pronto... 

-Itziar...-dijo Clow haciendo ademán con su proyección astral de querer acariciar su rostro. Ella a duras penas se puso de pie y acercándose a su proyección, alzó su rostro y besó (Por así decirlo) la proyección de Clow.

-Por aquí está- Se escuchó una voz de hombre provenir de la entrada de la cueva.  Metros y rocas mas allá la vieron.

-¡¡Es la hechicera!!- gritó uno con antorcha en mano.

-Maten a la desgraciada- Escuchó que decía otra.

-¡¡Merece Morir!!- dijo un tercero.

Lo próximo que supo, atravesaba astralmente la imagen de aquel quien había sido su amigo. Había caído mortalmente herida por una flecha.  La imagen de Clow, se había desvanecido, pero él, con sus poderes, podía observar lo que ocurría: los cazadores se acercaron al cuerpo que yacía inerte de Itziar y uno de ellos arrojó la antorcha para que se calcinara, mientras los demás, gritaban extasiados ante su triunfo y gritaban voces al unísono "mueran los demonios".

En ese momento ella despierta y se levanta parcialmente de su lecho pero vaya sorpresa cuando encuentra que está en los brazos de nada mas y nada menos que Kinomoto.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado.  Separándose un momento de él, ambos se observaron por un momento. Ella pudo notar (a pesar de la poca luz) de la palidez en su rostro, además se notaba el sudor en su frente y respiraba con dificultad.- ¿Touya? –pero no pudo continuar sus preguntas.   No necesitaban hablar.  No había necesidad de las palabras. Pero ella, sintió como unos brazos le aferraban en contra del cuerpo del joven.

Después de un largo silencio entre ambos, él lo rompió-¿Por qué alguien tan joven como tu, tiene esas imágenes en su mente? – preguntó a media voz mientras continuaban abrazados.  Itzume podía sentir su agitado respirar, pero también el corazón de ella que parecía salirse de su pecho. -¿por qué tanto odio, tanta crueldad del ser humano? ¿por qué de todas las personas, alguien como tu?

-No sabes quien soy- respondió ella en casi un susurro apoyando su rostro en el pecho del joven pero aun aferrada a él.  Se aferraba mientras sus puños arrugaban la ropa de dormir del joven al estar los puños de ella cerrados, como si no quisiera separarse de él, o verse separada. Con la voz entrecortada agregó- No lo sabes... quien fui... porque estoy aquí, en tu casa...- separándose de él y bajando su rostro.

-Quisiera saberlo- Agregó Kinomoto.- que me lo dijeras.  Y porque cuando te toco, veo y siento todo lo que tu pasas- retirando un mechón de cabellos negros en el rostro de la joven. 

  
Itzume estaba bastante sonrojada.  No era el lugar, ni las circunstancias de aquel encuentro, el momento de su revelación.  Pero en ese instante no recordaba tampoco su misión; lo que la tenía y la retenía en aquel lugar.  Solo y en su mente, se dibujaba era el rostro del guapo joven a quien había aprendido a conocer y a sentir algo por él.  Algo que en esos momentos, era demasiado confuso pero días antes era, un estorbo en su misión.

-Tu .... – dudó en preguntar- ¿tu ves todo lo que sueño? ¿Siempre?

Él asintió con el rostro. No comprendía como aquella joven podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos tan crueles y dramáticos en su vida.-¿Cómo puedo verlo todo, como si lo estuviera pasando? ¿Acaso tu pasaste eso?

-No comprendes... – haciendo una pausa- tener estos sueños toda tu vida.  En un  principio eran borrosos.... mis padres, eran especiales...- haciendo memoria- Recuerdo antes de conocer a la señora Ieran,  mi tutora, que vivía en un lugar donde habían árboles... flores, plantas y una leyenda... solo recuerdo... pocas cosas... mis padres...como eran físicamente, ya no los recuerdo...- bajando su mirada- murieron cuando tenía cinco años... supe después que, mi madre, fue en realidad conocida de la señora Ieran. No se como; Mis padres eran simples personas pero conocían a la pariente de Cho.  Un día, mis padres simplemente no vinieron a casa. Pero Ieran se enteró. No se como.  Vino por mi y desde ese día en adelante, era una hija mas de su familia.  Entrené con Shaoran artes marciales, defensa y demás cosas... 

-Tienes poderes mágicos- dijo Touya sintiendo que era el momento de las revelaciones de las confesiones; que ella no sintiera que tenía que cargar todo aquello sola.- Puedo sentirlos...

Ella asintió y agregó, tomando su mano.- se que lo sientes... yo siento los tuyos...

-Pero no soy tan fuerte como tu...

-Podrías...- y continuando su historia agregó- Siempre he tenido estos sueños.  Fue hasta que llegué a la mocedad que, comenzaron a hacerse mas claros... Otras cosas surgieron después... pero confié en Ieran en todo excepto en algo: Aquellos sueños. Eran demasiado reveladores, acerca de un pasado y un destino...

-¿El sujeto de aquel sueño?- preguntó Kinomoto- El de la imagen.- ella asintió.- pero... sentía las heridas en mi cuerpo. Sentí como las llamas me comían la carne... ¿Cómo puedes...

-Soy una reencarnación de alguien llamada Itziar quien vivió 400 años atrás. Ese hombre, es alguien tan importante de mi pasado... – Touya observó aquel brillo que momentáneamente la joven tenía en sus ojos ante la mención de aquel sujeto.-Estuve destinada a reencarnar en este mundo con un propósito... una misión.- separándose de él y observando la llama de la vela, en ese instante, su mirada se volvió fría y distante a la vez que algo decidida y confiada.- Y ahora lo se: tengo que matar a Cho Akiyashi...

Touya la observó sorprendido ¿Cómo aquella chica podría derrotar a Cho Akiyashi ella sola, cuando cientos a través de los años han fracasado en derrotarlo? 

En ese momento, ella tocó con sus dedos la mecha encendida de la vela, pero esta no se apagó. Touya observó con sorpresa como aquella pequeña llama ya no bailaba en la mecha. Ahora bailaba en la punta del dedo utilizado por Itzume incrementando y dirigiéndose a su palma abierta justo enfrente de Kinomoto.  Ambas miradas se conectaron a través de aquella llama que ella controlaba. 

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-. preguntó el joven escandalizado ante la idea.- ¿Por qué?- no dándole importancia y sin siquiera preguntarle ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Solo le interesaba que le respondiera si era capaz de cumplir con su cometido

-Vine aquí buscando algo que percibí desde el primer momento que ingresé a este lugar.  Lo percibí aquel día que nos conocimos.- poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el escritorio de Sakura- un rastro de un pasado. De mi pasado.  Del pasado de Itziar.- la llama no se desintegró. Itzume encendió uno tras otro, las velas que habían en la habitación, iluminándola en su totalidad.  Ahí apagó la de su mano.- Pero... tu hermana se lo llevó consigo. Creo que, esto no es sorpresa para ti.  Sabes de lo que hablo...

-Si- dijo Kinomoto- Claro, No tengo todas las ideas claras, pero como tu, percibí el poder que mi hermana tenía escondido aquí.  Por días lo sentí.

-Lo se- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente.- Por eso, preferí quedarme aquí.  Pero... ahora con lo que ha pasado con tu hermana.

-Tu querías arrebatarle aquel poder...

-Si- dijo Itzume.

-Para matar a Cho.- completó su idea.- pero ¿Por qué?

-Para prevenir el futuro... Pero por favor, no me preguntes mas...

-¿Futuro? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

Asintiendo respondió- Uno de los dones heredados de mi pasado.  De mi otro yo... quiero prevenir lo que ha de venir.

-Pero en tus sueños, no veo el futuro, veo el pasado.- Expresó Kinomoto.

-Así es.- respondió ella. – no puedo darte todos los detalles. No puedo revelarte porque.  Tengo confianza en ti.  Pero temo en lo que pueda pasar si te lo digo.- se acercaba y por unos segundos tocó su mejilla.  Pero Kinomoto se echó para atrás.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento y agregó- Supongo que esto para ti, es demasiado impresionante para tu vida tan tranquila y sencilla que llevabas... Lo comprendo.

-no es así- respondió el sujeto.- no lo es.  He temido, durante todos estos años, que el secreto, aquel secreto acerca de mi hermana, se revelara... en estos días, me he preocupado también por ti...- haciendo una pausa- hay tantas cosas a mi alrededor.  Se que no es una coincidencia.

-El poder de Clow.  El poder de la Luna.  Es predecible en todo tu alrededor, Touya.  Está tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos.  

-¿por qué te quedaste aquí? ¿por qué? Si sabes que el poder lo tiene mi hermana; se lo llevó con ella.  

-Lo se- respondió ella.- Pero... esperando que, Shaoran salga de dondequiera que esté escondido, me mantenía aquí... en un principio, era así-. Sonrojada y mirándole de reojo.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, de que pudiera decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos, Kinomoto se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta sin voltearse a ver su rostro expresó- No debería entrometerme... no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas o no, pero si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.  Siempre.

-Lo se, gracias- viéndole cerrar la puerta al salir de la recamara. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Maldición-dijo Shu Mei enojado ante lo que percibió: la derrota de su enviado oscuro- Por lo que parece, no será tan fácil como lo había pensado... pero, hay formas, muchas formas y de una u otra, el elegido caerá... – sonriendo malévolamente delante de una llama.

**--------------  Continuará....**

**Gracias entonces a todos por los comentarios al correo y muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido para esta historia.**


	15. capitulo catorce

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 14: " El Llamado: una despedida y el surgimiento del hechicero."**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Siendo viuda tan joven, esto no le evitó ocupar una posición importante en su sociedad. Ante las leyes universales de la Nueva Era, una mujer no podía comercializar o en todo caso, ser cabeza de su familia sin un pariente masculino a su lado, pero utilizando el nombre de su difunto esposo, lo había logrado.**

**Sonomi era una encaprichada, frívola en algunos casos pero dulce y enigmática mujer, que viéndose en la necesidad de proteger a su hija, la había comprometido en matrimonio con Eriol Hiraguizagua.**

**Pero dentro de su corazón, ocultaba un secreto; aquel secreto que dejaría al descubierto muchas respuestas, muchos misterios. Pero no dentro de su vida.  Sino, dentro de la vida de su prima: Nadeshiko.**

**Mientras, se conformaba con educar y proteger a su hija de todo** **mal.  El mal del cual al final su propia hija encaminaría sola. Todo por amor...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al otro día, los ánimos en la taberna estaban por los suelos.  Yukito pudo observar como Touya evitaba todo contacto con Itzume. Incluso lo utilizaba a él como intermediario para que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. 

No pasaba desapercibido para el joven Tukishiro que algo extraño de cierto pasaba.  Tanto como Touya e Itzume se notaban un poco cansados.  Parecían no haber dormido toda la noche.

Conocía a Touya y sabía que algo sentía por la joven extranjera. Era notable por la mirada sobre protectora y celosa que le daba a esta cuando los soldados y demás clientes coqueteaban o le hacían proposiciones que ella rechazaba y manejaba con mucha elegancia que los hacía encontrarse aun mas interesados en esa mujer.

Pero aun así, ambos hacían sus labores con empeño.

En ese momento llega Tao Makoto al lugar.  Observa al alrededor y a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, que se sentaba en la barra, esta vez, ocupó una mesa en una esquina.  pronto Itzume se trasladaba a la mesa y con garrafa y dos copas, toma asiento con el hombre.  

  
       Touya en todo esto, trata de atender a la clientela normal pero la conversación entre ambos lo sacaba de quicio. Quería enterarse que era tanto lo que hablaban.  Tao permanecía serio pero quien parecía hacer las preguntas era Itzume.

Touya servía a los demás clientes y aparentaba conversar con ellos.  No sabía que era peor: Preocuparse por su hermana o por aquella chica. No se decidía pensar quien necesitaba ayuda mas urgente; Sakura, estaba fugitiva o secuestrada por un desconocido o esta chica, que tenía una idea suicida en su cabeza.

Clientes iban y venían y ellos continuaban charlando en esa misma esquina.  En un momento observó Kinomoto a Tao ponerse de pie y aparentando retirarse pero la chica lo detiene por el brazo y vuelve a sentarse.

No supo de que hablaron.  Este al terminar de conversar y no sin antes intercambiar diferentes expresiones de estima y cariño las cuales molestaban al sujeto y le ponían la sangre a hervir, vio que el soldado se marchó.

Ella pasó por su lado sin tan siquiera mirarle, mucho menos, hablarle.  Pero se enteraría de dura manera en los próximos días, del adiós mas difícil que recibiría.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Touya- dijo Tomoyo llegando en ese momento a la cocina por la parte de atrás.-- ¿Podemos pasar?

Kinomoto observó que el estado de humor de la joven estaba mas tratable que aquel día. Al momento de ingresar, estuvo feliz de verle. Pero sintió algo mas.  Sintió aquel poder, que si percibió la noche de la fiesta en que fueron contratados por Nakuru Akizuki, pero también, algo nuevo. En ese momento, un hombre de ojos azules y pelo negro ingresa detrás de la doncella.

-permíteme presentarte a Eriol Hiraguizagua; Eriol, es mi primo Touya; Touya Kinomoto.- sonriéndole a ambos jóvenes.

-señor – dijo Touya haciendo una reverencia pero Eriol le detuvo.

-No, por favor- sonriéndole- es a usted a quien debería reverenciar... después de todo, es tan importante en la vida de mi Preciada Tomoyo.-extendiéndole la mano.  

Touya le respondió el saludo. Pero tenía la impresión de que esa presencia, ese sujeto, lo conocía de alguna parte.

Tratando de comentar algo dijo- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- observando a Tomoyo con dulzura y a Eriol con desconfianza. Sentimientos que no trataba de ocultar.

-Es que próximamente regresamos a la casa de la costa y vine a ver si quieres mandarle algo a Sakura.  Se alegrará mucho al tener noticias tuyas.- respondió la joven.

La mirada que Eriol le dirigió a Touya y la que esté leyó del semblante del caballero, dieron a entender mutuamente que en efecto, ambos sabían del paradero de Sakura, de su desaparición.  Pero lo sorprendente era que, Eriol no se lo hubiese comunicado a la joven.

Tomoyo aguardando respuesta, preguntó- ¿Dónde está esa joven que estaba contigo?- tratando de alivianar el ambiente.  Pues solamente observaba a Eriol y a  Touya intercambiar miradas- quisiera disculparme con ella- aquí Kinomoto le observó- me comporté de manera muy ruda el otro día...

-Está en la alcoba de Sakura, supongo... ¿Sabes el camino?

-Gracias y con permiso- disculpándose y dejando a los dos hombres a solas. Dirigiéndose a los pisos superiores.

-¿quiere sentarse?- preguntó Kinomoto indicándole la silla.  Este se sentó e igual el hombre quedando ambos frente a frente.

-¿Lo sabes no?- inició Eriol.  Touya se cruzó de brazos.

-¿cuál de todas las cosas?

-Lo de Sakura.- respondió el sujeto.

-Así es, lo se.- Respondió.- Pero usted lo sabe también. Eriol asintió- ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a ella?

-No quiero que sufra ni se desanime.  Se que quiere mucho a Sakura.  Pero por supuesto. – sonriéndole- lo sabes... pues... tampoco le dijiste...

-Estimo mucho a Tomoyo para verle sufriendo a sabiendas que mi hermana está bien.

Eriol asintió complacido.- Tu hermana es algo especial. 

Touya se puso de pie ofreciéndole un trago que Eriol aceptó.   Ambos con vasos delante de ellos, Touya finalmente comentó- Tu tienes algo que ver con todo lo que pasa ¿No? 

-No puedo decir de que hablas- ocultó Hiraguizagua.

-Tu- frunciendo su rostro- No dices ser quien eres... lo se.  Veo tu verdadera identidad.

-Tus poderes son sorprendentes y no menos, tu intuición.- sonriéndole- no esperaba menos del hermano de la elegida. 

-Por eso te la llevaste a ella, invitándola con todas sus amigas.  Por eso, te casaste con Tomoyo: para protegerlas; a Tomoyo porque te has enamorado de ella y a Sakura, porque es la elegida.

-Así es- respondió – pero no contaba con que escapara con Li...

-¿Li?- se le soltó al sujeto- Hay alguien aquí que espera a un Li.- en ese momento, Touya comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos y hacer las conexiones necesarias.  Por un momento, de su cabeza salió sus dos preocupaciones: Su hermana y la otra chiquilla que estaba en el segundo piso conversando con la joven Tomoyo.

-no lo creo- dijo Eriol- ¿o si?

-Así es.- respondió Kinomoto.- Pero por supuesto, supongo que ese sujeto no recuerda quien es ¿O me equivoco?- recordando la  conversación con Sonomi y observándole inerte ante lo que decía- pero tu sabes que es, Shaoran Li ¿No?

-¿le has contado a alguien esta teoría tuya?- preguntó Eriol. 

-Ahora y recién ahora, me doy cuenta que todo está conectado. ¿Quién eres en verdad, Hiraguizagua?

-No te lo puedo decir- respondió el sujeto-Aun no, de todas maneras... pero...- en ese momento observa a las dos jóvenes que ingresaron a la cocina.

-Ya hicimos las paces- respondió Tomoyo.  Y dirigiéndose a Eriol agregó- Eriol: Ella es Itzume... Itzume: Eriol Hiraguizagua, mi esposo...- recordando lo planeado.

Eriol se puso de pie para saludarla.  Ella hizo una reverencia al caballero a la vez que decía.- Un placer conocerlo, señor Hiraguizagua...

Eriol desde el primer momento y cuando se estacionaron en la casa, sintió una presencia distinta a Touya.  era tal cual Kaho le había dicho: Una chica especial.

-mucho gusto, señorita- Dijo él observando aquellos profundos ojos verdes y aquel pelo negro que en esos momentos estaba amarrado.

Pero en ese momento algo se sintió.  Era proveniente de cada quien.  Uno al otro se observaron por segunda vez.  De arriba abajo y viceversa.

Algo se percataron.

Algo que en ese momento se volvió inevitable.

Algo que activó los eventos de los siguientes días.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio. Eriol se disculpó.  Itzume le observaba intensamente.  Pero Touya observaba la mirada de Itzume a este sujeto. De repente, la podía observar inquieta.  Con sus dedos, tocaba delicadamente el espaldar de una de las sillas.  Eriol, por su parte, enfatizó su mirada.  Conocía tal poder pero ¿Podría ser posible?

Tomoyo si se dio cuenta de algo.  De la mirada que le arrojaba "su esposo" a la desconocida.   Ella era perspicaz.

-¿Ocurre algo?. – preguntó al hombre.  - ¿Eriol?- colocando su mano sobre su hombro. 

Pero es que, tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente; tantos sentimientos a su memoria y a su corazón. Pues ahora, comenzaba a sentir aquella inquietud en su alma y en su mente. ¿Era posible que acaso, esta chica, esta niña fuese...

-¡¡Eriol!!.- le dijo la joven a su lado para regresarlo a la realidad.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el sujeto.- No me siento bien...

-¿Desea un té?- preguntó Itzume.

-No... tenemos que irnos- le pidió a Tomoyo.

-Si, por  supuesto.- y sonriéndole a su primo agregó-. Vendré por la respuesta mañana, antes de partir.- sonriéndole cortésmente.- Ha sido un placer veros.—haciendo una reverencia.

  
Eriol se despidió también de ellos y ofreció el brazo a Tomoyo, saliendo juntos de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué le pasaría?- preguntó Itzume.- se notaba enfermo ¿No crees?

Kinomoto observó a Itzume unos instantes.  Por lo que pudo observar del sujeto, este parecía bastante inquieto con la presencia de ella en el lugar.  Se notaba nervioso y ausente. Ella tenía ese golpeteo constante en el espaldar de la silla, como si la inquietud o la presencia de ese sujeto, respondiera a lo mismo de su parte.

-¿No lo conoces?- preguntó Kinomoto.

-No.- respondió ella- ¿Debería?- observándole con ternura.

Exhaló profundamente y volviendo las imágenes de ella con Tao Makoto y del pensamiento y preocupación por su hermana-No importa- dijo el sujeto, pasando por su lado de manera indiferente.  Itzume se le congeló la sangre.  Ese comportamiento tan impasible era como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiese pasado. 

Confió en este sujeto con uno de los secretos mas profundos de su corazón, que nunca, ni siquiera reveló a ninguno de los miembros de la familia Li.  Ahora y en ese momento, confió en este sujeto, y esa era su respuesta: Fría y desconfiada.

No le gustaba ese lado de Kinomoto. Parecería que hubiese jugado con ella para que le revelara la verdad.   Sus ojos se dilataron y en su mente la frase de "engaño y desinterés" pasó por su pensamiento.  Se abrazó a si misma consolándose a la vez que una lagrima apareció de súbito en su rostro, el cual se limpió.

-"Es inútil.  Soy una guerrera; Entrenada para defenderme y no sensibilizarme... tengo un propósito, una misión.  Lo voy a Matar.  Mataré a Cho y devolveré la dignidad a nuestro mundo."- pensó .- "que no sienta nada por mi, será mas fácil... pero ¿por qué si quiero significar algo para él? ¿Hice acaso algo anoche que no debí de hacer... o decir? ¿Será que para él no significo nada? Me utilizó para que yo revelara mi propósito... para sacarme información".

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al día siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Nakuru bienvenida- decía Tomoyo al verla en la sala una vez le anunciaron la llegada de la joven- ¡Que sorpresa! No te esperaba o por lo menos, no te esperábamos...

-Por supuesto no se esperaban mi llegada- respondió la joven seriamente..- A mi también me agarró de sorpresa... ¿ha visto ya a su madre?- preguntó.

Indicándole que tomara asiento y ella haciéndolo y sentándose a su vez, respondió- ¿Mi madre? No... no la he visto ¿Acaso volvió a la ciudad con usted?

-Akizuki- dijo Eriol ingresando e interrumpiendo a las jóvenes. Se acercó a su prima saludándole.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fingiendo no saberlo.  Pero por supuesto que lo sabía.  Y Tomoyo también percibía la poca franqueza ante la reacciona del sujeto por su prima. 

-Algo pasó en la casa- respondió con seriedad- hubo un cateo; las jóvenes, Rika y Naoko fueron llevadas a Marmolite... para la selección.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la joven sorprendida y preocupándose.  - ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? ¿Y Chiharu?

-La señorita Chiharu fue salvada por el señor Takashi.  Fingió ser su prometido y por el momento, está instalada en el palacio de su familia en la costa.

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Nakuru observó por un momento a Eriol y este seriamente asintió con la mirada. Nakuru ante su orden de informarle dijo- La señorita Sakura, desapareció ese mismo día... con el joven que encontró en la corriente.. No saben donde están.  Unos soldados ingresaron a la casa y los que se llevaron a las otras jovencitas, buscaban a unos atacantes que encajaban la descripción de la joven Sakura y del joven ... ambos son fugitivos de la ley.

Tomoyo se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y pronto Eriol se hallaba a su lado, consolándole.  Siendo abrazada y protegida en los brazos del hombre, este decía con suave voz.- ten fe de que Sakura está bien.  Es una chica inusual. no se te olvide eso; ella sabe cuidarse sola. Está protegida.  ¿De acuerdo?

Aquellas palabras llenaban de sentido y razón el corazón y la mente de la joven Dairojij.  Y además en aquel consuelo, Eriol le transmitía todo el calor y el sentimiento que sentía por ella en esos instantes y que en cada momento, se incrementaba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Cuánto falta para alcanzar un lugar?- preguntaba Kero a la vez que Sakura  lo llevaba en sus brazos mientras recorrían la sabana con Li a su lado.- Porque sería mas fácil solo usar la magia y listo... es mas fácil por el aire.

-Por el simple hecho que si alguien nos ve utilizando poderes a la luz del día, nos veríamos en problemas... tenemos la ventaja que nos internamos en los bosques y territorios inhabitados... pero llegará algún momento que alcanzaremos un pueblo... 

-¡¡un momento!! –exclamó el pequeño guardián.-¿Quien murió y te hizo rey?

Ambos no se percataban del rostro de su compañera de viajes.  Esta ni cuenta se daba de aquella inverosímil discusión numero doscientos entre ambos desde su salida de las propiedades de Hiraguizagua, o desde que se conocieron, para ser mas exactos.

-No soy rey- indicó Li sin enojarse.  – solo que como soy hombre... 

-¿Ah y yo no?

-En realidad no lo eres.- señalándole- pareces mas esponja de baño....

No hubo tiempo para que Li reaccionara. Pronto Kero se enganchó con sus dientes en el dedo del joven, mordiéndole con fuerza.  A lo que el joven a gritos de "suéltame" caminaba de un lado a otro, agitando violentamente su mano para ver si el gato halado lo soltase, mientras Kero a regañadientes aun se sujetaba con fuerza al dedo del sujeto.

Pero Sakura se adaptaba a sus discusiones.  En esos momentos y durante los días compartidos, esos dos vivían siempre discutiendo.  Pero ahora, la nostalgia era lo que ocupaba sus sentimientos y su pensar.

Imágenes de ella, con sus amigas en la plaza o en el jardín de la casa de Tomoyo, tomando el té.  La imagen de Yukito ayudándole en la cocina cuando su hermano abusaba con las labores para que ella no saliese.  Las imágenes incluso con su hermano.  A pesar de que tuviesen sus discusiones y enfrentamientos de diferencia de opciones, lo quería mucho.

Sin percatarse ambos  ella tomó asiento en la hierba. Junto sus piernas cerca de su pecho y comenzó a sollozar mientras su vista se iba al suelo.

Y es que, ella no pensaba en un principio que las cosas serían así.

Ante el silencio de Sakura, tanto Li como Kero observaron la susodicha ante ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Observaron preocupados la menuda imagen de la chica de 17 años sollozar y de rostro triste.

Kero se separó de Li y se colocó en la rodilla de la joven.- ¿Sakura? ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes enferma?

Li (aun acariciándose su pobre dedo que prácticamente sangraba ante el ataque del "juguete" como él decía), observaba a Sakura con interés y algo de preocupación.  Y es que, era la primera vez que la observaba en tales condiciones.

La noche que fueron atacados, fue valiente.

Le recordaron a alguien; alguien a quien no recordaba por momentos y voces volvían en otro.  Pero todo era muy confuso.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó nuevamente Kero.

-Kero ¿Alguna vez podré volver a casa? ¿veré a mi hermano, a Yukito o a Tomoyo?

-No lo se Sakurita- respondió lentamente y a media voz el guardián.- ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

-A veces, extraño tanto a mis amigas, a mi hermano, a Yukito...- Li observaba esto con atención. Ahí Sakura observa que ambos le observaban y comenzaba a limpiarse las lagrimas de su rostro- Pero que tontería...- decía ella con la voz  entrecortada.- Es inútil... escogí este camino ¿no?

-Sakura...- comenzó a decir Kero.

-Estoy bien- observándole a ambos y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No. No lo estás – opinó finalmente Li.- pero si regresas, pueden estar buscándote. Ese es un riesgo que no puedes correr.  –haciendo una pausa y observándole decidido- Si eres esa susodicha elegida- Observando por unos segundo a Kero con desconfianza quien en todo su viaje, le había revelado la forma que conoció a Sakura y cual era su papel dentro de todo esto- Eres una enemiga del Rey Cho... 

-Es cierto, Sakura- opinó Kero.- Hasta ahora, hemos estado cuidándonos... Cuando todo esto termine, volverás a casa con tu hermano...

-¿Y que pasa si no?- preguntó ella desanimada.

-Tienes que ser valiente Sakura- dijo Kero decidido.- Tienes que serlo.  El mago Clow no creo que previno que el justo elegido, fuese un cobarde.  Por las imágenes que tienes de él y esos sueños, cree que eres la indicada- sonriéndole- Yo también lo creo... pero para cumplir tu cometido, tienes que ser valiente.

Li pensó que, no lo pudo haber dicho mejor.  Tenía que darle el crédito en ello.

 -Estamos en esto juntos.- comentó Li, extendiendo su mano y acercándose para ayudarle a ponerse de pie- Y siempre le ayudaré. Estoy en deuda con usted y tiene mi filiar agradecimiento Sakura.- Sakura tomó su mano, poniéndose de pie finalmente.

-Estás mejor ¿Eh?- preguntó Kero Sonriendo. 

-Si, gracias- dijo observando a Kero primero y después a Li sonriéndoles – a ambos...

-Entonces ¡¡En marcha!!- Agregó Kero, indicando el camino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* al otro día. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Trataba de no preocuparse por Sakura.  Sabía que, donde estuviera ella se encontraba bien.  Además, estaba con Kero... (pensándolo unos instantes).  Se había levantado de un mejor humor esa mañana. La noticia de la desaparición de Sakura la había inquietado mucho el día anterior.  Incluso, no cenó  preparando su equipaje.  Eriol había insistido que regresara a la casa de la costa y él le acompañaría.

Su equipaje estaba listo desde la noche anterior.  Partiría en la tarde a la casa en la costa acompañada de Eriol. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-señora-dijo una doncella ingresando a su recamara. En esos momentos la elegante joven terminaba de vestirse.- El señor la espera en el comedor...

-Muy bien- respondió ella observando su reflejo en el espejo y sonriéndole.- Estaré lista en un instante.

La damisela se retiró dejando sola la joven.  Esta sonreía a si misma delante del espejo. 

  
       

En todos los años que fue educada para ser la doncella perfecta: recatada, educada, aplicada, habilidosa y por supuesto elegante, nunca le hubieran preparado para esta especial vida que llevaba en esos instantes.   Estaba contenta con lo que había logrado para si misma.

Vistiendo ese vestido de encajes bastante hogareño y con el pelo bastante arreglado miró su reflejo una vez mas delante del espejo.  Se sonrió y se percató que, Eriol ciertamente observaba algo que ella no veía.

Recordó en esos instantes algo que este hombre,  le dijo a Sakura delante de ella_: "No tiene porque darme explicaciones acerca de los orígenes de los demás. de todas maneras, el titulo no nos dice en realidad que clase de personas somos y tengo la confianza de que, para que todos los aquí presentes incluso aquellos que solo tenemos días conociéndote, nos des una buena impresión... no necesitas de titulo o corona."_

-Es un poco mayor- respondió ella a su propio reflejo y en ese momento se sonrojó- Pero es guapo y es muy cálido estar a su lado. – observando el anillo que llevaba en su dedo, que era parte de la pantalla planificada entre él y su madre. –tuve suerte que, él me proteja de eso...- entristeciendo su mirada- pero ... ¿Qué pasará con todas aquellas que no tengan la misma suerte? ¿qué pasará conmigo aceptando su propuesta?- tomando una decisión- aceptaré su propuesta...  – en ese momento una sonrisa en su rostro y la imagen de Eriol a su lado, le hace tomar una decisión- me casaré con él.  

-¿Entonces le dirá que si?- escuchó desde la puerta. Era Ruby Moon sonriendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo- Ay Señorita: No sabe lo feliz que me hace... – abrazándole y llorando a borbotones. 

Tomoyo sonrió ante la actitud de la mujer.  Ella también sentía que, hacía lo correcto; Eriol la haría feliz; muy feliz.

Ante esta declaración de su corazón, se dirige al comedor.  Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con el hombre de pie observando por la ventana al jardín. Desde el día anterior lo observaba y notaba mas distraído aun; no era aquel enigmático hombre que conoció semanas atrás que le interesaba conocer el sentir y el pensar de la joven.  Se notaba incluso mas distante. 

Trataba de animarlo a la vez que él lo intentó desde la noticia de Sakura. pero era en vano.  Tal vez, con su respuesta, lo animaría un poco. No le gustaba verlo tan serio.  Pero ¿Todo esto desde que conoció a esta chica?. Pensó. "no puede ser"- sonriéndose a si misma. 

Con todo esto, no pudo decirle nada.  No le reveló su decisión.  Pero su mirada vacía y preocupada le inquietaba.  Durante todo ese tiempo, apenas comió y después se disculpó dejándole a solas y apenas dirigiéndole la palabra: Solo para disculparse.

Sentía y presentía, que lo estaba perdiendo.  Pero ¿por qué? Se había conducido de aquella manera desde la llegada de donde Kinomoto.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Su mirada era fija y parecía en la distancia. No era para menos; lo que le había informado Ruby Moon lo tenía perturbado.  Por otro lado, esa mujer.  No podía desde aquel día quitarse esa mujer de su cabeza.  La conocía.  Sentía esa presencia.   Cuando comenzó a recordar quien era, cuando recordó a Itziar como parte de su pasado, quería y deseaba encontrarla.  Quería decirle todo aquello que no pudo en su anterior vida.  Ahora estaba interesado en esta joven, en Daidojij pero esta jovencita, Itzume aparece.  Su parecido físico con Itziar era notable, sin dejar de pensar en su presencia y sus poderes, tal y como Kaho le había informado.

-Señor- dijo un mayordomo interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos.- Micashi le busca... desea una audiencia con usted...

Eriol se extrañó de eso.  A pesar de haber concluido sus asuntos en el pueblo y que regresaría a la costa para dejar a Tomoyo a salvo allá y en compañía de Takashi y de la otra amiga de ella.  Se sentiría mas calmado.  Pero por otro lado, debía presentarse a palacio a Cho.  Realizaría su elección pronto.

-Señor Eriol- Llamó Micashi haciendo una reverencia delante del sujeto.- deseo intercambiar unas palabras con usted...

-No creo haberle solicitado su presencia hoy, Micashi...- Respondió Eriol. A la verdad, ninguno simpatizaba del otro.

Micashi tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a lo que dijo- Pero es de vital importancia "Señor" -haciendo énfasis en la palabra.- En ese momento irrumpen dos soldados al salón comedor.  Pero no es la presencia de estos lo que le molesta a Eriol, era que llevaban sujeta a la joven Tomoyo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Micashi?- preguntó observando el rostro indiferente del hombre-- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- molestándose- ¿Sabes acaso lo que te podía pasar, a ti y a tus hombres ante esta insubordinación? ¡Exijo que la suelten! Es mi esposa.- Observando que los soldados no la soltaban.- ¿No me escuchan?

-No le harán caso, señor- respondió Micashi ante su actitud.- Usted, aparenta estar de acuerdo con nosotros...- Aquí Nakuru ingresa y observa a los soldados con molestia.- Pero usted, tuvo el perdón para su prima y la abdicación de no estar dentro del sorteo. 

-Ella es mi esposa- dijo Eriol señalando a Tomoyo.  Ella se notaba asustada. Micashi sonrió como si le gustara lo que estaba obteniendo de Eriol.- No está permitido esposas...

-Dejémonos de juegos, Hiraguizagua- Dijo Micashi faltándole el respeto.- usted y yo sabemos que ella no es su esposa...- señalando a Tomoyo.

Eriol sintió como si un cubo de agua helada pasara por su torso.

-Es una acusación muy seria Micashi – respondió Eriol no perdiendo la compostura. Pero observó a los soldados que tenían a Tomoyo en su custodia y agregó- No olviden que es una dama.- Indicándoles que no podían tocarle de esa forma.  

Pero a los soldados, no le molestó por la forma en que el caballero lo dijo.  Fueron sus ojos.

Y Tomoyo, también se percató.

-Retírense- dijo Micashi a sus hombres- Espérenme en la puerta...- haciendo lo que les fue ordenado, dejando a solas a la mujer con ambos hombres.

-Me sorprende esto de tu parte- dijo Eriol.  Tomoyo permanecía de pie tal y donde los soldados le habían dejado.- Pero puedo perdonar un mero error...

-No es un error.- Reveló Micashi.- Lady Tomoyo y usted, no han contraído nupcias...

-Su sortija dice lo contrario...- contraatacó el hombre.

-Una mera sortija... una buena movida, pero ¿Por qué no se casó de verdad con ella?- observando a Tomoyo.- Se por fuentes confiables que, nunca se casó... incluso el acta matrimonial no aparece en ninguna de las arcas... tampoco, testigos...

-Que nos hayamos casado en silencio, no te da a ti derecho de sospechar por que no aparecen papeles.- Dirigiéndose a un mueble en una esquina y removiendo los papeles en su interior. En ese momento, saca un documento sellado y se lo extiende a Micashi.

Este lo toma y lo lee rompiendo el sello.  Eriol agrega- ¿Quieres pruebas? Ahí la tienes...

Micashi observa a Eriol y dice- Esto no es nada...

-¿Acaso no ves la firma de quien realizó la ceremonia ahí abajo? ¿Quieres testigos? Ahí están las firmas de Lady Akizuki, mi prima y la madre de esta joven ... 

Lo que en efecto figuraba en el documento.

-Puedo perdonar un error de este tipo de tu parte Micashi... pero no creo que, involucrando a la dama y su condición como mi esposa, hagas que mi corazón se ablande.

-Este documento es falso- Dijo Micashi- y ambos lo sabemos... ¿A que juegas Hiraguizagua?

-¿A que juegas tu?- Preguntó Eriol- además, claro de tu puesto y tu cabeza, ante tal acusación a un caballero de mi estirpe.

-No confío en ti; Desde un primer instante... – apuntándole-. Y te descubriré delante del rey... A mi no me engañas...

Su mirada cambió.  Sus ojos irradiaban ya molestia pero su voz permaneció calmada y dijo- ¿Acaso me acusas de perjurio? ¿de haber engañado a su alteza?- aun Micashi permanecía con los documentos en sus manos.

-no—dijo Micashi- pero esto es posible resolverlo...- bajando el tono de su voz- de una manera mas sencilla posible.

Tanto Eriol, como Tomoyo comprendieron lo que eso significaba. Eriol preguntó - ¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?- a lo que Micashi sonrió complacido.

-Veinticinco mil monedas de oro... ahora...- dijo secamente.

Tomoyo quedó pasmada.  No era imposible que el hombre poseyera aquella fortuna en propiedades y demás, pero ¿Ahí mismo?

-Imposible.- dijo Eriol y Micashi hizo un gesto de incredulidad- Menos que todo, ahora...

-Nada es imposible Hiraguizagua...- Señalando a Tomoyo.- ¿Acaso ella no lo vale?

-Pero puedo tener todo aquello en una semana...- Respondió Hiraguizagua.- Solo necesito una semana...

-Y yo no esperaré una semana- dijo Micashi.- Perdiste tu oportunidad...

-Te arrepentirás...- respondió Eriol. Micashi sonrió y se retiraba del salón.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta rompió los papeles. Dirigiéndose a Tomoyo agregó- Mi Lady: yo que usted, caminara con cuidado... además, la situación se resolvería de la manera que aquí, todos sabemos... no sea perdiendo lo que ambas familias poseen.- Sonriendo fríamente.

-Cuida tus palabras- dijo Eriol avanzando a él- no sabes con quien te metes...

-No-  discutió el sujeto y sus ojos lanzaban todo un ataque en contra de su superior- usted no sabe con quien se mete.- haciendo una pausa.- Usted, engaña al rey con su apariencia de buen , fiel y servicial ciudadano... No es mas que una máscara...  una cubierta. – observando de reojo a Tomoyo- para tus propias intenciones...

-Será mejor que te marches de mi casa- dijo Eriol con voz firme y seca.—Y reza, para que tu comportamiento de este día, no lo reporte a tus superiores.  Soy un caballero, si, pero con influencias gracias a su majestad... debería reportarte en este momento por tu irrespeto y falsa acusaciones... pero tu intento de soborno, se sabrá por antemano directamente el Rey...

-¿Y su intento de cumplir con el soborno?- contra respondió el soldado.

      Él no hizo reverencia alguna al salir del lugar.  El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. 

-No tenemos tiempo...- dijo Eriol seriamente y aun observando la puerta.- Sospecha... así colocará a sus espías seguirnos a donde vayamos...

-Eriol....- señaló ella llamando la atención. – No debes de... tal vez, debería yo...

-¡no!- adivinando sus intenciones- No te voy a entregar... – Sin querer mirarle.  Volvió a inquietarse ante su pensamiento.- Para ellos eres Lady Hiraguizagua ¡Mi Esposa! – alterándose por primera vez.- Eso eres... y aunque me tome toda la fortuna... todo lo que tengo, no te irás... no lo permitiré.

-Es que tu vida, tu posición, tu status, corre peligro...- acercándose lentamente.- Es inevitable... – aquí, él le observó- Agradezco tus buenas intenciones conmigo y con mi madre... pero esto, se terminó... –ella trató de sonreír para irradiar tranquilidad.- él no desistirá hasta que cumpla con su propósito... y no permitiré que pierdas todo lo que has trabajado por mi... jamás me lo perdonaría...

-Tomoyo...- respondió él, incrédulo.

- No te preocupes por mi...- tratando de controlar sus emociones, como siempre.- sabré enfrentarme a las adversidades... Solo te pido una cosa: protege a mi madre, Ve que Sakura, donde quiera que esté, se encuentre a salvo...  es todo...

-No voy a dejar que te entregues a Cho por mi... ¡¡Jamás lo permitiré!!

-Pero tampoco, puedo dejar que tu vida y tu modo de vida, se pierda por esto... – dijo ella acercándose y tomando sus manos.- no lo permitiría.- Buscando sus ojos.- si lo hiciera así, demostraría que, no significas nada para mi...- Aquí el le observó con aturdimiento y de un momento a otro, con sorpresa –porque si significas algo para mi... y me ha tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta...

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices?- preguntó él a media voz.- ¿Acaso lo sabes?

-¡¡Eriol!!- gritó Nakuru ingresando estrepitosamente al salón  e interrumpiéndoles en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos observaba a la joven solo el uno al otro- Hay soldados empotrados en la puerta de entrada y un carruaje; dicen que esperan a Tomoyo... que son ordenes de Micashi...

-Si, se lo que digo.- dijo ella escuchando todo lo dicho por Nakuru y respondiendo la pregunta.- Pero, - separándose de él y dejando algo en sus manos.- No puedo aparentar algo que no soy; aun no, de todas maneras...- Saliendo del salón sin mirarle. 

Nakuru se mantuvo estática   ante lo que acababa de ver, de ser testigo.  Cuando la carreta se escuchó bajar por la calle alejándose de la casa fue que Eriol reaccionó.  Miró en sus manos lo que sentía en esos momentos en ella: era el anillo de "Bodas"

-Eriol... –dijo Nakuru acercándose con el propósito de consolarle. 

-Déjame... a solas...- dijo el sujeto solo observando su mano-. ¡¡Déjame!!

Era la primera vez que, la guardiana, lo notaba en tales condiciones.  Y para ella, era toda una impresión.

Pero Eriol, sentía que media vida, se escapaba en esos momentos de su cuerpo.  Que perdía algo importante e invaluable.  Solo se quedó observando ese anillo en su mano. Dijo sin mirar a su guardiana.- es hora...hora de revelarle a Shu Mei y  a Cho Akiyashi que los hechiceros no están extintos... prepárate...-cambiando de parecer.

-¿Amo no se está precipitando?- preguntó la joven.

-No la voy a perder, Nakuru- dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.  La guardiana le seguía y colocándose justo enfrente de aquel estante de cristal que resguardaba el libro negro con su nombre en la portada, Spinel quien se encontraba allí desde su ingreso,  se le quedaba observando.

-¿Qué pasa?- viéndole abrir la vitrina.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Micashi se ha llevado a la señorita Tomoyo- En ese momento observa que Eriol adquiere su apariencia verdadera, la del joven de 19 años - ¡¡Ay!! ¿Amo que piensa hacer?

-Es hora...- repitió sonriendo confiado a la portada de aquel libro y tomando la llave mágica en sus manos.- de mostrarle que el  Reinado de la dinastía Cho, ha llegado a su crepúsculo... 

Eriol se retiró del lugar dirigiéndose a sus aposentos dejando a la falsa identidad de la guardiana y al gato halado estáticos.  Como Spinel Sun no tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurría exclamó-- ¿Son alucinaciones mías o el amo está... está....

-¿Enojado?- preguntó y completó la idea la guardiana y negando con su cabeza respondió.- No. No estás equivocado... Está furioso...   – y en segundos de silencio, dijo juntando sus manos y con mirada soñadora- ¿No es esto romántico? 

-¿Romántico?- preguntaba alarmado el guardián y cayéndose de la impresión- ¿Llamas a esto romántico?   

-Ah es cierto... – respondió aun con corazones flotando en todo su alrededor.- Es que no sabes... Mi amo es el caballero andante de su amada.... .- Y tomando al gato por las alas a la vez que lo agitaba a todos lados mareándole.- Si ese sujeto hubiese venido en otro momento después, te hubieras enterado de algo...

-¿Qué cosa? ¡¡Déjame de dar vueltas!!! ¡¡Me mareas!!- gritaba entre vuelta y vueltas- ¡QUE ME SUELTES, TE DIGO!!!.

-La señorita Tomoyo.... – chillando de la felicidad.- La señorita Tomoyo...-pero se ve interrumpida cuando siente el poder de su amo en su máximo nivel. No había duda que, estaba molesto.  Pero aunque no lo irradiaba físicamente, si lo irradiaba mágicamente. Sintió como utilizaba sus poderes, en especial un conjuro de sueño para dormir a todos sus sirvientes, dejando sin efecto a los guardianes.

En ese momento ven a Eriol ingresar en las facciones de un joven de 19 años tal y cual era su verdadera identidad.  Pero que volviese en tal físico no era lo sorprendente.  Lo admirable era que... llevaba puesto un traje muy especial: la túnica, era totalmente en azul con algunas vistas y líneas en las orillas en azul. Llevaba también el símbolo del sol y la luna en tonalidades doradas y plateadas y arrastraban en el suelo aunque se abría en parte desde la cintura para facilitar el movimiento.  Los pantalones eran del mismo material y el mismo color aunque no llevaban listas, ni símbolos que sobresaltaran el diseño. El enfoque de atención radicaba en la túnica.  Su cabeza estaba cubierto por una especie de sombrero de forma oval y que descendía en la parte inferior y trasera dándole forma de elipse curvada dispareja.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

****

_-¿Adonde vamos?- continuaba la aprendiz preguntándole a su mentor a la vez que cada vez mas, se internaban en el bosque.  Cada vez, se volvía mas espeso._

-Cuando llegues, lo sabrás... – respondía el sujeto por enésima vez.  Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros. A pesar de que Clow iba adelante cabalgando, se imaginaba los gestos que utilizaba la "Chiquilla" como le decía.

_-de nuevo esa respuesta- dijo ella exasperándose- ¿Sabes? Si no te conociera, diría que, no sabes a donde vamos..._

_él sonrió y dijo – pero si hemos llegado...- Deteniendo su caballo._

_-¿Adonde?- preguntó ella a la vez que solo observaba árboles a su alrededor. _

_En ese momento y de la nada, ramas se movían de la corteza de los árboles y en ese momento descendían en todo su alrededor, hombres y mujeres (todos con pelo corto) y vestidos de manera rustica y al mismo tiempo, practica pues era en pantalones (hombres) y mujeres, en faldas pequeñas que se detonaban sus piernas.  _

_-¡¡Identifíquese!!- dijo uno de ellos._

_-¿Quienes son estos sujetos?- Preguntaba Itziar y Clow no respondía.- ¿Acaso no saben con quien tratan?_

_-Que mujer mas insolente...- dijo otro._

_-Mujer ... – dijo una de ellas incrédulas.- Mas bien. Una niña..._

_Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Itziar.  En ese momento y en su mano comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera de fuego a la vez que decía.- ¿A quien le dices Niña?- observándole amenazante_

_-Alto todos- saliendo adelante una mujer que parecía de cincuenta años.  Vestía un poco mas normal comparada con las demás y caminaba apoyándose de una gran vara. La diferencia con las mas jóvenes (Además del físico era que, llevaba su cabello largo atado en una trenza en donde resaltaban colores platinos de sus mechones)_

_-Lead Clow...- dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa.- Muchacho... ¿Qué haces tan lejos?_

_-Hola Asuka.- Dijo Clow como si saludara a una vieja amiga.- lamento haber caído de tan imprevisto, pero he estado ocupado.- Señalando a Itziar._

_-Vaya, vaya- viendo a la joven aun sorprendida y a la vez, confundida observar a ellos, su bola de fuego y a los demás.  En realidad, una gota figuraba en la cabeza de la aprendiz, denotando su vergüenza.- Una llama – observando la mano de Itziar.- ¿ con que esto te había mantenido tanto tiempo lejos de mi?- observando picaramente a Clow. Ahora esta forma de esa mujer expresarse, llenó aun mas de dudas a la jovencita que aun permanecía en su caballo.  Clow, había descendido.- Si hubiera sabido que las niñas te atraían, hubiera reencarnado- ahora el rostro de Itziar estaba rojo ante el comentario._

_-No es eso, Asuka- comentó Clow quien sonaba divertido ante todo el asunto.- Ella es Itziar y es mi aprendiz....- Itziar ya había apagado la llama de su mano y ahora descendía de su corcel.- Como puedes ver, tiene talentos excepcionales..._

_observando a su alrededor pudo ver a aquellos jóvenes aun con las armas apuntándoles a Itziar y algunas a Clow, a pesar que la mayoría conocían al segundo.-¡¡Bajen sus armas reguero de haraganes y harapientos!!!—gritó la mujer a todo pulmón y dándole a uno en la cabeza con la vara. - ¡No tienen modales!! ¡¿Acaso no ven que es una dama??? _

_Parecería para Itziar que la mayoría de esos jóvenes y hombres allí y apuntándoles, le tenían miedo a la señora esa.  Aunque no veía el porque: Líneas en su rostro ya denotaban su edad. Su pelo estaba atado en una trenza y su rostro era de todo, menos una señora malvada.  Pero su orden y voz de comando en esos instantes, le daba a entender que no era una mujer de dóciles modales. _

_Pero a diferencia de ella que cada vez se encontraba mas confundida ante todo aquello donde supuestamente, los nuevos ideales era que el hombre era superior a la mujer, aquí se desarrollaba todo lo contrario: La mujer parecía ser la mas alta representación de poder y autoridad en el lugar.  Clow parecía disfrutar la ingenuidad de su pupila ante todo aquello.   Aun con su mirada confundida, el sujeto le aclaró -Itziar: ella es Makuto Asuka... Esposa del líder de los Hermanos de la Luna... Asuka: Ella es Itziar, una chica como puedes darte cuenta, con grandes dones..._

_-Ya veo...- observándole con una sonrisa a flor de piel.  Sus mechones plateados de su pelo brillaban a la vez que el sol daba contra ellos y se acercaba cojeando a la joven.- en efecto, sus poderes son sorprendentes...._

_-mucho gusto señora...- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Asuka se explotó de la risa, observando a Clow._

_-Vaya, vaya. Es cierto entonces. Una dama de sociedad...- viendo a Clow asentir a la vez que sonreía.- ¿Qué haces con nosotros, niña? Tu sociedad está trabajando la posibilidad de eliminarnos... _

_-¿ya te enteraste?- preguntó Clow enseriándose- pensé que aun no lo sabías... – Asuka dejo de sonreír y le observaba .- pensé que, gracias al aislamiento que tienes aquí, no te habías enterado de eso... además, ella no es de ellos; pertenece a nuestro grupo... ¿o aun lo pones en velo de duda?- defendiendo a la joven._

_-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Itziar observándole a ambos.  Cuando miró atrás observó con sorpresa como todos aquellos que los "emboscaron" habían desaparecido, quedando solo dos que fungían como guardaespaldas de Asuka._

_Los ojos azules de Asuka se encontraron examinando a la jovencita.   Esta comenzaba a inquietarse ante la fija mirada de aquella mujer. _

_-Me enteré.- respondió finalmente la mujer.- que esté aislada no significa que no sepa nada, Lead Clow.- apuntándole  con la vara. – Algunas veces eres tan desesperante... y me incomodas con tu actitud- y haciendo una pausa agregó- Pero eres tan apuesto muchacho que siempre me veo perdonándote...-guiñándole un ojo a Itziar agregó- siempre me han gustado los hombres guapos...-  Itziar se sonrió sutilmente. La verdad era que, aquella mujer era totalmente diferente a lo que había conocido hasta ese momento de su vida.. Asuka se adelantó comenzando a caminar y los guarda espaldas delante de ella.   Clow se adelantó y  se puso a la par de la anciana.  Itziar les seguía de cerca, atrás y a pocos pasos. _

_-Agradezco que te reúnas conmigo Asuka..._

_-No es porque quiera... – respondió la mujer- aun estoy enojada contigo... no aceptaste mi propuesta...- guiñándole un ojo._

_-Por mas encantadora que sea... no podía aceptarla... Aun trabajo en mi "proyecto"_

_ella sabía de que "proyecto" se trataba, pero para hacer la maldad, se hizo la incomprensible. Mirando atrás de reojo, la mujer sonrió y dijo coquetamente y arrojándole una indirecta- ya veo... vaya proyecto... ¿Qué tanto has estado haciendo? – preguntó sinvergüenzamente.  _

_Vaya que esa mujer era algo atrevida._

_Riendo ante aquello, Clow dijo- No malinterpretes..._

_-No lo hago- respondió la mujer soltando una carcajada.- Vaya que eres fácil de engañar,  Clow. –y hablando de la pupila del sujeto comentó.--  Tiene rastros sorprendentes de magia..._

_-No es solo eso.. el poder de premonición a través de los sueños, está presente también... _

_-Ya veo... lo sorprendente es que con sus poderes, no hayan existido premoniciones de su parte de lo que está pasando ...- haciendo una pausa- yo los he tenido... algo fuerte se aproxima... una era de oscuridad.  Una era de extinción... ¿Ella no lo ha comentado contigo? ¿no ha visto nada aun?_

_-Aun no- respondió el hechicero observando atrás donde venía Itziar observando con detenimiento a donde se dirigían y el camino que tomaban- tal vez, porque no ha entrenado en este punto.  Por eso la traje... a ti. Pero es espectacular todo lo que puede hacer..._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con ella?- preguntó Asuka._

_-Unos meses... pronto cumplirá un año bajo mi tutela...- En ese momento llegó a su cabeza el golpe de la vara y encontrándose con la mujer con un rostro sorprendido y atónito además de enojada y decepcionada. _

_Itziar observó eso y se acercó con rapidez a Clow. La mujer se le quedaba observando mientras él preguntaba- ¿Y ahora porque fue eso?- acariciándose donde la mujer le había golpeado.  Parecía a Itziar, que no era la primera vez que ella golpeaba al sujeto o tomaba este tipo de acción en su contra._

_-Eres un idiota, niño- decía ella a la vez que lo observaba a ambos- o las mujeres no son de tu gusto...- Haciendo por primera vez a Clow sonrojarse.  Al ver eso Asuka se sonrió y dijo- ¡¡Así me gusta!!- comenzando a caminar adelantándose al par.- Ya sabía yo que, no eras de ese tipo..._

_-¿De que habla?- preguntaba Itziar.- ¿por qué te golpeó?- a la vez que escuchaba a la mujer discutir consigo misma.  Estaba totalmente desconcertada ante la actuación y la forma de conducirse de una señora de su edad. _

_Y es que, Itziar al ser criada en una sociedad conservadora y de clase, las mujeres y mas aun, aquellas que parecían ser su abuela, no golpeaban a los hombres hasta dejarlos totalmente atontados.  Este era el caso._

_-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Asuka atrayendo sus miradas-  ¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día?- esperándoles._

_Ya acercándose Clow adelante e Itziar siguiéndoles el paso, ella preguntó- ¿Cómo va lo de las cartas mágicas?_

_-¿Ella sabe de las cartas?- preguntó Itziar a Clow ante la pregunta de la mujer- ¿Cómo ella lo sabe?_

_Riendo agregó- Mi niña... si tuvieras mi edad, te darías cuenta de muchas cosas... conocí a Clow cuando vino del Este y se estableció aquí... le salvó la vida a mi esposo..._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó ella fascinada ante la declaración y preguntó- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?_

_-¿Tan cercanos son?- preguntó Asuka sonriéndole y agregó- ¿También conoces su alcoba,  niña?_

_Itziar se sonrojó hasta donde su rostro de lo permitía y bajó la mirada a la vez que la mujer se reía con ganas.- ¡¡Vaya, Vaya!! Si que es tímida... – acercándose y abrazándole.-   Clow es tímido... y también humilde.  No es orgulloso ni héroe tal que cuenta sus hazañas a los cuatro vientos... _

_-Si hubiera sabido que te conducirías así con una niña, no la hubiera traído conmigo.... – dijo Clow acostumbrado a sus comentarios.- No sabes tratar a damas de sociedad Asuka... ni sabes medir tus palabras..._

_-Mátame por ser culpable de disfrutar mi vida sin arrepentimientos, Clow... ¿Acaso me acusarás además de hechicería, de ser una sin vergüenza?  Solo soy un poco alegre... deja de sobre proteger a esta niña... Es inocente no hay duda de ello... –Haciendo que el tono aun mas enrojecido estuviese en el rostro de la chiquilla. Asuka se rió ante esto.- Pero no por ello tengo setenta años Clow... vivo un día a la vez..._

_--¡¡Setenta!!- gritó Itziar sorprendiendo a la mujer- Pero parece Cincuenta..._

_Asuka sonrió con mas ganas a Clow y dijo- ¿Ves?- sujetando a la joven con mas firmeza y confianza—Me gusta esta niña... ¿puedo adoptarla? _

_-No, no puedes- dijo Clow.- Tiene su familia..._

_-Familia de clase social alta, es como no tener nada.- sacudiendo su mano en señal de desaprobación- ¡¡Pamplinas!! Y un montón de basura también... Yo fui una de esas una vez... pero me casé con Shimeru... viví a su lado treinta y nueve años de felicidad.  Mi madre quería casarme con un lord de esos idiotas...- haciendo una mueca.- Solo por estirpe y dote... .¡¡¡Maldición a las dotes!! Yo me escapé a la mitad de la noche y no me arrepiento de nada...ni un solo día ¿Me escuchas? – reprochándole al hechicero.- Mi suegra me educó tal y como soy... ¡¡y Estoy orgullosa de aquello!!! – levantando la vara a los cielos. _

_Itiziar sonrió sutilmente.  La verdad que la mujer era todo aquello que su madre consideraba como incorrecto. Dijo siendo abrazada por la mujer mientras avanzaba.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que me gustará estar contigo Asuka..._

_Clow sonrió con una gota en su cuello. No sabía si era una buena idea, o un terrible error.  Itziar era una hermosa joven pero con ninguna idea acerca de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. Tal vez por ello, las cosas iban bien entre ellos dos. Pero la veía como una niña.  ¿Acaso eso cambiaría al momento que esta anciana de pensamientos liberales la permutaría? Ahora Asuka, esta mujer, que era todo lo contrario de la niña, estaría a su lado._

_-No la traje aquí para eso- dijo Clow deteniéndose delante de ambas mujeres. – la traje para que la instruyas..._

_-La instruiré.- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro._

_-no, no, no- adivinando el porque de aquella atrevida expresión de parte de la mujer. Itiziar inocentemente no comprendía aquello a que ellos se referían- En magia, Asuka... no tengo poderes como los de ella... tu si..._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó Itziar a la mujer- ¿Tienes los mismos poderes que yo?_

_-Algunos...  como lo que demostraste hace un instante...- hablando del poder del control de las llamas y sonrojando a la joven- por eso le gustaba a mi suegra.. - ella murió hace un tiempo atrás.  Ahí Itziar recordó que Clow le refirió de una mujer que tenía talentos como los de ella y murió. –Ven conmigo: Juntas, haremos muchas cosas...- ahora adelantándose con la muchacha a su lado y Clow venía detrás de ellas. _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El carruaje avanzaba siendo resguardado por soldados.  Tomoyo en esos momentos, ocupaba el carruaje en compañía de dos jóvenes que parecía que estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella: directo al castillo de Marmolite para la elección.  Pero la joven Daidojij, estaba triste y una lagrima caminaba su rostro.  La despedida; esa despedida de Eriol, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

_-"hubiera sido lindo".-_ pensaba ella en esos momentos.- _si llegué a quererlo mucho..._- En ese momento siente como el carruaje se detiene de la sorpresa.  Ya no estaban en el pueblo.  Iban ya en la carretera.  Al detenerse los caballos relincharon.  Pudo ver a través de la ventana que todo en el exterior se volvió una oscuridad total que los rodeaba.

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritaban los guardias.

-Les ordeno que suelten a sus prisioneros- Dijo una voz. Por un instante, un segundo, el corazón de la joven dio un salto.  La voz se parecía a... ¿Podría ser?  

-¡¡No sabe con quien se enfrenta!!- dijo uno de los soldados.

Tomoyo no podía ver a quien le gritaban. Solo escuchaba el intercambio en la comunicación.   

-no... ustedes no saben con quien se enfrentan...- en ese momento escuchó que el sujeto dijo- Lightning- y en ese momento escucharon como un sonido ensordecedor caía a pocos metros del carruaje y unos reflejos de luz ingresaba al carruaje asustando a los caballos. 

Al bajarse incluso los cocheros, pudieron escuchar las espadas siendo desenvainadas.  Pero así mismo escuchaban sonidos incoherentes y otros, ruidos sólidos de cuerpos que caían pesadamente.

-¡¡Es BRUJERÍA!!!- gritó horrorizado uno de los hombres, antes de despabilarse por el camino.

Las tres jóvenes se observaron con temor. No tenían la mas mínima idea de lo que ocurría.  Tomoyo, asomándose por la ventana pudo observar en ese momento, el rostro de una hermosa mujer vistiendo traje ajustado y con aire oriental y con labios rojos pero lo mas sorprendente fue el color de su pelo: totalmente fuera de lo común.  En ese momento se dirige a ella y le dice- ¿Está bien?- observándole.

-Est.... estamos bien – responde la refinada joven.  

-Ruby Moon- escucha una voz masculina decir- Encárgate de ellos... 

En esos momentos ella se separa de la ventana.  Aun Tomoyo está impresionada.  Escucha unos cuantos intercambios, gemidos de dolor y finalmente todo se vuelve silencio. 

El rostro de la mujer surge en la ventana nuevamente y sin sonreír siquiera dice -pueden bajar... todo está bien ahora.- abriendo la puerta.

Las tres jóvenes bajan del carruaje observando en el suelo armas de los soldados que resguardaban el carruaje. También unos cuantos de ellos inconscientes en el suelo.  Tomoyo observa admirada a su alrededor; es ahí cuando se da cuenta y pregunta- ¿Otro guardián?-  señalando a la enorme pantera negra con alas de libélula que se mantenía en guardia.

-Que inteligente es señorita...- Dirigiéndose a las demás observa por unos instantes- Yo que ustedes, me escondiera... mandarán otra patrulla de soldados a buscarles... 

Las jóvenes observan con temor aquellas dos extrañas apariciones.  Tomoyo, a pesar que todo esto le causó temor en una primera instancia, era mejor estar en la compañía de ellos, que camino a palacio.  

Finalmente empiezan ambas jóvenes a alejarse. Pero una voz dice viniendo de alguna parte- "no recordarán nada"- en ese momento, los pasos de la dos jovencitas se detienen.- "es mejor así" – en ese momento, vuelven a avanzar apresurándose a llegar a casa.    

-Bien hecho amo- dijo la pantera halada.  Tomoyo buscaba de lado a lado en el camino pero no veía a nadie por allí a excepción de esas criaturas. 

-Oiga, no es por contradecirle ¿Pero como se acordarán de esconderse si en primer lugar, no recordarán lo que ha pasado?- preguntó la guardiana.

-Simple: Recordarán que tienen que esconderse pero no los recordaran a ustedes...- respondió la voz.

-Disculpe- preguntó Tomoyo.- yo también escucho esa voz...- Dirigiéndose a Ruby Moon.  Esta la observó fijamente pero carente de expresión.  Con su mano en su cintura escuchaba a la joven- ¿Quién habla?

-Yo hablo- dijo después de varios segundos una voz detrás de ella, haciéndole voltear impetuosamente y encontrándose cara a cara y a centímetros de un gallardo joven vestido de manera extraña y observó el basculo en su mano.- ¿Está bien?- observándole con intensidad.

A una primera impresión, se llevó tremendo susto. ¿De donde había salido tal sujeto? ¿en que momento se colocó tan cerca de él? Pero por otro lado, observaba que tenía un especial parecido con alguien.  Pero todo aquello y la existencia de esos dos extraños seres, le preocupaban aun mas.

-¿Les borró la memoria?- preguntó Tomoyo calmadamente.

-Eso he hecho...- respondió el sujeto.

-¿A mi me la borrará también?

-¿Desea que lo haga?- preguntó con una misteriosa sonrisa, y evaluando el rostro de la joven.

-Disculpe ¿Nos hemos conocido?

-No que sepa- respondió el sujeto.- pero la he visto por ahí...

-Amo- interrumpió Ruby Moon.- Tenemos que irnos... – Escuchando galopes que se aproximaban.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo Eriol.- Tiene que marcharse también...-hablando con Tomoyo.  En esos momentos, ve delante de sus ojos, como Ruby Moon en un instante y en un movimiento, desaparece del lugar.  Después lo hace el gato halado.

-Necesito llegar a él...- dijo la chica hablando de él mismo pero no lo reconocía. Este sonrió ante lo gracioso de la situación.- pero temo encontrarme con Micashi o que alguien me vea...

En ese momento Eriol coloca sus manos sobre y delante del rostro de la joven, cayendo esta inconsciente y hábilmente la tomó en sus brazos. – Mi querida Tomoyo...- sonriéndole a la vez que observaba su adormecido y agraciado semblante. Sus cabellos rozaban con su tez y caían hasta el suelo.-se que no irías conmigo por las buenas...  Tenemos que ponerte a salvo- en un movimiento elegante de su túnica la cubrió a ella y a él mismo desapareciendo en ese instante...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-Estimada Itzume- Dijo Tao al ver llegar a la joven con el vino en mano- ¿Lista para celebrar?_

_-Aun no- respondió ella sentándose y sonriéndole sutilmente- dime primero que averiguaste..._

_-Me sorprende que quieras hacer esto – respondió el sujeto enseriando su rostro- pero ¿por qué?_

_Ella respondió diciéndole- La única manera de saber si mi prometido esta en los calabozos del palacio es ingresando a él. _

_El observó la decisión en su mirada y dijo- Mi cabeza cuelga por esto; escucha bien: hay dos maneras para tu ingresar a palacio: Una; a través de la selección que se realiza en el Palacio de Marmolite. Ahí escogen a las doncellas que serán trasladadas a palacio.  _

_-Ser elegida, tomaría meses... o semanas a lo mínimo- analizándolo-¿cuál es la segunda?_

_-Querida mía, con ese rostro tuyo, garantizaría que durarías horas solamente para seleccionarte...- en ese momento Itzume se sonrojó ligeramente.- La otra forma es... pasando como parte del entretenimiento de Cho Akiyashi.- frunciendo su rostro._

_-¿Entretenimiento? ¿qué clase de entretenimiento?_

_-Bailarina. – Respondió Tao- cosa que no recomiendo..._

_-¿De que trata ese?_

_-Cho tiene una selección exclusiva de bailarinas dentro de palacio.  Duermen en un gran salón con todo lo necesario; son atendidas y alimentadas bien...  pero que sean bailarinas no impide que..._

_-¿Impide que?_

_Pensándolo unos instantes agregó- Puedo notar que eres una doncella... no te metas en donde no podrás desenvolverte.  Las bailarinas son entrenadas desde su nacimiento para pertenecer a la corte de bailarinas, otras reciben entrenamientos, Itzume.  No podrás hacerte pasar por una. Olvídate de ese prometido tuyo... me caes bien- haciendo una pausa.- No entres a palacio en esas condiciones...- poniéndose de pie y haciendo ademán de irse._

_-No- dijo ella deteniéndole por el brazo- ¿por favor? Explícame.  Estoy preocupada- fingiendo su verdadero propósito.- necesito saber de que hablas... _

_Tao se sentó con ella y la observaba detenidamente.  Su voz decidida y su mirada le hicieron recapacitar.  Hablando bajito respondió- Ningún hombre vale el sacrificio que estás dispuesta  a realizar... si el rey se le ocurriera fijarse en ti... _

_-¿El rey se fijaría en mi para que?_

_-Mira Itzume- haciendo una pausa.- El rey tiene una reputación de ser un conquistador de primera. Por ser rey se aprovecha de su titulo para aprovecharse de todo y todos; eso incluye a jóvenes como tu... si se ve inclinado a ti.. si siquiera se fija en ti (Cosa que no dudo que ocurra), no se rendirá hasta tenerte...poseerte. ¿Estás dispuesta a que desprestigie de ti por conseguir a tu novio? ¿A tu novio, después que hagas ese sacrificio, se interesaría en ti después que sepa que has perdido tu virtud por él? ¿Lo hará?_

_En ese momento Itzume observa donde Touya conversaba con un cliente.  EL murmullo de las personas charlando desapareció dejando solo la imagen de Touya; pero sonriendo sutilmente, evitaría algo que veía venir. Algo que solo ella sabía.  Algo que, no permitiría, por el amor que estaba surgiendo en ella, que ocurriera. Por él, por el mañana y el futuro de todos los hechiceros que sobreviven en el mundo y por todos aquellos que son, simples seres humanos._

_-Lo haré- respondió ella decidida y mirando otra vez a Tao.- pero mi primo no debe enterarse de esto..._

_-Piensa lo que dices.- respondió el sujeto – me preocupo... – sonriéndole.- Al principio, lo admito que te cortejaba para darle celos a Kinomoto.- Riendo. – me gusta verlo enojado. Siempre ha sido así, desde que presentaba servicios.- observando de reojo al tabernero.-  pero tu esfuerzo por salvar a tu prometido, es por sobretodo, valiente. Mucho mas valiente que hombres en mi pelotón.- Tomando su mano y besándole- tienes un fiel seguidor en mi y si alguna vez llegas a necesitarme, no te traicionaré._

_-Muchas gracias Tao- respondió la joven.- se que puedo contar contigo- sonriéndole.- ¿Cuándo podemos poner el plan en marcha? ¿cuándo me puedes infiltrar en palacio?_

_En dos semanas hay una fiesta.  El hechicero Shu Mei cumple años... Akiyashi planea hacer una gran fiesta en su nombre y además, para esos momentos piensa tener su selección de doncellas elegidas.  Pero las bailarinas deben de estar antes en Palacio.  Vendré por ti en dos días...- Poniéndose de pie y pagando lo consumido.- ¿No puedo sacarte la idea de la cabeza?_

_Ella tomando las monedas le observó por un instante y agregó- No. No puedes.- Viéndole marcharse, no sin antes sonreírle._

_De ahí observó a Kinomoto quien por cierto tenía la mirada en la joven. Esta sin responderle ni hablarle, se dirigió a atrás y de ahí a los pisos superiores._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

En ese momento, hermosas imágenes llegan a su cabeza.  Está con él. A pesar que él no sonreía, podía sentir en su aura que estaba feliz a su lado.  Estaba junto a él.  Ella sonrió un instante y observó su rostro un segundo.  Sentía que estaban en campo libre.  Escuchaba las aves y la brisa silbar y mover las ramas de los árboles y con ello, las hojas. 

Sentía como ardía su rostro. Pues él se acercaba mas y mas a sus labios.  Sentía como un cálido roce con su rostro proveniente de sus labios.  Sentía sus manos en el pecho del joven. Como este le besaba lentamente en el contorno de sus labios y le dejaba ir para luego besarle de nuevo; besos cortos y atractivos. Se sentía tan real.  ¿por qué se sentía real? Ella nunca había experimentado un beso de parte de un hombre. Ella cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando el momento a la vez que el rodeaba su talle aprisionándole contra de su cuerpo delicadamente. 

Pero no sabe de donde vino aquello.  Sintió como un movimiento en el cuerpo de Touya que la hizo abrir sus ojos vio una expresión inerte del rostro de Touya.  Vio hacía su pecho y pudo notar ¡Sangre! La sangre manchaba la ropa que usaba el joven y podía sentir y ver que perdía el equilibrio, cayéndose de entre sus brazos.  Ella vio sus manos, manchadas de sangre y sentía como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.  Sentía el calor de la sangre en sus manos.  Lo sentía.  Comenzaba a gritar pero no escuchaba sus gritos.  Veía uniformes del ejercito. Veía uniformes de soldados y venían hacía ellos. Ella trata de usar sus poderes.  Siente la ira que recorre por cada una de sus venas.  

Ahí y en ese momento a la vez que grita, siente el zarandeo que es puesto su cuerpo.  Ella abre su rostro para encontrarse con ...

En ese momento sus manos están ensangrentadas. Ve la mesa con una mancha negra parecería quemada y estaba mojada y un cubo de madera en el suelo.

-¡¡Itzume!!- gritaba Yukito también gritaba - ¡¡Touya!!. ¡¡Ven aquí!!!- a la vez que sujetaba a la joven haciéndole reaccionar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella. Podía sentir su rostro mojado por las lagrimas.

Observó sus manos.  Un plato de cristal estaba hecho añicos y los vidrios restante, se clavaban en sus manos violentamente, haciendo que la sangre cayera a gruesas gotas en el suelo.

En ese momento Kinomoto ingresa de la parte de adelante y observa la escena aturdido. 

**_------------------ Continuará...._**

**Comentarios de la autora:  ¡¡¡Santo Cielo!!! Veinte siete paginas... Creo que he exagerado... Es que tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza... U.U me llevo de gusto.**

**  
       Entre muchas cosas:  ¡¡Feliz Regreso a todos!!! Ya volvemos a clases y se terminan las vacaciones T.T lo se es una tortura.  Aunque que Crystal no tomó vacaciones, si noté que muchos lo hicieron dado el porcentaje de comentarios y Reviews que fue bastante bajo este mes y en julio...**

**Saludos como siempre a Serv... (Clausalem) quien me ayuda con todo esto de los capitulos... (Ella los ve primeros que la mayoría), también a mi cuatacha Naiko... (Andamos en nuevo proyecto pero de eso hablamos ahorita). **

**Comentarios, dudas tomatazos, a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Nota: visiten deuz amis y afíliense... Chaito.**


	16. capitulo quince

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 15: "Sentimientos y pasiones..."**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A pesar de no haber aceptado su declaración de amor, ahora Lady Kaho, le ayudaría a encontrar su verdadera felicidad, donde estaba en realidad su corazón.

**Pues la joven partió años atrás de la comarca cuando Touya aun poseía toda su fortuna.  Después regresa, pero bajo otro apellido, pues había contraído matrimonio y  dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo en una misión:  pero en aquella misión se percata de algo mas; algo que en realidad, le hace feliz.  Y que ella jugará un papel central en toda aquella situación.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Observando aquella terrorífica imagen, Touya se apresuró a tomar un paño de un extremo y rodear las manos de la joven que estaba aun en una especie de shock. Yukito le aferraba por los brazos mientras Touya, sobrecogido ante aquella imagen horrible de la joven herida en sus manos. 

-Yuki trae otra toalla.- Tomándole por la cintura y cargándole en sus brazos.- Ven, y sube que la llevaré arriba.- subiendo inmediatamente con ella al piso superior.

  
        Como alma que lleva al diablo, subió con ella en sus brazos y ella aun no decía nada pero las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  La colocó en el lecho y salió unos instantes y Yukito entró portando la otra toalla.  Touya ingresó luego con una pequeña caja en sus manos y Yukito comentó- He cerrado abajo.  Despaché a los clientes que habían... suerte que eran pocos ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No lo se Yuki- comentó Kinomoto.  Retiró delicadamente la toalla de una de sus manos descubriendo con terror en su corazón como aquella jovencita estaba herida le daba una sensación bastante confusa.-  mira esto: - mostrándole.- lo que sea que haya sido, le afectó suficiente para provocar esto... 

-No me lo vas a creer.- comentó Yuki- pero cuando entré...- Touya en ese momento retiraba con una pinza de madera las partículas de vidrio de las manos de la joven.  Esta, yacía inconsciente. – La mesa estaba incendiándose. Le llamé varias veces pero no respondía.  Vi en ese momento, el plato explotar ante la presión de sus manos... y apagué el fuego que había en la mesa... 

Touya escuchaba todo esto en silencio.  Había sido testigo de la habilidad de la joven con el fuego.  En vez de hacer comentario de esto, dijo- Busca agua caliente y vendajes.  Deben de haber en una cajuela debajo de la escalera.- quedándose a solas con la joven a la vez que observaba su rostro inerte y pálido en esos momentos, dormir.

El silencio reinó en el lugar.  Comenzaba esa sensación nuevamente en su ser.  ¿por qué sentía esto? ¿por qué? No debía de ser.  Esta jovencita fue encomendada por una mujer importante para que la cuidase.  Era una niña.  Tanto como Sakura.  De la misma edad de su hermana.  Pero verla allí pareciendo una frágil figurita.  

Y es que la presencia y actitudes de esta joven, le hacían estremecer, sentir y hasta poder declarar y sensibilizarse de tal forma que solo dos personas pudieron hacerlo en el pasado, una de ellas, su propia madre.

Recordó cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió así.  Los recuerdos flotaban en su mente, como si hubiesen sido ayer. Pero él sabía bien que no era de ayer; eran de años atrás.  Contaba apenas con 18 años cuando la vio llegar a su vida.   Cuando la conoció. 

Pues al igual que él, ella podía sentir cosas y sensaciones que él no podía describir a los demás por sonar irracionales, locas y hasta ilegales en aquellos momentos... eso era el nexo que los conectaba en aquel entonces: el poder compartir esos conocimientos uno con el otro. De poder conversar como no lo hacía con ningún otro. 

Pero de esos encuentros, nuevos sentimientos nacieron; pero no solo de su lado, o en un principio, él creía que eran mutuos.

La quiso; En verdad la quiso tanto... ella era todo lo que él quería ... en esos momentos, por lo menos... pero aquella mañana...

**----------- Flash Back ---------**

_Llegaba en esos momentos a las ruinas en medio del valle que era propiedad de los Kinomotos. Descendió del caballo. Ese día le diría todo lo que sentía por ella.  Vio otro caballo atado en la sombra de un cerezo.  Ingresó en las ruinas y pronto vio la espalda en donde mechones incontables jugueteaban al son de la suave brisa de verano que se avecinaba._

_-se acerca el verano...- dijo ella presintiendo su llegada. No estaba en un error. Al hablarle, no se volteó. – el verano, trae consigo calidez y ternura..._

_él guardó silencio. Cuando ella se volteó, notó que no era la misma joven alegre y entusiasta que conoció un año atrás.  Ella continuó hablando.- Este es el mejor momento para decir adiós... a eso he venido..._

_-¿Adiós? ¿de que hablas? _

_Ella se acercó y le abrazó con ternura. Luego dijo sin mirarle.- me voy...Touya... me voy porque requieren de mi..._

_-¿Por qué te vas? ¿qué dices Kaho?_

_-Tengo que irme.—dijo ella seriamente pero notaba su tristeza sutil.- no se cuando regresaré... si acaso, regresaré..._

_-Kaho, no puedes irte.- Dijo Kinomoto decidido- No puedes irte... no lo permitiré._

_-No puedes detenerlo... es la vida... es el destino... tengo que irme. Soy parte de algo. Un plan mucho mas grande y esperanzador. Soy juguete del destino. Igual lo eres tu._

_-Kaho: Eres la primera mujer que sabe sacar de mi todo lo que siento. Lo que te digo, lo que converso contigo, lo que siento por ti, no lo siento por nadie..._

_sonriéndole por simpatía, pero era posible notarlo como mera burla ante la declaración del sujeto, esta dijo-Es porque somos muy jóvenes. Yo no estoy destinada para ti.- dijo abrazándole- desearía que fuese lo contrario.  Pero espero, que podamos ser amigos..._

_Tal vez sería por la manera que lo dijo.  De una manera tan simplona y arbitraria, como si lo que él sentía por ella, no era lo mismo. Él se separó y quiso mirar a sus ojos, con el propósito de ver su alma_

_-Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo...- _

_-no, no lo siento..._

_-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-Porque no quería lastimarte..._

_-¿Sabes lo que quería yo, no?_

_-Admitámoslo: lo que siento por ti es un cariño infinito. Solo eso... cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendrás a alguien mas a quien amar..._

_-Eso no será posible.- dijo Kinomoto.- No será posible, porque no permitiré que nadie entre en mi corazón como lo hiciste tu... entras en él, juegas con mis sentimientos y te vas... ¿Huyes acaso?_

_-No lo hago- dijo Kaho con una calma infinita.  Contrario al sujeto. Este perdía la paciencia ante lo que escuchaba de sus labios.- pero compréndeme: Es mejor así... me voy para aprender. Aprender todo y mas allá... _

_-Voy adonde tu vayas..._

_-Será mejor que me consideres como una amiga.- dijo agarrando su mano y aferrándole con ternura. – porque siempre serás mi amigo, Touya Kinomoto...- desprendiéndose de él y caminando hasta su corcel. _

_-No volveré a querer  como a ti...- haciéndole que se detuviera en su caminar.- porque lo que siento por ti es diferente..._

_-Si lo harás... vendrá alguien indicado para ti... ambos se enseñarán tanto..._

_-¿Jugaste tanto conmigo? ¿acaso esos besos y poemas entre ambos no significó nada?_

_Ella se volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Nunca jugué contigo... Touya. Pero las circunstancias hacen que las personas, tomen caminos aparte.  Así como los une, vuelven a ser separados..._

_-¿volverán nuestros caminos a reunirse?-dijo Touya con sequedad en el tono de su voz._

_Ella se volteó y caminó a las afueras de esas ruinas sin responderle esa pregunta._

_-Pero... yo te amaba... Kaho.- dijo en un susurro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.  Sentía ira. Sentía confusión, sentía tal sopesar.- no lo permitiré... no permitiré que nadie me sensibilice.  Que nadie juegue conmigo... porque no amaré a otra...  no me enamoraré nunca mas... solo protegeré a Sakura.  _

**-------------- Fin del Flash back --------------**

Los vendajes limpios, estaban envolviendo las manos de aquella joven.  Estaba aun inconsciente.  La observaba sentado en una silla.  Observaba aquel apacible rostro aun dormido plácidamente.  Limpió los vendajes y paños que estaban empapados de sangre.  Se vio a sí mismo y vio que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

Fue a su alcoba a cambiarse. No sabía, ni comprendía en esos momentos, porque aquel ultimo encuentro con Kaho años atrás, volvían a su mente.   No lo entendía. Pero en esos días, solo ocupaba su mente aquella jovencita de ojos esmeralda. Y aquella conversación en su alcoba varias noches atrás en donde le dijo que su único deber en ese mundo era matar a Cho Akiyashi lo mortificaba.

Temía por ella. Pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto? Sintió la necesidad de salir a caminar. Ya vestido y bajar los escalones, se encontró con la mirada de su amigo dirigida con preocupación.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntaba.

-Aun duerme.- dijo Kinomoto.- no creo que con tanta sangre que perdió, despierte muy pronto...

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No ahora.- respondió- Tengo que salir...

-Comprendo- respondió su amigo- Pero sabes que si tienes que hablar, me tienes a mi...

Sonriendo ante su amigo y su preocupación agregó- Saldré unos momentos; por favor, sube y vigílala... 

-Claro Touya_ dijo poniéndose de pie.  

Asintiendo salió de la taberna.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando recobró el conocimiento se vio a si misma en un lugar oscuro.  Estaba en esos momentos en un sillón de terciopelo de color rojo.  Miró a su alrededor aun sintiéndose algo atontada y con un nudo en su estomago.

-¿Ya despertó?- escuchó preguntar.

-¿Quién es?

-No la lastimaré- dijo la voz serenamente.- Solo estoy para protegerla...

En ese momento, observa una silueta de aquélla enorme pantera negra que observó antes de perder el conocimiento. Fue entonces cuando las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza.

Otra voz le dijo sutilmente.- No estás a salvo...- Parecía conocer aquella voz.- Tienes que irte...

-No iré a ninguna parte sin que me expliquen.- contestó ella.  No se puso de pie.- ¿dónde estoy?

-A salvo- salió una voz ahora femenina y a la luz salió aquella mujer con alas.  Su rostro por unos momentos, le resultó conocido a Tomoyo. –Por ahora... pero no será por mucho...

-¿Quie.... Que son ustedes?- preguntó Tomoyo algo preocupada.  La situación era bastante confusa.

-Tenemos que ponerte a salvo...- comentó otra voz.- Tal vez, con la elegida estará mas a salvo...

-¿La elegida? ¿Habla de Sakura?- buscando en todas partes el origen de la tercera voz. Pero era difícil. No veía nada en aquel salón. Exceptuando las dos criaturas delante de ella.- ¿Acaso sabe donde está?

-Lo se- dijo la voz. En ese momento y mediante sus poderes, a los pies de la joven comienza a aparecer un sello, brillando con toda intensidad.  En un momento a otro, siluetas salen a relucir las cuales se vuelven cada vez mas claras.  Ve ahí al joven del río. Luego ve a la criatura; a Kero, flotar a su lado, parecían discutir. En ese momento ve quien avanza a su vez.

-¡¡Es Sakura!!- comenta ella sonriendo.- Gracias a los cielos está bien... me tenía tan preocupada... ¿ Donde está con exactitud?

-A salvo, por ahora- respondió Ruby Moon.

-Pero para ponerle a salvo a usted, tendremos que enviarle con ella...

-pero ¿por qué? 

-Porque te andan buscando – dijo Ruby Moon.- y si te encuentran no te llevarán a Marmolite... te matarán...

-la pregunta en verdad es ¿Por qué quisiste ir? ¿por qué dejaste la casa de tu prometido?- preguntó Spinel.

Aquí se notaba un poco de tristeza en la mirada de Tomoyo. Ella bajó la cabeza solo unos instantes.

-No quería... se que no debí...- comenzando a sollozar.- pero tuve...

-¿por qué debías?

-Su vida, su fortuna corría peligro... no podía permitirlo...

-Se que no debías- dijo la voz. Tanto aquellas criaturas observaban a Tomoyo con cierta admiración.- pero tampoco iba a permitir que te alejaran...  –saliendo a la luz aquel sujeto al cual observó al descender del carruaje.

Tomoyo lo observaba intensamente. A la vez que notaba que por algún motivo le parecía conocido.  Incluso, recordó que le preguntó eso mismo: Si se habían conocido.

-Disculpe, pero ¿por qué me salvó? ¿por qué?- sentándose nuevamente en aquel sillón aterciopelado.

-No pareces agradecida- dijo Ruby Moon.

-No señora.—dijo Tomoyo disculpándose.- se los agradezco.- observándoles a cada uno – a los tres... pero... – bajando su mirada.

-No era lo que querías...- concluyó Spinel.- no tienes porque preocuparte. Él estará bien... sabe cuidarse solo.

De un momento a otro, una mano se extiende delante de sus ojos.  Levanta la vista para encontrarse con la apacible y cálida mirada de aquel extraño sujeto con báculo. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie diciéndole.- Estarás a salvo con tu prima... no te preocupes por el señor Hiraguizagua. Le haré llegar que estás bien...- agitó su báculo y el sello se desplegó en instantes  delante de ella de pie y en un momento a otro, las imágenes del valle estaban delante de ella.- Yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti y a tu cuidado... cruza hacía el otro lado...no te pasará nada y estarás con tu prima en un instante.

-¿por qué hace todo esto?- preguntó ella.- ¿eres acaso...- observándole y observando el báculo- ¿un hechicero? 

-lo soy...

-¿por qué tratas de protegerme de Cho? ¿Qué hay para ti en todo esto?

-No puedo decirle... pero...- observándole con mayor intensidad- Le haré llegar a Hiraguizagua que estás bien...

Ella le observó por segunda vez.  -¿no me borrará mi memoria también?- pensando en las jóvenes del carruaje que viajaban con ella.

-No tengo por que. Se que puedo confiar en ti... además, no sabes todos los detalles... –comentó Eriol- Sabes que no soy tu enemigo.  Tampoco de la pequeña Kinomoto.  –Ahí Tomoyo observó la imagen delante de ella- Solo tienes que cruzar el sello y estarás con ella...

Ella lo observó nuevamente y preguntó - ¿Acaso usted tiene una misión mas grande aun?

-Está relacionada con Sakura.  No soy su enemigo. Tampoco el tuyo. Al final, todo se verá aclarado y todos los nexos serán conectados.. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.  Y ella, debe de confiar en si misma y en el gran poder que tiene en si  y en su corazón... 

-Debes de saber...- dijo finalmente.- Debes de saber que...

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el sujeto.  Ella bajaba su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué es todo esto? – preguntó ella- ¿Es porque no deben de reconocerle para que no lo arresten? ¿ o lo asesinen?

-No creo comprenderle...

Ella se acercó y de un momento a otro, ella le abrazó, como nunca Eriol había experimentado departe de la joven. Estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no llegaron a sus labios. 

-Iba a decirte que aceptaba casarme contigo- dijo ella aun abrazándole y sonriendo pero sin mirar su rostro.- Que no importaba que, creía que estaba enamorándome de ti... ahora, estoy mas aun segura... y no te culpo por tener estos secretos... yo también tenía los míos.

Ruby Moon estaba sorprendida (sus ojos como platos) Spinel se mantenía sereno. En realidad, el guardián, había visto lo despierta que era la joven y que no tardaría mucho en conectar todos los eventos y todas las circunstancias. 

-No quería ocultártelo- respondió él- pero era necesario... 

- no te preocupes...- sonriendo- No le contaré a nadie.  Incluso a Sakura. Pero ya se que no está sola en esta batalla que se aproxima ¿no? Porque Kero hablaba de que era la elegida...

-Lo es... para algo muy grande... y peligroso. Pero que saldrá con éxito y no estará sola... nunca lo estará...Cuando esto termine, espero que aun quieras casarte conmigo...- dijo el sujeto separándose. Ella le observaba con un brillo tan especial en los ojos.- si tus sentimientos no han cambiado...

-y yo espero, que los tuyos tampoco...- respondió ella.  Él, del interior de la túnica extrajo la sortija. Ella la observó y observándole a él mientras se la colocaba en uno de sus dedos.- Es una promesa..- Aferrándole la misma mano donde estaba el báculo. 

Ella estaba sonrojada ante la penetrante mirada del sujeto a lo que ella preguntó separándose.- ¿Cuál eres tu en verdad? ¿Este rostro o el anterior? 

-¿Cuál quieres que sea?- preguntó él observándole.

-Cualesquiera. Al final , me enamoré del interior de la persona y del cariño que me tiene... no de su exterior o su fortuna...- caminaba al sello.

El avanzaba detrás de ella.  Él en un instante la vio voltearse hacía él y acarició su mejilla. Era como una despedida. Un "Hasta luego" pero él no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

La tomó por la cintura acercándosele a su rostro el cual a sus labios de tonalidad rosa besó tierna, suave y superficialmente no evitando acariciar el pelo que caía como cascada en su espalda.   Al separarse de ella pudo observar aquel brillo proveniente de esos ojos azules intensos que le observaban con tal dedicación y centelleo. Ella aun sonrojada le sonrió. Finalmente se separaron.

-¿Nos veremos en algún momento? – preguntó ella.

-Cuando quieras,- respondió el. – Si  me pides en tus sueños, ahí estaré... 

Ella sonrió para finalmente atravesar el sello y viéndole desaparecer en este, finalmente lo cerró detrás de ella. 

Eriol se quedó de pie y en silencio recordando su mirada.  Su sentir. Como era besarle y como su corazón se sentía al escuchar que ella lo amaba.

"Finalmente lo comprendo: Li Clow tuvo en su vida pasada a Itziar.  Pero Eriol Hiraguizagua está destinado para Lady Tomoyo. Porque no somos ellos.  No soy Clow.  Tengo sus recuerdos.  Pero amo a Tomoyo y no al recuerdo de Itziar. Porque tal vez, el destino, no nos tienen deparados el uno al otro..."

Al voltearse pudo observar como su guardiana estaba con cubos y cubos de lagrimas a su alrededor mientras Spinel la observaba con desaprobación.  A Eriol, le surgió una gota en su cuello al escuchar gritar a su guardiana:- Amo es lo mas bello que haya visto...- llorando a borbotones. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En esos momentos, se encontraban camino contrario a la dirección de un río.  Iban en silencio y pronto anochecería. Lo sabían. Aun no habían almorzado nada sólido, bueno exceptuando unas bayas que habían recogido en una zona pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Kero las había devorado.

-¿Faltará mucho ya?- preguntaba Sakura.

Li la observaba detenidamente en esos instantes y de reojo.  Era notable que la joven era alguien atlética pero era cierto,  hasta él comenzaba a sentirse cansado.  

-Tenemos que detenernos- comentó Li.- … debemos encontrar un lugar para descansar o la noche nos tomará desprevenidos…

-¿Qué opinan de aquí?- preguntó Sakura emocionada.- Además con la ventaja del río, podremos tomar suficiente agua... y darnos un baño... y ... conseguir algo de comida...

Li observó unos instantes a todos los árboles del lugar y comentó.—No hay árboles frutales cerca... ni de semillas tampoco...

-Iré a investigar- comentó Kero alzando el vuelo en su falsa identidad.- No me tomará mucho...

-¡¡si encuentras algo, no te las comas tu solo!!!- gritó Li de mala manera.

-¡¡Si, si!!- respondió el guardián rezongando.

-¿Es posible que se las coma, no?- preguntó Li a Sakura.  En el momento que la vio una jovencita estaba con una gota en su cuello ante la actitud de su guardián.

Observó unos instantes el río y su cauce.  Allí en silencio, Li escuchaba su sonido. Su memoria juega nuevamente con él: Veía flechas venir hacía él. Una  joven de ojos verdes hablándole. Veía a soldados haciendo un saludo a él y veía   a una mujer.  Era ... era...

-¡¡LI!!- lo exaltó Sakura observándole- ¿estás bien?  

-Estoy bien...- dijo el sujeto regresando a la realidad- ¿Me decía algo?

-¿Te preguntaba si sabes Pescar?- dijo ella tomando una cinta de su vestido y comenzando a quitarlo de este y haciendo un comentario a ello agrego- a la primera casa que veamos, solicitaré ropa de hombre... pantalones por lo menos...este vestido me está causando problemas.

-¿Pescar?

-Así es... ¿Pescar? Es tomar una vara, atarle un anzuelo y pescar...

-Tengo una idea clara de pescar...- comentó el sujeto ante el sarcasmo de la chica al burlarse.- Pero no lo recuerdo...

-Ah, lo siento- dijo ella apenada- es cierto; no recuerdas. Perdóname...

-No hay problema- dijo Li – todo está bien...

-No tenemos caña.... y mucho menos, carnada...

-¿Qué podemos utilizar?- preguntó Li.

Sakura pensó durante varios momentos.  No tenían nada a su alrededor que usar para atrapar los peces.  Y aun si lo tuviesen ¿Dónde lo cocinarían?

Li de la nada se retiró los zapatos y comenzó a subirse los bordes de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?

-Los atraparé con mis manos...

-Eso es imposible... – observándole y agregó- bueno, no imposible pero se necesita mucha practica...

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- comenzando a ingresar al cauce del río y colocándose en el medio.  La altura del agua daba mas allá de sus rodillas.

Sakura le observaba desde la orilla. Viendo sus mechones color café siendo movidos por el viento. Se daba cuenta del serio semblante del joven.

No le llevo mucho tiempo el averiguar si podía pescar así. En los pocos momentos, lo vio bajarse un poco.  Agachándose y haciendo un ágil movimiento y permaneciendo con sus manos bajo el agua.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿lo atrapaste?- preguntó la chica sonriendo.  Ante su respuesta los ojos le brillaron con infantil resplandor a la vez que aplaudía al chico.- Bien hecho... ¡¡bravo!!- dijo la chica al observar y acercarse a la orilla. 

La admiración con que Sakura observaba al sujeto ante tal tarea, no pudo evitar que Li se sintiera orgulloso, Aunque el motivo, él no lo comprendía.  Al menos, no al principio.

-¿Puedes atraparlo desde aquí?- observándole y tratando de no salir en su totalidad- Trataré de capturar un par mas y podremos cenar.

Sakura, acomodó los abrigos en una rama y se acercó lo mas que pudo apoyándose en unas rocas en la orilla.  Cuando el sujeto le lanzó el pescado, estaba bastante resbaloso.  Ella hizo todo lo posible por no dejarlo caer; pero en su intento…llevándose con ella, a Li. 

Salió y trató de levantarse,  totalmente mojada.  Li se acercó para ayudarle y lo logró -¿Estás bien?- preguntó el sujeto.

-Creo... que si...- Comentó la joven no evitando titilar por el frío del agua.- lo siento... me resbalé...

-No importa- comentó el sujeto ayudándole y sosteniéndole por los antebrazos, pero bien pegaditos uno del otro. Los mojados mechones de la joven estaban por todo su rostro y el agua destilándole. -¿Está segura que está bien?- observándole con esos ojos marrones tan expresivos.

Sakura estaba total y completamente empapada.   Pero no se daba cuenta.  Cuenta del cambio de mirada que hubo en su compañero de viaje. Por un instante, no era solo de compañero de viaje.  

  
       El corazón de Li, comenzó a agitarse y a latir mas fuerte.  Observaba aquellos ojos esmeralda que le observaban algo confusos pues no entendían porque este no le dejaba ir y tampoco recomendaba que fueran a la orilla antes de que se resfriaran.

Pero Sakura era muy ingenua. No sabía lo que allí comenzaba. Ó No se daba 

cuenta de lo que allí comenzaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!!- gritaron desde arriba estremeciendo, asustando y  encrespando a la pareja, lo que provocó que Li cayera nuevamente al cauce del río.  Estaba algo sonrojado y con su cabeza dentro del agua. Era de Kero pero en su verdadera forma que los observaba desde allí.- ¿Qué haces en medio del Río?

-¡¡Kero!!! -dijo Sakura pero ahora era Li el que resbalaba nuevamente pero de la 

impresión al ser encontrado en tales condiciones con la joven doncella; y el que los encontraba era nada menos, que ese antipático guardián…

-¡¡Sal de allí o te dará un resfriado!!- dijo, ayudándole a salir a ella.  Pero ni siquiera mirando a Li, como si él no existiera.

 -ayúdalo Kero..-dijo Sakura viendo como el guardián no tenía la mas mínima intención de auxiliar al joven.

-Bueno...- dijo Kero apesadumbrado.

-No gracias- expresó Li saliendo finalmente y sin ayuda.- "peluche".- comentó tratando de molestarle.

Sakura preguntó - ¿Lograste encontrar algo? Nosotros atrapamos un pescado...- mostrándoselo contenta- o Li lo atrapó.- Viendo al sujeto tratando de destilar el agua que chorreaba por todo su cuerpo.

-No frutas... pero algo parecido.—dijo Sonriéndole y con un tono de voz de alegría.

Sakura no entendía en esos instantes a que se refería pero pronto lo sabría;  vio una figura acercarse a ellos poco a poco. El agitar de su cabello cenizo y los saludos además de la voz gritando - ¡¡Sakura: Arriba corazones!!- dieron a entender de quien se trataba.

-¡¡Santo Cielo!!- dijo ella tan sorprendida como Li, que observaba a la joven Kinomoto correr al encuentro con su amiga- ¡¡Tomoyo!!!!- gritando a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa infantil.    

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Señora Kaho- dijo la doncella ingresando al estudio donde la mujer con las luces de los candelabros, escribía.- La busca un caballero...

Ella asintió con su rostro y dijo- Hágalo pasar...- dejando de escribir. Momentos después, al portal de la puerta del estudio estaba la gallarda figura masculina observándole con seriedad.  –Buenas noches,.- dijo ella saludándole y poniéndose de pie. Indicó a la doncella que saliese. Esta cerró la puerta al salir.

Ella se sentó en una silla bastante elegante y al lado de esta, había otra. Ella le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Ella permanecía calmada y relajada.   Touya, aparentaba estar calmado. Tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Puedo considerar esto como una visita social?. – observándole con amabilidad, lo que era costumbre en la mujer.  Palpando su silencio agregó- ¿O solo vienes a quedarte sentado sin pronunciar palabra, Touya?

En esos momentos una jovencita viene bajando por el pasillo encontrándose con una de las doncellas que laboraban en la residencia..- ¿y Lady Kaho?

-está en el estudio- indicó la mujer que precisamente había acompañado a Kinomoto al estudio y señalando mas adelante en el pasillo.   

En esos momentos iba a tocar a la puerta, pero las voces del interior conversando, le detuvieron; iba a devolverse, pero algo le atrajo: el sonido de la voz masculina quien conversaba con la mujer; le parecía conocida.  Sabía que no debía de espiar; que no era correcto de una dama; pero al curiosidad, le ganó a la sensatez.  Apoyándose en la puerta, comenzó a distinguir con mas claridad el intercambio de opiniones dentro del estudio y hasta reconoció de quien era la voz masculina. 

-Algo ha pasado Kaho y creo que estás enterada porque en realidad, tu tienes algo que ver...- dijo seriamente.

-¿Viniste a acusarme de todo lo que ocurre en tu vida?- aun con confianza.-esperaba desde nuestro encuentro en el pueblo hace semanas, ¿Aun no crees que lo que hice aquella vez, alejarme de ti, de nosotros, hubiera sido lo mejor? ¿todavía no me perdonas?- viéndole ponerse de pie y observar a la ventana a la oscuridad del exterior.

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en eso... en nosotros Kaho...-haciendo una pausa.- Hasta esta noche.- haciendo una pausa y de ahí observándole.- viniste a mi, o en todo caso, aquella sensación, aquel sentir cuando estábamos juntos... o mejor dicho, cuando yo estaba junto a ti... la he sentido en las ultimas semanas... no se describirlo...- cuando la mirada de ambos se conectaron.

Sin percatarse, Meiling los observaba por el llavín de la puerta.

_-"Pero es aquel sucio tabernero. ¿Qué hará aquí?"_- pero en realidad, ella escuchaba la conversación. 

-¿La chica?- preguntó Kaho.- Es especial... 

-lo se.  Y se que tu lo sabes.- observándole sonreírle.- pero, no puede ser controlada... es inestable y bastante digamos, "Volátil".  Hubo un accidente esta tarde. Está bien- observándole preocupada.- pero parecía en un trance. Y me he encargado de cuidarle...todo este tiempo... pero...- ahí Kaho se le acerca y toma su mentón con su mano para que este le observe. 

-La verdad es que, tu y yo sabemos que no hay coincidencias Touya. Hay una conexión mas profunda en todo esto... el conector lógico es Sakura... 

-Lo se- dijo el sujeto al Kaho retirar su mano de su mejilla.- Ella es la elegida... eso me lo ha dicho Itzume- Meiling escuchaba esto sorprendida y casi sin entender nada.  – pero el hecho que, anda extraviada con aquel sujeto que rescataron del río. Averigüé mas tarde que se trata de Shaoran Li... 

-¿Es eso correcto?-preguntó ella sin fingir sorpresa, pues tenía alguna idea… o dos, pues Nakuru ya le había informado. -¿Itzume lo sabe?

-Itzume tiene otros planes...- dijo enfatizando en la palabra "planes" – planes que la guiarán a la ahorca...

-¿Eso te preocupa?

-Me preocupa mas aquel nexo que tiene con su pasado... lo  mantiene tan cercano a su corazón.  Es casi imposible de penetrar y ayudarle sin que ella construya una barrera a su alrededor...  no puedo darte todos los detalles, pero ella es la reencarnación de alguien que murió de la manera mas cruel e injusta además desconocida entre nosotros. – mirándole fijamente y convencido- Lo se... yo vi o viví (por así decirlo) todo aquello... lo pude ver.. 

Kaho no evitó sonreír- Pero Touya ¿Acaso te has encontrado con un espejo de ti mismo?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba absorto.  Incluso su mirada a la mujer cambió.  ¿qué quería ella decirle con ese comentario?

-Se que fue difícil...primero, la muerte de tu madre de esa manera tan sorpresiva, dejándote a ti y a tu padre cuidando de una bebé de tres años. Después, el final de lo nuestro... pero- haciendo una pausa.-  ¿Acaso notas y conoces todos sus sentimientos? ¿Puedes leer su sentir, su pesar, su tristeza? Ella está llena de tanto dolor.  Dolor de aquella vida pasada y aquel desenlace, que supongo que no fue feliz o dichoso tan cercano a ella, que la persigue... abre tu corazón y ella dejará que entres en el suyo... es tal cual. Es lo que has necesitado. Eres lo que ella necesita.  No lo dudes- mirándole. Haciendo una pausa y mirando sus gestos y su mirada llena de aquella ternura, conocida para ella, años antes. agregó- Te conozco. Como la palma de mi mano... la quieres... ¿no? 

-No se porque pero, últimamente, me preocupa más ella que está a mi vista, que Sakura que anda con aquel chiquillo amnésico...  –poniendo mala cara ante el asunto.

-Por mas tiempo que pase, no dejarás de preocuparte por Sakura... es tu deber como su hermano. Pero ya todo, pronto terminará...-poniéndose de pie. Meiling a través del cerrojo pudo ver que ella se dirigía a un armario de un lado del salón, escapándose de su vista.  Volvió momentos después a ser visible para la joven con algo en la mano. – y con relación a Itzume, el tiempo dirá que tengo razón... Necesito que conserves esto...

-¿Qué es?- dijo aceptando en sus manos un extraño objeto que tenía un listón de satín   púrpura en una de sus puntas.  En su curvatura era una especie de instrumento. En un lado y con el reflejo de las luces de las velas, pudo ver un símbolo. 

-Algo que cuando el momento sea el adecuado, será el indicador para mostrar que, todos estamos de un mismo lado... pero mas que todo...- acentuando su mirada- Necesito algo de ti- sujetándole las manos en señal de simpatía y confianza.- todo aquel que en estos momentos, signifique algo para ti, no lo pierdas de vista…

-¿Acaso no te conté que Sakura está con un chiquillo en sabe los cielos donde?- dijo él, exasperándose ante la petición de la mujer.

-No, no Touya.- respondió Kaho- por favor- logrando que la mirase.- lleva esto contigo en todo momento. Incluso si viajases... llévalo y nunca te separes de él. Sabrá ser de utilidad cuando el momento llegue.

-¿De quien es?

-De una persona poderosa. O le perteneció alguna vez- corrigiendo los hechos.-   Tanto así, que vio este día venir y sabía que, era necesario que estuviese en mis manos para que llegaran a las correctas. Pero por favor, por mas que hagas, nunca te separes de él y tampoco te separes de aquellos que en estos momentos, ocupan un lugar importante en tu corazón….- haciendo una pausa y mirándole de manera penetrante. Por un momento, la comprensión de todo aquello podía ser leída en las miradas de ambos- ¿Ya me comprendes?

-Si- dijo secamente.- Comprendo—Observando el extraño cascabel con el listón púrpura. -¿Está conectado con Itzume?

Ella negó con su cabeza y agregó- no lo se. No que yo sepa. Pero Touya... dile que te preocupas por ella. Dile que si cree que no tiene a nadie que le importe, se equivoca... porque te tiene a ti.- Aquí Kinomoto le observó sonreírle.- Por que lo se...

-"Lo sabía:  Esa condenada Itzume se trae algo con el tabernero"- pensó Meiling escuchando todo aquello que ocurría en el estudio. en ese momento alguien toca a la joven en el hombro lo que provoca que se sobresalte.

-Santo Cielo... Miroku...- dijo al sujeto a la vez que se llevaba el corazón a su pecho.—Casi me matas...

Miroku era uno de los asistentes en la casa de Kaho.  En realidad, él ayudaba a la mujer a administrar sus bienes y sus propiedades en ausencia del esposo de Lady Kaho.

Porque en realidad, no era mal parecido.  Era muy recatado, educado, amable y tenía unos ojos color castaños claros y su pelo era entre mechones color trigo y cafés.  Pero lo cierto era que, se había vuelto mas interesado en Meiling desde su llegada a la casa.  Pero ella no hacía otra cosa que hablar de Shaoran y como este era su prometido. Y era Príncipe. Miroku Yu estaba consciente de ello.

Meiling algunas veces se olvidaba de con quien trataba.

-No debería escuchar tras las puertas, señorita Meiling....- dijo Miroku—lamento haberla asustado.

-No escucho... recolecto información... acerca de Shaoran...-volviendo sus oídos a la puerta.

-¿El príncipe? ¿qué dicen de él?  
  


-¡¡Vamos!!- dijo jalándole por la solapa de la camisa hasta dar en el otro lado del pasillo. En ese momento Kaho y Touya salen del estudio acompañándose uno del brazo del otro. Meiling los vio salir. Miroku la observaba a ella y luego al par.

-¿Así que Shaoran anda con una chica?- dijo ella en voz alta.- ¿Con la hermana del tabernero? ¿Pero por que?

¿Esta comprometido con la hermana de un tabernero? – preguntaba sorprendido.  Conocía todo acerca de Li por Meiling.

-¡¡Eso es perfecto!!- dijo Meiling. – y no, -corrigiendo.- no comprometido. Por lo que parece, están desaparecidos...- Enojándose- Si se atreve tan siquiera a tocar uno de los cabellos de Shaoran, ¡¡Me tendrán que escuchar!!- haciendo una pausa- ¡¡Nos vamos!!

-¿Adonde?

-A casa- dijo Meiling- Tía Ieran tiene que enterarse de todo esto...- haciendo una pausa- pero primero... mataré a Itzume...

-Pero señorita Meiling... ¡¡Señorita!!- viéndole avanzar a pasos gigantescos y malhumorados por el pasillo.- no podemos salir así no mas... la podrían detener...

Touya salió ese  momento despidiéndose cortésmente de Kaho.  Nakuru vio todo esto desde un árbol. No era la única.  Eriol observaba todo aquello con sus poderes. 

-Amo... – dijo Nakuru.—por lo que parece, se lleva el obsequio...

-Así parece- dijo la voz de Eriol en su cabeza.- todo va, de acuerdo al plan...

-Solo por un detalle... la señorita Sakura... 

-Lo se Nakuru... lo se...- haciendo una pausa.- vuelve a la casa... pronto el segundo guardián entrará en acción: ya los eventos no pueden dársele marcha atrás. 

Nakuru desapareció tan sigilosamente como había aparecido. O no tanto. Touya volteó su mirada a donde momentos antes la guardiana estaba posada.

Finalmente, continuaba su camino.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Estaban descansando en una llanura. Habían pasado la mayor parte de su día caminando. Aun no veían ningún habitante de esos lugares. O en todo caso, ningún ser vivo, además de las plantas.

-Estoy agotado- decía Kero consumiendo lo que quedaba de un pescado que habían atrapado horas antes y ahora junto a otros cinco, se habían cocinado a perfección en el fuego.-  Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir comiendo- cosa que no se detenía en hacer.

Sakura tenía una gota en la cabeza.  Li sin embargo observaba su pescado terminar de cocinarse cerca de las llamas.  Pero mas bien observaba las llamas. 

De pronto, su mente comenzó a jugarle bromas, como habían ocurrido en los últimos días.  Se sentía fuera de lugar. fuera de su ambiente.  Pero a la vez, relajado y divertido de hacer las cosas por él mismo.

Era como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que hacía ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero Tomoyo.—dijo Sakura conversando con ella a la vez que terminaban de comerse el pescado que les correspondían.  Las ropas de Li y Sakura colgaban al otro lado para destilarlas y tratar que se secasen. Li utilizaba el abrigo sobre su ropa interior. Al igual que la joven Kinomoto.  A quien de vez en cuando observaba charlar con su prima. –aun no me  explicas que haces aquí... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Bueno Sakura...es una historia algo confusa...- dijo ella y sonriéndole- Estoy feliz de estar contigo...- tomando sus manos- Eres mi mejor amiga....

-Yo también Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura sonriendo y no evitar sentirse feliz por todo aquello.- Estoy feliz que estés aquí, amiga...

Pero Li observaba todo aquello con gran curiosidad y desconfianza.  Pero guardaba  silencio. No dudaba por la forma en que Sakura la saludó de que, se trataba de su amiga, Lady Tomoyo.

-pero ¿Cómo nos alcanzaste Tomoyo?- preguntó Kero en un momento que dejó de comer- Porque llevamos días viajando... pero ¿Tu?

-debo admitir que fue hace dos días ya, que me enteré que escapaste de la casa con él- señalando a Li.- pues no querían informármelo... pero...

-Pero ¿qué? ¿qué ocurre Tomoyo?

-Es algo que pasó.- Dijo Tomoyo.- Micashi... Micashi descubrió que Eriol y yo le habíamos mentido...

-¿Mentido?- preguntó Li- ¿Quién es Micashi?

-Un soldado de alto rango de la Dinastía Cho. – comentó Tomoyo.- Incluso, lo buscaba a usted..- señalándole- un día se apareció en la casa:  Eriol lo protegió desconociendo su paradero o identidad... pero Eriol le había dicho que estaba casada con él para protegerme del sorteo... yo le di a entender lo mismo...

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Kero al ver el semblante de la joven,. 

-Micashi descubrió que era mentira... y entonces fue a la casa de Eriol... me detuvo y me capturó...

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- comentó impresionada Sakura- pero ¿Cómo escapaste?

-Lo mas sorprendente Sakura: Un hechicero; un hechicero me salvó... me sacó del carruaje y abrió una  puerta y salí aquí, cerca de ti... – Sonriéndole- dijo que con ustedes- mirando luego a Li  y a Kero- estaría a salvo...  me salvó de ir a Marmolite... 

-¿por qué te salvo?- preguntó Li - ¿Por qué a ti? Se que cientos de chicas deben de ser buscadas para ser llevadas... ¿por qué de todas, a ti? 

-No lo se- comentó Tomoyo ocultando la verdad, tal y como Eriol le había pedido.  Odiaba mentirle a Sakura.  Era su mejor amiga.  Pero Eriol le dijo que todo tenía una razón y un porque.

-Pero sabe de ti Sakurita.- dijo Kero.- sabe quien eres... tu verdadera identidad... 

-No solo eso- dijo Tomoyo. De ahí observó a Li- sabe también de ustedes...- señalándoles a uno y a otro.

Tanto Kero como Li se observaron uno con otro.

Porque eso era en efecto, un misterio.

  
***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando ingresó a la taberna, no había luz en los pisos inferiores.   Quitándose su abrigo y con el instrumento en la mano, subió las escaleras ingresando a la alcoba que tenía luces. Ahí vio a Yukito que en esos momentos le servía agua a Itzume quien estaba consciente.

  
Dejó el objeto a un lado que no fue visto por la chica.  Acercándose preguntó- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. – dijo la joven a media voz.  Miró sus manos vendadas y se sonrojó. Dejó el vaso a un lado y las ocultó bajo las mantas avergonzada. En realidad aquella premonición le avergonzaba por un lado, en especial lo del beso. ¿qué clase de joven sería al tener ese tipo de pensamientos acerca del joven con quien vivía en un mismo techo? ¡¡Y a solas no para menos!!! Pero ¿Había sido una visión del futuro? No lo descartaba.  Después de todo, y días antes, estuvo a punto de besarle en su alcoba.  

-Yuki...- dijo Touya seriamente-  ¿Nos disculpas?

-Si claro.- dijo el sujeto poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta de la alcoba.- de todas maneras, es muy tarde ya... me voy a casa...

-Yukito.- dijo Touya – gracias...

-No fue nada...

-Si lo fue- dijo Itzume interviniendo- Eres un ser especial Yukito... lleno de humanidad.- Mirándole con intensidad – gracias...

Yukito saludó con la cabeza y se vio dejando al par a solas.  Touya observaba por donde su amigo se había ido.  Estaba cruzado de brazos. Solo mirando a la puerta. 

-Supongo... creo, que quieres una explicación de lo ocurrido- atrayendo la mirada del joven con este comentario.

-No estará de mas... pero solo, si quieres...

-No se por donde empezar...- comentó ella.- Me duelen tanto...- gimiendo por un instante que trató de rozar sus manos una con otra, como hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa.  Esta era una situación parecida.  La intensa mirada del apuesto sujeto, la ponía cada vez mas en tales condiciones.  Aunque ella, al principio consideraba "Ridículo" pues Shaoran era apuesto, así como muchos de los entrenadores dentro de palacio Li. Pero ¿por qué esta vez, era diferente? ¿por qué desde un primer instante, este joven le simpatizó tanto? Incluso podían hablar con las miradas y entenderse, sin decir mas nada. Pero últimamente se sentía tan rara con solo una mirada de él. Incluso le era difícil a ella, realizar las labores o conversar con los visitantes de la taberna dada la mirada que le lanzaba el sujeto.

Pronto vio que el joven estaba a su lado y levantaba su rostro por el mentón. Ella estaba sorprendida mientras sus ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que estaban por surgir le miraban con cierto temblor, inocencia y timidez. Sin dejar de notarse cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.  Pensaba nuevamente en esas imágenes de él besándole.  Era hermoso aquel recuerdo. Pero no ha pasado aun... ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

-¿por qué no confías en mi? .-preguntó en un susurro en el momento.  Ella abrió sus ojos hasta donde pudo de la impresión. Su perfil era mas atractivo y atrevido ante la luz y la penumbra de las velas. 

-Confío en ti... pero hay ciertas cosas... cosas que un hombre no debe de saber de una... la creería débil... tan débil.  No debe de ser. No lo puedo permitir...-dijo retirando la mirada de su rostro.- Simplemente, no me lo puedo permitir...

-Todos somos débiles Itzume... todos nosotros... después de todo, somos meros mortales.. comentemos errores, lloramos, reímos, queremos, tenemos sentimientos que nos resaltan lo que somos... que queremos...- haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo- Que deseamos...- haciendo que ella le observara.

-¿Qué... qué deseamos?- dijo ella con un temblor en su voz. Kinomoto notaba que estaba nerviosa.  Era notorio.  Temblaba como un pajarillo capturado en una mano de un cazador. –Yo... yo no deseo nada... solo quiero cumplir mi misión.- dijo tratando de aparentar rectitud, decisión, confianza y seguridad con sus palabras...

-yo soy una persona complicada- dijo Kinomoto dejando de observarle.  Pero ella le dirigió una mirada algo confundida.- Vivo y respiro por Sakura. Era mi responsabilidad; tratando de alejarla del alcance de todo aquello que puede herirle y lastimarle. Supe que estaba desaparecida. Pienso en ella y me preocupo por ella; Después de todo, es mi hermana... pero solo algo me ha mantenido fuera de la idea de buscarle.  Me ha mantenido aquí... ese alguien, eres tu...- Ella abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿por qué entonces no me dejas ayudarte?

-¿Ayudarme? ¿ayudarme a que?

-en tu misión., a cumplirla...- dijo en un susurro.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡no lo permitiré!!- dijo ella sorprendida y además decidida.- ¡¡Jamás lo permitiré!!- recordaba esas horribles imágenes.  No permitiría que algo así ocurra. No con él. No con nadie.  

-¿por qué no?

-Déjame ir – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.- Déjame ir...- él le sujetaba y forcejeaba.- me voy... quiero irme de aquí...-comenzando a gritar desesperada. Pero él sabía o presentía que ella no utilizaría sus poderes contra él.- Por favor... déjame...- llorando finalmente. 

Pero él no lo iba a permitir. La mantenía sujeta a él y aferrada con firmeza.  No lo iba a consentir.  No la iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

_-"¿pero que demonios pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué esta chica me hace sentir de esta forma? ¿por qué la mención de dejarle ir, me duele por dentro? ¿por qué me siento tan horrible y enojado cuando la veo con Makoto... o con cualquiera? ¿y cuando mencionaba a ese sujeto? ¿A Li?"-_ pensaba mientras le abrazaba. Las lagrimas, aquellas tibias lagrimas y los sollozos de la joven le partían el corazón.- no te voy a dejar ir.  Yo también estoy involucrado... hay demasiado en juego aquí, Itzume. No solo tu vida.  No solo la vida de Cho Akiyashi... no me alejes de ti, porque estoy involucrado... 

**            En el jardín de mis amores,**

**            donde sembré,**

**_El_        tantas noches de locura;**

**            tantas caricias colgada de ternura,**

**            que marchitaron dejando sin  sabores...**

**En el jardín de mis amores, **

**he cultivado romances y pasiones**

**que con el tiempo se ha vuelto desengaños**

**que van tiñendo de gris mis ilusiones**

**_Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estefan_**

**_"En el jardín"._**

Itzume escuchaba todo aquello con el latir acelerado de su corazón.   Lo sabía.  Sabía que lo que sentía por él, lo sintió alguna vez; Pero no en esta vida. Pero ¿cómo era posible? En una vida pasada, sentía algo parecido por su mentor. Pero ahora, todo lo que sentía, era aun mas fuerte. Mas poderoso ¿Mas indestructible? 

- Un día te acercas… otro te alejas...- dijo Itzume calmando su llanto. Limpiándose sus lagrimas dijo- No acostumbro a llorar... no lloro... nunca he llorado.  Si quiera cuando me enteré que mis padres estaban muertos... pero... ahora... no se...- haciendo una pausa.- Pero vives alejándome… te acercas en un momento… -mirándole- y al siguiente te alejas…

-Soy como tu.- dijo Kinomoto- cuando me siento atado... allegado a algo; una vez lo estuve... sentí que era feliz... pero el destino se encargó de alejarlas de mi...

-¿Alejarlas?- preguntó ella.

-Mi madre... primero mi madre, cuando murió. Luego hubo alguien. Era mas joven.  Creo que la amaba.  Pero nada como lo que siento ahora...

-¿Lo.... lo que sientes ahora?- preguntaba la chica incrédula.

-¿Es que eres tan ingenua?_ preguntaba Kinomoto tomándole por el mentón y observándole acercándose cada vez mas.-  ¿Acaso no ha habido nadie en tu vida? ¿Ni siquiera ese Li?- ella negaba con su rostro. Pero sus mejillas estaban tan rojas.  Touya notaba eso. El acariciaba su rostro con tal ternura; Ella nunca había experimentado aquel despliegue de sentimientos hacía ella. Ante la inquietud de ella y su nerviosismo, Touya se percataba que nadie, en especial, un hombre no se le había acercado– ay pobre niña a la cual nadie le ha demostrado lo que ella vale... lo que ella es... lo que ella merece...

**            hasta que llegaste tu, **

**            trayendo nuevas pasiones en mi vida**

_Ell**a**_**      con la mirada que alivia mis heridas**

**            con ese beso de amor que no se olvida**

**_Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estefan_**

**_"En el jardín"._**

-Deja de burlarte de mi...- dijo ella abochornada.- no te burles... de que yo no... me haya enamorado... o me haya atraído alguien antes... porque es verdad... me he concentrado en mi entrenamiento... en mi búsqueda de venganza... no tengo tiempo para romanticismos...- Tratando de alejarse de él.- y no lo permitiré...

-¿Qué no permitirás?- preguntó él, aferrándose aun mas en ella. 

-Lo que intentas...- respondió ella sofocada y temblorosa. –por favor... déjame ir...

El sonrió.

-¿De que te burlas?- preguntaba ella molestándose.- ¿Estás burlándote de mi? –Exaltándose.

-En realidad- dijo él pasando su mano por la cintura de ella lo que la hizo ponerse roja mas aun de lo que estaba.- me encuentro esto bastante gracioso...- haciendo una pausa ella miraba donde el colocó su mano y él sonrió.- algo que, ahora comprendo... eres igual a mi...

-¿Igual a ti?- preguntaba estupefacta- ¿Cómo que igual a ti?

**Hasta que llegaste tu...**

**_El_        con la inocencia que aun desconocía;**

**para enseñarme que existe todavía,**

**una razón para ver la luz del día...**

**_Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estefan_**

**_"En el jardín"._**

-Ay querida Niña...- dijo él tomando con su otra mano su rostro y acariciándole, ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. En verdad, era un roce tibio y lleno de sentimiento e inocencia.- como he querido tenerte así... solo para mi... ahora me doy cuenta... solo, ahora... porque somos tan parecidos.  Creyentes de nuestros ideales; no creemos en las coincidencias... y ambos chocamos uno en la vida del otro... agradezco el día que sentiste aquel poder; así pude conocerte.  Cuando me miraste- aquí ella le observó- Con estos ojos... yo... no sabía que era posible querer y creer en el amor a primera vista. Pero me probaste lo contrario...

-Por favor... Touya, no... por favor...- expresó ella no sabiendo si agradecer, estar feliz o lamentar esa situación.  Sabía que si lo que pasaba a continuación, lo que ella se imaginaba, ocurría, sellaba su destino. El destino de ambos, y probablemente la muerte del joven; lo que ella temía. Lo que ella lamentaba y maldecía mas temprano: lo que ella vio que la hizo terminar con las manos vendadas al presionar aquel plato con tanta fuerza y este estallar en su presión. .- No... Touya... por favor...- decía con su voz pero no irradiaba convicción: ella se contradecía; con sus ojos decía una cosa y con sus labios, otra.- No... quiero perderte... por favor...- dijo ella con su voz entrecortada.

**_El_        Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar**

**_Ella_     Y nuevamente a germinado la pasión...**

**_Ella_     En el jardín donde reinó la soledad**

**_El _       Nació la flor que hace feliz mi corazón**

**_Juntos_ Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar**

**            Y atrás quedaron esos años de agonía**

**_El        _Y justo en el medio de mi triste soledad**

**Llegaste tu, **

**Para alegrar el alma mía. **

**_Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estefan_**

**_"En el jardín"._**

-No me perderás...- dijo él a milímetros de sus labios.  – pero... yo... como he querido esto... desde el primer momento que  te vi...- finalmente rozando sus labios con delicadeza.  Una lagrima rodó en ese momento en la mejilla de Itzume. 

Y es que, no había servido de nada.

Ella era otra que en esos días, lo evitaba.  Evitaba todo contacto con él. Pero era inútil. 

Él se separó en ese momento de ella, viéndole aquellas lagrimas que salían de su rostro.

-¿Es la primera vez que te besan?- preguntó él quitando las lagrimas con sus dedos. Ella asintió- ¿Tu primer beso?- sonriendo ante la ingenuidad palpable en la chica.  

Lo admitía; eso le atraía aun mas de ella. Sonrió.

**            Hasta que llegaste tu**

**_El_        con la inocencia que aun desconocía**

Con la mirada que alivia mis heridas 

**Con ese beso de amor, que no se olvida**

**            Hasta que llegaste tu**

**Trayendo nuevas pasiones en mi vida**

**Para enseñarme que existe todavía**

**una razón para ver la luz del día**

**_Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estefan_**

**_"En el jardín"._**

La observó esos instantes y nuevamente estaba contra sus labios. Pero ahora ella le respondía, no muy bien, dado que era inexperta; pero se dejaba guiar por su corazón: aunque en realidad, maldecía sus sentimientos. Sus sentimientos por él. Ahora, no sabía que hacer.  Lo amaba.  ¿Sabía acaso lo que era amor? Si, era eso lo que sentía por él. Por Touya.  No lo negaba.

**Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar**

**Ella     Y nuevamente a germinado la pasión**

**Ella     En el jardín donde reinó la soledad**

**El        Nació la flor que hace feliz mi corazón**

**Juntos Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar**

**            Y atrás quedaron esos años de agonía**

**El        Y justo en el medio de mi triste soledad**

Llegaste tu 

**Para alegrar el alma mía. **

**_Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estefan_**

**_"En el jardín"._**

Se separó nuevamente para poder respirar. La observó unos instantes.  Sonrió.  Itzume se percataba de lo dulce y mas apuesto aun que se le notaba cuando sonreía. Nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

-Ahora no te escaparás...- dijo Kinomoto. –porque no lo permitiré.- ella iba a contradecirle pero él cubrió sus labios con sus dedos.- no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente... – en ese momento agregó- Y no te preocupes... aprenderás a besar... porque me gustará enseñarte...- enrojeciéndole nuevamente y otra vez sus labios estaban juntos. 

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando-¡¡¡MADRE SANTA!!! ¡¡¡ITZUME!!!- Se escuchó provenir de la puerta de la alcoba.  Ahí estaba con un abrigo de hombre y observando a ambos mientras la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, el enojo se observaban provenir de la cara de Touya, a quien la presencia de esa chica en el peor momento, hizo que una sonrojada Itzume se separará de él sorpresivamente. Por otro lado, la joven Li, nunca había sido del agrado del tabernero por su prepotencia y superioridad.-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

Miroku observaba todo aquello bastante gracioso, pero dado el temperamento de la joven que había tenido que conocer en las semanas que llevaba en la casa de Kaho, era mejor no intervenir.  También conocía por  rumores el temperamento de Kinomoto.

-¿Meiling?- preguntaba Itzume sorprendida- ¿Qué... que haces aquí?

-¿Es que ya nadie toca antes de entrar a las casas de los demás?- preguntaba Kinomoto molesto y lanzándole rayos a la inoportuna dama de sociedad.

-¡¡Usted es un pervertido!!! ¡¡Tanto como su hermana!!- dijo alzando la voz.

-A mi hermana no la ofenda señorita...- dijo Kinomoto.

-Usted no se meta...- dijo Meiling.- ¡¡Y tu!!! ¿qué te pasó en las manos?- viéndoselas vendadas.

-Me lastimé Meiling.- dijo Itzume calmada pero no evitando enrojecerse.- ¿Qué quieres Meiling?

-¡¡Este sujeto!!- señalando a Kinomoto.-  Estuvo en casa de Kaho ... Lady Kaho... la señora con quien me hospedo... estuvo esta noche allá... – mirándole prácticamente con rayos.- Ahí me enteré de lo que planeaba... ¡¡Sabe que Shaoran está con su hermana!!!

-¿Es cierto?.- preguntaba ella mirando a Touya.  Este asintió- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque era irrelevante en el momento-dijo él, adoptando su comportamiento de siempre y dejando el sentimentalismo de momentos antes, fuera del lugar. se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte. – y si; es cierto... Sakura está con ese sujeto...

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Itzume.

-Hiraguizagua... el esposo de mi prima, me lo comunicó. Esta noche,  con ayuda de Kaho lo confirmé. Ahora esta chica, lo saca a la luz...

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque me imaginé que desde que te lo dijera... irías por él...

-Entonces, Li está cerca del poder de Clow... del libro...- dijo sonriendo.  En un momento miró a Touya y preguntó- ¿Cómo Lord Hiraguizagua sabe acerca de Sakura y Shaoran? 

-porque ¿No te percataste?- preguntó mirándole. Ella negaba con su mirada confundida.- él tiene poderes...

-¿el hombre que estuvo en días pasados aquí?- viendo a Touya asentir. Tratando de ponerse de pie y separándose de Touya agregó- Quiero hablar con Kaho...- observando a Meiling- tengo que ir...- pero en ese momento, se percata del instrumento con que Touya ingresó a la casa.- ¿Qué.... que hace esto aquí?- tomándolo en sus manos vendadas.  Touya percibió el cambio en el aura y la energía mágica de la joven.

-Kaho se lo dio a él- dijo señalando a Touya.

-Pensé que las damas de sociedad no espiaban... que clase de mujer es usted...- mirándole con rencor.

-que le importa...- dijo Meiling.  Touya avanzaba para ponerla en su sitio cuando Miroku intervino, colocándose en medio de ambos y protegiendo a Meiling.

-¡¡ Por los espíritus...!!- dijo Itzume mirando el instrumento.- No es posible...- Touya notó la palidez en su  mirada y en su rostro.  Se acercó preocupado a ella.  

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto...esto es... es del Mago Clow...

Los ojos de Touya pasearon incrédulo el rostro de la joven, pero pronto le creyó. Porque sabía que, la joven no estaba equivocada. Su mirada estaba llena de confianza.

Pronto supo que, Kaho en verdad, sabía que todo estaba conectado.

Pero acaso ¿Le había mentido cuando dijo que no sabía si eso tendría relación con Itzume? 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pero en otro lugar, un sujeto observaba absortó aquello.  Nakuru interrumpió diciéndole.- Amo ¿Cómo esa niña sabe que eso perteneció al Mago Clow?

-No estoy seguro... aún...- sorprendido ante aquello. No se lo esperaba. Pero por eso era que, el sentía aquello ese en los Kinomoto.  Todo aquello.  Todo aquel sentimiento o presentimiento: Kaho lo sabía; Sabía del gran poder oculto de la joven. Pero lo ultimo que pensaba era eso.- No puedo creerlo...

-¿Amo?. – preguntaba Spinel viéndole con sus poderes ahora acercarse a ver el rostro de aquella chica.  La imagen le era confusa. ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso era posible? Recuerdos de las voces de una vida pasada vinieron a su mente.  Su rostro cambió a una seriedad y resentimiento absolutos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Nakuru mirándole.- ¿por qué la mira así? 

-no creo que sea... ¿Es posible?- con su báculo en mano, iba a encontrar la solución en todo aquello.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shu Mei se encontraba en esos momentos delante de aquel misterioso tablero. Seguía aquella luz indicándole el este.  Por mas que habían avanzado en esos últimos días, también se percataban que, así avanzaba el elegido. Pero este por lo que había descubierto momentos, antes, no utilizaban los caminos.

-Señor- dijo el soldado de mayor rango que estaba encargado de la expedición. En esos momentos, estaban acampando a pocos metros del camino.-Me dijo el peón que quiere hablar conmigo.- arrodillado ante el sumo hechicero.

Este lo observó con ironía.  Dijo – Tenemos que ingresar a las montañas y sabanas.. así como estamos, nos alejamos del hechicero...

-pero mi señor...- dijo el sujeto pidiendo la palabra.- No podemos... no podemos ingresar con los coches.  Además no todos los terrenos han sido explorados...

-¿Acaso tienen miedo?

-Disculpe señor...- se eximió el hombre- pero... es imposible con los coches... además, de las leyendas de los espíritus...

-¿Acaso crees que los fantasmas caminan?

-No es mi culpa señor- dijo con temor en su voz.- Es que...  hay historias... territorios que no pueden ser explorados o pisados por soldados.  Están .... están...- dijo finalmente.- Están malditos...

-¿Malditos dices?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Por aquellos engendros de demonios que murieron... sus cadáveres o lo que quedó de ellos, fueron esparcidos por las llanuras... de noche, dicen que se escuchan los lamentos de ellos... muchos soldados que fueron a explorar por los bosques, nunca regresaron...

-¡¡Es la estupidez mas grande jamás escuchada!!- dijo Shu Mei retumbando su voz en el lugar.- ¿Es acaso que dudas del poder de Shu Mei? ¿Dudas del poder mítico sobresaliente en la dinastía de Cho Akiyashi? 

-No mi señor, pero...

-Pero nada....- gritó el hombre en su tienda. – Bien entonces- dirigiéndose a un lado.- Vete de aquí... que nadie me moleste.... haremos esto a mi manera...- Viendo como el soldado hace una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Quedándose a solas, cerró sus ojos. Buscaba la manera de encontrar al elegido. Concentrándose lo suficiente pudo observar a través de los ojos de los cielos, a través de su cuervo, veía los cielos... veía y volaba por los cielos.

-No está muy lejos.- En ese momento sonríe ocurriéndosele algo.  … En ese momento sonría mientras se le ocurría algo. Parece que comienza a meditar; pero no estaba meditando. Sus poderes invocaban algo o alguien a la vez que tenía el tablero de Clow en sus manos.- "Poderes oscuros... escuchen mi llamado..."- comenzó a cantar mientras una magia negra rodeaba el tablero y con ello afectaba directamente a lo desconocido..- "Tierra misma que regresará el polvo de la sangre del elegido a sus entrañas... regresar con el poder en sus manos... buscar el poder oscuro y escondido en el elegido escogido"...

En ese momento, la concentración de magia afecta  a otros alrededor además de que algo se respiraba extraño en el ambiente.

Se veía el polvo ascender del suelo mientras los vientos la transportaban.

Abriendo sus ojos agregó sonriendo—Veremos hasta donde llegará ese elegido... ¡¡Capitán!!- viéndole llegar a la tienda ordenó- Tome veinte de sus mejores hombres... y en sus caballos, sigan la columna de arena que se moverá....- el capitán lo observaba sin entender palabra...- ¡¡Hágalo!!- al ver que no se movía de su sitio.  De ahí el soldado pensó que era mejor hacer caso a lo dicho por el sujeto. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pero en otra parte, el efecto de ese conjuro hacía que cosas extrañas pasaran.

Se sentía débil.  Era como si la energía abandonase su ser.

-Amo.- dijo Nakuru al percatarse que Eriol se sujetó de una mesa para no caer al suelo.  También sintió como la magia abandonaba su cuerpo- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Está ... está pasando de nuevo.- dijo Eriol dejándose caer en una silla cerca.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pero estaba mas pálido aun. Temía desmayarse.  ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con él?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura dormía.  Pero Tomoyo no. Algo le molestaba.  Algo le perturbaba. Era Eriol. Sonrió ante los recuerdos de lo ocurrido al despedirse.   Eriol siempre había sido muy serio y recatado y nunca había hecho despliegue de tal sensibilidad y sentimiento de su parte.

Comenzó a sentir aquella molestosa corriente de aire a su alrededor.  Comenzaba a sentirse mas pesada cada vez mas.  Buscaba a su alrededor pero la fogata parecía querer apagarse.

No iba a tener que esperar mucho. Li estaba despierto y observaba también eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba ella.

-parece viento.- endureciendo su mirada.- pero no es viento normal...

-Se siente... pesado.- comentó Tomoyo. – como algo cae en contra de mi rostro. De mi piel...

Pero Li ya no estaba de su lado.  Estaba arrodillado donde Sakura dormía placidamente.  La zarandeaba cuidadosamente.

-Despierte...- decía en un susurro. Ella reaccionaba de a poco. -Tenemos problemas...  

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kero también despertando. Este dormía al lado de Sakura. -¿qué ocurre?.- en un momento que bostezó con la boca descubierta comenzó a toser.- ¿Qué rayos es esto?- tosiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Sakura.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que son problemas...- dijo Li a su lado y tratando de identificar algo. Pero era casi imposible.  La columna de arena se volvía cada vez mas pesada.- De nuevo...- siendo esto escuchado por Tomoyo.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo que de nuevo?- preguntaba Tomoyo cubriéndose su rostro pero en voz alta- ¿Han tenido problemas?

Sakura invocó el báculo y se puso en posición de alerta.  Li aun permanecía a su lado y Kero adoptó su verdadera identidad.

-Kero: necesito que cuides de Tomoyo y Li- ordenó la joven.- no sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos... – pero no necesitaron mucho tiempo. El viento pronto cesó y la arena que cayó a sus pies era vista.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kero observando al suelo.  

-Parece arena...- comentó Tomoyo- ¿Una lluvia de arena?

-¿Es eso posible?-preguntaba Sakura.  Observó a Kero. Después a Li.- ¿Cierto?

-Pero no hay desiertos...- respondió Tomoyo.- No cerca, de todas maneras... 

-¿qué es esto entonces?-se preguntó Kero observando a los cielos. Li también le imitó. No había nada. Nada era en realidad la palabra clave: no había tan siquiera luna o estrellas.

-Que silencio- dijo Tomoyo comentando.  Sakura observaba el suelo donde estaba la arena.  Pero no decía nada.

Nadie se percataba de nada lo que ella era testigo.

-No se escucha tan siquiera una rana.- Dijo Li. – tan solo el cauce del río...

-Tampoco hay viento... que extraño.—en ese momento la joven Sakura grita y retrocede a donde están ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- viéndole señalar y tartamudear nerviosa.- ¿Qué?

Ahí fue cuando todos observaron. Del suelo, de la arena círculos y montoncitos se reunían y agrupaban. Al agruparse, lo que era arena, en un principio, comenzó a volverse gris ante sus ojos.  El fuego de la fogata iluminaba los entes que mientras el tiempo pasaba, se volvían criaturas corpóreas.  Conformaban una especie de ser, con dos pies (o podrían haber dicho que eran pies) eran en final parecidas a pezuñas.  Sus torsos eran gigantescos y necesitarían dos personas para rodearlos por completo y su cabeza era en forma de un casco de soldado. Pero no se le notaban los ojos.  Tampoco manos con piel: eran mas bien sólidos pero parecían mas estatuas movibles que seres con vida.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntaba Tomoyo a la vez que los observa al lado de Sakura quien prácticamente temblaba.

-Buen... buena pregunta...- dijo Li tan sorprendido como ellas.- ¿Alguna idea?- Observando a Kero.

Este permaneció pensativo unos instantes.   Las "Estatuas" parecían inmóviles, delante de ellos. 

-Sakura... ¿Intentarías probar uno de tus poderes?

-¿QUEEEEEEEE??? ¿ATACAR YO PRIMERO? ¿Y QUE TAL SI NO SON VIOLENTOS Y YO ATACÁNDOLES SE PONEN VIOLENTOS??? ¿Alguna otra idea?

Pero Li, dudaba mucho que fuesen dóciles.  

De pronto se percató de algo. No veían a cada uno de ellos.  Sus miradas (por así decirlo), estaban enfocadas en su compañera de viaje.

Sin ellos notarlo en las cabezas de las criaturas sonó un "capturen al elegido": ellos percibían el poder. Podían percibirlo en Li, Sakura y Kero.  Pero pronto se percataron que la mayor señal de magia provenía de la joven Sakura.  De un momento a otro, un gruñido fue escuchado y pronto se abalanzaban sobre Sakura.

La joven no pudo evitar gritar. Pronto y por instinto llamó a la "Jump" card saltando a un extremo.  

Li subió inmediatamente a uno de los árboles.  Tomoyo fue rescatada por Kero quien se interpuso entre ella y una de las criaturas y en su verdadera identidad, dijo- Sube ... 

La joven hizo lo que le fue dicho.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo: en efecto, iban tras Sakura...

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga y ante el aprieto que le veía venir.  En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, entre salto y salto para salvarse de los gigantes aquellos, había quedado rodeada por los mismos.  

Kero lanzó una de las llamas provenientes de su boca. Ni siquiera les afectó.

-¡¡Cuidado Sakura!!- gritó Tomoyo al verla rodeada por aquellos sujetos.

Pero Sakura por su parte, tenía poca o ninguna experiencia en defensa.  Caso como ese no le fue presentado en esos días de entrenamiento.

Pero Li observaba sin poder ayudarle, cosa que le desesperaba.  No sabía porque pero la impresión en todo su ser, decía que él era en parte, la solución a aquello pero ¿cómo sabía él esto? 

-"¿Cómo ayudarle?" "¿CÓMO??"- gritaba para si mismo Li. Buscaba en sus bolsillos viendo el amuleto y  aquellos papeles que aun conservaba.  La desesperación al ver a la joven en problemas hizo que este a mano limpia, se abalanzara sobre uno de los sujetos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que de un solo movimiento, lo aventarán en contra de un árbol.

Las palabras "¡LI" y "Mocoso" fueron escuchadas de parte de Kero y Tomoyo. Sakura por su parte, fue levantada sin resistencia por una de las criaturas.

Se escuchó un susurro en el viento, un sutil murmullo que decía –"¿Eso es todo que el elegido puede hacer?"

-No creo ser el elegido...- dijo Sakura. Estaba nerviosa.  Estaba asustada. Nunca se había visto en una situación así. – tal vez, fue un error...

Pero otra voz fue escuchada.  Era una voz conocida para ella y el ambiente mediante su murmullo cambió.-Eres la elegida... porque eres la indicada... porque puedes restablecer lo que es posible: la justicia y la verdad... usa la espada... espada de la justicia.... – deshaciéndose tan sutilmente como apareció. 

-¡¡Rayos!!- dijo Li cuando se incorporó.  Aun tenía el amuleto en la mano.- ¡¡Se que puedo ayudar....!!- cerrando sus ojos, apretó con tal fuerza el amuleto.  Su corazón decía "Quiero ayudar". En ese momento y ante su sorpresa, aquel amuleto se convirtió: Extendiéndose a sus extremos, vio con sorpresa como en su mano, no tenía ya un amuleto: Una vistosa espada era sujetada por la empuñadura.

-¿Qué rayos?- preguntó sorprendido.

Atrajo el uso de aquel poder la mirada de Keroberos que sintió aquel rastro de magia.  Su mirada la dirigió a Li quien sostenía la espada observándole sorprendido.

-¿Será posible...- preguntó Kero mirando la espada.  Al dirigir su mirada a Sakura, vio que esta invocó la Sword Card.- esto... esto no es coincidencia...- viendo a Li  acercarse con espada en mano al grupo que rodeaba a Sakura.  También observó como la mirada de Sakura cambió, de miedo y temor, a confianza.

-¿De donde Li sacó esa espada?- preguntaba Tomoyo sorprendida.

En ese momento, Li avanza con seguridad y agilidad, dándole justo a una de las criaturas y pasando su espada por su cuello, cortándole en dos e inmediatamente observándole convertirse en polvo.

-No puede ser...- decía Kero viendo a Li interponerse entre Sakura y otro de aquellos sujetos haciendo lo que había realizado con el primero.  Estos no oponían resistencia.  Veía la pose que Li tomaba con espada en mano.  Sakura lo imitó y colocándose al otro lado.  

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Esa espada... he visto esa espada antes...

-'¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Ese chiquillo... esa pose...

-¿Qué pasa Kero?

-Ese niño... no es un ladrón...- observando a Sakura y Li derrotando a cada uno de los enviados.  

Pero no se percataban que los ojos en los cielos, colocados en el Cuervo Negro  observaban la lucha desde las ramas de uno de los mas altos árboles. 

-¿No lo es?

-No... ese niño es....

Shu Mei en otro lado y observando todo aquello que su cuervo veía. Observaba a dos jóvenes derrotando con facilidad a sus enviados; Descubriendo como destruirlos. Pero en realidad,  estaba fascinado por el despliegue de talento entre ambos.  Sonriendo abiertamente dijo- Lo Encontré... pero.... – observando incrédulo y abriendo los ojos como platos, al ver a su cuervo acercarse mas y con este veía a ambos.- ¿Una mujer? ¿el elegido es una mujer? – observando a Sakura y su pelo además del porte de que era en realidad una chica.-pero después su mirada se fijó en la espada y en el joven. Dijo sorprendido – ¡¡El hijo de Hien LI!!!-porque conoció a Hien y el parecido de ese chico y que era la espada en realidad de su padre hizo que rompiendo ante su ira, frascos que habían a su alrededor e incrementando el fuego de la fogata del campamento cinco veces su tamaño. 

En ese mismo momento Kero daba una respuesta distinta diciendo con Tomoyo a su lado- Son las habilidades de un entrenamiento en el Este... es el mismo entrenamiento que Clow practicaba...

**------------ Continuará....**

**La situación se complica: Touya e Itzume ¿Alguien había visto pareja mas compleja además de los protagonistas?  He recibido correos solicitándome que la pareja Eriol-Itzume y Tomoyo –Touya... pero al final decidí que no.  Espero que esto, no desilusione a los lectores amantes de la pareja de Eriol con Itzume...**

**Los sentimientos de Eriol y Tomoyo son develados... y Tomoyo identificó a Eriol... a esa no se le escapa una.  Pues la verdad es que, pasará mucho antes de que esos dos estén juntos pero no significa que perderán el contacto.  Eriol siempre estará al pendiente de ella ¿y quien no? **

**  La pelea de Li y Sakura con las criaturas... me ha encantado (dado que soy la autora jejejeje) y el surgimiento de los poderes de Li ¿Por qué Kero no los detectó en un principio? Ya se sabrá en el próximo capitulo. **

**Muchas gracias como siempre, a mis amigas del alma (Ellas saben quienes son) saludos especiales a Cyan Moon... esa chica me sigue la pista en todas las historias... agradezco su apoyo y los comentarios.  Saludos a Megumi Kanzaki quien es otra gran autora y espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo de su historia de SCC ("lo que siento no es amor...") léanla quienes no la han leído...  y a todos ustedes que en el transcurso de la historia, me han hecho llegar sus comentarios, felicitaciones, uno que otro Tomatazo y además de los reviews... y a los que recién toman esta historia ¡¡¡Estoy esperando sus comentarios!!!**

**Ahora, sin mas nada que decir: Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com **


	17. capitulo 16

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 16: " Una despedida entre lagrimas".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"La vida trae muchas vueltas; a veces y sin nosotros saberlo, todos nuestros conocidos durante nuestra existencia poseen conectores lógicos: personas lugares o eventos que trasciende y al mismo tiempo, están unos con otros relacionados.**

**Para Touya Kinomoto esta teoría estaba a punto de volverse realidad.  Cuando pensaba que era feliz, algo vendría a nublarle su destino, su felicidad o su mañana...**

**Pero ¿él acaso iba a permitirlo?"**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En esos momentos, Kero, Sakura, Li y Tomoyo estaban sentados en medio de la nada, observándose uno con otros.  La espada que apareció horas antes en la mano de Li estaba sobre sus piernas.  Kero conservaba un silencio ensordecedor a la vez que observaba a aquel joven.

Pero quien estaba mas sorprendida era Sakura.   No sabía que Li podía transformar amuletos en espadas.

Tomoyo los observaba a todos atentamente.  Ciertamente, lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar era que, Li, aquel joven a quien su mejor amiga rescató, tuviese poderes mágicos. Pero en un momento una idea llegó a su cabeza ¿Acaso Eriol lo sabría?  No sabía porque pero tenía la ligera impresión de que si lo sabía.

Kero rompió el silencio preguntando- ¿Acaso aun no recuerdas nada?- observando a Li. Ante esta pregunta, Sakura comienza a prestar atención.

-Solo quise ayudarte- dijo observando a Sakura por solo unos segundos y de ahí observando la espada que tomaba en sus manos.- Y lo próximo esto estaba en mis manos...

-Tengo una teoría...- dijo Kero observándole con seriedad por primera vez en todo el tiempo conociéndole. – pero... es demasiado arriesgada...

-¿Qué teoría es esa?- preguntaba Sakura.- ¿Kero?

-Este niño es... en cierta forma... familia de Li Clow.- señalándole.

Todos allí estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Li Clow?.- preguntó Tomoyo a la vez que Sakura veía las cartas con el nombre de "Clow"- ¿El creador de las cartitas?- señalando lo que Sakura tenía  en mano.  Kero Asintió.- pero ¿cómo es posible?

-Aun no tengo eso claro...- dijo Kero.- Li Clow practicaba artes marciales y esa posición que tomaste con esas criaturas...- mirando a Li con seriedad.- Es la misma  que formaba parte del entrenamiento de Clow...- haciendo memoria.- él la entrenaba con esa misma posiciones y ataques...

-¿La entrenaba?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-A Itziar... era una chica de sociedad, la conocí cuando Clow me creó... por lo que parecía, Itziar era su aprendiz... él le enseñó esos movimientos... los vi practicar muchas veces...

-Pero... – dijo Sakura observando el báculo, la carta y a Li.- entonces ¿Era cierto? Ahora comprendo...

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Li Clow me lo dijo... me dijo que "tenían mas relación de la que creía" 

-Tu predisposición por ayudar a Sakura hizo que tus poderes despertaran... –comentó Kero apuntando al joven.- Poderes que no me había percatado que tenías...

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Eres un guardián; se supone que percibes poderes mágicos ¿No?_ preguntó Tomoyo. 

-Tal vez con la Amnesia que sufre... al no saber que tenía poderes, no tiene porque mostrarlos... – contestó Kero.

-¿Saben lo que significa?_ preguntó Li aun mas confundido._ que en cierta forma, si estábamos destinados a conocernos...- señalando a Sakura. – son las cartas de Li Clow... y soy un Li acorde con lo que la "esponja" dice... – Sacudiendo su cabeza y colocando sus manos en ella- ¡¡Que confuso!! ¿cómo saber quien soy?

-No pierdas el control Li- dijo Sakura atrayendo su mirada.  Aquellos ojos verdes le observaban con simpatía,  comprensión y una sonrisa a flor de piel.- Además ¿Quién sabe que somos? Encontraremos la respuesta si vamos al Este... por lo que parece, si estamos destinados a viajar juntos al Este.- observando a Kero.- Allá estarán las respuestas que buscamos...

Kero los observaba y comentó.- Trataré de rastrear magia de la blanca... debe de existir alguien mas con poderes... los hechiceros y los Hermanos de la Luna, no pueden haber sido extinguidos...

-¿Hermanos de la Luna?- preguntó Sakura.- ¿Qué es eso?- pero era muy tarde, Kero se había colocado en posición de meditación y un brillo de color naranja lo rodeaba.  Parecía que no le respondería.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa mañana estaba ella tratando de servirse un poco de té.  Cosa difícil con los vendajes en sus manos.  Se había despertado bien temprano.  Muy poco pudo dormir.  Sus mejillas estaban palpablemente rosadas ante los recuerdos.  

Meiling se fue convencida por Miroku para regresar a la casa de Kaho.  Dejando al par a solas bajo la solemne promesa de Kinomoto ( quien Meiling no confiaba tanto) de que no intentaría nada con la joven doncella.  

Pero Kinomoto les dijo que no se preocuparan,  que era un caballero. Cosa que Meiling dudaba.

Pero Itzume si confiaba en él.

Pero ¿Cómo había llegado aquel instrumento de Clow a las manos de Kaho? Esa era la pregunta, pero su mente le invadían los recuerdos de Touya.  Se quedó despierta hasta casi el amanecer pensando que tal vez, lo de ella y Touya fue un sueño.  Sin percatarse la taza donde servía el té comenzó a derramarse y ella, pensando, ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-"Pero ¿Acaso Li Clow estaba vivo? No... pero Itziar murió primero.  Y Clow era muy poderoso.  ¿Acaso buscó la manera de vivir?"- comenzó a pensar en la situación que le preocupaba.- "¿Acaso en realidad lo de anoche, fue verdad?"- comenzando a Sonrojarse.- "¡¡Itzume despierta!!! Estas soñando despierta..."- dijo ella misma sonriendo un instante.- 

pero las imágenes de Touya muriendo volviendo a su mente.- "¿Acaso eso le depara el futuro a él? No quisiera que...".—en ese momento su corazón dio un salto.

-Buenos días.- dijo la voz de Kinomoto al descender las escaleras. Ella le observó (Cuando las fuerzas para ello vinieron a su ser).  Él parecía estar como siempre. Se acercó, tomó el té y sirviéndoselo vio el derrame que Itzume había hecho sin darse cuenta y dijo- Debiste dejarlo hacerlo a mi...- tomando una toalla. Ella se percató finalmente de que el sujeto hablaba y tomó otra toalla al mismo tiempo.  – Es difícil con los vendajes puestos...- Pronto ambos estaban agachados limpiando el desastre.

-Lo... siento...- dijo ella avergonzada. Limpiaba con afán el desastre sin mirar a Touya a la cara.  Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir.  Nuevamente sentía aquel inexplicable calor recorrer todo su ser.  Incluso se olvidaba que, de acuerdo con lo discutido con Tao Makoto, la hora de decir adiós se acercaba ¿o ya se había arrepentido? 

Pero la verdad es que, ella no quería decir adiós.  Y en el momento, ella no recordaba nada de eso. 

Sin darse cuenta (porque bastante tenía en su cabeza) , sus manos estaban juntas. Ella sacó fuerzas y ahí estaba él, mirándole con la misma intensidad y devolviéndole la mirada a ella.  

-listo- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a ella también. Tomó la toalla de sus manos y dijo- No te mojes los vendajes... si es posible, mejor ve arriba y descansa...

Por un segundo, Itzume si pensó que era un sueño todo aquello que se dijo el día anterior.  El comportamiento de Kinomoto era el mismo de siempre antes de su "encuentro cercano".  Itzume estaba aun mas confundida.

Subiendo las escaleras pensó- "tal vez, es para lo mejor, así el adiós será menos doloroso".- dirigiéndose a su alcoba. 

Con esa idea pasó también un día mas...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

       Kero aun mantenía la esperanza en dos cosas: Encontrar alguien que 

tuviese poderes y estuviera de su lado y les indicara el camino al Este, ó en 

todo caso, que el "Mocoso" recobrara la memoria. Kero no podía saber que Shu 

Mei y los soldados trataban de seguirles los talones.

Shu Mei estaba de un humor fatal.  No resistía perder. Y menos que todo, en manos de una ¿Mujer? 

Pero quien esperaba con impaciencia el desenlace de su concurso era Cho Akiyashi. 

Eriol en esos momentos, estaba reunido con él en su sala privada en palacio.  Cho Akiyashi parecía aburrido con los reportes que le presentaban sus colaboradores.  Eriol de pie y a un lado del salón observaba todo lo que decían con sumo interés.

Pero había pasado cuarenta minutos desde que ese hombre, le daba el reporte de los movimientos de distintos distritos y ciudades.  Cho Akiyashi poca importancia le daba. Bostezaba cada cierto tiempo, e incluso en los últimos minutos, observaba con interés una de las esclavas que cumplía sus labores en uno de los adornos del salón. 

-finalmente...- decía aquel hombre a la vez que leía un pergamino con los informes.  En ese momento un soldado (Parecía un ayudante) se adelantaba.- hay retratos de los ladrones que atacaron a la comitiva de soldados que buscaban a Shaoran Li en la Costa.- aquí Eriol prestó atención al igual que Cho Akiyashi.- Al igual que las declaraciones; majestad.. .¿le interesa escucharla?

-Adelante... no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- dijo el hombre exasperado ante el aburrido día que había tenido.

-Majestad- dudó un instante. – esto fue declarado por el capitán de ese batallón... por lo que parece... fueron atacados por hechiceros...- Aquí Cho Akiyashi lo observa incrédulo e incluso, se endereza en su silla.

-¿Hechiceros, dices?- sonriéndose suspicaz e instintivamente lanzó una carcajada- ¿Bromeas? ¡¡no hay hechiceros!!! Ellos se extinguieron hace centurias... Tus hombres estaban locos...

-Con todo respeto majestad.- dijo el hombre defendiéndoles.- No creo que sufrieran alucinaciones masivas... incluso, todos al mismo tiempo describieron por su parte en entrevistas individuales a una criatura...- Sacando un pedazo de papel.- Hicimos un dibujo de lo descrito...- desplegando el dibujo.  Incluso Eriol pudo verlo por un micro segundo y trató de no sonreír. Solo observaba a Cho Akiyashi quien lo trataba de mirar de lejos.

-Tráelo ante mi.-. ordenó a un sirviente.  Este tomó el pedazo de papel y lo mostró a Cho.  Este lo vio de cerca y sonrió- Es imposible... un ¿León? –riéndose.- ¿Un león con ... alas?  

-Así es majestad...- vio como Cho Akiyashi arrugó el papel y lo arrojó aun lado.- Todos coinciden en eso: Un león con alas los atacó escupiendo... escupiendo fuego...

-¡¡¡Tus hombres están locos!!!- exasperándose y poniéndose de pie.- ¿Quién supuestamente dominaba a la criatura? ¿las fotos de los hechiceros? –descendiendo de su trono y caminando hasta donde estaba aquel sujeto con los pergaminos de las identidades de los supuestos hechiceros.   Las miró un instante y sus ojos se contorsionaron.  Por lo que parece algo les sorprendió. -¡¡Hiraguizagua!!- llamándole adelante.

-¿Si majestad?.- dijo avanzando y haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres el experto en mujeres ¿no?- viéndole – 

-no mas que su alteza- dijo para complacer a Cho.  Este sonrió ante el cumplido.

       -no me refiero a ese tema en particular- aclarando-- ¿No se supone que estás recolectando las jóvenes mas bellas y mejores dotadas de todo el reino?- viéndole asentir.- ¿Se puede decir si me puedes aclarar esto?- mostrándole uno de los pergaminos.

-¿Qué cosa majestad?- dijo aludiendo, que no sabía que hablaba.

-Hiraguizagua ¿Es esto una mujer?- observando y mostrando el dibujo de una hermosa chica en la flor de su juventud.  La verdad es que, quien haya sido que dibujó a la joven, sabía lo que hacía; el rostro era tal cual Sakura.   Incluso, la situación resultaba algo complicada.

-Por lo que parece alteza...- dijo Eriol tratando de mantener el porte.- ¿Por qué pregunta?

-¿qué hace esta preciosa jovencita suelta en sus andadas en el bosque? ¿Y atacando soldados? ¿de cuando una mujer se comporta de forma tan violenta?

-No lo se majestad- respondió él tratando de sonar como si le importase.  Cho lo observó unos instantes.

-¿No se supone que te encargué una legión de soldados para que busquen a todas las jóvenes aptas para mi? ¿Qué hace una doncella en los bosques con ese sujeto??  El que atacó también a mis soldados... 

-No tengo la menor idea, majestad- dijo Eriol- pero puedo investigar...

-Esta niña... es tal cual mis gustos.- mirando con ansiedad el retrato.- una fierecilla.. por lo que aparenta... inocente también- lanzando una carcajada corta y ambiciosa.  Eriol contorsionó y endureció su mirada ante el comentario.- Lastima que sea una prófuga... ¿Crees que es peligrosa?- preguntó observando nuevamente la foto de Sakura- parece un ángel... investiga en terrenos aledaños a donde fueron vistos ambos.  ¿Sabes si es posible que se hayan refugiado en alguna parte? 

-Tal vez, con sus poderes, pudo ocultarse ... es posible...- respondió Eriol reflejando duda en el tono de su voz.

Cho Akiyashi lo observó con intensidad- ¿Qué sabes tu de eso? ¿de poderes, de magia??? ¡¡¡LA magia no existe!!! No ha existido en siglos...

-Si majestad!- dijo Eriol bajando su mirada.- comprendo esa situación... me disculpo por mi incompetencia en el tema...  

Retiró la mirada de Eriol y dijo a uno de sus soldados allí presente.-Encuéntrenlos... no son hechiceros... son ladrones- devolviéndole los pergaminos sin siquiera ver la foto de Li.- de seguro anda juntos... recorran valles y montañas... veremos si son hechiceros...

-¿Alteza?- preguntó otro ahí. - ¿Quiere que cacemos a los hechiceros???

Cho Akiyashi parecía a punto de explotar.  Miraba a todos ahí presente con los ojos de un demonio.  Su voz se multiplicó por diez veces el tono usado hasta ese momento.- ¡¡¡NO HAY HECHICEROS!!! ¡¡¡LOS DEMONIOS ESTAN MUERTOS Y SE REPSIRA UNA ERA DE PAZ!!! QUIEN NO ESTÉ DE ACUERDO CON ESTO, QUE HABLE AHORA..- observando amenazadoramente a todos los presentes- ¡¡Que no tenga que mencionarlo de nuevo!!!- y observando a Eriol- Busca a esa chica... y tráela aquí...  así demostraremos que ellos, los hechiceros están muertos... 

-Alteza- dijo otro de los allí presentes.- Con su permiso...—haciendo una reverencia.- Pero le probaré lo contrario... 

-¿Lo contrario?- preguntó Cho- ¿desafías al rey?

-No alteza... pero... hace dos días, una comitiva de los encargados por Lord Hiraguizagua fue atacado en un camino... liberaron a las jóvenes que llevábamos a Marmolite...

-¿Y bien? Vuelvan y captúrenlas y a quien las liberó le espera la ahorca...

-Ese es el problema majestad- mirándole a los ojos.- Quien las liberó, según las declaraciones de los soldados que yacían inconscientes en el camino, fueron criaturas no humanas quienes los asaltaron... 

Cho Akiyashi se encontraba interesado ante este comentario.- ¿No humanos, dices?

-si Alteza.- respondió el sujeto.- Eran criaturas.. .según me comentaron... una de ellas parecía mujer... pero no era mujer...

Cho alzó una ceja y especificó.- ¿una mujer que no era mujer?

--Tenía el físico y atractivo de una cortesana pero cuando se vinieron a acercar mas, era una mujer pero con alas...  y su pelo... era del color de demonios...

Eriol contuvo a duras penas la risa.  Aquel sujeto parecía estar asustado ante la mención de la mujer.  ¡¡pobre Ruby Moon!! Ser confundida por un demonio ¿Por el color de su pelo? Pero si encontraba que su pelo era muy atrevido, coqueto, atractivo pero sobre todo, exótico. 

-¿Un demonio, dices?- preguntó Cho Akiyashi ante esa mención.

-Majestad, con todo respeto... – dijo Eriol interrumpiendo.- Esto no se ve bien para los señores y terratenientes... es decir ¿Demonios en la tierra? ¿hechiceros?? –aparentando sonar incrédulo.- ¿Quiere decir que hemos dado atrás a 400 años?

-No existe tal cosa- dijo Cho escuchando lo narrado por Eriol y afirmando aun su idea desde un principio.- Este es mi reinado... quien pronto dejará un heredero... – negando con su cabeza.- No... es mi reinado... ¡¡Mi Reinado!!! Nadie me lo quitará...- y haciendo una pausa agregó- Todos fuera...- viendo que nadie se movía agregó-. ¡¡¡Fuera!!!

Ante su ira todos comenzaron a retirarse, - Hiraguizagua... tu quédate... –cuando se quedaron a solas Cho dijo- no existen los demonios ¿Cierto Hiraguizagua?- por lo que Eriol pudo notar, el hombre estaba preocupado.

-Majestad... piense un instante... ¿Demonios recorriendo la tierra y atacando a figuras de ley? – sonando preocupado y dándole un poco mas de drama. –Cualquiera creería que es una maldición... un conjuro en su contra... la caída de la dinastía Cho... ¿Acaso su majestad cree eso?- Aquí Cho lo observa.- pues acaba de decirme que los hechiceros están extinguidos... ¿Ahora cree en la existencia de demonios con forma de mujeres o leones??

-La maldición... la maldición de Clow... si eso es cierto... los Demonios trabajan para alguien mas.... para esos.... .-señalando los pergaminos en ese momento Cho se adelanta y suena una campana a lo que un soldado ingresa y este le dice.- Hay una orden de captura... para una joven...- tomando el pergamino y mostrándoselo- Hagan copias... mil monedas de oro por la captura de esta niña... es peligrosa y posiblemente un demonio...  usen mensajeros para esparcir la voz... estará muerta para dos semanas.  Y además tiene que venir viva... aquí ... pues quiero interrogarla.

     Eriol sonrió complacido. Sencillamente, el ocaso de la dinastía Cho, 

había dado inicio. Y sabía que, lo único que lograría Cho con tanto 

movimiento de soldados bucando a Sakura era dejar el palacio más desprotegido. La 

hora se aproximaba. No importaba si era el mismo quien tuviera que matarlo. 

Pero había otro problema: Shu Mei, el hechicero negro de la Dinastía Cho.

Aunque no lo admitía en esos momentos, Necesitaba ayuda. ¿pero acaso Sakura sería la solución a ello? 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ella pensaba en esos momentos qué pasó el día sin hacer prácticamente 

nada. Al igual que el día anterior, Kinomoto no le permitió hacer nada, ni 

siquiera atender a los clientes. Ella no era de las que se pasaban el 

día sin hacer nada. Incluso comenzó a practicar movimientos de ataque y 

combate en su alcoba. Lo admitía  esta situación le agradaba; el que Kinomoto la 

tratara como a una delicada criatura que podía romperse en poco 

tiempo. Comenzaba a agradarle la sensación de ser querida por alguien como él, ser querida por ¿Un joven? Ella sabía que Li le quería como una de sus hermanas solo que con esta, podía entrenar y ella le interesaba ser mejor.  Pero no pasaba de allí.  Por el otro lado, estaba este sujeto.  le agradaba, mientras tenía la atención del sujeto concentrada en ella, como fue la noche de ese beso.  No evitando sonrojarse al recordar el beso, era difícil concentrarse en sus practicas.   

****

**_Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,_**

**_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,_**

**_Tan sólo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes._**

Café Tacuba 

**"Cuatro Caminos"**

Se exasperó. No podía pasar todo el día sin hacer nada. Pero sobre todo, Yuki era quien le subió la cena la noche anterior: no vio a Kinomoto en ese entonces.  En la mañana Yukito estaba temprano haciendo el desayuno y le informó que Touya aun no había llegado.  Desde la ventana de Sakura, observó cuando el joven llegó a lo cual sonrió y el corazón le dio un salto al verlo desde el alféizar.  Al llegar el medio día, Yukito subió los alimentos de su almuerzo y le dijo que Touya estaba ocupado decepcionándole aquella situación pero por otro lado, encontrándosela conveniente a sus propósitos.

-"me lo está haciendo mas sencillo".- pensó ella a la vez que terminaba de acomodar algo en un pequeño bulto. Pero su corazón se sentía lastimado. Su orgullo a su vez. –"Lo sabía... una debilidad... no puedes ser débil... no te lo permitas."

No lo había visto desde el día anterior.  Ya  se encontraba difícil la situación ¿Acaso estaba tan ocupado? ¿ o era un invento de ambos hombres para que el joven no tener que verla? Tal vez, se arrepentía de lo que pasó entre ambos, no evitando sentir un dolor punzante ante aquel pensamiento.  No quería que fuese eso.  Le gustaba sentirse tan bien en esta vida.  Era como revivir el pasado; solo que esta vez el pasado correspondía a sus sentimientos.  Él le correspondía... -¿ o acaso es una confusión de mi parte? Tal vez, se equivocó... pero ¿Quién se puede equivocar así? Todo lo que dijo... e hizo.- Sonrojándose.- Ya deja de pensarlo... tienes una misión ahora.  ¡¡Tienes que terminar con esto!!- Salió de la alcoba pues no aguantaba mas aquel encierro. Cuando iba saliendo de su aposento, choca con el joven tabernero.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella no evitando sonrojarse.

-Discúlpame – dijo Kinomoto reacio como siempre; como era natural en él- Vine a retirar las vendas. –mostrándole las cosas que llevaba en mano. 

****

**_Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,_**

**_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta sino vienes,_**

**_Lo único precioso aquí en mi mente habita hoy_**

**_¿Qué más puedo decirte?_**

**_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,_**

**_Pero lo que hoy siento_**

**_Es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres_**

**_Lo que más quiero en este mundo_**

**_Eso eres._**

**Café Tacuba**

**"Cuatro Caminos"**

Ella asintió y agregó- no aquí.- cerrando la puerta de su alcoba detrás de si. No quería que Kinomoto pasara a su interior. Se daría cuenta de sus planes.- Abajo...- caminando delante de él.

Pronto estaban ambos sentados y Touya retiraba los vendajes de sus manos.  Se escuchaba el sonido de los clientes hablando y conversando en la taberna.  Yukito lo cubría en ese momento.

-muchas gracias- decía ella.- Por cuidar de mi...- sin mirarle.  Touya tampoco la observaba.  Solo cumplía con revisar sus heridas a la vez que desenvolvía las manos de los vendajes.  En ese momento, Touya se percata de la condición de las manos de la joven. 

-¿Qué es esto?- observando aquellas manos que solo quedaban las cicatrices.  e incluso en algunas aberturas que confirmó dos días antes mientras la vendaba, notaba que estaban cerradas e incluso solo quedaban las costras de cicatrización.- ¿cómo puedes...? ¿cómo lo hiciste?- mirándole a los ojos.

Itzume no estaba sorprendida físicamente pero si admirada ¿Acaso ella tenía tal poder de curación? – no lo se... – en ese momento se da cuenta que Kinomoto está maravillado y no dejaba ir sus manos e incluso, las mantenía cercano a él. Incluso, las acariciaba con tal ternura con las yemas de sus dedos..- En serio... no lo se.- pensando que él la observaba y en efecto, como lo hacía en ese momento por el milagro de su curación.

Pero en verdad él solo le dijo.- moriría por ti...- sorprendiendo a Itzume con eso.- No lo dudaría un instante... lo se... ahora... lo supe cuando te vi lastimada... pero ocultas mas secretos que los que dejas ver...- acariciándole su mejilla.  Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sensación.

**_Eres, el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,_**

**_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere_**

**_Mi salvación mi esperanza y mi fe._**

**_Soy, el que  quererte quiere como nadie._**

**_Soy el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,_**

**_El que por ti daría la vida ese soy._**

**Café Tacuba**

**"Cuatro Caminos"**

****

Pero ella se paró de repente separándose de él de repente y mirándole incrédula y finalmente le miró de manera fría.

-¿acaso crees que siento algo por ti?- dijo arrojando una carcajada..- Eres solo un tabernero... y yo... y yo...- no sabiendo que decir, salió corriendo a los pisos superiores y se escuchó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si con violencia. 

Yukito ante el correteo de las escaleras se apresuró y se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, donde veía a Touya mirando donde la chica se había ido.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven.

-Nada Yuki...- dijo Touya.

-Touya ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes?- mirándole y observándole evadir su mirada- desde hace dos días, evitas todo contacto con ella... y ella contigo... soy tu amigo...

-Lo eres- dijo Kinomoto – y es hora que te cuente la verdad... toda la verdad... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Parecía que su alma saldría a medida que lloraba.  Su rostro empapado en lagrimas evocaba los recuerdos de dos noches atrás.  No lo negaba.  Su confusión, ira, tristeza, nostalgia y pesadumbres, tenía una razón: Touya Kinomoto. 

-"Si quiero cumplir mi misión, tengo que irme... esta noche. Como lo acordé con Tao... sin decir adiós... será menos doloroso"-haciendo una pausa.- Para mi... para ambos...

****

Aquí estoy a tu lado 

**_Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final_**

**_No te has imaginado_**

**_Lo que por ti he esperado_**

**_Pues eres, lo que yo amo en este mundo_**

**_Eso eres_**

**_Cada minuto en lo que pienso_**

**_Eso eres,_**

**_Lo que más cuido en este mundo_**

**_Eso eres._**

**Café Tacuba**

**"Cuatro Caminos"**

En esos momentos recordaba un episodio de su vida pasada.  Su memoria le hizo recorrer siglos atrás recordando una subsistencia pasada. 

_-Clow...- dijo Asuka viéndole venir camino a su casa.- Hijo...- abrazándole.- muchacho no te veía desde hace semanas... _

_-Vine al bosque buscándote Asuka- dijo Clow._

-Te noto desanimado.- dijo la mujer sentándose e indicándole a su vez que se sentara.- ¿Algo que te moleste? 

_Haciendo una pausa dijo finalmente- Es Itziar... no la he visto en casa desde hace un tiempo... quería que me ayudase con una idea que tengo... pero tampoco la han visto en el pueblo... y la casa de su madre, no me responden... tienen ordenes de la mujer de no dar información de su hija... me preocupa... ¿la has visto? ¿ella está bien?_

_-¿porque no le preguntas tu mismo?- señalándole atrás de él. Volteándose y en el umbral de la puerta de la casa, estaba aquella joven recatada y de sociedad que conoció año atrás, solo que, ahora no era de sociedad, o no lo parecía.  _

_Clow se quedó sorprendido. Itziar vestía con un traje típico de las hermanas de la Luna.  Una falda corta que le dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas.  Su cabello amarrado al descuido y usando una de las vestiduras de las chicas con un escote algo pronunciado.  Se sorprendió._

_Asuka ante la atención que había acaparado la joven se rió.- ¿Qué le has hecho Asuka???- señalando a la joven- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca??? Es una niña... _

_-¡¡No soy una niña Clow!!- reclamó la joven.- ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?_

_-Vine a buscar con Asuka una idea de donde podrías estar.... en el pueblo tienen días que no saben de ti...- viéndole desinteresada a lo que él decía. _

_-Ella no es una niña Clow.... bueno en complexión física no...- sonriéndole con una traviesa sonrisa.- la ves como una niña..._

_-¡¡Asuka mantente al margen por favor!!- dijo el sujeto.- lo que ella ha hecho es algo muy grave..._

_La mujer se sorprendió de la reacción del hechicero mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. _

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no pensaste que crecería? Aquí he aprendido tanto... soy una de ellos..._

_-¿Una de ellos? _

_-Pensé que eso te gustaría...- dijo Itziar sonriéndole.- Además,. Asuka y yo hemos hablado... puedo ser de ellos... _

_-¿De ellos?_

_-admitámoslo. Mi madre no me quiere... me lo acaba de decir la ultima vez que nos vimos: Me dijo que si no aceptaba casarme, me las haría pagar muy caro... no lo acepté y me fui de la casa..._

_-¿por qué no fuiste a la mía?_

_-¿Para que? No soy tu hermana Clow...- dijo molesta.  Clow no entendía el porque. – te acusarían de abuso y además dirían que era una cualquiera: piensa también en tu reputación...  aquí me siento bien... _

_-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- preguntó Clow sorprendido.- Vine a ver si Asuka me aconsejaba donde localizarte, como tiene el don... y ¿Acaso eres tu?- aun incrédulo. _

_-Pues ya vez: Estoy bien...- dijo Itziar sonriéndole. – deja de preocuparte..._

_-Ella está bien aquí... será una de nosotros...- dijo Asuka.  Clow no le miró._

_-Mira: solo no te arriesgues Itziar... si vas al pueblo, trata de usar los vestidos acostumbrados para ti...- apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?_

_-Si, esto es lo que quiero.- haciendo una pausa.- Claro que iré a visitarte.  Aun no terminan mis entrenamientos...- y recordando.- ¿cómo están Keroberos y Yue?_

_-Están bien... – viéndole sonreír.- Hubiera muerto ese día si no hubiera sido por ti..._

_-No es nada.- dijo Itziar – en todo caso: moriría por ti, Clow.- tomando sus manos y sonriéndole.- No lo dudes un momento... porque si lo haría... e incluso, sacrificaría mi vida por ti... te debo todo lo que soy... todo lo que se.. – besándole las manos admirada._

_-¿Sin salvarte tu Itziar?- preguntó el sujeto.- Has evadido todo... incluso las premoniciones que has tenido..._

_-Clow: la primera razón por la cual no deseo casarme es que no pertenezco a ellos...  mi vida está a tu lado y al lado de los hermanos de la Luna..._

-Pero... si morí por él... no evadí todo aquello que vi para salvarle la vida... tampoco, previne que me matarán a mi... porque sabía que era necesario.- endureciendo su mirada- no dejaré que mueras Touya... no lo permitiré.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ella descendió las escaleras antes del amanecer para desaparecer de allí.  Tal y como Makoto y ella habían acordado.  Pero no contaba con algo. O alguien mejor dicho, que anticipó su acción y ahora la sorprendía cuando salía por la cocina.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- preguntó Kinomoto sujetándole con firmeza por el brazo.- ¿Qué haces?

-he decidido irme con Tao Makoto- dijo Itzume seriamente a Kinomoto a la vez que este le aferraba por los hombros. 

**_Engáñame_**

**_Olvídame_**

**_Que le importa al corazón_**

**_Si mi amor esta firmado_**

**_Para ti, sin condición..._**

**Alejandro Fernández**

**"Nací para amarte".**

-¿Con Tao? ¿A que?

-Me voy con él.- seriamente y mirándole con rencor.—Pero las circunstancias son solos mías... no te incumben a ti. 

**_Castígame_**

**_Y miénteme_**

**_Te confieso, me da igual_**

**_Hace tiempo ha decidido_**

**_Mi corazón a quien amar_**

**Alejandro Fernández**

**"Nací para amarte".**

-¿Qué no me incumben?- interrogaba incrédulo.-- ¿Acaso bromeas?- preguntaba en tono sarcástico y burlesco.- Estas bajo mi cuidado. La señora Ieran confía que aquí estarás a salvo y se lo garanticé.  Incluso, si eso significa encerrarte, lo haré.- ella forzaba tratando de liberarse pero el sujeto era mas alto y mas fuerte (aparentemente) que la joven.

-¡Déjame ir! No me preguntes mas y déjame ir. – luchaba ella y decía a la vez que forcejeaba para que la dejara ir.

**_No importa tus amores,_**

**_No importa tu pasado;_**

**_Tus pequeños errores, ya los he perdonado_**

**_Mucho antes de pecar..._**

****

**_Y No hay nada que hacer_**

**_Yo nací para amarte_**

**_Y Amarte  sin final_**

**Alejandro Fernández**

**"Nací para amarte".**

-¿Adonde podrías ir con Tao Makoto? ¿no será que te has enamorado de él y te olvidaste de ese príncipe tuyo?-preguntó en tono burlesco.  Que ella no le dijera que iba a hacer, le sacaba de quicio.  Lo hacía para ver si declaraba.  Si le decía a donde iba.

-No se porque, pero tengo la impresión que, tu no crees tanto como yo, esa coartada que te di hace días de mi relación con Shaoran.  Y que me vaya con Makoto, no te incumbe. Así que no te metas- haciendo una pausa.- Te dije que me soltaras...- aun siendo agarrada por el joven.

-No. No te la creo. No la creí hace dos noches atrás ¿ o tengo que recordártelo? – haciéndola sonrojar y se daba cuenta que la enojaba también.--   Para una joven comprometida y conozco tu actitud, has estado en un par de deslices conmigo ... ¿O crees que a tu príncipe no le importará que seas de actitud tan ligera? ¿ o el mismo Tao?

****

Algún DIA lo se 

**_El caudal desbordados_**

**_De tus aguas llega al mar;_**

**_Nada va a detener,_**

**_El impulso de amar_**

**_Que me dicta el corazón_**

**_Yo nací para amarte,_**

**_Yo nací para amarte:_**

**_Mas allá de la razón_**

**Alejandro Fernández**

**"Nací para amarte".**

Ante este comentario, la mano de Itzume  golpea con fuerza en contra del rostro del tabernero.  Los ojos de ellas están en lagrimas.  

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo ella con fuerza e ira.- ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar mi convicciones, mis fidelidades?

- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a irte, a sabiendas de lo que siento yo por ti? –soltándola y apuntándole con el dedo a la joven.- ¿Acaso huyes? ¿huyes de lo que podrías sentir?- acariciándose su propio rostro con la otra mano y donde la joven le había dejado la marca roja del impacto.- ¿Huyes de lo que crees que pueda nacer entre nosotros?

-Un par de besos no significa que nazca algo entre nosotros- Respondió ella con la vista en la puerta y sin observarlo a él- solo fue eso. Y Si lo hago... si me voy, es para poder tener un mañana... para que tu tengas un mañana... – avanzando a la puerta.- No creas que me amas.  Ya encontrarás  a otra- y endureciendo el tono de su voz a la vez que unas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla agregó- Que te corresponda.  Porque lo que hago, es mas por venganza.  Soy un ser despiadado, "ligera" como dices.  Me aproveché de la bondad de la Señora Ieran, de Shaoran, de ti y ahora de Tao.  Así soy...-en ese momento siente una respiración sobre su hombro y unos brazos que se sujetan a ella.  Ella observa estos brazos incrédula mientras le rodeaban.  

**_Después al fin,_**

**_Aprenderás_**

**_A Aceptar mi corazón;_**

Si el amor es verdadero, 

**_No se rinde ante el dolor..._**

**_Esperaré,_**

**_No importa cuanto,_**

**_Me hieras sin piedad;_**

**_El destino esta marcado,_**

**_Serás mía y nada mas..._**

**Alejandro Fernández**

**"Nací para amarte".__**

****

-No lo eres.- dijo a media voz sobre su hombro, cerca de su oído. Ella podía sentir el latir de su corazón y el suave respirar- Pero no saber a donde vas me tiene loco.  Mi hermana está desaparecida. No quiero perderte a ti...- ella estaba sonrojada escuchando estas palabras provenientes de lo que Tao describía como una criatura mal humorada de dos cabezas. Pero ella conocía ese otro lado de él. Ese otro lado que solo ella o Yukito podrían extraer: su lado compasivo, humanitario, sincero, cariñoso.  –Lamento que lo que dije...por favor perdóname...

Ella se volteó y le sonrió.  él acercó su cabeza inclinándola un poco hacia adelante y sosteniendo aun a la chica por los hombros le dio un beso.  Tan delicado y superficial pero que en ese momento, provocó que Itzume se estremeciera. Durando tan solo unos segundos pero que a Itzume le parecieron una eternidad. Tal y como había pasado antes, cuando le dio su primer beso.

Al Touya separarse de ella, la encontró con lagrimas en sus ojos y sonrojada. ella tocó su mejilla y le dijo a media voz.- desearía que te olvidaras de mi.. sería lo mejor.

**_Y No hay nada que hacer_**

**_Yo nací para amarte_**

**_Y Amarte  sin final...._**

****

**_Algún día lo se,_**

**_El caudal desbordados_**

**_De tus aguas llega al mar..._**

-No voy a hacerlo- dijo Touya sonriéndole.

**_Nada va a detener_**

**_El impulso de amar_**

**_Que me dicta el corazón_**

**_Yo nací para amarte,_**

**_Yo nací para amarte,_**

**_Mas allá de la razón..._**

**Alejandro Fernández**

**"Nací para amarte".**

-Entonces, créeme que lamento hacer esto- dijo Itzume. En ese momento, Touya sintió como todas las fuerzas le abandonaban su cuerpo.  Sentía sus párpados pesados y no podía sentir sus extremidades inferiores. Cayó a los pies de la joven, inconsciente.-Dormirás por unas cuantas horas... –arrodillándose y acariciando su mejilla.- deberías saber que, no debes confiar en mi... –limpiando sus lagrimas y poniéndose de pie.- en esta vida, Nunca me enamoré de nadie.  Ni siquiera de Shaoran. Siempre juntos, pero nunca sentí nada por él o nada de lo que siento por ti.  Desearía que fuera distinto.  Desde que te conocí, supe que había algo especial en ti.  Pero estoy maldita.- Haciendo una pausa,.- No fui feliz en la vida pasada como Itziar y como su reencarnación, no lo seré ahora.  Aseguraré que seas feliz.  Me aseguraré que tu hermana regrese a ti sana y salva y desharé de esta vida a esa plaga humana que es Akiyashi. Si nos vemos en otra vida, te lo diré.- Abriendo la puerta y observando por ultima vez al joven inconsciente.- Espero que lo entiendas... Pero no puedo permitir que mueras Touya.  O tu, o tu hermana... Nos veremos... espero.- Cerrando finalmente la puerta detrás de si.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Tenemos que avanzar pronto.- dijo Keroberos.,- No estamos a salvo en ninguna parte...

-¡¡Miren!!- dijo Sakura señalando mas adelante.- Es una casa...- sonriendo.- Por fin una casa...- allá y al fondo abajo se veía una chimenea foguear humo, un pozo y un pequeño sembradío y lo que parecía dos vacas allá al fondo encerrados en un corral.

-No te entusiasmes.- dijo Li a su lado y llegando. Él iba mas detrás y ella le observó.,- No sabemos si es un puesto de guardias o es alguien a favor de Cho...

En ese momento escuchan a alguien llegar por detrás. Le apunta a Li con una espada y dice.- Tiene razón... –Li trató de sacar su espada pero ya el sujeto le apuntaba con ella.  Pero por instinto, se puso delante de Sakura para protegerle.

-Tranquilo- dijo Sakura saliendo delante de Li y viendo que podía peligrar su vida. Aun Li llevaba su mano en la empuñadura de la espada que aun no recobraba su forma de amuleto.- No somos enemigos.- levantando la mano.  No lo somos.- Solo  deseamos llegar al este...

-Soy Daijoro Senat.- Dijo el sujeto de ojos negros y cabellos azabaches.  Era de mas te treinta sin duda.  Pero era algo tosco y tenía una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-Soy Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia.- Ella es... Tomoyo  y él es Li...- señalándoles.

Kero estaba en los brazos de Tomoyo lo que lo hacía desapercibido.- Mucho gusto...- contestó la chica de cabellos plomizos.

El sujeto vio la gentileza en la chica de ojos verdes y después de Tomoyo, aunque no pudo evitar el conflicto de miradas con su acompañante. Bajó su arma y dijo- Lo lamento...- mirándoles y no resistiendo sonreír.- no acostumbro a ver visitantes por aquí... por eso está tan dentro de la llanura.  ¿de donde son?

-Venimos de una provincia "Los Ríos"- dijo Tomoyo no evitando mirarle.

-¿la que está cerca de la capital?- dijo.- si, la conozco... ¿Huyen del concurso?

-¿Cómo sabe que hay un concurso?- dijo Li apuntándole con la espada. Para alguien que estaba tan aislado, estaba muy al tanto de lo que pasaba. 

Él sonrió a como Li se puso.  Parecía solo confiar en sus compañeras de viaje.  Se rió estruendosamente.- ¡¡Me agradas muchacho:  Tienes agallas!!- respondiéndole agregó.-  Lo se porque mi mujer se enteró cuando fue al pueblo, días atrás. – Haciendo una reverencia- ¿Pero donde están mis modales? ¿Quisieran pasar a comer y descansar?- viéndoles las ropas sucias y algo cansados.- no se preocupen... no les cobraré. Así nos harán compañía a mi y a Kagome... es mi esposa.- dirigiendo el camino, llanura abajo.

-Disculpe señor ¿Qué hacía atrás de nosotros?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ah eso... buscaba unas frutillas que se dan al otro lado... Mi esposa quería hacer una tarta.- enseñando una bolsita que llevaba en el cinto.-Vamos... le alegrará ver a chicas... Siempre está tan sola... y no es que ella puede salir así no mas... le toma días llegar al pueblo... la ultima vez, consiguió a alguien que la llevara en su carreta.. amigo mío de años...

 A los pocos momentos la mujer llamada  Kagome de cabellos negros como los de su esposo, se extrañó de la presencia de esos jóvenes a quien acompañaba su marido.  Vestía de manera humilde y con un delantal puesto y sus cabellos amarrados y con un pañuelo sobre este. Salió de la casa al encuentro con su esposo y los jóvenes.  Los tres pudieron darse cuenta del atractivo y elegancia en su rostro. Sin duda era aun, una mujer hermosa y de finos rasgos.

-¿Visitantes Daijoro?- limpiándose las manos.- ¿Dónde los encontraste? ¿No serán espías del ejército imperial?

-no lo somos.- dijo Li haciendo una reverencia.- Disculpe la intromisión a sus vidas: me llamo Li.- señalando detrás.- Ella es Lady Sakura y Lady Tomoyo...- cada una inclinando sus cabezas.

-¿Ladys? ¿damas de sociedad??? ¡¡¡Que modales los míos!!- dijo la mujer alarmada.

-Señora: no se preocupe.  Él nos dice así. No somos Ladys.- Dijo Sakura con una gota en su cabeza. –no lo somos... somos chicas normales.- Viendo a la mujer tranquilizarse.

-Los he invitado a comer- dijo su esposo observándole.  Ella le miró interrogante.- Espero que no te moleste... 

-¡¡Claro que no me molesta!!- sonriéndoles- ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuve visitantes?- haciéndose a un lado.- Pasen, pasen... prepararé algo para todos y a ustedes... ¡¡ Daijoro!! Prepara el baño... las jóvenes se querrán refrescar...- y sonriéndole a Li dijo- después usted señor... esperaremos a que descansen y nos cuenten todo lo de ustedes...

-No queremos importunarla...- dijo Sakura.- nos iremos tan pronto como descansemos...

-¡¡nada de eso:!!- dijo sonriendo.- se quedarán hasta mañana... punto. Dormirán, comerán y podrán retomar su camino... –la mujer tomándole por los hombros e indicándole el camino.

Pronto y media hora después,  Sakura y Tomoyo disfrutaban de un baño de aguas tibias y perfumadas.  Las jóvenes por fin disfrutaban (en especial Sakura) de un baño que no recibía decentemente en días.

-Que divino.- decía la maestra de las cartas colocándose una toalla caliente en su frente.  Su amiga estaba terminando y envolviendo su larga y plomiza cabellera en una toalla.- ¡¡No disfrutaba de esta delicia en días!!! Parecería, mas bien, siglos...- Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreírle y observarle.

-pero Sakura ¿Acaso no has tomado baños desde que saliste?- no evitando soltar una carcajada.- Cualquiera diría que no te bañaste...- Aquí la joven Kinomoto se sonrojó y quitándose la toalla del rostro la miró.

-Ay Tomoyo... porque no has estado aquí desde el principio... Si he tomado baños... pero viajar con chicos...- sonrojándose.- es complicado. Además, era en las riveras de los ríos y arroyos. ¿Sabes lo que es tomar un baño a media noche cuando la temperatura bajaba? Era casi de entrar y salir... mas nada.  Y con hombres... tampoco podía ausentarme mucho; Kero comenzaba a provocar a Li y ¡¡Mucha paciencia ha tenido con Kero ahora!! bueno, no es lo mismo ¿A que no?

-Supongo que tienes razón – respondió su prima observándole. –además esto es el paraíso... ¿Dónde está Kero?

Tranquilo en la habitación que la señora Kagome nos ha predispuesto para dormir-Sakura la observó por unos instantes mientras también se envolvía su mojada cabellera en otra toalla.   El silenció reinó por unos momentos a lo que Sakura preguntó.- oye ¿Tomoyo? – aquí su prima le observó.- ¿Que habrá pasado con Eriol?  Pues, no creo que se haya quedado tranquilo... cuando vio que te llevaban .- viendo a su prima cambiar su expresión facial.- porque él lo sabe ¿No?

Tomoyo se acercó a ella e introduciéndose en la pila  respondió a la vez que se  lavaba.- lo sabe...- sonriendo sutilmente y sonrojándose un poco.- él lo sabe... le importo mucho Sakura... y creo que...

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó su ingenua prima.- ¿Está muy caliente el agua para ti?

-Me importa Sakura...- viendo a su prima sonreír.- y cuando esto termine.  Cuando no me persigan y él sea libre (Esta ultima parte Sakura no la comprendió)  estaremos juntos...

Mientras las jóvenes compartían en el baño, Daijoro y su esposa, entretenían a Li que estaba mucho menos relajado, que sus compañeras de viaje.  mas bien, parecía una estatua de Mármol.  De pie a un lado de la humilde vivienda mientras la mujer en una tinaja en su exterior pero bastante cerca de ambos, remojaba las ropas de sus acompañantes.

-Pero que vestidos mas elegantes...- dijo levantando el de Tomoyo.- no recuerdo la ultima vez que vi trajes como estos... – remojándolos.- aunque para viajar a pies, es lo menos apropiado...

-Disculpe.—preguntó Li interrumpiéndole. Daijoro estaba cerca y le escuchó- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar al pueblo? 

-Días.- dijo el hombre observándole.- Es bastante difícil pero el camino está a quince minutos abajo...

-¿por qué habitan en una planicie tan alejada de todos? ¿por qué no en el pueblo con los demás?

Kagome dejó de lavar las prendas de las jóvenes y sonriendo nerviosa (que Li pudo notarlo), decía.- Ay pero que torpe soy... no les puse nueva y limpias prendas a tus preciosas amigas... con permiso.- Retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Dije algo que no debía?- preguntó observando a Daijoro.  

Este solo fue a la estantería y tomó una botella y preguntó.-- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- respondió lacónico.          

-Para ver si eres hombre para acompañarme...- señalando la bebida.- Es fuerte...- tomando dos vasos y comenzando a servir.- me acompañas en un trago y te digo... toda la historia...- señalando una silla.  Li miró a atrás, donde estaba el cuarto donde las chicas tomaban su baño. – No te preocupes... a tu novia no le pasará nada...

-¿Mi novia??- sonrojado hasta las orejas.- ¿quién es mi novia???

-La preciosa jovencita de ojos esmeraldas...- sonriéndole de manera bellaca. 

-Ella no es mi novia...- el sonrojo se le notaba y retiró la vista del sujeto.  Este se rió estruendosamente.

-Bueno pues la otra...- comentó el hombre.

-Ella tampoco... es prima de Sakura... es todo. 

-Pues algo especial es...- dijo el sujeto sirviéndose un trago y exclamó.- ¡¡Ah lo que se es ser joven, inocente e indiferente a cualquier sentimiento que viene a tu corazón!! Quisiera volver a esos años.- Terminando su vaso.

-¡¡Ella no es mi novia!!- exclamó escandalizado.

-Bueno, bueno ya. No lo es... por ahora... algo te traes chico... – sonriéndole.- pero la verdad es que, ella es dulce y bastante arrojada y por supuesto hermosa... si no es pariente tuya, ya veré a los pequeños demonios del amor haciendo de las suyas...

-Disculpe ¿pero porque no hace la misma presunción con la otra chica? ¿Con su prima?

Daijoro lo observó unos instantes antes de responder a lo que agregó.- ¿por qué cuando nos conocimos, te pusiste delante de ella para que no la lastimara? ¿por qué no protegiste a la otra?.- viendo que bajó su mirada.- claro...- brillándole los ojos.

-Le debo mi vida a ella.- mirando al sujeto nuevamente.- si no fuera por ella, estaría muerto en estos momentos... por eso las llevo al Este... 

Daijoro tomó nuevamente otro vaso y dijo.- Si, claro... ahora te digo muchacho: No hay nada mas importante en este mundo que el amor... créeme, lo se... y además... viajas con ella. Solo de la convivencia la vida te prepara para el amor...

  
       Li lo observó un instante y tomando el otro vaso dijo.- Sírvame... a ver que es esto...- Daijoro solo sonrió ante la actitud del muchacho.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura mientras estaba con su amiga y Kagome. mientras la mujer buscaba entre sus pertenencias algo acorde con las chicas.  Pero buscaba entre sus pertenencias actuales y no veía nada.

-No hay nada adecuado para ustedes por aquí...- decía la mujer desesperada y buscando algo apropiado.

-Pues nos pondremos las ropas con que llegamos...- dijo Tomoyo.  A la mujer le surgió una gota en su cabeza.

-Bueno...- sonriendo nerviosa.- Esas ropas estaban tan llenas de lodo y tan sucias que las eché a lavar.  Las telas de satín y seda toman todo un día en secarse... hacía mucho tiempo que no veía o tocaba vestidos como esos... Años...- sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

-¿Tuviste trajes como esos?- preguntó Tomoyo observándole.  La mujer sonriendo nerviosa le respondió.

-Hace mucho ya...- dijo ella.  Ocurriéndosele algo agregó.- Vengan...- Sacándoles por una puerta y llevándoles a lo que parecía su alcoba.  Miró detrás de ellas y cerró la puerta.- Mi esposo no le gusta que saque esto.- sacando una llave de debajo de un recipiente a un lado. Y de ahí se dirigió a un baúl de gravados que estaba bajo una ventana. – pero con el tiempo, dejaron de ser de mi gusto.- Abriéndole.  Ahí desplegó delante de las chicas dos vestidos de distintos colores, hecho en satín y algodón.- Cuando cumplí los treinta dejaron de servirme...

-Son muy lindos.- dijo Tomoyo extendiendo uno.- ¿podemos?

-¡¡Claro!! Lo mejor de todo es que son cómodos y además... fácil de transportar... se los dejo...- sonriéndoles.

-No podemos aceptar- dijo Sakura al fin observando el otro vestido.- no es correcto...

-Ah no, por favor.- dijo Kagome mirándoles. – Acéptenlos... de todas maneras, Daijoro y yo no tenemos hijas.  ¿para que dejar que se maltraten allí?- Tomoyo una vez terminó de vestirse y Sakura ataba un listón a su cintura,  miró en interior del baúl y entre muchas cosas, habían otras piezas de vestir muy elegantes. –Aunque honestamente, mejor serán unos pantalones para caminar ¿No creen?

-¿Pantalones?- preguntó Sakura sonriéndole.- ¿es posible?

Kagome sonrió y asintiendo agregó- Daijoro cuando tenía mas o menos la edad y complexión de su amigo, usaba pantalones mas pequeños.  Con la edad y el duro trabajo, su cuerpo ha cambiado... igual el mío.- Mirando los vestidos.- Como la vida cambia... sacándolos del armario y ajustándolo a tu cintura estará listo.

-Genial.- dijo Sakura sonriendo - ¿No es grandioso Tomoyo?

-Soy mas chica de vestidos Sakura- respondió su prima sonriendo y aun observando el contenido del baúl. -¿Qué es esto?- sacando una de las cosas en ese baúl: habían listones para el pelo, cepillo y espejo de plata pero lo que llamó la atención eran ciertas piezas de oro y bastantes finas.  de los brazaletes de oro.- ¿Dónde lo consiguió?- mostrándole uno.

-No lo robé si a eso te refieres- dijo la mujer dolida y tomándolo con avidez de la mano de Tomoyo.

-Lo siento... no quise...- dijo la joven apenada.

-no... yo lo siento,.- dijo la mujer.- Es que a Daijoro no le gusta ver estas cosas... es todo... muchas, con el tiempo, las he vendido cuando los problemas de dinero nos atacan...

-¿Era rica antes? ¿era dama de sociedad?_ preguntó Sakura.  La mujer se sentó a un lado y les indicó que se sentaran.

-Ni siquiera cerca- dijo la mujer mirando aquel brazalete. – Era bailarina...-haciendo una pausa.- no lo era desde un principio. Mi madre era sirviente en el palacio en la capital... hace años ya.  Pero por alguna razón nunca me llevaba allá.  Cuando cumplí 17 años, mi madre falleció. Así que fui a Palacio a tomar su lugar.  de todas maneras, no teníamos a nadie.  Solo éramos ella  y yo. Me volví una chica que limpiaba pisos. Pero...- endureciendo su mirada.- Alguien se dio cuenta de mi existencia... Joven.. y según me dijeron, hermosa.  Formé a los pocos meses parte del séquito de bailarinas de Cho Akiyashi.  Pero con ser bailarina para el rey, no era suficiente...- dijo evitando llorar ante los recuerdos pero su voz sonaba acongojada.- Pronto era mas que una bailarina... pero no lo amaba.- Dándoles idea  a las jóvenes que fue lo que pasó.- en un momento sin querer conocí a Daijoro. Era soldado dentro de palacio.  Fue amor a primera vista.  Lo veía allá gallardo en una de los muros a poco metros de mi ventana.   Yo me enamoré de su figura. – sonriendo.- por lo que parecía él también me había visto en los alrededores...

-No es permitido que nadie se acerque a las jóvenes de Cho ¿Cierto?- comentó Tomoyo viéndole asentir.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Un amor prohibido mis niñas- dijo –que resultó en un intento de escape suicida.  Éramos amantes prohibidos... si llegamos escapar pero en una encrucijada fue cuando Daijoro en nuestra huída una espada cruzó su rostro y le hizo la cicatriz que tiene en su ojo.- limpiándose las  lagrimas.- Vinimos a vivir aquí... era lo mas hermoso que habíamos visto...  – y mirándoles agregó- Supe del concurso en el pueblo... no se dejen ver los rostros niñas... siempre usen esto.- Mostrándoles dos abrigos de mujer que cubrían de los pies a la cabeza incluso con una capa para su cabeza que estaban dentro del baúl. – nadie devela a las jóvenes sin su autorización... además... en estas partes no pueden hacerlo al menos que ellas quieran.  Ahora a vestirse... la cena casi estará servida..- dirigiéndolas a la habitación que compartirían. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese mismo momento Li escuchaba la historia por parte de Daijoro y este agregó.- -Así que te conviene que a quienes conozcan digan que esas jóvenes están o casadas o no muestren sus rostros.  Lamentablemente ambas, son hermosas...- en ese momento llega Kagome y es observada por Li.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó ante la seria mirada de ambos.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.- dijo Li – solo quería agradecerle sus atenciones señora...- haciendo una reverencia.- muchas gracias. 

-No es nada.- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Es todo un placer contar con visitantes tan educados... la cena estará pronto...- dirigiéndose a la estufa de leños.

Li tomó un segundo trago. Justo cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa, dirigió su mirada al umbral de la habitación.   Acompañada por su prima, vestía un hermoso traje sencillo, de color pastel y su aroma a flores fue lo que despertó el sentido del chico. Incluso al verla, se sonrojó sutilmente.  No le quitó la vista en un momento.

-Vaya... pero que hermosas se ven.—dijo Daijoro observándoles y mirando de reojo a Li.- ¿No crees, chico?- pero no recibió respuesta del sujeto.

-¿Lo creen?- preguntó la joven sonrojándose.  Igualmente Tomoyo estaba sonrojada.  

En ese momento escucharon un galopar de caballos que se acercaban.  Daijoro cambió su expresión y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la parte delantera.  Incluso, Kagome quien servía la cena, estaba en expectativa. En ese momento, Tomoyo y Sakura ocupaban sus asientos.  

-Es Mischio...- dijo a su mujer.- Creo que están de suerte muchachos...- Dirigiéndose al exterior.

Kagome sonrió a la vez que colocaba los platos delante de los chicos y hogazas de pan y además agua.- Coman... sin vergüenza... adelante...

-Disculpe ¿Quién es Mischio? – preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ah el vive camino arriba.- dijo la mujer.- a veces sube y otras baja al pueblo...- mirando en ese momento como su marido entra con un sujeto alto de ojos cafés y pelo oscuro. Por un momento a Sakura le dio una impresión de ser su hermano.

-Mischio: Ellos son Li,  Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daijorij – haciendo una pausa.- El es Makatashi Mischio... Un viejo amigo...

-encantado en conocerlos...- dijo el sujeto sonriendo a cada uno.  Dirigiéndose a Kagome dijo- Tan encantadora como siempre.- besando su mano.

-Ay Mischio ¿Acaso no respetas a Daijoro?- viéndole desbordarse de atenciones con el sujeto.

-Eso no me molesta... siempre te he pedido que dejes a este mequetrefe y vivas conmigo...- respondió el sujeto.

-Eso jamás... ya me encapriché con mi marido... – sonreía la mujer.  

Sakura y Tomoyo se reían ante toda la situación.  Pronto este sujeto se encontraba cenando entre Li y Daijoro mientras este, tenía del otro lado a Kagome, de ahí a Tomoyo y finalmente Sakura.   Li prefirió guardar silencio en toda la cena pero si comía con avidez, después de todo, habían pasado días difíciles desde su escapada.   Sakura era otra que devoraba todo lo que Kagome se levantaba y le servía. 

Una vez saciaron su apetito Mischio comentó- Por eso me gustas mas: Sabes cocinar estupendo Kagome...- sonriéndole.- ¿cuánto tiempo permanecerán con este par de viejos?- preguntó Mischio. 

-¿Viejos? ¡¡Viejos!! ¿Escuchaste como me llamó Kagome?- viendo a su esposa sonreír.- no soy mas viejo que tu... además para tu información tengo cuarenta años... 

Su esposa tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿cuánto piensan quedarse con mis "amigos"? – preguntó Mischio.

-Piensan irse mañana... tienen que llegar al pueblo...- dijo Daijoro sonriendo.- ¿Oye vas pronto al pueblo?

-Planeaba ir partir pasado mañana....- observando a Li, a Sakura y Tomoyo.- ¿pero que mas da? Tengo una carreta. Pues soy distribuidor de frutas silvestres en el mercado a los vendedores... me toma dos días llegar al pueblo con mi carreta.  Si quieren, puedo hacerles espacio...

-¿No es molestia?- preguntó Sakura.  

-Para nada...- dijo el sujeto.- Además me convendrá... así no haré el viaje solo...- haciendo una pausa agregó.- No hay soldados imperiales en los caminos... y solo hay un puesto con diez soldados en el pueblo...

-Disculpe... ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomaría llegar al este?- preguntó Li.

-¿Al este? ¿Este donde muchacho? Pues todo esto es el Este...- dijo Daijoro sonriéndole.- Tienes que ser mas especifico...- ahí sin nadie darse cuenta, Sakura tomó una frutilla y una hogaza de pan y se las introdujo en sus bolsillos.

-Tenemos que llegar a donde una familia...- Dijo Sakura .—Se hacen llamar Li...

-Haciendo memoria Daijoro y también Mischio el primero respondió.- No.. no conozco a nadie de apellido Li ¿Y tu Mischio?

Este negaba con su rostro a la vez que comentaba.- No... no en ese pueblo de todas maneras...

-Bueno.- dijo Kagome.- no tienen porque desanimarse chicos...- sonriéndoles a los muchachos.,- ya llegarán a su destino... no debe de estar muy lejos.  Solo, sigan al Este y no se perderán hasta encontrarlos...

pero Li se preguntaba ¿qué tan lejos estaban de su destino?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras un hombre de facciones gentiles cabalgaba en un caballo mientras un abrigo le cubría de pies a cabeza.  Solo sus botas negras eran vistas enganchadas en ambos lados del corcel gris a la vez que galopaba en dirección al Este.

Había dejado dos años atrás a sus hijos solos.  Ahora, se había enterado de los rumores del famoso concurso.

-"_Es la hija de Nadeshiko_".- decía en su mente.- _"Nadeshiko siempre fue bella. Una de las mas bellas... Nadeshiko, por favor protege a nuestra hija. Yo pretendo llegar tan pronto como pase la frontera."_

Pero la verdad era que, le faltaban semanas para alcanzar la provincia de los Ríos donde sus hijos habitaban. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Una campañilla en el recibidor sonó aquella mañana. La mujer estaba en esos momentos respondiendo su correspondencia.  

La doncella irrumpió y dijo.- ¿Señora? Lady Akizuki Nakuru le busca...

-¿La prima de Lord Hiraguizagua?.- preguntó la mujer dejando sus actividades y poniéndose de pie agregó.- Hacedla pasar...- viendo a la doncella hacerse a un lado para dejar a la vista a la hermosa joven.

-Lady Sonomi.- haciendo una reverencia. – tengo algo que decirle...

Las facciones de la hermosa joven daban a entender que la noticia que le daría no sería de su agrado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Continuará... **

**Comentarios: hola y gracias por leer esta historia que cada vez se vuelve mas larga... T.T para algunos esto lo consideran un alivio... **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios... Gracias especiales por supuesto A Naiko  (mi amigacha del alma)... gracias a Claudia (Serv) que siempre se toma el tiempo de leer las historias y que por cierto, es la responsable de la inclusión de la canción de Café Tacuba presentada en este capitulo.   A Aiko que anda ocupadísima con su grupo de Merodeadores (la cual soy orgullosa miembro de ella)...  A Sakura_corazon quien por fin ha surgido de las tinieblas las cuales la mantenían oculta... a Jia quien marcha siempre en sus andadas... y buena dibujante también... **

**Como pudimos observar en este capitulo, por fin surge Fujitaka Kinomoto. Touya está enamorado de esta chica, pero pasará un tiempecito en que se vuelvan a ver y no en las mejores circunstancias.  Mientras, nos conformaremos con las parejas centrales de esta historia y con la profecía de la caída de la dinastía Cho.**

**No crean que la pareja Daijoro y Kagome (Presentadas en este capitulo) son de relleno.  En realidad, son clave central para un futuro capitulo y en donde la ventaja de poseer a esos amigos será revelada.**

**La segunda canción de este capitulo, se titula "Yo nací para amarte" de Alejandro Fernández... escúchenla es hermosa. **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com **


	18. capitulo Diecisiete

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 17: "Poderes de la oscuridad".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"La situación se volvía cada vez mas peligrosa para Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Tomoyo; Ahora y con planes de llegar al primer pueblo, esperaban a partir de allí, conseguir información acerca de la Familia Li, no sabiendo que a la vez que se encontraban cerca, mas lejos parecía estar la respuesta a todo el misterio concerniente a los familiares del antiguo Mago Clow.**

**Mientras Sakura y Tomoyo aprovechaban el hospedaje encontrado en las planicies para descansar, y para el día siguiente encontraron incluso transporte.  Pero no así lo pensaba Li... este aun no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que se sentía cansado... pero es que su cabeza rodaban demasiadas ideas y recuerdos o lagunas de recuerdos confusas. **

**¿hasta cuando continuaría con tanto desconcierto?"**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

      La casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio.  Se podía escuchar el viento mover las hojas de los árboles y los grillos de la planicie en su canto. Por lo que parecía, esa noche, no habría incidentes extraños que ellos tuviesen que enfrentar.

Mientras, Sakura y Tomoyo dormían en una cama, predispuesta por la señora Kagome, Kero dormía al lado de Sakura, Li estaba dando vueltas y mas vueltas en un puesto preparado en la sala, en una esquina mientras los dueños de la casa dormían en su habitación.   Y es que, Li prefirió dormir en la sala que en la alcoba con las jóvenes, cosa que no consideraba correcto.  Además, ellas necesitaban dormir con confianza.

¿pero acaso él dormiría en algún momento?  No podía dormir. Se incorporaba por vigésima vez en lo que iba de la noche.  El silencio lo hacía recordar algo pero al mismo tiempo, las imágenes o los sonidos parecían demasiado lejanos o confusos.  

Miró el techo oscuro.  Luego miró el brillo de la espada colocada en un rincón a pocos centímetros de su "lecho".  La verdad que el surgimiento de aquella espada en sus manos, era aun el misterio mas grande de su vida.

¿Qué él tenía poderes mágicos? Como decía el guardián Keroberos, sí poseía poderes mágicos. Pero por su amnesia estaban dormidos ¿Cómo los iba a despertar? ¿quién era él en realidad? 

¿Era Li? Si, eso estaba claro.  Era un Li. Pero ¿Cuál era su nombre? De un momento a otro el rostro de Sakura vino a su mente.  Por primera vez pensó en el ruido del agua; ruido de agua... Los ojos verdes... unos ojos verdes distintos a los de Sakura.  -"Sakura no tiene esos ojos... ojos de desafío... de reto... ¿Sakura ha peleado conmigo alguna vez?".- escuchando dentro de su cabeza sonidos de espadas chocando y combatiendo con alguien de ojos verdes.- "¿acaso que... por que pienso en Sakura?"- pensaba a la vez que la recordaba sonriendo y brincando y además enfrentando esos sujetos. Triste también. –"me estoy volviendo loco"- sacudiendo su cabeza.- "tengo que conciliar el sueño o terminaré volviéndome loco..." 

Pero era difícil. Nuevamente se echó para ver si dormía algo.  Pero vueltas y mas vueltas daba.  

En ese momento escucha una puerta abrirse. Inmediatamente tomó su espada.  Ahí vio la luz de una vela.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó la joven mirándole con sus ojos verdes.- ¿te sientes  mal?

-Ah eres tu...- dijo bajando su espada y colocándola en un rincón.- no puedo dormir ¿y usted? ¿cuál es su excusa?

-no tengo excusa...- comentó la Maestra de cartas acercándose.  Ahí se dio cuenta que estaba en ropas de dormir de mangas largas y el ruedo de la falda llegaba a los pies incluso con un lindo gorrito sujetando su cabellos.  -¿puedo sentarme?

-Como quiera...- comentó el sujeto indiferente.

-Vaya... llevamos días viajando juntos y aun persiste en decirme "usted"- Riéndose.- ¿Qué nunca me tratará con confianza?

-Usted es extraña Sakura...- comentó el joven observándole.- uno debe de tratar de "usted" a las personas.. es lo correcto...

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- preguntó Sakura sonriéndole pero a la vez con la ceja alzada. Provocó que el joven retirara la vista de su rostro.- A lo mejor no es todo lo que cree Li.. tal vez en verdad, es un caballero.

-¿Qué caballero que usted conozca tiene poderes mágicos?- pregunto el joven – no se lo que soy... quien soy...

-Yo se quien es: una persona, fiel, confiable y valiente... que no tiene miedo a nada... No lo piensa un momento para enfrentarse a lo desconocido... es lo que yo veo...- sonriéndole.- Incluso es... eres mas valiente que yo...

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Usted lleva el peso de manejar poderes y enfrentar el peligro...  yo, a decir la verdad...- Sonrojándose.- le admiro...- siendo observado por la joven.,- Mucho Sakura...- haciéndole sonreír..-  pues usted por lo que parece juega un papel muy importante en todo el asunto que el peluche nos ha contado... 

-Muchas gracias Li- respondió ella.- ¿No va a dormir?

-No creo poder... tengo muchas cosas en mi mente...- respondió.- E incluso, creo que si quisiera, no podría...

-Tiene que dormir... –haciendo una pausa.- no se como lo hace... no duerme en parte de la noche en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos viajando...; incluso, camina con nosotros... toda esa distancia.  Soy yo la que me quejo de agotamiento... usted, apenas come y no se queja... yo en cambio, me quedo dormida y además de todo, me cuesta trabajo levantarme al día siguiente...

-No todos somos iguales, Sakura...

-Si es verdad; pero me preocupa su condición...- Dijo poniéndose de pie.- me voy a dormir... – tomando su vela y observando el sujeto comentó.- Trate de no pensar ni presionarse mucho por saber quien es... pues pronto lo sabrá y no importa quien sea en verdad, tiene personas que se preocupan por usted... y que lo aceptarán, no importa si es un caballero, o un ladrón... 

-Muchas gracias...- sonrió él sutilmente.

-Ahora duerma... –haciendo una pausa y caminando a la puerta agregó.- Buenas noches...- finalmente cerrando la puerta.

-Buenas noches... Sakura- dijo Li sin ser escuchado por la joven.

Pero al hablar con ella y acomodarse nuevamente en su lecho, algo había cambiado. Ya no se sentía tan intranquilo. Pronto se quedaba dormido al igual que los demás de la casa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La mujer estaba histérica. La información que Nakuru le había proporcionado acerca de que su hija fue llevada por los soldados de Cho la ponía con los nervios de punta. Nakuru le informó que la joven no estaba con Eriol, la hizo casi perder la razón, pero al mismo tiempo tomar la decisión.  Ahora que se encontraba en un carruaje con dirección en un principio a  Marmolite. Pero la conversación con la prima de Lord Hiraguizagua, hacía dudar el verdadero paradero de su única hija.  pensaba en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

**-------------- Flash Back ------------**

_-¿Qué ocurre señorita Akizuki?- preguntó Sonomi al ambas quedarse a solas.- ¿por qué no me responde?_

_-Algo ha pasado señora Kaho... tengo que informarle para cuando vaya a casa a visitar a la joven Tomoyo...- haciendo una pausa.- bueno.... _

_-¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo? ¿Está bien? _

_-Mire: vino un hombre a la casa, de nombre Micashi... soldado de Cho... bueno, él averiguó que la señorita Tomoyo y Eriol, no están verdaderamente casados...- Viendo como la mujer se ponía de pie de repente._

_-¡¡pensé que ese problema estaba resuelto!!! ¿acaso no firmamos los documentos pertinentes?_

_-Si, lo hicimos... pero él, no se... creo que tiene algún informante... el asunto es que, la joven Tomoyo, se la llevaron de la casa... _

_-¿Cómo que se la llevaron? ¿Eriol lo permitió? ¿Cómo Eriol lo permitió?. – exaltándose._

_-Señora: Le garantizo que Eriol hizo todo lo posible... pero nunca la dejaría ir de esa manera...ella ama a la señorita Tomoyo... jamás permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Cho, posara ojos en la joven..._

_-Iré ahora mismo a Marmolite... pagaré lo que sea necesario, incluso toda mi fortuna para ello..._

_-Ella no está en Marmolite..._

_-¿En la capital?- viendo que Nakuru negaba con la cabeza.- ¿dónde entonces?_

_-Ella, escapó..._

_-¿Escapó? ¿cómo que escapó?- preguntó Sonomi sorprendida.- ¿Dónde está entonces???_

_-No se... decirle...- mintió.- pero mi primo cree que ella está bien..._

_-¡¡No está nada bien!!! Me alegro que haya escapado ¿Pero como lo hizo?_

_-El carruaje donde iba fue atacado... las doncellas que iban ahí, fueron liberadas..._

_-¿Dónde está mi hija?- gritó la mujer.- ¿Dónde está??? ¡¡Quiero a mi hija!!_

_-Ponerse histérica no resolverá nada.- respondió Nakuru. –Vuelvo y le repito: Ella está bien... y mi primo, pone todos sus recursos y habilidades para que nada le pase... confíe en él... su hija lo hace..._

_-Pero Nakuru... es mi hija...- haciendo una pausa.- es una dama.. sabrá donde estará...- ocurriéndosele una idea.- Kinomoto...- poniéndose de pie.- Está donde Kinomoto... es la segunda persona en quien mas confía después de Sakura...- sonriendo..- De seguro está ahí... escondida... iré lo mas pronto posible..._

_-Señora Sonomi: tenga cuidado y no estoy tan segura que...- viéndole mirarle con rencor lo que una gota cruzó por su cuello.- Claro... por supuesto, debe de estar donde Kinomoto.- haciendo una reverencia se retiró._

**--------------- fin del Flash back -------------- **

-Si quiero respuesta... si quiero encontrarla, el mejor lugar es comenzando aquí.- El carruaje se detuvo delante de la taberna de los Kinomoto.  Miró la entrada con ímpetu, pero prefirió entrar por el callejón a un lado.- Esperen aquí.- dijo a sus sirvientes y al cochero.

En ese momento y cuando abrió la puerta trasera vio un joven de ojos castaños y pelo grisáceo llevar en sus hombros un pesado barril a la parte delantera. Se podía escuchar el ruido de los clientes desde ahí.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó en su acento y temperamento de Touya.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Yukito dejando el barril a un lado y observándole.

-Mi hija... ¿Dónde está mi hija?- mirándole con desesperación.

-Un momento.- dijo seriamente.  Notaba que algo pasaba.  Se dirigió a la parte de adelante y en unos momentos ingresaba Kinomoto. 

Para Sonomi el sujeto estaba como siempre: impenetrable y molesto. Solo en un principio.-

-Ah es usted...- dijo el sujeto cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué desea? Ah no déjeme adivinar... vino a ver que pasaba conmigo y la joven.- refiriéndose a Itzume.- ya no tiene que preocuparse: se fue y no va a volver...

-Por mas entusiasta que creas (cosa que no es cierto) que estoy por escuchar tus idilios, amoríos... conquistas  o lo que sea que tengas con esas mujerzuelas...- viendo como este la miró como si quisiera fulminarla.- No es de eso que vengo... quiero ver a mi hija...

-No se dirija con tal falta de respeto...- dijo apuntándole con el dedo.- ¡No se atreva.. a faltarle el respeto!!

Sonomi, por un momento vio aquella mirada; Era una mirada desafiadora, molesta, adolorida y perturbada ante su comentario . Dijo finalmente. – Lo siento... no quise faltarte el respeto... a ti o a tu amiga... – el rostro de Touya se relajó un poco.- Solo que, quiero ver a mi hija... saber que está bien...- sollozando y sentándose en la silla de la cocina.

Touya ahí vio un conector en común con aquella prepotente mujer: Su sentido de  protección y cuidado con su prima.

-¿Quiere un poco de té?- le ofreció mientras servía en una taza que estaba guardada en un compartimiento cerrado. Colocándosela frente, él también se sentó.

-Gracias...- dijo tomando un sorbo y sacando su pañuelo para limpiarse los ojos.- lamento en verdad, haberte faltado el respeto... a ti o a la joven que se quedaba contigo.- viéndole cambiar el semblante y fruncir el ceño.- en verdad... lo siento... no debí de dirigirme de esa forma...

-¿por qué dice que quiere ver a su hija? ¿por qué no va a donde su esposo y le pide que quiere verla?- viéndole entristecerse.- ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Así que...  – haciendo una pausa.- no está aquí ¿cierto?

-¿Aquí? No... no la he visto desde el día que vino con su esposo... ¿qué pasa?

-Alguien, un soldado... fue a la casa de Hiraguizagua y se llevó a Tomoyo a Marmolite...

-¡¡Eso es imposible!! Ella está casada... y Cho solo pide jóvenes doncellas y que sean virtuosas... o solteras...- alarmándose.

-Es que no lo sabes....- haciendo una pausa..- El matrimonio... la boda, fue todo una farsa- sollozando.- Una farsa preparada para que los soldados o el encargado no tomase a Tomoyo como una de las jóvenes... para Cho...

-Así que... ¿Usted junto al sujeto Hiraguizagua, planearon todo esto para salvarla a ella del destino? 

Ella asintió en silencio.

-si dice que la fueron a buscar... ¿Por qué vino aquí?

-Porque unas doncellas, entre ellas, Tomoyo fueron liberadas... escaparon del carruaje... nadie sabe donde están.. pensé que Tomoyo, como confía en ti y en Sakura, habría venido aquí...

-¿Qué dice su esposo? O no esposo... bueno, Ese sujeto... ¿Qué dice?

-Aun no he hablado con él... el mensaje llegó por medio de su prima, Nakuru Akizuki.- viendo fruncir nuevamente su mirada. Él joven se tiró para atrás del espaldar de la silla, escuchándole-  Pero pensaba... bueno, ya ve... creo que me equivoqué...

Pero Kinomoto agregó- Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo ¿Sabe? Hubiera hecho lo imposible por salvar un ser amado de tal destino...- siendo observado por la mujer.- no la condeno a usted o a Hiraguizagua por haber hecho eso... si hubiera podido... si se me hubiera ocurrido la idea, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo...

Ella se puso de pie y caminando a la puerta dijo- Gracias por el té... y lamento nuevamente el malentendido con tu amiga...

-ella no está aquí ya...- respondió y dirigiéndose al asunto con su prima comentó.- Creo que... bueno, espero que Tomoyo esté bien... usted, tenga confianza de que está a salvo...- haciendo una pausa.- Mi madre nunca permitirá que algo tan querido para usted, sea lastimado...- ahí Sonomi se impresionó ante las palabras del hombre delante de ella.- Nunca...

Ella asintió en agradecimiento y salió por donde había entrado. Pero algo le daba curiosidad a Touya; Algo que Sonomi le dijo. El fue soldado una vez.. ¿cómo una joven sin poderes, sin defensa, sin entrenamiento, escapó de un carruaje a lo mejor resguardado con soldados entrenados?

Después a su mente llegó Itzume.  Vaya que la joven una vez que se fue, no fue hasta horas después y Yukito quien lo había despertado que recobró la conciencia.  Pero ella, lo había dejado inconsciente.  ¿había acaso usado sus habilidades en contra de él? Jamás lo perdonaría.  Jamás perdonaría que jugase de esa forma con él. Que le mintiera, que le ocultara la verdad . ¿pero porque lo había hecho? No tenia respuesta... 

Pero prefería en concentrarse en sus labores.

Y dejar que ella volviese cuando quisiera...

Ya nada mas quedaba...

Mas nada podía hacer...

Solo esperar... o eso pensaba él. Aunque un dolor indescriptible se posó en su corazón. Dolor que trataba de ignorar. Pero al mismo tiempo, un presentimiento. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sakura...- decía Tomoyo zarandeándola.- Sakura, despierta...

-Es dormilona- comentó Kero del otro lado y observando a la joven aun dormida.

-No digas eso Kero... está muy cansada... no la culpo... ha pasado por mucho y al usar sus poderes... aunque... siempre ha sido dormilona...

-Cuando la despierte, me avisa- dijo Li quien todo ese tiempo estaba en el umbral de la alcoba observando a la joven con una gota en su cuello. Después de ese comentario, prefirió salir al exterior. Pues recordaba la conversación con ella la noche anterior. Vaya que si la chica tenía el sueño pesado.

-Pobre Sakura...- comentó Tomoyo.

En ese momento Kero escucha a alguien acercarse y adopta la forma de "peluche" al lado de Sakura. 

-¿Aun no despierta?- pregunta Kagome observando a la joven de cabellos platinos.

-No...- surgiéndole una gota.- No despierta... ¿Será que está enferma?

Kagome se acercó y le tomó la temperatura a lo que respondió.-no.. está bien... solo que muy cansada.- y sonriéndole a la joven de ojos azules comentó.- ¿Por que no vienes a desayunar? Ella despertará en algún momento... – llevándose a la joven de los hombros.

Kero al ellas salir y Tomoyo cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas comentó.- Sakura: Despierta, tengo hambre...- tocándole con su patita en su rostro.

Pero Sakura, muy lejos estaba de despertar.

Estaba en un espacio rodeado de oscuridad.  No había nadie allí y cuando escuchaba el sonido de su propia voz, esta hacía ecos.  

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la insignia del mago Clow estaba a sus pies; en pocos momentos y saliendo hacía adelante estaba el sujeto alto y de apacible mirada y rostro observándole.

-Es usted...- saludó ella.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo está todo?

-Mago Clow: ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué yo? – preguntaba ella – tengo tantos días esperando a que usted apareciera en mis sueños para preguntarle...

-Lo se... por eso y recién aparezco ahora...- en ese momento Clow mira a su alrededor y después al rostro de la joven.- Cada día que pasa, te vuelves mas fuerte, además, puedo sentir que Keroberos se ha encariñado contigo...

-Mago Clow ¿Qué quiere que haga? Porque nunca me ha dicho nada; Solo se que, soy la elegida como dice Kero... pero ¿Elegida para que?

-En el Este, está la respuesta... cuando llegues al Este, lo comprenderás...

-Si usted sabe porque ¿Acaso no me lo piensa decir? – el hombre frunció su mirada al observar el rostro compungido de la elegida.

-Sakura: hay grandes poderes, grandes personas que al igual que tu, son especiales.  Pero esas personas necesitan una señal, un indicio de esperanza que las cosas cambiarán...  y de todas esas personas, el libro llegó a tus manos porque estaba escrito...

-Pero... no conozco nada de lo que debo hacer...

-Por eso tienes a Keroberos de tu lado, y también al joven Li...- sonrió Clow.- Keroberos te enseñará a controlar y a usar las cartas, cada cual a su tiempo... y Li, con él aprenderás disciplina, coraje y lucha para lo que se aproxima... 

-¿Cómo puedo ser yo, una chica normal alguien de quienes mucho tienen sus vidas en mis manos? ¡¡No creo poder!!- en ese momento el báculo mágico aparece en sus manos.  Clow acerca quedando frente a ella y tomándola por los hombros le dirige una mirada.  

Pero no era una mirada de compasión, mas bien de confianza diciendo.- ánimos mi pequeña... – haciendo una pausa.- eres la esperanza... tus ojos son de esperanza... Verde como la esperanza misma... tienes una valentía que aun no ha salido en su totalidad, al igual que tu poder... eres tan valiente como todos aquellos hechiceros e inocentes que perdieron su vida, con tal de no permitir un yugo asesino e injusto... pero ha llegado tu turno: no temas en abrir tu corazón;  porque el arma mas poderosa que tienes a tu lado es el amor... nunca olvides eso... Keroberos confía en ti, pero para él obtener respuesta para poder responder tus preguntas, debe de ir al Este.  Van por el camino correcto...

-¿Cuánto nos falta por recorrer?

-Cuando el camino finalice, estarás lista. Pero es necesario que cambies Sakura.  Nada ni nadie podrá contra el poder de la Luz, de la estrella y de la oscuridad... tendrás tantos aliados de tu lado, tantas personas que algunas de ellas, te amarán con tal intensidad, que  como resultado de ese amor, será visto el poder mas grande de todos; pero para que estén listos, deben de hacer este viaje. – incorporándose.- Confía en tu corazón, en tus instintos y otros confiarán y se guiarán por sus palabras y por sus propios corazones; pero lo importante: no debes de dudar de ti misma... 

En ese momento, Sakura despierta.  Kero estaba diciéndole a la vez que la observaba pestañear- Hasta que por fin despiertas...

-Es que... estaba con el mago Clow Kero...

-¿El mago Clow? ¿qué te decía?

-Muchas cosas- respondió la chica aun no del todo despierta.- Tantas cosas. Pero algunas no pude comprender... 

Kero le miraba con preocupación. La verdad era que, sea cual sea el sueño con el Mago Clow, nada bueno podía ser.  El mago Clow estaba muerto ¿Acaso su espíritu seguía a Sakura como elegida? 

-ya despertaste- dijo Tomoyo ingresando por la puerta- Te quedaste dormida...- Y cambiando su semblante comentó.- ¿Te pasa algo Sakura? – preocupándose.

-No...no me pasa nada- sonriendo finalmente.- ¿A que hora nos vamos?

-Después del medio día...- comentó y observándole como se ponía de pie y comenzaba a vestirse.- ¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que hablar con Li...- mientras se cambiaba de ropas. Y comenzaba a colocarse unos pantalones.

-¿Sakura? ¿usarás pantalones?- preguntaba Kero.

-Claro que si.- respondió la chica.- Y para los demás seré Kinomoto...- comenzando a cepillar su cabellera.- La guerrera...

Con una gota cada uno en su cuello dijeron a dúo.- ¿La guerrera? 

Observando a Tomoyo comentó. – Si vamos a viajar necesito pasar como hombre... es imperativo para llegar sin problemas y en una sola pieza... necesito que me hagas un favor...

-¿Un favor, Sakura?- A Tomoyo le preocupaba lo que veía en el rostro de Sakura, esto la mantenía observando con seriedad a la joven y juzgando la sanidad de su cabeza La verdad es que, Sakura parecía en esos momentos ser otra.  ¿De donde ha sacado la idea de hacerse pasar por hombre?- ¿Qué favor necesitas de mi? ¿y que es eso de que "necesitas pasar como Hombre"?

-Tomoyo: necesitaremos hacer sacrificios...- Haciendo una pausa y observando la cabellera de su amiga y luego la trenza que ella misma tenía, una vez se retiró el gorro de dormir.- para cumplir nuestro cometido... ¿Podrías llamar a la señora Kagome, por favor?

Tomoyo miró con duda a Sakura.   ¿Era su impresión o su amiga parecía diferente?

-¿Sakura? ¿qué planeas?- preguntó su amiga preocupada.

-Lo que es necesario...- comentó la joven.- Lo que es necesario Tomoyo...

Pero esta, sin comprender lo que le decía su amiga, solo asintió y salió en busca de Kagome.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una mujer esperaba impacientemente en una esquina del lugar.  Por alguna extraña razón nadie se fijaba en ella, a pesar de ser atractiva, conquistadora y persuasiva cuando se trataba de conquistar a los hombres. Pero en ese momento, su amo la protegía para que no llamase la atención y haciéndoles aparentar mediante una ilusión que era un vagabundo. 

-No me gusta actuar incógnito.- dijo moviendo parcialmente sus labios.- Todos estos hombres no me miran como quisiera yo...- dijo maldiciendo su suerte. 

-Tranquila Nakuru...- dijo Eriol en la mente de su guardiana.- Además hacemos esto para no levantar sospechas... ahora ve con él... 

-¿él me verá en verdad amo?

-Kinomoto tiene poderes.  Si, te reconocerá...

-¿Qué tal el otro? ¿lo hará?

-No Nakuru... aun no, por lo menos.  Está lejos de llegar a esa etapa... ahora, llega a la taberna y averigua lo que tienes que saber ... 

-Muy bien amo...- dijo Nakuru avanzando entre la multitud con la apariencia de errante.- pero...

-Nada Ruby Moon.- dijo Eriol usando el nombre de su verdadera identidad.- Y trata de no sacar de quicio a Kinomoto... no le gustan las mujeres arrojadas  -sonriendo al imaginarse la cara de su guardiana.

-¡¡Pero si a mi me encanta!! – gritó y siendo observada por algunos transeúntes.  Con una gota en su cuello, retomaba su camino.

-Lo se... pero Kinomoto no es para ti... –sonrió Eriol.  Pero dejó de hablar con su guardiana y volvió la vista a la chimenea.  Él dejó de espiar a su guardiana.  Su mente se fue a otro lugar.  al asunto que ocupó su atención la noche que Kinomoto se llevó el cascabel de casa de Kaho.

************ Flash Back ************

_-Esa chica amo...- comentó Spinel ante lo visto en casa de Kinomoto.- ¿cómo esa niña sabe de la historia del Cascabel y la relación con el mago Clow? _

_-Las personas que saben de la existencia y relación del cascabel con el Mago Clow, murieron 400 años atrás... mas o menos... además solo... Asuka y Itziar sabían de este instrumento... solo ellas... luego, estaban Keroberos y Yue..._

_-Pero la chica no conoce a Keroberos o a Yue ¿O no?- preguntó Spinel.  Observaba a Eriol tan o mas confundido que él mismo._

_-Ella tiene poderes... cuando la conocí donde Kinomoto me dio la impresión de Poder, antigüedad, y de familiaridad, todo en un mismo momento... ahora... ahora no se..._

_-¿Cree que se trata de algún descendiente de los Hermanos de la Luna?_

_-No... es mas que eso.- Reclamó Eriol.- Solo Asuka sabía la forma exacta del cascabel.  Sabía de las complexiones físicas de Keroberos y Yue además de haber visto el libro de cartas... Solo hay una manera de saberlo.- poniéndose de pie. –interrogándola a ella... _

_-No creo que pueda hacerlo muy pronto... de seguro no podrá salir de los últimos cateos del ejercito en la provincia... tiene además que reportarse pronto a palacio... _

****

************* Fin del flash back ***************

Pero en esos momentos, su guardiana se acercaba a la taberna de Kinomoto para buscar a la chica, y con ello, las respuestas que necesitaba Eriol.  Este ultimo estaba consciente que, después del rescate de Tomoyo y las demás doncellas, Micashi había instalado espías y rastreadores en todas las proximidades a su casa, además que había exigido que Eriol fuera resguardado por soldados; Claro Micashi justificaba todo esto "razones de seguridad". 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Aun no comprendo tu proceder.- decía Kaho reunida con la joven Li en su sala.  Incluso Miroku guardaba silencio en un lado de aquel salón.  Ambas mujeres llevaban quince minutos intercambiando peros y contras para la salida de Meiling de "Los Ríos" y dirigirse a los territorios de la Familia Li en el Este.

-Mire Lady Kaho: agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi, no lo dude.  Pero ahora, necesito llegar a donde mi tía... ella es la única que, puede localizar a Shaoran...

-Es muy peligroso- dijo Miroku finalmente interviniendo- recuerde lo que hay en juego aquí: no es solo su bienestar... también su vida, lady Li.- observándole fijamente.

-Mira Miroku- respondió de manera tajante.- De mi salud, prefiero ocuparme solo yo...

-No tienes poderes Meiling.- opinó Kaho atrayendo la mirada de ambos.- Un proceder de tu parte, en tales condiciones, es como entregarse finalmente.

-Entonces... ¡¡Venga usted conmigo!!- reclamó ella sonriéndole y sorprendiendo a Kaho.-Usted tiene inmunidad y por lo que sospecho, también poderes mágicos...

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- preguntó Kaho observando de manera sospechosa a Miroku.

-Lady Kaho...- con una gota en su cuello y retrocediendo a la vez que agitaba sus manos.- Le juro que no le dije nada...¡¡Lo juro!!

-Él no me informó... pero fui criada en un lugar donde casi todos quienes me rodeaban tenían poderes... ¿Cómo no he de notar su proceder? Además de eso, todas las anotaciones y libros en la biblioteca...- haciendo una pausa.- La curiosidad y mi entrometimiento es lo que me ha permitido que Shaoran me note en todo este tiempo...

Kaho sonriendo agregó- No es el único que te nota querida Meiling...- observando de reojo a Miroku. Dada una larga pausa exhaló diciendo.- Bien: Quieres viajar al Este, hazlo... pero, ¿Qué te dice que tu tía ya no busca a su hijo?

-No lo creo... ella es algo desinteresada en lo que respecta al pobre Shaoran... Siempre dejando que hiciese esos entrenamientos tan estrictos y peligrosos... la única que se preocupa por él, soy yo... – frunciendo su rostro.- Pero tengo que llegar a ella...

-Es mucho que perder por un hombre que no la nota mas allá de su prima...- dijo Miroku sonando algo celoso (Según notó Kaho) – My lady...

-¡¡Shaoran me quiere!!! Quieras créelo o no...- respondió molesta.

-Muy bien- dijo Kaho controlando los ánimos.- Bien... hablaré con mis contactos entre los soldados para que un carruaje te escolte... pero Meiling... tendrás que hacer algo... 

-Haré lo que sea por Shaoran...

-Que bueno...- sonrió Kaho divirtiéndose  con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. De ahí lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Miroku quien no entendía el porque de la mirada de su Señora.

No por lo menos en ese momento.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura estaba con Kagome y Tomoyo en la alcoba y la joven sentada en un banquillo observándose a si misma y los largos mechones de su precioso cabello castaño y como caían a ambos lados frente a ella.   Estaba con las manos envueltas en puños y sobre la tela de los pantalones que llevaba puesto.

-Sakura.... ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?- preguntaba Tomoyo con cierta preocupación que no dejaba de reflejarla incluso en su rostro.  La idea en un principio, le horrorizaba.

-Estoy... estoy segura...- dudando ella misma.- Es necesario...- pero no dejando de dolerle lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

-Sabes que no es necesario...- opinó Kagome.- además eres hermosa querida... – dudando ella misma de lo que la joven había pedido y ahora estaba a punto de participar.- no quisiera que... bueno, una vez empiece, no hay marcha atrás...

-Entorpecerá con mis entrenamientos, además, es necesario.  Ya no soy Lady Sakura... no necesito llevarlo así...

-¡¡Ay Sakura!!- opinó Tomoyo adolorida.- Es que es ¡¡Tan hermoso!!

-Tranquila.- comentó Sakura sonriéndole para que no se lamentara.- Seguiré siendo yo misma... solo que mas "libre" además podré usar ropa de hombre sin despertar sospechas...

-Tu rostro es femenino querida...- dijo Kagome discutiéndole.  Incluso ella no estaba segura de querer seguir sus instrucciones.- Aunque y hagas lo que hagas, los hombres saben de las mujeres... y mas aun, las hermosas...

-Ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo definitivo la joven.- Hazlo...- a Kagome.

Tomoyo cuando vio a la mujer acicalar el primer mechón de la cabeza de su mejor amiga y tomando el instrumento, no tuvo fuerzas y se cubrió sus ojos con sus manos...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Yukito observaba a su mejor amigo tratando de continuar con las labores dentro de la taberna con eficiencia.  Quien no lo conoce con tanta afinación, diría que Touya Kinomoto era el mismo de siempre.

Pero no él.  Sabía lo que le molestaba.  Sabía lo que le mortificaba.   En días anteriores, Touya le reveló la verdad.

*************** Flash Back **************

_-¿Me quieres decir que te has enamorado de ella?- preguntó algo sorprendido, a media voz y delante de dos vasos de vino a su amigo mientras tomaban un descanso y Touya le narró los problemas sentimentales que ocupaban su mente en los últimos días. Había visto el comportamiento de Itzume al retirarse en el momento que Kinomoto limpiaba sus heridas en la cocina._

_-Creo que si... – observando a su amigo con confianza y esperanza al mismo tiempo para que le ayudara a resolver los enredos en su corazón y en su mente relacionados con la reencarnación de Itzume._

_-¿No será acaso solo una simple atracción?- siendo observado por su amigo con inquietud.- Tal vez es solo la sensación de soledad que experimentas a veces Touya. es decir, en tu vida solo tienes a Sakura, a tu padre, a Tomoyo y nuestra amistad es bastante sincera que me atrevería a decir que, hasta yo mismo..._

_-Es mas que eso... siento una conexión jamás sentida..._

_-sentiste eso mismo, si mal no recuerdo, mucho tiempo atrás... con Lady Kaho ¿no?_

_-No... no lo se.- dijo observando su vaso.- pero... es mas fuerte.. mucho mas... la soledad, la visión de perderla... me hace sentir un vacío profundo... pero ¿Sabes lo que es peor?- viéndole negar con su rostro.- Es el deseo... un deseo irracional de tenerla para mi, Yuki... estoy enamorándome de ella._

_-¡¡Touya!!- dijo Yukito exaltándose.- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Es una niña... podría ser tu hermana... piénsalo unos instantes... ¿Cuánto es que tiene, 16 o 17? Le llevas casi 10 años... y eso sin mencionar que su tutora es la media hermana de Cho Akiyashi... y aparte de todo ¡¡Vives bajo el mismo techo que ella!!... _

_-¿Acaso crees que no lo se?- preguntó respondiéndole al mismo tono y exaltándose incluso.- ¡¡Por eso te digo que lo que siento por ella, no lo he sentido por nadie mas!! ¿Cómo una chiquilla puede llegar a hacerme sentir de esta forma? En todos estos años, he conocido mujeres, hermosas, cultas, irracionales, alocadas, sentimentales, pero ninguna, ni una sola, con las cualidades de sacarme de quicio como esta... hasta el punto de perder los estribos y...- dudando decirle.  _

_-¿Y que?- preguntó Yukito algo preocupado.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No me digas que te le declaraste??_

_-Peor aun... me vi besándole... y estuvimos besándonos hasta que Li Meiling nos interrumpió....- haciendo una mueca al recordar los eventos.- cosa que si no hubiera ocurrido... bueno...- sonrojándose- pero lo que sentí al besarla... ella es algo fuera de lo normal.. tan inocente... tan tierna deberías de conocerla como yo. Puede llegar a hipnotizarse.  Y esos ojos... te lo digo Yuki es una obsesión...   _

_-Touya:  si alguien se entera... si alguien lo sabe, te llevaran a prisión... sabes muy bien que ella no es de aquí, es una niña, peor aun, no es pariente tuya... ¿Sabes lo que se dirá de ti si esto sale a flote a las calles?_

_-Estoy bastante consciente de las consecuencias para mi... pero me preocupan mas las de ella...- observando a un lado.- Ella no quiere estar aquí..._

_-¿Acaso la besaste en contra de su voluntad?- preguntó Yuki._

_-No... bueno, si en un principio...- sonrojándose sutilmente y quitando la mirada del rostro algo complacido de su amigo.- pero después me correspondió.  Esta niña, no es como Kaho... no es como nadie que he conocido.  Además, me dan ganas de conocerla mucho mas, porque es tanto el misterio que la rodea. El temor de perderla me hace enloquecer..._

_-¿Por qué la perderías?_

_-Porque ella me lo ha dicho: Confío en ti por eso te lo diré... planea asesinar a Cho...- bajando el tono de su voz._

_Yukito no dudaba que lo que su amigo le decía no eran locuras y comentó.- ¿Acaso se ha vuelto ella loca?_

_-Créeme: Ella puede llegar a lograrlo... pero no deseo que pase... no deseo que llegue a escapar de aquí y lo logre.  _

_-¿por qué no? Si Cho muere, Sakura y todas aquellas doncellas como también tu prima, estarían a salvo... aunque Tomoyo ya se casó...- Haciendo una pausa.- .Pensé que a quien querías era a Tomoyo..._

_-Pero es mi prima Yuki...- dijo Touya.- Además le tengo tanto afecto como el que le tengo a Sakura..._

_-pero ella no se sentía de la misma manera... ella te quería. Creo incluso, que estaba enamorada de ti..._

_-Oye: Se casó con Hiraguizagua... ya olvídate de mi prima y enfócate en lo que me preocupa ahora... ¿sería correcto llevarla a donde Ieran Li, no? Lo he pensado: llevarla de regreso al Este... usar mis influencias como ex soldado y sacarla de aquí..._

_-¿Estarías dispuesto a perderla? Una vez que la llevaras al Este, tendrías que volver...y dejarla allá._

_-Lo se.- Respondió Kinomoto – pero prefiero saber que está a salvo con su tutora, que aquí, donde un día de estos podría salir de aquí con el propósito de matar a Cho. Cosa que es capaz.  Pero si el momento llegase,  me atrevería a ofrecerle mi ayuda..._

_-¡¡Touya!! ¡¡No puedes haber llegado a este limite!!! ¿Dejarías a Sakura, a tu padre, a todos nosotros por esa causa? _

_Pero Touya guardó silencio ese momento para finalmente decir.- no se aun que me pasa... pero no quiero verla en la ahorca o algo peor por tratar de consumar una venganza de 400 años... solo confía en mi y me ha dicho sus planes.  Lo que queda por mi parte, es ofrecerle mi ayuda incondicional... aunque no llegue , al final a vivir a su lado..._

_Yukito observó el serio y decidido semblante de Touya a lo que dijo.- Así que, finalmente ocurrió... si te has enamorado.- Acercando a abrazarle.- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea siempre... _

**************** Fin del Flash Back *****************

Pero Itzume desapareció y Touya físicamente, parecía no importarle.  Pero sabía, lo notaba, lo conocía.  Claro que le importaba. 

Touya no era de las personas que reflejaban sus sentimientos físicamente.  No era como Sakura o como él mismo.  Cuando alguien le importaba lo expresaba con palabras y hechos, no con sus sentimientos.  Pero lo había encontrado inconsciente, en el piso de la cocina, y la joven Itzume, estaba desaparecida.

Touya no le dijo que le pasó.  Solo le dijo que Itzume se había ido.  Pero se concentraba enteramente en sus labores diarias.  Si con Sakura, confiaba que estuviese bien, con Itzume aparentaba que no le importaba e incluso le preguntó donde estaba ella; no hablaba de Itzume.  Era como si por primera vez, ella no existiera en primer lugar.

Entonces ¿Era posible que si en verdad, Touya estaba enamorado de ella? Pero ella, le rompió el corazón... 

No podía afirmar eso, pero tampoco negarlo.  Y Touya no estaba en plan de responder sus dudas.  Solo quedaba, esperar.

En ese momento, mira a la puerta para observar entrar a un vagabundo, vestido de harapos y pronto un aroma a inmundicia llegó a sus fosas nasales.  Algunos allí presentes se molestaban.

Un soldado se puso de pie (Estaba fuera de servicio)  y dirigiéndose a la esquina donde el hombre esperaba que le sirvieran dijo.- Oye tu ¡¡Lárgate de aquí!! 

Pero el vagabundo siquiera se movió de su lugar, enojando al soldado.

Levantó con violencia el vagabundo a lo que este dijo.—Será mejor que me suelte...- con claridad.

Riéndose el soldado contestó.- ¡¡Pero escúchenlo!!! ¿Cómo si tuviera poder y autoridad sobre un soldado?- lo que provocó las risas de los demás allí presentes, y temor en otros.

Yukito observó a Touya unos instantes.  Este se notaba despreocupado en lo que pasaba.  

-le dije que me ¡¡Soltara!!- dijo el vagabundo para golpear al hombre con su rodilla en su parte baja y haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor mientras el vagabundo se enderezaba sus ropas. 

Uno de los soldados que acompañaba al otro que aun estaba retorcido, reclamó a la vez que desenfundaba su espada - ¡¡Te ganaste tu muerte!! ¡¡golpear a un soldado de CHO!!! – abalanzándose contra del vagabundo.  A milímetros de su cuerpo, la espada pudo esquivarla,  este se echó a la izquierda lo que provocó que el hombre cayera de cabeza a un lado de la pared y golpeándose con fuerza quedando inconsciente.

Otros soldados se incorporaron, pero esta vez fue Kinomoto quien dijo.-¡¡Basta!!- siendo observado por los allí presentes.- Usted.- dirigiéndose al vagabundo.- ¡¡Salga ahora por detrás!!- señalándole la parte de atrás del establecimiento.- ¡¡Ahora!!

Ante la indicación del sujeto todos se detuvieron en seco.  A él aun le respetaban.  Era conocido y por supuesto temido por su temperamento y habilidad. Habilidad que con la espada y en la lucha eran leyenda. … Pero toda pasó una vez que su padre desapareció 

Algunos no entendían porque renunció teniendo un futuro tan brillante en el ejercito. Pero todo pasó una vez su padre desapareció.

El vagabundo observaba a Kinomoto y viceversa.  Finalmente se dirigió atrás.  Touya observó a los soldados una vez mas  y le dijo a Yukito.- Atiéndelos... vengo ahora.- dirigiéndose atrás.

Cuando miró a la cocina ahí estaba el sujeto tomando una manzana de un canasto y consumiéndola con avidez a la vez que lo observaba llegar a la cocina.

-Bonito disfraz...- comentó Kinomoto con rostros de pocos amigos y observando al "sujeto".

-Así que, no nos equivocamos... me reconociste...-dejando la manzana a un lado.

-Tengo poderes, si es cierto y lo sabe, no soy ciego... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine a conversar contigo y con tu "amiguita" ¿Está por aquí?

-No.- cruzándose de brazos.- pero eso, lo sabes... no se siquiera para que preguntas...- y dirigiéndole una segunda mirada comentó.- ¿es que te vas a quedar así?

-No sabía que te atraía tanto que quieres verme realmente como soy...- respondió con drama pero también para dar a entender su interés por el sujeto.

-¿Solo viniste para ponerme a prueba o para preguntar por Itzume? Porque ya te respondí. No está...

-Lo se y alguien interesado en ella también... no ha sentido su energía en los alrededores... ¿sabes a donde fue?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tao Makoto? Él debe de saber...- respondió de mala gana (Común en los últimos días) 

-¿Tao Makoto? ¿El soldado? – riendo con elegancia.- Así en estas fachas, no le preguntaría... respondería como aquellos... además, no es esta la cara que me gusta mostrarle al galante Tao...- sonriendo seductoramente.- mas bien, le agrada mi otro "yo".

-¿Cuál de las dos?- respondió y al mismo tiempo preguntó. Ella se le quedó observando por un tiempo.-

-¿Así que lo ves, no? Bueno, no importa... siempre tengo lados, diferentes si es cierto, pero uno tan bello como el otro... un día.- guiñándole el ojo.- Te las mostraré ambas y quedarás fascinado querido Lord Kinomoto...

-La misma Lady Nakuru de siempre- dijo Kinomoto reacio.- ¿Cuánto mas piensas mantener esta farsa?

Pero "el sujeto" no le respondió y salió por la puerta de atrás diciéndole.- Mantendremos contacto...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tomoyo salió tan pronto escuchó la carreta que se detenía.  Con Kero en sus brazos salió de la casa , su pelo recogido dentro de su capa que llevaba puesta y la bufanda que le obsequió Kagome y agradeciéndole a Daijoro sus atenciones salió Sakura detrás de ella.  

Tanto Daijoro como Li, se le colocaron los ojos como platos.  La joven Kinomoto estaba vestida como hombre.   Una camisa ancha y pantalones algo anchos para que nadie se diera cuenta que era una mujer.  Pero si con su pelo alguien la notase, ella había tomado la decisión de que eso no fuera una desventaja, cortándose el pelo de la misma manera (o parecida) a como Li llevaba el suyo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Li acercándose para convencerse que no era una ilusión.- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Me corté el pelo… -dijo sonrojada y riendo aparentando una felicidad que esta lejos de sentir al no tener su cabellera. —Hay que ser prácticos Li: Necesito aprender a pelear con espada, cosa que no haré con la cabellera larga.  Además, era muy incomoda llevarla como lo hacía... ahora estoy mejor ¿No? 

Tomoyo observó a Li quien observaba a Sakura con interés "Muy particular" y respondió el joven.- Ni que lo digas...- E inmediatamente rectificando su respuesta agregó.- Bueno...- endureciendo su mirada y su voz.- Si fue lo que decidió...- cruzándose de brazos y caminando a donde Daijoro para despedirse, pero notándosele un halo rosa sobre sus mejillas.  Tomoyo no pudo evitar el sonreírse y ver algo, sutil, si pero algo al fin. 

Mientras Sakura, se dirigió con Tomoyo y ambas despidiéndose de Kagome.

-Gracias por su amabilidad.- Dijeron ambas jóvenes.

-Gracias a ustedes por su compañía... y estamos aquí para lo que sea, siempre para ayudarles... ¿Cierto Daijoro?

El hombre asintió.  Después las jóvenes se despidieron de él.  Mischio esperaba para comenzar a descender al camino principal y así llevarlos al pueblo.- este dijo: nos veremos querida Kagome en cuatro o cinco días... ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien pórtate bien... ¡¡¡Y respeta a las jovencitas!!!- reclamó Kagome.

-Si... y evítate problemas con Li y la Señorita Kinomoto.- Eso ocasionó una gota de duda en la cabeza de Sakura, el sonrojo de Li y una sonrisilla de complicidad en el rostro de Tomoyo, quien iba adelante en la carreta con Mischio mientras Sakura y Li iban en la parte de atrás con Kero.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dos días después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-La cabeza de Sakura tiene una recompensa muy fuerte...- dijo Eriol observando mientras viajaba en su elegante carruaje a los soldados colocando los letreros en los postes de árboles y murales en la calle.  – no faltará mucho antes de que Kinomoto salga a seguirle la pista...- su "prima" iba con él en el carruaje.

-Por lo que parece, el hecho de que la joven Itzume no estuviese en casa de Kinomoto no le preocupa en nada...

-Algo de que me he dado cuenta Nakuru, es que para que este mundo reciba la estabilidad que merece, no estará solo en las manos de Sakura... pero para lograr esto, sacrificios deben de hacerse... pero Sakura es vital para ello.

-Como los que hace con la joven Tomoyo ¿Cierto Amo?- sonriéndole y con corazones en su mirada.  Eriol no la observaba. Solo al paisaje fuera del carruaje.

Sonriendo a la imagen del rostro de la joven comentó-Mi bella "Flor de Ciruelo" tiene sus problemas por un lado... ya deben de haber llegado al pueblo...

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Percibo a Sakura  y a Li... es débil la señal mágica de ellos y además mantengo contacto con Tomoyo...

-¡¡Amo!! No debe esforzarse con tanto arrebato – le reclamó su guardiana.- Debe de guardar sus fuerzas...- y es que, Nakuru estaba preocupada.  Esos desmayos de los cuales su amo era victima era algo para preocuparse y mucho.  Aunque el porque le era desconocido aun. 

-No puedo evitarlo...- reclamó el sujeto ante las reclamaciones de la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon- me preocupan todos ellos.. además ¿Cómo está el asunto con "ya sabes"?- observándole.

-Kinomoto se mantiene indiferente por ahora...

-Espero que eso cambie y al ver la publicación de Sakura, salga a buscarle. Pero que no lo haga solo... 

-Depende de eso ¿Cómo él ha de saber donde está Sakura?

Sonriéndole agregó.- Kinomoto es un ser bastante fuerte y para este momento, debe de saber que el poder de la Luna no está a su alrededor por coincidencia... y si tomamos en cuenta además lo otro... 

-¿Piensa hablar con él? 

-Está en mis planes... pero primero debo de asegurar "el poder de la Luna" y a su guardián... 

-Hasta ahora, ha hecho un excelente trabajo ¿no cree?

-Tal vez. Pero pronto necesitaré de tu ayuda y que vayas a hablar con él...

-Pero... ¿Por qué no hace dos días? Pude habérselo dicho en ese entonces amo... 

-Porque todo tiene su tiempo... todo al fin y al cabo, tiene su tiempo y su lugar...

-¿Qué pasará entonces con la reencarnación de Itziar? – viéndole fruncir el rostro.- Según me contó, estuvo enamorado de ella ¿no? ¿qué pasará cuando ella aparezca y la señorita Tomoyo lo sepa? ¿o ha olvidado a ese pasado que lo tormenta?

-Mi búsqueda de Itziar va mas allá de lo que alguna vez Clow sintió... es mas "negocios" y conclusiones... además por lo que me contaste y por lo que yo mismo vi el día que la conocí y lo que espiamos de Kinomoto aquella noche... –Sonriendo sutilmente ante la escena del "duro y recto Kinomoto" siendo conquistador de los labios de la pequeña joven.- ella siente algo fuerte por el hermano de la elegida...- Llevando su mano a su mentón y apoyándose de ella. Su misteriosa y caprichosa mirada de secretos en esos momentos chocó con la de su guardiana que le observaba de manera reprochadora y juzgadora, cosa que le sorprendía de Nakuru.- ¿Cómo va lo otro?

Porque sabía que, estaba mas preocupada por él que por otra cosa.

-estoy trabajando en ello amo... es algo difícil... además, él apenas regresó de la Capital... no se porque, pero no quiere ni siquiera acercarse al centro del pueblo... pareciera que se escondiera de alguien...

- Averigua todo lo que puedas de él… -observando a Nakuru.

-¿Todo, amo? ¿sin importar que estrategia use para ello?

-¿Tanto así te interesa querida Nakuru?- observándole sonreír de manera misteriosa.  – No sabía que tenías ojos para él...

-Antes no... pero ahora que Kinomoto está fuera del mercado, debo buscar en otros lugares... y la ambición, liderazgo y por supuesto posición y belleza me atraen de las personas... él las tiene todas ¿O piensa negármelo?- sonriendo ante su idea.- pero mas que todo, vengo siguiendo el rastro de todo hombre disponible...- sonriéndole.- prior izando en unos mas que en otros... 

-No lo niego querida... pero él ha estado en el lado contrario mucho tiempo... – Exhalando.- Aunque en un principio, nos fue bastante útil... 

-Esa parte, no la puede negar amo. –y refiriéndose a su encargo.- Puedo con él, despreocúpese...- y observando unos soldados que le seguían de cerca en caballos, frunció su rostro para decir.- Pero usted, cuídese de los devoradores de cabeza de Micashi...

-Tengo cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme que de Micashi y sus perros de mensajería... tu tampoco, debes de preocuparte... solo ocúpate de cumplir con tu misión...- viéndole asentir.- y yo haré lo mío... ¿le mando saludos de tu parte?- Viéndole mientras el carruaje avanzaba, desaparecer de él a la vez de dirigirle una sonrisa a su guardiana.

Nakuru observó esto y pensó.- _"ojalá que no se sobre exceda"_- a la vez que abrió la ventana del cochero y comentó.- Da unas cuatro o cinco vueltas mas por la plaza querido... – sonriendo complacida.- A ver cuando se marearan...- Viendo al exterior donde los soldados puesto por Micashi les seguían de cerca.- mi amo que juguetón es... al gato y al ratón... –observando una de las construcciones en el pueblo en particular. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Eriol se materializó en uno de los techos cerca del primer puesto de vigilancia y una de las casas donde Micashi presentaba su servicio.

Porque por primera vez, Eriol sentía resentimiento en su corazón y planeaba filtrar todo ese rencor en reflejar la caída del imperio de Cho con el surgimiento de los hechiceros. Y al mismo tiempo, por supuesto, se divertiría un poco y usaría su poder para vengar a su amada y en la pronta separación de ella.

 Se desapareció nuevamente y con su traje de hechicería colocado apareció delante de Micashi  como un joven de 19 años.  Parecía un niño.  Eso sobresaltó a Micashi, quien estaba muy ocupado con una lista de doncellas que le faltaban. Y al levantar el rostro, vio el sujeto entrar y la puerta cerrada.

-Espero no interrumpirle...- dijo delante del sujeto.  Este le observaba con los ojos como platos.  El salón donde estaba Micashi era muy elegante con adornos y piezas de colección.- pero vine a resolver un asunto con usted...

-¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?- respondió observando sorprendido la figura del joven hechicero .- ¿Quién es usted?'

-Pensé dada mi forma de ingresar, hubiera tan solo una pista de quien soy ... ¿ O es tan ignorante como su rey?- respondió ágilmente Eriol.  No borraba la despreocupación y la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡¡¿GUARDIAS!!!!!- llamó estruendosamente y ante el temor a lo desconocido.   En ese momento ingresan varios soldados que desenfundaron su espada a la orden de Micashi, quien dijo.- Maten al intruso...

Mas Eriol sonrió aun mas descaradamente ante la presencia de aquellos sujetos. Nada mas de agitar su báculo, ellos quedaron inmóviles.   Incluso Micashi se percató de ello. 

-¿Qué... Que eres???- preguntó retrocediendo y con la mirada temerosa.  

-Oh... solo eres valiente con los mas débiles ¿No? – dijo Eriol avanzando dos pasos.  Un halo dorado de poderes era reflejada que Micashi la podía leer.  Era el propósito de Eriol a la vez que sonreía. – solo eres valiente, siguiendo las ordenes de un loco que alcanzó el poder sobre la sangre de miles de inocentes... solo eres valiente en el calor de cientos de soldados que siguen tus ordenes... pero no eres mas otro, que un gran cobarde...  ¿No es cierto Micashi? – deteniéndose a centímetros de este.

-¿Piensa matarme? ¡¡Asesino!! Todos ustedes demonios son unos asesinos...- Eriol trató de mantener la compostura.

-Es una pena que no lo soy... fueras mi primera victima... – agitando su capa con elegancia y retrocediendo.- aun no.. por lo menos...- volteándose para mirarle.

-¿Qui... ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó con temor.  Sudaba, era notable.- ¿por que tienes este odio a mi?? ¿qué te he hecho?

- ¿Qué más pudiste hacerme que matar a tantos que no tienen quien les de venganza? ¿aquellas almas inocentes que entregas al demonio verdadero?¿a tu rey? ¿aquellas inocentes jóvenes que entregas a palacio? ¿qué harás cuando alguien con espíritu de venganza se ponga delante de ti? Soy aquel que vengará a aquellas que no pueden... Tómalo como una advertencia de mi parte... ¿O acaso no sabes lo que viene?   No... no lo sabes aun... pero pronto lo sabrás... todo el mundo verá el poder renacer... aquel poder que surgirá de las cenizas y las sombras... 

-¿Vino a hacer amenazas sin fundamento? ¡¡¡LOS DEMONIOS DESAPARECIERON!!! Cho Peing se encargó de ello ¡¡¡¡CUATROCIENTOS AÑOS ATRÁS!!! ¡¡Y usted será el ultimo de ellos!!!- gritaba estruendosamente.  Mas Eriol, no se notaba molesto ante los gritos del sujeto.  Los soldados continuaban "congelados".

-Pudo ser...pero no los extinguió... los demonios... no, los hechiceros, no fuimos eliminados en nuestra totalidad... dile a tu rey que la hora de la caída viene... y tu...- señalándole con el báculo.- nos volveremos a ver...- dejando de mirarle.- Pronto...- para finalmente desaparecer.  En el momento que Eriol desapareció del salón, los soldados recuperaron su estado normal.

Mientras Micashi inmóvil analizaba todo lo dicho por la presencia de aquel desconocido. Pensaba que había sido un sueño.  Tal vez una pesadilla.  Pero pronto, recobró la compostura a lo que dijo.- Preparen un carruaje... voy a la capital...- siendo inmediatamente obedecido, un soldado salió a cumplir la orden.

Porque sabía que, un sueño o una alucinación, no había sido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura viajaba dormida aun. Kero estaba también dormido, encima de uno de cajones llenos de manzanas en el carruaje.  Pero lo sorprendente de la situación, era que Tomoyo aun continuaba en la parte delantera.  Siempre en esos dos días, Mischio y Li dejaban un espacio dentro de la carreta y las jóvenes dormían mientras ellos hacían turno en la intemperie de la noche. 

En esos dos últimos días, Li se percató que comenzaba a hacer mas frío de lo normal a como ocurría en días anteriores mientras  viajaban.

En un momento, porque ellos entre tanto hablar que se había vuelto común para la pareja, Sakura en un movimiento de la carreta, su cabeza cayó en el hombro del joven quien se despertó en ese momento.  Por lo que parecía ambos se habían quedado dormidos. No se percató en un principio que fue lo que pasó. Pero vio prontamente como la chica si no se había percatado de que había pasado; aun continuaba dormida.  E inclusive sonrió al verla dormida tan apacible mientras le colocaba el abrigo un poco mas para cubrirla. Este con el movimiento de la carreta se había resbalado del cuerpo de la chica.

Le maravillaba (Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente) Como esta chica estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso, a preocuparse por todos ellos, a la vez que el destino de una dinastía y 400 años de historia se balanceaba en una balanza entre el bien y el mal.

-"y pensar que creía que era mala en un principio".- pensó al recordarla cuando la descubrió utilizando sus poderes en la casa de Hiraguizagua y que esto desató los eventos que desencadenaron lo que vivían en ese momento.

Li no podía creer lo tanto que había pasado en dos días y medio de viaje en esa carreta.  Los descansos que hacían, Sakura le exigía cada vez mas, acerca de practicar con espadas.

Li en un principio estaba inseguro pero la complació... lo recordaba perfectamente bien al apoyar su cabeza a uno de los maderos de la carreta y hacer volver los eventos en su cabeza ...

*************** Flash Back **************

_Habían pasado muchas horas de la salida de la casa de Kagome y Daijoro ellos no hablaban. Tomoyo se había dirigido a la parte de atrás y después de hablar mucho con Sakura, se había quedado dormida._

_Kero mientras comía (Sin ser percatado por Mischio) las manzanas y demás hortalizas y frutas que habían en los diversos cajones y barriles.  _

_Lo admitía: El espacio de sentarse o desenvolverse era muy pequeño, pero era mejor que caminar durante días.  _

_Pero en un momento que miró a frente de él, observó como una chica de mirada esmeralda, le observaba atentamente.   Durante los primeros cinco minutos y para evitar su mirada, él observaba el camino, los árboles, a Mischio (o por lo menos, su espalda), a Kero dormir en el barril a su lado, antes de observar a la chica de ojos verdes. Pero la mirada de ella ya lo tenía nervioso._

_-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó finalmente para salir de su duda._

_-no, nada- respondió ella .- lamento haberme quedado mirándote... es que me preguntaba... ¿Es muy difícil?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Lo que hiciste con la espada, lo de los ataques...- dirigiendo su mirada al articulo a pocos centímetros de su dueño.  Incluso Li observó el objeto.- ¿Cómo habrás aprendido? ¡¡Ah lo siento!!- sonriendo nerviosa.- no recordaba que no tienes... lo siento..._

_-¿Qué? ¿memoria? – siendo observado por Sakura y por alguna razón no le pesaba responderle.  Incluso, sin entender porque, le gustaba responder la duda de ella..- Es comprensible... y no hay problema... si, se que no tengo memoria...- tocando la espada y en un momento devolviéndole la mirada.- Ya no tengo remedio ¿Verdad?_

_-¡¡no digas eso!!- le reclamó ella.- Quisiera aprender... es por eso y muchas cosas mas... hice esto.- señalando y tocando lo que le quedaba de su cabellera._

_-Aun no puedo creer que lo hiciera...- comentó el sujeto.-¿por qué lo hizo? _

_-Necesitaba algo mas práctico.- sonriendo y no dándole importancia.- Además, debiste de ver a Tomoyo y a Kagome cuando les expuse mi idea... casi les da un infarto... creo que...- Dudando.- Debo de verme fatal..._

_- - Déjeme decirle algo; todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento, lo que hace ahora, aunque no tenga memoria, no creo que nadie lo haya hecho antes... es valiente, arrojada y piensa las cosas y sobre todo piensa en los demás  Sakura...- y guardando un largo silencio y en un solo respiro agregó.- Además.... no creo... es decir... eso... me ... encuentro... bueno... – dudando para finalmente decir.- ME gusta como ... se ve... el cabello... va con usted.. a mi gustarme mucho...- sonrojado hasta las orejas y agregó.-   además se supo defender bastante bien... aquella noche..._

_Sakura se sonrojó ante el cumplido y respondió acerca de la defensa contra aquellas criaturas .- si no hubieras intervenido como y cuando lo hiciste... no estaría aquí ahora.....- Entristeciéndose.- Te debo mi vida... _

_-oiga: pero yo se la debía a usted primero..._

_-Pues estamos a mano...- respondió ella .- podría seguir su camino si es lo que quiere, aparte de nosotras... _

_él guardó silencio unos instantes.   ¿Viajar separados? En un micro segundo, la idea no sonaba del todo mal. La chica, atraía a las criaturas mas extrañas y su vida, parecía siempre estar en peligro.  Pero por otra parte, a su lado, había descubierto cosas que parecían despertar su memoria. Por el otro lado, mientras observaba a Kero dormir, en el viajar aparte, estaría a salvo de los comentarios y reclamos de aquel muñeco. De Keroberos._

_- - Quiero continuar a su servicio Sakura... tal vez es como dice: las respuestas sobre mi pasado, estarán en el Este... - observándole y viendo como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba por aquella impresionante y alegre sonrisa de la cual había sido testigo en todo el tiempo de conocerla._

_- No estás a mi servicio... - comentó ella acercándose y tomando sus manos amistosamente.- Eres nuestro compañero de viajes... además serás mi instructor..._

_-¿Su que?- se escandalizó el joven al escuchar.- ¿Instructor en que??? _

_-Pues en todo lo que no se... como pelear con espada y otras cosas..._

_-Usted sabe mas de usted misma que lo que se yo, de mi ... ¿Cómo quiere que le enseñe cosas?- y latiéndole su corazón agitadamente y con las manos húmedas del sudor provocado por los nervios._

Dejando ir las manos de su compañero, respondió -Bueno, por lo que me he dado cuenta, cada vez que está en peligro es cuando surgen sus habilidades... no podemos esperar a ese momento... así que, cuando nos detengamos, me ayudará a aprender lo básico de peleas con espada...  necesito aprender... sabrá los Cielos cuando volveremos a ser atacados...

Y así fue. Horas después se detenían a descansar.  A Mischio no le molestaba que comiesen de la mercancía que llevaba al mercado y Sakura le ofreció pagarle (pues llevaba dinero) pero él se negó.  Pronto y delante de una fogata y con abrigos y las bufandas regaladas por Kagome ellos estaban calentándose.  

-¿por qué hace mas frío hoy?- preguntó Sakura- No hacía tanto frío...

-Será porque pronto vendrá una nevada...- comentó Tomoyo interrogante al igual que su prima.

-Lo que pasa es que, nos estamos acercando a las montañas...- dijo Mischio señalando adelante. – el pueblo está a pocos kilómetros de las montañas... del otro lado de las montañas ya está cayendo nieve... es un territorio muy frío...

-Ah es por eso... – respondió Tomoyo.- Como vivimos tan cerca de las costas y además Sakura, vivimos muy alejadas de las montañas.. ya de seguro para esta época, es muy común por aquí el frío... 

-Les recomendaría que si continúan viajando al este... piensen antes comprar abrigos mas efectivos... se congelarán con estos...- señalándoles a Sakura y Li, los que llevaban puestos de Eriol.

Solo Ahí Tomoyo observó los abrigos de Sakura y Li y se sonrió diciendo.- ¿Eriol sabe de eso?- señalando a ambos jóvenes.  Li se sonrojó avergonzado.

-Li los tomó prestados...- respondió Sakura.

-No es cierto... los robé que es distinto...- respondió el sujeto viendo al fuego.- es lo que los ladrones hacen...

-No eres un ladrón Li...- dijo Sakura molesta.- Deja de decir eso... ¡¡Además si ese es el asunto: yo también robé!!

-¡¡Sakura!!- reclamó sorprendida Tomoyo.

-Es verdad Tomoyo...- reclamó su prima.

-Discúlpenme ... se que no debí bromear... lo siento... Li: lo siento.- se disculpaba Tomoyo.

-No es nada- dijo Li sonriéndole sutilmente – no importa...

-Bien: hora de la lección.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Lección?.- preguntó Tomoyo.

-A pelear.- respondió Sakura. Se puso de pie.

-Pero no pelearemos con espadas de verdad- Respondió Li.  De ahí observó dos maderos delgados recolectado y limpiado para ser quemados en la hoguera.- Con esto...- tomándolos y poniéndose de pie a la vez que le arrojaba uno a Sakura.

-¿practicaremos con esto?- observando curiosa la vara que Li le aventó.- Pero con esto no podemos lastimarnos... ¿o si?

-Tenemos que practicar seguros... como espadas de Kendo... después... vendremos con verdaderas espadas...

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Li me enseñará a pelear Tomoyo, con espadas...- respondió contenta a la idea.  Se puso de pie y delante de Li.

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza Sakura? ¿Pelear? ¿no es mejor entrenar con la guía de Keroberos? 

-¿Keroberos? ¿qué es un Keroberos? ¿quién es Keroberos?- preguntaba Mischio observando a las jóvenes.

-Kero no está aquí Tomoyo.- Dijo Sakura para ocultarle a Mischio que Kero era la criaturita que viajaba con ellos y se comía parte de sus manzanas.  ¿quién sabe como tomaría la idea de un guardián mágico?- además, es mi decisión...

Tomoyo observó la mirada de su prima.  Se notaba que no la haría cambiar de parecer a lo que agregó.- LI: Ten cuidado... ella aprende rápido. Los deportes y el aire libre son su asunto...

-Mi Lady.- dijo Li haciendo una reverencia.  En ese momento le dijo- Colócate así: un pie el derecho adelante e inclinado a la izquierda.  Después el izquierdo detrás de ti así- Mientras le mostraba. Tomoyo a su vez observaba el par siendo iluminados por la fogata. Li se veía en predisposición de ser de servicio a Sakura y su prima, dispuesta a aprender.  

Suspiró largamente al observarlos mientras  Li le enseñaba los movimientos básicos.  Sakura no pudo evitar equivocarse un par de veces.  Ahí Li le hablaba de saber leer o predecir los movimientos de ataque de su oponente.  

Li parecía disfrutar enseñarle a Sakura. En un par de ocasiones, Mischio también ayudó, sirviendo de contrapartida a Li para mostrarle a Sakura movimientos de enlace y separación de espadas.

Para mas o menos, media noche, Sakura le seguía los movimientos con gran habilidad a Li. Pero estaba algo distante para esa misma noche de ganarle a Li.  Pero le seguía, no era duda, y cada vez cometía menos errores.  

-¿No creen que ya es suficiente?- preguntó Mischio. Ya Tomoyo se había retirado a dormir a la carreta.

-Es cierto...- dijo Li observando el cielo.- Ya es bastante tarde...- separándose de Sakura y comentó.- Vaya a dormir...

-Li: Gracias- sonriéndole. – buenas noches... Mischio... Li.- dándole la vara al sujeto y dirigiéndose a la carreta para dormir al lado de su prima.

Pero Li sonrió sutilmente al verla alejarse en la penumbra a la carreta.

************** Fin del flash Back **************

-Kinomoto- dijo un soldado ingresando a la taberna. Se notaba exaltado y algo molesto.- Te vengo a decir para que no te agarre de sorpresa...- tomando una pausa y sentándose delante del sujeto.  El hombre le extendió el pergamino al tabernero, él cual abrió y observó con Yukito a su lado quien miró unos instantes el pergamino.

-Una coincidencia- dijo Touya no dándole importancia e incluso dejándolo a un lado y yendo a servir mas a otro cliente.

-¿Coincidencia dices? Se parece a tu prima Itzume y a tu hermana... mírala...- señalándole el pergamino con el retrato de Sakura.

Yukito lo observó por un instante y en efecto, conocía a Sakura y esa era Sakura. Pero Yukito comentó.- Es alguien muy hermoso... demasiado para ser la hermanita de Touya...- sonriendo para mantener la calma.

-Además mi prima Itzume no se parece a Sakura...- defendió Touya

-Es bella Kinomoto, no hay duda y la belleza ronda en la familia.- dijo otro de los allí presentes.  Touya estrelló contra la barra una tinaja de hierro con agua.- bueno... no que me haya dado cuenta...- con una gota en su cuello.- Ni siquiera las he visto bien...- dijo el sujeto señalando su bebida para dar a entender que los tragos se le habían subido a la cabeza.  

-Ofrecen mucho oro por esta chica...- dijo el soldado.—y como no es tu hermana... ¡¡Caramba!! Es hermosa... escuché que Cho mismo ofrece la recompensa. No su capitán de armas... 

-Es extraño que Cho esté tan pendiente de este tipo de criminal..- respondió Yukito leyendo la leyenda que decía "Recompensa: preferiblemente viva... criminal acusada de intento de asesinato de soldados"- ¿Intento de asesinato?

-Si... ella y un hombre... según escuché los hombres que los combatieron están aun en cama...- Sorprendido a la vez que tomaba un poco de agua.- Por lo que se, la recompensa es fuerte en el sujeto también...

-¿Viajan juntos?

-Así es...- sonriendo depravadamente. Sacó otro pergamino y lo extendió.- Este es el chico...- Touya lo observó por un instante y de reojo.- al principio, se creían que eran hermanos... pero parece que él es su pareja... y hasta podrían llegar a ser compañeros de crímenes y hasta amantes- diciendo esto ultimo con cierto arrastre.-  ¿no es sorprendente? Por un principio, pensé que era tu hermana Kinomoto... lo admito. Y vine aquí para salir de dudas... pero...- riendo nervioso ante la mirada del hermano de la joven Sakura.- No puede ser... jamás dejas que nadie se acerque a Sakura... ¿Qué haría ella como amante y criminal, no? 

-En eso tienes razón...- dijo Touya acercándose y su furiosa mirada prácticamente haciendo temblar al soldado.- Además, Sakura está en casa de unos familiares...

-M... muy bien...- levantándose y dejando esos dos pergaminos a la vez que decía.- Déjalos aquí y colócalos en el madero... para que puedan ser vistos claramente.... nos veremos luego...- saliendo por la puerta.  Yukito se dirigió a donde su amigo con los dos pergaminos en sus manos y extendidos.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Yukito mostrándole ambas fotos a Touya.- Es increíble...- bajando el tono de su voz.- ¿Acaso es coincidencia?

-No Yuki...- dijo Touya frunciendo su rostro y en el tono de su voz se notaba molesto.- esa es Sakura... la captaron muy bien... pero ese chiquillo...- mirando la foto de Li como si quisiera partirlo en dos con la mirada.

-¿Será de quien me contaste?- observando la representación del rostro masculino.

-Así es Yuki.  No hay duda.  El príncipe Shaoran Li... 

-Te noto extraño... me dijiste que no te preocupaba tanto que tu hermana estuviera perdida.- preguntó algo confundido.

-¡¡Eso fue antes de ver lo cortesano de ese chiquillo!! ¡¡Mira como está Sakura en esa foto!!- colgándolas ambas en el poste cerca de ellos..- SI la toca, lo mato...

-mira quien habla: Itzume es como su hermana...

-¡¡y yo soy el de Sakura!!- respondió Touya ante la sonrisilla de su amigo.- si la llega a tocar o algo le pasa, lo mató a él...- no evitando dar con el puño sobre la foto de Li.

-Pero ¿Crees en serio que algo pase? Además sabes que Sakura es muy tímida... 

-Pero es un hombre... sea quien sea Sakura... y Sakura es....- no encontrando palabra para describirla.

-¿Linda?- preguntó Yukito sonriéndose ante el cariño y la admiración de su amigo por su hermana. 

-Ay ya cállate...- dijo Kinomoto al irse para la parte de atrás a la vez que su amigo sonreía.  Miró el poste una vez mas, donde observaba las imágenes de ambos "fugitivos" incluso, aun sonreía ante ello.

Pero una voz, suave, tenue y pacifica que parecía provenir de detrás de él dijo.- Pronto... muy pronto... falta poco...- no evitando mirar atrás para no encontrar a nadie.  Pero mas bien, parecía provenir de la nada. 

*********** Continuará...**

**Comentarios de la Autora: he estado perdida casi un mes T_T lamento mucho el contratiempo para subir este capitulo.**

**En notas mas alegres ¡¡¡¡ Mas de sesenta Reviews!!!! Muchas gracias n___n me siento de buenas ganas y creo que podría escribir un nuevo capitulo en menor tiempo. No dejen de enviármelas y espero que en verdad la historia les guste y la mejor manera es dejando Reviews.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me han escrito al correo y me han mandado sus mensajes tan hermosos e inspiradores. También saludos a las que simplemente me escriben para dejarme sus puntos de vista.**

**Entre otras cosas, un saludo muy especial a Tania de México... es una chica que con sus correos se ha ganado mi simpatía y buenos deseos para con ella.  La verdad es que me dan muchas ganas en responderle y cada vez que puedo, respondo de una vez.  **

**Gracias como siempre a Serv y a Naiko Chan quienes siempre me apoyan y me ayudan a betar  este fic. Gracias a las dos.**

**Este capitulo ha tenido mucho contenido: la verdad será revelada una vez arriben al Este ¿Qué verdad es esa?**

**¿Qué opinan de Touya y sus sentimientos por Itzume? La verdad es que Serv me hizo ver algo acerca de eso hace un tiempecito (Capítulos atrás, mejor dicho),  y ahora los comparto con ustedes: Touya-Tomoyo e Itzume, son un triangulo, pero ¿qué pasa con Eriol- Itzume- Tomoyo?  Y Touya, Itzume y Eriol? Itzume, Eriol y Touya  Otro triangulo...pero ¿Cómo terminará todo? **

**Itzume no aparecerá en un tiempo mas, pero en el próximo capitulo: Kaho, Meiling y Miroku crean un plan "Descabellado" como Meiling dice pero ¿Acaso funcionará? Sakura y Li se vuelven mas cercanos aun... la amistad florece y en el corazón de Li florece también otros sentimientos .  pero ¿Cuál será el papel de Tomoyo en todo esto?**

**Una visita a Marmolite viendo el estilo de vida en su interior de las Doncellas y ciertas dudas crecen en la mente de un representante de las "reglas"  dentro de los muros de aquel  lugar.   un secreto oculto en Marmolite es revelado. **

**La sensualidad de Nakuru Akizuki por una persona se pondrá en despliegue en el próximo capitulo.  Alguien que nadie se lo esperaría.   Sakura y compañía llegarán al primer contacto con los Hermanos de la Luna... ¿Una sociedad extinguida en las cacerías de brujas de Cho Peing, aun existe? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo. **

**Como siempre Comentarios, dudas tomatazos, Ketchup, Eriol o Sirius por paquetería...- alguien toca en el hombro de Crystal.- Ah si, o Shaoran o Remus también...  a _Sakura_journal@yahoo.com_ O un review estaría bien también.- **


	19. capitulo 18

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

Capitulo 18: " Mi estimada Lady". 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"Miroku era visto con demasiada frecuencia siempre como fiel sirviente y colaborador para Kaho y siempre enterado de los movimientos políticos y reales del reino y algunas veces, cosas, asuntos de índole mágicas que era el principal secreto de la mujer.   Pero su pasado para Meiling, era un misterio.  No parecía tener ningún vinculo familiar en Los Ríos; Según le había dicho en un momento, era desde hace años de la casa de Kaho.**

**Tenía la confianza del marido de Kaho, para administrar las propiedades y al mismo tiempo, servir a la mujer. Una confianza que fue, construida con los años.**

**Mucho mas allá de un simple deber como sirviente, había una promesa guardada. Un sentimiento y mas allá aun, un deber.  **

**Mientras Kaho por el otro lado, buscaba lo que su amigo Eriol Hiraguizagua: el cumplimiento de la profecía que una vez Itziar le dijo a Clow y mas tarde este dejó a Cho Peing en aquella carta; todo esto 400 años antes.**

**Todos los huecos se estaban llenando.  **

**¿Cuánto faltaría para el "Día del juicio final de la caída de Cho?**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien...- reclamaba Meiling ante la señora de la casa a la hora del desayuno -Usted tiene inmunidad para pasar por los puestos 

de guardia porque su esposo es conocido en todo el reino...

-si. Es un fiable colaborador de Cho Akiyashi... es tan bien, muy confiado en otros reinos. Pero se retiró un par de años atrás... es tan bien, persona de confianza en otros reinos… por eso tengo lo que conocemos como inmunidad diplomática. pero tu mi querida, eres soltera... 

-Lady Kaho.- dijo Miroku ingresando al comedor y observando a su ama para después dirigirle la mirada a Meiling.- Lady Li...- haciendo una pausa.- que bien se ve hoy... 

-Muchas gracias Miroku.- respondió Meiling indiferente.  El sujeto la observó un momentos antes de darle los mensajes que llevaba en la mano a su ama.

-¿Hay noticias Miroku?- tomando el mensaje y deteniendo a su asistente en su inminente salida del lugar.

Porque ella había notado desde la llegada de la chica Li a su hogar, como su asistente se desvelaba en atenciones a la joven dama.  Pero ella, solo tenía en su cabeza a Shaoran.

-No, mi señora.- respondió el sujeto seriamente.- Lo mismo de siempre... ah si... un rumor en la calle..

-¿Rumor?- preguntó Kaho.

-Así es... según dicen unos soldados, a Micashi se le apareció un demonio... – frunciendo su rostro al ver la mirada que su ama le lanzaba- No lo digo yo, mi señora...

-Siempre tienes la tendencia a exagerar Miroku.- sonrió Meiling al levantar su taza de leche y tomar de ella. Kaho sonrió mirándoles conspiradoramente. 

-Pues con todo respeto, esta vez no lo hago...- respondió el sujeto ante el comentario de la joven. 

-¿por qué no te sientas con nosotras Miroku?- preguntó Kaho señalándole una silla al lado de Meiling.- ¿Ya desayunaste?

En ese momento, el mayordomo separa la silla de la mesa para que el individuo tome asiento.- Tal vez no sea buena idea, mi señora...- negándose.

Sonriendo ante la humildad de su asistente, respondió.-A mi no me molesta...- observando a Meiling.- ¿A ti si querida Lady Li?

-no...- respondió ella sin emoción alguna en su voz.- para nada me molesta...

Algo abochornado ante la petición de su señora, toma asiento inmediatamente siendo servido su desayuno. 

-¿Así que un demonio asusta a Micashi?- preguntó Kaho.

-¿Quién es Micashi?- preguntó Meiling.

-Es el jefe de guardia en Los Ríos... es también uno de los encargados de buscar las doncellas...- respondió Miroku. Meiling le observaba.

-Ya veo... pero... ¿Por qué los demonios lo molestarían?

-Lady Li: Micashi con los años, se ha ganado muchos enemigos. Muchos de ellos, gozarían mucho el hacerle tal broma...

-Dudo mucho que sea una broma...- Comentó Kaho sonriendo confabuladamente.

-¿Sabe usted algo acaso, que nosotros desconocemos Lady Kaho?- preguntó Meiling ante la mirada de la mujer.

-Meiling: Hay muchos que esperan una oportunidad de hacer entender  que los hechiceros están vivos.  Aquí y para todos los partidarios de Cho, son conocidos los hechiceros como demonios del mal...

-Muchos se han enriquecido y gozado de la fortuna y la tiranía de Cho.- comentó Miroku.- No importándoles la sangre de miles que fue derramada en estos 400 años... inocentes...- bajando su mirada. Incluso notó Meiling, enojo en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?. – observando a Kaho. Esta tenía un rostro compasivo y mirada melancólica para su sirviente. -¿Qué ocurre Miroku?

-Meiling- comentó Kaho.- la vida de Miroku... no ha sido fácil... cuando lo conocí... bueno...- observando al susodicho. No se sentía en la libertad de contar algo tan privado en la vida de Miroku.

-Está bien Lady Kaho... fue hace ya, mucho tiempo...- dijo Miroku incorporándose.- Lady Li: hace unos años atrás, yo vivía con mis padres... es decir, apenas tengo 23 años... como unos siete u ocho atrás, salí a trabajar a las tierras pertenecientes al esposo de Lady Kaho...- 

observando a Kaho y su mirada melancólica y triste ante la historia. – Vivíamos en 

un hogar humilde... yo prácticamente conocí a los padres del esposo de 

Lady Kaho y ella aun no se casaba con Taikome... ese es el nombre de su 

esposo... cuando regresé a casa, estaban todos muertos... excepto, a mi hermana 

menor... a quien se la habían llevado.…observando que Kaho ponía una mirada melancólica y triste ante la historia. –

-Eso es horrible.- respondió Meiling sorprendida ante la historia.   – Es increíble...

-No en el gobierno de Cho... no lo es Meiling.- respondió Kaho.- vives en el exilio perteneciente a los territorios de la familia Li.  Que por cierto, y por supuesto el lazo matrimonial que existía en el pasado con Lady Ieran y Cho Akiyashi... es una conexión digamos "familiar" hasta el momento que se atrevió a atacar al príncipe Shaoran, es por miedo a perderlo todo. Como no tiene herederos del apellido Cho.

La mirada del joven quien levantó su vista fue a dar a los ojos de la Joven Li, se había transformado en simpatía, comprensión y pena. Era la primera vez que veía la contemplación de esa joven dirigida a él, con algo de sentimientos. Aunque ese no fue el propósito de contarle esa parte de su pasado del que solo Kaho y su esposo, tenían conocimiento.  Pero claro, con algunos detalles ocultos; Detalles que, no quería que ella supiera.

-Ya eso es del pasado.- dijo incorporándose, volviendo al presente y manteniendo su compostura.

-¿Y tu hermana? ¿no has sabido de ella?

-Mi esposo fue a diversos sitios buscándola...- respondió Kaho.- aunque claro, no era aun mi esposo.  Nunca apareció.- negando con su cabeza.- Después que Taikome y yo nos comprometimos, me pidió que Miroku fuese nuestro sirviente mas confiable...- Miroku le observó y ella agregó sonriendo.- Y desde entonces es como mi hermano menor: Cuida nuestras propiedades, guarda mis secretos y además me ayuda con otras cosas...

-Parece ser que, Cho te quitó una familia, pero te fue cedida otra Miroku...- respondió Meiling sonriéndole para darle ánimos. 

-Si señorita Li... pero a veces pienso que... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido a trabajar esa mañana? ¿si me hubiera quedado en casa ese día? ¿acaso hubiera sido distinto? –haciendo una pausa comentó a su ama.- ¿piensa irse con Lady Li para el Este señora? ¿cuándo tienen pronosticado su viaje?

-me imagino que para pasado mañana...- comentó Kaho a lo que agregó.- Pero no se irá sola... tu nos acompañarás...

-¿yo? ¿por qué yo?.- preguntó el joven.

Pero Kaho mantuvo el silencio hasta que terminó de desayunar.

Kaho se puso de pie al terminar de desayunar y solicitó.- ¿Pueden acompañarme? – ambos se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose uno y otro a la biblioteca estudio.- Siéntense...- señalándoles las sillas detrás de ellos.- No puedo acompañarte Meiling.- viendo como la muchacha ponía el rostro de incredulidad.- Simplemente lo he pensado en estos días y me resulta imposible.  Muchas cosas, están pasando y otras mas faltan y necesito estar en el alcance de varias personas y aun espero respuestas de muchas otras... 

-¿Cómo entonces llegaré al Este? Necesito llegar a donde mi tía Ieran... 

-Lo se.- respondió Kaho.- Y hay una alternativa a todo esto...

-¿alternativa? ¿qué alternativa? – preguntó ella curiosa.- ¿Tiene alguna idea para llegar al este?

-Así es... – mirándole misteriosamente como si supiera algo que ella no.- Matrimonio...

-No... no creo comprenderla...- respondió la chica aun no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Matrimonio Meiling... casándote con alguien... haciéndote pasar por su esposa y cuando lleguen al Este, consiguen una anulación... 

A Meiling en un principio la idea no se le hizo del todo mal. Era fácil conseguir la anulación; después de todo, su tía Ieran era una mujer influyente y poderosa.  Y no conforme con eso, estaba Shaoran.  El conseguiría la anulación.  Todo por Shaoran, todo por él.

-No creo que sea una buena idea mi Lady.- reclamó Miroku.- ¿casarla para que viaje al este? ¡¡Es ridículo!! Además ¿Cómo la casará con un completo desconocido?

-No es un desconocido para mi... de hecho lo conozco muy bien...- respondió Kaho.

-¿Quién? ¿Acaso el tabernero o su amigo?- preguntó Miroku reacio ante la idea.

-¿¿ESE ESCANDALOSO, SUCIO, PERVERTIDO Y PEDANTE HOMBRE DE LA TABERNA????? ¡¡¡¡¡¡AH NO!!!!- gritaba la chica.- ¡¡¡Ni en un millón de años!!!- poniéndose de pie.- No, no, no ¡¡¡No!!- se le notaba la exaltación y lo molesta que se encontraba. Comenzó a hablar sola caminando de un lado a otro del estudio.

-¿Aun no le cae bien, eh?- preguntó Miroku imaginándose a la joven y Kinomoto casados.  La idea se le hacía de lo mas graciosa.  Ninguno de los dos se soportaban. Eso era notable desde aquella noche en que encontraron al sujeto e Itzume besándose.- Lady Kaho... se matarían antes de llegar al Este... 

-Pues eso parece- dijo Kaho sorprendida ante la reacción de la joven y con una gota en su cuello- Es la primera vez desde que la conocí, que la veo estallar así.- Viéndole caminar de un lado a otro, sin hacer caso a nada de lo que decían o comentaban.

-Es que la señorita Meiling y yo encontramos a Kinomoto cuando fuimos a su casa, bastante...- dudando encontrar una palabra exacta.- Digamos que lo encontramos en una embarazosa situación... que lo involucra a él y la amiga de Lady Li... ¿Itzume? 

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Kaho.

-¡¡Por eso mismo no voy a estar con él!!! Busque otra manera Lady Kaho...- suplicándole.- Pero no con él...

-¿Qué tal con su amigo?- preguntó Miroku y atrayendo las miradas de ambas.- ¿aquel hombre que siempre está a su alrededor? El de cabellos grises...

-¿Quién? ¿Tukishiro?- preguntó Meiling y observando a Kaho agregó.—Lo conocimos cuando caímos en ese asqueroso lugar...- temblando al pensar en la taberna.- No es un lugar para una dama.. pero no hubo forma de convencer a Itzume... ¡¡Está loca!!! Y para empeorar, viviendo  bajo un mismo techo con el hombre... esa chica es todo menos una dama...- frunciendo su rostro ante los ideales de la joven Itzume y su relación con Touya.

-Ella no está donde Kinomoto... – comentó Miroku siendo observado por ambas.-  ¿Qué?  ¿No lo sabían?

-Eres mi informante... ¿Cómo que no está allá?…comentó Kaho dejando claro que sin él ella no se enteraba de algunas de las cosas…

-Pues según escuché, nadie la ha visto en casa de Kinomoto o en los alrededores en días... Kinomoto dice que ya se fue...

-¿Queeeeeeeeee????- gritó Meiling.- Lo sabía... esa... esa ¡¡¡Bruja!!!- alterándose de nuevo.- ¡¡¡¡SABÍA QUE IRÍA POR SHAORAN A SOLAS!!!! SOLO UTILIZABA A ESTE TABERNERO ¡¡¡QUE ARPIA!!!!

-¡¡Meiling!!- dijo Miroku exaltándose y sorprendiendo a las mujeres.- Lo siento... Lady Li... es que estaba gritando demasiado ya... ¡¡¡y terminando de decir incoherencias!!

-Tengo que seguirla... de seguro va a dónde Shaoran... – sin escuchar lo dicho por ambos.

-Me sorprende que después de lo que me dices, Miroku, que pasó entre Touya y ella aquella noche para que haya decidido irse y aparte de todo sola.. ¿Touya sabrá donde estará? 

-Si lo sabe, lo esconde muy bien...- dijo Miroku sonriendo.- Por lo que he escuchado, Kinomoto tiene un humor peor al que poseía al escuchar el asunto del concurso o cuando alguien de la comarca comienza a cortejar a su hermana... cosa que nunca llegan a hacer... – surgiéndole una gota.- no creo que lo supiese...

-¡Entonces ella se fue!! – respondió Meiling.- Sin el ¿Saberlo?- dudando ella misma.- No suena a Itzume... al menos que... ¡¡Ese depravado!! Ese intentaría algo y Itzume huyó... ¡¡¡Lo sabía ¡!! Era un pervertido...

-Meiling: tienes una idea errónea respecto a Touya Kinomoto.- Reprochó Kaho. Se notaba molesta ante la presunción de Meiling acerca de la integridad de su amigo – Además, por lo que me cuenta Miroku, no creo que Touya supiese que se iba... 

-Podría dejar de pensar en ese hombre, Lady Li...- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa- cualquiera creería que está enamorada de ese sujeto...- no creyéndolo él mismo.  Por eso se sonreía.

-¿Yooooo??? No tengo gustos tan ... horribles como Itzume...

-Miren: necesito salir...- dijo Kaho.- Lady Meiling... quédese aquí... - comenzando a caminar a la puerta de su estudio.- Miroku: me acompañarás... ven... volveré a la hora del almuerzo...- Dirigiéndose a donde estaba su abrigo y el joven ayudaba a colocárselo.- Volveremos pronto..- viendo el rostro de curiosidad de la chica.- no te preocupes...

-¿Qué pasará con Shaoran? ¿Me casará con el amigo del pervertido? Con ¿Tukishiro?- interrogaba dudosa.

Miroku observaba a Meiling a la vez que él se colocaba una chaqueta sobre su ropa. Kaho sonrió y respondió- no te preocupes por ello... buscaremos alguna alternativa...

-Que bien...- dijo ella exhalando- No conozco a Tukishiro... no pareceríamos esposos...

-volvemos pronto.- dijo Kaho a la vez que Miroku se despedía con una reverencia de Meiling.

Ya una vez ambos en el carruaje y yendo en silencio, Miroku preguntó .- Disculpe ¿Mi lady? – atrayendo la mirada de su ama.- ¿A dónde vamos?  

-A Donde Kinomoto a buscar respuestas, a donde un amigo y a comprar la sortija de bodas de Meiling...

-¿Así que la casará?- preguntó algo desanimado.

-¿Te atrae, Miroku?- preguntó Kaho observándole con énfasis y sin ninguna traba.- Te noto bastante entusiasmado con ella...

-Olvídelo Kaho...- comentó Sonriéndole.- ella nunca me mirará mas allá de ser el sirviente...

-Eso es porque no te das la posición que tienes...- reclamó Kaho.- eres mas que un sirviente en la familia y lo sabes...

-Olvídalo.- dijo con una voz muy diferente y una mirada a la usada durante y alrededor de Meiling o cualquiera cerca de él con quien no tenía confianza suficiente.  El sujeto de por si, era muy reservado y muy aplicado.- Ella se nota que, no mirará a alguien que no sea Shaoran Li.

Kaho guardó silencio ante la respuesta reacia del sujeto. 

Pero no se equivocaba en lo que estaba leyendo de la mirada algo lastimada del joven. Porque si le agradaba. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Tomoyo se despertó ante el sonido de espadas chocando.  Ahí los vio al incorporarse.  Sakura era hábil; lo sabía que, para haber sido una dama de sociedad y haber sido criada en la opulencia de una sociedad aristócrata, en donde las damas son enclaustradas para actividades a puertas cerradas como tejer, coser, charlar y tomar el té, no lo demostraba en esos momentos.  Ella podía correr con habilidad. Siempre había sido así. Ahora su coordinación con la espada daba a entender años de estudio. Cosa que no era cierto... solo eran días.

A Li le tomaba en esos momentos, algo de trabajo predecir sus movimientos.  Tomoyo escuchaba cuando Li decía "bien" o "buena movida".  Los observaba uno a otro: él ponía todo su esfuerzo, deseo, empeño en enseñarle y mostraba cierta satisfacción en tener tal alumna.  Tomoyo no dudaba que algo surgiera ahí. Sakura era disciplinada, simpática, una chica fuera de lo común y eso parecía atraerle a alguien como Li.  Notaba que era un buen hombre. Se le quedaba observando cuando él se acercaba para opinarle y enseñarle como sostener la espada entre uno y otro ataque.

-La noto muy pensativa Tomoyo.- Comentó Mischio sacándole de sus pensamientos.- ¿Algo que le preocupe?

-Buenos días señor Mischio...- respondió la chica mirándole y dirigiéndole la mirada a la pareja que aun practicaba a pocos metros. – Es que... aun no me adapto al aspecto de Sakura...

-Debe de admitir que, se ve aun mas adorable... igual que su prima... angelical.- Dirigiéndose a la chica a su lado quien ante tal comentario le observó sonrojada.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido... – respondió ella y dirigiendo su mirada a los dos que practicaban dijo.-Tenemos que avanzar ya.. ¡¡Sakura!!- siendo observada por la joven.- Pronto tenemos que llegar al pueblo antes del medio día...

-Ya es suficiente...- dijo Li perdiendo la postura.- Es muy buena Sakura...- dejando la vara a un lado.- Pronto será mejor que yo.. se lo aseguro...

-Eso es, gracias a ti, Li...- Respondió la joven.- ¿sabe? Estoy emocionada porque lleguemos al Este... conocer a su familia... saber quien es en verdad...

-Si es que acaso, tengo familia en el Este Sakura... no se olvide que, probablemente ni parientes tenga...

-No creo que si no existiesen, Clow no me hubiera dicho "la respuesta está en el Este".

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo el sujeto retirando la mirada de la joven y avanzando a donde Mischio a ayudarle a terminar de recoger. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un hombre mantenía la mirada a un par de jóvenes que conversaban en una esquina del gran salón.  Incluso estaban cerca de los ventanales con su mirada al exterior. Ambas mantenían silencio.  Sus ojos marrones chocaron con la mirada melancólica de una de las chicas mientras la otra se mantenía con los pensamientos en otro lugar, otro tiempo, otro momento. 

Se acercó con sumo cuidado.  A diferencia de las demás jóvenes que estaban recluidas en Marmolite, estas dos no parecían haberse consolado a su suerte.  No parecían vivas. La palidez de su rostro y la tristeza en su mirada, contrastaba con sus bellezas juveniles o con los rostros de las demás jóvenes.

Pero eran las primeras en su clase.  Eran jóvenes educadas y de gran categoría, estirpe y apellido, dignas de ser la pareja de Cho Akiyashi.  Pero no era el deseo de ellas.  No era su voluntad.

Mientras se acercaba una de ellas comentó.- Oye ¿Rika?- atrayendo su mirada.- ¿Crees que Chiharu, Sakura o Tomoyo, están aquí?

-No se que decirte...- respondió la otra vestida con sencillez pero mas que todo, pulcritud.- No creo que estén aquí si a eso te refieres... en algún momento podríamos haberlas visto... pero, no ha sido así... 

-Bueno... pero aun así...- dudó la chica.- ¿Crees que estén bien?

-Recuerda que Yamasaki estaba desde hace años atrás, algo atraído por Chiharu y eso que éramos niños... – respondió la chica sin emoción en su rostro.- Tomoyo a lo mejor, ya contrajo matrimonio con Lord Hiraguizagua... y Sakura....- Dudando- Bueno... no la hemos visto aquí...

-¿Sabes? He escuchado a los soldados decir que, han resurgido los demonios...- Bajando su voz y algo entusiasta.- Dicen que una carreta con doncellas fue atacado camino aquí, y ellas liberadas... Dicen otros, que cerca de la costa una criatura atacó a una partida de soldados hiriéndolos bastantes...

-¿Has estado hablando con soldados?- preguntó Rika sorprendida y molesta.- ¿Quieres acaso que te maten? ¡¡NO podemos hablar con soldados!!

-No he hablado con ellos.- se defendió ante el estado perturbado de su amiga. –Cálmate...

-No quiero estar aquí...- reclamó ella abrazándose a su amiga y llorando.- Soy muy cobarde... tengo miedo... 

-¿Miedo? Pero si aquí, nos han tratado bien... estamos bien...- acariciándole su cabeza para que se calmara.- Hasta ahora; además tenemos suerte que, hay chicas mas hermosas que nosotras... pronto estaremos en casa... lo verás...

-Niñas...- dijo la voz del hombre, sobresaltando a ambas chicas.- Hace un día hermoso... ¿por que no van a los jardines con las demás?

Ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la presencia del sujeto y poniéndose de pie de repente, dijo Naoko.- No gracias...-haciendo una reverencia,  pasando al lado del sujeto abrazadas.  Terada las observó perderse saliendo del salón y dirigiéndose para sus recamaras.  El pocos segundos después, salió del salón, encontrándose cara a cara con Makki.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó la mujer de gentil mirada. Venía en esos momentos con un asistente a su lado y pergaminos en sus manos.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Makki ¿Alguna vez has dudado de tu labor?- preguntó el hombre observándole.  Makki leyó cierta duda en su mirada.  

Observó en los pasillos a los soldados que estaban en cada segmento de las columnas que sostenían la edificación.  - ¿podrías darme un momento a solas con Sensei Terada, Aoki?- hablando con su sirviente.  Este tomó los otros pergaminos de sus manos y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró.  Makki observó a Terada seriamente y comentó.- Es la primera vez que te veo dudar Terada...

-Fuimos impuesto en esta labor con la confianza del Rey... pero esta labor es nauseabunda y lo sabes Makki.  

Ambos avanzaban por el pasillo calmadamente.   Llegaron al balcón donde se podía observar a los jardines internos.  Había un grupo de las doncellas, sentadas en la hierba cerca de la fuente.

-Míralas: míralas reír... esas chicas muchas de ellas, y quien sea elegida, será afortunada... y las demás, tienen cosas que solo soñaban semanas antes con poseer;  yo era como una de ellas...- dijo sin sorprender a Terada con ello.- Fui amante de Cho y ahora superviso Marmolite... ninguna mujer de estas tierras, en estos 400 años, ha tenido o tiene mas poder que yo... pero me quitó algo tan importante como cualquier parte de mi... trato de no pensar en ello... deberías hacer lo mismo...

-No es lo mismo... – le reclamó el hombre.- se tu pasado con Cho... lo que me sorprende es que, después de todo lo que pasaste en la capital, decidieras dedicarte a esto...

-cuando estuve aquí, era un hombre el encargado... lo odiaba... cuando Cho se cansó de mi, me prometió una casa en el campo y dinero... creo que, le había caído en gracia... pero... preferí solicitarle esto... confía en mi,  aunque lo niegue delante de sus gobernantes y consejeros...- sonriendo ante su logro.

-¿Nunca lo traicionarías?

-Jamás dije tal cosa... odio a Cho.- bajando la voz.- Pero preferí darle felicidad a las chicas.  Felicidad que no tuve mientras pasé por aquí... o por la Capital... cumplo esta labor pero no pago mi infelicidad con las jóvenes...

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de quien no debes?- preguntó de la nada. Con este comentario, detuvo el caminar de la mujer.

-no he tenido porque. ¿Tu si?. – preguntó detenidamente y observándole.- Mira: una vez.. hubo algo parecido... tiempo atrás... – Sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¿Estás enamorado tu? ¿de alguna de las jóvenes de aquí?- preguntando escandalizada.

-¡¡No!! Solo pregunto... curiosidad, es todo...

-Que no se te ocurra tal locura Terada.- dijo ella seriamente y apuntándole con el dedo.- Que nunca te pase por la cabeza... una cosa así, sería una desgracia... tienes una prominente carrera y seguridad física que desearía incluso el mas pequeño de los soldados... – haciendo que este le mirase.- Prométeme que eso no pasará... impídelo si es posible. 

-Te digo que no me ha pasado...- reclamó el hombre.

-¿Cómo te va con el grupo de las iniciadas?- cambiando el tema. Retomaron su caminar por los pasillos.

-La mayoría está conforme... como dices, después de los primeros días, se olvidaron de lo que dejaron atrás... 

-Dices la mayoría ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Alguna rebelde? 

-un par... pero yo me encargo...- respondió indiferente.

-Hazlo... no quiero tener que ser responsables de la infelicidad o muerte por tristeza.  Eso es la desgracia mas grande... ¿Es todo?

-no.- dijo el sujeto.- he escuchado rumores de una rebelión.. sublevación... de unos ataques...

-Yo también... no les des importancia... Están histéricos.  Incluso Cho. 

-¿No te preocupa?

-he escuchado de criaturas atacando a soldados... si me lo preguntas a mi, son tonterías causadas por la insolación que sufren esos desgraciados... no fecundes tus esperanzas de la libertad de esas niñas, con ilusiones y fantasías provenientes de mitos e historias... yo también en palacio escuchaba esas historias... no pierdas tu tiempo...- haciendo una pausa.- Disculpa: tengo cosas que hacer.- haciendo una reverencia y Terada se quedó observando a la mujer retirarse por el pasillo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La joven estaba acercándose al puesto de soldados a la salida del pueblo.  Ahí y descendiendo del carruaje se encontró con varios soldados.  Ella le gustaba llamar la atención. Cosa que había logrado.  Pares de ojos indefinidos observaban a la dama intensamente.

-¿Qué busca? – preguntó quien parecía estar a cargo de ese batallón. O en un principio, eso se creía.

-Busco a Tao Makoto...- respondió la joven.- Es urgente...

-Tao está ahora mismo de servicio... tiene que volver después... pero tal vez, pueda yo ayudarle...- dijo mostrando sus dientes ocres.

-No lo creo señor.- respondió con desagrado la mujer.

-Lady Nakuru.- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Lady? – preguntó el soldado.

Tao Makoto era quien se acercaba y haciendo una reverencia para saludarle comentó .- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar con usted...- comentó la joven con énfasis.- ¿Hay un lugar donde podamos hablar?- preguntó indiferente y recatadamente.

-Claro... – dijo el sujeto.- Sígame...- indicándole al interior del puesto de vigilancia.

Los hombres observaron a la mujer ser dirigida al interior. No podían comprender que hacía una Dama de sociedad allí y con un soldado como Tao Makoto.

Ella ingresó y cerraron la puerta detrás de ella.  Se quedó de pie mientras el sujeto aun estudiaba unos mapas de terreno.  Por lo que parecía eso hacía a su llegada.

-Querido Tao.- dijo la voz atrevida de la falsa identidad.  Tao se congeló un momento  incluso, levantó la vista algo atemorizado.- No te alegra verme...- al ver tal reacción del sujeto, utilizando su talentosa actuación.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? 

-Lady Akizuki...- dijo Tao sorprendiéndose.- ¿Qué... que hace aquí?- queriendo averiguar las razones de la presencia de esa particular dama en un sitio como ese.

-Ay Tao ¿Acaso no puedo visitarte?- preguntó ella avanzando y retirándose sus guantes.  Pasó su mano traviesamente por los hombros del sujeto lo que provocó que se pusiera mas nervioso- Pero te noto particularmente tenso... ¿Algo que pase?

-no...- dudó un momento.- Nada... ¿Qué se le ofrece my lady?

-Quisiera un favorcito de tu parte.... ando buscando a una chica... pensé que me ayudarías... como tienes acceso y entrada a todas partes...

-¿Una mujer? Por supuesto... puedo ayudarle. Pero eso dependerá que tan fácil sea localizarla... ¿Dónde se encuentra? Prisión, otro poblado ¿Marmolite tal vez?

-Eso... no lo se...- dijo Nakuru.- la localización de la joven está un poco difícil; desapareció hace días y además... nadie sabe donde está... necesito que, la localices por mi...

-¿Por ti o por tu "primo"?- preguntó resentido el soldado y perdiendo el recato de "usted".- Seamos realistas: Se que Eriol Hiraguizagua es el jefe encargado de la recolección de doncellas. Pero no sabía que, usted le ayudara con esa desagradable labor...

-Muy bien, querido Tao.- dijo Nakuru sonriendo y presuntuosa de  las habilidades investigativos de su asociado. – eres muy buen investigador. Estoy orgullosa de ti.- con una sonrisa pícara.- de eso, y muchas cosas...- abrazándole y besándole en su cuello.  Muy cerca de su oído repicó seductoramente.- por eso eres uno de mis favoritos Querido Tao...- sonrojando al sujeto.- pero mas que todo, siempre hemos sido cómplices ¿o no?  Gracias a mi, cambiaste de pasar a patrullar Los Ríos a tener tu propio batallón... siempre soy agradecida con tus informes acerca de Kinomoto cuando fueron necesarios...

-Lo que nunca me dijo para que se trataban...-respondió en un susurro.- Le conté todo acerca de Sakura, de Kinomoto incluso, de Tukishiro... te relaté la historia de cómo éramos conocidos del pasado... de cómo Kinomoto celaba a la pequeña Sakura... 

-Tomando en consideración que tenías cierto interés de índole sentimental con su Hermanita...- sonriendo.- lo que considero de lo mas tierno de tu parte... –separándose de él y colocándose frente a él con la mesa de por medio. Cambió su tono de voz por uno mas apropiado y menos intimidad – necesito que me digas si sabes donde está la chica... se que últimamente, tenías cierta necesidad de estar casi todos los días por el sector donde está la taberna... ¿Dónde está Itzume?

Tao se congeló ante esta pregunta y su mirada fue delatora para  respuesta de la mujer quien sonrió sutilmente.  Incorporándose respondió .- No se de que me habla... o de quien me habla...

-Itzume... la joven que se quedaba donde Kinomoto ¿Dónde está?

-no... no lo se, Mi Lady... si eso fue lo que vino a averiguar o conseguir, no lo conseguirá... – sintiéndose algo decepcionado y utilizado.

-Tao Makoto... ¿Dónde está Itzume? Se que lo sabes... quiero saber donde está.- tratando de mantener la compostura. Pero le resultaba difícil.

-No se... mi Lady... si eso es todo...- señalándole la puerta detrás de ella. Su mirada se  endureció.

Exhalando a la vez que se colocaba sus guantes- Lo sabes... y no me lo dices... ¿Ella te pidió que no le revelaras su paradero? ¿Te dijo que no me lo dijeras?

-Buen día Mi Lady...- dijo observando nuevamente el mapa delante de él.

-Bien... si no lo "sabes", no lo forzaré de ti... –volteándose a la puerta.- no te preocupes querido Tao; Aun sigues siendo mi favorito... en muchas cosas.- Guiñándole el ojo a lo que él le retiró la mirada bruscamente. Ella volteó su mirada a la puerta.- cuando quieras hablar, sabes donde localizarme... pero agradecería que me dijeras su paradero... 

-¿Por que tanto interés en esa joven?- preguntó resentido Tao.

-¿por qué no? Solo quiero que me responda unas preguntas... es todo... no quiero lastimarla... si es lo que piensas... no soy mala Tao y aprendiste a confiar en mi ¿O no querido? – sonriéndole.- Lo sabes... tenemos mucho tiempo entre nosotros un par de secretitos y creo que, cuando el momento llegue ¿Estarás de mi lado o no Tao?

-Usted sabe mi Lady que...

Pero Nakuru le interrumpió.- ¡¡Querido Tao!! – sonriendo .- no me irás a decir que te has enamorado de mi...- riendo estruendosamente a la vez que sacudía su mano.- por favor... te tengo mucho aprecio pero, no puedo amar a nadie... no soy capaz de ello...- viéndole con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Es lo mejor... ya encontrarás a otra chica...

Pero en su salida de aquella sala y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Eriol con sus poderes observó todo aquello con una gota en su cuello.

-esa mujer...- dijo Spinel de manera reprobatoria.- ¿Acaso no conoce la palabra de recato?   ¡¡no puede comportarse de tal forma!! Puede exponerlo todo en uno de sus ataques de declaración de todos aquellos que se le han declarado...

-Nakuru tiene una pizca de picardía de alguien del pasado Spinel... no pude evitarlo pero algunas veces, lo admito... se le pasa su sentimentalismo... 

-¿Será cierto que no ama? 

-si lo hace... pero sabe que, no puede siempre dominar sus sentimientos... estos no son tiempos para ello. Además, la ventaja está que, Tao Makoto está prendado de mi pintoresca pariente...- sonriendo ante ello.- Y Nakuru siente algo por él... lo que nos puede servir de provecho cuando el momento llegue...- mirando nuevamente la imagen de Tao Makoto quien en ese momento saca de su bolsillo un papel doblado y lo observa con intensidad. – ¿qué es eso?-pregunta Eriol ante la imagen y el sobre.

-Parece una carta...- responde su guardián. Pero Eriol observa el rostro compungido del soldado ante el objeto. Su mirada se contorsiona para mirar el nombre escrito en ella.

-Es de – leyendo la inscripción.- ¡¡Es de ella!! – poniéndose de pie.-- ¿Será posible?

-¿Qué pasa amo?

-Tao Makoto... sabe donde está la joven Itzume... ¿Pero por qué no se lo dijo a Nakuru?

El silencio dominó el salón entre guardián y amo al leer las letras que completaban el nombre "Touya de Itzume" en la carta que veían en manos de Tao Makoto. Luego el sujeto dirigía su mirada a la puerta.

-Pero no podría decírselo si la chica le pidió que no dijese nada... ¿o si lo cree?

-Tao Makoto ha sido fiel a los encuentros a escondidas con Nakuru y le ha servido de fiel informante...  es hombre que ha cambiado pero ¿Por quien? ¿por Nakuru o por Itzume? 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pasaron casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que llegaron a aquel poblado. La verdad es que, el frío era cada vez mas sentido.  Todos ahí viajaban con abrigos sobre sus cuerpos y con botas.  En las calles  se notaba el lodazal de la llovizna fría que en esos momentos le abatían. 

-Hemos llegado- dijo Mischio a los jóvenes.- De aquí en adelante, creo que nos separaremos... aunque les recomiendo que si van a seguir mas allá del pueblo aprovechen mas temprano en el día o la noche les tomará en las montañas...

Shaoran descendió de la parte de atrás abrigado mientras ayudaba a descender a Tomoyo quien llevaba la bufanda y la pañoleta obsequiadas por Kagome. Sakura en lo contrario llevaba el abrigo de hombre sobre su cuerpo y se vislumbraba sus pantalones, zapatos y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero de hombre que le llegaba a los ojos.

-Me queda grande.- dijo al descender y ponerse al lado de Shaoran.

-Esto es interesante...- dijo Tomoyo.- mucho mas pequeño que "Los Ríos" ¿no...-dudando decir Sakura.- Kinomoto? – viendo como su prima sonreía.

-Esto es una estupidez....- dijo Li aun no convencido ante la idea.- Si la descubren...- temiendo por la seguridad de su joven compañera.

-la azotarán...- dijo Mischio seriamente.- Trate de no hablar...- dijo el sujeto mientras buscaba en su carreta las pertenencias de los jóvenes.  Tomó incluso a Kero que adoptó su forma de muñeco quien momentos antes dormitaba sobre uno de los barriles. Mischio lo observó algo extrañado y preguntó.- ¿Son alucinaciones mías o este peluche está mas gordo?

Sakura sonrió nerviosa al recibir a Kero en los brazos no evitándole surgir una gota mientras Tomoyo sonreía también nerviosa y Li solo exhalaba profundamente.

Y es que el guardián solo comía en todos aquellos días de viaje.   

-Bueno... aquí nos separamos...- despidiéndose de las jóvenes (Claro a Tomoyo como a una dama y a Sakura como hombre)- espero que lleguen a encontrar a quienes buscan...

-Muchas gracias... por todo...- dijo la joven Maestra de Cartas.

-Vamos...-dijo Li tomando las pertenencias de todos.  Incluso portaba la espada debajo de su abrigo.- Tenemos que encontrar una posada... o pasaremos la noche en la calle...

-Bueno... tengo dinero...-dijo Sakura. Pronto incluso, pasaron unos soldados en su camino.  Como Kagome predijo, no se atrevieron a molestar a la joven de ojos azules.  E incluso, portando el anillo, alejaba a uno que otro. Pues pensaban que alguno de los otros dos, seguramente era su esposo.  

Era un pueblo tranquilo.  Vieron muchos puestos y negocios. Pronto estuvieron bajo indicaciones de personas en la calle, delante de un edificio de dos niveles, que no se veía a primera impresión para nada limpio.

-Es la única posada a kilómetros a la redonda...- dijo Li con mala cara. – Si quieren podemos acampar a las afueras del pueblo...

-hace demasiado frío y aun no anochece...- respondió Sakura observando a Tomoyo y después a Li.- Estaremos bien aquí... además solo será por una o dos noches...

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Li preocupado por la joven y agregó al escuchar las risas estruendosas de voces masculinas.- es decir... no es a su altura...

-Por favor... mi hermano tiene una taberna...- respondió ella sonriendo.  En ese momento un hombre pasa entre ellos e ingresa al negocio.- tenemos que pasar la noche en alguna parte... –mirando con cierto temor el frente del local.  Respiró profundamente.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada a su prima y no vio total aprobación en su mirada.  Kero también le miró con desaprobación.  Pero no les quedaba nada mas.

Inmediatamente ingresaron, todo se volvió silencio. Todos dentro del lugar, que parecía una taberna observaron a los recién llegados. 

No parecían hombres de la altura de caballeros.  Muchos de ellos estaban desaliñados y parecía que el lugar no lo habían lavado en años.  Era oscuro, bastante opaco.  Iluminado por un candelero en el techo y velas en botellas vacías.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó alguien del otro lado del bar.  Era mayor.  Parecía que su cabeza estaba cubierta de cabellos platinos. Sus intensos ojos pasaban del rostro de aquellos tres extraños. Uno por uno.  A Sakura se le erizaron los poros de la espalda.  Tomoyo trató de pasar desapercibida.  

-¿Tienes habitación disponible?- preguntó Li con acento de enojo.

-Si... una arriba... ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-una o dos noches...

-Seis monedas de plata...- dijo el sujeto con sequedad – En avance...

Sakura sacó tres monedas doradas al sujeto.  Era mas de lo que había pedido.  Una moneda de oro equivalía a diez de plata... al hombre los ojos se le salían de sus orbitas.

Li dijo con rectitud.- Creo que esto lo cubre.. incluso para ¿Cena también? – observando a sus acompañantes.- Y que no nos molesten....- Mirando con rencor a su alrededor. 

-Muy bien... mi Señor...- dijo el hombre recibiendo con ansiedad las monedas y sonriendo mostrando sus dientes amarillos. Las arrugas de sus rostros era aun mas enfatizadas ante aquellas tenues luces. – Síganme.

Se dirigía  a unos escalones a un lado de aquel lugar.   Li permitió que Tomoyo y Sakura pasaran adelante y después él tomó sus cosas y pasó detrás de ellas. Al comenzar a ascender, las voces, volvían al establecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la quinta puerta, el sujeto se retiró y dejó pasar a los jóvenes.   La habitación era mas o menos aceptable. Tenía dos camas separadas por una mesa.  Había un tocador algo polvoriento y una ventana que parecía dar a la calle.  Había también una chimenea y el hombre dijo.- Le diré a alguien que se la enciendan si lo quieren...- Sonriendo pero daba mas miedo que cortesía.  Salió un momento y volvió con una vela encendida de un candelero encendido que ellos pasaron al llegar a la habitación. Encendió dos candeleros que habían en el lugar.  – Parece que nevará algo esta noche... les recomiendo no abrir las ventanas o morirán congelados... 

Sakura no hablaba al igual que Tomoyo. Ella aun observaba todo por debajo de su sombrero.

- Será suficiente...- dijo Li fríamente.- ¿Tenemos que bajar por la cena?

-Si lo prefiere "señor". – dijo el hombre sonriendo.  En ese momento, Sakura se acerca a Li y le coloca algo en la mano a la vez que susurra en su oído.  

-Esto es para usted...- dijo Li colocándole una moneda de plata en sus manos.- Por su cordialidad... mi hermano no le gustan los lugares con tanto desconocido... agradecerá que le suban los alimentos...

-Lo que quieran los señores...- dijo el hombre mas contento que las pascuas y haciendo reverencia.- Ahora, los dejo...- cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Li se acercó a la puerta a cerciorarse que el hombre se haya ido por el pasillo, lo cual si pasó.- Ya se fue...- dijo viendo Sakura despojarse de su sombrero. 

-Estuvo ... vaya...- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Li.- ¿A que fue divertido?

-No fuera la palabra que utilizaría...- dijo Tomoyo con una gota en su cuello.- No es que no me guste que me miren pero ¿Vieron como esos de ahí abajo me miraban?

-Nos miraban a todos Tomoyo...- dijo Keroberos por fin hablando.- ¡Hubiera preferido quedarme en la carreta!!

-Ah si, con tal de estar cerca de comida ¿No?- comentó Li sonriendo ante la glotonería del sujeto.

-¡¡Deja de molestarme niño!!

-Basta Kero...- dijo Sakura molesta.- ya es suficiente...

-No entiendo... ¿por qué siempre lo defiendes?

-Porque siempre empiezas tu Kero...- respondió Sakura.

-¿Se quedará aquí?- preguntó Li observándole- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo deseos de tentar mi suerte...- respondió la chica despojándose de las botas de hombre que llevaba.

Li se le quedó mirando y de repente se puso de pie.  Exhaló profundamente.  – ¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó Tomoyo observando su comportamiento.  Sakura e igual Kero le miraron.

-No nada...- respondió y caminando a la puerta dijo.- Las dejaré para que se acomoden...- saliendo de allí tan pronto como pudo. 

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-preguntó la ingenua joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Los hombres son muy complicados cuando de sentimientos se trata; cuando se ven ante algo nuevo y hermoso, tienden a huir apenados... está en su naturaleza...- respondió su prima con una sonrisilla.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Sakura con inquietud.

-No, nada Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo.- creo que, a él no le gustaría que lo delatásemos... ¿o si? 

-No se de que me hablas...

-Y creo que así es mejor...-dijo ella. En ese momento, una muchacha ingresa a la alcoba llevando un cesto con leños para la chimenea.

Sus ojos grises, chocaron con las miradas de aquellas jóvenes. –Lamento interrumpir... es que me mandaron a traer leña...- dirigiéndose rápidamente a la chimenea.- Me iré de aquí cuanto pueda...

El rostro de Sakura mostró compasión por aquella chiquilla.  No pasaba tal vez de trece o catorce años.  Su rostro aun infantil, sucio y sus manitas maltratadas hicieron que la joven en ese momento que de sus manos escapara uno de los maderos, Sakura se agachara a pasárselos.

-¡¡no!! Es mi trabajo...- gritó la chiquilla.

-no te preocupes... está bien... te ayudo... – dijo la joven ayudándole a acomodar los leños.- Me llamo Kinomoto... ¿Tu eres?

-Se supone que no debo hablar...- dijo la joven sin mirarle a ella.  Solo al suelo. –lamento estos inconvenientes...

-No es inconveniente...- respondió la chica sonriéndole.

Cuando la muchacha le miró sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  Vio su forma de vestir y su rostro.

-Santos Espíritus de la Luna...- gritó.- Usted... ¡¡¡Es una mujer!!!- cayendo para atrás y retrocediendo. -¡¡Una mujer vestida de hombre...!!!

-Por favor guarda silencio...- dijo Tomoyo haciéndole señas a la niña.- Te dije que tu disfraz no iba a ser convincente...- con una gota en su cuello.- te reconocieron...

-No es mi culpa...- dijo Sakura. Y mirando a la pequeña comentó.- Si soy una ... pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie...

-Su rostro es demasiado femenino... te lo dije...- dijo Tomoyo.

-si pero se me olvidó colocarme el sombrero de nuevo...- con una gota en su cuello.

-Mas que eso...- dijo la pequeña mirándole con temor.- Se quien es usted...- señalándole. Lo que atrajo la mirada de ambas chicas.

En ese momento, Sakura siente un pequeño rastro.  Un vestigio de magia.  No venía de otro lugar. era de la habitación. No venía de Kero. Pero en ese momento el guardián sale de su escondite. 

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó Sakura.

-Desde que llegó... – dijo la niña sollozando.- Sabía que se acercaba... cuando saqué la cabeza de la cocina, usted y su amigo... los vi...-señalándole.

En ese momento Li irrumpe en la alcoba y sin percatarse en un principio de la niña dice.- tenemos problemas...  entre las montañas y valles que cruzamos, nos tomamos demasiado tiempo...- mirando a las jóvenes seriamente.- y las noticias viajan mas rápido por los caminos.. los soldados también...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo extrañada.

-Los soldados buscan a una fugitiva...- dijo Li.- no tienen retrato porque el que había en la taberna desapareció.... pero es tu descripción... bueno...- ruborizándose- antes de que te cortaras el cabello.  –en ese momento se fija en la chiquilla sentada en el suelo.- ¿Quién eres tu?- mirando a la niña observándole.  La niña lo percibía embelesada. Incluso, con un halo rosa en sus mejillas. 

Tomoyo sonrió ante esto.

-Esto es lo que buscan...- dijo la pequeña mostrándoselo a Sakura.- lo tomé cuando vi que era usted...-  En ese momento extendía un papel con una foto de Sakura con el cabello largo.- Los soldados han recorrido todo buscándole... dice que casi mató a unos soldados...- observando a Li- ¿Es verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- preguntó – llevaba el sombrero puesto al llegar.

-noté algo de usted... es todo...- respondió la chica.

-Tenemos que salir lo antes posible de aquí...- dijo Li molesto.- No sabemos que nos espera...

-Puedo llevarles hasta finales del pueblo... e indicarles el camino por donde sale el sol... – observando a Sakura.- es el camino que deben de seguir... –sonriéndole a Li. – sin necesidad de encontrarse con los soldados hasta el pueblo de las montañas de nieve. Un poco mas allá de la Ciudad del Clavel.

-¿Harías eso?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto... me simpatizan...- sonriéndole a ellos. En ese momento, Li, Kero y Sakura, sintieron aquel vago rastro de poder. 

-¿Tienes nombre?- preguntó Li a la chiquilla.

-Urara señor...- respondió ella sonriéndoles.- Urara... 

-¿Tu familia es ese señor de abajo?- preguntó Li sospechando algo. Sentía su poder. Pero ese poder no lo pudo sentir en el anciano. Pero ella se entristeció.

-No señor... mi familia... desapareció hace muchos años... él me compró a unos soldados que me capturaron...cuando tenía diez.

-¿Eres esclava?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Así es...- respondió ella.  Pero Sakura no entendía que era lo que sentía. - ¿Podría... si los llevo a las inmediaciones del bosque... podría irme con ustedes?

-¿Qué?????- preguntó Li sorprendido.- Claro que no...- respondió.  Esto entristeció la jovencita.  

-LI por favor... no le hables así.- dijo Sakura discutiéndole.- Lo siento...- respondió ella por el sujeto. La cara de la niña estaba entristecida.

-¿No comprenden cierto? No pertenezco aquí... tengo que irme... y ustedes son quienes pueden ayudarme... 

-Pero aun si te llevamos con nosotros... ¿Cómo podremos cuidarte? ¿qué pasa si te buscan y te encuentran?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Urara: Es muy peligroso...- dijo Sakura tratando de razonar con ella.- Además el camino es difícil ¿Qué podríamos hacer si algo te pasa?

-¡¡No me pasará nada!! Solo quiero irme... quiero ir a casa...- comenzando a sollozar.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan confianzuda?- preguntó Li observando a la chiquilla.- Somos personas que acabas de conocer... ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? ¿qué te asegura que no somos peligrosos?

-Porque no lo son.... créanme... mi madre... me decía que, yo podía saber como eran las personas... que era mi don... además de...- dudando decirle.

-Sakura: ¿puedes sentirlo?-preguntó Li observando a Kinomoto y luego a la pequeña. 

Sakura asintió.

En ese momento, Kero se acercó y se colocó delante de la jovencita que lloraba.  Su voz dijo.- Esta niña... tiene poderes...

La niña retiró las manos de ambos ojos para encontrarse con la criatura de alas observándole.

Sus ojos grises observaban a la menuda criatura delante de ella. La jovencita se calmó y observando a uno y al otro dudó.- yo te conozco – señalándole.- Te conozco... pero...

En ese momento tocan a la puerta.  – Disculpen...- dijo la voz del anciano del otro lado. La jovencita se levantó de repente y retrocedió asustada. Tomó el canasto de leñas en sus manos y forzaba el fuego para encender.  Finalmente encendió.- ¿Han visto a una niña por aquí?

Sakura se colocó su sombrero y Kero se escondió.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta- si señor...- respondió ella.- La joven nos estaba ayudando con algo... lamentamos haberla acaparado...

-No se preocupe señora...- sonriendo.- Por el dinero que pagan por su tiempo aquí, pueden hacer lo que quieran...- tomando bruscamente a la joven por el brazo y halándola para afuera.- No les quitaremos mas tiempo...- cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sakura observó a Li y después a Tomoyo y Kero.- Esa niña... no es coincidencia que la conozcamos ahora ¿o si?

-Con todo lo que he visto estando a tu lado, dudo mucho a estas alturas que sea Coincidencia... pero.... los soldados están tras de ti... no hay duda... la ventaja está en que, somos tres, no una o dos... si es que me buscan también...- comentó el joven. 

-No dudo que lo hagan...- dijo Kero resentido.- Para un delincuente como tu, le espera la hoguera...

-¡¡Miren quien habla!! ¡¡la esponja!!

-¡¡Trátame con respeto!!

-Kero... basta... oigan ¿Creen que esa chica...- preguntaba Sakura observando a los demás.

-¿Tenga poderes mágicos? No hay duda... siento una vaga cantidad...- dijo Kero observándoles.- Pero mas que todo, es lo que dices: No hay coincidencia que la hayas conocido...

-¿No estarán pensando...- preguntaba Li dudando.- ... Sacarla de aquí? 

-¿Estás de nuestro lado?- preguntó Sakura seriamente.

Li lo pensó unos instantes.  La verdad era que, la situación de la pequeña le daba tristeza.  Pero los padres de la chica, desaparecidos.  Tiene poderes y dijo reconocer a Sakura.  Exhaló profundamente y no aun totalmente convencido, dijo.- Siempre te apoyaré Sakura...- viéndole sonreír.- ¿Qué mas da otros tres o cuatro cargos en nuestra contra?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Era bastante de noche.  En ese momento y cuando se dirigía a los pisos superiores para descansar, tocaron a su puerta.  Su alta y gallarda figura caminaron por la penumbra del establecimiento para al abrir la puerta encontrarse con un soldado de menor rango observándole y llevando algo en la mano.- ¿Kinomoto?- viendo el joven asentir, este dijo.- Tengo esto para ti... – extendiéndole el sobre. Touya lo tomó e inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

Miró la letra pero no la reconoció, pero si lo que decía "para Touya, Itzume".  Subió hasta su alcoba no sin antes mirar con melancolía, la puerta cerrada de la alcoba que pertenecía a su hermana. Duró un par de minutos ahí, antes de recobrar la movilidad de sus piernas.

Ingresó a su habitación notándose en una mesa ahí, el cascabel entregado por Kaho al sujeto. Lo miró con resentimiento y en su mente, ella vino.  Cerró sus ojos para rememorar sus labios, su sonrisa, su mirada.  Aquellos ojos verdes. Pero su rostro se endureció al recordar su despedida y al recordar como ella se había ido.  Su voz recorrió aquella habitación al recordarla.

-¿No es tan fácil olvidar?- preguntó una delicada voz en el aura del lugar.  – no puedes hacerlo... es demasiado intoxicante para ti, hijo...- haciéndose presente el espíritu de la mujer de cabellos plomizos.- Como alguna vez, lo fui para tu padre así como él, lo fue para mi...  

Los ojos castaños se encontraron con aquella mirada verde de comprensión. -¿Sabías que esto pasaría? ¿qué yo me sentiría así? Debiste advertirme...

-¿De que? ¿de que hallarías alguien que te haría seguir tu camino? ¿qué encontrarías a alguien que es tu igual?  Pero el miedo, se apodera hasta de los mas valientes... Ella confió en ti y te brindó su corazón...

-¡¡Así como yo di el mío!!- dijo poniéndose de pie molesto.  Su voz retumbaba en la habitación.  Ella le observaba con aquella infinita ternura. -¡De que bien me sirvió! Me pisoteó...

-No sabes su miedo... no sabes aquel temor que se apoderó de su corazón... – haciendo una pausa,.- Ella al igual que tu, estaba tan confundida...

-¿Confundida? ¿por que dices que "al igual que tu"? Nunca estuve confundido...

-no la escuchaste... no viste su tristeza en su mirada...- dijo seriamente pero sin cambiar aquella mirada maternal. Su presencia en ese momento, se volvió etérea y física a como el principio que era espiritual.  – si hubieras leído su pesar, hubieras notado que su mirada era tan parecida a tu corazón...

-Entregué mis sentimientos a la persona equivocada...- dijo.

-Hijo: Tu no crees eso...- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

-Me dejó como dejaste a papá...- respondió Touya haciendo que aquella mirada de comprensión de su madre cambiase.- ¡¡Admítelo!! No luchaste...- comenzando a sollozar.- ¡¡Te diste por vencida!!  ¡¡Ella me abandonó!! ¡¡y por otro!! Todos me dejan...- cayendo abatido al suelo.

-Nunca lloraste.- dijo ella abrazándole por la espalda.  Touya sentía como aquel amor de su madre era transmitido por un calor y aquel sentimiento que transmitía a todo su  cuerpo.  Su madre, el espíritu de su madre, le abrazaba. –Es la primera vez que lloras...

-Ni siquiera cuando moriste...-dijo él respondiéndole.- Llevaba a Sakura de mi mano... era tan pequeña... estábamos de manos.  Le miré y te vi en sus ojos... como aun te veo en ella...

-se que la protegías con todo tu poder... con todo lo que podías.. y te prometo que, si pones de tu parte, volverás a tenerla a tu lado. A ambas...- aquí Touya le observó.- Porque no puedo volver a tu mundo Touya... estoy aquí, porque me dieron una oportunidad. Para que balance sea restablecido.- limpiando su rostro.- Porque eres como tu padre... y ambas te necesitan porque todo está conectado...

-Hablas igual que ese sujeto Hiraguizagua y como Akizuki...- respondió el sujeto.

-Escúchame; no tengo mucho tiempo así, que, escúchame bien:  Itzume es en parte clave para restaurar el balance.  El éxito de tu hermana en la vaticinio de 400 años, depende de su parte, pero también de la tuya...

Touya le observó por un momento para decir.- ¿Tu sabes lo que va a pasar?

La mirada de Nadeshiko Kinomoto se mitigó para observarle con afecto.  Su voz se escuchaba como el suave canto de un ave. – no puedo darte los detalles... pero alguien mas protege a Sakura... pues su llegada y su actuación en la nueva Era, fue escrita en las estrellas hace miles de años... todo fue predispuesto y su aceleración la tuvo el Mago Clow, 400 años atrás.  Itzume participa en todo esto, pues ella al igual que Sakura, tiene un papel importante en todo esto... La Reencarnación de Clow, se ha percatado de su importancia... de la importancia de todos los que están en el circulo alrededor de Sakura... incluso tu mismo...

-¿Lo dices por el cascabel?- mirando el instrumento.  Ahí recordó las palabras de Itzume que dijo "esto era del Mago Clow".

-Y por lo otro que sabes.- dándole a entender que ella sabía todo en su corazón.- Su despertar está cerca... y tu también eres importante hijo... al proteger a Itzume, protegerás a tu hermana... Itzume está a punto de cometer una atrocidad.. algo que le costará su alma... la cual no debe de ser mancillada por tal crimen... y que terminará con su muerte...

Touya observaba el espíritu de su madre sorprendido. Ella continuó.- te lo estoy diciendo porque se que tanto significa tu hermana y ella en tu vida...  – haciendo una pausa.- Si ella pierde su vida y su alma, será convertida en un ente que divagará en el aureola por los siglos a venir... pero mas que todo, necesitará Sakura de ella. De su poder... y con su poder despertarán la caída de cuatro siglos  de maldad y sangre derramada... tienes que protegerla... pero, para ello, debes de llevar el cascabel todo el tiempo contigo... y además... a tu amigo... 

-¿Ella es tan importante así?

-Como lo son ambas en tu corazón... por Sakura, no tienes porque preocuparte por ella; tiene en estos momentos, alguien que le importa mucho y no permitirá que nada le pase...pero la joven dueña de tu corazón...- observándole mirar al suelo.- Tienes que impedirlo...

-¿Dónde está? Dime donde está e iré a evitarlo...

-No puedo decirte eso...- respondió ella ante la insistencia de su hijo.- Pero, usa la lógica: Lo ultimo que te dijo será lo que te ayudará a encontrarla.  Deja que tu corazón te guíe y su futuro, el de ambos, será remunerado.- entristeciéndose.- Pero, si no logras salvarla... la perderás... espiritual y físicamente... y créeme: No tendrá posibilidades de reencarnar... su alma pertenecerá a las sombras...

En ese momento, notó como la presencia de su madre, comenzaba a adoptar la forma de espíritu para marcharse.- Cuídate hijo mío... estaré siempre cuidando tu espalda... 

-Mejor... si puedes, cuídala por mi hasta encontrarla y también a Sakura...- ahí vio como Nadeshiko sonreía y se despedía de él para desaparecer. 

Tomando una decisión decidió abrir la carta.  Eran pocas líneas. Pero en ellas decía: _"Lo siento.  Lamento haberte lastimado. Espero que no me consideres mala.  No lo soy. Lo que hago... lo que planeo lo hago pensando en ti.  Porque en cierta forma, es por ti que lo hago.  Espero que me perdones. Con todo mi amor, Itzume."_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese momento, en otro lugar, un par de personas no podían dormir.  Mientras los ronquidos del guardián llenaban la habitación la voz de la joven paseó la alcoba.- ¿No puedes dormir?.- observando al joven echado en la otra cama mientras ella compartía la suya con su prima.

-Por lo que veo, tampoco usted...- volteándose.- ¿Cómo sabía que no dormía?

-Casi nunca duerme- dijo ella observándole. El silencio se apoderó de la recamara.- entonces ¿Crees que no es coincidencia que Urara nos detectara?

-Tiene poderes, no hay duda... pero no deberíamos confiar tanto... es peligroso.  Recomiendo que mañana, nos pongamos en camino...

-¿Qué pasará con ella?

-Sakura: ¿En serio quiere viajar con una joven de 14 años, que sobre todo, causará problemas? Se que tiene poderes y se que tu intención es buena... pero piense en ella ¿Es necesario sacarla de aquí? 

-Li: Ella está sola.  Además se ha ofrecido a llevarnos al camino... ¿por qué no le preguntas sobre los Li? Tal vez, ella sepa...

-es una niña... ¿Qué va a saber?

Sakura miró al joven un instante.- Se que, te molesta que... tengamos que viajar con ella... pero no creo que nos debamos preocupar por ella...

-no digo que sea una carga...y créeme no me molesta... pero... ¿No tenemos ya suficiente problemas?

La mirada verdosa se conectó con la castaña del joven y por un momento hubo un largo silencio. 

-no puedo evitarlo...  si puedo ayudar... lo hago... creo que es mi debilidad... preocuparme por los demás...

-No creo que lo consideraría debilidad...- dijo el sujeto con una sutil sonrisa.-  pero tenemos que tener cuidado. No quisiera ver que por preocuparse por los demás, terminara lastimada... no me lo perdonaría... además su sensibilidad le hace ver mas interesante... 

ella sonrió ante aquella declaración. – muchas gracias Li... – sonrojando al  joven con su sonrisa.

Mientras el joven de mirada azulada observaba mediante sus poderes todo aquello. – "me gusta lo que aquí se está desarrollando".- en ese momento una joven irrumpe en el salón.

-¡¡Amo!! ¿Qué no recuerda lo que le dije de usar los poderes de esta manera? – observó la imagen y sonrió.- Aunque no lo culpo... La elegida se ve tan cómoda con el príncipe... pero... ya comparten habitación... – sonriendo traviesamente.- la confianza está creciendo...

-Tranquila Nakuru querida...- dijo observándole y luego la imagen.- que ellos compartan habitación es una cosa... pero creo que lo que surge aquí, necesitará un empujoncito: Li Shaoran con memoria o sin ella, es muy reservado y la Pequeña pero hermosa Sakura es muy ingenua... que el amor estuviera involucrado en esto, haría crecer aun mas la magia entre ambos... el amor es una poderosa arma... lo tuve que aprender en otra vida, a la mala...- dijo entristeciéndose.- pero, no pensaré en el pasado...

-¿Usted cree que algo en verdad ocurra entre ellos dos?- observando la imagen de ambos jóvenes hablando en la penumbra.  La mirada enigmática y curiosa de Eriol se acrecentó. 

-Cada uno dependerá del otro en este viaje... pero... no lo vi en mi pasado como mago Clow... este evento y otros además... –hablando incluso, de estar enamorado de la prima de su elegida. 

Nakuru vio como una mirada soñadora surgía en los ojos de su amo.  Lo conocía muy bien. Por ello se atrevió a preguntarle por ella.-¿Ha visitado a la joven Tomoyo?- viéndole sonrojarse.- ¡¡Ah vamos Amo Eriol!!.- saltaba la joven entusiasmada ante la apenada mirada de su amo. – Estaré aquí por si algo le pasa... pero usted... no tarde mucho...- dijo entusiasmándolo.

Eriol fue convencido por la imagen de Sakura y Li conversando en la crepúsculo del lugar y luego vio aquel cuerpo de su prometida dormida al lado de su prima.  Se concentró lo bastante, y Nakuru pudo sentir su magia trabajando.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El carruaje se movía velozmente por el camino, transportando a los dos jóvenes en total silencio.  La mirada de la joven Li, chocó con la del sujeto que trataba no dejar ser vencido por el cansancio.

Ciertamente no era el mejor momento o las mejores horas para hacerlo, pero no les quedaba otra alternativa.

De todas maneras, temía por la seguridad de la joven Lady Li. A pesar de que ella, no le vería jamás como alguien mas de un sirviente.

Pero Kaho le dijo "lucha y ten fe. Porque al final, Meiling, verá la verdad... y si no quiere admitirla en su corazón, entonces no te merece... tampoco tu amor".

Pero en verdad ¿Acaso no le merecía? Después de todo, si aceptó aparentar estar casados.  Claro que la joven Li aclaró "que lo hacía por Shaoran". Pero ¿Qué tenía Shaoran Li que él no? Además, claro que era, príncipe heredero si Cho Akiyashi moría.

Pero Li estaba perdido. Perdido con la hermana de Kinomoto.  No estaba allí. Y lamentablemente su corazón estaba prendado por la actitud, el comportamiento, el pensar, actuar y el físico de la joven. Porque en verdad y no tomando en cuenta su testarudez ante la idea de Itzume, o la hermana de Kinomoto con su primo, era alguien fiable y adorable. ¿o él veía mas allá de quien era Meiling? 

Pero aun así, había accedido ayudarle. Aunque no tuviera esperanza de que ella se fijara en él.  ¿pero tenía razón alguna para tener esperanzas?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

miró a su alrededor para encontrarse en un hermoso valle.  Habían flores por todas partes. En el fondo se podía observar una hermosa cascada de agua que descendía a una laguna y mas allá a un riachuelo.  

La imagen de la neblina alrededor daba cierto misticismo a aquel lugar.  Las flores de todo tipo, llegaban con su aroma a su olfato.  Cerró los ojos a la vez que alguien que no se daba cuenta, le observaba.  Luego se miró a si misma.  Tenía un hermoso vestido de color verdoso sobre ella el cual le quedaba muy bien.

-Pensé que no vendrías...- dijo la voz de un joven haciéndole voltear.

-Dijiste que nos veríamos en nuestros sueños...- sonrió apenada ella..- No pensé que sería literalmente... 

-siempre he estado al pendiente mi Querida Flor de Ciruelo...- dijo el retirando un mechón que caía graciosamente en su mejilla. –Por lo que parece, estás muy contenta...

-¡por supuesto que si! Tengo mucho por lo cual agradecerte... me trajiste a reunirme con Sakura.  Nada me da mas felicidad que acompañarle en su viaje...

-Se que así es...-dijo Eriol.  En un momento ambos notaron como la imagen del lugar se desvanecía por un segundo.  Ella también observó como el rostro de Eriol, se contorsionó.

-¿Ocurre algo?. – preguntó tocando su rostro.- Te noto débil...

-Estoy bien...- dijo el sujeto tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-no... no lo estás...- dijo ella.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- notándole preocupada.

-no es nada por lo cual debas preocuparte... solo que, últimamente he sentido como las fuerzas me abandonan...

-¿Es eso normal?

-No para mi...

-Pues no es normal.- reclamó ella.- ¿Alguien mas lo sabe? ¿lo saben tus guardianes?

-Si... lo saben...

-Deberías irte entonces...- dijo ella triste.- Esto debe de agotarte mucho... porque se que esto no es un sueño... es demasiado real para serlo... – viéndole asentir.- Por favor... 

-No quería preocuparte... en serio...

-Lo se... pero prefiero que investigues que causa eso...  

-Estaré un momento mas a tu lado y después me iré ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y notó como él la tomaba por los brazos y le abrazaba olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-Están cerca...- dijo Eriol de la nada.- Un poco mas y llegarán a sus destinos...

-Noto que algo está pasando...- dijo ella separándose de él y observándole.- ¿Lo notas tu?

-Así es... pero es para bien... pero por lo que parece, tendrás que darles una ayudadita...

-Son tan distintos.  Él tan reservado y ella tan detallista y sentimental. ¿tu planeaste todo esto?

-No lo hice. Los eventos se han ido desarrollando muy convenientemente...

-¿Convenientemente? ¿a que te refieres?

-Bueno por un lado mi estimada Lady Tomoyo... no pensé conocerla... no lo vi venir...

-Y yo nunca pensé ser cortejada por un hechicero...- sonrió ella. Él le respondió la sonrisa y el cumplido.- O casarme con él en todo caso... – en ese momento su sonrisa se borra y dice.- Estás involucrado en todo esto... en la elegida... el Mago Clow guía a Sakura al Este... y Li también es hechicero ¿Se supone que debemos encontrar todas estas personas en nuestro camino?

-La situación se pondrá mas complicada cuando lleguen a su destino.  Sakura no debe flaquear.  Nunca esperé que todo esto ocurriera de esta manera.  Pero estoy predisponiendo los instrumentos de su triunfo a la mano, en todo caso que no esté cerca cuando el momento final llegue. Por eso debe de mantener la confianza todo el tiempo...

-Confía en ella.  Sakura no es de las que se den por vencida...

-Lo se... por eso es la elegida.- y tocando su mejilla sonrojándole agregó- y por eso tu eres la mía... 

En ese momento, todo se vuelve oscuro nuevamente. Ambos miran a su alrededor. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntaba ella asustada. Vio como Eriol perdía el balance pero no cayendo del todo- ¡¡Eriol!

-Estoy bien...- dijo el sujeto.- tengo que irme ya...- sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.- Estoy bien... ya veré que es lo que pasa conmigo... no hay de que preocuparse... cuando nos volvamos a ver, que será pronto... tendré respuestas...- desvaneciéndose su imagen del lugar.- Nos veremos pronto...- finalmente desapareciendo. 

-¡¡Santo cielo!!- dijo la voz de Spinel Sun en su forma verdadera quien observaba a Eriol quien notaba que parecía estar acostado en algún lugar.- ¿Está bien? 

-¿Qué... que pasó?

-Lo encontré inconsciente... muy débil mágicamente... ¿qué hacía? 

-Estaba con Tomoyo....- dijo observando las cartas del libro negro de su creación revoloteando a su alrededor.- ¿Qué hacen fuera de la vitrina?- observándoles.

-Recuerde que las cartas sienten los sentimientos de sus dueños... usted me lo dijo.  Al igual que...

-Los guardianes...- dijo Eriol pensando lo dicho por el mismo y que su guardián le recordaba. Se incorporó y las cartas se colocaron en su mano al él extenderla.- Eso es lo que ocurre... dos juegos y sus guardianes se alimentan de mi...

-¿Qué dice?.- preguntó Spinel Sun.

-El Mago Clow, no previó que su reencarnación creara un nuevo juego de cartas... los dos juegos se están alimentando de mi... – sentándose en su sillón.  En ese momento Nakuru irrumpe escandalosamente. 

-¡¡Sabía que algo había ocurrido!!- con su ropa de dormir.- ¿qué ocurrió?

-El amo utilizaba sus poderes... parece que se agotó demasiado rápido...

-Por mas poderoso que sea Eriol, debe de tener cuidado.- Dijo la falsa identidad de su guardiana –un descuido de esos y terminaremos nosotros como Keroberos o Yue: En manos de otro amo...y no creo que ningún otro amo sea tan encantador como usted... 

-¿A eso le llamas fidelidad?- preguntaba Spinel con una gota.- "ninguno será tan encantador como usted"

-Soy honesta...- reclamó la joven.- no como otros que son pedantes... y mal humorados todo el tiempo... excepto cuando come cosas dulces...

-¿Qué dices con ello?

-Spinel: no soportas mucho el dulce. Cuando lo comes, pierdes todos los estribos. Es como si te embriagaras con el dulce. – sonriéndole.

-Ya basta...- dijo Nakuru bastante consternada y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.- no debí dejarle solo para visitar a Lady Tomoyo con su magia...- Señalándole el exterior del salón y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.- ¡¡A dormir!! 

Ante la indicación de la mujer, Eriol, prefirió no llevarle la contraria. Después de todo, ella tenía razón.  Se sentía demasiado agotado. 

Pero observando sus cartas en sus manos. pensaba- "¿Cómo he de regresar el equilibrio que necesito? Para lo que viene, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible... ¿Cómo solucionaré esta?"- a la vez que se retiraba del salón acompañado de sus guardianes.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Al otro día *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Dudaba al entrar al territorio donde estaba la taberna.  Pero había llevado la carta el día anterior arriesgándose a que Kinomoto lo colgara de la pared.  Ahora, iba allá a disculparse con él. Pero ¿por qué quería hacerlo? ¿por qué disculparse? Él no había hecho nada.

Pero pensó "tal vez a ella le gustaría que le llevase una respuesta al regresar a donde ella estaba". Porque lo admitía: la valentía de la joven la había puesto aun mas admirable a sus ojos.

Al ingresar vio que no había nadie en la parte de adelante.  Miró por los cristales opacos y tampoco observó movimiento en su interior.  Se paró un momento apoyándose de la puerta. 

En ese momento la puerta se abre, cayendo él en el suelo del lugar y desde arriba dos pares de ojos le observaban.  

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?- preguntó la apacible voz de Yukito ante la forma en que su amigo, momentos antes avanzó de la parte de atrás y se abalanzó para abrir la puerta. 

-Hola Kinomoto...- dijo Tao desde el suelo y a sabiendas por el rostro del tabernero y ex soldado que tal vez, solo tal vez, había cometido un error.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó levantándolo de un solo tirón.  

-Tranquilo Touya...- dijo Yukito preocupado por el arranque de rabia de su amigo, con el soldado. 

-tengo al impresión de que tu sabes donde está- dijo Kinomoto sosteniéndole por el cuello y amenazándolo con el dedo- Dime ahora mismo o serás comida para los perros del callejón y las ratas como tu ¡¡Habla!!

-¿Tienes a un demonio metido en ti, Kinomoto?- preguntó Tao- se lo prometí a Itzume que no te diría nada...

-¿Se fue contigo? Se que se fue contigo...- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.-  ¡¡Dímelo!! Te lo juro que si la tocaste, te mato... 

-Tranquilo- trataba de calmarlo y observando a Tukishiro agregó- Ayúdame... tu puedes hacerlo entrar en razón.- No era para menos. Kinomoto lo tenía bastante amenazado y sabía que, era capaz de matarlo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Tukishiro manteniéndose alejado del par.- pero ya lo tienes bastante enojado Tao. Primero, atrás de su hermana y ahora Itzume...

-Oye, oye- dijo Tao sonriendo nervioso mientras aun lo tenía sujeto- Lo de tu hermana, nunca le puse la mano. Lo admito... pero a Itzume la admiro.  Primero era para molestarte pero ahora, es una camarada...

-¿Tienes camaradas? No pensé eso de ti. Venderías a tu madre Tao...- dijo Kinomoto no retrocediendo de su actitud.

-Pues a ella la admiro- Dijo Tao- Pueden creer que no tengo corazón.  Que me vendo por dinero... pero ella es mas valiente que mucho de los hombres... además tengo hermanas... Haría lo mismo que ella está por hacer, por una hermana. Lo que ella hizo...

-¿qué hizo?- preguntaba Kinomoto airado. -¿Qué le ayudaste a hacer?

-La ayudé a infiltrarse en el castillo de Cho en la capital.  Estará con las bailarinas... me lo pidió...

-No es cierto- exclamó Kinomoto.- No puede ser cierto- acercando su rostro mas aun exclamó- Mientes....

-¡¡Traté de convencerla de lo contrario!!!- exclamó el sujeto- Te lo juro... pero ella insistía en que tenía que salvar a su prometido... que supone que está en los calabozos del palacio.

-¿dices la verdad?- preguntó Yukito.

-¡¡Lo juro!!- dijo a toda voz y sudoroso- no le mentiría a Kinomoto...

Touya lo observó cuidadosamente. En especial los ojos y pensándolo unos instantes, lo soltó.

-Dice la verdad- dijo el primogénito de Fujitaka.- pero ella te mintió.  No son las razones para que ella entrase.  Ni siquiera están cerca de la realidad.- Mirándole – pero ella por algo no confió de ti esa parte.- tomando una decisión y dado los eventos del día anterior. - ... me ayudarás a entrar también...

Tao lo observó unos instantes y su énfasis en el tono de su voz y de su mirada y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿No es tu prima, cierto Kinomoto?

-No te incumbe.- refirió el hombre.- pero me ayudarás a entrar...

-Sabes que la única manera de entrar es con uniforme del ejército...- dudando y sonriéndole a la vez que se ponía de pie- Pero juraste por todo lo querido para ti que, jamás te volverías a poner el uniforme del ejército... ¿Acaso estás a punto de violar aquella promesa?

Kinomoto lo observó y lo tomó nuevamente de manera violenta y preguntó- ¿Me ayudarás o no?

-Si... te ayudaré... no me dará placer, pero lo haré.- con una gota en su cuello. Él lo soltó y Tao se acomodaba el uniforme estrujado por su actitud. 

-Si ella de verdad te mostró algo de compasión en tu corazón negro, lo harás...- apuntándole con el dedo.

-Oye, no soy tan malo... no como tu crees...- y sonriendo nervioso agregó.- Admito que cortejaba o trataba de coquetear con tu hermana porque te sacaba los nervios...  siempre hemos sido rivales... desde chicos ... – observándole.- Pero soy ambicioso pero no para tanto... no mas, de todas maneras.

-¡Quien lo ve, lo cree!- dijo Yukito.

-hablo en serio... no soy el mismo de antes... créanlo o no, trato de hacer mi vida algo mas...

-¿Ahora me dirás que eres de los buenos? –preguntó Kinomoto con ironía.- No me importa lo que seas, lo que hagas, lo que planeas o de que lado estás...- amenazándole con el dedo.- Me ayudarás a sacar a Itzume de palacio... 

-Me voy en tres días para la capital.... tengo que presentarme allá.  Vine a ver si tenías respuesta a la nota de anoche... ¿la recibiste, no? Y además, solo tienes que confiar en mi.  Si no hubiera confianza, ella no me habría dicho sus planes. No me habría entregado esa nota para ti esa noche... así que... no te queda de otra que confiar...

Yukito observó el rostro sobrio de su amigo ante lo dicho por Tao. – Bien... lo haremos así... tengo un uniforme guardado arriba...

-¿ no creerás que te irás solo?- preguntó Yukito sonriéndole.-Voy contigo... –aquí Tao le observó sorprendido.

-¿Irás también?

-Claro que si... hasta el final, amigo mío...- dijo Yukito. Por un momento, Kinomoto respondió su apoyo con una cabezadita.

-Vaya...- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.- Parece entonces, que llegué justo a tiempo...

Ante este comentario los tres rostros miran al umbral de la puerta.  Los rostros se contorsionan al descubrir la identidad del recién llegado. Avanzando con cierto cojeo, observaba al joven que había dejado años antes encargado del futuro de su hermana.

-Hijo...- dijo abrazándole y no evitando acongojarse retumbando en el tono de su voz. –Hijo mío...

-¿Papá?- preguntaba el joven incrédulo.- pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tardarías mas tiempo... un año cuando menos...

-Touya...- sollozando.- Como esperé este momento...

Tao Makoto y Yukito observaban esta escena sorprendidos. Ambos sabían de la pronta y sorpresiva salida de Fujitaka Kinomoto de su casa, provocando que sus hijos, salieran de la opulencia de la vida de sociedad a una vida menos acomodada pero sabía que, eran felices. Pero ¿Cómo regresó? ¿por qué regresó? Pues por el rostro de Touya (quien no negaba que era de felicidad) era de sorpresa. No se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba el mayor Kinomoto.- ¿Recién llegas?- y observándole nuevamente indica una silla detrás.- Pero ven... siéntate...- indicándole y sentándose él. 

-¿Yukito?- preguntaba saludándole.- Muchacho ¿Cómo estás?

-un gusto verlo Lord Kinomoto... bienvenido a casa señor...- dijo el joven con profundo respeto.

- Tao Makoto, señor.- dijo el susodicho ante la mirada inquisitiva del padre de Kinomoto. 

-Por supuesto... yo serví con tu padre en las filas del ejército... ¿cómo estás?

El asintió con el rostro y Touya dijo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enteré de lo que pasaba aquí en las provincias... temí por ustedes... por tu hermana ¿Cómo están?

-Bueno, estábamos bien hace unos meses atrás... –en ese momento, Fujitaka se fija en las fotos colocadas en uno de los postes de la taberna. Incluso se pone de pie, para  verlas mas de cerca. Touya responde luego.,- Bueno, esa es una de las razones por las cuales digo "meses atrás"

-¿Desde cuando tu hermana es una fugitiva buscada?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Reconoce a Sakura señor?- pregunta Yukito.

-Es tal cual era su madre... y si es Sakura... conozco a ese rostro que quiero ... ¿Dónde está ella?

-han pasado muchas cosas...- dijo y en ese momento, Fujitaka concentra su mirada en el otro retrato colocado al lado de su hermana. – él es una de ellas...

-Santos Hermanos de la  Luna...- dijo Fujitaka sorprendido.- este muchacho ¿Quién es?

-El pervertido que secuestró a mi hermana... aunque los rumores dicen que ellos juntos atacan soldados...

-¿Sakura? ¿por qué Sakura haría eso?- preguntó asombrado.

-Han pasado muchas cosas padre. Muchas...

-Pero respóndeme ¿Qué hace el príncipe Li Shaoran, con tu hermana? –mostrándole el retrato del joven. 

************** Continuará....**

**_Hola  a todos y disculpen la tardanza.   Crystal no se ha sentido nada bien... U-U en estos instantes, tengo un resfriado fatal.  ¡¡¡¡Feliz Año nuevo!!!! Feliz año nuevo a todos... espero que este año, les traiga a cada uno de ustedes mucha suerte y que sus espíritus de Luz, los guíen cada día por el camino correcto y los protejan siempre... _**

****

**_Con nuevo año, siempre traigo uno que otro proyecto a mano. Por ahora, mi proyecto mas importante es recuperarme de este resfrío.  Vaya manera de iniciar el año ¿no? _**

****

**_Un saludo, muy especial a cada uno de ustedes y gracias por los reviews que siempre me dejan... se los agradezco inmensamente todo su apoyo durante este año que recién acaba y otro que inicia._**

****

**_Para saludos especiales a Megumi, Mga Gfa (Creo que es así) a Jeru, Haru, a Tania (a quien no podía olvidar) a las chicas en Ffnet que siempre dicen presente.  A mis amigas en MSN y muchas gracias por las tarjetas en Navidad. Me encantaron.  A Noelia, a Rinita, a Shery, a Jia (ella no puede quedarse) a mi hermanito querido y a los demás chicos que siguen esta historia._**

****

**_Gracias a Tsuki Lunita,  a dark Angel, a Sayo, Cyan Moon quien siempre dice presente (nota personal: Por favor, dame tu correo). A Kanna Sagara (por favor ten paciencia, a mi me pasa lo mismo que tu cuando los capítulos son muy cortos... ¡¡¡Pero estos son larguísimos, no quisiera crearles intriga pero es que son tantas cosas por explicar).  Gracias a Lilica por su review e igual a Kass por su invitación a Susurros de la Musa. Rubias-  A las que ya he saludado por aquí, o me he olvidado, lo siento... U_U tengo pésima memoria, pero déjenme un review y tendrán respuesta de mi parte en el próximo capitulo._**

****

**Acerca del capitulo: ¡¡¡no, no es un error de tipografía!! Fujitaka Kinomoto si hizo esa pregunta... (riendo maléficamente) ¿qué quiere decir todo esto? No se preocupen pronto lo sabrán....**

**Para el próximo capitulo:  La relación de Urara con todo lo que ocurre... como Fujitaka conoce a Shaoran Li o lo ha visto.  Y lo que esperan S+S romances por fin... un ambiente romántico será el momento oportuno para que la amistad de estos dos de meses de compartir aventuras, surja.  Porque lo crean o no, si han pasado meses... **

**Gracias especiales a Naiko (De quien fue la idea de la parte final de este capitulo) a Claudia (serv) quien me ha ayudado como beta para esta historia... y gracias a todos, por sus comentarios, felicitaciones y correos... gracias infinitas.**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos: sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	20. capitulo 19

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

Capitulo 19: "la duda de Shaoran..." 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Fujitaka Kinomoto, conocía a Shaoran Li. Pero ¿de donde? Para su hijo, era la primera de muchas preguntas.  Pero ¿Se dignaría a interrogarle o olvidaría todo para ir en busca de Itzume? **

**Porque su misión y su viaje inició: Desde un momento, desde un beso... días atrás...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Lamento haberme tardado.- Dijo la joven de ojos grises a los que ocupaban la habitación.- Ese hombre me puso a lavar tanta loza... que creo que mis manos se me caerán...- dijo mostrándoles las manos con cortes y cicatrices de la ardua labor de la joven.

-Pobrecita...- dijo Sakura acercándose.- y yo que me quejaba con mi hermano cuando lavaba tantos platos para que no saliese a la calle ... ¡¡pero Touya me quiere!! 

-Es cierto Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo apoyándole.

-No es por interrumpir los recuerdos...- dijo Li atrayendo las miradas de las tres mujeres.  Este se encontraba mirando por la ventana e inmediatamente dijo.- Pero debemos saber de donde es esta chica; yo por mi parte, tengo curiosidad...

-Yo también siento curiosidad.- dijo Keroberos haciéndose presente allí y atrayendo todas las miradas cuando se colocó a centímetros de la adolescente y rastreando su magia.- Tiene poderes mágicos... mas profundos que cuando llegamos a conocerla...

-Mis poderes los he ido llamando.- dijo Urara observando al guardián y después a Li. –mi gente los había estado esperando por Siglos...- sonriéndole a Li con un halo rosa en sus mejillas.- A ambos... a todos...- sonriéndoles después a Tomoyo y finalmente a Sakura. 

-¿por qué es eso?- preguntó Tomoyo.- Cuando viste a Sakura por primera vez dijiste que la conocías; que sabías quien era ella y después viste a Kero...- señalando al guardián.

-Así es...- sonrió ella poniéndose de pie y mirándolos a ellos le dijo a Li.- ¿Podría voltearse por favor?

Li ante esta petición se quedó extrañado pero lo hizo.  La chica a lo próximo levantó un pliego de la parte superior de su vestido y lo desató mostrando en la parte baja de su espalda una especie de marca.

Keroberos se sorprendió al verla.

Sakura y Tomoyo no entendían. Ella se volvió a colocar sus ropas correctamente.

-Entonces si tienes poderes mágicos...- dijo Keroberos.- y mejor que todo- sonriendo.  Li ante esto no decidía si voltearse o no.- Es una de la Legión de los Hermanos de la Luna...

-¿De los que?- preguntaba Tomoyo no comprendiéndole.- ¿Esa marca es eso?

-¿Hermanos de la Luna?- preguntó Li observando a Keroberos.- ¿Eso existe? ¿qué es eso?

- Keroberos señalando a la chica – ella fue iniciada a la sociedad... la marca es pequeña porque de seguro la inicializaron aun siendo una bebé... pero la Luna con alas... esa marca la conocí cuando el Mago Clow me creó.  Itziar era de la sociedad también...

-No recuerdo mucho de la ceremonia...- dijo Urara.- pero mi madre siempre me dijo que era especial.  Pero cuando iba a cumplir diez años, mi padre le recomendó que, me enseñara a dormir mis habilidades... mas y mas de los nuestros, eran cazados... por un hombre malo... muy malo

-¿Cho Akiyashi, tal vez?- preguntó Sakura.- ¿sería Cho Akiyashi?

-No lo se...- dijo la pequeña.- pero... recuerdo que un día corríamos... como podíamos...- cerrando los ojos ante los recuerdos.- Primero a mi padre... después a mi madre... caían y no abrían sus ojos.  No me respondían.- sollozando.- Recuerdo los soldados colocándome grilletes... pesados y que lastimaban mis manos...- mostrándole las cicatrices en sus muñecas producto de la captura.- Después vine a parar a este lugar... como tenía diez años, no podía huir pues me lastimarían... así que, esperé pacientemente... la llegada de ustedes y la liberación...- sonriendo .- Como dice la leyenda...- Sonriéndole a Sakura.- Como Clow lo predijo a nuestra gente... como nuestra Luz guía lo vio venir... la gran mujer.. de la cual hay una historia narrada en las cavernas de la montañas...- sonriendo.- Además... está el guardián del Sol...—señalando a Kero- y el de Luna. fue hace años, pero mis padres siempre me contaban la historia y recuerdo algunos de los dibujos...

--¿Dónde están esos Hermanos de la Luna?

-Vivíamos en el bosque...   pero nuestros santuarios estaban en las montañas... – dijo ella con duda.- Porque recuerdo que, para llegar a donde estaban los dibujos de los Guardianes del Sol y de la Luna, había que subir caminos de piedra y algunos de nieve...

-Serán las montañas que están mas allá.- dijo Li señalando a la ventana.- Pero serán cuatro o cinco días de camino...

-Hay un pueblo...- dijo Urara- antes de llegar... la sociedad comercializaba con ellos antes de que nos traicionaran... porque eso recuerdo. Se volvió una cacería...

-Recuerdas muchas cosas para alguien que hace años sufrió tal trauma ¿No Urara?- dijo Li observándole seriamente.

-He esperado toda mi vida para conocer a los que terminarán con esto...- dijo aferrándose a la mano de Sakura.- Y se que, eres esa persona... después de todo, tienes al guardián del sol de tu parte...

-Muy bien...- dijo Sakura observando que ya dejarían la habitación- Busca tus pertenencias sin que nadie se de cuenta y después venos aquí... – y mirando a Li y a Tomoyo.- tenemos que idear un plan para poder salir de aquí con Urara sin problemas...

Li observó a Sakura detenidamente mientras explicaba como mas o menos iría el plan.  Urara salió de la habitación a buscar sus pocas cosas.

-¿Entonces es una de la sociedad de la Luna?- preguntó Li al guardián.

-Por lo que parece, crees que existen..- dijo Kero.- si los encontramos, entonces estaremos cerca de nuestro objetivo... 

-Pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? Pensé que la solución estaba con encontrar a los descendientes de Clow...

-Pero si llegamos hasta ellos y conocen a la elegida por Clow, tendremos su apoyo y ella no estará sola...- Viéndola conversar con Tomoyo.- Porque si no conseguimos ayuda...- frunciendo su rostro.

-¿Qué pasará?- preguntó li molesto ante la forma que el guardián dijo eso ultimo.- ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Acaso sabes algo que Sakura no?

-Escucha mocoso: No tienes que preocuparte... yo lo haré por Sakurita...- dirigiéndose a una bandeja con frutas.

-"no me agrada"- dijo Li frunciendo su rostro ante la actitud del guardián- "No me agrada para nada... hay algo que no está diciendo"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ah Touya..- viendo al sujeto bajar las escaleras.- ¿Descansaste hijo?

-Mas o menos...- dijo el joven observando a su progenitor servir el desayuno. – es la primera vez que el sueño me vence y duermo tanto...

-Tal vez sería el pensar que, no estabas solo ya...- sonriéndole.- Lamento haber tardado tanto en mi viaje. Primero era un par de años y después, se prolongó.

-¿Encontraste lo que andabas buscando?- preguntó Touya de la nada sentado delante de su padre mientras este partía una pieza de pan.  Incluso detuvo la labor del hombre.

-Mas o menos...- volteó sonriéndole amablemente.

-Nunca me respondiste de donde conoces al supuesto "príncipe".  No me quisiste contar.- la penetrante mirada de Touya Kinomoto, analizaba la reacción corporal que procedería de su padre ante esta pregunta.

Fujitaka dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  Pero no se volteó a observar a su hijo.  Se quedó fijo mirando solo las rebanadas ya cortadas del pan y el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Luego escuchó con una voz seria y seca que nunca había escuchado de su padre decirle.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de esa mujer que piensas buscar?

-¿Ahora vienes a poner las cartas sobre la mesa? ¿acaso un "Dime y yo te diré"?- preguntó Touya avanzando y mirándole hasta quedar cara a cara con él.- Ocultas muchos secretos papá...- recostándose de la pared cruzado de brazos.- Algunas veces, me pregunto ¿qué tanto nos has dicho a mi o a Sakura?

Fujitaka Kinomoto lo observó al hacer esta declaración.   Ya su hijo no era un muchacho.  Ya era un hombre.  Un hombre hecho y derecho al cual no podía hacerle reclamación alguna acerca de su proceder, su conducta o sus decisiones.

-Touya ¿Por qué sacrificarás tu vida para entrar a palacio por esa chica? – recordando algunos detalles que Yukito y Tao Makoto le revelaron la noche anterior y lo que escuchó antes de hacerse notar por su hijo y los otros.- ¿Qué tiene esa chica de especial?

-Seria muy complicado de explicarte...- dijo el sujeto mirando al suelo.- Muy complicado...

-Mas sin embargo, lo arriesgarás todo por ella... – comprendiendo el proceder de su primogénito.- eso mismo hice yo... lo dejé todo por ustedes...

-Me dejaste a mi... dejaste a Sakura... eso no es así.- discutiéndole- No es lo mismo...

-¿Ah no? Ahora mismo elaboras un plan con Yukito y Makoto para infiltrarte a palacio como soldados... todo por conseguir a esa joven...- mirándole como se azoró.- ¿Amas a esa chica?

-Eso... – mirándole y dudando.- Bueno...

-no me sorprende... tienes veintisiete años... 

-Ella tiene 17...- siendo observado con tranquilidad por su padre- casi 18 años...

-¿Ha llegado al castillo de la capital por manos de quien está a cargo del concurso?

-Sabes mucha información... acerca de los procedimientos...

-Bastante... – respondió.  

-No.  Ella...- dudando decirle. ¿Cómo su padre tomaría el hecho de que esa jovencita lo enamoró y después lo dejó inconsciente en la cocina para escaparse a asesinar al rey Cho?- ella... digamos que, se escapó de mi control...- retirándole la mirada- Pero la encontraré...

-¿Es hermosa, inteligente, aplicada y cabeza dura?- observándole. 

-¿Cómo sabes tu todo esto?

-Porque conozco a mi hijo...- sonriéndole.- Y se que no de fijaría en algo menos... un reto... para él. ¿por qué ella lo es, no hijo?

Pero mas bien, porque Fujitaka Kinonomoto, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla y tratarla.  Porque Yukito le contó mas o menos la procedencia de la joven que conquistó el corazón de su hijo.  Y la recordaba.  Aunque ella cuando la vio la ultima vez, tenía catorce años.  Era la misma chica que describía.

-mas bien es un nido de confusiones. Sentimientos encontrados... o que no termino de descifrar...

-Si ella merece que tu te preocupes por ella hasta incluso, para hacerte vestir un uniforme, se que, vale la pena...

-Sakura se emocionaría tanto de verte aquí...- sonriéndole sutilmente.- Yo estoy feliz que estés aquí...

-Que bueno... trataré de no faltarles mas...

-Pero papá: ¿cómo conoces al príncipe Shaoran Li? ¡¡necesito que me lo digas!!

Fujitaka Kinomoto observó a su hijo unos instantes; su mirada compungida y rostro serio, hicieron que el sujeto asintiera y le indicara a su hijo que se sentara.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shu Mei observaba en su cabeza una y otra vez la imagen del equipo que conformaban Sakura y el hijo de Hien Li en combate.  

-Unos niños...- gritó el hombre iracundo.- ¡¡un par de malditos niños pueden con los poderes de la oscuridad!! Y no solo eso: Tiene el poder de Clow... un poder que en 400 años no encontramos... tengo la oportunidad de volver a este mundo ¡¡Y una Mujer lo encuentra!" ¡maldita la hora que Clow previno esto! ¡y maldita la elegida!

Estaban atascados entre dos caminos.  Aun su cuervo maligno no le enviaba las imágenes de donde Sakura y Li se encontraban. Parecía que había perdido todo rastro de ellos.

-"Sin usar magia, ¿cómo los detectaré? Llevan un tiempo sin usarla... aunque..."- pensando algo que incluso, lo hizo sonreír.

-Señor...- dijo un soldado con temor en su voz.- Los... los hombres preguntan hacía adonde vamos... tenemos un par de días aquí ya...

-Al castillo...- dijo Shu Mei sonriendo complacido.- Por lo que noto, nada lograremos aquí...

-¿Señor?

-¡¡Al castillo de Cho estúpido impertinente!!- gritó con los ojos rabiosos y mirando al pobre soldado.- Allá sabremos que hacer...

-¡¡Si Señor!!- dijo el soldado.

Y es que desde que estaban sin saber que camino tomar, habían pasado casi todos, penurias, malas noches y sobre todo hambre, porque las raciones se habían terminado y ellos estaban en una parte solitaria.

Todo porque habían perdido todo rastro de ellos y su cuervo parecía que también los había perdido.

Porque la chica tiene el libro de Clow.

Y el muchacho es el hijo de Hien Li.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura y Shaoran caminaban delante mientras salían del pueblo, acompañados de la pequeña Urara quien venía detrás con Tomoyo hablando.  La verdad era que, Shaoran tenía un mal presentimiento  de todo esto.  Pero los caminos faltos de nieve y aun haciendo frío, daba a entender que mientras mas al Este fueran, mas frío sentirían.  Pero se trataban de mantener activos y calientes usando los abrigos que tenían.

Cruzaron un puente cuyo cauce iba despacio y cristalino el cual Li observó a distancia, incluso apoyando su mano en la baranda. Miraba como el frío comenzaba a afectar el cauce congelando en pequeños charcos en su orilla.  La fría brisa daba en contra de su rostro.

Pero sus recuerdos, o lo poco que venía a su cabeza, le era recordado por el sonido de aquel cauce. Lo llevaba a otro lugar.  Era cálido. Recordaba que era de piedra maciza; Sonido de espadas. Recordaba saltar esquivando algo.  Recordaba luchar contra alguien... ¿Alguien de ojos verdes? ¡¡Era imposible el recordar donde había visto todo eso!! ¡¡Como era su vida antes de todo!! ¡¡Quien era!! 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una mirada grisáceo regresándolo al presente. La pequeña Urara venía desde el principio observando al gallardo muchacho que llamaba su atención.

-Si... estoy bien...- ahí observó a la pequeña observándole preocupado y dijo.- ¿Qué? 

-No nada...- dijo ella ruborizándose y avanzando adelante con Sakura.

-No es fácil ¿Cierto?- dijo Tomoyo esperándole y a la par del sujeto mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó mirando al frente la imagen de Sakura quien avanzaba ignorante a lo que se hablaba detrás. Solo hablando con la pequeña Urara.  

-Decirle que no a Sakura... claro mientras te observe con esa mirada que solo ella tiene...

-No se de que me hablas...- dijo Li ruborizándose sutilmente.

-Sakura es mi mejor amiga y mi prima...- dijo ella al sujeto.- desde chicas hemos estado juntas. Pero ella es muy distraída.

-Lo se...- dijo no dando importancia.

-Claro que te has dado cuenta... pero tu también, para reflejar tus sentimientos o lo que sientes, te escondes... – ahí Li le observó.- el que no tengas memoria no te impide, decirle que sientes por ella...

-¿¡¡Alto!!- dijo él sonrojado.- ¿de que hablas? ¡¡no siento nada por ella!!- sacudiendo sus manos.

-Ella habla tan bien de ti... te admira.  Tanto así que te imita...- fingiendo un sufrimiento en su mirada.- pero su inocencia y el no desconfiar de los demás o en todo caso, de notar los sentimientos de los de su alrededor, es muy dificultoso para ella. Pero tu, cerrándote no lograrás nada si no le dices... 

-¿Acaso comiste algo venenoso y que le hace ver alucinaciones?- preguntó Shaoran tratando de buscarle una razón para aquellas confesiones de la joven de mirada azulada.

-¿Quién, yo? No lo creo... siempre soy así – respondió alegremente.- y mas aun cuando mi mejor amiga es pretendida ( u observada con propósitos no tanto claros) por alguien tan valioso y correcto para ella... porque si lo eres- sonriéndole y mirando adelante a la joven que conversaba alegremente con Urara  a la par de que caminaban.- Y que se hayan encontrado, no es coincidencia...

-No... no se como ....- ahora  interrumpía él, el silencio mas azorado.

Tomoyo sabía de que se trataba la pena del sujeto.

-Ah por eso no te preocupes...- dijo ella sonriéndole y con corazones en su alrededor.- Yo te ayudaré... pero...

-¿Qué? ¿pero que?

-No la lastimes... porque Sakura no se lo merece...- deteniéndose a mitad del camino y siendo observada por Li.

Shaoran guardó silencio y vio adelante a la joven  de ojos verdes y pelo corto, que se reía ante las ocurrencias de Urara.

Incluso hablaban al caminar. Tomoyo continuó.-Después de todo, accediste a llevarnos a esa pequeña con nosotros... porque ella te lo pidió... y ¿quién se negaría con esta preciosa mirada de mi amiga? Distrajiste a ese horrible hombre a la vez que yo, salía con Urara sin que nadie se diera cuenta...

Cruzando finalmente el puente. 

-solo recemos para que, no manden una partida de guardias por la niña...- dijo Li frunciendo su rostro.- Ahí si, estaríamos en problemas...

-se que ambos podrán con el problema...- dijo sonriendo nuevamente y hablando de las habilidades de su prima y el sujeto. 

-Siento que....- decía Li sonrojado.- Que conozco unos ojos verdes como esos...- señalando a Sakura y bajando su mano inmediatamente.- estoy muy confundido.

-Solo cumple tu promesa: ayuda a mi amiga  y nunca la lastimes... porque si llegas a hacerlo, no te lo perdonaría...

-¿Crees que soy capaz de lastimarla?

-Mi intuición me dice que no... además, Sakura no tiene pretendientes, compromisos o prometido esperándole en los Ríos. Y a ti te gusta...

Ahí si era verdad que Li botaba incluso humo por las orejas.  Miró debajo a sus pasos y la sombra que hacían al caminar.  Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír. 

-¿Cómo... por que...

-Ah pero eso está claro. Pensé que lo sabías... pero si no se lo dices, jamás se dará por enterada... porque Sakura es así; Despistada hasta mas no poder...

Porque Tomoyo recordaba la imagen de Sakura y Li cuando cruzó el sello y la puerta que Eriol abrió.  Y después acercándose al ser vista por Kero desde los cielos, los vio abrazados. 

A Li le gustaba Sakura.

Pero ¿Sakura se daría cuenta?

Porque a menos que le ayudaran a entender si Sakura le gustaba Li o no, no se daría por enterada. Porque simplemente era demasiado distraída.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- preguntó Li a Tomoyo.

-¡¡Vaya si eres alguien decidido!!- rió ella mientras lo observaba con la cabeza inclinada.- ¡Solo tienes que...- pero en ese momento, escucharon un galopar acercarse. Incluso Li se volteó y vio como una polvareda se levantaba: eran muchos caballos. Veía incluso el brillo de armas.

-¡¡son soldados!!- gritó el joven mirando atrás.   – Sakura...- dijo alzando la voz y por primera vez llamándola por su nombre y no acompañada de "señorita Sakura"

La susodicha volteó para ver a Li tomado de la mano de Tomoyo para ayudarla a avanzar mas rápido.- ¡¡Son soldados!!

Urara se puso detrás de Sakura ante la estampida de corceles que se aproximaban.  Junto Li tomó de la mano a Sakura y las llevó a un lado del camino donde estaba un pequeño matorral. 

Los jóvenes vieron como los caballos se detenían a la deriva del río.

-Tomaremos un descanso.- dijo el encargado al observar al alrededor.- nos marcharemos nuevamente en media hora...

Observaron entre los matorrales como los soldados desmontaban los corceles y estiraban las piernas.   

Pudieron notar que sus uniformes empapados de sudor y algunos muy sucios.  Otros comenzaron a tomar agua del cauce del río imitados por sus jamelgos.

-Tendremos que seguir por el bosque...- dijo Li exhalando pero bien bajito a las jóvenes. – Tratemos de no hacer ruido... uno no sabe si nos buscan a nosotros...o andan de patrullaje...

-Bueno...  – dijo Sakura observándole a él y después a los soldados.

-no los conozco.-dijo Urara observándoles fijamente a cada uno.- no son los de esta región...

-Puede ser los que nos buscan a nosotros...- dijo Sakura.

Li no respondió.  

En ese momento Urara no pudo evitarlo y soltó un estornudo, haciendo que los soldados que estaban cerca de los arbustos se voltearan con dirección a allá.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó uno mientras su compañero tomaba la espada y miraba a la misma dirección.

-Tal vez un ciervo... o un cachorro de zorro...- bajando su espada y volteándose.- ¿Quién sabe?

Li empuñó su espada con énfasis y Tomoyo aguantó la respiración de la impresión que pudiesen encontrarlos.  Esperaron unos momentos; los soldados comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

Li le hizo una seña a Tomoyo de que comenzara a adelantarse con Urara y Keroberos.  Después Sakura y finalmente él.

Tomoyo comprendió y ligeramente comenzó a ponerse de pie y sin ser percibida iba con Kero y Urara avanzando entre los matorrales sin ser detectados.

Mientras Sakura observaba a Li y sus indicaciones: ella seguía. Sakura comenzó a alejarse también.   

Pero Li, justo cuando se ponía de pie, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a donde los hombres dormitaban. 

-Oye!!! Despierta!!!- dijo logrando despertar a los dos hombres.  Ese sujeto se acercaba con un pergamino en su mano.- ¿Vieron la foto de la prófuga?

-No...- tomándola y sonriendo agregó.- ¡¡Pero es una hermosura!!- haciendo que Li contorsionara su mirada.- Mira que preciosidad... ¿de que se le acusa?

-Supuestamente brujería...

-Bueno... pues a mi me ha hechizado.- dijo descaradamente el otro que dormía y fue despertado con la llegada del tercero.  Sonreía con una mirada enfermiza en la foto de Sakura.- Que me la dejen un rato y verán como se divierte uno...

El rostro de Li comenzó a denotar unas señales de sudor.  Sus ojos se mantenían fijos al sujeto que hablaba de esa manera tan desvergonzada mientras los otros dos se reían. La sangre le hervía. Escuchaba las palabras y las crueles torturas o abusos que cometerían si encontraban a Sakura.  Él sabía que ella no se merecía eso.  Era demasiado buena, considerada, dulce, sensible para permitir eso.- "Incluso si tengo que matarlos... no dejaré que la toquen..:"- sintiéndose su aura mas activa de lo normal.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Li?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a él.  Tocó su hombro haciéndolo volver a la realidad.- Te esperamos... 

Li volvió al momento al chocar con la mirada esmeralda que le observaba un poco afligida ante su mirada.  Su rostro se suavizó y le asintió.  Pero esta vez, Sakura iba de su lado para asegurarse que no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí atrás?- preguntó Sakura molesta.- ¿Acaso nos ibas a desertar?

-No era eso...- discutía el joven.- el sujeto ...esos idiotas hablaban de usted y de lo que....- sonrojándose.- Bueno decían cosas no apropiadas....

-si nos llevamos de esto, entonces tendremos problemas todo el camino...- dijo Sakura.- Recuerda que nos buscan; no quisiera que por un descuido de nosotros, los demás, corran peligro...- su mirada estaba algo pesarosa. – Y además de todo, sentíamos tu magia... ¿qué planeabas hacer???

-Yo... este.... yo.... – no diciendo absolutamente nada y sonrojado. 

-Bueno Sakura... supongo que Li tuvo una razón válida para haberse quedado atrás... ¿Cierto Li?- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a su prima.- Además, sabes que Li no se distrae... sus razones tendrá... 

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos y suavizando su rostro dijo.- Sea lo que sea que te preocupe... puedes contar conmigo para contármelo... si quieres ¿Bien? – sonriéndole. incluso, Li levantó su mirada para encontrarse con aquel rostro dulcificado y aquellos centelleantes ojos esmeraldas, que se notaba que se preocupaban por él. 

Sin decir mas nada, Sakura tomó a Kero de los brazos de Tomoyo y continuaron caminando por el bosque yendo recta y suponiendo de donde continuaba el camino y siempre para el Este.

Tomoyo seguía a su amiga, no sin antes dirigirle una mirad significativa a Li y después Urara quien extendió su mano para que Li la tomase. 

Él le sonrió sutilmente (no sin antes notarse sorprendido) y tomando la mano de la joven.

Pronto estaban de nuevo en su camino.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dos días después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese momento, Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía su vista en la taza  de té sin consumir. Estaba preocupado. Todas las revelaciones de la noche de su llegada le tenían inquieto. Preocupado por su hija, que estaba desaparecida y buscada como fugitiva.  Aunque no dudaba de las cualidades de combate de Shaoran Li, si le preocupaba el hecho de que el sujeto, perdiese la memoria.  Pero sabía que era un excelente combate.  ¿qué tanto conocía ella a Shaoran Li? hasta que escuchó pasos que descendían del piso superior.  Alzó su vista para ver a su hijo y a su mejor amigo, ambos vistiendo uniformes del ejercito de Cho.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a ponérmelos...- dijo Kinomoto hijo, tratando de liberar un poco mas el ajustado cuello del uniforme que le llegaba hasta la mitad de este.

-Lo juraste... según recuerdo... eras mas joven cuando te tuve que dejar y a Sakura también; pero si hubieras seguido en el servicio, como años atrás, ahora serías el mas alto coronel de la armada.  Incluso almirante de la Armada... tenias las intenciones, actitudes y por supuesto, aptitud...

Pero Touya lo miró seriamente y pronto padre e hijo se abrazaban emotivamente.

-Ahora que regreso, te voy a perder...

-Espero que una vez que lleve a Itzume a donde su tutora, pueda volver... 

-No lo creo... no deberías...- dijo Fujitaka en un susurro.- Te estarán buscando si te identifican; No te desvíes de tu camino y ve siempre al Este... pronto estarás en tu destino y además, son territorios que Cho no puede tocar; tampoco su armada.- separándose de su hijo.- Me interesa pensar que estás allá, a salvo con la mujer que amas, que aquí. Donde solo tu presencia o la de Itzume, podría costarles la vida... 

Tocaron dos veces en la puerta.  Yukito dijo.- Touya: Es hora... – hablando con su amigo de la hora de partir.  Lo mas seguro, era Tao Makoto del otro lado esperándole.

Miró una vez mas a su padre y sonrió.  Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ieran Li es una mujer decente y muy justa.  Pero tendrás que ganarte su favor si pretendes a alguien como Itzume.  Pero estarás bien si ella, te corresponde...- agarrando sus manos con ternura.- y con lo que intentas hacer por ella, no dudo que así sea...

Touya lo miró fijamente y asintiendo con el rostro dijo.- Ella lo hace... lo creo con cada fibra de mi ser...- separándose de su padre.

Finalmente se puso el sombrero de la armada y salió acompañado de su amigo, dejando a su padre sentado a solas en aquel cuarto.

Pero Fujitaka Kinomoto era mas de lo que demostraba.  Mucho mas. 

-¿Sabes acaso en lo que se está metiendo?- preguntó a la nada.

-Es tu hijo...- dijo una suave voz apareciendo la entidad con hermosas alas de cisnes a su lado.- sabrá con la prueba...

-¿y ellas? ¿sobrevivirán a la prueba?

-Sabrán leer las señales y confiar en su corazón...- respondió Nadeshiko observando tranquilamente a su esposo.- Ahora viene la otra parte del plan...

-¿De que plan hablas? 

-Uno mas fuerte y poderoso... – dijo ella tranquilamente.- Sabes que Sakura heredó los poderes de tu familia... que desciende de cientos de años, de hechiceros y magos. Sin embargo, ocultas este hecho a Touya y a la pequeña Sakura...  y en esta batalla, todas las armas son necesarias para derrotar al enemigo mayor... porque nuestra hija es el activador... e igual tu ex pupilo pero...

-lo comprendo...- dijo Fujitaka.- ¿Adonde voy?

-adonde sientas mayor poder... de ahí en adelante, el camino te será iluminado... –desapareciendo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-miren allá adelante...- dijo Tomoyo señalándole a los jóvenes el camino.- Es otro poblado...

-Se los dije.- dijo Urara contenta y de la mano entre Sakura y Li.- es el poblado del clavel...- sonriéndoles.- Es mi ¡¡Casa!! ¡¡Estoy cerca de casa ya!!- corriendo entre los arbustos y dejando atrás a Sakura y a Li.

-Está muy contenta...- dijo Sakura de la nada- Debe de estar así porque verá a sus parientes... o los que les quede...

-Es muy cruel...- dijo Li de la nada y Tomoyo mirando adelante con Kero en sus brazos.- Hacerle eso a una pequeña... alejarla de todo y todos y venderla como esclava...

-Creo que el propósito de Clow... lo que quiere que haga, es volver las cosas al lado correcto...- dijo Sakura con tenue voz y atrayendo la mirada de Li.- Volver las cosas a la normalidad... ¿Cómo era todo antes de la Nueva Era Kero?- preguntó al guardián.

-Muy distinto en algunas cosas Sakurita...- respondió el guardián.- Por un lado, no había distinción de personas y de clases sociales tan extremas; cada quien tenía derecho a hacer lo que quería, siempre y cuando fuera a favor de una sociedad igualitaria que no lastimase al prójimo.... Se podía practicar la magia con plena libertad y las mujeres podían decidir lo que querían y estudiar también... todos vivían en paz...

-Sales de la rutina de esta sociedad...- dijo Li de la nada refiriéndose a Sakura.- Rompe todas las reglas y además está chapada como si hubiera vivido 400 años antes...- sonriéndole.

  
Sakura se le quedó observando unos instantes ante el comentario.  No sabía porque pero por la forma que Li le hizo este comentario hizo que ella sonriera sutilmente.

-¡¡Oigan!! – gritó Urara a lo lejos agitando sus manos.- ¿se quedarán ahí todo el día?

-¡¡ya vamos!!- dijo Tomoyo avanzando con Kero en los brazos (a duras quejas del guardián de no dejar a Sakura atrás).

-¿Vamos?- dijo Li a la joven.  Ella asintió con el rostro.

Tomoyo y Kero avanzaron adelante dejando al par a solas.  Solo escuchaban sus propios pasos avanzando por el lugar.  

Pero Li, observó nuevamente a su compañera de viajes y en cierta forma, su salvadora.  En verdad que en todo ese tiempo, algo pasaba.  Algo que, no podía pasar obvio.  Algo que, tenía que ver con ella; con Sakura. ¿qué era?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella con su ingenuidad.  Ahí lo notó: se habían detenido, mientras los demás avanzaban a metros de ellos ya. 

-No es nada...

-No es cierto...- declaró ella preocupada. Se notaba en su mirada.- Hay algo, que no me dices... y te dije que, confiaras en mi ¿por qué no lo haces?- preguntó ya molesta.

-No te molestes...- hablándole de "tu".  – Por favor... no te preocupes...

Sakura asintió complacida de que, por ese instante dejó de decirle "usted" o "Señorita Sakura".

-No me gusta que nadie esté triste en mi alrededor...

-No comprendo como puede ser tan animosa...- declaró Li.  Ahí atrajo la mirada de la chica.- Lo digo: no es normal.  Como una mujer como usted, puede de la nada, abandonarlo todo y dirigirse a una búsqueda.  ¡¡Una mujer!! Cada día me sorprende mas...

Tal vez no se dio cuenta de cómo lo dijo. O tal vez, lo dijo él con tal inocencia en su intención que, no se percató como ella le sonrió ante aquella declaración.

-Es como dice la señorita Tomoyo: una dama de sociedad normal, hubiera interpuesto sus costumbres, principios y pensamientos algo arcaicos e ignorado aquel supuesto llamado... hubiera entregado el libro... pero no usted... ¿por qué no es normal? 

-Nadie es normal, Li.—respondió ella.- Así es como mi padre me crió: Creyendo en lo correcto y lo justo...- atrayendo su mirada y ella mirándole por igual. Incluso se detuvieron a mitad del camino.  Se encontraban, solo ellos. Nada mas que ellos. 

La mirada marrón de él se encontraba con la brillantez de la esmeralda de ella. A continuación, ella agregó.- ¿Qué crees? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo no notas algo? Soy libre así...- Sonrió la joven.- Extraño a mi hermano, a Yukito y a mis amigas...- declaró ella honestamente.- Pero, no quisiera que, si llego a tener hijos en el futuro, estos tengan una esperanza.  La vida no es fácil para las mujeres. ¿Sabes lo que es comprometerte tus padres sin siquiera pedirte tu opinión? ¿sabes lo que es tener la desventaja de no poder estudiar, opinar o si quiera, hablar sin permiso? Si no fuera por la influencia que tiene mi hermano aun en los Ríos, hace un largo rato que yo estuviera en prisión o me habrían azotado en la plaza del Pueblo, por saber leer.

Shaoran por la impresión que podía observar en la mirada decidida, temerosa, apasionada, vehemente, concreta y valiente de Sakura, se quedó ensimismado, por lo menos.  La verdad era que, en su corazón, no creía haber conocido a alguien como ella, nunca.

-Así que, trato de darle el visto bueno a las cosas, aunque no creo que, sin ti, lo hubiera logrado...- sorprendiéndolo aun mas.- Eres un buen aliado... un amigo, Li. Algunas veces, me siento desanimada y pienso, en tu forma de ser... de buscar la verdad de tu pasado.  De saber quien eres. Esa decisión es la que tomo para guiarme... y además, andamos juntos en esta búsqueda ¿o no?

Li le observaba absorto.  La verdad es que, la voluntad de Sakura, traspasaba cualquier barrera. Eso aun mas, le atraía de ella.  En ese momento, el viento frío dio en sus cuerpos. Pero por una extraña razón, no hizo caso al viento que rebotaba por las ramas, los rodeaba y hacía un roce divino con sus manos descubiertas. Solo podía observarla  ella.  Nada mas que ella.

-Yo... quisiera....- dijo en un susurro Li.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura ahora ante el enunciado de su amigo.

-Es que... yo quisiera decirle algo... importante...- dijo sonrojado.  Se le notaba a leguas.  Pero, Sakura, no podía o tal vez su ingenuidad, no le permitía ver lo que allí pasaba. Porque aun, a ella no le pasaba. 

-¿Qué puede ser?- preguntó ella.

-yo...- quería decirle en ese instante todo. Todo lo que sentía.  Todo lo que pasaba estando a su alrededor. Pero ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿bien, mal o lo odiaría? ¿no quisiera que, le acompañara en el resto de su viaje? ¿le importaba aquello??? ¡¡Claro que si!! El pensar que, esas jóvenes, hicieran el resto de su viaje a solas, le mortificaba.  ¿cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, a Sakura, le debía su vida.  Pero era como decía Tomoyo. A él, le gustaba Sakura. Pero ¿por qué las palabras no salían tan fácil como cuando hablaba con Tomoyo de ella?  ¿por qué le era tan difícil expresarse con ella? ¿Por que cuando, compartían la carreta ella se dormía, pero él solo observándola dormir apaciblemente? ¿por qué ella, no le facilitaba las cosas, y adivinaba lo que él sentía?  

Simplemente, pensó. -"Ella no lee las mentes.  Simplemente, me ve como eso, su compañero, su amigo. Ella lo ha dicho" pero... -observaba aquella mirada esmeralda que observaba adelante en el camino y ya sus amigos, ni se veían a la vista.  Se habían atrasado demasiado. Quedado muy atrás.  ¿tal vez era este el momento que decía Tomoyo?

-¿seguimos?_ preguntó ella.

-Espere...- dijo Li, tomándole por la mano.  Sakura ante esto, sintió una pequeña diríamos chispa. Pero Li, no podía dejar de aferrarle la mano.

El silencio ahora se hizo inminente entre ambos.  No sabía porque, no sabía con que fuerzas o como se acercó a ella, bastante cerca. Demasiado cerca.  La verdad Sakura no podía esperarse lo que podía venir en esos instantes.

Alzó su otra mano libre y la levantó. Hesitó en tocarle. ¿por que iba a hacer eso? Pero Sakura, no sabía que Li pretendía. 

Si hubiera sido  por él, la hubiera besado ahí mismo.  Le hubiera quitado un beso. ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando se tiene la oportunidad tan cercana de estar con tal criatura: divina, inocente, valiente y desinteresada como ella? Le hubiera alzado el mentón y ver que se sentía besar aquellos labios que respondían con tanto arrojo a las injusticias y hablaba tantas verdades.  Nadie mas valiente que ella. Nadie era merecedor de ella.  Pero él se arriesgaría.  Se arriesgaría para ver si lo que sentía en su pecho. Lo que sentía desde el primer instante que ella entró por la puerta de su habitación en la casa de Eriol era posible.

Se vio tentado.  Se vio a si mismo contando los segundos como si fueran horas.  Pero hesitó.  Algo le hizo hesitar, dirigiendo su mano al mechón que salía del sombrero y tomando algo de él.  Sakura se le quedó mirando absorta.  Si hubiera podido leer mentes, su mente ¿qué habría pasado? Pero Li, no tenía de que preocuparse.  Sakura no era de esas.  Miró interrogante lo que él sostenía en la punta de sus dedos y que había sustraído de los mechones de sus cabellos.

-una hojilla seca- dijo él mostrándosela con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Cosa que por supuesto, ella no se dio cuenta.  Miró aquella hojilla en sus dedos y tentaba a tomarla de sus manos.

Si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por las voces al unísono de - ¡¡¡Sakura!!!- tal vez, Li ahora si, la hubiera besado.  Pero observó como la joven maestra se volteó al notar a sus amigos avanzando hacía ellos.

-¿Qué les ha  pasado?- preguntó Urara observándoles interrogantes.- Cuando vimos que no venían detrás, nos tuvimos que devolver... hay una pedregosa bajada.  Ahí cuando nos detuvimos, notamos su silencio... 

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?_ preguntó Kero molesto.- No son momentos de andar de paseitos... 

-Lo siento... nos distrajimos...- respondió Sakura con una gota en su cuello.

Pero no así Li. Por lo que parecía al joven, Kero notaba algo raro. Eso sería lo ultimo para tener a la "esponjita" totalmente en su contra. Cosa no lejos de la verdad a esas alturas. 

Tomoyo observó a Li en busca de respuestas. Luego vio a su amiga. Si algo hubiera pasado, algo de lo que ella y Li hablaron, ¿Sakura se notaría distinta, no?

-Será mejor que sigamos.- dijo Li pasando entre Urara y Tomoyo con Kero en sus brazos.  

-bueno lo escucharon... adelante...- recalcó Sakura, caminando con su prima y la chica. 

Saliendo al camino vieron que no había soldados alrededor.  Incluso tuvieron que descender una pequeña colina para poder tomar el camino.

Li ayudó a las jóvenes y en pocos minutos estaban en marcha al poblado.

En un momento a otro se encontraron con un anciano que llevaba en un caballo que parecía tan viejo como él, que se les quedó observando como si se tratara de un espejismo.  Miró los rostros de cada uno y dijo.- ¿Vienen de paso?

-Algo así...- dijo Li adelantándose a las jóvenes. El hombre sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

-Ya no es seguro...- respondió el anciano.- mas para ellas...- señalando a Tomoyo y Urara.- Están llevándose a las doncellas para la Capital... es muy peligroso... además, andan buscando a una fugitiva... a dos...- rascándose la cabeza y colocándose nuevamente un sombrero que lo cubría del sol.- Creo... si... son dos... les recomiendo que eviten el pueblo...- caminando a su lado y sin mas nada, alejándose con su bestia de carga.

Los cinco pares de ojos (incluyendo a Kero) vieron al anciano alejarse.

-Entonces... no debemos bajar al la ciudad...- dijo Li, lo que provocó que Urara se entristeciera.

Tomoyo la abrazó en señal de simpatía.

-No...- dijo Sakura observando la tristeza de Urara.- Iremos...

-Pero Sakura... – dijo Kero objetando.- Si las descubren... ¿y si se llevan a Tomoyo? ¿qué pasará entonces?

-no lo harán... Li y yo bajaremos...- dijo respondiéndole. 

-No te irás sin mi...- dijo Keroberos discutiéndole y aterrizando en su mano.- Es definitivo...- haciendo un ademán de que no lo permitiría – Iré contigo y punto...

-Kero...- decía Sakura molesta y reclamándole.

-Puedes llevarlo en el interior de tu abrigo...- dijo Li de la nada sorprendiendo a que estuviese de acuerdo con el plan del guardián de que le acompañara.- y si se presenta algún problema, podrá ayudarte. 

-Eso, eso, eso...- decía el guardián.

-Sakura: Tengan mucho cuidado.- decía Tomoyo accediendo al plan.- ¿cuándo los veremos aquí?

-Volveremos en dos horas justas...- dijo Li observándoles.- Manténganse entre los árboles y no dejen verse.- Ayudándoles nuevamente a subir la pequeña loma para que se refugien entre ellos.

Aunque hacía mucho frío.  Y no estaba muy frondoso. Las mayorías de las hojas, habían caído y estaban secas o congeladas por el frío.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ambos caminaban en silencio.  La verdad es que, veían como los mercaderes pasaban por su lado con sus carruajes rápidamente y sin mirar por donde iban.  Los caminos estaban resbalosos y por mas que intentaban con sus ropas mantenerse cálidos, el frío comenzaba a afectarles.  

  
Cosa que era notada por Li.

A pesar de que tenían poderes mágicos, eso no impedía que como personas normales, fueran afectados por las inclemencias climatológicas de la cual eran victimas en esos momentos. 

Pero la mirada a un lado a Sakura le sacó de su duda. Pero dirigió su mirada al frente y dijo.- trata de no pensar que hace frío... piense en un lugar cálido y cómodo... 

-Por mas que lo intento, no puedo...- sonrió la muchacha soplándose las manos para entrarlas en calor.  Incluso se ajustó mas aun su sombrero pero era en vano.

Duraron caminando así cinco minutos mas y en un momento a otro Sakura se sonrió y dijo.- que ventaja ser guardián del sol...- atrayendo la mirada de Li.- Kero se durmió...- palpando su bolsillo inferior del abrigo que llevaba.

Li no respondió. Cuando en un momento vieron un carruaje que avanzaba para la dirección de ellos, pensaron en un principio que este disminuiría la velocidad.  Contrario a esto, al pasar por su lado con tal violencia y alta velocidad,  hizo que Sakura se acercara mas a Li (Ella estaba en la orilla mas cercana al camino y a la carreta) para impedir que la atropellasen. 

Pero no era solo ella; también Li estaba comenzado a ser afectado mas aun por el frío del lugar,  comenzaba a acercarse un poco mas a Sakura. 

Su nariz estaba roja e incluso sus mejillas.  Para lo próximo y cuando fue en este caso un jinete que pasó demasiado cerca aun de ellos gritando a pocos pies de la pobre Sakura.- ¡¡A un lado!!- provocando que al evitar que este  jinete se la llevara en el medio entre las patas de su corcel, fue a dar a los brazos de Li.

El frío, el sonido, el viento, todo desapareció de su alrededor.   El silencio y los corazones latiendo a un ritmo calmado y en otro caso agitado hizo que los jóvenes se quedaran en tal posición unos instantes. Para Li fueron siglos.  Pero se sentía tibio.  Muy cálido el abrazar a la joven, contrario al frío que sentían momentos antes.

Sakura se quedó estática y para ella, parecía que también el tiempo no avanzaba.  No sentía nada ni nadie a su alrededor, excepto los cálidos brazos del joven que la rodeaban delicadamente.

-¿Es... estás bien?- preguntó Li en un susurro.  

Para Sakura, parecía la primera vez que escuchaba la voz del sujeto.  

-Si... – respondió ella algo confundida.  Su mirada solo se enfocaba en la solapa de botones del abrigo que llevaba el sujeto.  Era un abrigo color café. También escuchaba algo mas: Era el latir del corazón del sujeto.  

Pero no era lo que escuchaba.  Era en realidad, lo que sentía.

Porque inocentemente dijo y con la pureza que distinguía su forma de ser.- Tu... eres cálido...- dijo de la nada sonrojando al sujeto sin darse cuenta.- se siente tibio...- sonriendo.- Tibio...

Incluso pasó otro cochero y se quedó observando a ambos abrazados aun lado del camino. Pero el hombre pensaba que eran dos hombres ¿Cómo no? Con el vestuario y el sombrero de Sakura ocultando su identidad. Y ellos ni cuenta se dieron.

Pero Li sentía como la calidez por igual, era transmitida por Sakura.

Pero estaba tan confundido.  En ese momento las palabras de Tomoyo venían a su cabeza cuando decía**_.- "Es muy distraída.... pero su inocencia y el no desconfiar de los demás o en todo caso, de notar los sentimientos de los de su alrededor, es muy dificultoso para ella. Pero tu, cerrándote no lograrás nada si no le dices..."_**- pero en ese momento, Sakura levanta su mirada a la del sujeto y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que continuemos...-sonriéndole y él le dejó ir de su abrazo. 

-Bien...-dijo Li asintiendo. Pero por otra parte, se sentía algo desilusionado. ¿Acaso quería continuar abrazado de ella?

****

Ahora si era en verdad, que se encontraba aun mas confundido.

Ella en un susurro mientras continuaban su camino dijo.- ¿Qué pensarán las personas si ven a dos hombres abrazados?- preguntó de la nada.

-Bueno... no se...- respondió el sujeto.

Sonriéndole dijo.- bueno... es algo confuso.... si no pensaran que es algo malo, te pediría que llegáramos todo el camino abrazados. Así no pasaríamos frío. 

Li solo guardó silencio. Pero en lo mas profundo de su interior, también deseaba lo mismo. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Amo Eriol??? ... ¿Dónde estáaaaaa???- gritaba suavemente su guardiana abriendo puerta tras puerta de la mansión.- ¿Spinel? ¿dónde andas???

Parecía que en la casa no había nadie.

-¿Pero a donde fueron sin mi?.- reclamaba la joven cruzándose de brazos y enojada.- ¿Por qué me dejan sin avisarme??? Podría llamar a algunos de mis queridos "Amigos".- sonriendo algo atrevidamente y pensándolo.- Pero ... a Tao no lo he visto...- desilusionada.- y yo que pensé que me vendría a visitar...

Pero en ese momento, tocan a la puerta.

Calmadamente va a hacia ella y la abre.

-Buenas tardes señora...- dijo el sujeto haciendo una reverencia.- Quisiera hablar con el señor de la casa, si es posible...

-No está...- dijo ella mirándole curiosamente y no abriendo la puerta en su totalidad.- ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Bueno... – dudando un poco comentó.- es que algo difícil de explicar... pero...- ajustándose su abrigo aclaró.- Sonomi me mandó aquí...

-¿Lady Daidojij? ¿cuál es el motivo?

-Mi hija...- dijo el hombre con aquella mirada indiferente.- Mi hija Sakura...

Nakuru se le quedó observando fijamente.  Sin responderle nada, se hizo a un lado haciéndole pasar a la mansión. 

-¿Entonces usted es el padre de Touya Kinomoto?- dijo Nakuru una vez el hombre se retiró su abrigo. Una sirviente se acercó y lo tomó de sus manos. Este asintió.- se parece mucho a él. Pero... Lamentablemente, Eriol no se encuentra en casa...

-Mi estimada señorita: deseo hablar con el señor de la casa, incluso si tengo que sentarme todo el día a esperarlo.- Dijo seriamente.- No me iré de aquí hasta hablar con Lord Hiraguizagua...

Nakuru le miró.  Le indicó señalándole a un lado.- Acompáñeme al salón... ¿Desea tomar algo?- 

-no gracias...- respondió el sujeto. 

-bien... si desea esperarlo adelante... no creo que tarde mucho...- mintiendo.  ¿Si ella no sabía que no estaban en casa, como había de saber si tardaría mucho?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Entonces ¿ese es tu plan?.—preguntaba Kaho delante del hombre de pragmática mirada añil.  Ambos tomaban el té en el salón privado de la mujer acompañados por el guardián. – Suena arriesgado... mas de todo, para Sakura...

-Se que suena arriesgado; pero no lo hubiera propuesto o traído a flote sino confiara que ella podrá...

-Eriol: La salud de Sakura está en juego... no solo eso: la de los guardianes y hasta la tuya... sin mas contar que, el destino de nuestro plan y de la caída de la Nueva Era está en sus manos...

-Que Sakura cambie las cartas es absolutamente necesario para que el Amo Eriol no muera en un próximo intento de uso por parte de la Elegida.- aclaró Spinel atrayendo las miradas de ambos.- Un próximo uso de las cartas por parte de la pequeña Sakura....- haciendo una pausa.-Y será el ultimo respiro de mi amo...

-Tenía mis dudas de que una vez hicieras llegar el libro a Sakura, el despertar y uso de este, no te afectara a ti también.  Después de todo, tres guardianes y dos juegos de cartas se están alimentando de ti... ¿Qué harás entonces?

-Ya lo decidí.- dijo Eriol seriamente.- Sakura tendrá que ser la dueña de las cartas... transformarlas para que vivan de su poder...

-La verdad es que, de meses para acá, ella se ha vuelto muy hábil y poderosa.- dijo Spinel.- El amo Eriol tiene fe de que, ella podrá servir bien a las cartas y ellas se mantendrán sanas...

-pero ¿qué harás para que ella se vea en la necesidad de cambiarlas? ¿cómo lo harás? ¿no le tomará mucho tiempo?

-Es mi temor...- dijo Eriol.- Conociendo las habilidades de los viajantes, ya deben estar solo a días de distancia del Este.. .de la familia de Shaoran Li.  Cuando llegue ahí, las cosas se pondrán un poco complicadas...- Surgiéndole una sonrisa algo enigmática costumbre de él cuando sabe algo que otros no.- Claro, si las tradiciones no han cambiado...

-¿Qué tradiciones?- preguntaba Kaho.- ¿De que hablas?

-Del mas grande reto de Sakura... para demostrar que en verdad es la elegida... fue la elegida por Clow...

-Hablas en acertijos...- dijo Kaho.- y supongo que hasta que el momento llegue, no hablarás de otra manera...

-¿Dónde está el cascabel de Clow?- poniéndose de pie.

-Lo tiene Touya Kinomoto...

dirigiéndose a la ventana y mirando a través de ella.- Touya le tomará menos tiempo en llegar a ella... cuando lo haga, todos los involucrados se verán conectados... 

-¿Qué ha pasado con la joven Daidojij?- preguntó la mujer.- ¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien... creo que la asusté un poco la ultima vez que la vi...- no mirándole al rostro.- Tengo que resolver también ese punto y también para avisarle que no se preocupe por Sakura...

-¿por qué habría de preocuparse por ella?

-La próxima vez...- dijo en un susurro.- La próxima vez que trate de usar las cartas de Clow... no funcionarán... – en ese momento el poder de Clow es sentido en el salón de Kaho por ella y Spinel.  Al mismo tiempo Nakuru lo siente en la mansión y no solo eso, Fujitaka (Quien también tiene poderes y eso no es desapercibido para la falsa identidad de la Guardiana) y Sakura y Li lo sienten mientras llegaban al pueblo.- en este momento, incluso la llave ha cambiado...

-¡¡Eriol!!- comentó Kaho desconcertada.- ¿Acaso no le dirás como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante?- incluso se puso de pie. La situación la colocaba con un hilo de preocupación por Sakura.- ¿al menos advertírselo ahora? ¿qué pasa si en estos momentos ella se encuentra en peligro y trata de usarla y no puede?

- no soy tan cruel... ¿Acaso crees que juego con las personas? Amo a Sakura... a mi pobre pequeña para no ayudarla tan sea un poco.- Eriol en ese momento se dirige al medio del salón e invoca su báculo.  Su imagen del hombre de 30 años cae para tomar su verdadera cara.  En un ágil movimiento de este, surge el sello de él en el suelo.

-Hora de dormir mi pequeña Sakura...- dijo en un susurro y cerrando sus ojos.- Porque tu y yo tenemos que hablar... Sakura....

La magia de Clow viajando mas rápido que el tiempo o la misma luz, choca con el aura y el sentir de la joven maestra de cartas, la cual lo sintió como un pequeño escalofrío, recorrió toda su espalda y sintió como penetró esta fría sensación,  que detiene su caminar al lado de Li.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta el sujeto al voltearse y verla detenida con sus ojos dilatados ante la mirada del sujeto.  Este incluso se acerca para ver, solo como ella se desliza cayendo al suelo.- ¡¡Sakura!!- gritó para sujetarla en sus brazos.  La llevó a un lado del camino para que nadie la atropellara o tropezara con ellos.  - ¡¡Despierta!!- la llamaba  ambos desde la sombra de unos matorrales y ocultándose de la vista de cualquier extraño- ¡¡Vamos!!- tomando su mano.- ¡¡Sakura!!- su mirada se notaba mortificada por la joven inconsciente.- ¿Qué tienes???- preguntaba una y dos veces.

Kero salió de su bolsillo ante el zarandeo de Li.- ¿Qué pasa?  Sentí este poder y me desperté.- viendo a Sakura en tales condiciones dijo.- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡¡Sakura!!

Pero Li se concentró pensando.- _Si tengo poderes mágicos...  podré... solo, tal vez_- ocurriéndosele algo.  Un plan.  cerrando sus ojos y con su mano pasándola sobre su mejilla,  ahí vio como el halo de magia desconocida para él, rodeaba la chica. 

-Es magia...- respondió Kero molesto.- Y no cualquiera: La magia del mago Clow...

Pero mientras esto ocurría con ellos,  preocupados por la repentina condición de la joven, ella era llamada con los poderes de Clow, tal como dijo Kero.

-Hola pequeña...- decía la voz apareciéndose la figura del hechicero que existió y sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿por que estoy aquí?- mirando el espacio en el que se encontraba. Parecía que era de noche, pero algo diferente, según pudo notar: las estrellas estaban a su alrededor.- ¿Por qué?

-Sakura no tienes porque tener miedo...- dijo el sujeto.

-No lo tengo... es que un momento estoy con Li y al otro aquí...

-Lamento haberte hecho venir de esta forma... y es que, lamentablemente habrán mas dificultades para ti... tengo que... bueno, lamento causarte mas problemas...

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando... vuelvas a usar las cartas... esas cartas, estas tendrán que cambiar para que despierten... para que tu puedas usarlas... 

-¿Cómo que tendrán que cambiar?

-Si te percataste... la llave ha cambiado...- señalando el cuello de la joven. Esta imitándolo, saca del interior de su ropas la cadena que cuelga en su cuello. Ahí se percata que la llave, en efecto ha cambiado de forma.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué habría de cambiar? ¿acaso yo hice que cambiara?

-Sakura: para que al final, tengas todo el apoyo que mereces, debes de transformar las cartas... cuando llegues a tu destino al Este... cuando llegues a donde los Li, es posible que te encontrarás con mas pruebas.. pero esas pruebas solo te harán mas fuerte...  pero no será fácil... tampoco desconfíes nunca ni de tus instintos, las personas que te quieren en verdad ni de tu corazón.  Eso te asegurará la victoria... 

-Pero ¿Cómo cambiaré las cartas? ¿Cómo?

-Solo tendrás que decir "por el poder de mi estrella.." cuando requieras de ellas.  Para cambiarlas solo tendrás que decir: "Abandona tu anterior forma y cambia para servir a tu nuevo dueño"... será  difícil al principio, pero tienes que hacerlo tan pronto como puedas... 

- Lo intentaré.- mirando como el sujeto le sonreía.-Ahora vamos buscando a Los hermanos de la Luna...- dijo ella pensándolo.- ¿Los conoció en verdad?

-Serán unos fieles aliados cuando se inicie la batalla...- dijo de la nada. Pero Sakura se preguntaba de que batalla él hablaba.- Pero confía y todo saldrá bien...- rompiendo el hechizo que estaba provocando.-Y mucha suerte...- desapareciendo el lugar y Sakura despertando.

Parpadeó dos veces para restaurar su vista normal.  Pero unos ojos café le observaban con intensidad a la vez que la preocupación era dueña de su mirada y su rostro.

-Sakura: Despertaste...- dijo él sonriendo aliviado.- que bueno.... ya estaba muy preocupado...

Ella se incorporó quedándose sentada a su lado. Miró a su alrededor y este comportamiento extrañándole a Li.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo él mirando donde ella miraba.

-no fue un sueño...- respondió ella.- no fue que caí dormida...

-En realidad fuiste victima de algún tipo de encantamiento o magia... veía el poder a tu alrededor y no podías despertar...

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Keroberos.- ¿Sakura?

-Ni siquiera escuché cuando me llamabas...- dijo ella. Recordando la llave, introdujo su mano izquierda entre su ropa para sacar la llave.  Cuando la sacó y Kero la observó sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas.- Solo hablaba con Clow...

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la llave??? ¿qué ha pasado aquí???- gritaba sorprendido. 

-Ay Kero no grites...- reclamó la muchacha ante el volumen que usaba.

-Ha cambiado...- dijo Li observando la llave que ahora llevaba una pequeña estrella encerrada en un circulo.- la llave... ¿por que ha cambiado?

-Porque tiene que adaptarse a tu magia ¿no Sakura? ¿Qué te ha dicho Clow?

-Que había que cambiarla... que ahora las cartas son mías...

-¿Sin el juicio de nombramiento? ¿Sin el juicio Final?- preguntaba Kero.

-¿Qué juicio hablas?- preguntó Li con sus ánimos de siempre. 

-Para que las cartas fuesen puestas en nuevas manos, el nuevo desafiante debe enfrentar a Yue...

-¿A Yue?

-Por el poder... porque para Yue que es el juez debes de ser la indicada...

-¿HASTA AHORA DICES ESE DETALLE??- gritaba Li.- ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL PELIGRO QUE PUSISTE A SAKURA SIN TU DECIRLE NADA???

-PERO POR EL OTRO LADO, YUE NO ESTÁ- respondía Keroberos con la misma intensidad al joven. -¡¡¡A MI NO ME GRITES!!!

-¡NO TE GRITO!

-Kero...- dijo Sakura con su habitual voz.- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-El tendrá sus razones... pero ¿por que Clow sigue vivo? Él murió 400 años atrás...

-Pues no lo parece... – dijo Li molesto.- Viene y se va cuanto le place... hace y deshace dejando instrucciones de las cuales no tenemos ningún conocimiento... 

-No los tienes ahora...- dijo Kero molesto y mirándole fijamente.

-Oye ¿Kero? ¿Sabías que todo esto pasaría?- preguntó Sakura de la nada.- ¿Sabias que tarde o temprano me tocaría enfrentar a Yue?

-Mis sospechas es que, Yue está en el Este... donde los descendientes de Clow...porque en el libro no estaba...

-¿Sospechas?- preguntó Li,.- ¿Qué tan certero has sido en tus sospechas?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Oye... no es mi culpa...- dijo Keroberos.- Los hechos no se han estado dando como quisiera yo...

-¿Dónde se supone que Yue debe estar? ¿En el Este o en el Libro?- preguntaba Li. Sakura aun estudiaba la forma física de la llave.

- No lo se con exactitud... cuando Clow se daba cuenta que su vida se agotaba, nos dio instrucciones: Yo dormiría en el interior del libro, resguardando las cartas hasta la llegada del elegido. Yue ayudaría, protegería y sería Juez del derecho de cambio de cartas si llegara a necesitarse...- alzando cada patita por cada instrucción.- cumplí con mi parte. Que ese papanatas no estuviera cuando surgí, no es mi culpa... 

-Grandioso – dijo Li poniéndose de pie.- Esto es increíble... viajamos con un completo inútil...

-Al menos yo se quien soy... no lo mismo que digo de ti...

-¡¡Oye!!

-Basta...- dijo Finalmente Sakura aun sentada.- Ya por favor... vamos al pueblo y después averiguaremos...

Li ofreció su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie y ella la tomó. Kero volvió al bolsillo de la joven y continuación bajando al pueblo. Pero ahora Sakura de vez en cuando miraba la llave del báculo que la mantenía en su puño. 

-Muchas gracias...- dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a Li.- Por preocuparte tanto por mi...- aun aferrándose a su mano.- En realidad... gracias por todo...- sonriéndole.- y si llegas a sentir frío te daré mi mano o me puedes abrazar... ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por que dice eso?- dijo él retirando su mano de la joven.- ¿por... por que piensa eso? No es correcto...- señalando.- usted es... y yo soy...- señalando a uno y a otro.

-¿por qué no? Somos buenos amigos...- sonriendo.- Porque te considero un buen amigo.... llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote... semanas... y me lo dijiste.... te preocupo... eso lo hacen los amigos...

Li tenía el rostro tan rojo como si hubiera tomado un caldero del fuego ardiente con las manos.  Estaba rojo como una manzana ante la declaración de la joven.

-Debemos irnos...- dijo avanzando delante de ella.

Kero sacó la cabeza por el agujero del bolsillo y preguntó.- ¿Y ahora que le pasa al impertinente?  

Pero Sakura solo observaba el camino y diciendo .- ¡¡EY LI!! Espera...- avanzando también hasta colocarse a la par.

****

**_********* continuará...._**

****

**_Después de casi un mes de desaparición aparezco cual ave fénix de sus cenizas resurge de aquellas, - o sueno como una cuatacha mía, Shery-  A todos, ¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno, después de desaparecer un tiempecito de por aquí para que me echen de menos._**

****

**_Se que ando un poquito apurada.  Siempre lo estoy. ¿qué sería de la vida si no fuera así?  La verdad es que, todos tenemos problemas.  Siempre están; Podemos creer o hacer creer a otros que somos felices pero al fin y al cabo y cada uno a su manera, tenemos problemas; Así que, nunca piensen que están solos, busquen aquel amigo que les permitirá usar su hombro para apoyarse; yo tengo la suerte de haber encontrado un grupo de personas que, en estos momentos, se han vuelto invaluables para mi. Ellas (y ustedes con sus comentarios), con sus consejos y sus manos guías, son las que me impulsan cada día mas, a levantarme con ánimos de enfrentar mi vida; ellas saben que, tienen mi gratitud eterna... hoy y hasta mas allá. (ustedes saben quienes son) n___n _**

****

**_¡¡¡No crean que, Crystal se ha vuelto loca....!!! para nada... estoy mas cuerda que siempre... O_o. Mejor dejo el tema hasta ahí, o me veré en problemas... lo que pasa es que hay ocasiones que uno se siente deprimido, lo se.  Lo he pasado en innumerables ocasiones. Pero considero a cada uno de ustedes quienes leen las historias, como mis amigos, como amiga, me gusta impartir de vez en cuando las conclusiones que saco en mi vida, y así ayudar un poco, a pesar de la distancia o que solo pueda conocerlos solo por nicks o correos.  Esta era la mejor forma de dar las gracias..._**

****

**_¡¡¡Volviendo a los Comentarios!!!_**

****

**_Para saludos especiales a Megumi, Mga Gfa (Creo que es así) a Jeru, Haru, a Tania (a quien no podía olvidar) a las chicas en Ffnet que siempre dicen presente.  A mis amigas en MSN y muchas gracias por las tarjetas en Navidad (recién ahora Crystal se pone las pilas para agradecer) Me encantaron.  A Noelia, a Rinita, a Shery, a Jia (ella no puede quedarse) a mi hermanito querido y a los demás chicos que siguen esta historia. Que decir de Barbara A. Y su hermanita del alma (Vaya lío que armamos ¿Eh?) y todos ustedes, ¿A quienes mas??? Hay muchos y muchas... están Irise, Nadia, ehhhh... Se me quedan muchos, pero para el próximo capitulo, prometo agradecerles a cada uno._**

****

**_Bueno, no faltaba mas sonrojo de Li en este capitulo.  Lo que le fascina a mis dos betas: ¡¡Shaoran rojo como jitomate!!! CREO QUE POR ESO LES GUSTA LA SERIE TANTO.   Bueno los siguientes capítulos se pondrán mas románticos y vengativos.  Así mismo: las acciones y pasados de ciertas personas, traerán muchos errores, búsqueda de perdón y redención.   Espero que como siempre, si les gustó este capitulo o no, háganmelo saber._**

****

**_Ya se lo que se preguntan: ¿Cuándo S+S se darán cuenta de lo que sienten en verdad? Ya pronto.  En el siguiente capitulo comenzarán los enredos, celos y demás... _**

****

**_No se desesperen.  Ya Sakura (y gracias a ayudaditas extras de personas inesperadas), verá lo que hay delante de ella y su Corazón le hará revelaciones nunca antes imaginables por la ingenua chica._**

****

**_¿Cómo ella no se dio cuenta en el instante con Li? Aquella escenita... cerca, cerquita... y esa otra de "Cálidos cuerpos" lo juro.- suspiro.- a veces ni yo misma entiendo... algunas veces soy ingenua... pero ella pasa la raya ¿no? Aunque tiene sus ventajas... li la prefiere así._**

****

**_Tengo que hacer este paréntesis: Respondiendo al review de mi amiga Cyan Moon: En verdad en este fic, hago la idea de que, no existe el amor a primera vista: el amor crece con la convivencia y atracción física. Apoyo la teoría de Kayjuli (la chica que escribe "The Power Of Two Hearts") de que el amor a primera vista no se da tan fácil.  Si todos recuerdan Eriol conocía a Tomoyo por antelación. La había visto anteriormente y sus recuerdos de la vida pasada, lo hicieron pensar en Itziar... a pesar de que, se enamoró de Tomoyo por quien era y no por un recuerdo de una vida pasada.  Aunque no dejo de admitir que esos sentimientos, revelaciones y las propias conclusiones de la despierta de la Lady Daidojij, traerán mas problemas de los que ese caballero quisiera... ¡¡¡Ups No debía decir tanto!!!_**

****

****

**_Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com_**


	21. capitulo 20

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

Capitulo 20. "Shaoran y Los Hermanos de la Luna"-.   

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

**"****"Desde que la conoció ciertas sensaciones que no podían describirse con facilidad se apoderaron de la mente y espíritu de Shaoran… responsabilidad y convivencia al lado de sus compañeros de viaje… ciertos retos los desafiarían para demostrarse a si mismos y los otros…Li. Bajo la amnesia y sin saber de que trataba su pasado, o su vida como príncipe Li, había descubierto la sensación de Libertad, deber, ****responsabilidad y convivencia al lado de sus compañeros de viaje…, en manos de sus compañeros de viaje y del principio de algo maravilloso de parte de la joven Sakura.   Pero ahora, y cuando estaban tan cerca de sus destinos, ****ciertos retos los desafiarían para demostrarse a si mismos y los otros, lo poderosa que es una arma como el amor.**

****

**Pero la verdad era que ¿Acaso se dejarían llevar por sus instintos y corazones o simplemente serían un instrumento más en la batalla final sin escuchar o sin sospechar lo que estaba destinado para ellos?"**

****

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

El cuervo se posó en la rama seca de un árbol con vista a una plaza.  El poblado estaba sumido en el terror de la confiscación de doncellas.  Las imágenes llegaron a la mente de Shu Mei.

-Búscala... encuéntralos... .deben de estar por ahí...- decía Shu Mei en su cabeza.- Si has llegado ahí, es porque percibimos su poder... 

Una amplia sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Shu Mei cuando veía las miradas de terror de todos allí. Sonrió al incluso oler aquel temor a pesar de que era a kilómetros de distancia de donde él se encontraba: Con dirección a la capital.

Porque la había sentido.

Incluso había sentido momentos antes la magia de aquel sujeto que en su otra vida, le arrojó aquella supuesta maldición.

Planeaba alcanzar el máximo poder. Pero para ello, necesitaba el libro de cartas, necesitaba a la elegida a las doncellas y a todo aquel que usara magia... que estuviera a su alcance.

Porque Shu Mei como reencarnación de Cho Peing había trasmitido aquella avaricia a su nueva vida. Pero a diferencia de su vida pasada, esta vez, terminaría lo que empezó y hasta con una segunda subsistencia para vivir como siempre había soñado: Volver al trono.

Porque una vez su plan máximo fuese puesto en practica, incluso recuperaría lo que era suyo, si eso significaba ser mas poderoso  que Cho Akiyashi... cosa que lo era.  Pero no suficiente. Y nada ni nadie lo detendría.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando estuvieron en ese pueblo pudieron percatarse de la presencia de muchos soldados.  Por lo que parecía andaban en busca de algo, o alguien.

Muchos de ellos ingresaban sin permiso a las casas y sacaban de ellas a las jóvenes.  Algunas lloraban.

-Que no te vean el rostro –dijo Li en un susurro a Sakura quien llevaba un abrigo y sombrero de hombre, sujetaba este último tratando de ocultar sus cabellos….  Tampoco levantaba la vista.

Mientras caminaban decididos Li decía –por lo que parece, se llevan a la jóvenes. Lo que nos dijo ese hombre en el camino es cierto: Parece que las llevan a Palacio.

El estomago de Sakura estaba vuelto un nudo.  Su corazón palpitaba acelerado. ¿Qué pasaba si la descubrían? ¿vistiendo ropas de hombre? Arrestarían a Li o lo asesinarían dado a que era un criminal.  No vería a Tomoyo, a su padre o a su hermano o Yukito. A Li lo matarían.  No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.  

-Cálmate Sakura – dijo en un susurro Kero quien con su falsa identidad, permanecía escondido en un bolsillo interior de aquel abrigo. El escuchaba los acelerados latidos de su ama.-Estás muy nerviosa.

Li no podía tocarla pues se percatarían de que era una chica.  Tenía que caminar a cierta distancia dado a que eran ambos hombres.  Pero era difícil no tratar de ayudarla.

En ese momento, se escuchó un murmullo algo violento proveniente de alguna parte.  

-¡¡Ahí está!!- gritó un soldado al momento que señalaba a un lado de donde Li y Sakura se encontraban.  A ambos el corazón les dio un respingo.  Deteniéndose en frío pues pensaban que era a ellos que le señalaban.  

Pronto se percataron que no al momento que una persona que venía en dirección opuesta a la de ellos aceleró su paso, tropezando con Li al escapar.

-Es una mujer- gritó un anciano desde un extremo.

Tanto Li como Sakura observaron al desconocido, mezclarse entre las personas en aquella plaza.  Pero los soldados en su pasar, arrojaban a un lado a Shaoran y al otro a Sakura, pasando por entre medio de los dos.

Sakura cayó con fuerza en el suelo, no pudiendo dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. Vio como los soldados corrían a la dirección que el desconocido corría. Pero mientras y como los demás corrían también y dada su estatura, no podía observar a donde se había ido Li.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba tratando de ver y encontrar a Li. Pero no lo veía en ninguna parte.

-No deberías estar aquí- Dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.  La aferró con tanta fuerza que Sakura no podía soltarse de él.

-¿Quién ... quien es usted?- preguntó la chica. 

Vio que era un sujeto mas alto que ella.  A pesar de usar un abrigo que le cubría hasta la cabeza de color café.   De un momento a otro este sacó su cabeza un poco de aquel abrigo para que la chica observara sus ojos.  Su pelo era de castaño bastante claro y sus ojos eran entre un color verdoso y claros.  El colocó su dedo en sus propios labios. 

-Confía en mi- dijo el sujeto- pero estás en peligro... – observando por un momento una especie de ave negra que observaba desde un árbol.  Su mirada se endureció.  – vamos...

-¿Adonde? No puedo irme todavía...- señalando al otro lado donde las personas aun caminaban y los soldados se llevaban a las jóvenes.- Ando con una persona y...

-Tengo que ponerte a salvo- dijo el sujeto aferrándole y abriéndole paso para que caminase al lado opuesto a donde estaban los demás.- Tengo una carreta mas adelante.  Te esconderás entre los barriles. –observando a todos lados- Confía en mi...

Kero tenía que guardar silencio escuchando todo aquello.  Además arruinaría la cuartada de la joven hechicera si salía a defenderle y quien sabe lo que pasaría delante de tantas personas y rodeados de soldados.

Mientras esto pasaba con Sakura, Li la buscaba desesperada mente entre la multitud. Pero no alcanzaba a verla.

Incluso corría para donde los demás se dirigían por si ella fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad por los soldados.  Cuando avanzó lo suficiente, vio alguien escondido en un rincón entre unos enormes barriles cubiertos con el abrigo mas o menos parecido  al que Sakura llevaba.  Solo que no tenía el sombrero.

-Así que aquí estás- dijo Li tocándole en el hombro. En ese momento, el sujeto se voltea colocándole un cuchillo en la garganta a Li.  Lo observaba fría y calculadoramente. –Lo... lo siento- dijo Li levantando sus manos frente al sujeto- me equivoqué...

Ella le observó a los ojos.   Por un momento, tal vez un segundo, su mirada cambió dirigiéndose a al sujeto.  Bajó su cuchillo observándole.  En ese momento voces y pasos de botas y lanzas se acercaban.

-Tengo que irme- dijo la chica.  Ahí Li se percató que era a ella a quien buscaban.

-¿Qué hiciste que ellos te buscan?- viéndole que no iba a irse.  Escuchaban pasos provenientes de todos lados. Estaban prácticamente rodeados. 

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo ella alzando el cuchillo.   También sacó a la vista,  una bolsita que llevaba debajo de aquel abrigo.

-no podrás desarmarlos a todos- dijo Li.- a este momento, deben venir cincuenta de esos soldados...

-Lo dejaré a la suerte- dijo la chica sonriendo confiada. –soy algo... inusual...

Li la observó unos instantes.  Sentía algo extraño: extraño y de color plateado que emanaba de la chica. Miró entonces a todas direcciones. 

-Mira- dijo Li observando a todas partes. –tengo un plan...

-¿por qué he de confiar en ti?

-¡¡Por aquí!!- se escuchaba acercándose.

-Porque no tienes opción- respondió el joven decidido.  Su mirada se encontró con la de la chica.  Esta finalmente asintió con su rostro. 

Momentos después, habían a su alrededor veinte o cuarenta de esos soldados y Li tranquilamente comía una pieza de pan sentado con comodidad en esos barriles.

-¿Dónde está muchacho?

-¿Dónde está quien???- dijo Li con voz algo atontada y con la mirada algo despistada.- No se a que se refieres señor...- comiendo una pieza de pan.- No tengo...- pensando unos instantes- la menor... – riendo bobamente- o la mas mínima idea.... ¿Qué buscan? – observando a uno y otro soldado.

-Está totalmente borracho- dijo uno de los soldados riéndose ante la mirada que Li lanzaba a los cielos.  

Los soldados observaban de un lado a otro si mentía.  No veían mas nada por ahí que no fuese un gato jugueteando con un ratón en un rincón a pocos pasos de ellos.   Observando nuevamente al joven borracho, dijo el que estaba a cargo- Vamos... debe andar por aquí- dirigiéndose a la calle principal y llevándose consigo a los demás.

Una vez lejos de su alcance visual y sonoro, Li se bajó de aquellos barriles y quitó la tapa de uno de ellos surgiendo de ella una joven parcialmente mojada pues el barril parecía tener o ser utilizado como contenedor para un liquido translucido.

Ella salió del barril observando a donde los soldados se fueron y Li le decía- Busca la manera de no llamar la atención hasta que puedas irte...- Ella le observó.

-eres un sujeto muy extraño- dijo la chica de ojos azules y pelo negro intenso- mi nombre es Tsubame- llevándose la mano a su hombro. Parecía ser un saludo- y por lo que percibo, tienes talentos escondidos ¿O me equivoco?

-Soy un simple ladrón- dijo el joven respondiéndole y no comprendiendo su respuesta ante lo de "talentos escondidos"- me llaman Li... 

Ella abrió los ojos mas aun ante la sorpresa. Estaba absorta a lo que él dijo- eh... ¿Te ocurre algo?

Colocándose la capa nuevamente sobre su cabeza dijo- ¿Dices que te llamas Li?

-No se como me llamo.- dijo el sujeto- Solo que me dicen Li...- ante esto, la chica se sonrió.

-Pues es seguro que nos volvamos a ver-  dijo ajustándose su abrigo.  Pronto y de un salto ligero comenzó a perderse entre los techos y muros moviéndose ágilmente hasta que Li la perdió de vista.  Este por cierto, estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de la chica.

-Sakura...- dijo de repente recordándose de su amiga.- ¡¡Sakura!! – saliendo del callejón.- ¿Dónde estará metida?

Avanzaba nuevamente hasta la plaza e incluso, se subió en la fuente de la plaza. Miró sobre las cabezas de soldados. Pero el lugar era un caos.  Mucho movimiento y carretas recolectando doncellas.

Pero un pensamiento llegó a su mente ¿y si la habían reconocido? 

Pero avanzaba sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba en su alrededor.  

En ese momento, tropieza con alguien – lo siento...- dice sutilmente.

-Vaya, vaya...- dijo el sujeto agarrando por la solapa.- Miren lo que tenemos aquí...

Su uniforme perteneciente al ejercito bastante sucio lo delató. Pero mas que todo, su rostro se le hizo familiar a Li. Fue cuando los recuerdos, del cauce del río, el sonido del mar cerca de la casa de Lord Hiraguizagua y la mirada de los otros soldados que venían detrás de él, los delataron.

-¡¡Usted!!- dijo el joven tratando de liberarse.

-tenemos un asunto que resolver...- dijo – Demonio... ¿Dónde está la hechicera?

Pero Li le miraba seriamente.  Y no tenía ninguna gana absoluta de responderle. Pero tenía que ingeniarse un plan de escape y pronto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-No comprende señor...- decía Sakura al hombre.- estoy viajando con personas... amigos... y ellos están en tanto peligro como yo... no puedo abandonarles.- Al llegar a la carreta junto con el sujeto...

Este no le miraba y le ofreció su mano para que subiera a la carreta.  Ella se negó.

-¿Acaso no sabe que su vida corre peligro... señorita... 

-Sakura...

-Sakura.  Si lo soldados ven que es una hermosa doncella, su destino estará marcado... como muchas otras... además...- mirando alrededor pero no a la distancia. Mas bien a las ramas secas y congeladas.- la están siguiendo...

-¿Siguiéndome? ¿por qué?

-Por la misma razón que pude distinguirla de la multitud... usted tiene poderes mágicos...

Sakura al escuchar tal afirmación retrocedía.  Su mirada entre sorprendida e indiferente y por supuesto nerviosa, le dirigía al sujeto mientras se echaba para atrás.

-No la voy a lastimar.... – decía el sujeto.- Soy un amigo... 

-¿Cómo se que me dice la verdad? Últimamente, entre los soldados, monstruos y todo lo demás...- decía ella. - ¿cómo sabe tantas cosas?

Sus ojos verdes pasearon por el rostro de la gentil pero temerosa joven. Al final cruzó sus brazos diciendo- Dos maneras: o viene conmigo para llevarla a un sitio a salvo, o quédese aquí, hasta que los soldados la encuentren... o el que está buscando también... 

-¿Quién busca?- preguntó Sakura-- ¿Quién busca además de los soldados de Cho?

Dudó unos instantes. El hombre no sabía si se trataba de amiga o enemiga. Pero su rostro no era de enemigo.  Tampoco perdería el tiempo allí. Era lo menos que tenía: tiempo.

-Shu Mei.... el hechicero de Cho...- dijo el sujeto.- Me llamo Xian Hue...  soy amigo... tendrá que confiar en mí...

Sakura dudó pero ella tenía algo en su favor: Las cartas mágicas y a Kero en su bolsillo. 

-Necesito volver por Li... no me iré a ninguna parte sin él...

En ese momento escuchan un grito proveniente del pueblo. Pero también algo mas: El rastro de magia. Porque alguien usaba sus poderes.

-Es Li...- dijo Sakura volteando y comenzando a correr.

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritaba Hue detrás de ella y corriendo también.- Espera: es muy peligroso...

Pero a Sakura eso nada le importaba.  Incluso le daba lo mismo si le veían o no su hermoso rostro.

No iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriera a Li; Pero aun en ese instante, no sabía que significaba aquel sentimiento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras Li, había llamado a su magia y en un movimiento muy hábil y parte de su pericia como había sido entrenado desde pequeño, lanzó un contraataque a sus contrincantes, quienes sorprendidos aun no se recuperaban de los puñetazos, golpes y torceduras que el joven les aplicó.

-¡¡De pie!!- gritó el hombre - ¡¡Es solo un niño!!

Las personas alrededor de ellos, observaban atónitos unos, mientras otros, mejor se alejaban para que no los implicaran en ese combate.  

-Ah vamos...- decía Li sonriendo y con cierta burla que no entendía de donde le salía. Pero parecía a su vez que, en su mente, decía casi todo el tiempo.- ¿Es todo lo que tienen que ofrecer?- mientras lucía su espada en posición defensiva ante los guardias, unos echados a un lado y otros, solo observando desde el suelo.

Le temían a Li. No sabían si era un demonio, hechicero o alguien con mucha suerte.

Porque para la ultima vez que lo enfrentaron, en el bosque cerca de la costa, parecía mas diestro e incluso hábil y con confianza en su desempeño con las espadas y todo recurso para enfrentar a sus enemigos.  Cosa que estaba haciendo.

-¡¡¡He dicho que se pongan de pie!!- dijo el hombre y tomando el mismo su espada de su cinto dijo.- Veremos si puedes conmigo...

-Cuando quieras "¡¡Abuelo!!"- mofándose de la edad de su contrincante. 

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.  A continuación, el hombre se aventaba precipitadamente y ante la vista de todos, tratando de acertar con su espada en el cuerpo del joven que sonreía muy confiado con el resultado de aquella lucha: El ganaría.

En ese momento un rostro entre el publico hace que este se distraiga y es herido por un costado con la espada del hombre, surgiéndole sangre de ahí y llevándose su mano a la herida.

-¡JA! – dijo el hombre observando la herida provocada en le sujeto.- ¿Ahora quien es el anciano?

-Esto no es nada.- dijo Li – pero contrario a lo que te pasará a ti...

Nuevamente las espadas chocaban. La juventud y las habilidades de Li, eran de gran ayuda y mas aun, cuando estaba lastimado en su costado, pero no se podía negar que las experiencias de su contrincante, sobresalían.

Cada momento que una u otra espada chocaba, eran escuchado los gestos entre el publico que observaba y otros, que salían corriendo.

De un momento a otro, un poder mágico se sintió con fuerza en el lugar.   El poder que permitía en esos momentos, que todo se detuviera al mismo tiempo que un halo rosa era sentido. Una magia que Li conocía.

Mirando a lo alto, vio en un edificio a pocos metros de él, tres figuras en lo alto: El león con alas, que reconoció como Keroberos en su verdadera forma, una joven que se cubría con el sombrero y con un báculo en forma de una estrella en su cúspide y una tercera figura, de pie, abrigada y muy cerca de Sakura. Y por supuesto esta tercera figura era mas alta que ella. 

Porque había utilizado la carta Tiempo.  Tal como Clow le dijo: Al ver a Li herido y además, como los soldados se reunían para "Atacarlo todos en turba" como le hizo ver  Xian Hue.  En ese momento, todos los seres que no poseían magia, estaban totalmente congelados en tiempo.

Pero Sakura le observaba seria desde ahí arriba.

-¿Estás bien mocoso?- preguntó Keroberos desde ahí arriba.

-Estoy bien...- dijo Li. Pero solo observaba a Sakura y al sujeto al lado de él.

-Vamos.- dijo Xian Hue, ofreciendo su mano para que Sakura pudiera descender del lugar sin problemas.- Toma mi mano Sakura...- ayudándose entre ambos y en pocos momentos, estaban abajo.

-Mira  ¡¡Estás Herido!!- dijo Sakura acercándose a Li (quien por cierto, tenía la mirada de pocos amigos, clavada en el desconocido que con tanta "Caballerosidad", ayudó a bajar a la joven del techo), - ¿Te duele?- tocando un instante la herida en donde salía sangre y notó el rostro preocupado y algo alterado de la joven, ante la escena.

-Estoy bien...- dijo Li aun no quitándole la vista a Xian Hue.- Te me perdiste... ¿Dónde estabas? Andaba buscándote.- aun apretando su herida. 

-Buscándote...- Respondió Sakura.

-Lamento interrumpir sus recuerdos...- dijo Keroberos molestándose.- Pero la carta del Tiempo no durará mucho... es hora de que salgamos de aquí.- viendo que la vitalidad en efecto de la magia de esa carta, estaba por agotarse.

Pero notó como Xian Hue solo observaba a la bella Sakura.

Cosa que no le agradaba en nada.

-Es hora de irnos..- dijo Sakura comenzando a avanzar y desapareciendo todos por un callejón e inmediatamente el pueblo, volver a la normalidad.  

El soldado que combatía a Shaoran y volvió a la realidad miró a todas partes.- ¿Adonde fue?

Pues a todas partes, solo había gente tan confundida como él.

-¡¡¡Quiero que lo encuentren!!- dándole ordenes a sus soldados.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La joven de ojos grises acababa de quedarse dormida en los brazos de la joven de mirada azulada quien por cierto, comenzaba a sentir sueño por igual.

De repente sus pensamientos y todo su ser comenzaron a experimentar esta calidez que otra vez se hacían dueña de si misma y de su alrededor.

Ahora el espacio parecía de noche.  Las estrellas a su alrededor y bajo ella.  Era el mismo firmamento que ella observaba. Sin nubes, sin luna, solo ella. 

El sentimiento de enternecimiento que se hacía dueña de ella en esos momentos, le ayudaron a tener ese presentimiento de que no estaba sola. En ese momento, unas suaves y delicadas manos se apoyan en sus hombros, pero ella, no se volteó.

-Te dije que volvería...- dijo la cálida voz del sujeto. 

-Lo se...- sonrió ella al escuchar su voz y no evitó sonrojarse.- ¿Estás mejor? Tienes que estarlo para encontrarte aquí...

-Me he recuperado... si, estoy bien...- contestó.- ¿Y tu? ¿estás bien?

-Así es...- dijo ella volteándose finalmente a él.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-El universo... mi universo y tu eres su centro...- respondió confiado.

Ella sonrió y apenada respondió.- Tienes una respuesta adecuada a cada pregunta...

-¿Acaso a usted no le gusta esta respuesta?- preguntó él mientras caminaba alejándose y observando todo.- En realidad, esto es lo que me describe mejor.  El cielo nocturno: Tan basto y extenso que parece no tener fin; Pero al mismo tiempo, un velo de misterio le rodea... como mi vida...

-¿Tu vida es tan misteriosa?- preguntó ella mirándole.-

Él asintió y después respondió.- Aun no me percato con exactitud porque las cosas, ocurren de la manera que pasan: Porque te conocí a ti después... ¿por qué? No lo llego a entender... pero aun así, estoy agradecido por ello.- Tocando su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo estaremos juntos?_ preguntó finalmente abrazándole y sintiendo su tibia aura o presencia en esos momentos, como si lo tuviese a su lado. 

-Ya pronto... – dijo Eriol y dudando un momento.- Pero... 

-¿Pero que?- preguntó ella - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – sus ojos comenzaron a revelar cierta preocupación.- Eriol ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada que te tenga que preocupar... Eriol Hiraguizagua te ama a ti ahora... siempre lo hará... Debes de creer esto: lo que siento por ti, es mas poderoso que todo lo demás que me rodea, no pasa un día, una hora, un minuto, que no llegue a pensar en ti, y ese pensamiento, siempre logra estremecerme.

En ese momento, Eriol lo siente y sonríe.  Su cuerpo sintió como un peso se quitaba de encima.  

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te preocupes...- besándole en su frente.- Pronto te enterarás...

-He hecho lo que acordamos: Apoyo a Li con Sakura... pero no se como hablarle a ella...

-Ella siente algo por Li, que no termina de distinguir como amor... déjala que en el momento, que Li actué, ella saldrá por si sola... 

En un momento que Eriol y ella pasan en silencio varios minutos abrazados mientras las estrellas revoloteaban en su alrededor, él interrumpe el silencio diciendo..- Quisiera que este momento durase para siempre... pero tengo que volver...

-¿Aun no le puedo contar a Sakura que, no está sola? ¿Qué tu la apoyas?- preguntó ella observándole. 

-Aun no... ten paciencia... cuando ella lo sepa todo, sabrá que no está sola...- En ese momento la magia de él comienza a desvanecerse. 

-Es hora ¿no?

-Así es.- respondió y tomando su mentón dijo.- Pero no crea mi estimada dama, que me iré así nada mas.- besándole a lo próximo suave y pausadamente en los labios. 

La joven despertaba sumida en una calidez inmensa, a pesar de estar el clima frío. Miró a su lado y vio a la joven Urara aun dormida y sonrió.

Pero notó algo extraño. ¿Por qué Sakura no había vuelto? Porque presentía que había pasado mucho tiempo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En otra parte, Sakura, Li y Xian Hue, caminaban de salida del pueblo a toda prisa y tratando de pasar desapercibidos.  Li se sujetaba la herida la cual le costaba trabajo caminar derecho y sangraba mucho.

Sakura iba observándolo de vez en cuando.

Xian Hue solo se limitaba a caminar en silencio.

-Tenemos que rodear el pueblo, volver por Tomoyo y encaminarnos a las montañas...- dijo Sakura.

En un momento a otro,  miró a Li nuevamente.- Estoy bien...- respondió el joven ante su cara preocupada.- Mira adelante....- haciendo que se volteara al frente de nuevo.

En ese momento, escucharon el galopar de caballos que venían muy detrás de ellos, pero con cada momento que pasaba, se acercaban mas.

-Son soldados...- Dijo Xian Hue.

Li observó detrás y dijo .—Vienen por mi, no por ti....- dijo a Sakura.- No puedo seguir huyéndoles mas...- Y observando a Sakura mientras sacaba su espada de dentro del abrigo.- Vete... huye, busca a Lady Tomoyo a la niña y váyanse...

-¡¡no!!- respondió ella – No voy a dejarte enfrentarlos solo... ¡¡Olvídalo!! Si es por eso, a mi también me buscan... 

-No discutas...- dijo él molestándose.- Vete ahora...

-ya te dije que no te dejaré... estamos juntos en esto...

Xian Hue observaba la insistencia del joven porque ella se pusiera a salvo  y la negativa de esta ante la necedad del sujeto.

-Será mejor que, vayas a los bosques....- dijo Xian Hue—Si es posible, ambos... Yo me encargaré de su amiga... ¿dónde está?

Sakura lo observó unos instantes y dijo.- Tienes que rodear el pueblo.  Está al otro lado, escondida en unos matorrales en una elevación....

-Tengo una idea de cual es.- respondió Xian Hue.- ¿Cómo haré para que confíe en mi? ¿Tienes algo que darme para que crea que en verdad no voy a lastimarla? 

Los corceles se escuchaban mas y mas cerca al igual que los gritos de avance para las fieras, por parte de sus amos.- Toma esto.-Colocando a Kero en su falsa identidad en sus manos.- Por lo que vi momentos antes, no estabas sorprendido cuando salió y se transformó. Cuando él se haga presente, Urara y Tomoyo te creerán. 

-Sakura... no quiero dejarte...- dijo Kero.  En ese momento, los tres jóvenes, se hacen a un lado del camino.

-No hay alternativa.-dijo la joven con rostro turbado a la vez que colocaba a Kero en las manos de Xian.- Kero: Ve con él... yo iré a esperarlos al bosque con Li...

-Podré detectarte...- dijo Xian Hue.- confía en mi...

Ella asintió sonriéndole, mientras se dirigía con Li a los matorrales para después perderse entre las sombras de los matorrales y de la vista de Xian Hue y Keroberos.

Xian Hue se ajustó el abrigo y insertó a Kero en el interior del mismo también. Incluso, pasaron los soldados por su lado, sin percatarse de la complicidad con la joven Sakura o sin siquiera con el agresor Li.. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Corrían ambas por los pasillos desiertos de esa ala de Marmolite mientras respiraban con pesadez.  Se escondían.  Cada pasillo que doblaban y cada nuevo que tomaban, era vigilando que nadie las viese.  

Porque se había originado el llamado a los jardines interiores.  Habría otra inspección. Todas debían obedecer.  Pero ellas y la ocasión anterior pudieron pasar desapercibidas. 

-Espera- dijo la voz de Naoko.  Escucharon los pasos apresurados de un grupo de personas. No dudaban que fuesen soldados. 

Pero la verdad era que, ambas tenían miedo.  Mas y mas chicas, eran llevadas a la capital pero no regresaban. 

¿Las llevaban a casa? No lo creían.  Muchos eran los rumores que corrían por aquellos fríos y limpios pasillos blancos en Marmolite.  Y casi todos, eran acerca de que una vez, las sacaban de sus casas, no volvían.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado.- Dijo Naoko no evitando tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga.- Hemos pasado desapercibidas las ultimas dos veces... no correremos la misma suerte siempre...

-Hay otras mas hermosas...- dijo Rika finalmente y en un susurro.- No se a que le tememos...

-No pasaremos desapercibidas Rika.- reclamó Naoko.- No te das cuenta...- sonriendo nerviosa.- En los Ríos recuerda que, nosotras éramos con Tomoyo y Sakura, las jóvenes mas pretendidas... –suspirando.- Si hubiera sabido esto, acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Iome...

-¿Iome?- preguntó Rika sonriéndole y olvidándose por un momento en la situación de riesgo que se encontraban.- Pero ¿No es él profesor de la Academia para hombres?

-Es un viejo amigo de mi padre- dijo Naoko mientras un halo rosa surgía en su mirada.- y un poco mayor para mi...

-Es tan mayor como Lord Hiraguizagua... no sabía que te pretendía...

-Lo hacía... pero por respeto a mi padre...

-Porque es un simple educador y tu una dama de sociedad ¿no? 

-Pero se que, seré mas feliz con él que con cualquiera con dinero...

-Si tu padre se entera, los mata a ambos.- se alarmó Rika.

-No lo sabe... y además, no acepté.- sorprendiendo a su amiga.- No iba a arriesgar que mi padre le hiciese algo por su atrevimiento...

-Debimos hacer como Tomoyo... comprometernos en matrimonio, así no estaríamos ....- pero su voz se vio callada cuando alguien le tomó por su hombro cubierto con las mangas de su vestido de seda.  No pudo evitar incluso emitir un respiro profundo.  Ahí Naoko se volteó girándose en frío.

Porque la alta figura del sensei Terada les observaba con rostro de pocos amigos, Sorprendido de ver a las jóvenes camino contrario a los jardines a donde Maki les llamó a todas las jóvenes.  Pero en vez de llamar a los guardias, se les quedó mirando una a otra.

Aun con el brazo de la joven tomado, les indicó con una cabezadita y Naoko iba al lado de su amiga la cual no era liberada del agarre del sujeto.   Pero Naoko, iba a responsabilizarse de todo: fue su idea.  Pero sabía que, desobedecer una orden directa del Sensei Terada o Maki significaba latigazos o aislamiento en solitario, o tal vez, directo a la prisión. 

Las llevó subiendo unas estrechas escaleras, donde nadie se atrevía a subir y menos por aquel pasillo,  Aun las guiaba en silencio y Rika tropezó un par de veces.  Pero finalmente llegaron al final de ello, en donde había una puerta de madera de color café.  Este sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta entrando a Rika y después a Naoko y cerrando detrás de él.

-¿Acaso han perdido la cabeza?- preguntó sorprendiendo a las jóvenes y mirándoles incrédulo. -¿Se imaginan que haya sido Maki o alguna de las otras mujeres o un capitán quien las encuentra? Tienen suerte que iba atrasado a la inspección... les hubiera costado su libertad...

-Lo sentimos sensei Terada- dijo Naoko – es que.... se nos hizo tarde y...

-¿por qué me mientes?- preguntó él observando el rostro de una y otra.- ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo mintiéndome? Han hecho esto dos veces ya...

Naoko abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo balbuceante.- ¿Cómo.... 

-Que tengamos listas no signifique que no mire...- observando a Rika.- Que no me de cuenta de las cosas... si lo hago... salto sus nombres para que nadie se de cuenta que faltan... pero... 

Rika se le quedó observando fijamente.   El silencio reinó hasta que él tosió, incomodo ante esta situación.  Era una niña. Una joven de 17 o 18 años y él era un hombre.  Un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero el conocerla, le dio una sensación un tanto extraña. Y había en esos meses, visto, inspeccionado y también la ha conocido. Porque era su mentor.  Habían pasado horas en clases en las cuales, ella sobresalía incluso en su manera de comportarse. Pero era tímida.  Muy tímida. Y también ingenua. 

-... Esto un día, Maki o alguien mas las delatará...- continuó Terada trayendo a la realidad a las jóvenes.- Por favor... tengan cuidado... 

-Entonces, ayúdenos...- dijo Rika.- Usted puede sacarnos de aquí...

-¡¡RIKA!!- dijo Naoko, temiendo que todo aquello de ser un sensei humanitario fuese una falsa.  Incluso, sus vidas estuviesen en riesgo.- ¡¡Por favor, Sensei!!- haciendo una reverencia.- Perdone a mi amiga... debe estar delirando...

Pero Terada observaba la resolución en la mirada castaña de la preciosa y atractiva jovencita. Las palabras de Naoko pasaban por sus oídos sin siquiera él prestarles atención.

Terada la miró y se acercó un instante levantando su rostro por el mentón y observándole fijamente.  Rika estaba observándole fijamente, mas aun, con aquel comportamiento por parte del sujeto. Pero le gustaban sus ojos, fue así desde un principio. 

-¿Saben acaso lo que me pides?- preguntó bajando su voz aun mas.  Desde una de las ventanas entreabiertas que tenía vista a los jardines, se escuchaba la voz de un hombre pasando lista.  Ya la inspección había empezado. Pero Naoko se dirigió a esa ventana observando de un lado para no ser vista. – me pides, que ponga en riesgo mi carrera, sus vidas, por sacarlas... ¿por qué?

-Porque escuchamos.- dijo Rika a media voz  y aun mirándole.- Porque vemos.. que aquellas que se van no vuelven.  Tengo mi familia, tengo mis amigos... tengo gente querida a quienes quisiera volver a ver...- sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar lagrimas y su voz a verse afectada- No sabe lo que es sentir... lo que sentimos nosotras... temor. De que un día, se fijen en nosotras y nos separen... no queremos morir...

-¿Morir? ¿Quién dice que morirán?

-¿Quién dice que no?- dijo Naoko observándole fijamente. – Señor: usted bien sabe lo que se dice... lo que se escucha y lo que se calla de Marmolite... no somos campesinas comunes.  Tanto mi padre como el de Rika, son lores.  Lores que saben que, posiblemente, saben que, ya estamos aquí, pero que no pueden llevarle la contraria al rey Cho. Perderían todo... pero nos quieren... solo queremos, volver con nuestros seres queridos.

-No llegarían muy lejos... solas. Volverían otra vez para acá. Y si se dan cuenta que, de aquí salieron en un primer lugar, mi posición peligraría.  Y sus vidas...

-Se que tienen miedo... pero no permitiré que nada te pase- dijo Terada dejando ir a Rika.- No lo permitiré...- exhalando profundamente comentó.- Maki me debe un par de favores... hablaré con ella... 

-¿Qué pasaría con las demás?- preguntó Naoko mirando al jardín nuevamente.- ¿Cómo una persona como usted o como Maki pueden hacer una labor tan despreciable como esta?- sintiendo confianza en declarar aquello.

-Aquí solo se hace lo que Cho quiere... – dijo Terada acercándose a Naoko y viendo el jardín mas abajo.- Solo que él desea- frunciendo su mirada- así ha sido por el tiempo que laboro aquí... 

-¿Lo ha hecho antes?- preguntó Naoko sorprendida.

-Hay algunas... que son traídas aquí... – haciendo una pausa.- Que he conocido en el transcurso de mis años... hago lo que puedo...

-Entonces ¿No es la primera vez que ayuda a alguien?

-Es la primera vez que trato de arriesgar mi vida, mi carrera y tal vez algo mas, por alguien de aquí... pero, indirectamente, he hecho algunas cosas... – y escuchó cuando el conteo terminó en el jardín y comentó.- Ahora, bajen hasta el pie de estas escaleras, cuando vean a las chicas pasar, mézclense sin que ellas se percaten en el grupo... tengan cuidado; Ahora mismo, cualquiera de ellas pueden venderlas fácilmente...- Y observando  a Rika agregó.- No nos podemos arriesgar...- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Rika sonriendo sutilmente.- Por todo... 

él solamente, respondió con una cabezadita, dejando las jóvenes solas allí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pasaron un par de horas, y nada.  La tarde comenzaba a acoplarse de los bosques e inmediaciones a donde Sakura y Li se encontraban.

-Dejadme revisarte...- dijo Sakura por Enésima vez a Li.- Estaré mas tranquila y te sentirás mejor... 

-Estoy... bien.- no evitando respirar con dificultad.  La verdad era que, Li estaba herido seriamente.  Su costado estaba abierto consecuencia de la hoja del filo de la espada del soldado aquel.  Pero se distrajo ¿Por qué?

Suspiraba Sakura en ese momento aferrada con sus manos rodeándole las piernas. La verdad era que, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Li.  

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...- dijo Li hablándole.- ¿Por que no va a ver que les pasa o si vienen por ahí? Estaré bien...- 

Y es que, ambos caminaron internándose mas y mas en el bosque por una hora, antes de darse cuenta que nadie los seguía.- Además, no creo que ese sujeto, sepa leer auras...

-Ya te lo expliqué .- respondió Sakura – Xian Hue, sabe leer la magia porque parece que tiene poderes mágicos; ya te conté que, no se sorprendió de la presencia de Keroberos...

Li Suspiró. La verdad es que ese Xian Hue había captado la atención de Sakura, cosa que no le gustaba a Li para nada. Incluso observó la emoción en la voz de Sakura al narrar su encuentro con el sujeto y como muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarle una vez la alcanzó cuando se dirigía al encuentro con Li.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Sakura atrayendo su mirada.- ¿de que quieres quedarte solo? Al menos, déjame revisar tu herida... 

Ya no pudo decir mas nada; Ante la insistencia de Sakura, Li no asintió y pronto la joven retiraba con delicadeza la tela del abrigo para encontrarse con la camisa que llevaba debajo, empapada de sangre. Su mirada preocupada y de asombro, no pasó desapercibida por Li.  Pero si notó que las manos de ella, temblaban. 

Sonrió algo al decir.- ¿primera vez que ve heridas como esta?- 

-No.- respondió ella.- Pero es la primera vez que alguien tan cercano a mi la recibe.- sorprendiendo a Li con esto que no pasó desapercibido.- Aunque no se como tratarla... no tengo lo necesario aquí...

-Aun así tendrá que esperar al sujeto...- dijo Li mirando a otro lado porque el dolor era agobiante.

Sakura se percató de algo.  Li mordía sus labios para tratar de no concentrarse en el dolor que la herida le provocaba.  Ahí lo notó también: Fue uno de los lugares que aquellas flechas le hirieron la primera vez que lo conoció.

-No es tan mal como cree.- dijo Li notando su preocupación y sin darse ninguno de los dos cuenta, tomó su mano de donde ella la tenía y la aferró con la suya.- Es  mas de lo que piensa...

-se ve muy grave...- Dijo Sakura observándole a los ojos y sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación de incertidumbre en su ser a la vez que se preguntaba "¿Qué era eso?" 

-Haz lo que te digo...- dijo Li sonriéndole para que tuviese confianza y para no pensar en lo que a su mente venía en esos momentos..- Ve un poco hacía adelante cerca de por donde llegamos y alcánzalos... no iré para ninguna parte. 

Los ojos castaños observaban los esmeralda de la joven y en un segundo, sintieron lo mismo.   Porque algo pasaba entre ellos; Algo que no estaba claro para Sakura y aun el pensar en ello, asustaba a Lí. 

Porque para Li, tenerla tan cerca (y mas cerca de lo que ambos creían) sacaban a relucir un instinto, un deseo,  una corazonada, una intuición, que se había adueñado de su ser desde que la conoció.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Sakura finalmente dándole la razón al plan del sujeto.

Él asintió y dijo .- Ve...- soltándole la mano.- Estaré bien...- observando a su alrededor.

Sakura se puso de pie y observó un par de veces donde dejaba al sujeto.  Dudó. Porque sentía esa duda en su corazón al momento de dejarlo solo allí.  Un sentimiento que no hasta mucho después aclararía.  Pero ese no era el momento, ni el lugar.

Mientras en la cabeza de Li, el deseo de besar esos labios no desaparecía. Porque era lo que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca de ella. Y volvió a decir- Vaya...

Sakura comenzó a alejarse.  Una vez Li no sintió mas los pasos de la joven o su aura, no pudo mas y cayó inconsciente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una vez llegó a su mansión con la identidad de 30 años, no pudo dejar de percibir aquella sensación desde que cruzó el umbral.  Observó a su alrededor a la vez que entregaba su abrigo y su sombrero a la doncella en la puerta..

Spinel se había quedado en el jardín y por ahí, entraría al estudio.

-Eriol... que bueno que llegas.- Dijo la femenina voz de "su prima" ante su presencia.- Alguien espera por ti...

Indicándole que la siguiera al gran salón, se encontró con la pragmática figura que pacientemente le había esperado todo el día hasta su llegada al lugar. 

Pero cuan sorprendidos estaban ambos al verse uno y otro… La mirada azulada se encontraba con la castaña del hombre que lo veía sorprendido ante la figura adulta que se le presentaba delante.-¿Eriol? ¿Eriol Hiraguizagua?

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Eriol sin sorprenderse (o parecer sorprendido) en lo mas mínimo. –Kinomoto Fujitaka ¿Qué hace usted aquí? 

Nakuru observaba a uno y otro ante la revelación de sus nombres.  Porque no conocía por nada en el mundo a Fujitaka, pero Eriol, si parecía conocerlo. Pero ¿De donde?

-Debería hacerte la misma pregunta... – dijo el sujeto.- ¿que hace usted aquí? ¿y porque parece tener mas o menos la edad de mi hijo?

Eriol, sin embargo a pesar del bombardeo de preguntas por parte del sujeto, no se emocionó o se sorprendió por un instante ante su mirada y mejor aun, ante su presencia.  Era como si se la esperaba.  Pero no era así. 

-¿Te puedo ofrecer una copa?- preguntó Eriol señalando la botella a un lado.- Parece que lo necesitaras... 

-Mas bien, señor me tiene sorprendido...- respondió Fujitaka-.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Cuando vine aquí, lo ultimo que pensaba era encontrarme con el mismísimo Eriol Hiraguizagua...  

Eriol servía la copa que le ofreció al padre de su queridísima "elegida", quien aun no salía de su asombro.

-Me enamoré de estos lugares un tiempo atrás... construí mi casa y aquí vivo desde hace mas de un año... – respondió Eriol.- Por lo que veo, conoce a mi prima: Akizuki Nakuru...

-Ya nos conocemos..- respondió Nakuru.- disculpen. Los dejaré a solas...

Diciendo esto, cerró la puerta a su salida del salón. Pero eso no impidió que esta, se quedara detrás de la misma escuchando. 

En silencio ambos se observaban y finalmente Fujitaka dijo.- ¿También estaba predestinado nuestro encuentro?

Eriol negó con la cabeza diciendo.- El que te encontraras en peligro hace mas de tres años y que te rescatara, no significa que todo fue planeado por mi parte...

-Recuerdo aun esa noche con temor: Los truenos, el incendio en aquella pequeña cabaña...

-Y usted, salvó aquellos niños...- completó Eriol la idea.

-Si pero no vi cuando esa viga que se incendiaba caía encima de mi...

-Pero fue salvando a ese pequeño... ese niño, está vivo, gracias a usted...

-Y yo gracias a usted... – dijo Fujitaka sonriéndole agradecido.- Pero aun eso no explica que hace aquí y con esa apariencia...

Eriol comenzó a utilizar sus poderes y apareciendo su báculo de repente y poniendo a dormir a Fujitaka Kinomoto dijo.- Lamentablemente, el responderle eso, arrea peores consecuencias. No es tiempo. Aun no. –y usando sus poderes dice.- "Porque mas memoria de nuestro encuentro, no tendrás jamás"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La joven subiendo entre uno y otro árbol,. Vigilaba sola esa parte del bosque como parte de su asignación.   A pesar de tener 15 años, nadie la tomaba en serio, excepto el jefe de los Hermanos...  por lo menos, la oportunidad de ese patrullaje le pertenecía solo a ella.  Aunque siempre era causa de burla por sus hermanas mayores  y por su falta de edad.  Pero se disponía a aprender.

Lo que si sabía era que, los extraños eran peligrosos.  No confiara nunca en un soldado y siempre lleva un puñal en una parte no visible para que se convierta en tu defensa cuando lo demás falle. Y por nada, nada del mundo, se le podía decir a nadie, tu nombre, donde vivías y que eras en verdad.

Mirando a su alrededor y bajando se percató de algo de lo que surgió un quejido. Incluso apuntó su arco y espada al cuerpo, acurrucado en un tronco de árbol, inconsciente y por lo que se percató, herido. 

Se agachó y justo en ese momento escuchó a alguien que se percató de su interés.

-¿Que tienes ahí?- se escuchaba una voz que avanzaba entre los árboles mientras se acercaba a la joven. Se notaba que, era mayor que la chica a quien se acercaba.  No pasaba de veinte o veinte tres años.  Cuando estuvo al alcance de su hermana pudo observar de que se trataba- Es un ¡¡hombre!!- sonriendo a la primera impresión con malicia- ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-¡¡Que tonterías dices!!- respondió la chica de cabellos color claro con ojos color lavanda a su hermana.- ¡ no parece que suficientes hombres hubiese en la sociedad, que también te interesan los desconocidos! 

La primera vestía con sencillez, pero mas que todo, muy práctica: ambas usaban unas faldas cortas, , pero amplias no dejaban de ser atrevidas pero al mismo tiempo, bastante cómodas y mas aun, si vivían en las inmediaciones toscas y salvajes de aquellos terrenos.  Sus trajes culminaban en parte superior, en unas túnicas bastante frescas y cómodas mas que todo de diversos colores cubiertas con abrigos abiertos que le dejaban ver los trajes que llevaban debajo. 

 El traje de la  ojos lavanda era de color café intenso (pareciendo piel de animal), mientras que su hermana era de un azul  lavanda con su falda que estaba conformada por especie de cortes diversos colores y que se soltaban uno de otros en las inmediaciones de las rodillas (como la que usan las mujeres de comunidades gitanas).  Su piel algo oscura contrarrestaba con aquellos ojos azules claros y aquel pelo pelirrojo.   

Ambas portaban unas especies de cinturones donde llevaban unas pequeñas bolsitas cada una uno.  La pelirroja llevaba incluso un porta cuchillo y de su espalda colgaban un flechero y con arco en mano se detuvo a pocos centímetros de donde su hermana estaba con el desconocido. Se colocó el arco cruzándoselo por la cabeza y quedándole en la espalda también.

-No debemos de ayudarle- dijo otra acercándose con duda a donde las otras dos estaban.  Quien lo encontró primero en esos momentos, revisaba su pulso. Cuando lo tocó, la chica dijo- ¿Qué rayos haces Nami Chan? ¿Quieres condenarnos a todos?

-No es un soldado- dijo Nami.  Observó a sus dos hermanas y luego al sujeto- Tenemos que llevarlo donde el abuelo; El sabrá que hacer...

-¡No podemos hacer eso!- dijo la de ojos azules- arriesgamos la invisibilidad de nuestra sociedad, Nami.

-Es una persona que necesita nuestra ayuda, Kiddy- respondió la joven, colocó su cuchillo en su cintura donde también traía un porta cuchillos.- Al menos que tengas otra idea. Y por sobre todo...- cerrando sus ojos dijo.- Tiene poderes...

  Respiró profundamente y dijo- ¿Sabes lo que pasará si resulta ser un soldado? Iremos a la hoguera, como muchas otras...

-Tranquilas- dijo la tercera que reconoció al fin al sujeto- Yo... lo conozco- Extendiendo su mano al desconocido y en ese momento despertó.  En el antebrazo de aquella chica se podía observar un tatuaje: la luna con alas.  – Es amigo...

-¿Lo conoces Tsubame? – preguntó la que se hacía llamar Kiddy.- ¿Sabes quien es él?

-Si- dijo ella sonriéndole al sujeto- hola ¿Li, no?

Las otras dos se sorprendieron por la forma en que Tsubame saludaba a aquel desconocido. Nami preguntó- ¿Dijiste que se llama Li?

-La chica del mercado –dijo finalmente Li al reconocer a la chica .- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Por lo que parece, perdiste el conocimiento- dijo la chica- no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste mas temprano... muchas gracias... – mirando como el sujeto se retorcía dijo.- Tenemos que llevarlo a donde el abuelo...- ayudando a incorporarse al joven. 

-Increíble- dijo Kiddy observando a la joven de ojos azules y pelo negro intenso, y cruzándose de brazos agregó- Es la única que tiene suerte con los hombres...

-¿De que hablas Kiddy?- preguntó Nami- Si juegas a la damisela con todos los de la sociedad... Nunca te decides por elegir esposo...- sonriendo ante la actitud de su hermana.

-No creo que mi destino esté con alguno  de esos sujetos- dirigiendo su vista detrás. Ahí se podía observar el mismo tatuaje que tenía Tsubame en Kiddy. Encima de su hombro, en su espalda.- Tenemos que irnos...

Pero supo también algo: Era el mismo tatuaje que la pequeña Urara llevaba en ella.

-Vamos- dijo Tsubame ayudando a ponerse de pie a Li- tenemos que llegar a donde el abuelo y Kiobe... ellos te curarán.

Pronto las tres jóvenes con el desconocido se internaron entre los árboles.  Pero Li no tuvo tiempo de reclamarles nada; pronto perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El carruaje avanzaba estrepitosamente por los fríos y ya secos caminos para dar paso pronto al invierno.  Pasaron tres días y medios completos en aquel carruaje con el propósito de alcanzar las propiedades del este juntos.

Miroku observó a la joven que con quien tres días consecutivos no tuvo otra que acostumbrarse a sus conversaciones que de una u otra manera, terminaban en resaltar las cualidades de su supuesto prometido. No había tenido oportunidad de discutir con ella del hecho de Kaho contratar a un ministro de leyes y ofrecer una boda y los documentos firmados por ambos y el mismo ministro y partir al atardecer al Este. 

Tampoco se había mencionado el hecho de que, para Cho Akiyashi y todo quien preguntara, ella era su esposa.  

Pero por mas encantadora que fuese el sueño para Miroku, sabía que, una vez llegaran al Este, a lo mejor Meiling quisiera divorciarse.  Porque todo era una charada ¿o no?

Pero Meiling observó al sujeto unos instantes.  Recordaba algo que ella y Kaho conversaron tres días y medio atrás. Justo cuando partían.

**-------- Flash Back -------**

_-les deseo a ambos un buen viaje y que lleguen a salvo...- decía Kaho despidiendo a ambos jóvenes una vez pretendieron aquella supuesta boda.  El ministro que era un contacto de Kaho, ofició la ceremonia y sabía de que se trataba en verdad._

_La joven portando el anillo de matrimonio (por cierto muy sencillo pero no dejaba de ser también elegante),  se despedía con amabilidad de su anfitriona y de la mujer que durante todo ese tiempo, le ofreció albergue. _

_-Muchas gracias por todo Lady Kaho.- decía Meiling despidiéndose igualmente mientras Miroku esperaba a un lado del carruaje ( y se diría que algo nervioso también) para como las cosas resultaron. –Su amabilidad no pasará desapercibida para los oídos de Lady Ieran..._

_--No es necesario, Lady Meiling.- decía Kaho sonriéndole afablemente.- Solo espero que sepas ver lo que hay delante de ti... _

_Meiling se le quedó observando en silencio que finalmente rompió indicando.- No comprendo... _

_- por supuesto que no...- dijo ella llevándole de hombros al carruaje al lado donde Miroku esperaba pacientemente.- pero toma este tiempo, para pensarlo: Tienes algo ahora, que es importante y te aprecia Meiling... _

_-Lady Kaho…Si lo que estoy imaginando es cierto y lo que quiere es que le haga caso a un sirviente…__ se equivoca. Soy una dama de sociedad. Una dama que espera el regreso de Shaoran..._

_-Un hombre que ahora mismo no necesita de ti... pero allí.- señalando a Miroku—hay un hombre valiente y desinteresado que dados ciertos sentimientos, arriesga ser descubierto o ser detenidos en los puestos de vigilancia... pero aun así, se comprometió a llevarte a salvo de regreso a tu hogar... – Haciendo una pausa.- Eso dice mas que, toda fortuna o nombre... – y susurrando comentó.- Y en tu corazón sabes que el príncipe Shaoran no es para ti... _

_-Quiero mucho a Shaoran...- reclamó Meiling volteándose a ella.- Y él me quiere a mi..._

_-No lo discuto.- dijo Kaho sonriéndole y aferrándole su mano agregó.- Pero mira primero lo que está a tu alrededor y todo lo que observarás, será amor... te darás cuenta..._

_-¿Lista?_ preguntaba Miroku observando a ambas mujeres una vez terminaron de acercarse y extendiendo su mano para que ella subiese al carruaje que les esperaba._

_Ella dio su mano y ambos subieron al mismo Kaho le dijo unas palabras a Miroku que no fue entendido por Meiling desde el interior y pronto se despedían de la mujer, iniciando su camino al Este.  _

**------------ Fin del Flash Back ---------**

Pero sin Meiling notarlo (Por lo menos en esos momentos) Algo nacía, algo fuerte y que mas adelante tendría sus consecuencias, en su vida, en su relación con Shaoran y en su punto de vista acerca de las posiciones sociales, personas y títulos nobles de aquella sociedad.

*************** Continuará.... **

**Por fin... capitulo veinte.  Tuve que esperar la respuesta de mi beta, antes de si quiera intentar mejorarle algo.  Muchas gracias como siempre a Serv, que a pesar de su inagotable agenda, se toma el tiempo para revisarla U_U aunq dado a ciertos acontecimientos que a pesar que me alegran mucho por ella, esto significará menos tiempo para revisar los capítulos T_T pero me alegro por ti y las nuevas oportunidades que el nuevo año te brindan n____n **

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews y los comentarios al correo.  Espero que estén conformes con los momentos románticos de esta entrega.  ¿qué quieren mas??? ¡¡¡¡Ah pero por ahí vienen!!! Capitulo 21 tendrá muchos sentimientos por doquier ¡¡Y ni se diga el 22!!! Eso si: 21 conoceremos un poco mas de las mujeres importantes y miembros vitales de la sociedad de Hermanos de la Luna, y descubrimientos y caprichos no se harán esperar. **

**Este párrafo lo he agregado el 16 de febrero de este año.  He tenido que hacerlo pues me ha dado una gran sorpresa y un ataque de risa, a pesar de que, el asunto es serio (o lo considero yo así).**

**_Como curiosa que soy y mas que todo, como estoy en contra de los plagios, he decidido buscar en internet a ver si por si acaso mi historia "La Princesa del Cerezo y el lobo Rebelde",  ha sido plagiada ( o en todo caso, publicada sin mi permiso) , mientras revisaba los links, vi uno con el link para un blog. Me extrañó aquello pero igual entré.  Encontrándome con una crítica ( o crítico), de fansfics.  Aun así, continué leyendo pues la curiosidad es mi peor enemiga.  Leí con detenimiento todo su articulo (la verdad quien haya sido, tiene mi admiración por su manera de redactar y mostrar su punto de vista), en donde analiza que, de todas las historias que existen en Internet, (o en fanfiction net), sacó solo unas pocas para mostrar lo que ella consideraba "las mejores historias de UA" (universos alternos). Cuando me vi allí ( o mis historias) la verdad es que casi me da un infarto. _**

****

**_Para ser escritor y mas aun de fanfics (Donde los personajes los extraemos de historias que hemos leído o ya dicho, animé en si), tenemos que estar abiertos a todos los tipos de opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas y aceptarlas.  Acepto con todas las de la ley sus comentarios acerca de las dos historias, tanto "Princesa del Cerezo" como "The Story about a Prince and a Courtier" y no solo eso, colocarla en sus favoritas junto a Kayjuli, a quien admiro como escritora de UA.  Tampoco crean que, fueron malos sus comentarios.  No digo esto.  Fueron comentarios, claros, objetivos y de por si, buenos. De por si, que sacara del gran puñado de historias tipo UA como las hay en el Fanfiction.net las mías y categorizarla entre las buenas, ya es de por si un honor.  Me siento halagada y mas aun, una persona que se nota que es muy selectiva con lo que lee y no tiene lo que se dice "pelos en la lengua" para admitirlo y arrasar en su camino con ello.   Lo único que me confundió fue una frase que usó la cual en mi país no es de uso corriente y por tanto me quedé con muchos signos de pregunta (Estilo Sakura cuando Yamasaki sale con las suyas).  _**

****

**_¿por qué hago este comentario? Pues para que sepa que leí su blog.  Incluso lo tengo ya entre mis favoritos de visitas.  Se que lee la historia porque lo admite, así que esta es mi manera de ponerme en contacto con ella y decir "leí lo que escribiste" y te lo agradezco. _**

****

**_La verdad es que, continué leyendo y la verdad es que, si quieres estudiar periodismo, tienes las armas para ello.  ¡¡Adelante!! Porque eres buena._**

****

**_¿Hubiera dicho esto si, no hubiera tomado en cuenta mis historias o hubiera dicho, "tu historia apesta"? No lo se. Soy honesta. Tal vez, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado.  Debemos aceptar las criticas buenas y malas.  _**

****

**_No se quien es y no se tampoco, si, se ha puesto en contacto conmigo escribiéndome al correo o con reviews.  Lo digo pues, el autor del blog no pude ver quien era... (no lo encontré).  Pero la verdad es que, de ahora en adelante, será mi lectura obligatoria en Internet (A pesar que no se me hace tan fácil como antes leer de internet pero haré mi esfuerzo)._**

****

**Ahora al análisis de este capitulo: **

**La historia y el pasado de Fujitaka y su relación con Shaoran Li, surgirá a la luz, además de la déspota  opresión y capricho de Li Meiling por su primo, se verá aquí.  Un poco mas corto que los capítulos anteriores y la revelación de los "posibles"sentimientos de Sakura por Li, comenzarán a surtir sus efectos.  La revelación de los sentimientos de Clow por Itziar saldrán finalmente a la luz y la llegada de Sakura a las inmediaciones y los escondites de los Hermanos de la Luna. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Se encontrarán nuevamente? El descubrimiento de Tomoyo y otras cosas mas se esperan en el próximo capitulo...**

**Entre otros comentarios: ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!! Gracias especiales a:**

**Aleirbagpotter: que gran comentario. Muchas gracias por ello y espero que, este capitulo te haya gustado y el momento S+S que está aquí.  Gracias por los ánimos que mucha falta algunas veces nos hacen.  Mira: la idea de que a Touya e Itzume se robaban las escenas es simple: Lo que viene mas adelante, es una lucha de identidades cuya base tiene que estar sustentada.  En otras palabras. ¿O Touya o Eriol? ¿A cual escogerá? ¿O Eriol? ¿Dejará a Tomoyo por la reencarnación de Itziar? ¿O que pasará cuando la pareja T+I se reencuentren? ¿habrá reencuentro?   Aunque tiene mucho que ver, no quiere decir que me concentre en ellos. Ya a partir de aquí, serán los principales (díganse Sakura y Shaoran) y sus sentimientos los protagonistas, sin olvidarnos de todos los que interactúan en la historia.**

**Serv: mi otra cuatacha del alma y mi otra beta.  Como mencioné mas arriba, está en uno de sus mejores momentos en los cuales le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.  Gracias por tus dos reviews y espero que estés bien.**

**Padme Gilraen. O.O ¿Yo? ¿Hacer sufrir? ¡¡¡QUE VA!!! – Crystal tiene una aureola sobre su cabeza pero su sonrisa es media sospechosa...- Jajajaja... pues mira que no lo hago a propósito, pero un poco de tensión no es mala ¿O si? Mejor, no me respondas...  **

**Ciakaira:  Todos esperan ese ansiado beso. No te preocupes, por ahí vienen... y estará de película ¿Por qué Crystal lo sabe? Porque esas escenas ya están escritas n_n – Crystal es mala...-   ni tanto... las cosas buenas aun están por venir... **

**A las demás chicas como Cyan (A quien por cierto anda perdida) quisiera saber sus comentarios.  No las vi en esta actualización.   Tsuki Lunita, Rocio chio y Vrenda san... espero que estén bien...**

**Próximo capitulo: "Entrenamientos Reales" **

**Comentarios, Dudas Tomatazos: Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	22. capitulo 21

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

Capitulo 21. "los entrenamientos reales." 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**"Siendo dejado unos instantes por Sakura, para alcanzar a los demás y ponerse a salvo, Shaoran fue encontrado por tres hermosas, peligrosas y ágiles mujeres en cuyas manos, ahora descansaba su destino. **

**¿Pero cuales serían los sentimientos de cada quien al encontrarse abruptamente separados? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿se encontrarían nuevamente? **

**¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Sakura?"**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Los pensamientos de Shaoran se confundían en esos instantes con unas voces, lejanas y cercanas. Olvidadas y en ese momento, mezcladas con la realidad. Escuchaba susurros, voces, miradas.  Miradas castañas, voces melodiosas y femeninas contrarrestando con ecos, ecos de espadas de bambú o de metal. Y aquella mirada verdosa.  De la cual cada vez mas estaba seguro que, no pertenecía a Sakura.

La poca luz del lugar provenía de una fogata rodeada de piedras de hasta treinta centímetros de altura y unos sesenta centímetros cuadrados en su forma rectangular de donde colgaba un balde de metal… colocadas de lado a lado y haciendo forma de balancín.

. 

 De un momento a otro, Kiddy mientras ayudaba a una mujer llamada Kiobe Shang a suturar la herida que Shaoran tenía y aun inconsciente, escuchó nuevamente el nombre de "Sakura" provenir de sus labios.  El ceño fruncido del joven ante la suturaciones finales dadas por Kiobe  en su cuerpo lastimado.

Pero Kiobe se percató en la espada del sujeto que estaba a un lado. 

La mirada de la joven chocó con el trabajo que terminaba de realizar Kiobe  asistida por la Kiddy.

-Listo. Durará algunos días en recuperarse y después los puntos se caerán por si solos- dijo la mujer de mirada negruzca y tez madura pero dulce, Kiddy la observaba a ella.- Unas pomadas con las hierbas y musgos del bosque que tengo en conserva aquí,  harán el truco.- ahí miró como Kiddy observaba cuando ella le vendaba ya el trabajo terminado en el cuerpo del joven y ante la curiosidad de Kiddy,- Y ni te desmayaste esta vez- Sonriéndole traviesamente.- ¡¡Felicidades!! – dijo de manera irónica. 

-Es distinto-. Respondió la valiente guerrera ante su comentario despectivo acerca de su arrojo. – Esta vez, no soy yo la lastimada y a punto de perder un miembro...

-Fue una astilla en tu uña.- reclamó la mujer exhalando.

-¡¡Había sangre!!!- se defendió ella quejándose ante la gracia de Kiobe  por su actitud.- Mi sangre...- levantando los restos de los trapos ensangrentados mientras el joven permanecía con el torso desnudo y dijo en voz baja observándole.- ¿Cuándo recobrará la conciencia?

Kiobe  se lavaba las manos en una tinaja a pocos pies de ella y dijo observando el agua manchada de sangre del joven.- No lo se... podría ser ahora.  O después.... la verdad es que es un joven fuerte... la herida es grave. Aun así llegó al bosque...

Kiobe  vestía en esos instantes con un traje de dos piezas (como la mayoría de aquellas mujeres), y con un abrigo conformado por retazos de pieles de distintos animales,  dado el frío de invierno que se sentía. Incluso las rocas de aquella pequeña caverna no podían hacer evitar las inclemencias climatologicas aunque eran mas soportables allí.  De todas maneras, la fogata era amplia y daba cierta tibieza al lugar que era muy rústico pero sobre todo, en contacto con la naturaleza en si.  Una mesa en un lado con sillas de madera labriega y dos camas, y objetos domésticos algunos y otros de defensa (sin contar claro, la cantidad de frascos y mezclas además de hierbas secas de distintos tipos que estaban en aberturas de un lado de la caverna conformando así anaqueles en la roca), eran los elementos que conformaban aquel lugar.  

-Sakura...- escucharon ambas mujeres provenir de los labios del joven.

-Otra vez ese nombre.- dijo Kiddy abrigando al joven y viéndole sus vendas.- ¿Quién crees que sea?- preguntando ante la incesante repetición de aquel  nombre.

-No lo se... no hago acepciones  acerca de la vida de desconocidos... ¿Acaso no eres tu quien las hace???-sonriendo ante la critica que había logrado como todo comentario a la azorada guerrera.

-Ya calla- dijo ante la acotación de Kiobe .- pues la verdad es que es muy apuesto...- tocando su brazo sutilmente agregó.- Y tiene entrenamiento... ¿Ya viste su físico???

-¡¡Kiddy!! Por favor...- dijo Kiobe  molesta y avanzando y retirando el brazo de la mano de la chica. - ¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Yo? Nada...- dijo inocentemente.- ¿Acaso no puedo hacer un cumplido?

-¡¡Ay mujer!!- gritaba ella exhalando y sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¿Cuándo es que finalmente asentarás cabeza? Tienes a tantos hombres de la sociedad detrás de ti... tantos pretendientes... y lo único que escucho es que los "arrojas a las corrientes del río..."* 

-mi vida no está al lado de un guerrero.- respondió ella tajantemente.- Además... no vas a negarme que es apuesto... y supongo que valiente también... ¿ya te conté como salvó a Tsubame?

-Si... como veinte veces mientras me asistías...- dijo Kiobe  observándole y de ahí al exterior de la caverna donde ella tenía su hogar. 

-Si te molesta mi compañía dilo claramente y así me marcharé donde me necesiten.

-Lo que deberías hacer es hacer los preparativos para las fiestas de solsticio de Invierno...- reprochó Kiobe . 

-¡no soy cocinera!! ¿no ves mi espada? ¿y mi arco? Soy guerrera...- reclamó la joven.

-Se que lo eres...- reclamó Kiobe .- Pero esa no es vida de nadie... aun reclamo a cada una de ustedes por hacer eso... vigilar y atacar o provocar a los soldados.- Sonando decepcionada y con cierta voz de alarma en su tono.- Deberían aprender a curar a los nuestros... a aprender lo básico...

-Lo mío no es lo intelectual... y no creo que lo deje ahora...- mirando a Shaoran aun inconsciente.- Deberías de saberlo a estas alturas...

-Soy mayor que tu, pero aun no dejo de ser parte de esta tribu.- Sujetando sus manos.- Me preocupo por ti... – tocando su mejilla mientras su melena pelirroja cae graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Separándose de ella agregó.- Tengo que preocuparme, por todas ustedes...

-¡¡Ay Kiobe !!- abrazándole juguetonamente agregó.- Siempre nos proteges... te lo agradecemos...  pero no es necesario...

-¿Qué harán con el joven?- preguntó indicando el lecho de Li.- ¿Le dirán a Koshimeri?

-Tenemos que...- contestó ella frunciendo su rostro.- Su ventaja está que le salvó la vida a una de las nietas del rey de los Hermanos de la Luna... le perdonará la vida por entrar aquí...

-¿Acaso se te olvida el hecho Kiddy que, tiene poderes?- resonó la voz de la joven de cabellos azulados detrás de ellas.

-¡¡Caramba Tsubame!! ¿Acaso piensas mandarme a la otra vida?—agarrando su pecho y exhalando rápidamente ante el susto provocado por la joven. - ¿Qué hace el hecho que tenga poderes? Sabes que, para Koshimeri, tu abuelo, no es suficiente.- Viéndole avanzar y colocarse a centímetros del lecho donde observaba al joven dormir.- ¿O será tu excusa perfecta para darle celos a tu prometido?

-él no tiene nada que ver con esto...—reclamó Tsubame sonrojada.- ¡¡Trátame con respeto!! Soy tu princesa- ofendida.-  ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué respeto ni respeto?- doblando sus brazos.- me llevas solo dos meses de diferencia... soy tu segunda al mando...

-Soy superior...

-No, no lo eres...

-No dejan de ser dos niñas tontas.- reclamó Kiobe  ya exasperada con su discusión.- Cualquiera creería que, se pelean por ese joven.- señalando el lecho de Li.

-Noooo- respondiendo ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien... porque ya pensaba lo contrario.- sonriendo misteriosamente y empujándoles fuera de la caverna comentó.- Avísenle al abuelo... – hablando del líder de la sociedad.- Y dejen a mi paciente en paz... 

Al fin y a solas exhaló profundamente dirigiéndose a la esquina donde tenía su torre de leñas para arrojarlas en la fogata y así aumentar la temperatura del lugar.

No dándose cuenta (porque no podía) de los sueños que el joven inconsciente era victima.

-¿Quién eres?- Había figuras de personas y estas susurraban.- ¿Quiénes son?

-"Tienes un deber que cumplir"- decía una de esas voces.  Sonaba seria y muy recta.  También que era una mujer.- "Ese deber solo lo tienes tu".

-Es tu destino...- decía otra voz y unos ojos castaños.

-es tu destino...- decía otra que miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba.  Era alta.  De pelo largo.  Y de ojos verdes.- pero te ayudaré...

-Yo te conozco...- decía Shaoran al verla. No quitaba de su vista aquellos ojos verdes.- te conozco... creo... te he visto antes...

-Es hora...- dijo la primera voz atrayendo la mirada castaña de Li.  –Viajarás a la capital para encontrarte con Cho Akiyashi...- escuchaba como susurro.- -El arma mágica mas poderosa y que por  linaje te corresponde a ti...

-No comprendo... – decía Li.- ¿Habla de las cartas mágicas? 

-Es tu legado....- dijo la dueña de la voz con aquella mirada castaña. Aun Li, no identificaba su físico totalmente. – Es la manera para derrotar a Cho... 

-¡¡no!!- gritó él – Sakura es la dueña de las cartas...- escuchando los susurros.- Son sus cartas....

-Es tu legado...- escuchaba provenir del lado de él. Ahí está la chica de mirada verde. – Y siempre estaré a tu lado ayudándote....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura se agarraba de manos y rodillas juntas delante de una pequeña fogata mientras se apoyaba de un árbol cercana a ella. Ya la noche había caído.  Urara, Tomoyo y el sujeto llamado Xian Hue guardaban silencio.  Kero por el otro lado, solo observaba a Sakura desde una rama inmediata y su entristecido rostro, conmovía a los presentes.

-No debí dejarlo solo...- reclamó por vigésima vez la joven.- No debí de...

-No es tu culpa Sakura. No había como tu saberlo...

para Sakura, nada de lo que dijera en esos instantes Tomoyo, o la mirada compasiva de Kero o las ideas de Xian Hue, la tranquilizaban.  Urara por el otro lado, observaba detenidamente a Xian Hue.

-No debí de dejarlo a solas...—reclamó la muchacha no evitando soltar un par de lagrimas que limpiaba con sus dedos sucios.   Como la noche era bastante fría, todos se sentaban bien cerca de la fogata para no pensar en el frío.  Urara se ajustaba su abrigo aun mas.

-Es imposible que veas el futuro...- dijo Kero con mirada entristecida. Pero no por Shaoran.  Era por Sakura.- Además, te aseguro que está bien...

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó Urara observándole.

-Por supuesto... además, no veo soldados por aquí...

Xian Hue sonrió sutilmente y comentó.- Ningún soldado se arriesga a adentrarse tanto al bosque... menos a este bosque... 

-¿por qué es eso?—preguntó Tomoyo.

-Por la leyenda...

-Leyenda...- Repitió Tomoyo.- ¿Qué leyenda es esa?

Pero Sakura solo mantenía la vista fija a las llamas de la fogata.  Ya era de noche.  Lamentablemente, pasaron parte de la tarde buscando a Li en el bosque, sin éxito alguno.  Ahora, la noche había caído ya y para que seguir buscando a ciegas en el bosque, Xian Hue aclaró que era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin luz y podrían perderse fácil y llamar en si a los enemigos equivocados.  

Aunque, Tomoyo lo había visto un par de veces dirigiendo su vista al cielo. O creía ella, que era el cielo.

-Se dice que hace 400 años, el espíritu de una mujer ronda estos bosques.... 

-¿Es... espíritu?- titiritó Sakura siendo atraída por aquel ultimo comentario. Ahí si prestó atención.

-Su nombre es Asuka- dijo Xian Hue atrayendo sorpresivas miradas de las tres jóvenes. Pero no mas que la de Kero. – Líder de una sociedad... 

-Sociedad de los Hermanos de la Luna...- dijo Kero observando a Xian Hue. - ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Eso se conoce incluso en el pueblo .- dijo Urara observándole.- Por eso nadie vive mas allá del pueblo hasta aquí... todos le tienen miedo al fantasma...

-¿Fan... tas... ma?-temblaba Sakura aferrándose aun mas al lado de Tomoyo y esta con una gota en su cuello. Así era Sakura.  Un terrible miedo a la oscuridad y las leyendas de terror o de fantasma.  Bastante irónico para alguien que es la Maestra de Cartas y la Elegida...

-se dice que hace 400 años, - comentó Xian Hue con una voz grave.  Sakura se aferró mas a Tomoyo.- Asuka fue perseguida con toda su gente hasta aquí...- señalándoles el lugar donde se encontraban.- junto con el resto de la sociedad de los Hermanos de la Luna... (si es que alguna vez existieron), Asuka, fue asesinada....- gravando aun mas su voz. – Con lanzas, espadas y cuchillos atravesando y cortando cada parte de su cuerpo... – haciendo una pausa.- - Su cuerpo fue quemado y las cenizas junto a las de otros, volaron por el viento y ahora, rodean todas estas inmediaciones...- señalando el lugar.  

-Así es...- dijo Urara sonriendo. Sus facciones juveniles contrarrestaban con las sombras creadas por la fogata y el crispar del fuego era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos. – desde entonces, quienes pasan la noche en el bosque ( o quienes se atreven), son atacados supuestamente por el fantasma de Asuka… buscando venganza...

En ese momento, el viento empieza a soplar y silbar a través de la madera y huecos entre las ramas, haciendo que Sakura diera un saltito. 

-¿Sakura? ¿está bien?- preguntó Xian Hue al verla pálida como la nieve misma y temblando como una hoja azotada por el viento.

-... si....- dijo bien bajito y cuando la voz le volvió.- ¿Qué tal si caminamos??? Quiero salir de este bosque y encontrar a Li...

-¿A estás horas?- preguntaban Xian, Kero y Urara observándoles sospechosamente.

Tomoyo solo se sonreía.

Sakura asentía insistentemente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Recobró el conocimiento apenas cuando el reloj tocó la una según pudo observar.  Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse en la habitación que este poseía en el domicilio, justo encima de la taberna de su hijo. Se incorporó y vio en la penumbra.  No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

No recordaba en verdad nada. 

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- se preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Incluso aun tenía los zapatos puestos a pesar de estar cubierto con la manta del lecho.  

Miró a todos lados en la penumbra y encontró una vela la cual encendió. Ahí recordó algo: Touya se había marchado con Tao Makoto y Tukishiro hacía días ya a la capital. Pero ¿Qué había pasado el resto de ese tiempo?

No comprendía nada.  Sintió entonces el frío del lugar.   mirando a su alrededor, recordó los largos tiempos de entrenamiento en el palacio Li, años atrás.

Recordó a Itzume y a Shaoran.... recordaba no sabía porque, en esos instantes una conversación con un Shaoran Li de doce años.

Ya llevaba dos años de servicio para el príncipe.

**------- Flash Back --------**

_-listos...- decía un Fujitaka con menos canas en sus cabellos y menos marcas de largas noches sin dormir.- ¡¡Ahora!!- retirándose del camino de dos jóvenes quienes comenzaron a atacarse.  El supervisaba._

_Los sonidos de espadas eran escuchados mientras ambos jóvenes, tenían protectores en las partes vitales de sus cuerpos y una mascara de hierro sobre sus rostros de color cobrizo niquelado. _

_-Bien...- decía ante el ataque del menor de estatura de ellos.  Tenía agilidades sorprendentes.   - ¡¡Bien!!! Ahora busca su punto de origen...._

_En ese momento se escucha una puerta de un lado abrirse, pero ellos en su entrenamiento no se dan cuenta, excepto Fujitaka viendo la alta figura de la Princesa Ieran ingresar al salón y haciendo una reverencia.  Pero no venía sola. Una jovencita de largos cabellos negruzcos atados en dos enormes coletas seguía bien de cerca. _

_-Majestad- dice Fujitaka._

_-¿Cómo va todo? – preguntaba a la vez que observaba a su hijo, pelear con su protegida. _

_-No deberían de pelear con espadas.- reclamaba la joven de 12 años al igual que su primo.- Se van a lastimar..._

_-No lo harán princesa Li.- dijo Fujitaka conociendo toda la historia familiar de los Li.  Es mas: Era él quien insistía en llamarlos príncipes y princesas, aun cuando no era necesario.- Están entrenados para eso...- sonriendo complacido ante los movimientos ágiles y precisos de uno y otro.   _

_-Veo que ahora los entrena con espadas... ¿Tienen filo?- preguntó Ieran como si fuera preguntando por el sabor de una salsa._

_-Así es majestad- Dijo Fujitaka con enorme naturalidad.- Filosas y mortales...- frunciendo su rostro ante una defensa de Itzume.- Disculpe: Pon mas enfoque Lady Itzume... no querría perder...._

_-¡¡NO me llame Lady Sensei!!- gritó la chica separándose y contra atacando a Shaoran.- ¡¡Odio cuando hace eso!!_

_-Es una idiota- dijo Meiling observando con rencor a Itzume.- Así no conseguirá pretendiente... ¿A quien le gusta una mujer que pelea??_

_-hay muchas clases de caballeros Princesa Li.- respondió Fujitaka dirigiéndole la mirada unos instantes- Así como usted, se casará con un caballero que la querrá por sus finos modales... y armoniosa delicadeza, habrá uno que pretenderá a Itzume y la querrá por ser una luchadora..._

_-Los hombres no quieren a damas toscas y salvajes—Comentó Meiling llevándole la contraria.- Itzume es así... una salvaje..._

_-ya basta Meiling.- decía Ieran haciendo que la joven se callara de una vez.- Itzume es valiosa y su momento llegará...- haciendo una pausa- Al igual que el tuyo...- en ese momento ve como la espada de Shaoran cae a un lado siendo apuntado por la joven protegida de la princesa Ieran._

_-Muy bien, lady Itzume.- se acerca Fujitaka sonriéndole.- Muy bien, príncipe Li..._

_-¿De que habla Sensei Kinomoto?- preguntó Shaoran molesto ante el resultado y estrellando la máscara en el suelo.- He perdido...- respirando con dificultad. _

_-¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso?- preguntó Meiling sorprendida y mirando ofendida a Itzume quien se retiraba su máscara de protección. - ¿Cómo le ganas a Shaoran?_

_-No es su culpa- dijo Ieran observando seriamente a Shaoran.-¿Ves la importancia del entrenamiento? Eres el príncipe y heredero del legado... en tus hombros cae una infinísima responsabilidad.  Es tu deber estar preparado... y ser mas ágil... y ella te ha vencido... y mas que todo, está tu arrogancia ante la situación... _

_-Lady Ieran...- decía Itzume preocupada ante la actitud de su protectora.- No hay problema... lo que pasa es que, está entrenando mucho mas tiempo... acabo de llegar de los jardines y lo desafié.  Fue un asunto de ventaja al oponente... _

_-Itzume... no hay que defenderlo. Igualmente, él tiene que estar preparado para trabajar bajo presión  y cansancio.  Sensei Fujitaka sacrifica su tiempo y su familia, por entrenarte... ¿Este es el pago ante su sacrificio? Deja tus orgullos y entrena mas, para ti,  para otros..._

_-Princesa Li- dijo Fujitaka pidiendo la palabra, la cual la mujer le concedió.- Si me permite, el joven príncipe, está entrenando desde esta mañana... es cierto lo que dice Lady...- mirando la cara de pocos amigos agregó.-Señorita Itzume... le aseguro que el rendimiento de este joven, es mucho mas superior que un soldado de 25 años._

_-¿Qué hay de sus habilidades en otros campos?_

_-¡¡Con eso no hay problema!!- gritó Meiling interrumpiendo.- el Señor Wei (tutor de Shaoran) dice que es talentoso como alguna vez lo fue el tío Hien._

_En los labios de Ieran y en su mirada se pudo observar por un segundo cierta expresión de orgullo._

_-Bien... espero resultados.- observando a Shaoran y haciéndole una seña a Meiling dijo.- Ven Meiling... vamos... – y dirigiéndose a la puerta donde estaban unas mujeres esperando.  Posiblemente doncellas de la mujer._

_-Siempre serás un chico.- dijo Meiling por lo bajito a Itzume.- Solo tienes que, cortar tu pelo como ellos... en lo demás, te pareces a ellos.- Y haciendo soniditos con su nariz comentó.- Ehhh y hueles a uno de ellos...- sonriéndose y dirigiéndose a la puerta atrás de su tía, dejando a los jóvenes con Fujitaka._

_Ese comentario, hizo que Itzume comenzara a olfatearse a si misma.   Estaba sudada y su cabellos mojados de su transpiración y vestía como chico con esas ropas de entrenamiento._

_Mientras "Sensei" suspiró y observó a los dos jóvenes diciendo.- Eso estuvo excelente chicos...- sonriendo complacido. Itzume sonrió olvidándose por un momento del comentario de Meiling._

_Shaoran tomaba su espada del suelo._

_-¿Qué dice Sensei?- dijo Shaoran con su usual tono de voz.- MI madre dijo que era horrible..._

_-No dijo eso Shaoran.- dijo Itzume observándole y remangándose la parte superior de sus ropas.- Solo dijo que necesitabas entrenar..._

_-Una niña me ganó...- comentó Li dejando caer finalmente su espada. En ese momento venía un hombre a recoger lo desordenado en la sala de entrenamiento.- Una niña..._

_-No subestimes al sexo femenino...- dijo Fujitaka pasivamente.- Pueden ser flores y espinas al mismo tiempo..._

_-¿Acaso me culpas por lo que dijo tu madre?- preguntó Itzume alarmada. _

_-¡¡niñas!!_ gritó Li molesto.- ¿Por qué no eres como Meiling? ¿por qué en vez de jugar con vestidos y tu pelo, entrenas? ¿por que eres mejor que yo?_

_-No tengo la culpa de que me guste pelear... ¡¡Además mis circunstancias no te atañen!!- gritaba al chico._

_-Esa es otra cosa-. Dijo Alzando sus brazos en señal de exasperación y su mirada café chocaba con la desafiante verdosa de la joven.- ¿Cómo todos me respetan, pero tu no?_

_-No tengo porque respetar a un malcriado como tu... quien no acepta que una chica le derrote..._

_-¡¡Oye!! No tengo porque aceptar insultos de tu parte...- respondió Shaoran molesto.- Después de todo eres inferior a mi..._

_-¡PRINCIPE LI!!- se escuchó provenir de sensei Fujitaka,.-  Eso no está bien y usted lo sabe..._

_Shaoran observó la mirada molesta de sensei Kinomoto y se sorprendió.  Incluso Itzume. _

_-Lo siento sensei...- se disculpó Li haciendo una reverencia- Lo siento Itzume... perdí la cabeza..._

_Itzume asintió en silencio.  Después de todo, siempre se había llevado bien con Shaoran.  Y ella, era la única chica que peleaba con él con espadas.  Era casi  de su altura y la única persona además de su madre y del Sensei que no le trataban como delicada porcelana. Para ellos, era otro chico mas del lugar. No un príncipe._

_-Comprendo alteza que se encuentre cansado, pero esa no es excusa para decir eso de los demás, u ofender a la joven Itzume.  Ella es, tan buena como usted. Y si es mejor, hay que felicitarla- Sonriéndole y azorando a la chica- No todas las jóvenes son tan ágiles y precoces en la espada como usted...- haciendo una reverencia.-  debe de sentirse muy orgullosa, no importa lo que la princesa Meiling diga... después, le tendrá envidia...- Haciendo con esto sonreír a Itzume._

_-Yo también creo eso- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole sutilmente, cosa que nunca hacía con Meiling.- y no hueles como chico... pero tampoco derramas perfumes que causan estornudos como las chicas..._

_-Gracias Shaoran- dijo ella sonriéndole tomándole el comentario como cumplido._

_-Usted es una gran persona... majestad- dijo Fujitaka orgulloso ante el joven._

_Pero para él, si le recordaba a su propio hijo._

**------- fin del Flash Back --------**

-Si es cierto que Sakura y él están juntos, creo que no tengo de que preocuparme... pero, no puedo dejar de ser un padre que vela por el bienestar de sus hijos... ¿O si?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba el sol asomarse por el este.  Ya amanecía.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-No puedo creer que se irá.- reclamaba Nakuru observando a Eriol en la hora del desayuno firmar montones de documentos y legales mientras el letrado esperaba toda aquella documentación.- Me dejará sola ¿No?

**-**-Sólo será por unos días…. simple formalidad para presentarme a las celebraciones de Cho Akiyashi...

-¿Por qué celebra ahora?- preguntó Nakuru molesta ante la inminente ausencia de su amo en los próximos días.

Mientras el letrado observaba con desprecio a aquella mujer.  ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle al señor de la casa, con tal falta de respeto?

-Tengo que... es obligatoria mi asistencia.- Dejando de firmar documentos y extendiéndoselos al letrado dijo.- Es todo...- después que este cerró la puerta al retirarse- no se porque, pero también tengo que estar atento por si Cho ha encontrado a alguna doncella para que tenga su heredero... Tenemos que impedir a toda costa que eso ocurra...

-Hasta ahora, tiene que admitir que he hecho buen trabajo...- reclamó la joven.- Después de que, su contacto en palacio fue asesinada, soy yo la que hago llegar los polvos a las bebidas del rey...

-Nakuru por favor.- dijo Eriol alterándose y haciendo callar a su guardiana.- ¿Quieres bajar la voz?- bajando el mismo su tono de voz.- Si alguien se entera que tienes que ver con eso, será tu fin...

porque ella, desde la llegada de su "primo" a su puesto como oficial importante del rey Cho, ella es quien  a toda costa, ha evitado el hecho de que Cho tuviese herederos. Y todo gracias a mezclas bien preparadas de ciertas hierbas y hongos que, hechos polvo seco y y llevados convenientemente a las bodegas de barriles de vinos especiales para el rey.. Pero Eriol sabe que, tarde o temprano y la candidata "capaz" eso dejaría de funcionar.

Debían eliminar a los Cho del trono.

O la pesadilla continuaría otra generación.

También estaba el hecho de que, Cho era muy mujeriego pero también muy selectivo. Aun buscaba a Sakura.  Debía saber que tan cerca estaba de encontrarla. Que decían los soldados.  Y todo esto, sin usar sus poderes.

La ultima vez, supo que, el hechicero Shu Mei, sintió su presencia.  Eso no podía pasar mas.

-¿Qué harán? ¿encerrarme? ¿el potro? ¿la guillotina?- sonreía y decía sarcásticamente la falsa identidad de la guardiana.- ¡¡Por favor!! Como si pudieran...

-No me gusta tu actitud prepotente. – se quejó a su creación.- No debes de creer que todo sale como quisieras... no es así.  Cuando ese momento...- dijo Eriol haciendo una pausa y recordando su otra vida- Cuando ese momento llega, la muerte es inminente... y la caída, es aun mas fuerte....

*********************

_Habían pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que estuvo en la comunidad.  A su llegada vio a Asuka frente a él y esperándole a la vez que se apoyaba de su vara. Pero no fue solo, Yue iba con él._

_-Al fin lo traes...- dijo Asuka sonriendo **y **__tratando de enfocar su ya cansada vista__ sobre el guardián.- Es tal cual Itziar me dijo... sorprendente... varonil...- mirando a Yue y este frío y totalmente desinteresado en la situación.- Y muy distinto a ti Clow...- riéndose como solo ella sabía hacer.,_

_Las mujeres y jóvenes de la sociedad, miraban con interés a los recién llegados, pero mas que todo, a aquella tersa y blanquecina piel del guardián, quien mantenía sus alas ocultas, como Clow le solicitó para "no llamar la atención", cosa que en esos momentos hacían._

_-¿Lo viste venir?- preguntó Clow desmontando de su corcel. -¿A nosotros?_

_-Claro que si querido.- dijo Asuka con su usual sentido del humor.- me gusta.... mucho...- exhalando.- ¡¡¡Ah lo que daría por tener la mitad de mi edad!!- haciendo una pausa.- Aunque eso, tampoco ayudaría... lo que daría por tener setenta años menos...- Riéndose.- Y aun así, tendría que quitarme mas... ¡¡Impresionante!!_

_-Si lo es... se llama Yue...- dijo Clow observando a Asuka sonreír- En honor a tu hermandad..._

_-Agradezco el cumplido.... – comentó Asuka sonriéndole. __Mirando al guardián indiferente  quedarse en el mismo lugar... preguntó al guardián que no se movió de su sitio__. __- ¡¡Vaya que es un rayito de sol!!- dijo irónicamente.-  ¿Vienes o te quedas?- preguntó observándole quedarse en el mismo lugar.  Clow mientras, observaba los cuchicheos por las jóvenes doncellas del lugar._

_-¿Dónde está Itziar?_

_-Anda con Aoshi... – respondió Asuka. _

_-¿Aoshi?_

_-Un pretendiente de la pequeña...- dijo Asuka observándole de reojo.- Ha causado una gran impresión... tiene muchos pretendientes... – y codeándolo comentó.-  Y ha aprendido de la mejor...- riéndose traviesamente.   _

_-¡¡Asuka!! – gritó Clow molesto.- ¿Qué te dije de Itziar?_

_-Que es una inocente niña..._

_-¡¡Que no necesita de tus veracidades!!  No es como tu.... _

_-YA no es una niña Clow- dijo Asuka observándole y enseriándose.- Otro hombre hubiera notado aquello... pero no tu.  Eres tan puro mi muchacho.- Tocando su mejilla y sonriéndole a medida que miraba en sus ojos.- Querido Muchacho... ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Eres acaso tan inocente que..._

_-¡¡Clow!!_ se escuchó venir de un lado para Clow ver delante de si a una joven con su cabellera al viento, no como antes atado en un moño o en trenza.  Era e iba a toda dirección del viento y aquellos ojos verdes resplandecían ante la visión de su mentor. Al acercarse no pudo evitar abrazarle antes de pensar las cosas y hacer una reverencia. El amor era demasiado.- ¿Cuándo llegaste??? ¿Cómo estás??? ¿Cómo están Kero y Yue??? Ah cuéntame... – tomándolo por las manos._

_Asuka observaba aquello sacudiendo su cabeza ante las preguntas, las atenciones y las miradas entre ambos.  De ahí miró a Aoshi. Un joven de ojos color castaños y cabellera negra que venía con unos maderos en sus manos.  Parecía que, ambos se habían internado en el bosque.  _

_Pero miraba a Aoshi.  Su mirada melancólica ante la atención que aquel extranjero tenía de la joven. _

_._

_-Aoshi...- dijo Asuka haciéndolo despertar.- Lleva eso al lado de mi casa... _

_Este asintió en silencio viendo y dejando a Itziar sonriendo y con un brillo en su mirada ante la figura de aquel extranjero._

_-Muchacha , lo mareas.- dijo Asuka una vez Aoshi se marchó.- Pero vengan... tengo algo para ti en mi tienda Clow...- dijo Asuka._

_-Y yo traje algo para ti...- dijo Clow una vez los tres se encontraban en la tienda.  En ese momento Yue ingresa con algo en sus manos, colocándolo delante de las tres personas._

_-¿El cascabel?- preguntó Itziar sonriendo algo nerviosa y sin comprender.  - ¿Por qué?_

_-Necesito guardarlo aquí... creo que, entre los tuyos, debe de estar...- mirando a Asuka.  Sus miradas eran significativas._

_-Te adelantas a los hechos...- dijo Asuka entendiendo lo que Clow le "Decía" en silencio._

_-Y tu lo tomas con mucha calma...- dijo Clow reprochadoramente.  Aun Yue permanecía allí.- ¿Acaso Itziar no te dice lo que ha soñado? ¿no te dice lo que ha de venir?_

_-Claro que si, e igual que ella, lo he visto...- dijo Asuka seria.- pero te haces un mar en un vaso de agua.- riendo.- Quédate con nosotros... –ahí Itziar asentía y sonreía- Estarás a salvo con nosotros... Dentro de poco, una pequeña parte irá al Este...-sonriéndole.- A tu  tierra. Allá no nos atraparán..._

_-Quieren erradicar a todos... eso incluye a los Hermanos de la Luna... no dudaría que, fueran los primeros..._

_-¡¡Pamplinas!! Nuestro destino es ver llegar al elegido...- riéndose incrédula ante la asunción  de la situación._

_-Asuka: La caída será mas fuerte... por favor, recapacita..._

_-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué nos quedemos a esperar la muerte??? Nada de eso... si fuera por mi, me quedara a pelear... pero no tengo ya fuerzas... si hubiera sido por mi, digo que nos quedemos y defendamos lo nuestro, pero esta joven de aquí.- señalando a Itziar,.- vio lo mismo y recomendó que el futuro se encamine al Este..._

_-Las cosas se dificultan... los grandes lords, están a favor de Cho Peing.- mirando a Itziar.- Algo viene... lo saben..._

_Asuka asintió y dijo.- si quieres, ven con nosotros... sabes que, una vez crucemos las fronteras que están mas allá de las montañas, ya no podrán tocarnos y prepararemos el camino para ver al elegido..._

_-Dejas todos en manos del elegido... ¿Pero cuando tomarás las riendas de tu vida, y de tu destino y ayudarás a encaminar?_

_Ofendida ante la presunción de Clow ante su actitud frente a los problemas-Desde mucho antes que tu nacieras, he dedicado mi vida, a proteger a la sociedad... preparo el camino para que mi nieto Aoshi tome mi lugar e Itziar es mi elegida para tomar el lugar de  su mano derecha... su esposa, Clow- sorprendiendo con esto a Clow y este mirando a Itziar quien se notaba abochornada y algo apenada.- hablas de tomar las riendas... – poniéndose de pie.- Cosa que no sabes hacer... Esperarás que la muerte toque a tu puerta... no lo impedirás... no vendrás con nosotros... yo tengo que proteger mi sociedad. Mi legado...- caminando al exterior y llevándose con ella a Yue._

_Dos minutos en silencio y una lucha interna de ambas partes surgió la pregunta por parte de Clow.- ¿Es eso cierto?_

_A Itziar le costó responder y dijo.- Asuka quiere... y su nieto...- sonrojada.- Me quiere... pero...- sacudiendo su cabeza- No lo se... algo me retiene... algo mas que la caída de la magia... que el decreto de Cho Peing. Que mi propia muerte...- sorprendiendo con eso a Clow- Asuka sabe de mis sueños.. .pero cree que, uniéndome a su hijo, lo prevendré... me tiene un cariño que nunca experimenté con mi madre... – poniéndose de pie y agregó.- Cuidaré esto por ti... y le diré a Aoshi que esté con ella todo el tiempo... hasta que vuelvas por ella..._

_-¿Qué harás tu?- preguntó Clow._

_- Estaré siempre alrededor...- dijo acercándose y tocando su mejilla.  Él era mucho mas alto que ella y tocó su mano con la de él. Pero ella se le escapó.- Es así que tiene que ser... organizaré las partidas de viaje y el cascabel se irá con Aoshi..._

_-Si te ama, no te dejará...- dijo Clow._

_-No es cuestión de amor...- dijo Itziar--  Pero mas que todo, el amor puede engañarse Clow...- dijo por lo bajo.- Puedo decirle que me reuniré con él... _

_-No piensas hacerlo...- completó él la idea._

_Ella negó con su rostro y dijo.- Siempre será uno de nuestros grandes secretos...- sonriéndole.- Nunca he sido buena siguiendo ordenes, ¿Verdad?  O en todo caso, deseos de matrimonio... _

_-¿Te atreves a mentirle a Asuka?_

_-La quiero mas que a mi madre... pero, se que, mi destino no llama a su nieto a mi corazón... es confuso... pero mi corazón quiere, desea y ama a otro... como ella quiere que quiera, desee y ame a su nieto- dijo esto ultimo con sus ojos llorosos.- Pero no es en esta vida..._

_-Tal vez, tampoco en la próxima- comentó él.- ¿Crees?_

-Bueno, veremos...- dijo Itziar sonriéndole.- porque en esta vida, no será la misma de una anterior.  Las personas no son iguales. Los deseos cambian... Ahora, es hora de prepararlo todo. El tiempo se acaba ¿no?

_Clow asintió en silencio mientras ambos salían de la tienda de Asuka._

**********************

Habían caminado ya bastante y no habían visto nada mas que árboles.  Solo árboles ya secos ante la llegada del solsticio de invierno. 

-Sakura... tengo hambre.- decía Kero quejándose.

-Siempre tienes hambre.-decía Sakura al guardián que venía del hombro de Urara. 

-Lamento decirlo...- se disculpaba Urara algo apenada.- Pero yo también tengo hambre...

-YA falta poco...- decía Xian Hue. Tomoyo comenzó a percatarse de algo**: **Cada vez estaban más y más cerca de la pedregosa base de la montaña. –Muy poco...

Les tomó como quince minutos mas, hasta que, Xian Hue separó unas ramas secas que formaban una especie de cubierta para lo que parecía ser la boca de una caverna.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba Sakura entrando detrás de Xian Hue. Kero se transformó adoptando su verdadera forma. 

-¡¡Que oscuro está!!- decía Tomoyo no viendo casi nada. Urara venía de su mano.

-Ya se- dijo Sakura e inmediatamente combinando su magia y transformando la carta fuego cuya entidad flotaba a metros de ellos e iluminando la caverna.

-Miren eso...- decía Tomoyo deteniendo dos minutos después mas adelante al grupo.- ¿qué es eso?

-Es la litografía del sello del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempo...- comentó y respondió Xian Hue.- El sol y la luna... entrelazados... según nuestra leyenda, esa era la marca que se daba cuando usaba sus poderes...

Tomoyo la tocó unos instantes y frunció su rostro.  Sabía que significaba eso.   Sabía donde había visto esa litografía.  Y sabía quien respondería sus otras dudas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese mago?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-El mago Clow- dijo Kero mirando la litografía - ¿por qué no nos dijiste mas claramente quien eras?

Ahí su mirada se notaba molesta. Sakura observaba a Kero y decía.- ¿Qué te pasa??? ¿quién es que???

-No quería alarmarlos...- dijo Xian Hue – además quería saber si lo que sentía en ella era autentico. Por cuatrocientos años, nos hemos visto expuestos a trampas, traiciones y casi la extinción de todo un pueblo...

Pero mientras él decía todo eso, la carta fuego aun iluminaba aquella parte donde se encontraba.  Parte que era estudiada y entendida por Tomoyo.

-¡¡Sakura!!-gritó ella observándole. Y después miró a Kero—Kero está aquí...-señalándole la pared. 

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la pared junto a Tomoyo e incluso Kero se interesó por lo que decía de él ahí.  Ahí estaba. La imagen de Keroberos: un León con Alas. Pintado y tallado en aquella pared. Pero no está solo.  Ahí estaba Yue.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Sakura mirando los símbolos y dibujos.

-Tu explícaselo.- dijo Kero a Xian Hue de mala gana.- Si te crees tan listo...

-Estas cavernas, son el camino al campamento de la Sociedad de los Hermanos de la Luna... es el único camino... 

-Esto... no estaba aquí... – dijo Urara observando.- No recuerdo esta caverna... no muy bien...

-Dijiste cuando nos conocimos, que conocías a Kero.- dijo Tomoyo haciendo memoria.-Por otro lado, estabas muy pequeña...

-¿A que se refieren?

-Urara es también, un hermano de la Luna- dijo Kero respondiéndole.- Tiene la marca que se conoce en la sociedad... la marca de iniciación...

-Es sorprendente- dijo Xian Hue sonriéndole.- Ahora debemos saber de quien eres hija... yo a ti, no te conozco...- comentó Xian Hue a la joven Urara y está asintió algo azorada.

-Pero ¿que dice esto?- dijo Sakura aun viendo las imágenes.  No las comprendían.

-Narran la historia... la historia de la guía de la salvación de la Sociedad... Itziar y el poderoso mago Li Clow...- señalando cada uno de los recuadros consecutivos.-"Clow: El poderoso mago creador del día y la noche mágicas... y de los guardianes del sol y la Luna... Keroberos y Yue... trajo a Itziar a la sociedad... ella siendo la hija y heredera de Asuka, líder de los hermanos de la Luna... " – haciendo una pausa.- La misma Asuka de la historia del bosque... en realidad, Clow trajo a Itziar siendo poderosa y Asuka la aceptó como parte de la sociedad, elaborando entre ambas, la oportunidad de salvación de la sociedad, o aquellos que nos salvamos...  incluso, sacrificando su propia vida...

-¿Murió?- preguntó Sakura entristecida.

-Fue acorralada por soldados y seguidores de Cho Peing...- dijo Xian Hue en un tono entristecido.- la acorralaron, le arrojaron flechas y finalmente murió, siendo su cuerpo incinerado... según se dice, se negó a abandonar a su amor...

-¿A su amor?- preguntó Sakura.

-A Clow- ahí miró a Keroberos y este no se notaba sorprendido.- Según recuerdo y por lo que veía yo, Itziar tenía un gran amor por Clow... un apego,  que no fue correspondido hasta su muerte... según creo, Clow murió de tristeza...

-¿Es eso cierto Kero?- preguntó Sakura entristecida ante la historia.  Tomoyo observaba y escuchaba todo con cuidado.

-Yue y yo, fuimos llamados al libro una vez Clow murió- dijo Kero.- si. Sufrió tanto la muerte de Itziar... no dudábamos que se diera cuenta, de que la amaba...- sorprendiendo a todos con la noticia- Según recuerdo... Clow con sus poderes, la vio morir...

-¡¡Que triste!!!- dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo observaba una que otra litografía. Su corazón le decía algo.  Algo importante.  Algo clave.

-¿Es ese Clow?_ preguntó Tomoyo observando una pictografía a un lado.

-Así es...- dijo Xian Hue – mire: el sol y la luna... están diseñados en su túnica...- Ahí Tomoyo contorsionó su mirada.- Se dice que Clow, si alguna vez reencarnaba... buscaría a Itziar... y estarían juntos hasta el final de sus días...

Era demasiada la coincidencia pero ¿Podría ser? Tenía que ser. Y si era así, entonces, había mas atrás de lo que él le contaba.  De lo que él le decía.  ¿por qué sentía cierta intranquilidad ahora? No, debía ser un error. Tenía que ser un error. 

-Para reencarnar ¿no hay que recordar tu pasado?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Desde que eres pequeño...- dijo Xian Hue.- o eso dice Kiddy...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Que reencarnar, hasta el aroma de algo especial, una flor, el sonido de algo que conoces, despierta tu memoria... también los sueños...

-¿Cómo uno sabe si es reencarnado?

-No lo se Lady Tomoyo.- decía Xian Hue mirándole observar con énfasis aquella litografía de Clow. 

-Pero él ¿Lo sabría?- tocando la pictografía de quien representaba a Clow.

-Por supuesto que si- se rió el hombre.- Ser la reencarnación del hombre mas poderoso que jamás ha existido,. Incluso mas poderoso que Shu Mei.  El hechicero del rey...

Ante el silencio provocado tan repentinamente, fue Sakura que, recordando las condiciones por las cuales estaban en el lugar, quiso retomar su camino.

-Tenemos que seguir.- dijo Sakura.- Quiero terminar con esto y buscar a Li.

Retomaron su camino.

-Creo que, si alguien sabe donde está Li, es alguno de los hermanos.- Y al ver el rostro de incomprensión por parte de Sakura explicó.- hay un grupo que, mantiene un patrullaje constante... y mi compañera, quien estaba en el pueblo conmigo ese día, se vio en problemas y nos vimos separados, fue cuando, me encontré contigo Sakura.  Alguno de ellos, debe saber si ha habido soldados.

-¿Por qué en todo este tiempo, no nos hemos encontrado con alguno de ellos?- preguntó Sakura ante aquellos misteriosos personajes que patrullarían de seguro, el bosque y se encontrarían con Li.

-Porque no se delatarán delante de nadie...- Dijo el sujeto doblando por un lado y comenzó a notarse la luz mas adelante.- Esas vigilantes no son estúpidas. Son hábiles... 

-¿Que tanto pueden ser?

-Tanto para acorralarlos  y sin tener salida...- se escuchó como eco de una mujer en ese momento, se vieron rodeados por al menos tres docenas de mujeres y hombres armados con Arcos, flechas y lanzas.

-Hola Nami Chan.- dijo Xian Hue.

Pero Tomoyo, se cubrió detrás de Keroberos y Urara se quedó al lado de Xian Hue observando a todos los allí presentes.

-Yo te conozco...- dijo Urara sonriéndole a Nami ante su memoria. Incluso le apuntaba con un dedo.- Se quien eres...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Mi cabeza- se quejaba Shaoran Li al momento de recobrar el conocimiento y mirar a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Tocó un momento sus vendajes donde le dolía.  Ahí vio la fogata. La penumbra del lugar y que era un sitio no tanto hogareño.

-Despertaste- dijo la voz de Kiobe  ante la mirada castaña del sujeto.- Me tenías histérica y casi sin dormir... – acercándose y tocando su torso desnudo lo que hizo retroceder al joven y ella sonriendo dijo.-¿Sabías que te quejaste mucho y llamaste demasiado a alguien? Tranquilo chico... ya he visto otros como tu... además, ¿me tienes miedo? Acabo de salvarte tu vida...

-Lo siento...- dijo Shaoran dejando que la mujer le revisara.- No creo que esté acostumbrado a que una mujer me toque...- observándole revisarle- o atenderme...

-Estás bien...-dijo no respondiendo al comentario.- Mis hierbas han hecho milagros... en otro día mas, te pondrás de pie.- Limpiándose las manos.- Para estar con esa "Sakura"...

-¿Sakura?- preguntó él sorprendiéndose y azorándose un poco.

-La llamaste mientras estuviste inconsciente... ¿Quién es? ¿Tu hermana?

-Sakura:... – repitiendo su nombre.- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿acaso está ella aquí? 

-Que nervioso... No, no que sepa.- respondió ella alcanzándole un tazón con algo caliente para que bebiese. – Tsubame, Kiddy y Nami te trajeron... ¿no recuerdas?

-Tsubame...- haciendo memoria.- La joven.- recordando y tomando un trago del contenido del tazón.-  La del pueblo...

-Me alegro que te recuerdes de mi. – dijo Tsubame con un canasto con cosas e ingresando en el lugar.  Extendiéndoselo a Kiobe  dijo.- Esto es para ti, Kiobe ... por tus cuidados con él...

-NO es nada- dijo Kiobe  sonriéndole.- Por lo que veo estas viva y de una sola pieza; supongo que tu abuelo, no les cortó la cabeza o las sentenció al exilio...

-Sabes que adora a Kiddy... quien por cierto solo fue castigada para que consiga esposo... – sacudiendo su cabeza.- El abuelo está desesperado... ¿cómo está?

Hablando de Li, Kiobe  dijo.- Mejor... un par de días mas y podrá irse...

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi en el pueblo.- dijo Tsubame sonriéndole y sentándose a un lado.- Soy Tsubame... 

-Te recuerdo...-dijo Li.- Soy Li...

  -Claro que si...- respondió ella sonriéndole aun.- Nos vimos allá... y nos dijimos nombres...

-¿Dónde está Nami?- preguntó Kiobe - ¿se siente mejor de su dolor estomacal?

-Le tocó el turno de vigilancia en la caverna...- contestó Tsubame mirando a la curandera.- y su intoxicación es que se pasó de tragos con Mao... ya sabes... esos dos...- con una gota en su cuello.

-Es que Mao, no se digna a pedir su mano como se debe...- dijo Kiobe .- dice que tiene miedo que Nami, diga que no...

-No dirá que no... mira que incluso se emborracha con él...- reclamó Tsubame.- solo le falta hombría...

Riendo Kiobe  dijo.- Hombría tiene... ¿dirás que no lo tiene el embajador de Ieran Li entre nosotros? Para eso, se necesita hombría...

-¿Ieran? ¿Li? ¿Ieran Li?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.- Quiero hablar con él...- tratando de incorporarse- y buscar a Sakura...

-Tranquilo.- dijo Tsubame reteniéndolo.- no irás a ninguna parte hasta que te recuperes... – sonriéndole agregó.- Además, el abuelo tiene especial interés en verte... tu apellido atrajo su atención...

-¿En serio?- viendo a la joven asentir.

-Así es... por alguna extraña razón... no te esperaba y esperaba verte...- sentándose a su lado.  – Eres alguien especial ¿no?

-No se si eso sea cierto...- opinó el joven.

La mirada de la joven era de atención al sujeto, cosa que Kiobe  se percató y lentamente se retiró del lugar dándoles privacidad.

-Si lo es... tu ingeniosa estrategia para evadir los soldados aquel día, fue sorprendente... y... – mirando su herida en su torso comentó.- .. noto que, eres de aquellos pocos que existimos...

-¿Cuáles son aquellos? 

-Con destinos comunes...- sonrió ella y hablando bajito.-... Y dones excepcionales...

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Li curioso.

-Una sociedad- respondió Tsubame viendo que el sujeto le atraía pero este  estaba mas interesado en saber donde estaba que en su atractivo femenino. – La sociedad de Hermanos de la Luna...- poniéndose de pie.- Escondidos por cuatrocientos años...- mirando la llama de la fogata del centro de la caverna de Kiobe ...

-Lo se- dijo Shaoran- Viajo con una joven que es de ustedes...

-¿Cómo de nosotros?

-Estamos en peligro... – dijo Shaoran incorporándose y buscando rastros de su camisa, pero volvió a sentarse.- Necesito encontrar a Sakura y a ese sujeto.  Ese idiota- frunciendo su rostro.- Mas vale que la proteja o yo...

-¿A quien tiene que proteger? ¿que sujeto?- preguntó Tsubame.

-Íbamos caminando por el bosque... nos escondemos de los soldados... a ella la buscan...

-¿A Sakura? ¿por qué?

-¿Li?_ dijo una voz desde la puerta de la caverna haciendo que ambas figuras se voltearan. Ahí Tsubame observó a una joven vestida como hombre avanzando a largos pasos hasta llegar al lecho y espontáneamente abrazar al joven. Quien se quejó un momento pues, lastimó su herida. - ¡¡Estás bien!!- escuchándole sollozar- No debí dejarte solo...

-Estoy bien- decía Li sintiendo la tibieza de las lagrimas de la joven y su abrazo en contra de su torso (Quien no se daba cuenta en ese momento que no era la mejor forma que la joven lo viese).- cada ves que nos vemos estoy herido.- dijo él alivianando la situación.

-Tsubame.- dijo Kiobe  ingresando con Nami a su lado.- Ella fue encontrada con Xian Hue cerca de la entrada que resguardaban el grupo de Nami Chan. No creerás quien es ella...- ahí Tsubame observó la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres. 

Ahí miró a Sakura y Li abrazados aun y Sakura diciéndole todo lo que lo habían buscado y preguntando por su condición.

_-"lástima."_- pensó Tsubame.- _"por lo que parece, ya el tiene a alguien a quien querer"_.- tomando por el brazo a Nami y a Kiobe  y llevándoselas al exterior.  Todo esto, sin que ninguno se percatase.

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Nos tenías tan preocupados...

-Estoy bien- dijo Li sonriéndole a la joven - ¿Por qué lloras?

Es que Sakura sollozaba – Estoy alegre de ver que caíste en buenas manos...  ¿Sabes quienes son ellos?- señalando al exterior.- Los hermanos de la Luna. Y no vas a creerlo: Xian Hue es uno también...

-Es excelente...- decía Li bajando su mirada y el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura observándole.- ¿No comprendes? Hemos llegado a mitad de nuestro viaje.  Nos sabrán informar acerca de todo lo que está pasando... sabremos que hacer y a donde ir.

-Tiene gran interés en ayudarte... – dijo algo incomodo.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-Darme cuenta ¿de que?

Pero Li la observó intensamente y sonriendo sarcásticamente, sacudió su cabeza y dijo.- No es nada...- pero ahí notó que aun Sakura se abrazaba a él y tenía su torso desnudo a lo que un rojo carmín rodeó su cara. 

-¿Te pasa algo Li?_ preguntó Sakura.

-Ahhhh ¿Quién eres tu?- reclamó Kiddy ingresando al lugar con un ramito de rosas ya algo maltratadas por el clima frío.- ¿Por qué lo abrazas así?- señalándoles.

Ahí Sakura se percató de cómo lo abrazaba y como estaba el joven y un rojo intenso rodeó por igual manera su rostro. Los demás asomaron sus cabezas por la boca de la caverna al escuchar el grito de Kiddy.  

Kero con sus ojos intrigados preguntó a Tomoyo.-¿ Por que le grita esa loca a Sakurita?- volando hasta el hombro de su ama y escuchar mas quejas por parte de Kiddy.

Pero Tomoyo miraba a su alrededor a aquellas personas que escondiéndose en el corazón mismo de la montaña por 400 años, habían sabido conservarse y evitar sus muertes y posible extinción. Pero había algo que le molestaba.

¿Por qué Eriol Hiraguizagua y Li Clow usaban el mismo sello? Porque ella había visto los sellos de ambos y eran los mismos.  Y si era así ¿Cuál era la relación entre Itziar, Clow y Eriol?  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El capitán de la guardia interina en el palacio de la Capital caminaba firmemente por el pasillo posterior usado por los sirvientes y dejando libre el pasillo principal que era de mármol y blanco.  Encontraba en su camino puertas y mas puertas de madera y aquellos fríos y algo opacos pasillos eran el contraparte de los pasillos que eran usados por los Lores, condes, duques y hasta el mismo rey y los sirvientes reales. 

Dio con la ultima puerta de aquel que parecía ser un interminable pasillo e ingresó e inmediatamente los soldados que estaban sentados allí, jugando, apostando o comiendo la primera ración alimenticia de ese día, se pusieron de pie de un solo golpe y a un solo momento. 

Sin mirar tan siquiera uno de ellos gritó sacando un pergamino de su cinto y alzando su voz: - ¡¡¡Gran cena mañana en la  noche de su alteza imperial, el Rey Cho Akiyashi para sus terratenientes!!! Posiciones: - leyendo una lista de nombres y las posiciones en pasillo central, pasillo laterales, torres y finalmente salón principal.- Maiko, Asagure y Nominó. Salon Principal:- Hirobie, Amanoshe, Kinomoto, Keiro, Tukishiro y Konishe.- dirigiéndose a una pared de madera y colgándolo en dos clavos para ser vistas por todos...

En ese momento y ante la retirada del hombre todos los hombres corren a certificar sus puestos, no evitándose ciertos comentarios.

-¡¡Madre Santa!!_ dijo uno de ellos exhalando y de mal humor.- ¿torre exterior?  Pero si hace hoy mas frío que nunca...

-Bueno, te tocará usar un abrigo y tratar de no dormirte Maiko.- rió otro haciendo que los demás se rieran por lo bajito.

-Oye Kinomoto.- Dijo Asagure.- Te tocó el salón... ¡¡Que envidia te tengo!!- viendo al joven sentado y jugar con Tukishiro y otro que había ahí con unas especies de cartas pero redondas.

-Ah si...- dijo Konishe.- Por cincuenta monedas cambio contigo...- dijo Konishe sonriéndole.

-Es porque a ti no te gustan las mujeres....- rió Asagure cosa que Konishe no negó y siguió con su mirada en las cartas. Mirando a Kinomoto.- Las bailarinas... tu porque no terminaste nunca en hacer servicio aquí dentro...

-Solo ten cuidado de no enamorarte...- dijo otro haciendo que los demás se rieran.

-¿Bailarinas?- preguntó Yukito - ¿qué cosa?

-él séquito de Bailarinas del rey-.- comentó otro.- muchas de ellas, amantes del rey... otras entretenimiento... las mas hermosas del reino... pero cuando el rey se cansa... se deshacen de ellas... vuelven a sus casas... ¡¡Que suertudos!!- saludando en el hombro a Yukito. De ahí se marchó a su turno.

-¿Cuándo será esto?- preguntó Touya.

-mañana en la noche.- dijo el que jugaba con ellos. – para las fiestas, nos dicen las asignaciones un día antes...

Al final los tres continuaron con su juego y guardaron silencio. 

************** Continuará....**

_------------------   _

· _Arrojar a la corrientes del río.  Dicho por Kiobe  para significar que ella los rechaza claramente y sin dar explicaciones algunas.  _

****

****

**_Capitulo 21 finalmente terminado.  Me tomó un tiempo enorme, pero al fin entre mis dos betas (Naiko y Sev), a quienes les debo en estos días todo su apoyo y comprensión, ya terminé de revisar y reeditar este capitulo._**

****

**_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, quienes me escriben al correo y por supuesto, gracias por los reviews. Me he encontrado con seguidores fieles los cuales debería cada escritor de fics tener.  Tengo la suerte que, cuento con todos ustedes; Gracias infinitas... _**

****

****

**_No olviden de dejar reviews aquí n_n ._**

**_Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, explosivos a Eriol kun o a Sirius Black, a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com _**


	23. capitulo 22

Nota de la autora:  Este capitulo contiene escenas que a mi parecer, la podrían describir dentro del rango de Pg-13 dado precisamente al índice de maldad, tenebrosidad,  que debería superar un 175% al permitido. 

Hago esta advertencia para que no los agarre de sorpresa. Pero era necesario.  Al menos advierto, no como una autora de cierto libro de magos, que, no advirtió lo que venía por ahí -(llorando a borbotones)-

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

Capitulo 22. "Virtud en las doncellas" 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Por 400 años la Sociedad Hermanos de la Luna, había sobrevivido la cacería y matanza además de exterminio de la cual fue victima por siglos;  Ahora, Sakura la elegida, había llegado a su hábitat.  Muchas cosas aun se encuentran inconclusas: Secretos, planes y sentimientos saldrán a la luz. **

**Pero por otra parte está la relación entre Clow e Itziar: ¿Ellos previeron este encuentro entre la elegida y el pueblo?  O hay muchos mas designios por revelar.**

**Solo el destino, les revelará su misión...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando la joven supo quien era la que abrazaba a su "descubrimiento" como llamaba a Li, Kiddy había dejado de gritarle y Kero en su verdadera identidad salió a su defensa.  Era el día siguiente.  El anciano los esperaba desde su llegada, pero Tsubame recomendó que ellos descansaran. La verdad era que, camino a la vivienda del Líder de los Hermanos de la Luna, Sakura iba al lado de Kero.  Li se había quedado a descansar en la caverna de la curandera y gracias a la insistencia de Sakura, Li se dio por vencido, quedándose, cuya intención era otra en un principio.

Habían niños, notado por Sakura, quienes a la presencia de Kero en su verdadera identidad, los asustaba un poco, escondiéndose.  Llevaban abrigos hechos de retazos de pieles, parecidos a las de los adultos. En verdad, esa vida rustica, los había convertido en hombres de cavernas. Incluso observaban la pañoleta de Tomoyo como algo brillante y llamativo.

Pero una pregunta rondaban las cabezas de ellos, mas no expresaban: ¿dónde estaba la pequeña Urara?

-Así que...- dijo Kiddy al lado de Sakura mientras Tomoyo venía del otro lado. Pero esta ultima, tenía tantos pensamientos de su parte, que poca atención prestaba a la conversación que surgía entre Sakura y la joven a medida que ascendían mas caminos dentro de la boca de aquellas cavernas que servían de hogar a los Hermanos de la Luna.  El camino era iluminado por antorchas y huecos en la parte superior en algunos lugares, en donde se internaba la luz del sol. Kiddy en verdad se sentía avergonzada del escándalo que armó y mas aun, con la figura presente de una leyenda que por cuatrocientos años, formó parte de su gente. Ahora según su pensar, se sentía la menos indicada para iluminar el camino de la llamada "elegida".  Pero ese no era el punto que quería tocar.  - ¿Eres amiga del chico Lindo?

-¿Chico Lindo?- preguntó Sakura sin entender.

-De Li.- dijo riendo.- La verdad que desde que lo vi dormido...- suspirando- ¿Lo has visto dormir? ¿Eres su hermana?

-Hemos viajado todo el camino juntos... no. No soy su hermana.- respondió Sakura.

-¿Eres su novia?

-no- respondió Sakura firmemente.

-Oye ¿Tiene novia? ¿prometida, esposa, o tu y él...- preguntaba ella mas entusiasmada pero el hecho que no fuera su hermana, abría otra posibilidad. Una posibilidad de jugar a casamentera; una de sus tantas favoritas actividades. Después de todo, Tsubame y Xian Hue tenían algo; no algo de lo cual ella gustara hablar. un compromiso si existía por ordenes del abuelo pero algo al fin.  Era mas fácil que ella reuniese parejas en todos lados, antes que ella establecerse.  Pero para Kiddy, aun no era su momento.  Pero por otro lado, Kiddy se consideraba una chica poco común y por tanto buscaba una relación "Poco común". Una condición que ningún hombre mayor, o menor, o en todo caso, de su misma edad, podía reunir. 

-Eh... no lo se- dijo Sakura y por alguna extraña razón comentó.- Y no creo que si la tiene, la recuerde... tiene amnesia...

-¿Qué es eso?

-pérdida de memoria...- respondió Sakura. No sabía porque había dicho aquello.  No lo entendía. Porque ponía obstáculos en la conversación ante las preguntas de aquella mujer.

-Pues...- dijo Kiddy al escuchar a la joven y mirándole de reojo comentó.- Es un encanto... algo joven para mi... ¿No crees?

-Disculpa.  Pero no se que responderte...- dijo Sakura deteniendo su caminar y observándole- La verdad es que, no conoce él mismo de su pasado...

Kiddy en esos momentos, no veía a la famosa elegida.  Para ella, era otra chica, tal como era ella.   Ahora esa conversación no rondaba en el destino de la humanidad, de cómo derrotarían a Cho, cuales poderes poseía que le hacían ser la "única entre todos".  Era una mera conversación de "mujer a mujer" y sobre chicos.

-Pero, parecía que eres muy importante para él...- mientras hacía el comentario, sabía a donde iba dirigido, después de todo, ella lo sospechaba: no estaba muy lejos de la realidad; tampoco, era una mentira. Era mas bien, una ayudadita.

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntaba la joven Kinomoto.

-Mientras estaba inconsciente y Kiobe le suturaba, no hacía otra cosa que mencionar tu nombre... incesantemente... ¿Estás segura que no significas nada para él?

Sakura se detuvo en seco ante esta declaración y miró a Kiddy.  Incluso Tomoyo la observó.  Seguían caminando y de repente se detenían ¿Qué pasaba?

-él... ¿hizo eso?- preguntó atónita la chica. Incluso Kiddy le observó.

-Si...- respondió honestamente la guerrera.- La verdad era que, no hacía otra cosa que mencionar tu nombre...- reiniciando su camino.

Pero Sakura se ruborizó.  Llevándose ambas manos al pecho.  Y era porque sentía que el corazón latía mas fuerte que frecuentemente. Incluso Tomoyo se puso a la par de ella y preguntó - ¿Sakura, estás bien?

Pero ella solo pensaba en el momento que lo conoció y como este, siempre se empeñaba en protegerla; como siempre exigía llamarle "Señorita Sakura" como, sin ella pedirlo, había encontrado un fiel seguidor.  Pero ¿Por qué esos pensamientos llegaban a su mente? Solo pensar en su mirada chocolatada.  Su pelo siendo ondeado por el viento.  Su porte gallardo y masculino...  pero era imposible. Incluso sacudía su cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Kero sacándola de su pensamiento. Ahí ella le observó,.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si Kero. Lo siento.- mirando a los tres (pues incluso Kiddy, se había quedado observándole).

-Bueno, vamos- dirigiendo el camino la mujer nuevamente- El abuelo debe de estar esperándonos... y Tsubame... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pero mientras, cierto joven pensaba en cierta doncella que se le arrojó a sus brazos. Aun sentía en su figura masculina aquella tibieza que la joven le emitió con su espontaneidad  e inocencia.   No sabía si eso le atraía mas, o le complicaba mas.  Por otra parte, estaba aquel sujeto, Xian Hue. Si sus sentidos no le apuntaban mal, este se sentía atraído por Sakura desde un principio, y la joven desde el primer momento, estaba fascinada con el desconocido "miembro de aquella sociedad". Pero su fruncida mirada fue notada por Kiobe, quien  revisaba sus heridas y cambiaba sus vendajes. Comentó.- Hay que aplicarte la mezcla de hierbas cada par de horas.- mirándole torcer su rostro, comentó con una risilla- Pero vaya que eres todo un valiente.- sonando sarcástica.- No puedo creer que ustedes, bueno...- retractándose.- esa niña, sea la elegida- Atrayendo la mirada de Li.- no es coincidencia entonces, que fueran encontrados por Xian Hue.

-No lo es Kiobe.- interrumpió el sujeto.- Nami te envía esto.- mostrándole una nota doblada y extendiéndosela.- ¿Cómo está?- hablando de Li.

-Ya estoy mejor.- reclamó el sujeto algo reacio.- Pronto estaremos en camino al este...- haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo. Claro, cuando se refería a "estaremos", solo hablaba por Sakura, su prima y él. Pero una sonrisa algo sarcástica de Xian Hue lo hizo reaccionar.- ¿Qué?.

-Bueno, conociendo al jefe, no los dejará ir tan fácil...

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba mientras Kiobe leía la nota de la joven.- ¿De que hablas? 

-Esos son asuntos que no nos conciernen...- reclamó Kiobe haciendo que el sujeto, tratara de no hablar de mas.

-Si se trata de nosotros, de ella y de la prometida libertad, si nos concierne Kiobe.- discutió el hombre.

-Tan testarudo como siempre.- sacudió la mujer su cabeza mientras volvía a vendar a Li.- se nota que no tienes cultura muchacho.

-Tengo derecho a dudar de su capacidad, Kiobe.  No son solo sus vidas; es la de todos...

-No te culpo-.- dijo la mujer dirigiéndole la mirada a Hue.- Pero tampoco, creas leer la mente de ese anciano...- hablando del Líder de los Hermanos de la Luna.

-él no la dejará ir tan fácil.  De todas maneras, sabes que, cada generación de cada líder, le fue inculcada la gran labor de guiar... 

-Si, si, si- dijo la mujer exasperándose pero Li prestando atención a todo ello.- Pero bien sabes que gran suerte tiene de encontrar al elegido, o en este caso, a la elegida.  O que ella haya venido aquí...

-Estaba escrito Kiobe...

-Cada quien hace su propio destino,  no importa quien seas, un rey o un mendigo.  Creo en el elegido pero también creo que, aunque no es coincidencia que estén aquí, si el anciano desea hablar con ella, es por algo muy importante...- apuntándole con el dedo.- Algo que no nos concierne...

-Estoy preocupado—dijo el sujeto cruzándose de brazos y dándole la razón a la mujer. –Querrá entrenarla... instruirla.

-Sakura es muy capaz de enfrentar cualquier desafío.- dijo Li interrumpiéndoles y atrayendo ambas miradas- No importa cual sea... estás equivocado.  Escuché un día decir que, el libro la escogió a ella, no al revés.  Es una de las tantas cosas en las cuales Keroberos confía y le dice. Si es así, entonces no es un error, cosa que "estaba escrito"  o coincidencia. Ella es la indicada.- Poniéndose de pie y tomando su camisa. Pero no evitó hacer una mueca del dolor.

-¿adonde crees que vas?- preguntaba alarmada la mujer.- Aun no te puedes mover tan fácil.... si uno de los puntos que te di, se rompen...- incluso trataba de retenerle para que no caminase.- ¿Qué haces muchacho?

-Tengo que ir con ella.. a ver ese anciano...- reclamaba el sujeto.- ella es tan...- iba a decir tan "complacedora" o "aceptante de desafíos", sin saber en que se metía.  Solo por el placer de demostrar que ella podía. No se daba por vencida tan fácil. -... no aceptará un no por respuesta...- dijo el caminando con dificultad.

Pero Xian Hue se le para en medio de su destino.  – será mejor que regreses a la cama.- Dijo con rostro y voz de pocos amigos.

Pero Li le miraba entre la indiferencia y el desafío.- Apártate de mi camino... 

-¿Me amenazas?- preguntó Hue confiado y algo indiferente.  Incluso, rió un poco por un instante para decir.- ¿Bromeas?

-Muévete...- decía Li tratando de pasar por su lado, pero el sujeto le cortaba el paso. 

-No lo creo...- respondió él.- Además, deberías descansar.  Si como Kiobe dice, un punto se te rompe, no servirás de nada a Sakura, hasta la primavera...

-¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre?- preguntó él- ¿acaso no sabes respetar a una dama?

-comprendo perfectamente eso. Ella no es solo una dama, es una princesa. Y se como tratar a una princesa. Pero tu... solo eres, su guardaespaldas...

-¡¡Hue!! Muchacho: Cuidado con lo que dices- se escandalizó Kiobe.

Shaoran guardó un silencio obligatorio ante esta declaración.  Era cierto.  Era el protector de Sakura.  Sakura era alguien tan inocente como su prima Lady Tomoyo se refería, que al menos que alguien le dijera claramente sus sentimientos, esta no los averiguaría por si sola. Por otra parte, tampoco se los declararía abiertamente. ¡¡Que estaba pensando!! ¿Declararle a Sakura sus sentimientos??? ¿pero, que sentimientos? Su mente, era un total mar de confusiones, aunque estaba claro en algo: Se preocupaba por ella, y ella le salvó su vida.  Pero... ¿Se habría sentido por alguien así, alguna vez en su pasado? No lo recordaba.  Era su carga; su maldición. Aquella falta de pasado, perjudicaba lo que creía sentir.  O en realidad sentía.

Pues recordaba en esos instantes, a Sakura, abrazada a él en las orillas del río.  Aquel día que insistieron pescar juntos.  La verdad es que, le gustó lo que sintió al abrazarla. Al tenerla en sus brazos. Aunque fue por unos segundos; pero, segundos que se volvieron siglos.

-¡Oye!- gritó Xian Hue para hacerlo regresar a la realidad.- ¡¡Tierra a Li!!- exasperándose exhaló.- La verdad es que, es todo un muchacho...- sacudiéndole y este recobrando la realidad se encontró con la mirada del hombre.- Por un instante pensé que perdiste el conocimiento...- y preguntó interrogante- ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

Li ante esto se separó del sujeto, Kiobe por otro lado se acercó a tomarle la temperatura, pero Li, gritó.- Estoy bien.- retrocediendo aun mas.- Llévame con ese anciano.  –Hablando con Hue.

-Hue: llévalo.- dijo Kiobe. –No lo sacarás de su testarudez. Es tan cabeza dura como tu...- Kiobe se dirigió a un extremo de la caverna y tomando un gran abrigo dijo.- Toma muchacho.- arrojándoselo a Li y este atrapándolo con una sola mano.-Póntelo o te congelarás...  en las cavernas internas hace un poco de frío... pero frío al fin.****

*************

El lugar estaba sumido en profundo silencio. Pensaba  y analizaba cada parte de una narración realizada.  Por lo que parecía y el silencio del lugar, era costumbre.  Habían dos guardias con lanzas mas delante de la puerta, y el sitio estaba con varias digamos fogatas en distintos rincones de aquel salón.  Dándole calor y proveyéndole de luz. 

**-**Tsubame- decía ya la voz gastada de un anciano, incluso con ya la presencia de edad en si. Incluso con sus brazos cruzados, escuchó con lujo de detalles, todo lo ocurrido en su presencia e incluso, lo que otro le había dicho.  .- ¿Tu que piensas?- preguntó a su nieta mientras otra mujer, algo mas mayor que Tsubame pero con su parecido físico, servía al anciano en una especie de copa hecha de madera o tal vez, de resina, lo que parecía ser agua. La mujer después de haberle servido y extendido la copa, se quedó sentada a la derecha del anciano. Estaba abrigada al igual que Tsubame, pero se notaba que era, en efecto, mucho mas mayor que ella.  Incluso ya su pelo lo llevaba no suelto, sino amarrado en un moño.  Guardaba silencio ante la conferencia entre Líder y nieta, quien en algún momento, podría ser la elegida para suplantarle al momento que su vida se agotara. -¿Es ella en verdad?

Las arrugas formaban parte de su físico y además las líneas de su rostro.  Pero a pesar de representar la rectitud y el liderazgo de aquel lugar, su voz era apacible y en cierta forma irradiaba cierta confianza. La joven se encontraba sentada delante del hombre. Ese lugar era cálido.  Se podían observar empotrados en las paredes como aquel lugar, daba a representar una especie de santuario: habían jarrones, ciertas armas desplegadas en las paredes que representaban tal vez, siglos atrás, donde ellos eran libres y su adoración a la naturaleza, los símbolos y la magia, no eran perseguidas.  También habían uno que otra especie de alfombra, desplegada en el suelo.  En esos instantes ocupaba el anciano, unos cojines en el suelo, acomodándole ya su cansado y blanquecino cuerpo abrigado en toda su magnitud dado el frío e incluso, sus manos cubiertos por unos ásperos pero gastados guantes.  

Dudó en contestarle. O tal vez, pensaba. El asunto era que, mordía su labio inferior antes de responderle a media voz.- no lo se, mi señor.  Noto una gran cantidad de magia proveniente de ella.  Y Xian Hue me informó que, un espíritu maligno seguía sus pasos... 

-¿Espíritu maligno, dices? – preguntó para comprender mejor.

-Si mi señor- respondió con la voz recatada, seria, respetuosa, y muy distinta a la que usaba alrededor de sus otras hermanas o la que usó con Li en el callejón o cuando conversaba con él. La verdad era que, infundía un gran respeto y homenaje al anciano. No cabía duda de la importancia del hombre en aquel lugar. 

-Maligna dices- analizándole.- no cabe duda que la chica si tiene importancia, si alguien poderoso se ha encargado de digamos "seguirle las pisadas"- guardando un silencio de segundos.-Pero mas inexperta es ella, que no se percató de que era seguida. Y por una criatura de magia negra, no para menos...

-¿Qué recomendarás, mi señor?-preguntó la mujer presente. Incluso aun sostenía la copa y el anciano la tomó de sus manos y bebió parte de su contenido.

-Esa si lo dice tu hija, es la elegida, no está de menos que, es una protegida por derecho de la Sociedad... – mirando a Tsubame preguntó.- ¿Xian Hue, que hizo? ¿se encargó de la criatura?

-No mi señor- dijo Tsubame.- Pero se percató que no lo siguiera a los terrenos de entrada a nuestro refugio. – y excusándole agregó.- No tenía los ingredientes necesarios...

-¿Llamas no tener los ingredientes necesarios, el tener a su lado a la "Elegida", Tsubame?- atacó el hombre en respuesta a la excusa.- no debes excusar los errores de otros...- ella reverenció en manera de aceptar la critica delante del anciano. – Pero por otro lado, Xian Hue es hábil, a mi parecer, creyó que, si destruían la criatura, le daría una pista a su amo, de donde buscar.  Muy cerca de nuestra guarida, me temo.- crispando con los labios.- Advierte a los soldados de las entradas principales: debemos estar alerta...- y Haciendo una pausa sonrió para sin siquiera mirar a la puerta y decir- Ya están aquí... 

-Mi señor – ingresó un guardia de los Hermanos haciendo una reverencia.- Kiddy está aquí con la criatura legendaria y las doncellas...

Asintiendo con su cabeza aceptó que las recién llegadas, ingresaran. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El lugar era oscuro y se respiraba el aroma a humedad. Las cadenas que las mantenían inmóviles al piso y los gemidos de las elegidas para tal atrocidad era lo único que se escuchaba en esos instantes. Los minutos, pronto se volvieron horas.  La agonía de la espera era una tortura.  Algunas, eran sirvientas, otras hijas de campesinos, pero doncellas al fin.  Muchas de ellas, traídas de Marmolite y rechazadas inmediatamente por Cho. Pero no por eso, Shu Mei las consideraba material desperdiciable.

Hacían horas que, los soldados las habían depositado en aquel horrible lugar.  Su destino era impreciso para ellas. Pero escuchaban los rumores: quienes entraban al palacio de la capital, debían considerarse afortunadas aquellas que salían.

Había una especie de reloj a un lado.  Decimos especie porque era parecido en su base de cristal a un reloj de arena y una aguja en ver de dar la vuelta como las manecillas de un reloj normal, solo iba de derecha a izquierda, de derecha a izquierda, constantemente.  

Los sollozos era lo único que rompía el silencio. Dejaron de usar los finos trajes de gamuzas para ser colocadas en harapos que parecían ser hechos de almohadones viejos. Y no digamos tampoco del frío que se sentía.  De todas formas, el solsticio de Invierno se aproximaba.

Cho sabía los planes en parte.  Desde la llegada infructífera del hechicero, días antes, se había encerrado en su salón privado. No había permitido la entrada de nadie en el lugar.  Solo acompañado de las pocas ratas del lugar, sus libros negros y el conocimiento de un alma de mas de 400 años, para vencer a sus temibles enemigos.

Pero nada de lo que había utilizado para tratar de derrotar a la "Elegida" había resultado.  En otro caso, estaba que, ella era protegida por las cartas.  Peor aun, por el hijo de Hien Li. Para rematar, Keroberos, el guardián y como si eso no fuera suficiente, por alguien aun mas poderoso.  Alguien que, había permanecido indetectable por todo ese tiempo.  No sabía quien era. No sabía que otro paso tomaría. Lo que si era cierto, es que lo había sentido. Y eso ponía en riesgo todo.

Pero, se le ocurrió algo: Algo arriesgado, si, pero algo al fin que sabía que, cuando el momento llegara, sería útil 100%.

Se abrió una puerta rechinando a un lado y sobresaltando a las jóvenes. Con su voz llena de frialdad, odio y poder dijo- De pie.- con sus poderes pudo levantar, sin ellas querer,  a cada una de las doncellas allí presentes, en contra de su voluntad. Compartiendo sus conocimientos y colocándose en medio de un pentagrama dijo, dándoles a cada una de las jóvenes la cara.- ¿Saben que tienen ustedes de ventaja que no les fue quitado al momento de entrar aquí?- no esperaba respuesta y con una sonrisilla de victoria agregó.- Pureza... ingenuidad, luz, esperanza... y por supuesto, virtud. Cualidades maravillosas de ustedes... algunas no pasan de ¿Qué? Catorce, dieciséis años... tal vez mas.  Muchas de las que hay aquí adentro de palacio, no me sirven...- caminando y tocando a una y otra alzando sus rostros llorosos e implorando la piedad, cosa que no obtendrían. –pero ustedes, incluso poseen humanidad... – dejándoles ir.- Bueno, mis queridas niñas.- no significando la palabra "querida" nada en sus labios.- Serán mas, mucho mas que simples amantes...- dirigiéndose a un lado de aquel lugar y trayendo algo entre sus manos. – créanme, pasarán a la historia... cada una de ustedes... como las salvadoras de la Era Cho... y mucho mas- Sonriendo y con la mirada algo maniática.

Mientras mas hablaba las jovencitas lloraban. No a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría.  De lo que pasaría a continuación.

Por sus poderes y gracias a ellos, sostuvo algo a la altura de la mirada de una de ellas. Ella tembló e incluso gimió ante lo que veía delante de si. Las cadenas daban en contra de su cuerpo y estas resonaban unas contra otras.  Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos incesantemente al ver el objeto, brilloso, de mango plateado, flotar por si solo y amenazando su vida. 

-La verdad es muy simple.—dijo sin una pizca de misericordia y sin observarles; solo mirando un pedazo de papel que desdoblaba.- Ustedes morirían- Ahí el  cuchillo que se sostenía delante de la chica brilló con mas intensidad.  A la chica no le dio oportunidad de gritar.  Solo un corte bastó bajo su garganta, para robarle la vida, la sangre brotar y ella caer inerte en los pies de las otras, quienes gritaron. 

La cuchilla se dirigió a donde Shu Mei, con la sangre de la inocente y él a continuación la depositó en una especie de jarra de cristal. Esta contenía otras cosas.

Se dirigió con el vaso, al centro del pentagrama y a continuación y con sus poderes, dirigió a cada una de las doncellas alrededor del mismo, cerrando el círculo a la perfección.  El miedo, temor y terror era parte de los gritos, sollozos y el ambiente que se respiraba.  Shu Mei se quitó una manga de la túnica que tenía y dejó ver su brazo.  Un brazo que, comenzaba a notarse que la edad, comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Sin siquiera pestañear, se hizo un corte con el mismo cuchillo y emanando sangre de si mismo para caer en la copa.  Pero contrario a lo que se pensaba, derramó el contenido en el suelo del lugar.

Después tomó la anotación y diciendo a las jóvenes.- Créanme pequeñas: Su sacrificio pasará a los libros de historia.-  tomando una bocanada de aire dijo:

**"Sangre de lo oscuro.  Sangre de lo impuro, deseoso de la pureza: **

**Este sacrificio te presento: De la sangre de la virtud y la pureza, ligada con lo negro.**

**Reencarna en la tierra Oh te lo suplico.  Tu fiel servidor, llama de ti, para proteger lo que por honor nos corresponde...**

**¡¡Envíame tu servidor; tu protector, para proteger todo lo negro que nos pertenece!!**

**Y la sangre correrá por siempre para servirte....**

En ese momento un viento caliente se llega a sentir a los pies de ellos.  El pentagrama se ilumina y una extraña energía rodea a las jóvenes.  Esa magia, ese poder, era sentido por todo aquel con  magia del lugar y kilómetros a la redonda. No era bueno. De pronto un halo extraño de luz rodea a cada una de las doncellas allí presentes.  En el centro, donde Shu Mei deseosito la sangre, comenzó a ocurrir algo: la sangre se encontró a si misma, una gota con otra y así sucesivamente.  

De pronto una de las doncellas gritaba. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  Era caliente. Se quemaba de adentro hacía afuera, irradiando una luz, un rayo de luz, que se conectó con la sangre que había en el fondo del salón.  

El físico de la doncella, se volvió nada en instantes. Así continuó otra y otra hasta que el propósito de Shu Mei se vio completo y desnuda como se trajo al mundo recobró el conocimiento y tomó un soplo de aire. 

-Muy bien- dijo sonriendo.- Muy bien... 

Pero quienes eran especiales en aquel lugar, pudieron sentir aquello.  Algunos se sintieron tristes tal vez porque se sentía así, pero la verdad era que, lo sentían.  A pesar de no saber que era lo que les pasaba, pudieron sentir la vida irse y algo muy negativo y poderoso surgir.  Ahora mas que nunca, debían de tener cuidado.

****************** noche de la fiesta... **

**--- Palacio---**

En ese momento Cho Akiyashi disfrutaba las celebraciones  de las cuales era siempre anfitrión.. tal como hacía cada año, la opulencia era parte de las tradicionales celebraciones dentro de los muros de palacio.

Mientras miles, en todos los rincones de su reino, se morían de hambre o simplemente muchos esperaban sentencias en los calabozos del castillo, este hombre junto a sus consejeros, políticos y demás miembros de la jerarquía disfrutaban de los mejores manjares, cómodos y deslumbrantes salones y los mas finos vinos provenientes de sus bodegas mientras él consumía la suya de su colección privada. 

Pero una de las características de las celebraciones en el palacio de Cho era que, todos los invitados eran hombres.  un gran evento ya que Cho siempre desplegaba su orgullo de poseer dentro de su servicio a las mujeres mas bellas del reino. 

En esos momentos Cho ingresaba al salón, vistiendo con suma preponderancia y lujo como era costumbre en él.  Los hilos de oro en sus vestimentas eran notables además de los decorados realizados con finas telas.  Todos los presentes reverenciaban al ultimo hombre de la poderosa dinastía que por cuatro siglos, había reinado. Situación que él imperaba en cambiar.

Una vez se ubicó en su trono, todos allí volvieron su vista al hombre mas poderoso en esos momentos.  

Pero la verdad era que, enterado por todas las cosas u eventos paranormales en sus tierras, tenía menos todo ganas de recordarlos.  

El salón por supuesto, tenía soldados colocados estratégicamente.  

todos comenzaban a beber y una esclava le sirvió al hombre en su copa de oro. 

-Majestad- dijo el hombre de intensos ojos azules al verle.- Gran fiesta... me imagino que es por la pronta llegada del Solsticio.

-Ah Hiraguizagua...- decía el hombre mirándole con intensidad e interés.- ¿Me tienes noticias? ¿Que han sabido de la pequeña fierecilla?- como denominaban a la joven Kinomoto.

-Aun nada majestad- dijo Eriol seriamente.- No se tienen noticias... incluso, puede llegar a creerse que no está en las tierras...

-Tonterías - dijo el hombre no aceptando esa idea - Has hecho una estupenda labor...- sonriéndole.- Las jóvenes que has recolectado... Son hermosas...

-Todo lo mejor para su alteza- dijo Eriol respondiéndole.

-Pero no estoy complacido Hiraguizagua...- comentó el hombre.- Mujeres comunes todas ellas...

-¿Comunes alteza? ¿a que llama usted de "Comunes"?

-A esas chicas en Marmolite...- dijo respondiéndole.

-¿Estuvo en Marmolite?

-además de las que los instructores han traído a palacio.. ninguna de ellas me complacen... no me satisfacen Hiraguizagua...

-Majestad ¿No cree que está siendo algo exigente?

-Nada es suficiente para Cho Akiyashi - dijo el hombre mirándole.

-¿Que es lo que su majestad espera?- preguntó Eriol.

-Busco a la chica... la chica de mis sueños...- dijo Cho observándole con cierto brillo en sus ojos.- por ejemplo la fierecilla...

-Majestad ¿Está encaprichado acaso con una fugitiva?

-Soy el rey...

-No se olvide alteza que es una hechicera...- dijo Eriol al hombre que  observaba todos los invitados dentro del salón.- Una mujer enemiga del reino...

-Una mujer que si no se cuida, terminará muerta... Shu Mei se encargará de ella y de sus secuaces...- en ese momento concentra su mirada en otros invitados.

Mientras esto pasaba, dos hombres impuestos cerca del trono observaban todo con atención.  Uno que poseía cabellos grises y mirada castaña se quedaba observando al rey intercambiar palabras con ese hombre de poder.

Pero inmediatamente a su lado, su amigo de cabellos café observaba al sujeto, a ambos con especial atención.

-"¿Hiraguizagua?" "¿que demonios hace ese hombre aquí?" - preguntó mirándole. 

En ese momento su mirada se fue a la puerta del salón. En ese momento irrumpían al salón lo que parecía ser un grupo numeroso de personas.  Pero no era el hecho de que fuesen mas invitados a la celebración. 

Touya y Yukito tenían una vista clara desde donde estaban para observar a la comitiva que recién ingresaba.

Telas de distintos colores y materiales entre opacas, brillosos y translúcidas eran parte de las vestimentas.  Sus peinados con sus cabelleras adornadas en oro y brazaletes del mismo material  colocadas en sus brazos y cinturones de cadenillas puestas estratégicamente en sus cinturas.  Estaban caminando ante la vista de todos los invitados.   Ahí estaba lo que le habían contado: el séquito de las bailarinas de Cho. Las descripciones en los cuarteles de soldados, no los pudieron haber preparado para lo que veían.

Touya y Yukito observaron como  aquellas mujeres muchas de ellas jovencitas, llegaban muy arregladas y con apenas ropas en sus cuerpos, se movían con elegancia y dirigiéndose ante la presencia del rey una, detrás de otra, se arrodillaban delante de él.  cuando la ultima ingresó precisamente llevaba parte de su rostro cubierto por un velo de color verde mar translucido, las puertas se cerraron.

Las jóvenes habían llamado las miradas de todos allí presentes; Eran un total de veinte.  Cho observaba maravillado a cada uno de las jovencitas.

-Ahora ¿Que tal un baile?- dijo Cho dirigiéndose al trono y ocupando su asiento.

casi todas se desplegaron en el centro del salón, haciendo a un lado a los invitados de Cho.  Se notaban que meses y quizás años de entrenamientos como bailarinas era lo que se demostraba en aquellos instantes. Tal como Kagome les había contado a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Hermosas jóvenes danzaban cual la música les inspiraba.  bailes atrevidos y sensuales en donde los movimientos inducían un despliegue de emociones indescriptibles pero que en cada movida expresaban independencia, atractivo y seducción.   

Yukito y Touya observaban esto sorprendidos.  Realmente habían escuchado las historias de las jóvenes danzantes mientras le servían tragos a los guardias de palacio que tenían día libre y pasaban por la taberna; y eso, que la taberna se encontraba en una provincia; pero aun así los rumores siempre se esparcían. 

Pero corta era la narración departe de esos hombres. O de parte de los soldados dentro de palacio.  Muy corta de hecho, pensaba Touya.  Pero sabía que, por lo que le habían dicho, esas jóvenes o muchas de ellas, no estaban allí por gusto; Estaban porque fueron alejadas de sus padres, de sus familias, al haber sido notadas por su belleza para formar parte de aquel grupo selecto, que por supuesto, formaban también parte de las muchas que fueron amantes del rey. 

Pronto y en pocos momentos, el baile hubo finalizado, Cho estaba sonriente. Descendió de su trono observando a cada una de las jóvenes con sumo interés. 

-Magnifico mis queridas- dijo Cho sonriendo y caminando entre ellas. Ninguna de ellas, por ordenes reales, podía mirar directamente al rey. Tampoco se les permitía estar a la misma estatura de su alteza.  Y no podían hablar al menos que no se les pidiera. Estaba por dar la orden que se retiraran cuando se fijó en una de las mujeres en particular.- Tu...- señalándole.  Su rostro era de aquella chica que había estado todo ese momento cubierto por el velo de color verde.  - ¿por qué no bailaste?- viéndole sentada a un lado de uno de los músicos. 

-Majestad...- dijo un joven que parecía que era el encargado de los bailes de las jóvenes.- Teníamos algo preparado para usted...- viendo allí todos los demás como la joven hacía una reverencia y las demás se hacían a un lado colocándose a las orillas y dejando el centro libre en donde la joven se colocó.

Con un pie, el derecho levantando de puntilla y el izquierdo detrás.  Las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y retirándose parte del velo de cuerpo entero pero quedándose en de su rostro lo que enfatizó la mirada de aquella mujer.  Una mirada algo intensa, brillante y por supuesto, osada.   Esa mirada llamó la atención del rey.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Cho observándole. 

-Una nueva bailarina.- dijo el hombre dando la señal a los músicos que tocasen. Vio la sonrisa que Cho tenía en su rostro.  Esperaron a que este tomara asiento en su trono e inmediatamente comenzaron a tocar.

La joven inmediatamente comenzó su presentación.  Su desenvolvimiento en el baile era notorio.  Sus movimientos atrevidos y con sus ojos llamaba la atención del rey.  

La joven se desenvolvía con una sorprendente destreza a la vez que sus movimientos eran mas provocadores y voluptuosos.  el traje parecía haber sido pintado sobre su cuerpo.  Sus manos se desenvolvían en el aire con suma delicadeza que parecían flotar además de sus movimientos a la vez que las tela de su atavío y el corpiño dorado se movían al compás de sus movimientos. 

Pero quien estaba maravillado era Cho.  Incluso resbaló de su mente la imagen de "la fierecilla". Antes de que ella terminara la presentación, ya se encontraba delante de ella.  Una vez los músicos dejaron de tocar la lira, la flauta y los tamborines ella se arrodilló delante de él.

-Sorprendente...- dijo Cho - es lo mas sorprendente y maravilloso que he presenciado en años...

-Gracias alteza- dijo el encargado.

Touya y Yukito estaban cerca al trono y observaban toda la escena.  Igual Eriol que estaba a pocos pies de estos dos.  Eriol observó a su izquierda y pudo ver a ambos hombres.  Su rostro se enserió.   No le gustaba la presencia de Kinomoto en palacio; menos del ultimo, dado quien era en verdad.  pero ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? ¿y con uniformes de palacio? pero la mirada de Eriol volvió a Cho y a la joven. 

-¿Es nueva, no?- preguntó Cho observando a la jovencita.

-Si majestad- dijo el encargado.

Pero su mirada fue a parar a la jovencita a quien dijo.- Ponte de pie...- ella lo hizo pero aun mirando al suelo.  Cho la tocó e hizo que la chica le mirase directamente a los ojos.  al rey le devolvían la mirada unos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas.  

-¿Tienes nombre niña?- dijo Cho observando con intensidad aquella mirada esmeralda. Ella ingenua ( o lo que aparentaba), asintió.- ¿Cual es?

-Itziar Majestad...- Dijo la joven no usando su nombre verdadero y su rostro parcialmente cubierto por su velo.  El sonido de ese nombre hizo que dos hombres, uno de su vida pasada y su amor verdadero del presente, miraran a ambos a la figura media delante de ellos, vistiendo poca ropa y su atractivos eran notables.

Touya quería en esos momentos y por las miradas que todos allí, dirigían a la joven, asesinarlos. Era demasiada coincidencia que la joven tuviese las mismas cualidades físicas de Itzume.  Sabía que Itzume estaba en palacio. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para confirmar aquello. Sabía además que en la vida pasada de la joven, usó el nombre de Itziar.  No había duda en su mente que se trataba de la joven. Por otro lado, Itzume había sido lo suficientemente hábil y sabia para ocultar su presencia mágica en el lugar.  Touya había hecho lo mismo para evitar llamar la atención de Shu Mei  a quien habían visto llegar el día anterior pero que no había dado señal de vida pues se había encerrado en su torre en el ala Sur. 

Mas Eriol le observaba.  Escuchó el nombre y no lo podía creer. aunque acercándose sigilosamente para no despertar sospechas y así observar a la joven perteneciente al nombre de una inolvidable mujer del pasado. 

-Quisiera conversar contigo... en privado...- dijo Cho observándole y sonriéndole. Dirigiéndose al asistente dijo a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a los escalones del trono en donde habían unos cojines en el suelo.- te sentarás aquí para poder admirar tu belleza de cerca mi, pajarilla.  después ...- brillándole los ojos al depositarla sobre los cojines-  ya tendré tiempo de conversar con Itziar...- y mirando detrás a Hiraguizagua, comentó.- Es recién adquirida.- dándole la señal a los músicos que tocasen y agregó a las demás bailarinas-. bailen dos o tres veces mas, queridas..- viendo a sus invitados sonreír agregó- Se ven, pero no se tocan...- sonriendo. y dirigiendo su mirada a Hiraguizagua dijo- ¿Que tal? mira lo que vino a caer a Palacio Hiraguizagua... mi propio canario...- señalando a Itzume que permanecía sentada donde el rey la dejó.  

Pero Eriol, hubo reconocerla por el nombre Itziar. 

pero ella veía y analizaba todo con sumo cuidado, sin siquiera mirar a Hiraguizagua. No se percataba que era el esposo de la joven prima del dueño de su corazón quien la observaba sutilmente.  Tampoco dio señal de sus poderes.  los mantenía dormidos hasta que fuese necesario el usarlos.  Como Tao Makoto le había revelado cuando la dejaba en palacio, había un hechicero dentro de castillo que detectaba los intentos de asesinato contra el rey. Si era hechicero, pensaba ella, era mejor mantener los poderes sin uso y ocultos.

Cho se sentó en su trono no evitando rozar la cabellera negra de la joven y sin ambos percatarse que detrás y cerca de ellos, había un hombre con lanza en mano y espada en cinto que trataba de mantener la cordura ante las caricias que el rey le daba al pelo y parte del torso semidesnudo de la chica por la cual, él esperaba que apareciese para salvarla del error mas grande que le costaría la vida .  pero Itzume parecía ser el centro de atención del Rey.

Pero mientras Cho estaba cautivado por la apariencia física de la joven, esta no se daba cuenta de la mirada de Touya.  

Itzume mientras, analizaba todos los rincones aunque era difícil con ese hombre de alma negra pasando su mano por su espalda.  Tenía mas ganas de tomarlo y dejarlo sin vida en un momento. pero su muerte no estaba planeada para ser tan sencilla; no... eso sería muy fácil. Primero, sufriría.  Como muchos han sufrido en 400 años; como sufrió Itziar.  Como sufrieron  "Los Hermanos de la Luna" y todo aquel hechicero.

Pero Tao Makoto le advirtió cuales eran las posibles oportunidades y condiciones de poder matar al rey... se lo dijo aquella mañana que les faltaba poco para llegar a la capital.

**------------ Flash Back --------------**

-Entonces- comenzó a comentar Tao para hacer conversación a la joven.- ¿Eres en verdad prima de Kinomoto?- ella lo miró de reojo y agregó.- Porque no lo pareces...

_-¿Por que no? según se, tengo los mismos ojos de su madre y Tukishiro dice que, me parezco a Sakura..._

_Tao sonrió sarcásticamente a lo que respondió dada la mirada de su compañera de viajes,.- no lo tomes a mal; Eres hermosa si es cierto, pero Sakura tiene esta ternura e inocencia, candidez y amabilidad que no la hallarías en otro..._

_-¿por que nunca le cortejaste?_

_-¿Con un hermano como Kinomoto? ¡¡¡Nada que ver!!!- gritó escandalizado Tao a la vez que no evitaba la risa.- ¡¡Si a alguien lo encontraba cortejando o hablando con su hermana, lo mataba!! Además, ...- haciendo una pausa.- Alguien mas ocupa mis sentimientos...- viéndole abrir sus ojos sorprendida.- Tranquila: no eres tu... aunque si me hicieras caso... pero aun así, en corazón no se manda ¿Cierto?_

_Itzume sonrió y a la vez se sonrojó- si. - Touya puede llegar a considerarla como un tesoro... un tesoro tan preciado. ¿Quién rehusaría a tener tal guardián? Fiel y consciente de tu valor... "de lo que vales... de lo que mereces"._

_Tao la observó perderse en sus pensamientos.  Cuando jaló las riendas deteniendo ambos caballos y observándole.- ¿Kinomoto no sabe que estás camino al palacio, no?_

_-No-respondió ella tomando las riendas de su caballo._

_-¿El es tu primo en verdad?-preguntó viendo a la joven sonrojarse aun mas. Finalmente ella negó con su cabeza.- ¡¡Santo Cielo!!- gritó el hombre comenzando a temblar.- ¡¡¡NO podré regresar a la provincia!!!_

_-Bueno... antes de dejarlo inconsciente, si supo que era contigo que me venía... o sea que, te lo recomendaría...- Burlándose de la situación.  –Trata de verle el lado bueno._

_-¿cuál lado bueno?- Tal vez, no regresaría.  No lo vería mas.  Pero salvaba su vida ¿no? ¿No era ese acaso la recompensa por preocuparse por el? ¿su vida? Pero Kinomoto sabría apreciarla ¿No?_

_-Bueno... no creo que se sintiera así contigo... "atraído" después de todo, eres una niña..._

_-No me llames niña, Tao Makoto... no soy una niña.- dijo Itzume defendiéndose y observándole como si quisiera que el caballo lo tumbase._

_-Disculpe mi dama.- Dijo Tao observándole.  - te has molestado... eso quiere decir solo una cosa...- Adivinando los sentimientos de Itzume por el Tabernero. - ¿ me equivoco?_

_Itzume le observó con los ojos brillándole, las mejillas sonrojadas. Tao solo afirmó con su rostro y observaba adelante._

_-Lo sabía... desde el primer momento que lo vi observarte... esa es una mirada, que si le lanzara yo a mi prima, me llevarían a la ahorca...  lo que me sorprende es que, a ti te guste él...- Diciéndolo con cierto acento.- Es decir ¡¡Kinomoto!! Es la persona mas reacia, antipática, impersonal y molestosa en la faz de la tierra..._

_-Eso no es verdad- discutió ella.- Es tan detallista, tierno, cariñoso, algo celoso y cabeza dura, sí; pero es una persona que llegarías a amar de solo conocerla..._

_Tao la observó sonriéndole y agregó- entonces eres perfecta para él... mira en todos los años que llevo conociéndolo, ha tenido tantas detrás de él..._

_-¿Ha habido alguna a la cual le haya correspondido?_

_-Solo una, creo... una mujer. años atrás.. creo que él tendría 18 o 17 años; recién ingresaba al servicio de los soldados.  A la academia. Nunca la conocí.  Después me enteré que rompieron... creo que ella se fue... no la culpo, con el temperamento de ese sujeto.  Después, muchas lo seguían.  Pero de ninguna se había enamorado.  Había que ser una mujer muy compleja y especial para llegar a entender el corazón, la mente y el alma de Touya Kinomoto.  O mejor aun, que él le abriera su corazón... _

**------------ fin del flash Back.- -----------**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cho Akiyashi la observaba en un momento con atención a la vez que ella observaba a otros lugares.  La verdad, estaba fascinado con ella; demasiado.  

En un momento que las bailarinas aun continuaban deleitando a los invitados, ella observó a Cho. Este le indicó que se pusiera de pie, lo que ella hizo y él extendiendo su mano la acercó a él ofreciéndole vino de su propia copa de oro.  Ella se rehusó.

-¿Piensas usar ese velo toda la noche mi querida canario? - preguntó al verle aun usándolo sobre su rostro. Solo sus ojos eran tan intensos como la tela.

Ella no se atrevía a contestar. El la observaba y con una sutil sonrisa le dijo.- Está bien... puedes responderme... 

-No bebo majestad...- comentó la joven.- Soy aun una chiquilla...

-Una chiquilla no creo...- rió él.- Eres toda una encantadora paloma... ya no eres un pichón... - observando sus atributos físicos. 

Ella lo observó e hizo una reverencia. Iba a alejarse cuando él la detuvo por el brazo.

-Quiero besarte...- dijo de la nada.- Quiero ver tu rostro... - Ella le observaba con aquellos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas.

-Lo que su majestad desee es un cumplido.- ella se retiró el velo de su rostro dejándolo caer a un lado. 

Ahí el corazón de Touya se detuvo por unos instantes.  Mirándola a ella, totalmente diferente a como la recordaba. Ahora vestía como una de las comunes amantes y bailarinas de Cho.  Solo el pensar eso, le repudiaba. Pero por otro lado, la joven se veía demasiado atractiva. Incluso peinada y maquillada con una pulcritud y al mismo tiempo, resaltándole las cualidades de atractivo que ella poseía en un principio, cuando la conoció y mas tarde de las cuales se enamoró.  Pero mas que eso, amaba su interior y su forma de pensar, actuar y desenvolverse.  Reírse, llorar, pelear , pensar, admirar, tocar, besar.  Toda su inocencia.  Inocencia que ahora mismo, no se pensaría que ella era.  Pero si, era su niña, era su joven, era su dama, era su elegida.

Pero ella tocó sutilmente los labios de Cho Akiyashi dejándolo una vez se separó de ella, totalmente admirado.  No podía creerlo.  Ese cerdo tocaba con sus asquerosas manos los hombros y brazos de ella, atrayéndola una vez mas.  Hombre de ninguna moral, o sin siquiera costumbres.  Besos de esa manera no era la correcta forma de comportarse en fiestas.  Pero por otro lado, era una de las tantas fiestas donde despliegues de este tipo, no estaban fuera de lugar.  siempre de una u otra forma, de eso se trataban esas fiestas en palacio.  Al final de la noche, Cho siempre escogía una de las jóvenes. No dudaba quien era su favorita esa noche.  

Touya Kinomoto tenía la lanza empuñada de tal forma que si hubiera sido el cuello de Cho lo hubiera roto en pedacitos. Aquella imagen de Itzume y Cho tan cercanos y con tales despliegues públicos de deseo de Cho,  no era algo que le agradara.

-Cálmate o te sentirán tu poder.. será peor.- dijo la voz de Eriol Hiraguizagua a su lado y bien bajito. -¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto?

-nada que te incumba.- aun no retirando la vista a Cho quien parecía fascinado por la jovencita y no la dejaba ir de su lado.  Eriol observó allá y nuevamente a Kinomoto y después a las bailarinas del centro del salón.

-¿Es la chica que conocí aquel día, no? ¿Itzume?- dijo fingiendo observar el baile.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Es muy sorprendente que ella desapareciera de tu cuidado.  Después, desapareces tu de la provincia y encontrarte no menos que en la capital, un hombre de tantos ideales, razonamientos y conocimientos que difieren de la política de gobierno de Cho Akiyashi... y ella -señalando a la joven con Cho- viéndole y notándolo, es ella.  Soy muy buen observador Kinomoto. La mirada que le lanzaste es de alguien muy preciado.  Alguien que sabes que Cho puede arrebatarte o lastimar y lo sabes; yo lo se por igual.  Por obvias razones, he visto su rostro... es ella... aunque duerme sus poderes... ha tenido entrenamiento para hacerlo, no duda de ello.

Escuchando, comprendiendo y confiando en Eriol, declaró- Vine a buscarla... está por hacer una estupidez...- Dijo Kinomoto observando al hombre.  Pero simulaban.

Eriol se sonrió y comentó.- Es una hermosa joven no hay duda ¿Pero que pasa Kinomoto? ¿a que vino ella?

-No es de tu incumbencia...

-Lo que sea de Itziar la hechicera... me concierne...- dijo atrayendo la mirada de Kinomoto. - créeme...- Observando a Cho y a la jovencita y frunciendo su mirada. 

-¿Qué sabes tu de eso?- preguntó Kinomoto.- ¿Conoces acaso la historia de esa mujer?

-¿Qué? ¿qué aquella chica responde con el nombre de una mujer de hace 400 años? Me concierne... un nombre, que no haya surgido en 400 años y tal cual, no es común,. Quedándose en el olvido; se que ella fue entrenada por un hechicero llamado Clow... se que, tiene poderes mágicos. Claro, si hablamos de la misma mujer... y tu, la miras así, porque no es solamente Itziar... ¿o si? Recuerda aquel día que hablamos: No soy común, tu tampoco y ella no lo es. 

-Entonces lo sabes- dijo Touya viendo a Cho ponerse de pie y junto a una comitiva de soldados retirarse del salón con la chica a dos pasos detrás. Sus ojos salían de sus orbitas.

-Tranquilo...- dijo Eriol tomando de su copa y tratando de calmarlo.- No hagas una tontería Kinomoto que podría costarte la cabeza y a ella su vida o su libertad...

-No puedo permitir lo que va a pasar...

-Entonces, usa la lógica y no lo permitas... usa tu razón, no tu impulso... y cree en lo que viniste a impedir.

En ese momento, Eriol se retira del salón. 

Pero Touya decide hacerle una señal a Yukito y avanzar al exterior del salón. Escuchaba como los pasos se alejaban por un lado.

Mientras Eriol observó hasta que se perdían y dijo en un momento que sintió a la guardiana cerca.- Busca a Tao Makoto y tráelo contigo... necesito que ambos los saquen de aquí una vez salven a la chica... necesito a Itzume con vida...

-Si amo...- declaró Nakuru antes de desaparecer tan sigilosamente como había aparecido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Estaban a solas.  Itziar o Itzume de pie mientras Cho la rodeaba como halcón a la presa.  Ella trataba de mantener la calma hasta que el momento llegase. Trataba de pensar en momentos felices.  Pero en su mente solo llegaba Touya.  pero ella era muy inocente ¿Qué podía saber ella de lo que pasaban en los aposentos del rey? 

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien como tu... por estos alrededores...

-No soy de por aquí...

-¿Ah no?- preguntó él fascinado con ella.- Por favor Dime ¿De donde eres?

-De las tierras donde el sol se asoma...- respondió.

-Es un vasto terreno...- dijo no evitando una carcajada y pasando la mano por su mejilla.- No hay criatura mas hermosa que tu... no por aquí, por lo menos...- observándole como hiena a la presa. 

-¿Qué tal todas esas que su majestad ha conocido?- preguntó ella no evitando observarle con intensidad. 

-Ninguna se compara como tu...- recalcó.- ¿Sabes una cosa? He estado durante mucho tiempo buscando a alguien, alguien digno... una mujer... para que tenga un heredero... un hombre que herede todo lo que tengo, para que la dinastía Cho siga floreciendo por los siglos ha venir... he decidido esta noche, que un hijo... con tu belleza... con una engendradora como tu... sería perfecto y tu como mi amante... por un tiempo.. ¿qué opinas? - besándole en los labios. 

 Pero ella enfocó su mirada atrás de él. Se le vio escapar de sus brazos y adelantarse como si la conversación y la declaración de Cho no le interesara. Pero ella observaba un cuadro detrás de él. Se acercó hasta verlo visible.-

él sonrió ante la curiosidad de la joven.  Aquella silueta femenina y estilizada en aquel atrevido atuendo y observando con curiosidad todo. .- es Cho Peing...- respondió a ella.- El primer Cho de la Dinastía... De 400 años antes ¿Fascinante, no? Un solo hombre, dio poder a todo lo que somos ahora...

Pero ella, no respondía.  Solo observa el retrato.  Él aun fascinado por ella preguntó. - ¿Cómo es que Hiraguizagua no te encontró antes?

-No lo se alteza- respondió ella observándole. _Soy muy buena para esconderme.- Dirigiéndose al otro lado y teniendo la puerta detrás de ella..

-Pero eres una niña...-reclamó incrédulo y curioso al mismo tiempo- ¿Cómo una niña puede ser mas inteligente que un hombre?- Tocando su mejilla con deseo.  

Ella sonrió diciendo.- no se alteza...- ahí los toques de Cho eran un poco mas atrevidos.  Nadie la había tocado de esa manera. Solo alguien, solo una persona, le había besado en su vida y era el que ella amaba.  Ahora le repudiaban los besos de aquel asesino.  Y sus caricias en esos instantes le asqueaban.  Después de todo, el hombre era un anciano. Podía ser su abuelo. Pero solo había escuchado los comentarios de las otras del séquito con relación a lo que pasaba en el aposento. 

Pero ella, con todo, era una inocente virgen que perdería su vida, su alma y al hombre que ella amaba, en un intento descabellado pero que creía que tendría éxito. 

- Tan hermosa- decía Cho despojando una atrás de otra los velos que cubrían parcialmente su cuerpo.- No tengas miedo... 

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?- preguntó ella cerrando sus ojos y pensar en aquel beso que Touya le entregó aquella noche y evitar la imagen que siempre se repitió en su cabeza.. la muerte de él. Y en si, su propia muerte. La muerte de Asuka y de todos los que ella conoció siglos atrás.

-Eres serena... me gusta eso- con un brillo algo ya oscuro en su mirada- ¿por qué no temes? 

- No lo se alteza. No tengo a que temer.- alejándose de él y acercándose a uno de los candelabros a un lado del aposento.-  por la misma razón que vengaré 400 años de injusticias, torturas y muerte...- Dijo en ese momento extendiendo su mano al candelabro encendido y tomando una pequeña llama en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?- observándole con la llama en mano.- ¿Qué eres? -Cambiando su semblante, Itziar comenzó a notar el temor en sus ojos a lo que sonrió. Itzume, amplió con sus poderes las llamas.

-¿Por qué me teme alteza? Solo soy una chiquilla...- acercándose a Cho con la llamarada en su mano.- Solo soy... ¿Una niña? Una niña.-  mirándole con violencia, odio, rencor y venganza, llevándose todo rastro de inocencia de si.- Un alma esperando 400 años para su venganza... Para cumplir por lo cual nació en este mundo inmundo y con un rey como usted... ahora...- él retrocedía y ella avanzaba - Lo mato y libero a este mundo de usted...

-¿Qué lograrás con ello? ¡¡NADA!!! Solo traer la desgracia a este mundo...- en ese momento, temía.  Lo sabía e Itzume lo sabía, pero jamás lo admitiría.  No a ella. no a nadie.

-¡¡LA DESGRACIA CAY" HACE 400 AÑOS CUANDO CHO PEING NOS ASESINO... NOS EXTERMIN" COMO ANIMALES... NOS CAZ" SOLO POR EL PLACER DE OBTENER EL MÁXIMO PODER... PERO SE TERMINA- Avanzando a su encuentro.-Aquí y ahora.. y con usted - cada vez mas su poder se incrementaba.- y así protegeré a la única persona en este mundo que realmente me importa- pensando en él derramó una lagrima que corrió su mejilla. 

En ese momento las puertas se abren con violencia y varios soldados con uno, a la cabeza ingresan.   Muy ágilmente y a la joven voltearse al lanzar su ataque, Cho se le escapa, incendiando solo el cortinaje detrás de él, Pero el soldado que estaba mas cerca de ella y volteándose para volver a atacar, le pega en su juvenil rostro con la empuñadura de su espada, cayendo inconsciente. 

-¿Está bien majestad?- preguntó uno de sus soldados.  Él se puso de pie solo, sacudiendo su túnica. 

-Si... pero ¿Qué hace esta basura aquí dentro? ¡¡Manden a Ejecutar al encargado de las bailarinas...!!- y observando al soldado que dejó inconsciente a la joven preguntó.- ¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Instinto majestad- dijo el capitán de las guardia de seguridad del hombre- El soldado notó algo bajo la puerta que no estaba bien...

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- preguntó Cho acercándose mientras otros dos tomaban a Itzume inconsciente del suelo.

-Kinomoto... Touya Kinomoto.- Cho Sonrió.

-¿Kinomoto eh? Bueno Kinomoto; tienes a Cho Akiyashi en deuda contigo muchacho..- y observando a Itzume con repudio dijo.- Llévenla a la torre norte para interrogatorio... tengo la impresión que, no vino sola... y tortúrenla... hasta que hable o muera... lo que venga primero...- dijo indiferente. 

Touya se negó a ver como se llevaban a Itzume al supuesto interrogatorio. Se sentía tan culpable, Pero había cumplido su cometido. él sintió cuando Itzume, del otro lado de la puerta, activó su poder.  Sabía que ella mataría a Cho.  tenía que impedirlo para salvarle la vida. 

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de sacarla de palacio. pero ¿Como y cuando?

Aun no lo sabía.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sakura Kinomoto se sentía desconsolada.  Estaba delante de Tomoyo quien le decía.- Ánimos Sakura...- pero no era suficiente.

Lamentablemente ese anciano de esa sociedad, fue muy duro con ella. Simplemente dudó de su capacidad como elegida y que lo mas conveniente era que, dejara eso a un profesional.  Escuchaba como aun las palabras retumbaban en sus oídos.  

Pero alguien estaba tan decepcionada como ella y era Kero. Este solo se resignó a comer de mala gana, devorando todo lo que le presentaba adelante.  Era su manera de desquitarse con esos cabeza duras e inconscientes de aquellos sujetos. Pero en sus palabras- Se varían mucho de lo que Asuka, 400 años antes, hubiera pensado... ella hubiera aprobado a Sakura.

Pero Sakura, con sus ojos en lagrimas, recordaba esos momentos.

************ Flash Back *************

_-Así que, eres la elegida- dijo el anciano con la mirada fija en Sakura.- No ha habido mas honor en 400 años, que el llegar a conocerle.- Sakura estaba muy apenada.- y al gran guardián Keroberos.- dirigiéndole la mirada al León con Alas. Todos tenían delante de si, vasos y platos con frutas partidas en mitad y frutillas. _

_-Es un honor que haya decidido recibirnos, señor.- Dijo Tomoyo educadamente.  Incluso estaba al lado de Sakura, sentadas, mientras Tsubame estaba ahora a la derecha del anciano y su madre, a la izquierda. _

_-Hemos anticipado la llegada...- dijo en un susurro – Desde tiempos después de Clow...- sacudiendo su cabeza- ahora no hay que lamentar... Estas aquí: Eso es lo importante... nos liderarás a la búsqueda del nuevo orden... _

_-¿Disculpe? ¿Li.... Liderar?- preguntó Tomoyo pues Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida que no articuló palabra._

_-Por supuesto: ella, desafiará a todo el reino...- sonriendo.- Y nos dará lo que por derecho es nuestro..._

_-¡un momento! ¿Esperan que Sakura, sola, les restaure su derecho? ¿sin ayuda? ¿sola? _

_-Por supuesto que si.- dijo la madre de Tsubame rompiendo el silencio.- es lo que hemos estado esperando: lo que Clow previno..._

_-Se equivocan.- Dijo Keroberos interrumpiendo y defendiendo a la chica.- Clow solo aseguró que las cartas, no cayeran en manos equivocadas: Ahora, se encarga ella, de restaurar el balance en las cartas que faltan por cambiar por ser la dueña: no pueden exigirle además de todo, que haga el trabajo ella sola..._

_-Es su deber- discutió el anciano. – Es su llamado..._

_-¡no no lo es!!- reclamó Keroberos.- Se los digo..._

_Los guardias incluso, escuchaban la discusión provenir de adentro. _

_-Sakura es fuerte, pero no por eso, deben de pensar que Clow, le dejó tal labor... es un suicidio... no creo que haya sido su intención. Mas bien, la guía... le ayuda... y ustedes por tanto, deberían ofrecerle lo mismo...- reclamó Tomoyo en defensa de la joven._

_-¡¡Que impertinencia!!- se escandalizó la madre de Tsubame, incluso sorprendiendo a su hija  y a las jóvenes.-¿Cómo te atreves?_

_-¿Cómo se atreven ustedes, a creer que Sakura, puede sola? ¿acaso no piensan apoyarla?- preguntó Keroberos.- Pensé que era un acuerdo que tenían con Clow: Una promesa. Incluso a Itziar..._

_-Los escucho a ustedes quejarse- dijo el anciano atrayendo las miradas.- pero no aun así, a ella.- señalando con la cabeza a Sakura. _

_Sakura ahí le observó.  EL lugar volvió a su silencio.  En el momento que las ideas fueron organizadas en su cabeza, aclaró.- Clow me dijo que mi misión era, ser la elegida para usar el libro de cartas, cambiarlas y equilibrarlas.   En ningún momento dijo que, yo era la elegida, sola para enfrentar un imperio... ustedes, han sufrido las desgracias por 400 años, desde el inicio de la era Cho. Mas sin embargo, esperan que una doncella de 17 años, resuelva sus problemas por usted... – poniéndose de pie- pero ¿Qué harán ustedes? ¿acaso no piensan luchar?_

_-Por 400 años esta sociedad ha tratado de luchar... y lo ha hecho. Pregúntenle a los padres, madres y hermanos, sin hijos sin padres, sin madres... han perdido sus vidas en una cacería...- dijo con firmeza- ahora, una chiquilla tiene un libro que pertenecía desde un principio, a los Li o a nosotros._

_-Pero fui la elegida, por Clow y por el libro.- reclamó firmemente.- lo siento si estoy siendo algo enérgica en eso, pero es vital..._

_-Al contrario.- dijo el anciano.- no te considero enérgica: te considero inadecuada... – dijo sorprendiendo a Tsubame, a Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero-.- No eres la mejor para el trabajo..._

_-Clow dijo que..._

_-Clow no dice nada- dijo el anciano no evitando ahogarse por un instante y toser.- Por 400 años, la sociedad de los Hermanos de la Luna ha prevalecido, inculcando las viejas enseñanzas... enseñanzas que la sociedad exterior ha perdido. Solo hay enfermedades, inmundicia, lujuria y muerte en esas tierras- señalando al Oeste.- Ahora el libro cae en manos de una inexperta..._

_-Sakura tiene los poderes, la energía y la magia necesaria para enfrentar cualquier reto..._

_-No sin ayuda- dijo el anciano exasperándose.- Lady Ieran Li, te despacharía de una vez, de regreso a casa, sin el libro;  o su hijo.  O uno de los míos... – señalando a su nieta comentó.- Tsubame... es mi heredera... – ambas jóvenes se observaron entre si.- Ella podría derrotarte..._

_-¿Acaso ahora piensa desafiar a Sakura? – preguntó Keroberos.- Como guardián del Sol de las Clow Cards, puedo decir que, ella es capaz. No solo eso, derrotar si es necesario a cualquier contrincante que le lancen...- dijo exasperándose y retando al anciano._

_-Kero...- dijo Sakura sonriendo sutilmente ante la confianza._

_-Yo también...- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y yendo al lado de su amiga._

_-Yo también...- vino una voz de atrás de Sakura, proveniente de la puerta.  La alta figura masculina se acercaba con dificultad pero sorprendiendo a la joven, quien se azoró al verle._

_-Li...- dijo ella. Incluso trató de ayudarle._

_-Estoy bien.- sonrió y endureciendo su mirada reclamó al anciano.- Llamen a quien quiera... rétela...- avanzando hasta colocarse a la par de Sakura. El anciano lo observaba carente de expresión alguna.- Pero ella no estará sola... la reta a ella, me reta a mi..._

_-Li...- dijo ella observándole sorprendida. No era la única.  Tsubame no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía que, hablaba en serio.  _

_-¿Y usted señor, quien es?- preguntó el anciano aparentando inocencia._

_-Es Li, abuelo.- salió adelante Tsubame- Es de quien te hablé._

_-Te salvó en el pueblo... el herido que estaba donde Kiobe.  No hay duda que, es un ser especial.- sonriendo por tal vez  un segundo por lo que sabía y veía en esos instantes.- ¿Irías en contra de todo muchacho? La sociedad a quien le debes la vida, a Tsubame, Kiddy y Nami y la mismísima Kiobe.- Ahí Sakura notó como el sujeto, Xian Hue, ingresa y se coloca a un lado.- A Ieran Li ¿Por darle la razón a ella?_

_-Ella es la elegida, créanlo o no. – Dijo Li decidido.- Pero no estará sola.  y si hay que desafiar a Ieran Li, que venga... encontró un contrincante..._

_El anciano no dijo nada en ese instante ante aquella declaración.  Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie y así lo hacía, con ayuda de la madre de Tsubame y de Hue quien lo sujetó del otro lado._

_-Aun no me dan una razón válida por la cual, mi gente... deba seguirle...- volteándose para retirarse.- Es una pérdida de tiempo... y ella aun no me demuestra porque debería de poner a mi gente a su servicio... es débil... – sacudiendo su cabeza- tan débil... – tosiendo dijo mirando a Sakura.- Tienes un día... un solo día, para demostrarme que puedes hacer.  Para demostrarme que, vale la pena poner a mi pueblo de tu lado, para entregarte los descendientes de los Hermanos de la Luna a tu disposición... solo así, lo consideraré... pero tendrá que ser, algo que, sea la máxima prueba.- haciendo una pausa.- por lo menos por esta vez...- dejando de mirarla y dejándole con Li, Kero, Tomoyo y Tsubame._

_-Que hombre mas terco.- dijo Keroberos.- lo digo: hubiera sido Asuka, y prácticamente, haría una fiesta. _

-El abuelo teme- dijo Tsubame atrayendo las miradas de Li, Kero y Tomoyo.- Hay mucho en riesgo... teme por los que quedamos... 

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_-Quiere seguridad. De que, lo que se planea o al momento de creer y apoyar, estará segura la victoria.- haciendo una pausa.- Con nosotros, en el campo de batalla, moriría lo ultimo de la sociedad..._

_-¿Acaso ustedes tienen poderes?- preguntó Tomoyo._

_-Se ha ido extinguiendo con el tiempo.  En algunos casos, salta una generación... pero habemos, pocos pero con poderes. Otros, tienen dones de detectarlos.  Poderes dormidos.  Pero... _

_-No puedo...- dijo Sakura en un susurro y atrayendo sus miradas. Ahí estaba, cabizbaja y en ese momento una lagrima caía en la alfombra del lugar.- No puedo hacerlo... ¿Qué prueba quiere? ¿qué es lo que quiere? Meses atrás, era una joven normal... ahora, él quiere que le de una prueba de que, tendremos la victoria... ¿o que? _

**_************** Continuará..._**

Comentarios de la autora:  ¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!! Primero y ante todo, debo disculpas por doquier. Me he atrasado demasiado en las actualizaciones y creo que, no salgo de la misma costumbre T_T.  Primero gracias por los comentarios y Reviews... ¡¡¡Wow mas de cien reviews!!! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y la razón por la cual continuo la historia, son todos ustedes así que, ¡¡¡no dejen de darme sus comentarios!!!

**Este capitulo es el mas oscuro que presento hasta ahora.  Aunque no crean que así se quedará.  Todos tienen un destino que cumplir y no todos verán el día de la liberación.  U_U lo bueno es que, ¡¡¡Hay otro capitulo!!! Así mismo, hay otro capitulo arriba para que no se queden con la duda de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya e Itzume.  Por supuesto, mas sorpresa adelante.  **

**La prueba será dada en el próximo capitulo y el destino de Yue será revelado... **

**Saludos cordiales, como siempre a todos mis amigos: a Serv, a Lady Silver Moon, mis cuatachas de siempre (ellas saben quienes son y las tengo siempre en un lugar especial), a Lilika, Barbara y Karenina, quienes son mis artistas para los epílogos de la Princesa, y un saludo muy especial a Rinita_inverse con quien tuve el gusto de charlar el sábado en la noche. **

**A los demás, que me han escrito los últimos reviews, o me han escrito al correo (ellos saben quienes son) un gran beso y los llevo a cada uno en mi corazón.**

**Y continuando con la rutina de siempre... **

**Comentarios, dudas tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**¡¡¡no olviden sus comentarios!!! **


	24. capitulo 23

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 23. "La Noche y el día de la Luna llena".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ieran Li era una mujer enérgica, poderosa, líder, educada y madre.  Su matrimonio con Hien pasó a dar como resultado, cuatro hijas, una sobrina algo confundida, una "desaparecida por el momento", aprendiz de magia que es la reencarnación de una poderosa hechicera (de esto ultimo, no tenía conocimiento) y un hijo, que en esos momentos, luchaba por recordar quien era y guiaba a la elegida por las Cartas Clow, para traer equilibrio.

**Pero a pesar de ser madre, en esos momentos, era lo que menos tenía: Sentido de maternidad.  Al ver la llegada de Meiling junto al Sirviente de lady Kaho, y no ver a Itzume acompañándole, o sin noticias de su hijo, ni siquiera presentó preocupación aparente.  Pero notó que Meiling, tampoco se notaba muy preocupada como en ocasiones anteriores por su hijo.  Al contrario, la notó mas relajada y hasta ¿alegre? **

**Pero no le costaría mucho a Meiling, comenzar a abrir sus ojos,  sus pensamientos y su corazón...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los copos de nieve cubrían una a una los grandes ventanales de cristal y otros de vitral, emplomado que no lucían en esos momentos todo su esplendor, que habían en los pasillos y enormes y lujosas habitaciones de aquel palacio.   Los sirvientes caminaban y desfilaban de uno a uno a sus asignaciones mientras fieles guardias cubrían los arcos de columnas.    Era poca la luz solar que allí traspasaba debido a que estaba nevando mucho. Por tanto las antorchas de los pasillos y las chimeneas de los salones estaban encendidos.  Ya el invierno había llegado al castillo Li. 

La joven de mirada negruzca caminaba confiada y ataviada con uno de sus mejores trajes mientras era seguida por una doncella.  Siempre fue así: Siendo servida y educada para ser alguien.  Alguien muy importante.  Desde pequeña siempre pensó que su deber era, ser bonita, educada, comportarse como una dama y así, el príncipe, su primo, la seleccionaría sin duda como su esposa.  No era por un interés por realeza o corona, era mas bien, porque desde que tenía conciencia, siempre, había visto a Shaoran y siempre le había gustado.

Ahora y después de pasar tanto tiempo con aquel sujeto, dudaba.  Decía que dudaba pero ella misma no lo creía.   Y es que, la declaraciones por el que Miroku y ella compartieron desde su salida de Kaho hasta su llegada en la frontera, era merecedor de toda la admiración de una dama.  Tenía su admiración.

Pero ¿era posible que a ella le gustara Miroku?

Recordaba las imágenes las palabras a la perfección:

**------- Flash Back-----------**

_Iban en el carruaje.  Finalmente Meiling, al no tener con quien hablar comenzó a hacerle conversación al sujeto, quien con paciencia respondía con honestidad todas sus preguntas; Meiling se había percatado de dos cosas, al momento que le hizo una interrogante.- Pero Miroku: ¿Cómo es posible que, siendo un campesino, seas la mano segunda de Lady Kaho y su esposo? – cosa que nunca llegó a comprender._

_-Es simple señorita Meiling: no pienso quedarme estancado toda la vida como sirviente... cada ser humano, es provisto de una pizca de deseo...- Meiling se notaba interesada y algo confundida así que tomando una bocanada de aire, observaba fijamente su mirada azabache y comentó.- cuando digo deseo, me refiero a algo que les gusta... algo que quieren conseguir... por ejemplo- mirando a la ventana. Ahí observó mientras pasaban a unas mujeres cerca del camino recolectando manzanas y pidió al cochero que se detuvieran.  Ahí observaban a las mujeres y le pidió a Meiling que bajasen del carruaje. Ayudándole, ambos descendieron y con la voz baja el sujeto comentó.,- Mírelas a ellas... ¿qué piensa cuando las ve?_

_Meiling no quería equivocarse por lo que dijo.- A campesinas... recolectoras... _

_-¿Cree usted que, es lo único que aspiran a la vida? ¿Solo ser eso? – aclarando dijo.- Eso fue lo que la vida de cada una les tuvo preparado pero no por eso tienen que estancarse ahí ¿Cierto?_

_-Pero Cho no permite que las mujeres estudien –comentó ella.- solo se quedan siendo damas de sociedad y amantes, o esclavas, limpiadoras o recogedoras como ellas..._

_-Así es. Pero habemos otros, que nos esforzamos y tenemos la suerte de nacer con la cualidad y en cierta forma, la ventaja de superarnos a nosotros Mismos.  No seremos príncipes pero podemos ser personas tan o mas valiosas como ellos y productivos. – Haciendo una pausa.- el hombre o la mujer vale mas por ser honrado, honesto y productivo, que aquel que tenga una corona o fortuna y no lo sea.  – Observándole ahora a ella y ella devolviéndole la mirada- ¿No lo cree así?_

_Meiling observó un instante nuevamente a aquellas mujeres.  Ya no eran jóvenes, vestían de una manera muy ordinaria y nunca en su vida, se hubiera atrevido a dirigirles la palabra.  Pero las miraba, buscando lo que Miroku veía que ella, no.  _

_Luego miró sus manos: estaban cubiertas por unos delicados guantes de seda y sobre uno de ellos, figuraba aquella sortija muy delicada.  Miró nuevamente al impecable "servidor" de Kaho Mitzuki.  Este observaba con paciencia infinita a las mujeres recolectar los frutos. _

_-Los hombres nunca quieren a las mujeres sin dotes, Miroku- dijo la joven finalmente rompiendo el silencio. – Para ellos es tan importante la belleza como la dote..._

_-¿Por qué dice eso?_

_Ella le observó con intensidad y luego a las mujeres.- pueden ser honradas, honestas y productivas. Pero sin dote, en estos tiempos, no valen nada... _

_-Se equivoca señorita Meiling.  Hay muchas maneras de progresar sin necesariamente, ser hijos de lores o tener títulos... lamentablemente estos tiempos, encasillan a las damas como usted, a ser criadas para aceptar matrimonios por conveniencia, como es su caso con su primo..._

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

_-Vamos Lady Meiling.- dijo Miroku hablándole.- En serio ¿Usted está enamorada de su primo?_

_-A mi Shaoran me atrae desde mucho tiempo atrás..._

_-Atracción no es amor... _

_-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?_

_-Admiración no es lo mismo que amor, atracción no es lo mismo que amor.- dijo esto acercándose a la joven y teniendo confianza para acercarse a centímetros de su rostro y ella se le quedó mirando fijamente  a los ojos a la vez que él lo hacía.- Amor es quedarse fascinado, encantado con su forma de ser, pensar, actuar y dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos... eso es amor... es callar por amor... o por lo menos- volteando su cara- ese es mi punto de vista..._

_Meiling volvió a la realidad una vez, la conexión visual fue rota diciendo.- Conoces mucho del amor Miroku...- sonriendo.- Cualquiera pensaría que, estás enamorado..._

_Él miró como ella se volteó para regresar al carruaje y ofreciendo caballerosamente su brazo, dijo.- Si, cualquiera..._

_-Pero estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo atrayendo la mirada de la chica a la vez que ambos caminaban a la par al carruaje.- Uno puede ser quien quiera en esta vida... _

_-Lady Meiling.- usted, lo dice, pero no es partícipe de ello..._

_-¿Qué me quiere decir?_

_-Si alguien, inferior a usted se le declarase, usted se negaría... porque "quiere a Shaoran" usted no verá a nadie fuera de "Shaoran Li"..._

**------------ Fin del Flash Back -----------**

Esas palabras fueron a dar a un punto exacto en el corazón de Meiling. Miroku se sabía comportar en sociedad: Miroku, se vestía muy bien.  Todo ropa de cualquier Lord o Terrateniente.   Incluso, Miroku, supo comportarse delante de Lady Ieran.   Era apacible estar con él. Incluso conversar. 

Pero Shaoran nunca había sido tan expresivo con ella. Nunca.  Siempre lo recordaba como alguien muy cerrado, siempre entrenando con Itzume.  Ella una vez, creyó que, Itzume le atraía a Shaoran.  Así rebelde, con pocas costumbres de etiqueta como debía comportarse una verdadera dama y con todas esas actividades de entrenamiento. Pero sin embargo, Itzume estaba siempre a un paso mas cerca de Shaoran que jamás ella se encontraría. Tal como le dijeron una vez: "Flores y Espinas"

Pero ¿Miroku, estaba cerca de los de ella? No comprendía.  Solo pensaba en él. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que, solo con él quería estar.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, a donde Lady Ieran, este explicó lo que habían hecho: se habían casado para que, pusieran a la joven a salvo. Pero era solo un matrimonio de ley. Solo eso.  Ella observó ese anillo que llevaba en su dedo.  Era una hermosa pieza y se notaba que, no era barata.  Sospechó que, fue idea de Kaho y como idea de su ama, ella adquirió la pieza o fue un préstamo.  

Al levantar la mirada, mas adelante, vio la figurad del sujeto. 

-Miroku- dijo ella sonriendo por verle finalmente después de dos días.  Ahí estaba, observando la nieve caer en los jardines, a través de uno de los vitrales del pasillo.  Él, al escuchar su voz, se volteó no evitando sonreír.  Al fin alcanzándole ella dijo.- no te he visto en dos días...- notándose algo inquieta. –Sorprendentemente, me he sentido sola en estos días... y ... 

-Supongo que debe de hacerle mucha falta Shaoran Li – dijo Miroku algo hiriente. Ella le observó borrando su sonrisa.-me imagino...- en ese momento, eran iluminados por las antorchas del lugar.- Me imagino...

Ella con una cabezadita, ordenó a la doncella que se retirara. Esta inmediatamente, así lo hizo, dejando la pareja a solas-Estás equivocado.-dijo ella negando con su cabeza agregó.- por mas sorprendente que se escuche, no. No he pensado últimamente en Shaoran...- el sujeto le observó algo inquieto y ella continuó.- Me hiciste ver algo: si Shaoran me quisiera, hubiera hecho lo imposible por encontrarme... por verme...no importando las circunstancias... – haciendo una pausa.- y yo, tal vez, incluso, hago el sacrificio de quedarme en la "casa"  de ese sucio e irrespetuoso tabernero, con tal de verle.- Hablando de Touya.- pero en vez de eso, quise salir de allí lo antes posible, alojándome donde tu ama... Lady Kaho... eso me hace ver, egoísta, envidiosa, malcriada y totalmente incorrecta a tus ojos...-  haciendo que el sujeto sonriera pero por un momento._ Es decir: Admiras mas a una campesina iletrada que a cualquier dama de sociedad, y me atrevo incluso a incluir a Lady Kaho en el grupo... 

-¿Acaso me dice que no está enamorada de Shaoran?

-No lo creo.- sonrió ella. Ahí comenzó a sollozar a lo que ella dijo.- me costó tanto averiguarlo... – limpiando sus ojos. Rió incluso, nerviosa. – Increíble... un hombre me hizo ver mi manera errónea de ver mi relación con mi primo... 

-Usted quiere mucho a su alteza- dijo él en un susurro.- pero no lo ama, como quisiera hacerlo...

Ella negó con su cabeza, afirmando con ello, lo dicho por el sujeto. 

-Creo que en mi cruzada por cegarme por ese sentimiento, dañé e incluso lastimé a personas en el camino... ¿Qué torpe, no? Enamorada de una ilusión... ¿quién querría a una ilusa como yo?

-No sea tan dura con usted misma Lady Li-.- dijo Miroku pasándole su pañuelo  para que ella secara sus lagrimas- Después de todo ¿Quién la culpa? Nunca lo he hecho yo.  Solo quise que despertara de ese sueño...- y viéndole limpiarse agregó.- ya por fin, ha madurado Lady Li...

-¿Disculpe?

-Esa admiración era un capricho de una niña, ahora, se puede decir que es una dama... 

Ella se le quedó mirando un instante antes de decir.- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?- mostrándole el pasillo que quedaba delante de ellos.- Así conocerá los alrededores del palacio...

-Bueno, si estará bien...- haciendo una pausa ella extendió el pañuelo para regresárselo y el caballero dijo.- No por favor; usted consérvelo.- y ambos caminando uno al lado de otro y  el sujeto, comentó después de un largo silencio.- Lady Kaho no necesita de mis servicios pronto... me dijo que, me tomara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario...

-¿Ah si?

-Con los puestos de vigilancia que hay en toda la frontera, se hace mas difícil entrar a las tierras de Cho, que salir... y ahora cuando pasamos, la vigilancia estaba muy estricta. 

-Es por aquella absurda idea de los hechiceros y los demonios...- dijo Meiling aun del brazo del sujeto.- Los soldados están asustados.  Ya escuchó todos aquellos rumores en todo lo largo de nuestro camino y cuando nos deteníamos.  No había otra cosa en boca de los pasantes en las posadas y en los puestos de soldados que, los hechiceros y que nos encontramos en el "Ocaso de la Dinastía" – caminando pausadamente por el pasillo.- Oiga: disfruté mucho su compañía en todo el viaje...- aclaró la chica- En realidad, me he dado cuenta que, en todo el tiempo desde mi llegada a "Los Ríos" siempre has estado presente... y te has preocupado por servirme.  Te lo agradezco...

-No era un servicio.-dijo deteniéndose y volteándose a ella- Es un placer "my lady"

Tal vez fue por la forma en que dijo aquello ultimo que, Meiling se le quedó mirándole de otra manera.  Lo veía desde un tiempo a acá, de otra manera. Desde que vestía bien, veía como se comportaba con Lady Ieran y los demás miembros del lugar.  sin darse cuenta, pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.  

-bueno ¿Continuamos?.- preguntó el joven, entre ambos, tomando el camino nuevamente. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ella se sentía tan desanimada.  Faltaban solo horas, para que el plazo del anciano se cumpliera y no tenía la mas mínima idea o ganas de desafiar a aquel hombre. 

-Sakura... ya no pienses en eso- decía Kero en su  falsa forma mientras la joven maestra estaba recogida en su cuerpo sobre la cama preparada por Tsubame en una de las cavernas.  Incluso esa era especialmente para aquellas "personas Especiales" era considerado junto con el hogar del anciano, Santuarios entre los Hermanos.- ese hombre es un viejo gruñón que quiere que le resuelvan los problemas... 

Pero Tomoyo se preocupaba por su prima y lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero ella tenía sus propios problemas también. Miraba en la palma de su mano el anillo que Eriol le colocó en su dedo antes de dejarle ir.  Lo miraba con intensidad y con el rostro serio.  No sabía porque pero la relación de Clow-Itziar y después Eriol, le hacían sospechar. Y todo gracias al sello dibujado en la caverna. 

-Faltan horas... no se que hacer...- decía Sakura en un murmullo.  Kero estaba triste. No le gustaba ver así a Sakura.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?- dijo una voz masculina proveniente de la entrada del lugar. Venía con un abrigo marrón, que le quedaba maravillosamente. Sakura le dirigió la mirada (incluso con un sonrojo al recordar lo dicho por Kiddy), e incluso notó que, el abrigo se le veía excelente. Sakura asintió y él se acercó diciendo.- ¿Alguna idea para sorprender ese anciano con tus habilidades?

Ella negó con la cabeza en silencio.   Kero dijo.- GRRRR:.. lo digo:: ¡¡SI ASUKA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, LO TOMARÍA POR EL CUELLO Y LO MANDARA A VOLAR!!!- haciendo ademanes de lo que haría aquella anciana de 400 años antes, con el actual líder.

Pero Li, observaba preocupado y triste a Sakura.  Tomoyo se dio cuenta y dijo tomando su abrigo.- Ay, me duele la cabeza- dijo atrayendo las miradas de los tres allí presentes.- No me siento nada bien...- tomando a Kero después de colocarse el abrigo, comentó. –Voy a ver a la curandera... –caminando a la salida.-Li por favor, quédate con Sakura hasta que vuelva...  

-¿Qué? ¿por que tengo que ir contigo?- se quejaba Kero sin éxito a Tomoyo .- ¿por qué no vas sola?

Pero Li no hacía caso a los refunfuños del guardián.  Solo observaba a la joven entristecida. 

-Ven y acompáñame... no me siento bien y me puedo perder en los pasillos de la caverna de esta montaña...

-¿Qué te vas a perder? Es hacia abajo todo el tiempo...-Reclamó Kero. No le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar a Sakura tan triste ¿o con Li? Pero cubriéndole Tomoyo los labios y saliendo con el guardián, este no pudo reclamar mas. Tampoco Sakura impidió que se lo llevaran.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Li. Las voces discutiendo (o ya murmullos) de Tomoyo y Kero, se escuchaban en la distancia. Ella movió sus brazos en silencio.   Podían incluso escuchar los murmullos y ecos en la distancia,  de las personas en aquella montaña en sus gajes de oficio.

Él exhaló y se sentó a su lado, diciendo.- ¿Acaso no pensará en todo lo que ese anciano dijo, cierto?

Ella no parecía querer responderle.  A lo que él agregó.- Aclaremos algo: usted es fuerte. Poderosa.   Por 400 años, han esperado que aparezca, Sakura... he visto como se enfrenta a sus enemigos con gran agilidad.  Yo mismo le he entrenado en espada y puedo percibir su magia incrementándose. Que ese anciano sea un inconformista, no nos concierne.  Además, solo estamos aquí porque ese sujeto le trajo y a mi Tsubame... mas nada.  Ni siquiera Keroberos sabía donde estaban. No nos hubiéramos encontrado con ellos y ahora mismo, estuviéramos llegando a donde los Li.  Además, estoy de acuerdo en algo: Clow la escogió a usted. Igual el poder encerrado en el libro.

-Siempre animándome- Dijo la joven ante la declaración del sujeto..

-¿por qué no he de hacerlo? No miento. Usted quiere y puede con todo...- respondió él mirándole.  – Si no pudiera, se lo dijera, pero no se lo digo: porque la he visto.  Ese anciano no sabe nada y no la conoce, para ver de que es capaz...

Ella miró un instante para encontrarse con su mirada café?.   Ahí estaba de nuevo: Aquel sentimiento que sentía oprimido en su corazón. Pero no era dolor: no. Era algo mas: Algo mas que surgía cada vez que él, estaba cerca, cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que le daba ánimos. 

-Recuerdo un juego que hacía con mi padre y mi hermano cuando era una niña- dijo en un susurro._ lo poco que dormí anoche, fue soñando aquello.- sonriendo sutilmente y viendo los dedos de su mano sobre su pierna.- recuerdo que, alrededor de la casa, nos escondíamos, esperando encontrar al otro. 

-¿Ah si?- preguntó con tal de verla mas animada.  Aunque fuese, hablando del pasado.

-extraño a mi padre y a mi hermano.- declaró,  pero no poniéndose tan triste como la encontró. Narrando un poco mas dijo.- Se cubrían los ojos y mi hermano o yo, nos íbamos a esconder a los alrededores... era divertido... quisiera regresar a ese momento y poder hacerlo. Jugar como siempre, por siempre...

-Ya no es una niña pequeña.  Ya es una adulta que, tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias y la misión que le fue impuesta.  Pero no se preocupe.- Dijo fijamente.- yo siempre le apoyaré...

No se dieron cuenta. No supieron cuando y en que momento, la mano de él que estaba apoyada en el lecho, buscó la mano de ella.  El roce sutil de sus dedos tibios, provocó mirarle fijamente.  Ahí, en pocos momentos, ante el corazón latiente y acelerado de ambos, ambas manos se encontraban entrelazadas.

Ambas miradas se quedaron pegadas, por así decirlo.  Sakura sentía como el calor traspasaba todo su cuerpo con ese toque de parte del sujeto,  llegando incluso a sus mejillas.  Sus miradas fijas, uno en el rostro de cada quien, lograba que un centímetro de distancia entre cada rostro de perdiera, acercándose sutil y pausadamente. 

Faltaba solo tal vez milímetros entre los rostros y los labios, cuando se escuchó de la puerta- ¡¡Sakura!!- ingresando Urara e interrumpiendo el momento. Pero para sorpresa, susto, vergüenza y exaltación de ambos, sus manos se desentrelazaron pausadamente. La chica con una sonrisa y no atenta a lo que acababa de interrumpir comentó- ¿Cómo estás??? No te había visto desde que llegamos.- se separaron nuevamente por completo. Ahí vio a la jovencita de catorce años, venir a ella con un canasto de frutas y vestida como las demás jovencitas de la sociedad. Observando a Li, se azoró un poco y dijo.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿te sientes mejor? – observándole donde tenía los vendajes bajo su camisa y abrigo.

El solo asintió. Se puso de pie y su lugar lo ocupó Urara en el lecho.  Miró a la puerta y respiró profundo. ¡¡Rayos!! Tan cerca que estuvo de_...- "¿Qué rayos estuve a punto de hacer?"_ – Mirando a Sakura conversar y aceptar el obsequio de Urara.  Aun tenía un sutil halo rosa, como consecuencia de aquel suceso. ¿podría considerarse suceso aquello? Claro que si.  Era un avance. Shaoran sonrió un instante al ver como Sakura, ante la presencia de Urara, y lo que le contaba parecía animarle.

-¿Escuchaste Li?-dijo Sakura atrayéndole a la realidad y con Urara a su lado.   Aquí este parecía algo despistado y ella aclaró.- Urara parece que, ha encontrado sus parientes...- viendo a la adolescente asentir.

-Mi tía de lado materno vive aquí... igual mis primas.  Tsubame y Nami se encargaron de preguntar por ahí.  Mi tía les dijo que, ella tenía una sobrina de mi edad y que se llamaba Urara, que mis padres vivían fuera del santurario y por ello fueron asesinados. Pensaba que, yo había muerto... o peor...- abrazando a Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos dijo.-y gracias a ti, vuelvo a tener familia.- siendo abrazada por igual por la joven.

Shaoran se sintió bien ante la escena.  Pero en su mente vino una imagen. Una chica de cabellos marrones. Eran algo cortos, pero... abrazaba a alguien.  De cabellos negros y mirada castaña también. Era mujer.  Pero no podía ver la cara con claridad. La chica lloraba.  Por algo pero... ¿Qué? Ahí vio a la mujer decir algo... pero era tan borroso.

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, la mirada esmeralda, no observaba a Urara. Lo observaba a él, que estaba perdido entre sus recuerdos. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cho Akiyashi en esos momentos, conversaba con su hechicero.  Le explicaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con aquella bruja. 

-¿Así que eso pasó?- preguntaba Shu Mei. Ambos estaban en unos de los salones secundarios del palacio.- Sentí la presencia... pero solo por unos instantes...

-Esa maldita- decía Cho.- ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿por qué no la detectaste?

-Majestad: un hechicero experimentado, sabe ocultar su existencia entre otros como ellos...  

-Eso me dices y me vuelves a decir...- mirando a la distancia, unas doncellas que limpiaban unos floreros- Por eso, no confío en las mujeres.. .por eso, tampoco lo hizo Cho Peing.- ellas, son víboras traicioneras. Engañosas bajo esa belleza temporal. Por eso nunca tomaré una reina. Hay que saber usarlas y luego, dispensarlas.  Por eso él creó esas leyes y doctrinas, en donde la mujer no puede estudiar ni ocupar cargos... por eso las brujas fueron quemadas. Se creen mas listos que los hombres... 

-¿Dónde está ahora esta mujer?- escuchando todo lo dicho y haciendo caso a poco. 

-¿Acaso no puedes sentir su poder?- observándole estupefacto.- Shu Mei ¿Acaso pierdes tus habilidades?

-No majestad-Respondió el hombre.- Lo que ocurre es que con el experimento que corrí, perdí mas energía de lo que creí. En unas semanas, estaré bien...- sonriendo sutilmente.- muy bien...

- está en la habitación "especial"- sonrió con cierto placer- a ver como sobrevive a los interrogatorios y a la "habilidad" de ese lugar- ahí miró a Shu Mei preguntándole.- ¿Cómo está tu "Loto"? – preguntó. 

-Bien... adaptándose.   Es hábil. Aprendiendo cada día mas. 

-¿Cuándo la enviarás a la misión especial?

-Cuanto antes mejor.- bajando su voz comentó..-Su majestad tiene que tomar precauciones... sentí algo. Muy poderoso...

-si, si.- dijo Cho indiferente- eso me dijiste cuando llegaste... sentiste ¿Algo poderoso? 

Shu Mei asintió.- Eres el hechicero mas poderoso Shu Mei. ¿o te has subestimado? 

-Sigo siéndolo majestad- dudó decir.- Pero lo que sentí fue fuerte. Magia antigua, si me permite decirle.

-Shu Mei.  – dijo Cho exasperándose y poniéndose de pie. – 400 años.  Matándolos, torturándolos, exterminándolos de la tierra y ellos surgen como ratas...- caminando a la puerta- Y todavía no me demuestras tu talento.  Demuéstramelo... 

Así y con esto se despidió del sujeto.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La mirada de la joven ataviada con sus instrumentos de entrenamiento en sus manos caminaba ciertamente algo pensativa a los eventos del día anterior. Pensaba en la relación que había entre Sakura y Shaoran.  Porque había una relación.  Pero mas que todo, el secreto acerca del pasado de Shaoran que su abuelo le reveló, sorprendiendo con ello a la muchacha y solicitándole que, por nada del mundo se lo contase a él, cuya memoria perdió o a la supuesta elegida o al mismo Keroberos.  Que si era posible, que se lo guardara para si. Sintió un rastro de algo que provocó,  que esta fijara su atención a la entrada de la caverna donde estaba la supuesta elegida.  Frunció su rostro al recordar las duras palabras de su abuelo.  

La verdad y a su opinión, el hombre fue, algo rudo y por supuesto desconfiado.   Sentía el poder en aquella chica ¿por qué su abuelo no? Pero algún plan tenía ese anciano con Sakura.  Solo esperaba que, Sakura demostrara porque Clow la eligió a ella.

-"_El sujeto era listo... muy listo. Por algo, alguna razón en si, Clow vio venir esto... pronto, tal vez, sepamos esa razón..."_

Pero sintió algo mas.  No era solamente la presencia de Sakura en el sitio.  Era de alguien mas.   Claro que lo reconocía.  Sonrió incluso ante lo que percibía.

-Tsubame.- dijeron muy cerca de si y con una voz aguda que hizo que la joven se sobresaltara. Ahí notó como la pequeña Urara ingresaba a la "morada" que ocupaba la elegida.

-Hue... tenías que ser tu...- dijo fríamente para luego mirar nuevamente a la, digamos "Habitación de la recién llegada" - ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?- sin siquiera mirarle.- Según creí, te ibas de nuevo... 

Hue le molestaba esa característica particular de Tsubame: Alejar a uno y todos. Desde que era pequeña, tenía esa particularidad.  La verdad era que, entre Kiddy y ella, había una gran brecha en comportamientos. Pero ¿Cómo era que, ambas podían llevarse tan bien todo el tiempo, mientras con él, lo trataba tan indiferente? 

-Así era- respondió él seriamente.- Pero... – dudando decirle.- Vine a ver si a Sakura se le ofrecía algo antes de irme...

ella sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa para decirle ahí, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- ¿Acaso sientes algo por ella? 

-No es de tu incumbencia, Tsubame ¿O me equivoco?

Ella rió irónicamente para decir.- No te equivocas....- colocando su arco cruzándole su espalda abrigada.  -Pero tanto como tu, tengo curiosidad por lo que hará para sorprender al abuelo.

-El anciano fue muy rudo con ella- opinó el sujeto.- Incluso es mas susceptible e incluso, flexible con Kiddy y las tonterías que comete...

-Si... Kiddy suele ocasionar enredos incluso, de índole amorosos que el abuelo tiene que desenredar...  

-Esa mujer está totalmente loca...- dijo Hue no evitando sonreír.-  oye...- observándole y dudando preguntarle.- Te quería preguntar algo...-ella le miró de reojo pero inmediatamente se puso a "revisar" sus instrumentos de entrenamiento.-Si... tal vez... fuera posible...

-Hue, no tengo tiempo.- le cortó la chica secamente.- tengo cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para entrenar... 

-Eso es todo lo que haces... siempre lo mismo... morirás hundida en responsabilidades y tantos entrenamientos... – en oposición a como la mujer llevaba su estilo de vida.

-Hue somos amigos, conocidos, diría yo, pero no te permito que me hables como si fueras mi padre- apuntándole.- No lo eres... mira a ver si Kiddy desea estar contigo...- alejándose- no tengo tiempo yo... voy a donde el abuelo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**---- un Rato después ----**

Tomoyo en esos instantes y sin que nadie le dijera nada, se había presentado al santuario del anciano.  No parecía haber nadie alrededor.   Miró por aquí y por allá, incluso llamó un par de veces, pero nadie le respondió.

-No hay nadie- suspiró la chica.

-¿por qué vinimos aquí Tomoyito?? – preguntó Kero a la joven que lo llevaba en brazos.  El frío comenzaba a sentirse un poco mas. 

-Necesito hablar con el anciano.- declaró la chica. 

Justo cuando iba saliendo se encuentra con la mirada azulada de la nieta del sujeto.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó interrogante y algo áspera la joven. –Nadie puede estar aquí... 

-No le hables así.- dijo Kero saliendo en su defensa y la joven observándole con interés.- Tomoyo no estaba haciendo nada malo.  Solo quería hablar con el anciano...

Tsubame sonrió sutilmente para decir.- Si que eres una criatura bocona ¿Eh? Y supongo que tienes hambre siempre...

-¿Cómo te atreves?- preguntó Kero pero antes de que le dijera lo que pensaba, la voz de Tomoyo se escuchó.

-¿por qué hacen esto? ¿acaso no saben lo preocupada que tienen a Sakura?- atrayendo las miradas de ambos.- Sakura... ella ha demostrado que es capaz de todo..  ¿por qué ahora ese anciano quiere que le demuestre lo que todos nosotros sabemos? Incluso, Xian Hue está enterado de sus habilidades.  Urara también... 

-Sakura, como la elegida, tiene que saber enfrentar los retos que se le presenten..- respondió Tsubame seriamente. Hizo una pausa y colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica, dijo, atrayendo su mirada- El Poderoso Mago Clow, no eligió como dueña de su poder a un don nadie...ella tiene magia.  Solo tiene que, aprender a canalizarla y obtendrá todo lo que se proponga.  – sonriendo por un segundo agregó.- Que confíe en su luz interna... y la magia la guiará...- y dado por terminada la conversación dijo.- Es hora que te vayas... el tiempo se acaba...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Las horas de deliberación pasaron pronto para los jóvenes. Sakura ya estaba reunida con Keroberos, Tomoyo, Li (quien a pesar de la insistencia de Kiobe de que se quedara recostado este, no hacía caso), y Tsubame al igual que Kiobe, Kiddy y Xian Hue estaban allí silenciosos en una esquina. 

Ante la llegada del anciano este miró con indiferencia a Sakura y compañía lo que colocó a la chica mas nerviosa aun.  

-Oye: Todo estará bien.- dijo Li dándole ánimos. 

-Sakura: Estarás bien...- dijo Tomoyo irradiándole confianza y olvidándose por esos momentos, el otro problema que le aquejaba.

-Sakura: si sientes que te quedas sin fuerzas, abandona tu intento—dijo Keroberos en su verdadera forma.  Sakura tenía el báculo de estrella en sus manos.  – Por favor: hablamos de los riesgos...

Sakura asintió en silencio.  Y era porque su intento era peligroso en si...

------------- Flash Back -------------

-Entonces...- dijo Sakura después de que Tomoyo le contó su encuentro con Tsubame.- ¿Qué siga mis instintos?

-Eso dijo- respondió su prima.- que tu corazón daría la solución... 

-La única forma...- sacando el mazo de cartas a la vista- es cambiando las cartas... demostrarle que puedo con la misión... pero no haciéndolo sola- observando a Li y recordaron lo que hablaron temprano aquel día. – tendré que tener todo su apoyo... ¿cómo lo sorprendería?

-Si me lo preguntas a mi, creo que se sorprendería si: a) te lanzas de la base de la montaña; b) que lucharas hasta la muerte con Tsubame o c) si cambiaras parte de las cartas a tu voluntad...

-¿Cambiar las cartas? ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto?- preguntó Li.

-Al cambiar las cartas, podría hacer algo... algo que sorprendiera al anciano... pero para hacer algo que le sorprenda...- parecía pensar y analizar la respuesta- Tendrías que... hacer algo fuera de lo normal...

-¿A que llamas fuera de lo normal?- preguntó Urara quien estaba allí también.

-Por ejemplo algo que, nadie se lo esperara...- dijo Sakura analizando lo dicho por Kero y Tomoyo.- Algo que necesitara usar toda mi capacidad y que soy competente para el desafío... incluso lo sorprendería mas que, un duelo a la muerte...

-No digas eso Sakura- dijo Tomoyo atemorizada ante la idea- Aunque Li sea buen maestro y tu una buena aprendiz, ni siquiera llegas al nivel de esa chica: Tsubame, o Nami o la otra...- no recordando su nombre.- Si es hasta la muerte....- no queriendo terminar aquella idea- ¡¡No!! Debe de haber otra manera...

Li escuchaba todo aquello en silencio.  Miraba a su alrededor y a Sakura quien aun pensaba que hacer.  Faltaba poco. Lo sabía.  Pronto vendría aquel sujeto a retarla. 

Pronto el fuego de aquel lugar fue haciéndose mas chico y extinguiéndose.   

Ninguno excepto Urara se movió de su sitio.  Esta tomó unos maderos a un lado para avivar las llamas.   Comenzó a arrojarlas en el silencio que se produjo en el lugar. 

-aquí es muy oscuro- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la chica y arrojando también maderos. – solo en aceite para lámparas y la madera, deberían recolectarla en todo el año para subsistir...- mirando al techo (o techo supuesto) del lugar.  Había lo que parecía ser un hueco para que el humo saliese de ahí. Su mirada se enfocó en aquel detalle y comentó.- ¿qué es ese hueco?- señalándoles.

-creo que es para que el humo no se quede aquí.—dijo Li observándole y analizando un instante esto.- Imagínense como andaría el humo aquí adentro con tantas personas y tantas hogueras en el interior... y mas en invierno.

-Mi tía me dice que aquí pasan el invierno... esto es un santuario- dijo la chica,- En primavera todos habitan del otro lado; Justo en las afueras de esta montaña. No se quedan ahí en invierno para que los soldados y los cazadores no los encuentren...

-Pero aun así, es muy oscuro...y mas en invierno....- dijo Tomoyo.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban a Sakura se le ocurría una idea: una idea para demostrar que en efecto ella tenía el poder suficiente para ser la correcta dueña de las cartas. 

-¿Qué tal...- dijo Sakura atrayendo sus miradas- ¿Qué no tuvieran que usar madera y leños jamás para iluminarse... aquí dentro?- ninguno de ellos comprendió su comentario o su inquietud.- ¿Qué tal si, no tuvieran que temer a la noche? ¿ o a la oscuridad?

-¿Qué dices Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo temiendo que, los nervios nublaran el sano juicio de la chica- Claro que siempre habrá día seguido de la noche... 

-Una noche, en el día... un día en la noche... – dijo ella ocurriéndosele una idea- ¿Qué crees Kero?

Kero finalmente parecía comprender lo que la chica trataba de decir.  Ella comenzó a buscar entre las cartas, sacando dos en particular.  Se las mostró solo a Kero y este, abrió sus ojos como platos y comprendiendo se exaltó diciendo.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???? No, no, no... no harás eso ¿Cierto?

-¿qué pasa?- preguntaba Li preocupado ante la reacción de la criatura y la seriedad de Sakura. 

Pero Kero lo ignoró al decir.- él creó esas... pero no creo que llegó el día que la llegara a usar; ninguna... de esas...

Tomoyo se acercó al igual que Urara al ver ambas cartas y preguntó.- ¿Es peligroso?

-Bastante- dijo Kero – son unas cartas muy poderosas... las principales del Mazo me atrevo a decir.  Además, son las servidoras de Yue...

-¿Yue?- preguntó Sakura- ¿El otro guardián?

-Son bastantes  complicadas- señalando las cartas- son muy fieles a Yue... no se porque- dándole desinterés en todo eso.- lo que si se es que, lo que planeas es arriesgado...

-¿Qué tan arriesgado?- preguntó Li preocupado.- ¿Alguien quisiera decirme que es lo que tanto hablan?- y es que Li, no comprendía aun porque tanto alboroto.  Y era por la simple razón que no llegó a ver que cartas eran en particular. 

-Podría... una vez,  que lo haga... podría caer inconsciente... y no despertar... esas dos... absorben poderes.. la magia de manera muy fácil.. – dudando de su capacidad o de su sano juicio, agregó.- querer hacer lo que quieres....

-Pero ¿Es factible?- preguntó Sakura confiada.

Kero asintió en silencio. Dos minutos de profundo silencio fue seguido por este comentario.- Siempre y por lógica, no deberías de hacerlo ahora...  y mas aun, para demostrarle a alguien algo...- sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa.-  es magia avanzadísima. Y por mas capaz que seas, esto aun te dejará sino es dormida, muy débil para continuar el camino... por un tiempo al menos.

-Sino hacemos esto, jamás llegaremos con Ieran Li- dijo Sakura- Aunque lleguemos a ella, también pondrá algún impedimento para no ayudarnos... tengo que hacerlo...

Kero vio en su mirada decisión y negativa ante el retroceder en la idea.  El tiempo se acababa.  Dijo en un suspiro.- espero que sepas lo que haces- a media voz y se retiró de la caverna.

Y era por la simple razón que la idea no le agradaba para nada.  Le simpatizaba Sakura... y si algo le pasaba... 

Urara tomó de la mano a Tomoyo y ambas abandonaron el lugar. Pero no Li; este se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando intensa y decididamente a Sakura.

-¿No piensas retroceder, cierto?

-No me creo capaz de hacerlo- dijo Sakura- es la única manera para que el anciano... reconozca lo que soy... quien soy...

-Si hay tanto riesgo, te pido por favor, que recapacites...- imploró el sujeto con su mirada fija en la joven de cabellos cortos. 

Pero ella no se volteaba a mirarle a los ojos. Permanecía de espaldas.  Miraba un punto en el muro. Porque prefería mirar ese punto, a que él leyera en sus ojos el temor que le invadía ante el riesgo que corría. Porque temía.  Temía que aquella mirada, leyera todo sobre ella.  Ella sentía que, él hacía eso. 

Pero él imploró una vez mas diciendo—NO tienes que hacerlo...

-No tengo... pero debo...- sin mirarle aun.

Tal vez por la impaciencia que el tiempo se acababa, estaba nerviosa. Pero mas que todo, dio un saltito del susto cuando sintió el toque masculino del sujeto en uno de sus hombros. Incluso, él notó lo nerviosa que estaba. 

-No tienes porque...- dijo en un susurro solo escuchado por ella. No sabía porque pero su voz, era tan relajante y algo confiada.  Le irradiaba confianza.  Sentía como su rostro ardía.  Y pensaba en lo que casi ocurre mas temprano estando ellos a solas. –me preocupo por ti...- haciendo que ella sintiera aquellas "mariposas" o nudos en su estomago. –no quiero que te pase nada malo...

-Lo se- dijo ella avanzando y soltándosele. Se volteó para sonreír confiada y decir.- Pero nada me pasará... "pase lo que pase, todo estará bien..."

El exhaló profundamente. Podía ser tan terca cuando se lo proponía. 

Se volteó a la puerta para decir en un soplo.- No se que pasaría...- cerrando sus ojos.- No se que pasaría si algo.... si algo... si algo te ocurre... pero, estaré ahí... – dejando de hablar, saliendo por la "puerta" y dejando a una sorprendida, anonadada y ruborizada Sakura. 

------------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

-"no voy a pensar en su mirada hacía mi"- pensaba Sakura hablando de la mirada indiferente en el anciano.- "Pensaré en la confianza de mis amigos..." –Observando los rostros optimistas de Tomoyo y Urara.  La mirada de Xian Hue. No sabía porque pero su mirada era de apoyo y confianza.  Pero después miró a Li.  Este le observaba no sonriendo pero si recordando lo que pasa entre ellos. ¿Acaso pasa algo entre ellos?

Pero Li, miró con penetrante mirada a Xian Hue.  Este miraba a Sakura con admiración.  Comenzó a sentir su rostro algo caliente.-" ¿por qué este, tiene que mirarla tanto?" – se preguntaba Li. Pero la voz del anciano los trajo a la realidad.

-Bien muchacha- dijo el anciano mirando a Sakura fijamente.  – el tiempo se ha acabado.- Mientras ingresó un joven de cabellos negros y mirada azabache colocándose al lado de Kiddy y dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura, Tomoyo y Keroberos.  Pero para su sorpresa este se le quedó mirando a él. - ¿Tienes el poder suficiente para llevar la responsabilidad o me entregarás las cartas para que mi nieta, Tsubame....- señalando a la aludida-... Se encargue?

-No señor- ahí el anciano sonrió desconfiadamente y ella agregó frunciendo su mirada.- Soy Sakura Kinomoto... no seré tan práctica como Tsubame en magia o en defensa o tal vez, como guerrera, pero el Mago Clow confía en mi... si hace eso, es porque existe algo en mí que no hay en nadie mas... y no voy a arrojar esa confianza por el aire solo para que "ustedes se encarguen".

Xian Hue al igual que Li sonrieron ante la decisión de la chica y su determinación.  Pero no así lo hicieron otras personas presentes.  Li sentía aquella mirada inquisidora sobre el y para nada disimulada.  

-¡¡Así mismo Sakura!!- gritó Kiddy sorprendiendo a los demás ahí en incluso arrojando vítores y aplaudiendo.

-¿Puedes guardar silencio?- dijo Nami llamándole la atención.

-¿De que lado estás?- preguntó Kiobe observando a la guerrera sorprendida.

-Bueno les diré algo: Clow la eligió a ella por algo... Siempre he dicho que era un hombre listo... incluso en las historias, se cuenta eso. ¿por qué no creer que en efecto ella es su elegida?

Pero el anciano una vez la calma volvió dijo.- Puedes decir ello con tal determinación mi niña... pero eso no te salvará a ti o a las cartas si pierdes, y el imperio las obtiene...

-Sakura ha hecho poco a poco, las cartas suyas. Son de ella. Incluso, hay algunas que están bajo su sello.- defendió Kero pero no alterado. Mas bien calmado. Muy calmado.- tal vez, sería mejor que, nos dirigiéramos al Este. Donde Lady Ieran. Ella, tal vez, la reciba...

-Lo dudo mucho.- habló el anciano.- Lady Ieran confía en nuestras decisiones y nuestro juicio.- observando a Sakura- Ve al Este sola, sin ningún Hermano de la Luna, y nunca te recibirá.  Puedo asegurártelo...

-¡¡no pueden hacer eso!!- salió Li a la defensa, atrayendo las miradas de los allí presentes.

-Li por favor.- dijo Tomoyo reteniéndole.- Esta es la lucha de Sakura... – susurrándole a su oído.- Solo de Sakura...

Pero Tsubame le observaba con interés.  

--Pruébalo entonces...- dijo el anciano.  

-¿Qué quiere ver?- preguntó Sakura.

-No lo se. Hemos escuchado las sorprendentes habilidades de esas famosas Cartas de Clow... de su sello y sus guardianes...- mirando a Kero. De ahí, volvió su mirada a Sakura y dijo.- pruébanos que, dominas el poder...

Sakura tomó aquello como el desafío en si.  –Libérate...- fue todo lo dicho por ella en ese momento, el báculo apareció ante los ojos de los allí presentes. 

-¿Qué tanto ha escuchado de estas cartas? – preguntó Sakura mirando a cada uno de los presentes- ¿Conocen tal vez, la función o habilidad de cada una? 

-Solo lo que se conoce por parte de Asuka- intervino Tsubame.- Que sus habilidades eran mas allá de todo lo tradicional de la magia... acorralada por los cuatro elementos y sus derivados: Agua, viento, fuego y tierra... de ahí derivarían las otras....- sorprendiendo a sus propios "hermanos"- o eso dice los diarios de Asuka y de Itziar...

-¿Conocen entonces las cartas de Luz y Oscuridad?- preguntó su dueña.

-Cartas comunes...- dijo el anciano.

-Las cartas regentes del Día y la Noche- dijo Tsubame en un susurro que fue escuchado por Kiobe y Xian Hue.  Sus ojos se contorsionaron al pensar lo que ella haría.  Aquellas cartas eran la apariencia aun de las Cartas Clow.  Aun no eran rosas, como las Sakura.

Sakura desplegó con su magia el sello debajo de sus pies.  Cerrando sus ojos, la magia comenzó a brillar de su poder interior. – Cartas que fueron Creadas por Clow: abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense...- ante esta petición, las cartas comenzaron a flotar y girar delante de ella a gran rapidez.- Háganlo en el Nombre de Sakura ¡¡Luz!! ¡¡oscuridad!!

Ante este mandato y delante de todos ellos, las cartas en efecto fueron rodeadas por la energía rosa de la chica.  Comenzaron a chispear y una potente brillo cegador comenzó a rodearles.  A medida de aquello y mientras el báculo estuvo extendido las cartas cambiaban.

Pero a mitad, se detuvieron.  Fueron detenidas. No avanzaba.  Sakura sabía con ojos cerrados lo que pasaba y sentía como la magia extraída pero no lograba cambiarlas.   Incluso comenzaba a ejercer presión en el báculo con sus manos. Pero le estaba costando trabajo.

_-"No lo logrará"-_ dijo Tsubame para si.- _"A este ritmo... es muy poco.  Ella es fuerte... ¡¡Vamos chica!! Puedes lograrlo... solo un poco mas... confía en ti..."_- mirando a un lado vio a Li desesperado por ayudarle.  Eso se notaba y ella leía.- _"Confía...."_ – miró a Kero y también estaba preocupado.

Pero en el interior de Sakura, comenzó a escuchar voces; voces que le decían que todo saldría bien. Voces que le decían que faltaba poco.  Voces que le aseguraban que hacía lo correcto.

Imágenes; imágenes de ella con su padre. Imágenes con su hermano; con Yukito, con Eriol, con Tomoyo. Imágenes de cuando conoció a Kero.  Imágenes de cómo el mago Clow le daba ánimos.  Si ella, no fuera la elegida, no se le aparecería en cada momento que lo necesitaba. 

Tal vez, estos pensamientos, eran los que le obligaban a continuar. A no ceder.  A no darse por vencida. 

Avanzó un poco mas en la transformación.  El anciano de por si, estaba sorprendido.  Sabía que, cartas de tal magnitud y cambiarlas al mismo tiempo y como lo estaba haciendo, era arriesgado. Muy arriesgado.

-"por favor Sakura"- decía Shaoran en su cabeza- "por favor... tu puedes"- sentía como quería acercarse a ella y apoyarla.  Pues la veía que la magia hacía que perdiera el equilibrio.  Ya estaba de una rodilla.  –No te des por vencida...- gritó y siendo escuchado por Sakura.

El anciano esto, le llamó mucho la atención.  Hasta le ocasionó alegría.  Conocía las raíces de aquel chico y él interés que este colocaba en apoyar a la joven, sobrepasaba sus expectativas. 

Tal vez el escuchar aquello provenir de Li, hizo que ella recobrara energías escondidas dentro de ella, que hicieron que recobrara la postura y forzara aun mas el cambio.

Kero trató de acercarse, porque ya estaba en una etapa riesgosa. La luz, invadía aquella caverna y no dudaba que los efectos se sintieran a todo su alrededor.  Pero sería mas de lo que ella esperaría.

Las cartas una vez ella dijo.- "por favor... cambien".... e ilumínenlo todo... convivan en la noche de hoy en toda la tierra... - fue suficiente.  Unos segundos después, unas Cartas Sakura de Luz y Oscuridad giraban delante de ella y sonrió al verles.  Las voces dándoles confianza y las imágenes, se detuvieron.

-Sorprendente- dijo Kiddy mirando a su alrededor como aquel lugar brillaba en su esplendor. - ¿vieron eso? Esa chica... 

-Pudo cambiar esas cartas- dijo Nami completando y mirando sus manos y su cuerpo.- e iluminarlo todo... es como si tuviésemos sol de medio día en la primavera...

Xian Hue se acercó tratando de llegar a Sakura, pero Li y Tomoyo se adelantaron.  Igual Kero que se acercó diciendo.- Bien hecho Sakura... muy bien hecho.

Pero ella se sintió mareada pero sonreía.  

-Muchacha: Nunca en mi vida he visto tal cosa... en todos mis años... esas cartas, son las mas poderosas pero como poderosas, son las mas difíciles de dominar mucho mas, cambiar...

Pero, Li notaba que Sakura no estaba bien. – oye ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy... estoy...-dijo ella perdiendo el equilibrio y apoyándose de él en sus brazos. El sujeto la tenía a milímetros de su rostro. Pero ella, al cerrar los ojos, le preocupó bastante olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-Sakura...- dijo Kero al notar como perdía el conocimiento.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntaba Kiddy.

Pero Tsubame impidió que alguno de los de ellos se acercaran a los recién llegados. Notó como Li con preocupación la condujo suavemente al suelo y la mantenía recogida en sus brazos.  La chica aun tenía el báculo en sus manos y las cartas revoloteaban a su alrededor.  Sorprendentemente no sobre Sakura: Sino, alrededor de ambos.

Pero no fue hasta que Li, rozó con sus dedos la mano donde Sakura tenía su mano, que este brilló mas: Porque habían dos conexiones logradas: ahí notaron la activación de aquellas cartas con el brillo mas intenso jamás visto e incluso, cegador y pronto aquel efecto, se trasladaba a todos lados de esa montaña: no solo eso; De la tierra misma. 

El atardecer fue afectado por unas enormes franjas de color dorado.  Como si fuera el pleno día.  Eran como franjas de tigre. Pero ellos, al estar dentro de la montaña, no lo notaban a vista. Pero los mas fuertes de allí, lo notaban pues el poder había sido esparcido en todas partes. Notándose incluso en el cielo con las enormes franjas de luz que circundaban los cielos.

Li se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvo el tocar a Sakura y la mano en el báculo.  Pero estaba mas preocupado en su condición que en lo que ocurrió en si. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Media Noche... castillo de Cho en la Capital. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Todo lo que se habló en lo que quedó del día era el efecto de día-noche que ocurrió en horas mas temprano.  Aun el fenómeno causaba mucha sorpresa e impresiones contrarias en todo el imperio.

Para algunos, era la señal inminente de la caída del Imperio de Cho.

Para otros, la señal de que el mundo que conocían llegaba a su fin...

Pero en otros lugares de aquel lugar, era una señal.  Señal de que, había que aliarse pues la hora de resurgir, iniciaba. Y así lo harían.

Las grandes franjas amarillentas y naranjas en el cielo, contrarrestaba con las otras franjas: oscuras, azuladas y negruzcas que le daban paso a una noche normal.  Pero ese, no era el día y mucho mejor, la hora de aquello. 

Pero otras personas, poco les importaba el curioso y extraño fenómeno.

Pero un dúo de jóvenes que recorrían los pasillos con disimulo de patrullaje, si les extrañó todo aquello; incluso Yukito notó lo preocupado que se notaba Touya cuando el rumor se expandió y ellos junto a muchos guardias, fueron testigos de aquel extraño fenómeno. Para Touya, era el inicio de algo. Pero su mente, debía mantenerse limpia en esos instantes.   Estos, tenían otros planes. 

Touya y Yukito ya caminaban a paso doble por los míseros pasillos laterales a los principales del palacio. Tenían el tiempo sobre ellos.  Lo sabían. La nueva guardia en el calabozo de la torre  Norte, duraría veinte minutos. Lo sabían, habían visto el horario de los puestos.

La noticia de la mujer que trató de matar a Cho se corrió como pólvora entre los soldados y entre todos las personas del lugar. pero, Touya, no pudo dormir en ese tiempo.  Su humor era del peor a pesar que incluso se ganó la admiración del mismísimo rey. 

Pero sabía lo que había sentido el día del baile.  Horas antes.  Un poder. Una magia, una energía muy negra, peligrosa e inestable se levantaba dentro de los muros del palacio.  Y su sexto sentido le daba por supuesto la idea de que a Itzume o Itziar, le quedaba muy poco, si es que acaso, estaba viva.

La llegada del invierno a las tierras, le daban la posibilidad de escapar con la joven con dirección al Este, como lo había planeado. Claro que no esperaba que la intervención de su parte, se diera en tales magnitudes y tan tarde, a su pesar.

La había entregado a sus enemigos. Nunca se lo perdonaría: para salvar el alma de la joven, la entregó a Cho, dejándole inconsciente y en manos de aquellos verdugos.    Sabía que, ella tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera podido con Cho, aunque le hubiera costado su vida. 

Pero ¿acaso su mente le decía que, había cometido un error?

-Por aquí.- sonó la voz de Yukito indicándole por donde doblar.  El hedor proveniente de los húmedos muros de aquel pasadizo entraba por sus fosas nasales y comenzaba a surgir efecto en sus sentidos.  Primero a la derecha, luego izquierda; izquierda nuevamente. Parecía que el lugar no tenía fin.

Justo y delante de una intersección se detuvieron: Debían tomar derecha o izquierda.  No les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Ahora ¿ por donde?- preguntaba Yukito.  Touya miraba uno y otro lado.  ¡¡Maldición!! No podía utilizar su poder para detectar magia.  Shu Mei estaba en palacio; no tardaría en encontrarlos.

-¿Izquierda o derecha?_ preguntaba su amigo observándole- ¡¡Touya!! no tenemos tiempo...- mirándole con intriga.

-Si pudiéramos...- dijo Kinomoto, dudando y mirando con énfasis a su amigo.- No se... – por primera vez, mostrando su debilidad.

-¿Crees que debemos regresar?- mostrando detrás de ellos el camino.- No estamos tarde...

-Ella estará muerta para mañana a lo mejor... si no es que...- dudando y no queriendo admitir lo que sabía en su mente que era posible. no sentía su presencia tan poderosamente como la noche anterior. 

-Aun no lo está- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que ambos hombres se voltearan empuñando sus espadas.- Tranquilos...- al ver las filosas armas tan cerca de su rostro que veía su reflejo y el de las antorchas en ellas. – Estoy de su lado...- mirándoles con las manos alzadas a ambos lados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kinomoto a su rival.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vine a ayudarlos, créanlo o no ... y estoy aquí gracias a una persistencia femenina.- sonrió con una gota en su cuello.  

Por supuesto, hablaba de Nakuru utilizando sus "encantos femeninos" con el soldado. 

-Tao.. no tengo tiempo...- dijo Kinomoto exasperado.

-Tranquilo... está a la derecha- señalándoles y mirándoles fijamente a ambos agregó.- Y créanme... estoy de su lado... 

Touya le costó tal vez por la rivalidad que durante mucho tiempo existió entre ambos , el creerle. Pero Tao Makoto había facilitado sus entradas a palacio buscando a la joven Itzume.  Ahora, les ayudaba a sacarla de allí.

Confió y asintió.  Pronto los tres hombres se movían con agilidad en búsqueda de la joven a quien Touya rogaba a los cielos, aun estuviera con vida. 

Pero nada lo prepararía para lo que sería testigo.  

-Por aquí.- dijo Touya deteniéndose ante una puerta vieja y opaca.  No tenía rejilla para observar al interior. 

-¿Esta?- preguntó Tao observándole.- Esa es una bodega de ese brujo horrible...- negándose.- Ahí no está...

Insistió diciendo.- Te digo que es aquí...

Yukito observó el rostro de Touya decidido y preguntó a Tao- ¿Cómo entraremos? ¿tendrá llave?

Touya lo sintió.  Un gran poder rodeaba aquella habitación. Posiblemente para que la prisionera no usara sus poderes al tratar de salir. 

Tocó el cerrojo de la puerta y lo sintió.   Incluso retiró sus manos inmediatamente.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Tao.

-Esta habitación tiene algo malo...- dijo el sujeto no dando detalles- Tao: Tendrás que sacarla tu de ahí...

-Un momento.- preguntó el sujeto desconfiando de Kinomoto- Si dices que tiene algo malo. ¿por qué yo y no tu, o tu amigo?

-Si uno de nosotros entramos, podemos perder el conocimiento....- Yukito incluso lo observó algo confundido.- a ti no te pasará nada...

Se cruzó de brazos para decir algo punzante.- Vuelvo y te repito que, no entraré al menos que uno de ustedes venga conmigo... 

Pero Touya lo tomó por la solapa y perdiendo la paciencia dijo con enojo en su voz y a centímetros del rostro del sujeto.- Y yo te digo que no le queda a Itzume mucho tiempo... Abre la puerta y ve por ella, o no verás mas la luz del día...

Makoto notó el enojo en Kinomoto.  Cuantas veces no lo había visto de una manera enojada, pero ahora, parecía un desequilibrado. 

-Muy... bien...- dijo siendo soltado del agarre del soldado.  Incluso abrió el cerrojo de la puerta y no pasó nada mas que abrir. Miró a Kinomoto buscando respuesta para ello.

Sabía que, Itzume fue capturada por tratar de matar a Cho.  Incluso Nakuru quien lo contactó en otra parte del castillo, le dijo parte de lo ocurrido, pero no que había usado sus poderes.  No sabía que Itzume era hechicera. No sabía de los poderes de Touya y lo de Yukito; de el porque no podían ingresar a aquella habitación.

-Está abierta- dijo Makoto. En aquel momento escucharon una campanada. La campanada que decía que era hora que los soldados estuvieran en sus puestos.

-Date prisa que se nos acaba el tiempo...- dijo Kinomoto reclamándole.

Una vez ingresó dejando a los dos amigos en la puerta Yukito preguntó.- ¿Por qué no podemos entrar?

-Hay una magia muy poderosa Yuki, absorbe el poder y la energía de las personas... sabes que tengo habilidades....

-Como Sakura también y como...- ahí conectó la idea y dijo.- Esta habitación... es....

-Exactamente. Para contener los seres con magia y poderes... lo que significa que, no es la primera vez que alguien con magia está en este lugar...

-¡¡Kinomoto!!- gritó Tao.- ¡¡Ven aquí!! ¡¡Rápido!!

Ambos hombres escucharon esto y Touya temió lo peor.  Pero no podía ser lo peor; Sentía que el lugar en efecto absorbía de alguien. Porque lo sentía y en cierta forma, lo "Veía" pero ingresó sin poder Yukito hacerle la pregunta de ¿Por qué entonces él que no poseía poderes, no podía entrar? 

Touya ingresó a sabiendas de lo que esperaba.  En efecto, comenzó a sentir desde que puso un pie en su interior, como algo salía de él.  Se sentía mareado. Muy mareado y como comenzaba a sentir como golpetones fríos y exactos en distintas partes de su cuerpo.  Su magia se iba de él.

Llegó al fondo de aquel terrible lugar.  Sentía el olor a algo. Parecía azufre y olor mas profundo y áspero aun que hacía que quisiera cubrirse su boca y su nariz y así lo hizo.

-Por aquí.- le indicó Tao con su voz dada la penumbra del lugar- Ella....- dudó decirle._ ella no está bien.

Touya no tenía antorchas en sus manos.  La poca luz del pasillo, no llegaba hasta ahí.  Pero tampoco había una ventana cerca de ellos. Solo había una pequeña ventana. Al fondo de aquel oscuro lugar.

-Busca una antorcha.-dijo Touya.   Palpó como Itzume estaba atada de manos  y pies a la pared.  Pudo palpar sus ataduras, pero a sabiendas que, perdía cada vez mas energía, ambos, un corte imprudente con su espada y desangraría a la joven.  

Estaba inconsciente pues no la escuchaba hablar.  Tampoco respirar.  Mientras Tao corrió al exterior por una antorcha y volvía, él tocaba su rostro.  Se sentía frío.  Muy frío y él cada vez mas perdía su poder. 

-Touya... tal vez yo...- escuchó decir del exterior de Yukito.

-¡¡NO!! Quédate ahí afuera...  – Dijo en un respiro.- Mejor vigila. – dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la joven. O lo que creía que era Itzume. 

Tao ingresó con una de las antorcha que tomó del pasillo.  Mientras avanzaba mas claro se hacía el rostro de Itzume.  Touya observó con horror al igual que Tao de lo que la chica había sido victima.

Touya sentía hervir su sangre a la vez que con su espada liberaba a la joven de lo que parecía ser una especie de tortura.  Estaba atada de manos y pies desde la parte superior de la habitación.  Estaba vestida de harapos a diferencia de la noche que bailó en el salón.  Su rostro, su bello y juvenil rostro,  golpeado, moretado y sangraba por boca, nariz y frente. Su sangre de la frente parecía venir de la parte superior de su cuero cabelludo.

Sus blanquecinos brazos estaban llenos de magulladuras y moretones. Sus pies, estaban sujetos también sufrían laceraciones por la violencia con que la trataron y estaba atada. Pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda. Probablemente para que no pudiera ver a quien podía atacar.   

-Oh Itzume- decía Touya mientras él, la liberaba con su espada y Tao la sujetaba para que no cayera al suelo.  Finalmente libre, la chica cayó sobre los brazos de Makoto, quien retiró la venda de sus ojos.  

Touya ya no podía mantener la vista fija.  Pero tenía que hacerlo. Sentía como su energía se escapaba de si. Pero el problema mayor, vendría para sacar a Itzume del palacio o ellos, salir con ella. 

Salieron a duras penas de aquella habitación (Touya por su falta de energía) y Tao pues cargaba a la joven y no era tan atléticamente dotado como Kinomoto .

-Madre mía- dijo Yukito al ver en las condiciones que estaba Itzume. Ahí notó cuando Touya salió que este tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse- ¿Estás bien?

Pero Touya no habló, asintió un momento.- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, o compartiremos celda con ella. Está demasiado fría...- comentó Tao. Ahí Yukito se retiró la chaqueta larga que llevaba y con ella cubrió a Itzume.  Esta ni se movió un centímetro.  Tampoco abrió los ojos. 

Sus harapos tenían sangre de ella y la sangre seca en su rostro era notable.  – Touya...- dijo Yukito mirando apesadumbrado a Itzume y después a su amigo.- ¿No estará....

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Kinomoto enojado. Pero no enojado con Yukito.  Tampoco con Itzume, o con Tao por ayudar a la chica a entrar a palacio. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Porque él, era quien había impedido que la chica matase a Cho al ingresar y dejarle inconsciente. Él había ocasionado todo eso.  Todo por salvar su alma, su cuerpo, su espíritu. 

Tao señaló al otro lado diciendo.- Vamos  por aquí... los soldados vendrán por donde nosotros vinimos y por aquí, sale al patio de entrenamiento... no tendremos ningún problema mayor.- dirigiendo el camino.

Touya notó como Tao se esforzaba en serio en ayudarles. Pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso lo hacía por él? No... Kinomoto admitía que nunca había sido amable con él. Mas bien, nunca quiso que se acercara mucho dado a que Tao era muy conquistador y sabía que hubo un tiempo que seguía a Sakura.  Pero acaso... ¿Lo hacía por Itzume? 

Tampoco comprendía como y porque él sabía mas de las rutas dentro de aquel laberinto de pasadizos secretos para las habitaciones laterales de la torre Norte que ellos. 

Pero tenía que esperar para poder responder o articularle al sujeto esas preguntas.  

Touya sentía débil.  Tan débil. Pero debía de continuar; ya no eran solo él e Itzume; estaban las vidas de Tao y Yukito en riesgo por igual. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras y en otro lugar del castillo, alguien sintió aquello. Sintió un rastro débil, vago y disperso de poderes.  Se dirigió al guardia empotrado a su puerta (no se permitía a nadie en el interior de aquel lugar sin permiso) y dijo.- llama a los soldados... diles que se dirijan al lado Norte...- frunciendo su rostro.-Alguien escapa...- Ante esta orden, el soldado se fue del lugar y Shu Mei cerró la puerta detrás de si. 

Le inquietaba aquel fenómeno que aun se sentía en el ambiente: magia, poderosa, amenazante y pura; llena de luz. Pero miró mas allá y sonrió.  Si iban a enfrentarles, quien quiera que fuese, se encontrarían con un par de sorpresas en el camino.  Solo esperaba que, sus poderes se recuperaran en su totalidad y esto, se conseguiría con el tiempo.

Miró adelante a la silueta de aquella figura estilizada que le observaba curiosamente. Sus cabellos eran  verde mar y sus ojos marrones que le miraban con respeto y algo de ingenuidad frívola. - ¿Qué ocurre Padre? 

Vestía con una corsé de color negro y usaba una especie de pantalones muy ajustados, muy adelantado o liberales para esos tiempos. 

-Nada mi querida- besándole sus cabellos y haciendo que esta voltease su mirada y su atención a lo que leía antes de que Shu Mei caminase a la puerta dijo- Continúa...

-¿Cuándo podré volver a "jugar" con mi amiga?- preguntó.  En realidad su voz era muy educada pausada y reflejaba ingenuidad, ocultando atrás de aquel bello, blanquecino y perfecto rostro, la monstruosidad de su sangre, su cuerpo y su nacimiento en si.

-Si los soldados hacen su cometido, tal vez, no vuelvas a jugar con ella, mi querida...- dijo en un susurro y sospechando que aquel rastro de magia de momentos antes, era que había escapado la chica.- Pero no te preocupes, si ellos terminan con ella...- sonriéndole complacido.- Hay muchas otras con quienes jugar... y esta vez, aprenderás a hacer las cosas bien...

-¿puedo matarlas?- dijo sonriendo nocivamente ante el horror pero inocencia, en su petición. - ¿Y torturarlas?

-Todo lo que quieras- respondió Shu Mei con cierta alegría ante su "hija" y su simpleza al hablar de todo aquello como si no fuese nada.  Porque para él, no era nada.  Y que decir de su "hija" cuyo nacimiento vino lleno de lagrimas, odio, sufrimiento y sangre. – Todo lo que tu quieras... en Marmolite hay eso, y mucho mas... 

Ante ello, esta sonrió mas ampliamente.  Su mirada fría y calculadora se concentró en el libro de ataques y artes de asesinato o torturas,  que Shu Mei consiguió para ella. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Tao algo agotado ya.  Que decir de Touya. Pero Yukito se percató al momento que Tao cae por poco al pasillo, que ya estaba sintiendo cansancio en sus brazos.  Le sorprendía porque Touya podía levantarla como pluma.  Pero Tao era un ser humano normal y no era físicamente tan dotado como Touya. Se adelantó al sujeto y mientras Touya se inclinaba a un muro este dijo en susurro a Tao.- Dámela... ya estás agotado y vas adelante con ella; si nos encontramos con la guardia... no podrás defenderte, mucho menos, a ella. 

Tao asintió dejando la chica en brazos de Yukito.   En ese momento y al estar en sus brazos, la chica se tambaleó y exhaló ligeramente.  Yukito se sintió también algo extraño.  Touya percibió algo mas.

Fue cuando escucharon detrás de ellos la voz de alarma de los soldados. Los tres se voltearon para mirar el semi oscuro pasillo y voltear a la salida para Tao y Touya desenfundar sus espadas.

-No estás bien Touya...- dijo Yukito al recordar la palidez del sujeto una vez salieron Tao y él con la chica de la habitación.- No podrás pelear...

-Preocúpate por ella- dijo Kinomoto hablando de Itzume.

El movimiento de soldados en el  patio ante la alarma era notoria.  Pero se dirigían por la entrada principal, dejando casi descuidada y solo con la presencia de dos soldados de espalda a ellos en aquella entrada.  

Tao y Kinomoto se acercaron a ellos tan sigilosamente que solo bastó de un movimiento de sus espadas para estos ser heridos mortalmente y yacer en el suelo.  La sangre brillaba en sus espadas.  Aun el fenómeno continuaba en el cielo y se podía ver también la luna llena en todo su esplendor.

Una desventaja en parte.  Todos notarían sus presencias si se dirigían a las caballerizas para escapar en un coche o un caballo.

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó Tao leyendo en parte el pensamiento de Yukito. No tenía la mas mínima idea que hacer ahora.  En el momento que planearon la fuga de la chica, contaban en la hora solo con la luna llena, que era esa noche.  No contaban con que aquella noche era, parcialmente el día también.

-Estaremos bien.- Dijo Kinomoto seriamente.- Yuki: protege a Itzume...- este incluso acomodó el abrigo para que no se notara la presencia de la chica en sus brazos.  Él no sentía incomodidad en el peso como Tao pero aquella sensación desde que la tomó en los brazos permanecía.  Aquella sensación de ¿Familiaridad? ¿un presentimiento, tal vez? No sabía que era, pero aun persistía.  Este asintió en silencio.

Caminaron tal vez unos cincuenta o cien metros sin llamar la atención.  Tal vez, por el hecho que nadie se imaginaría que serían soldados quienes planearían aquella fuga.  Pero cuando les faltaba poco para salir del patio se encontraron con diez guardias frente a ellos.  

-Alto ahí.- dijo uno de ellos- Requieren nuestra presencia en el patio del Palacio ¿Adonde van ustedes?- mirando a uno y otro.

Tao estaba nervioso. No lo negaba.  Pero Yukito y Kinomoto permanecían apáticos ante la pregunta. 

-¿No escucharon? ¿Qué buscan aquí?- desenfundando otro su espada.

Pero Kinomoto levantó la suya con determinación y dijo.- Será mejor que guardes eso...

Fue ahí y en ese instante cuando otro de ellos dijo.- ¿Kinomoto? ¿quién salvó al rey?- sorprendido.- ¿Adonde vas a estas horas? – no confiando pero suavizando su mirada.- ¿Qué es eso?- señalando en los brazos de Yukito.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.- dijo Tao mostrando su rango en su uniforme.  Ahí notaban que Tao era de mas alto rango que ellos y se colocaron en posición de atención. – Vayan a sus posiciones soldados...

Ellos asintieron y cuando comenzaron a retirarse, Kinomoto por primera vez agradecía la presencia de aquel sujeto y Yukito pensaba que estaban a salvo fue que dijo una voz - ¡¡¡Ahí Están!!!- viniendo de una parte en la pared del castillo a pocos metros de ellos y proveniente de donde habían salido.- ¡¡¡Son ellos!! ¡¡Tratan de escapar con la bruja!!

-Ahora la acción empieza- dijo Touya con cierta ironía, al ver como los diez soldados retrocedían nuevamente a donde ellos estaban. Ahora tenían espadas en manos.- ya me encontraba aburrido...- dijo sonriendo con algo de felicidad por partir algunos.

-Touya.... me da la impresión que extrañabas esto...- dijo Yukito algo sarcástico.,

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Makoto colocándose al lado de Kinomoto y le dio incluso tiempo de decir- Kinomoto partía cabezas en la Academia...- ahí comenzó la lucha y encuentro de espadas.

Ahí Yukito recordó y notó lo que Tao hablaba: Kinomoto los derribaba y dejaba inconsciente o bien heridos en un dos por tres: y eso, que no se encontraba en su capacidad total.  

-¡¡Protégela Yuki!!- gritó Kinomoto sobre el ruido de las espadas.

Pero los sonidos y luchas de espadas, atraían a mas y mas soldados de todas las partes del castillo.

-Estamos siendo rodeados...- dijo Yukito observando arqueros, colocándose lado a lado en las enormes murallas de piedra.  –Touya ¿Qué haremos?

Pero Touya protegía a Yukito con Itzume en sus brazos. Estos dos estaban de lado y lado siendo protegidos por Makoto y el hombre.  Touya cada vez mas se encontraba mas agotado. Y mientras salían y eran derrotados, era herido en sus brazos y hombros con las espadas.

Yukito miró una nueva vez a los muros de aquel lugar.  los arqueros se preparaban para lanzar sus flechas con fuego, sobre ellos.  

Tao pensaba que era el fin.

En el momento que el jefe de los arqueros ha dicho.- Listos.... ¡¡¡Fuego!!!- la lluvia de flechas se dirigía con exactitud al punto donde estaban los cuatro.  

Pero una ráfaga de viento (o lo que se sintió como una) desvió todas las flechas del lugar.  Cayeron todas alrededor de Kinomoto y compañía e incluso, hiriendo a soldados que atacaban al trío, pero ninguna, ni una sola pudo herir a los jóvenes.

-Vuelvan nuevamente a cargar....- dijo el jefe de arquería.

-Ah por favor...- dijo una voz femenina atrayendo el jefe de arquería.  Ahí lo notó: Una hermosa y estilizada figura estaba frente y sobre uno de los grandes bloques en su puesto en la muralla. Vio las enormes alas de ella, y no tuvo que preguntarse de donde provino.  Tampoco pudo razonar mucho incluso porque una mujer tendría alas como mariposa y una enorme cabellera en color fucsia. - ¿Volverán a perder el tiempo?- habilitando con sus poderes y en sus manos surgiendo los cristales de ataque.-¿Quieren intentarlo?- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.  Adoraba las miradas de terror que obtenía de los arqueros.

-Un.... un.... un....- le costaba trabajo a uno de los arqueros pronunciar lo que quería.- Un.... ¡¡¡¡Demonio!!!- dijo finalmente para hacer reír a la joven.

-¿Acaso habían visto un demonio tan lindo como yo?- preguntó ella no evitar sonreír aun mas ante la declaración del sujeto. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando uno de ellos, tan nervioso pero aun así, cargó su arco y le lanzó una flecha,  solo rozó su delicado rostro hiriéndole.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- cambiando su sonrisa por un desdén total.- ¿Cómo te atreves??? –lo ultimo que ella permitía era que alguien se metiera con su cara.  Su bella y perfecta cara.  ahí activó su magia surgiendo de sus manos unas esferas de color rosada y que comenzó a lanzar en contra de los sujetos, haciéndoles correr despavoridos e incluso algunos, saltaron desde esa altura. 

-Idiotas- dijo tocando su mejilla lastimada con sus dedos y viendo la sangre que había en ella- Si me deja cicatriz, lo seguiré hasta el final de sus días...

-Ruby Moon- dijo la voz de su amo en su cabeza- Recuerda cual es tu misión....- Ella inmediatamente recordó su propósito y se dirigió abajo protegiendo a Touya y compañía.

Incluso se colocó entre Touya, Tao y los soldados, llamando un campo de fuerza con sus poderes.

-Grandioso- dijo Kinomoto nada sorprendido ante su presencia.- Pero ¿que piensas hacer con ellos?- señalando detrás de Ruby Moon a unos sujetos que se colocaban en fila al mismo nivel de ellos y con arcos y flechas.  

Pero los sorprendidos eran Tao y Yukito en cierta forma ¿Qué rayos era aquella mujer? Hermosa, pero por lo que se percataron, peligrosa. Pero Tao estaba sorprendido ante aquella cabellera de un color tan estrambótico.  Nunca había visto algo así. No sabía porque, pero el rostro le resultaba familiar.  Touya por el otro lado, para nada sorprendido que aquella criatura estuviera dispuestos a defenderlos a uña y regañadientes.

Nakuru atacaba a todas direcciones, pero dejando desintegrarse el campo de fuerza. 

-Tenemos problemas- dijo ella con cierta melodía sarcástica y esperando respuesta con ello.

Pero en cierta forma, ni siquiera Ruby Moon era suficiente para la cantidad de soldados que surgían.

Para empeorar la situación, Touya y ella, sintieron aquello.  Era negro, poderoso y se acercaba.

-¡¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!!!- Gritó Tao.- O no lo lograremos...

-Tranquilo querido.- dijo Ruby Moon sorprendiendo el sujeto.  Por supuesto: como podría Tao reconocer la verdadera identidad de aquella sensual y atrevida dama con quien tenía un idilio de todos los sentidos.  – Algo pasará...- sin ella saber que pasaría. Era tal vez, su manera única de mantener los ánimos arriba.  Comenzó a notar que, el cielo comenzaba a colocarse en su normalidad.  Perdía la luz en sus franjas y la luna se notaba mas.

Pero el mismo Eriol, que era testigo de aquello con sus poderes, no podía predecir que pasaría.  Necesitaban de algo.  De algo poderoso; Poderoso y escondido entre ellos.  De ahí, su energía la concentró en el sujeto de mirada castaña y pelo grisáceo quien protegía a la chica con su cuerpo.

Por alguna extraña razón, ninguna de los arqueros, habían podido lastimarles.  Ni una sola de las flechas había lastimado o herido a Yukito. 

 Los soldados continuaban con su intención primordial: apuntaban a Yukito y con él, a Itzume en sus brazos. Pero esta, por lo que sintió dentro de su inconciencia, despertó;  no sorprendida que estuviera en los brazos de Yukito.

-Tu...- dijo en un susurro, escuchado por Yukito.  Este dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor concentrándose en ella.  

-Despertaste...- dijo en susurro mirando sus ojos esmeraldas.  Ella lloraba. --¿Qué pasa?

-Vinieron por mi...- cerrando sus ojos, tragando y abriéndolos dijo con dificultad- él está aquí...

Yukito asintió. Pensaba que hablaba de Touya.

Ella lo sintió.  Se encontraba débil.  Escuchaba las espadas y los gritos de los soldados.  Miró a un lado que dejó caer la cabeza y notó a los soldados que se preparaban a dispararle a Yukito y a ella en sus brazos. Pero no llegaban a acertar. Ella sonrió ante esto.  Alguien mas estaba cuidándolos.  Velando por ellos. 

Le dolía mucho su cuerpo.  Sentía que su cabeza zumbaban abejas.  La recordó: recordó quien le ocasionó una parte y en cierta forma, casi todas aquellas laceraciones.  Ahí lo sintió: Aquella cosa; aquel monstruo se acercaba.

Miró adelante donde Yukito en parte mantenía su atención. Lo sintió. Era débil.  Estaba débil. Ahí también sintió un guardián a su lado.  Había otra persona. La silueta la reconoció como Tao.  Pero tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.  Estaba muy cansada. Tan débil.  Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan débil.

-¿a dónde planean huir?- preguntó Ruby Moon a Touya. aun no se percataban que la chica había despertado.  Pero si sentían que, alguien mas, estaba de su lado y hacía alguna clase de encantamiento para que las flechas no llegasen a ellos.-  donde quiera que vayan , buscarán a tres hombres y una mujer.- mirando atrás. Notó como los labios de Yukito se movían. Y era hablándole a alguien.  Ese alguien era Itzume.  

-Iremos al Este- dijo Kinomoto.- aunque me cueste la vida, la llevaré a donde Ieran Li. – esto lo decía mientras atacaba y esquivaba golpes de soldados.

Tuvieron que retroceder pues mas se agrupaban y los que solo cayeron inconscientes, recuperaban el conocimiento y se unían a los recién llegados.

Pero Ruby Moon lanzaba mas de sus ataques mágicos a ellos. Pero notaba que, no era suficiente.  Vio nuevamente, los soldados impuestos en los muros. Arqueros también.  No podrían salir por la puerta principal.  El puente y la puerta enorme de hierro había sido cerrada.  

Mientras ella trataba de mirar o buscar un plan de escape, algo mas pasaba por otro lado.

- si... eso... esa criatura, se acerca- declaraba Itzume a media voz y a Yukito - ... será el fin...- temiendo por primera vez- Tienes... tienes que volver...- dijo mirando a Yukito y este devolviéndole una mirada de incomprensión.- Tienes que salir...

-¿Salir?- no comprendiendo lo dicho por la chica- estás débil... confundida... cuando salgamos, todo estará bien...

-No saldremos si no sales...- dijo ella con insistencia.- por favor... tienes que salir....- mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Por favor... se que estás ahí... y que estás viéndolo todo...- sus ojos estaban con lagrimas.- Por "ella", por "él", por Touya... por mi.... nos conocimos hace ya mucho tiempo...- haciendo una pausa, pero Yukito aun seguía confundido. Parecía para él que, ella alucinaba.- Por favor...- dijo con voz de comando y tocando la mejilla del sujeto.  Al hacer esto, Yukito sintió aquella tibieza en lo mas profundo de su corazón.  Aquella confianza.  Aquella sensación de que, algo pasaba. Sintió por primera vez, la Luz proveniente de Touya, la magia que provenía de Ruby Moon y aquella alma en el cuerpo de la chica que tenía en brazos. Al mirarla, esta sonrió por un segundo para decir.- Si... por favor, sal "Yue"...

Ante esta petición, Yukito perdió el conocimiento y en su lugar, surgieron de su espalda aquellas enormes alas y aquella luz plateada que hizo ante esto, que Itzume perdiera el conocimiento nuevamente, viéndose ella y Yukito rodeados por las alas.

  
       La luz, fue vista y sentida de reojo por los que luchaban de espaldas.  Los arqueros que iban a atacar a Yukito e Itzume pero esta con sus poderes, evitaban que las flechas llegaran muy cerca de ellos, salieron despavoridos al notar que la luz plateada se extinguía, dejando en su lugar, una vez las alas, volvieron a su espalda a un hombre, alto, muy hermoso y con una mirada platina sorprendente.

Miró a la joven que estaba en sus brazos inconsciente y miró mas adelante.  Con sus poderes, intactos, comenzó a atacar, ascendiendo a los cielos con la chica aun en sus brazos y defendiendo y a la par, eliminando a aquellos que atacaban a Touya, Tao y Ruby Moon.

Pero alguien mas, descendió al patio.  Se mantuvo en las sombras observando aquello. Sentía que la magia allí presente, no era la única.  Otra persona, también lo sintió.

Eriol sintiéndose descubierto y en peligro pues él desde una de las habitaciones y ventanas que daba al patio usaba sus poderes.  Tuvo en ese instante que dejar poco a poco de usarlos. Su anonimato se encontraba en peligro.

Yue no perdió tiempo y con la chica en sus brazos, se dirigió a la puerta y embistiendo a los soldados sin siquiera mirarles dos veces, abrió con su magia la puerta y rompiéndola en mil pedazos.  

La nieve comenzó a caer para ventaja de los jóvenes.  Ya con el camino libre gracias a Ruby Moon, sus habilidades y la conveniente intervención de aquella criatura a quien Touya sabía por un presentimiento de quien se trataba, tomaron unos caballos a un lado y emprendieron la huida, no pudiendo ser seguidos por nadie. Ruby Moon y Yue con la chica en brazos, surcaron los cielos detrás de ellos y protegiéndolos de todo contra ataque proveniente del castillo.

Aquella oscura y negra presencia, quien notó y presenció su huída sin tan siquiera levantar un dedo para prevenirlo. Notó como había sangre, dolor y muerte a su alrededor y respiró profundo.   Le gustaba eso. Por eso la hizo sufrir al "jugar con ella" le gustaban las lagrimas de sufrimiento. Le gustaba el dolor en otros.   Sus cabellos verdes eran agitados por el viento frío que comenzaba a sentirse en aquella noche. 

Simplemente sonrió al verlos marcharse y en su mente dijo.- "ya la veré pronto..."- volviéndose para dirigirse nuevamente al interior del castillo. 

Pero la presencia de Yue entre ellos y para Eriol Hiraguizagua (quien lo había visto todo), indicaba en efecto que, el fin se aproximaba...

Porque el ultimo eslabón de la cadena, había sido encontrado y el otro, había despertado...

***************** Continuará....**

**Comentarios de la autora: si que esta historia está quedando larga... demasiado. Imagino que se han comenzado a desesperar U_U no es mi culpa... es que cuando empiezo una escena quiero expresar todo lo que ocurre... ¡¡¡no la puedo dejar por mitad!! Tiene que ser, perfecta. **

**¡¡¡Dos capítulos en una actualización!!! No creo que, haya hecho esto con esta historia... la verdad es que, pronto cumplirá un año... ¿o no? Por ejemplo, princesa del Cerezo cumplió un año ya en abril...y aun el tercer epilogo no sale ¡¡WOW!! Jamás había durado un año con una historia... y esta va mas lejos que princesa... creo :P:P:P:P**

**En este capitulo han quedados mas huecos desenterrados y sin concluir...**

**Primero y ante todo: **

**¿Qué pasará ahora con Sakura y Shaoran? Ay ya admiradoras de este par; el próximo capitulo "Romance de Invierno" tendrán una parte de la conclusión...**

**¿Qué pasará con Yukito y Yue? Pues ya este surgido, traerá preguntas de Touya, preguntas que involucran a Yue- Clow e Itziar y su vida pasada con Clow.  Los "trapitos al sol" que sacará Touya.  **

**También ¿Qué pasará ahora que la identidad de los fugitivos está al claro? Pues no se esperará menos que la búsqueda y persecución de estos: También una cacería a Kinomoto y su casa en los Ríos, develando los misterios y la revancha entre el jefe de los Ríos y Eriol.**

**Muchos se preguntan (o en el caso de Naiko Li) ¿Cómo es que Nakuru nunca fue sonsacada por Cho? ¿Nunca fue "perseguida" por este mujeriego gobernante... el próximo capitulo tendrá la respuesta a esta pregunta.**

**¿Cómo pueden tener el capitulo 24 más rápido? ¡¡tadadaaaaaa!!! Pues dejando review... ¿Qué otra cosa pensaban? **

**Falta poco ya para que la historia llegue a su fin (para los que se están desesperando con esta historia), en realidad, siempre advertí que, era larga... una de las mas largas que jamás he escrito... ¡¡¡así que, no se quejen!!! **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com **


	25. Capitulo 24

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 24. "Romance en el Invierno".**

**-------------**

**Tsubame llevaba consigo toda la carga de ser la futura líder de los Hermanos de la Luna y mucho mas que nunca revelaría a nadie.  En su silencio, envidiaba a Kiddy por su dejo en las responsabilidades: Envidiaba a Nami porque nunca tendría que pasar por todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser la nieta mayor del anciano.  Envidiaba a Xian por el amor que tenía a la vida y en sí, lo fácil que hablaba acerca de vivir para uno y para los demás sin sacrificar su juventud.  Pero mas que todo y en esos instantes, admiraba a Sakura Kinomoto, por ser la sucesora y responsable de un poder y un destino tan grande que nunca fue impuesto en sus manos...**

**Pero sobre todo la envidiaba por los corazones que ganaba en su camino por su sencillez, positivismo y alegrías de vivir.**

**Pero poco o nada era lo que los Hermanos de la Luna conocía de este trío de extraños que ahora convivían con ellos. **

**------------**

-Majestad- dijo Shu Mei presentándose ante el rey y sonriendo satisfecho.  - ¿Cómo está usted el día de hoy?

-Shu Mei: tengo poco tiempo y no todo puede ser para ti ¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo el sujeto desde su trono al hechicero de palacio.

-Como su majestad sabe, gracias al infortunado percance que sufrió con la joven bruja.- refiriéndose a Itziar,.- Y las consecuencias que eso ha acarreado, es posible que, la joven nos haya servido de algo...

-¿De que hablas?

- Hablo de Marmolite mi señor.- respondió Shu Mei con arrastre en su voz. En ese instante el consejero que acompañaba al rey es mandado a retirarse del salón del trono.- Como su alteza debe sospechar y creer, pueden haber mas brujas escondidas.  No dudo que, muchas de ellas, intentarán lo que esa horrible demonio casi hizo...

-¿Crees tu? –temiendo por su vida y con tono preocupado.

-¿por qué su alteza no ha permitido compañía femenina desde ese momento?- preguntó seriamente.  Cho se puso de pie cansadamente descendiendo los peldaños y observando de cerca de Shu Mei quien sonreía sutilmente.- Si... puede ser posible que, hayan mas...

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó con cierta ronquera en el tono de su voz.

-Que me permita hacer lo debido en Marmolite alteza...- declaró el hechicero.- Limpiarlo de inmundicia... – agregó.- He mandado un comunicado ya a la encargada... iré allá con mi querida "hija" ... entre ambos, nos encargaremos de lo que haya allí; sea lo que sea...- con los ojos fijos en la mirada del rey.

Cho no lo pensó mucho.  Tal vez diez segundos de silencio para decir- Como quieras... – haciendo un ademán con sus manos.- Es mejor que, el Imperio sea de nadie que de alguno de esos asquerosos demonios... – suspiró largamente.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Shu Mei? Si la amenaza de los hechiceros incluso, se encuentra entre las mujeres... ¿Qué haremos con el asunto del heredero?

-Majestad- arrastrando esa palabra y diciéndolo con cierta hipocresía- Deje que yo me preocupe de ese punto cuando vuelva de Marmolite...- irradiando confianza al rey.- Yo me encargaré de ese detalle. Confié en mi ...

Cho no sabía desconfiar en ese sujeto.  Pero no sabía que ideas se le ocurrieron por mucho tiempo a Shu Mei.

**-----------**

-Hola.- dijo Kiddy ingresando con una pequeña canasta a la "habitación" que ocupaban los extranjeros en esos instantes.  Sakura aun no despertaba y ya pasaban tres días desde aquella prueba del anciano.  Shaoran estaba sentado con la vista fija en las llamas encendidas y de cuando en cuando, observaba al lado del lecho. Kero estaba con la mirada fija y en su falsa identidad, recostado sobre el estomago de Sakura.  Tomoyo estaba al lado del lecho de su mejor amiga con la vista en la recién llegada. – Son panecillos.—extendiéndoselo a Tomoyo y esta tomándolos.- No han salido de aquí en tres días... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Se notaba preocupada.  Muy preocupada.  Ahí su mirada fue a dar en las cartas colocadas a un lado del lecho de la joven adormecida- Esas cartas.... son poderosas- mirando a Tomoyo – peligrosas también... ¿no?

-Supongo que si- dijo Tomoyo con tristeza en su voz- Mira lo que le han hecho a mi amiga...

-Ánimos... pronto despertará...- sonrió Kiddy a la joven y agregó.- Pronto el efecto pasará... está muy agotada; es todo...

-Sakurita- dijo Kero lamentándose.- Te dije de los riesgos...- su voz era apesadumbrada y triste.  Muy triste.

Pero quien no decía nada, era Li.  Su mirada solo se enfocaba en el baile de las llamas delante de él.

-Deberías descansar- reclamó Kiddy a los allí presentes- Todos... no lograrán nada en pasar día y noche sin descansar como se debe... ¿Qué pasará cuando ella despierte y los vea tan agotados? Se sentirá mal...

Pero Li, se puso de pie de repente y observando a cada uno de los de allí, dijo serio.- Vuelvo ahora.- saliendo al exterior.

-Supongo que ella es especial para él ¿no?- sonrió Kiddy sutilmente observando por donde el joven se marchó.

Pero Tomoyo no le respondió.  Tampoco Kero.  Solo se quedaban observando detenidamente el apacible rostro de Sakura sumida en aquel profundo sueño.

----

Las miradas para Shaoran mientras caminaba los pasillos de aquella montaña no pasaron desapercibidas. Pero él, no les prestaba atención.  Solo en su mente, recordaba a Sakura  cuando estaba alegre, triste, desafiante, molesta, entusiasta, apesadumbrada, pero mas que todo, era su sonrisa la que recordaba.

_-"si no dejo de pensar en ella, me volveré loco"_.- pensaba el joven en esos instantes. Incluso tropezó con alguien y hasta que escuchó su voz, no le dio importancia.

-Lo siento... ah eres tu- dijo la voz y observó la mirada verdosa de Xian Hue.  Shaoran, ni tenía ganas de discutir.- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Por la forma en que preguntó por Sakura, lo hizo salirse de sus casillas diciendo.- Está dormida ¿qué crees?

-Ella es muy fuerte...- sonrió el sujeto amistosamente.- Saldrá de eso en un dos por tres... lo se...

-No tienes que decirme lo que ya se...-dijo con la vena en su cabeza y apuntándole con el dedo aclaró.- Pronto nos iremos de aquí... no te hagas ilusiones con Sakura...

-¿Ilusiones? ¿qué ilusiones?

-ya sabes...

-No. No se.- respondió Xian Hue algo aturdido.

-Si, lo sabes...

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó desesperándose ante las indirectas del joven.- ¿De que hablas?

-De ti y Sakura...

-¿De mi y Sakura? ¿a que te refieres?

Shaoran no respondió. Se sentía demasiado enojado para responder.  Ahí tal vez por la mirada del sujeto que Shaoran retiró de él, este finalmente dijo.- Ah "Sakura y yo"... – no evitando soltar una risotada contenida.

-¿De que te ríes?  ¿Que te causa tanta gracia?

-por lo que veo, mucho...- y haciendo una pausa preguntó.- ¿Quieres hablar en otro lugar?

-¿por qué querría?- Preguntó reacio ante todo aquello como el sujeto se comportaba.

-Porque te revelaré algo que te interesará...- tomándolo por los hombros y guiándolo por el otro lado del camino.- y te dará una tranquilidad y paz ... en ese corazón tuyo...

Y dicho esto, se llevaba al sujeto (en parte, en contra de su voluntad), por el pasillo.

-------------

La mirada de Tsubame era perdida y muy distraída.   Estaba en esos instantes recolectando unas cuantas cosas en su casa.   Decidió que, como las festividades del solsticio se aproximaban, saldría esta vez con Nami a revisar los alrededores de la entrada.

Su pensar era, muy lejos de allá.  Demasiado lejos, incluso para una persona normal. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para despertar.  Porque parecía que soñaba despierta.

La voz de Kiddy quien ingresó al lugar fue la que le sacó de sus pensamientos.- Hola.- dijo incluso palmeándole la espalda- ¿Adivina que?- sentándose en el lecho de Tsubame sin siquiera ser invitada a sentarse.  Esta le observaba preparar una especie de bulto con lo necesario.- Sakura aun no despierta... Kiobe dice que, lo hará pronto...-mirando lo que empacaba su amiga.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te ausentarás?

-Un par de días, quizás mas...- respondió con desánimo la heredera del liderazgo de los Hermanos de la Luna.

-Me sorprende que no vayas con Hue...- dijo la joven no mirándole y jugando con las cobijas de piel del lecho de su amiga.  Esto incluso hizo que Tsubame detuviera mecánicamente lo que hacía para observar a su compañera.- Creo que, él deseaba ir contigo...

Observó su mirada y su piel un poco mas oscura que la de ella.  Su melena pelirroja que en esos instantes era sujetada sus mechones mas largos por un listón.

-Si te preocupa tanto lo mío con Hue ¿por qué quieres que vayamos juntos? – atando la boca de su bulto y levantándose agregó.- Deberías decirle lo que piensas Kiddy...

-¿LO que qué? se escandalizó poniéndose de pie y gritó.- ¡¡Por favor! – haciendo ademanes de impaciencia y riendo nerviosa.- Hazme el favor: que tu cabeza no haga planes de matrimonio con Kiddy. Menos que todo, con uno de estos infantiles...

-¿Infantiles? Xian Hue te lleva cuatro años...

-Solo es un hombre común, Tsubame...

Tsubame exhaló.  Si ella no se daba cuenta, no sería ella quien se lo diría. No en ese momento al menos.  Tenía cosas mas  importantes de que preocuparse. Si quiera le respondió a su amiga y agregó.- Bueno, mantén el orden y obedece al abuelo en todo lo que te pida hasta mi regreso...- sonriendo delgadamente- y no causes problemas.- revolteándole sus cabellos al  pasar a su lado.

-Ey: mi peinado.   –reclamó la chica.

**--------------**

El anochecer había caído ya.  La nieve que caía conjunto con el viento frío y helado, mantenía recogidos a los soldados en los caminos.  Alistados en caballos Kinomoto montando uno ,mientras en otro estaba Tao quien aun y a pesar de haber pasado tres días, estaba algo impactado a como los hechos se desarrollaron; en una carreta techada parecida a  una de comerciantes, viajaba su padre y dentro de la carreta y bien abrigada la figura que casi no hablaba pues pasaba la mayor parte de su viaje sobreviviendo, era Itzume y de su lado  la figura magna mica que poseía alas las cuales guardó para no llamar la atención, cabalgaba un corcel con un abrigo que robaron al dueño del mamífero.  No miraba mucho a su lado.   Por tres días incluso, había guardado un silencio sepulcral.

Pero Kinomoto aun recordaba como los hechos se desarrollaron a su salida del castillo y huída.  Una vez se vieron separados de aquella extraña mujer de cabellos estrafalarios; pero claro, que él sabía de quien se trataba.

**----------- Flash Back ----------**

_Una vez llegaron a las afueras de los terrenos aledaños al castillo.  Yue seguido por Ruby Moon descendieron y los jóvenes aminoraron la marcha de sus corceles._

_-Ya no puedo seguir con ustedes...- declaró la guardiana con voz apacible y la nieve cayendo sobre si.- Es muy arriesgado... y además, algo me ata aquí..._

_Yue pasó delicadamente, de sus brazos a los brazos de Kinomoto la delicada y lastimada figura de la joven diciendo.- Ella se arriesgó mucho... y me despertó.  Algo mas me despertó desde hace un tiempo...- mirando a los ojos a Touya- pero no era mi momento de salir ¿Sabías que era ella, no?_

_Kinomoto asintió y Tao interrumpió el silencio mirando a atrás declarando.- No es por quejarme, pero si nos vamos a ir, tiene que ser ahora... o tendremos a muchos guardias detrás de nosotros..._

_-Iremos al Este- dijo Kinomoto observando a Ruby Moon agregó.- Muchas gracias... y dale las gracias a tu amo._

_Ella asintió en silencio.  Incluso observó a Tao un instante para luego decir.- Es hora de irme. Pero creo que, nos veremos muy pronto... – y observando a Yue agregó.- Cuídalos... ahora que saliste, necesitarán de tu ayuda... _

_-No es ese, mi deber - reclamó el guardián seriamente.- Mi deber es proteger a mi amo... – Cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente. – las cartas han cambiado a un nuevo dueño... que necesita de mi..._

_-¿Acaso no irás con nosotros al Este?- preguntó Touya.- creí que, ella te importaba...- hablando de Itzume._

_-Le importaba a Clow.- declaró a Touya.- pero lo que vi con los ojos de Yukito, ella le importas tu... y a ti te importa. –meditándolo un instante, tomó una decisión.- Pero le importas a Yukito.  Ella también.  Muy bien. Te acompañaré al Este..._

_A Touya no le gustó aquello. " Le importaba a Clow" ¿Qué tanto ella significaba a Clow? Y si es así, ¿Qué tanto le importa ahora a la guardiana o a su amo que ella fuese rescatada.  Que esa criatura los ayudara a sacarla a salvo de palacio.  Pasaría mucho antes de que, esa respuesta le fuese dada. _

_-Yo también – dijo una voz sobresaliendo de las sombras y sobresaltándolos al punto de Yue activar sus poderes, y Tao sacar su espada. Touya a la defensiva con la joven en brazos.  Pero mientras la silueta se hacía mas clara, reconocía al autor de sus días._

_-¿papá?- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto al identificar al hombre, abrigado de los pies a la cabeza.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

_Yue bajó la guardia e igual Tao.  Ruby Moon estaba sorprendida de la presencia de Fujitaka en el lugar.  ¿Cómo había llegado allí?_

_-Los he seguido paralelamente desde su salida tan ruidosa de palacio. Cosa no fácil con la carreta que me prestaron en el pueblo. – con voz seria y mirada preocupada se acercó a su hijo y él mostró con dolor en su mirada a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos.- ¿Está..._

_-Aun vive- dijo Touya suavizando su voz con su padre.   – Pero... si no hacemos algo..._

_-Coloquémosla en la carreta y vayamos a unos conocidos míos.  Ahí podré prestarle atención a sus heridas y golpes...- y mirando a su hijo agregó.- Tranquilo.  Ella es madera dura de roer. Créeme; lo se.  Estará a salvo, una vez pasemos la frontera..._

_Fujitaka miró detrás de su hijo: ahí notó al sujeto Makoto,  A dos mas: la mujer con unas enormes alas y el enigmático semblante de otro: blanco y pálido como la nieve. Pero no era el momento de, hacer preguntas.  Era el momento de marcharse todos o sería muy tarde. _

_Asintió en silencio y colocó el corcel en marcha a la carreta aun con la chica en brazos y siguiendo a su padre. _

_Ruby Moon escuchó todo esto. Sin despedirse de ninguno de ellos, ascendió a los cielos, perdiéndose en la distancia. Mientras Yue les escoltaba en los cielos y ellos, retomaban su camino por el otro lado a la carreta de Fujitaka. _

_Los caminos estaban casi desiertos, pero aun así, un hombre con alas, volando sobre ellos era demasiado notorio.  Tao se metió en una granja de un gran terrateniente seguidor de Cho y bajo su insignia, pudo engañar y "tomar" un caballo prestado, algo de pan  y abrigos.   Pronto se encaminaban al Este.  _

_Solo en El camino principal tomaría cuestión de días.  Aunque habría que pasar por algunos puestos de vigilancia._

**----------   Fin del Flash Back ---------**

La noche había caído. Ahora estaban mas cerca de lo que parecía al Este.  Hasta ese momento, pasaban los puestos de vigilancia sin percances.   También aprovechaban sus pasadas por pueblos para pasar las noches en posadas, en donde decían que la joven en  la carreta, estaba enferma.   Así lo habían logrado. Igual, disfrazando a Yue.   Pero este por mas pedido que Kinomoto hiciera que, adoptara la forma de Yukito, este, le respondía con una indeferencia nada oculta.

Las horas que pasaban en las posadas (no las mejores, cada una empeoraba  a otra, en camas y la comida) tardaban siglos; pero por Itzume, cada quien hacía el sacrificio. 

Touya compartía su habitación con Tao.  Mientras su padre cuidaba de Itzume.  Aunque, Touya pasaba mas sus noches de espaldas de la puerta de la habitación de Itzume que en su propia cama.  Fujitaka a veces, tenía que echarlo del lugar a mucha insistencia para lavarle las heridas y curarle los moretones que estaban en todo el cuerpo de la chica.

_-"No es una imagen que a uno le da alegría de ver en un ser amado. Por favor, hijo, te conozco y se lo que significa para ti."_ – era la frase usada en todo momento que Fujitaka le pedía que se marchara para limpiar los vendajes y las heridas de la joven.

Pero después que le limpiaba,  su padre descansaba mientras él hacía vigilia.  Observaba las velas danzar en su cirios y escuchaba en su imaginación, las risas, los sonidos, los gestos y por supuesto, aquella noche de baile. Aquella noche que, ella bailó delante de todos.  Como ella bailó para captar la atención de Cho. No lo negaba: se veía demasiado atractiva.  Sensual y muy provocativa.  Pero sus pensamientos se nublaban ante la imagen de Cho, mancillándole con esos toques a su blanca y delicada piel; aquella piel que ahora, lucía morada, sin vida, que no parecía ser de Itzume. Aquella noche que, la entregó a sus captores.  He ahí el resultado.

En la segunda noche desde su liberación, todo cambió.  Cambió pues lo inesperado, ocurrió...

**-------- Flash Back ---------**

_-Aguanta un poco mas- se escuchaba provenir en un susurro mientras le observaba arrojada en el lecho sin siquiera moverse. Incluso, buscó su mano en un instante, tocándole con tanta delicadeza y ternura como si temiera romperla.  _

_Pero se maldecía.  Se maldecía porque por él, por su intromisión, ella estaba así.  Pero aun así, mas aun, se lamentaba pues, no pudo intervenir y sacarla del castillo antes.  Antes de que la torturaran como lo hicieron con quien él sabía que no se lo merecía.  Nadie merecía tal castigo, no importando el crimen._

_-Touya...- dijo la voz de ella en un susurro que solo podía ser escuchado por alguien que estuviera en silencio profundo y en el lugar solo se escuchara sus respiraciones.- ... Touya..._

_Ahí el sujeto le miró su rostro. Sintió como su mano se llenó de tibieza y calor.  Lo notó. Porque en los dos días anteriores, era fría. Tan fría.  Su rostro, aun estaba muy amoratado pero sus ojos verdes, sobresalían por esos párpados entre abiertos. Aquellos cristales algo opacos dada su condición y las circunstancias, le miraban reflejándole tristeza y melancolía._

_-Itzume...- dijo él saliendo de su silencio; de su culpa. De aquella culpa que le carcomía. – Itzume... – ella miró a su alrededor.  Unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por el contorno de sus ojos y su respiración se volvía agitada.  Estaba llorando.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba acercándose mucho mas y revisándole.- ¿Qué te duele? ¿quieres que llame a alguien?- miró al lecho contiguo.  Su padre estaba dormido._

_Ella negó con su cabeza y tocó con su mano vendada el contorno de su rostro.  Él no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mojaran. No podía.   La emoción.  La solo emoción de que ella, no permaneció dormida. No durmió por siempre.  Que, recuperó la conciencia era suficiente. Que ella, lo llamara por su nombre, una vez mas. _

_-¿Por que? ¿por qué tu? – él no comprendía que ella le decía.  De que hablaba.  Ahí la mirada de ella cambió: cambió a una total y pura decepción.  Cuando dijo lo siguiente fue que Touya no tuvo duda de lo que ella hablaba. El tal vez, tenía la esperanza de que ella, nunca, jamás de los jamases, descubriera su secreto. Pero se equivocó.  Ella lo hizo-- ¿por que me entregaste?- sus ojos se estremecieron ante aquella pregunta.   - ¿por que tu? De todos... ¿Tu?_

_-Touya.- dijo Fujitaka al notar que la chica estaba despierta. Pero la notaba llorando. Alterada.  Se acercó a la joven y cuando tocó su frente dijo.- Tiene fiebre... muy alta...- empujando a su hijo agregó.- Consígueme agua... la mas helada que puedas... tengo que bajarle la fiebre.- Pero él no quitaba la mirada de Itzume.- ¡¡Touya: por favor!!- atrayendo la mirada de su hijo.- Será mucho peor si la fiebre sigue subiendo... consígueme el agua...- viéndole ante esta orden, marcharse por la puerta._

**------------ Fin del Flash Back ----------**

Después de esto, ni él le hablaba a Itzume.  Preguntaba por ella y le miraba. LE cuidaba. No le hablaría al menos que ella, no lo hiciera. Simplemente, aquella mirada que recordaba y aquella pregunta retumbaban en sus oídos y en su cabeza que, no le dejaba dormir en las noches.

Aunque pensaba su padre que fue efecto de la fiebre.  Que deliraba, Touya no lo creía así.  Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo ella lo supo?

------------------- --------------------

**---- Al otro Día... **

Ella abrió sus ojos pesadamente.   Pero al final despertó.  Su pequeño guardián no se sobresaltó ante su movimiento. Lo vio dormido sobre su estomago e incluso balbuceaba. Ella sonrió. Miró a un extremo y notó las cartas una sobre otras.  El báculo aun conservaba su forma de estrella.

Tampoco sabía, cuanto había dormido. Pero se encontraba con ánimos.  Muchos ánimos. Sin despertar aun a Kero, se puso de pie y caminó todo el lugar.  Aun Tomoyo, dormía.  Miró el otro lecho que parecía que alguien había dormido allí, estaba en esos momentos, vacío. 

Encontró un panecillo dulce en la mesa y lo tomó.  Incluso salió comiéndolo con avidez.  Se moría de hambre.  El único lugar que pensó para comer, era con Kiobe.  De todas maneras, en su cabeza, para haber pasado un día, solo conocía el santuario del anciano y la casa de Kiobe.

Caminó diez o quince minutos tanteando caminos y preguntando direcciones. Pero era tan distraída que se perdía nuevamente. La mayoría de las personas parecían estar en sus afanes y veía a niños jugar cerca de la casa de Kiobe. Cuando reconoció el lugar, ingresó sin pedir siquiera permiso.

Vio a la mujer de espalda en lo que parecía preparando algo.  Machacándolo en lo que parecía un pozuelo hecho de madera.  Su curiosidad le ganó mas a su voluntad y se acercó colocándose a su lado.

-¿así que despertaste ya?- sorprendiendo a Sakura. No sabía que esta mujer tuviera una intuición tan aguda.

-¿Sabías que era yo?- provocando la risa de la mujer.

-He tenido que soportar las visitas entre tu prima, el león de alas y el chico demasiado estos días... – Sonrojando a la joven y guiándole hasta una silla.- Esos tres... te quieren tanto ¿Sabes?

- Si... lo se...- bajando su mirada apenada.- Yo también les quiero mucho...

-Venían a molestarme hasta seis veces al día. Incluso Kiddy y Xian Hue se les han unido al coro... ¡¡que decir de Urara!! Me tenían loca... suerte para mi que Hue, ha encontrado distraer a ese muchacho – y con su mirada de incomprensión de la chica agregó.- Pensaban que, yo podía despertarte con una de mis medicinas... de mis pociones...

-Ah... es que soy algo pesada para dormir...- y pensándolo un instante dijo.- ¡¡Un momento!!- mirando a Kiobe con duda- ¿Cómo dice que "días"... "Seis veces al día"? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso tu prima no te dijo? ¿ o el guardián?

Negando con su cabeza afirmó.- cuando desperté, los encontré dormidos...

-El sueño los venció...- riéndose.- Kiddy les dijo que durmiesen... parece que el sueño al fin les ganó y tu despiertas... ¿Y el chico?

-¿Li?- azorándose- No... no estaba ahí cuando desperté... ¿El duerme allá también?

-al día siguiente de la prueba, le di de alta. Decidió compartir el lugar con ustedes.. aunque claro, no duerme... se preocupa mucho por ti... ¿Sabe que estás aquí? ¿qué despertaste?

-No... no estaba cuando desperté...

Riendo dijo.- Ya me imagino el ataque que le dará...- y cambiando el tema ante lo azorada que  estaba Sakura- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Si... para eso vine.- avergonzada.- me muero de hambre...

-Yo también lo haría.- río encontrándose todo aquello gracioso y sirviéndole mas pan dulce, frutas secas, y pan normal con queso. Se lo colocó todo delante de la chica que estaba famélica – Dormiste por casi cinco días...- ante esto, la ahogó con un pedazo de pan y comenzó a toser. Pasándole un vaso con agua se recuperó.

-¿Cinco Días??? ¿habla en serio?- una vez recuperó el habla después de toser.

-Así es- respondió asintiendo.- Dormiste mucho... me sorprendiste. Sorprendiste a mucho: pero lograste lo que querías...- frunciendo su rostro.- El anciano ha enviado mensajeros a distintas partes... incluso, envió al emisario de la Lady Ieran...- sorprendiendo a la joven.- Está muy impaciente por conocerlos... la misma noche que, pasaste la prueba, el emisario partió. Llegó anoche.

-¿Estamos tan cerca de ellos?

-Así es.- respondió ella.- Pero, estás aun muy débil chica- pasándole mas comida.- a unos dos días sin detenerte... pero, hay que cruzar la montaña en su totalidad. El frío es muy fuerte.  No soportarías con tan bajo nivel de magia... mi recomendación es que, se vayan a la primavera...

-¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿PARA LA PRIMAVERA??? ¿POR QUÉ TAN LEJOS?

-Calma.- haciendo ademán para que se sentara.- De todas maneras llevas meses en esto ¿Qué importan unos mas?- la chica se sentó y ella prosiguió.- la verdad es que, te conviene estar aquí. Aprenderás lo mejor querida.  Los Hermanos de la Luna es la cuna de la enseñanza a base de la naturaleza. De los elementos.  He ahí la naturaleza de que las cartas son basados en los cuatro elementos: Tierra, fuego, aire, agua.  Son las regentes y las mas fuertes, luz y oscuridad...- recordando lo que la chica hizo.- lo que hiciste, sorprendió incluso fuera de la Sociedad...

-¿lo que hice?- preguntó extrañada.

-Mi niña- dijo la mujer enseriando el tono de su voz.- Diste una señal del Ocaso del Imperio de Cho, uniendo el día con la noche...- sorprendiendo a Sakura.- No tienes ni idea del Apocalipsis que acabas de originar... daría mi alma por haber visto la cara de Cho. Aunque no presencié el fenómeno. Pero muchos que vivían fuera del santuario, narraron lo que pasó.  No se ha hablado mas nada en estos días, que lo que hiciste.

**----------- Mientras, en otra parte...**

-mantén tu postura firme y tu mirada siempre en los movimientos de tu oponente.- decía el sujeto de mirada verde mientras ambos tenían ropas de entrenamiento del hombre. Ambos incluso llevaban espadas de madera en mano.  

-Ya se todo esto... no tienes que repetírmelo.- decía Li algo renuente. Hue se sonrió. Sacudió su cabeza y le interrumpió diciendo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el movimiento o no?- reclamó.

-Llevamos dos días en esto... ya te he soportado lo suficiente... ¿no? Quiero que continuemos...

Y es que, Li y Hue se habían vuelto muy compinches desde que Hue le reveló un secreto: un secreto que involucraba a Sakura y a otra joven de la sociedad.  Un hecho que le dejaba en claro a Li que, él no se encontraba interesado en Sakura mas allá de una amistad.  Ante esta revelación dada por Hue y confiada a Li, este incluso, había dejado a un lado un poco su antipatía por el sujeto.    E incluso, Hue le reveló un método para canalizar toda su energía en un simple golpe de espada y este se aplicaba como catalizador para que esa energía concentrada en su interior, saliese, dándole una ventaja frente a sus enemigos.

Pero para Li, todo aquel entrenamiento le resultaba conocido.  Igual la mirada de Hue.  Aquella mirada verdosa.  De desafío, activándole por segundos su memoria pero perdiéndole.  Sabía ya, que él recibía instrucciones de alguien. Un hombre.  Le daba instrucciones para combate.  Habían mas personas allí. Escuchaba el sonido de espadas.  De nuevo esos ojos verdes salían de su memoria, para esconderse nuevamente en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Es simple- dijo Xian Hue interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-  Te doy la pauta.  Después de un tiempo, aprenderás a hacerlo sin esfuerzo, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.  Con solo tomar una espada...- cerró sus  ojos.  – Cierra tus ojos.  Concéntrate. Piensa, en la sangre que corre por tus venas...- Ahí sin darse ninguno de los dos por enterados, Kiddy ingresa para informarles algo, pero al notar la concentración en ambos decidió callarse y escuchar.-Piensa en la sangre corriendo.  Siente como circula... como se mueve... un río interminable.  Siente tu corazón latir... una  y otra vez... una y otra vez... – repitió.- piensa como quieres hacerlo... como aplicar el golpe. ¿Sientes escuchar a tu corazón?

-Si...- dijo Li bastante concentrado.  Sin pensarlo mucho, levantó su espada. Sentía como la sangre, tibia paseaba por su cuerpo.  A cada fibra de su ser, de su espíritu.

Xian Hue y Kiddy sintieron como la magia de Li se incrementaba; su presencia era mas y mas palpable.

-es solo... cuestión... de canalizarla. Siéntela como llega a tu mano. Como quieres que salga.  Como quieres que, se produzca... –Hue abrió sus ojos, agitó su espada en un ademán, transmitiéndose a través de ella, su magia interna. De su filo, salió aquella onda que  viajó hasta una especie de maniquí, encendiéndole en llamas.  Pero ni siquiera lo que había pasado, sacó al sujeto de su concentración.

Kiddy se apresuró a apagarla. 

-Ahora tu...- anunció Hue.

Ante esto, Li se concentró mas aun. Con sus ojos aun cerrados, sintió como todo aquello que Hue decía se palpaba.  El silencio mas profundo se estacionó en su mente.  De un momento a otro y cuando se sintió preparado y canalizado, agitó la espada de madera, surgiendo de ella una onda muy fuerte. Incluso, mas de la que Hue emitió. Esta incluso rebotó en el concreto de la pared de piedra y tuvieron que bajar sus cabezas para que las llamas no se las llevaran consigo. Ante el efecto resultante, Hue y Kiddy abrieron sus ojos aun mas, sorprendidos.

-Vaya Li- dijo Kiddy aplaudiendo entusiasmada.—No sabía que podrías superar a Hue... solo él y Tsubame son los mejores...- acercándose- Aunque, claro, Tsubame no usa su habilidad.

Li sonrió por un instante ante el cumplido de la joven. Mirando a Hue, ella agregó.- Si sigue así, podría retarte y reemplazarte Hue...

Él le observó un instante en silencio. Ambos se observaban. 

Li interrumpió el sepulcral silencio diciendo.- Bueno, Hue, nos vemos...- dándole la espada de madera.- Iré a ver como está Sakura...

-Si... buena idea- dijo Hue retirándole la mirada a Kiddy .- Iré contigo...

-¿Ah pero no lo saben?.- mirando a uno y otro.

-Saber ¿Qué? preguntó Hue mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-He ido a su habitación... Sakura no estaba...

-¿Cómo que no estaba?- preguntó Li algo extrañado.- ¿Qué te dijo Tomoyo?

-No quise despertarla... está profundamente dormida... igual Keroberos – Li se incorporó con mirada preocupada.- tranquilo; debe de estar por alguna parte...

-De seguro está donde Kiobe.- dijo Hue no equivocándose.- O donde el anciano...

-¿Bromeas? – dijo Kiddy soltando una risotada- Ella debe de estar algo molesta con lo que pasó con el abuelo...

-No conoces a Sakura- dijo Li – Ella no se enoja con nadie...- marchándose del lugar dijo.- Gracias Hue, nos vemos luego... – corriendo a toda prisa ante las miradas de compresión por parte de Hue y de pícara,  por parte de Kiddy.

**---------------**

El frío era fatal fuera del interior de la montaña.  Ambas jóvenes estaban abrigadas de los pies a la cabeza.   Pero solo se notaban sus sonrosadas narices por encima de esos anchos abrigos de piel.

-¿Debemos de regresar?- preguntó Nami observando a su compañera analizarlo y estudiar todo. Miraba suelo, ramas de árboles, todo en busca de indicios de que alguien o "algo" estaba en las cercanías de aquel santuario.

-No hasta estar seguras- dijo Tsubame seriamente.  Nami suspiró y complació a su amiga, ella también verificándolo todo.

Pero para Tsubame, algo no estaba bien.  Algo y el presentimiento que incluso Xian Hue comunicó.  Buscaba en los alrededores alguna ave que resultara sospechosa. Pero solo habían ramas secas de los árboles y en el suelo, solo sus huellas marcadas en la nieve.

Veinte minutos después Tsubame dijo.- Bien. Es hora de volver a casa...- sonriéndole sutilmente a Nami quien sintió un alivio en su corazón de volver a su hogar: su tibio, seguro y para nada lleno de nieve hogar. 

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.  Fue como un presentimiento.  La piel se le puso engrifada ante aquella sensación. 

Miraba a su alrededor.    Nami decía.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tsubame?- pero esta le hizo señales con sus dedos que guardara silencio.

No se escuchaba nada.  Solo los pasos de ellas en la nieve. La crispada que ocurría en la nieve al ser pisada. Miraban por doquier y no notaban nada.  Tampoco a nadie.  Pero Tsubame llevaba su arco preparado.  Nami sacó su cuchillo, siguiendo a su líder. 

Tsubame caminó un poco mas percatándose que aquella sensación, provenía de alguna parte.  Arriba.  Cerró sus ojos concentrándose.  Igual Nami.  En el momento que lo hizo, Nami incluso sintió lo que ella percibía: magia negra.  Extendió el arco y con sus ojos cerrados y su intuición detectaba lo que sus ojos, no.  Algo se escondía.  Muy cerca de ellas.  Atrás de ellas.  Ahí lo vio: una poderosa energía negra, hacía la silueta de algo.  Algo tan inteligente que, había aprendido a parecer desapercibido.  Sabrán los cielos de que momento esto estaría allí, observándoles, estudiándoles, espiándoles.

Nami se percató pero abriendo los ojos, no veía nada en ese lugar. Pero la sensación, prevalecía.  Pero Tsubame, de un solo flechazo, hizo que lo que fuera, chillara de dolor, lastimándole y esta viéndose descubierta, cayó al suelo, soltando un liquido verde de su interior y chillando sin parar.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Nami señalando el liquido verde y agachándose con el propósito de tocar la sangre.

-No lo toques- ordenó Tsubame con la mirada muy seria y preocupada.  Nami obedeció.- Es magia muy fuerte...- frunciendo aun mas su mirada- y peligrosa...

-¿Qué crees que era esto con forma de ave?

-Un señuelo...- dijo Tsubame – y una especie de seguidor que pasa inadvertido... buen truco.  – mirando a Nami agregó.- Tenemos que irnos de vuelta a la caverna... estamos en peligro aquí afuera...

-Un momento ¿De quien es esto?- señalando a la criatura.- alguien la envió Tsubame... no podemos dejarla así nada mas... ¿Quién tiene el poder suficiente para crear algo tan negro y oscuro?

-Alguien que lucha con magia negra, Nami..- respondió Tsubame.- Alguien que no tiene vergüenza o arrepentimiento alguno de vender su alma por poder...

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Usaremos la entrada?

-No sabemos que tanto vio... que tanto informó...

-¿Crees que fue eso? Alguien lo envió para localizarnos...

-No a nosotros Nami... a la elegida...

-¿a la chica? ¿por qué?

-Hue lo vio. Lo sintió.  Estaba en lo cierto.  Ella era seguida.  Es muy importante... ¿no lo comprendes? Es que ella, con ayuda de Li, podrán con el desafío y derrocar el imperio.

-Entonces ¿Estás de acuerdo con el Abuelo? – preguntó Nami sorprendida.- Ella sola...

-Para nada.  – dijo Tsubame.- yo también tengo cosas que defender y a quienes.  La señal de lo que todos hablan, es ella... – viendo la mirada de Nami confundida.- Olvídalo.  Tienes que poder predecirlo, para saber... para saber que, ella es un peligro para las fuerzas oscuras, fuerzas que no quieren que el imperio caiga... – Mirando una vez mas la criatura, tomó el cuchillo que Nami tenía en su mano y no lo pensó dos veces, degollando la criatura y manchando el filo del cuchillo con aquel liquido verdoso.  Incluso se lo pasó a Nami, abriendo un agujero entre la nieve con sus manos y tirando la criatura con el pie y luego cubriendo el hueco.

-¡¡Espera!!- dijo Nami con cara de pocos amigos y arrojando al agujero su cuchillo diciéndole.- ¿Por qué no usaste el tuyo? Pero ah no...- criticando la decisión de su líder.- Tenías que usar el mío... justo el mío...

-le diré al herrero que te haga uno nuevo... deja de llorar y quejarte...-incorporándose al lado de su amiga.- Tenemos que volver...

-hasta que por fin; no quiero perderme las fiestas de Solsticio...

Pensando que, estaban a salvo.  Y su sociedad, lo estaba... por ahora...

**----------**

Desde que las cartas mas poderosas del mazo de Clow, se transformaban en Sakura Cards,  Eriol Hiraguizagua se sentía mucho mejor.  Demasiado bien a pesar del gran riesgo que tuvo al ser descubierto noches atrás, por proteger a su Ruby Moon, a Kinomoto, a Yukito, Tao e Itzume. Pero los pasillos de palacio estaban mas vigilados y confinados que nunca.

Pero quien tenía un humor de los mil demonios era Cho Akiyashi.  Él no daba crédito al hecho de que hubiera sido traicionado por gente de su propia guardia.  Por "Touya Kinomoto: El captor de la bruja".

-"¿Como es posible que el captor de la hechicera, fuese su salvador? " "¿cómo era posible que, teniendo a alguien tan poderoso como Shu Mei en palacio, este no se diera cuenta?" Cho no daba crédito a todo esto.

Pero por supuesto, este no se descuidaba.  Así como era mujeriego y el hombre mas poderoso de palacio, era cobarde.  Desde el intento de asesinato de Itzume, no había aceptado otra mujer en su alcoba.  Aunque no lo admitiera, comenzaba a temerle a las mujeres. Incluso, a aquellas que eran viejas amantes de él.

El encargado de las chicas, fue ejecutado.  Eriol se salvó, pues como dijo Cho:-" él no la había buscado".

Suerte para Eriol que, Cho pensó aquello. La verdad era que, desde el escape de Kinomoto, incluso comenzó a torturar y ejecutar gente de su propia guardia.  Gente que, de una u otra manera, pensaba que, tenían algo que ver con Kinomoto.

Mandó soldados a los Ríos a la casa y taberna del sujeto.  No encontraron a nadie en el lugar e incendiaron el sitio.  En los Ríos, la cabeza de Kinomoto y Tukishiro, tenían un precio. 

Pero según Ruby Moon o Nakuru Akizuki le anunció a su amo, ellos huirían al Este para llevarla a la casa de los Li.  Como Eriol se percataba, su hora de partir, también estaba cerca. Una vez la conversión de poderes de ellos, fuesen unidos, derrotarían incluso a Cho y Shu Mei.

Pero algo le preocupaba: Algo que ocurría.   La presencia en el palacio era una muy fuerte. No lograba saber de que se trataba. Pero Nakuru también la sintió mientras era Ruby Moon.  Por suerte, la entidad de Ruby Moon o Nakuru, no fue descubierta, aunque si, el palacio era un mar de confusiones aquella noche y también de mucha revisiones en las distintas habitaciones por parte de la guardia y de Shu Mei, aunque con menos energía. No encontraron nada. 

Pero si esa energía o entidad incrementaba con cada momento que pasara ¿Acaso sería capaz de derrotarlos? ¿de intervenir y echar a borde los planes?

Para empeorar, no había podido hacer conexión con la mente de Tomoyo. Lo que le preocupaba mucho mas. La activación de aquel fenómeno días atrás, no dudaba que eran los poderes de Sakura, pero también detectó los de alguien mas.  No sabía de quien era. Pero no dudaba que, estaban de su lado.  No dudaba que donde Tomoyo se encontraba era un sitio que, estaba protegido para que, la magia no pudiera atravesar ni ser sentida.   La ultima vez fue semanas atrás.  le preocupaba que, no pudiera saber nada de ella; era Tomoyo, su amor y además la conexión que tenía con Sakura con quien tampoco, había hecho conexión.

Ahora, no podía ser negativo.  No era el momento. Trataba de sacar la negatividad de su mente.  De que, les hubiera pasado algo.  Pero Cho, aunque se sentía algo cobarde por su vida, aun tenía planes de celebrar la fiesta de Solsticio.  Era tradición.

-Amo.—dijo Nakuru interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras él terminaba finalmente con los listados.  Sus dedos manchados de la tinta estaban con un tapeteo constante sobre la madera del fino escritorio.- ¿Está usted bien? Le noto preocupado.

-Estoy bien...- respondió sacándolo de su trance.

-Amo: estoy preocupada...- dijo ella colocando unos libros sobre el escritorio de su supuesto "primo".- usted lo noto aunque mas mejorado, creo que le preocupa esta entidad que se encuentra aquí...

-No te equivocas querida- dijo Eriol con su mirada enigmática sobre la joven.-   Puede darnos, problemas...

-Debió de notar como estaba la pobre Itziar amo...- reclamó la chica repitiéndoselo como por enésima vez desde aquella noche. Eriol frunció su rostro: Claro que se preocupaba por ella.  Ella, fue en su otra vida Itziar.  Amó a Itziar... esta, se infiltró en el palacio con el propósito de matar a Cho.  Pudo haberlo logrado.  Pero ¿Cómo Kinomoto se atrevió a entregarla? ¿cómo él, quien decía que la amaba, pudo ser capaz de tal atrocidad? No lo comprendía.    Pero Touya se lo dijo: "Algo debía de hacerse" Ese algo ¿Era lo correcto? Pobre Itziar.  Pero ahora, había escapado, con ellos  y como Nakuru le refirió: al Este. 

Nakuru Continuó.- Estaba toda amoratada y casi la vida se escapaba de ella...

-Me lo dijiste...

-Kinomoto se encontraba furioso...

-¿Cómo pudo entonces si estaba furioso entregarla en primer lugar?- preguntó Eriol molesto.  Se notaba molesto. Tan molesto como cuando Tomoyo fue hecha prisionera por aquellos guardias.  Con Micashi, quien de por cierto, no sabía nada desde semanas.  Algo extraño pasaba.  Micashi fue dado de alta de sus obligaciones con Eriol y reemplazado con alguien mas.   Pero fuera de los Ríos era difícil saber. Nakuru lo observaba con extrañeza.- ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara?

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Nakuru molesta.- ¿Qué le pasara lo mismo? Créame amo: Si estuviera en mis poderes, en mi habilidad lo hubiera matado también... – siendo observada por su creador mientras sus ojos delataban tristeza, dolor, aflicción,- Pero usted, por usted... no lo hice aquel día...

-Pude detenerlo Nakuru—dijo Eriol acercándose y tocando su mejilla.- Lo hice.  Y antes de que hicieras algo...

-Por usted, creo que, no lo ha  intentado de nuevo...- sonrió ella cambiando su mirada por completo.- usted siempre será mi padre...- abrazándole.

-Y tu... mi pequeña niña.- dijo Eriol orgulloso de su forma de ser.  De todo lo que ella era.

Porque Nakuru y Eriol, compartían un oscuro secreto.  Un secreto, que también los hacían cómplices de Cho.  Claro que Cho, no recordaba esto ultimo.

**----- Flash Back ----**

_Eriol recién era parte de la corte de Cho y como costumbre luego que la casa de los Ríos fue terminada por completo, aun habitaba la de la costa.  Fue visitado por Cho al pasar unos días al palacio de los Takashis (quien su hijo era mas de lo que aparentaba) , y por supuesto, la bella presencia de Nakuru no pasó desapercibida._

_Cosa que fue notada por Eriol, quien incluso, mandaba a Nakuru a nunca estar cerca de los aposentos de Cho y la excusaba con mil y un pretextos para que no estuviera ahí. Lo ultimo era que, la mandaba a los Takashis para que llevara unos documentos de propiedades. _

_Pero aquella noche, Nakuru salió de su alcoba antes de lo prevenido. Pero de todas maneras, suponía que, Cho se marcharía: de todas maneras a la mañana siguiente, se iría aquel rey._

_Caminaba con una de las doncellas que le servían a ella.  Llevaba su pelo en un elegante moño y un vestido que le hacía ver muy linda y atractiva. De todas maneras, era muy joven.  _

_-Buenas noches- dijeron detrás de ella, saliendo de un pasillo por el cual no se había fijado que había gente.  Ahí y al voltearse, se encontró con la figura del rey que podía ser su padre y hasta su abuelo.- Mi Lady: usted si se escabulle..._

_-Alteza- dijo Nakuru y su doncella haciendo una reverencia. Y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente respondió.- Voy a donde mi primo a llevarle una documentación a su biblioteca... si me disculpa..._

_-No la disculpo.- dijo Cho mirándole como lobo a la presa. No ocultaba para nada sus intenciones.  Su séquito de sirvientes y guardias sabían de que era capaz: llevársela al palacio de la capital a la mañana siguiente. – usted... me ha estado evitando.- no dudó decir con cierta gracia oculta el hombre.  _

_- No alteza; tengo muchas ocupaciones, que es muy distinto...- comenzó a disculparse con aparente pena, la joven._

_-Excusas, excusas...- dijo el tomando su mano y besándole.- La verdad mi querida es que, no le diré rodeos ni excusas: usted es una exquisitez...- sorprendiendo a Nakuru.- Y no le negaré que muy atractiva también..._

_-Su majestad gasta sus halagos en mi... – respondió ella.- ahora, si me disculpa...- tratando de zafarse del rey. Pero este, no le dejaba ir su brazo._

_--Pueden retirarse- dijo a su séquito.- deseo hablar con la joven...- señalando a Nakuru._

_Ella sabía que estaba en problemas. Nadie le decía que no al rey._

_Ahora si estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo saldría de aquello? Cuando vino a reaccionar, ya estaban a solas.  Nakuru aun llevaba los papeles consigo._

_-¿Vamos? – señalando a un lado._

_-"Ay Amo Eriol ¿Dónde rayos está cuando lo necesito?"- rezó la guardiana con una gota en su cuello.  _

_Ese hombre era cruel, despiadado y muy malo.  Nakuru no le simpatizaba lo que sentía de él y todo lo que Eriol decía y contaba del sujeto._

_Ambos caminaban en silencio.  Ella era alta. Y él, era estatura media. Pero le gustaban las mujeres y Nakuru le atraía demasiado para pasar una ultima noche en casa de Eriol, sin pasarla a su lado.  La había visto; en la distancia, pero una que otra cosa, le había impedido acercarse y cuando lo hacía, la chica misteriosamente desaparecía. _

_-¿por qué no nos sentamos por allá?- señalando un rincón muy oscuro del jardín. _

_Nakuru ni tonta ni perezosa le respondió con astucia.- Hay mosquitos... muchos... bandadas de ellos alteza... _

_Miró y notó que aun llevaba los papeles en sus manos. Preguntó de la nada- ¿Sabes leer, no? _

_Nakuru le miró sorprendida y observó sus manos: llevaba aun los papeles.  Tal vez, porque tanteó dijo el sujeto.- Tranquila. Cho Peing creó esa ley... por ti y por tu precioso rostro y entre nosotros, no te pasará nada. _

_-Lo siento alteza- respondió ella._

_El sonrió con un brillo malicioso en su rostro diciendo.- Nada de que disculparte... pero- atreviéndose a acercarse y tomarla por la cintura,  murmuró.- Pero hay una manera de que salgas de esto, sin problemas.  Tu y tu primo... mi querida ...- tocando su mejilla- Querida joven..._

_Nakuru no comprendía.  O su mente no lo entendía.  Tal vez por su nerviosismo o por su inquietud.  _

_Sus papeles cayeron de sus manos a medida de que Cho forzaba su rostro a bajar a su altura.  Ella en fines comprendió que pasaba. Lo que el sujeto estaba tratando de hacer. ¿Acaso lo iba a permitir?_

_Podría transformares en Ruby Moon: usar sus poderes, y enviarlo al otro mundo. Así liberaría al Imperio de ese horrible sujeto._

_No podía.  No podía exponerse.  Exponerse a revelar su identidad indicaba al instante, a revelar la de su amo. No lo iba a hacer.  Apreciaba a Eriol.  Lo haría.  Haría lo que el rey intentaba por Eriol.  _

_Pero sus labios juveniles y carnosos, rozaron sutilmente con los secos y ya gastados de aquel anciano. Pero Cho no se detenía.  Incluso ella quería impedirlo pero él la tenía aferrada estratégicamente por su cintura y aun le aferraba por el rostro.    Ella mantenía sus puños cerrados mientras el sujeto profundizaba mas y mas en sus intenciones y sus deseos carnales se hacían mas y mas palpables._

_Pero de un momento a otro, sintió como el cuerpo del hombre le liberaba y caía aturdido al suelo.  Detrás de él la figura de Eriol se hizo presente._

_-¿Amo?- preguntó Nakuru mirando a Eriol.  Él tocó las mejillas de la joven y ahí ella lo notó: lloraba.  Ella estaba ¿Llorando? Pero ¿Por qué? _

_El dijo.- Borraré su memoria...- dijo bajando hasta la figura del rey. Le observó con ira al decir mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente del sujeto y activaba su poder.- ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte? Y sin mi consentimiento... es un monstruo. Lo que había escuchado no es nada comparado con la realidad... – Mirando a Nakuru sollozar agregó.- Tranquila... no pasó nada... _

_-¿Por qué hizo eso? – preguntaba ella.- sin mi consentimiento...- Activando sus poder y enojada. Pretendía transformarse y Eriol notó por su mirada, sus intenciones.- lo voy..._

_-NO.- dijo Eriol decididamente y sorprendiéndole.- No Nakuru. No es la manera, no es el lugar ni la hora... él no recordará..._

_-Pero ¿Qué pasará entonces? Si estoy en tu familia, si soy tu prima ¿No crees que, él sabrá y lo intentará de nuevo? _

_Eriol lo pensó unos instantes. Nakuru tenía razón y sonriéndole al encontrar una solución, dijo-  vamos a hacer esto: - bajando y activando su poder.- Nunca tendrá tentación de ti... nunca mas... para él, solo para él, serás repugnante._

_-OIGA – gritó molesta- ¿REPUGNANTE? ¿ACASO ESTA FIGURA, ESTE ROSTRO ESTE ENCANTO DE DAMA ES REPUGNANTE? ¡¡¡Amo:  Me ofende!!_

_Eriol sabía en esos instantes que, Nakuru Akizuki tenía un poco mas de autoestima y sentido de orgullo y capricho de mas. _

**-------------**

- Tienes que aprender muchas cosas que solo nosotros podemos enseñarte...- decía y explicaba Kiobe a la chica de mirada esmeralda.- Tienes muchos talentos, no lo dudo.  Pero Keroberos te guió aquí... y en nuestra sociedad, aprenderás a no depender de las cartas solamente a la hora de defenderte...

-No solo se defenderme con las cartas- reclamó Sakura.  Ya se había comido todo lo que Kiobe le había servido.- Li me ha enseñado mucho con la espada... es un buen maestro.

-Y tu me imagino, eres una buena estudiante... no dudo que te haya enseñado.  Un sujeto como él, es instruido desde su infancia con ataques y defensa...- dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Pero, Sakura también se percató.- ¿Un sujeto como él? – preguntó la joven.- ¿Qué sabes de Li?

Una gota surgió en el cuello de Kiobe.  Porque sabía quien era.  Lo descubrió cuando las mujeres que lo llevaron inconsciente y aquella extraña y peculiar espada. Espada que luego y ante su presencia se convirtió en amuleto.  En esos instantes no recordaba donde había visto articulo igual.   Pero con el tiempo, fue recordando.   Y el parecido del muchacho era también muy peculiar.  Ahí y después de consultarlo con el anciano y este confirmarle sus sospechas, especuló de quien se trataba.

Pero había prometido no decir nada. ¿ahora se le zafaba aquel detalle? ¿cómo saldría de aquel problema ahora? La mirada verdosa de Sakura y su rostro interrogante ponían cada vez mas a la mujer nerviosa.

Finalmente y con una gota en su cabeza dijo.- Pues claro que así debe ser...- ocurriéndosele.- Soy la curandera de aquí... lo curé cuando llegó.  Sus  manos y su cuerpo, tienen marcas.  Marcas de entrenamiento intenso.  Tiene que ser así ¿no?

Sakura lo pensó un instante y dijo.- Supongo... supongo que si...- dijo calmando a Kiobe.

-¿Sakura?- dijeron detrás de ella y provenía de la puerta.  Ella al escuchar su voz, se volteó para mirarle falto de aire y aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡¡Muchacho!! ¿viniste corriendo? – preguntó Kiobe ante lo que veía.

-Fui a la casa del anciano y bajé aquí... ¿Estás bien?- preguntando por Sakura.

-Si estoy bien...- sonrió ella algo azorada- Deberías descansar- notando su agitada figura.- No te ves nada bien...

-Es que estaba entrenando con Hue...- respondió. –Me alegro... que....- dudando. Incluso sus manos estaban en puños. Aun se encontraba en el umbral del lugar- bueno, ahora que despertaste... – mirando a otra parte.- Estás bien...

-Estoy bien...

-Bueno...- dijo solamente.

-Bien...- respondió ella.

No dijo mas nada. Ninguno de los dos. Kiobe observaba uno que otro rostro.  Li miraba el marco de la pared y Sakura miraba a sus manos y la base de la mesa; algo miraba. Pero ella notaba aquello.

Li se marchó en silencio. Sakura exhaló profundamente y Kiobe opinó.- fuera todo mas fácil con las cosas claras ¿no?

-No... se a que te refieres...

-Cualquiera con dos ojos, mi niña, se da cuenta... – azorando a Sakura.- ¿Te gusta, no?

Sakura asintió apenadísima.  Kiobe ahora parecía que el espíritu de Kiddy se le había metido.

-¿Y tu crees que le gustes a él?

-No lo se... prácticamente nunca dice nada...- respondió Sakura.  No podía creer que hablaba todo eso con una extraña.

-Pero lo importante es que a ti te gusta...- tomando una de sus manos.- Reúne valor y confiésaselo...

Pero Kiobe no pudo continuar aconsejándole.  El grito de - ¡¡Sakura!! Despertaste- atrajo sus pensamientos y sus miradas a la chica de pelo grisáceo no pasaron desapercibidas y mas aun cuando esta se abalanzó para abrazarle- Y que no había dormido esperando a que despertaras y mira ¡¡Momento que me duermo!!

-Está bien Tomoyo.- defendiéndola de si misma y sus criticas acerca de los momentos que escoge para dormir.- Estoy bien... ¿Dónde está Kero?

-Aun dormido... ni siquiera me atreví a despertarlo. Cuando vi a Li por aquí cerca,  irse por el otro lado, el me confirmó que estabas aquí...  ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien...- sonrió la chica.

-Me alegro.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Te noto algo pálida aun....- conociendo a la chica como la palma de su mano e incluso tomándole la temperatura con la palma de su mano.- ¿No te irás a enfermar?

A Sakura le surgió una gota.  La verdad era que, Tomoyo siempre había estado al pendiente de ella. Siempre, demostrándole aquel inagotable amor que ambas compartían por la otra.

-Hablábamos de ella y de Li- dijo Kiobe atrayendo las miradas: una de curiosidad (Tomoyo) y de vergüenza (Sakura).

-¿Ah si?- sonrió la chica y sentándose preguntó.- ¿Qué hablábamos en especifico?

-Que a Sakura le gusta Li...

Sakura no sabía donde esconderse. Porque la verdad era que, no pensaba que Kiobe lo iba a decir así no mas y a su mejor amiga.

-¿En serio? ¿de verdad Sakura?.- preguntaba Tomoyo emocionada (y mas de lo que podía ocultar),- ¡Es fantástico!!   ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-De por si, enterrarme bajo tierra- dijo la chica como comentario chistoso.- Es que Kiobe me pregunta si Li se siente igual, pero tu lo conoces Tomoyo.  No dice o habla casi nada.   Y yo que sepa, no ha demostrado que yo le guste...- respondió azoradísima.

-No que te des cuenta, Sakura- respondió Tomoyo-admitámoslo:  Eres un poquito despistada... y si a Li le gustaras no te darías cuenta; segundo, Li si es callado, pero, sus sentimientos en la mayor parte de los casos, es notable...

-Es que nunca le he gustado a ningún chico...  no se como actuar alrededor de ellos...

-Eso es imposible: con ese rostro de ángel y esos ojos que parecen joyas... –dijo Kiobe como cumplido y sonriendo.

-Es lo que te digo: ¿Por qué crees que la taberna de tu hermano siempre tiene clientela tan abundante? – ante la interrogante de Sakura ella agregó.- ¿Acaso crees que soldados puestos y mercaderes que ni pasan cerca de esas calles y habiendo mas tabernas en los Ríos, pasan por ahí solo por pasear? Es por ti...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Y los soldados que te saludan en la calle.. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte  a Tao Makoto? Tu le gustabas, mucho... pero nadie se atrevía a declararse contigo por miedo a Touya...

-¿Touya?- preguntó Kiobe.

-El hermano mayor de Sakura- respondió Tomoyo.- Es un ex soldado. Odia al ejercito imperial y todo lo relacionado con ellos.  Los soldados saben que, no pueden ni siquiera acercarse a mi amiga, o se las verán con Touya...- sonriendo.- Y esa si es madera dura de roer...

Kiobe estaba de la risa que no la aguantaba.   Las anécdotas de la vida de Sakura en los Ríos, de su hermano, de la vida de Tomoyo y además todas las vicisitudes que pasaron hasta llegar a manos de Hue, fueron las intrigas que alegraron aquel día en casa de Kiobe.

Incluso Keroberos (cuando le dio hambre) despertó,  no se preocupó mucho por Sakura.  Pues vio el lecho de Tomoyo vacío.  Lo que si hizo fue que en su falsa identidad, recorrió todos los pasillos internos no evitando atraer miradas en todo su trayecto.

-------------

Daba una y otra vuelta en su salón.  Su mirada preocupada, no pasaba desapercibida a sus ayudantes.  Ellas observaban como aquella mujer de aparente paciencia, despreocupada y líder máxima en Marmolite, ahora se encontraba perturbada.

La carta del hechicero Shu Mei, no había sido mucho que había llegado por medio de un mensajero.  Esa no era, buena señal. Tampoco, los rumores que corrían por los pasillos entre los soldados. Rumores del intento de asesinato al rey.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó su segundo en mando ella le miró seriamente.  Haciendo una señal a sus ayudantes, estos se retiraron.

-¿A que se debe que me llames? Nunca llamas por mi...- declaró Terada.

-Debido a ciertos acontecimientos, me he visto forzada a llamarte...- dijo seriamente y dirigiéndose a su silla- Juegas con fuego. Lo sabes...

-No se a que te refieres- declaró el sujeto observándole con indefinida paciencia. No así Makki.  Estaba en efecto, molesta.

-Cumplimos una labor aquí, no placentera, pero labor al fin y al cabo...- declaró ella.  – fuimos encomendados a una labor en donde la confianza del rey está sobre nosotros... y tu... – señalándole.- Pones todo en riesgo...

-Makki, con todo respeto ¿de que diablos hablas?- preguntaba el hombre algo extrañado.

Tal vez aquella curiosidad o impresión de sorpresa de aquella declaración de Makki hubiera pasado por honesta con cualquier otro, fuera de Marmolite.

Ella tomó unas listas que estaban guardadas en una gaveta y las sacó. Señalando aquellas listas exclamó.- Aquí faltan chicas...hay chicas que no se presentan a las evaluaciones.  

-¿En serio? ´- preguntó Indiferente.

-En los carruajes que han venido de palacio e incluso en el conteo hecho cuando aquel hombre horrible, Shu estuvo aquí, faltaron chicas... – él tomó las listas en sus manos y comenzó a revisar.- Pero ahora, verificando con las ultimas me doy cuenta de algo... hay una fuga... hay alguien que está jugando sucio...

-¿Alguna pista?- preguntó Terada mirando las listas aun.

-Aun no.- dijo Makki manteniendo la calma.- dime que me equivoco.- aquí el sujeto le observó.- Dime, que lo que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando...- bajando su voz y hablando con firmeza, con la mirada fija en el sujeto.- Dime que, tu acaso... no tienes que ver con esto...

-Makki, por favor.- dijo Terada dejando las listas a un lado.- Fue un conteo erróneo dado por alguno de tus asistentes... no he visto ausencias de jovencitas...

-Pero lo que mas me sorprende es que, hay algunas que, no aparecen Terada.   Hay 10 ausencias en estos últimos dos meses...

-¿Qué ganaría yo con eso Makki? – preguntó Terada - ¿Qué cosa? Esas chicas, son solo campesinas, muchas de ellas.  No tienen un centavo para caerse muertas... no me sirven de nada.  Cumplo mi labor, no estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero la cumplo. ¿Ahora me acusas de armar escapes y fugas?

-No lo estoy haciendo.- se defendió la elegante mujer.- Me aseguro que no estés cometiendo estupideces...- recalcó.- O a punto de...

-¿De que hablas?

-Tengo oídos Terada—dijo la mujer confiadamente.- Ten cuidado lo que haces... sabes que, tengo personas aquí... de confianza... ándate con cuidado. 

-¿Me amenazas Makki?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Te aclaro las cosas- señalándole la puerta y dándole a entender que el tema había llegado a su fin.- Aclaro las cosas: aléjate de las jóvenes. Sabes de quien hablo y bajo que condiciones.  En dos días, llegará Shu Mei nuevamente aquí.  Ha sido anunciado. No se que pretende ni con que intenciones, pero vendrá.  Te pido por favor, que permitas hacer nuestro trabajo; gracias a esto es que, no nos estamos muriendo de hambre...  Buen día...- bajando su mirada a sus papeles.

Se retiró en silencio y con su mirada enseriada caminó por los pasillos y escaleras principales no evitando encontrarse con soldados y doncellas escoltadas que se dirigían a distintas partes del lugar.  Una vez llegó a su destino, tocó dos veces e ingresando sonrió a la chica de mirada castaña al decir- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Sensei-respondió ella sonriéndole.- Hemos hecho lo que nos dijo...- dirigiendo su mirada a donde la figura de Rika Sasaki se encontraba sentada- Pero ha estado muy deprimida...- bajando su voz.- No quiere comer aun...

Su palidez era notable, lo que preocupaba al sujeto. Meses antes era una vivaracha aunque tímida jovencita; Ahora, aparentemente, su tristeza se reflejaba en su porte débil y algo melancólico.

-He evitado su presencia en las listas- dijo Terada explicándole a Naoko. – dije que, las ayudaría a salir de aquí pero Makki sospecha de mi...- robándose con ello las esperanzas de la muchacha de que en algún momento, salieran de aquel lugar. – Tendré que evitar verlas por algún tiempo...

-Usted hace mas de lo necesario...- declaró la chica. –Nos protege, cuando no lo hace con otras de aquí...

-Tengo algo que confesarle Lady Naoko-. Dijo el hombre.- No son las primeras que ayudo.- Sorprendiendo a Naoko.- De un tiempo a acá ayudo a unas cuantas jóvenes a salir de aquí. Aquellas que me lo piden; aquellas que, no son felices... ustedes no lo son y por eso pensaba que, es hora de sacarlas de aquí...

-¡¡Pero Sensei!! Podrían arrestarlo...- se escandalizó Naoko. Y es que el hombre, se había convertido para ellas en un padre protector.  Tal vez, para ella. Para Rika, era alguien mas.  Alguien que desde que lo conoció significaba algo.  Algo que, por peligro, era mejor esconder. 

El silencio de Rika era notable.  Los observaba en silencio.  Pero al menos, prestaba atención a lo que hablaban.

-Es posible.  hay guardias del exterior que facilitan su salida.  Yo les pagaría...

-No es necesario- declaró Naoko. –usted, nos ha salvado de un destino atroz en la Capital. Le agradecemos...

-No es eso.- dijo Terada preocupado.- Shu Mei, se dirige aquí... no se que planea pero hay rumores de que, algo pasó que involucra al rey... parece que, alguien trató de matarlo pero falló.- sorprendiendo a Naoko y atrayendo aun mas la atención de Rika al sujeto.- Nada bueno se trae esta visita y tan cerca del solsticio...

-¿Qué recomienda?- preguntó Rika confiando en él y hablando por primera vez.

-Tienen que salir de aquí... – habló el sujeto.- Y mientras mas antes mejor.  Tengo muy mal presentimiento de la visita de ese hombre aquí...

** Continuará...**

**Comentarios de la autora: para que no mandaran a fusilarme, aquí estoy, antes de tiempo y con el capitulo 24 de Prince.  ¡¡¡muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!!! Estoy feliz que la historia este captando la atención.  ¡¡¡ Mas de 110 reviews!!! Me sorprendí mucho y por supuesto, agradezco el apoyo.  **

**Gracias y saludos especiales a Misao y Akane quienes he compartido esta semana en el MSN de YAHOO y  este ultimo capitulo se los dedico a ustedes dos especialmente.   A quienes por supuesto siempre mando saludos: a Lady Silver Moon, y a Serv, con quienes mantengo una bonita y especial amistad; Saludos y gracias, además a aquellos que,  siempre escriben sus comentarios. A Barbara y Karenina gracias infinitas además de Lilika quienes tienen encargadas el art en el epilogo tres de "Princesa del Cerezo" ¡¡Gracias por poner a mi disposición su talentos chicas!! **

**Antes de todo, muchas gracias a quienes han tenido paciencia hasta ahora con esta historia.  Se que es larga.  Aunque algunas me animan mucho diciendo que aunq sea larga es entretenida.  Ya por fin y dedicada a las admiradoras de la pareja SS el capitulo siguiente será de romance Sakura/Shaoran para que disfruten al máximo.**

**Próximo capitulo:  "Un beso y algo mas..."**

**Si no hay mas nada que decir: Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a mi Adorado Eriol... a Sakurajournalyahoo.com **


	26. capitulo 25

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 25. "Un beso y algo mas..."**

**------------**

**"Muchas murieron un día después de la salida de Terada, Rika y Naoko de Marmolite.  A larga distancia, se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de todos aquellos que murieron dentro de los muros de lo que alguna vez se consideró,  "el local de las mujeres mas hermosas del imperio"**

**"tantas doncellas inocentes del acto de Itzume, pagaron con sus vidas, aquel atrevimiento de la hechicera y el atrevimiento del hombre que la amaba de, escapar juntos.  Muchas murieron por ella, tratar de impedir aquel cruel futuro, en donde lo vería morir..."**

**"Pero mas allá, incluso mas allá de Marmolite mismo, todos aquellos con el don, pudieron ver en sus sueños, aquellas horribles imágenes, de aquella criatura que, se movía en las sombras y no se inmutaba ante el dolor, la sangre, los gritos y la muerte... y era porque ella, había nacido de todo ello."**

Touya despertó todo sudado ante aquella pesadilla. Otra vez aquel sueño. Miró a un lado y no había nadie ahí.  Su habitación era cómoda y lujosa, como todo en el castillo de los Li, donde habían llegado Tao Makoto, su padre Fujitaka, Yue el guardián e Itzume, a quien salvó de una muerte dolorosa, lenta y segura, no sin antes ella ser victima de una horrible tortura, tortura dada por aquella negra criatura con quien había soñado.

Esa sensación, no se iba de su ser.

-Si sigo así, me volveré loco...- decía Kinomoto pasando su mano por su rostro.  Se puso de pie en la penumbra.  Aun no amanecía.  No sabía porque pero estaba preocupado.

Sakura, no estaba allí. Suponía que, si el sujeto era Li Shaoran, en esos instantes estarían en casa de este.  Pero ¿Acaso la pérdida de memoria aun persistía?

Por otro lado estaba  aquella revelación de Itzume cuando despertó días atrás, cuando aun estaban viajando. Lo culpaba a él. Lo culpaba a él de su fracaso.  ¿Acaso era fracaso no dejarle asesinar a ese hombre, probablemente morir y perder su alma en el proceso?

Eso le advirtió el espíritu de Nadeshiko, su madre: Si ella mataba a Cho, perdería su alma y su vida...

Frunció su rostro al momento de mirar por la ventana. La nieve caía a borbotones acumulándose en los bastos terrenos.

No sabía porque, pero tuvo que hacerlo.  ¿Cómo era posible que incluso, por ella, ya no tendría hogar? Era un fugitivo. ¿Para que?

Ella se negaba una vez comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, a recibir visitantes.  Los únicos que entraban a su alcoba eran los sirvientes, Lady Ieran Li (vaya impresión que le dio aquella mujer al conocerla) y Li Meiling, quien sorpresivamente, estaba de mejor Humor, que cuando la conoció.

No soportando mas, salió de su alcoba, caminando por los bastos y amplios pasillos de aquel lugar.

Dobló izquierda, derecha e izquierda nuevamente en la penumbra.  Simplemente todos aquellos gritos, todas aquellas peticiones implorando por sus vidas.  Escuchaba aquello.  En sus sueños... eran chicas... pero ¿por que aquel horrible sueño le carcomía?

Pero los pasos mas adelante, le hicieron despertar de sus dudas y pensamientos.  Era un pequeño susurro del piso al moverse seguido de un ruido tosco y topeteando.  Era alguien,  Alguien que caminaba y al mismo tiempo, usaba bastón.

No podía distinguir tan lejos.  Pero observaba como quien quiera que era, dudaba en continuar caminando.  Como si le costara trabajo.

Vio como aquel individuo se detuvo puertas mas adelante y tocó.  Se escuchó los golpecitos secos en la madera y veía de lejos.  Al abrirse la puerta (la cual tenía luz), iluminó el semblante de la silueta delante de visitador.

-Es muy tarde...

-se que lo es...- respondió la voz pasiva y algo tibia. Su corazón dio un respingo.  ¿Era acaso posible? acercándose mas, pero no dándose advertido.  Parece que, no lo notaban ninguno cuando se acercaba.- Pero es urgente que hablemos...

-¿No puede esperar?- preguntó la voz compungida de Fujitaka Kinomoto. De su padre.

-si no saco esto de mi... creo que, moriré...- dijo la voz de la joven.  Por lo que Touya notaba, su padre parecía hacerse a un lado, permitiendo la entrada de la joven a su alcoba y cerrando la puerta.

Pero no comprendía ¿Qué querría hablar a mitad de la noche Itzume Koshage, con su padre, cuando ha estado ignorando y evadiendo su presencia en todo aquel tiempo?

Sus puños los apretaba con furia. Pero no podía. No dejaba de pensar en el secreto que tal vez, y por la hora, Itzume confiaba en su padre.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días.  Ya la joven Sakura, estaba acostumbrándose a sus entrenamientos matutinos con Kiddy, que era la segunda al mando y la segunda mejor preparada en combate después de Tsubame.  La verdad era que, incluso el anciano presenciaba los entrenamientos de Sakura y gracias a ellos, ella había encontrado nuevas formas de utilizar, practicar e incluso, predecir los movimientos de sus contrincantes y para mejorar la situación, disponer el uso de las cartas.

Pero el anciano estaba preocupado. Recordaba lo dicho por Tomoyo y por el Joven Li y que decir de Keroberos: Sakura, no podía sola en la batalla.  La noticia recibida departe de Lady Ieran confirmaba sus sospechas. Pues a pesar de que, su representante confirmó en Ieran las sospechas que el príncipe Li, ya estaba con los Hermanos de la Luna, pero no tenía la mas mínima idea de quien era. Mas tarde, la llegada a la casa Li, de ciertas personas, confirmó esas ideas.

El anciano mandó un mensaje con el representante una vez él volvió a la montaña.  El anciano decía que, la elegida se quedaría un tiempo. Había quedado débil mágicamente y no soportaría el viaje en pleno invierno estando tan débil. También le informó que el joven príncipe había resultado herido pero que estaba en condiciones saludables y entrenaba con su mejor hombre.  Aunque le preocupaba era el fenómeno ocurrido en los cielos y que últimamente recibía avisos de que, algo grande se aproximaba.  Algo grande y que anunciaba la caída de Cho y con ello el restablecimiento de la magia.

La nota decía mas o menos lo siguiente_: "Estoy de acuerdo con usted en retener a la elegida y a mi hijo a su lado; Se que, así, estarán mas preparados para lo que continúa.  En la primavera, estaré esperando su llegada.  Mientras, y estén dentro de la montaña, no sufrirán ningún daño, gracias a la magia que la protege.  Lo concerniente a Shaoran, confirmo sus sospechas: gente de confianza para mi, me han confirmado que mi hijo, si perdió la memoria. No le daré mas detalles en el asunto._   

"Es imperativo que no le informe a mi hijo, su origen. Ya tendré oportunidad de enfrentarle cuando el momento de su llegada a casa se realice. Tampoco, no intente que recobre la memoria a la fuerza.  Si usted me ha informado correctamente, Shaoran, es ahora, mas poderoso.  Mucho mas. El enterarse de quien puede ser y forzarlo a recordarle, puede traer consecuencias impredecibles y que no podemos arriesgarnos. Ya le tendré al tanto de lo que ocurra aquí una vez, la situación vuelva a la normalidad.  Esperaré cualquier noticia suya.  Respetuosamente, Lady Ieran Li."

Pero como le gustaría al anciano hablar cara a cara con Ieran. Pero como ella le explicó con el mensajero, no podía en esos momentos arriesgarse a dejar la casa Li solas. Pero tampoco, él, por su edad, podía trasladarse a la casa Li, que quedaba a dos días y del otro lado de la montaña.  El viaje solo, lo mataría.

-Muy bien mi señorita Sakura...- dijo el anciano una vez la contienda había llegado a su fin.  Kiddy y ella estaban agotadas en su totalidad.  Estaban practicando desde la mañana temprano y ya era el medio día.- Un poco mas así, y estará lista...

-No entiendo la insistencia de quedarnos hasta la primavera...- reclamó la chica. – Podríamos partir ahora mismo... estoy bien ¿No lo ve?

-Estás físicamente, si mi dama- decía el anciano dulcemente a la chica, contrario de cuando la conoció. – Pero aun le falta mucho...

-Kero dice que no tanto...- observando a todas partes y buscando al guardián con su mirada.- ¿Dónde??? ¿Dónde está Kero??

Una gota surgió del cuello del anciano para decir.- La criatura de las cartas, se fue hace mas o menos cuarenta minutos...

-Se quejó de tener hambre...- dijo otras de las chicas allí presentes y por lo que parecía, asistía a las jóvenes.

Urara estaba también allí, asistiendo a Sakura.

-Kero se quejó de que no terminarías a tiempo para el almuerzo...- respondió Urara.

Sakura suspiró largamente ante la idea de aquella criatura.- De seguro, debe estar atiborrándose de dulces...

Kiddy se rió estrepitosamente para responder.- ¡¡Solo alguien me gana en comer y ese es ese guardiancito!!

El anciano observó aquella joven con una gota en su cabeza: ¿Sería que Kiddy nunca se enseriaría y pondría los pies en la tierra?

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó ella después de despedirse del anciano.  Este se retiraba en cuidados de dos hombres pertenecientes a la sociedad.  Ya el solo de por si, no se le hacía fácil caminar.

-Si... pero primero vamos por Kero...- dijo Sakura volviendo su espada en báculo y de ahí a llave.- debe de estar donde Kiobe...

-No... vamos a donde entrenan los hombres...- tomándole del brazo para que no se escapara.

-¿Queeeeee????- se sonrojó Sakura al ser tomada tan de sorpresa.

-Aun entrenan...- guiñándole el ojo y siendo seguidas por Urara y su amiga.-. Siempre que no tengo nada que hacer y me escapaba de Tsubame iba a ver los entrenamientos...

A Sakura se le ocurrió decir.- Para ser una sociedad basada en las antiguas enseñanzas, aun cometen diferencias entre hombres y mujeres... eso de entrenar en sitios apartes...

Suspiró pesadamente para responder.- Si, lo se...- lamentándose.- Hay que ver a esos chicos en pleno verano...- Guiñándole el ojo.- Aunque no practicamos aquí... en verano, ellos salen al otro lado de la montaña... ahí es donde, la situación se pone mejor...

-¿por qué?- preguntó la joven.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué???- exclamaba escandalizada Kiddy.- ¿Acaso eres poca imaginativa?.- haciendo que Sakura se avergonzara. En verdad, ella era tal cual Tomoyo decía: ingenua.- Pues imagínate: Li, en pleno verano... entrenando... sin camisa...

Eso fue suficiente para que Sakura Kinomoto, adquiriera el rojo carmín mas intenso en su rostro.  Kiddy se rió mas estrepitosamente, atrayendo las miradas de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

-¿por qué tuve que preguntar? exclamó Sakura apenadísima.  Después, se dio cuenta de algo: Tomoyo no había asistido a los entrenamientos.  Tampoco no la había visto desde que despertaron y desayunaron juntas.  ¿Dónde estaba metida?

Desde que llegaron a ese lugar, Tomoyo estaba mas distraída. Nunca la había conocido distrayéndose. Pero ahora, esto era lo mas común: Tomoyo no hacía caso a muchas cosas que hablaban.  Tampoco, prestaba mucha atención a las anécdotas. Parecía, distante, alejada, su mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura, no sabía porque y tampoco no era mucho que se percatara dado a que, pasaba mayor parte del día en sus entrenamientos.  Supuso que era, que extrañaba a su madre, a sus amigas y a Eriol Hiraguizagua.

-Oye Kiddy ¿Has visto a Tomoyo?- preguntó mientras llegaban a alcanzar la caverna de entrenamiento de los hombres.

-Pues no... no la he visto desde ayer en la tarde... ¿por qué?

-n- no por nada...- respondió la chica.  Pronto los sonidos de golpes sólidos llamaron su atención encontrándose con dos sujetos; uno Xian Hue y otro, uno de los hermanos de la Luna en plena demostración de ataques y contra ataques.  En un extremo observaron a Li, sentado en el suelo y algo agotado.  Eso se notaba a distancia.

-¡¡Eso Hue!!!- gritó Kiddy al sujeto al verlo aventar a su contrincante y este cayendo a un extremo.

Aquí Li se percató de la presencia de Sakura: Esta vestía con ropas de entrenamiento pero notó que, se veía alegre y atractiva.  Se azoró ante su presencia, pero contrario a lo que uno creería, este no se movió de su sitio y sin siquiera le saludó, volviendo su mirada a Xian Hue y a su contrincante a quien ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Pero además de ellos, habían como veinte jóvenes (todos hombres) observando aquel entrenamiento.

-Eso es todo por hoy... Recuerden los movimientos de defensa y que en cinco días, después de las fiestas del Solsticio, entrenaremos con armas del Ejercito ...- Viéndoles marcharse.

Sakura y Kiddy se aproximaron a la "arena de combate" saludando a Xian Hue. – Hola ¿terminaron con sus entrenamientos?- preguntó el sujeto sonriéndoles a ambas.

-Si, lástima que fue tan tarde...- dijo Kiddy – nos hubiera gustado presenciar un poco mas...- y agregó.- Y mas que todo, el potencial de Li.- dando un codazo a su compañera agregó.- ¿No Sakurita??

Sakura se azoró ante aquel comentario. La verdad era que, Kiddy no llevaba como segundo apellido Sutileza...

Pero observando a un lado, miró a Shaoran quien recogía unas armas a un lado.

Mientras Kiddy conversaba con Hue, Sakura se atrevió a acercarse preguntándole.- Oye ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien...- respondió secamente y sin mirarle.  Aun recolectaba las espadas y las llevaba a un extremo.

-¿No consideras que estos entrenamientos son inútiles?- agregando.- Es decir, estás calificado para pelear ¿no?

-Es mejor aprender cosas nuevas- dijo el sujeto sin mirarle. La forma de responderle incluso era distinta a las veces que compartieron, conversaron o cuidaron uno con otro una vez se conocieron.

Tono de voz que sonaba algo hiriente y frío para Sakura.  Y mas aun, cuando sentimientos habían nacido en ella por él.

-¿Cenarás con nosotras?- preguntó Sakura.- Pocas veces cenas donde Kiobe..

-No lo creo... siempre me quedo cenando con Xian Hue... es decir, él nunca cena con alguien...

-Ya veo...- respondió ella entristecida.  – si eso quieres...

-¡¡Oye Sakura: ¿vienes conmigo a ver si Tsubame sube hoy o que???!!!- vociferó Kiddy atrayendo la mirada de la Elegida.

-No lo creo....- dijo Sakura marchándose del lado de Li, para ir a donde se encontraban Hue y Kiddy.  Incluso estos notaron el desánimo que la chica tenía. – Tengo aun que, encontrar a Kero... y quisiera hablar con Tomoyo... la noto algo triste...

-Oye Sakura ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kiddy.

-Estoy bien...- sonrió falsamente la maestra de cartas y algo inquieta agregó.- Tengo que irme... nos vemos luego...- despidiéndose y yéndose de ahí, a grandes pasos.

Pero Kiddy observó por donde la chica se iba y después a donde Li se encontraba.  Algo había pasado.  Algo grande y bastante triste para Sakura, para que ella se entristeciera; pues en los pocos días conociéndole, sabía que Sakura era una chica, alegre, jovial, hábil y divertida.  A pesar de las responsabilidades que tenía, era sobre todo, feliz.

Pero ahora, estaba triste.

Observó donde se encontraba Shaoran.  Este dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde Sakura se marchó. Pero lo que no vieron era, cuando él hizo el ademán de querer acercarse y detenerla. Pero muy tarde; la chica se había marchado.

-Los veo luego...- dijo Kiddy algo desanimada (no costumbre en ella) y marchándose detrás de donde salió Sakura.

-¿por qué estás así con ella?- preguntó Hue.

Incluso se acercaba a donde Li.

-Por nada... no tengo nada...

-¿Ah no? ¿y me quieres decir que ella se puso así por nada?

-¿Quieres que desenrede para ti la mentalidad de una chica?

-No... quiero saber ¿Cómo puedes hacer sentir mal a alguien a quien quieres?

-¡¡Oye!! Que te haya dicho que me gusta ella, no quiere decir que la quiero...

-Gusto y querer van de la mano Li...- dijo Hue serio.- por lo menos, en tu mente... Admiras a Sakura... y se nota que ella, gusta de ti...

Li movió su cabeza de manera negativa para decir.- Para nada; sueñas despierto...- tomando su abrigo y saliendo del lugar dejando  Hue a solas diciendo. Sakura no sabe lo que quiere... o a quien quiere...

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Este agregó diciendo.- no... se... lo pensaré...- suspirando.- Te veo luego...- finalmente marchándose.

-Oye ¿Kiobe?- preguntaba tímidamente la joven Maestra observándole mientras esta parecía preparar algo .-¿has visto a Kero? – atrayendo su mirada a la vez que se acercaba con interés y observaba todas las botellas apiladas.- ¿Qué haces?

-Algunos brebajes...- aclaró la mujer sonriéndole.- El solsticio de Invierno siempre es la época en donde tengo mas pacientes gracias a la indigestión y las bebidas fuertes que consumen... todos los años tengo problemas y excesos de pacientes... este año, será diferente...

-Mi hermano tiene una taberna...- explicó Sakura.- Muchas veces, tiene personas que de la borrachera no pueden incluso ponerse de pie...

-¡¡una taberna no es el lugar de una elegida!!- declaró la mujer.

-Pues ahí vivo con él... y soy feliz...- sonriendo un poco y se entristeció al pensar en la fría conversación que tuvo con Li.- oye ¿Kiobe?-sonrojándose.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro...

-¿Cómo sabes....- dudando e incluso, tragó.- ¿Cómo puedes saber cuando... cuando le gustas a ... gustas a alguien?

La muchacha estaba azorada y pronto la mirada de la curandera de los Hermanos de la Luna, le observaba algo sorprendida.

-Pensé que había quedado claro aquel día mi niña...

-no muy bien...- respondió ella.  Y hablando algo mas agregó.-Es que... ¿si un chico te gusta, te trataría indiferente?

-¿Acaso quien te gusta a ti, te trata así?- preguntó ella notándose que las preguntas de la maestra de las cartas, captaban toda su atención.

Sakura comenzó a balbucear al no encontrar que responderle.  En sus mejillas se notaban el apenamiento que tenía al estar discutiendo eso con ella.  De todas las personas, una desconocida hasta días antes.

-Tomoyo me contó que, tu madre murió siendo tu, una bebé...- comentó Kiobe dejando sus deberes a un lado y señalándole una de las sillas y ella sentándose en otra.- ¿No es así?

-Si.. mi padre y mi hermano fueron quienes me educaron...

-Es notable que, la falta de una madre ocasiona tanta confusión en tu cabeza... pero dime ¿Acaso quien te gusta es Li?

-¡¡ya no lo se!!- gritó ella azorada y sacudiendo su cabeza.  Una vez dejó de hacerlo, unas lagrimas se posaban en sus ojos.- Es decir... últimamente... me ignora...

-¿Te ignora?

Asintió para decir.- Desde aquel día... el día de la prueba del anciano...

Kiobe sonrió para decir.- Pero que tu sepas... siempre estuvo a tu cuidado... excepto cuando salía a tomar algo de aire con Hue... claro, en ese momento, ni siquiera simpatizaban aun...

-Esa es otra ¿por qué prefiere estar con Hue?

-¿Crees que él prefiere estar con Hue?

Negó con su cabeza para decir.- ¡¡no comprendo a los hombres!!

Kiobe se sonrió para decirle.- tu y todas las mujeres querida...- acariciando su cabeza.- Mira a Kiddy: Dice que no quiere a ningún hombre a lo que ella llama corriente... pero Kiddy, tiene mas líos en su cabeza sentimentalmente hablando que diez hombres juntos... – después de tomar un largo respiro agregó.- Los hombres son así... creo que Li, está confundido...

-¿Confundido?

-Con lo que siente...- declaró Kiobe.- era notorio desde que lo recibí aquí en mi casa...- señalando a un rincón agregó.- Y atendí la herida, que tu ocupabas sus pensamientos...

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella algo mas animada. Incluso se quitaba las lagrimas.  Kiobe asentía. Un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

-¡¡Si no es así, no me llamo Kiobe Shang!!- juró la mujer, provocando una sonrisa departe de Sakura.- Así me gusta: Que sonrías... creo que, a él también le gusta cuando sonríes...

-¿Qué hago? – preguntó ella.

-Nada... deja que el tiempo, diga por ti... no te preocupes tampoco que se esté alejando de ti... créeme cuando aclare su sentir, lo tendrás de tu parte de nuevo...

-Es... él es el primer chico que me gusta... bueno, además de Yukito...

-¿No es ese el mejor amigo de tu hermano?

Asintió Sakura para decir. – si... pero no se porque, ahora que lo pienso...- sonrojándose.- No es lo mismo...

-Ahhhh pero ¿A quien prefieres?

Ella se le quedó observando ante aquella pregunta.  En ese momento, Sakura no tenía respuesta; tal vez por su estado confundido, porque le gustaba Li o por la forma en que Li la había tratado.  Aun así, su corazón le dolía.

-Keroberos estuvo aquí...- dijo Kiobe poniéndose de pie y cambiando el tema.  Tal vez, por el silencio incomodo que había provocado con aquella aseveración. .- comiendo...

-Ese glotón...

- Si- sonrió Kiobe dirigiéndose a los deberes que realizaba antes de la llegada de Sakura.- Pero se fue, quejándose de que no había bastantes panes dulces... pero se comió los tres últimos que tenía...

-Me disculpo por él...- se avergonzó la chica.- Es todo un glotón...

Kiobe aceptó la disculpa diciendo.- Se fue por la izquierda...-señalando el exterior de su vivienda.- Si vas, lo alcanzarás... creo que, iba a donde Urara...

-¡¡Gracias Kiobe!!- agradeció la chica.

El soldado uniformado con la mas alta distinción esperaba pacientemente por mas de dos horas ya.  Hubiera sido otro y se habría marchado. Pero no él. Su mirada frívola y despiadada permanecía en la madera fina y trabajada con cinceles del salón de Juntas de la Capital.

Había tardado un poco mas.  Pero gracias a la disposición del Rey, de no continuar con el concurso, este había sido llamado nuevamente al servicio en el palacio.  

Cosa que, en cierta forma, le agradecía a cualquier evento que se rumoraba que se trató de un intento de asesinato en contra del rey.  Rumor que no se preocupaba en confirmar.  Tenía cosas mas importantes en mente.  Cosas que, no se preocupó en informar a su superior Eriol Hiraguizagua, por el simple hecho de que, no confiaba en él.

Pero ¿Cómo confiar en un hombre como Hiraguizagua? Nunca seguía las indicaciones dadas por el rey. Siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera.  Siempre a esa manera nada correcta pero que al final, si conseguían las doncellas que el rey Cho solicitaba para su famoso concurso.

Pero Hiraguizagua lo dimitió cinco días antes.  Pero, ¿Acaso le diría a Cho lo que le había pasado mientras estuvo en sus servicios, cuando esa criatura, estuvo en su oficina, lo amenazó y casi lo mata? (Claro que para Micashi, era un intento de asesinato).

-Micashi...- dijo un soldado saliendo y saludándole.- Su majestad le espera...

Ingresó al salón del trono haciendo una reverencia al soberano de la dinastía.  Este, desde su trono preguntó.- ¿Regresaste ahora?

-Si majestad... los caminos estaban digamos, dificultosos...- mientras sostenía un pergamino en sus manos.

-Ah si...la nueva cacería... – dijo con dejo en su voz.- La casa de aquel traidor está destruida.  Creo que, era de los Rios- viendo a Micashi asentir.- Tu jurisdicción... ¿no?

-Después del desastre ocurrido en Marmolite, el reino está sucumbido en terror. Y si, era mi jurisdicción pero estoy bajo ordenes de Lord Hiraguizagua. Pero escuché y fui testigo del incendio en la casa del Traidor. ¿Ahora es buscado, no?

 -si.  Él y los que le ayudaron.  Es considerado traidor. Si uno de ellos, es capturado.- sonriendo.- lo siento por ellos- riendo con satisfacción- Así lo pensarán dos veces antes de tener la loca idea de asesinarme a mi...- sus ojos brillaban de orgullo.- Poderosas fuerzas, laboran de mi lado...

Micashi asintió.- Sin embargo, otro asunto me trae hasta usted...

-¿Otro asunto dices?

-Si mi señor.- dijo Micashi – Ese asunto es... Eriol Hiraguizagua...

Los ojos del rey se contorsionaron ante aquello. Incluso, Micashi extendió un pergamino que probablemente, traía un reporte de aquello que venía a informarle a su rey.

---------

-La ventaja de que, nos hayamos desecho de esa extraña criatura es que, pondremos al abuelo tranquilo ya.- dijo Nami Chan retirándose la gruesa capa que llevaba sobre ella al ingresar a la caverna.- uy Que frío...

Tsubame recalcó. Solo esperemos que, no le haya dado información a su amo...

-¿Pueden hacer eso? –preguntó Nami.

-Todas esas tipos de criaturas pueden hacer eso ... magia negra si me lo preguntas...

-No comprendo Tsubame.- atrayendo la atención de su amiga.-¿No se supone que, erradican la magia mala? ¿por qué entonces persiguen a los nuestros y a personas como Sakura y quien quiera que sea, corre libre por el planeta?

-Es que, Cho y toda su dinastía se mantienen en el poder con magia negra.  Por eso, Clow dijo que, la hora de la caída se acercaba...

-pero ¿Cómo combatir a alguien tan poderoso? Él tiene armadas, hombres y armas... tiene además de todo, esa magia negra...

-Nosotros somos mas Nami.- sonrió Tsubame.- Que seamos pocos en la colonia de aquí, no quiere decir que, estemos solos... además, con lo que hizo Sakura el día de la prueba, no dudo que, la hora de la reunión se aproxime...

-¿El abuelo acaso ha mandado los mensajes a las colonias?

-Si... a todos los Hermanos en el exilio... somos fieles por naturaleza a la causa... – aligerando su mirada- no creo que, nos dejen la lucha solo a nosotros...

-¿Cuándo crees que, la hora del combate sea?

-Cuando vayamos a donde Ieran Li... supongo...- ahí dejó de hablar cuando notó la silueta delgada y pálida de una chica abrigada y observando las litografías de la caverna. Deteniendo el caminar de Nami también, dijo -¿Tomoyo, no?- atrayendo la mirada entristecida de la joven.

-Ah Tsubame...- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo por cortesía.- ¿Acaban de llegar?

Asintió mientras se acercaban ambas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- observando la antorcha que iluminaba la litografía de Li Clow.- ¿estás acaso, sola?- viéndole asentir.

-Sakura entrena diario... está muy ocupada.- volteando su mirada a la litografía.

-oye ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nami.

Pero Tomoyo no contestó. 

Tsubame se percató que, ella no se encontraba bien.  En efecto, se notaba a la luz de aquella antorcha, mas pálida.

-Nami: Adelántate y anúnciale al abuelo de nuestra llegada...- y mirándole agregó.- Dile que me quedé atrás, pero no le des detalles...

Ahí su mirada fue a dar a la joven de ojos azules quien parecía a punto de llorar.  En verdad, la notaba muy preocupada.

-Lo que te molesta... es muy grave ¿no?-  preguntó Tsubame con notable preocupación por la chica.- Desde que llegaste aquí, esto te llamó mucho la atención...

asintió para agregar.- La verdad es que,  no comprendo porque este muro me atrae tanto... porque me pone tan triste...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- vengo por horas...

-¿ A que?

-A tratar de entender... de comprender todo lo que pasa... porque pasa todo esto...

-¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con alguien por quien te preocupas?- preguntó la joven. Ahí observó el anillo en la mano de ella y agregó.- ¿Algún amor, tal vez?

-No saber de él, me inquieta...-dijo ella limpiando las lagrimas que silenciosamente escapaban de sus ojos.- Está en peligro aunque se que, sabe cuidarse solo...

-Si dices que, sabe cuidarse ¿por qué temes entonces?

-Porque temo al engaño, a la mentira...- observándole.- A la ilusión que fue creada por tal vez, un pasado...

-No te comprendo...

-Te haré una pregunta- dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Acaso la creación de cartas y Libros y guardianes, es tan común entre los hechiceros?

-¿por qué me preguntas eso?- interrogó la joven.

-Pues, según he comprendido hasta ahora, no es fácil... según lo que Kero contó, la magia en sí, está perdida ¿no? ¿es posible que, alguien de la nada, pudiera crear nuevas cartas? Según ustedes, solo existen las de Clow ¿o no?

Tsubame no sabía que responderle.  Como responderle.  Cual era su pregunta en realidad.  Observó la litografía en vez de que, la joven dama, igualmente volteó su mirada al muro.  La luz de la antorcha y los ecos en la distancia era lo único que rompía el silencio allí.  Por lo menos por un rato.

- si es posible que exista otras cartas... otro hechicero pudo haberlas creado, tal vez, bajo su guía... pero no que esté enterada... Li Clow...- comenzó a decir Tsubame- se ganó el respeto de la gente hace ya tanto tiempo...

-¿Amaba abiertamente a esa chica? ¿a Itziar?

-por el lado de ella, si... Itziar, se negó a casarse con el heredero de la sociedad.  El que tomaría el puesto de Asuka... creo que si, lo amaba... y Clow al final, pudo aclarar sus sentimientos...

-¿Tu crees que Clow pudo enseñarle a alguien como crear las Cartas Mágicas...? como guardar...

-No es como cocinar, si eso preguntas.- dijo Tsubame seriamente observándole.- Crear Libros de Cartas, requieren gran conocimientos y grandes poderes.  Que tu amiga sea capaz de cambiarlas de dueño, ya es de por si, gran demostración de dominios... pero Clow, no creo que haya dejado la forma de crear cartas...esa es una magia perdida. Que murió cuando Clow murió.

-¿Y la chica? ¿Itziar? ¿Era poderosa?

-Según dicen, si tenía poderes...- cerrando sus ojos.- Y era hermosa... sus ojos... eran como mares... muy recatada, cuando formó parte de los Hermanos de la Luna...

-¿Entonces no era de la sociedad? – preguntó sorprendida.

Negó con su cabeza respondiéndole.- No lo era... era una chica de sociedad... pero que escapó de su casa y llegó bajo indicaciones de Li Clow hasta nuestra líder... hasta Asuka...

-Dijeron cuando llegamos aquí que, si ellos llegaban a reencarnar, se buscarían ¿Crees que eso es cierto?

Ahí Tsubame prestó atención a la figura de la joven: Esta se notaba inquieta.  Temerosa de su respuesta.

Entonces Tsubame decidió buscar mas allá: tocó la  mejilla de Tomoyo con su mano- Todo está bien...- dijo sonriéndole y logrando que la chica cayera en un trance del cual no estaba enterada de ello.  Era como si su mente viajara al otro lado: Como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Tsubame miró mas allá, mas allá de los ojos de ella: Vio cuando crecía. Como era de niña: Miró a través de sus ojos muchas cosas. Incluso miró aquel día cuando conoció a Sakura, siendo apenas niños; miró con sus ojos a los demás a su alrededor.  No conocía caras.  No podía conocerlas pero por la forma en que se sentía dentro de su mente y lo que ella pensaba de cada uno, notó la forma en que Tomoyo se sentía con cada quien: como veía a aquel sujeto alto de cabellos castaños al lado de Sakura.  Como veía... a ... un hombre... de treinta... ella tocaba el piano y lo veía de pie, al fondo hablando con una mujer parecida a Tomoyo. Había alguien mas... alguien mas allí...

Sus ojos azules denotaban sabiduría a través del tiempo. Notaba que Tomoyo admiraba a aquel sujeto.  Vio con los ojos de la dama de sociedad, como este caía inconsciente y le decía que no era nada.  Miró con sus ojos (y sus recuerdos), cuando ella ingresó en la biblioteca y el libro negro dentro de una vitrina. 

Entonces sus recuerdos fueron mas allá.  Unos soldados apresándola y la voz del sujeto que discutía con quien parecía el encargado de todo aquello.

_-Ella es mi esposa- dijo Eriol señalando a Tomoyo.  Ella se notaba asustada. Micashi sonrió como si le gustara lo que estaba obteniendo de Eriol.- No está permitido esposas..._

_-Dejémonos de juegos, Hiraguizagua- Dijo Micashi faltándole el respeto.- usted y yo sabemos que ella no es su esposa...- señalando a Tomoyo._

_-Es una acusación muy seria Micashi – respondió Eriol no perdiendo la compostura. Pero observó a los soldados que tenían a Tomoyo en su custodia y agregó- No olviden que es una dama.- Indicándoles que no podían tocarle de esa forma.  _

_Tanto Eriol, como Tomoyo comprendieron lo que eso significaba. Eriol preguntó - ¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?- a lo que Micashi sonrió complacido._

_-Veinticinco mil monedas de oro... ahora...- dijo secamente._

_Tomoyo quedó pasmada.  No era imposible que el hombre poseyera aquella fortuna en propiedades y demás, pero ¿Ahí mismo?_

_-Imposible.- dijo Eriol y Micashi hizo un gesto de incredulidad- Menos que todo, ahora..._

_-Nada es imposible Hiraguizagua...- Señalando a Tomoyo.- ¿Acaso ella no lo vale?_

_-Pero puedo tener todo aquello en una semana...- Respondió Hiraguizagua.- Solo necesito una semana..._

_-Y yo no esperaré una semana- dijo Micashi.- Perdiste tu oportunidad..._

_-Te arrepentirás...- respondió Eriol. Micashi sonrió y se retiraba del salón._

_Dirigiéndose a la puerta rompió los papeles. Dirigiéndose a Tomoyo agregó- Mi Lady: yo que usted, caminara con cuidado... además, la situación se resolvería de la manera que aquí, todos sabemos... no sea perdiendo lo que ambas familias poseen.- Sonriendo fríamente._

_-Cuida tus palabras- dijo Eriol avanzando a él- no sabes con quien te metes..._

_-No-  discutió el sujeto y sus ojos lanzaban todo un ataque en contra de su superior- usted no sabe con quien se mete.- haciendo una pausa.- Usted, engaña al rey con su apariencia de buen , fiel y servicial ciudadano... No es mas que una máscara...  una cubierta. – observando de reojo a Tomoyo- para tus propias intenciones..._

_-Será mejor que te marches de mi casa- dijo Eriol con voz firme y seca.—Y reza, para que tu comportamiento de este día, no lo reporte a tus superiores.  Soy un caballero, si, pero con influencias gracias a su majestad... debería reportarte en este momento por tu irrespeto y falsa acusaciones... pero tu intento de soborno, se sabrá por antemano directamente el Rey..._

_-¿Y su intento de cumplir con el soborno?- contra respondió el soldado._

· _Él no hizo reverencia alguna al salir del lugar.  El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. _

_-No tenemos tiempo...- dijo Eriol seriamente y aun observando la puerta.- Sospecha... así colocará a sus espías seguirnos a donde vayamos..._

_-Eriol....- señaló ella llamando la atención. – No debes de... tal vez, debería yo..._

_-¡no!- adivinando sus intenciones- No te voy a entregar... – Sin querer mirarle.  Volvió a inquietarse ante su pensamiento.- Para ellos eres Lady Hiraguizagua ¡Mi Esposa! – alterándose por primera vez.- Eso eres... y aunque me tome toda la fortuna... todo lo que tengo, no te irás... no lo permitiré._

_-Es que tu vida, tu posición, tu status, corre peligro...- acercándose lentamente.- Es inevitable... – aquí, él le observó- Agradezco tus buenas intenciones conmigo y con mi madre... pero esto, se terminó... –ella trató de sonreír para irradiar tranquilidad.- él no desistirá hasta que cumpla con su propósito... y no permitiré que pierdas todo lo que has trabajado por mi... jamás me lo perdonaría..._

_-Tomoyo...- respondió él, incrédulo._

_No te preocupes por mi...- tratando de controlar sus emociones, como siempre.- sabré enfrentarme a las adversidades... Solo te pido una cosa: protege a mi madre, Ve que Sakura, donde quiera que esté, se encuentre a salvo...  es todo..._

_-No voy a dejar que te entregues a Cho por mi... ¡¡Jamás lo permitiré!!_

_-Pero tampoco, puedo dejar que tu vida y tu modo de vida, se pierda por esto... – dijo ella acercándose y tomando sus manos.- no lo permitiría.- Buscando sus ojos.- si lo hiciera así, demostraría que, no significas nada para mi...- Aquí el le observó con aturdimiento y de un momento a otro, con sorpresa –porque si significas algo para mi... y me ha tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta..._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices?- preguntó él a media voz.- ¿Acaso lo sabes?_

_-¡¡Eriol!!- gritó Nakuru ingresando estrepitosamente al salón  e interrumpiéndoles en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos observaba a la joven solo el uno al otro- Hay soldados empotrados en la puerta de entrada y un carruaje; dicen que esperan a Tomoyo... que son ordenes de Micashi..._

_-Si, se lo que digo.- dijo ella escuchando todo lo dicho por Nakuru y respondiendo la pregunta.- Pero, - separándose de él y dejando algo en sus manos.- No puedo aparentar algo que no soy; aun no, de todas maneras...- Saliendo del salón sin mirarle._

Tsubame veía todo esto, sintiendo lo que Tomoyo sentía. La habilidad que, Touya Kinomoto pudo utilizar con Itzume en la taberna, era parte de las habilidades de la Heredera de los Hermanos de la Luna.  Ahora, las imágenes se volvían borrosas.  Borrosas para el momento que parecía, una mujer con ¿Alas? Abría la puerta.

-"Una guardiana"...- dijo Tsubame reconociendo todo lo que veía.- "¿Es esto posible, acaso?"- pero obtendría respuesta mas pronto de lo que creía.

· _Ve como en ese momento, la guardiana  dirige su mirada  a ella (en realidad, a Tomoyo)  y le dice- ¿Está bien?- observándole._

· _-Est.... estamos bien – responde la refinada joven.  _

· _-Ruby Moon- escucha una voz masculina decir- Encárgate de ellos... _

-"Estaba con el propósito de salvarla".- dijo Tsubame.- "¿pero quien pudo crear un guardían?"

_El rostro de la mujer vuelve a aparecer en la ventana nuevamente y sin sonreír siquiera dice -pueden bajar... todo está bien ahora.- abriendo la puerta._

_Las tres jóvenes bajan del carruaje observando en el suelo armas de los soldados que resguardaban el carruaje. También unos cuantos de ellos inconscientes en el suelo.  Tomoyo observa admirada a su alrededor; es ahí cuando se da cuenta y pregunta- ¿Otro guardián?-  señalando a la enorme pantera negra con alas de libélula que se mantenía en guardia._

· _-Que inteligente es señorita...- Dirigiéndose a las demás observa por unos instantes- Yo que ustedes, me escondiera... mandarán otra patrulla de soldados a buscarles... _

-"¿Otro?"- observando la pantera con alas.- "¿pero quien...'"- dirigiendo su mirada mas adelante.

_Las jóvenes observan con temor aquellas dos extrañas apariciones.  Tomoyo, a pesar que todo esto le causó temor en una primera instancia, era mejor estar en la compañía de ellos, que camino a palacio.  _

_Finalmente empiezan ambas jóvenes a alejarse. Pero una voz dice viniendo de alguna parte- "no recordarán nada"- en ese momento, los pasos de la dos jovencitas se detienen.- "es mejor así" – en ese momento, vuelven a avanzar apresurándose a llegar a casa.    _

· _-Bien hecho amo- dijo la pantera halada.  Tomoyo buscaba de lado a lado en el camino pero no veía a nadie por allí a excepción de esas criaturas. _

· _-Oiga, no es por contradecirle ¿Pero como se acordarán de esconderse si en primer lugar, no recordarán lo que ha pasado?- preguntó la guardiana._

· _-Simple: Recordarán que tienen que esconderse pero no los recordaran a ustedes...- respondió la voz._

· _-Disculpe- preguntó Tomoyo.- yo también escucho esa voz...- Dirigiéndose a Ruby Moon.  Esta la observó fijamente pero carente de expresión.  Con su mano en su cintura escuchaba a la joven- ¿Quién habla?_

· _-Yo hablo- dijo después de varios segundos una voz detrás de ella, haciéndole voltear impetuosamente y encontrándose cara a cara y a centímetros de un gallardo joven vestido de manera extraña y observó el basculo en su mano.- ¿Está bien?- observándole con intensidad._

· _A una primera impresión, se llevó tremendo susto. ¿De donde había salido tal sujeto? ¿en que momento se colocó tan cerca de él? Pero por otro lado, observaba que tenía un especial parecido con alguien.  Pero todo aquello y la existencia de esos dos extraños seres, le preocupaban aun mas._

· _-¿Les borró la memoria?- preguntó Tomoyo calmadamente._

· _-Eso he hecho...- respondió el sujeto._

· _-¿A mi me la borrará también?_

· _-¿Desea que lo haga?- preguntó con una misteriosa sonrisa, y evaluando el rostro de la joven._

· _-Disculpe ¿Nos hemos conocido?_

· _-No que sepa- respondió el sujeto.- pero la he visto por ahí..._

· _-Amo- interrumpió Ruby Moon.- Tenemos que irnos... – Escuchando galopes que se aproximaban._

· _-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo Eriol.- Tiene que marcharse también...-hablando con Tomoyo.  En esos momentos, ve delante de sus ojos, como Ruby Moon en un instante y en un movimiento, desaparece del lugar.  Después lo hace el gato halado._

· _-Necesito llegar a él...- dijo la chica hablando de él mismo pero no lo reconocía. Este sonrió ante lo gracioso de la situación.- pero temo encontrarme con Micashi o que alguien me vea..._

En ese momento Eriol coloca sus manos sobre y delante del rostro de la joven, cayendo esta inconsciente.

_-"¿a él? ¿A su prometido, tal vez?"  -_preguntó Tsubame sintiendo como todo se volvía oscuridad en la cabeza de Tomoyo.

· _-¿Quién es?_

· _-No la lastimaré- dijo la voz serenamente.- Solo estoy para protegerla..._

_En ese momento, observa una silueta de aquélla enorme pantera negra que observó antes de perder el conocimiento. Fue entonces cuando las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza._

_Otra voz le dijo sutilmente.- No estás a salvo...- Parecía conocer aquella voz.- Tienes que irte..._

· _-No iré a ninguna parte sin que me expliquen.- contestó ella.  No se puso de pie.- ¿dónde estoy?_

· _-A salvo- salió una voz ahora femenina y a la luz salió aquella mujer con alas.  Su rostro por unos momentos, le resultó conocido a Tomoyo. –Por ahora... pero no será por mucho..._

· _-¿Quie.... Que son ustedes?- preguntó Tomoyo algo preocupada.  La situación era bastante confusa._

· _-Tenemos que ponerte a salvo...- comentó otra voz.- Tal vez, con la elegida estará mas a salvo..._

· _-¿La elegida? ¿Habla de Sakura?- buscando en todas partes el origen de la tercera voz. Pero era difícil. No veía nada en aquel salón. Exceptuando las dos criaturas delante de ella.- ¿Acaso sabe donde está?_

· _-Lo se- dijo la voz. En ese momento y mediante sus poderes, a los pies de la joven comienza a aparecer un sello, brillando con toda intensidad.  En un momento a otro, siluetas salen a relucir las cuales se vuelven cada vez mas claras.  Ve ahí al joven del río. Luego ve a la criatura; a Kero, flotar a su lado, parecían discutir. En ese momento ve quien avanza a su vez._

· _-¡¡Es Sakura!!- comenta ella sonriendo.- Gracias a los cielos está bien... me tenía tan preocupada... ¿ Donde está con exactitud?_

· _-A salvo, por ahora- respondió Ruby Moon._

· _-Pero para ponerle a salvo a usted, tendremos que enviarle con ella..._

· _-pero ¿por qué? _

· _-Porque te andan buscando – dijo Ruby Moon.- y si te encuentran no te llevarán a Marmolite... te matarán..._

· _-la pregunta en verdad es ¿Por qué quisiste ir? ¿por qué dejaste la casa de tu prometido?- preguntó Spinel._

· _Aquí se notaba un poco de tristeza en la mirada de Tomoyo. Ella bajó la cabeza solo unos instantes._

· _-No quería... se que no debí...- comenzando a sollozar.- pero tuve..._

· _-¿por qué debías?_

· _-Su vida, su fortuna corría peligro... no podía permitirlo..._

· _-Se que no debías- dijo la voz. Tanto aquellas criaturas observaban a Tomoyo con cierta admiración.- pero tampoco iba a permitir que te alejaran...  –saliendo a la luz aquel sujeto al cual observó al descender del carruaje._

_Tomoyo lo observaba intensamente. A la vez que notaba que por algún motivo le parecía conocido.  Incluso, recordó que le preguntó eso mismo: Si se habían conocido._

-"no puede ser"- decía Tsubame observando aquellos recuerdos de la mente de ella.- "Este sujeto es... él es... pero ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"

· _-Disculpe, pero ¿por qué me salvó? ¿por qué?- sentándose nuevamente en aquel sillón aterciopelado._

· _-No pareces agradecida- dijo Ruby Moon._

· _-No señora.—dijo Tomoyo disculpándose.- se los agradezco.- observándoles a cada uno – a los tres... pero... – bajando su mirada._

· _-No era lo que querías...- concluyó Spinel.- no tienes porque preocuparte. Él estará bien... sabe cuidarse solo._

_De un momento a otro,  ve  como una mano se extiende delante de sus ojos.  Levanta la vista para encontrarse con la apacible y cálida mirada de aquel extraño sujeto con báculo. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie diciéndole.- Estarás a salvo con tu prima... no te preocupes por el señor Hiraguizagua. Le haré llegar que estás bien...- agitó su báculo y el sello se desplegó en instantes  delante de ella de pie y en un momento a otro, las imágenes del valle estaban delante de ella.- Yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti y a tu cuidado... cruza hacía el otro lado...no te pasará nada y estarás con tu prima en un instante._

· _-¿por qué hace todo esto?- preguntó ella.- ¿eres acaso...- observándole y observando el báculo- ¿un hechicero? _

· _-lo soy..._

· _-¿por qué tratas de protegerme de Cho? ¿Qué hay para ti en todo esto?_

· _-No puedo decirle... pero...- observándole con mayor intensidad- Le haré llegar a Hiraguizagua que estás bien..._

· _Ella le observó por segunda vez.  -¿no me borrará mi memoria también?- pensando en las jóvenes del carruaje que viajaban con ella._

· _-No tengo por que. Se que puedo confiar en ti... además, no sabes todos los detalles... –comentó Eriol- Sabes que no soy tu enemigo.  Tampoco de la pequeña Kinomoto.  –Ahí Tomoyo observó la imagen delante de ella- Solo tienes que cruzar el sello y estarás con ella..._

_Ella lo observó nuevamente y preguntó - ¿Acaso usted tiene una misión mas grande aun?_

· _-Está relacionada con Sakura.  No soy su enemigo. Tampoco el tuyo. Al final, todo se verá aclarado y todos los nexos serán conectados.. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.  Y ella, debe de confiar en si misma y en el gran poder que tiene en si  y en su corazón... _

· _-Debes de saber...- dijo finalmente.- Debes de saber que..._

· _-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el sujeto.  Ella bajaba su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?_

· _-¿Por qué es todo esto? – preguntó ella- ¿Es porque no deben de reconocerle para que no lo arresten? ¿ o lo asesinen?_

· _-No creo comprenderle..._

_Ella se acercó y de un momento a otro, ella le abrazó, como nunca Eriol había experimentado departe de la joven. Estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no llegaron a sus labios. _

Tsubame observaba, escuchaba y sentía todo esto a través de los ojos, corazón  y oídos de la dama que aun continuaba en su trance.  Pero es que, debía de saber.

_-"Su prometido..." – _dijo Tsubame_.- "El que se hace llamar ¿Hiraguizagua? Pero Hiraguizagua es... ¡¡El encargado de las colectas de doncellas!!!. Lo ha dicho... pero ¿Acaso Hiraguizagua es un hechicero"? _

· _-Iba a decirte que aceptaba casarme contigo- dijo ella aun abrazándole y sonriendo pero sin mirar su rostro.- Que no importaba que, creía que estaba enamorándome de ti... ahora, estoy mas aun segura... y no te culpo por tener estos secretos... yo también tenía los míos._

_Ruby Moon estaba sorprendida (sus ojos como platos) Spinel se mantenía sereno. En realidad, el guardián, había visto lo despierta que era la joven y que no tardaría mucho en conectar todos los eventos y todas las circunstancias. _

· _-No quería ocultártelo- respondió él- pero era necesario... _

· _no te preocupes...- sonriendo- No le contaré a nadie.  Incluso a Sakura. Pero ya se que no está sola en esta batalla que se aproxima ¿no? Porque Kero hablaba de que era la elegida..._

· _-Lo es... para algo muy grande... y peligroso. Pero que saldrá con éxito y no estará sola... nunca lo estará...Cuando esto termine, espero que aun quieras casarte conmigo...- dijo el sujeto separándose. Ella le observaba con un brillo tan especial en los ojos.- si tus sentimientos no han cambiado..._

· _-y yo espero, que los tuyos tampoco...- respondió ella.  Él, del interior de la túnica extrajo la sortija. Ella la observó y observándole a él mientras se la colocaba en uno de sus dedos.- Es una promesa..- Aferrándole la misma mano donde estaba el báculo. _

_Ella estaba sonrojada ante la penetrante mirada del sujeto a lo que ella preguntó separándose.- ¿Cuál eres tu en verdad? ¿Este rostro o el anterior? _

· _-¿Cuál quieres que sea?- preguntó él observándole._

· _-Cualesquiera. Al final , me enamoré del interior de la persona y del cariño que me tiene... no de su exterior o su fortuna...- caminaba al sello._

_El avanzaba detrás de ella.  Él en un instante la vio voltearse hacía él y acarició su mejilla. Era como una despedida. Un "Hasta luego" pero él no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente._

_La tomó por la cintura acercándosele a su rostro el cual a sus labios de tonalidad rosa besó tierna, suave y superficialmente no evitando acariciar el pelo que caía como cascada en su espalda.   Al separarse de ella pudo observar aquel brillo proveniente de esos ojos azules intensos que le observaban con tal dedicación y centelleo. Ella aun sonrojada le sonrió. Finalmente se separaron._

· _-¿Nos veremos en algún momento? – preguntó ella._

· _-Cuando quieras,- respondió el. – Si  me pides en tus sueños, ahí estaré... _

_Ella sonrió para finalmente atravesar el sello y viéndole desaparecer en este, finalmente lo cerró detrás de ella. _

Despertó de su trance siendo vista con la mirada fruncida de la joven de los Hermanos de la Luna.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué me miras así?

-Te quedaste muy callada- dijo Tsubame sonriéndole.- Y se te cayó esto.—mostrándole el anillo que quitó de su dedo antes de despertarla.

-¡Mi anillo!- dijo ella sonriendo – No se extravió... que bueno...- extendiendo su mano para recibirlo.

-¿Sabes que es este anillo?- mostrándoselo.

-me lo obsequió...- dudando decirle. De todas maneras, no tenía conocimiento de todo lo que Tsubame vio en su mente.- Me lo regaló alguien, muy importante para mi...

Ella levantó el anillo hasta la altura de sus ojos para decirle.- este anillo... oculta un pasado...- dijo mirándole fijamente. – Y tu, ocultas un secreto...- viendo como ella negaba con su rostro.- Un secreto que, te involucra a ti, y a alguien mas...

-¿Podrías devolvérmelo por favor?- no defendiéndose de la acusación de la joven.

-Ese anillo perteneció a alguien... alguien hace ya mucho tiempo atrás...- dijo Tsubame.- y esas dudas que tienes... están relacionadas una con otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Tomoyo algo aturdida-- ¿Acaso sabes tu algo, que... que yo no?- ahí notándose inquieta.

Tsubame puso el anillo en sus manos y dijo.- Si quieres saber mas...tendrás que  hablar...

Comenzó a marcharse y la voz de Tomoyo diciéndole.- No se de que hablas...- hizo que se detuviera.

Sonrió sin ser vista y agregó.- Por supuesto que no lo sabes...- ahí se volteó parcialmente para decirle.- Pero yo, lo averiguaré... con tu ayuda o sin ella.- escuchándose como se marchaba aun mas al interior de la caverna.

-No comprendo... ¿por qué está molesta?- se preguntó la joven algo aturdida ante los acontecimientos de esos momentos.

****

**__**

****

-¡¡Kero Vuelve aquí!!!- decía la maestra de las cartas a todo pulmón, persiguiendo al glotón guardián ante la vista de muchos de los Hermanos de la Luna.  Unos observaban aquello con interés (en especial los niños que se sonreían ante aquello).

-¡¡No quiero!!!- gritaba la criatura totalmente atiborrada de azúcar.  Incluso, la cara estaba totalmente embarrada de restos de comida - ¡¡Deja de seguirme!! No voy a usar esa estúpida carta...  –cruzando delante de dos hombres e incluso asustándoles.  Mas atrás iba la joven persiguiéndole.

-Es solo tomar un baño...- dijo Sakura.

-¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez de la carta de las Burbujas?- gritó ese sujeto.

-¡¡Tu lo dijiste!!- respondió la chica cuando lo arrinconó en una caverna sin salida. Pero el guardián buscando como salvarse de su destino,  se escabulló por arriba, en un hueco en la sólida roca.

Suspiró al encontrar que, no podría atraparlo si continuaban con el "juego del gato y el ratón".  Estaba exasperándose y sintiéndose ya sin opciones salió de aquel sitio ante las miradas de los que habían observado la carrera. Incluso, una gota se corrió por su cuello.

-¡¡Te tengo!!- se escuchó gritar mas adelante- ¡¡Sakura: lo tengo!!.- era Urara quien parecía haber seguido toda la carrera.

Sakura corrió donde se escuchaba la voz de Urara y en efecto: había atrapado al guardián en sus manos.

-Se descuidó y pude sujetarle... eso te enseñará a mirar siempre adelante y no detrás...- dijo la jovencita.

-¡¡Kero!!- dijo la chica molesta- Mira la carrera que me has hecho dar, por seguirte... pareces un niño...

-¿tiene tanto miedo al agua?

-Al agua no, a las burbujas...- declaró con desanimo el guardián siendo aferrado con énfasis por Urara.

-Si no te decides a tomar el baño, me aseguraré que, no participes en las fiestas del Solsticio – declaró su ama.

-¡¡Eres injusta!! – dijo Kero quejándose y llorando (fingido) a borbotones.- ¡¡No me quiero bañar!!

Llegaron a la "casa" que compartían, notándose vacía aun.  Tomoyo no había vuelto.  Sakura ya estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Urara ¿por qué no vas a ver si alguien ha visto a Tomoyo? Me preocupa que, se ha comportado de una manera extraña en estos días...

-Tal vez el hecho de que, casi ni come aquí Sakurita...- dijo Kero con voz angelical.

-No creo que eso, te salve del baño que te darán Kero-Chan.- dijo Urara con cierta gracia y dirigiéndose a Sakura agregó.- Veré si la encuentro...confía en mi...

Salió la chica aun escuchando las quejas de Kero una vez lo colocó en manos de su ama.- Pero Sakura... no estoy tan sucio...

-¡¡Ay Kero!! Eres un glotón... Mira nada mas como estás... Kiobe me dijo que la dejaste sin panes dulces...

-Ella de todas maneras, necesita cortar lo dulce.- respondió con astucia.

-Diría lo mismo de ti...-dijo Sakura. En el momento que lo iba a colocar en el balde que tenía el agua, una voz atrajo su atención.

-¿Es un mal momento?- observando la mirada de Li sobre ella.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera inhóspita.

-¿Li? ¿qué pasa? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por los pasillos principales cuando te vi siguiendo a ese cómelo todo.- señalando a Kero y este mirándole con furia. –Vine a ver si lo habías atrapado...

Pero en el momento que Sakura le respondería.  Kero se le escapa de las manos.- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Vuelve aquí Kero!!- gritó viendo como la criatura volaba para cubrirse detrás de Li.  Sin estos percatarse (Kero por un lado) sale despavorido volando por encima de Li y dejando a Sakura con los brazos entrelazados en Li.

Los colores se le subieron a ambos al rostro ante aquello.  ¿Cómo habían terminado allí?

_-"¿qué hago?_"- se preguntaba el sujeto en su cabeza.- "_Si me hecho para atrás_..."- mirando la chica abrazada a él.- _"¿lo considerará malo? ¿Por qué me importa lo que ella piense?"-_ mirando la menuda figura de la chica abrazada a él.- _"si, si me importa"... "¿pero por que no se da cuenta? No puedo.... aunque quiera... las palabras no me salen".-_ colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. 

Sakura estaba que creía que el corazón le saldría del pecho.  _– "¿por qué? ¿por qué me siento así? Será lo que Kiobe me dijo... me gusta..."-_ atreviéndose con su mirada sonrojada mirarle los ojos y se encontró con la mirada devolviéndosele.- _"pero si no le gustara... retrocedería... ¿por qué no retrocedes?"  _

-"_pero... traté de alejarme de ella... porque estoy molesto con ella... casi se queda dormida... para siempre... ¿por que no se da cuenta de cuanto me preocupa? ¿por qué no le importó que fuera arriesgado? ¿por que arriesgó su propia vida?"_- escuchando los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón.- _"Pero creo que... si... no hago lo que mis instintos me dicen..."-_ observando la mirada esmeralda de la chica.

Sakura no se separó de él.  No podía. Sus pies, no le obedecían. Pero él tomó el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro.  Porque era demasiado el tiempo deseando besarle.  Era demasiado la distancia que trataba de poner. Porque luchaba: luchaba contra aquellos sentimientos.

Pero fue lo que Hue le dijo aquel día...

**----- Flash back------**

****

_-Puedes estar seguro que, no tengo ningún sentimiento por Sakura mas allá de profunda admiración- declaró el sujeto mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en su recamara.- Y te lo aseguro Li: Para Sakura, eres tan importante y respeto; no me interpondría entre ustedes... _

_-Es muy difícil que eso sea cierto...- declaró el sujeto.- Me admira: Es todo...- dudando de si mismo._

_negó con su cabeza para declararle:- ella, aquel día que desapareciste del Bosque, estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza. Una tristeza que nadie, ni su prima, ni Keroberos, podían sacarle.  Si eso no es amor... no se que sea..._

_Li le observaba con profunda atención a lo que él decía. Miró la vela encendida sobre la mesa para decir. –No le importó arriesgar su vida- estrellando su mano con violencia en la mesa._

_Hue sonrió para decir.- Ahí está: Estás enojado con ella; - siendo observado con énfasis.- Enojado pues, no te pidió tu opinión... decidió y listo..._

_Hablaban de cuando ella activó y cambió las cartas delante del anciano como parte de la prueba y que generó el curso de eventos que se desplegaron luego._

_Li tomó dos minutos para reflexionar y respirando profundo declaró.- no se como expresarle las cosas... las palabras, en ese aspecto, no me salen tan fácil..._

_Hue se sonrió para decir.- Lo que parece es que, eres muy cerrado con tu sentir... o eso, o nunca te has enamorado..._

_-No... no recuerdo..._

_-¿lo que sientes es fuerte, no?- viéndole asentir apenado.- Por Sakura ¿Cierto?_

_-¡¡no lo se!!- declaró azorado y sacudiendo la cabeza- Y esto, todo esto, empeora las cosas... _

_-No lo creo...- sonrió el sujeto con cierto brillo de gracia en su mirada- como diría Kiddy: "las hace mas divertidas"- riéndose con ganas ante el rostro del sujeto.- Anda y dile lo que sientes... o en todo caso, déjaselo dicho..._

_-¿Cómo he de hacer eso?_

_Su mirada verde se acentuó con un brillo especial a lo que dijo cerca del rostro del sujeto.- Bésala..._

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEE???? se puso de pie retrocediéndolo y escandalizado.  Hue suspiró largamente ante aquella respuesta._

_-¡¡Vamos Hombre!! Por una vez en tu vida, se audaz: Bésala...  si ella no corresponde a tus sentimientos, entonces abandona tu lucha..._

_-Es que...- se azoró aun mas.- No creo que haya besado a una chica...- azorándose aun mas. Incluso apretó sus puños.- No creo...  no que recuerde..._

_-¡Pues en esa parte no puedo ayudarte!- dijo Hue con una ceja alzada.- He besado mujeres pero no me pidas explicaciones.... no es un arte; es la expresión de un sentir... un sentimiento.- y poniéndose de pie explicó. Si para la próxima que la tengas cerca, no tienes una tantita inspiración de besar sus labios, entonces, abandona tus sentimientos... pero si tienes la oportunidad, aprisiónate a  ella..._

**------------ fin del Flash Back.------------**

-aprisiónate a ella.- dijo Li en voz alta aun con el rostro de la chica a milímetros de sus labios.  Incluso ella, escuchó aquello, pero presentía lo que iba a pasar. Sus ojos se dilataron antes de percatarse aun mas de sus intenciones.

Sus labios rozaron suave y amorosamente sobre los de ella.  Fue un roce sutil mientras continuaba con su rostro entre sus dedos y alzaba aquella mirada en vilo.  Ella  observaba perpleja al sujeto ante aquel primer beso, pero no retrocedió.  Tampoco dijo nada. Lo recibió sin temer.  Al contrario, aun continuaba con sus manos entrelazando el torso del sujeto. El tuvo que ayudarse pues la chica era mas baja que él y bajó un poco mas su cabeza. 

No se disculpó por ello.  No tenía porque.  Era una lucha interna y constante que vivía desde que aquel sentimiento acaparó su ser; su presencia; y tomó posesión incluso de su lógica, pensar y conciencia. ¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiera calar tan en su interior? Era, un territorio inexplorado por él y quería salir de sus dudas.

Se separó de ella, esperando respuesta. No hubo ninguna. Que se enojara, que le reclamara que se separara de ella. Que preguntara el por que. No hubo nada de eso. No se necesitaron palabras para expresar lo que sentía.  Como notó que ella no retrocedió, ni mucho menos reclamó, volvió a besarle. Sus dedos ahora con mas suavidad, tocaban la mejilla de la chica con ingenuidad, mientras le besaba. No recordaba besar a nadie. No recordaba si sabía besar; pero lo que sentía era demasiado bueno.  Fue un roce con mayor detenimiento en sus labios.  Pero esta vez, notando que Sakura cerró sus ojos. E igual lo hizo él.

Era notable que como aquel peso que llevaba en su cuerpo, así se desahogara todo su sentir.  Pero era solo, un segundo beso tenue y con simplicidad.  En el primero su mente pensó: Después de todo ¿Qué mas que un solo beso para expresar lo que nuestro corazón siente, pero nuestra voz calla? 

Pero mientras le daba aquel segundo beso, su mente voló: Grandes y enormes pasillos. Blancos, llenos de cortinajes. Escuchaba sonidos de armaduras. Sonidos de espadas chocando.  Una voz. Una voz llamando un nombre.- Shaoran...- escuchó en su cabeza.

Aquel nombre, hizo que el sujeto se separara de Sakura repentinamente y observaba el sonrojado rostro de la chica. Pero no era en la chica a quien acababa de besar que pensaba; no en ese instante. Era en el nombre escuchado como si hubiera sido en el aire.

Ella, no sabía que decir. Aun continuaba abrazada a él.  Se notaba el rostro del chico sonrojado. 

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó la voz de Urara ingresando con Tomoyo.  Eso provocó que ambos , se separaran no sin antes arrojar un grito y observarse uno al otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tomoyo observándoles. Notó por lo que parecía, que Urara los había interrumpido en alguna clase de momento muy privado entre el par.  Observó los rostros de ambos, para notar que no estaba tal vez, muy lejos de la realidad.- ¿qué hiciste Urara?

Con su rostro sonrojado respondió la chica.  – Estaban abrazados... ¿Por qué?- preguntó notándose recelosa. Incluso observaba con rencor a Li y después a Sakura con sus manos en ambos lados de su  cadera.

-no... nada- dijo Li sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Estaban abrazados? ¿por que?- preguntó Nuevamente.

-Eso no nos concierne Urara- dijo Tomoyo observándole. Se notaba que, le gustaba Li.  Era resentimiento lo que detectaba en su voz.

-Disculpen... tengo que irme- salió Li despavorido de allí.  Sakura, se observaba aun algo atónita y sorprendida por el modo que el sujeto huyó del lugar. 

-¿Sakura?- preguntaba Tomoyo mientras Urara, observaba por donde se había ido Li.- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella tocó con la yema de sus dedos sus labios y azoradísima observaba por donde se había marchado el joven.

-¿Sakura?

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó Kiddy alborotando el lugar y sonriendo complacida.- ¡¡¡AH SAKURA!!- dijo ella tomando a la pobre chica por la mano y diciéndole.- ¡¡Cuéntame todo!!

-¿Qué te cuente?- preguntó Urara.

-Pero si he visto a Li salir de aquí como un loco... dije "¿has visto a Sakura?" y me respondió: "No la besé" muy rojo...- Riendo estruendosamente.- Tienes que contarme...

-¿Qué la besó?-preguntó Urara con cierto enojo en su rostro.- ¿Cómo que la besó?

-Sakura- Sonrió Tomoyo llevándose una de sus manos a su mejilla.- ¿Li te besó?

La pobre chica asintió azoradísima. Pero ni ella, mucho menos Kiddy (mas pendiente a la victima de besos) se percataron como una decepcionada Urara salía por la puerta. Pero Tomoyo si. Había notado la cierta atracción infantil de la pequeña.  Atracción que aprendería a superar.

-Pero Sakura... ¿Pasó ahora?-preguntó Tomoyo decepcionada que, no hubiera estado presente.  ¡¡Con tanto ahínco que le daba a Li consejos y se pierde aquel "mágico momento".!!

La chica asintió con mil colores en el rostro.  Kiddy reía con ganas.

-tienes que contarnos todo...- dijo Kiddy una vez se detuvo de reír.- Porque tienes que decírnoslos...

-Pero... si yo misma...no se que significa – dijo la chica azorada.- Ya vieron como se fue... – entristeciéndose.- ... él se separó de mi... – dudando decir.- Y... creo... que no le gustó...

-¿Cómo que no le gustó?- gritó Kiddy algo insultada.  Vio asentir a Sakura.

-Sakura ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Mira que vinimos a interrumpirte sin querer...- dijo Tomoyo algo apenada.- Lamento que hubiéramos entrado en ese momento...

-Se separó de mi... asustado diría... se notaba en sus ojos...- declaró decepcionada.-

-Increíble: ahora te das cuenta cuando la gente está asustada- dijo Tomoyo- la verdad es que, eres una persona diferente a la que vivía en los Ríos.

-¡Es un tonto si es así!- dijo Kiddy tomándoselo como una ofensa personal.- ¡Nadie absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho a decir que no le gustó!- molesta. -¡si uno de estos de aquí se atreviera a tan solo sugerir que no soy buena besando, estaría incinerado, porque haría su funeral!

-Sakura... ¿Estás absolutamente segura?- preguntaba Tomoyo preocupada ante la expresión de decepción en su prima.- mira que algunas veces, puedes confundir fácilmente las cosas...

-¡no estoy equivocada!- dijo la chica con las lagrimas asomándose a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, - Ninguna persona haría eso... ¿O eso crees?

Tomoyo consolaba a su amiga, acariciando su espalda mientras ella no dejaba vencerse por las lagrimas. Kiddy sin embargo declaró.-  Pero bueno Sakura... ¿A ti te gustó o que?

Tomoyo miró a la joven de la sociedad hacer esa pregunta a Sakura.- Eso creo que, no importa...

-¿A que fue su primer beso?- indagó aun mas la chica pelirroja.  Sakura se puso roja como jitomate ante esa pregunta.  Kiddy no necesitó respuesta ante aquello.- Tomaré eso como un si. Mira Sakura: - haciendo que la chica le observara.- Puedo decirte algo dada mi experiencia con estos hombres de aquí... no hablamos sentimentalmente, porque desde que proponen algo serio (y Kiobe siempre me reclama esta actitud), los alejo de mi; el punto es que, estoy segura mas que tu, o tu prima, que Li te adora...- haciendo que la chica le observara.- Tendría que ser muy ciega para no notarlo...

-¿En serio?

-¡claro Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo certificando lo dicho por la pelirroja.- se mas que nadie que, es así. – atrayendo la mirada de su prima y sonrió para agregar  - lo que puedo estar segura es que, pronto, verás algún cambio en su actitud con lo que pasó ahorita.  Li no es idiota para dejarte escapar por un mal entendido.- acariciando su melena.- Debe de estar ahora mismo arrepentido por su manera de actuar después del beso...

-Además, - agregó Kiddy con una entonación de sabiduría.- los hombres por naturaleza son algo tímidos... algunos al menos... Li se pone rojo de nada. Te aseguro que, razonara. Solo dale tiempo...

-Eso espero...- dijo la chica sonriendo sutilmente.- Porque, aunque haya sido la primera vez que alguien me besa, me siento en las nubes...

-Así es el amor Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a ella y después a Kiddy. Pensó en Eriol un instante y en el momento que le dio un beso que le robó el aliento.  Después pensó en sus sospechas de los últimos días y pensando que Li no era Eriol, agregó –ya verás como viene a donde ti a aclararlo todo... conociéndolo, puedo asegurarte, que está muy arrepentido de haber salido así.

----------------------

-¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hice?- preguntaba él a sí mismo mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por aquel lugar- ¿Pero que rayos fue lo que me pasó?- decía en voz alta no importándole a quien se encontraba. 

Cuando llegó a donde dormía escuchaba y veía una y otra vez lo que había pasado en las habitaciones de ella.  ¿por qué de todos los días, de todos los momentos, fueron interrumpidos en ese instante?

-Pero...- echándose en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.- ¿Por qué cuando...- sonrojándose.- Cuando la besé, pude ver todo eso? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿y quien es Shaoran?

Se preguntaba a si mismo con desconcierto.  Tanta confusión.  Cerró sus ojos y solo pudo notar aquella mirada esmeralda que, lo tenía loco; que lo cazaba noche y día.

-Solo por seguir los consejos de Hue...- gruñó él.-  Si vuelvo a escuchar sus consejos... me lanzo del pico de la montaña... – mirando el techo de la caverna.- Pero... ¿por qué pasa esto? ¿Será acaso, parte de mi pasado?

Lanzó un suspiro al observar las rocas. Lisas unas; puntiagudas, otras.  En un respiro dijo.- Sakura... ¿por qué me hace sentir así? Pero ¿qué pasa si, recupero mi memoria, mis recuerdos, y hay otra? ¿podré dejarle?- imaginándose aquello y negando con su cabeza sonrió para responderle a la nada.- No... porque no hay nadie... en el fondo, muy dentro de mi, se que, no hay nadie. Porque mi corazón me dice que, nunca me he sentido así.- susurró aun mas.- Que deliciosos son sus labios... y sus ojos...

-Si sigues, así., llamaré a Kiobe- dijo la voz de Xian Hue, alarmando a Li y este incluso incorporándose en la cama con una cara de susto mortal.- Hablar solo no es bueno... ¿ o hablabas conmigo? – preguntó con inocencia.

-¿Qué... que haces aquí? –sobresaltado y sorprendido.

-Pues... vivo aquí.- sonrió el sujeto de mirada verdosa sonriendo complacido. – así que... ¿Sakura te trae loquito eh? ¡hasta que por fin! ¡ya era hora que te dieras cuenta!!

Sonrojado hasta las orejas gritó.- ¡¡A ti que te importa!!

-Vaya, vaya... que chiquillo tenemos aquí...- gritó Hue para molestarle.- A Sakura no le gusta el chiquillo.- cruzándose de brazos.- ella estaba muy intrigada durante los entrenamientos... cuando te vio... y además, deja de actuar como un chiquillo porque en verdad ella no le "echa el ojo" al chiquillo; mira al hombre que entrena...

Shaoran lo observó intrigante para decir.- ¿por qué te interesa tanto lo que pase "o no pase" entre nosotros??

-Porque, Sakura me agrada y lo creas o no, quiero ser tu amigo.- respondió el sujeto. Y agregó.- Y se que, para el solsticio, Kiobe hará algo... – atrayendo la curiosidad del sujeto.- ustedes, son los invitados especiales del Solsticio... ¿Le dijiste que te gusta?

-¿Qué te dice eso?

-Bueno, mencionaste sus labios, lo que quiere decir que, la besaste-  respondió irradiando sabiduría.- Lo que quiere decir que si la besaste- observándole asentir azorado.- Bueno... – acercándose a él.- es hora de dar buenas impresiones...

-"¿buenas impresiones?" ¿qué hablas?- viéndole dirigirse a un baúl a un lado.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Esto- mostrándole unos bultos- Esto, mi amigo, es nuestra arma secreta...

-¿Arma secreta?- siendo observado con curiosidad- ¿Qué miras?

-pues... tenemos mas o menos la misma medida... – declaró el sujeto.- Te servirá...

-¿Qué me servirá?

-Ya lo verás...- dijo el sujeto- Mientras vamos a donde Kiobe... ella tiene habilidades de costurera... no confiaría esto a otra mujer...- llevándose al joven.- Y al mismo tiempo, te diré o aconsejaré... porque un beso no es una declaración...

-¿Qué te dice que no me declaré?- preguntó ofendido que en efecto el sujeto, tuviera razón; él solo la besó. No hubo declaración.

Riendo aclaró.- Porque eres tan callado como una tumba.- llevándoselo. Anda... vamos a donde Kiobe...

**--------------- Continuará...**

**Comentarios de la autora. ¡¡¡SI señoras y señores, el ansiado momento ya pasó!!!! Vivaaaaaa!!!!- gritan por los rincones de la habitación que ocupa Crystal con sus colaboradoras... **

**No me culpen por la reacción de Li. La verdad que hay hombres así de confundidos ¡¡¡y sin pérdida de memoria!! Aunque no estoy sentimentalmente involucrada con nadie, puedo asegurarles que hay hombres en nuestro mundo que, andan todos los días mas confundidos que una misma. ¡¡Y nos llaman el sexo sentimental y débil!! pero dejemos el tema ahí porque entonces, me pondré de mal humor. **

**Espero en verdad que esa escena y todo el capitulo les haya gustado en verdad.  Me empeñé lo mejor que pude y gracias a mis betas quienes me ayudan siempre...  ¡¡Gracias chicas!!!**

**Un saludo especial a Mina10 quien me dejó un review en la actualización y la cual me llenó de gran satisfacción ¡¡¡me encanta tu historia!!! ¿por qué no la continuas? **

**También y como siempre, saludo a Lady Silver Moon; a mis betas, Naiko y Serv quienes se esfuerzan para ayudarme con la narración y actualización de la historia. **

**Gracias especiales a todos ustedes que me han ayudado a  alcanzar los ¡¡¡132 reviews!! Estoy tan contenta por ello que podría estallar en alegría... ¡¡Gracias!!**

**Un beso especial a mis dibujantes estrellas: Lilika (Quien tiene a cargo las imágenes de "Doncella de Tulipanes" que está en la versión con imágenes en el grupo Deuz -****à está la dire arriba en el profile ¿ok), Tambien a Barbara y Karenina quienes tienen el derecho a las imágenes de los dos primeros epílogos (Corazón de Caballero y El Destino del Lobo Rebelde), un beso enorme a ellas. **

**Saludos cordiales a Misao y Akane quienes siempre leen estos comentarios de autora... ¡¡Espero volver a conversar con ustedes pronto!!**

**Quienes creen que hasta aquí llegan los SS se equivocan; falta mucho de donde cortar y muchas sorpresas de aquí en adelante... sorpresas que nadie se imagina.  Espero que les agrade y por supuesto la mejor forma es ¡¡¡Dejando review!!!   ****o**

**Comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos y por supuesto a mi amado Eriol a Sakurajournalyahoo.com **


	27. capitulo 26

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 26. "Mis recuerdos..."**

****

"Ella no conocía la palabra piedad; así como su nacimiento fue concebido con la sangre de inocentes sacrificadas y entregadas sus almas al Poder Oscuro para que ella pudiera existir, así era ella: Oscura, miserable y con un rostro angelical perfecto para enviar a sus victimas al otro mundo y alimentarse de su fuerza vital: su amor y pureza.

**Masacró a cientos de inocentes en Marmolite, sin piedad, sin misericordia, solo obedeciendo las órdenes de su "Padre".**

**¿Pero acaso ella conocía el significado de aquella palabra? **

**¿O acaso alguien en el planeta sería capaz de destruir a la criatura con rostro de ángel, pero con la fuerza de cien demonios?" **

****

Eran pasada la media noche ya.  Muy tarde, según consideraba Touya de pie en un extremo y de brazos cruzados.  Entonces lo escuchó: Ahí escuchaba los pasos de ella, mientras se dirigía una vez mas por el pasillo; pero esta vez, no se detuvo delante de la puerta de su padre, como sospechaba; Como creía que, ocurrieron las noches siguientes a aquella primera que la sorprendió en ello.

Ella caminaba ya sin el bastón.  Era víspera ya del Solsticio.  Aunque no eran ambientes de celebraciones, eran notables las entradas y salidas de la casa Li, de personas muy extrañas.  Demasiado para aquellos ambientes: Aquellos extraños visitantes, vestían como ermitaños; ropas anchas y nada lujosas, mas bien, prácticas. Incluso, se notaba que, no eran Lores muchos de ellos. Simples hombres. En algunos casos, también mujeres. Siempre aparecían pequeños grupos.  Conversaban por horas con la dueña de la casa y se iban, pero no solos: Siempre habían soldados fieles a la casa Li, que les acompañaban. Los detalles eran muy secretos.

Yue, había vuelto a ser Yukito. Decisión del guardián. Aunque Yukito permanecía a su lado, nunca conversó con Touya sus dudas.  Tampoco le solicitó respuesta ante la pregunta de ¿Cómo llegó a la casa Li? Poco recordaba él.

Ella, cojeaba, era notable pero estaba cubierta con una mantilla en sus hombros que la protegía del frío y trataba de mantenerse en pie.  Se escuchaba como le costaba esfuerzo caminar derecha.

En un momento, resbaló en el piso de mármol pero no cayó: Algo la sostuvo. Cuando ella se incorporó, pudo sentir su aroma: El aroma un poco especial de Kinomoto; un aroma que, había aprendido a sentir a su lado.  Sus ojos se dilataron al reconocerlo.  Él le tenía aferrada por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó y dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde el incidente en la posada días atrás. 

Ella asintió pero aun en su cercanía. No se notó en que momento, él rozaba sus labios con ímpetu y deseo: Deseo que ella respondió separando sus labios, olvidándose de todo: De todo lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo y distanciándolo de su mente a años... siglos solo para disfrutar de sus besos. Besos que, le robaban el aliento.

Cuando  separó sus labios de los de ella, tocó su mejilla (Aun algo golpeada), para demostrarse a si mismo, que no era un sueño.

Pero ella, se alejó de él.  Echó para atrás aun cojeando.  Él, cambió su semblante a uno mas distante y preguntó.- ¿Qué haces a estas horas, aquí fuera?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo ella alejándose.  Quería alejarse.  Quería correr. Quería que él se alejara de ella.  Porque era lo mejor. Ahí recordaba aquel sueño: aquel horrible sueño: su muerte.  Después, los sueños que le atacaban: los sueños de chicas, implorando piedad y sangre en sus manos.

En esos instantes, se preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía impedir que él le besara? ¿acaso quería que le besara?

-"_No. Morirá si sigues así... si siguen así ambos..._" –pensó tratando de convencerse a si misma.

¡pero que difícil era!

-¿Acaso no puedes dormir?- preguntó no fingiendo dejo de preocupación y trató de acercarse ante el rostro que notaba en la chica: Un rostro a punto de llorar.

Ella levantó su mano entre ellos y dijo.- Si te acercas, te juro que gritaré...

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó él observándole- Soy yo... aunque por la forma en que me acabas de responder al beso, sabes que soy yo.- sonrojándole violentamente.

-¡Como te atreves! ¡¡Insolente!!

-¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?- mirándole y cruzándose de brazos. Mantuvo su distancia de ella.

-¿Contigo? ¿por que habría de estarlo contigo?- preguntó curiosa pero no tratando de dejar de sonar distante.

-Por lo que me dijiste...- respondió él. Ella le observaba curiosa. Incluso, relajando mas su cuerpo.- Hace días ya... me culpaste a mi...- bajando la mano que colocó entre ambos.

-¿De que?

-De tu fracaso en asesinarlo...- respondió él.  Su rostro cambió inmediatamente y rechazó su  mirada, observando al otro lado.

-Eso a ti, no te importa... ¿por qué tiene que importarte? ¿Y por que te culpas a ti "de mi fracaso"?- observándole interrogante.- Fui yo la que fallé. No tu...- retirándole la mirada. 

¿Cómo podía ser querida por aquel sujeto? Ella estaba allí, hablando de la muerte de un ser humano. Una muerte que ella, iba a llevar a cabo. ¿por qué le importaba? No creía que nadie merecieran alguien así; alguien, como ella... menos de todos, él.

-¿crees que debí dejar que murieras y perdieras tu alma?- preguntó él.

-Tu...- dijo ella tratando de recordar.  Como le había dicho al padre de Touya, ella, no recordaba grandes detalles. Solo recordaba cosas aisladas y nublosas de aquella noche.  Pero recordaba a su torturadora.  Recordaba a la mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés.  Recordaba a un joven, que podía sentir su magia, alguien peligroso. Emitiendo una magia mas o menos parecida a la chica de cabellos verdes; respondía la chica al nombre de "Loto". Ella le decía "Padre" pero era todo, tan confuso. Pero leyó su mirada: Aquella mirada llena de dolor y arrepentimiento.- Tu estabas en el palacio...- viéndole asentir.- ¿Dónde?

-En el salón del trono—asqueándose ante los recuerdos de aquella noche.- Cuando bailaste...- ella abrió los ojos mas aun y se sonrojó con violencia.

Lo que le faltaba ¡¡Kinomoto la vio en aquellas fachas!!

-No te vi... no te sentí...- tartamudeaba ella aun azorada.

-Eso no es lo importante- dijo él tomándole de los brazos y tratando de mirar mas allá: A sus ojos directamente. – Tu me culpaste a mi.  –haciendo una pausa para respirar.- y tenías razón. Yo tuve la culpa... la culpa por preocuparme por ti... por no dejar que murieras....

Ahí lo comprendió: Comenzaba a comprender.  Quien le interrumpió cuando lo iba a hacer: Cuando iba a matar al heredero de un trono lleno de sangre y torturas.

-¡TU! gritó ella separándose de él y alejándole.- Tu me impediste que matara a ese maldito...- dijo ella viéndole que no negaba la acusación.- Por eso el sensei me ha dicho que sea considerada con mi salvador, nunca dándome un nombre...- ahí notó como su voz se enronquecía.-  Tu fuiste quien me detuviste...- comenzando a recordar.- La pelea en el patio... el guardián... tu y Tao... y Yukito... estaban ahí. 

Ahí ella recordaba mas aun.

-No iba a permitir que tu alma, pagara las consecuencias...- trató de explicar con paciencia.  Viéndole como ella se alteraba.

-¡¡TU!! Por tu culpa... por ti.... ellas murieron...- notándose su tristeza, combinada con ira – Por ti... por mi... ellas murieron...- echándose de rodillas en el suelo frío, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.  Se le escuchaba llorar.

El trató de levantarla pero ella le empujaba con sus brazos.  – Déjame ayudarte...

Ahí una idea vino a su mente: la chica sufría las mismas pesadillas que él. Entonces ¿No era un sueño? Aquellas mujeres, murieron.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó ella molesta- ¡Aléjate de mi!

Así lo hizo: Se contuvo de ayudarle. De abrazarle, de protegerle en sus brazos.

-pero ¿por que le confías todo a mi padre?- preguntaba él, aparentando no importándole el estado en que la chica estaba. Un estado histérico.

Y es que, quería respuesta.

-¿Escuchas mis conversaciones?- le miró ella con dolor.- ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Quiero que te alejes de mi vida!! ¡¡Aléjate de mi!! ¡¡Deja de espiarme!! Y preocuparte... no merezco...- tartamudeó. El intentó otra vez acercarse pero ella, le detuvo. Vaya fuerza que ejercía para aun estar convaleciente.

Pero al él, le dolía no protegerla: Quería protegerla. Era una lluvia de sentimientos que le invadían y no poder hacer nada, le consumía aun mas.

Porque eso parecía: una pequeña ave que necesitaba ser protegida; no un buitre con garras.

-¿Itzume? –se escuchó provenir de atrás de ellos. Ahí estaba: Fujitaka Kinomoto venía con vela en mano (Aunque el pasillo estaba iluminado) - ¿Qué pasa?-. dejando si, al padre de Touya abrazarle y ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Fujitaka miró con recelo a su hijo.  Itzume no era de las que lloraba. Pero las dos veces que, la ha encontrado con su hijo, la encuentra llorando.

-Vamos mi niña- dijo Fujitaka llevándosela lentamente por el pasillo y dejando a su hijo detrás.- Vamos a tu habitación para que duermas...

Touya observó como la chica, tenía mas confianza a su padre que a él mismo. O tal vez, no confianza: mas bien, ternura y entendimiento al ver como su padre se la llevaba por el pasillo.

¿Cuál era el interés que había entre ellos?

No se permitía a pensar en lo imposible.

O tal vez ¿si era posible?

Ella era su pupila.  Eso quedó claro a como Ieran Li, los recibió aquel día: Vio a su padre como a un viejo amigo; Alguien a quien le debía un gran favor.  Después fue fácil saber y comprender que, esos años de ausencia de su hogar, era por el simple hecho que instruía a Shaoran Li y a Itzume. 

Su padre sabía mas de la chica que él mismo.

¿por qué esta niña confundía tanto su mente?

**---------------------**

-Mi querida Tomoyo- suspiró Eriol echado en un sofá en su casa de los Ríos. No se percató que fue escuchado por Nakuru y Spinel quienes lo observaban en aquel estado compungido.

-Sabe que está protegida... que de seguro, llegó al Este...

-O con los Hermanos de la Luna- declaró Nakuru.- Pero ... ¿por qué permanece tan distraído?

-Nakuru- llamó Eriol a su creación.  Esta en un saltito (nada correcto en una dama), se colocó a su lado.

-¿Si, amo?

-Me contaste que, Kinomoto se fue con Itziar y Yue al Este.- viéndole asentir.- Esas inmediaciones están protegidas por magia.... para dificultar ataques... y evitar intervenciones...- declaró el sujeto con su mirada fruncida sobre el rostro de la joven mujer quien aun portaba la cicatriz de aquel ataque en el castillo.- Es hora...

-¿Amo?

-Tenemos que, llegar al Este...- dijo Eriol sonriéndole sutilmente.- Apuesto que, querrás ver a Tao Makoto- con una sonrisilla de complicidad - ¿No querida?

Ella asintió y dirigiéndose a él- Usted, supongo que ¿Querrá ver a su prometida?

-Los tiempos son peligrosos y si, estoy preocupada por ella...- negando con su cabeza- Pero no es a mi querida Tomoyo a quien quiero ver...

-Amo: No comprendo...- dijo ella con incertidumbre.

-Hay un episodio que cerrar: Es imperativo que, hable con Itziar...

-¿Amo, la chica? ¿la bailarina?- pues Eriol, no faltó que contara los desastrosos detalles de aquella noche que la chica demostró todos sus encantos y lo admitía: En sus bailes, reconoció el viejo y pasional espíritu de Itziar. Y aquello, hacía que su corazón se dividiera en dos: dos imágenes: una presente de ojos azules como el mismo mar y de hermosa sonrisa y otra, llena de misterio, ojos verdes y mirada soñadora pero llena de nostalgia.

¿A cual de las dos amaba? ¿Acaso al pasado o a su presente?

Pero ¿Acaso Itziar recordaba sus sentimientos por Clow?

La única forma de averiguarlo era viéndole.  Hablando con ella.  Y sin saberlo su corazón le dio la respuesta; en el momento que la imaginó besándole y viendo aquellos ojos azules devolverle la mirada.

**-------------------------**

-Sakura... ¿no has hablado con Li?.- preguntó Tomoyo interrogando a su amiga en un momento que, observaba el entrenamiento de la joven.  Incluso, Tsubame estaba allí. 

Ya iba a dar inicio al de ese día.

-Si me lo hubieran dicho, hubiera tomado rumbo a donde Kiobe- reclamaba Kiddy mientras ajustaba su traje de entrenamiento a su cuerpo.- NO quiero entrenar hoy... ¡¡¡Menos en víspera de Solsticio!!!

-Lo siento Kiddy – dijo Sakura apenada incluso atrajo su mirada- Supongo que, te molesta que te hayan asignado ser mi mentora por el tiempo... ¿no?

-Ah no te preocupes.- dijo la chica siendo sincera. La verdad era que, Sakura, le había caído muy bien.- Además, solo será por hoy... mañana no entrenaremos...

Ella asintió apenada y vio como Kiddy escogía sus armas y Tsubame se le acercaba a susurrarle algo.

-Bueno Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo atrayendo su mirada- ¿No has hablado con Li de lo de "el asuntito"? – como se refería al beso de su amiga.

Sakura se sonrojó y bajó su mirada respondiendo con un –No.- muy bajito.

-Pero Sakura... creo que deberías hablar con él...

-No Tomoyo...- dijo ella decidida.- él salió de allí sin ninguna explicación de su parte... huyó; mira que desde ese día, no lo he visto...

-Sakura...- dijo su amiga apenada.

Sonrió para no preocuparle y decir.- No te preocupes...

Pero Tomoyo la conocía bien: Sabía que Sakura, gustaba de Li. Sabía que era sensible y por supuesto que, le había dolido aquello.

¿Pero sería ella quien tendría que intervenir entre ambos?

-¡¡Oye!!- dijo Kiddy atrayendo sus miradas- ¿Estás lista?- preguntando a Sakura.

-Si.—dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

Tomoyo tomó asiento a un lado y pronto Tsubame estaba a su lado en silencio.  Cuando comenzaron Kiddy y Sakura a combatir con espadas (tipo Kendo el combate), Tomoyo preguntó.- ¿Donde está el anciano?

-Está un poco enfermo – dijo Tsubame observando a Sakura y Kiddy pelear.- Y tiene asuntos que atender...

-si él se retira ¿Serías tu la nueva Líder o tu madre?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Mi madre no quiere el cargo- dijo la joven mirando seriamente a Sakura.- Estoy además, mas preparada que mi madre, para dirigir a los Hermanos...

-¿Y Kiddy?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ella no es legitima nieta del abuelo...- dijo la chica.

-¿No? ¿No es tu hermana?

-De sangre no...- dijo Tsubame observando la destreza de Sakura.  Frunció su mirada gritando.- ¡¡¡Den con mas fuerza!! No están en un baile.- siendo escuchado por ambas chicas.

-Pensé que era tu hermana...

-Pues te equivocas... le quiero, como una hermana... pero no lo es...

Tsubame observaba el combate dando indicaciones a la vez que las chicas desplegaban todo su potencial: Sakura esquivaba y recibía ataques como toda una profesional; era un despliegue de todo el entrenamiento que ambas pusieron en práctica en aquellos días.

Pero en un momento de Kiddy, aventó la espada de Sakura con un movimiento muy cerrado.

Tsubame se enojó poniéndose de pie y reclamó.- ¡¡Llevan tiempo en esto!!! ¿como pudiste dejar que te la quitara tan fácil?

Pero no era a Kiddy: Era a Sakura.

-Lo...s iento...- dijo ella.

-Sentirlo, no basta- respondió Tsubame diciendo.-Busca la espada... no...- rectificó.- Vamos a pelear con verdaderas espadas.- buscando una espada de verdad de un lado.- ¿Te atreves?

Sakura dudaba aquello.

-Tu, usarás la carta de la Espada...- dijo Tsubame seriamente.- yo usaré, una espada corriente.

Pero Sakura, no se preguntó en esos instantes ¿Como ella sabía la existencia de una carta de Espada?

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Sakura.

-No estás lista- dijo Tsubame agitando con destreza su espada.- Aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer. Debemos entrenar con las armas en tu poder.  Podemos iniciar con la Espada... yo lucharé con una común.  Aunque con la debilidad que demuestras, podré derrotar una arma de defensa mágica.

Tomoyo escuchaba a Tsubame: parecía otra.  Era amable cuando la conocieron.  Fue muy cortés cuando Sakura pasó la prueba del anciano ¿Que le pasaba ahora?

Pero tal vez era que, no podía ser dulce en un momento de entrenamiento.

Kiddy la observaba algo confundida ¿Que pretendía Tsubame?

Colocándose en pose de combate dijo con confianza.- Empieza tu... dame tu mejor golpe... y esto, no es un juego Sakura...- dijo mirándole con seriedad. Los golpes serán de verdad...

-Tsubame... exageras...

-¡No te metas Kiddy! Esto es entre "la Elegida" y yo...

Sin nadie percatarse Xian Hue se paró en la puerta, pero no estaba solo: Li estaba con él. Ahí observaron como el combate dio inicio.

Sakura, haciéndole caso a Tsubame, se defendía (Con dificultad al principio, pues Tsubame ejercía un peso increíble en la espada).  Pero se protegía de sus ataques, que notaba que, eran con intención de herirle.  O eso, hacía creer.

Sakura retrocedía con habilidad innata de su atacante, pero Tsubame le seguía los pasos. El choque de las espadas resonaban aun mas en el lugar.

En un momento que Sakura se acerca a una pared, Tsubame trata de darle con el puño para hacerla caer.  Sakura, hábilmente se baja y la esquiva, pero una patada que ella le propina da justo en la parte superior de su pierna.

-¡¡TSUBAME: TE ESTAS PASANDO!!dijo Kiddy Molesta.  Tomoyo se lleva una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Sakura retrocede respirando con dificultad: Vaya que le golpeó duro.

Li estaba avanzando pero Hue le corta el camino diciéndole.- Se lo que sientes... pero Tsubame algo se trae... trata de demostrarle algo: ten paciencia...

Pero Li, apretó sus puños en desesperación.

Como Tsubame se enfrentaba a Sakura, Li observaba aquello con extraña familiaridad y sonrió a lo que Hue dijo.- ¿Que pasa?

-Le costará trabajo derrotarla... si la derrota.

Hue no sabía si, hablaba de Sakura o Tsubame.

La mirada azulada de la nieta del líder de los Hermanos de la Luna era bastante seria y enfocada en Sakura , a la vez que se defendía sin esfuerzos de su contrincante.  En un momento que hubo acercamiento de cuerpos para empuñar cada cual fuerza sobre la espada del contrincante, Tsubame golpeó esta vez con fuerza el estomago de Sakura.  Incluso hizo que esta retrocediera y hasta tosiera. 

-¡¡SAKURA!! gritó Tomoyo no pudiendo evitarlo.

Sakura estaba tocando su estomago.  Esa chica le dio con toda la fuerza que tenía. – Eso es todo... – dijo Tsubame sonriendo sutilmente- ¿esto es todo???

-Está herida...- dijo Li.

-Está bien...- dijo Hue. Incluso se cruzó de brazos para decir.- Creo que ya veo lo que hace Tsubame...

Li no comprendió aquello.  Pero a su mente y ver aquella chica hicieron que nuevos recuerdos vinieran a su mente. 

_-Vamos Shaoran.- decía la voz.  Ahí lo notaba: cubierto todo su cuerpo, parecían ropas de entrenamiento, excepto sus ojos: aquellos ojos verdes y desafiantes.  La voz era de, mujer,.- Golpea mas fuerte..._

_-Eres una chica... no voy a lastimarte...- dijo Li evitando un ataque de ella._

_Ahí lo notaba: Era su voz.  ¿acaso aquella extraña le había dicho Shaoran? Era el mismo nombre que escuchó ese otro día. _

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de ello?- rió la chica con confianza- Llevo siendo tu compañera años... – y viendo que no se movía, sonó molesta.- ¡¡GOLPEA O NO TE ATACO!!- gritó la chica de ojos verdes antes de embestir en contra de Shaoran y arrojarlo al suelo con ella encima de él pero ella, le dio una patada que la hizo caer del otro lado.

_En un ágil movimiento, Shaoran aprovecha que ella está en el suelo, cayendo sobre ella y la espada de Li, quedó sobre la garganta de su contrincante. _

_-Buen movimiento.-dijo ella con lo que había entendido no era su enemiga. Era su compañera de combate.  Pero ¿Quien era la chica?_

-Gracias Itzume- dijo su propia voz.

Volvió  a la realidad del salón: Las jóvenes aun continuaban combatiendo.  Sakura esquivaba ataques pero ella ¿no los proporcionaba?

-Si no me golpeas, terminarás derrotada... – dijo Tsubame.

-Sakura- escuchó la joven la voz de Li interviniendo. De reojo ella observó como él le hacía una señal con su rostro: una señal que ella conocía: la señal que aprendió de "Cambio de táctica"

ágil como conejo, la joven elegida, entendió el consejo de su primer instructor y saltó del otro lado en una pirueta y acorralando ahora a Tsubame en la esquina y en la espada de Sakura.  Sakura cambió por completo sus movimientos en el encuentro de las espadas, doblándola y no atacando directamente filo con filo.

-vamos Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo gritando vítores.

-¡Eso es Sakura!- dijo Kiddy prácticamente comiéndose las uñas de la tensión.

Tsubame le costaba trabajo pues, había visto como la estrategia de la joven cambió por completo: Era como si otra joven peleara contra ella. Y el método que cambió para sostener la espada, era nuevo: totalmente nuevo.

Li observaba aquello no evitando admirar a su pupila: porque en todo aquel tiempo que viajaron juntos, Li le enseñó trucos de pose y ataque y aprisionamiento.  Ahora Sakura usaba uno de los métodos, forzando la empuñadura de la espada. 

Pero sus dudas de donde lo aprendió, eran cada vez, menos oscuras.

Él fue entrenado para combates.

Pero ¿Quién era la chica de sus recuerdos? ¿quién era Itzume?

¿Acaso su verdadero nombre era, Shaoran?

Tsubame golpeó con inmensa fuerza a Sakura en la parte de atrás de su rodilla derecha, para hacerle disminuir su fuerza y su agilidad: Sakura gritó de la molestia, provocando que Tomoyo gritara su nombre, Kiddy insultara a Tsubame y Li: El pobre; si hubiera sido él saca su espada  y le corta la cabeza a Tsubame.

Porque había lastimado a Sakura.

Pero Sakura no se dejó caer.  Sostuvo su cuerpo, sobre sus piernas, aun la lastimada, sorprendiendo a Tsubame. 

Ese golpe debió hacerla caer. Pero no lo hizo.

Pero no era lo único: Era notable que la espada de Sakura y la misma Sakura, compartían la magia.

Tsubame lo sabía también: la espada estaba aprendiendo a leer la mente de su dueña.

La magia incrementaba e igual la fuerza ejercida por Sakura.  Esta con un levante de espada de la parte inferior, pudo burlar a Tsubame: Esta pensaba que Sakura se acercaba para pegarle con su otra mano o pierna, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, colocó su otra mano en la empuñadura, ejerciendo mas fuerza y logrando con ella, que la espada de Tsubame saliera volando a un lado.

Incluso le apuntó con el filo de espada encontrándose Tsubame, acorralada.  Tsubame levantó sus manos, respirando agitada y demostrando que, había sido derrotada.

-Muy buen cambio de táctica- dijo aun con la espada sobre su garganta. Aun respiraba con dificultad.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura seria.  Se notaba su rostro fruncido. Irradiaba molestia.

-¡¡SAKURA!! gritó Tomoyo aventándose a gran velocidad hasta donde se encontraban ambas- ¿Estás bien?

-Un poco adolorida,- dijo ella retirando el filo de la espada de su contrincante y quedándose allí de pie.  Kiddy, Hue y Li, venían mas atrás.

-¡¡AY SAKURA!! ¡¡QUE FORMA DE DERROTARLA!!- gritó Kiddy emocionada.- Y eso te mereces por abusadora...- dijo reclamándole a Tsubame, quien se incorporó, notándose sudor en su rostro.

-Tenía que aprender; los soldados se aprovechan de todas las artimañas para matarnos... no combatirán mano a mano y con decencia. Siempre usarán sus artimañas mas sucias...

Justo cuando Sakura iba a dar un paso, cae al suelo quejándose.

-¡¡Sakura!!- dijo Tomoyo tratando de ayudarla a incorporarse.

Pero cuando menos lo pensaba, ya la chica estaba en los brazos de Li.

-Li...- dijo Sakura sonrojándose al notar como la levantó él: Ligera como una pluma y de una sola vez.

-sujétate de mi cuello.- dijo el sujeto y mirando con seriedad a los demás, dijo.- Voy a llevarla a donde Kiobe, para cerciorarnos que no es serio.- hablando de la pierna de la chica.

La azorada joven era conducida a las afueras de la "sala" de entrenamiento en los brazos del joven, seguida por Tomoyo.

-Fue muy duro mantenerte de pie tanto tiempo- dijo Li sin recibir respuesta de Sakura (quien continuaba aferrada del cuello del sujeto).- Ese golpe que ella te dio, fue para que perdieras el balance...

-Un truco muy sucio...—dijo Tomoyo aturdida ante todo lo que fue testigo.- Pensé que, estaba de nuestro lado...

-Lo está- dijo Li respondiéndole a la joven Daidojij..- No crea otra cosa, Señorita Tomoyo. Tengo que decir, que las intenciones de Tsubame eran buenas, pero no su método...

-Ella está en lo correcto- dijo Sakura atrayendo la mirada de Li.- Quiere enseñarme... lo comprendo...

-Si algo le pasa...- dijo Li atrayendo la interrogante de la joven.- Olvídelo.- dijo molesto.

Mientras se dirigían a donde Kiobe, escuchaban los quejidos a todo volumen de Kiddy; no era dudable a quien era que le gritaba: abusadora, aprovechada y preponderante.

Tsubame les observaba fijamente hasta que, se fueron de allí.

**-----------------**

-¡Pues vaya que se pasó esa niña!- dijo Kiobe indignada ante la condición que Sakura llegó a sus aposentos. La joven estaba con la pierna sobre un almohadón mientras Kiobe le colocaba un combinado de paños calientes y una especie de Ungüento hecho con hierbas y menta. -¡¡Tratarte de ese modo!!

-Esa niña me la pagará- decía Kero molesto.

-Eso pasa por no estar presente Keroberos.- Dijo Kiobe molesta- si hubieras estado allí, no lo hubieran hecho.- mirándole enojada.- Eres el protector de Sakura ¡¡¡Protege!!

Li permanecía en silencio a un lado del lugar. Sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.  La mención de Itzume.  Observó a Sakura: sus ojos eran verdes. Pero Sakura irradiaba felicidad, ternura, brillantez con sus ojos.  La otra, solo veía desafío: reto, empeño.

-No culpen a Tsubame –decía Sakura con una mueca en su rostro: la pierna le latía del dolor.  Incluso, se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Kiobe le atendía.

-Li- dijo atrayendo su mirada café- Necesito ir a donde la madre de Tsubame por algo...- señalando a Tomoyo agregó.- Y Tomoyo me acompañará; ven aquí...- diciéndole que se acercara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó señalándose a si mismo.

-Que vengas aquí- dijo la mujer otra vez. Una vez el joven se acercó ella lo sentó en la cama, retirando el almohadón y dijo – Tu cuidarás a Sakura mientras volvemos... tienes en un par de minutos retirar el paño caliente y – buscando otro – colocarle este frío. Lo que voy a buscar necesita para el dolor que la piel esté fría...- Sonriendo ante la linda imagen que acababa de formar (Li cuidando a Sakura y ella apoyada de la pared mientras él cargaba su pierna sobre las de él).- Vengo ahora... a ver si ella tiene pastelillos de chocolate.- Atrayendo la audición de Kero y su atención.

-¡Pastelillos!- dijo Kero antes de salir volando delante de Kiobe.

Tomoyo sonrió al notar al par (bien azorado), y se marchó al lado de Kiobe.

¡Vaya situación que había conseguido la curandera!

-¿ya no te duele?- preguntó Shaoran ante el inminente silencio.

Con su mirada baja, ella asintió apenadísima.

Pero era mentira. A ella, le molestaba.  Shaoran miró debajo del paño tibio para notar la seria roncha dejada por el golpe de Tsubame.

Ante lo fruncido de su rostro Sakura lo observó para decir.- No es nada...

-Eso debe de doler.- atreviéndose a tocarlo. La chica gimió.-¡Oh! Lo siento... pero ¿no que no le dolía?

-Mentí- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Sakura: no debiste de hacerlo.- sonó preocupado y decepcionado de la chica.- si le duele, tal vez Kiobe tenga algo para el dolor...

-se supone que la elegida debe de ser fuerte... si lloro por cada golpe ¿qué clase de persona sería?- preguntó ella.

¡Como le dolía a él verla tan compungida!

Cuando menos lo pensó, la mano de él estaba en un lado de su cara: en su mejilla.  Con sus ojos llorosos, le dirigió la mirada al joven.

-Humana... – respondió él no evitando sonreír para irradiarle confianza.- Nada mas que un ser humano, Sakura... un ser que sangra, sufre... y le duele lo que le pase a ella... o a los demás...

Retiró las lagrimas con sus dedos de su rostro mientras decía.- Gracias...- Ahí recordó azorándose. El beso. Aquel beso que él le dio.

No fue la única: él lo recordó también.

-De nada- respondió él sonrojado sutilmente. Retiró el paño tibio y colocó inmediatamente el frío: si no tenía suerte, le dejaría un tremendo moretón: y posiblemente, dificultad para caminar.

-¿Me ayuda a ponerme de pie?

-¡Como cree eso!- gritó el sujeto – Claro que no.  No hasta que Kiobe te revise- se negó.

-Pero ¿Y si me dice que tengo que permanecer aquí?

-Pues aquí se queda- respondió él.- ¿Cómo cree que se va a parar así?- Ella bajó su mirada a lo que él preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me trata de  "usted"?- preguntó ella afligida.

-¿por qué?

-¿He hecho algo, que te ofenda?.- preguntó tomando la confianza (y fortaleza de mirarle a los ojos).- ¿Qué te he hecho?

-¿Por qué cree que me ha hecho algo?- preguntó notándose como cada vez mas ambos rostros estaban cerca.  Li se inclinaba mas a Sakura.  Tocando sus manos y aferrándoles con la de él dijo.- Créeme: no has hecho nada malo...

-Lo que pasó...- dudó ella decirle ¡Que difícil era confesar cosas de ese tipo para ella!- Lo que pasó el otro día...

-Ah eso.- dijo él aun no retirándole la mano de encima.- Lamento si le molesté...

negó con su cabeza para decir.- No, no... no me molestó...

-Es que no debí.—disculpándose.- Sabrá si usted está comprometida con alguien... fue ¡un atrevimiento de mi parte!

-No... no lo estoy- dijo Sakura inmediatamente.  –No estoy comprometida... – atrayendo aun mas su mirada mas cerca de ella.- no hay nadie... y usted...- tragando.- Usted...

-¿Qué? ¿yo que?-preguntaba él mas cerca. Sin querer, lastimando a Sakura en la pierna.  Se notó en su rostro.- ¡Ah lo siento!- colocando la pierna de la chica nuevamente con cuidado en el almohadón: Como si se tratara de una pieza que, se rompería con el viento mas simple.  – No sirvo para cuidar... mejor la dejamos así ¿No? – hablando de la pierna de ella y Colocándose sin proponérselo al lado de la chica pero arrodillado al lado de la cama.

-Gracias- dijo ella decepcionada que, no haya tenido voluntad de decirle.  Pero ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo la confundió su actitud de aquel día? ¿cómo él le huyó en un segundo beso? ¿qué molesta en verdad se encontraba?- y no crea: siempre me ha cuidado.- dijo ella – Siempre me cuidas... muy bien...- azorada.- Digo yo. Nadie me dirá lo contrario. Menos de todos, tu...

Pero sin ambos planteárselo, sin ambos planificarlo, Shaoran alzaba su rostro directo al de la chica mientras que Sakura, se inclinaba hacía él recibiendo de sus labios, un tercer beso: mas profundo, mas lleno de sentimiento, de preocupación, de intención y por supuesto, de amor.

Porque era lo que nacía en aquel lugar.  Mas aun cuando Li aferró su mejilla con su mano para acercarle mas a ella.

Y el beso era mas profundo. Pues Sakura con su mano, buscaba el cuello del sujeto.

-¡Excelente! dijo Kiddy sonriendo emocionada desde un rincón. La pareja estaba, tan ocupada que ni cuenta se dieron.

-Hasta que por fin- dijo Hue a su lado y en un susurro y sonriendo complacido.  Después tosió incómodo diciendo.- No se como me convences de esto... – reclamándole a la chica con la cual compartía el hueco para ser testigos de aquel mágico momento.

-¡Oye! No es como que te torcí el brazo para que me acompañaras.- dijo la chica ofendida y dejando de espiar a los protagonistas. Incluso se cruzó de brazos y se colocó en porte de dama ofendida.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo el sujeto haciendo una reverencia.- me disculpo con usted ¡Oh Dama!

-Si es así, entonces le perdono Oh distinguido caballero.- burlándose de los cortesanos y hombres de sociedad.

Pero no lejos estaban burlándose de los Cortesanos, estos, planeaban sus caídas.

****

-Un extraño movimiento se ha detectado del Noreste Mi Señor- dijo el jefe de armadas en el salón del trono.- Mis informantes me dicen que, los movimientos de ermitaños y viajeros se han incrementado en los últimos días.  Por lo menos, ha subido en un 25 por ciento. 

-Con el Invierno sobre ellos, es muy difícil ver movimientos de ese tipo y mas en el Noreste... el frío es mas intenso...- expuso otro en Uniformes.

-La verdad alteza que, los jefes de puestos fronterizos lo han notado también...- dijo uno mas anciano.

Cho observaba y leía aquellos reportes presentados mientras estaban en el cálido salón del trono. Su atuendo conformado de oro y telas finas caían sobre el cansado cuerpo de un hombre que, era el único y último heredero del trono.

Su voz resonó para decir.- ¿Han revisado estos viajeros? – mirando a su almirante.- ¿Buscaron armas, contrabando, joyas, tal vez?

-Si alteza- dijo uno respondiendo por el Almirante.- No encuentran nada.  Ni armas... ni mucho menos joyas.  Son hombres, viajando con mujeres y adolescentes...

-No una amenaza para mi reino...- dijo Cho ya desinteresado en el asunto.

-Eso creía su alteza de una mujer...- dijo la voz de Eriol Hiraguizagua proviniendo de las puertas.- ya ve como su majestad, estaba equivocado...

Los militares y allí presentes (Excepto el almirante y Cho) hicieron una reverencia ante el Lord.

-Ah Hiraguizagua.- dijo Cho sonriendo forzadamente.- ¿Tengo, acaso que temer de muerte a mujeres y niños?

-Pensé que, su alteza había aprendido la lección- dijo la enigmática figura de treinta años delante del rey.

Una extraña sonrisa se posó sobre los labios del anciano.

-¿viniste a las celebraciones del Solsticio?- no ordenando a sus subordinados que se retiraran.- Espero que este año, participes Hiraguizagua...

-Lamento decepcionar a su alteza- refirió el sujeto.- Pero hay cosas, compromisos que me atan en otro lugar... espero que su alteza, comprenda...

-"Compromisos"- dijo el rey tomando una bocanada de aire- todos tenemos compromisos...

Eriol le observó algo extrañado. 

El rey, disimuló para decir.- Espero que por lo menos, estés aquí después del Solsticio, hay algo urgente que tengo que hablar contigo...

-Por supuesto alteza – dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia.- Gracias por vuestra comprensión...- disculpándose, abandonó el salón.

La sonrisa inmediatamente se borró del rostro de Cho.

-Almirante- dijo y el que ocupa ese cargo hizo adelante con una reverencia.- coloque soldados, los mejores que tenga en reserva en palacio para el Este....- mirando por donde Hiraguizagua se había retirado.

-¿Alteza? ¿En medio del invierno?

Se dirigió nuevamente a su trono para decir.- La verdad es que, no debería preocuparme, pero tengo que hacerlo.- se refirió ante la situación de los extraños movimientos humanos en las zonas Noreste.- Las comunas que se mueven...- dijo sin siquiera inmutarse.- Síganlas.. que se mezclen si es posible...

-Es imposible mezclarse, su majestad- dijo otro de los presentes, atrayendo la mirada de su rey.- esas personas saben quienes pertenecen y quienes no...

--Hombres cobardes...- dijo la voz femenina proveniente de un lado de aquel salón. Allí estaba ella: sus ojos cafés observaban cada una de las figuras allí presentes.  A su lado, estaba su Padre.- Son todos unos cobardes...- cerrando sus ojos.- Majestad: no son fieles...- refiriéndose a las conductas de los allí presentes- Temen al Ocaso...

Cho miraba a aquélla mujer con aquella entonación de seguridad, para luego, con sus manos apretando las empuñadora de su trono decir.- ¿Es eso cierto?- mirando a cada uno de sus vasallos.

-Por supuesto que si, majestad- sin siquiera hacer reverencia.  Trataba a Cho, como un igual.

Mientras, los demás temían a aquella mujer.  El Almirante lo sabía por lo que la comitiva de soldados que acompañaron a esa alma oscura junto a Shu Mei a Marmolite: la cacería y el baño de sangre que ella embistió en el interior de los muros de aquel lugar.

Buscando hechiceros, decía.

Pero mas bien, para ella, era un deporte.

Las mató sin piedad alguna.

-Alteza- dijo el comandante presente allí. Incluso ante la mirada de Cho, tartamudeó.- No... no ... creerá lo que .... ella diga ¿Cierto, alte... alteza?

-No me demuestran lo contrario.- respondió Cho molesto y poniéndose de pie.- Ustedes, temen al famoso Ocaso.  – colocando sus brazos en su espalda.- Pero el Ocaso, vendrá a ellos...- Mirando a Shu Mei y este asintiendo con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios.- Almirante... partirá ahora mismo al Este... Usted comandante, al Noreste...- ambos lo observaban sorprendido ¡A esos lugares tan fríos! Y a mitad del invierno.- todo aquel movimiento que noten, todos aquellos ermitaños... morirán... – haciendo un ademán con sus manos de que se retiraran.

-Majestad- avanzó Shu Mei.  Su "hija" lo observaba curiosa.  Todo para ella, era curioso.- ¿qué ha decidido con el caso de Micashi?

-Nunca he tenido razones para sospechar de él, Shu Mei- dijo el rey.- Siempre me ha sido muy fiel y leal...- no hablando precisamente de aquel soldado.

-Pero todo lo que dijo Micashi, Alteza...

-Si, lo de su boda a escondidas para salvar a su prometida... con la cual nunca estuvo comprometida... – dijo Cho resumiéndole todo lo que el soldado le refirió.- El Capitán Micashi tiene una clase de disputa con Hiraguizagua... nunca han caído bien...- su mirada fue a dar a la chica presente.

-Micashi y toda su familia, por 400 años, ha sido muy leal a su familia, alteza...

-Lo se....- exhaló.- Lo se...- tosiendo.- Lord Hiraguizagua, me ha anunciado que, no estará para las celebraciones de mañana... no estará... creo que, tampoco estará en casa....

-¿Qué sugiere su majestad?- preguntó Shu Mei curioso.

-Lo que Micashi me informó me preocupa...- dijo Cho aun indignado ante lo dicho por Micashi.- ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser un hombre con poder?

-Bastante Majestad.

-De todas maneras, he mandado a mis mejores hombres a las encomiendas al Noreste y al Este...- mirando a la "hija" de Micashi.- ¿Está lista?

-Eso creo majestad- mirando a su creación.

-Tu- dijo mirando a la chica de cabellos verdes.- ¿Estás lista, muchacha?

Le miró con frialdad y al mismo tiempo dijo con cierta ingenuidad- ¿acaso me tocará jugar?

Cho sonrió ante aquella frase asintiendo con su rostro. –pero no aquí...- dijo dando las instrucciones.- ¿tiene poderes?

-Algunas habilidades, si...

-Si las sospechas de Micashi son ciertas, nos estamos enfrentando a alguien peligroso.- Acercándose a la chica y tomándole por los hombros le besó en la frente diciendo.- Hazle un favor a tu padrino...- curvando sus ojos.- Mata a Eriol Hiraguizagua... pero no aquí... en los caminos.- separándose de ella.- Lejos de "Mi Capital". No quiero mas sangre que manchen mi precioso Solsticio... será el Ocaso, pero para ellos ¿No Shu Mei?

Su hija le observó con una interrogante en su mirada y Shu Mei asintió.  Con una reverencia, ella se retiró tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

-¿Qué pasará con Kinomoto?- preguntó Shu Mei ahora que estaban a solas.

-Donde esté Hiraguizagua, estarán Kinomoto y la mujer. – dijo seriamente.- Solo me bastó un tiempo: un par de días con Micashi para enterarme de muchas cosas: Que Kinomoto tuvo esa chica en su casa y en el negocio. La chica desaparece. Las constantes visitas de Hiraguizagua a aquel lugar... la aparición de aquel hechicero a Micashi... todo tiene lógica.

La casa, fue quemada por ordenes mías por supuesto.  Sus fotos en puestos de vigilancia para que el primero que lo vea, los mate sin siquiera pedirles que se rindan... claro, que toda esa información proporcionada por mi fiel vasallo me saldrá muy cara... pero él mismo invirtió dinero y tiempo para, conseguir todo eso... lástima que, no estará presente para la muerte de Hiraguizagua...

-¿Y si ya no están en el territorio?- preguntando de Touya y los demás.

-Si no están aquí, bueno, nos preocuparemos por ello cuando el momento llegue.- Sonrió.- ¿Quién necesita un heredero cuando tenemos a tu hija?- rió maléficamente.- La mandaremos en un momento, y creo que, terminará el trabajo que inició en la torre Norte  ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto, Majestad- dijo  Shu Mei a su líder.

-Aunque, Micashi, se ha encomendado una labor...- sorprendiendo a Shu Mei.- Quiere a la mujer... a la que Hiraguizagua protege...

-¿Cómo que la quiere?- preguntó Shu Mei.

-Lady Daidojij.- dijo el rey Cho. – La hija por supuesto...- brillándole los ojos.- recuerdo a su madre. Una hermosa mujer... recuerdo que, enviudó...- sonando algo serio.- Necesitamos un seguro en palacio... si la chica, Daidojij fue defendida por demonios y hechiceros, quiere decir que, alguien muy fuerte le protege... y el hecho que, la joven es prima de Kinomoto, empeora las cosas...

-Su majestad duda...-dijo Shu Mei leyendo en efecto, sus intenciones.

-Es demasiada coincidencia: todo se conecta con los Ríos. Y lo peor de todo: Uno de quien creía era fiel a mi, es posiblemente el principal enemigo..

-Confíe en mi pequeña- dijo Shu Mei  haciendo una reverencia.- Ella, hará el trabajo...

**---------------------**

-¿Meiling? ¿Meiling?- decía Futtie a la chica por tercera vez.- Despierta- notándole distraída.- ¿Qué te pasa?- ahí atrayendo su atención.

Ellas estaban preparando pasteles para el Solsticio, con ayuda de las doncellas que, trabajaban en las cocinas. Por tradición en la casa Li, se tenía que, las mujeres confeccionaban una torta pequeña, para obsequiársela al ser que ellas mas quisieran a la media noche del Solsticio.   Una tradición inculcada por la Abuela de Meiling. La tía abuela de Shaoran.

-¿Eh?

-Oye pero la verdad es que, estás mas distraída de costumbre- dijo Femeii.- ¿Un hombre tal vez?

-¡No!- respondió ella azorándose.- Solo que...- pero no la dejaron explicar.

-Ah como puedes creer eso Femeii- dijo otra de las chicas allí presentes- Con el galanazo que se vino nuestra prima- azorándole aun mas.

-Ah es cierto... es un guapo caballero.- se refirió Futtie.- pero... ¿No escuché decir a mamá que era tu esposo?

-¡Esposo pretendido!- dijo Femeii provocándole.- ¿Recuerdas? Ellos se casaron de a mentiras para que no los detuvieran...

-Bueno, eso no se- dijo la otra.- Es decir, Meiling pasa mucho tiempo con él... ¿acaso olvidaste a Shaoran, Primita?- sonriendo con complicidad. ¡vaya que les gustaba las intrigas!

-Se acabó el azúcar- dijo Meiling sacudiéndose las manos.- iré por mas...- marchándose de allí para que no le interrogasen mas o le cuestionaran o inventaran historias con ella.

Pero Meiling si pensaba en él.  Pensaba casi todos los momentos en Miroku. ¿Acaso, se estaba enamorando de él?

Pero por otro lado, estaba preocupada. Preocupada, no por Shaoran, o por ella o por el mismo Miroku. 

Estaba preocupada por Itzume. Cuando la vio llegar aquel día de tormenta, pensaba que, se trataba de una ilusión: una horrible pesadilla.

La chica con la cual competía para llamar la atención de su primo, llegaba en brazos de los hombres vestidos de soldados y un sujeto con alas.  Viéndole, y después supo que, se trataba del segundo Guardián de las cartas creadas por su ancestro, Li Clow.

Pero ¡¡pobre chica!! Llegó tan amoratada y golpeada que, no podía caminar por si sola.  tenía un tobillo fracturado, no dudando que fue, parte de su tortura. Y aunque siempre había sabido que Itzume tenía siempre milagrosas curaciones, su condición curaba lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero dolor era la palabra exacta.  Itzume se vio sumida en tal depresión que no permitía que nadie, excepto ella, el señor Kinomoto (A quien después se sorprendió de ver nuevamente y nunca relacionarlo con Touya Kinomoto el de la taberna y quien terminó siendo su hijo), y Ieran.  Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, no permitía a Touya Kinomoto en sus aposentos. ¿por que?

Porque según recordaba, Itzume besó a Kinomoto. ¿o fue él que besó a Itzume? ¡Tonterías! A Itzume le gustaba el ordinario tabernero.

Pero en realidad, era la depresión de la chica lo que le preocupaba. Sumida en tal tristeza, como si quisiera que, el mundo se acabara y se la tragara con él.

-Meiling- dijo Miroku detrás de ella y sobresaltándole.  Su mirada chocó con la intensa contemplación de la que era victima por aquel joven. Incluso, sus manos temblaron.

Vaya lo cerca que estaban ambos.

-Lo siento... creo que, te asusté...- dijo el sujeto disculpándose.

Ella movía su cabeza de manera negativa diciendo.- Lo siento yo... estaba distraída...

-¿Pensando en Li?- preguntó pero no sonó celoso.  Mas bien,  parecía consternado.  Su mirada era dulce y atenta  a la de la chica.

Ella aun llevaba en sus manos el pequeño saco de azúcar que tomó de los anaqueles de aquella bodega, al lado de las cocinas.

-No... en Itzume- dijo la chica.- Ya viste como llegó... me preocupa.  Está muy depresiva...

-¿Ha hablado con ella?

-No de lo que pasó.- respondió ella – Y por lo que he notado, creo que ha dejado su relación con el tabernero...

-Usted suena complacida de que eso haya pasado.  Claro, ¿Cómo una dama de sociedad podría fijarse en alguien inferior a ella, se preguntará?

-¡NO! dijo ella alterada y atrayendo una mirada sorprendida del sujeto.- no...- dijo a una voz mas apropiada.- no creo eso...- sonrió.- No mas.  Y noté algo: Itzume, aquella noche que...- dudando decir y con cierta timidez ante el tema—Que los encontramos besándose, tenía en si una mirada, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo, que jamás había visto en ella...

Ahí el lo notó: la chica llevaba aun en su mano, aquel anillo.

-Lo lleva puesto- tomando la mano donde la chica llevaba la sortija y sonrojándole sutilmente. 

-Si...- respondió ella.- Es tan hermoso... es difícil no querer usarlo...

-Pero aquí, no estamos en peligro ya... podemos dejar de pretender...

-A mi me gusta pretender.- dijo ella sonriéndole con picardía. Él le observó muy impresionado.- ¿A ti no? Es mas...- agregó.- ... No siento que pretendamos.- Tocando sutilmente un mechón de sus cabellos que caía sobre su frente y colocándoselos al sujeto a un lado. Pero se quedó mirando sus ojos.

-No estamos casados de verdad...- dijo en un susurro a centímetros del rostro de ella, pero la distancia de sus cuerpos era perdida.

-A mi me parece que si...- sonrió ella confiada.

La mano de él aun continuaba aferrada a la mano de la chica pero su rostro se acercaba mas y mas al de Meiling.  Ella cerró sus ojos y sonreía a la vez que, el sujeto tomaba un beso de sus labios, con sencillez y agrado.  Cuando se separaron, él parecía que iba a decir algo.

Meiling dejó caer el saquito de azúcar a un lado, sobre un barril y lo atrajo para si nuevamente, sin dejarle decir una palabra, recibiendo un nuevo beso de su parte, pero esta vez ella rodeó su cintura, con las manos de él, para sentirse protegida, querida y salvo.

Como ella sabía que el sujeto le haría sentir.

Pero el beso de ambas partes y en aquel lugar se hacía cada vez mas intenso y apasionado.  Tal como Meiling era.  Tal como Miroku comenzaba a darse cuenta que, él era por igual.  Porque ella le rodeaba su cuello con una mano y con la otra, acariciaba sus cabellos.

Pero él la deseaba de esa forma, desde el momento que la conoció: Desde el instante que, entró a la casa de Kaho.

Pero ya las diferencias no importaban; se había ganado lo mas difícil que era de conseguir: los labios de Meiling y su corazón.

**-----------------------**

-Entonces ¿Son novios?- preguntó Tomoyo a solas con Sakura mientras le ayudaba a estar lista para la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en otro lugar de la montaña. 

Las chicas, ayudadas por Kiobe, Nami y Kiddy estaban con vestimentas de las Hermanas de la Luna.  Unas piezas muy sencillas pero al mismo tiempo alusivos a que celebraban. Incluso, Kiddy les prestó objetos de plata y cobre para adornar sus cabelleras y listones de diversos colores.

Las chicas usaban unos tops tipos corsés con listas de varios colores y con mangas pero muy coquetos y algo atrevidos para unas jóvenes de 18 años.  Pero la verdad era que, Los Hermanos de la Luna, no se llevaban de protocolos y no usaban vestidos ostentosos, con sabrán los Cielos cuantas yardas de fábrica necesitaban.  Estos dado el lugar eran prácticos y con ellos no se dejaban de ver hermosas. Su parte inferior era una falda que llegaba hasta los tobillos (Dado los tiempos, el motivo de la ropa y las circunstancias), de colores rosa pastel y celestes.

-Eso creo- sonrió Sakura mientras su prima terminaba de acicalarle la poca melena que le quedaba (Después de aquel corte de pelo que se hizo meses antes). Sakura estaba sonrojada.- La verdad es que, me siento feliz- sonriéndole a su amiga.- ¿es eso, malo?

-No Sakura- dijo su prima.- no hay sentimiento mas reconfortante que, el amor...

-Extraño no estar en esta época con mi hermano... o Yukito...  ¿qué crees que habrá pensado Touya? ¿con mi escape?

-Creo que, le habrá dado un ataque cuando se enteró...- sonrió su prima para hacerle reír.- Imagínatelo nada mas...

-Estoy preocupada Tomoyo... Touya, no está acostumbrado a no verme...

Tomoyo estaba segura que, Eriol habría hablado con Touya: él sabía lo de Sakura; sabía lo que pasaba; no dudaba que, le habría dicho que no se preocupara.

¡Como había cambiado todo! Un año atrás veía a Touya Kinomoto como un amor imposible: Un hombre que jamás se fijaría en ella mas allá de ser la prima de su hermana y su mejor amiga.

Ahora, le preocupaba otro hombre: Un hombre que, sospechaba, tenía un secreto mas grande y mas profundo.

Un hombre que, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ¿sería acaso Eriol Hiraguizagua aquel hombre en una vida pasada, admirado por los Hermanos de la Luna?

Y si era así ¿Cuál era el destino que le depararía si acaso, se reencontraba con Itziar?

Su mente se fue de allí, pensando si eso pasaba ¿Qué haría ella? Apretaba el cepillo contra su pecho al pensar aquello y el corazón le dolía.  ¿él acaso se atrevería a dejarle? ¿a dejarle, por aquel recuerdo?

Pero si, él buscaba a aquella chica, a Itziar. Si en todo aquel tiempo, había pensado en ella ¿Por qué le habría creado ilusiones consigo?

¿o era que, en verdad se había enamorado de ella y olvidado a la otra?

Pero todo lo que ellos decían; toda la leyenda rodaba en el amor de Clow e Itziar. ¿acaso el amor, podría atravesar incluso reencarnaciones?

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntaba Sakura asustada ante aquello.  Tomoyo parecía dormir de pie, apretando con fuerza el cepillo contra su pecho.- ¿Tomoyo que te ocurre?

_-"Pero si él... si él la ama ¿qué pasará conmigo? ¿Acaso me resignaré? ¡¡NO!! Estoy equivocada.. él me ama... me lo dijo... pero ¿Por qué en todo este tiempo, no ha tratado de contactarme? ¿acaso... acaso, se olvidaría de mi? ¡No! Tomoyo: No aceptes esa mentira... es tu cabeza jugándote bromas... él te ama... te lo dijo: hizo todo eso, para salvarte..."-_ sonriendo por un instante, pero después cambió la sonrisa diciendo.- _"pero ¿Qué pasará si, ahora mismo, él está con ella?"_

-¡¡TOMOYO!! gritó Sakura ahora a su lado y observándole impresionada dijo al verle abrir sus ojos, ojos que surgían lagrimas.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Tomoyo no pudo contenerse. No sabía como.  Pronto y sorprendiendo a Sakura, se abrazó a ella, como una niña indefensa y llorando.  Llorando por aquel temor que le invadía, corazón, mente y espíritu.

-¡AY Sakura: no se que hacer!- dijo la chica llorando con fuerza.  – No se que hacer...- decía mientras lloraba con impulso.

-¡Cálmate que me asustas!- dijo la joven maestra de las cartas al verla en tales condiciones. Pasaba su mano por su espalda, pero no era suficiente. Sentía que no lo era.- ¿Por qué  lloras? ¿por qué así? ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Pero Tomoyo no respondía nada.  Solo lloraba.  Se conformaba con llorar.

Pero el sonido de sus llantos llegaron a la puerta, quien una chica de mirada azulada observaba sorprendida al interior y se acercó con frenesí preguntando.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué le ocurre?- acariciando la cabellera de la joven Daidojij.

-No se- dijo Sakura algo fría con Tsubame: Después de todo, le dio tal golpe en su pierna que aun cojeaba, pero menos. –no me dice nada- ahora dirigiéndole la mirada a su prima, quien continuaba llorando.

-Sakura: ¿Y si él la prefiere a ella? – dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos.- ¡no quiero perderlo! – Sakura no comprendía nada.- ¿y si ella, lo quiere a él?

-Tomoyo ¿qué dices?- sonrió Sakura nerviosa.  No entendía jota.  Cuando la chica le miró, su rostro estaba embargado de tristeza y rojo de llorar.

Pero Tsubame, sospechaba que se trataba. Porque ella sabía el secreto de Tomoyo: que ella había descubierto la relación de su prometido, Eriol Hiraguizagua.  Lo mismo que ella, había deducido al ver sus recuerdos y el anillo en su mano.

Aquel anillo, Tsubame lo miró por nueva vez al ver a la chica quitar las lagrimas de su rostro.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

-No entiendo porque estás así.- dijo Sakura.- Pero sea lo que sea, es lo que te ha tenido tan preocupada desde que llegamos, ¿no? – viéndole asentir.

-Desde mucho antes... en realidad, no se ya nada- declaró ella.  Pero no dijo mas nada.

Y es que, le prometió a Eriol que, no le diría nada a Sakura.  Aun no.

-¿Crees que, pueda hablar con ella a solas, Sakura?- preguntó Tsubame sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes. Miraba a Tomoyo fijamente.

Sakura asintió. Todo con tal de que Tomoyo se sintiera mejor.

-Te espero en la fiesta – dijo Sakura saliendo de allí con una pequeña cojera.

-Lastimaste a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo ante la mirada de ambas mujeres al retirarse del lugar. - ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarla así?

-Quería demostrarle algo: Algo que pensé que era claro: hay que obtener artimañas y trucos para defendernos... con esa visión he crecido y soy quien soy... fue una lección dura de aprender... pero que, era parte de mi destino y de una segunda oportunidad en este mundo... – señalando que se sentara en la cama. Así Tomoyo lo hizo seguida de Tsubame.- ¿Me contarás que te molesta?- viendo como la chica evitó su mirada.

-No es por nada, pero es personal...- dijo ella hipando y quitándose las lagrimas.

-Entiendo. ¿por si acaso, no tiene nada que ver con Li Clow? – siendo observada con incertidumbre por Tomoyo.- ¿Con la leyenda?

-¿por qué tendría que ver ambas cosas?

Tsubame sonrió sutilmente para decir.- No puedes enseñarle al perro viejo nuevos trucos.- tocando su mejilla con simpatía.  –Tu extraño comportamiento y tu distracción te delatan. Aunque no te conocí antes de llegar aquí.  Pero Hue, habló de ti cuando llegaste... – siendo observada por Tomoyo.- Una gran diferencia...

-Pero ¿por qué me dices que si tiene que ver con Li Clow?

-Todo esto comenzó, cuando viste las litografías a tu llegada; además, de otras cosas...- y tosiendo agregó.- La verdad es que, Itziar amó a Clow, cierto. También que, Clow no fue hasta el final que supo sus sentimientos por ella; pero fue muy tarde.

-Ese es el problema- declaró la chica. Ahí Tomoyo miró el anillo en su dedo.- Y si lo que siente por mi no es verdadero ¿Qué haré?

-Me alegro, en cierta forma, saber que Li Clow reencarnó en este mundo.  Eso explica que, Sakura, tenga su libro.- Sonriendo pero mirando no a Tomoyo: Miraba a la llama de unas velas.- Clow quiso a su manera, a Itziar.  No te niego que, Itziar lo amara profundamente; incluso, dejando a su familia y a su gente por él. Pero vino a los Hermanos de la Luna; no a la casa de Clow.  ¡Que triste debió ser su despedida!

-¿qué sabes tu de eso?- preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

-Pues todo lo que se ha dicho en nuestra sociedad y mucho mas...- no dando detalles.- Mira: Clow no jugó nunca con los sentimientos de nadie. Ni siquiera, hacía caso a su propio corazón en materia del amor y de sus sentimientos por Itziar.- abrazándole.- Confía que él, no cometerá un nuevo error o el mismo error del pasado: confía que, te ama a ti...  – separándose de ella, miró a sus ojos para agregar.- Somos quienes somos Tomoyo: nuestras vidas pasadas nos moldean. Algunos tienen la suerte (o maldición) de llevar recuerdos de ese tormentoso pasado en una nueva vida y aprender de ellos o superarlos. –tomando la mano donde estaba la sortija agregó.- Cree en ese amor: Cree en el símbolo de este anillo y cree en él.- hablando de Eriol.- Confío plenamente en que, Li Clow, y tu prometido, tal vez sean personas totalmente distintas... pero mas aun, que una persona a quien le has abierto tu corazón y tus sentimientos jamás te traicionará. 

-Pero ¿Y si pasa? ¿y si la escoge a ella por encima de mi?

-Hay que superarlo. Superarlo, seguir adelante y vivir.- Haciendo una pausa.- Se lo que piensas ¿Qué sabe ella? ¿qué sabe ella de amar y no ser amado? Créeme algo: seré joven pero he aprendido a ver en silencio en mi alrededor.  Se lo que es ese sentimiento.- frunciendo su rostro.- Mas de lo que quisiera... mas de lo que, admitiría delante de los demás.- y haciendo una pausa preguntó.- Sakura... ¿Ella sabe tu relación con la reencarnación de Li Clow?

-No y no debe saberlo- imploró Tomoyo.- Por favor: él arriesgó su cubierta por salvarme a mi. Confió en mi mostrándome quien era.... y me mandó con sus poderes a donde estaban Sakura y Li: no puedo defraudar esa confianza. Por favor.

-Sacrificas a tu prima... por él...

-No la sacrifico: solo que, él me lo pidió.  Creo que era para, que ella cambiase las cartas... no se... pero me dijo que era de vital importancia que no lo supiera; hasta que él no se presentara...

-Una cosa ¿El se ha puesto en contacto contigo? ¿te ha buscado?

-Si, en un principio- en un exhalo dijo – pero, después que llegamos aquí, no ha podido.- comenzando a congojarse.- lo que me hace preocuparme mas por él... y si acaso...- dudando decirle.-Si la ha encontrado a "ella".

-Celosa de un recuerdo.- sonrió Tsubame sonriendo.- No te ha contactado porque esta montaña está protegida.-sorprendiendo a la chica- Con talismanes y una magia muy poderosa.- mirando a su alrededor.- Este es un santuario.  Venimos aquí en invierno, pero en la primavera, vivimos al otro lado de la Montaña.- tomando sus manos.-Aunque quisiera localizarte a ti, a Sakura o al guardián, no podría.  Ese es el propósito de los Talismanes y amuletos y los demás conjuros: que la magia no drene adentro, menos, detectada por los de afuera.- Frunciendo su mirada- Una extrema medida tomada por una mujer en su época... viendo como importantes personas morían.... solo porque  eran perseguidos por asesinos no comprendían la importancia de la magia en la vida.  Magia no es solo poderes y hechizos: la magia también está en el amor Tomoyo... en el amor y en la vida.

**--------------------**

El carruaje iba herméticamente cerrado mientras el cochero iba a la intemperie, recibiendo a toda capacidad el frío que chocaba contra su cuerpo y los caballos luchaban por la nieve en los caminos.

Pero en su interior, un hombre de mirada azulada observaba a Nakuru con Spi dormido en sus brazos.  Llevaban viajando en ese clima desde su salida de la capital.  Debían alcanzar el Este y la casa de los Li, cuanto antes.

-Está muy pensativo amo.- dijo Nakuru –¿Qué le molesta?- atrayendo la mirada de su creador.

-No lo se Nakuru – dijo Eriol.- Aquella magia... tan peligrosa.  Tenemos un enemigo: enemigo que, nos dará problemas en derrotarle...

-¿Eso le preocupa?- preguntó ella.

-La lucha no será solo de Sakura.  Será de todos...pero aun, el desenlace es aun no posible de ver... ni siquiera yo, puedo verlo.

-¿Y cree que, Itziar o quien sea, lo ha visto?

-Por algo, se dirigió a matarle. – dijo Eriol- No creo que, lo haya hecho por venganza... conocí a esa chica en Kinomoto. En esos momentos, no pude leer una gota de venganza en su ser.. pero ahora...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Ella vio algo: Algo que, la hizo tomar esa decisión, no dudando que haya heredado esa otra habilidad de su otra vida... de su otro yo.

En ese momento, los caballos que arrastraban el carruaje, relincharon haciendo que el vehículo se detuviera con tal sorpresa que sus ocupantes saltaron en sus sillas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nakuru observando sorprendida a su amo. Incluso Spinel se despertó de inmediato.

Eriol sintió eso e igual ella: Aquel rastro de magia poderosa y peligrosa estaba cerca.

-Mi Lord: -dijo el cochero.- Hay algo aquí...- pero no pudo decir mas nada: un grito ahogado fue escuchado, dando paso al silencio.

-¿Amo? – mirando a Eriol llamar a sus poderes y el báculo apareciéndose en sus manos.

-Quédate aquí dentro...- ordenó. –Tu también Spinel.

Al abrir la puerta, el viento frío y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre su abrigo.  Su mirada fruncida fue a dar a la criatura a lado de sus corceles: Esta los acariciaba con sus ojos cerrados mientras el cuerpo inerte del cochero yacía a un lado.  La sangre mojaba la nieve tiñéndole del rojo carmín.

Pero ella, cubierta con guantes negros parecía mas concentrada en acariciar los jamelgos.

Él no se atrevía a preguntar nada: pero por la magia y el aura que le rodeaba que era negra, no era nada bueno.

-Hermosos animales- dijo finalmente ella.  Estaba cubierta por un abrigo negro y sus ojos cafés observaron interrogante a su contrincante.  Aun los acariciaba incluso con su cabeza apoyada a uno de ellos.- No saben temer una vez les tratas con ternura...- sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Qué eres tu?- preguntó Eriol. Aun llevaba su Báculo a la vista de la extraña.

-¿Por qué preguntas cosas que tienes las respuestas? – respondió ella.- Como esas niñas del palacio.- dejando los caballos.- era escuchada el ruido de la nieve en su caminar.- Tontas... imploraban... pedían algo llamado piedad... no conozco la palabra... – sonriendo inocentemente.- ¿Sabes acaso el concepto de esa palabra?

Eriol no le respondió.  Para él, parecía una mujer normal: algo maligno con el rostro de una mujer.

Por lo que sintió: Algo mas peligroso aún.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?-. preguntó acercándose.  Finalmente se detuvo a dos metros de él.  Él, mantenía su distancia.- ¿Eres uno de los famosos demonios? – sonriendo.- Tampoco conozco ese concepto... ¿sabes? Hay muchas cosas que, no conozco... pero me gusta jugar...-al decir esto y con sus poderes, un rayo, sale directo al cuerpo de Eriol. Pero este, levanta su magia, surgiendo un escudo que, disolvió el rayo.

Ella sonrió divertida e incluso aplaudió: Era una versión de una niña de cinco o seis años, jugueteando en un jardín con otros niños. Incluso riendo.

-¡hasta que por fin!- gritó ella complacida.- Un digno contrincante... ¡¡Ahora si jugaremos!! – alejándose unos pasos.- Me mandó mi padrino a matarte... pero me gusta jugar...

-¿Tu padrino?- preguntó observándole.

-¡Ay pero que lindo hablas!- dijo ella complacida.  Eriol aun estaba confundido ¿Aquella voz era una artimaña de aquella criatura?- ¿Sabes? Hay uno como tu... varios en verdad... los siento... mi padre me contó.  Conocí una. – sonriendo.- Pero donde estaba ella, no podía jugar como quería yo... así que, jugaba yo con ella...

-Itziar- dijo el sujeto.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó reflejando inocencia. En ese momento, lanza otro ataque, pero mas fuerte.  El rayo mas brillante y dirigido nuevamente a Eriol.  Era como si fuera una espada de energía: así era como mataba a sus victimas: Cortadas con su poder. –Claro que la conoces.- leyendo su magia.- Eras uno de, los que la protegían cuando escapó. Leo tu poder. Cuando la encuentre, jugará de nuevo conmigo... pero esta vez, beberé lo que quede de ella.  De ella y de ellos.  Los que la salvaron... pero primero, creo que, terminaré contigo... – surgiendo nuevamente aquella sonrisa hipócrita y algo inocente. – Primero jugaremos y después, te mandaré al otro mundo...

Eriol vio como un gran brillo surgía de sus manos para luego ser cegado por aquella luz brillante que atacó de nuevo su escudo.

Solo escuchaba detrás, la risa de satisfacción de aquella criatura.

**---------------------------**

la casa Li estaba sumida en un silencio profundo.  No eran tiempos para celebrar. Aunque, las chicas de la casa, organizaron aquella noche la entrega de los pastelillos elaborados como la tradición impuesta por la Tía abuela Li requería para aquella noche.  Vaya sorpresa que se llevó Miroku cuando probó el de chocolate hecho por Meiling.

Aunque nadie le explicó el propósito de aquello su sorpresa vino al probarlo: ante las atentas miradas de las jóvenes y los invitados presentes.

Meiling, mientras, esperaba el veredicto: sentada a su lado.

-Está delicioso.- sonrió el sujeto y haciendo que la chica sonriera.- ¿Lo cocinaste tu?

Touya cruzado de brazos observaba todo aquello sin ningún interés.  Su padre, estaba sentado a su lado y al otro lado, Yukito y mas allá Tao Makoto quien sorpresivamente, captó la atención de las hijas de Ieran Li en un principio: Al igual que Touya.

Pero Meiling advirtió que, Kinomoto era de Itzume.

Así que la que quedaba soltera de las Li, estaba atraída por Tao.

Pero este, explicó que estaba involucrado con alguien mas.  Sorprendiendo en cierta manera a Kinomoto.

Itzume, no estaba presente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Meiling apenada.

-Muy bien hecho Lady Li- dijo Fujitaka atrayendo la sonrisa de la chica.  Chica que repudiaba a su hijo pero, ¿Le caía bien a su padre?

Touya alzó una ceja ante aquello.

-Muchas gracias Sensei.- dijo ella complacida ante el cumplido.

Lady Ieran conservaba un silencio sepulcral.

Fue entonces cuando la silueta de alguien se hizo presente en el salón: Pero atrayendo las miradas de Fujitaka, Touya y la misma Lady Ieran quien estrepitosamente se puso de pie.

Igual Touya y Fujitaka al darse cuenta que, aquella presencia es una joven: no pasaría de quince años. Su rostro pálido observaba con inquietud a los allí presentes.  Era un espectro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron los allí presentes ante las caras serias u lúgubres que eran testigos.

-¿Tía Ieran?- preguntó Meiling.

-¿Sensei? – dijo la mayor de las Li, ante el extraño estado de ellos.

Pero solo, Touya, Fujitaka y Lady Ieran podían observar a la aparición delante de ellos. Los demás, no poseían el don de ver fantasmas.

-Creo que esto, no es buena noticia- dijo Fujitaka.

------------------------  

-¿Estás listo no?- preguntó observando a Li (Quien se notaba azorado delante de una especie de espejo), vestir con ropas menos formales que los grandes señores de la época pero con un toque típico de fiestas. -¡Vaya que te ves bien!

-¿Lo crees?- mirando a su amigo asentir y después mirarse nuevamente.- ¿Crees que le gustará a Sakura?

-¡Vaya que monos se ven!- dijo Kiobe ingresando al lugar con materiales para zurcir.   – pensé que necesitarían unas puntadas mas, pero así como están se ven excelentes...

-oye Kiobe- dijo Hue guiñándole un ojo (sin que Shaoran se percatara). - ¿Y las chicas?

-Están bien...

-¡no te pregunto eso! ¿cómo se ven?

-¡Ah! ¡AHHH!- dijo finalmente entendiendo.- pues Sakura se ve preciosa... –mirando a Li azorarse.  Pensó unos instantes, para agregar- Lo de ustedes ya se sabe en todas partes... ¡Felicidades!

-¿lo de nosotros?- preguntó Li.

-Pues que son pareja... ¡Se ven encantadores juntos! El anciano tiene altas expectativas en ustedes...

-¿QUÉ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????- fue lo único escuchado en el lugar.  E incluso,  escuchado en el exterior de la vivienda de ambos hombres ante la risa de Hue por su reacción y lo colorado que estaba.

**------------- Continuará...**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos y todas.  Tengo que ofrecer enormes disculpas por los inconvenientes y mi tardanza con los capitulos. UU lo advertí; no tengo mucho tiempo y además, los inconvenientes superan mis tiempos libres.  Pero aquí estamos con un capitulo nuevo que aclara aun mas las cosas. **

**llegamos a las preliminares... así es... solo cinco capítulos mas para el gran final.  Pero para que muchos sufran en estos instantes... ya el final está concebido.   No habrá cambios y será definitivo... ahora solo resta pasarlo a la pc.  **

**Muchas gracias como siempre a mis betas: Naiko li y Serv., quienes toman preciado tiempo de sus vidas para ayudarme con las correcciones.  **

**Gracias también a todos ustedes que lograron que los reviews superaran tal vez a Princesa del Cerezo ¡¡¡Sigan escribiéndolos!!! Me entusiasman a subir y actualizar...**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta los capítulos están mas largos ahora... hay mucho que explicar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. **

**Shaoran y Sakura tendrán muchos problemas por Kero para estar juntos, pero se saldrán con las suyas. Tsubame no es mala, solo exigente... ocultando un gran secreto como el que ella tiene ¿quién no?  Por lo menos, se preocupa por Tomoyo ¿Algo es algo, no?**

**El siguiente capitulo tiene mucho mas romance, mas intriga y por supuesto, el final se acerca pero la pregunta que todos se hacen ¿quiénes lograrán sobrevivir y ver el mañana? **

**Gracias especiales a las nuevas personas que gustosamente me han escrito a mi correo y a los nuevos que me dejan review. A los viejos ¡¡¡Siempre agradezco su apoyo!!!  Gracias a Bárbara, Karenina,   una nueva chica de nombre Perla que me ha hecho llegar el review mas sorprendente de un tiempecito para acá ¡¡¡muchas gracias por tus amables palabras!!!! Y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como me encantó a mi escribirlo.  Muchas gracias también a otro nuevo lector Sakuli. También a Mandy y a Hai-os, creo que así se escribe,  q me informó que estoy nominada en un concurso de fics O.O ¡¡¡ay que emoción!!! Para mas detalles vayan a a informarse. ******

**Muchas gracias tb a Misao y a Tsuki Lunita y también a Terra quienes me brindan su apoyo en esta historia.  Tambien a maxie chan, ciakaira, syringen, andresakurita,** aleirbagpotter y a todos los demás ** Espero que les guste este capitulo 26.**

**Para los chicos que me hacen la pregunta (o que de seguro se harán) ¿Cuál es mi pareja favorita en este fic? Tengo que serles honesta: me gusta de la serie Eriol... incluso, se notó en el fic "Princesa del Cerezo" Es tan encantador... mi beta dice que "Amor que nunca muere" Espero que sea así. Pues bien, mi pareja favorita de este fic es....¡¡¡¡¡tadaaaaaaa!!!! Touya e Itzume lo que lo pensaban acertaron... **

**Ahora si, me despido... continuaría escribiendo hasta mañana (se porque lo digo); **

**Saben la rutina: comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Eriol por paquetería, infórmenlo a  o un review está bien tb jejejej...**


	28. capitulo 27

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 27. " El reencuentro de sus reencarnaciones... "**

****

El pasado de los hechiceros después del surgimiento del imperio de Cho, es desconocido.  Leyendas y mitos, colocándoles como demonios, recorren las tierras pertenecientes a su imperio.  La familia Li (Descendientes de los parientes directos de Lead (Clow)), viven fuera de sus propiedades, y poseyendo a parte de los descendientes de los Hermanos de la Luna y de perseguidos 400 años antes, como fieles sirvientes. Pero más que todo, el secreto mas oculto en los cimientos de las mismas tierras donde los Hermanos de la Luna, tienen su santuario, en las tierras donde ellos viven en la primavera y aun en si mismas, las propiedades Li, son fuentes de conocimiento de los orígenes del surgimiento del Ocaso.

El Ocaso en si se aproxima. Pero acaso ¿ellos están preparados?

Mientras los soldados buscan en el imperio y bajo falsas pretensiones a Itzume (Itziar), Touya, Yukito y Tao Makoto como traidores y merecedores de la máxima pena, no sabiendo que, ellos ya se encuentran fuera de su alcance.

¿Pero acaso el surgimiento del Ocaso será el impulsador para que ellos se vean en la necesidad de regresar a las tierras de las cuales fueron exiliados?

¿Acaso una chica como Sakura será capaz como dijo el anciano, de restaurar el orden y regresar el equilibrio al mundo?

¿Será enviada sola a cumplir la labor?

¿O en sí tendrá mas ayuda y el poder mas fuerte de su lado?

Solo el tiempo y los eventos la prepararían para su destino.

Pero una cosa era cierta: no estaría sola...

****

Eriol luchaba con todas sus fuerzas e incluso sus ataques contra aquélla criatura, eran bastantes acertados, pero la verdad era que, la "chica" era bastante fuerte.

Incluso, su báculo estaba protegiendo su figura y manteniendo arriba su escudo. Pero no era suficiente.

En un momento que la chica incrementó su poder, fue atacada por los contornos con los cristales de Ruby Moon quien le observaba desde un par de metros arriba.

-¿C"MO TE ATREVES A ATACAR A MI AMO ERIOL?- gritaba la chica.

La chica frunció su rostro observando a la guardiana con desdén y devolvió su ataque dos veces mas fuerte (y hasta imitando a la guardiana).- No tengo tiempo para ti... vete... no es asunto tuyo...

-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó la guardiana ahora si, ofendida.- ¿Cómo te atreves? – contra atacándole con los cristales: pero la chica solo levantó un escudo protector deshaciendo su ataque.

-Me aburres- dijo la chica mirándole con rencor y re atacándole nuevamente para herirle en una de sus alas, haciéndole caer.

-Ruby Moon- dijo Eriol tratando de ir a socorrer a su guardiana, pero la chica le cortó el camino.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? Estará bien... por unos cuantos momentos de vida mas... pero deberías preocuparte de ti mismo...

Levantó su báculo ahora mas confiado y apretando su quijada: le sería difícil derrotarla.  Era según se percataba, muy fuerte. 

También apretaba la empuñadura de su báculo.

Pero Spinel Sun también se había involucrado en la batalla.

**-----------**

-benditos sean...- dijo la chica espectral delante de Ieran Li, Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto y ante las miradas inquietas de los demás presentes, que a diferencia de ellos, no podían ver a la espectro.- he venido a ustedes por su auxilio...

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Touya finalmente.  Ahí la mirada de la chica (y de los demás, que no veían con quien hablaba), fue a dar a él.

-Una de las tantas cuya vida ha perdido bajo el imperio...- declaró la aparición -Muerta para que un ser oscuro y sin piedad alguna pudiera caminar en este mundo...

-¿Qué buscas aquí?-  preguntó Fujitaka.- ¿Acaso no puedes cruzar al otro lado?

-No mientras ella viva...- dijo en un suspiro y con una paciencia detectada en su presencia, su voz, su ser.

-Creo que, Kinomoto finalmente perdió la cabeza- dijo Tao Makoto observándole algo atemorizado.

-¡Cállate que no sabes lo que dices!- dijo Yukito poniéndose de pie y al lado de su amigo, preguntó.- ¿Hay algo aquí que habla contigo?

-Un fantasma –dijo Touya en un susurro-, de una chica que murió..

Mientras ellos hablaban la chica (o lo que quedaba de ella), explicaba a Fujitaka.

-Sentimos la señal... nuestros instintos nos dijeron venir aquí... de todas maneras, esta zona está rodeada de un gran poder... poder que, nos llama desde nuestras tumbas...- exhalando.- Si es que tenemos alguna...

-¿qué quieres?

-la hora ha llegado. Nosotras, lo sabemos... nuestras almas deben descansar.  Para ello, hay que destruir a la criatura nacida de nuestras vidas.. de nuestra sangre... solo vinimos por su ayuda... necesitamos su ayuda ya que nuestros espíritus nos trajeron aquí...

-¿Derrotar a esa criatura? preguntó Touya.-debe de hablar del poder oscuro que radica en el Palacio.  Sentí algo de ella.- declaró a los presentes.- el día que escapamos con Itzume...

-Nuestras almas merecen la oportunidad de descansar... – declaró la joven. Siempre estamos a su alrededor... alrededor de ella... vemos lo que hace... sentimos lo que hace....- cerrando sus ojos.- Ahora mismo trata de eliminar a alguien poderoso...- sorprendiendo a los allí presentes.- Alguien que, puede ayudar a llevar a cabo la labor...

-¡Sakura!- dijo Touya escandalizado a lo que el espíritu acababa de declarar. –Puede ser ella...- se atemorizó el sujeto. Incluso se acercaba a donde el espíritu se encontraba y preguntaba.- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

-No es Sakura...- dijo Ieran Li sorprendiendo a los allí presentes.- No es ella...

-¿Cómo lo sabe Lady Ieran?- preguntó con calma aparente Fujitaka. Por supuesto que le preocupaba el bienestar de su hija.

Ieran observaba a los allí presentes: ya no había marcha atrás: Tendría que, revelarles la verdad.- Sakura y el príncipe Shaoran, mi hijo,  están con Keroberos en la montaña...-señalando atrás de ella.- En el santuario de los Hermanos de la Luna...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Meiling sorprendida.  Pero para sorpresa de todos los que la conocían: no era una interrogante exagerada y dramatizada expresando su inmenso amor por su primo.  Era mas bien, de consternación.- ¿Sabías que estaban tan cerca?

Miroku no opinó nada.

Ieran asintió.  Pero por lo que parecía, no se arrepentía.

-¿por qué ocultó ese detalle?- preguntó Fujitaka en parte quitándose un peso de encima.- ¿Sabe si está bien?

-Si, está bien... está siendo cuidada y resguardada en el Santuario...- y respondiéndole agregó.- Debía de guardar ese detalle para su bienestar.- observando a Touya.- Sabía que, si revelaba el paradero de ella, irían por la chica... la chica está en buenas manos y está en estos instantes siendo entrenada por los Hermanos de la Luna...

-¡No puedo creerlo! – se alarmó Touya para olvidarse por un instante como el espíritu le observaba con una tristeza aparente.- ¡¡Lo supo todo este tiempo!!- y observando a su padre dijo.- Por esto, por esta gente sacrificaste tu vida con tu familia: por ellos, nos dejaste a Sakura y a mi. ¿Y para que? Mira como oculta el paradero de tu única hija... ¡escondiéndole de su propia familia! ¿Para eso nos sacrificaste a nosotros? ¿A estar con nosotros? En el momento cuando mas necesitamos de ti...

-Kinomoto- dijo Meiling poniéndose de pie.- Mas respeto con tía Ieran...- declaró la chica.- Se que, merece todo lo que le digas – sacando una valentía no vista por los allí presentes.-Sabiendo donde estaban...- dijo la chica.- Pero mi tía merece mas respeto de ti...

-obtendrá respeto de mi parte, cuando sea merecedora de él.

Ieran se mantuvo con su mirada fija sobre Touya; Vaya si estaba enojado.  Pero ¿Acaso ella podría culparle de sentirse así?

Meiling rompiendo el silencio, preguntó.- ¿Por qué no han venido aquí?

-Vendrán en la primavera- dijo Ieran.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- volvió a preguntar su sobrina.

-Están entrenando con los Hermanos; es importante.  Además, una serie de eventos han sido puestos en marcha...- mirando al espíritu preguntó.- La persona que pelea con la criatura ¿Está en peligro?

La chica cerró sus ojos y abriéndolos dijo.- lucha por sobrevivir... no es alguien que, se deje vencer tan fácilmente... pero... en él no está el destino de acabar con ella... o la fuerza necesaria...

-¿En quien está el destino?- preguntó Fujitaka.

-El destino no está marcado aun... de todas maneras, él no puede con ella... lucha, pero si no sale de allí, no sobrevivirá...

-¿Está muy lejos de aquí?- preguntó Fujitaka.

La chica asintió diciendo.- Si van ahora, no llegarán a tiempo... …o tal vez si logren salvarlo…- declaró.

Touya dio un puñetazo con su mano para decir.- ¡Demonios! – pensando unos instantes agregó.- ¿Acaso no pueden protegerlo ustedes?

-¿A que se refiere?

-Dices que están siempre alrededor de la criatura... porque sus almas están conectadas con su vida... ¿No pueden ustedes protegerlo?

La chica no asintió.  Tampoco negó.  Su mirada iba a los rostros de cada uno de los presentes.

-Hagan todo lo posible por protegerlo- dijo Ieran tomando una decisión y una idea- Protéjanlo y les prometo que, haremos todo lo posible por derrotarla... y que ustedes, descansen en paz...

El espectro les dirigió la mirada una vez mas y sin responderles nada, se marchó de allí.

-Usted...- dijo Touya señalando a Ieran- Mas le vale que empiece a hablar...- siendo observado con sorpresa por los allí presentes.- Hable será mejor... porque sabe mas de lo que aparenta...

Ieran suspiró para decirles finalmente.- Noticias han llegado de la Montaña: Sakura y mi hijo, activaron la señal que daba final al ocaso del Imperio de Cho. 

-¿Cómo que activaron?- preguntó Meiling.

-El extraño fenómeno de días atrás: Cuando el cielo se tornó día y noche al mismo tiempo.- ahí Touya, Tao y Yukito comenzaron a recordar.-  Fue activado por ellos... el hecho de que, Sakura sea la elegida y se haya encontrado con mi hijo, no fue mera coincidencia... 

-¿Acaso mi hija es aquella que tumbará a Cho del trono?- preguntó Fujitaka incrédulo.  Tal vez, el cariño a su hija y el temor que algo malo le ocurriera, lo mantenía desconfiado ante lo escuchado.

-No solo Sakura- dijo Ieran..- Todos estamos involucrados...

-Explíquese- dijo Touya.- Porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia...- dijo con un humor de rayos.

-En realidad, no soy yo quien puede explicarlo. – dirigiéndose a Yukito agregó tocando su mejilla.- Necesitamos tu presencia... Yue...-

En ese momento, el hombre cierra sus ojos, cayendo en la inconsciencia y de un momento a otro, el guardián de las cartas Clow se hace presente.

-Explícales lo que me informaste a mí- dijo Ieran – Por favor...

Yue no tenía ganas de seguir ordenes de esa mujer.  Después de todo y 400 años antes, la familia de Li Clow que decidió vivir fuera de las fronteras de Cho Peing se buscaron su propios problemas.

Pero eran demasiadas las inquietudes allí presentes.   Observó un instante el rostro inquieto de Touya.  Yue no era de los que les gustase hablar. 

-Li Clow... con ayuda de Itziar, vio venir la caída del imperio.  Itziar le dijo que no sería en esos instantes ni por sus manos.  Vendría por medio de alguien que sería elegido.  Clow, cuando cayó enfermo, dejó el mensaje para Cho Peing y se encargó de entregar el libro a alguien para que no cayera en manos de Cho. Ese libro era el de las Clow Cards con Keroberos y yo, sellados en el interior de este...

-Eso es parte de la leyenda que existe entre los soldados.- interrumpió Tao Makoto a Yue.- Que alguien vendría y el reinado terminaría.- Pensándolo unos instantes.- por mucho tiempo los soldados, nosotros, hemos sido asignados a buscar aquel misterioso libro... en los últimos meses, al cuartel llegaban las órdenes directamente de Cho y después de Shu Mei, su consejero... buscando un misterioso libro rojo... ¿Es ese el libro, no?

-Clow entregó el libro a alguien...- dijo Yue. – después de la muerte de Itziar...

-¿Itziar y Clow, tuvieron alguna clase de amorío?- preguntó Touya interrumpiéndole.

No pudo evitar el preguntar.

Yue tardó en responderle y cuando lo hizo declaró.- No se si Clow y ella, acaso tuvieron algo concreto.  Pero Clow lloró mucho su muerte... Clow no era de los que, lloraban fácilmente.  Había una conexión especial entre ellos: Ella podía presentir cuando Clow estaba en peligro...- haciendo una pausa.- aquel a quien entregó el libro fue a un joven... miembro de la Sociedad de los Hermanos de la Luna... uno que, por órdenes de su abuela, se refugió y se ocultó viviendo entre los humanos comunes...

-¡Un momento!- dijo la hermana de Shaoran finalmente hablando.- ¿Quieres decir que existen descendientes de los Hermanos de la Luna, en estos días, fuera de la sociedad y viven como personas normales?

-Estoy diciendo que, para que el libro no cayera en manos ajenas y dada la persecución que sufría la sociedad, Asuka , su líder, encomendó a su nieto, el prometido de Itziar para que lo escondiera...

-¿Itziar tenía un prometido?

Yue asintió.- Matrimonio que nunca se llevó a cabo... – recordando. Volviendo al tema que les concernía continuó.- Cuando desperté adopté la identidad como Yukito y me escondí entre los habitantes de los Ríos, era porque percibía la magia muy cerca de mí.  Preocupándome, de que el libro por igual estaba en los alrededores, me confundí entre sus pobladores bajo una falsa identidad.  Esperando que, el libro despertase...

-Sakura...- dijo Touya en un susurro, leyendo la magia de Yue: Era idéntica a la magia que detectaba en la habitación de Sakura y en su hermana, los últimos días que, permaneció en casa; antes de irse con Eriol. –Sakura encontró el libro ¿no?- viendo al guardián.- Eso era lo que sentía en la casa... después, surgió ese estúpido concurso.- Dando contra de la mesa con su mano –la mandé sin mas remedio que, con Lord Hiraguizagua, el prometido de Tomoyo...

-¿No me digan que en Sakura es que recae el destino de derrotar a Cho?- preguntó Fujitaka sorprendiéndose sobremanera.

-No se- dijo Ieran.- Pero como los hechos se han ido desenvolviendo...no estará sola.- declaró la mujer agregando.- Me he reunido en los últimos días con opositores del Imperio: Muchos, son descendientes de personas que con el pasar de los años, han sido acusados de brujería, traición y expulsados de las tierras o en todo caso, personas que, representan intereses de sociedades que fueron consideradas "no gratas" al inicio del Imperio por el primer Cho y sus leyes.  Esas personas, solo esperan la señal para atacar: Cuando eso ocurra, no habrá marcha atrás. 

-¿Qué inspiró  a esas personas a venir aquí?- preguntó Meiling curiosa.

-Porque la magia no fue del todo erradicada- dijo Ieran. –La magia, aun existe. En pocas personas, pero existe.  Partes de esas personas, son lideradas por el anciano Líder de los Hermanos de la Luna y ellos a su vez, lideran en sus  comarcas.  Como Sakura pudo dar con el libro, fue de seguro a través del descendiente del nieto de Asuka.  –observando  a Yue. – tendremos que esperar a la joven...- observando a Fujitaka.- Para que nos explique el resto de la historia...

-Aun no entiendo como Shaoran fue a dar con Sakura- dijo Meiling molesta.- Esa parte podrían explicármela...

-El sujeto llegó herido a las propiedades de Hiraguizagua a las costas... – declaró Touya sorprendiéndoles a todos.- Cosa que no confiaría tampoco: Hiraguizagua es una persona poderosa... tiene poderes... pudo haber premeditado ese encuentro. No creo en coincidencias... solo recuerdo a Tomoyo contarme que, ambos huyeron de la propiedad de Hiraguizagua... "juntos"- diciendo esto ultimo con arrastre de nausea. –Pero Hiraguizagua, tal vez, pudo ver quien era mi hermana... que ella, llevaba tal poder sobre si.  Que incluso, puedo apostar, llevaba el libro con ella.

-Si Keroberos está con ella.- dijo Yue- en efecto eso pasó. No solo eso: ha cambiado las cartas y las ha hecho suyas...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Meiling.-¿Cómo tu sabes eso?- señalando a Touya.

-Porque tengo poderes también: puedo ver espíritus y detectar magia en los demás... –observando a Yue aclaró.- Y ver verdaderas identidades también...- tosió.- Creo que, Hiraguizagua está involucrado cien por ciento en todo este asunto... y que se llevara a Sakura a su casa, hace creer mis sospechas...  no fue coincidencia... –pensándolo unos instantes.- Podemos salir ahora... tal vez podamos ayudar al hechicero que lucha contra la criatura y traerlo aquí...- observando a su padre.

-Un aliado mas para la lucha...- dijo Ieran pensándolo y dirigiéndose a un sirviente agregó.- Dile a Kogoro que venga inmediatamente...- retirándose el sirviente, ella agregó.- Es el jefe de los seguidores de los Li; Podrá ayudarles.

-Yo partiré ahora...- dijo Touya mirando a los presentes.- Si necesita ayuda, bueno...

-Hijo: No tienes poderes fuertes o de defensa para ayudar... tu vida corre peligro...

-la vida de todos corre peligro sino ayudo.- respondió el valiente hijo de Fujitaka.- Prefiero ir yo y ver con mis propios ojos de que se trata...

Fujitaka tocó su hombro un instante sin decir nada. 

Touya se dirigía a la puerta cuando una voz le detuvo.- Espera...- era Miroku que se ponía de pie diciendo.- Voy contigo.

Ieran también salía del salón posiblemente a reunirse con ese sujeto llamado Kogoro. Pero la intervención del hombre, le detuvo en su propósito.

-Miroku: no- dijo Meiling aferrándole por un brazo.- Puede matarte: no tienes poderes...

-Soy bueno con la espada... ayudaré. No soy de los que se quedan sin hacer nada...

-Si es así, yo voy también- dijo Tao poniéndose de pie y siendo observado por Touya.

Pero el mayor de los Kinomoto dijo.- No: Quédate.  Necesito que te quedes- dijo con paciencia.  Cosa que sorprendió a Tao.- Yue vendrá conmigo... ¿no? observando al guardián a quien todas las miradas allí presentes se dirigieron.

Yue no asintió. Tampoco se negó. Por lo tanto, Kinomoto lo tomó como un sí.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí.- declaró el sujeto dirigiéndose a Tao. – Necesito que, si algo ocurre, la protejas....- no diciendo nombre. No faltaba que lo dijera.- ¿Puedo acaso, confiar en ti? De todas maneras me has pedido todo este tiempo que confíe... ¿Puedo confiar, Tao?

-Señor Kogoro- Dijo Ieran observando al hombre ya en el salón- Reúna a quince de sus mejores hombres...- con voz autoritaria.- Saldrán ahora mismo bajo las ordenes de Kinomoto.- señalando al hijo de Fujitaka.- y usted, vaya con ellos...

El hombre no respondió solo hizo una reverencia aceptando la misión. 

Pronto (y ante la negativa de Meiling), Miroku, Yue (Quien salió por la ventana extendiendo sus alas) y Kinomoto, salieron el lugar con destino al camino que por cierto, su instinto le diría donde estaba la batalla.  Itzume los vio partir desde una ventana en las partes superiores del palacete de los Li. Observando en la distancia como todos se marchaban. Por los poderes allí leídos, notó a Touya entre ellos.

Pero no fue lo único: Touya volteó su mirada al palacio que dejaba atrás mientras cabalgaban abrigados.  Sentía y tenía la impresión de que ella lo veía marcharse.

¿o era acaso, su imaginación?

Yue surcaba los cielos adelantándose, mientras la comitiva de mas de docena de soldados de Ieran Li, Miroku y Touya acompañados por Kogoro a caballo a toda velocidad posible, avanzaban todos a través de los caminos nevados con el propósito de llegar a tiempo. Pero ¿Sería suficiente?

**------------------**

Tsubame ascendió hasta la vivienda que habitaba notándose que, era seguida bastante cerca.  No tuvo necesidad de voltearse a ver de quien se trataba.  Su voz resonó en la vivienda de su abuelo diciéndole- ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Para hacerte una pregunta- dijo Keroberos transformándose en su verdadera identidad.- Este lugar, es muy confuso...- declaró el guardián.  Ahí ella lo observó y le indicó que se sentaran en el suelo lleno de pieles.  Así, él lo hizo.- ¿No te importa asistir tarde a las celebraciones?- siendo escuchado el ruido de gente riendo y celebrando.

-No soy muy amiga de esta época... –declaró la mujer.- Prefiero subir aquí. Mi abuelo se encarga de todo...

-Ya veo...

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? – preguntó la joven mirándole con aquellos ojos azules marino.- Pensé que, siendo quien eres, tendrías al menos la oportunidad de devorar todo aquello delante de ti...

Keroberos sonrió sutilmente y sus ojos brillaron de conocimiento.  Tsubame no retrocedió y escuchando su interrogante, tampoco se sorprendió.-¿Por qué no le has dicho a Sakura, quien eres en verdad?

Tsubame no se sorprendió. Pensando que en efecto, había sido descubierta, preguntó. -¿Qué me dio a revelar?

-En realidad, no fue muy difícil- dijo el caprichoso guardián.- Sabes demasiado del uso de las cartas... no te sorprendiste cuando Sakura, fusionó su magia el día del entrenamiento con la de la espada...

-Lo se.- declaró la mujer.- Lo veías todo desde arriba...- declaró Tsubame.- Desde una de las aberturas en el techo del salón.- viéndole asentir.- Lo has hecho así cuando no estás en el salón...

-Tu... también has hablado con Tomoyo esta noche... revelaste detalles demasiado íntimos del mago Clow- dijo el guardián.- Detalles que, yo no sabía...

-No preguntaré cuales... tampoco te diré que, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas...

-tu poder es muy fuerte.- la mujer asintió.- también este lugar me confunde bastante... y sobre todo, cuando quiero hablar con el anciano para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, nunca está presente.  O siempre ausente...

-En realidad, no quería que hablaras con él.- reveló Tsubame.- hablar con él, equivaldría a revelar quien soy...

Señaló con su pata a la mujer para decir.- Hay gran cantidad de magia proveniente de la Luna en ti.- la mirada de ella brilló con energía. Ahí la sintió mucho mas- Eres la falsa identidad de Yue...

Ella sonrió sutilmente y dijo tras varios segundos de silencio.- Estás equivocado.- negando con su rostro.- No soy Yue... o en todo caso, su falsa identidad...

-Me has retenido de hablar con el anciano- dijo Keroberos observándole.- Usando tus artimañas...

-No son artimañas...- declaró ella.- Y si hubiera sabido que, saldrías con que soy Yue...o su identidad falsa, no hubiera  perdido mi tiempo...

-Pero sabes cosas: Cosas que solo Yue o el mismo Clow hubieran sabido... solo ellos... al menos que...

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella observándole inquietantemente.- ¿Ahora que dirás?

-Rayos.- retirándole la mirada de su rostro.- No quiero equivocarme...- declaró él.

-Tampoco soy ella.- dijo atrayendo su mirada.- No lo soy Keroberos... y quisiera que, tus sospechas no las compartieras con nadie...- poniéndose de pie.  Incluso salía de aquel saloncito retirándose a la parte mas interior de la caverna. 

Su voz se escuchó para decirle, deteniéndose en el umbral.- El poder de Sakura es mas fuerte aun, cuando él está junto a ella... tienes que, haber leído que el sujeto es descendiente de Li Clow.- haciendo una pausa.- Son mas fuertes, unidos que, separados... déjalos en paz....

-¡Jamás dejaré que Sakura y ese ladronzuelo estén juntos!- declaró el guardián. por eso, no me he separado de ellos... bueno, - gruñendo.- casi todo este tiempo... por mi hambre después de 400 sin probar nada de comida, admito que, no vi venir lo que ha pasado...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¡Entre ellos no hay nada!

Ella sonrió y agregó.- ¿Es que no comprendes verdad? – tomando aire.-  es que, Tiene que pasar. La derrota de 400 años atrás... la destrucción no era por la falta de elegidos como dijo Itziar... era simplemente porque lo que debió existir, lo que debió de darse en ese entonces, no hubo... ahora, la esperanza recae no solo en Sakura... en ambos.

Con decir esto, guardó silencio.

Pero Keroberos y su mente comenzaron a trabajar.  No, no era Itziar. Pero ella sabía cosas; secretos que, solo alguien muy cercano a tanto Clow como Itziar, pudo haberle dado tal explicación a Tomoyo; pudo decirle ahora de lo que pasó 400 años atrás. Ahí y ahora, es que lo comprendía..- Alto...- por fin comprendiéndole.- Detente ahí.

Ella sonrió cabizbaja sin dirigirle la mirada al sujeto.  Pronto su voz resonó diciendo.- Por fin, lo has entendido Keroberos...- finalmente observándole.

Incluso una sutil sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

-Esto, tiene que ser una broma...- dijo el guardián con una gota en su cuello.

**-------------------------**

Un hombre manejaba el carruaje con rapidez a pesar que sus ocupantes se morían de frío en su interior.  Pero necesitaban llegar a su destino.

Desde su huida de Marmolite eran fugitivos. Él por sacar aquellas jóvenes de allí; ahora Rika, Naoko y cuatro más, no tenían destino fijo.

Había escuchado las atrocidades días después mientras se escondían en posadas del camino.  Las atrocidades cometidas a las jovencitas en Marmolite.  O aquellas que quedaron atrás.  Pensaba mientras el frío daba en contra de su rostro, que no habría otra alternativa que continuar en fuga.

Los caballos que jalaban el carruaje, fueron adquiridos en las caballerizas de Marmolite.  Robados por él y se emprendieron a la fuga. 

Ya no podía volver. No había marcha atrás. 

Hundido es sus pensamientos en aquel desolado (o creía él) camino cuando sus caballos relincharon deteniéndose al instante. 

Controlándoles se fijo que mas adelante y a pesar de la opaca luz que existía por la nieve que caía, había un carruaje desbocado y con una de sus ruedas rotas.

-Buenas...-  dijo el sujeto que se acercaba a él abrigado de los pies a la cabeza. Incluso vestía con sombrero.- Tal ves pueda ayudarme:  mi carruaje se le ha roto una rueda... ¿a dónde van?

-Ahora mismo... – observando la carreta sellada con preocupación.- seguimos adelante...

-Tal vez, podría dejarme mas arriba.-dijo el hombre.-  vengo de comercializar de allá.- señalando el ultimo pueblo dejado por la carreta- quedé que llegaría hoy antes del medio día a donde unos amigos que habitan colina arriba mas adelante... pero el carruaje y el camino me traicionó.

-No puedo llevarle- dijo secamente Terada mientras tomaba las riendas de sus corceles. El hombre se aferró a ellas y quiso insistir.

-Por favor.- rogó el sujeto.- Si me quedo aquí varado en el camino, es posible que mañana tenga una fría tumba sobre mí.

Terada tenía responsabilidades con las chicas que estaban refugiadas en el interior del carruaje.  No podía detenerse a jugar el Samaritano.

-Por favor – insistió el sujeto.

Pero pronto Terada se inclinaba sobre él con una daga en su mano y apuntándole en contra de la garganta del desconocido.- No puedo detenerme... será mejor que espere ayuda de otra persona...

-Tranquilo amigo.- dijo el sujeto levantando sus manos.- No era mi intención...- retrocediendo del carruaje.

-Sensei- dijo la voz de una chica saliendo alarmada del carruaje.- Lo siento- siendo vista por ambos hombres.- Se que no debemos salir, pero es Naoko.- reveló preocupada la joven- Tiene una fiebre muy alta...- ahí el extraño notó el porque de la sobreprotección de Terada y su negativa en transportarlo.

Transportaba a unas chicas.

¿Quién lo culparía? Mas con las cosas que ocurrían allí.

-¿Es grave?- preguntó Terada olvidándose del sujeto y dirigiéndose hábilmente atrás.  Ahí notó las miradas preocupadas de Rika (incluso lo observó con piedad en su mirada) y las demás.

-No podemos bajársela- dijo Rika.- Lo hemos intentado con la nieve...- viendo a la chica adormecida y su rostro bastante inflado por la fiebre.  Incluso tartamudeaba en susurros.- Pero no quiere... no quiere ceder- comenzando a sollozar.

Rika no se percató de la mirada que el sujeto desconocido le arrojaba.  Rika lo miró un instante, viendo un cierto parecido con alguien; pero su preocupación se concentraba en su amiga enferma.

-Calma Rika- dijo Terada tocando su mejilla.- Tenemos que avanzar...

-El pueblo mas cercano queda a tres días de aquí en los caminos de nieve...- declaró el extraño interviniendo.- ¿Puedo revisarla? – viendo a Terada asentir.- la fiebre es muy alta... necesita comida caliente y un sitio donde descanse...- mirando a Terada- Si continúan, a este paso,  no sobrevivirá dos días... quizá menos...

Rika sollozó y las otras chicas se abrazaron.  Terada tenía que tomar una decisión.  Tenía que ser ahora.

-Mire señor: Nadie cruza en estos caminos y menos con la noche de Solsticio.- declaró.- Ustedes necesitan llegar a un sitio donde puedan atenderla y necesito llegar a donde mis conocidos... está a una hora, máximo siguiendo el camino y luego subiendo una empinada.  Cruzará el carruaje. Pero tenemos que irnos ahora...

Terada lo observó una vez mas y después a Naoko, las otras chicas y finalmente a Rika.  Esta con los ojos embargado en lagrimas tocó su hombro y dijo – Por favor... no la quiero perder.  Es mi mejor amiga...

Terada respiró largamente aun observando el rostro compungido de la chica. Dijo finalmente.- sube...- viendo asentir al sujeto.- Pero adelante conmigo...- dirigiéndose a la chica que le anunció la condición de Naoko agregó.- traten de colocarle hielo y mantenerla abrigada lo que mas se pueda...  –viéndoles asentir.  El otro hombre se subió adelante y esperó a que Terada cerrara el carruaje. Subiéndose a su lado dijo.- ¿Qué pasará con tus cosas?

-No pasará nadie hasta dos o tres días... estarán bien... he vivido por aquí toda mi vida. Se lo que pasa y no...- explicó.- Soy Makatashi Mischio- saludándole con la mano.

-Mucho gusto... Terada- respondió el hombre.- ¿Adonde vamos?

Tomando las riendas y pasándoselas al hombre agregó.- A casa de unos amigos.  viven lejos del pueblo pero a una hora de aquí; Daijoro Senat y su esposa, Kagome.- declaró mientras los caballos iniciaban nuevamente el camino – Ahí auxiliarán a la chica...

Terada no interrogó mas en el sujeto.  Debía de confiar que, decía la verdad.

**---------------------**

Sakura buscaba con su mirada entre la multitud y vio mas adelante a Li de pie junto a Xian Hue.  Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la joven que avanzaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

A paso lento ( y aun cojeando pero era mínimo esto) se acercaba a los jóvenes.

De todas maneras, casi todo el salón dirigió su mirada a ella. De que era la Elegida, no era desconocido entre los allí presentes.

-Hola...- saludó la joven sonriéndoles.

-Preciosa Sakura: está magnifica.- dijo Hue haciendo una reverencia (muy caballeresca, según notó la joven). Incluso besó su mano.

-Muchas gracias Hue...- declaró la chica. Pero no lo miraba a él. Miraba a Li. 

Quien por cierto estaba azorado. Pero Sakura, se percató de lo distinto que estaba vestido.

-Se ve muy bien con vestido Sakura- declaró el sujeto finalmente (Cuando lo que pensaba finalmente llegó a sus labios).

-Te ves muy bien Li.- declaró la chica azorada por igual.

Hue pensó -"_uy aquí no hay mas nada que hacer_".- yéndose por un ladito sin que se percatarán ambos. De todas maneras, estaban muy ocupados mirándose uno y otro.

-¡Hola Sakura! dijo Kiddy acercándose acompañada de Nami. Ambas vestían mas o menos parecidas a los trajes usados por ella.- ¡Ay pero que hermosa estás!- elogiándole.- Es fantástico como te queda...

-Gracias a ti- declaró la chica. Dirigiéndose a Li agregó.- Nos prestó a Tomoyo y a mi los trajes...

-si con modificaciones por lo que veo...- declaró la chica pelirroja. - ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

Hue al ver que las hermosas jóvenes se acercaron al par, se acercó por igual; De todas maneras, ya no estaban solos.

-Hablando con Tsubame...- declaró Sakura.

-¿La dejaste a solas?- preguntó Kiddy – Bueno, con el temperamento de Tsubame, a lo mejor, la termina dejando sin brazos...

-¡Kiddy!- dijo Hue escuchando el último comentario.- Deja de criticar a Tsubame...

-El señor Xian Hue, a la defensa de Tsubame...- dijo irónicamente y con rostro serio.- Lo único que te falta es usar un pergamino en tu pecho que diga "Amor solo para Tsubame"...

-¡Kiddy!- dijo Nami observándole sorprendida. 

-¿Por que te enojas Kiddy? Tienes pretendientes a los cuales no les haces caso... ¿ahora te molesta que alguien sienta algo por Tsubame? Ahora, ¿por qué tiene que importarte? Si dices que no amas a ninguno de "los hombres comunes de esta sociedad".

Sakura y Shaoran (Además de pequeños grupos cerca de ellos), escuchaban la acalorada discusión entre Hue y Kiddy.

Pero Nami con una gota en su cabeza trataba de apaciguar la discusión.- Chicos... bajen la voz...- señalando detrás.- Están llamando la atención...

-A mi no me vengas a patrocinar Xian Hue... ¿Qué te crees? – decía Kiddy.- Es mi decisión... tu no tienes porque meterte en ella...

-Chicos...

-Hue: Cálmate- decía Li notando su exaltación.

-Alguien llame a Tsubame o el abuelo.- dijo otro presente.- Estos dos se atreven a matarse...

-Admítelo: dijo Hue cruzándose de brazos.- Terminarás sola y abandonada esperando a aquel que "sobresaldrá" entre nosotros meros mortales. O tal vez, sea el caso que, no te gusten los hombres del todo...- declaró sorprendiendo a los allí presentes.

Los únicos que no entendieron su comentario, fueron Sakura y Shaoran.

La marca de la mano de Kiddy fue vista segundos después de haber sido plasmada en la mejilla del sujeto. Incluso el rojo de la bofetada se observaba.

-Idiota- dijo Kiddy molesta.  Incluso sus dientes estaban apretados los superiores con los inferiores.- ¡¡Eres un perfecto estúpido Xian Hue!!

El anciano se acercaba con su bastón ante la ronda de personas que observaban la disputa entre Kiddy y Hue.

-Ya basta- dijo el anciano.- Kiddy: Ya es suficiente... – mirando a Hue agregó.- Sabes que la violencia entre otros miembros, está prohibida...

-Lo siento abuelo, pero es que...- pero el anciano le interrumpió.

-Ya es suficiente: Kiddy tendrás que asentar cabeza pronto... estás no son conductas apropiadas y mas de todo, a mi nieta.

-No soy su nieta- dijo ella con los puños cerrados.

El anciano frunció su rostro.- No. No de sangre. Pero te amo como mi nieta. .- haciendo una pausa agregó.- retírate de aquí...- dejando de mirarle.- hablaré contigo mañana...

-Pero señor: siempre me gusta el solsticio... la fiesta...- declaró la chica con temblar en su voz.

-Debiste pensar eso, cuando estallaste en tal forma...- respondió él.- ¿Tengo que repetírtelo otra vez?

La chica se retiró cabizbaja mientras los allí presentes observaban esto. Incluso, tropezó con Tomoyo quien entraba y le dirigió la mirada.- ¿Kiddy? ¿qué pasa? – pero no recibió respuesta.

Pronto el lugar volvió a emitir ruido habitual, antes de aquella interrupción.

Pero Tomoyo notó algo haciéndole saber a sus amigos, acompañados por Hue (Quien observó hasta que Kiddy se perdió de vista).- Creo que lloraba... ¿qué pasó?

-Disculpen- dijo Hue a media voz.  Sonaba incluso apenado por lo ocurrido. Pronto se perdía por igual entre la multitud.

-Te contaré luego...- dijo Sakura.—¿Has visto a Kero?- preguntó Sakura.

-No... no lo he visto...- observando a Li agregó.- ¿No está con ustedes?

El sujeto negó con su cabeza azorado. Porque recordaba el escándalo ocasionado por la criatura cuando ingresó en un momento un tanto privado entre el par.

**----------- Flash Back....**

_Shaoran se separó de sus labios observando aquella mirada esmeralda que le observaba con un brillo y sujetándole con su mano por su cuello.- ¿me aceptas? – preguntó el sujeto sonriéndole._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó ella no entendiendo la pregunta.  Se sentía como en las nubes. _

_-¿Qué si me aceptas? Como pretendiente por supuesto...- ella abrió los ojos como platos.- Se que, no tengo un pasado claro Sakura... se que tu eres una dama, pero lo que siento... lo que siento es demasiado fuerte para luchar contra ello... pero se que, pronto se solucionará.- siendo observado con curiosidad.- llámalo instinto...- tocando su mejilla – Pero quiero saber si me aceptas..._

_-Li: no se que decir...- bajando su mirada.- Es que es tan inesperado... no pensé que esto pasaría..._

_-Yo tampoco.- confesó el sujeto.- No me lo esperaba... pero esto ha nacido Sakura... poquito a poco pero está ahí... ¿O no sientes lo mismo por mi?_

_-Claro que siento lo mismo.- se defendió ella con efusividad. _

_-Entonces ¿Qué esperas para decir que si?- preguntó él acercándose con una sutil sonrisa y ella igual bajando su cabeza para besarse nuevamente._

_-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?????- dijo Keroberos gritando escandalizado mientras observaba al par y se colocó entre él y Sakura.-¿QUÉ HACES MOCOSO?_

_-¡Ay Kero: Baja la voz!- reclamó Sakura azoradísima y que decir de Li: el pobre se ha llevado un susto que bien podría matarle._

_¡TU! ¿Qué le haces a mi Sakura?- Reclamaba el guardián._

_-baja la voz Keroberos...- dijo Li lanzándole rayos con la mirada.- Ahora pareces una fiera..._

_-¿Quieres fiera? – transformándose en la bestia del sello y colocó una de sus patas sobre el sujeto haciéndolo ver el suelo.- ¿Quién es ahora fiera? _

_-Ah no Kero...- decía Sakura observando atónita como Keroberos y Li forcejeaban. Uno para mantenerlo cara al suelo y el otro tratando de liberarse de su agarre.-¡Suéltalo! ¡Ahora Kero!  _

_-¿Es que no ves que es un aprovechado? Seguro algún aprovechado de niñas ... _

_Sakura notó el parecido en su actitud a su hermano si hubiera estado presente._

_-Keroberos: no me hagas enojar...- dijo Li aun forcejeando._

_-Por favor ¿que harás? ¿batir tu espada delante de mi?_

_Sakura en su afán de quitar a Kero de Li, se lastimó la pierna.   Incluso forzaba para que Kero se retirará del sujeto, preocupada incluso: Aun la garra de Kero, aplastaba la cara de Li contra el suelo._

_-¡Que lo sueltes te digo!- gritó Sakura molesta al guardián. Ante esta orden el guardián se retiró mientras Sakura a duras penas, ayudaba a Li a incorporarse._

_-No comprendo porque lo defiendes- dijo Keroberos. Si él tuviera coraje, me hubiera quitado de encima..._

_-tengo coraje. Pero no iba a lastimarte...- dijo Li enderezando su ropa.- eres su protector... _

_-Excusas, excusas..._

_-¡Kero!- dijo Sakura. _

_-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Kero indicándole la salida al sujeto.- Ya basta de visitas a Sakura ¿No crees?_

_Li no iba a discutir con él.  Observó a la azorada chica y dijo.- Tienes que descansar... – viendo a Keroberos transformarse a su falsa identidad.- Vendré mañana a verte...- viéndole asentir._

_Él aferró su mano en simpatía y ella le respondió sonriéndole. _

_-¡Que la sueltes te digo!- dijo Keroberos mordiéndole la otra mano.  En el dorso para ser específicos._

_-¡Kero!- dijo Sakura molesta. _

_Cuando Kiobe y Tomoyo regresaron encontraron a Li dando carreras de un lado a otro y sacudiendo su mano para que el guardián le soltase y Sakura gritando desde su lecho a todo pulmón al guardián para que se detuviera de atacar a Li._

_  
A Tomoyo y Kiobe les surgió una gota en sus cabezas._

**---------- Fin del Flash Back--------**

-Condenado...- dijo Li con cara de enojo ante los recuerdos. Pero ahí se percató que la mirada de Sakura y Tomoyo hacia el sujeto.  Ambas tenían una gota sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Sakura algo preocupada.

-No... nada- sonrojándose y tratando de pasar desapercibido.

**----------- en las afueras de aquel lugar.**

Cuando Hue salía tropezó con Tsubame que venía entrando.- Ay lo siento... – se disculpó el sujeto.- Ah eres tu... te ves bien...-declaró ante la vestimenta de la chica.

Ella respiró profundo para decir- Hue: Tenemos que hablar...- con su mirada fija sobre la del sujeto.

-¿Acerca de?-  preguntó con impaciencia.  Y es que, no era precisamente con quien deseaba hablar; explicarse, disculparse.

-De nuestro ... de lo nuestro...- declaró sin esperar sorpresa o ingenuidad de parte de él.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Y era que era notada en la cara de Hue. Pero ¿acaso sería por lo que Tsubame le diría?

-Es Kiddy...- sonrojándose.- Bueno, he dicho unas cosas que no debería, no debí explotar con ella pero es que es tan diferente- decía azorado.- ¿Me entiendes? No, no me entiendes... – respondió él mismo.- yo mismo no me entiendo... pero es complicado ¿no? No lo es... tengo solo que poner las cosas en claro, pero entonces estaríamos nosotros y sabes que...- mirando a Tsubame – bueno ¿Qué querías decirme? – sin dejar responderle (y ella incluso abrió la boca para comenzar a explicarse)-Bueno, tendría que hablar con el Anciano Koshimeri, antes de que meta a Kiddy en mas líos pero es que me desespera su actitud y no darse cuenta de lo que hay frente a ella ¿Entiendes? No, no entiendes...- sin siquiera hacer pausa para respirar.—verdaderamente no entiendo a esa mujer a veces y otras si, sin dar detalle a su niñería ante algunos asuntos pero eso es lo lindo de ella ¿no? Ya se que vivimos discutiendo, pero lo que siento... lo que yo siento...- mirando a Tsubame y respiró profundo - ¿Cómo me atrevo a contarte eso? Estamos comprometidos. – mirándole seriamente.- Pero es que, no podemos y yo.... y yo... bueno este...  y...

Pero ella cubrió sus labios con su dedo y negó con la cabeza.- Ve búscala...- sonrió.

él la miró algo incrédulo y dijo.- ¿Estás segura?

Ella le besó con sutileza en la mejilla y le abrazó diciéndole.- Ve...

Y esa sería la ultima vez que los demás verían a Hue o a Kiddy en la fiesta.

Tsubame solo vio cuando él se retiraba a prisa por el camino que ella le señaló. Porque vio a la chica correr y encontrarse con ella sin siquiera mirarle.

**-------------------------**

-Es inútil.- gritaba la criatura con una sonrisa un tanto infantil mientras Eriol extraía fuerzas inhumanas ya, para tratar de mantener en pie el escudo.  A pesar que Eriol se veía agotado e igual Spinel Sun (Quien trataba de distraer a la criatura, sin mucho éxito), esta se notaba algo alterada, pero para nada como estaba Eriol.

-"Esta cosa... tiene fuerzas sorprendentes.  Por mas que trato de hacerla retroceder, poco logro.  ¡Demonios!"- pensó mientras con el ceño fruncido trataba de idear un plan que lo sacase de esa.

La noche había caído ya.

-TUS ESFUERZOS SON INÚTILES...- declaró la chica bajando su poder pero no así Eriol.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes aun cierto?- Sonrió complacida.- ¡nada ni nadie tiene la fuerza para derrotarme!!- Declaró sonriéndose. – Aunque tengas el poder, no podrías lograrlo, no tan fácil como lo estoy haciendo yo.

Eriol trató de distraerla.  De su capa sacó una carta negra y llamó su poder -"Allusia"- e inmediatamente un manto mágico se intensificó en los alrededores, logrando así una especie de capa negra en todo sus alrededores.  Rodeando incluso a su atacante.

-¿Noche?- preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor las estrellas que se revelaban a su alrededor.- ¿Qué clase de conjuro es este?

Pero Eriol, podía observarla.  Atrapada en su propio mundo; o un mundo mejor dicho, para distraerla mientras este, ganaba tiempo.

Pudo haber huido en ese instante. Pero ¿Y si ella podía percibirlo mientras corría?

-¡NO PUEDO HUIR!- gritó él mientras se acercaba a auxiliar a su guardiana tirada boca contra la nieve aun inconsciente. – Me seguiría...- tocando a la guardiana.- Despierta. Tienes que despertar...- viendo sus ojos abrir y cerrarse y reconociéndolo.  Justo a tiempo, Spinel llegó a su lado.  Eriol miró atrás.- No resistirá mucho...- hablando de la carta.- Esa criatura es muy fuerte...

-Amo...- dijo Ruby Moon tratando de ponerse de pie, pero a duras fuerzas lo hizo, pero con ayuda de Eriol.

-Escúchame muy bien: - dijo Eriol decidido.- Tienes que irte...- ella abrió sus ojos como platos y Eriol notó que aquel ataque que la criatura profirió a su creación, le había ocasionado moretones y arañazos en sus brazos y su cuerpo.- No estás en condiciones de combatir o protegerme...

-Amo no diga eso.- negó con su cabeza.- No lo voy a dejar...

Eriol sentía como la magia que desplegaba "Allusia" estaba perdiéndose cada vez mas. La criatura no duraría mucho en el estado de ilusión que Eriol había convocado.

-Tienes que hacerme caso o todos estaremos perdidos...- mirándole con decisión. Tienes que llegar a donde los Li.  Tienes que hacerlo.- al ver su negativa de dejarle.- Aguantaré hasta donde sea posible y además, trataré de escapar...- ella lo encontraba imposible dado el poder de la criatura. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que aquella cosa, fuese mas fuerte que Eriol?¿Mas fuerte que su amo, su creador, la reencarnación del hombre mas fuerte que había vivido?

Lo encontraba difícil de creer; pero ahí estaba: Eriol se había defendido del ataque de luz de aquella criatura, gastando una gran parte de su poder.  Ella lo miraba incrédula.

-Venga conmigo... podemos huir ahora...- declaró ella.

-Me seguiría y sería peor...- declaró frunciendo su rostro y decidido.- Escúchame bien: es un mensaje para Sakura Kinomoto y la reencarnación de Itziar: hay forma si la buscan consciente mente y uniendo fuerzas de acabar con todo esto.- pero Nakuru no lo dejó continuar.

-¡Suena como si cree que va a morir!- dijo Ruby Moon con los ojos absortos.- ¡No hable así! Usted le dará el mensaje...

En ese momento, la carta de "Allusia" y su sello se rompen con la magia de la criatura y al fin se hace visible a sus ojos el hechicero. Sonríe ampliamente para decir.- Me sorprende que no huyera... después de todo... todos huyen... mira a esa bruja que trató de matar al rey.  – ahí Spinel se pone entre medio de la criatura (Que se acercaba con pequeños pasos a donde ellos se encontraban) y de su amo.- pero ¿por que no huiste?

-No soy de los que huyen...- dijo Eriol alzando su báculo.

Ella sonrió.- Tonto... debiste de hacerlo... aunque ¿Hasta donde te habría dejado llegar? – no esperando respuesta de aquello una luz sale de la palma de su mano y se dirige a donde está Eriol, pero Spinel alza el cuerpo para que rebotase a él y no a Eriol.-

-¡SPINEL! gritó Ruby Moon y Eriol al mismo tiempo. El guardián cayó al otro lado despedido por el poder de la energía y transformándose irremediablemente en el gatito halado al perder el conocimiento.

-Uno menos...- dijo caminando.- Quedan dos...- acercándose a Eriol y Ruby Moon.

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar otro ataque, ve aquella ráfaga de luz, que hace rebotar su energía no hiriendo a Eriol o a Ruby Moon.

-Ustedes...- dijo ella dejando de sonreír y miraba como mas y mas habían aquellas pequeñas ráfagas de luz: unas débiles otras intensas y con distintos matices de tonos plateados y dorados. -¡¡Dejen de interferir!!

Se sentía mas frío aun.  Eriol observaba algo atónito como aquellas presencias (Sintiendo de que se trataba) intentaban protegerle. Aquellas, mientras mas insistía la criatura de tocar a Eriol con sus poderes, rebotaban irremediablemente.

-Este es el momento.- dijo Eriol volteándose a Ruby Moon.- Es ahora o nunca...

-Amo...- dudaba ella aun.

-Trataré de soportar Ruby Moon.- dijo él tratando de irradiar confianza con el tono de su voz y su mirada.- ¿Puedes volar?- notando lo maltratada que estaba.  Ella alzó el vuelo unos centímetros del suelo nevado y él sonrió para decirle.- Buena chica... ahora ve al castillo y busca a Itziar. 

No muy confiada aceptó pero la criatura trataba de impedir que se fuera, dándole con sus rayos.  Por alguna razón (y ante la rabieta que la criatura hacía mientras Ruby Moon le respondía) esta no cayó al suelo (aunque estaba tentada dado sus golpes), pero pronto era protegida por dos de esas presencias.

-Vete – dijo Eriol activando su poder nuevamente y tratando de combatir a la criatura.

-Te matare...- dijo La criatura bastante enojada.- y después iré por ella.

Un resplandor de luz cegadora fue sostenida entre Eriol y la criatura para todo luego volverse silencio y negro.

**--------------------------**

Había amanecido ya.  Gruesos copos de nieve caían sobre sus pesados abrigos y los caballos soltaban bocanadas de vaho tibio mientras trataban de avanzar ágilmente sin perder el control debido a la nieve y el frío.  Los hombres bajo las ordenes de Kinomoto, habían seguido los caminos, pero hasta ahora, sin conseguir nada.

Pronto otra comitiva de hombres (aproximadamente cuatro) con Miroku a la cabeza se les aproximaba.  Kinomoto miró con ímpetu los alrededores.  Solo había nieve y los árboles puestos en los caminos totalmente cubiertos de nieve.

-¡¡Aquí no hay nada!!- gritó Miroku cubierto con aquel inmenso abrigo con capa para su cabeza.  Incluso vestía botas altísimas. Eso ultimo se lo dijo a Kinomoto por encima del relinchar de los caballos. 

Kinomoto frunció su rostro y miró a la distancia.  Estaba el cielo gris perlado y el sol no mostraba su cara.  Pero lo sentía.  Algo se aproximaba.

Habían estado cabalgando toda la noche (Cosa difícil con ese clima) y no sabía como rayos lo habían logrado: Sin detenerse si quiera para descansar sus corceles y seccionándose las partes del camino en dos grupos. Habían cubierto gran parte del terreno. Pero faltaban días mas de camino adelante.

-¡¡Afuera armas!!- gritó Touya, sacando su espada sin retirarla de los cielos.  Kogoro incluso se extrañó ante aquella petición pero asintiendo con su cabeza, los demás lo imitaron.

Fue cuando inexplicablemente comenzaron a notar lo que parecía una pequeña mancha en el cielo.  Los soldados murmuraron e incluso, tuvieron que controlar por las riendas a sus corceles.  Los que habían bajado de sus caballos, la mayoría, volvieron a montar sus bestias, previniendo a una huída, si era necesaria.

Pero Touya relajó su rostro al identificar unos mechones rosa intenso a medida que se acercaba.  Bajó de su montura y vio como la guardiana aterrizaba delante de ellos pero por lo que se notaba mal herida.

-Kinomoto- fue lo único que dijo antes de perder el equilibrio y caer cara a cara contra la nieve, a pocos pies de los hombres.

-Todos alerta- dijo Kogoro cuando vio que Kinomoto pidió con sus manos un alto a armas.  Incluso bajó con habilidad de su caballo acercándose con Miroku muy cerca de él.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mirando las alas maltratadas de la guardiana.  Incluso estaban sus brazos descubiertos llenos de cortaduras y golpetones.  Kinomoto identificó "el trabajo de quien era".

-Acerca mi caballo.-  volteando a la guardiana para verle la cara.- Está muy mal herida.- revisando sus condiciones.

-Kinomoto...- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos y quejándose de dolor.- Eriol... está en problemas...- dijo ella- Adelante...- señalando detrás  y de la dirección que ella vino.- Traté de llegar, pero no pude...

-Cálmate...- dijo Touya mirándole con familiaridad. - ¿Dónde está tu señor?

-Ella no lo mató... no se porque... pero él fue mas fuerte que ella. Llegó a lastimarla... algo se interpuso... presencias...

-"Los espíritus"- dijo Kinomoto en su mente. Miroku se acercaba con el caballo y Kinomoto señaló a dos hombres mas y dijo con voz de comando.- Ustedes: Ayuden a Miroku a subir a la guardiana al caballo.- Ellos le observaban algo temerosos.  A pesar de estar en casa de personas con poderes, haber crecido entre magos y príncipes, tal vez la presencia de un ser mágico delante de ellos, no era la mejor manera de aproximación y mas aun en fatales condiciones como se encontraba Ruby Moon.- ¡¡Tengo acaso que hablar dos veces!!-dijo no como pregunta sino como advertencia. 

Rápidamente los dos hombres dejaron sus caballos atrás, aproximándose. Kogoro traía sujeto de las riendas y mientras montaba el suyo, el de Kinomoto, quien dijo mientras lo montaba.- Miroku: Adelántense ustedes...- haciendo una pausa.- con ellos, lleva a la guardiana al castillo.  Allá sabrán que hacer.- Señalando los dos hombres que ayudaban a la guardiana a ascender.- Los demás.- ahí, los otros hombres con Kogoro miraron.- Iremos detrás... pero tengan espadas en alto... – declaró Kinomoto.- tenemos que salvar a Hiraguizagua...- Dándole la orden a su caballo de avanzar.  Igual lo hicieron los otros.

Y así emprendieron el camino nuevamente a donde Eriol se encontraba.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora cabalgando cuando vieron a alguien que se aproximaban montando un caballo  e iba a paso moderado.  Touya lo distinguió a la distancia haciendo que el corcel se adelantara a los otros.

Acercándose por fin, leyó que los espíritus aun lo estaban diríamos escoltando.- ¿Está bien?- preguntó Touya al notar la figura y presencia de un hombre menor que él y no a quien conocía (físicamente) como alguien de treinta.

Pero gracias a sus poderes, veía de quien se trataba.  Había visto incluso su verdadera cara cuando Tomoyo los presentó meses atrás.

Pero notó como tenía cortaduras en un lado de su cara.   Estaba mágicamente muy débil y no entendía como podía sostenerse en su caballo.  Pero notó que llevaba algo en brazos.  Algo pequeño y negruzco y  aquella criatura sangraba.

Asintió a duras penas y dijo.- Me alegro que estés bien...- ahí notó que mas personas estaban detrás de ellos. –Significa que...- colocando una mano sobre su estomago – Que "ella" está bien...

-La encontramos...- dijo Kinomoto pensando que hablaba de Ruby Moon.- está a salvo y ella nos advirtió. – Aun los espíritus volaban sobre ellos. – Tu no estás bien...

Negó con su cabeza.

-Vamos...- dijo mientras notaba como la criatura que llevaba en brazos el hechicero estaba manchado en un húmedo liquido y Eriol Notó su mirada.

-Estoy tratando de mantenerlo vivo...- frunciendo su rostro mientras eran rodeados por soldados de ambos lados y en ambos franjas.  Avanzaban a paso moderados.- Pero estoy tan débil...

-Vamos a palacio... tienes muchas explicaciones que dar... – no molestándose en que aquellos espíritus revolotearan a sus alrededores, protegiéndoles también.

-------------------    

Sakura se despertó con cierta tensión y notó como aun Keroberos (en su verdadera identidad), dormía al pie de su lecho.  Con una gota recordó que por alguna extraña razón (Que el guardián no explicaba) al volver de las celebraciones junto a Li y Tomoyo (Quien estaba esa noche un poco mas animada pero aun así se notaba algo recelosa), encontraron a la criatura transformada en Keroberos y con cara de pocos amigos.

Ahí estaba con un sutil ronquido (a pesar de ser un león).  Sakura trató sigilosamente de acercarse al lecho de su prima y notó que aun dormía.

Se colocó sus ropas y salió sin despertarlos al exterior. 

Y es que, todo el lugar estaba sumido en un profundo silencio.  Todos por lo que parecía, dormían. 

Caminó por un tiempo mas hasta dar con la vivienda de Kiobe.  Pensaba que ella, estaría dormida.  Pero justo cuando se retiraba, la voz de la mujer diciendo.- ¿Sakura? – atrajo su mirada nuevamente a la puerta.

-Hola Kiobe...-

-feliz Solsticio...- sonrió la curandera a Sakura y preguntó.- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Pensé que la fiesta se terminó muy tarde...

-así fue,- declaró la chica.- pero es que, he tenido un extraño sueño y ...- dejó de hablar.- Bueno, sería porque comí tantos dulces...

-A lo mejor...- sonrió ella – Bueno, este voy a la casa de Kiddy.-declaró ella.- le presté unas ropas que si no la consigo hoy, probablemente tendré que esperar un año en recuperarlas...- comenzando a caminar.- ¿ME acompañas?

La chica no asintió pero se colocó a su lado e iban en silencio hasta que Kiobe lo rompió.- Me contó Kiddy que las cosas se dieron muy bien con Li...- haciendo que aquel comentario trajera un halo rosa en el rostro de la joven de 18 años.- ¿Es eso cierto?

Ella asintió apenadísima.

-Pues no quiero sonar como esa rebelde chiquilla pero si, ya era hora.- rió la mujer.- La verdad es que, ustedes se pasan de tímidos y por lo que Tomoyo me contó, de distraídos también...- viendo el sonrojo se esparció hasta sus orejas.- ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Se me ha declarado.- dijo bajito. Kiobe sonrió.

-Pero lo has aceptado...

-Bueno, creo que si...

-¿Cómo que crees?- preguntó volteándose.- ¿Cómo que crees?

-Bueno es que... él estaba proponiéndomelo  y ahí llegó Kero...

-¿NO me digas que fue el día de las herida en la pierna? ¿por eso gritaba todas esas cosas a Li?

-Así fue... armó tal escándalo que nos asustó a ambos.  Después, tenía a Li aprisionado...

-Keroberos te ha tomado cariño ¡¡pues ya era hora!!

-Creo que sospechaba algo...- declaró la chica.- No las siguió cuando salieron... vino a salir porque sintió olor a comida muy cerca...

-Lo sé- dijo la mujer.- Yo lo provoqué.- Sorprendiendo a la chica.  – Ah es muy fácil... solo un poco de paciencia y un pequeño aroma creado artificialmente con algunas cosas, y listo.- sonrió.- Ah pero cosas que solo consigo cuando Tsubame va a robarlas al pueblo...

-Un momento... - dijo Sakura deteniéndole.- ¿Tsubame es ladrona?

-No. No por oficio. Pero las chicas de aquí, frecuentemente, atracan a los soldados... –dijo Kiobe con desaprobación.- Pero Tsubame cuando va al pueblo, se le escapa a su prometido y...

-¿Tsubame está comprometida?- preguntó sorprendiéndose.- ¿Con quien?

-Con Hue.- declaró ella con desanimo.- Desde que tenían 13 o 14 años.  Decisión del abuelo.  No tiene nietos varones y... necesita uno para gobernar los Hermanos de la Luna.

-Espera un segundo.- dijo Sakura deteniéndose.- Según explicaron Kiddy y Hue (este me dijo en el bosque mientras buscábamos a Li), Los Hermanos de la Luna han sido gobernados anteriormente por mujeres. ¿No es así?- viéndole asentir.- Entonces ¿Por qué el anciano quiere imponer un matrimonio entre Hue y Tsubame?

-Porque él piensa (y tiene su dura razón) que Tsubame, no contraerá matrimonio con nadie...

-Eso no puede ser cierto...

-Tsubame solo vive para las reglas y las órdenes, Sakura.  Para nada se fija en los hombres de la sociedad o los pretendientes. Kiddy la llama "la perturbada"

-¿por que?

-Porque Kiddy encuentra que Tsubame vive sumida en demasiadas reglas y dando órdenes sin darse tiempo para nada.- suspiró.- Y tiene razón; lo que le falta a una, otra lo tiene en exceso: el desdén por reglas y la exageración de ellas.

Prosiguieron caminando y Sakura preguntó.- ¿Tsubame ama a Hue?- siendo mirada de reojo por Kiobe.- no es que me queje pero ... es que...

-Para ti se ven solo como amigos... ¿no?

-Bueno, para serte franca...

-si, lo se- dijo Kiobe bajando una pequeña ladera que había y esperando a Sakura.  Esta se notaba que usaba la llave mágica en su pecho siendo sostenida por una cadenita.- Tienes toda la razón...- imaginándoselo.

-Si el anciano permite que esos dos se casen, o le obliga a casarse, entonces será tan tirano como el mismo Cho Akiyashi.- declaró la chica- O todos aquellos que, acatan sus leyes... no habrá diferencia...

-¿Te afecta de manera tan personal?- preguntó al notar la inquieta y desafiadora mirada de la elegida.

-Bueno, Tomoyo fue en parte convencida por su madre para que aceptase a Eriol...

-Entonces crees que, no lo ama...

-¡oh si lo ama!- declaró la chica.- No se como pero llegó a enamorarla y es tan atento y buena persona.- sonrió.- Si, Tomoyo merece alguien tan bueno como Eriol.

Kiobe sonrió ante tal respuesta y le iba hacer una pregunta acerca de ella y Shaoran cuando dos siluetas atraen su atención.  Incluso no pudo dejar de poner los ojos como platos y que decir de Sakura: al principio no comprendía porque Kiobe se alteraba de esa forma; pero mirando adelante no notó nada raro en primera instancia pero no, cuando pensó todo lo que venían Kiobe y ella charlando.

Y es que la imagen de Xian Hue aferrando a Kiddy cerca de su cuerpo por la cintura mientras le besaba con intensidad y largamente mientras Kiddy con sus ojos cerrados, respondía a sus besos era algo que sorprendería a cualquiera, mas que todo, cualquiera que supiera que él era el prometido de otra.

-¡SANTOS GUARDIANES DE LA LUNA!!- gritó Kiobe acercándose a ambos y estos, ante el grito de ella se separaron sorprendidos, azorados y algo confundidos.- ¿Acaso han perdido el juicio?- Golpeando a ambos con sus manos.- ¡Tu estás comprometido con Tsubame!! ¡¡y TU!!- golpeando a Kiddy.- ¡TU! ¿qué has hecho??

-Ay cálmate que nos matas...- dijo Kiddy mientras Hue se interponía entre ambas y trataba de controlar a Kiobe, quien estaba histérica.

Aun Sakura le daba trabajo asimilar aquella imagen.

-¡ES LO MENOS QUE TE MERECES!!- dijo Kiobe.

-Kiobe: cálmate que despertarás a todos...- dijo Hue alarmado y tratando de controlar a la mujer.

-¡Ah!- dijo Kiobe dejando de golpearles y mirando la cara de uno y otro y dijo.- Por todos los dioses: ustedes dos...- señalando a uno y otro.- Ustedes no...- señalándoles continuamente mientras el color rojo que había adquirido de la impresión causada por esos dos, lo perdió de un momento a otro para volverse blanca como harina.- No...

Ahí retiró la vista de Kiddy y de Hue. Este tomó la mano de Kiddy y aferrándole seguro dijo en una voz seria y decidida que Sakura no había escuchado nunca provenir del sujeto.- Nos tomó demasiado tiempo perdido para darnos cuenta... por favor Kiobe...

Kiddy estaba sonrojadísima. 

Pero la única que no entendía nada era Sakura ¿Por qué Kiobe se había detenido tan de repente? Aun no se había percatado que, había perdido todo el color de su rostro.

-Saben que el anciano tiene estrictas reglas...- mirándoles a ambos con un aire muy respetuoso, pero mas que todo, algo molesto.- ¿Lo saben, no? Claro que lo saben... aunque no se que harán con Tsubame... ¿Han pensado acaso en ella?

-Tsubame lo sabe...- atrayendo la mirada atónita de Kiobe.- Bueno no esto...- tosiendo incomodo.- Pero sabe que todo se acabó.  Ella le dio fin...

Sakura se sorprendió de todo aquello.

-¿Saben que el anciano se las pondrá difícil, no? Mas que todo, por estos eventos...

-Se que el abuelo comprenderá...- sonrió confiada Kiddy.- Después de todo me dijo que asentara cabeza ¿no?

-¡PERO NO DE ESTA MANERA...!!!- señalando y haciendo ademanes de lo que "posiblemente" pasó entre esos dos.- tendré que darle aviso ¿Lo entienden? Es mi deber...- al notar las caras preocupadas de ambos.

Hue asintió diciendo .- Es toda mi responsabilidad... enfrentaré la decisión del anciano... sea cual sea...- declaró sereno y decidido.

-Muy bien por ti ¿qué pasará con ella?- señalando a Kiddy.- Sabes que aunque los matrimonios impuestos no son obligatorios, el anciano hizo excepción esperando que Tsubame se casara... y ahora...- suspirando.- Los tres le han borrado esa oportunidad.

-lo que hubo entre ellos.- dijo Kiddy hablando finalmente.- No lo hay. Tal vez, nunca lo hubo...

-¡Y TU!- dijo notando de nuevo la presencia de la chica.  Sakura pensó que, tal vez no debió de hablar.- ¡Ay lo que te espera cuando ese hombre se entere de lo que hiciste!

-De LO QUE HICIMOS.- declaró Hue molesto ante la ofensa contra Kiddy.- no fue ella: fuimos ambos.

Sakura aun no tenía idea de que pasó que mereciera tal abatimiento de Kiobe, el sonrojo de Kiddy o la defensiva de Hue.

-Bueno, como sea- dijo Kiobe tomando de la mano a Kiddy dijo.- Entra a tu casa y no salgas hasta que venga por ti...- y mirando a Hue dijo.- Y tu: Ve a tus aposentos... – Declaró molesta y sonrojada.- Antes de que alguien se de cuenta que están juntos a estas horas.

Hue miró una vez mas a Kiddy y la vio ingresar a su vivienda.  Kiobe con brazos cruzados y un tapeteo con un pie, esperó a que Hue se fuera por el otro lado.  Cuando lo perdió de vista, fue que le fue posible respirar tranquila.  Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y dijo.- ¿Ahora que haré? ¿Debería decirle a Koshibire? Pero si le digo... ¡¡Ay dioses de la tierra!!

-Disculpa ¿Kiobe?- preguntó Sakura. Ahí fue que la mujer notó que estaba presente.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Pensé que, según Hue, él y Tsubame terminaron, era posible que estuvieran juntos... ¿no?

Kiobe no sabía como explicarle a Sakura.  Finalmente dijo.- Escúchame Sakura:  es mi deber ir a donde el anciano a informar de esto. No puedo pasarlo por alto... pero tu, no menciones a nadie de lo que has visto... ¿me entiendes? A nadie de la tribu. Ni siquiera, a Tsubame.

-Es muy raro que hable con alguien que no sean tu, Kiddy o Hue.  – Kiobe sonrió ante esto.- Ni siquiera me llevó con Tsubame... ya sabes, aun Li no la perdona y ni siquiera le gusta que hable conmigo.

-Muy bien.- declaró ella.- Ven; volvamos... te dejaré en tus aposentos y de ahí iré a donde el anciano.- torciendo su rostro.- ya me imagino que pasará ahí...

**-------------------**

Era el atardecer cuando los hombres quienes montados a caballos se acercaban a la casa de los Li, Kinomoto y Miroku venían a la cabeza y ante su acercamiento, ya había sirvientes y demás guardias de la casa, acercándose a gran velocidad a los portones o perímetros de la misma.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntaba un sirviente de Ieran Li.

En ese momento la señora de la casa sale a paso rápido a su encuentro con los hombres, observando ahí la identidad de un nuevo desconocido entre ellos. Podía sentir su gran poder así como su agotamiento mágico.

-llévenlo al ala norte- dijo la voz enérgica de Ieran Li y miró al horizonte.- Kogoro: Coloque el doblaje de guardias ahora mismo...- ahí el hombre le obedeció.- No tengo buen augurio de esto... – y dirigiéndose a Miroku quien ayudaba a la guardiana que colocaban en brazos de Kinomoto agregó.- Es una criatura mágica... cuando su amo recupere parte de su energía, ella se recuperará...- mirando a uno de sus sirvientes y a Kinomoto.- Que la coloquen en la habitación contigua a la de su amo....- Kinomoto asintió en silencio  y ella preguntó.- ¿Está bien? – pero no refiriéndose a la guardiana en sus brazos (la cual colocó en brazos de otro de los sirvientes)

Kinomoto no respondió y se dirigió al interior del palacio siguiendo bastante cerca al sirviente con la guardiana.

En esos momentos cuando mira a su lado, Yue se transforma en Yukito. El pobre hombre mira a todas partes y sintiendo el frío que hacía se percató que, estaba sin abrigo.- ¿Cómo llegué aquí fuera?

Pero solo pudo observar a todos los demás a su alrededor realizando sus labores.  Llevándose a los caballos y soldados colocándose en las puertas de la casa.

Kinomoto se sentía con frío, hambre, agotado y muy confundido.  Encontrándose al hechicero inconsciente en el suelo, en la fría nieve.  Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo aquella llave: una llave dorada en forma de un pequeño sol y la apretó en su mano: Era notable su poder. El poder que irradiaba.  Se la devolvería a su dueño una vez recuperara la conciencia.

Pero ¿acaso los espíritus fueron capaces de protegerlo? ¿qué rayos habría pasado momentos antes de su llegada al lugar? Tendría que esperar.

Los pasos acelerados detrás de él, hicieron que se volteara para fruncir su rostro ante la presencia de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.  Esta dijo con cierto nerviosismo.- ¡¡Me contaron que regresaron!!! ¿Están todos bien?

-¿NO querrás decir si "tu esposo" está bien?

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y retirando la mirada del sujeto agregó.- Eso a ti no te importa...

-Está abajo ... creo que, dando el reporte a la señora...- para verla salir corriendo sin siquiera decir gracias- ¡Ay que mujer!- dijo con mal temperamento.- La verdad no la soporto... no se siquiera como su marido la aguanta...

Al enderezar su cuerpo para continuar en su camino, notó mas adelante a dos personas. Una de ellas, ya no usaba bastón.  No la había visto desde el incidente de los pasillos. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos instantes a la vez que se despedía de su padre.  

-¡Touya!- dijo  Fujitaka al verlo en el pasillo. Touya se escondió la llave en su bolsillo y miró mas atrás, como Itzume se quedaba observando el reencuentro entre padre e hijo mientras el primero se acercaba al segundo. Pero ella no se movió. Lanzó una mirada furtiva al hijo de Fujitaka, antes de marcharse por el otro lado del pasillo.- ¿Qué es tanto alboroto? ¿encontraron al otro hechicero?

-Si, inconsciente pero lo encontramos...- declaró el sujeto. Su padre se puso a su par mientras caminaban juntos.- La señora lo ha mandado a los aposentos...

-¿HA dicho algo?

-Nada...- declaró el mayor de los Kinomoto.- pero no me sorprende que lo hayan encontrado en los caminos: directo para acá....

-¿En serio?

-Por lo que parece, venía aquí...

-Seguro como los demás: porque sienten la caída.  Sienten el poder que se congrega aquí.- Touya frunció su mirada aun mas.  Incluso su padre se percató de su incomodidad y preguntó.-¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-Todo y nada- declaró el primogénito Kinomoto.- Me molesta que, tu sabías que Sakura venía a esto... era la elegida...- Fujitaka retuvo a su hijo y le miró sorprendido.- ¿Qué? ¿acaso me dirá que, no tiene nada que ver?

-En efecto.- declaró su padre.- Hijo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar acaso que si sabía que Sakura era la Elegida, los hubiera dejado todos aquellos años?

-Tu dímelo a mi.  No fui yo quien se fue a servir a unos príncipes... olvidándose de sus hijos... – declaró su hijo.- Ahora Sakura está nada mas que con Shaoran  Li...- haciendo una mueca.- Sola con él... eso no me gusta...

-Sakura es una chica grande que puede cuidarse sola. Y no están solos.

-Para mi, es como si lo estuviera... – declaró Touya.- Todos estos años, me he preocupado por ella, he velado por su bienestar... he espantado a todo enclenque que viene a perseguirla... –Su padre sonrió sutilmente.- Para que se venga a desaparecer con un desconocido... ¡me desespera no poder cuidarla!

-Pero en vez de preocuparte por Sakura, deberías cuidarte a ti mismo...

-Me he cuidado muy bien...

-No- dijo su padre secamente.- Sabes que no es cierto... – ahí Touya se detuvo de caminar con sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando el vitral de donde se podía observar la nieve caer.- Por ejemplo, tus sentimientos confunden y preocupan a tus seres queridos...

-No comprendo...

-no te hagas el despistado que, ambos sabemos que es lo ultimo que tienes... bueno, por lo menos cuando se trata de los demás...

Ahí Touya le miró.

-Se honesto con ella...- sin necesidad de decir nombres.

-Ella es mas sincera contigo, algo que jamás será conmigo...

-Se que la estás espiando... no es cosa buena...

-Tampoco lo es, reunirte con alguien que es la mitad de tu edad, en medio de la noche.- atrayendo la mirada de su progenitor; Mirada que, se endureció ante ese comentario.

-No confías en nadie... creo que, la culpa la tengo yo.  Yo la tengo pues cuando necesitaste de una madre o un padre en todo caso, ambos te negamos ese privilegio. Pero no tienes que tener celos por eso.  Ella no me quiere a mi. Y yo, le tengo solo un cariño del padre por su hija... es todo...

-¡Cuando necesité de un padre que, me explicara porque podía ver a mi madre muerta o la energía rosa que fluía de mi hermana no estuviste! ¡y cuando lo estabas, me evadías! ¡y no me digas que nada pasa entre ustedes cuando...! – no completando lo que quería decir.

Fujitaka observó como su hijo dijo aquello: por lo menos se abría a su padre.  A decirle todo lo que había guardado en lo mas profundo de su corazón todos aquellos años.

-¿Cómo acaso creías que yo hablaría esto de ustedes?

Respiró profundo y cruzando sus brazos preguntó.- Solo quiero saber algo; una sola cosa ¿Acaso lo heredamos de ti?

-Si- admitió Fujitaka.- una de tus antepasadas era, una bruja, no te lo niego.  Fue enviada a los calabozos dejando dos hijos.   Esos dos hijos, heredaron ambos las cualidades de su madre. Pero sabes que, con el tiempo, tus ancestros han perdido un poco el origen en si. Tu abuela, mi madre, tenía el don como tu, de ver fantasmas.  Pero eran cosas que, no se podían decir.  Yo no sabía que, podía tener el mismo don y unos cuantos mas.  Pero sabes que tu abuela, murió cuando apenas eras un bebé.  Cuando apenas recién me había casado con tu madre... diez meses después de mi bodas con Nadeshiko, tu naciste.

-¿Acaso por eso abandonaste las filas del ejercito? ¿por lo que eras? ¿por miedo a que alguien te delatara? ¿alguien como Shu Mei?

-Algo así, pero no fue hasta mucho después... sabes que, estuve sirviendo al ejercito hasta que Sakura tenía 12 o 13 años.  Casi un año después, todo estaba vendido y desaparecí.  Siempre dije que, andaba de viaje... ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro que puedo recordar...

-Por eso mismo.  Renuncié cuando ya ustedes estaban mas grandes.  Ya tu madre estaba muerta...

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué renunciaste? ¿por qué nos abandonaste?

 Fujitaka miró la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo.  Tomando una bocanada de aire respondió.- Renuncié porque el nuevo jefe de la guardia, es potencialmente peligroso.

-¿Potencialmente?

-Escúchame: Cuando la guardia se vio alterada, Shu Mei se interesó mucho en la guardia.  Muchos de los soldados fueron dado de alta.  Ese jefe de guardia, era partidario de Shu Mei y siempre basándose en magia negra.  Mis poderes estaban escondidos, pero ahí estaban.   Un día me vi despedido por ordenes del nuevo jefe...

-¿Te dieron alguna explicación?

Negando con su rostro dijo.- No... no directamente. Pero después, me enteré por alguien muy importante...

-¿Importante?

Asintió para responderle.- De nombre Hiraguizagua...- declaró sorprendiendo a Touya.  – tenía no mucho y era un Lord, según escuché. Alguien que, por alguna razón, ingresó entre los Lores de Palacio. Pero según tenía entendido, vivía en las afueras de la Capital.  En la costa...

-¿El prometido de Tomoyo? ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Me dijo que, huyera... que escapara porque de seguro me perseguirían a mi también... sin explicaciones a ustedes porque sabía que, se atreverían a seguirme, te dejé a ti, todo un hombre y a Sakura, una jovencita.  Me marché de su lado, para que no los siguieran y trataran de matarlos a ustedes.- Tomando un respiro.- A sabiendas que, tal vez, era posible que, tu heredaras mis dones. ¡Pero debes de creer que no sabía nada de Sakura!

-Pero Hiraguizagua ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que me fuera... que viajara al Este.- declaró Fujitaka.- A donde los Li. Me dijo que, necesitaban un tutor.  Así entré a la casa: Como tutor y entrenador de Lady Itzume y el Príncipe Shaoran.

-Pero ¿Cómo demonios ese sujeto lo sabía?

Negó con su cabeza para decir.- No lo se... hijo: Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que, no sabía nada de lo de Sakura...- Tocándole en su brazo.

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde para reclamos.- dijo Touya en un susurro.- Después de todo, siempre mantuviste el contacto con nosotros...

Fujitaka sonrió para decirle.- Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo manejaste a Sakura.- sorprendiendo a su hijo..- Si ella no fuera la hija que yo esperaba que fuese, dudo mucho que, el libro la hubiera elegido... – y agregó.- Solo espero que, tu aclares tus dudas y sea tu turno de, ser feliz...

****

-hola Li – dijo Sakura acercándose a él. –Buen día...

-Buen día.- declaró el sujeto. No evitó sonrojarse ante la joven. No encontrando voluntad o atrevimiento para besarle, dijo.- ¿descansaste bien?

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo ella sonriendo, azorada pero con la vista baja. 

El silencio se apoderó del sitio.

Pero ambos al mismo tiempo, quisieron hablar. – quería.../iba...

-Ah perdón...

-habla primero... – dijo Li.

-¿a dónde vas?

-A entrenar...- declaró señalando mas adelante. – Ni que sea época de Solsticio nos quieren dejar sin entrenar... según los últimos comunicados provenientes de los Li, pronto se avecina algo... aun así, no está de mas, el entrenar...

Mientras decía esto, ambos se encaminaban por el pasillo silencioso y algo desierto.

De un momento a otro, Sakura  sintió un tibio toque.  Miró debajo notando su mano entrelazada con la del sujeto. Pero este, no la miraba a ella (tal vez de la vergüenza).  Estaba sonrojado.

Pero ella se aferró aun mas de él, sujetándole la mano con firmeza y ambos se encaminaron por el largo pasillo, mientras comenzaban a adquirir confianza para continuar hablando.

****

-Mi lady- dijo el mensajero de la mujer ante su presencia. Era ya pasado el medio día.  Casi cuatro horas desde la llegada de Touya con Hiraguizagua.- me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo...

-Es mas bien: un mensaje para el anciano.- dijo Ieran sin mirarle.- Dile "Tenemos un nuevo aliado". 

Sin mas nada que agregar, el mensajero se retiró de aquel salón, dejando a su señora sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con Shaoran cuando la hora de la batalla llegue? ¿está acaso listo?

-Todos los padres nos hacemos la misma pregunta- dijo Fujitaka interrumpiéndole.- Tenemos que preocuparnos. Usted nunca dejó de hacerlo por el príncipe...

-Aunque debo admitir que como madre, no fui muy afectiva con mis hijos.  Ahora que, la hora de la batalla se aproxima, tengo, cargo de conciencia por ello.

-Nunca se arrepienta de ser la madre que siempre quiso para sus hijos- declaró Fujitaka atrayendo su mirada.

-¿Acaso no se arrepiente usted de haber pasado casi cuatro o cinco años lejos de su familia?

-Fui encomendado a una misión, la cual cumplí lo mejor posible- declaró observando la nieve caer y a su hijo en el fondo de aquel inmenso terreno abrigado mientras parecía meditar.- aunque no dejo de preocuparme por su felicidad...

-Escuché decir a Meiling que, Itzume se ha encariñado con su hijo...

-Espero que, eso no le traiga inconvenientes....

Ieran lo pensó unos instantes para decir.- Lamentablemente, no está en mis manos.  Está en las de Itzume y su hijo.- Mirándole.- Pero creo que, ellos sabrán que hacer...- dejando de mirarle.-Pero ¿Acaso su hijo sabe en el corazón de quien se está metiendo?

-Creo que, si tiene una idea- ahí Ieran le observó—Han tratado de ser abiertos con sus sentimientos, pero en verdad no se quien es mas testarudo.-Ahí Ieran sonrió.

-Tal vez, eso sea lo que se necesite- mirando a la ventana al igual que Fujitaka.- Eso es lo que no teníamos la última vez...

****

-Lady Sakura- dijo Nami interrumpiéndole mientras ella y Li entrenaban ante la mirada de parte de la tribu, Tomoyo y Kero.- Lamento interrumpirles pero, Kiobe desea hablar con usted...

Sakura no había dicho nada a nadie de lo ocurrido mas temprano en la mañana.  Con la presencia de todos aquellos miembros de la sociedad, ellos dos, se concentraban en los entrenamientos. 

Shaoran no quería que ella estuviera mal preparada.

Sakura no quería decepcionarlo.

Pero quien veía como cada vez mas el poder crecía en ambos, era Tsubame.

Sakura salió en silencio para encontrar la preocupada mirada de la Curandera.- ¿Qué ocurre Kiobe?

-Kiddy está confinada a la casa del anciano...- sorprendiendo con ello a Sakura.

-¿Y Hue?

-Fue enviado a la casa Li- declaró la mujer y frunciendo su rostro agregó.- Con este frío... ¡Ese hombre es insufrible!

-Pero ¿por qué separarlos?

-Escúchame Sakura: esta es una sociedad muy diferente a la de Cho pero hay reglas.  Reglas que deben ser seguidas para mantener un poco la moralidad y el balance.  Tsubame ha declarado a favor de Kiddy diciendo que, ella y Hue habían roto para cuando estos dos...- tosiendo ante la inocente mirada de Sakura, quien no entendía nada.- Pero aun así, estará bajo prueba...  pero aun así, no pudo impedir que Hue se marchase.

-¡Pobre Kiddy! Debe de sentirse muy mal...

-Tsubame la consuela ahora mismo. Tsubame, aprecia mucho a Kiddy y Hue. – Mirando mas atrás de donde venían los sonidos de entrenamiento.- Escúchame Sakura:   para las primeras señales de la primavera, partirás con Tsubame y el mensajero de los Li a la casa de Lady Ieran: Pase lo que pase, demuestra quien eres...

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso Kiobe?

-No te preocupes por eso—declaró la mujer.- a lo mejor, me toca ir contigo.- sonriéndole e igual Sakura respondía  a su sonrisa—Ahora recuerda: Nadie debe de saber lo que pasó esta mañana con Hue y Kiddy. ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien- declaró la chica observando marcharse la mujer por donde vino.

-¿Qué pasó entre Kiddy y Hue? preguntó Li detrás de ella sobresaltándole.

-¿LI? ¿qué haces detrás de mi?

-Vine a ver porque tardabas tanto...- declaró el sujeto.- ¿Y bien? ¿qué pasó entre Kiddy y Hue?

Sakura no sabía que decirle.  Había dicho que, no le diría a nadie.

-Hue... ha sido enviado a la casa Li.  –sorprendiendo a Li.- Fue decidido un momento atrás.

-Pero ¿por qué tan pronto?- viéndole encogerse de hombros.- ¿acaso no lo sabes?

-Si lo se- declaró ella- Pero me pidieron que no dijera nada...- mirándole apenada.- Lo siento...

-Oye: Está bien- colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y buscando aquella mirada esmeralda que le hacía olvidar todo problema.- Si ellos te pidieron discreción, está bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que está bien.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió ella siendo abrazada por el sujeto quien le acurrucó en su pecho.

-Ya no te preocupes... – dijo en un susurro.- respeto tu decisión...

-¡¡OYE!!! ¡¡DEJA A SAKURA PERVERTIDO!!- gritó Keroberos separando a ambos.

-¡Kero! – dijo Tomoyo y mirando a Sakura dijo.- Ay lo siento Sakura... no me di cuenta que esta eran sus intenciones...- Observando y escuchando los insultos de Muñequito mocoso que se arrojaban Li y Keroberos ante las avergonzadas miradas de Sakura, Tomoyo y algunos miembros de la sociedad.

**------------------- Continuará... **

Comentarios de la autora: ¡No lo hago a propósito! Para quienes pregunten si mi intención es volverlos locos...  Creo que veinte días han pasado desde mi ultima actualización y me disculpo con todos... ¡he descuidado todas las historias!! Gommé.

Para todos aquellos quienes aun me siguen ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!  Gracias especiales a Tsuki Lunita, por supuesto a Perla C. Quien me deja unos reviews que me están encantado ¡¡sigue así y gracias por el ultimo comentario!! Gracias a Akane y a Misao por sus comentarios que siempre me hacen llegar. A Sayo; a mis eternas betas por supuesto, Naiko y Serv; A los chicos y chicas que se comunican conmigo al correo o al grupo ¡¡Gracias infinitas!!! Y saben que lo que digo en mis correos es del corazón... a Barbara y Karenina quienes quiero un montón, junto a Lilika (Nota personal : quien la conozca y lea esto o si estás leyéndolo ¿Dónde estás???? Anda desaparecida...).  a  aleirbagpotter, JuliaSakura, Hayi-OS, sakuli, Mandy, Lady Silver Moon y todos los demás que prometo recordarme en la proxima actualizacion para saludar .

Estoy de muy buen humor y es que, muchas cosas han pasado en estos días para estar feliz, entre ellos: una buena amiga que he encontrado, gracias a mi cuatacha Naiko; De todas maneras, tenía siglos con deseos de finalmente conocernos en persona (por así decirlo).  Ella sabe quien es y si llega a leer esto, creo que sabrá que es para ella...

Adelantos del siguiente capitulo: la hora de marcharse del refugio se aproxima; el amor está en el aire, así como los enojos, venganzas y desamores por igual; la trágica muerte de alguien cercano a la elegida, hará que su poder despierte de una manera inhóspita y secretos se revelen antes de la última batalla.   Shaoran recupera parte de sus recuerdos y existen confusiones y malos entendidos.  El reencuentro de las reencarnaciones, despertarán mas celos de parte de cierto hombre y los sentimientos vendrán traídos por las flores, las plantas verdes y también por los destinos mismos.

**Próximo capitulo: " Añorada Primavera..."**

**Quienes después de 27 capítulos y un prologo, no sepan lo que sigue aquí debajo, me ofenden grandemente...  así que, saben a mi correo (Si tampoco no se lo han aprendido a estas alturas, definitivamente están en problemas).**

**---Crystal..--**


	29. capitulo 28

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 28. " Añorada Primavera... "**

**"¿Era necesario acaso que lo que no completaron en una vida pasada, surgieran entrelazados en la de ahora? Las reencarnaciones que no lograron su cometido en una vida, ahora, se reunían para saldar cuentas...**

**así es el destino: lo que no completamos en la vida, nos veremos ligadas a finalizarlas en la siguiente. **

**Ahora la pregunta que quedaba era ¿quiénes triunfarían?"**

****

Escuchaba como aquellos hombres y mujeres hacían los preparativos ya para salir de las cavernas. Se notaba un aire ligero, cálido (contrario a lo que pasaba en Invierno) y feliz. Incluso, se vio casi atropellada por caravanas de niños que correteaban por los pasillos, felices y extasiados ante la idea de salir de la penumbra para deslizarse en la fresca hierba, ver flores y observar cada amanecer y atardecer.

Incluso sonrió.

Pero se le hacía tarde. Incluso ya aceleraba el paso para llegar a la caverna perteneciente al anciano, montaña arriba.

Ya todos conocían quien era esa chica de ojos verdes y que representaba. No habían ya mas pruebas y entrenamientos. Ya todo lo habían abarcado una semana atrás.

Pero ser elegida o no, no le quitaba la mala costumbre de quedarse dormida a deshoras.

Cosa que pasó en esa ocasión.

-"_ya a lo mejor, Shaoran está all_"- declaró ella avergonzada de haberse quedado dormida.- _"ya veré como me defiendo. Ay bien que me dijo Tomoyo que, me despertara antes de ella irse a su servicio con Kiobe".-_ porque Tomoyo ya no quería pensar en lo que "Sería" o "será" entre Eriol y su relación con El Mago Li Clow. Decidió concentrar sus energías en algo mas útil.

Ella era entrenada por Kiobe para cuidar a los enfermos y heridos. Era muy buena su intención y ponía todo su empeño en ello.

Porque como Kiobe dijo "nunca está de mas tener ayuda para los momentos mas difíciles" . porque sabían que, la hora de la batalla se acercaba.

Y manos auxiliares no estaban de mas. Después de todo, Tomoyo no era de tomar armas. Además, la mantenían ocupada de pensar sobre todos aquellos mitos, secretos y confidencias de Eriol. Confidencias que no revelaba. Pero Sakura, la había captado en varias ocasiones mirando con intensidad el anillo que ella, aun llevaba en mano.

Esas eran una de las razones de aquella reunión a la cual se dirigía: Ahora corriendo. El anciano como todos los años, dividiría los equipos de hombres ( y mujeres) como pequeños grupos, saldrían de las cavernas en dos noches para averiguar que tan desplegados estaban los soldados en el territorio y dar avisos que caminos tomar. Y es que, perturbadoras noticias fueron recibidas de Ieran Li: Ella les participaba que, tuvieran cuidado al momento de emerger del interior de la caverna; aunque detalles no sobraban, solo eso Tsubame había filtrado a los oídos de la nueva elegida.

Aunque quien estaba de un humor fatal era Kiddy. Además de su achaque, acusaba al anciano de un posesivo, y autoritario hombre falto de naturaleza o sentir. Estaba molestisima porque se había negado cuatro veces a su petición de que Hue regresara. En todo ese tiempo, no habían tenido contacto. A Kiddy le sorprendía que, Hue no escribiera siquiera para decir como estaba, o que pasaba, o para anunciarle que escaparían juntos... nada... eso tenía a Kiddy de un humor de mil demonios. Ella creía que, el correo era retenido por el abuelo.

Y es que, según Kiobe, el abuelo estaba muy enojado por lo ocurrido entre Kiddy y Hue. Reprochó su proceder y su conducta y lo correcto era, separarlos por un tiempo, para evitar las habladurías y malos ejemplos en su sociedad.

Aunque Sakura, aun no entendía que había pasado entre esos dos.

Igual Shaoran.

Tomoyo no opinaba.

Kiddy estaba demasiado molesta para molestarse en explicar.

Kiobe pasaba por alto la curiosidad de Sakura ( o su inocencia en el asunto).

Y Tsubame. Bueno, esta no había quien lograra hablar con ella. Siempre se comportaba secamente y apenas hablaba con Sakura o Shaoran (fuera de los entrenamientos).

Solo se notaba que intercambiaba palabras con Tomoyo.

-¡Lo siento!!- dijo la voz de la chica al entrar al lugar. Todas las miradas fueron a ella.

- Llegas tarde- dijo Shaoran cruzado de brazos y seriamente.

-si, lo se...- dijo Sakura sonriéndole. él volvió su mirada a un mapa que estaba sobre una mesa.

Pero ella sabía que, no estaba enojado. Cada vez que lo veía o lo miraba, su corazón latía fuertemente. Aun no se adaptaba a la idea de que estaban involucrados.

Todo ese tiempo, que habían durado en el interior de la caverna, entrenaban juntos (como excusa para pasarla juntos, mas que todo, porque Kiddy se había retirado de los entrenamientos sin darle explicaciones a nadie). Pero cada día que pasaban, se conocían mejor.

Aunque Sakura, no sabía algo de él: Li poco a poco estaba recuperando la memoria.

Y para Li, definiendo lo que era como persona y el lugar que ocupaba en la sociedad, no era nada bueno: Su cabeza aun era un mar de confusiones; pero cada vez que la besaba, notaba su manera de comportarse y de expresarse, mas lo aferraba a la condición de no saber nada de él y solo concentrarse en ella.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella; le gustaba después de un largo día de entrenamiento de poco a poco, acercarse a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos en la penumbra del salón de entrenamientos una vez todos se marchaban y ellos se escapaban (a duras penas porque últimamente estaba mas agudo) de los instintos de Keroberos, quien se había empeñado de ser el vigía día y noche de Sakura.

Simplemente la idea de que esos dos se agarraran de manos, le hacía hervir y estallar en criticas injustas al joven Li.

Le gustaba ser el centro de atención de Sakura; no que ese chico ladronzuelo se la robase de él.

Pero ese tiempo, sirvió para que ellos en los momentos de entrenamiento, se percataran del gran poder que tenían juntos; aunque el hecho que ocurrió el día de la prueba, de Shaoran tocar el báculo de Sakura, si se daban cuenta del extraño fenómeno que pasaba cuando sus cuerpos rozaban: una gran cantidad de luz brillante y cegadora, provenían de alguna parte, rodeando ambos cuerpos.

Aun Shaoran recordaba frescos en su memoria, el día que ocurrió. Un mes antes.

**------------ Flash Back.......**

Ambos entrenaban con mucha energía. Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta del solsticio y aun Tsubame ingresaba al salón de entrenamientos como observadora: de hecho, ella recomendó que ellos, entrenasen juntos y no por separado como ocurría antes de aquel día.

_-¡¡Muy Bien!!- celebró Tsubame por primera vez sonando complacida. Pero caso contrario a Shaoran y Sakura: ellos estaban agotados._

_-No entiendo porque tengo que combatir contra ella...- reclamó Shaoran. Aunque le salvó la vida en el pueblo, aun se notaba algo negativo y resentido de la batalla y la lastimada, que Tsubame le propinó a Sakura días antes del Solsticio. _

_-Tienes que aprender los movimientos de tu pareja tan bien como los de tu oponente, Li- declaró Tsubame con discernimiento. –estos movimientos, pueden salvarte la vida, o prevenirte de cualquier clase de emboscada. Es tan efectiva como leer la energía de tu oponente o tu aliado. _

_-¿Leer la energía?- preguntó Sakura._

_-cada uno emitimos energías diferentes... muy variadas unos de otros. Es como jugar a la escondidilla. Si cierras tus ojos y concentras tus sentidos, puedes captar incluso, el caminar de una hormiga...- _

_muchos escuchaban aquí la explicación de Tsubame._

_-Es como si caminaras en la oscuridad. Mientras tus ojos se adaptan a la penumbra tu mente se capacita para sentir y palpar lo que tu visión no. _

_-No entiendo.- declaró Sakura._

_-Mira.- dijo Tsubame tomando un lado de su falda y rasgándola para sacar una especie de venda de ella. – te cubriré los ojos...- haciendo la acción._

_Sakura se vio vendada y en efecto todo era oscuro pero escuchaba los murmullos de los allí presentes._

_Incluso Urara estaba allí._

_Admiraba mucho a Sakura. Keroberos no se perdía un solo de los entrenamientos y tenía vista de halcón sobre el ladronzuelo._

_-Ahora, solo tienes que, respirar profundo. Concentrarte- todo esto Tsubame lo decía con dulzura y paciencia en el oído de Sakura y con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Sakura con aquel toque, se sentía tranquila, confiada y serena.- Respira profundo...- decía con tenue voz. – Trata de identificar entre todos aquí...- separándose de ella y yendo a donde Li. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, lo tomó del brazo, llevándoselo del otro lado del salón. Incluso sus pasos eran silenciosos para que Sakura no detectara donde estaba el sujeto. Volviendo a su posición (pero un poco mas a la derecha), - todos tenemos Sakura, auras. Pero también tenemos niveles de magia y esos niveles son identificados por la energía que irradiamos. Y esa energía puede ser del color que deseamos... si te concentras, podrás leerlas.- yendo a donde Keroberos y indicándole que se colocara a un lado. A los otros "Estudiantes" les indicó donde colocarse incluso por medio de Sakura y Shaoran del otro lado del salón, observaba todo esto, de su parte, curioso. ¿qué pretendía Tsubame?_

_-No creo poder..._

_-¡Vamos Sakura! dijo Keroberos. Tsubame lo miró enojada y este, dijo – lo siento...- batiendo sus alas y moviéndose al otro lado._

_-Ahora... solo tienes que buscarnos...- declaró Tsubame.- No es tan difícil... tienes el poder para hacerlo..._

_-Pero..._

_-Solo piensa esto Sakura: ¿qué sientes cuando me tienes cerca? ¿cuándo tienes a Keroberos en tus brazos? ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando estás cerca de Li? – ahí Sakura sintió como su corazón latía con mas fuerza.- Lleva ese sentimiento, ese sentir en ti... – moviéndose. Parecía que, su voz provenía de todas partes.- Solo tienes que darte cuenta de eso...- y sonando mas entusiasta aclaró.- No todos aquí tenemos poderes... no somos tan fuertes como tu o Li o Keroberos...- haciendo una pausa.- Concéntrate... –sonando ya casi un susurro._

_Sakura lo intentaba. Pero le era difícil en un principio. Incluso pensaba que, lo que ella le pedía era imposible. Pero no había nada imposible: era una hechicera; la elegida. En menos de un año, su vida había girado a 360 y si su hermano estuviera allí en aquellos instantes, no había duda que le criticaría su modo de vida: El modo que vestía (principio como un hombre y ahora, vestía como una mas de la sociedad). ¿Qué diría entonces de que su pretendiente era un hombre sin pasado? No recordaba quien era. Pero sonrió al recordar la maravillosa semana después del Solsticio que pasaban juntos; paseando en el interior de aquel lugar o buscando momentos a solas. Se sentía bien-"como me besa"- pensó ella sonrojándose sin darse cuenta._

_Pero Tsubame sonrió. Porque notaba que, en efecto pensaba en Li. Miró al sujeto mas allá. Notando como el halo rosa en el alrededor de Sakura, comenzaba a palparse. _

_"me hace sentir bien. Sus besos son tibios. Cuando nos tomamos de las manos..."- notó ella.- Cuando es Kero.... es ....-aun con sus ojos vendados pero no sabía como ni porque, sentía que una tibia sensación de alguna parte. Levantó su rostro (aun con los ojos vendados) y notó algo. Por unos segundos. Era como un latido: Amarillo y con silueta. _

_-Vi algo...- dijo Sakura._

_-sujétate a la sensación Sakura. Concéntrate en lo que quieres ver... a lo que quieres encontrar._

_Sakura nuevamente empezó en Kero. En la sensación de tenerlo dormido en sus brazos. En los momentos compartidos desde que abrió el libro y comenzó a leer las palabra "Viento". Ahí lo vio nuevamente, durando mas. Pero vio igual como una imagen grisáceo. Opaca, entre ella y Keroberos._

_Alguien mas estaba entre ellos dos. _

_Giró su cabeza a distintos lados. Notaba las siluetas: unas grises, otras con poquito brillo. Notó ahí, una intensa aura de color azulada mar. Dio unos pasos adelante. Pero sus manos continuaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

_Shaoran observó como ella, Sakura, poco a poco se acercaba a Tsubame. Teniéndose una frente a la otra, Sakura alzó su mano tocando la mejilla de Tsubame. _

_-¿Estás aquí, no?_

_-Muy bien Sakura- respondió Tsubame. – ahora, encuentra a Keroberos..._

_Sakura asintió y siguió las ordenes de Tsubame. Kero tenía la quijada en el suelo. Comenzaba a creer en efecto que Sakura, podía tener ese talento._

_No tardó mucho en encontrarle, incluso, rodeó el cuerpo del sujeto que estaba entre ella y el guardián._

_Siguió mas adelante y tomando las manos de alguien notó el brillo que esta emitía. La tibieza y los recuerdos ante aquel toque de lo que pasó cuando la conoció le hicieron pronunciar su nombre.- ¿Urara?_

_-Si Sakura- asintió la chica._

_Tsubame no dijo mas nada. Solo se fijó en notar a Sakura._

_Sakura entonces giró su rostro para todos lados. Debía estar allí. No lo percibía cerca, lo que quería decir que estaba de pie, lejos de ella. Bien lejos. _

_Comenzó a caminar esquivando por milímetros los cuerpos que se interponían en su destino._

_-"Vamos Sakura..." decía ella misma dándose ánimos.- él está aquí... lo sientes...- se entusiasmaba. Cuando fijó su rostro a la derecha, lo sintió: Una energía verde e intensa, le llamaba. _

_Caminó sin vacilación y sorprendiendo al sujeto ante su decisión. Tocó sus manos lo que, al entrelazarla con las de ella, emitió una amarilla e intensa sensación de calidez y bondad en todo el lugar. pero mas que todo, la luz era brillante. _

_-Que hermosa eres Sakura- no se resistió él en decir: Estaba rodeada por aquella maravillosa luz amarilla; pero no se percató que él estaba rodeado por la misma luz._

_Era una magia que la emitían los dos: al unísono y sin querer. _

_-¡¡¡MUY BIEN!!!- dijo Keroberos adelantándose y separándoles. Este notó como en efecto la magia (además de los azorados rostros de Sakura y Shaoran, y que decir de que, ambos no dejaban de ir sus manos).- ¡¡¡CREO QUE SABEMOS QUE LO SABES HACER SAKURA!!!_

_Kero la arrastraba a un lado pero ella se quitó la venda en su caminar recibiendo los aplausos de los allí presentes._

_Pero ambos no olvidaron aquella sensación de cuando se aferraban de las manos. Poder que, aprendieron a controlar y ocultar gracias a las constantes interrupciones de Kero cuando estos andaban a solas. _

**------------ Fin del Flash Back**

Ahí estaban todos: Principales sub líderes dentro de la caverna, Tsubame, su madre, el anciano, el representante de Ieran Li y unos cuantos que Sakura no conocía muy bien.

Pero Kiddy estaba con un abrigo enterizo abotonado hasta su cuello, cosa extraña pues, Kiddy era de las que ropa mas ligera y cómoda para los entrenamientos vestía. Incluso su pelo estaba recogido.

¿Sería acaso una manera de protestar la decisión del anciano?

-Mis informantes me dicen que, ayer, estaban allí.- señalando el anciano un punto muy cerca de la base de la montaña: en especifico a dos o tres Kilómetros de por donde Hue, guió a Sakura y a Tomoyo al interior de la caverna. Y del otro lado, hacía el Este, no hay nadie.. aun.

-Solo porque forma parte de las tierras de los Li.- dijo Tsubame.

El anciano asintió.

-Solo no tenemos que salir por ahí.- dijo Shaoran mientras mantenía su postura recta ante todo lo que se hablaba.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado... podrían estar escondidos.—declaró Tsubame mirando a Li. De ahí pasó al informante de Ieran.- ¿por donde fue el ataque?

El sujeto señaló en el mapa.- a horas de la casa Li y por el camino principal.- declaró y agregó.- Lo que hay suelto... no es para tomarlo a la ligera. Simplemente pudo derrotar a un hechicero.- ahí todas las miradas estaban puestas en ese joven- el pronóstico no es bueno...

-Es solo una ¿no?- preguntó Kiddy interviniendo. Usando una voz calmada aclaró.- Si es una, no tenemos porque preocuparnos entonces...

-Hay de que preocuparnos... no es un ser humano como usted o yo... es una despiadada criatura...- sonando alarmado.- Esa cosa, destruyó casi todo ser vivo en Marmolite... – sonando afligido.- déjeme decirle algo: en toda la historia de este imperio (y antes incluso de la dinastía Cho), no se había visto algo así.

-Nos persiguen a nosotros...- dijo un hombre a un lado.- Por hechiceros y demonios... pero esa cosa...- pensándolo.- ¿Está acaso bajo las ordenes de Cho?

El sujeto encogió sus hombros.-Parece que si. En la casa Li, hay pruebas contundentes y testigos...- haciendo una pausa.- Están certeros que, esa cosa, será lo mas difícil de derrotar. Casi mata a un hechicero. Y según escuché a Lady Ieran decir, ese si era madera dura de roer. Su experiencia en magia es increíble.

Shaoran dudó unos instantes y observó a Sakura de reojo y su estomago se encogió. Si lo que decían de esa cosa, esa criatura, era cierto ¿sería acaso Sakura, una chica con menos de un año usando magia, capaz de derrotarle?

-"_Deben de ser habladurías_..."- pensó él para no imaginarse lo peor.- "Debe ser solo eso; habladurías..."- pero las palabras de ese sujeto diciendo "casi mata a un hechicero... madera dura de roer", disminuían sus expectativas.

-De todas maneras... Ieran los espera en su casa ya.- declaró el anciano atrayendo las miradas de Sakura y Shaoran.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó Keroberos.

-Tan pronto como los grupos de contingencia regresen con las noticias de los grupos diseminados de soldados y que tan lejos estamos, estaremos listos...- observando seriamente a los jóvenes allí presentes.- Himori, Nagasaki, Shogo... ustedes saldrán por este...-señalando en el mapa.- este y este...- apuntándole. – en grupos de tres... incluyéndolos a ustedes...

-¿por qué tan pocos?- preguntó Kiddy.

-Tenemos que tomar precauciones por si están cerca, no llamar la atención...

-No señalaste la entrada del Oeste- apuntando por donde Sakura y los demás ingresaron.- Ese es el mas peligroso...- acusó Kiddy.

-No voy a mandar una comitiva para ese lado...

-los que viven cerca de los Claveles, usan esa salida.

-Ahora mismo, los claveles fue abarracado por soldados. No es conveniente...

-Tienes que cubrir ese punto.- declaró Kiddy – Si están cerca de la entrada ¿Cómo evitarás que ingresen? No nos podemos arriesgar...

-Kiddy tiene razón- declaró Tsubame sorprendiéndolos. Incluso el anciano le prestó atención a su nieta.- Esa área tiene que ser inspeccionada...

-Bien, bien...- dijo el hombre aceptando.- Tsubame te harás cargo...

-Lo siento... pero no acepto- declaró Kiddy echándose adelante.- Tsubame no puede pues, tiene que preparar la llegada de ellos a donde Ieran... y además es tu capitana. La pequeña guardia la necesita aquí y tu la necesitas- señalando a Shaoran.- ¿o a quien mandarás con ellos?

-la joven Urara solicitó acompañarles- declaró el anciano.

-Urara es muy buena en defenderse- declaró Kiddy.- Quiero tomar el punto del oeste- ofreciéndose sin dudar.- y Urara y dos mas irán conmigo... tal vez Nami...

-¿Ustedes, solas? ¡Absolutamente no!- declaró el anciano.

-¿por qué no? Soy tan buena combatiente como alguno de esos- señalando a los hombres de allí.

-prefiero que te quedes aquí dentro...

-¡NO! – se negó ella.- No abuelo... saldré y tomaré el punto Oeste...

Todos allí mantenían un silencio sepulcral.

La lucha visual era entre el anciano y su nieta de cabellos rojos.

Y es que Kiddy se enteró días antes de algo que la dejó perpleja: Escuchando una conversación entre Tsubame, el emisario de Ieran y el anciano... algo que, no se lo esperaba, o no se imaginaba...

_-¿no piensas decírselo antes de marchar adonde Ieran?-preguntó Tsubame. Kiddy estaba escondida detrás de la entrada._

_-No. Ieran Li no quiere que nadie se lo diga a su hijo; lo enfrentará cuando lleguen a la casa..._

_-¡Es insufrible!- declaró Tsubame.-Por respeto a Ieran Li, y por todo lo que ha hecho para nosotros, no le grité a Li en su cara quien era. _

_-"No puedo creerlo; ¿Li? ¿Es el hijo de Ieran? ¿Shaoran Li?"- Kiddy estaba prácticamente con la quijada en el suelo.- "¿Shaoran Li? Príncipe"_

_Kiddy lo pensó unos instantes y tenía lógica: lo poco que captaba de los entrenamientos con Hue, notaba que el sujeto tenía el porte de alguien que había sido criado con estrechez de los deberes, honores y además de clases de defensa. Hue y él llevaban la par en defensa y además, Li, era muy diestro con la espada: como alguien que crece recibiendo instrucciones y lecciones de los mejores mentores. _

_-"¡Nunca me dicen nada a mi!"- farfulló en su cabeza la pelirroja poniendo un gesto de desaire en su rostro.- "¡¡Nadie le dice nada a Kiddy!"_

Kiddy y el anciano aun seguían discutiendo mientras a los demás, salían de allí algo apresurados y con gotas en sus cuellos. Sakura sonreía nerviosa mientras observaba a una enojada nieta debatir con su anciano líder y pariente. Tsubame, respiró profundo y se sentó esperando que esos dos terminaran de discutir. Los demás, simplemente (los que quedaron en el lugar, casi todos), se quedaban mirando un lado a otro (de rostro en rostro) esperando que uno de los dos dejara de hablar.

Sakura miró a su izquierda y notó que Li, estaba muy serio. Ni siquiera se notaba atendiendo lo que allí se discutía, o lo que pasaba. En realidad, parecía como si analizara algo, pero algo que, no era lo que les apañaba en esos momentos.

-"_No es cierto."-_ reclamó él en su cabeza.- "_Esto que veo en mi mente... que se ve mas claro, no puede ser verdad".-_ mirando en su memoria de los últimos días, pasillos lleno de personas que decían a una voz "_su alteza_". Él pensaba que, no era a él, pero las miradas, los saludos y reverencias, iban en efecto dirigidas a él. Trataba de no pensar en ello. Pero ¿Y si era acaso su memoria? ¿si esos eran en efecto, los recuerdos que venían a él? ¿qué pasaría entonces?

¿pero porque se preocupaba tanto? Si era en efecto su pasado, entonces tenía mas sentido estar al lado de Sakura. Pero... ¿por qué le decían su Alteza? ¿acaso era pariente de Cho? No, no podía ser. Porque entonces... ¿Acaso Cho lo quería muerto porque era pariente? ¿acaso el rey Cho lo sabía? Era buscado por fugitivo. Los soldados lo atacarían ¿Conscientes de quien era él? Pero era Li. Su apellido era Li en verdad. No Cho.

Luego miró a Sakura: la dulce, inocente y frágil aparente figura a pocos pasos de él. Notó que ella también le miraba. Pero tal fue la intensidad que el sujeto le dirigió, que hizo que la pobre se apenara retirando su mirada fugazmente de él.

_"¿acaso ella lo sabría_?" – Se preguntaba.- _"¿Sabrá quien soy yo y no diría nada? No... Sakura no es así... ella me hubiera ayudado; me hubiera dicho... ¿No?_" –aun no dejando de mirarle y los recuerdos de los momentos vividos en esas semanas entre los Hermanos de la Luna, borraron esas dudas.- "_No... ella no lo sabe." _

Pero ante la mirada de Sakura (a un lado) notó como el sujeto salía de allí. Hubiera salido detrás de él, pero la intensa mirada de Tsubame a ella, le hicieron pensarlo de nuevo.

La chica ingresó a la alcoba del sujeto sin siquiera tocar. Aun con su bastón como apoyo miró mas adelante, al lecho que ocupaba Eriol desde que llegó a la casa, ya un tiempo atrás.

La primavera comenzaba a rodearles.

-Hola.- dijo Itzume algo nerviosa delante de aquel sujeto.

-Has esperado mi recuperación para preguntarme- le miró él y ella asintió.- Adelante: puedes preguntarme...

-Nakuru me ha contado...- declaró ella – y todo encaja... mi sensación de familiaridad al estar cerca de ti...

-has tomado todo este tiempo para analizarlo.- declaró Hiraguizagua sereno.- Yo sin embargo, aclaré mis dudas cuando usaste el nombre de una muy querida amiga mía...

Ella le miraba intensamente. Como si fuera un fantasma el que tenía delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que, no era lo que me esperaba...- haciendo ademán de tocarle su rostro. Pero se contuvo y sonrojándose agregó.- Es decir...- corrigiendo su comentario.- Eres tan diferente...

-Debo de admitir que, si.- sonrió Eriol con el humor característico de Li Clow. – pero en algunas cosas, como te percatarás si me parezco...

-Aquel desdén por las responsabilidades- declaró ella.- De tomar la vida como broma...

-O como dijiste una vez: De crear guardianes sin considerar mi vida- observándole desde su lecho.- Cosa que, por la cual, nunca te di las gracias...- atrayendo su mirada.-y volví a repetir en esta vida.- soltando una carcajada que recordó a la chica a Clow. Incluso sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Pero esta vez, tomé precauciones... – hablando del "nacimiento de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun"

Ella tomó su mano entre las de ellas y respiró aliviada. Cosa notada por Eriol.- No sabes cuanto tiempo...- declaró en susurro.- ...Esperé este momento...- no evitando sollozar de la emoción.- o lo mejor... a la siguiente vida... tener estos recuerdos de lo especial que fuiste...-sentándose en su lecho.

Eriol iba a responderle cuando, sintió una presencia en la habitación. Sabía que, habría problemas.

-Disculpen- declaró la gruesa (y malhumorada), voz de Touya Kinomoto, sobresaltando a Itzume. Esta incluso se sonrojó sorprendentemente. Para su sorpresa, trató de alejar su mano de Eriol, pero este se aferró aun mas de ella.- Pero la señora Ieran quiere confirmar tu presencia con ella...- declaró observando a Eriol como bicho en su zapato.- "Ahora" si es posible...

Por lo que parecía era, con Eriol la situación.

Touya si hubiera tenido poderes, haría con su mente, enviar a Eriol, a otra parte del mundo. Mirada sus manos juntas y su sangre la sentía hervir.

Itzume estaba totalmente apenada. Pero aun su mano estaba junto a la de Eriol.

Touya mientras y sintiéndose como un tercio mal ubicado, salió de allí de mal humor.

Eriol mirando el rostro de Itzume lo notó. Incluso suspiró para desahogarse. Ella llevaba su rostro azorado. Afectado: a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Después de todo, sacrificó mucho para salvarte...- atrayendo su mirada verdosa. El rostro de Eriol, dibujaba una sonrisilla conspiradora.

-¿qué dices?- azorándose.

Sonriendo declaró.- ¡Ahora vamos con eso!- besando su mano y quedándose observándole.- Vamos Itziar.- riendo ante la cara de perturbación de la joven.- ¿por qué los haces sufrir?

-¿A quienes?

-A tus pretendientes. Desde vida pasada, lo haces: ¿o tengo que recordarte al nieto de Asuka?- azorándole sorprendentemente.

Ella retiró su vista ( y a mucha insistencia, su mano) de la cercanía del sujeto.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- gritó abochornada. Ella no creía que, la reencarnación de alguien tan importante de su vida pasada... su amor pasado, le reclamara que hacía sufrir a hombres que se debatían por su amor.

-TE gusta ser perseguida...-declaró Eriol con una sonrisa.- Miremos mientras a Tao Makoto...- numerándolos,- Kinomoto...- sonrojándolo.- Y supongo también que a alguien antes de esos dos... ¡y sin contáramos tu otra vida!...-no evitando sonreír.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¡Claro que no!- preguntó y declaró escandalizada.

-Porque es la verdad- se enserió él.- Despreciaste una propuesta de matrimonio del nieto de Asuka. Huiste...- frunciendo su mirada- para morir en una cueva. Después, te afilias con Makoto para que te introduzca al palacio...- notándole cabizbaja y jugueteando con los pliegos de las mantas.- Y para rematar: Conquistaste al inconquistable...- riendo y con su mirada enigmática sobre la chica.- y ni siquiera mi querida creación ha podido atravesar la pared de ladrillo de los sentimientos de ese sujeto.- señalándole- Tu mientras, hasta vivías en su techo.- notándose no celoso, ni inquieto, mas bien, aliviado.- Cosa que en el tiempo viviendo en los Ríos, sabía que era inalcanzable...

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó ella. Que había pasado con el destino del hombre mas poderoso que conoció.- ¿De tu otro yo?- no queriendo preguntar directamente ¿Cómo fue que murió? Pero Eriol, comprendió la indirecta. Aun la chica estaba sonrojada.

-Clow murió en la tranquilidad de su hogar.- explicó con la mirada azulada sobre la verdosa de ella.- Tranquilo... cerrando sus ojos... como quien duerme...

-Clow...- mirando a la ventana. Ya las aves volaban por los cielos.- Nuestros destinos...- dudando explicar.- Es decir...

-¿No están destinados a estar juntos en esta vida?- haciendo un ademán de "no se" con sus hombros.- la verdad, no se... – mirando por igual la ventana.- Tengo mi corazón dividido entre el recuerdo y el amor...

-Querrás decir, entre el recuerdo de alguien que murió y alguien a quien amas ahora...- declaró ella viéndole asentir.

-Debiste de componer sonetos de amor...- rió. Y era porque entendía que, Itzume estaba en el mismo debate: Entre un cariño pasado y un amor presente.

ella sonrió para decir- Pensé que era la única que me sentía así...- azorándose.

Él se rió para decir.- ¡somos unos idiotas!- declaró ante al inquieta mirada de la reencarnación de Itziar.- Buscamos el amor pasado, cuando lo tenemos en el presente...

-¿La amas, no?- preguntó con sinceridad.

-¿Acaso, no tu?- mirándole intensamente y hablando del petulante ex soldado.

Ella se azoró de nuevo.

-Por lo que parece, están enojados – notó Hiraguizagua con su perspicaz y aguda observación mas que todo, por pasar tanto tiempo en palacio.- Y creo que, está enojado conmigo... ¡no le gusta lo que presiente! ¡que por cierto no está lejos de la realidad! –riendo aun mas abiertamente ante toda la situación. Un día de aquellos Kinomoto lo tomaría por el cuello y lo estamparía contra la pared.

-¡no creas!- declaró ella saliendo en defensa del sujeto.- no me digas que...- intensificando su mirada ante sus sospechas y Eriol asintiendo.- El sabe que... nosotros...- señalándose a si misma y a Eriol. Este asintió. - ¡Rayos!- mostrándose molesta. Eriol se contuvo de reírse. Y es que, nada mas le daba mas alegría que lo que pasaba con aquella joven valiente y perspicaz que tenía delante de él.- Es que...- evitando su mirada.- Creo que, fui injusta con él...

-¿por qué lo crees?

-Lo culpé de tantas cosas...

-Ya veo...- analizándolo unos instantes y le dijo.-Quiero que sepas algo: siempre tendrás en mi, un gran amigo... porque eso eres para mi en esta vida- atrayendo su mirada.-Este tiempo, aunque no lo creas, te he estudiado. – sorprendiéndole.- he visto tu proceder, tu conducta, tu pensar, tu analizar, tu sentir. Igual, lo he hecho en mi. no somos ellos, Itzume.- llamándole por su actual nombre.- no podemos seguir sus pasos... si tus sentimientos, son correspondidos por él (Cosa que no dudo) ¿por qué no te arriesgas a probar lo que tu otra vida, tu otro camino, te negó?- ahí tocó su mejilla con sus dedos.

Juntó sus manos con las de él.- No sabes como te agradezco esto...- poniéndose de pie.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz...

-Igual yo, Eriol.- viéndole sonreír.

-Es hora, querida amiga, de buscar aquello que nos haga feliz...

Ella asintió marchándose de allí. Pero la pregunta que invadía la cabeza de Itziar era ¿Acaso sería capaz él de perdonarla?

¿o ella de olvidar?

Eriol notó en efecto la gran cantidad de magia proveniente de aquella chica. Frunció su mirada. Ieran le había relatado en parte lo ocurrido y como Itzume pudo sobrevivir a las torturas de aquella criatura.

Eriol lo sabía: Había estado en palacio en esos días.

-Mi querida Tomoyo...- suspiró mirando por la ventana. ¡Como extrañaba la mirada azulada de la chica!

Esa era la prueba mas grande de que no viviría para el pasado...

Buscaría vivir para el mañana.

El tiempo se acababa... la primavera caía sobre ellos.

Un sirviente ingresó a la alcoba y este dijo.- Por favor: mis ropas... tengo que verme con Lady Ieran...- el sirviente hizo una reverencia para obedecer.

-¿Qué quieres que?.- preguntó Sakura a solas con Nami y Kiddy en el dormitorio de esta ultima.

Kero la acompañó hasta ahí. Sabiendo que de ninguna manera aquel molestoso Li, estaría allí, partió al otro lado, siguiendo el aroma de comida.

-Que me acompañes a inspeccionar la salida oeste- declaró sin arrepentimientos la rebelde nieta del anciano.- necesito revisar las inmediaciones...

la chica de cabellos lavanda se mostraba aturdida ante el proceder de su "hermana", incluso para convencerla de desistir de su plan, aclaró.- Kiddy: El abuelo no está de acuerdo de las salidas solas. Además, Sakura tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer.- mostrándose negativa ante la idea de su compañera.- Piénsalo: Si el anciano se entera que saliste en contra de sus ordenes, te castigará hasta la salida de un nuevo año...- cruzada de brazos.

Nami no era de aquellas que rompían o desobedecían las reglas.

Kiddy con su cabellos rojos era, todo lo contrario.

-No me importa.- declaró ella.-Voy a la salida Oeste...- sonriéndole confiada aclaró.- Además, estoy desesperada por un poco de acción...

-No tener a Hue aquí para discutir contigo, está afectando tu juicio ¿Eh?- dijo Nami como un comentario burlesco. Pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera pasado a lo mejor, tres meses antes, Kiddy no le reclamó, se enojó, si quiera se molestó en responder.

Sakura notó aquel brillo melancólico en la mirada de Kiddy.

Pero sabía que Nami, no estaba enterada de lo que pasó.

De lo que hubo.

-Es una lástima que, el anciano lo mandara a esa asignación... ¡Y antes de la primavera!-declaró Nami.

Sakura guardó silencio. Por lo que parecía, solo Kiobe, Kiddy, Ella y el anciano (Además de Hue, Shaoran y Tomoyo- a quien Sakura informó de lo ocurrido-), eran los únicos que sabían que fueron separados y no mandado a ninguna asignación).

-Bueno Sakura- dijo Kiddy obviando su comentario.- ¿qué dices? ¿Me acompañas? Además, tómalo con algo extra para tu entrenamiento...

-Ya he combatido con soldados.- dijo Sakura con honestidad.- ¿Qué hay de diferente?

-Serán mas a lo mejor.- declaró Nami.- Es peligroso arriesgar a la elegida...- sonando totalmente negativa ante al idea.- No me agrada Kiddy.

-¡Pues ve y discútelo con el Anciano!-dijo esta molesta.

-No deberías salir- declaró Nami.- Ese resfriado que tienes puede empeorar... te has sentido muy mal los últimos dos días...

-Eso no me ha detenido antes- declaró Kiddy molesta.- Bueno Sakura ¿Qué dices?

-En cierta forma, podría funcionar.- dijo Sakura sonriendo.-Además, ¿Quiénes iríamos?

-Tu, Nami, Urara, dos chicos mas y yo...

-¿Solo cinco?-preguntó Nami. Kiddy asintió.- La puesta de soldados podría estar mas intensa en esos lados... por eso el anciano recomendó que dejaran esa área sin revisar...

-¿a dónde se ha ido tu sentido de la aventura?- le acusó Kiddy con una sonrisa a su amiga.- Será divertido verlos correr...

-Entonces iré- dijo Sakura dibujándosele una sonrisa en sus labios.- De todas maneras, esos soldados han causado mucho daño a inocentes...

-¡Eso Sakura!- animó Kiddy.

-Entonces, está dicho: le avisaré a Li y...- ahí Kiddy negó con su cabeza.- ¿Qué?

-No le dirás a Li- cruzándose de brazos.- Tratará de detenerte...

-¿por qué? Quizá se anime y venga con nosotros...

-No Sakura.- declaró Kiddy.- Para el ser querido, no hay nada mas mortificante que, el pensar que está en peligro.- analizó la pelirroja.- Le dices que, irás a investigar conmigo y a encontrarte con soldados para atacarlos y no querrá ir contigo, pero te amordazará para evitar que vengas...

-Tengo voluntad propia- declaró la elegida.- Si quiero ir, se que se preocupará por mi, pero me dejaría ir...

-¡no lo hará!- rió Kiddy de buena gana.- Créeme Sakura: Sabe que iremos y hará hasta lo imposible por no dejarte ir; no permitirá que arriesgues tu vida... – sonriéndole.- Sakura: a Li le importas mucho...-sonrojándola.- Te quiere mucho. Eso se nota...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó ella.

-Eso es obvio.- declaró Nami.-Nada mas hay que verlos...- sonriendo ante la roja mirada de la elegida.- pero por supuesto, él no se da cuenta...

-... ni tu tampoco...- dijo Kiddy.

-Que cuando rozan sus dedos...- sorprendiendo a la elegida.- nosotros vemos sus gestos...- sonriendo ante la mirada ya púrpura de ella.

-¿Están prometidos, no?- preguntó Kiddy.

Sakura asintió ya casi a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Eso lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije! Era notable...- exclamó Kiddy a Nami.

-Kiobe lo había comentado...- declaró Nami emocionada pero menos efusiva que la pelirroja.

-¡Increíble! ¿Para cuando habrá boda?

-¿Bo... boda?? ¡¡¡Calma Kiddy!!- exclamó Sakura. – No habrá boda... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¡Pues deberían casarse aquí!- a Sakura el tono púrpura corrió ahora toda su cara. Se sentía incluso entumecida.- ¡¡Aquí si es posible!!- con corazones en sus ojos.- ¡¡Ah como soñaría yo con eso!! – juntando sus manos encantada.- ¡una boda aquí no estaría del todo mal! Así prevendrían que esa Ieran Li se opusiera a su relación...

-¿Por qué crees que Ieran podría oponerse?- preguntó Sakura. Kiddy bajó sus manos y dejó de sonreír.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-Na... nada Sakura- Negó Kiddy seriamente.- Solo digo que...

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella curiosa.- ¿Por qué Ieran tiene que oponerse a que Li y yo tengamos algo?

-No es nada Sakura...- declaró Nami no enterada de lo que pasaba.- Ya conoces a Kiddy a estas alturas: le gusta imaginarse relaciones prohibidas. Como no tiene pretendientes, le gusta acomodar la vida a los demás.

Kiddy por naturaleza, apretó un poco mas el abrigo que llevaba puesto sobre si. - ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Me acompañarás a la revisión de la zona Oeste?

Sakura sabía que, ella tenía el poder de las cartas de su lado, así que, asintió, no sabiendo en lo que se metía.- ¿Qué pasará con Kero? ¿Le digo adonde voy?

-Es mejor que te lo traigas- declaró Kiddy seriamente.- Con la enemistad y antipatía con Li, creo que, se matarán en nuestra ausencia. Además, él se dará cuenta sino estás aquí... entonces alertará a los demás. Incluso a Li (si tan presionado se encontrase). Dile al guardián; Será un arma mas.

Sakura Asintió. Pero algo, muy en el interior de su ser, le decía que, era un error, todo eso.

-¡Li!- dijo Tomoyo al verlo en la "enfermería" de aquel lugar que era al mismo tiempo, la vivienda de Kiobe.- ¡que sorpresa! Pensé que estarías con los hombres practicando... o de paseo con Sakura...

Shaoran Li se sonrojó ante aquella forma que Tomoyo, hizo aquella salvedad. Pero Tomoyo sonrió.

-Vengo a hablar contigo... porque tu desde un punto de vista, viste mis sentimientos por Sakura, mucho antes de yo mismo darme cuenta- Tomoyo sonrió ante el cumplido pero su sonrisa se borró al notar la mirada compungida del sujeto. Estaba serio (mas que de costumbre)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso peleaste con Sakura? Porque si es eso, la primera pelea la tienen todos y eso se arregla...

-¿Pelear? No, no... Sakura y yo no peleamos...

-Ah eso está bien- sonrió ella.- ya pensé que Sakura me había mentido además de hablar de cómo la haces sentir cuando la besas y la tocas...

Shaoran Li se puso de pie estrepitosamente e incluso, la silla se cayó de su lugar. - ¿QUÉ SAKURA TE DIJO QUE????- se escandalizó con su rostro como jitomate. Sus ojos estaban fuera de lugar.

-Tranquilo Li- dijo Tomoyo haciendo ademanes para calmarlo.- Es notable que eso pase en conversaciones entre chicas. Y mas que todo, que es mi prima.- Li aun parecía desorbitado.- Aunque debo admitir que Sakura me sorprendió: no me pareces del tipo tan romántico a primera vista...

-ya por favor...- rogó él casi violáceo ante los comentarios de Tomoyo.

-Bueno, bueno...- dijo ella sonriendo e indicándole que, la silla se había caído. Él tomándole y colocándole en su sitio dijo.- Eres muy importante para Sakura: ya lo de ustedes es en serio ¿no? Me contó que, te le declaraste... muy correcto, por supuesto. Fino y recatado...

-Eso parece sorprenderte...

-No necesariamente; Siempre me has parecido alguien muy educado...

-¿Para ser fugitivo, asesino o tal vez, ladrón?- preguntó dándole énfasis a cada una de aquellos adjetivos.

-No he dicho tal cosa...

-Admitámoslo: ¿Acaso no encuentra esto extraño? Que yo, siendo alguien que busca la ley de Cho, soy demasiado educado? Claro para la sociedad de ladrones...

Tomoyo midió sus palabras cuando dijo a media voz.- No necesariamente...- ya no miraba a Shaoran Li.

Estrellando su mano en la mesa y sobresaltando a su "consejera" exclamó.- ¡Usted sospecha algo! ¡Adelante: haga su mejor presunción!

-Por favor, Li- declaró Tomoyo algo aturdida pero manteniendo el control del tema.- Mantén la calma...

-usted sabe quien soy en verdad...- apuntándole con dedo acusador.- Dígamelo: ¿por eso me arrastraste hasta Sakura? – sorprendiéndole—Sabes que, seré alguien importante... – acusándole de oportunista- Podría ser alguien indefenso y sin memoria y quieres que Sakura, tenga el prospecto que nunca tendrá siendo la hermana de un tabernero...

Sakura en todo ese tiempo conociéndole, le había contado de la historia de su vida.

Tomoyo estaba sin palabras.

-Admítalo...

-Me ofendes grandemente.- se mostró molesta y sin una sonrisa en sus labios.- siempre me pareció alguien correcto. Lo admito. Pero también siempre me gustó la química de ustedes juntos... física y espiritual. No se quien es "Señor". No se nada de su pasado y puedo jurarlo delante de quien quiera o confiar en mi palabra. – sonando seria y molesta.- Usted y su mirada ha cambiado también... o por lo menos, yo me doy cuenta.- suavizando su voz al notar que la mirada de Li se transformaba a preocupada.- y eso explicaría tu inquietud conmigo.

-Lamento dudar de usted.- declaró él.- Gracias a usted, es que, me atreví a llegar hasta donde he llegado con Sakura...

Ella sonrió.- Sakura es tan feliz...

-pero, no puedo serlo con ella cuando tantos confusos pensamientos revolotean en mi. – expresó. Notándose un silencio momentáneo.- He comenzado a recobrar la memoria... pedazos... fragmentos...

-¿En serio?- notándose atenta.-¿Qué recuerda?

-especie de soldados... todos a mis ordenes...

-¿En serio? Pero ... ¿si hubiera sido soldado, los demás no lo atacarían? Lo reconocerían de alguna parte ¿no?

-Es que no recuerdo ser soldado o capitán... – declaró él.- Pero hay algo mas: una joven...

-¿Una joven dices?- preguntó ella algo mortificada.

-Varias de hecho...

-¿Varias?- ahora ella estaba horrorizada.

-Si...- sin mirarle aun.- Tengo para cada una un sentimiento particular...- Tomoyo tenía una ceja alzada ¿Sería posible que arrastrara a su prima querida, a su mas adorada persona en todo el mundo, a los brazos de alguna clase de pervertido, mujeriego, galán con otras mujeres? Pero se notaba tan joven.

Eso no le quitaba: la idea de mas mujeres que de seguro, lucharían por el afecto del sujeto, le hacían perder la paciencia.

-¡Como es posible!- ahora sonando ella enojada. Un rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.- ¡te ayudé! GRRRR...esto es increíble...

-¿Señorita Tomoyo? ¿qué le ocurre?- preguntaba preocupado.

-¿Aun lo preguntas?- exclamó ella molesta. Incluso se dirigió a él y comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos sobre su cabeza.- ¡Te ayudé con Sakura!! ¡¡Pervertido!! Si sabes que tienes tantas mujeres ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¡por lo menos habrías tenido compasión de Sakura!!

Aun continuaba golpeándolo.

Él tuvo que aferrarla por las muñecas para detenerla.

-Cálmese Tomoyo ...- decía Li algo confundido. Pero su memoria le comenzó a trabajar. Una escena parecida ocurrió en su pasado. Pero la chica que le golpeaba lo hacía por algo: no dejarla ir al valle. Pero no le decía como recordaba que, otros le llamaban. Esta le decía...

-Hemanito...- dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo a Tomoyo y esta deteniéndose. Aun le aferraba por las manos.- Hermanito...- repitió ante la mirada de Tomoyo. Li sonrió diciéndole.- Tengo... hermanas....- mirando al otro lado. Notaba las caras, los gestos: las voces y los sentimientos.- Tengo varias hermanas...

-¿Quiere decir que esas mujeres que recuerdas, son tus hermanas?

Shaoran asintió aun no dejándole ir de las muñecas.- Hay dos, que no estoy seguro. Pero, de los rostros....-cerrando sus ojos. Abriéndolos con una mirada emocionada aclaró.- Uno de las otras caras, pertenece a mi madre...- Tomoyo respiraba algo exaltada.- Pero... mi nombre.... mi nombre...

-¿qué pasa con eso?

-Mi nombre es Shaoran...- declaró el sujeto mirando con énfasis a Tomoyo- Shaoran Li...

-¿Shaoran dices?- declaró ella.- ¿Sakura sabe esto?

Él negó con su rostro. – las otras dos que hay en mi mente: hay un par de ojos, verdes... recuerdo un pelo negro intenso... muy intenso. – cerrando sus ojos.- pero lo mas extraño de todo es que, me llaman alteza...- abriéndolos.- ¿Significa lo que creo que significa?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su interlocutora. Duraron un minuto en silencio. Un silencio en donde la mirada de Tomoyo quedó pegada con la de Li. Ella, con su instinto, había percibido lo que ocurría. En verdad, la conexión de Li con la casa Li, en efecto era notable. Kero tenía razón: Era descendiente de Li Clow. Pero... ¿Qué significaba aquello en el destino de Sakura y él? Si en verdad, era príncipe, las posibilidades de ellos estar juntos, eran inmensamente distantes.

Sakura, no era cortesana pura. Su madre era una dama, pero su padre era capitán. Un capitán que fue expulsado de las líneas, o despedido. Quería consolarlo. Los ojos de Li eran suplicantes por respuestas. Pero mas que todo, de amor dirigido a Sakura. Ella lo notaba.

Pero la mirada y presencia de alguien mas allí de ojos verdes y no percibida en un principio por ambos dejó sorprendidos mientras Li le aferraba por los brazos aun.- ¿Li?- dijo la entrecortada voz que hizo que ambas miradas chocaran con la mirada en lagrimas de Sakura.- ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo inquieta ante su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero ahí lo notó: Estaba aferrada de brazos de Li, y este se le quedó mirando de una manera muy confianzuda. Igual ella lo miraba. Temía que Sakura, en efecto malinterpretara las cosas.

Eso pasaba: la mirada que Sakura les lanzaba era reveladora.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Sakura.- ¿por qué?

Li dejó ir del brazo a Tomoyo y esta se acercaba.

-Espera: Estás mal...- pero ella no le dejó terminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Malinterpretando las cosas?- preguntó observando a uno y otro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos llorosos.- no te atrevas a decirme eso... – caminando de espaldas a la salida.

-¿Sakura? ¿qué piensas?- preguntó Li notando la desgarradora mirada que la chica le dirigía.

-En verdad no se sientan mal por mi.- declaró Sakura molesta. En verdad Tomoyo la notaba ¿Celosa?- por favor, continúen en lo que estaban...- dijo ya con voz entrecortada.- lamento haber interrumpido...

-Sakura: no entiendes...

-¿Qué no entiendo que?- preguntó ella molesta y mirando a Li.- ¡¡Por favor!! Claro que entiendo bien: y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Li se adelantó tomándole del brazo antes de que escapara de allí y zarandeándole agregó.- Espera un segundo: Estás pensando mal...

-¿Ah si?- le miró ella con dolor.- Si, como no... – declaró y luchando agregó.- ¡¡Suéltame!! Ya estás libre... déjame ir...

-Sakura: no es lo que piensas...- declaró Tomoyo.

-Tanto que decías que querías a tu prometido.- declaró Sakura ya llorando.- Esto era lo que te tenía tan triste aquí ¿no? ¿Te enamoraste de Li?

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!- se escandalizó la joven.- ¡Que tonterías dices!

-Déjame ir.- dijo a Li. Aun este le retenía con los ojos mirando a los de Sakura.- NO me toques.- sintiendo como él pasaba su mano por su mejilla y finalmente liberándose de él.-Kero tenía razón: Eres un ladrón...- sorprendiéndole a ambos. – te atreviste a robar a mi mejor amiga...- no pudiendo mas, salió de allí aprisa.

-¡¡Sakura!! gritaron al unísono Li y Tomoyo saliendo detrás de ella. Miraron a ambos lados del pasillo: no la veían por parte.

-¡condenados pies rápidos!- se lamentaba Li en esos instantes de la habilidad de su pareja.- ¿a dónde habrá ido?

Tomoyo negó con su cabeza. Su rostro estaba abrumado, entristecido y enojado; pero no con Sakura: con ella misma.

¡Pero entre ellos no había pasado nada!

-Vamos a nuestra habitación. – dijo Tomoyo ocurriéndosele algo.- De seguro, está allí...

Pero a pesar de lo que ellos creía, Sakura se sentía muy triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-"_¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Por qué a mí?"_ – en esos momentos sentía su pecho como un gran torbellino de sentimientos y muchos de esos sentimientos tenían significado. Pero la imagen de su mejor amiga, "su hermana" y junto a esta, la mirada que le conquistó su corazón, sintió ganas inmensas de estallar.

No era desapercibida entre los mas poderosos allí que, algo pasaba con la elegida.  
  
Su poder se sentía exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- sin percatarse, había vuelto a la vivienda de Kiddy. Esta notó su mirada seria, pálida y enojada.

-¿cuándo iremos a la salida oeste?- preguntó ella.

-Mañana... temprano... o eso quiero...- respondió a media voz.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero irme... contigo... quiero salir de aquí...

-¿Sakura? ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-No me hagas preguntas- respondió ella mal humorada. Kiddy se sorprendió: Incluso en situaciones algo dificultosas, Sakura, nunca había estado con tal arranque de sentimientos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Kiddy respetando su decisión.- Muy bien...

-¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?- señalando la cama detrás.

-No hay problema.- declaró ella – Iré a donde Tsubame...

-Gracias: necesito estar sola.- ella solo dijo eso; después, Kiddy tomó algunas de sus cosas marchándose de allí y respetando (en un principio), el sentir y las acciones de Sakura.

-No está aquí...- declaró Tomoyo saliendo de la vivienda que ambas compartían.

-ningunos, la han visto... –dijo Li sonando preocupado.- hace un momento, me pareció sentirla. Pero...- sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – preguntó Tomoyo molesta y preocupada por ella. En ese momento Kero viene volando y notando la cara de preocupados de ambos , acelera su vuelo.

-NO le digamos nada a él.- dijo Li en un susurro – si sabe lo que ha pasado, me echará la culpa.

-No es tu culpa...- declaró Tomoyo – es un mal entendido...

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó observando a uno y otro.- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿No te expliqué que Sakurita no tiene nada que ver contigo fuera de los entrenamientos? Te dejo entrenar con ella, porque esa pesada de Tsubame me lo pidió...

-¿Tu que haces siguiendo ordenes de Tsubame?- preguntó Li molesto—Pensé que recibías solo ordenes de tu ama.

Li ni nadie sabían que, Keroberos había descubierto la identidad verdadera de la nieta y Futura Líder de aquella sociedad.

-¡¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!!- gritó el guardián.

-Ya basta Kero- decía Tomoyo.- ¿podrías por favor si ves a Sakura, decirle que la ando buscando?- observando a Li dijo.- Iré a ver si fue a donde Tsubame...

-¿Bromeas? ¿a dónde Tsubame?

-Es el único lugar donde se me ocurre buscar...

-Bien, bien...- observando a su alrededor.- Esperaré aquí...

-No no lo harás.- declaró Kero.- Yo la esperaré aquí...

-Entonces iré a donde Kiobe de nuevo- explicó a Tomoyo.- Si está allá te mandaré a buscar...

Tomoyo asintió y vio como Li se marchaba. Ella suspiró y Kero preguntó.- ¿Tomoyo, que te pasa?

Ella lo observó con el rostro entristecido y dijo.- Lo siento Kero; pero hasta no solucionarlo, no puedo contarte...- marchándose a donde Tsubame.

Kero no sabía de que se trataba todo y tampoco se puso a pensar que era la energía de Sakura.

Los siete jóvenes, salieron armados y provistos de espadas, arcos y flechas del interior de la montaña, mientras Sakura portaba arco y flecha. Les costó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que brillaba en todo su esplendor y derritiendo los pocos indicios del invierno que pasaba ya. La hierba comenzaba a surgir y los árboles comenzaban a adquirir sus verdosas y vistosas ramas.

Lo que no se percataban era que, sus movimientos estaban siendo, seguidos, anticipados y observados con bastante inquietud desde el castillo en la Capital por el hechicero oscuro.

-Así que ahí estaban...- sonrió el hombre al notar el báculo y sus ojos enfatizaron aun mas su mirada en la chica.- Así que esta es la causante de toda mi desgracias...- buscando entre los otros, - ¿Dónde está el hijo de Hien?- examinando cada una de las caras.- ¡Maldición! No está.... pero...- mirando nuevamente a Sakura- ¿Por qué estás tu solita, mi querida?- sonriendo.- Noto que tus poderes han en efecto aumentado...- cambiando la imagen con su magia, notó el campamento de los soldados que él mandó a ese sector esperando ese momento.- La montaña está protegida por antiguos amuletos y embrujos... para no detectar la magia. Un buen truco, me atrevo a decir...

usando sus poderes entró en la mente de uno de los allí diciendo en un susurro (el pobre estaba muy pendiente a lo que cocinaban en el centro del campamento.- Hio.- dijo en la mente del soldado quien se sobresaltó- Es hora... a diez minutos de ti... al Este...- el sujeto ante esto, miró la base de la montaña que estaba en aquélla dirección.

Los demás allí escucharon cuando este dijo.- ¿Está seguro mi señor? Hemos revisado todo ese sector, sin encontrar nada...

-¿Acaso me discutes?- preguntó Shu Mei.

-N... no mi señor- tartamudeó el hombre. Mirando a los allí presentes (quienes le observaban con una duda sobreexagerada).- Tomen sus armas.... y vamos...- tomando él la suya del suelo y dijo.- Iremos a cazar hechiceros...

ante esta orden, todos los allí presentes, montaron sus corceles y tomaron armas.

Kiddy no sabía a que trampa había dirigido a los demás.

****

-¿Cómo que no vino a dormir?- preguntaba Li preocupado.

-Lo que escuchas – dijo Tomoyo con un dejo de voz denotando preocupación. Kiobe estaba a su lado, por igual, preocupada por la chica, mas que todo, porque no la vio pero tampoco, podían encontrar a Kiddy. Había mandado a dos sujetos de la sociedad a buscarla. - Nadie la ha visto... ni siquiera Tsubame (o eso creo yo). Yo no la vi llegar anoche.

-¿Estás segura que no durmió aquí?

-Pues si, estoy segura. Su cama no fue usada- señalando el lecho que era de la joven Sakura.

-¿Y Keroberos? ¿acaso ese tragón no la ha visto?

-Kero acaba de partir a donde Tsubame.- declaró la joven dama.- Es que, Kero no la siente...

-¿Cómo que no la siente?

-Su magia; su presencia Li. Anoche, la sentía. Hoy cuando despertó, no la percibía...

-¡Esto está mal! Muy mal.—suspiró Li ahora mortificado por el paradero de Sakura.

¿Cómo se atrevía a preocuparle así?

Si algo le pasaba...

Kero ingresó volando con Tsubame con él y a continuación la joven dijo.- No siento a Sakura entre nosotros...

Eso hizo que Li comenzara a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro mientras Tomoyo dejó de mirarlo. Enfocando su mirada en Tsubame dijo.- ¿Y Kiddy?

Tsubame la observó intrigada diciéndole.- Bueno, fueron buscándole arriba en la casa, pero no estaba allí. No la he visto desde la reunión...

-Sabemos que Kiddy, con su reputación, andará por ahí con algunos de los de la Sociedad- dijo Kiobe restando importancia, gracias a la costumbre de Kiddy de jugar con los demás,-. Y mas aun, en la ausencia de Hue.

-Lamento discutirte, pero no lo creo- dijo Tsubame con seria voz.- Kiddy no está con otro...- mirando intensamente a Kiobe.- y tu lo sabes mas que nadie.

Tsubame sabía que tan profunda y que tan fuerte era lo de Hue y Kiddy.

-Pero ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Disculpen...- dijo un joven ingresando. Observando a Tsubame y a Kiobe dijo – pero nadie ha visto a Kiddy; mucho menos a la Elegida... tampoco están Urara ni Nami...

-¡Maldición!- dijo Li mirando a Tsubame.- ¿Entiende lo que pasa, no?

Tsubame asintió.- Están afuera... – gruñendo – Cuando agarre a Kiddy...- dijo marchándose de allí.- ¡¡Keroberos!! – gritó y el guardián fue tras ella, a regañadientes. Li y Tomoyo además de Kiobe, le siguieron.- están afuera. La salida oeste... ¿Se llevó las cartas?

-Si –respondió el guardián.- Por lo que parece, solo me dejó a mi... – respondió bastante decepcionado. Tsubame observó a Tomoyo y a Li: ahí lo supuso; lo que hubiera pasado, tenía que ver con ellos dos. Se les notaba en sus rostros.

Además, Sakura no se marcharía sin decirle nada a su mejor amiga. O al príncipe Shaoran.

-Algo ha ocurrido y han salido; tengo que darle aviso al abuelo.—declaró Tsubame.- Kiobe: avisa a mis mejores hombres...- gruñendo.- ¡Cuando atrape a Kiddy la exiliaré a lo mas recóndito del planeta! Li ven conmigo y tu también Keroberos.- viendo a Tomoyo agregó.- Quédate con Kiobe.- hablándole con ternura y comprensión. Tomoyo iba a discutir y ella se detuvo en su caminar y tomándole una de sus manos, dijo sonriendo.- Quédate... tu lugar no es allá afuera.- haciendo una pausa.- Aun, no.- Tomoyo asintió y los demás partieron a donde el anciano.

-eran rumores- declaró Kiddy ya después de caminar un buen rato.- Esto está limpio...

-¿Acaso tienes poderes Kiddy?- preguntó Sakura con el rostro fruncido. Incluso apretaba aun mas su báculo. Kiddy le miró extrañada y esta agregó.- El ambiente está...

-Asfixiante- concluyeron Urara y Nami al mismo tiempo.

-Algo no está bien- dijo Sakura mirando a Kiddy.- Será mejor volver.

Y es que eran tantas las sensaciones que le atacaban en esos momentos que se encontraba, en una palabra, desorbitada.

-Solo un poco mas, Sakura- declaró Kiddy.- Un poco mas y veremos...

-¡Ríndete Kiddy!- declaró Urara molesta – Solo haces esto para demostrarle al anciano que está equivocado en todas sus decisiones.- haciendo voltear a Kiddy hasta tenerla cara a cara. Urara era menor en edad y por supuesto, en tamaño pero en esos instantes, quería expresarle a Kiddy su parecer.- Esto no esta bien...- mirando a su alrededor preocupada.- Nada bien...- dijo en un susurro con arco y flecha en mano.

-¡Ahhhh!!- gritó Nami al observar como aproximaban a ellos unas siluetas entre los árboles montadas en corceles.

-¡Retrocedamos!- gritó Kiddy al ver como las flechas venían a ellos.

-¡¡Shield!!- gritó Sakura activando la escudo justo a tiempo. Las flechas rebotaban de ellos.

Pero aun así, Urara tuvo tal temor al ver esos jinetes acercarse que, se alejó de ellos, pese a las advertencias de Sakura.

-¡¡Urara vuelve aquí!!- gritó la elegida al verle correr en dirección opuesta. Aun los guerreros continuaban llegando.

Ya Kiddy se percató que, eran demasiados para ese sector tan aislado de los Claveles.

-"Demonios"- gritó ella con espada en mano y observando mas y mas guerreros venir.- ¡¡Es una trampa!!- gritó para que Sakura y los demás, escucharan.

Nami sentía (con su arco apuntando a tantos que no se decidía), que el corazón en cualquiera momento, se le saldría por la boca.

-¿Alguna idea?- gritó por encima del relinchar de los caballos.

-Tu Preciosa, serás mi cena esta noche...- dijo uno de los hombres ya con una barba y mirando con maldad a Nami, arrojándole un beso.

-¡¡Vuelo!!- gritó Sakura, surgiéndole unas alas en su espalda - ¡Espada!!- surgiendo el arma en su báculo. Mientras mantenía el escudo en pie, alzó el vuelo, ayudándose de sus alas, para ir detrás de Urara.

Pero poniéndose así, al descubierto de los sujetos.

Alzó mas arriba, saliendo incluso por encima de la copa de los árboles siguiendo los jinetes que perseguían con sus caballos a Urara; por suerte, el terreno era en si no apto para corceles y para ventaja de la pequeña, esta salía y se arrastraba entre las rocas, con gran agilidad.

Pero Sakura se daba cuenta de algo: Ir montado a caballo sobrellevaba ventaja a ir a pies.

Urara estaba siendo alcanzada.

-¡¡Deténganse!!- gritó Sakura.

En el momento que bajaba en picada para atacar a los soldados que iban a caballo (iba a lanzarles una de las cartas, probablemente bosque o fuego para atrasarlos o detenerlo), cuando escuchó la voz diciéndole.- La elegida... tanto tiempo sin vernos...

-Usted...- reconociendo la voz que provenía de algún lugar. – yo lo conozco...

-Y tu... vaya dolores de cabezas que me ocasionas ¡maldita niña!- gritó molesto.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Ya falta poco mocosa entrometida; te arrepentirás de haber nacido en mi mundo... en mi reinado... ¡¡Esto es mío!!

-¿Cho?

Rió estruendosamente ante aquella pregunta.- haber si son estúpidos estos elegidos...- a Sakura, esto le llamó la atención ¿acaso dijo "Elegidos"? ¿por qué pluralizaba?

Escuchó dos gritos provenir de dos sitios diferentes: Uno de atrás, donde dejó a Nami y Kiddy con los otros dos de la sociedad; del otro lado, Urara, que corría con dirección a la montaña.

-¿A quien salvará la elegida? La vida está hecha de elecciones difíciles... vida y muerte, chiquilla; vida y muerte. Nos rodea: es parte de nosotros. Algunos la provocamos queriendo... otros como tu, sin querer; pero el resultado al fin y al cabo es el mismo.

Sakura no vaciló bajando a gran velocidad, esquivando ramas (gordas y angostas) e incluso, siendo golpeada por algunas ramillas en su destino. El grito se escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez mas cerca.

-Morirás...- dijo la voz en su oído (con sus poderes),- será una lástima...- ahí Sakura se acercó pero demasiado tarde: la espada larga y angosta, había atravesado el abdomen de la pequeña Urara, cayendo esta pesadamente sobre la hierba y la humedad del derretimiento de la nieve.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! gritó Sakura mirándoles y ellos volteándose. Aun sus alas estaban desplegadas.- ¡URARA, NO! ¡¡POR FAVOR NO!!- viendo la sangre salir del cuerpo caído de la chica.

-Ahora, sigues tu demonio...- dijo uno de los soldados.

Ella empuñó su espada convirtiéndose en báculo pero su magia era sentida con mas fuerza: con mas intensidad. Con mas peligro.

-no los perdonaré... ¡¡¡No los perdonaré!!!- gritó sin siquiera molestar o inquietar a los soldados- ¡Era solo una niña!

-Que tengas suerte- dijo el hombre en la mente de Sakura y observaba aquello no solo, a su lado, mirando todo con atención estaba su hija.

Esta, lo observaba todo de pie, mientras su padre estaba sentado.

-- ¿por qué no me dejaste ir por ella?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Porque no está en tu altura, querida...- acarició su mano con ternura.- Ella no está en tu capacidad. Muy inferior a ti, debo decir.

Pero la luz en ella se hacía cada vez mas brillante.

Shu Mei se percató de esto.

También Loto.

-Pues creo que sería muy divertido.- sonrió la chica ante el desafío al ver como los soldados, por la brillantez sonrosada que alumbraba esa parte del bosque, comenzaban a retroceder.

-Fuego- gritó Sakura rodeando a los soldados en una enorme muralla de fuego. Los caballos (de tan de repente que las llamaradas comenzaron a ascender), perdieron el control y tumbaron de sus lomos a sus jinetes. Estos cayeron al piso y vieron huir estrepitosamente a los jamelgos.

Aun las alas estaban desplegadas en el torso de Sakura.

Pero esta se encontraba enojada.

-¡¡ICE!!- gritó de momento y aquella magia se sintió como una oleada fría (A pesar que el centro de aquel reino de fuego era ardiente e incluso comenzaba a humear el húmedo piso y los troncos aun congelados en su gran parte). Aquella ola blanca como la nieve, caía sin piedad alguna y sin ningún lugar para correr sobre los jinetes, ahogando sus gritos y convirtiéndoles en estatuas vivientes enterradas en sarcófagos fríos, hechos a su medida y a la forma de sus cuerpos.

Sakura solo cerró sus ojos y dijo.- "Congélalos a todos"- mientras una lagrima se derramaba sobre su mejilla. – "que no quede nada".

No midiendo sus palabras (o las consecuencias), esta ola de hielo mágica, se dirigía adonde estaban Kiddy, Nami y los otros dos, protegidos por la Escudo: pero ellos, dentro de la protección de la carta, sintieron eso que venía de alguna parte.

La brisa se detuvo. El soplar del viento frío también. NO había sonidos mas que el respirar pesado de los jinetes y sus corceles.

Los caballos trataban nerviosamente de salir de allí; presentían lo que estaba por venir.

Pero sus amos no le hacían caso; pero si notaron lo que se sentía allí.

Cuando uno de los caballos relinchó tumbando a su jinete, los demás, relincharon y se pusieron en dos patas, tratando de escapar, pero les era imposible.

Entonces, fue cuando observaron aquella columna blanca dirigidas a ellos. Comenzaron a retroceder nerviosos en un principio y algo dudosos, pero la columna, absorbía en su interior cubriendo con su manto blanco, los árboles y con ello, todo lo que había a su paso. Solo se sentía como un silbido incrementaba al acercarse.

-¡¡RETIRADA!!! gritó con energía uno de los oficiales.

Fueron retirándose, pero quienes corrían también eran los protegidos por el Escudo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el que corría al lado de Kiddy.- ¿Por qué rayos no se detiene?

Observaba como los soldados se adelantaban e incluso, corrían a su lado. Hubo algunos que, tropezando y cayendo al suelo, fueron alcanzados por la columna de Hielo.

Kiddy sudaba frío mientras corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Pero comenzaba a cansarse; igual Nami quien estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Pero corría con agilidad mientras le perseguía aquella columna.

Entonces fue cuando sintieron como una energía interceptaba en el camino de la columna de hielo: era una columna de fuego. Se detuvieron de correr mirando atrás donde la columna, parecía evitar el paso del hielo.

-¡¡¿Están Bien??!!- gritó Tsubame desde el tope de la rama mas fuerte de un árbol a metros de ellos; pero no estaba sola: Shaoran estaba a su lado y era él que detenía con su magia la columna de hielo.

-¡Tsubame- Chan!- gritó Nami contenta de verla.

Kiddy estaba demasiado sorprendida para articular palabras: se notaba el gran esfuerzo de Li, para detener la columna de Hielo. Pero esta era una lucha.

-¿Dónde está Sakura??- Gritó Tsubame mirando a Kiddy y a la columna. Tenía una mala espina de todo.

-¡¡Nos vimos separados!!- gritó uno de los jóvenes de la sociedad.- ¡¡La elegida salió detrás de Urara: unos soldados la perseguían!!

-Algo pasó.- declaró Tsubame.- Aguanta lo mas que puedas dijo a Li. Este no asintió pero aun así, mantenía la columna de fuego en pie.- Iré a buscar a Sakura.- Así con espada en mano, saltó ágilmente y burlando la columna de Hielo.

-"No puede ser"- pensaba Li en esos instantes.- "Esto es ... esto es de..."- sintiendo un salto de su corazón.- "¿Sakura, que rayos estás haciendo?"-

Tsubame no tardó en encontrarla: Estaba arrodillada, de espaldas a ella. El báculo estaba a un lado mientras ella parecía no sentir su aproximación.

-¿Sakura? ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué aun ese poder sigue...- pero no tuvo que completar aquella pregunta; Sakura le dejó ver, con lagrimas en sus ojos, el cuerpo inerte de la chica. Su mirada se suavizó un poco pero su rostro estaba aun rígido.- ¡¡oh Sakura!- dijo la joven compungida.

-Una niña... Tsu- Tsubame... solo una niña...- sollozó aun con su aura rosa al máximo.-No merecen perdón...

Tsubame se percataba que, Sakura no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosa que era mas aun, su poder mientras estuviera así.

-Sakura, por favor, contrólate...- pidió con suave voz arrodillándose a su lado.

Notó la herida de la chica enfrente de Sakura y que esta, tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-No merecen perdón... ¡¡Era una niña!!

-¡lo se!- gritó Tsubame para atraer la mirada de Sakura: lo había logrado. La elegida notó la figura de Tsubame a su lado, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Urara y su voz agravada.- Esto ya pasó... créeme: no eres la única que ha perdido alguien importante en sus manos...

-No sabes... no sabes... lo que se siente.- dijo Sakura como si fuera ella quien le quitó la vida. Ahí miraba el cuerpo de la chica sin pestañear.- Está muerta por mi culpa...

-¿Por tu culpa?- declaró Tsubame y tocando su hombro dijo en un susurro.-No es tu culpa...- sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a la chica elegida.

-¡Si lo es! No debí de apresurarme...- dijo sollozando- Por no verlo... fue que pasó... por mi culpa... presioné a Kiddy y...- ya sus labios no articularon palabras. Sus lagrimas no se lo permitían.

-¡Escúchame un instante!- dijo Tsubame.- Se que, es triste. Urara es... era, muy joven Sakura. Pero igual tu: Tienes decisiones que tomar y esas decisiones acarrean consecuencias... se lo que es perder alguien importante en tu vida, de esta manera...- mirando a Urara y esto le trajo recuerdos: recuerdos de un ayer, un pasado. – Pero tienes que detenerte... tu poder está fuera de control.- ahí colocándole cara a cara con ella.- ¿No entiendes? ¡¡Tu magia si no la detienes, matará a Kiddy a Nami también!! Li está con todas sus fuerzas tratando de detenerla.- ante aquel nombre, ella reaccionó.- Urara, no hubiera querido que otros murieran por su nombre: por favor Sakura.

Ahí, la elegida, miró a un lado y observó como el báculo así como toda ella, brillaban fuera de lo normal. Tocándole con sus dedos, el báculo comenzó a dejar de brillar e igual Sakura, al mismo tiempo que se calmaba.

-Es cierto que, no debió morir, pero tampoco puedes culparte- Sakura la observaba a ella y el poder de la carta del hielo, disminuía.- Tienes que tener claro, que, ella tomó su decisión: no tu Sakura; no la obligaste a venir contigo...

-Soy una tonta.—dijo susurrando.- Tiene que ser mi culpa... yo ocasioné esto; no debí insistirle a Kiddy de salir antes... – no pudiendo hablar mas. La mirada de Li Shaoran (Quien se notaba preocupado y con su espada en su mano le observaba intensamente), Kiddy y Nami, además de los dos hombres, quienes corrían detrás de Li.

Pero Li tomó a Sakura de los brazos de Tsubame; no necesitó explicaciones al ver el cuerpo mortalmente herido de la pequeña Urara. Lo próximo abrazó a Sakura. Incluso soltando su espada a un lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ella...- dijo Sakura, volviendo a llorar – Lo siento tanto... ¡¡Li Lo siento!!- gritaba hipando.- No quería... no debió de... de pasar.- Hipando nuevamente. -¡¡OH LI: ESTÁ MUERTA!!- llorando abiertamente.

El acariciaba su espalda, sirviéndole de apoyo, de consuelo, de desahogo. Cerró sus ojos ante la imagen de la chica muerta y por un instante, pensó que, esa pudo ser Sakura. Debió de buscarla mas intensamente. Tal vez, si hubiera hablado con ella la noche anterior, hubieran resuelto todo y Urara ahora, no estaría muerta.

Tsubame miró a su alrededor y frunció su rostro. Unas gotas frías comenzaban a caerles arriba. El cielo estaba grisáceo. –Ustedes- diciéndole a los hombres,- busquen unas ramas- mientras se retiraba su abrigo. Uno de ellos se quitó por igual el de él y lo colocó sobre el cadáver de Urara.- La llevaremos a la caverna.- Con voz baja y viendo ramas.- tomen las mas fuertes: haremos una camilla para transportar el cuerpo. –Se notaba que, hacía frío por el vaho que salía de sus bocas.

Al ver como los hombres y Nami hacían lo que ella indicaba mientras Shaoran ayudaba a poner de pie a Sakura, este comenzaba a llevársela para la entrada de la caverna.

-Fue una emboscada- dijo Kiddy con voz arrepentida. Tsubame no la miraba a ella mientras su hermana se colocaba a la par de ella.- Estaban esperando algún movimiento de nosotros... creo que, ellos sabían donde buscarnos...

Tsubame tenía su rostro contorsionado y aguardaba en silencio. Las gotas comenzaron a caer mas gruesas sobre ellos.

-Ahora mismo...- dijo Tsubame con voz quebrantada- No puedo si quiera, mirarte a la cara.- se notaba que estaba bastante molesta. Kiddy se percató que, incluso, mas molesta que jamás la hubiera visto. – Regresa a la caverna...

-Tsubame: tienes que creerme que...

-¡NO KIDDY!- ante aquel grito, los demás voltearon excepto Sakura y Shaoran: ya estos estaban lejos.- ¡¡Es HORA QUE, APRENDAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTRAS ACCIONES!! ¿ACASO EL PASADO NUNCA TE ENSEÑ" NADA? SIEMPRE TOMANDO LA VIDA A LA LIGERA. NUNCA DEBERÍAS DE TOMARLO TODO A LA LIGERA. ¡PENSÉ QUE, APRENDIAS DE LOS ERRORES!!

-Debí de..

-¡No hables por favor!- dijo Tsubame. Incluso Nami pensó que, en cualquier momento abofetearía a Kiddy.- ¡déjame terminar! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ayudar a Sakura en esto? ¿Cómo te atreviste a traerla contigo?

-¡Ella ...

-No me vengas con eso- dijo Tsubame adelantándose.- Si no hubiéramos llegado cuando lo hicimos...- dudando terminar la frase.- Debiste darte cuenta que algo andaba mal. ¡¡Debiste acudir a mi primero!!

La lluvia incrementaba. Pero Tsubame no parecía darse cuenta del frío que hacía.

-¡¡la señorita perfecta, ha hablado!! Siempre tengo que hacer lo que dices... siempre lo que dices... ¿no, Tsubame?-declaró Kiddy cansada de escucharle gritarle.- Tu Siempre te crees que solo eres un genio en dos pies ¿no? La favorita del abuelo... la querida y admirada de Hue... – sonando mas lastimada.- ¡¡Por eso tomaste la decisión de separarnos!!

-¡¡Ya basta!! Esto no es de él...

-Calla- gritó Kiddy molesta.- Tu, te crees que lo sabes todo... la salvadora... la nueva líder... una vez el abuelo fallezca. Siempre me tienes como la busca problemas... la equivocada... ¡¡Estoy harta de vivir tras tu sombra!! Nunca me toman en serio. Eso hay que verlo: Cuando doy una idea, nunca me la toman en serio: Cuando la apruebas tu, entonces me hacen caso...

-Kiddy...- dijo Tsubame.

-No necesito tu compasión...- dijo molesta y caminando por donde Sakura y Shaoran se habían ido.- Has lo que quieras; díselo al anciano, por todo lo que me importa.- alejándose.

Tsubame la vio marcharse y sabía que, ella había cometido un error. Pero le trajo tantos recuerdos. Sabía que, Kiddy en cierta forma, no tenía la culpa en su totalidad.

Una vez ingresaron a la entrada de la caverna, Shaoran guiaba a Sakura mientras esta, se encontraba apoyada a él en su caminar. Aun abrazaba a ella el báculo.

Li debía hablar con ella ahora. Era ahora o nunca.

-Siéntate- dijo Li con seria voz, indicándole unas rocas a un lado. Aun así, la guió para que se sentara. –Tienes que escucharme.- tocando su mejilla y Sakura sintiendo la calidez de su toque. Pero ella no pensaba en mas nada que en la imagen de Urara una y otra vez, siendo asesinada, delante de ella. – No es tu culpa, comprende. Urara tomó la decisión de alejarse de ustedes... de tu protección.- y atrajo la mirada llorosa de la chica. Aquellos ojos verdes, parecían enormes lagunas ante las lagrimas que Li, podía verse reflejado en ellas.-y esa es la verdad...

Sakura duró unos instantes para reaccionar ante sus palabras. Ante el silencio ella finalmente declaró.- No debí de...- atrayendo su mirada- quería de salir así... pero es que... –apretando sus manos sobre sus piernas.- Tu...- no evitando acongojarse.

-es un malentendido.- declaró él no convenciendo del todo a Sakura.- Tienes que creerme y confiar en mi Sakura. – haciendo una pausa- Aun no puedo creer que, desconfíes así de tu prima... que tanto hace por ti.- mostrándose molesto de que, fuera con Tomoyo aquello: no él.

-¿por qué Tomoyo? ¿por qué, no tu?

-Porque tu me importas demasiado. He luchado con este sentimiento desde el primer momento que vi estos ojos esmeraldas, después conocí de ti cada lado del cual me he enamorado poco a poco.- dijo con voz tenue.- Pero tu prima, lo único que ha querido e intentado es que, te dijera lo que pensaba... lo que sentía por ti, pues ella se dio cuenta de un primer momento.- haciendo una pausa.- ¿crees que, alguien como Lady Tomoyo, se interesaría en mi? Cuando soy tan feliz contigo. Tomoyo no es ese tipo de persona Sakura: tu lo sabes mas que nadie.

Ella le escuchaba con atención. Pero aun, la imagen de Urara siendo asesinada, aun se repetía en su cabeza.

-por favor Sakura.- dijo Li mirándole con dulzura.- Confía en mi: me interesas tu. A ti es a quien quiero...- sonrojándose ante aquella declaración. Sakura se quedó absorta.- y tenemos una labor mas importante aun. No quiero tener que ir a donde los Li, estando tu, molesta con algo que no pasó.

-Es que... no se.- declaró ella.- Cuando entré... tu y ella...

-¡¡Ella me golpeaba!!- sorprendiendo a Sakura.- Creía que te lastimaría... me golpeaba y tuve que detenerla... y explicarle...

-¿Explicarle el que? ¿qué tenías que explicarle a ella? ¿por qué no me lo dices a mi?

-Es algo... muy importante...

la miró angustiada y prosiguió.- Algo que, en cierta forma, te concierne a ti...

-¿A mi? ¿por qué?

Shaoran tomó un respiro de aire. Tenía que hacerlo; pero ahora Sakura estaba mas calmada, a pesar de los eventos del día; pero prefería que, estuviera consciente de que jamás la engañaría o que Tomoyo la lastimaría.

-Poco a poco, he ido recuperando pedazos de mi memoria...

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó asombrada.- ¡Es fantástico!

Tomó sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de la chica.- Depende de cómo aceptes lo que te diré- haciendo una pausa.- muchos de esos recuerdos, eran piezas. Piezas que, he tomado el tiempo de encajarlas.- diciéndole decidido.- Cuando lleguemos a donde Ieran Li, las cosas cambiarán un poco... pero jamás, jamás, cambiaré mi sentir por ti.

-¿un poco dices? ¿por qué habrían de cambiar?

Shaoran simplemente no sabía como ella tomaría las noticias. Él mismo, le costaba trabajo aceptarlas.

-Quiero que sepas que, para mi, no hay nadie mas importante que tu- azorándole intensamente.- No lo ha habido en mi memoria, y luego de esta. Solo existes tu... recuerdo mi nombre... es Shaoran...- sorprendiéndole. Incluso, notó como Sakura sonreía un poco. – Shaoran Li. Creo que, soy pariente de Ieran Li...

-pero ¿Si eres pariente, porque el mensajero de Ieran no te reconoció?- Shaoran negó con su cabeza.

-No lo se... pero ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Soy un Li! Aquel apellido que me colocaste por el comentario de Keroberos, es certero...

-Pues es mejor que, llamarte Li por siempre- sonrió ella.

Su ingenuidad era sorprendente. Shaoran incluso pensaba aquello.

-Sakura: he recordado mas: mucho mas. No soy solo el pariente de Ieran. Soy heredero también de algo... importante. En mis recuerdos, me llaman por "su alteza"

Sakura ahí lo comprendió. Con voz baja y dudosa declaró.- El príncipe Shaoran Li.- retirando la mirada de él.- Príncipe... –repitiéndolo sorprendida. Incluso se separó de él poniéndose de pie.- Esto... esto no puede ser...

-¿Sakura? ¿qué pasa?- observando en verdad, lo que temía.

-¡príncipe! ¿No lo comprendes? Lo nuestro, no puede ser...

Pero antes de que, tuviera oportunidad de escapar, Shaoran la aferró por su cintura y buscó sus labios, antes de que ella, pudiera pedirle que le dejara ir. La besó seductora, inocente y profundamente en sus labios, incluso, acariciándole su corta melena y deslizando sus dedos hasta sus mejillas. Sakura no podía luchar con aquello: porque la simple sensación de estar en los brazos de él, le hacían sentir que estaba en las nubes, sintiéndose confiada, querida y segura. ¡Como le agradaba aquella sensación!

Era un sentir con el cual, no quería luchar. No se sentía con el poder para luchar. Ahí, rodeó su cuello, sintiendo la cercanía de Li con él suyo.

Al él, separarse de sus labios, la vio abrir sus ojos y encontrarse inquieta ante su mirada. en un susurro declaró.-si puede ser, si lo enfrentamos Sakura. A mi no me separarán de ti y mucho menos, un titulo. A tu lado, siento que vivo por primera vez; con memoria o sin ella, lucharemos contra todo y todos, Sakura. Juntos. No voy a separarme de ti...

-Soy apenas cortesana... y es por mi madre Shaoran. Por el legado de mi madre. Soy una común...

-No digas eso- cortó él.- No hay nada común en ti... no importa quien se interponga. En esto estamos juntos... somos los que terminaremos con Cho. Y después estaremos juntos...

Aquello sonando tan honesto y dulce (mas aun proveniente de alguien a quien ella creía su soporte, su columna), asintió con su rostro, confiando en su palabra y Shaoran le besó dulcemente en la mejilla, y ella, preguntó en un susurro a milímetros de su rostro. -¿Podría llamarte Shaoran? Porque, me llamas por mi nombre. Es justo que, te llame por tu nombre.

- Nada mas dulce escucharía de ti, Sakura, que me llamaras por mi nombre. –sonrió él.- y mas aun, cuando suena tan hermoso proviniendo de tus labios.

Ella asintió. Se sentía segura. Y él se separó un instante pero aun aferrándole por una de sus manos.- ¿Vamos?- señalándole el camino y estaban de manos.

Sakura se sentía muy aturdida por los eventos. Iba a hacerle conversación, mas que todo, preguntas de cómo, y cuando comenzó a recobrar su memoria; pero entonces, un gruñido fue escuchado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin siquiera poder preguntarle a Li, que rayos era ese gruñido, lo próximo, vio a Shaoran siendo aplastado por la verdadera identidad de Keroberos.

-¡¡Condenado ladrón!! ¿qué no te dije que dejaras a Sakura en paz?- Sakura tenía una gota en la cabeza observando al pobre Shaoran siendo aplastado por Keroberos.

Shaoran en verdad, pudo haber utilizado sus poderes para zafarse del guardián.

-¡¡AH NO KERO!! ¡¡DEJALO IR!!- gritaba Sakura alarmada y roja.

-¡Sakura! dijo Tomoyo acercándose. Sus ojos estaban con lagrimas y a centímetros de su amiga dijo.- ¡¡Que bueno que les encontraron!! Tienes que saber que...- señalando a Li.

Pero Sakura le abrazó diciéndole.-lo se. Tonta fui yo, en no creer en ti Tomoyo... tengo que pedirte un millón de disculpas...

-No tienes porque pedirlas...- declaró a la chica.

Ahí se notó a Kiddy ingresar pero observó aquella imagen con una gota en su cabeza; algunas cosas, no cambiaban. Incluso pasó por el lado de Keroberos, mientras este reclamaba.- ¡¡Sobre mi cadáver te acercas de nuevo a Sakura!!

-¡Kero Suéltalo!!

-¡Mira Gato: me veré obligado a usar mis poderes si no me sueltas!

-Quisiera verte intentarlos... enclenque...- rió por lo alto el guardián de las Sakura Cards.

Pero la discusión tardaría en terminar. En tres días partirían a la casa de Ieran Li. Ahí sería cuando, la cuenta regresiva daría inicio. Pero nadie olvidaría la muerte de Urara.

Kero se calmó al notar como los jóvenes de la sociedad, ingresaron seguidos por Nami y Tsubame y ahí notó el bulto traído por ellos: incluso se retiró de Li y notó los serios rostros de Sakura y de Li.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Keroberos.

-Al imperio de Cho, le queda poco- dijo Tsubame sonando molesta.- Y nos aseguraremos de ello.- mirando a Sakura y a Shaoran.

Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando su grito cuando se acercó y vio de quien se trataba.

Sakura asintió mientras Nami decía.- Dinastía Cho: prepárese... –Sakura y los demás, la observaron.- Su tiempo ha terminado...

**---------------- Continuará...**

**¡La situación ha empeorado! ¡Sakura, ay sakura! ¡Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno dice! Nunca se sabe las consecuencias que puede acarrear.**

**¡Bueno capitulo 28 está completo! Solo tres capítulos mas para el gran final.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han brindado su apoyo en los capítulos. Gracias a Sofia por sus correos y comentarios. Muchas gracias a las Bárbaras y Kareninas (ellas saben quienes son), por sus correos. No le resto importancia a Misao y Akane. Gracias por sus comentarios. A Perla C. ¡Disfruto un montón tus comentarios!! Y a Tsuki Lunita, gracias a los que han llevado a Prince a mas de 150 reviews.**

**Espero verdaderamente que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Ahora a repasar los eventos mas importantes de este capitulo: **

**¡la muerte de la pequeña Urara! Los que me han escrito al correo y les he devuelto, se darán cuenta que incluso (me parece que así fue), dije que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar que transformaría el curso de los eventos. Era una muerte que encontré necesaria para un propósito que revelaré mas adelante. **

**¿Qué les pareció la escenita entre Eriol- Touya e Itzume? ¡Era de esperarse que Eriol actuara así! Le encanta el drama... bueno, ya se han descubierto las identidades. **

**Lamento haber llegado tan tarde con las actualizaciones, la verdad es que todo se puso en mi contra, incluso un bicho en mi pc. Suerte que he podido solucionarlo y entre muchas cosas, ya por fin, están las deseadas actualizaciones. **

**Por lo demás, comentarios, dudas tomatazos y demás a y **


	30. capitulo 29

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 29. " Unión de Poderes y ¿Coincidencias?"**

**---------------------------------**

" A meses de los giros inesperados de sus vidas, cada uno de ellos, a su manera, es una persona distinta. Alguien nació el día que el libro de las cartas Clow, llegó a manos de Sakura. Destinos, caminos y vidas fueron cambiadas. Cada uno se embarcó a un mañana que, aun no era muy claro; en verdad, tampoco era muy positivo: El día que Nami, miembro de los Hermanos de la Luna hizo la salvedad de que la Dinastía Cho llegaba a su fin, condenaba a los que como ella, enfrentarían con todas sus fuerzas a sus opositores y que, acaecerían consecuencias no muy prósperas para los jóvenes. Ahora que, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Tsubame y Kiddy acompañados de Keroberos, llegaban a las inmediaciones de la casa Li, tensiones y nerviosismos eran crecientes. Y con justa razón: una vez llegasen a la casa Li, todo cambiaría y además de todo, los destinos de todos ellos, estarían marcados... para siempre..."

**---------------------------------**

-Oye...- dijo una voz susurrándole con ternura en su oído. La figura de la atrevida "prima" de Lord Hiragizawa estaba pegada a su espalda, atravesando con sus brazos el torso del ex soldado.- ... Eriol me dará una sesión de energía para recobrar mis fuerzas... pero tengo unos momentos... para nosotros...

El sujeto sonrió y por un instante colocó una de sus manos, sobre las de la guardiana. Cerró sus ojos, evitando así, mirar sus manos entrelazadas con la de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella muy cerca de su oído.- ¿por qué no me respondes?

-Las cosas son muy distintas ahora...- declaró él con cierta seriedad.

-¿por qué? Sabes que, no juego como antes al menos...- aferrándose aun mas a su cuerpo.- y podemos mientras, estar juntos...

-¿qué pasará cuando vuelvas a ser la otra?- preguntó con cierto enojo oculto. Incluso, soltó sus manos. Ella le miraba absorta. Ahí él se volteó.- No soy nadie comparado contigo...

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó ella algo aturdida.- Me asustas Tao...

-¿Yo te asusto? ¿que tal yo? Yo aquel día que, delante de todos, una mujer... un demonio con alas de mariposa gigantes, se convirtió en alguien que, creí conocer...- ahí deteniéndose de hablar. - ¿Qué hay de eso?- volteando su mirada.- Mejor, vete... se te hace tarde.

-Lo que siento.. admito que...- inició ella.- Que, lo consideraba un juego... pero ...- alzando la voz y notándose afligida.- verte cuando desperté... ver como te preocupabas por mi... como nadie lo ha hecho... me ha hecho sentir, que quiero estar con alguien... no quiero jugar mas... me interesas...- azorándose.- ¿acaso, no te intereso yo?

él hizo un sonido con su lengua para decirle.- Lady Akizuki- llamándole por su apellido. – Entienda algo: soy un fugitivo de la ley. Alguien que, si esto que esta gente intenta falla, no podrá mas nunca dar la cara en los Ríos o en todo caso, no podrá ver a su familia... soy alguien que, - haciendo una pausa.- No soy alguien... soy nada.- declaró .- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- gritó escandalizado.- Ustedes, todos ustedes, son personas especiales: No hablemos de Kinomoto. Ni de Itzume, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, se volvería asesina por lo que ella cree. El padre de Kinomoto, toda la familia Li. Hasta ese esposo de la joven Li, tiene un propósito... pero ¿cuál es el mío? ¿ser un ex soldado toda mi vida? Ser un proscrito si todo esto falla... ¿qué les esperará a ustedes? ¿sabes acaso lo que Cho o ese otro hechicero les hará a personas como tu, si los atrapan?- hablando de ella, como si se tratara de un ser humano.- No le importará nada ni nadie una vez esto termine... ¿Estás segura que estás en el lado correcto?

-Eres importante- declaró ella sorprendiéndole e incluso, sonriéndole. nunca podía dejar de ser la positiva Nakuru Akizuki.- Eres importante... incluso, para mi. Un demonio como me llamas... me importas Tao... – asombrándole.- y no creas que, lo digo tan seguido.- sonrió algo confundida y también, según notó el joven ¿Tímidamente? –además, eres importante, sino, no estuvieras aquí, y no digas que, no crees en este plan... tienes que creer porque sino, ¿qué haces aun aquí? Podrías incluso, entregarnos a nosotros y revindicarte con Cho ¿por qué no lo has pensado eso?

-¡Jamás te entregaría a ti o a Itzume!

Ella sonrió agradecida, y agregó.- ¿Ya ves? Estás en el lugar correcto.- y tocando su pecho agregó.- Y tienes el corazón en su sitio... eres valiente, audaz y apuesto...- sonriéndole traviesamente.- Y sabes como me siento por ti...- besándole muy cerca de sus labios.- Tengo que irme...- separándose de él.

Tao la miró un instante y por un segundo, un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, se posó en su corazón. Pero recordó lo que Kinomoto le refirió a él, entristeciéndole nuevamente: Lo que habita en el castillo es tan poderoso y tan peligroso como lo había demostrado al derrotar a los guardianes de Hiragizawa que, lo que se enfrentara a ello, no sobreviviría.

¿Acaso estaba preparado para ver eso pasar?

La fría brisa proveniente de los montes, chocaba contra su rostro, pero no se inmutó ante la temperatura. Aun parecía magia, sentía el cálido abrazo de Nakuru en su torso.

---------------------------------

Iban resguardados por miembros de los hermanos de la Luna. Les tomó dos días una vez salieron de las cavernas, el por fin divisar la casa de Li. Una enorme estructura en la parte alta de una colina que se abría ante sus ojos. Los árboles rodeaban el camino principal mientras los corceles avanzaban escoltados por miembros a pies. Los corceles fueron proporcionados por la mismísima Ieran Li, dando información de que verían a un mensajero de su casa, esperarle con guardias para escoltarles el resto del camino.

Y así había sido: al salir del otro lado de la montaña, Sakura fue testigo de aquellos miembros de la casa Li que, desmontaron sus corceles y se los ofrecieron a los jóvenes allí presentes. Una vez divisaron a Shaoran, hicieron una reverencia y saludaron con sumo respeto a quien era su príncipe. Ya nadie estaba sorprendido de aquello: ni siquiera Sakura.

¿Shaoran dijo al anciano de sus sospechas, de quien era? La respuesta es si. Este le explicó que, sabía quien era con antelación pero dadas las instrucciones de su madre, el anciano, por respeto, decidió acatarlas.

Sakura y Li, los siguientes tres días a su reconciliación continuaron con su relación. Aunque obtuvieron ayuda de Tomoyo y de Kiobe (Ya Kiddy después de lo dicho por Tsubame estaba muy triste, deprimida y por tanto, no intervenía), para que Keroberos no le tuviera tanto rencor a Li Shaoran, por lo menos, se había apaciguado un poco, aunque no podemos decir que, le dejaba el camino fácil al "Ladronzuelo": Siempre estaba al lado y presente cuando esos dos quedaban solos; no le daba un momento de respiro a su ama, para compartir los momentos a solas y por tanto, no habían sido muchos esos instantes a solas para disfrutarlos uno y otro. Pero Shaoran no se desesperaba; o mejor dicho, aprendió a no desesperarse. Kero, protegía a Sakura y le era fiel; Sabía que, la batalla por venir, no iba a ser fácil y necesitaba al guardián de su lado para que protegiera en todo momento a Sakura; aunque él mismo no sabía cual era el papel de todos en lo que se avecinaba: solo se sabía que, era algo grande.

-¡Ahí están!- divisó Sakura una figura alta en un corcel de color negro a metros de ellos: no estaba solo. A sus lados habían lo que parecían ser soldados y los cinco (con el mensajero), eran quienes les esperaban.-¡Shaoran mira eso!- gritaba emocionada ante la imagen de la poderosa construcción a un kilómetro mas o menos.- ¡Tienes una casa enorme!!.—sonriéndole desde su caballo y acelerando el paso de su corcel.

Keroberos avanzaba en su verdadera forma y gritándole a Sakura por igual que tuviera cuidado. Nadie de los allí presentes, se sorprendía de la presencia de Keroberos.

-¡Sakura: por favor!- le aconsejó el príncipe preocupado.- ¡Recuerda que me contaste que nunca habías montado caballos! ¡Sakura, eres una dama!- finalmente dándose por vencido al notar la agilidad recientemente adquirida por la joven.

Tomoyo avanzó a él para decirle.- Olvídalo: Sakura siempre ha sido muy habilidosa... que no acostumbre a montar corceles, no quiere decir que se vaya a caer de ellos... deja de preocuparte tanto...

-No puedo evitarlo –respondió él atrayendo la sonrisa de la joven – Sakura, me preocupa mucho aunque no quiera...

-¿Ya pensaste lo que pasará cuando se la presentes a tu madre?

-Claro que si.- sonrió él por primera vez suavizando su presencia dada la tensión que sobrellevaba en si, desde dos días atrás.- Como mi novia... una mujer digna de todo príncipe...

-¡Ay Li que cosas dices!- se emocionó Tomoyo ocasionando el usual sonrojo en su rostro.- ¿No te importa que te llame Li, o prefieres príncipe?

-¡no tiene ni que preguntarlo Lady Tomoyo!- respondió cortésmente el joven.- Si gracias a usted, es que, me siento tan feliz...- sonrió al ver a Sakura esperarles mas adelante y haciendo ademanes que se acercaran.- Tan feliz...- Pero al notar los corceles que mas adelante esperaban, notó el semblante o físico de alguien, creyó nunca mas volver a ver. Su mirada se endureció.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo notando como los corceles comenzaron a avanzar donde Sakura los esperaba a ellos.- ¿Li?

-Kinomoto...- dijo Shaoran como respuesta.

Sakura al notar como los corceles se acercaban a ella, volteó para darles frente mientras los demás que viajaban con ella, venían mas atrás.

El resplandor del sol delante de ella, no le dejaba ver con claridad de quienes se trataban pero su voz le delató diciendo.- ¿Acaso te has perdido pequeña? Estás muy lejos de los Ríos...

Kero detuvo su avanzar y notando la presencia de los allí presentes pero en atención por si era una trampa, defender a su ama.

Los ojos de ella, se fueron adaptando al brillo del sol y poco a poco dejó caer su mano. Su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado y pensó que, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Su voz tardó en salir de sus labios para cuando dijo- ¿Pa.... papá?

**---------------------------------**

Las teclas del piano eran escuchadas en todos los lugares cercanos a aquel salón mientras la melodía recorría todos aquellos rincones. Eran tonadas melancólicas. Llenas de sentimientos que irradiaba en todos aquellos que la percibían: Sentimientos tal vez de culpa, dolor, melancolía, tristeza y tal vez evocación de recuerdos de quien le tocaba.

Aquellas melodías eran escuchadas incluso, en el jardín interior de la magnifica casa. La nieve, comenzaba a derretirse. A desaparecer para dar paso a la primavera.

El joven escuchó aquella melodía con interés. Pues él mismo, hubo una época, que tocaba. Parecían siglos de distancia ya, desde que su madre, le enseñó a tocar el piano.

Los momentos mas maravillosos de su infancia, los recuerda con su madre, mientras el sol del atardecer, iluminaban el salón ubicado en el segundo nivel de la casa Kinomoto, aquella casa, antes de que las cosas cambiaran; Antes de que, su madre muriera, su padre, saliera (o se viera impulsado a salir) del ejército.

A su mente fueron llegando aquellas imágenes mientras escuchaba las notas provenientes de aquel piano llenas de sufrimiento, ser tocadas con gran destreza. Se preguntaba ¿Quién era que tocaba?

Sus oídos, impulsaron sus sentidos y pronto seguía en los pasillos aquel eco lleno de profundo sentimiento. Las teclas aun continuaban siendo tocadas con majestuosidad.

Su búsqueda terminó delante de unas puertas de roble, ubicadas a pocos pasos del gran salón de la casa Li. Una de las puertas, estaban entreabiertas. Ahí la vio: hermosa, sublime y con aquel rostro lleno de pesadumbre y melancolía mientras tocaba con el corazón. Su pelo negro como cascada caía por su espalda y usaba una pañoleta en sus hombros mientras vestía como guante un vestido de color gris. A pesar de que era un color tan pesimista, le quedaba precioso. Con sus ojos cerrados, sus pequeños y delicados dedos se desplegaban sobre las teclas blancas y negras con habilidad, demostrando sus talentos en el piano. Pero era, una melodía que no conocía.

Una vez, el silencio se apoderó del salón la voz del enigmático guardián Yue, sobresalió y sorprendió a Touya diciendo.- Recuerdo esa melodía...- ahí se atrevió a observar mas profundo al interior del Salón: Yue y no Yukito estaba detrás de ella; parecía que, la había escuchado tocar desde un principio.

En todo ese tiempo de Invierno, Yukito había vuelto preguntándose con curiosidad, como había llegado al castillo de los Li. Itzume, Ieran y Fujitaka, le explicaron su verdadera identidad. Por lo que parecía, Yue, había vuelto a aparecer, pero no comprendía el porque.

-Por supuesto que has de recordarla- dijo ella con pesadumbres y en susurro. Hablaba en voz normal. En donde se encontraba Touya, parecía un susurro.- Era una que...- suspiró.- bueno, toqué cuando llegó la hora...

-El día que, te fuiste a despedir de Clow...

Touya observó como la chica asintió. Era muy confuso y a la vez, insoportable no saber cosas de ella. Simplemente, porque quería saberlo todo de ella. Se había enamorado de una mujer que, tenía mas secretos que él mismo. Eso, lo desesperaba. Pero mas aun que, no pudiera acercarse como quisiera. Simplemente, porque ella, le dijo que se fuera. Que se alejara de ella.

Pero no quería alejarse. No quería dejarla. Eso le atraía mas a la chica. Una chica que, tenía 10 años menos que él; una chica que, parecía una niña. Una mujer, una criatura que, aunque pareciera inocente en físico, era capaz de matar. De perder su alma sin siquiera remorderle.

O tal vez, era que, en su pasado, en su vida pasada, había pasado por tanto. Tanto sufrimiento; tanto dolor embargaba su corazón y sus recuerdos. Él lo había visto.

-Clow adoraba aquella melodía.- dijo Yue con su actitud usual en él: tratando de parecer frío y distante.- Pero tu... lo amabas...

Aquella declaración hizo que Touya sintiera escalofríos en su espalda.

-Itziar amaba a Clow.—rectifico la chica.

-¿Acaso no eres Itziar?

-Soy una chica con los recuerdos dolorosos unos y alegres otros, de una mujer que vivió años atrás... pensé que, eso quedó claro.

-Sin embargo, tratas de aferrarte a esos recuerdos, para cobrar una venganza- dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

-El mismo Yue de siempre.- dijo ella no parándose del piano. Aun continuaba sentada en él y desde ahí, observaba el guardián de las Cartas Clow sin sonreír. –me alegra ver que, estás bien... aunque nunca comprenderé porque con la identidad tan antónima de ti. ¿por qué una persona como Yukito Tukishiro?- haciendo una pausa continuó, ninguno de ellos notando que, Touya les escuchaba.- Debo admitir que la magia de la Luna, me atrajo a la taberna aquella primera vez. No lo podía creer. Un joven tan amable y simpático como Yukito, ocultaba la verdadera identidad del guardián de las cartas Clow. Sentí esa noche, como el poder de las Cartas Clow era percibida en la casa. Habían estado en la habitación de la chica... de la hermana....- no diciendo "De Touya"-... de su hermana...- notándose la tristeza en si.

-¿Por eso te acercaste a Touya?- preguntó secamente. Ella le observó.

-A ti te agrada- dijo Itzume con sorpresa. – A ti te agrada Touya. me sorprendes.. en los recuerdos dejados por Itziar, hago memoria de alguien a quien solo se abría para Clow...

-Como Yukito y con sus ojos, he visto mucha cordialidad de su parte. Como Yukito, he compartido con él y con su familia. Yukito era, mi otra cara. Pero tenía sus ojos y veía a través de ellos.

-Supongo que, adoptaste esa identidad para instalarte cerca de las cartas...

-Siempre fui Yukito—dijo el Guardián.- Desde que, las cartas y el Libro, llegaron a los Ríos...

-Entiendo- dijo ella tocando nuevamente las teclas de aquel piano. Pero ahora, no era la misma canción. Era otra totalmente distinta.- Cuando ella venga con el libro ¿que harás? – resonando su voz por encima de las notas musicales.

-No puedo enjuiciar porque ya le pertenece... Clow no hubiera querido que, le abandonase; a ella, o a ti...

Ella sonrió por un instante. No hubo necesidad de decir "Gracias". Yue simplemente, salió de aquel lugar por otra puerta: una puerta lateral, dejando a la chica a solas en el salón. Aun las teclas eran tocadas y la tonada, era aun mas melancólica y triste que la siguiente. Sus ojos verdes los cerraba poco a poco; Después de todo, ella no tocaba con la vista: tocaba con el corazón y como se sentía.

Así como tocaba esa melodía, recuerdos de su vida pasada, de un pasado triste y negro con un destino predeterminado por su madre, le perseguía como un cielo nublado persigue y cubre con ello, los rayos del sol.

_Ingresaba en esos momentos a su casa escuchando el reloj del pasillo y no había nadie allí. Subió las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios y con sus cabellos amarrados en un moño. Ese día, desencadenaría los eventos que, la llevarían a Asuka y a los Hermanos de la Luna sola. no diciéndole a Clow de sus planes. _

_Se desprendía aquel moño de sus cabellos, con una sonrisa que reflejaba en el espejo de su tocador. Pues gracias a Clow, había visto el nacer de otra carta: Clow llamaba a esa carta "The Sweet" diciendo que, le colocó el nombre por la "Dulzura" de ella. Que contradicción: Pocas veces era ella, dulce ... pero ¿Acaso su corazón le decía que, amaba a Clow? _

_Pero Clow, era su mentor. No. No podía ser mas nada que eso: Su amigo y su mentor. _

_Sonrió nuevamente no percatándose de la figura que le observaba desde el fondo de su habitación. La voz de - ¿Qué crees que haces?- hizo que la chica se sobresaltara de tal manera que, sus pinzas cayeron de sus manos al suelo. Su madre se acercaba con voz furiosa y la tomó del brazo con violencia.- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿cómo te atreves a manchar el nombre de la familia?_

_-¿Mama? ¿qué pasa? ¡¡Me lastimas Mamá!!- dijo ella no evitando gemir. Ella la aventó con violencia a la cama._

_-¡¡TU!! Tanto que he hecho por ti. Que te he cuidado y mantenido desde que tu padre murió...- Señalándole y con el labio temblándole. Sus ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas. – Malcriada consentida..._

_-No entiendo... no te comprendo..._

_-¡¡TU!! ¡¡TU y ese maldito extranjero!!- gritó con ira.- Pero eso se acaba ahora mismo...- Sonrió con rudeza.-Lord Misagui me pidió tu mano en matrimonio... y le he dicho que si... ya es hora que, asientas cabeza y te alejes de ese extranjero. Siempre se ha dicho que ese sujeto es malo. La reencarnación del mismo demonio..._

_-¿Qué hablas? ¿hablas de Li Clow?- ahí y en ese instante la mano de su madre se estrella en contra de su rostro._

_-NO... te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre en mi casa... es un demonio... un adorador de fuerzas oscuras.. en todo el pueblo se rumora: y tu con él.- dijo con desprecio.- pero no voy a permitir que hablen de ti de la misma manera..._

_Ella se aferró su mejilla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. ¿qué le pasaba a su madre? ¿por que se comportaba así? _

_No era que su madre estaba enterada de sus actividades. Incluso, ocultaba sus dones y talentos de ella. Pero ¿acaso alguien le había dicho que ella y Li Clow tenían algo? Nunca a su madre, le simpatizó Li Clow. Desde aquel día que se encontraron en la calle y su madre la alejó de él. Ahora, su madre era, una de las seguidoras de los ideales que la nueva dinastía inculcaba._

_-Pero ... Lord Misagui, era el amigo de mi padre...- dijo ella tratando de entender.- ¿Tiene acaso un hijo?_

_Su madre negó con su rostro para decir aun sin dejar el enojo a un lado.- Lord Misagui, el amigo de tu padre, es quien pide tu mano...- haciendo una pausa.- Te vio los otros días en la calle. Sorpresivamente, venías de la casa de ese sujeto. Lord Misagui ha sido muy amable de pasar por alto aquello y pidió tu mano en matrimonio; Para enmendar los errores que sabrán los Dioses, has cometido con ese hombre..._

_-No te atrevas a deshonrar a Li Clow Madre- defendió ella con furia. Su madre levantó su mano para golpearle de nuevo, pero se restringió._

_-Muchacha estúpida: Lord Misagui te quiere como esposa..._

_-Mi padre no lo hubiera permitido; mi padre no hubiera aceptado que, me casaras con él. Tiene casi cincuenta años...- declaró Itziar._

_-Pero quiere pasar por alto que, seas amante de ese extranjero.- Dijo ella con bochorno e ira.- Muchacha indecente. – Sorprendiendo a Itziar.- Te casarás con él y enmendarás el error que has cometido... _

_-No manches mi nombre Madre...- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos: lagrimas de dolor, ira y pesadumbre. –no... te atrevas a manchar mi nombre... y mucho menos el de Clow... _

_obvió su comentario agregando.-Lord Misagui es un buen y perfecto candidato para ti... adáptate a la idea- saliendo de su habitación.- O te casas con él y limpias el nombre de la familia o... olvídate que tienes madre.. que me tienes a mi y te largarás de mi casa... de mi pueblo también... si es posible, dile a tu amante que te aloje, pero lejos de aquí...- Saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a su hija._

_Itziar sollozaba apesadumbrada mientras escribía una nota. Una nota donde se observaba la tinta corrida a causa de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Una vez terminó lo que se leía era "**no puedo decirte quien soy y tampoco lo que soy, simplemente porque no hay oportunidad; lamento que, todo haya terminado así madre. Pero nunca olvidaré quien eras en verdad... te ama, tu hija Itziar."**_

****

_Tomó de un joyero aquel anillo y colocándoselo en su dedo, salió despacio al pasillo de su casa, marchándose para siempre de su hogar. Y embarcándose para su destino._

No se dio cuenta cuando aquellos recuerdos le hicieron llorar. Aun continuaba tocando el piano. Mucho menos, no se percató hasta que abrió los ojos y observó a su lado la alta figura del mayor de los Kinomoto, sentado a su lado en el piano.

-To...¿Touya?- preguntó ella azorándose instantáneamente. Él estaba observando su rostro.

Itzume recordaba cuanto extrañaba su mirada. Aquel beso que le dio aquella noche. Entonces, recordó todo lo demás: Cuanto sentía que todo eso hubiera pasado. Pero tenía que alejarlo: era por su bien ¿no? No lo vio en aquellos dos meses mas. Siempre alejado. Siempre distante. Sentía su presencia nunca salir. Pero ¿Era eso lo que ella quería? No, no era eso. Notaba que, sus sentimientos por ese hombre eran fuertes. Comparaba las cosas del pasado; de su pasado como Itziar y ahora...

Adoraba el rostro de Touya. Adoraba como bajaba esa rudeza y la guardia de ser impenetrable, por ella. Porque a ella le sonreía.

Adoraba su sonrisa.

La voz de él la trajeron a la realidad de nuevo.

-tu rostro... siempre está embargado en tristeza- dijo él atreviéndose a tocar su cara y retirar aquellas lagrimas.- ¿Siempre te pasa cuando tocas?

-me pasa cuando recuerdos tristes vienen a mi mente...- respondió ella tratando de no verle su rostro. Sabía que, aquel rostro, le confundía: Aquel rostro que, mientras no estuvo en su casa sino en palacio, se imaginaba a su lado en las largas noches a solas. Aquel rostro del cual, se había enamorado como una chiquilla tonta.

-Quisiera que, te dieras la oportunidad de dejar la tristeza a un lado y tener recuerdos felices...- dijo él mirando las teclas. Incluso, comenzó a tocar dos de ellas.

Yo quiero el aire que tiene tu alma Yo quiero el aire que, que vive en ti Yo quiero el aire, aire que derramas Aire pa' quererte Aire pa' vivir Alejandro Sanz 

**_"Alma al aire"_**

-No puedo... quisiera... pero el pasado me persigue como fantasma...

-Será acaso ese hombre que amaste...- ella abrió los ojos como platos.. –Y que amas aun...

seguía escuchándose la tonada proveniente del piano.

-¿Escuchas acaso mis conversaciones privadas?

-No todas- dijo él con impaciencia- No escucho las que tienes con mi padre a mitad de la noche... y no escucho la que tienes con ese Hiragizawa...- sospechando por la complicidad entre ambos que era en parte, el pasado de Itziar. Pero él no le reclamaría aquello.

La dejaría a su decisión.

-te dije que, te alejaras de lo que no te convenía- haciendo el ademán de pararse de la butaca; pero no pudo: Kinomoto la retuvo con una mano.- Por favor, déjame ir...

-¿Aun lo amas?

-Amar ¿a quien?- preguntó con molestia.

-no juegues conmigo- respondió con sequedad y enojo. Perdía el control ante las imágenes del sujeto de mirada azulada al lado de ella. - Te pregunto si aun lo amas a él. Si acaso, lo que pasó entre nosotros, era alguna especie de emboscada... – ella abrió los ojos como platos y se azoró nuevamente.- ... una emboscada para olvidar... o tal vez, para recordarlo a él... y por supuesto, ahora que lo tienes a tu lado, tal vez...

**_Tengo un alma o la tenía_**

**_Y no es bastante_**

**_Ya sabes tanto tienes tanto vales_**

Tengo un alma y desafía 

**_Tus andares es el paisaje donde flota mi fantasía_**

**_Me subo a tu cintura_**

**_pero es tan temprano_**

**_Los sueños que se cumplen son tan raros_**

**_El aire roza las palabras que no saben bien_**

**_De tus ojos, tu mirar eh_**

**_Por tus andares y tu mirar_**

-Amé a ese hombre siendo otra mujer...- dijo ella tratando de no mirarle a la cara. Sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza por aquellos sentimientos que le invadían. Que le dominaban.

**_Le he robado el alma al aire_**

**_para dártela en este suspiro_**

**_soy como la tierra amor, tu eres el sol_**

**_que no se deja ver no puede ser ¿cómo va a ser?_**

**_Le he robado el alma al aire_**

**_para poder llevarte aquí conmigo_**

**_soy como la tierra amor, tu eres el sol_**

**_que no se deja ver, no puede ser ¿cómo va a ser?_**

****

Dejó de tocar el piano para aferrarle colocándole cara a cara de él.

-¿Te pregunto si lo amas ahora? ¿si hiciste todo eso para vengarlo a él? ¿vengar su muerte?- viéndole negar con su rostro-¡Contéstame! ¿acaso amas a Hiragizawa por ser él? – no yendo con rodeos.- ¡¡Respóndeme de una vez por todas!!!

-¡¡NO!! gritó ella escuchado con ira en aquel salón. De sus ojos, salían lagrimas.- No lo hice por él: Lo hice por ti...- repitió.- Por ti...

No resistió. No pudo resistir; aquellos labios que le llamaban a ser besados. A desahogar aquellos sentimientos que apretaban su alma, su ser, todo su corazón. Nunca se había encontrado en tal situación. Y mas aun al verle llorar.

¿Le habían gustado mujeres? Si, muchas. Muchas incluso del pueblo. Se enamoró de Kaho Mitzuki; esta, rompió su corazón y se prometió, no volver a amar.

¿Pero como ella, hacía que su guardia bajara y lo hacía sentir como un niño? Un niño, necesitado de cuidado, atención, afecto...

Eso hacía ella.

Sin ella percatarse.

Se separó de ella para respirar. Igual ella; se encontraba en un estado que, tocó su pecho para confirmarse a ella misma que, no estaba soñando. Aun las lagrimas estaban sobre sus mejillas.

Pero él acariciaba su mentón y su cuello.

**_Le he robado el alma al aire_**

**_para dártela en este suspiro_**

**_soy como la tierra o tu eres el sol (soy como la tierra amor)_**

**_que no se deja ver no puede ser ¿cómo va a ser? (El alma al aire)_**

**_Le he robado el alma al aire_**

**_para poder llevarte aquí conmigo_**

**_soy como la tierra amor, tu eres el sol_**

**_que no se deja ver no puede ser ¿cómo va a ser?..._**

**_Yo quiero el aire niña, de tus caderas_**

**_Tengo tu alma, pa' quien la quiera_**

-Quiero que confíes en mi... por favor.- dijo en un susurro correspondiéndole a su abrazo.- ¿Sabes acaso que loco me pone el no saber que te pasa, que piensas, porque haces lo que haces? Porque, dices lo que dices...

Ella exhaló profundamente. Él no vio cuando ella cerró sus ojos. Sentía como las lagrimas, mojaban la ropa en su hombro. Finalmente, en un susurro le reveló la verdad.- Es que... si sigues a mi lado... lo he visto.- sollozando.- no quisiera verlo... pero lo he visto...

-¿Qué has visto?- preguntó él al mismo tono de voz.

-Morirás... – dijo en un murmullo y a su oído.- Si seguimos juntos... morirás... lo vi... por eso me fui... por eso... preferí dejarte...

-Sin ti, es como si estuviera muerto...- dijo él separándose para mirarle a los ojos.- no me saques de tu vida.. sacarme equivaldría a si matarme...- tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Los ojos esmeraldas le respondían la mirada.

-¿Acaso no me entiendes?- preguntó ella sorprendida y colocando sus manos sobre las de él mientras continuaban sobre sus mejillas. ¿Cómo creía él que, ella sería tan egoísta para verle morir si se quedaba a su lado.- Morirás Touya... no puedo...- separándose de él y mirando al otro lado.- No puedo permitírmelo... no puedo darme ese lujo... no puedo permitírtelo a ti. No puedo... hacerle eso a tu padre... o a tu hermana...

-¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿entonces, yo que? ¿acaso no tengo yo, voto en todo esto? Es mi vida...

-precisamente, podrás vivir.- sonrió ella confiándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa. Touya pensaba que ella sonreía divino, para no hacerlo casi nunca. O por lo menos, desde que la conocía.- Podrás enamorarte de una chica... una chica que, sea normal.. mereces a alguien normal. Alguien que, te pueda hacer feliz...- tocando su mejilla.

-¡no quiero normalidad! ¡te quiero a ti!- sorprendiéndole y azorándole.- ¡Te quiero!

-No..- pero él, cubrió sus labios.

-No diga que no te quiera... no me lo digas, porque me volveré loco... así mismo: Loco. Y será peor: pues te culparé a ti. Prefiero estar muerto que loco...

Ella simplemente se abrazó a él. Escuchando su respirar; el latir de su corazón; que fácil se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca: a comprenderlo; a entenderlo, sin necesidad de palabras.

Era tan distinto a Li Clow: eran como, la noche y el día. Uno opuestos al otro. Touya era tan reservado y al mismo tiempo, le gustaba dejar las cosas claras. Clow, no. Nunca pudo decirle en vida que, la amaba. O al menos, que la quería.

Pero él, había calado tan dentro de su ser que, desde que lo conoció, sus intenciones de dar con la reencarnación de Clow o algún vestigio de aquel poderoso hombre que conoció quedaron en un segundo plano.

No se había enamorado de un recuerdo: Se había enamorado de una realidad.

-No quiero perderte...- dijo ella finalmente comprendiendo algo: fue una premonición; Premonición que trataría por todos los medios de, no se hiciera realidad. – No quiero... no quiero...- aferrándose con fuerza al torso del hombre.

-No me perderás, te lo prometo.- para mas nada decir. Solo buscó esos labios. Los labios que ella le brindaba sin ataduras, sin presunciones, sin restricciones. Aquellos labios los cuales, les enseñó a besar.

Aquellos labios de los cuales no se podía separar. Con los que soñaba noche y día ( y eso era incluso soñando y pensando en ella despierto)

¿Cómo aquella niña pudo derrumbar la muralla, que inconscientemente construyó para no ser lastimado? Pero ella, con su valentía, su inteligencia, astucia, cordura; era el lado lógico de todo mientras él, se llevaba por sus sentidos, sus instintos, su naturaleza.

-Quiero saber todo de ti- dijo sorprendiéndole y alzándole en vilo para cargarla en sus brazos.- Quiero saberlo todo... absolutamente todo... se quien eres ahora... pero quiero saber de antes- frunciendo su rostro.- Las cosas buenas, y malas también... porque no me digno a no saber nada y al mismo tiempo... estar en la oscuridad... –ella se quitaba las lagrimas de su rostro.- Un comienzo nuevo...

-Pero ¿qué pasará si lo que he visto se hace realidad? ¿se vuelve realidad?

-Ya no temas al mañana... ese es el primer de las muchas cosas que hablaremos... vivir el día a día solo eso...

-¿qué te enseñaré yo a ti? Pues, planeas enseñarme... pero ¿Qué te enseñaré a ti?

- a sonreír...- viéndole al mismo tiempo dibujársele una sonrisa en su rostro-.- Así como sonríes... pues creo que, tengo siglos que no sonrío...

-Lo estás haciendo ahora.- declaró la chica.

-Para que veas lo que ocasionas cuando te tengo cerca de mi.- dijo aun con la chica en sus brazos. – y no te bajaré de aquí: Vienes y te me escapas...

-Prometo que, no escaparé... no mas... ya no tengo por que.- aferrándose a su cuello.- vamos a un sitio para que hablemos... montemos... a caballo.- observando a través de la ventana los valles mas adelante. Valles en los que ella creció.- iremos en un solo caballo... – abrazándose a él.

Touya sonrió saliendo con la chica en sus brazos, atrayendo la mirada de una de las hermanas de Shaoran, sirvientes y desde atrás, Eriol Hiragizawa los vio salir.

Touya miró por un instante como Hiragizawa le saludaba de un lado del pasillo con profundo respeto. Pero Touya, no se percató como Eriol entonces, saludaba con una sonrisa conspiradora y alegre a Itzume.

Tampoco cuando Itzume le respondió su sonrisa.

Mientras, por otra parte, Itzume recordaba la conversación, de semanas antes con el progenitor del hombre que amaba...

-_Si no saco esto de mi, creo que moriré...- dijo la joven aun con su bastón delante de aquel que tres años antes, fue su mentor._

_-Siéntate- dijo él mientras encendía mas velas en la habitación.- Y dime que te inquieta..._

_Ella, así lo hizo, colocando el bastón a un lado. Inclinado en el escritorio. Ahí su mirada fue a aquel escritorio observándole con melancolía y hasta tocándolo agregó.- Su antigua habitación..._

_-Lady Ieran fue muy amable en conservarla tal cual la dejé..._

_-¿Ella sabía acerca de su pasado? ¿acerca de los hijos que dejó?- observándole._

_-Prefirió respetar mi privacidad... tu, no lo hiciste. Recuerdo una noche que, te conté que tenía dos hijos..._

_Ella asintió y sonrojándose un poco (pero sin mirarle).- no sabía que el mismo apellido era de familia... lo consideraba una coincidencia..._

_-Me sorprende que nunca le preguntaras a Touya, si era mi hijo...- sabiendo a que se refería con su comentario._

_-No lo creí importante al momento... es decir, no creí que eran familia. No se porque, no quise preguntarle.- respondió ella. De la nada sus ojos, se dilataron para decirle.- No creo que, tengo que decirle porque estoy aquí..._

_-tu dirás...- señaló el hombre._

_-Nunca he dicho lo que voy a decirle: solo le di detalles a Touya... a su persistencia.- declaró sonrojándose.- usted no lo sabe todo sobre mi. Desde pequeña me adapté a nunca confiarle a nadie mis secretos. Lo sabe. – viéndole asentir.- Pero no se porque, siento cierta confianza en usted... fue mi mentor. Mi maestro. Mientras Ieran Li era mi tutora, usted fue algo mas: fue quien me dio confianza para creer en mi misma, en lo que recordaba de un pasado ya hecho cenizas... como el cuerpo que ocupé antes de este..._

_Kinomoto no le interrumpió a lo que ella, prosiguió.- Su hijo, Touya, tiene algunas ideas mas o menos, vagas de quien fui. Incluso, ha visto parte de mis dones... hemos compartido tanto, que nunca creí sentir esto de nuevo. Este sentimiento de calor en mi ser. No de nuevo... no en esta vida. No con otra persona...- sonrojándose notablemente ante su descripción de cariño por Touya._

_-¿había otro? ¿Antes de mi hijo?.- viéndole asentir._

_-Un recuerdo mas que todo... me ha costado trabajo entender ese detalle. – ahí ella tocó la vela que mas cerca estaba de ella, jugueteando con la llama en sus manos. Incluso Kinomoto observaba eso sin sorprenderse. – uno de mis tantos talentos: control de las llamas...- sonriendo un instante al mirar a su mentor. _

_-Como trataste de matar al rey...- viéndole no asentir, pero tampoco negar la acusación.- ¿Con tu poder de control de las llamas?_

_-Iba a salvarle la vida... iba a morir si continuaba a su lado... lo vi en un sueño- no sollozando pero si colocándose muy triste.- No podía permitirme ese lujo. Mi otro yo... mi vida pasada, se llamaba Itziar...- haciendo una pausa.- era, una chica que parecía una dama de sociedad por fuera... por dentro, estaba por gritar. Gritar a todo pulmón y no creo que, a nadie le importaría. Como yo, ella tenía el don de control de llamas e igual el don de ver premoniciones. Pero no curarse. No curarse con tanta facilidad- viendo sus brazos, donde las cicatrices y moretones de su tortura comenzaban a desaparecer.- no como yo- recordando, prosiguió.- ... se enamoró de alguien: alguien que, le enseñó todo su potencial, pero cuya relación en vida, no pasó mas allá de aprendiz- maestro.- haciendo una pausa.- Ella murió: apedreada, torturada, asesinada y finalmente, sus cenizas en una caverna... antes de morir... de que su vida fuera cortada, lo vio. – sin darse cuenta una lagrima, solo una, recorrió su mejilla ante el recuerdo. – lo vio por ultima vez... pero ahora... alguien mas se ha presentado.- haciendo una pausa.- Pensé que, verlo de nuevo a él... otra vez, renovaría nuevamente aquel sentir, aquella sensación... y tal vez, una segunda oportunidad fuera presentada de nuevo....- haciendo una pausa.- pero... pero..._

_-¿Ya no estás tan segura?- viéndole asentir apenada.-es que no precisamente, seguimos los pasos en próximas vidas. Mas bien creo que, nos colocan en este mundo nuevamente para corregir errores que cometimos en el pasado.- Haciendo un pausa.- ¿Es mi hijo?_

_Asintió no mirándole a él. ¡Como podía tener valor de hacerlo! Una época que, los hombres se declaran a las mujeres: no viceversa.- Me encontré con él buscando vestigios de un hombre que existió 400 años antes. mi otra yo, conoció y amó: pero ahora, aquel amor queda como un cariño inmenso por alguien que le salvó de caer en un destino oscuro y restringido por unas creencias que, en la actualidad dominan la sociedad y el hombre. Que decir, de la mujer... su nombre era, Li Clow. –sorprendiendo a Fujitaka con aquello pero no interrumpió aquello.- Si ese mismo: el pariente de Shaoran que vivió 400 años atrás y del cual hay tantas creencias. Ahora, nuevos sentimientos nacen en un alma que amó en el pasado a otro y.... y yo... y.. yo...—sus sentimientos embargaban su habla. _

No podía mirarle a la cara. Pero Fujitaka comprendió en un instante: El amor de su hijo por aquella niña, era correspondido.

-Lo que siente por ti... arriesgarlo todo, por ti... para él, eres demasiado importante- viéndole con ternura. – te siento como si fueras mi hija. Cuando Touya, me contó por quien lo sacrificaba todo, entonces no tuve duda que, eras tu...- incluso soltando una resumida carcajada y dándole toconcitos en la cabeza.- la misma cabeza dura a quien tuve el honor de enseñarle...- acariciando su rostro.- y alguien tan importante para mi, como mis hijos.- haciendo que ella le observara.- Si pequeña. Tu amor por mi hijo sobrepasa los limites...- sorprendiéndole.- Por suerte para ti, también te atendí en los días que, creía que te perdería para siempre. Delirabas. Decías porque y como lo querías hacer... por salvarle su vida... – azorándole considerablemente.- ¿Acaso se lo has dicho a él?

_-no... no se como... no sabría por donde empezar... _

_-Pero lo amas... – ella no lo negó.- lo amas tanto, que estabas dispuesta a perderlo todo..._

_-¡Quería evitar la batalla que se que vendrá! ¡A mi lado morirá!_

_-No lo hará: A tu lado, vivirá. Aprenderá a vivir. A confiar de nuevo. Quien me hubiera dicho que serías tu, le hubiera llamado mentiroso. Son tal para cual..._

_-¿Qué somos parecidos? ¿por qué?_

_-Porque les cuesta admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos... porque a ti, tu pasado dejó de ser una carga... un compromiso. ¿Crees acaso que, una vez encuentres a Li Clow, estás destinada para él? – negando con su rostro.- Eres alguien diferente a quien eras años atrás, VIDAS ATRÁS ... nacemos con almas, bajo cuerpos distintos y nuestros sentimientos por alguien, están en el entero derecho de cambiar. Sin obligación... sin medida... _

_hablando de Touya, comentó-Le causo demasiados problemas... muchos sufrimientos... ¿qué le hace decir que, él me corresponderá? – preguntaba inquieta. _

_-Porque es mi hijo y lo conozco. ¡Si vieras lo perturbado que estuvo en esos días tuyos de convalecencia! Si hubieras...- dudando decir "muerto" pero rectificó.- si algo te hubiera pasado... no creo saber que se hubiera quedado tranquilo- asombrando a la chica mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.- es lo que mas temo de mi hijo.- mirando sus manos.- Cuando su madre murió, una parte de si, se fue con ella. Cuando Kaho, le rompió el corazón—sorprendiendo a Itzume. Ella no sabía que Kaho Mitzuki y Touya hubiesen tenido una relación.- Pensé que jamás se sobrepondría... nunca le conocí novia... nunca. Ahora, estás tu... quien casi muere torturada... pensé que en esos días, lo vería perderlo todo, incluso, la cordura... salva a mi hijo... sálvalo por favor... no te pediría esto, si no supiera que lo amas como una mujer ama al ser mas importante de este mundo..._

_-Lo que traté de hacer... es imperdonable...- hablando de lo de Cho._

_-agradece a tu salvador- dijo Kinomoto.- aquel que te salvó la vida... que evitó que perdieras tu alma. Porque eso debes hacer: no considerarlo un fracaso. Consideradlo el triunfo y la apertura a ser feliz... a una segunda oportunidad..._

-"_No se preocupe Sensei..."-_ pensó Itzume.- "_Haré a Touya muy feliz... lo prometo".-_ aferrándose con mas fuerza a su figura.

En ese instante, ella sintió su magia. Magia conocida. Miró atrás en el pasillo, no viendo a Eriol. Touya notó su momentánea tensión.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Si...- respondió ella – Shaoran...- sonriendo sutilmente. Touya la miraba algo confundido.- Shaoran...está en casa.- Avanzándole por el otro lado opuesto al que tomaban en un principio.- Vamos...

_-"Grandioso"-_ pensó Touya.- "_Veremos a ese Príncipe_"- frunciendo su mirada.- "_Sakura..._ ¿Acaso Sakura?". Sakura...- dijo en voz alta, siendo escuchado por Itzume y ambos con paso acelerado por el pasillo.

Mientras, los jóvenes entraban a la propiedad de la enorme casa, como un pequeño castillo, Sakura observaba algo aturdida al autor de sus días y a Shaoran. Cuando Sakura se desmontó su padre por igual, se saludaron efusivamente. Tal como había soñado tal encuentro... pero... mirando a Shaoran.- _¿Por qué mi padre parecía conocerlo?- _mirando a Shaoran –_Y Shaoran, se mostraba algo nervioso... inquieto... ¿No? Pero mi padre no necesitó saber su nombre... por otra parte ¿Qué hace mi padre aquí?_

Parecería en esos instantes que Fujitaka leía la mente de su hija cuando le dijo.- Pronto y una vez que, descanses, te explicaremos lo que pasa Sakura...

Shaoran avanzó, adelantándose al convoy y aceleró su corcel dejando a los demás atrás. Tsubame venía mas atrás con Tomoyo y los otros.

Sakura ahí decidió preguntarle a su progenitor-no entiendo... ¿Conoces a Shaoran?- sorprendiendo a su padre ante aquella forma de expresarse.

-Por lo que parece, el príncipe Li ha recuperado la memoria...

-Hace poco.- confesó su hija.

-Ya veo...

-¿cómo sabes que perdió la memoria?

-Pues su madre, Lady Ieran, estaba enterada. También Itzume... y tu hermano.. también...

Cuando Sakura iba a realizarle mas preguntas a su padre, escuchó una voz alzarse mas adelante y llamar al príncipe. Dirigió su mirada al frente igual que su padre.

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!- se escuchó provenir de una voz chillona desde la entrada de la casa. Ahí vio una muchacha de abundantes y resplandecientes cabellos negros abrigada toda de rojo, esperando a todos pero saludando en especial a Li. A su lado, habían mas personas.

Y es que Meiling estaba feliz de ver a Shaoran. No pudo aguantar su entusiasmo gritando su nombre y sorprendiendo a los allí presentes para recibirles.

Pero quien no se encontraba tan bien de recibir al famoso Li Shaoran era Miroku.

Mirando de reojo a Meiling y sus expresiones de cariño, pensó.- _"¿ahora que ha vuelto, acaso tendré que robar tu atención de él?" _– frunciendo su mirada, comenzó a alejarse, pero unas manos frías por el clima le hicieron detenerse.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- preguntó la joven de ojos azabaches al sujeto.

-Este... yo...- señalando la casa.

-¡Nada de eso! Tengo que presentarte a Shaoran...

Miroku ante aquella frase, no pudo resistirse y besó a Meiling en los labios, azorándola (Igual él) y diciendo muy bajito.- Te quiero tanto...

Ella asintió en silencio y tomados de la mano, volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales.

-¡Meiling!- dijo Shaoran no ocultando su alegría al notar la emoción en su prima. Después, de todo, eran meses desde la última vez que la vio: Dentro de un carruaje – Llegaste a salvo... que bueno...

Meiling asintió viéndole descender de su corcel y recibir de los presentes saludos y reverencias. Ahí miró detrás donde venían Sakura y su padre uno al lado de otro y Meiling Dijo.- Por lo que veo es cierto lo que ese tabernero dijo.- Shaoran aquí le observó.- Andabas todo este tiempo con la hija de Kinomoto...

Shaoran no se extrañó ante aquel comentario pero avanzó a Sakura. Ignorando a Fujitaka, le extendió su mano a la chica para ayudarle a descender su corcel. Mas atrás, llegaban, Kiddy, Tsubame y Tomoyo, que como los demás, descendieron de sus corceles.

Sakura era llevada de la mano por Li mientras este decía- Meiling: Esta es, Sakura Kinomoto... Sakura: Esta es mi prima, Li Meiling...- Sakura hizo una reverencia y Meiling le observaba muy atentamente.

-Mucho gusto, Meiling... es un placer conocerte...

-¡Vaya: lo único que te defiende es que, no eres como tu hermano! Es mas educada...- y dirigiéndose a Shaoran aclaró.- Tengo algo que decirte...

Pero no era necesario, Shaoran tomó la mano donde la joven exhibía la sortija de matrimonio y la voz de Shaoran fue escuchada cuando dijo.- ¿Te casaste? ¿Meiling?- incrédulo ante aquel evento.

Ella mas sin embargo, miró detrás y el joven alto que se distinguía de los presentes, avanzó y tomando de la mano a Meiling agregó.- Príncipe Li: todo un honor...- haciendo una reverencia.- Mi nombre es Miroku... y....

-Es mi esposo.- declaró Meiling a su primo. Pero ella estaba según Shaoran notó, feliz. Meses atrás, Shaoran estaba consciente de que, Meiling siempre decía que, se casaría con él. Pero él conoció a Sakura, no consciente de aquella estima de su prima por él. – Nos casamos para evitar problemas en los puestos y llegar aquí, pero...- aferrándose a Miroku.- Me ha gustado mucho... y nos quedamos así como estamos...- y enseriándose un instante agregó.- no te molesta ¿Cierto?

Tardó un instante para decir.- Pero claro que no Meiling.- tomando su mano.- Siempre te he querido. Eres mi prima y me preocupo por ti... y si eres feliz...- viéndole sonreír por igual.

-Será mejor que ingresemos, - dijo Tsubame seriamente y avanzando con Kiddy y los demás.- Lady Ieran debe de esperarlos...- esto ultimo, dirigido a Sakura y Shaoran.

-Si, vamos que quiero terminar con esto...- dijo Keroberos de mal humor.

Y es que, desde cinco días atrás, desde que notó que, no se desharía tan fácil de Li, estaba de un humor fatal. Humor que, nadie sacaba de él.

-Lady Ieran los espera...- dijo Fujitaka indicándoles el camino. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía tan triste. Por una parte, el tener a su Sakura, sana y salva a su lado. Ver como en esos meses, había crecido no solo física sino, espiritualmente, hacía crecer en él un temor aun mas grande. Mas profundo.

Cuando ascendían las escaleras principales, la mirada de Li y Sakura (Además de los demás que venían atrás), fueron a dar a una chica con vestido en esos momentos descendía con rapidez los escalones y se detuvo frente a frente a la comitiva. Era una figura un poco mas alta y esbelta que Sakura, pero aun así, parecía una muñeca frágil y su rostro demarcaba una mirada algo infantil. Como Touya siempre le decía "Una niña", "su niña". Tenía la tez tan clara como Tomoyo, cabellos largos negros intensos y unos llamativos ojos verdes. Buscando con su mirada esmeralda y encontrándose primero con los ojos de Sakura pero después con los de Li.

Aferrando su abrigo sobre si, descendía ahora mas lento; para sorpresa de Sakura, Li se soltó de su mano y avanzó dos pasos mas arriba.

-Eres tu...- dijo Shaoran observando intensamente sus ojos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido: Aquellos eran los ojos que lo habían perseguido en sus sueños durante meses. Aquellos ojos que, recordaba con estima, cariño y en algunos casos, con molestia porque ella, era mas hábil que él en combate.

Le pertenecían a ella.

-Shaoran...- dijo ella con una dulzura no oculta para los presentes. Avanzaba hasta lanzarse a los brazos del sujeto y logrando un rojo carmín en las mejillas del hombre, quien le respondió el abrazo. -¡¡Gracias a los dioses!! No sabes lo preocupada que he estado...- no evitando sonreír y verle bien- ¡¡Vaya que nos tenías a todos preocupados!! Pero por otro lado, sabía que sobrevivirías...

-Gracias a tu consejo- declaró él mirándole por una segunda vez y ya recordando atentamente su vida a su lado.- Aunque no comprendo como supiste que, sobreviviría al cauce del río, Itzume...

-"Itzume"- pensó Sakura nuevamente y mirando la escena delante de ella. Haciendo memoria comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas; eventos.- "Cuando salvé a Shaoran..." mirando a su prometido como se comportaba y como observaba a Itzume y un color carmín comenzó a posarse en sus mejillas.- "Me llamó por ese nombre".- colocando una cara de fastidio, que no pasó desapercibida en un par allí presente. –"Itzume"...

Aun Shaoran y la joven conversaban como viejos amigos.

Pero Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente ante la cara de fastidio de su prima. Se notaba lo que sentían en esos instantes ante aquellas expresiones por parte de la joven de ojos verdes.

No eran ocultos ciertos celos, rondaban el ambiente.

-Disculpen.- dijo Fujitaka, interrumpiendo al príncipe y a Itzume (Quien notó la cara de Sakura ante sus saludos y conversación con el príncipe), quien segundos antes buscaba con su mirada en alguna parte a su hijo mayor. Sabía que, por ahí estaba.- Pero creo que, debemos de llegar adonde Ieran Li.

Itzume miró atrás de Shaoran donde habían dos jóvenes: una de ellas la reconoció como la prima de Touya. La esposa o prometida de Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación de Clow. Pero mas que todo, cuando avanzó a ambas jóvenes miró a una y otra y dijo.- Lady Tomoyo... un placer que esté bien...

Tomoyo saludó cortésmente a la joven sorprendiendo a Sakura: Ella no sabía que Tomoyo y ella se conocieran. ¿Acaso Tomoyo sabía de esta mujer del pasado de Shaoran?

De ahí dirigió su mirada a Sakura diciendo.- Por fin tengo el placer de conoceros...- Haciendo una reverencia.

Keroberos la observaba atónita. Su magia era sorprendente y su aura aun mas. Por lo que parecía, Itzume quería dejar en claro dos cosas: que era una persona que poseía poderes mágicos (Poderes que Keroberos y alguien como Tsubame comenzaban a encontrar algo familiares), y que quería ser leída por ellos.

-La verdad es que, he escuchado mucho de ti...- sonrió Itzume cortésmente y haciéndose a un lado, abrió paso a las jóvenes para que ascendiera las escalinatas.

Pero verdaderamente, el primer momento para darse a conocer a Sakura, no fue el mas acertado por Itzume. Ahora mismo, Sakura observaba a la joven cuyos ojos eran parecidos a los de ella, caminaba a su lado. Pero la imagen del saludo que le dirigió a Shaoran y como este se liberó de su agarre para saludarle de la misma manera, le daba muy mala espina.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – preguntó Tomoyo curiosamente.- la ultima vez que te vi, estabas en casa de Touya.

-¿En casa de mi hermano?- preguntó Sakura curiosa no olvidándose de que por alguna razón la chica no le simpatizaba. Creía que, era la primera vez que encontraba que alguien no le agradara a primera vista.- ¿Por qué?

Sonrojándose sutilmente a la vez que avanzaban ya ingresando al pasillo principal del castillo, declaró.- Bueno, llegué allá por cosa del destino...

-¿Mi hermano, donde está? ¿en los Ríos?

-Está aquí Sakura- declaró Fujitaka avanzando a la par con las jóvenes. Sakura y las demás no habían notado que, Fujitaka iba cerca de ellas.- Junto con Yukito...- no dando mas detalles de las circunstancias que ameritaban sus presencias en el Este.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó a su padre emocionada.- ¿Qué hace Yukito aquí? O mi hermano en todo caso...

-Pronto te será explicado todo Sakura- declaró Itzume atrayendo las miradas silenciosas de la elegida, Tsubame y Keroberos.- ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura, no?- preguntó amablemente.

La elegida asintió en silencio pero su actitud provocó cierta sonrisilla conspiradora en su prima.

Fujitaka mirando al resto de la comitiva se detuvo diciendo.- Ieran Li, creo que querrá hablar en estos momentos con la joven Kinomoto... los demás, si lo desean, pueden ir a descansar...

Sakura estaba algo confundida ¿por qué su padre se dirigía a ella como "la joven Kinomoto"? ¿por qué no "Con mi hija"?

Y algo mas le confundía ¿Por que su padre parecía conocer todo lo relacionado a ese lugar? ¿por qué conocía a Shaoran? ¿quién era esa chica que, saludó tan efusivamente a Shaoran?

-Lo lamento Señor- declaró Tsubame con profundo respeto y acercándose sin temor.- Pero creo que, si estamos aquí, es porque, somos al igual que todos, relacionados de una u otra manera con la elegida.- haciendo una pausa.- nos involucra...- mirando a Itzume-.- A todos...

Miró nuevamente a Kinomoto Padre, pero la forma que miró a la joven de ojos verdes, la dejó un poco aturdida. Por un instante, por un segundo, su mirada se le hizo familiar. ¿Dónde la había visto?

-Claro, entiendo...- declaró Fujitaka respetando la decisión de la heredera de los Hermanos de la Luna.

-Sin embargo....- interrumpió Itzume. – creo que, Lady Tomoyo tiene que acompañarme...- señalando a la joven de mirada azulada y esta sorprenderse ante aquello. Itzume ante la desconfianza que Tomoyo irradiaba ante aquello de acompañarle, sonrió cortésmente para agregar.- No te preocupes... no te haré daño...

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura algo confundida al ver que su amiga le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-Anda con Ieran y Li, - sonrió su prima.- Estaré bien...- despidiéndose de su prima y marchándose al lado de Itzume por donde la joven le indicó.

Sakura se quedó algo aturdida. ¿Adonde iba Tomoyo con esa joven?

-¿Sakura?- preguntó una voz suave cerca de ella. Ahí notó que, Shaoran le esperaba justo al lado de ella y dijo con dulzura.- ¿Vamos?- señalándole mas adelante donde su padre le esperaba.

Sakura asintió en silencio.

Pero no dejaba de preocuparse por Tomoyo.

Continuaron avanzando con admiración por parte de Sakura: El pasillo principal era enorme y estaba en sus techos arqueados, adornados por lámparas de cristal que parecían antiquísimas. No estaban encendidas dada la hora pero se imaginaba que, al encenderlas, era un espectáculo el solo verlas detenidamente. A cierta distancia habían guardias apostados y por supuesto, camino a su encuentro con Ieran, habían personas que, al notarle con Keroberos (Quien por alguna extraña razón no había dicho una sola palabra ni siquiera en contra de Li en todo su recorrido en el castillo), concluían que era la elegida.

Incluso, vieron personas que no portaban las mismas ropas que los demás miembros de la casa. Eran hombres y mujeres con vestuarios muy parecidos a los de los Hermanos de la Luna pero con ciertas diferencias. Incluso habían hombres que, usaban sombreros, pues parecería que partirían: Llevaban en sus manos, planos y papeles enrollados, que sospecharían que, eran mapas y mensajes para otras comunidades: por supuesto, esto lo sospecharía o llegaría a la conclusión alguien que, estuviera al tanto de la caída del Imperio Cho y por sobretodo, que la casa Li, se había convertido en el centro de aquellos planes.

Avanzando hasta el final, habían unas enormes puertas y a la izquierda, continuaba el pasillo. Pero a lo que creían que, seguirían avanzando, Shaoran se detuvo en seco. Como su memoria no le fallaba, su madre estaba del otro lado de aquellas puertas.

En efecto, Fujitaka avanzó delante de Shaoran y abriendo una de las enormes puertas, hizo una reverencia al entrar diciendo.- Lady: su hijo, el príncipe Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto, están aquí...

Fujitaka se enderezó y les indicó que pasaran: al Sakura ingresar notó que, aquel enorme salón con una enorme chimenea (en esos momentos, apagada) y sus techos enormes y amplísimos, era todo menos un salón privado (si acaso lo era). Ahí notó a un lado mirando a su derecha, una mesa, llena de mapas, lápices y tinteros. A la izquierda, notó unos hombres (como los que se encontró en el pasillo), que le observaban con sumo interés e incluso le señalaban a la par que susurraban.

-Shaoran...- dijo una voz a un lado. Ahí la notó: una mujer que, a la distancia no se diferenciaba de la misma Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo o la madre de cualquiera de sus amigas. Pero, cuando se acercó a ellos, saludó con cortesía a Shaoran diciendo.- Le rogaba a los Dioses que estuvieras a salvo...- declaró aferrándole unos instantes a Shaoran sus manos. Para ser una madre preocupada por su hijo (pensó Sakura), era un saludo un tanto frívolo. Entonces lanzándole una segunda mirada notó su juventud. Su mirada era parecida en cierta forma en la de Shaoran cuando lo conoció. Era una mujer que irradiaba mucha confianza y alta posición además, de una refinada educación. Fue entonces, cuando notó que, ella, había dirigido su mirada a Sakura.

-¿Así que eres la elegida? – no esperando respuesta agregó.- He escuchado mucho de ti por el anciano y sus reportes...- aligerando su mirada a Sakura.- me dijo que estás altamente calificada y que eres la dueña absoluta de las antiguas Cartas Clow...- mirando ahora a la figura de Keroberos.- sorprendente- cerrando sus ojos un instante.- se nota que, eres fuerte... para poder mantener vivos a ambos guardianes sin verse su existencia afectada... – aligerando un poco el ambiente agregó.- Y el espectáculo que nos diste unos meses atrás...

-¿Espectáculo?

-el día y la noche al mismo tiempo...- declaró Ieran. – se vio incluso en la Capital.- y haciendo énfasis en su mirada agregó.- no dudo que, hayan impresionado a Shu Mei... o al mismo Cho. Tengo contactos y equipos de reconocimiento esparcidos en los cuatro rincones del Imperio. Muchos están a nuestro favor... esperando instrucciones del día y la hora para atacar... – y mas entusiasta agregó.- y debo decir que, Cho tiene cierta preocupación por capturarlos...- mirando a su hijo.- Ofrecen recompensa por tu cabeza. No se si estar orgullosa o preocupada.- y haciéndole sentirse orgulloso agregó.- pero creo que, a tu padre le hubiera gustado esto. Muy orgulloso era él, y conociendo a mi querido esposo, se lo hubiera encontrado por otra parte gracioso. Y tus hermanas...

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Bueno, Fuutie, está en Los Ríos- sorprendiendo a Sakura.- Tenemos alrededor de cincuenta hombres de nuestro lado y Kaho Mitzuki los controla. – Sakura estaba sorprendida.- ella es el contacto además, con Hiragizawa. Solo esperan nuestra orden para tomar el puesto del ejercito de los Rios.

-¡Eriol!- dijo Sakura avanzando.

-¿No me digan que saben de Lord Hiragizawa?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.

Ella asintió para agregar- Lord Hiragizawa está aquí...- declaró – aunque, por poco y no llega...

-¿Cómo que no llega?- preguntó Sakura.- ¿Algo pasó con él?

-Les diré luego... primero, deben descansar.

-Veo que transformaste el salón comedor en tu centro de actividades- dijo Shaoran observando a Fujitaka acercarse a los hombres a un lado. Sakura también notó aquello. Mas Ieran sonrió.

-Tuve que... habían momentos que, no cabíamos en la sala de tu padre- y dijo mas amablemente.- Supongo que, querrán descansar... después de tan largo e incómodo viaje...

-Madre... – dijo Shaoran mirándole fijamente.- ¿Has estado coordinándolo todo, no?

Ieran asintió para responderle.- Alguien debía hacerlo a tu ausencia. Cuando Kinomoto, su hijo volvió con Itzume y mas tarde, Hiragizawa llegó, supe que, no era coincidencia que los poderes y las personas mas poderosas estuvieran dirigiéndose aquí...

-¿Personas poderosas? preguntó Sakura aun mas confundida. Era demasiada información para un solo día.

Ieran iba a responder cuando Fujitaka comentó.- Será mejor que, él mismo se los diga... ¿no cree My Lady?- preguntándole a Ieran.

Esta asintió en silencio.

Indicándole a unos sirvientes detrás de ella dijo.- serán conducidos a sus alcobas para que descansen... todos.- dándole fin al tema.- Hablaremos luego...-mirando a la nieta del Anciano.

**---------------------**

-Pero ¿Adonde es que me llevas?- preguntaba Tomoyo siendo guiada por los enormes pasillos por Itzume.

-Ya verás... ha estado esperándote...- sonrió ella ante su complicidad.

Tomoyo no entendía a que se refería. ¿De que hablaba Itzume? Por un momento, pensó que, se trataba de Touya a quien no había visto en su llegada.

Finalmente y después de unos momentos caminando, llegaron a las puertas de lo que parecía ser un salón. Indicó que guardara silencio y ambas ingresaron a la penumbra de aquel lugar.

**_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me_**

**_Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me_**

**_And I think about it all the time_**

**_Sweet temptation rush all over me_**

**_And I think about it all the time_**

**_Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because_**

****

Chained To You by Savage Garden 

****

Vieron en el centro de aquel salón, la figura de un hombre, de cuyos pies se desplegaba un sello que, era conocido para Tomoyo. Estaba de espaldas a ellas y por tanto no notaba su presencia.

A su alrededor todas las cartas del libro negro que ella vio en su hogar, en el oeste, estaban revoloteando a su alrededor, aunque no sabía que eran aquellas cartas. Pero todo aquel tiempo, en las cavernas de los Hermanos de la Luna, le habían enseñado que, no habían coincidencias en la creación de cartas y que era un arte perdido.

Pero estaba usando su magia. Ahí se percató de algo: la pantera y la mujer con alas de mariposa estaban flotando a un extremo y una luz dorada rodeaba sus figuras. Parecían estar dormidas placidamente.

Miró a un lado y observó a Itzume observar aquella demostración de poder maravillada. No lo ocultaba.

Una vez concluía, las figuras de sus guardianes comenzaban a adquirir sus identidades falsas y a descender hasta tocar el mármol del salón. Ahí notó las presencias de Nakuru Akizuki tal cual la conoció meses atrás y un pequeño gato negro con alas.

Las cartas se colocaron en la palma de su amo y aun continuaban brillando.

-Listo. Su curación está completa- dirigiéndose a sus guardianes. – no creo que necesiten mas sesiones de este tipo...

-Gracias amo Eriol- dijo Nakuru agradecida y entonces fue que, se fijó detrás de Eriol, a las mujeres cerca de la puerta.- Eriol...- señalando impresionada a la puerta.

****

**_I feel the magic all around you_**

**_It's bringing me to my knees_**

**_Like a wannabe_**

I've got to be chained to you 

**_Chained To You by Savage Garden_**

Eriol volteó no notando a primera vista de quienes se trataba. Pero cuando Itzume hizo que Tomoyo caminara unos pasos adelante, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Incluso no guardó las cartas en sus ropas. Caminaba absorto y observando la figura que se veía portar un abrigo de piel muy rústico pero no dejando de verse menos hermosa.

Su figura presente a ella, no era del hombre de treinta años que conoció como su pretendiente, su prometido y al final como su esposo, aunque fuera uno falso.

**_And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency_**

**_Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery_**

**_And I think about you all the time_**

**_Is this fate is it my destiny_**

**_That I think about you all the time_**

**_I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because_**

****

**_Chained To You by Savage Garden_**

****

Ahora delante de ella, se encontraba era el joven de 19 años de ojos azules marinos como el mas profundo de los mares. Joven que conoció como su salvador y un hechicero poderoso que la salvó del destino de Marmolite.

-Tomoyo...- dijo él a media voz pero siendo escuchado por el eco del lugar, totalmente impresionado por su presencia allí.

Nakuru estaba prácticamente con la quijada en el suelo. Lo ultimo que esperaba era la presencia de Tomoyo allí. Ciertamente Ieran obvió decirles que día llegarían ellos de la Sociedad.

Los ojos azules de la doncella, brillaban por la mirada que el sujeto le lanzaba y verlo bien... ¡Como lo extrañó!

Tomoyo pronto se vio arropada por unos brazos masculinos que le aferraban con efusividad y ternura. Ella correspondió esos instantes a su abrazo.

-Estás bien... sana y salva...- se alivió él de notar aquello.

**_I feel the magic all around you_**

**_It's bringing me to my knees_**

**_Like a wannabe_**

**_I've got to be chained to you_**

I feel the magic building around you 

**_Chained To You by Savage Garden_**

-Eriol, gracias...- declaró ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.- gracias por cuidarme... por enviarme con Sakura...- sollozando.

-Estás a salvo... estás bien... que bueno...

-Si,- asintió ella. Mirándole por segunda vez, recordó todo lo vivido en la caverna, todo lo aprendido por Tsubame, Kiobe y las litografías. Mirando su mano, notó las cartas mágicas y se atrevió a tomar una en sus manos. Eriol solo observaba su inquieta mirada analizando la carta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si...- depositando la carta nuevamente en la palma de su mano.- si pasa algo.- mirándole.- Me mentiste...

-¿Yo? ¿qué te he mentido? ¡jamás... yo...

Itzume en un principio, no comprendía la actitud de la joven. Pensaba que, estaría feliz de ver a Eriol.

Después de todo, en aquel tiempo, no había un instante (cuando compartían a solas), que Eriol no le dijera que, extrañaba a Tomoyo.

¿Qué pasaba entonces allí? Notando la frustración latente en la mirada de la joven.

-¿Qué? ¿me amas?- viéndole asentir aunque con el irónico y lastimero acento usado por la chica parecía mas una pregunta sarcástica que una pregunta de confirmación.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

Itzume y Nakuru además de Spinel escuchaban aquello. Pero no esperaban una pregunta como la que Tomoyo formularía.- ¿Acaso dices que, me amas por ser yo, o por que tal vez, te recuerdo a alguien mas?

-¿Alguien mas?- preguntaba Eriol sin comprender a que se refería la joven. Un instante, estaba emocionado de verle allí, de que estuviera a su lado, a salvo. Ya no le importaba si vivía o moría en lo que se aproximaba si ello dependía que, Tomoyo estuviera a salvo.

Pero ahora... se comportaba de tal manera como si dudara sus sentimientos por ella ¿Acaso no le salvó de Cho? ¿acaso no se casó con ella para evitarle asistir al supuesto concurso? Porque ahora, duda de todos aquellos sacrificios.

Bueno era verdad que, Eriol se enamoró de ella, cuando la conoció por primera vez. A distancia. Y ciertamente su pelo largo y abundante era muy parecido al de Itziar y tal vez, el recuerdo por ella fue que, inclinó a Eriol a acercarse a ella. Pero ¿por qué ahora sonaba segura de lo que decía? Además que Tomoyo no podía saber nada de Itziar

-Itziar por ejemplo...- dijo ella esperando tal vez que sus presentimientos, sus sospechas estuvieran erróneas. Que ella, por primera vez en su vida, estuviera equivocada.

Pero el silencio que se apoderó de aquel salón, y su mirada, aquella mirada llena de cierta ¿Culpa? hicieron que sus mas temibles sospechas en cuanto al pasado de aquel hombre que decía que, le amaba, estuvieran erradas.

Itzume escuchaba aquello estupefacta. ¿cómo aquella mujer conocía de Itziar? ¿acaso también sabía que, ella era aquella mujer? O mejor dicho: lo fue... observaba el serio semblante de Eriol, esperando que dijera "no. Jamás conocí a tal mujer" para que escondiera aquello.

No lo culparía si lo hiciese.

Después de todo, estaba en su pasado. En una vida pasada.

Pero continuó escuchando aquello y siendo testigo como lo eran Spinel y Nakuru.

-¿Es... cierto, entonces?- preguntó Tomoyo lastimada ante aquel silencio. Ese silencio era mas poderoso que el mas audible "No" arrojado por el sujeto.

-Tienes que entender algo:- reclamó Eriol preocupado por los sentimientos de Tomoyo.- Itziar...

-¡Si era cierto!- se tumbó ella en el suelo no soportando mas todo aquello.- todo ese tiempo bajo la misma tortura... sospechando en silencio. era cierto... ¿por qué? – sollozando.

-Tomoyo.- dijo él arrodillándose y tomándole en sus brazos.- lo que siento por ti es verdad. Eso de Itziar fue ya, mucho tiempo atrás...- tratando de que le mirase alzó su mirada con su mano.- Una vida atrás... – Como dolía verle así.- por favor. no llores...

pero ella retiró su rostro de su mano. No quería verle a los ojos: verle así, significaba encontrar la verdad que ella suponía que existía. Y eso la mataría. Estaba consciente de ello; verle a sus ojos, la verdad, rompería su corazón.

-¿no lo niegas entonces? Que seas ese Li Clow. Reencarnado... ella era tu amada. Tu amas su recuerdo. Recuerdas quien eres. Quien fue ella. La amas... –trataba de explicar mientras aun continuaba con sus manos sobre su rostro.

Eriol no se preguntó de donde ella sacó aquella información: había estado todo ese tiempo con los Hermanos de la Luna, como se lo explicó Ieran Li y como él mismo sabía. Entonces ella juntó las piezas. Porque Tomoyo era muy despierta; muy astuta, que no lo hubiera averiguado después de todo lo que ella sabía, habría sido un insulto a su inteligencia.

-TU lo has dicho.- sorprendiéndole – Amo su recuerdo. Su recuerdo Tomoyo...- tomándole por los hombros.- Ella vivió y murió 400 años atrás. y Clow, mi otra vida, murió y vivió 400 años atrás... que hayan tenido sentimientos ese entonces, no significa que, los traen consigo...

-Dime entonces...- dijo ella viéndole con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.- Que no esperabas vivir una vez mas para verla...

****

****

**_I feel the magic all around you_**

**_It's bringing me to my knees_**

**_Like a wannabe_**

**_I've got to be chained to you_**

****

**_And I think about you all the time_**

**_And I think about you all the time_**

**_Yeah I think about it all the time_**

**_Tell me it's madness I barely know you_**

**_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me_**

**_Ten steps back you're still a mystery_**

**_Acting live a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me_**

**_I can't take anymore because_**

**_Chained To You by Savage Garden_**

-No lo creo...- declaró Itzume acercándose y arrodillándose al lado de Tomoyo. Esta estaba involucrándose en el asunto de la pareja y a Eriol, parecía no molestarle. Pero Tomoyo se preguntaba ¿por qué ella estaba implicándose? Apenas los conocía a ellos.- Mira: que te ame a ti ahora, es muestra suficiente que solo lo que tiene es cariño por ella.

-Pero, pero...- hipando.

-Créeme Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol finalmente.- no pensé que, tendría que enfrentar este momento en mi vida. Pero es la verdad: Clow amó a Itziar. Pero Eriol- tomándole por el rostro.- Este hombre, te ama a ti. – haciendo una pausa.- Admito que, lo primero que me atrajo de ti, fue tu parecido con Itziar. Era un parecido físico pero tienes un espíritu, un alma que, a mi me capturó y debo decir que por el recuerdo de Itziar, me cautivó; pero supe diferenciarlas.

-Eres alguien muy hermoso Tomoyo- dijo Itzume dándole la razón a Eriol.- Créeme cuando digo que, Eriol te ama a ti, y lo que tiene para Itziar es un hermoso recuerdo del pasado...

Tomoyo le miró algo confundida. Pero era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Miró una vez mas el rostro de Eriol y este le miraba intensamente: una pasión que, no le ocultó el día que la dejó ir para encontrarse con Sakura. Entonces, se aferró a él diciendo en un susurro.- No me hieras por favor... porque te entregué mi corazón y mi amor a ti...

-No me lastimes, porque este corazón es tuyo, por siempre...- abrazando a Tomoyo y sonriéndole a Itzume por su ayuda a que la chica comprendiera.- no importa lo que pase en esta vida. Siempre lo será.- separándole para notar su rostro complacido ante sus palabras y ambos poniéndose de pie. Itzume por su parte también se puso de pie.

****

**_I feel the magic all around you_**

**_It's bringing me to my knees_**

**_Like a wannabe_**

**_I've got to be chained to you_**

I feel the magic building around you 

****

**_I feel the magic all around you_**

**_It's bringing me to my knees_**

**_Like a wannabe_**

**_I've got to be chained to you_**

****

**_Tell me it's madness_**

**_I barely know you._**

**_Chained To You by Savage Garden_**

Y para Itzume no había necesidad de decirle a Tomoyo que papel tenía ella en todo esto; aun no.

Nakuru se acercó a saludar a Tomoyo, esta correspondiéndole con mucha ternura. Cuando llegó el turno de Spinel dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero si es un Kero negro...

-Mas bien, Spinel es un poco mas complejo.- declaró Eriol sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde está Touya?- preguntó Tomoyo sonriéndole a Itzume y del brazo de Eriol.

-Fue a hablar con alguien... notamos la llegada de todos a palacio pero él decidió hablar con Tao Makoto y Yukito.- explicó Itzume.

-¿Tao Makoto? ¿el soldado del ejercito de Cho?- viéndole asentir.- Pero si él y Touya nunca se han llevado... ¿qué hace él aquí? Él le sirve a Cho...

-Es que, se han aliado.- dijo Eriol con cierto misticismo. Mirando a Itzume con gracia.- Digamos que, han encontrado un par de cositas en común.- azorando a la chica.

-¿Cosas? ¿qué cosas?

Pero Itzume guardó silencio y Eriol susurró.- te contaré luego...-lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a su guardiana.

-Mejor me voy- dijo Itzume a la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon. – Tengo que encontrar a Touya...- se volteó nuevamente donde dejaba a las creaciones de Eriol y dirigiéndole una mirada conspiradora a Nakuru.- ¿me acompañas?

-¡Si, claro!- respondió inmediatamente, ya que notó el propósito (mas aun con la mirada intensa que Eriol le lanzaba a Tomoyo y Spinel se apoyó de su hombro).- nos vemos luego...

Tomoyo observó a ellos marcharse y cerrar la puerta detrás de si, para que nadie los interrumpiera. Limpiando sus ojos declaró.- A veces Itzume es una chica rara ¿no? Su mirada es como si leyera tus pensamientos...- aun observando a la puerta.

-¿En serio crees eso?- preguntó Eriol burlonamente. Incluso sonrió ante cierta ingenuidad que Tomoyo aun conservaba en si.

Pero ella aun no se percataba de la mirada llena de anticipación de su prometido.

-Es solo una opinión...- ahí mirándole y se sonrojó al percibir que estaba casi abrazada por Eriol y él le miraba de una manera muy especial.

Muy perspicaz.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó con un titubeo notable. El sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla mientras con otra, le aferraba por su cintura.

Sonrojándole mucho mas a la par que decía.- Lo hermosa que te ves... incluso, estas vestimentas resaltan aun mas tu belleza- acercando sus labios a los de su amada.

Ella cerró sus ojos, al sentir el contacto de sus labios de una manera superficial y tentativamente. Unos besitos cortos y ligeros, en sus labios y muy cerca de ellos, que hacían temblar a la joven mucho mas que uno profundo.

Eriol notó lo hermosa que se veía allí, dispuesta a recibir todo lo que quería expresarle con tanto deseo y finalmente se decidió a besarle con profundidad.

Poco a poco fue respondiéndole nerviosamente en un principio, después de un instante se separó de ella para notarle mas sonrojada que nunca y ella abrió sus ojos ahora brillantes ante su expresión de sentimientos.

-Como te amo...- dijo él en un susurro y teniéndole ahí, delante de él y al fin juntos.

-Quiero que estemos siempre juntos...- dijo ella en un suspiro y sonriéndole.- Prométemelo...

-Te lo prometo mi Ciruelo- declaró en un susurro.- Te lo prometo...- sin decir mas nada pues ella se empinó para besarle mientras se apoyaba con sus manos diminutas en el pecho masculino.

**------------------------**

-Oye Makoto...- declaró Kinomoto encontrándole en el patio del palacio. Se notaba algo deprimido y ante la llegada de Kinomoto, le miró con frialdad, volviendo su mirada al paisaje que se desplegaba delante de él.- ¿Has visto a Yuki?

-Andará por ahí, yo que se...

-oye ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con ironía - ¿Acaso has hecho el bien mucho tiempo que ya la maldad está pidiéndote que la dejes salir?

-Jaja, ríete lo que quieras... ¿sabes lo que pasará en estos momentos?- dijo con enojo.- Para estos instantes, creo que, le dan de baja a mi padre... – respondió con cierta tristeza.- Un hombre que sirvió por cuarenta años la armada... de seguro, estará decepcionado de su hijo traidor...

En ese momento el puño de Kinomoto embiste el rostro de Tao haciéndole caer al suelo.- ¡maldito eres Kinomoto!- gritó pasando su mano por su mejilla.- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Alguien tiene que despertarte... eres un idiota- gritó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka.- ¿No te das cuenta? reivindicas tu legado y tu descendencia...- reclamó.- ¿Acaso me dices que, para obedecer a tu papá harás lo incorrecto solo porque sienta orgullo por ti? ¿qué pasa con tu conciencia? ¿con tu inteligencia? ¿acaso las burlarás a ellas para complacer a tu papito?

-¡Tu puedes hablar! Eres un ex soldado con delirios de grandeza...

Kinomoto podía haberle embestido nuevamente pero mejor, le extendió su mano para que se levantara del húmedo suelo. Este la tomó mientras le explicaba.- aunque no quieras, el destino te ha involucrado en esto... acéptalo y supéralo... – y haciendo una pausa.- Sabes que, en parte, somos la clave para lo que se aproxima...

-Lo se- declaró exasperándose. Aun se frotaba la mejilla lastimada.- Todos tienen habilidades, poderes y esas criaturas... ¿que tenemos nosotros?

-Nuestras agallas- declaró Kinomoto. – es todo lo que necesitamos y nuestro entrenamiento en el ejercito... después, perderemos nuestras vidas tal vez, pero habremos hecho lo correcto...

Tao guardó silencio un momento para decirle.- ¿Acaso me dices que, no te importa morir?

-No.

-¿No tienes miedo a la muerte?

-No.

-¿Acaso no temes dejar a Itzume sola?- preguntó. Kinomoto no le respondió y él agregó.- mis sentimientos, tal vez, me aferrarían en este mundo.

-Te aferras a lo que quieres...- declaró Kinomoto secamente.

-¿Acaso no la amas?- antes de que Kinomoto respondiera declaró.- y no me respondas que "No" porque mentirías... Amas a esa chica... no te culpo. Es hermosa, valiente, habilidosa y creo que es la única que puede controlar tu temperamento... o soportarlo...

En ese momento, Itzume aparece diciéndoles.- Disculpen que los interrumpa...- y sonriéndole a Touya aclaró.- Necesito hablar contigo...- sonriendo perspicazmente que fue notado por Kinomoto.

Touya se disculpó e igual Itzume, llevándose al joven por el otro lado.

--------------- Esa noche...

Tomoyo estaba alojada en otra recamara a pocos metros de la de Sakura. En un momento justo cuando terminaba de alistarse y mirarse en el espejo (Portando un hermoso vestido de listones verdes y dos tonalidades de verde que contrarrestaban con sus ojos), que devolvía una imagen de joven dama nuevamente después, de usar todo ese tiempo, trajes de hombre, vestimentas masculinas y por último, las rústicas pero no menos femeninas prendas de los Hermanos de la Luna, se conformó con lo que veía.

La verdad es que, aunque ella, veía su practico estilo meses antes para transitar incómodas montañas, colinas y caminos finalmente terminando en una caverna, aquello que notaba en ella, era feminismo latente.

Agradecía a Lady Ieran las acomodaciones. La verdad era que, se sentía como en mucho tiempo no creía sentirse.

Miró a su alrededor notando una habitación imponente y muy femenina. Una hermosa cama con doseles era su lecho el cual al llegar a la casa y mostrarle su alcoba dormitó en ella por cuatro horas gracias al cansancio del viaje a caballo.

No podía desear mas nada: tenía finalmente y después de tanto tiempo, a su padre a su lado. Aunque no había visto a Touya hasta esos momentos, sabía que estaba allí también lo que la hacía tranquilizarse y sabía que, Yukito también estaba allí.

Shaoran ... no lo había vuelto a ver mas aquella tarde. Su corazón dio un salto al pensar entonces en él. En algún lugar de aquella magnifica construcción, se encontraba alguien especial para ella.

Pero ¿qué relación había en verdad entre Shaoran e Itzume?

En su cabeza se repetía nuevamente aquel saludo que ambos se dieron.

Itzume. Se notaba que, era una dama, muy refinada y posiblemente, muy apegada a Shaoran Li. Pero ¿Qué significaba ella en la vida de él?

No quería pensar mal, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. No lo había vuelto a ver. Tampoco a ella. Aunque ella, se marchó con Tomoyo.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- pidió cortésmente. Ahí notó la silueta de su prima portando un hermoso vestido amarillo pastel y sonriéndole complacida. Su pelo estaba con unos hermosos bucles y una cinta en un lado, y unos hermosos guantes de encajes en sus manos. Debajo del guante de su mano izquierda, se podía notar el anillo dado por Eriol.

-Tomoyo.- dijo Sakura sonriéndole. – Te ves hermosa...

-Te ves de ensueño...- dijo ella sonriéndole y con los ojos brillándole.

-Oye, pero estás muy feliz...

-Es que lo estoy.- declaró ella sonriéndole – Eriol está aquí...- sorprendiendo a su prima.

-¿Cómo que está aquí? ¿qué hace aquí? Eso es algo que, me enteré esta tarde pero la madre de Shaoran no me dio detalles.

-Pues...- enseriándose un poco.- Hay algo que, no te he contado...- haciendo una pausa.- Eriol es un hechicero...- sorprendiendo a Sakura.- Tiene incluso, un libro como el tuyo... él fue quien me llevó contigo al bosque... cuando Kero me encontró...

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿desde cuando lo sabes? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no podía... se lo prometí Sakura. – declaró con honestidad Tomoyo- me dijo que, era vital para poder completar una fase... creo que, se refería al cambio de las cartitas...

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque en cierta forma, tiene que ver con las cartas Clow... pero es mejor que, él mismo te lo cuente...- entristeciéndose agregó.- Nada me es mas importante que nuestra amistad Sakura... no podría vivir sabiendo que, estás enojada conmigo...

-Tomoyo: no podría enojarme contigo así... ¿Cómo lo crees? – sonrió Sakura.- Además, si diste tu palabra no podías hacer nada.

-Lo siento...

-Tranquila... estamos bien...- sonrió Sakura, haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo.- Pero ya, no mas secretos ¿De acuerdo? –Tomoyo asintió y Sakura recordando algo preguntó.- ¿cómo conoces a Itzume?

Tomoyo sonrió conspiradoramente y declaró con cierto acento.- Bueno... estaba en casa de tu hermano por un tiempo... mientras estuve en los Ríos... ¿por qué?

-¿Crees que, hay algo entre ella y Shaoran?

-No está en mi, hacer presunciones Sakura. Menos de este tipo.- respondió con cierta sonrisilla.- Pero, a mi parecer tienes celos...

-¡no tengo celos! – se escandalizó ella.

-¡Claro que si los tienes!! Te conozco a ti mas que a mi misma... tienes celos...

Sakura estaba sonrojadísima y dijo en un susurro.- ¿Es malo?

-No... porque Li incluso te celaba de Hue...- rió con ganas.- ánimos: Creo que, no tienes nada de que preocuparte...

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro que si.- declaró ella.- Por lo que parece son viejos amigos...- respondió.- Dime una cosa ¿Si por ejemplo Tao Makoto o Hue te saludaran así después de un largo tiempo sin verte, tendría Li razón de celarte?

-Claro que no. Makoto o Hue, son amigos...

-Exactamente.- declaró ella- Verás como no es nada...

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y Li pasa pidiendo permiso.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo elegante y fornido que se observaba vistiendo tan elegante y distinguido, muy diferente a como lo conoció. Parecía que, acababa de darse un baño: su pelo estaba limpio y peinado hacía atrás.

-Te ves... fantástica- dijo Li halagando la vestimenta de la joven.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura roja como jitomate.- Te ves bien...

-Si...- dijo él mirando un instante sus ropas.—si me permites decirlo, estaba mas cómodo con mis ropas antiguas... – sonrojándose.- ¿Nos vamos? - brindándole los brazos a ambas jóvenes para que los tomasen.- mi madre nos espera para explicarnos todo lo que pasa con Cho durante la cena.

El estomago de Sakura se volvió un nudo. La verdad es que, no había pensado por un instante aquella tarde, de todo lo dicho por Ieran o los Hermanos de la Luna en todo el tiempo que permaneció con ellos.

Ella tendría que enfrentar a Cho Akiyashi y apoderarse de la corona. Con ayuda de Keroberos, derrotar a Shu Mei mientras una revolución se llevaba a cabo.

La verdad era que, comenzaba a dudar de si misma. Entonces pensó en Urara. La pobre joven de 14 años que murió asesinada sin piedad. Su rostro se contorsionó y su cuerpo se puso rígido al pensar en ello.

-¿Sakura? ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Li preocupado mientras notó su cambio físico. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Ahí ella notó las miradas preocupadas de Tomoyo y Shaoran sobre ella. Negó con su cabeza diciendo.- no es nada... perdónenme...

-¿estás segura que, estás bien?

-Si, lo estoy- declaró ella sonriéndole.- Solo un poco aturdida es todo...

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritó Keroberos desde atrás en su verdadera identidad, se acercó.- te ves diferente...

-¡Kero!- dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Pues recibiendo un tratamiento real como era debido.. – dijo Orgulloso el guardián.- como soy quien soy, me dieron una habitación a mi solo. Tengo sirvientes que me peinan mi hermosa cabellera- dijo con una altanería que hizo que a todos le surgieran gotas en sus cuellos.- Y me dan mucha comida también... aunque no me quejo de los Hermanos de la Luna, me gusta como me trataron...

-¿Sakura?- dijo una voz mas adelante. Ahí distinguió una figura alta vistiendo como Li pero menos, ostentosamente y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡¡YUKITO!! .- gritó al joven abalanzándose sobre sus brazos. Li miró aquello sorprendido de la reacción de Sakura.- mi padre me dijo que estabas aquí, pero no te había visto... ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

-No te preocupes por él... seguro andará por ahí...- no dando mas detalles. - ¡Te ves muy linda!

Un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de Sakura para decir.- muchas gracias...

.-Tomoyo: te ves muy bonita también- Tomoyo agradeció el cumplido y este prosiguió.- La verdad es que, no me creo todo lo que ha pasado... ha ocurrido demasiado pronto...- ofreciéndole el brazo a Sakura y esta lo tomó. Ellos avanzaban delante mientras Tomoyo iba con Shaoran atrás.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Li Shaoran.

-Es Yukito Tukishiro... el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura... alguien también muy especial para Sakura...

-¿Qué tanto?

Rió para decir.- Tranquilo... no es tan especial como tu; aunque siempre fue especial para Sakura... fue su primer amor...

-¿QUÉ COSA?- atrayendo las miradas de los que caminaban mas adelante.

-No tanto así..-dijo Tomoyo.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Yukito.

-No, está todo bien...- dijo Tomoyo. Continuaron caminando. – Cálmate... Yukito es un buen amigo de Sakura... y Touya. es todo. –viéndole con el ceño fruncido comentó.- Además, si debería estar yo enojada con usted...

-¿Conmigo?

-Claro que si.- haciendo ademán de inquietud.- Mi amiga, está inconsolable...

-¿por qué? – preguntó preocupado.

-Pues por lo que haces... mira eso de estar abrazando a otras...

-¿ A quienes?

-Pues a Itzume por ejemplo...

-¿Conoce a Itzume?- se sorprendió.

-La conocí meses atrás. en la casa de Kinomoto...- ante aquel apellido Shaoran frunció su mirada.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No sabía que eran familia del Sensei Kinomoto...- declaró Shaoran.- por otro lado, no me recordaba de él. Pero cuando lo hice...

-¿Acaso hay problemas con el señor Kinomoto?

-Un pasado, nada mas. –declaró Shaoran.- El sensei fue mi entrenador. Mío y de Itzume cuando éramos mas jóvenes. Le exigí que se quedara rindiéndome servicios pero se negó... nunca me dio razones. Solo se fue...

-El padre de Sakura, ha estado de viaje todos estos años... ¿Acaso no era prestándole servicios a ustedes tal vez?

-Creo que si hubiera sido el caso, lo hubiera sabido ¿no?- mirando mas adelante a Sakura hablar con Yukito. –No quiero que luche.- sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.- No quiero... si pudiera... si me permitiera, tal vez, podría luchar yo por ella... no quiero perderla...

-No la perderás. Ten fe en Sakura...

-Le tengo fe. Pero no le tengo fe a lo que se aproxima... no la tengo...- exhaló pesadamente.

**-------------------------**

Itzume iba en silencio, aferrada al brazo de Touya mientras la penumbra de los pasillos, le rodeaban.

-¿No dirás nada?- preguntó ella sonriéndole con un brillo en los ojos que nadie que no la conociera bien, notaría.

-No debí de complacerte- declaró él susurrándole mientras aferraba su mano con la de él. –Debimos de esperar... – pero ella le hizo callar colocando sus dedos en sus labios.

-Shhhh... no digas nada...- pidió ella.- Yo lo quise así. No tiene nada de malo... ¿ o si?

-Claro que sí tiene de malo. Las cosas no debieron ser así...- dijo él.- pero ... ¡no se como me dejé convencer!

-¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- preguntó ella algo seria.- ¿sabes algo? Yo no...- declaró molestándose.- Yo no...- separándose de él.- si te arrepientes de lo que sientes por mi, entonces déjame sola...

Le aferró contra su cuerpo para decirle cara a cara.- Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que siento por ti... – separando de su rostro y sus mejillas los mechones que caían en ambos lados.- aunque nunca dices algo que quiero escuchar de ti...- sonrojándole ante la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

-no, no lo he dicho...- sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Quisiera escucharlo de ti...- suplicó él.- de tus labios... ni una sola vez, lo has dicho... ¿Qué tanto le temes a esa palabra?

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó su latir y sintió su calidez. Cerró los ojos, tratando de rememorar los hermosos momentos su lado- el momento de decírtela, llegará...- Sonrió y el frunció su rostro.- No te pongas así... – acariciando con su mano, ahora sus mechones de cabello negro.- no me gusta cuando te me enojas... aunque te ves mas adorable... –pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de él, exploraban su boca con intensidad y ella le respondía sin inhibiciones.

Ni siquiera, estando entregándose uno al otro, se percataron cuando el murmullo de voces se aproximaban por el pasillo. Murmullo que ante su presencia, se callaron de una vez.

Al principio, Sakura no distinguía de quienes se trataban. Yukito sonrió conspiradoramente mientras observaba como su mejor amigo, descargaba toda su pasión en los labios de la menuda figura de la joven protegida de Ieran Li, en la penumbra del pasillo.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Ante aquella pregunta, Itzume y Touya se separaron sorprendiendo a casi todos los presentes.

El rojo carmesí arropó el rostro de Itzume.

-¿Itzume?- se extrañó Shaoran ante aquello, no evitando preocuparse.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Hermano! ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Sakura.

-Vaya espectáculo tan deprimente en medio del pasillo- dijo Keroberos escuchando aquello y con cierta gracia y mirada llena de brillo.

Tomoyo sonrió conspiradoramente. Claro que, desde el momento meses atrás, pisó la taberna de Kinomoto, se percató que, había tensión entre esos dos. Conocía a Touya toda su vida para percatarse. Aunque la pregunta sería ¿Lo de ellos venía desde entonces?

Yukito solo fue observado un instante por Touya: Este tenía cara de pocos amigos: Sería por el momento que habían interrumpido.

Pero Itzume estaba sonrojadísima. Shaoran Li avanzó seriamente y colocándose frente a frente a Touya (Quien por cierto no le hacía mucha gracia el verse interrumpido), pero aferró contra su cuerpo la figura de la chica de cabellos negros.

-Soy Shaoran Li—saludó muy formalmente. Sakura avanzó al lado del joven.- usted es...supongo el hermano de Sakura...

Por la forma que el dijo "Sakura" le hizo sospechar. Sospechas que estaba en lo cierto.

Itzume notó la tensión entre ambos.

-Touya: - dijo la joven en sus brazos.- ¿No dirás nada?

Touya saludó en silencio (y con una expresión de aplastarlo con la mirada):- Touya Kinomoto...

-¿Hermano?- preguntó Sakura observando a Itzume (quien estaba aun roja y aferrada por el hombre por su talle), en verdad estaba feliz de que, Itzume no estaba interesada en Shaoran y ya le simpatizaba mas.- no sabía que, estabas involucrado con alguien...

Touya aun continuaba con la lucha de miradas con Shaoran. Cuando miró a un lado, notó la mirada de su hermana pero mas que todo, notó algo que no le gustó para nada.

-¡Sakura!- gritó.- ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado?

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó atenta.

-¡Tu cabello! ¿qué demonios te pasó?

-Pues nada...- respondió ella.- me lo corté hace un tiempo ya...

-Pareces un monstruo con pocos cabellos.- dijo con cierta "inocencia" provocando en el rostro de su hermana un rojo carmín intenso y resonó su voz en el pasillo.

-¡No parezco monstruo! ¡Deja de decir eso!- dando pisotones en el suelo.

¡Su hermano nunca cambiaría!

-Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo con mal temperamento... y mal corte de pelo...

-Deja de molestarla.- salió Shaoran a defenderla.- No te burles de ella.

-Ah pero miren esto: la monstruo tiene un defensor...

-Si y es toda una pesadilla.- dijo Kero siendo observado con enojo por parte de Sakura.- toda una plaga.

Touya miró un momento a Keroberos y no se sorprendió de su presencia. Pero en algo estaban de acuerdo: para nada le agradaba aquel "Príncipe" a él tampoco.

-Touya...- dijeron Itzume, Tomoyo y Yukito algo atónitos de su comportamiento.

-Claro que soy su defensor... soy su prometido...- afrontó el sujeto.

-¿Su que?- preguntó ahora si mal talante.- Sakura no tiene edad de eso.- Dijo incrédulo pero al ver la seriedad en Shaoran y el sonrojo en Sakura agregó, tomando sus palabras en serio - Sobre mi cadáver..

-Si ahí hay que llegar...- lo desafió Shaoran.

-Hermano por favor...- mirando a uno y luego al otro.- Shaoran... basta... no le hagas caso...

-Está bien Sakura...- dijo Shaoran colocando sus manos en el talle de la joven. Eso hizo que Touya se pusiera bien rojo.

-¡No toques a mi hermana!

-Touya: Basta...- dijo Itzume tomándole de la mano e interponiéndose. -¡ya basta! Deja a tu hermana y a Shaoran en paz.

Sakura y Shaoran permanecían juntos mientras Touya le amenazaba con la mirada y su voz dijo con desafío.- Príncipe o no, te reto: no toques a mi hermana...- apuntándole.- no te acerques a mi hermana o te las verás conmigo...

-¡hasta que por fin alguien está de acuerdo conmigo!- gritó Kero entusiasta de no estar solo en la lucha de "Odio ese ladrón".

-Cállate Kero...- dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al unísono.

-Déjalos en paz- suplicaba Itzume a Touya.- no te metas en sus asuntos...

-¿"En sus Asuntos"? no tienen asuntos.-discutió Touya no importándole la cara que tenía su amada y recalcó.- Porque no tienen nada...

Sakura, perdió la paciencia ante la negativa de su hermano y de sobreprotegerla. Por fin, y durante un tiempo, había sido independiente; Capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y entre esas decisiones estaba, su sentir por Shaoran.

-Hermano: no te metas... _Amo_ a Shaoran te guste o no...- ocasionando con aquello un silencio impresionante en un instante.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta de lo que había dicho era muy tarde.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida.

-Sakura...- dijo Shaoran enderezándole para tenerla frente a frente.- ¿Qué, que dijiste?- sonriendo suspicazmente y con un brillo en su mirada.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste...- dijo apenada, abochornada, sonrojada, asustada, pasmada, sorprendida y turbada mientras su voz se escuchaba como susurrando.- Que estoy enamorada de ti... que... yo... te amo Shaoran...

El rostro de Shaoran adquirió un sutil rosa mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica (Que de la pena, había refugiado su rostro en el pecho del joven, para que no se viera su sonrojo y que aun se encontraba incrédula de lo que había dicho).

El brillo de la mirada en Itzume se intensificó y mientras aferraba a Touya de un brazo (Este se había quedado tan pasmado con la declaración de Sakura, que no podía si quiera, moverse o decir algo).

Yukito al igual que Tomoyo estaban sorprendidos. Tomoyo por un lado, no pensaría que, Sakura, daría tal declaración delante de todos los presentes. La joven sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de Shaoran, pero ¿qué dijera "Te amo"?

- Disculpen – dijo alguien delante de ellos acercándose e interrumpiéndoles.- Pero lady Ieran los espera a todos en el salón. Ya están ahí la joven de los hermanos de la Luna y demás...- haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

Arrastrando a Touya (Quien aun no se recuperaba de la declaración de su hermana) Itzume con una gota y una sutil sonrisa dijo.- Bueno, nos adelantaremos...- llevándose (Aun no se lo creía) a Touya del brazo...

-Si, nosotros también- declaró Tomoyo.

Así uno por uno se fueron marchando (incluso Keroberos a regañadientes), dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran a solas.

-Me has tomado por sorpresa- dijo Li finalmente estando a solas. Ahí Sakura obtuvo confianza para mirarle fijamente. Era notable su sonrojo.- No esperaba que dijeras algo así...

-lo lamento...

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿en serio Sakura?- preguntó Li enérgicamente.- Lo dijiste para salir del apuro de tu hermano entonces... ¿no es así Sakura?

-¡Se lo que me dice el corazón!- dijo ella – Se lo que me dice... lo que me grita... y eso es que te quiero mucho...

-Pero no me amas...

-Creo que si te amo.- declaró ella sonriéndole tímidamente.- si no te sientes igual que yo, está bien... como dijiste, te tomé de sorpresa.- sonriendo nerviosa aclaró.- Tomé a todos de sorpresa...

-No importa- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole y atrayéndole lentamente para si. – solo dime algo...- Ella le miraba interrogante.- Que si te digo que "te amo" no te burlarás...

Los ojos de ella, se abrieron de tal manera ante la impresión de aquella declaración que le miraban incrédulo. Él sonrió suspicazmente.

-lo... ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Pues claro que si, Sakura...- tocando su mejilla con sus dedos.- te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi defenderte... desde el primer momento que, noté como eres, quien eres, como quieres, que quieres, como luchas para conseguir lo que quieres; tu valentía, tu arrojo, tu audacia, tu magia... toda aquella magia que llevas en ti tan naturalmente y no te das cuenta...

Sakura no podía creer aquella declaración. Las palabras fluían de sus labios cual cauce de río: Fácil, e irrigando con un maravilloso sentir su corazón. No podía creerlo: ¿El acaso le amaba por igual? Pero no tardaría en escuchar sus palabras...

-Quiero estar junto a ti. –declaró él mientras las luces de las antorchas en los pasillos, aclaraba la noche, mientras les rodeaba sutilmente haciéndose notar sus siluetas en el piso y las paredes a su alrededor.- y cuando termines tu labor, estaremos juntos...

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó ella curiosa y emocionada ante sus promesas.- te lo dije aquella vez...- pero él colocó sus dedos en los labios de ella.

-no repitas lo que ambos hemos sabido y escuchado siempre... – Declaró con seguridad.- Nos amamos.. ahora mismo, vamos en contra de un imperio de 400 años y sobre todo, tenemos magia de nuestro lado ¿no es todo posible?

Ella sonrió asintiendo y sintiendo la calidez de su respirar al encontrarse a centímetros de sus labios y besándoselos con ternura, dulzura y lentitud para disfrutar de aquellos roces llenos de sentimientos. Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y él le aferró aun mas por su cintura olvidándose que, les esperaban o en todo caso, del mañana.

Solo para disfrutar uno de los labios del otro.

---------------------------

Los caballos se aproximaban al campo donde los demás soldados y la joven vistiendo pantalones y portando espada mientras sus cabellos verdes estaban amarrados en una coleta alta, observaba su llegada. Eran dos e inmediatamente presentando sus respetos a la líder de aquella comitiva uno de ellos a sus ordenes comentó.- Están en el castillo. – sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Todos?- preguntó curiosamente.

El otro habló.- llegaron varias mujeres montando a caballos y acompañados de hombres...- haciendo una pausa.- Por lo que parece, sirvientes al servicio de Ieran Li, les esperaban. No pudimos acercarnos mas...

-¿quiénes estaban ahí?

-Pues vimos un demonio... color naranja... parecía un felino pero con alas...- Loto sonrió sutilmente.- Y los fugitivos de los carteles del Imperio fueron los que llegaron acompañados de otros...

-Quiere decir que, están todos... o casi todos allí.- sonriendo.- Los amuletos y protecciones que puedan tener, no funcionarán conmigo...- susurraba.

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi señora?- preguntó el otro ante las miradas que de soslayo los otros miembros de la armada les lanzaban.

-Bien... es hora, de colocar las cosas mas interesantes...- mirando a su alrededor.- Recojan...- Sonriendo con cierta ironía.- Es hora de hacerles una visita a los Li...

ante aquello, los soldados comenzaron a moverse alrededor del temporal campamento a los otros miembros de la armada bajo las ordenes de Loto.

Pero ella, respirando profundo podía sentir el poder y la magia blanca a su alrededor.

**-------------------**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sakura?- preguntó Fujitaka observando a los demás ingresar al salón. La mesa estaba en el centro (Caso contrario a cuando arribaron allí en la tarde) y habían sillas predispuestas las cuales algunas estaban ocupadas; cuando ingresaron los demás, las ocuparon por igual. Allí ya se encontraban presentes, Ieran Li, Tsubame, Kiddy, Miroku, Meiling, Eriol, Naruku (Con Spinel en sus piernas), Tao Makoto y algunos representantes de Ieran Li y de las comitivas de aliados, apostados en los distintos puntos dentro del imperio y fuera de este.

-Ya viene.- declaró Tomoyo.- Está con Li... aclarando algunos asuntos...

Kero y Touya dieron un gruñido al unísono que ocasionó gotas en las cabezas de Tomoyo e Itzume.

¡Vaya que la idea de esos dos solos y juntos sacaban de sus casillas al guardián y al hermano de la Elegida! Por lo que parecía la declaración de Sakura, los había tomado de sorpresa. Pero Touya sabía que, si su hermana lo amaba, era feliz entonces. Y si era ella, feliz...

¡Maldito príncipe!

Itzume tenía una gota en su cabeza. Vaya que su querido Touya tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando se trataba de Sakura. Sonrió incluso para aligerarle el ambiente y Touya al notar la sonrisa de la joven, se relajó un poco, se sonrojó cruzándose de brazos.

Tsubame observó aquello con interés y notó la mirada de Keroberos (Que se encontraba a su lado) sobre ella. – ¿qué?

-¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a Sakura?-. preguntó con mal humor.- No aguanto mas que se lo ocultes ¿Sabes?

-Se que no lo aguantas- mirando al otro lado a Eriol intercambiar palabras con Tomoyo quien estaba azorada.- Pero las vidas de todos ha cambiado radicalmente Keroberos. –Eriol notó momentáneamente la mirada intensa de la heredera de los Guardianes de la Luna y le miró por igual un instante.-creo que, está noche será el fin de los secretos...

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tomoyo mirándole tensarse por un momento.

-Esa mujer... –declaró – Me parece conocida...

-¿en verdad? preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida.- Está muy difícil... Es Tsubame; es la nieta del líder de los Hermanos de la Luna.- señalando a su lado.- Y esa es Kiddy, su hermana...- observando a la pelirroja mirar a todos curiosamente.

-Ah por fin- dijo Ieran notando la llegada de Sakura y Shaoran por la puerta y sonriendo. La pareja venían del brazo lo que provocó nuevos gruñidos departe de Keroberos y el mal genio de Touya (Quien se conformó solo con mirar mal a Shaoran, ya que Itzume parecía apaciguar su carácter teniéndole a su lado).- Ya que estamos todos...- señalando una silla donde parecía que Li tenía que sentarse. Sakura se sentó a pocos espacios de él (sentándose después de Ieran Li y de Itzume y de su hermano).- podremos comenzar con nuestra junta...

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo y le presentó a Eriol. Sakura estaba sorprendida: Este Eriol tenía tanta edad como Shaoran. No era el hombre de treinta años que conocían.

-Se que todo es sorpresivo...- dijo Eriol sonriéndole y reteniendo su mano con la de él.- Pero todo mi pequeña, tiene una razón...

Sakura asintió algo aturdida. ¿Por qué le llamaba pequeña? Además, le recordó a alguien con aquella frase. Pero no recordaba a quien.

Una vez se ocuparon todos los asientos, unos a otros se observaban algo tensos. Parecía que nadie quería romper el silencio.

-¿de que se trata esto con todo respeto lady Ieran?- preguntó Tao Makoto atrayendo sus miradas.- Usted, nos dijo que, una vez estuviera aquí su hijo y Kinomoto.- señalando a Sakura, - Nos contaría con totalidad el plan...

Ieran asintió con una cabezadita.- Así es. Primero tengo que disculparme con todos. Los he mantenido aquí con el propósito de en verdad, tener a las personas mas poderosas nacidas bajo una misma generación juntas para ayudarnos en un plan que, comenzó 400 años atrás; con Li Clow...

Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban sobre Ieran.

-Hace cuatrocientos años, Li Clow...- inició Eriol explicando.-... Entregó el libro a los Hermanos de la Luna... junto a un cascabel. Un cascabel mágico...

Itzume asintió conociendo la historia. Lo recordaba claramente.

-Pero, Los Hermanos de la Luna o mejor dicho, Asuka, su antigua Líder, entregó el cascabel y el libro.- continuó Eriol.- Y por 400 años, fue pasando de generación en generación...

-Pero pasó a manos de los descendientes de Asuka- intervino Tsubame.,- Hasta que el libro despertara...

Tsubame atrajo la mirada de Eriol e Itzume ante esto. Un silencio momentáneo fue ocupado en el salón.

-Eso está muy bien- declaró Makoto interrumpiendo el silencio. pero no necesitamos lecciones de historia para comprender...

-Muy al contrario Makoto.- discutió Eriol con cierto brillo de conocimiento en su mirada.- En realidad, es la historia que, nos tiene que enseñar...- ahora atrayendo las miradas a él.- Cuando Li Clow, dejó su carta vengativa para Cho Peing, eso fue tomado como una profecía...

-"La caída del imperio"- dijo Kinomoto hijo atrayendo sus miradas- eso está muy bien... todos conocen esa historia... mas que todos, los que prestamos servicios en la armada...

-y los Hermanos de la Luna.- declaró Tsubame.- nosotros como descendientes de aquellos que lucharon contra la dinastía de Cho Peing y llevamos consigo las enseñanzas de la magia, la naturaleza y lo demás, conocemos la leyenda.

-Todo porque Itziar vio la caída...- declaró Eriol mirando a Itzume.- "No está en nuestras manos"- Itzume asintió sonriendo sutilmente.- Están en las tuyas...- mirando a Sakura.- o eso pensaba en un principio...

Yukito observaba todo aquello atónito. Igual Miroku y Meiling. Tao Makoto guardaba silencio.

-¿Por qué lo pensabas?- preguntó Sakura.

-creo que, tu prima te puso al tanto de quien soy... en parte- mirando a Tomoyo y sonriéndole un instante.- Soy un hechicero...- mostrando a ellos el pequeño mazo de cartas negras y con los bordes dorados en su poder.- Estas son mis cartas mágicas... no tantas como las de Li Clow, pero son cartas básicas y nacidas de los mismos conceptos de las Clow- Sakura observó a Tomoyo cabizbaja y Eriol aclaró.- no la culpes: yo le pedí que guardara silencio por tu bien...

Me he instalado en todos los rincones del imperio, pretendiendo ser un fiel servidor de Cho, un funcionario de su Imperio; con este disfraz he sido capaz de rastrear en parte todas sus actividades, hacerme de su confianza y ver por mi mismo, aquella carta que, Li Clow escribió 400 años atrás. Con esto y estando a sus servicios, he recorrido los rincones del imperio y así, buscar el libro, llegando mi búsqueda a su fin. Casi tres años atrás, sentí el libro adormecido en los Ríos y decidí comprar una propiedad (En realidad la misma propiedad que ocupó Clow 400 años antes), instalarme en ella y esperar que, el libro fuese despierto. Cuando entraste a la librería, sentí tu poder. Sentí el libro; pero no podía acercarme a ti tan fácil, así que, dejé que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. El libro despertó en tu dominio. – sonrió orgullosamente.- Keroberos, se puso a tus ordenes desde un primer instante, cosa que contaba yo con eso. Pero no contaba con algo. – haciendo una pausa.- la existencia de dos juegos de cartas que se alimentaban de mi persona. De mi ser...

Solamente hay dos juegos de cartas en todo el mundo: las cartas en mi poder y las tuyas... que Tomoyo ha tenido la amabilidad de informarme que las cartas ahora están bajo el nombre de "Sakura"- ahí casi todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Sakura y la azoraron pero Eriol continuó, atrayendo nuevamente las miradas a su persona.- debías de continuar tu aprendizaje y confié en que, Keroberos te pondría al tanto. Pero- sacudiendo su cabeza y frunciendo su rostro.- Debiste de conocer o al menos, cruzarte con las cartas hace mucho tiempo ya, Sakura. No digo que sea tu culpa, pero como la elegida, las cartas debieron caer en tu poder mucho antes, pero no fue así, creo que, esperaban que, alguien lo despertara pero lo mantuvieron oculto. Por tanto, tu aprendizaje estaba muy atrasado. El día que te llevaste el libro finalmente a tu casa, estaba yo presente- sonriéndole conspiradoramente.- el anciano de la librería era el ultimo descendiente de la mismísima Asuka. –Sorprendiendo a los allí presentes que, conocieron a Yumen.- fingiendo ser un fiel ciudadano del Imperio, pero con los gustos algo llamativos por las leyendas, mitos y vender libros a mujeres, cosa prohibida. – Dijo con cierto orgullo de su parte.- Generación tras generación, el libro había permanecido con ellos hasta ese día. Siempre, pensaban que, el elegido estaba entre ellos. Ya notan que tan inexactas pueden ser las leyendas o en todo caso, las profecías.

-¿Cómo que los dos juegos? – preguntó Miroku al provocarse un momentáneo silencio y quien se le adelantó al mismo Shaoran al preguntar aquello.- Acaba de decir que, tiene un solo juego de cartas... –señalando las cartas colocadas en la mesa.

-llegaré a esa parte en un momento.-declaró Eriol pacientemente.- dos juegos de cartas, activas ... ocasionaban caídas y recaídas de mis poderes y de mi persona. Si no hacía algo, desaparecería, con ello, mis guardianes- señalando a los guardianes lo que hizo que Sakura quien por primera vez, se fijó en sus presencias- Mi Nakuru y Spinel Sun...- señalando al pequeño gatito con alas que escuchaba todo desde el regazo de Nakuru.- Ellos eran mi prioridad... no me permitiría perderlos, así que, tomé la decisión de que, debía presentarme ante ti...- señalando a Sakura.- y enseñarte como cambiar las cartas... salvarlas y habitarlas en un nuevo sello; así las cartas se volvieron cartas Sakura.

-Un momento.- declaró Kero escandalizado ante aquello - ¡¡Usted no le enseñó eso a Sakura!! ¡¡Fue Li Clow!!

-No Keroberos... fue Eriol- dijo Itzume atrayendo las miradas de los presentes.

-¡¡No lo fue! dijo Kero discutiendo y señalando a Sakura agregó.- Además, él no era quien ayudaba a Sakurita.. fue Li Clow... No te des aureolas que no te corresponden...- mirando con rencor al joven de mirada añil.

-Keroberos ¿Aun no lo comprendes?- preguntó Itzume pacientemente. Él no sabía porque aquélla chica se dirigía a él con tal confianza, como solo alguien que lo conociera a plenitud lo haría. – él ha estado desde el principio detrás de todo esto... – sonriendo.- él conoce el arte de crear cartas y guardianes. Se colocó cerca de Sakura y sobre todo, planeó el cambio de las cartas como él explicó.

-Creo que estoy llegando a comprender algo.- dijo Touya como un susurro que fue escuchado por Itzume. De ahí miró a Sakura, y sus ojos se dilataron: todo esto tenía un propósito claro; recorrió la sala con interés: ahí estaban los Li; todos ellos hasta el mismo príncipe, todos con poderes. Ahí estaba Eriol quien tenía poderes. Itzume quien era la reencarnación de Itziar quien vio llegar la caída del imperio. Nakuru quien era la guardiana. Yukito, quien era la falsa identidad de Yue, el otro guardián. Y su hermana...

-"_Santo cielo_"- pensó Touya comprendiendo en parte lo que se veía venir.- "_Este es... el ejercito...".-_ mirando a Ieran.- _"Esto es lo que planean"-_ pero la voz de Eriol lo hizo regresar al presente.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes, cierto Keroberos? – viéndole aun reservado.- Solo Li Clow se llevó consigo a la tumba y aquellos que fuimos testigos, la habilidad de crear las cartas...

-¡Un momento!! Ahora la que está confundida soy yo.- interrumpió Meiling.- Disculpa, pero suenas como si hubieras estado en esos momentos viva...- sonando sarcástica e incluso algo burlona ante la declaración de Itzume.- ¿Qué? ¿ahora nos dirás que tienes 500 años de vida?

Touya miró a la joven Li como si la fulminara por burlarse de Itzume. Pero no la joven: ella le observaba con amor fraternal y mucha paciencia.

-No Meiling...- dijo Itzume serenamente.- Solo digo que fui testigo de las cartas... no que tengo 500 años... –Como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo aquello.

todos los presentes la miraban algo aturdidos.

-Perdón pero ¿no es acaso lo mismo?- preguntó Tomoyo algo confundida.

-Explícales o se harán un nudo de confusiones- aconsejó Touya. –No todos tenemos conocimiento de lo que hablas...- concluyó con mal humor (y aun mirando a Meiling con desdén).

Sakura observó a su hermano. Este permanecía sereno (físicamente) ante todas aquellas explicaciones ¿sería que, él también tenía idea de lo que pasaba? Buscó en la mirada de Shaoran, para encontrar la misma inquietud en todo aquello que ella misma. Al menos, no era ella sola la confundida.

-Solo quiero decirles que, nunca pensé vivir de nuevo para ver la caída del imperio, o esta vez, sobrevivir para verla y ayudar en ella... aunque mi camino ha sido erróneo en un principio...- mirando a Touya y después a Eriol.- estoy dispuesta a hacerlo como se debe...

-Dices que viviste...- dijo Meiling volviendo a lo que mas curiosidad despertaba en ella.- ¡¡Cuatrocientos años atrás!!- gritó desesperada.

-lo que ocurre es lo que sigue...- tomando una bocanada de aire.- En esta vida, soy Itzume Kobishe... pero en una pasada, fui Itziar...

-... y yo, en esta vida, soy Eriol Hiraguizagua... pero en una vida pasada...-mirando a Sakura,- Fui el mago Clow...

Todos miraron al par aturdidos. Tomoyo observó de reojo a Touya, tal vez buscando que él se negara; gritara a todos "ridículo". Pero no fue así. Touya aun permanecía sereno, callado y algo tranquilo para su comportamiento habitual.

El silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar.

-¡un momento!- dijo Kero sorprendido y algo exaltado.- ¿Dicen ustedes...- señalándoles.- ... son reencarnaciones de Clow e Itziar?- riéndose nervioso y agregó.- Ridículo...

-¡Vamos Keroberos! – reclamó Itzume sonriendo sutilmente.- ¿Acaso no puedes creer que hayamos vuelto?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- declaró incrédulo ante todo aquello.- ¡Reencarnados! Imposible...

-No suenes tan desconfiado Keroberos.- dijo Eriol con una voz serena ante la incredulidad del guardián.- después de todo, los elementos para que ocurra no son tan imposibles... aquí están mis cartas y las de Sakura... que demuestran que, todo es posible.

-Disculpen nuestra desconfianza- declaró Meiling observando a Itzume y luego a Eriol, - pero ¿desde cuando lo saben? Claro, no es que crea esto, pero...

-suena increíble, pero es cierto...- respondió Itzume.- Tengo recuerdos y sueños de Itziar desde que tengo memoria...

-¿Quién mas sabía esto?- preguntó Tomoyo interrumpiendo al fin. Miraba a uno y a otro sin decidirse.- ¿Ustedes sabían de su existencia?

-Si te preguntas si sabían que habían uno y otro estado tan cerca, la respuesta es no.- dijo Touya tomando la palabra.- Ellos no sabían quien era quien, hasta muy poco...

-En verdad, no sabía que Lord Hiraguizagua, era Clow si a esto te refieres- dijo Itzume.

-Y yo, vine a ver que era Itziar cuando desapareció meses atrás de la taberna de Kinomoto...

- pero entonces...- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo finalmente. Shaoran aun no encontraba que decir. Era demasiado para asimilarse en un solo día. - ¿Qué papel juega mi padre en todo esto?- señalando a su progenitor.

-El señor Fujitaka fue mi mentor... mío y de Shaoran cuando tenía yo 13 o 14 años...- declaró sorprendiendo a Sakura.- vivió por espacio de dos o tres años mas. Después, se marchó.

-Conocí al Señor Hiraguizagua, mucho tiempo atrás.- declaró Fujitaka.- cuando pasando por una de las villas que él habitaba hubo un incendio... fue ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás?

-Bastante tiempo.- sonrió Eriol.

-Bueno, el señor con su identidad de adulto salvó mi vida y quedé en deuda con él. No hace mucho, nos volvimos a ver...

-Aunque le debo una disculpa. Para que no diera a revelar mi procedencia, tuve que borrarle la memoria...- siendo observando con miradas de sorpresa por los presentes.- Cosa que me he disculpado en reiteradas ocasiones...

-Sensei Kinomoto ayudó a escapar a Itziar del palacio de la Capital.- dijo Ieran sorprendiendo a los que no sabían todo aquello.- Con ayuda de Kinomoto, Makoto y Yue....- Sorprendiendo a Sakura y Kero ante aquello.

-¡YUE!! – gritaron Sakura y Keroberos sorprendidos.- ¿Yue está aquí? – preguntó la elegida.

Ieran asintió serenamente.

-¡Condenado! – dijo Kero molesto.- Siempre actúa por su cuenta. Cuando le da la gana...

-¿De que hablas Keroberos?- preguntó Eriol con una sonrisilla complacida.- Mas cerca de ti o de Sakura, no pudo estar...

-¡¡Ahí está ese temperamento que me sacaba de mis casillas!! ¡Clow!! – señalando al sujeto quien se mantenía paciente ante su actitud.- ¡¡Ahora no me cabe duda: si no eres su reencarnación, eres alguien muy petulante!!

-Que comportamiento...- criticó Spinel Sun.

-¡Cállate gatito negro!!- le gritó Kero ante su critica.- Si no quieres que te de tu merecido...

-Pero que guardián que ante todo se enoja... no es el temperamento adecuado de un guardián...- criticó Nakuru muy altanera.

Tao Miró un instante a la chica. Pero si algunas veces ella era así. Sacudió su cabeza sonriendo por solo un segundo. Tal vez era eso lo que adoraba de ella: Sus comportamientos y pensar como una niña de 12 y otras veces, como una adulta.

Itzume sonrió a la respuesta de Kero y su desesperación por no saberlo todo, a lo que agregó.- pero si lo que pensé que te sacaba de tus casillas era la Carta de las Burbujas...

Kero se desplomó ante aquella aseveración de Itzume. Ahora, en él no había duda que se trataba de la reencarnación de Itziar; y Shaoran junto a Sakura y Tomoyo ya no lo dudaban: Después de todo, quedó bien claro que, Kero odiaba los baños con la carta burbujas.

-Decías que, Yue estaba cerca- dijo Sakura, volviendo al punto que quería tomar. Eriol asintió.- ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

Itzume se puso de pie y dijo .- Yukito...- acercándose al sujeto quien se puso de pie por igual.- ¿Te importaría? Necesitamos que él ahora esté presente...- Itzume tocó con su mano la mejilla del sujeto, sorprendiendo a Sakura e inmediatamente un sello se desplegó en el suelo; a los pies de Itzume y Yukito. El hombre cerró sus ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento pero levitando a centímetros del suelo; unas enormes y blancas alas surgieron y viéndose arropadas por ellas, en pocos segundos, la enigmática presencia de Yue estaba entre ellos, mirando a todos los allí presentes.

Eriol se puso de pie diciendo pacientemente.-. Sakura: permíteme presentarte a Yue, Juez y segundo guardián de las ahora, Sakura Cards.

Sakura, estaba sorprendida. Yue seriamente y cruzado de brazos caminó dirigiéndose a Sakura. Pero su temperamento, frío y violenta mirada hizo que la chica se quedara congelada en su asiento y una gota resbaló por su cuello.

Shaoran se puso de pie pero no caminó hasta donde estaban ellos. Yue la miraba como si observara una piedra en el camino.

-Es obvio que su temperamento no ha cambiado...- declaró Meiling algo aturdida.

-Siempre el mismo petulante...- dijo Keroberos atrayendo la mirada del guardián. ¡Si contigo mismo hablo!

- Sigues siendo un irrespetuoso Keroberos...- dijo fríamente el guardián y dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura preguntó.- ¿Si ibas a reencarnar, porque me sellaste o me diste esta identidad?- preguntó mirando a Eriol.,- Hubiera esperado lo que fuera necesario a que volvieras...

-¡Tonterías!- dijo finalmente saliendo en defensa de Sakura, Shaoran y sorprendiendo incluso a su madre.- Sakura es una capacitada dueña de las cartas...

-¡¡Tengo que estar de acuerdo con el ladrón, esta vez! ¡¡Y no te acostumbres!!- sorprendiendo a Itzume, Meiling e Ieran y ocasionando una sonrisilla de parte de Tomoyo. ¡Sakura es la mejor!

Yue observaba a Sakura por segunda vez y haciéndose que no escuchó nada de lo que habían dicho ni Shaoran, ni mucho menos Keroberos (lo que ocasionó que el guardián hiciera pataletas y berrinches).

Para sorpresa de todos, Yue se colocó en una sola rodilla delante de Sakura y dijo en seria voz (mas de costumbre en él)- Estoy a tus ordenes, mi señora...

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquello y en lo que respecta a Eriol e Itzume, intercambiaron momentáneas miradas. Pero Kero decía a todo pulmón.- Ah ahora si, de seguro será el niñito bueno a los ojos de Sakura... .¡¡¡Ah pero eso si: tienes que hacerle caso a Sakura!!- declaró Gruñéndole.

-En pie Yue... – dijo Sakura dulcemente.- No quiero un sirviente... quiero un amigo...- sonrió sorprendiendo a Yue y a los demás.

La buena intención de la nueva ama, no tenía fin.

En ese momento un viento frío se sintió en el salón, colocando en Itzume una mirada confundida y después temerosa. El viento provocó que, las llamas de las velas y en la chimenea, tiritaran a un lado. El frío viento hizo que, a los demás se le pusieran la carne de gallina.

En ese momento, se escuchan espadas y gritos provenir de los pasillos exteriores. Todos los que estaban sentados (exceptuando a Tomoyo y Meiling), se pusieran de pie de repente.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- expresó Tao Makoto sorprendiéndose. Los escándalos y ruidos de espadas aumentaron.

-¡QUE ENTERNECEDOR!- gritaron desde el alféizar de uno de los ventanales. Ahí vieron de pie con espada en mano, una figura. Aun las sombras y la oscuridad, le rodeaban; Pero no necesitaron por mucho tiempo saber de quien se trataba.- Toda la familia reunida... – su aura negra y llena de penumbra, despertaron sentimientos y recuerdos conocidos en algunos. Mas que todos, los que podían percibir su maldad. Descendió dando un salto pero cayendo ágil y suavemente (Como una pluma en el aire), sobre la mesa. Mirando a cada uno que le observaban sorprendida, la puerta del salón fue derribada e ingresando en este, soldados de Cho.

-Tu...- decía Itzume pero no temerosa. Mas bien, mirándole con el mas profundo odio. Ella ante esto, sonrió.- Eres tu...

-Gusto en verte a ti también querida...- declaró ella con inocencia aparente.- ¡Vaya que venir aquí ha valido la pena!- mirándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos.- Me he enterado de un par de cositas...- mirando un instante a Tomoyo (Lo que por cierto, hizo que Eriol conjurara su espada en un santiamén).- querido: si no pudiste aquel día ¿crees que podrás ahora?

Sin siquiera explicar nada, lanzó uno de sus ataques en contra de Sakura, sorprendiéndole. Pero ante aquel ataque, todos salieron a refugiarse (por lo menos los que no tenían poderes); Shaoran se vio por instinto y gracias al impacto de aquel ataque, lanzado al lado contrario de Sakura.

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritó. Pronto sintió la presencia de la joven arriba de ellos: literalmente arriba.

Yue la llevaba en sus brazos: la había salvado justo a tiempo.

-¡¡AH SUÉLTEME!!- se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo reclamar.

-¡¡TOMOYO!! gritaron Eriol y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió en el lugar como las falsas identidades restantes, cobraban sus poderes: Hicieron aparición, Ruby Moon y Spinel.

Una vez se percataron, Loto no estaba ya en la mesa; en efecto, no se veía allí. Pero los soldados de Loto, atacaban a los demás y estos se defendían como podían.

Al salón ingresaron soldados de Ieran Li, para defender a su señora y a los demás.

Sakura al descender con Yue, esta le pidió.- ¡Protege a mi padre y a mi hermano! – él dudó y ella llamando a su espada, insistió.- ¡¡ANDA Y haz lo que te digo!!

Yue obedeció trasladándose y atacando a aquellos con quienes Touya y su padre luchaban.

En ninguna parte veía a Tomoyo. Dando un segundo vistazo (Después de derrotar a un soldado que le atacó), notó que tampoco estaban Itzume, Eriol o Tsubame.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. También notó que, los guardianes de Eriol, miraron a donde ella estaba y después a la puerta. Los soldados que sobrevivían, hacían su retirada.

Entonces Meiling salió del salón (portando torpemente una espada en su mano), acompañada de Miroku dijo exaltada.- Se escapan... vimos los caballos salir de aquí...

Sakura y los guardianes de Eriol (uniéndosele Shaoran quien tenía una herida en su brazo no seria debido al altercado con otros soldados y Touya), caminaban con la dirección que sus instintos le decían: A la salida del castillo.

Cuando bajaron los primeros escalones, notaron a Eriol luchando con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie; por lo que parecía algo muy fuerte lo había lastimado; Touya notó a Itzume que estaba en pie con espada en mano, contrario a los que se encontraban a su alrededor: los demás o estaban heridos, muertos o inconscientes.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Touya abrazando a la joven que amaba y aliviado que contrario a un primer encuentro contra Loto, esta parecía estar bien.- ¿No te lastimó?

Pero ella no respondía. Parecía aun no creer lo que pasaba. O lo que había pasado.

Ruby Moon ayudó a Incorporarse a su amo y este dijo.- Hay que... atender a los heridos...

-Amo ¿Está bien?- pero Eriol no respondía la pregunta de Ruby Moon.

-Donde... ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura al joven. Este le miraba con profundo pesar.- ¿Eriol, donde está Tomoyo?

Eriol no podía hablar. Shaoran miró a la distancia por donde se fueron los demás y dijo a Keroberos quien se aproximaba.- Vamos a ver si lo podemos alcanzar...

-¡¡NO!!- dijo Eriol.

-Shaoran: no. – declaró Itzume.- Esa criatura puede matar a cualquiera en un momento...

Shaoran no estaba de acuerdo en quedarse como si nada pero Eriol persistió diciendo.- se ha llevado a Tomoyo...- declaró sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-Y a la nieta de los Hermanos de la Luna...-declaró Itzume triste a Sakura y Li. – te ha dejado un mensaje...

-¿cuál mensaje?- preguntaba la Elegida. Shaoran escuchaba aquello incrédulo.- ¿Qué mensaje?

Touya aun tenía aferrada a la joven a él. Ella dudó en decirle algo pero sus palabras, encontraron la forma de fluir.- las cartas... quiere las cartas, a Eriol y a mi... por ellas...

Sakura escuchaba esto absorta.

Eriol apenas lo creía...

Y Shaoran solo miró un instante a Sakura. Esta, después de unos segundos para asimilar lo dicho, tenía una mirada decidida y dijo en un susurro.- no lo permitiré....- alzando su voz.- ¡¡No lo permitiré!! - notándose su magia y su poder.- Jamás lo permitiré...

-Sakura: no está en tu poder derrotarla a ella.- declaró Eriol. – no está en tus manos... tu misión es derrotar a Shu Mei.

-¡no voy a abandonar a Tomoyo o a Tsubame!

Eriol miró a Itzume y esta le devolvió la mirada. Touya no necesitó que nadie mas le dijera lo que ellos pensaban.

-No lo harás...- dijo Touya adivinando lo que esos dos no decían.- ¡¡NO!! – Sakura no comprendía.- Ya casi te pierdo una vez...- enderezándole para verle a los ojos. ¡¡NO va a pasar de nuevo!! Tiene que haber otra forma...

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Shaoran.

Eriol ayudándose de Ruby Moon para mantenerse en pie dijo.- nos distrajimos y ella nos atacó.. .solo nosotros sobrevivimos... – señalando a su alrededor a los heridos – Pero ella...

Sakura miró a Itzume: Esta ni siquiera tenía un rasguño.

-¡No! Ella la atacó... – dijo Touya lleno de ira.- La torturó... – discutía enojado - ¿Dices que, puede enfrentarla? ¡¡O Sakura!! Primero muerto antes de que ustedes dos hagan algo...- señalando a Itzume y a su Hermana. Sakura lo observó de soslayo.

Pero Itzume tocó su mejilla atrayendo su mirada castaña, dijo suavemente.- No te preocupes...- sonrió confiada.- Por lo que parece, hay algo en mi ahora, que no permitirá que nada malo me pase... lo prometo.

-Sobre mi cadáver...- discutió Touya.- Tenemos que salvar a Tomoyo...- dijo mas sereno y observando por donde se fueron los soldados al comando de esa criatura.

Nueva comitiva de sirvientes y soldados comenzaron a salir para ayudar con los heridos y a levantar los muertos. Se veían como de los montes venían corceles y personas en grandes cantidades.

Eran los aliados de Ieran, que probablemente escucharon los estruendos y lo demás proveniente del castillo Li.

Shaoran colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y esta dijo.- no lo voy a permitir Shaoran...- mirándole con los ojos con lagrimas mientras este le observaba con dulzura.- No voy a permitir que, mas nadie muera... no como pasó con Urara.- Abrazándose a él ante al idea de perder o a Tomoyo o a Tsubame.

**------------ Continuará...**

**Por fin capitulo 29 publicado!!! Lamento mucho el haberme tardado ¿siglos para algunos? Jejejeje... es que el percance de mi pc, cobró victimas y esos eran ¡Los capitulos finales de esta historia! Agradézcanle a daulaci Serv quien tenía las copias completas y corregidas de estos capítulos. ¡muchas gracias a mis queridas betas! Gracias por supuesto a todos ustedes, quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y me hicieron llegar sus opiniones. Especialmente gracias ¡Perla C! Como siempre, me sorprende con sus reviews. ¡YO se lo que es durar un siglo con los trabajos y posponer lo demás a segundo plano! Lo importante es que, me dejas llegar a ver los comentarios. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 29.**

**También a aquellos de mis fieles lectores como Sakurablanca, Lady SilverMoon, Bárbara y Karenina, Misao y Akane. Ahora mismo a Sakuraika con quien tuve una entretenida charla el lunes 4. también besos y saludos a aquellos que, no me dejan review pero se, que leen la historia.**

**Ahora vamos a los detalles.**

**Por fin se sabe porque Shaoran y fujitaka no se llevaron bien en aquel entonces. También sabemos que, las reencarnaciones tenían predestinado sus reencuentros. ¿qué me dicen de Itzume y Touya? La verdad es que Itzume es tan pasional como Touya pero un poco menos ¿Desequilibrada? ¡Que beso!!! ¡¡¡WOW!!!! Esos dos saben como saludarse ¿Eh? Y lo que pasó en el esperado encuentro entre Eriol y Tomoyo... ahhhh estoy que suspiro corazones jeejeje...bueno espero que las parejitas y sus románticas escenas hayan sido de su gusto.**

**¡Ah un ataque!!! ¡¡Y se llevaron a tomoyo y Tsubame!!! ¿por qué? En el siguiente capitulo comenzará la verdadera guerra contra cho akiyashi quien tendrá un final inesperado por todos.**

**Ahora las canciones n-n bueno, la primera, es "Alma al aire" de Alejandro Sanz. ¡¡me encantan sus canciones y esperaba el momento propicio para usarla!! ¿qué mas que esta escena que se adapta a la perfección con la letra? La segunda pertenece al grupo Savage Garden (dúo que se desintegró en el 2002) con Chain to you o encadenado a ti. **

**La rutina de siempre, se la saben todos pero por las dudas, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y a Eriol o a Touya, por favor remítalos a o a **


	31. capitulo 30 y penultimo

**"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"**

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Capitulo 30.- "La sublevación de Loto."**

**---------------------------------**

**"Una chica de nombre Itziar 400 años antes a este momento, predijo la caída un día de esos, de un imperio que por cuatro siglos siguientes a su premonición, arrasó con todos los hechiceros, o eso creían ellos; Ahora al cumplirse 400 años, el anuncio se volvía realidad: las personas más poderosas de todos los tiempos, estaban unidas: ya fuera por magia o por el amor, que de por sí, es mágico. Los destinos, llamados, obligaciones y reencarnaciones, unieron a Guardianes, Amos, Hermanos, Sirvientes Príncipes y Cortesanas a un bien común: la restauración y la búsqueda de un balance que su mundo lloraba por muchos años.**

**Pero la pregunta era la siguiente ¿Podrían vencer ellos a una criatura que no tenía piedad, a su amo y a un despiadado emperador y sobrevivir todos? **

**¿Acaso Sakura y su Príncipe o la aprendiza y el tabernero o en todo caso, el Lord y la dama, tendrían su final feliz? **

**Aun ese momento era incierto, incluso para Itzume. **

**Pero nadie los prepararía para la prueba más grande de sus vidas..."**

**----------------------------------**

Eriol recordaba en ese instante la conversación que tuvo oportunidad de intercambiar con Tsubame. No podía ser posible que todos ellos estuvieran juntos ya. Pero ahí estaban las cosas. Y ahora, Tsubame ha sido secuestrada por Loto, junto a su querida Tomoyo. ¿Qué les tendría ahora deparado el destino?

Quien lo diría, él, quien predijera la caída de la dinastía Cho, pensaba ser solo un observador pero ahora... ahora las cosas cambiaban, no solo él mismo estaba reencarnado como alguna ves pretendió e inmiscuido en ese asunto, sino que alguien mas estaba con él, una vieja amiga y una sorpresa muy agradable que no pudo vislumbrar o previo con anterioridad.

Miró un instante a quien le atendía. ¿Acaso ya ella sabía la verdad de Tsubame? No, no podría saberlo. Pero él si lo sabía ya. Esperaba que, por lo menos le dijera algo. Le comentara algo. Después de todo, ya sabían quienes eran. Pero Itzume ¿Acaso sabía quien era en verdad Tsubame?

Recordaba la conversación aquella noche una vez perdió de vista a Tomoyo. Incluso se había quedado rezagado en los pasillos de la casa Li. Fue entonces cuando notó la figura a su lado. La joven de cabellos negros estaba a su lado.

**_-Flash Back...._**

_-No somos los mismos que fuimos 400 años atrás- dijo Eriol observando a la heredera del trono de los Hermanos de la Luna. _

_La reencarnación de Asuka le observaba con paciencia mientras este le observaba desde su silla. Sus poderes eran inminentes. _

_-Escuché que, eres la reencarnación del mismísimo mago Clow. ¿Es eso cierto? _

_-Tengo los recuerdos de ese hombre que existió 400 años atrás..._

_-¿Todos sus recuerdos?- viéndole asentir con su cabeza- Sin embargo, para alguien que, estaba enamorado de una mujer 400 años atrás, terminas en esta vida con otra... _

_-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? - preguntó intrigado._

-_Todos los Hermanos de la Luna saben de la historia de amor entre Itziar y Clow. - haciendo una pausa.- La reencarnación de Itziar está enamorada del hermano de la elegida-sin mirarle aun.- Es notable su atracción... mas aun cuando la encuentras en un pasillo besándole.- Ahí observó a Eriol que tenía la mirada no en ella sino, en la ventana y con el rostro serio.- Para alguien que, está enamorado de otra, pareces ofendido al escuchar tales noticias..._

_-¿Ofendido? No. - respondió Hiragizawa.- Mas bien, intrigado.- declaró con honestidad- primeramente ¿Quién le informó a usted de esto? No creo que Itzume le tenga confianza para revelarle estos datos Además que Li aun no sabia sobre la verdad de ella- notándole sonriéndole con cierta gracia; como si se lo encontrase todo gracioso._

_-Pude percibir su poder cuando llegué. Cuando salió a recibirnos mas temprano. Fui preparada desde muy temprana edad, para detectar la magia en las personas. He enseñado un poco a Sakura... a rastrear por auras mágicas a las personas sin el uso de sus ojos. Además, todo se aprende... _

_Eriol asintió fascinado ante la actitud, aptitud y poderosa presencia que se encontraba delante de él, presencia que al parecer con anterioridad había escondido la heredera de los hermanos de la luna, agregó-no vi tanto interés en Kinomoto el día que conocí a Itzume. Meses atrás. - sonriendo interesado.- No puedo dejar de pensar ¿qué hubiera pasado si, Tomoyo se hubiera quedado en los Ríos? Tal vez, tan siquiera, Itzume no estaría con Kinomoto... y Tomoyo..._

_-Esa muchacha te ama cabeza dura- sorprendiendo con su gesto y el uso de aquella frase a Eriol. Este ahora le observaba con intensidad mientras ella reclamaba.- ¿Sabes cuanto ha sufrido esa muchacha?  
  
_

_-Que me lleven los dioses...- dijo Eriol finalmente poniéndose de pie y avanzando a la mujer.- ¿será esto, acaso posible?_

_-He tratado de calmar su entusiasmo y su ansiedad. Es notable que está muy enamorada de ti. ¡Ay su sufrir cuando comenzó a conectar la relación de Clow e Itziar! Es una niña muy inteligente para no tener magia... pero eso es lo de menos... con su inteligencia compensa lo otro (Hablando de magia)_

_-¿Has reencarnado también? - no pudiendo creer el cambio físico e intelectual en la mujer que vivió 400 años atrás y esta- ¿Cómo..._

_-Bueno, considéralo una fortuna muchacho..._

_-Tienes mas o menos mi edad... deja de hablar como anciana.- cruzándose de brazos y adquiriendo confianza para hablar. Era como 400 años y la edad de la mujer, no fueran dificultades para expresarse con claridad. _

_-Soy una persona muy diferente a la que fui años atrás... creo eso bien lo sabes tu... además soy un poquito más mayor que tu - dijo Tsubame.- Quien me conoció entonces, no tendría idea de quien soy ahora...- retirando su mirada de la azulada del sujeto- Esa niña, no sabe a lo que se atiene... _

_-Amo a Tomoyo- declaró Eriol seriamente.-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Admito que en el pasado Clow tuvo ciertos sentimientos por Itziar, pero eso no..._

_-¿Ciertos sentimientos? ¡Ciertos sentimientos! ¡Santo cielo: Si casi moriste por ella!_

_-No exageres..._

_-Moriste de tristeza- declaró ella exaltada.- Por ella... pero ahora, tienes a otra alma inocente cautiva de tus encantos..._

_Con una ceja alzada preguntó.- ¿Qué encantos te refieres? Jamás utilicé ningún encanto para conquistar a Tomoyo. _

_-¿Ah no? Niégame entonces que, usaste la imagen de un hombre de 30 años para cortejarla.- Ahí notó como el sujeto se sonrojó.- Itziar se enamoró de un hombre mayor por igual._

_-¡Esa fue ella! ¡Ese fue otro hombre!- escandalizándose.- ¡NO soy yo! ¡Ese hombre, Li Clow, murió hace años ya!_

_-Pero ¿Eres o no eres su reencarnación?- dando en el punto. _

_Unos instantes para responderle pero al final lo hizo, declarando.-Soy un hombre con sus recuerdos y la mente y corazón en una mujer de este tiempo. Una hermosa mujer como es Tomoyo._

_-Y quien merece todo tu amor...- sonrió ella, notando en efecto la diferencia de sentimientos de una vida a otra..- Sé que, si llegas a perderla como alguna vez, Clow perdió a Itziar, una desgracia caería sobre ti..._

_-Si algo así pasa, me moriría...- declaró el sujeto por primera vez dando muestras ante una vieja amiga del abatimiento que sentía._

_-Abre tu corazón a ella...- declaró Tsubame.- Y no la pierdas por perseguir un pasado que, tu mismo has dicho: No te pertenece, tampoco la mujer que, ocupa los recuerdos de tu pasado amor.- haciendo una pausa agregó.- Nada me daría mas gusto que, fueras feliz... me agrada ella. Es una dulce jovencita y le quiero con el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndole. _

_Ella es la indicada para alguien como tu._

**------------ Fin del flash Back...**

La chica de ojos verdes finalizaba de vendar la muñeca de Eriol cuando preguntó.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Eriol asintió mientras miraba por la ventana con el rostro fruncido y sin mencionar palabra desde horas antes. Ya llegaba el amanecer.

Una de las tantas salas de la casa Li, se convirtió en un inesperado salón de curaciones. Los hombres al servicio de Ieran, quienes fueron heridos por los soldados que venían al mando de Loto, quien les propinó un sorpresivo ataque del que ni siquiera Ieran Li, comprendía y eso se lo hacía entender al jefe de seguridad dentro de la casa en esos instantes en otra parte del palacio.

-Está bien...- dijo Itzume sin siquiera atraer la mirada del hechicero.- ella está bien. No la lastimará; la necesita...

-¿Cómo no te lastimó a ti?- preguntó finalmente escuchándose su voz, pero esta venía sazonada con ironía, ante su imposibilidad de salvar a su amada.

Itzume contorsionó su rostro y recogiendo las vendas y las demás cosas que utilizó para curarle, aclaró.- Es diferente... yo amenacé con la vida de su rey...

-Sabes mas que nadie de lo que es capaz-.- declaró Eriol gravemente. - si la toca... ella no tiene como defenderse de esa monstruosidad. Tomoyo no tiene poderes...

-¿No que está con la heredera de los hermanos de la Luna?- preguntó en un instante Itzume.- si es ella, entonces no tenemos porque preocuparnos; ella le cuidará.

-Si no es que, ella ya está muerta...- declaró Eriol seriamente.

-¡RAYOS DEJA DE HACER ESO. NO PONGAS EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS, POR FAVOR!!- gritó atrayendo las miradas de algunos que estaban conscientes y de las demás personas que atendían a los heridos. Eriol ahí pudo observar por un segundo a la chica de 400 años antes que algunas de sus ideas le sacaban de quicio.- ¡¡Por favor, deja de hacerlo: Deja de poner todos los peores escenarios! ¿dónde está el hombre que siempre pensaba positivo? ¿qué conocí en donde un imperio nacía y él decía que, todo estaba bien?

-Ese hombre, no tenía tanto que perder en aquel entonces- declaró rápidamente.- Ese hombre, no tenía a alguien tan importante; alguien a quien ama con todas sus fuerzas quien, ahora está en manos del enemigo y no tiene modo de defenderse; Esa es la diferencia.

Itzume le miró sorprendida. Entonces fue cuando Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho: Que no había nadie en ese entonces, alguien a quien amaba. Itzume se puso de pie y terminaba de recoger lo demás.

-Lo... siento...- declaró finalmente Hiragizawa dándose cuenta de su fatal error.- Itzume.. yo... lo lamento... no debí...

-¿Por qué? Ahora y por fin, hablas con la verdad; tal vez, lo que tenías a Itziar era un cariño minúsculo comparado con el amor que sientes por Tomoyo... es todo...

-No... yo... es decir... estoy ahora mismo...

-Si, lo sé- declaró ella sin dejarle terminar.- Olvídalo...

-Pero yo...

-¿ya terminaste?- preguntó Touya Kinomoto detrás de la chica. Se había acercado tan minuciosamente que, ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia.- Ieran Li requiere de ti en la reunión...- mirando a Eriol agregó.- Y a usted también... -arrastrando esto ultimo entre dientes y dirigiéndole una imperturbable mirada.

Sin responder nada, asintió y fue llevada por los hombros camino a la salida, por Touya Kinomoto, no sin antes, este mirar por ultima vez al convaleciente hechicero (y lanzarle una de sus frívolas miradas de Cuidado con lo que haces refiriéndose a Itzume ¿o a su prima Tomoyo?), conduciéndole al pasillo.

-¡¡Oye Itzume!!- dijo Eriol haciendo que la chica se volteara y así lo hizo Kinomoto también.- Si fuiste importante en su vida...- ella le observaba seria.- Te quiso mucho... no tal vez, como te merecías en verdad.- Y observando a Kinomoto agregó.- Y no como te quieren ahora... porque el ahora, supera diez veces el ayer. Y eso es lo que se merece alguien tan valioso como tu...

Itzume asintió en silencio y le sonrió sutilmente mientras tomaba de la mano a Kinomoto y ambos se encaminaban juntos al salón donde se sostenía la reunión.

**-------------------------**

-Dónde quiera y por donde sea que ataquemos nos verán llegar...- declaró el jefe de armada de los aliados a Ieran Li.- ¡Mire que tomarnos por asalto!- condenando la acción de horas antes.

-Y resultó - dijo Keroberos de mal talante.- no nos dimos cuenta y este es el resultado: Secuestran dos y hieren a todos en su camino...

No estaban solos: Shaoran Li estaba allí presente mientras vestía otras ropas, mas cómodas y menos galantes que las que usaba en el momento del ataque. Fujitaka, Yue y Keroberos estaban presentes pero no Sakura. Tres horas antes, la habían mandado a descansar y ha bajar un poco su ira en contra de Loto por haber raptado a Tomoyo y Tsubame.

Cosa que, muy bien Shaoran Li conocía que, no estaba haciendo.

-Tenemos que tomarlos por sorpresa- declaró Keroberos.- Que no tengan escapatoria...- mirando un mapa de todo el reino desplegado delante de ellos.- Pero... con el poder que esa maldita criatura tiene, no nos servirá de mucho tener humanos corrientes en contra de ellos.

-Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de los soldados... que si son humanos como dices- criticó el jefe de los Aliados.- Entonces, podrán ocuparse de los verdaderos enemigos: Shu Mei y su criatura...

-¿Y Cho que?- preguntó Shaoran estaba cruzado de brazos delante de ellos y escuchaba cada una de las estrategias que por las ultimas dos horas, trataban de esquematizar para tener éxito en su misión de rescate que ahora también se adhería al ataque de derrocamiento. - ¿Es peligro?

-Solo cerca de Shu Mei.- declaró Ieran Li.- Tu padre, siempre dijo que era un sujeto peligroso, aun cuando solo era un aprendiz. Ahora que es un poderoso hechicero y sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer...- entristeció su rostro un instante agregando.- No sabemos a lo que se atienen...

-No voy a permitir que Sakura esté en peligro.- declaró Shaoran redundante y sin observar a su madre.- Enfrentaré a Shu Mei...

-Aunque seas mi hijo y me he dado cuenta que, tus habilidades con el tiempo han incrementado, date cuenta quien es el único entre nosotros que, sería capaz de derrotar a Shu Mei... aunque te duela admitirlo...

-¡NO!- gritó molesto.- No. Sakura hay que mantenerla al margen...

Yue estaba impasible a un lado mientras continuaban discutiendo por tercera vez el mismo asunto: quien enfrentaría a Shu Mei.

-Príncipe escuche por favor lo que su madre dice.- declaró Fujitaka- Las cosas ocurren por un motivo...

-¡Es su hija!- declaró Shaoran incrédulo que Fujitaka tomara el lado de su madre y no el de él.- Sakura es muy poderosa. Pero no sabemos que tanto mas sea ese sujeto: Miren lo que su poder creó.

-Sabemos que es un ser despiadado y que no sabe lo que es la muerte...

-Mas que eso.- finalmente Yue habló.- Sabemos que, es tan poderoso que puede absorber las almas... eso sabemos...- hablando de Loto.

-O manipularlas a su antojo...- declaró Fujitaka.- Lo vimos aquel día...

-¿Qué haremos entonces? preguntó Keroberos. En ese momento, llegan Itzume acompañada de Touya y se incorporan al grupo.- Tenemos que idear un plan y pronto. Tomoyo, no tiene poderes... de un momento a otro...- negándose a decir que, podría morir.

-Primero lo primero.- declaró Ieran Li, mostrando un pergamino a los presentes.- esto, fue enviado por alguien... tiene en su casa a los únicos sobrevivientes de la matanza en Marmolite...

-¿Dónde consiguió eso, Lady Ieran?- preguntó Itzume finalmente al lado de ella y Touya estudiaba el mapa desplegado delante de ellos en la mesa. Fujitaka lo observó un instante a él para volver su mirada a la madre del príncipe Li.

-Es amigo de un aliado nuestro... quien con sus viajes como comerciante ha conocido a todo tipo de personas; entre ellas, a muchos pertenecientes a los Hermanos de la Luna. Además, entre ellos está un mentor de Marmolite... entre muchas cosas, le declaró la presencia de esas personas en casa de otro conocido. Nos hizo llegar el mapa...

-Por lo que parece, muchos saben donde venir...- declaró Keroberos reacio- no me sorprende entonces que, supieran donde atacar...

-no es secreto que, Cho no es querido...

-¡pero nos supo donde dar!- opinó Fujitaka.- Estoy muy preocupado por Tomoyo...- dijo esto ultimo susurrando.

-El asunto es que, tenemos el mapa en nuestras manos.-declaró Ieran.- Y por ahora, es nuestra guía al interior del palacio... y nuestros ojos en todo el imperio- olvidándose de que, tanto Yue (como Yukito) y Touya Kinomoto, se sabían sus alrededores dentro del palacio de la Capital.

-¿Qué cosa? - se escandalizó Touya.- ¿Y confía en él?

-Durante todo su trabajo en el palacio de las amantes de Cho, el sujeto se encargó de sacar de sus muros a decenas de jóvenes. Muchas de ellas, eran campesinas y otras, pequeñas niñas que fueron incluso, secuestradas de sus padres y de sus villas, descendientes de las tradiciones iniciales y además, sus padres eran opositores del imperio... tradiciones que, si se percataban de ello, sus vidas corrían peligro... es de fiar. Hasta ahora, mandó esto.- Mostrando otro rollo de pergaminos desplegándolos delante de ellos.- Hizo este mapa. Inclusive están en ellos, todos los puestos de soldados de la Dinastía. Y los puntos que, actualmente y para esta época tienen mas soldados.

-Debemos evadir los caminos principales...- dijo el encargado señalándole en el mapa.- Será un paso fácil movernos por los bosques...

Touya hizo un bufeo con su rostro negándose ante la idea. Su padre le miró un instante.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?- preguntó Ieran Li.

-Usemos los principales...- declaró Touya seriamente.

-¡¡Es suicidio!!- declaró Keroberos. En ese momento, Eriol se presenta en el salón, buscando a alguien con la mirada: a Sakura. Al no verla, termina de acercarse a donde los demás estaban reunidos.- ¿por qué mejor no tocamos a la puerta, todos con cadenas en nuestras manos, para hacérsela más difícil, eh? - preguntó con ironía.

-Si tienes un mejor, plan, soy todo oídos...- declaró Touya discutiéndole.- Admitámoslo: Que esperan que nos escondamos... que no aparezcamos así nomás en los caminos principales... eso nos deja con ventaja y además que, todos le tienen miedo a los demonios... mostrémosles demonios y apuesto que, un poco de entretenimiento como soltar a este- señalando a Keroberos.- Y al otro, -recordando a Spinel- entretendrán a los soldados y a los campesinos, los hará correr.

A Itzume no le sorprendió: Touya no era de aquellos que, se escondían. Enfrentaba los problemas cara a cara. Aunque ella supiera de combates de uno a uno, él era experto en el ejercito y en ataques.

-La locura de ese plan... lo hace mas lógico.- apoyó Eriol y mirando un momento a Shaoran aclaró.- ¿ O hay otro plan mejor?

Shaoran era observado por los presentes: Su aprobación o negación era la definitiva.

Pero ¿apoyaría la idea proveniente del hermano de Sakura?

-No tenemos otra opción.- declaró finalmente Shaoran Li y agregó.- ¿Tienes experiencia como soldado, no? Creo que, Sakura me habló de esto... - Touya asintió.- Bien: Estarás a cargo de una de las comitivas de asalto... - declaró mirando el mapa.-ya que quieres dar la cara, el camino principal estará bien...

-No debemos todos tomar el camino principal- dijo Yue interviniendo.- Podríamos los que volamos...- guardando silencio de repente.

-Excelente idea- declaró Keroberos entusiasta, captando la idea.- En el aire muy difícil que las flechas nos hagan daño... volamos a una altura considerable... y protegeríamos a Sakura...

-Tomando por la azotea el castillo de la Capital.-declaró Itzume atrayendo la mirada de Touya...- es muy buena idea... iré con ustedes.

-¿De que hablas? Tu te quedas aquí...- expresó Kinomoto.

-¡Claro que no!- discutió ella.- Admitámoslo: necesitan apoyo... ¿Quién mejor que yo para ello?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- declaró Touya- No lo voy a permitir.- mirando a Ieran en busca de apoyo reclamó.- Si ella participa, me retiro ahora mismo....- hablando con suma seriedad.

-¡Pues retírate si quieres!- exclamó la chica molesta- Pero iré allá te guste o no...- ya Touya perdía los estribos.

Porque suficiente tenía con que Sakura, su padre y Tomoyo estuvieran en peligro.

El pensar que ella, estaría frente a frente al enemigo le sacaba de sus casillas. Pero que ella, por las buenas no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¡basta!- declaró Shaoran. Touya le observó. - Itzume: es muy peligroso. Mi madre me contó por lo que pasaste con esa criatura...- con su voz seria y su rostro prudente sabiendo de lo que era capaz o no la joven. -¿Estás segura que, puedes cuidarte sola?

-si/no- declararon Itzume y Touya. Ambos se observaron con antipatía pero los demás sabía que era preocupación de él por ella.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó Shaoran a Eriol un momento. Eriol ante esto se sorprendió pero parecía que, Shaoran Li, respetaba su opinión y su experiencia en el asunto.- ¿debería de participar Itzume?

Eriol era observado con desafío por parte de Touya y decisión por parte de Itzume. Parecía un triangulo de conflictos entre ellos tres.- Si tanto se preocupa Kinomoto, que vaya en el mismo convoy que Itzume.

-¿Qué cosa?- se escandalizó Touya.

-Admitámoslo: Ella por alguna razón, no fue tan afectada por esa criatura la última vez... parece que, está en mayor capacidad de afrontarla...- y agudizó su voz mas para decir.- Y matarla... - porque no estaba enteramente de acuerdo. Pero eran mas las circunstancias de lo que ocurrió horas antes, que su voluntad lo que lo inclinaba a estar a favor que Itzume los acompañase. - Tenemos que tener toda la ayuda posible para rescatar a Tomoyo. Y ella tiene talentos tan o muy convenientes como el control de las flamas... y bien lo sabe...- mirándole con intensidad.

Touya gruñó ante toda aquella situación.

-Está decidido entonces- dijo Shaoran mirando a Itzume fijamente.- Irás con Kinomoto y los demás... por tierra...- ella asintió confiada.- Después, elegiremos quienes irán dirigiendo las demás...

-Recomiendo a Tao Makoto.- dijo Touya sorprendiendo incluso a su padre. - es bueno en estrategia y sabrá actuar si la cosa se pone difícil...

-muy bien.- declaró Ieran Li.

-¿Y yo que haré?- preguntó Sakura sorprendiéndoles a todos. Pensaban que, estaría descansando. Se acercaba a la mesa pero Shaoran se interpuso acercándose y ella dijo.- Tengo que hacer algo...

-Lo que puedes hacer es ir a dormir...- declaró el príncipe preocupado.- ¿no descansaste, cierto?

-NO puedo mientras sepa que esa cosa tiene a mi mejor amiga- declaró ella indignada ante lo ocurrido. -de mis narices la tomaron...

-Pero Sakura...- dijo Fujitaka.

-No deberías...- declaraba Shaoran.

-¡Dejen de tratarme como a una niña!- discutió Sakura al ver que también su hermano iba a negarse a su presencia en el lugar.- ¡¡No soy una Niña!! Creo que lo he demostrado bastante...

El lugar quedó sumido en silencio.

-Bienvenida- dijo Ieran- Es correcto que estés presente...- señalándole un lado del lugar. Cerca de su padre. Sakura se acercó, para pena de Shaoran. Este se incorporó a los demás, y continuaron discutiendo opciones.

-¿Qué me corresponderá a mi?- mostrándose interesada.

-Hasta ahora nuestras prioridades son la criatura, Shu Mei y el mismísimo Cho.

-Yo me encargo de Loto- declaró Itzume a muy pesar de Touya. - Entraremos por la puerta principal...

-Habrá otra comitiva desde los cielos.- declaró Keroberos indignado. - los guardianes según nos informaron...

-¿Dónde está Kiddy?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor. No había señales de la joven.

-la envié a donde su abuelo informándole de todo el problema. Vendrá con apoyo de la guarida y posiblemente respuestas...-declaró Ieran.

-Tenemos poco tiempo... Tomoyo puede estar en gran peligro...- declaró Eriol. Sakura asintió.- ¿No le tomará dos días llegar aquí?-hablando de Kiddy.

-Sino se detiene, así es.- declaró Ieran.- O también podría alcanzarlos ...- señalando el mapa.- por aquí... les saldrá mas corto... y no perderá tiempo. Pero llegar al castillo por los caminos, tomará al menos, cinco días, sin detenerse...

-No olvidemos que, Tsubame también está en peligro... es la heredera de los Hermanos de la Luna...

-Creo que Tsubame sabe cuidarse sola.- discutió Kero.- Nuestra prioridad es, la misión y Tomoyo...

-Sobre estimas a Tsubame, Kero- declaró Li.- Estaría tan indefensa como Tomoyo. Con poderes o sin ellos...

-Es que, hay algo que no saben de Tsubame.- evitando sus miradas.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó Eriol.- ¿Qué hay que saber de ella?

Pero parecía no querer decirlo.

-¿Qué sabes de Tsubame Kero?

Respondiéndole a Sakura este respondió finalmente.- Tsubame es la reencarnación de Asuka...

Ante esto, Eriol estrelló una mano (la que no tenía lastimada), contra la madera de la mesa. Eriol había olvidado que había conversado aquel detalle a solas cuando la encontró en los pasillos. Ella misma se le había presentado de la forma mas inesperada.

Pero aquella reacción, dejaba a entender a los presentes, que, no eran buenos augurios.

-¿No es una buena señal?- preguntó Ieran mirándoles.

-Peor: - declaró Eriol.- en su otra vida, Asuka siendo anciana era muy poderosa... con los conocimientos que tiene...

-Asuka...- declaró Itzume sorprendida y sonriendo sutilmente ante los hermosos recuerdos que tenía de alguien que en sus últimos momentos de vida, se convirtió en su madre, en su mentora, en su mejor amiga.

-Tsubame es la mejor.- declaró Shaoran recordando sus meses de convivencia en el refugio.- Tiene habilidades que superan al mismo anciano...

-Si es así, y si ella la mata pero absorbe su alma...- declaró Itzume sin querer completar lo que comenzó a decir.

-¿Será inmortal?- preguntó Sakura.

-Trata mejor con difícil de derrotar- declaró Itzume- Pero no imposible...

-Piensa eso...- dijo Touya de mal talante y enojado con ella.- Para que te sientas mejor...

Fujitaka tenía una gota sobre su cuello: por lo que parecía, seguiría peleando con ella, todo ese tiempo. Su hijo estaba en efecto, de mal humor ante como se ha desarrollado.

Itzume le miró dulcemente y no pudo evitar sonreír y mantener la calma. Touya se sorprendió que, esta vez no le abofeteara. En ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho. Los demás se quedaron algo aturdidos.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír: su hermano se comportaba con la chica así porque en efecto la ama. Entonces, miró a Shaoran: este tenía rostro aturdido. ¡vaya que Kinomoto tiene maneras extrañas de querer! Observó a Sakura (quien le sonrió) y después observó a los demás. Eriol sacudió su cabeza no evitando sonreír sutilmente.

Alguien tenía que romper el silencio.

-Entonces ¿Te encargarás de Loto?- preguntó Shaoran arriesgándose él.

Itzume asintió. Sakura se sorprendió. Yue continuaba impasible ante todo el asunto.

Sakura ahí fue que se percató de la fría presencia del guardián y le observó de arriba abajo. Era para la joven, casi imposible que esta fría criatura fuese la contraparte de su adorado Yukito.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.-dijo Ieran notando la momentánea pausa provocada por la decisión de Itzume- descansemos todos. Colocaré a algunos Aliados en los campos para evitar otro ataque sorpresivo... - notando la ausencia de algunos miembros agregó.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Mei Ling?- mirando a su alrededor.

-Creo que, está atendiendo a su esposo, mi señora- dijo el encargado de la guardia.

-¿Y Nakuru?- preguntó Eriol.

-Pregunta mejor por Tao Makoto.- dijo Touya con cierta picardía e ironía entremezcladas.- Y la encontrarás a ella...

-¡¡Touya!! .- reclamó Itzume, yéndose del brazo con el sujeto.

-Pero si no he dicho nada malo.- declaró el sujeto yéndose del brazo de su querida pero no sin antes mirar dos veces a Sakura, quien era abrazada por Shaoran.

-No te preocupes. Si está con la reencarnación de Asuka, estará bien...- declaró el príncipe Li ante la preocupación notable en la chica.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó ella esperando lo mejor de aquella horrible situación.

Shaoran asintió. En ese momento, Escuchan la voz de Fujitaka que les dice.- Agradezco la oportunidad que me presta príncipe, para colaborar en esto...

-Las circunstancias requieren de su experiencia. Usted fue mi maestro...- dijo seriamente.- Antes de eso, un confiable soldado y sabe las estrategias, métodos y escapes de palacio...- extendiéndole su mano agregó.- y no fue justa la manera que le traté la ultima vez; cuando decidió marcharse. Pero debe de entender que estaba ofendido.- Viéndole sonreír sutilmente.- Significaba mucho para mi, que se quedara a prestar servicios aquí. Pero contrario a eso, se marchó.

-Tenía deberes, compromisos y promesas que cumplir... -mirando un instante a su hija - ¿Estás bien?

Ella hizo un ademán con sus brazos.

-Se que, te preocupas por Tomoyo; pero preocúpate por ti misma, Sakura.- dijo seriamente.- la prueba mas grande de tu vida, será pronto... no dudo que, por lo que he escuchado salgas triunfante de tu enfrentamiento...- acongojándose.- Pero quiero, que regreses a mi hijita: sana y salva...

Ante esto, Sakura se aferró efusivamente a su padre para susurrarle -Te quiero mucho...

-Yo también mi Sakura...

---------------------

-Vamos Touya...- rogaba la chica mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo.- Di algo...

Pero solo obtenía ásperos suspiros del sujeto. No respuestas. Ninguna palabra. Solo aquellas demostraciones que, le decían "no me agrada lo que haces niña".

-Tennos confianza- dijo ella ligeramente tranquila. - tenemos el apoyo de los demás. Además, Apuesto lo que quieras que, Shaoran irá con nosotros por tierra... - riendo - no puede volar... Eriol también estará con nosotros y además...

-¿No lo comprendes, verdad?- dijo por fin atrayendo su mirada- Sakura, estará arriba... no podré cuidarla... y está Tomoyo...- notándose preocupado.- Si algo le pasa a Tomoyo o a Sakura...

-Sakura no necesita de tus cuidados: es alguien muy fuerte dale un voto de confianza... y además, la reencarnación de Asuka, protegerá a Tomoyo. Por eso no te preocupes...- aferrándose de su brazo.- Estaremos todos "bien"...

-Tu no crees que todo saldrá bien- dijo Touya. - Sakura, tampoco... el príncipe ese no lo cree tampoco...

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque gente morirá... - dijo Touya.- Por eso...- miró atrás donde notó que en su mismo camino se desplazaba Sakura mientras era aferrada de su brazo por Shaoran. Se notaba en verdad que ese joven se preocupaba por su hermana.

Grrrr que molesto se sentía.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Itzume que escuchó su gruñido.

Touya negó con la cabeza. -Oye...- deteniéndole.- Hay algo que tengo para ti...- notándole curiosa.- Algo que tenías en los Ríos y dejaste allá...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella algo aturdida. No recordaba nada que fuese dejado.

-Ven y te lo mostraré.- guiándole por el pasillo hasta su recamara.

-¿Adonde van mi hermano e Itzume?- señaló Sakura por donde los jóvenes se marchaban aprisa. Shaoran frunció el rostro.

-Quien sabe- declaró el joven consciente de lo que había dicho.- Pero con lo que pasó. entre ella y tu hermano... no me sorprendería nada...

--------------------

A solas en la una de las habitaciones del palacio Li, Touya sacó de un bulto un paquete envuelto en sus ropas y mostrándoselo a Itzume, esta abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. -¿Es importante?

-Mucho...- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente mientras tomaba en sus manos aquel cascabel con la insignia de Clow.- Como Eriol me parece que tiene un libro mágico (lo digo por la presencia de sus guardianes), es posible que, este cascabel no funcione con el sello de él...- Ahí notaron ambos el brillo que comenzó a desprender.

-¿Y Sakura?

Negó con su cabeza para responderle.- El sello no se cambió Touya... debió cambiar cuando Sakura cambió el sello...- levantándole y adaptándole a su mano, declaró.- No... existe una razón para esto... una muy fuerte razón...

Touya le miraba con interés mientras estudiaba el instrumento.

-¿Para que sirve?

Itzume sonrió diciendo.- Es un arma mas que todo... mágica... Itziar aprendió a usarla. Creo que, me será fácil usarla...

-¿cómo se usa?

Itzume sonrió para decirle.- No te gustará saberlo.- poniéndose de pie.-Pero voy a estudiar las posibilidades un poco mas.- marchándose por la puerta y siendo seguida por el joven . se volteó un instante viéndole y sonrió para besarle en la mejilla (muy cerca de sus labios)- gracias Touya... se que siempre puedo contar contigo...- dejándole solo en su recamara.

--------------------

Yukito caminaba con cierta incertidumbre por los pasillos del oscuro castillo. En un momento a otro, partían a la capital, aunque no comprendía porque cada vez que trataba de ayudar o se encontraba desesperado por algo, perdía la memoria; cuando recobraba el sentido y notaba que habían pasado horas o días. Le había ocurrido cuando en la Capital salvaron a Itzume meses atrás. ahora, eran constantes sus perdidas de memoria y de tiempo también.

Miró a un extremo donde habían soldados vigilando y en un instante cuando volteó, notó que le señalaban. Su rostro compungido lo demarcaba acerca de la confusión que en su ser experimentaba.

-"_No te preocupes por cosas sin importancia_"- escuchó decir por ahí. Miró atrás y adelante deteniéndose de caminar, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.- " _no tiene importancia_"

-Claro que si la tiene...- dijo él en susurro y dándose cuenta que le veían mas extraño, opto por tomar un camino apartado.- la tiene porque ... creo que me estoy volviendo loco...

-"_No estás volviéndote loco_".- dijo la voz calmada que parecía provenir de alguna parte y que ciertamente, no era la de él.- "_Solo tienes que tener paciencia. Es difícil ser, alguien como tu..."_

-No quiero paciencia... quiero que me dejen de hablar en mi oído. Quiero dejar de oír cosas que no existen...

-"_yo existo... existo y convivo contigo... soy tu y tu eres yo_" - dijo la voz para tranquilizarlo.- "_La locura es un estado de la mente... no es quien eres. Y ciertamente, no estás loco._"

-¿Entonces que es lo que me pasa? ¿por qué escucho cosas que no debería? ¿por que hablas conmigo? ¿O me respondes? preguntó con temor.

-"_ten paciencia... todo te será revelado._.."

Yukito guardó silencio unos momentos. hola... ¿hola?

Pero nadie le respondió.

**---------------------------------**

**--------- Unos días después...**

Loto ingresaba en esos momentos, mientras se despojaba sus guantes negros y caminaba con confianza y auto suficiencia por los pasillos principales. Los sirvientes temían a su imponente, fría, inocente y peligrosa mirada.

Ella fue reverenciada una vez llegó a las puertas del salón del trono. Un guardia abrió la puerta, pero no esperó a que le anunciaran. Sus cabellos largos y verdosos estaban amarrados y paseaban por delante de ella mientras sin hacer reverencia escuchaba el reclamo de su rey, quien estaba acompañado de Shu Mei.

-Llegas tarde...

-Lo siento...- declaró con cierta voz sarcástica e inocente mirada. - Se me hizo tarde...

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella fríamente.

-¡El Libro!! ¿Dónde está mi libro?

Ella no parecía querer decirle. Mas bien, disfrutaba la intriga que mantenía sobre el soberano del Imperio.

-¡Habla condenada!- atrayendo solo su atención. Ella continuaba impasible.

-Decidí traer algo mejor...- dijo ella sonriéndole no a él, sino a su padre.- ¿Por qué conformarnos con un libro cuando podemos tener algo mas?

-¿Algo mas dices? - preguntó Cho curioso desde su trono.- ¿Qué pueden tener ellos algo mas importante que mi libro? ¿una arma poderosa tal vez? ¿una criatura de diez metros que pueda matarnos a todos?

-No.- dijo ella y alzando su voz dijo.- ¡Tráiganlas!- solicitó. Ante aquella orden, cuatro soldados, traían con violencia dos jóvenes. Una de ellas, vestida como dama de sociedad. Sus ojos azules y cabellos plomizos atrajeron la mirada de Cho. Incluso se levantó del trono pensando que era, la elegida.

Descendió los escalones, acercándose a donde estaban las chicas amordazadas y aferradas con viveza. Tomoyo permanecía calmada y con una mezcla de temor y desafío en su mirada. pero Tsubame observaba a su captor como si quisiera partirlo ahí mismo en mil pedazos.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó tocando el rostro de Tomoyo pero esta, volteándole con violencia. - Vaya fierecilla...

Loto sonrió - Esa es la "prometida o querida" de Lord Hiragizawa...- sorprendiendo a Cho que, tuvo que, mirarla de nuevo. Incluso, adoptó una postura de "¿Acaso es una broma?"- y esta es una mujer... creo que es importante... a diferencia de esta- señalando a Tomoyo.- Tiene poderes... muy fuertes...- ahora señalando a Tsubame.

-¿Qué tanto?- dudó Cho.

-Suficiente para haberse aliado con los demonios que ayudaron a su hechicera a escapar aquella noche...- Sorprendiendo a Cho.- Lo vi así que, lo identifiqué...

-¿por que no los mataste?.- mirándole a ella y después a su creador, agregó.- ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Tiene el poder de haber acabado con todos ellos.

-Pero ¿qué tendría eso de divertido?- preguntó ella incrédula y con cierto tono infantil de consentimiento.- Nada, eso creo...

-¡ESTO-NO-ES-UN-JUEGO!- alzó la voz Cho. Ella le miraba indiferente.- ¿Cómo te atreves niña? ¡¡Te dije que fueras allá a buscar MI LIBRO! Regresas, con las manos vacías y con dos muchachas que no servirían para nada...

-Al contrario alteza- dijo Shu Mei defendiendo a su hija.- Debo decirle que, mi hija hizo lo correcto. Con dos menos, son menos...

-Yo no lo hice por eso...- declaró ella con ingenuidad aparente.- Lo hice para que vengan por ellas...- asombrando a Cho. Ahí volteó a ellas y tocando a cada una agregó.- Créame: vendrán...

-¿En serio?

-Si- declaró Loto.- Y con ellas, vendrá el libro, la elegida y dos personas con quienes tengo asuntos por concluir....- sus ojos brillaron con demoníaca intención.

-Si ella...- dijo Cho señalando a Tsubame que le miraba con rostro de odio inminente, - Es poderosa ¿por qué no ha podido escapar? ¿Qué la retiene?

-Ella tal vez, podría escapar- dijo Loto sonriendo ante su sabiduría.- Puede hacerlo.- caminando hacía ellas y mirándole agregó. - Yo se que así es...- mirando entonces a Tomoyo agregó mientras le tomaba por violencia por su pelo (haciéndole gritar a través de la mordaza) y enfureciendo a Tsubame (Quien fue aferrada por dos soldados para que no atacase a Loto).- ... Pero la vida de esta, le importa demasiado...sabe que cualquier cosa que intente, es la chica quien saldrá lastimada o algo peor...- sonrió viendo a su padre y al rey.- Es así como ellos se entienden. No harán nada para poner el otro en peligro... además ambas son importantes para la elegida...- mirando a Cho.

Shu Mei intercambió miradas con Tsubame. La mujer en verdad, era muy poderosa; demasiado para sus planes. Pero cuando acabara todo como su hija había dicho, le sacaría del medio. Así solucionaría todos sus problemas.

-puedes retirarte- dijo el rey.-Y llévense a esas dos... donde no ocasionen problemas... - así lo hicieron ambos guardias. Retirándose Loto finalmente dijo a su creador.- Magnifica criatura... tiene astucia...

-Gracias majestad- agradeció inminentemente Shu Mei.

-No estoy felicitándote por eso.- declaró con preocupación.-es un fuerte defecto. Las mujeres no tienen que decidir por ellas mismas; mucho menos, los demonios. Tomando decisiones por ella misma; le pido que, me traiga el libro y a cambio, me trae dos chicas inservibles...

-¿Majestad?- preguntó Shu Mei algo aturdido.

-Tu la creaste- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado aquella interrogante.- Deshazte de ella.

-¡no puedo hacer tal cosa!- dijo sorprendido.- No puedo...

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- preguntó Cho incrédulo.- Tu la creaste... seguro puedes destruirla...

-Majestad. - dijo Shu Mei con respeto pero no temor. - Esa chica... esa criatura, es poderosa- señalando la puerta- la creé así. Para destruirla hay que estar loco...

-¿ah si? preguntó incrédulo.- ¿cómo es eso?

-Esa mujer es como... ¿Cómo le explico? - dudando un instante. -Si es destruida por alguien, no muere como nosotros.- arrastrando sus palabras.- Es mucho mas que, una simple muerte... si llega a morir, matará con seguridad a quien sea su asesino.- Sorprendiendo a Cho con ello.- no le miento para protegerla... es mi creación alteza y la he hecho así.

-¿Por qué creaste un ser indestructible para nosotros? - preguntó alarmado.- ¿Y cuando se alce en mi contra?

Shu Mei no respondió. Cho declaró.- bueno, bueno... hay solución para todo problema...- analizando unos segundos.- la habitación donde esa demonio fue mantenida...- pasando su mano por su barbilla.- Absorbe la magia ¿no es así?

-Pero no debilita a Loto como a los demás alteza- declaró Shu Mei.- recuerde que, la demonio fue torturada por Loto en la habitación...y apenas Loto, sentía los efectos.

-Solo porque pasó unas cuantas horas...- declaró el rey.- Pero la otra. El demonio, apenas podía moverse...

-Después de las torturas, cualquiera...

-no, tonto- declaró Cho. es la habitación que preparaste... si la amordazamos... dejamos inconsciente allí, solo unos días bastarán ¿no?

Shu Mei parecía sonreír sutilmente al momento de declarar.- Lo que su majestad desee- haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Así y presentándole sus respetos, Cho pasó por su lado, trasladándose al exterior de la habitación. Una vez se marchó, Shu Mei borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- Veamos quien podrá con ella "Alteza"...- tomándose el atrevimiento de ascender los escalones y sentándose con pomposidad en el trono de su rey.- De todas maneras, el Imperio fue creado por mi. ¿Quién mas que yo acompañado de mi querida hija, para llevarlo por el camino correcto, siempre?

No le preocupaban las notas y reportes que decían que sus poblados estaban siendo tomados por las fuerzas aliadas a cargo de Shaoran Li. No era noticia nueva que, los fieles súbditos del reino comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos ante la idea de perder todo el poder, respeto y soberanía en caso de que los Aliados invadieran la capital.

Nada de eso le interesaba. Después de todo ¿Quién podría derrotarles?

Pero se daba cuenta de algo: Cho Akiyashi estaba convirtiéndose en un estorbo. Nunca pensó despreciar a un familiar suyo. O mejor aun: A un descendiente de él.

Sus ojos brillaron con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. -Si eso pasa...- comenzó a pensar en voz alta.- el pueblo no tendrá otra opción que dirigirse a mi... "Shu Mei... rey"- sonrió aun mas ante aquel titulo auto impuesto.- O mejor aun "Shu Mei, Emperador"- riendo aun mas.- Y dueño de las cartas... de Clow...

**----------------------------------**

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la enigmática figura de Yue a la joven que en los últimos diez minutos se limitaba a observarle mientras volaba a su lado. Su mirada fría hizo que la chica tuviera un respingo.

-No es nada....- dijo ella apenada de ser descubierta mirándole tan fijamente. No sabía que lo hacía con tanto ímpetu.

-Si te preocupas por él...- hablando de Yukito.- está bien. Algo confundido, pero bien...

-Es que Yukito es...- no encontrando palabra que lo describa.- Y tu eres...

Yue alzó una ceja. La verdad era que, lo ultimo que se imaginaba era que tendría a Sakura como ama. Pero las cosas se dieron de esa manera.

Ahora como dueña de las cartas, tenía que obedecerla, aun que el juicio no fue hecho, ella ya era su nueva dueña y dio muestras de su poder... lo que hizo imposible su duelo.

-¿Qué es Yukito?- preguntó por simple curiosidad.

-alguien muy dulce y comprensivo...- notando lo dicho agregó.- No es que tu no lo seas... pero es que... es... tan... diferente...

Yue no respondió nada a Sakura y decidió avanzar adelante, dejándole a ella algo aturdida, detrás.

-no le hagas caso a Yue- dijo Kero finalmente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura. - siempre ha sido un amargado...

-Pero como él puede ser Yukito...

-A mi no me preguntes...- mirando debajo donde el convoy se movía.- Pregúntale a Hiragizawa... - gruñendo.- él fue quien lo creó... o mejor dicho, Clow lo hizo ... - suspirando.- ¿Pero que se le va hacer?

Sakura guardó silencio.

-----------------------------------------

_El tiempo avanzaba y no era desapercibida la presencia villa por villa en su camino de Shaoran Li y los demás. Sakura iba siempre con Kero, Yue y Ruby Moon en los cielos. Touya, Itzume, Eriol y los demás (Acompañados por Spinel Sun) iban en la tierra. _

_La verdad era que, hasta los mismos __aldeanos, apoyaban la sublevación de los aliados y demás. Ya no soportaban la persecución por la cual eran victimas_.

_Ieran Li, coordinaba los nuevos puestos sublevados y vigilancias desde el Este, hasta la frontera, pero el trabajo mas difícil lo tenían Itzume y Tao Makoto con los demás. _

_La verdad era que, hasta Touya trataba de no pensar en que pasaría si la perdiera a alguna de ellas.  
_  
_su vida, toda su vida estaba envuelta en las dos jóvenes mas importantes de sus vidas, y su joven prima atrapada y solo los dioses sabían como estaba en esos momentos._

_Pero aquella tarde, mientras terminaba de ser atendido (pues tenía una contusión en su cabeza gracias al ultimo ataque en un puesto de vigilancia, caminaba por la construcción de madera y piedra mientras pensaba en muchas cosas)._

-No entiendo como comprendes a alguien como él...- escuchó la voz proveniente de una de las habitaciones del complejo. Era de su hermana.- Es decir es tan... molestoso...- declaró con cierta incredulidad.

-Te equivocas...-declaró la voz que reconoció como la de Itzume. Miró a su alrededor notando que, no había nadie en el pasillo. Observó por el picaporte notando que, ambas jóvenes estaban sentadas con confianza en lo que parecía ser un salón de reuniones de los soldados de aquel puesto.- es una persona amable, comprensiva, diligente y perseverante... y no neguemos que es muy guapo también...

A Touya aquel método que utilizaba para enterarse de aquella "reunioncita" era mas o menos, Inusual en él. Pero últimamente, su vida había dado un giro tan radical, que cometía las tonterías, locuras o idioteces mas grandes de la historia. O de su vida.

Quien dice que "El amor cambia al ser y al corazón", sabía bien de que hablaba.

Continuó escuchando ahora la voz de su hermana. -Pero... - dijo Sakura algo incrédula.- Es tan...- dudando decirlo.- Mayor para ti... - dijo finalmente.- Aunque tengo que decirte que, su adultez no tiene nada que ver con su madurez de pensamiento...- declaró sorprendiendo a su hermano quien escuchaba sin ser percibido.- Es un cabeza dura... dominador... molestoso...

-"_Condenada Sakura_"- dijo Touya para si escuchando todas las cosas negativas que decía a Itzume.- "_Ya veras cuando te atrape_"

Escuchó como Itzume se reía. Era extraño: Desde días antes, desde una inolvidable tarde a su lado, no la había escuchado reír así: algo distraída y por primera vez, sin preocupaciones en su cabeza. Incluso, Sakura se notaba mas desenvuelta, menos inquieta. Parecían disfrutar una de otra de su compañía.

-Tienes razón...- Declaró Itzume sorprendiendo a Touya. ¿Qué era todo lo que su hermana decía de él? Sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar de él de esa manera?

¡ya lo escucharían!

Tomó el picaporte en sus manos con el plan de interrumpir la "Charla de chicas" Cuando escuchó lo siguiente.

-Pero tu hermano, supo ganarse mi corazón de una manera.... ¡¡¡Oh Sakura!!!- declaró ella sonando soñadora. - Este sentimiento que tengo por Touya, jamás en la vida lo he experimentado...- suspirando y haciendo sonreír a la joven Kinomoto.- Es mas que todo lo que he visto en dos vidas juntas...

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Sakura. A Touya el corazón se le detuvo por ese momento.

Estaba a punto de escuchar la respuesta ante aquella pregunta. Aquellas palabras que Itzume se negaba a responderle a él mismo. Nunca en todo ese tiempo, había escuchado de sus labios "Te amo" no es que fuera un requisito indispensable, pero quería saber si lo amaba en verdad o solo lo usaba como protección ante la relación de la nueva encarnación de Li Clow y su prima. Cuando creía que, escucharía la respuesta definitiva ante aquella pregunta, una mano, apoyada en su hombro, hizo que se sobresaltara y se volteara apenadísimo.

¡¡un hombre de su edad, espiando a su hermana y su novia!!

Nada podía ser peor si notaba que eran o Tao Makoto y esa pesada de Ruby Moon o en todo caso, Shaoran Li.

Pero en todo caso, se encontró con la mirada entre traviesa e inquieta de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces Touya?- preguntó no evitando ocultar un dejo de risa ante la situación.

-Nada...- declaró Kinomoto notando que, su amigo no le creía nada. Incluso un pequeño sonrojo ante la vergüenza de encontrarse en tales fachas de espía, se posó en sus mejillas.

Yukito se agachó un instante notando las voces de las jóvenes en el interior de aquella habitación.- ¡Touya! ¿espiabas a Sakura e Itzume?- preguntó ya sonriéndose ante lo rojo del rostro de su amigo.- ¡No lo hubiera creído de ti!

-Tengo derecho...

-¿Cuál? Que sepa, el espionaje no es derecho, es intromisión...

-¡ya calla que nos escucharán!- exclamó abochornado. Si saben que estoy aquí fuera...- haciendo que su amigo, guardase silencio.- Ven: vamos a otro lado...- llevándoselo a otra parte.

****

-¿Y bien? ¿qué querías preguntarme? - preguntó Kinomoto.

-Touya... - dijo su amigo algo inquieto y Kinomoto se sorprendió en su actitud. Sin mirarle directamente a sus ojos preguntó.- ¿Qué soy?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué soy? preguntó como si temiera la respuesta de aquello.- Desde que, salimos del castillo en la capital, siento como si no lo supiera todo... como si hubieran huecos o misterios a mi alrededor...- mirándole ahí. - noto como me miran casi todos... excepto Itzume y Lord Hiragizawa... pero los demás...- exhalando.- me miran como si de un momento a otro, saliera otra cabeza de mi cuello...

-Es tu imaginación...

-no lo es Touya...- declaró Yukito.- Incluso, creo que, escucho voces...

-¿Voces dices?

-Es que... ¡¡no creas que estoy loco!! Pero anoche... me quedé hasta muy tarde tratando de comprender porque, perdí memoria desde la salida del Castillo en la capital hasta aquí... hay lagunas... muchas cosas que no entiendo... otras de las cosas es ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí también? He escuchado rumores pero...

-Yuki, Yuki: Escúchame, no pasa nada. -declaró Touya.- Se que estás muy confundido... hay cosas que ni entiendo... y otras, quiero que me expliquen... pero las cosas son como son....

-Entonces ¿Hay otra cosa además de mi? - preguntó directamente.- Es otro "yo".

-No exactamente.- escucharon provenir de detrás de ellos. Era Hiragizawa.- Kinomoto ¿Me permites hablar con Tukishiro a solas por favor?

-Si, por supuesto...- declaró Touya marchándose inmediatamente.

-¡y deja de espiar a Sakura!- gritó Eriol haciendo que se volteara.- Te vi cuando pasaba por allí. No creo que le agrade a ninguna de las dos, que las espíes...- sonriendo con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

Touya le gruñó, avergonzado y mas aun con la risa burlona proveniente del hechicero. ¡Lo ultimo que le faltaba: que alguien mas lo hubiera visto en tales condiciones!

Al fin y a solas, Eriol declaró.- Supongo que, estás muy confundido...

-Son muchas lagunas...

-Muy bien...-declaró Eriol seriamente y tomando una bocanada de aire declaró.- Te lo explicaré... espero que, comprendas...

El atardecer comenzó a caer en sus espaldas mientras la voz de Hiragizawa era lo que se escuchaba en todo aquel alrededor.

**---------------------------------**

Loto ingresó mirando a su alrededor con desinterés. Notó como el rey estaba sentado cenando cuando le vio llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con acidez el rey.

Loto sonrió con cierta ironía. Miró a su alrededor y notó los soldados empotrados cerca de la gran mesa que le servía de comedor en esos momentos.

-Te he preguntado que haces...

Loto sin explicación, sacó su espada y el filo fue a dar a la garganta del rey. Este ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquello. -Es hora de tu juicio...

Su voz sonaba calmada, tranquila y por supuesto contrario a cuando enfrentó a Eriol, muy madura.

-No intentes algo que te arrepentirás...- declaró el rey. Los soldados le acorralaron en segundos.- Que no vivirás para contarlo...

Pero ella permanecía calmada. Cuando Cho dirigió su vista a la puerta, notó la presencia de Shu Mei, portando una especie de báculo y vestido con sus mejores galas.

-Te lo hubiera dicho...- declaró Shu Mei avanzando. Cho sonreía nerviosamente hacía él pero solo, en principio.,- Te hubiera dicho lo que pasaría si te colocabas en su contra... - ahí cuando Cho notó que no hablaba de su "hija" sino de él y hacía él, un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su cuello.

-No podrían...- dijo nervioso mientras el labio inferior temblaba de rabia o de miedo.- No se ... atreverían.... - mirando como Loto avanzaba ante la señal de su "padre" y activaba su poder.

Los soldados se colocaron delante del rey pero en un pestañeo, todos estaban muertos en el suelo, no evitándose escucharse gemidos de dolor.

Cho observó esto estupefacto.

-La gente se revelará ...- declaró Cho con persistencia.- ... No aceptarán a un demonio como tu, como su gobernante...

-La gente estará demasiado contenta de que mueras...- dijo Shu Mei avanzando a él.- ... para preocuparse de quien los gobierne o no...

Mas soldados ante la conmoción y los gritos dentro del salón, ingresaron portando sus armas en mano y dispuestos en un principio a defender a su rey.

-Eres débil- declaró Shu Mei borrando la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.- Débil e ineficiente... 400 años debilitaron mi sangre...- observando a Loto.- nuestra sangre... eso, no debe de pasar de nuevo...

Cho observó con contrariedad como los soldados; aquellos soldados cuya labor era defender su vida, su poder, su mandato, se quedaban observando con cierto temor la presencia de Loto. No era secreto los pasillos manchados de sangre que dejó en Marmolite. Todos en verdad, le temían a ella.

Pero temían aun mas el poder de Shu Mei.

Cho miró nuevamente a su guardia gritándoles- ¡¡¡Acaso no piensan hacer nada!!! ¿Se quedarán ahí??? ¡¡¡Les ordeno que los detengan!!!

Pero era en vano. Loto dijo con satisfacción.- ¿Es que no comprendes nada cierto? - avanzando a él- Son cobardes... tanto como su rey.... -ahora observándole con despecho. -Un débil hombre... con una corona...

-Creé este imperio no para verlo caer en tus manos...- declaró Shu Mei.- ... hice el camino una vez subí como Hechicero para no verlo caer... menos que todo, por ti... ¡¡mi propia Sangre!!

-¿De que hablas? ¿cómo que tu propia sangre? No tenemos la misma sangre...

-No verdaderamente, tienes razón... no somos familia...- Caminando hasta colocarse detrás de él.- Pero lo seriamos...- sacando un objeto filoso del interior de su túnica y aferrando sorpresivamente el cuello de Cho: este se movía tratando de liberarse; pero la juventud, la fuerza y el temor que Cho en su corazón sentía en contra de Shu Mei, se volvieron sus enflaquecimientos para poder liberarse. - ... no vi nacer este imperio para que un tonto como tu, lo dejara caer... pero es hora...- mirando a Loto sonreír y con un brillo de ansiedad ante el acto que su padre cometería delante de sus ojos, - de volver a establecer las rígidas columnas que 400 años atrás, lo vio nacer...- y susurrándole cerca de su oído para que escuchara sus palabras.- no por menos soy, fui y siempre seré... el primer Cho...-

Ahí y en los pocos segundos que le quedaban de vida, Cho Akiyashi comprendió quien era su verdugo: al momento que, el filo del cuchillo, cortó su cuello, supo que, fue asesinado por la reencarnación de Cho Peing.

Los soldados observaron con estupor lo que se había cometido allí, sin siquiera levantar un dedo. Pues notando los cadáveres de quienes fueron sus compañeros, notaron como el rayo arrojado por una tormenta que se asomaba en sus cielos, le daba un aspecto mas tétrico a la escena.

Loto miró una vez mas a los soldados y después a su padre diciéndoles.-¿Qué esperan? Saquen ese anciano decrepito de aquí...- mirando con desprecio la silla donde ocupaba el cadáver de Cho.- Mancha el tapizado...- mirando como Shu Mei, tomaba el control del reino.

-Y llamen a los cortesanos y demás... manden mensajeros a todo el imperio.- diciendo complacido todo aquello mientras el cielo se oscurecía mas y mas.- Tienen un nuevo gobernante... - sonriendo con satisfacción ante las miradas de terror entremezcladas con obediencia, proveniente de los soldados.

Una vez se encontraron a solas Loto cerró sus ojos para segundos después decir.- Se aproximan... puedo sentirlos...

-Si, lo se- declaró Shu Mei.- lo se querida mía... vienen a acabar con lo que me tomó tanto construir...- mirándole con cierta ironía y dulzura.- Solo espero que seas capaz de cumplir con tu cometido....- le hablaba con cierta infantilería. Como si hablara con una niña de cinco o seis años.- Necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de ellos...- suspirando con melancolía.- ¿Quién me diría que, en todos estos siglos, volvería para terminar mi trabajo?

La puerta se abrió abruptamente revelándose la entidad de Micashi quien observaba incrédulo la silla bañada en sangre y las gotas en parte de la mesa y del suelo de mármol.

-Ah justo a tiempo...- dijo Shu Mei sonriéndole.- Tu antepasado fue el mas fiel a mi... espero que, tu lo seas también...

-Mis antepasados sirvieron desde un principio del imperio al Mismísimo Cho Peing. -corrigió Micashi con confianza y envergadura en sus palabras.

-Pues ahora, te toca servir nuevamente muchacho...- dijo pero aun así se notaban que, eran mas o menos la misma edad.- Tu enemigo se aproxima a palacio.- no dando nombres. Micashi se arrodilló delante de Shu Mei comprendiendo que ahora, como le habían informado, él era el Soberano del reino. Loto observaba al lado de su padre la veneración del soldado.- Es tu oportunidad de reivindicarte con tus enemigos... - brillándole la mirada- Con ¿Hiragizawa?- mirando a Loto y esta asintiendo con su mirada.

-mi señor... es un hechicero.- declaró Micashi con profundo respeto.- si usa su magia...

-Es un caballero.-declaró Loto respondiéndole.- No hará nada incorrecto o mágico si quiere a su amada con vida...

-¿Su amada dice?-

-Lady Tomoyo...según escuché...- declaró Shu Mei respondiéndole. Micashi miró con interés al sujeto.- Derrota a Hiragizawa... y te daré toda la gloria y el control total de las armadas...

Micashi se puso de pie comprendiendo y absorbiendo el significado de aquel premio si derrotaba a Eriol. Confiaba en efecto que Eriol era un Caballero primero y un hechicero después; lo había demostrado en todos aquellos meses bajo su servicio.

-Si lo derroto...- declaró Micashi sonriendo con satisfacción.- Quiero a Lady Tomoyo...

Shu Mei asintió complacido ante su petición. Una vez mas, presentó sus respetos y se marchó del lugar.

-Es tal cual recuerdo su antepasado-dijo Shu Mei.- Fiel, mortífero y ambicioso...

-¿Le darás todo lo que dijiste?- preguntó Loto algo reacia.- ¿Acaso no me darás a mi lo que quiero?- preguntó como una chiquilla malcriada y consentida. Hizo por ultimo un puchero buscando convencer con aquella mirada, a su padre.

Shu Mei rió ante ella para decirle.- ¡¡acaso querías a los soldados!!

-Si. - declaró confiada- Quería el control de los soldados...

-¡¡Mi niña!! Conmigo en el trono, tendrás el control si quieres del mundo.- haciéndole sonreír. - Destruye a la dueña de las Cartas y a sus asociados...- viéndole asentir.- Y te daré el mundo... ¡¡Es la hora de un nuevo despertar!!

**------------**

era muy tarde ya. No se encontraba en alguna manera en condiciones de dormir. Dejó a Sakura a su lado por fin dormida y sonrió al tomar sus zapatos y dirigirse al exterior de la habitación.

Los ultimos días habían sido de tensión para todos. Pero lo necesitaba a él. Despertó de sus sueños, pensando en él precisamente.

Nunca había tenido una persona en su vida que pudiera considerarlo como familia. Siempre había sido criada en entero conocimiento que, no habían personas que pudiera llamar "mamá" "papá" o "hermano o hermana" ahora, por primera vez, quería ver el mañana.

Tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta inmediata. Tocó por segunda vez y ahí escuchó movimiento en la habitación. Se encontró cara a cara con Fujitaka Kinomoto.- ¿Itzume? ¿Qué pasa? ¿ocurre algo?

La joven se abochornó grandemente. Dijo en un susurro y no mirándole a los ojos (y roja sus mejillas) –busco a Touya...

-Está dormido...- declaró en un murmullo. Ella asintió apenadísima. ¡Que pesará en esos momentos el padre de Touya!- yo estaba trabajando con los mapas...- mirándole con dulzura.- le dolía la cabeza... – ingresando y tomando unos mapas en sus manos. Kinomoto padre comprendió inmediatamente lo que se jugaba entre su hijo y la muchacha. Lo había notado días antes. Ella no era una niña y su hijo, ningún muchacho.

Y para la misión que todos tenían, su tiempo juntos estaba contado.

-Tengo que irme ... se me olvidó que, tenía algo que hacer...- Itzume asintió apenada. Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que Fujitaka hacía eso, sin siquiera preguntar nada. Agradecía en silencio su comprensión. Salió pasando por su lado y declaró.- Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta con seguro...- sonriéndole sutilmente y marchándose por el pasillo.

La muchacha lo vio marcharse por el pasillo y miró al interior. Efectivamente, Touya estaba en su catre echado y solo veía su cabello pues estaba volteado a lado contrario a la puerta y a la luz donde su padre trabajaba con los mapas.

Fue a su lecho sin hesitar y sentándose a su lado, acarició sus cabellos. Él se despertó a su contacto y medio dormido, se enderezó. Itzume sonrió sutilmente.

¡Que adorable se veía medio dormido y con sus cabellos revueltos!

-¿qué pasa? –preguntó incorporándose medio preocupado.- ocurre algo malo...- ella le retuvo con sus manos.

-nada malo pasa-declaró calmándole.- ¿Cuánto tiene que pasar algo para que venga a visitarte?

Miró detrás: su padre no estaba. El seguro de la habitación echado y la mujer que mas amaba en su vida, estaba frente a él.

Efectivamente, no necesitaría mas nada esa noche.

--------------

Sakura gritó al despertar de aquella pesadilla. Notó a su alrededor que, nadie a diferencia de ella, había despertado o eso pensaba en un principio.

Pasando sus manos por su frente, notó el sudor frío que corría por ella. Era un sueño terrible. Demasiado horrible y nunca lo había tenido. Nunca... ¿por qué venía a ella ahora?

¿Qué significaba? Ver muerte... tanta muerte... un hombre morir en manos de otro.

Sacudió su cabeza notando que, la cama de Itzume estaba vacía. Miró al otro lado, esperando ver a Tomoyo allí, notando un escritorio en su lugar.

Se entristeció. Después escuchó los ronquidos y murmullos de Kero y sonrió. Kero peleaba en sus sueños con alguien. Escuchaba toma esto. Que esto te enseñe, tonto de pacotilla pero su mirada se entristeció al pensar que, Tomoyo estaba en peligro. En manos de aquella criatura de la que escuchó horribles cosas que ocurrieron en sus manos. ¿cómo alguien con vida podía cometer tales atrocidades?

Se puso de pie y saliendo de aquel lugar, encontró a un par de personas en el pasillo haciendo vigilia.

Pensó un instante ir a donde su hermano. Pero lo pensó mejor: Touya a lo mas seguro, se burlaría de ella. Siguió caminando encontrándose con mas personas que, les acompañaban en el convoy. Muchos de ellos, le señalaban a su paso. Nada cambiaba en su condición desde su salida de la guarida de los Hermanos de la Luna.

Pensando en ellos, se encontró a Kiddy quien salía en esos momentos. - Hola Kiddy.- notándole algo pálida dijo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás enferma?

-Hola Sakura.- declaró la chica mientras se ajustaba su abrigo a su cuerpo. -¿Cómo estás? ¿no puedes dormir?

Sakura negó con su cabeza y preguntó.- ¿No te sientes bien?

-No, para nada...- declaró la joven sonriéndole nerviosa.- Es que, he pasado unos días terribles... creo que, tengo un resfrío...

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-No creo...- declaró Kiddy - Pero no como casi nada... se me ha quitado el apetito...

-¿Quieres que llame a mi padre o alguien? - preguntó preocupada.- Debes atenderte...

-Estaré bien para la mañana.- Declaró Kiddy mirando detrás a los otros hombres que les miraban de soslayo.- Tal vez es que, extraño a mi gente...

-Extrañas a Hue... ¿no?

Kiddy sonrió notándose apenada al responder.- Mas que todos... no lo he visto en meses... ¿dónde será que está Sakura?- preguntó ella con rostro melancólico.- es que, el abuelo lo habrá mandado a las confines del mundo... -sacando su propia conclusión.- Todo para no dejarlo a mi lado... o de seguro, Tsubame lo sugirió...

-Sabes que no es cierto.- declaró Sakura- Tsubame te quiere mucho. Como a una hermana...

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo...

-Mi hermano, siempre me anda molestando... lo sabes...

-Algo nos contaste...- y sonriendo aun mas declaró.- tienes razón: Ella me quiere como una hermana. Le quiero mucho también y estoy preocupadísima por ella...- viendo a Sakura asentir y notándole preocupada (a lo mejor por Tomoyo), dijo para hacerle pensar otras cosas.- Oye, por lo que parece, tu hermano tiene algo con Itzume... ¿No?

Sakura caminó y Kiddy se le aproximó y le seguía a la par. - Eso parece... le pregunté su sentir por mi hermano y anda enamorada de él.- respondió con un susurro y sonriendo.- en verdad, se nota que es una buena chica...algo joven...

-Bueno, eso si...- declaró Kiddy y agregó.- Pero se nota que, le interesa mucho...- y riendo aun mas aclaró hablando de Touya.- A cada rato la venía vigilando con guardias y mandando mas soldados para que la protegieran... vaya discusión que tuvieron cuando tomamos este cuartel... ella se arriesgó mucho y él le estuvo peleando como por media hora. Tu padre tuvo que intervenir pero después los vi muy abrazados en el patio detrás. Claro que, no me quedé espiando mas... tu hermano me encuentra...- saliéndole una gota- con ese temperamento que tiene...

Pero Sakura no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en lo que pasaría una vez llegaran a la capital. El plan estaba predispuesto para que, al momento de llegar a las inmediaciones ella y los demás se vieran separados.

Shaoran iría por tierra, mientras ella con los Guardianes irían por los cielos. Le preocupaba aquello. En todo ese tiempo y desde que se conocieron, una sola vez, se vieron separados. Cuando fueron descubiertos por Hue y los soldados les perseguían. Pero no por su voluntad se separó de él.

Pero ahora, mas que nunca había algo de por medio en su relación: Una corona y una responsabilidad. Si derrotaban a Cho y los demás, Shaoran sería Rey. Aunque le aseguró que nada entre ellos cambiaría, ¿Qué ocurría si nada se daba tal cual se había planeado? ¿qué pasaría entonces si ellos, se vieran separados, por los títulos, las circunstancias o la muerte misma? Era obvio que, sacrificaban incluso sus vidas para derrotar al imperio. Para restaurar el antiguo reinado, el que se extendía en los vastos territorios 400 años antes y en donde no habían persecuciones.

Pero ahora, no eran tomados los poblados con sencillez. No. Había muerte. Mas que toda, por los soldados de los puestos de vigilancias y algunos fieles al reinado de Cho. A un reinado de terror y de poder.

Pero ¿Ahora ellos tenían el poder para derrotarles?

En ese instante, nota a alguien que se aproxima al pasillo diciendo.- ¿Aun despiertas?

-¡Papá!- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Kiddy se aproximó igual que ella.- nosotras no podíamos dormir, pero ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Recuerda Sakura que, tengo que coordinar la marcha de mañana... en cuestión ya de días estaremos en el palacio en la capital...

-¿Cómo van los reportes de avanzada? - preguntó Kiddy muy interesada. Después de todo, era una guerrera primero y después, una chica.

-Van bien... a cada momento, un poblado mas cae en poder de los aliados...

-Pero ¿no crees que, han permanecido muy tranquilos en la capital?- preguntó la menor Kinomoto.- Es decir, no han hecho nada para impedirlo...

- a esta altura, deberían de estar rodeándonos... -completó Kiddy.

-Lo que pasa es que, no es sorpresa que nos dirigimos a ellos.- escucharon la voz de Hiragizawa quien se aproximaba al punto donde estaban reunidos.- Saben que vamos a la Capital...

-¿Guardan sus reservas? preguntó Kiddy.

-Para de seguro atacar cuando entremos...- declaró Eriol con seriedad- Los que vayan en tierra, tendremos la labor mas difícil...- notando a Kiddy y su palidez declaró.- ¿Se siente bien?

-Si, solo estoy algo enferma, es todo...

-Tal vez entonces, debería reconsiderar el acompañarnos a la Capital...- dijo Eriol preocupado pero ella negó con su cabeza.

-no. Vine aquí a presentarles mi apoyo y eso hago...-sonriendo confiada agregó.- para mañana, estaré como nueva...

Eriol asintió y dirigiéndose a Sakura dijo.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, - no convenciéndolo del todo. Fujitaka también notó que su hija, estaba algo preocupada.

-Creo que, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar querida Sakura...- dijo Eriol atrayendo su mirada esmeralda a sus ojos añiles.- Creo que, es el momento de hacerlo ¿no?

-Creo que debemos coordinar un poco mas a los aliados...- dijo Fujitaka con el propósito de dejarlos solos y agregó.- ¿Quiere ayudarme?- dirigiéndose a Kiddy.

-¿A mi? ¿me pide ayuda?- confirmó sorprendida la joven.

Asintió con una sonrisa para decirle.- Así es. Noto su gran capacidad en combate y en estrategia... nos sería muy útil escuchar su punto de vista...

Kiddy se sentía como si fuera su cumpleaños y estuviera delante de montones de regalos: al fin alguien además de Hue, se daba cuenta de sus capacidades.

-¡¡SI!! ¡Claro!! Yo encantada- respondió la chica. Fujitaka le mostraba el camino a la sala de juntas.

-Pues vamos...- dijo sonriendo.- Sakura...- dirigiéndose a su hija.- Estaré esta noche en la sala de guerra por si quieres hablar...

-¿Eh? - preguntó la chica algo confundida.- ¿No irás a dormir? Pensé que, compartías tu habitación con Touya...

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de su progenitor cuando le respondió.- Eh... si. Pero tu hermano está ocupado ahora mismo y pasaré la noche en un catre que hay en el salón...

Viéndole marcharse miró a Eriol aun sin comprender. Pero Eriol sonreía sutilmente pensando en con que (o mejor dicho quien), estaría ocupado el hermano de la elegida.

Al fin y quedándose a solas, Eriol inició diciendo.- no va a ser fácil para ti... para ninguno de nosotros...- comenzó a pasear por los pasillos.- Y creo que, para la vida que llevabas un año atrás, debes de estar aturdida por todo esto... lamento mucho que, haya caído la responsabilidad en ti. El mago Clow, no previno que sería una mujer la dueña de las cartas...

-No. Me encanta ser la dueña: quiero mucho a Kero. Y Yue, es algo reacio pero creo que, le importo y adoro a Yukito. Es una persona invaluable para mi. Los tres lo son.- declaró ella sonriéndole.- Al principio, me quejaba de que, era una persona normal que no podía llevar tanta responsabilidad. Después, me quejaba de que, siendo mujer, fuera capaz de ser todo aquello que el mago Clow querría de la dueña de sus cartas... ahora, no daría mi destino, por todo el oro del mundo...

Eriol sonrió con orgullo inminente declarando.- Así me gusta. Las cartas querida Sakura, no son simplemente cartas: Son criaturas mágicas que viven dentro de un sello y un propósito en particular; aquellas cartas, Clow las creó con una formula que se encuentra perdida. - y entristeciéndose pensando en su amada Tomoyo aclaró.- Incluso, mi querida Tomoyo descubrió esto: Que la creación de cartas es un arte perdido que no puede ser enseñado... mas bien, debe de salir de cada uno de nosotros...

Pensando en su querida prima, comentó-Tomoyo... no quiero pensar que algo malo le haya pasado...

Eriol miró al suelo. Observaba el pisar de sus zapatos mientras pensaba en sus momentos con la joven de mirada azulada. Si algo le pasaba...

-¿Crees que, podamos triunfar?

Eriol fue atraído de lo mas profundo de su memoria con aquella pregunta. Miró a su lado a la joven de ojos verdes diciéndole después de un momento.- ¿Tu crees que no?

-Creo que podemos triunfar, Eriol- haciéndole sonreír.- aunque, creo que, muchos perderán sus vidas... - pensando en los días que tomando puestos de vigilancia, soldados morían por su afán de no darse por vencidos.

-Una vez, Cho sea derrotado, los soldados no pelearán mas... ten fe.

-La tengo... créeme... pero es que, - llevando sus manos a su pecho.- No quiero perder a mi padre, o a mi hermano, o a Shaoran o Tomoyo; a Kiddy o a Tsubame o a ti...- declaró atrayendo la mirada añil.- Son importantes todos... son mi familia.

Eriol la tomó por los hombros sorprendiéndole y declaró a continuación- Shu Mei y su poder se concentra en oscuridad Sakura. Oscuridad, que solo puede vencerse con la Luz. Pensé en un principio, que el elegido tenía la responsabilidad de luchar solo, a pesar que tenía las armas, los instrumentos y el poder para ayudar, pero aun así, prefería mantenerme al margen. Pero cuando comenzaste a hacer la diferencia, noté que, no era cosa de dejarte hacerlo solo: Era responsabilidad de todos... Tienes un poder sorprendente; una magia que proviene de lo mas profundo de tu ser y este poder, te conducirá a la victoria...

Sakura escuchó aquellas palabras que la llenaron de confianza y calidez en su corazón. Pensó en todo lo que se ganaría si se tenía éxito: los días no serían tan amargos. Los caminos no estarían manchados de sangres de inocentes y por fin se vería a lo máximo la verdad en todas partes. La maldición que supuestamente Clow arrojó al mundo 400 años antes, sería levantada. Pero parecía que, Eriol se imaginaba lo que la chica pensaba, pues le atrajo de esos pensamientos cuando habló.- No fue una maldición...- sorprendiéndole ¿Acaso Clow sabía leer mentes? - ... la que Clow dejó en el mundo. Era que, el balance fue perdido Sakura: la magia blanca fue tratada de exterminarse del mundo... era notable que el mundo perdiera su balance. Además, la medicina era considerada como brujería... muchos debían de morir. Y Cho y sus terratenientes, se apoderaron de las propiedades de los demás, siguiendo el autoritarismo y el abuso, sobre la humanidad y la humildad. Es notable que, se volviera un mundo, oscuro, interesado y vacío. Cho y su gente, ocasionaron lo que se vive ahora. Cosa que con el tiempo (no te digo que, inmediatamente), pueda ser enmendada.

-¿Qué pasará con las almas de aquellas que están atrapadas dentro de la criatura?-preguntó Sakura. Conocía la historia como su padre le había contado.

-Supongo según he hablado con Itzume y lo ocurrido hace un tiempo ya en el palacio de los Li, creo que adquirirían el descanso eterno...

Sakura guardó silencio un instante y Eriol le observaba fijamente. Finalmente y después de un largo suspiro- Eriol: Te prometo que, salvaremos a Tomoyo y destruiremos el Imperio de Cho y por supuesto, derrotaremos a Shu Mei...

-No tengo duda de ello Sakura- sonrió Hiragizawa ante la decisión de la joven.

-Pero... si algo me pasa...- Eriol iba a discutir y ella le calló.- Por favor escúchame: Si algo me pasa, trata de prevenir que Shaoran se culpe. Tampoco mi hermano o mi padre. - mirándole con intensidad- los quiero a cada uno de ellos...

-Sakura...

-Es posible que, alguno de nosotros no lo logremos.- sonrió ella algo irónico.- se que mi padre y Touya sobrevivirán. Yue protegerá a Tomoyo... ya le he dado instrucciones y se que, sin decirle, protegerá a mi hermano y a mi padre. Kero, puedo contar con él siempre... pero Shaoran... no quisiera que... - dudando decírselo con sus propias palabras. - Shaoran aun no quiere que vaya sola a enfrentar a Shu Mei. Se culpa de no ayudarme porque tiene que vencer a Cho. Pero... dile que no tiene que culparse. Que siempre estaré en su corazón...

Eriol asintió en silencio pero ninguno de ellos se percató que el joven príncipe, los había escuchado de cerca y claro. Apretando sus puños y frunciendo su rostro.

--Sakura...- dijo este en un susurro.- "no fallaré... te lo prometo"

**---------------------------**

Itzume despertó con inquietud. Su sueño... el sueño que por un tiempo abatió su mente, ahora era diferente. Menos inquietante para ella, pero sueño premonitorio al fin y al cabo. Pero sueño que, si Touya presintiera que Itzume tenía, se atrevía a encerrarla en un armario hasta que acabase la rebelión.

-"no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada" pensando en la opción de contarle de aquel sueño. Lo recordaba en ese instante como su pasado, como Itziar (o quien ella fuera en un pasado), le extendiera la mano y le dijera que su misión estaba cumplida en este mundo. Que era hora de marcharse.

Pero notaba detrás a Touya. Touya abrazado a algo en el suelo blanco y que reflejaba con pulcritud su figura arrodillada. No entendía pero tenía la impresión de que había estado allí antes. no entendía lo que le decía, pero imploraba prácticamente.

Miró a su lado el rostro apaciguado del joven y recorrió su silueta con un dedo y sonriendo sutilmente.

No había conocido en sus dos vidas amor mas intenso que en los momentos que estaba con él. Agradecía a Sensei Kinomoto que comprendía su necesidad de estar al lado de su hijo en esos momentos en donde su vida, estaba contada por los días que, restaban hasta su encuentro con Loto; conocía el significado de aquel sueño a la perfección:

Tenía que Morir.

Aunque no había necesidad de expresárselo a Fujitaka con palabras. Él entendía el enorme sacrificio que les estaba impuesto a Itzume y a todos los demás, pero mas a ella, pues sabía y había notado que Loto era un reto en verdad. Pero ¿se habría ofrecido si era dudosa su victoria?

La derrotaría era seguro. Aseguraría un futuro para venideras generaciones, pero con un precio: todo en esta vida tiene su precio.

Besó la mejilla de Touya acurrucándose nuevamente a su lado y olvidándose de los sueños para concentrarse en su realidad: lo feliz, amada y protegida que le hacía sentir; aunque sus momentos, estuvieran contados por el destino. Pasó su mano por su torso y él se movió un instante, rodeándole amorosamente y sin percatarse, abrazándole con tibieza, delicadeza, ternura y sencillez.

Itzume volvió a quedar dormida dentro de aquellos sentimientos, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

¿Pero acaso llegaría a decirle lo que Touya impacientemente le ruega escuchar de ella?

No sabía si aquel momento se vería venir. Al menos, pensaba ella, no en esta vida.

**-------------------------**

Miroku y Hiragizawa, observaban colina arriba como estaba la capital desde aquella distancia: para ser día de mercado, estaba pacifica. No se veían carruajes con mercaderes ni nada parecido. A las distancias, se veían una especie de neblina grisáceo que provenía de las partes mas densas de montañas.

-Por lo que parece no toman medidas- dijo Miroku observando a la distancia.- No parecen preocupados...

-Esto me inquieta- declaró Eriol notando la tranquilidad extrema del lugar.- deberían haber soldados resguardando... supongo que, saben que sus puestos, están siendo tomados...

-Pero no han hecho nada...- declaró Miroku.

Eriol frunció mas su rostro notado por Miroku. Ante su rostro de inquietud, el joven de mirada azulada aclaró.- Cho es muy receloso con sus territorios... me sorprende que, no haya mandando soldados para proteger sus propiedades... pareciera que, espera que le tomemos pueblo por pueblo...

Su caballo relinchó inquieto. Eriol acarició su torso con lentitud.

-¿Acaso lee algo mas?- preguntó Miroku. Eriol cerró sus ojos para abrirlos nuevamente.

Negó con su cabeza diciendo.- No son buenas noticias... hay un poder que se levanta. Mas poderoso de lo que contábamos...

Miroku miró a la distancia donde estaba el palacio y declaró.- Avisaré a los demás que se mantengan alerta.- Volteando su corcel para dirigirse al extremo opuesto de donde estaban Sakura y los demás.- Les deseo buena suerte...

Eriol asintió notando a un kilómetro mas o menos, parte de los Aliados que cabalgarían y tomarían la capital con mucha suerte, por el lado oeste.

Eriol avanzó detrás dejando la colina a sus espaldas para dirigirse a la comarca que estaba mas abajo. Una vez llegó allí, las palabras que salieron de sus labios, selló los puestos en aquella batalla de todos. Kero, Yue, Sakura, Spinel Sun, Shaoran, Nakuru, Tao Makoto y los demás, escucharon como la reencarnación de Clow declaró.- Es hora... estamos a una hora mas o menos de la Capital.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y viceversa. Esta le miró con ternura acercándose (y no importando las miradas de Touya).- ya escuchaste...-dijo la joven elegida.- Es hora.- sonriendo nerviosa. Este solo se percató cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-no digas nada por favor. -declaró tomando su rostro luego entre sus manos diciéndole - Volveremos a estar juntos...-sonrió confiado.- prométeme que no te darás a las circunstancias y volveremos... volveremos a estar juntos...

Sakura sonrió pero no respondiéndole. Shaoran lo Sabía: Ella no respondería a algo que no estuviera segura...

-Tienen la misión de protegerla en todo momento-dijo Eriol seriamente a sus guardianes.- Shaoran y yo trataremos de llegar lo mas pronto que podamos a auxiliarles...

-Amo ¿Y si algo le pasa? ¿si está usted en peligro???- preguntaba Spinel.

-Esperemos que no lleguemos a eso -declaró Eriol- Además, tengo mis aliadas- mostrando el mazo de cartas de dorado y negro.- Adelante... confío en ambos.

Spinel asintió y también Ruby Moon.

-Spinel: Sabes tu misión. Si llegas primero que yo a encontrarla...- dijo Eriol seriamente.- Sácala de allí.

Por supuesto, hablaba de Tomoyo. Spinel asintió con confianza y su amo acarició su cabeza no evitando sonreírle.

Ruby Moon observó atrás a Tao Makoto mirándole rencoroso (mientras estaba montado sobre su caballo) y ella se acercó tímidamente. Incluso tomó su caballo por las riendas atrayendo la mirada del hombre y esta sonrió diciéndole.- Triunfarás... eres valiente.- declaró ella nerviosa- A los valientes, nunca nos pasa nada...

-Si te arriesgas de mas y algo te pasa...- dijo Tao Makoto tomando las riendas de su corcel de su alcance y mirándole desafiadoramente - Jamás te lo perdonaré...- dándole a su corcel para que avanzara y dejando a Ruby Moon mas confundida aun.

¿Obedecería a su amo en proteger a Tomoyo a toda costa o a su corazón en cumplir aquello que Tao le pedía?

¡no sabía a quien escuchar!

Spinel se percató de todo lo ocurrido.

-Li- Dijo Eriol atrayendo la mirada de Sakura y Shaoran quienes se abrazaban. Li se notaba compungido.- Es hora...- mostrándole el caballo del sujeto amarrado atrás.

-Si- dijo Shaoran notándose que era la decisión mas difícil que tomaba en su vida. No quería separarse de Sakura. Lo que escuchó de la conversación entre esta y Eriol, le hacían entender que tal vez, Sakura no haría hasta lo imposible por salvarse.

Y aquello lo volvía loco.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro notándose que en verdad, era lo mas dificultoso con lo que se había encontrado en su vida.

-Te amo...- dijo Sakura atrayendo su mirada.

Shaoran sonrió confiado y llenando de calidez su corazón al decir.- Te amo igual Sakura...- la joven sonrió.

-¡maldición!- dijo Touya gruñendo ante aquella melosa expresión (Según él) de afecto.- veré como me encargo de esos dos cuando terminemos...

Itzume sonrió sutilmente ante aquello. ¡¡le daba risa quien era que estaba en contra de la "Expresión abierta de sentimientos"!!

Finalmente, Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla, marchándose donde los guardianes le esperaban.

Touya e Itzume observaron toda la escena.

-Mantente detrás de mi todo el tiempo- decía Kinomoto seriamente y sin mirarle a los ojos.- Si ves que estás en aprietos, hazme una señal y te ayudaré.

-Cálmate Touya...- sonrió Itzume halagada ante las indicaciones. - Mejor concéntrate en ti y cuídate mucho...

-No bromeo.- declaró de mala gana Kinomoto.- Si algo te pasa... ¡juro que te buscaré en tu otra vida y te lo haré pagar!

Itzume notó aquella amenaza como venía mezclada con aquel amor que le profetizaba y aquella preocupación por alguien amado.

-Touya: por favor...- dijo ella desde su corcel.-no.- Dijo ante aquella promesa de Kinomoto.- No me digas eso... no quiero en mi otra vida, tenerte como enemigo... y nunca digas eso.- recordando su sueño.- Estaremos bien...- mintió para calmarle.- pronto...

Eriol dio la señal en la cual, Sakura invocó a su Vuelo y con alas en su torso y espada en mano, se alzó seguida por sus guardianes. Yue desde arriba miró un instante a Touya y este asintió con la cabeza, Pronto y ante las miradas de los presentes, se dirigían por los cielos, la elegida y los guardianes.

-Ha llegado nuestro turno- dijo Eriol seriamente a los demás. - Miroku fue a darle aviso a Kinomoto.- hablando del padre de Sakura.- Y nos alcanzará...- escuchando en la distancia el trote de corceles.- terminaremos antes que nos demos cuenta...- mirando un instante a Itzume y esta asintiendo con el rostro fruncido.

**-------------- Los Ríos...**

El alboroto de la calle, no cesó en el amanecer. En ese momento, los sirvientes de la casa de Sonomi, se habían marchado a sus casas, por el temor de que la ciudad fuese tomada como muchos otros pueblos. Por lo que parecía, la ciudad estaba siendo tomada sin el mas gran interés de palacio. Muchos de los grandes señores de los Ríos comenzaban a notar que, el Rey parecía no importarle lo que ocurrían con sus comarcas y demás territorios.

Sonomi estaba inquieta, preocupada y sobre todo, se notaba que la falta de su hija le afectaba de manera física: unas grandes ojeras cubrían su delicado rostro. No estaba como siempre, bien arreglada y conservadora. Ahora mismo, usaba un sencillo vestido campestre y no tenía su pelo como siempre arreglado.

Su mirada estaba sobre el piano de su hija. El lugar, estaba en sombras. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas con maderos para que no fuera atacada durante las peleas en las calles. Fue una de sus ultimas indicaciones a sus sirvientes antes de estos marcharse.

Ellos insistieron que no se quedara sola; que fuera con ellos, pero Sonomi se explicaba que su hija, tarde o temprano volvería a ella. Aun se aferraba a que, Tomoyo aparecería en un momento a otro.

Tocó dos teclas escuchando sus tonadas. Entonces su atención fue a la puerta, que escuchó que tocaba alguien.

Estaba sola en la casa y la zona de los Ríos estaba siendo tomadas por personas muy violentas ¿Quién tocaba en esos momentos a su puerta? Nadie que ella conocía se arriesgaría tanto, al menos que fuera...

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó ella, corriendo a abrirle a quien pensaba era su hija. Incluso, el deseo era tal que unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Pero al abrir la puerta chocó con la realidad.

-¿Señora Sonomi?- dijo una mujer de ojos cafés observándole, llevando una nota apretada en su mano. Ella iba acompañada de varios hombres mientras portaba un abrigo sobre si que le cubría hasta la cabeza. El humo de distintas partes de los Ríos le lastimaban los ojos y las narices.

Sonomi miró con desprecio y confusión a quienes acompañaban a la mujer. Eran hombres portando arcos, flechas y espadas. Dos de ellos, estaban lastimados en sus manos y brazos pues tenían cortadas que aun no cicatrizaban.

Soldados no eran. Lo que mas preocupaba a Sonomi era que, le fueran a saquear su hogar... o peor aun: matarla sin ver a su hija por ultima vez.

Kaho notó la preocupación en su mirada y su observación atenta a los hombres.

-Soy amiga de Eriol Hiragizawa...- dijo atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Sonomi.

-¡Eriol! ¿qué le pasa? ¿se encuentra bien? ¿acaso ha dado con mi Tomoyo?- imploraba por información.

Kaho negaba con su cabeza y declaró.- La ciudad está siendo tomada por los Aliados...- dijo seriamente.- Me solicitó por un comunicado que, la lleve a mi casa...- sonriéndole amablemente.- estará a salvo allá...

-E... ¿Eriol... le pidió eso?- preguntaba sorprendida.

Kaho asintió declarando.- Puede llevar a primera instancia pocas cosas, las valiosas si lo prefiere... pero tenemos que irnos, ahora...-señalando detrás donde estaban los hombres agregó.- Estos caballeros nos llevarán a mi casa...

Sonomi le dio un segundo vistazo a quienes Kaho describía como "Caballeros"; ciertamente su porte en esos momentos y vestimentas, contradecía su concepto de caballeros. - lo único que tengo valioso, es mi hija... - mirándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- y eso, ni tengo...

-Son buenas personas...- declaró Kaho para convencerla. - no le lastimarán...

-Entonces ¿has tenido noticias de Eriol?- preguntaba Sonomi esperanzada por noticias de aun conocido, pues no podía olvidar de su sobrina la pequeña Sakura, sí Nadeshiko supiera ¡Dios no podía con la incertidumbre! Kaho asintió mostrándole la carta- Pero... ¿Ha sabido algo de Tomoyo? Su prima, vino aquí mucho tiempo atrás... diciendo que, ella escapó de los soldados.- no evitando que mas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.- Pero es imposible escapar ¿no?

-Para algunos sí. Otros, no... confíe en Eriol...- sujetándole una de sus manos.- él sabe lo que hace...

-pero mi hija...

diciéndole para tranquilizarle -Me escribió para decirle cuando este momento llegara, que no se preocupara... para estos instantes, no dudo que estén juntos...- haciendo que Sonomi se calmara un poco.- confíe en él... ama a Tomoyo...

-Pero... no comprendo... ¿Acaso esa carta no es reciente?- señalando el papel.

-No. Es de un mes atrás... quizá mas... hace apenas dos días me llegó pero con las vigilancias que hay en los puntos de inspección, el mensajero tardó mas en llegar a entregármela... -y persistiendo agregó.- Por favor: Si nos vamos, tiene que ser ahora...- señalando el coche atrás de ella.

Sonomí asintió yendo al interior de su casa. Unos minutos después, salía con un chal sobre sus hombros, una maletita pequeña y un pequeño joyero en su otra mano.

**-------------**

**------------ En otra parte....**

La casa, llena de voces alegres y jovencitas mientras preparaban parecía pasteles para vender en el pueblo, era lo único que interrumpía el silencio de la humilde morada.

De pronto la risa de Naoko se escuchó en el aparador, donde dos hombres conversaban con afabilidad. Al lado de la puerta, se notaban dos espadas que estaban asentadas contra la pared.

Esa zona no era menos para lo que estaba ocurriendo en el imperio en los últimos días. Por los mercaderes y demás además de la activa participación de Terada con los aliados, estaban al tanto de la movilización de aquel grupo tomando los puntos de vigilancia y las casas de soldados y gobernadores que controlaban las distintas zonas pertenecientes a la dinastía Cho.

-Es la primera vez desde que la conozco, que la escucho tan feliz- dijo Terada no evitando sonreír. – Es increíble, incluso que, estuvo a punto de morir...

-pero no fue así...- dijo el hombre que le acompañaba.

-gracias a ustedes y su amigo...

Daijoro sonrió a su felicidad. La verdad que él mismo se encontraba contento ante la presencia de las jóvenes en su casa. Su visita se había postergado y ahora no se imaginaba su hogar sin la presencia de tan agradables y educadas jóvenes. Pero sabía por igual que, en algún momento los padres de aquellas niñas, vendrían por ellas. Aunque para la historia de aquellas doncellas, de seguro sus progenitores pensarían que estarían muertas.

Todo por aquel fatídico día que aquella criatura entró con soldados a Marmolite y se deshizo de todas.

-Nos iremos tan pronto sepa que estamos a salvo- dijo Terada trayendo sus pensamientos a la realidad.- No quiero que, ellas corran peligro y ciertamente, lo harían si soy buscado por la ley...

-Nadie debe de saber de tu trabajo en Marmolite...

Terada lo observó para responderle.- No estamos cien por ciento seguros... además, mi colaboración con el señor Mischio en la cruzada, pondría en riesgo la vida de las niñas...- en esos momentos tres de las jóvenes cruzan a toda prisa por en medio de ellos, sobresaltándoles pero solo escuchaban las risas de ellas. Atrás, Kagome avanzaba con aire abatido y lleno su rostro de harina.

-¡Pero mujer: mira nada mas!- señalándole con cierta risa.

-Así estuvieras tu también...- miró con enfado a su esposo.- Te quedas ahí, sentadote y rezagado mientras somos nosotras que hacemos los pasteles...

-fue idea de ustedes, ponerse a negociar ahora con pasteles.- Dijo Daijoro aun riendo ante la condición de su mujer y notándose en esta un sonrojo que sobresalía incluso con tanta harina en su cara. – y según recuerdo, nos dijiste que no querías vernos ni de broma en la cocina.

-¡De alguna parte hay que conseguir dinero!- dijo Naoko atrayendo las miradas de los hombres.- Además, aun esperamos respuesta de Chiharu y nuestros padres...

-Los pasteles están en el horno- dijo Rika apareciendo de la cocina y limpiándose las manos.- hay que darles treinta minutos...- saliendo por la puerta de enfrente. Naoko se quedó mirándole por donde se fue.

-¿Aun sigue triste?- preguntó Daijoro seriamente a Naoko. Esta se sentía apenada y entristecida por su amiga.

Y es que, en los últimos meses, Rika había enviado mensaje tras mensaje con los contactos de Daijoro y Mischio a los Ríos para sus parientes; había enviado mensajes a su tía en la misma ciudad de los Ríos. A donde su abuela en las afueras y a sus padres. Pero hasta esos momentos, no había respuesta alguna.

Pero era notable el sentimiento de Daijoro y su mujer por aquellas niñas. Las cinco niñas, habían entrado a su corazón de una manera distinta y a la vez, maravillosa y les sería muy difícil decirles adiós. Sabían que tres de ellas, habían quedado ya sin parientes cercanos. Sus familias habían muerto en un incendio meses atrás; meses en que aquellas jóvenes, habían superado sus perdidas. Además, tanto Kagome como Daijoro, les hacían sentir tan queridas y les proporcionaban un hogar cálido y sin falta de lo necesario.

-Sin noticias de sus padres, la comprendo.- dijo Naoko notándose triste por su amiga.

-Sin embargo, usted no luce triste...- dijo atrayendo su mirada.

-Mi padre es simpatizante de Cho... es un poderoso hombre en los Ríos...- frunciendo su mirada.- No deseo que le pase nada malo, pero tampoco hizo mucho para salvarme de Marmolite... ¿Sabe? Además, cuando vuelva, regresaré con mi madre o mi abuela...- sonriendo mas animada.- No creo que nada pase hasta ese entonces...

Terada, salió de aquel saloncito.

Kagome observó a la joven como se expresaba y sonrió. Daijoro dijo.- Es como tener a Kinomoto aquí ¿No?

-Me contó su esposa que, Sakura y Tomoyo estuvieron aquí...- dijo Naoko mirándole asentir. - les agradezco que las cuidasen mucho...

-Sakura es una joven muy especial- dijo Daijoro sonriéndole.- no dudo que, sabremos de ella pronto...

-y valiente, no se te olvide- dijo su mujer. Sonriendo aun mas agregó.- ¿Te imaginas si lo que presentimos de ella y Li sea cierto?- atrayendo la mirada de la joven Naoko sobre ellos. - terminaran juntos...

Daijoro sonrió agregando.- ¡Pero si se le notaba algo a Li desde ese entonces!- rió alegre.

-Dijo que iban al Este- dijo Naoko.- ¿a hacer que? ¿Usted lo sabe?

-Solo que necesitaban llegar a la casa Li- dijo Kagome sonriéndole amablemente.

-Pero... ¡Mischio mencionó ese nombre noches atrás!

-La casa Li en el Este, después de la montaña, es que dirige la conquista de los puntos... no dudo que, esto acabe pronto...

Pero Naoko pensaba en lo confuso que estaba todo aquello.

**------------ en el exterior....**

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.- dijo la voz masculina detrás de la jovencita. Ella no se molestó en voltearse. Miraba lo poco que quedaba del invierno en el paisaje: las montañas mas allá aun con nieve en su ascensión y los árboles recuperando su verde y notándose ya en el paisaje muchas flores.

-Sensei Terada- dijo la abochornada chica a modo de saludo. Mientras se mantuvo mirando el horizonte.

-Ellos... están bien.- dijo él a modo de iniciar conversación.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó ella sonando acongojada. Parecía que, hasta momentos antes, lloraba.

-Pues tus padres- dijo como lo mas obvio.

Ella le miró interrogante. Se notaban sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas pálidas. - No lloro por mis padres...- dijo ella negando con su cabeza.- no por ellos... lloro por mi...

-¿Por ti dices?

-Si- dijo ella a medida que asentía con su cabeza.- por mi... por mi debilidad...

-¡no eres débil!- discutió.

-Claro que si. Estoy aquí en este hermoso lugar, a salvo, sin nadie que me lastime... con amigos. Con Naoko y estamos vivas y sin embargo...- hipando.- sin embargo....- derrotándose a llorar.

Pero se detuvo un instante de llorar cuando sintió unos tibios brazos que le rodeaban confortándole. El apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella y le pedía que no llorara. Esto puso a la joven azorada en cuestión de segundos, pero detuvo su llanto.

-Eres alguien valiente...- dijo Terada.- no te negaste una sola vez y en ningún momento vi duda cuando abandonamos Marmolite... eso es ser valiente... una dama como tu, acostumbrada siempre a lo mejor, no se ha quejado una sola vez...

-Es mas de lo que merezco.- dijo ella.

-Es muy poco a lo que mereces...

-Siempre lo tuve todo de niña... todo, excepto la atención de mi padre... mi padre siempre vivía metido en los asuntos de política, leyes y dinero; siempre para donde Cho a la capital. - dudando. Notaba que estaba aferrada a él. Era un sentimiento de cercanía que notó desde un principio entre ellos, a pesar que poco hablaban o poco se acercaba a él. Pero aquel hombre, le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones: Una al sacarla del castillo y otra, cuando enfermó su mejor amiga Naoko, jugó el todo por el todo por salvarle..- He tenido aquí mas cariño y estima que en toda mi niñez con mi padre... - mirándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Usted se preocupa por mi tanto... ¿por qué?

-¿por qué no?

Ella sonrió ante aquella respuesta y colocó su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho. Se sentía en las nubes; notaba como su rostro ardía pero no le importaba. Ya nada importaba.

-Siempre te protegeré... no te preocupes... nadie te hará daño nunca...- dijo Terada en un susurro.

-Le quiero mucho...- dijo ella tartamudeando. Él besó sutilmente su mejilla sonrojada.

Pero el galopar de un caballo que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, hizo que se separaran un poco.- Es el señor Mischio - dijo Rika observando al sujeto que bajo a gran velocidad del caballo. Terada notó entonces la humareda que subía mas allá de la colina. Parecía venir del pueblo.

-Ha llegado la hora.- dijo Mischio falto de aire. Ahí notaron unos bultos amarrados en el corcel.- Los Aliados han tomado la ciudad...- ahí salieron los demás habitantes de la humilde vivienda.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- preguntó Daijoro notando la fina línea de sangre que salía de su cuero cabelludo.

-un altercado con un soldado que trató de matar a un aliado...- mirando a Terada dijo.- ya falta poco... ya deben de haber llegado los elegidos a la Ciudad...

Nadie allí sabía en verdad la identidad de los elegidos ni que tan cerca estaban de haberlos conocidos.

El secreto se revelaría en su momento.

-------------- **La capital....**

Touya miraba con interés desde la colina a pocos metros de la entrada a los solados empotrados en la muralla. Frunció su mirada porque sabía que, algo pasaba. Algo muy extraño. Siempre habían alrededor de 12 o 15 soldados en toda la muralla. Hasta ese momento, había contado siete.

Muy mínima para lo que se notaba que era una rebelión.

Su caballo se agitó y notó que desde atrás, dos pares de galopares mas que atrajeron su mirada. Ambos jinetes, no descendieron de sus caballos.

-La guardia está demasiado ligera- dijo Tao mirando mas adelante con preocupación.- Los demás están listos... la entrada está pautada para mañana...

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Miroku mirándoles con interés.- No me quedaría en el Este haciendo nada... a sabiendas de lo mucho que está en juego...

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó Makoto al sujeto.- Mira que, no sabemos si regresaremos ... - mirando los muros.- Alguna vez...

-No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada... - dijo Miroku otra vez- No soy cobarde...

-¿Qué pasará con tu esposa?- preguntó Tao.- ¿te despediste de ella?

-le dije "hasta luego" porque estoy decidido a no morirme...- declaró mirándoles.

En ese momento, Yue desciende de los cielos, espantando a los corceles y sorprendiendo a Miroku y a Tao; pero no a Kinomoto.

-Está todo listo...

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Touya mirándole con intensidad.

-Yue señaló los cielos...- mas allá se notaban unos puntos (Casi no visibles para quien intentara ver a distancia).

-Ve allá y dile que baje...- declaró Kinomoto.- Entraremos divididos. Eriol y el príncipe entrarán por un lado de palacio... nosotros por otra entrada... - frunciendo el entrecejo.- mañana... será la hora final...

Yue no asintió pero volvió a ascender para notificárselo a su ama y a los otros guardianes.

**---------**

El joven ingresó a la residencia esperando ver con ganas el rostro de su prometida, encontrando solamente la cara de los sirvientes que fieles a él y a su familia, quienes se habían quedado a rendir servicios a pesar que, la Capital era un hervidero de rumores acerca de una rebelión ocurriendo en las poblaciones lejos de allí.

Era la casa de sus padres y antes de ellos, de sus abuelos. El ambiente era muy aristocrático y perteneciente a años en que, sus progenitores y antepasados, se nutrieron por ser dueños de grandes propiedades y campos que producían ganado para venderse al rey.

-Bienvenido señor...- dijo uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Dónde está mi prometida?- preguntó Yamasaki preocupado por la joven.

-En el salón...- declaró el sirviente. Pero antes de que pudiera ir allí, Chiharu salía aturdida del salón con una carta en su mano y rostro perturbado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Yamasaki consternado ante su condición.

-Es de mis padres...- lloró la chica.- un tío mío que era capitán en el puesto de vigilancia cerca de la frontera murió... en mano de los Aliados... dice que, trató de defender su puesto... y ellos...- llorando finalmente.

-Ay Chiharu... te dije que eso pasaría...

-¡Que será de los demás! ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿ o de mis amigas?

-Todos estaremos bien... nosotros estaremos bien...- abrazándole con ternura.- Calma... -mirando a su sirviente dijo.- Toma dos caballos con provisiones y vete por la entrada norte de la ciudad...- sorprendiendo a Chiharu con ello.- Allá encontrarás a aliados... entrega la comida al encargado de nombre Xian y vete...- el sirviente asentía.

-¿Tu los apoyas?- preguntó con cierta sorpresa, viendo al sirviente marcharse a las cocinas.- ¿apoyas a los aliados? ¿por qué? - decía no comprendiendo su acto.- Ellos matan a personas... son animales...

-no lo son Chiharu- dijo Yamasaki sorprendido ante su conducta.- Son personas... personas que lucha por lo que es correcto.

-Pero si ellos toman el mando, nos matarán a todos los nobles...

-Es lo menos que nos merecemos por tener 400 años haciéndonos de la vista gorda; beneficiándonos del dolor y la falta de otros. Permitiendo a alguien como Cho Akiyashi gobernase...

-¡¿Acaso no me entiendes?!- gritó desesperada.- ¡Nos matarán a todos!!

-¡Cálmate por los dioses! -Gritó Yamasaki ya aturdido; ella le observó sorprendida.- Si no te calmas, no te podré explicar...- llevándosela al salón. - Lamentablemente tu crianza entre capitanes, militares, soldados y demás, te han vuelto ciega...

-¿A eso me trajiste a la capital?- preguntaba ella molesta- ¿A morir?

-No, no ...- dijo Yamasaki negando mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en un sofá.- Te traje porque se lo prometí a Hiragizawa- asombrándole con esto.- recibí un comunicado un tiempo atrás en donde me decía lo que estaba pasando... en realidad, Eriol no ha estado muy de acuerdo con lo que ha estado pasando.- Frunciendo su entrecejo aclaró.- La captura de Tomoyo, tampoco ayudó mucho. - tocándole la mejilla.- ¿no lo entiendes? Por Cho casi te pierdo... no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no digo lo que dije aquel día...

Parecía que Chiharu finalmente lo comprendía. Ellos habían sido los victimarios por tantos años mientras que, personas inocentes fueron las victimas, hasta que la crueldad de su Rey los alcanzó también a ellos.

Asintió en silencio, aceptando finalmente la declaración del sujeto.

****

Amaneció con chubascos en la capital. El día parecía muerto y las calles estaban en su gran mayoría desoladas. No habían mercaderes comercializando. No habían sirvientes comprando... tampoco carruajes.

La zona parecería desierta.

Y era porque todos sabían lo que pasaba. Lo que ocurría en todas partes.

Pero aquellos que habitaban en palacio, parecían indolentes a lo que ocurría en otras partes. Los soldados en pequeños grupos, patrullaban las calles desiertas sobre sus caballos y a pies.

Un sonido de avanzada a pie y en corceles, atrajo la atención de los soldados en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Ya los aliados habían ingresado.

En el palacio, no les costó trabajo a los demás entrar. Unos soldados (pocos para los cuanto que eran ellos y sus habilidades, pensaba Touya). Por supuesto que era una trampa, una trampa en la que todos los involucrados corrían apresurados.

-Tendremos que dividirnos- dijo Eriol preocupado por su compañero. Shaoran luchaba con unos soldados que al igual que a Lord Hiragizawa, trataban de llegar a su destino: Donde se sentía el poder oscuro mas grande: Donde Shu Mei, tenía a Tomoyo y a Tsubame.

-¿Izquierda o derecha?- preguntaba el príncipe por encima del ruido y el choque de espadas delante de ellos y los que provenían de otros lugares.

-Tu toma la derecha- dijo Eriol conociéndose los pasillos del palacio en el tiempo que sirvió a Cho Akiyashi.- Yo seguiré a la izquierda- terminando de herir a muerte a un soldado.- Con suerte ambos coincidiremos después en alguna parte... -finalmente quedando ellos.- Sakura, necesita de ti- atrayendo la mirada del joven.- Pero necesito salvar a Tsubame y a Tomoyo...

Li asintió confiado y saludó de la mano a su aliado. No sabían porque pero presentían tal vez por instinto, por el momento o por las circunstancias que posiblemente, era la última vez que se vieran.

Pronto, sus caminos se vieron separados...

Pero un momento que Eriol observó mas adelante como el alto oficial (gracias a un aumento de rango, pues para trabajar con Eriol, fue dado de baja por ser considerado "el mas apto para la labor", ahora lucía un mucho mas alto rango para sus 51 años) y vistiendo su uniforme, le esperaba apoyado en la pared con cierta ironía y presuntuosamente.

No parecía sorprendido al ver a ese jovenzuelo de 19 años portando báculo delante de él.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se veían. Ya Eriol, le había hecho una visita que no diríamos "social" pero al cual le pegó tremendo susto.

-Tu amante está aquí...- dijo Micashi aun sin mirarle. Continuaba entretenido mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de combates dentro y fuera de palacio- debiste dejarla ir a Marmolite...- mirándole ahí con ira- ahora me pertenece... o morirá.

Sacó su espada pero Eriol se quedó con su báculo en mano y preguntó.- ¿qué me dio a revelar? - no molestándose a primera vista (físicamente del pronombre usado por Micashi al referirse a Tomoyo).

-Tu ira conmigo aquella tarde... era demasiada la coincidencia. Aunque sus parecidos físicos eran sorprendentes- desenfundando su espada.- ¿Qué eres? ¿hombre o demonio?

-¿Por qué habría de contestarte? Creerás lo que quieras...- dijo tranquilamente la reencarnación de Li Clow.

Micashi rió para decir.- Vamos a ver si eres acaso, caballero.- colocándose en posición de combate.- ¿O en verdad necesitas de artilugios y encantos para defenderte?

Eriol sonrió sarcásticamente, Como usualmente hacía ante una situación que se encontraba confiado o complacido. Su báculo en un agitar de su brazo, se transformó en una magnifica espada con empuñadora en oro y su mismo filo era por igual dorado.

Micashi sonrió con esto para decir.- Estás muerto...

-No...- dijo Eriol sintiéndose ahí toda su furia.- TU primero.- antes de abalanzarse a él y comenzando el duelo.

**----------- en otra parte.... **

Corrían a gran velocidad: Touya Kinomoto iba delante al igual que Miroku y Tao defendiendo el camino de la joven reencarnación de Itziar. Esta mientras, buscaba indicios en su camino de la criatura.

A Touya la idea de que Itzume enfrentara a la criatura mientras estos eliminaban y derrotaban a los seguidores de Cho no le agradaba para nada.

Pero ese había sido el plan: tal como ella le dijo "lo haría con o sin él" él prefería al menos, estar allí que sentarse a esperar que ella y Sakura, intentaran una descabellada idea y perdieran ambas sus vidas en el intento.

Pero Itzume combatía igual (y algunas veces) mejor que el mismo Miroku y Tao (y eso que ambos eran hombres). Era notable los casi tres años de entrenamiento con su padre, Fujitaka.

Pero la pregunta que se hacía Touya en su mente era_.-"¿acaso Itzume podría derrotar esa criatura cuando casi mata a la supuesta reencarnación de uno de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos?"_

Pero la verdad era que, Sakura tenía el deber mas difícil: imponerse sobre Shu Mei, antes de que este se volviera mas poderoso.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! decía Itzume después de abatir un soldado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.- El tiempo se acaba...- avanzando delante de sus protectores.

-Itzume: espera- dijo Touya avanzando y adelantándose a ella.- Debemos ir todos juntos ¿Recuerdas?

-No es tiempo de esto...- en ese momento ella siente como aquella fuerza le empujaba a caminar. Sabía de quien era. Sabía de quien se trataba. Sabia que la estaba llamando y desafiando.

Era un llamado a ella. Solo a ella. Su mirada se desvió a mas adelante, olvidándose que Touya le reclamaba. Escuchaba como decía.- _Ven... ven que te estoy esperando._

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Touya y ella le observó fijamente. Como sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban desconfianza e incertidumbre.

-Por favor...- dijo ella tocando su mejilla. No importando como Tao y Miroku enfrentaban soldados para protegerlos a ellos. Olvidándose bajo que circunstancias momentáneas en que ambos se encontraban. Ella solo agregó diciendo.- Cuídate mucho Touya...

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a su sonrisa, la chica se iba velozmente por el pasillo. Iba a seguirla cuando Tao gritó del dolor; al voltearse a él, lo observó: veía la espada de uno de los soldados atravesándole su torso cerca del hombro y como la espada salía de su cuerpo, cayendo Tao, abatido a un lado y sosteniéndose en la pared.

Kinomoto se abalanzó sobre los soldados sirviendo de respaldo a Miroku (quien estaba también lastimado en su brazo pero aun continuaba luchando) y a Tao.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Touya enfrentando soldados.

Pero no recibió respuesta del sujeto...

Ella, mientras corría los pasillos demasiado aprisa. Algunos soldados no se molestaban en verle dos veces. Algunos de ellos (ya heridos) corrían dirección contraría a la que ella se dirigía. Sabía por la ruta que tomaban ( y gracias a sus heridas y nefastas condiciones físicas) que, los guardianes habían cumplido su cometido acompañados de Kiddy, Nami y Hue. Ya estarían en las azoteas del castillo. Ya de seguro iban bajando los niveles. Pronto el castillo estarían a su control.

En esos momentos que, se preguntaba si Eriol habría llegado a donde Cho para solicitarle su absoluta rendición, se detuvo delante de una puerta.

No era muy distinta a las otras lujosas puertas del palacio. Solo que, aquella sensación recorrió su espina dorsal de arriba abajo y frunció su rostro.

Si ese no era el lugar, se dejaba de llamar Itzume Koshibe.

Tocó la puerta, empujándoles ambas y notándose un enorme salón. Era el mismo salón de fiestas donde ella se presentó ante Cho como bailarina.

Pero ahora, no eran los sonidos de flautas y otros instrumentos que se escuchaban allí. Tampoco las risas y aplausos de invitados: solo era silencio. Silencio antónimos de los ruidos que provenían del exterior del palacio y de aquel salón.

La luz era muy poca. Pero solo por unos segundos. Una vez estuvo en medio del salón, sintió los pasos provenientes de detrás de ella y cerrándose las puertas. Volteándose encontró la mirada inocente de la chica de pelo verde. Una mirada inocente y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Itzume alzando su espada y colocándole en medio de ella y de Loto.

-¿por qué te preocupas por ellas?- señalando detrás de ella. Ahí las vio: Tomoyo y Tsubame estaban atadas de manos y pies y sentadas en unos enormes sillones mas allá del pulpito del rey.- Necesito testigos de tu muerte...- sonriéndole.- No son tan divertidas de jugar ¿Sabes?

-Suéltalas- dijo Itzume. Su poder era eminente.

Loto le miró con incertidumbre para decir.- ¿Es acaso una orden?

Itzume no respondió a su interrogante.

Pero las chicas (Tomoyo y Tsubame) forcejeaban con sus ataduras, a pesar que eran mágicas.

Tsubame trataba pero no podía. Siendo la reencarnación de aquella poderosa mujer, líder 400 años antes de los Hermanos de la Luna, ahora eran mínimos sus poderes. Eso provocó encerrarle en aquella habitación que le mareaba.

Pero sabía que, una vez esa criatura estuviera débil, las ataduras desaparecían solas. Pero las lagrimas y respirar agitado de Tomoyo la trajeron a la realidad y al mismo tiempo a los recuerdos cuando enfrentó a Eriol, días atrás.

Sabía que, Eriol debía estar dentro ya. Lo conocía como Clow y no dejaría que Tomoyo o ella muriese. Miró adelante a Itzume con un objeto que reconoció mientras lo portaba en un cinto de su ropa y luchaba con espada contra la criatura.

**----------------------**

_-"Protegeré a Tomoyo... cueste lo que me cueste".-_ pensaba la mujer mientras forzaba sus ataduras mágicas y viendo a Itzume y Loto debatir. _-" porque a él le importa". _

-Que fácil fue hacerlos venir aquí...- dijo Loto surgiendo aquella espada de energía en su mano. - Solo tuve que traerme a ellas dos... que no son nada para ti... quería jugar contigo de nuevo...

-Eres una estúpida- dijo finalmente Itzume de mala gana- ¿Crees acaso que, ahora, podrás conmigo como pudiste aquel día mientras estaba atada? Es distinta la situación... este no es un salón que absorberá mi magia...

-¿Crees que quería jugar contigo de esa manera? ¿en esas condiciones? Fueron exigencias de mi padre...

-¡El no es tu padre! gritó Itzume molesta- él es un asesino... mató a inocentes para que nacieras...

Loto sonrió para decir.- ¿Qué eres tu que mataste a cientos por consecuencia de una idea de matar a Cho? Buena idea por cierto... pero en la cual no pudiste tener éxito... te mataré...- cerrando los ojos.- Y mataré a tu amante... a....

-¡NO tomes su nombre en tu boca!- dijo Itzume arrojando una ráfaga de fuego de su mano libre mientras en la otra, empuñaba su espada.

La bocanada de su ataque fue fuerte. Tan fuerte que, hizo retroceder a Loto. Pero esta lo rompió después de unos segundos.

Loto sonrió suspicazmente y llamó nuevamente a su espada de energía. - Cuando lo encuentre... jugaré con él... y lo mataré... tal como te mataré a ti...- antes de embestirse en contra de la joven.

Pero Loto se daba cuenta de algo: El nivel de magia en esos instantes en su contrincante eran mas fuertes que la ultima vez que la enfrentó en el salón. Pero Loto no dudaba. La mataría.

--------------------------------

Sakura buscaba con sus poderes alguna señal de Shu Mei. Llevaba recorriendo mucho tiempo desde que descendió con la carta vuelo en la azotea, resguardada por los guardianes.

Ya se imaginaba que Shaoran estaría en camino también.

Cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de sentir la energía de Shu Mei. Era tanto el poder que sentía. Pero ambos poderes eran de sitios opuestos.

Uno de ellos era de Shu Mei; otro de aquella criatura que le decía "hija".

-Concéntrate Sakura...- dijo la joven maestra cerrando sus ojos.- Acabemos con esto y pronto estarás con Shaoran...

-¡Ataquen! - escuchó delante de ella: Eran soldados. Con un hábil movimiento (Pues no tenía mucho tiempo), gritó-Congelación.

Por supuesto era una de las cartas. La carta del Hielo que provocó que todo ser vivo sin poderes mágicos se congelara inmediatamente. Tal como se abalanzaban a ella se habían quedado.

Sakura pasó entre ellos y corrió a gran velocidad no evitando dejar de resbalar en el piso: Este por igual se había congelado.

Siguió corriendo hasta dar con un salón. Su mirada la frunció al notar la puerta abierta y decir.- te estoy esperando...

Era la voz de Shu Mei.

Una vez ella ingresó (con cierta mezcla de timidez, confianza y osadía), fue vista a cuerpo completo y delante del sujeto.

Vestía una túnica de color rojo intenso. Su juventud era sobresaliente: igual como su nivel de poder oscuro.

Detrás de él y en el trono estaba Cho Akiyashi; o lo que quedaba de él.

Sakura empuñaba con ambas manos su báculo.

-Así que eres, la famosa Elegida.- Dijo con desdén que hizo fruncir aun mas su mirada. su desprecio por Sakura y todo lo que representaba era inminente. - NO veo porque tanto alboroto: una chiquilla cualquiera. Aunque no cualquiera- sacando un papel viejo de su túnica - Clow, te eligió...

-¿Qué sabe de eso? Estoy aquí para derrotarle...

Shu Mei sonrió desconfiando de la palabra de la chica.- ¿A mi? ¿a derrotarme? ¿por qué?

-Porque es necesario para restablecer el orden...

-¿Quién crees que restablecerá el orden? ¿Acaso, tu?- sus ojos le brillaban irónicamente dirigiéndole su mirada a Sakura y acercándose. Sakura alzó su báculo y él hizo ademán de extender su mano: pero se contuvo. - Niña tonta: el poder está en todas partes... donde quieras que veas... ¿Crees que una vez me derrotes, podrás traer paz a este mundo?

Sakura no respondió. Él continuó.- Mientras exista ambición, codicia, egoísmo, ira, infelicidad, agravio, enfermedades, inmundicia, existirá la guerra...- alejándose.- Es un mal común que existe... y mientras exista el hombre, ella existirá...

-Algo tiene que hacerse- dijo Sakura llamando a la carta de la espada.- Y estoy dispuesta a detenerte...

-¿Bajo el riesgo de tu propia vida?- declaró Shu Mei dando cortos pasitos delante de ella.- Debo de admitirlo: Me han dejado impresionado.

Sakura guardó silencio.

-Todo lo que te mandé para que te destruyera, supiste usarlo; Mataste a mis mejores creaciones. Todas excepto una.

-Ella usaba mi prima como escudo...- declaró Sakura.

Shu Mei sonrió descaradamente.

-Esa es mi niña.- Mirando a Cho.- Este enclenque nunca confió en las mujeres... nunca. Pensaban que eran débiles. Pero ¿Adivina que? Nunca creí eso. - riendo.- ¿Por qué crees que, mi mejor obra, "mi hija" es una mujer? Porque son poderosas. Las mujeres, tienen cada una dentro de sus almas un arma. Un arma tan poderosa que, puede ser usada a tiempo, o caer en desuso. Por eso, mi pequeña es hecha de las mejores almas y un poco de tu servidor.- haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Acaso estás impaciente por morir?

-No voy a morir...- sonando segura.

Seguridad que él pretendía robar. Después, robaría las cartas.

Shu Mei sonrió para decir.- Si lo harás...- declaró haciendo una pausa.- ¿Acaso tu compañero no te contó? ¿Clow no le dejó dicho nada a la elegida con los demonios creados? La elegida morirá...

-Eso no es verdad...- declaró Sakura negándose.- Clow no dijo eso... trata de confundirme... ¡Espada!- llamó la joven para tener en su mano la elegante arma que brillaba intensamente.

-¿Así es ese el mágico poder dejado por Clow?- preguntó con cierta ironía.- Nada, si me permites decírtelo - Cerrando sus ojos. Depositó una de sus manos en el interior de su túnica para sacar un puñado de un polvo negro.

Abriendo sus ojos esparció ese polvo a su alrededor en el suelo. A continuación, Sakura retrocedía mientras delante de ella y con el movimiento del polvo negro, comenzar a salir de las mismas entrañas unas extrañas figuras mientras Shu Mei las invocaba.

-Creo que conoces a mis bebés... son primos de los que tu destruiste...- retrocediendo con habilidad.- espero que lo disfrutes.-Mientras, sin Sakura percatarse, sacaba del otro bolsillo, un polvo pero ahora plateado, reteniéndolo en su mano.

Las extrañas criaturas hechas de parecer nada, medían tres metros, avanzaban a Sakura y esta trataba de estacar su espada pero era imposible.

Era como, luchar contra nada. Sakura, embestía con la espada, tratando de herir a sus atacantes pero estos, no eran lastimados. Mas bien, la embistieron de una bofetada contra una pared.

Shu Mei rió con descaro- ¡¡Pobre muñequita! Las mujeres no están hechas para el combate. Mucho menos para ser "Elegidas". Ríndete chiquilla... y tal vez te de una muerte rápida...

-Eso jamás pasará- dijo Sakura confiada y poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Así mismo sacó una de sus cartas, llamando a Shield.

Shu Mei sonrió al ver como la chica trataba infructuosamente de salvarse del agarre de sus criaturas al llamar una carta como la de "Escudo". Carta que por mucho tiempo, no le sería muy útil....

-Ha llegado tu hora...- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa de triunfo sobre su rostro.

**----------------------------**

Touya terminaba de luchar con los soldados que restaban. Había terminado con algunas heridas, entre ellas destacaban mas una cortada en su brazo, un hombro y una herida profunda en un muslo. Pero su rostro tenía mas sangre de sus contrincantes.

Los demás que estaban con él, no aguantarían mucho. Miró atrás notando el cansancio de los que le acompañaban.

Pero su poder le permitió percibir a cada uno de sus seres queridos (que tenían poderes) y donde se encontraban; fue entonces, que notó también una presencia. Una presencia que tenía mucho tiempo (meses sin notar)

El cansancio era palpable y cualquier otro hubiera creído que era obra de su imaginación; pero él. Tenía experiencias de ese tipo, casi todos los días de su vida; desde que ella, murió.

Aquellos ojos verdosos, de quien su hermana los heredó le observaban con una tristeza muy notable. Ella miraba con curiosidad mas que todo y caminaba entre los cuerpos y las espadas manchadas de sangre.

Pero a pesar de ocasiones anteriores cuando se presentaba ante él, era siempre como un hermoso ángel; pero no esta vez.

Por primera vez desde que murió la notó como si estuviera viva. Y también como todo aquello Le daba profunda tristeza. Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Hola hijo...- dijo el espíritu de Nadeshiko con desgane. Parecía una figura corpórea. Tal y cual recordaba su rostro cuando murió. Tal cual era su rostro cada vez que aparecía delante de él. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado sobre ella.

-Madre...-dijo atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes allí presentes.

-¿Ahora hablas con tu madre Kinomoto?- preguntó Tao algo irónico. - Pensé que solo estaban las almas de esas chicas en pena...- Miroku observaba aquello sorprendido, a pesar que no veía a nadie mas.

-Algo pasa...- dijo él - para que aparezcas así...

-Me necesitas... ahora mas que nunca...- notándose aun mas triste.- O por lo que va a pasar...

-¡no!- dijo Touya negándose a escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle.- NO, no...-

-¡Aunque no quieras!- Enfatizó ella.- Se necesitarán unos con otros...

Los ojos de Touya comenzaron a humedecerse. Solo significaba una cosa que su madre estuviera presente en aquel lugar.

Algo muy triste, muy doloroso o muy difícil para ellos.

Nadie mas que ellos.

-No nos puedes hacer eso.- dijo Touya amenazándole. Ella mantenía su serenidad a pesar de la ira que demostraba su hijo.- ¡¡NO puedes!!

-Lo siento tanto Touya...-dijo Nadeshiko.- Pero está predestinado mucho antes que todos nosotros... es la vida de cada uno. Destino que, no puede cambiarse...- mirándole mientras Touya aun tenía su espada en mano.

-No.- dijo Touya discutiéndole.- Tómenme a mi....- señalándose a si mismo y abriendo sus brazos - A mi... dile a ellos, quienes deciden esto... todo lo que hacen... que me tomen a mi... pero no a ninguno de ellos... no a ellos...

negaba con su cabeza diciéndole.- no puedo hacer eso. Ellos tampoco... si fuera así, sacrificaría mi alma, con tal de no verte a ti o a tu padre sufrir... pero tienes que enfrentarlo... será la prueba mas grande impuesta a todos nosotros. Prueba, que, tendrán que demostrar ser merecedor de la victoria. Pero para llegar a la victoria, son imperiosos, ciertos sacrificios...

-No lo aceptaré...- dijo Touya.- Ahora mismo, prefiero enfrentar mil muertes... que perderlos... a alguno de ellos...

-Hijo Mío.- dijo Nadeshiko tocando su mejilla y sintiéndose tibia, tierna, y por supuesto, sólida contrario a cada vez que aparecía a su hijo.- Alguien tiene que morir hoy... - enfatizando en sus palabras.- No queda otra opción...

Touya cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel contacto que por años soñaba recibir de ella. Pero a su mente vinieron aquellas imágenes que llenaban aquel corazón que estuvo parcialmente vacío: como admiraba a su padre siempre; el recuerdo de su uniforme de ejercito y que por aquella imagen, él mismo había ingresado en las filas de la armada. El nacimiento de su hermana y las palabras de su madre Esta es tu hermana, Touya... se llama Sakura Sakura, cuando era pequeña.. cuando era adolescente. Vino a su mente sus cumpleaños; la presencia y voz de su mejor amigo. Su prima Tomoyo: hermosa, delicada, tan parecida a Nadeshiko, su madre y el gran cariño que le tenía. La mirada de Sakura enojada, sonriendo, feliz, triste, acongojada, quien aun mas le recordaba a su madre en su mirada. Después, vino a su mente Itzume: su pensar, su sentir. Como se ponía cuando le abrazaba; le aferraba, besaba. Pensaba en Yukito y en Yue: Dos caras tan distintas pero al mismo tiempo, familiares a él.

¿Acaso podría él resistir a perderlos a uno de ellos?

-¿quién supuestamente morirá?- preguntó Touya mirando con firmeza a su madre. Tao y Miroku además de unos cuantos que ya estaban a su alcance escuchaban a Touya al parecer hablar con el aire. - ¡Dime quien morirá!

Las palabras que Nadeshiko le comunicó hizo que el poco color en su rostro lo perdiera por completo. Miró detrás donde estaban Miroku y Tao diciendo con temblar en su voz (primera vez escuchado por alguno de ellos)- controlen toda esta área... no maten a sirvientes inocentes... díganle al resto que se mantengan alejado del área oeste del castillo... -Marchándose por el pasillo a toda prisa.

El tiempo se acababa...

**----------- Continuará....**

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡¡¡SI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! FINALMENTE EL CAPITULO TREINTA LO TIENEN DELANTE DE USTEDES... **

**TENGO QUE AGRADECER A TANTOS DE USTEDES, QUE NO SE NI POR DONDE, ni por quien EMPEZAR. ¡BUENO, UN BESO A TODOS Y TODAS!! MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS CORREOS Y MAS AUN POR SUS REVIEWS...GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA HISTORIA QUE SALI" MAS LARGA DE LO PREVISTA PERO AUN ASI NO TERMINAN POR ABANDONARME...¡¡Bien Merecido lo tendría por hacer una historia con tanta trama!!! **

**Gracias especiales a mis dos betas. Gracias especiales a Lady Silver Moon. Por supuesto a Barbara y Karenina (¡No he sabido en siglos de ustedes!), esperando que estén bien. Gracias a Misao y Akanne que, siempre se ponen ¡Presente! Para los comentarios de la historia. Gracias por supuesto a Perla, quien como siempre, me deja unos comentarios que, me encanta leerlos junto a los de todos ustedes; Nota personal a ella ¿Recibiste mi correo? O.o Espero que si. **

**El capitulo treinta y uno es el gran final de "The Story About a Prince and a Courtier" para aquellos que están afiliado a Deus Amis., habrá una carpeta en la sección de archivo justo para estos últimos capítulos y los epílogos que podrán bajar con las imágenes cortesía de mi gran amiga Lady silver Moon, quien sacó tiempo para dibujar y me han encantado tanto que hay para todos los gustos. **

**Para los que no están afiliados pueden hacerlo (Está en mi perfil de Ffnet bajo page en la parte superior bajo mi nick), los que no, soliciten el archivo, por y trataré de responderles lo mas antes posible.**

**Para comentarios, dudas, Eriol o Touya a **


	32. capitulo 31 y gran final

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**NOTAS PRELIMINARES: **

**Antes de empezar y mucho antes de que se me olvide: este capitulo 31 está dirigido a todos ustedes. Me he divertido mucho haciendo esta historia y también pasado muchos dolores de cabeza con ella. A todos gracias por sus correos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, criticas y demás que me dejaban ya en Ffnet o en el correo. Gracias infinitas. Las gracias tampoco tienen fin para mis dos betas: Naiko li y Serv. A ellas, gracias por su amistad, su compromiso, su tiempo y sobre todo, su honestidad. Este capitulo es también para ellas.**

**Gracias especiales a mi gran amiga Tania, quien tiene la autoría de la preciosa imagen que puede ser vista en la versión publicada en DeuzAmis. Los demás capítulos los subiremos poco a poco al grupo. Lamentamos decir que, el espacio en Deuz Amis se nos ha estado reduciendo (incluso a Crystal se le ha reducido su espacio asignado UU) y mi amiga Naiko que hace un gran trabajo tratando de facilitarnos el espacio, el tiempo (Aunque hace demasiado), no le basta. Los que puedan la leen por aquí, FFNet o los otros sites que la tienen especialmente con un link. Los otros, que están afiliados, disfruten este ultimo capitulo. Y cualquier opinión o comentario, puede dejar un mensaje en la pagina principal o correo a **

**-Crystal.- **

**Capitulo 31 y último: "Lagrimas de Sangre"**

**---------------------------------**

"Quisiera tener un lugar a donde volver... un lugar al cual llamar hogar, pero no lo tengo... siempre he sido una refugiada de las circunstancias, de la amabilidad de extraños que, son impulsados a mi por el destino... solo quisiera que alguien me respondiera algo ¿Estaba escrito que los conociera a todos? ¿qué volviera a nacer en este mundo, con los recuerdos de una sola vida, cuando se que probablemente no es la primera vez que camino en esta tierra? Que los quisiera cada uno a su manera y sintiera lo que siento por él, para entonces ser empujada nuevamente a decir adiós..."

**_Itzume._**

**"Los encontré a ellos quienes fueron como mis hijos, para verme en la circunstancia de probablemente y en estos momentos, perderlos de nuevo. Los amé a cada uno de una manera distinta para decirles nuevamente adiós. He vivido hasta ahora muchas vidas, y solo, donde viví como una líder de guerreros es la que recuerdo... y ahora, no se que me depara esta... solo seguiré la rueda de las circunstancias... y ver a donde me entrega esta vida..."**

**_Tsubame... _**

**"Tengo miedo de mi misma. En este año, he visto como me he enamorado de tres caras distintas: Una de un hombre que alguna vez lo vi como algo mas que el hermano de mi mejor amiga. Ahora lo veo como una gran persona que merece ser feliz; en una segunda ocasión , de alguien quien era mucho mayor que yo, pero su forma de hablarme, de mirarme y sensibilizarme, me demostró que la edad no tiene importancia... y la tercera es quien amo ahora: al hombre de la segunda que, con otra cara se me presenta ahora, pero con el mismo corazón y la valentía que me hace admirarlo y olvidarme del primero, amar al segundo y aceptar al tercero como el definitivo. Ahora, lo que tengo mas miedo es de perderlo a él. Ahora todo lo que quiero es la oportunidad de un mañana con él, con quien amo..." **

Tomoyo Daidojij 

**"Hace un año, lo mas importante de mi vida, era tratar de sobrevivir a una vida rutinaria en donde mi hermano y sus comentarios eran lo mas sobresaliente y como podía yo enfrentarlos. Ahora, soy hechicera, llevando el mis hombros, el destino de este mundo con la ayuda de las personas mas importantes junto a mi; tengo a Kero, a Yue; tengo a Eriol apoyándome e igual Itzume, ambos, poderosas personas en una vida pasada y en esta; tengo a mi padre a mi lado; amo con todas mis fuerzas a un hombre que está fuera de mi alcance. Aunque le agradezco a Li Clow y a sus cartas, el haberlo conocido, lamento el momento que todo esto acabe y nos hayamos tal vez, perdido uno del otro o en todo caso, el deber nos llame a cada uno a romper la promesa de amor que me profetizó. Me indicó que " Jamás cambiaría lo que sentía por mi"; pero la realidad es muy diferente.... ¡no! No me permitiré decaerme por lo que pasa ahora... Tenemos que salvar a Tsubame y a Tomoyo... tenemos que... sobrevivir... No te preocupes Shaoran... _Mi querido Shaoran_. Sobreviviré y veremos como enfrentar el todo por el todo... porque al final, quiero un mañana a tu lado... junto a ti... te lo prometo..."**

**_Sakura Kinomoto._**

****

**_-------------_**

**_-_**

**Love sometimes can be like destiny**

El amor algunas veces puede ser como el destino

**There's no way to say forever**

No hay manera de decir para siempre

**It may not realize your dreams**

Podría no realizar tus sueños...

And love sometimes is like the blowing wind 

Y amor, algunas veces es como el viento agitado

It can take us to wherever 

Puede llevarnos a donde sea...

**sending us on silent wings**

Enviándonos en alas silenciosas...

**Gloria Estefan... **

**Heaven Is What I Feel**

**-**

Los gritos proveniente de las calles de la capital hacían que la joven temblara como hoja azotada por el viento. A pesar de que, todos los sirvientes restantes en la casa de Yamasaki trataban por todos los medios de tranquilizarla, les era imposible.

-Que acabe...- rogaba ella con sus manos sobre sus cabeza, cuando escuchaba los gritos estremecedores provenientes ya fueran indiferentemente de aliados o de soldados con el imperio.

Yamasaki trataba de confortarle, de distraerle, de persuadirle que era imposible lo que ella pedía, pero no lejano.- la lucha, podría acabar en cualquier momento...

-Cualquier momento, no es suficiente- indicó ella nerviosa.- ¡quiero que se detenga ahora!

No era una mujer ordinaria de aquella época, a quien no le perjudicara o le inquietara lo que en esos momentos pasaba en el imperio.

Personas morían defendiendo un ideal, un sueño, una esperanza nacida 400 antes ahora, podría ser una realidad.

Unos toques violentos a la puerta principal hicieron que todos los allí presentes se sobresaltaran. Por instinto la joven Chiharu, se agarró de la camisa de Yamasaki quien colocó sus manos sobre la de ella, mientras observaba el pasillo pues la puerta no se veía directamente de donde se encontraban.

Tocaron de nuevo, ahora con mayor desesperación y Yamasaki hizo el intento de ir a abrir, pero la voz y la reacción de la joven aferrada a él, lo hicieron retroceder.- No... puede ser una emboscada...

-ve y abre- ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes, mientras tomaba una espada que estaba sobre el tope de la chimenea como recuerdo de algún evento.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó alarmada Chiharu.

-¿No se nota?- sonrió Yamasaki mientras se acercaba al umbral del salón dejando la chica atrás.- si hay problemas, estaré aquí...

-¡Que tonterías dices!- se quejó la dama alarmada- ¡no sabes pelear con espadas!

-Estuve enfrentándome por meses a trolls de montañas durante mis entrenamientos militares intensivos...- dijo el joven.

-¡El amo es muy listo!- expresó una de las sirvientas de la cocina creyéndole tal falsedad.

-¡Eso no es verdad Yamasaki!- apuntó Chiharu consciente de las invenciones, exageradas de su amigo en la infancia.- ¡¡Deja de hacerte el héroe!!

-¡Señor!- dijo el sirviente sobresaltando a quienes estaban en el salón. Yamasaki (A pesar de las escandalosas reclamaciones de que no saliera, departe de Chiharu), sacó su rostro por un lado, notando su aflicción cuando vio a las personas heridas en el pasillo.- Necesitan ayuda inmediata...

-Por supuesto...- expresó Yamasaki acercándose con los demás sirvientes a ayudarle a los aliados.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Chiharu entre asustada y admirada por lo que Yamasaki intentaba hacer.

-Pues ayudarlos... – mirando sus condiciones cuando pasaban a su lado. Gritó a otra de las sirvientas- despeja el salón del comedor y echa a un lado la mesa y las sillas. Tendremos que improvisar un sanatorio.-

-¡Estas personas necesitan verdaderas atenciones!- decía la chica alarmada.- Tu no...

-¡ya basta Chiharu! – expresó Yamasaki molesto por su actitud. Comprendía que estuviera nerviosa por todo lo que pasaba pero, sabía que, esas personas necesitaban ayuda.- Se que estás asustada con todo lo que pasa pero ¡Basta!- gritó sorprendiéndole.

-Solo iba a decirte que necesitas mi ayuda... – aturdiéndole mas su actitud e incluso notándose mas madura que momentos antes.- mi abuelo si recuerdas, tenía muchos libros antiguos... muchos de ellos, de curaciones y demás... y prestaba servicios en las casas de guardias. Tengo conocimientos básicos de curación que pueden servir...- remangándose su vestido y atando su pelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el joven alarmado de que Chiharu hubiera perdido el juicio.

-ya me escuchaste...- notando los heridos, explicó.- Necesitaremos paños, agua hirviente, hilo, agua...- mirando como estaban. – y lo mas fuerte en bebidas que tengas aquí...

Yamasaki tuvo que parpadear dos veces para creerse lo que estaba pasando.

**--------------**

_-"todo acabará pronto"-_ decía Shaoran avanzando por los pasillos mientras era protegido por una comitiva de aliados. Luchaba ágilmente con su espada tratando de abrirse paso.

Pero mientras mas soldados derrotaban, mas aparecían.

Miró en un extremo que era una especie de galería abierta donde se podía observar el techo de una de las alas, como se veían los guardianes de Eriol luchar incansablemente y arrojar sus flamas contra sus enemigos.

Pero de una embestida con un soldado esbelto de 6 pies y medio de altura (la cabeza de Shaoran daba hasta su cuello), le atacaba vorazmente. Shaoran gemía en cada embestida de ambas espadas, por la fuerza con que atinaba el sujeto.

-¡No matarás a ninguno de nosotros!!- decía el soldado sin esperar respuesta alguna de Shaoran.

Pero este, no se dejaba rendir. Tampoco abatir por las circunstancias. Sabía que, todo aquello terminase, el día sería mas hermoso. Ya habría paz.

Sin percatarse Li que, desde la azotea de una de las áreas, un grupo de arqueros lo tenían en la mira.

-disparen a mi señal.- dijo el jefe de arqueros. Algunas de las flechas, estaban encendidas.

Iba a dar la señal cuando un león de alas, se interpuso entre ellos y el blanco. Kero se notaba bastante enojado y gracias a su impresionante identidad, alguno de los soldados se arrepentían de haber tomado aquella decisión. Pero mas aun cuando Kero se le ocurrió hablar diciéndoles- No es que me alegre de esto... nada me daría mas alegría que me lo quitasen del camino...- ellos temblaban e incluso no podían apuntar bien ¿acaso un león con alas a muchos metros del suelo, les estaba hablando? - pero... si lo hago, Sakura jamás me lo perdonaría...- arrojándoles una impresionante bocanada de su "aliento de fuego", haciéndoles "volar", huyendo a las ráfagas de llamaradas.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan melodramático?- preguntó Spinel a su lado quien había observado todo.

-Solo tengo que imaginarme que todos son "ladronzuelos"- expresó Keroberos.- Así desahogo un poco de mi ira...- mirando debajo como Shaoran Li se debatía con el sujeto.-¡Rayos!- refunfuñó el guardián.- Es muy bueno el condenado...

Y es que Shaoran, aun no había dejado caer la espada. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro pero sabía esquivar a la perfección a su contrincante.

En un momento que, el gigantesco soldado, se vio solo (pues los demás que acompañaban a Li, habían sido capaces de derrotar a los otros), soltó la espada, levantando ambos brazos.

Shaoran sonrió momentáneamente. El sujeto había tomado la decisión correcta de rendirse.

Fue ahí como lo sintió; aquella sensación lo hizo mirar arriba, incluso mas arriba de donde Spinel y Keroberos se encontraban. Kero miró por donde ellos comenzaron a atacar los guardias abriéndole camino a Sakura a su llegada, Frunciendo su entrecejo indicó.- Sakura... Sakura ha encontrado a ese hechicero...

Spinel y él no lo pensaron dos veces marchándose a auxiliarle si era necesario.

Igual Shaoran: Sintió la ola cálida de Sakura, combatiendo con algo poderoso... poderoso tanto así que rodeaba con su poder negro todo lo palpable.

-Aguanta Sakura- indicó Shaoran retomando su camino.- aguanta un poco mas...- pensando que antes de localizar a Sakura, tendría que dar con Cho Akiyashi.

Y aquello no le agradaba para nada.

-¡¡Oye LI!!- escuchó el sujeto, la voz femenina de Kiddy acercándose con prisa a donde él. Venía con hombres de lado y lado. Ellos portaban los arcos con flechas y espadas en sus manos.- ¡¡Todo está controlado en la escalera noreste!!- sonriéndole.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – viéndole vestir su acostumbrado abrigo enterizo y botas largas.

-Kiddy ¿por qué mejor no esperas a los demás abajo? Es menos peligroso...

-¡no me digas que hacer y que es menos peligroso!- gritó ofendida. - ¡Estoy aquí como tu: para recuperar a mi hermana y a Tomoyo!

Shaoran Li no vio punto en discutir con la cabeza dura de Kiddy; cosas mas importantes pasaban que necesitaban de su entera atención.

-Muy bien, bien...- indicó él mirando mas arriba.- Las escaleras según el mapa, se dividen en dos ahí arriba... hay dos caminos... hay que seguirlos...

-¿Cómo sabré avisarte si encuentro a Cho? – preguntó ella decidida.

-Concéntrate con encontrar a Sakura— indicó Li.- Deja a Cho a mi ...

-Pero ¿No se suponía que Sakura enfrentaría a Shu Mei Sola? ¿por qué quieres que la encuentre?

-porque si la encuentras, me harás el trabajo menos difícil y estarás echándole un ojo hasta terminar con Cho...- declaró el joven príncipe.- Eriol lo explicó: esto no es un asunto de solo Sakura; es de todos juntos...

-y no quieres perderla ¿Cierto?

Shaoran no respondió y notó como Kiddy comenzó a correr a la par que él pero viéndose separados en aquellas escaleras: un pelotón de aliados lo siguieron a él: el otro, siguió a Kiddy.

**------------**

-Si lo mira así, todo es muy simple, Señor...- dijo Micashi mientras se debatía en el duelo con Eriol.- Puede usar la espada que quiera, endiablada o no- hablando de la espada mágica que usaba- el resultado siempre será el mismo: no tiene la preparación necesaria para enfrentar a un soldado de mi estirpe y preparación.

-El desprecio que siento por ti Micashi, es arma suficiente para mis propósitos- expresó Eriol muy cerca de su rostro en un momento que las espadas estaban siendo empujadas una contra la otra.- Puedes estar seguro de ello.

Sus ojos azules determinaron ante la decisión de matarle allí si era necesario.

No era asesino; no se consideraba asesino. Pero las palabras de la joven ojiazul, vinieron a su mente... _–"No me lastimes, porque este corazón es tuyo, por siempre..."-_ podría ser posible que sobreviviera así como si perdiera la vida allí. Pero perder su vida, equivaldría a perderla a ella también; a su Tomoyo. No lo iba a permitir. Enfocó su poder, su fuerza, su pensar y su subsistir en aquellos instantes en aquellas palabras de "_Mi corazón es tuyo por siempre_" , para no dejarse abatir.

Entonces pensó en lo que Micashi expuso. Parecería que, pensaban ambos lo mismo, pues, Micashi no quería derrotarlo por derrotarlo; quería derrotarlo para demostrar que era mas poderoso que Eriol. Que valía 10 veces mas lo que Eriol era y representaba antes de considerarse traidor. Que, Cho Akiyashi y Shu Mei no se equivocaron al ponerlo a él al mando. – Ella será mía...- indicó en un momento atrayendo la mirada azul llena de arrojo sobre él. Sonrió incluso maquiavélicamente al notar aquella reacción de Eriol.- pero no te preocupes...- alargando sus palabras, su sonrisa y sus intenciones.- No la lastimaré ... mucho...

Eriol gritó separándose de él y notándose que, iba a embestirlo de nuevo, con nuevas fuerzas contra del sujeto.

-Así mismo... ódiame Hiragizawa... ódiame mucho... – sonrió él.

Micashi en estos instantes y mientras Eriol combatía con él, recordó lo que pasó dos noches atrás.

**----------- Flash Back....**

_La chica se encontraba en un salón oscuro y no había nada mas que unas cajas en un extremo. Notó como la joven Tsubame estaba muy mareada y atontada a pesar que no las habían tocado violentamente. Ella no se sentía tan débil. No así la heredera de los Hermanos de la Luna. Pero aun así, incluso le costaba trabajo beber agua. Fue entonces cuando el sonido del llavín de la puerta, llamó su atención. Se puso de pie pues, aunque estaba desatada, se había agotado, al tratar de buscar una forma de escape de aquel lugar, en el cual, solo tenían absceso a agua. _

_Estaba descalza. Su rostro sucio por las infrahumanas condiciones en que se encontraban y el vestido con que la habían secuestrado aun se conservaba sobre ella (pero sucio) y su mirada aturdida a quien vendría ahora, al mismo tiempo que temor, debatiéndose en todo su ser. De todas maneras, sabía la reputación que tenía ese palacio entre las doncellas. . _

_Sus ojos azules se sorprendieron al reconocer la voz del sujeto que emitía unos ruidos secos al acercarse a ella. –Lady Tomoyo... lástima verla en tales circunstancias..._

_Miró detrás notando el atontamiento de Tsubame. Miró de nuevo hacía adelante. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana no era suficiente.- ¿acaso no me recuerda?- no recibiendo respuesta agregó.- Tal vez con un poco de luz...- y dirigiéndose a un soldado apuntó.- ¡Trae luz aquí dentro!_

_No tuvo que decirlo dos veces; después de todo, según notó Tomoyo, Micashi portaba una insignia de mayor estatus que la ultima vez que lo vio: cuando trabajaba para Eriol._

_-Usted...- dijo Tomoyo con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, conservando el respeto._

_-Mi estimada Lady.- expresó el sujeto recibiendo la antorcha y colocándole a un lado.- una flor tan bella como usted...- mirándole de nuevo.- Convertida en una lama de pasadizos húmedos... aunque su belleza aun la destaca... _

_-¿Qué... que quiere?- preguntó ella alejándose dos pasos detrás._

_Micashi sonrió por el temor que podía detectar en ella. _

_-Pensé que era obvio... vine a hablar con usted...- mirándole con malicia. – no son las mejores circunstancias...-mirando a su alrededor.- Pero todo puede arreglarse...- mirándole ahora a ella.- Si llegamos a un acuerdo..._

_Tomoyo se llevó la mano a su pecho. No le gustó como sonó esa palabra de "Acuerdo". Algo Micashi tramaba. _

_-Verá...- expuso él no notando la reacción de la joven.- Cho está muerto...-sorprendiendo a Tomoyo._

_-¡Sakura!- dijo ella exaltada. Incluso Micashi negó con su cabeza._

_-no señorita... no fue matada por sus compinches...ni siquiera por su querido Lord Eriol- denotando odio en aquel nombre.- Shu Mei ahora es el rey..._

_-¿El hechicero?- preguntó ella atemorizada.- Santos espíritus... _

_-Usted tiene una voz muy hermosa.- comentó Micashi haciendo que la joven retirara su mirada de él con rapidez. – Shu Mei ahora es rey y como rey, me ha hecho unas cuantas promesas... promesas que, por supuesto, está usted involucrada..._

_-¿Yo? ¿qué tengo que ver yo en sus promesas?- no comprendiendo. Al menos, no en ese instante. _

_Micashi hizo una pausa y sonrió.- Bueno... si las cosas se dan como están previstas, nuestro querido Lord, vendrá por ti...-dejando toda formalidad para con ella, a un lado.- igual que, los demás demonios..._

_Tomoyo tartamudeó.- No.. no se ... qu... que me ha... habla.._

_-No te hagas la inocente.- discutió.- Sabes muy bien que, tu amante es un hechicero..._

_Tomoyo se ruborizó escandalizada ante la palabra usada por el hombre. _

_-¡Se equivoca!- se defendió con fiereza- ¡Eriol no es..._

_-¡no mientas por él!- gritó el sujeto molestándose. – No mientas.. y sabes, aun mas que vendrá por ti. Y sería tonto o no hombre, quien no se percatara a primera instancia de todas las cualidades en usted, para que él interesase en usted. - acercándose a ella hasta que le tomó por una mano con violencia haciéndole gemir del miedo y el dolor.-y no me lleves la contraria. Sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir..._

_-Le advierto que me suelte...- dijo ella con rigidez. –Suélteme le digo..._

_-Tengo que derrotarlo... y de premio, me quedo con usted..._

_-¡No soy trofeo de nadie! exclamó ella alarmada y dejando las formalidades al lado.- menos de todo de usted...- mirándole con violencia. Sus ojos azules temblaban sería de rabia o impotencia ante las circunstancias.- Jamás vencerá a Eriol... – forzando para que le dejara ir. _

_Pero Micashi no le dejó ir. A continuación y ante la lucha de Tomoyo, le robó un beso de sus labios y provocando que la chica derramara una lagrima. Al separar sus labios de los de ella, ella le empujó con violencia pero apenas, moviéndole. sonrió diciendo.- Será mejor que, si aprecias tu vida, comiences a ser mas amable conmigo. _

_Se limpió sus labios con sus manos con terror mientras decía- Jamás sería eso con usted...- mirándole con odio.- Jamás..._

_-Deje a Tomoyo en paz- notó a su lado la figura (que a duras penas) podía mantenerse en pie de Tsubame._

_-¡Vaya! Si que has durado...- indicó el sujeto.- mira; esta habitación está hecha para criaturas como tu... y como Lord Eriol . mantenerlos a raya y que no intenten nada extraño...- dándole un puñetazo en su estomago haciéndole caer con fuerza. _

_-¡Tsubame!- gritó Tomoyo cayendo a su lado para auxiliarle. _

_-disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda con tu amiga...- dijo Micashi hablando de Tsubame.- Y comienza ha ser mas amable conmigo...- agregó.- Por el poco tiempo que le queda a Hiragizawa, dudo que lo vuelvas a ver..._

_-¡Jamás vencerás a Eriol! gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas y lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras el hombre se marchaba. _

**------------- Fin del Flash Back ...**

-"por Tomoyo... te derrotaré..."- pensó Hiraguizawa al notar que el sujeto comenzaba a cansarse. Él tenía la ventaja además de su juventud (que no era gran ventaja pues Micashi era mas o menos joven como él), de su gran poder mágico. Pero no usaría magia para derrotarle: usaría su habilidad; solo eso, necesitaba.

Micashi en un intercambio de golpes de espadas, cortó a Eriol en su brazo (donde sostenía la espada), haciendo que este, hiciera una mueca de dolor y retrocediera.

-Muy malo mi Lord...- comentó Micashi notando la sangre en su espada- se ha distraído...

-No cantes una victoria que aun no te compete...- dijo Eriol dejando su brazo lastimado tranquilo (pues se lo sujetó con la otra mano, manchándola de sangre),.- y veamos que eres capaz...

Micashi sonrió sutilmente y ahogó un solo grito abalanzándose sobre su contrincante y las espadas chispearon al contacto.

**---------------------------**

Itzume se agotaba por momentos pero trataba por todos los medios de evitar los ataques que se abalanzaban sobre ella, por parte de Loto quien parecía gustarle lanzarle aquellos rayos por sus guantes negros que llevaba puestos y verle brincarle de un lado a otro del salón.

Las consecuencias de aquellos ataques (o intentos), para matar a Itzume habían cobrado parte del lugar: las paredes estaban llenas en esos instantes de los restos de sus ataques y columnas estaban quebradas; pinturas y cortinas, estaban con humo, medio comidas de pequeñas llamaradas que obtuvieron por el intercambio de ambas; Tsubame notaba que, los espíritus dentro de Loto se debilitaban por los intentos de esta, de hacer correr a Itzume en su absurdo "Juego".

Pero una próxima descarga, por poco se cobra la vida de Tomoyo pues en un lanzamiento de Loto, Itzume se movió mas a donde ambas se encontraban; si no hubiera sido por agilidad de Itzume y de Tsubame misma, hubiera matado a la joven.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tsubame, pues parecía que Loto estaba debilitándose. Sus mordazas comenzaron a desaparecer.

Tomoyo asintió. Dirigió su mirada a la joven que conocía como la reencarnación de Itziar y se preocupó: se notaba muy cansada.

Itziar mientras con espada en mano, trataba infructuosamente de atacar con sus llamaradas a su contrincante.

-¡Ya estoy aburrida!- exclamó indignada Loto notándose en verdad, molesta ante la monotonía que ambas mantuvieron por tanto tiempo.- ¿Qué no sabes mas nada que correr?- observándole exasperada. Suspendió sus rayos y con ellos, aun en sus manos, produjo una magnifica espada que brillaba en su mano. .- Ya vamos en serio...

-No juego...- dijo Itzume falta de aire y apoyándose en una pared.- Mucho menos contigo...

-Sin embargo, es lo que has hecho esta media hora... – sonrió ella.- ¿no? Admitámoslo: te gusta ser perseguida...

-No hables como si me conocieras...

-Claro que te conozco...- ahí tanto Tsubame como Itzume notaron como una especie de esfera pequeña brillosa que dejaba en su rastro una pequeña humareda plateada (parecido a un pequeño cometa), salía del cuerpo de Loto. Ahí miró por solo un segundo (frunciendo su rostro) Loto la pequeña esfera diciendo al dirigirle de nuevo la mirada.- conozco a todos...- comenzando a caminar por el salón.- Todos tenemos secretos...- sonrió aun mas.- por ejemplo, conozco porque no te pude lastimar la ultima vez que nos vimos...

Tsubame escuchaba aquello mientras sus poderes volvían a ella: al no estar ya en aquel salón donde la lanzaron desde su llegada, se veía todo mas claro, menos confuso. Ya la cabeza, no le daba tantas vueltas.

Tomoyo también notó que Tsubame parecía estar menos inconsciente o embobada que días atrás.

-Todos vinieron: cada uno con un motivo en particular...- indicó Loto.- El príncipe Li, por Cho... no tendrá que preocuparse ya; - brillándole su mirada y ampliando su sonrisa.- está en el mundo de los espíritus. – sonriendo mientras con su espada, en el suelo, mientras la arrastraba, llamas se encendían en todo su trayecto en el brillante mármol.- la elegida... – haciendo un gesto con su lengua a decepción.- Jamás podrá enfrentar sola a mi padre... no tiene lo que se necesita; así que, morirá en el intento... los demás, vinieron buscando esperanza... una simple señal de fe. ¡Que tontos son los humanos!- rió exasperando a Itzume y esta blandiendo su espada.- Buscan esperanza aun cuando no la hay... es lo que nunca entenderé...

-Jamás lo entenderías...-repitió atrayendo su mirada.

-Pero tu...- señalándole e interrumpiéndole.- Tampoco crees en ella... –hablando de la fe. - ¿por qué crees que soy tan especial? Puedo ver lo que piensas... tus ojos me lo rebelan todo: eres alguien muy fácil de leer. –Haciendo una pausa.- te uniste carnalmente a ese hombre...- sorprendiéndole.-... Porque sabes que, no sobrevivirás... –Sonrió aun mas.- Te crees tan inolvidable... querías ser recordada... tienes un gran ego. –rió. Callándose un instante agregó.- Ellas...-señalando a su alrededor.- me lo dicen todo: son como mil voces hablando al unísono... y dicen que, claro que te entregaste a él... si sabes que no volverás a esta vida... te están esperando al otro lado... no tienen elección: Me lo dicen porque no les queda de otra...

-¡Voy a volver a él!- empuñando la espada mientras le apuntaba a ella.- No voy a morir...

Las espadas chocaron, produciendo una ola que empujó a Itzume al suelo y haciéndole soltar la espada.

Tsubame observó con horror que aquel movimiento, produjo heridas en los brazos de Itzume y su rostro: como pequeñas cortadas que se podían provocar con espinas. Solo que esas no fueron espinas las usadas.

Loto retrocedió y se sintió mas débil, pero solo por un segundo.

-la esperanza... no es ... una opción...- expresó Loto blandiendo en este momento su "espada". Itzume tomó de su cinto el cascabel de Clow, protegiéndose con él del filo de la espada de Loto y dándole oportunidad de tomar del suelo (a tientas pues no podía verle directamente), su espada.

Tsubame notó aquello: El aura mágica de Itzume se notaba palpablemente ahí: era como si un latir de luz se produjera en todo su alrededor. Era un aumento y disminución de su magia, como si fuera un pulsar constante y unísono.

-Es el cascabel de Clow.- sonrió Tsubame ante los recuerdos del alma de Asuka.- Llegó a sus manos.- viéndole combatir.

Su poder parecía incrementarse.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo Loto mirando a su alrededor.- ¡¡No me abandonarán!- notando como otra esfera de luz, abandonaba su cuerpo.- ¡¡No estoy perdida!!

-Increíble...- comentó Tsubame notando mas movilidad en su cuerpo: Loto no podía mantener sus ataduras y su ataque en Itzume por mucho tiempo. -¿Tomoyo?

Miró a su lado a la joven de ojos azules y esta le devolvió la mirada notándose sorprendida.- Puedo mover mis manos ya...

-Esperemos un poco mas.- dijo Mirando a Itzume y a Loto combatir.- Parece que, Itzume le está dando demasiados problemas... ella- hablando de Loto.- es como un niño pequeño: dadivoso, orgulloso y precoz, que quiere hacer tantas cosas a un mismo tiempo, que no se percata de las consecuencias inmediatas...

Pero Tsubame sabía que, por mas poderosa que Itzume fuera, necesitaría ayuda para derrotarle.

Miró a un lado donde notó las espadas detrás del trono que servían de decorado sobre un escudo de oro.

Solo esperaba que para cuando todo el poder de Loto se dispersara de ella, no fuera muy tarde.

-¡¡Un demonio!!- gritó uno de los soldados al ver a Ruby Moon al lado de Yue atacar del otro lado a mas guardias.

-HUMP- Expresó la guardiana harta ya que le llamaran demonio.- En serio ¿No crees que son absurdos de llamarnos así?- notando a Yue, con su arco apuntar y disparar haciendo correr a guardias a todos lados. Yue se notaba impasible ante las quejas de Ruby Moon.- ¡Miren con quien me quejo! Tu casi nunca te quejas...

-¡¡Dejen de discutir!!- dijo Kero atacando a mas soldados.- ¡¡Sakura está en problemas!!

-¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a la señorita Tomoyo Ruby Moon!- gritó Spinel.- Se lo prometimos al amo...

-¿Quién discute?.- aclaró la guardiana.- yo critico para hacer conversación y este pedante.- señalando a Yue.- apenas si acaso, escuchará lo que diga...

Ruby Moon, comenzó abriéndose paso entre los soldados que salían despavoridos del lugar. una gran desventaja de que Tomoyo no tuviera poderes era ¿Dónde podía estar cautiva?

Keroberos miró mas adelante diciendo - ¿Es que estos no se cansan?- viéndoles atacarles, ellos respondiéndoles, cayendo unos heridos y otros salían despavoridos.

Pero notaron los cuatro como un poder aun mas fuerte, se hacía presente en el castillo.

_-Maldición: me equivoqué de nuevo.- _pensó Shaoran Li mientras caminaba con la comitiva y se dirigía buscando sin éxito alguno al rey Cho. Eran muchos los que mataban y derrotaban a su paso y abriendo entre puertas y puertas buscándolo; pero era inútil: Parecía que, se había marchado.

Mirando adelante, notó en el pasillo un grupo de los aliados que parecían haber entrado por otro lado del castillo. Reconoció al de mirada verde quien le reconoció por igual y lo llamó- ¡¡OYE LI!!- agitando sus brazos, que se notaban con cortaduras menores, pero aun así botando sangre. Su labio incluso estaba cortado de algún puñetazo que se arrojó contra su rostro.- ¿todo bien por ahí?

Los demás que acompañaban a Li y quienes conocían a Hue se sorprendieron de verlo.- ¡Ya era hora que aparecieras!- exclamó el joven príncipe incluso alegre de verle sano, salvo y por primera vez en un tiempo.- ¿Dónde te habías metido estos meses?- viéndole a él y a sus hombres controlar y revisar a los prisioneros.

-Vaya nunca dice nada ese anciano ¿Eh?- sonrió Hue de ver a Shaoran Li como siempre lo había conocido: Receloso y desconfiado.- Pues donde Ieran Li... por un tiempo al menos– sonrió aun mas.- Los rumores dicen que, recuperaste la memoria.. ¿es eso cierto?

-Si...-

-¡pues me alegro!- sonrió el sujeto ante las circunstancias.- ¡me han mandado a distintos sitios. Las misiones mas importantes. Pero lo ultimo que había surgido era el ataque a la capital y aquí estoy!- haciendo una pausa, preguntaba.- ¿Y Sakura? ¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo están todos los hermanos? Me sorprendió mucho saber que la hora de la liberación había llegado. ¡¡tan de repente!! Aunque la coordinación se estaba llevando a cabo pero no pensábamos que...

Pero Shaoran interrumpió diciendo.- ¡¡Tienen a Tsubame!!- haciendo que se callara inmediatamente y su rostro, perdiera la media sonrisa.- Y a Tomoyo también...

-¿Cómo que las tienen? ¿quién las tiene Li?- frunciendo su mirada ante las noticias.

-La criatura de Shu Mei... semana atrás... fue una emboscada en el palacio y las tomaron... no pudimos hacer nada...

-Santos espíritus...- expresó Hue preocupado.- ¿saben si están bien?¿si acaso están vivas?

-Creemos que es así... pero no se Hue.- dijo Shaoran.- No hemos recibido reportes de donde puedan estar...

-Sin tomar en cuenta que, también está aquí la criatura...- expuso Hue.

-Y Tsubame...- dijo otra voz saliendo del pasillo lateral. Hue abrió los ojos como platos viéndole allí.- Hola Hue...

-Kiddy...- se sorprendió y nombró Hue después de mas de tres meses sin ver a la impetuosa pelirroja.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dudo mucho que el anciano te dejara venir...

-no por las buenas.- dijo Kiddy mirándole y sonriéndole.- Mas bien por las malas. Ieran Li solicitó mi intromisión y aquí estoy... –observando a Li agregó (mientras Hue solo la observaba maravillado de lo hermosa que se veía).- La otra escalera llevaba a los aposentos de las amantes de Cho... está vacío... mandé una comitiva a los calabozos por si aparecen allí...

-No estarán ahí.-dijo Shaoran.- Estarán cerca. Donde Shu Mei, Cho o la criatura esa, puedan usarlas como conejillos para sus propósitos. Tal vez, para engatusar a Sakura o a Itzume...

-¿qué recomiendas?- preguntó Kiddy.

-Estos tres niveles del palacio están dominados por los aliados...- escuchando los sonidos de espadas que se apaciguaban.- el problema- detectando la magia.- es arriba...-señalando con su índice.- no sabemos que puede estar ahí arriba...

-Los guardianes se abren paso arriba- explicó Kiddy - ¿No es así? Y Sakura está allí...

-Tenemos que andar con cuidado.- Apuntó Shaoran.- Hue: necesito a alguien allí arriba conmigo... los demás se quedarán aquí contigo Kiddy: controlándolo todo... tal vez... y por lo que percibo, no veamos estos pisos aquí abajo, nunca mas...- mirando a Hue agregó.- ¿Estás dispuesto?

-Todo el camino mi príncipe.- haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

Kiddy asintió obediente mientras Li, repetía lo mismo a los soldados aliados presentes y estos estaban de acuerdo de quedarse bajo las órdenes de Kiddy.

-Oye...- dijo Hue tomándole por la cintura y llevándosela a un lado delante de todos agregó.- No fue mi idea el dejarte...

Shaoran se echó a un lado y esperó en las escaleras a Hue.

-lo se- le cayó ella.- Solo espero que si bajes de allí Hue...-notándole como las lagrimas inundaban sus hermosos ojos. – se que el abuelo te obligó... a dejarme... claro, como no hacerlo. Siendo quien eras tu... y siendo la "loca desequilibrada de Kiddy"

-En realidad, explicó que eras alguien no digno para mi... – dijo sorprendiendo a Kiddy. ¿Qué su abuelo pensaba que no era digno para ella?- quería que fuera con Tsubame... pero, le dije que era a ti a quien amaba...

mientras decía esto, acariciaba su rostro y sus mechones.

-Pero aun así, no creía que fuera merecedora de ti...- discutió ella imaginándose lo que el abuelo diría de ella.

-No. Al contrario...- sorprendiéndole con aquello.- Creía que no podría yo, merecerte a ti Kiddy... por eso me marché: para demostrarle que si soy merecedor de ti...

-¿El abuelo, dijo eso?- preguntó ella atónita ante aquello.

-Te amo Kiddy. No a Tsubame; te amo a ti. Lo de Tsubame siempre fue admiración y compromiso... lo nuestro, bueno, lo viste aquella noche... – azorándole.- trasciende todo lo demás...

la chica se abrazó a él eufóricamente. Le besó delante de todos. Abrazándole de nuevo, expresó en voz bajita que fue escuchada por Shaoran y el joven Hue.- Voy a tener un bebé...

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el sujeto atónito. Incluso Li tuvo que observarlos por segunda vez para ver si entendió bien.

Kiddy le miró a los ojos diciendo.- Voy a tener un bebé... tuyo y mío Hue...- sonrió. Notó como él sonrió igual.- Así que, mas te vale bajar de allí ¿De acuerdo?

Hue asintió y besó de nuevo acariciándole su rostro y dijo a sus soldados.- Protéjanla...- viéndoles asentir.- Lleva mi hijo dentro de ella...

-¡Si señor!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Así Kiddy y los soldados vieron a ambos, tanto el príncipe como el joven, marcharse a los pisos superiores, escuchando los gritos de Kiddy decir.- ¡Te amo Hue!!

**-----------**

Shu Mei mientras observaba animado como Sakura, evadía cada uno de sus ataques, sintió como algo se aproximaba. Algo que, poseía un aura poderosa; poderosa y peligrosa para sus intereses.

Agitando sus manos y su báculo, mientras Sakura observaba Shu Mei imploró.- "Espíritus oscuros... traigan a mi a sus fieles súbditos; traigan a mi a aquellos que impera lo oscuro; traigan a mi a aquellos que, me protegerán hasta el fin".- agitando una vez mas su báculo y al dar con ese en el suelo, Sakura notó como el suelo de ese salón empezó a temblar.

Justo debajo de ellos, del techo donde Shaoran y Hue avanzaban fueron, detenidos por aquel sonido retemblado y notaron como caía parte de polvo del techo en sus cabezas.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- gritó Hue empuñando con mas fuerza su espada. Así lo hizo Li, empuñando a su vez su espada mágica, mientras se echaba a un lado: del techo comenzaron a aparecer gruesas ramas (o lo que parecían negras ramas). Li y Hue miraban esto seriamente. Cuando escucharon un gruñido, fue que notaron que, no eran ramas.

¡Sea lo que sea, se estaba moviendo delante de ellos!

Con estupor notaron que, salían mas y mas de los techos, eran altos. Salieron de las grietas y poco le faltaban para que alcanzaran el techo.

Eran mas o menos diez.

-Ay como no me agrada esto- dijo Hue apuntando con su espada.

Shaoran sacó uno de sus pergaminos y exclamó.- ¡¡Dios del fuego: Venid!!- con todas sus fuerzas, desplegándose del interior de su espada, una llamarada de fuego, que pudo haber acabado con ramas fácilmente.

Solo había un detalle: Esas no eran ramas comunes.

-Mantente alerta Li: parece que será mas difícil que eso...

Hue notó que era necesario aquel entrenamiento que meses atrás, hizo con Li. Cerró sus ojos y blandió su espada agitándole unos segundos. Shaoran notó como la espada de Hue, comenzó a brillar y arrojando un grito de ahogo, notó aquel rayo, como ráfaga, agitarse y lanzarse sobre las criaturas. Dos de ellas, fueron destruidas.

-Excelente Hue- dijo Li sonriendo victorioso.- encárgate de los de ese lado...- sacando mas pergaminos de su bolsillo.—yo me encargaré de estos... ¡¡Dios del Rayo: Venid!!- gritó nuevamente haciendo añicos a mas criaturas.

Los ojos cafés y verdes de ambos, notaban como poco a poco, aquellas criaturas entre ambos, iban siendo eliminados.

Pero Li poco estaba en enterarse en lo que estaba metida Sakura. Cada vez se notaba que, Shu Mei admiraba a su contrincante.- Verdaderamente, tu poder ha crecido niña... pero ¿Qué son 18 tal vez, 19 años, contra 440 años de sabiduría?

Y es que, Shu Mei le atacaba con una especie de rayo de color rojo mientras ella, mantenía la Shield card activa. Pero pronto, Sakura se cansaría.

¿O no?

-¡Ríndete niña!- indicó Shu Mei sonriendo complacido.- ¡¡No podrás conmigo!! ¡Nadie podrá conmigo!!

Sakura se percataba que Shu Mei era alguien muy poderoso. En un intento para hacerle despojar de la escudo, agrandó su nivel de rayo, logrando en efecto despojar a Sakura de su protección.

Sakura fue aventada centímetros atrás de la posición inicial, pero aun conservaba el báculo en sus manos.

-¡he aquí a la poderosa Maestra y elegida!- dijo Shu Mei mientras Sakura respiraba por nariz y boca. Estaba cansada. -¡Pensé que, serías un reto! Pero no: Eres una tonta niña que solo quiso jugar a ser hombre... o peor aun: Hechicera.

Shu Mei avanzaba a Sakura pero esta, llamó a la Jump Card, valiéndose de aquello para saltar al candil que había colgado del techo y de ahí a una estantería a metros detrás de Shu Mei.

-¡Deja de jugar mocosa!- expuso el sujeto molesto.- ¡o verás que no es tan fácil derrotarme!

Entonces fue que a ella se le ocurrió algo. Bajando del estante caminó y tomando una de las cartas de su bolsillo la llamó con su mente, consiguiendo exactamente la que necesitaba.- ¡¡ICE!!- gritó notando como la carta, con todo su poder, congelaba todo allí presente, incluyendo la figura de Shu Mei.

Parecía imposible pero lo había logrado: ahí estaba; antes de que pudiera reaccionar a su ataque, Shu Mei yacía congelado en una enorme figura, bordeada por el hielo.

-Lo logré—dijo Sakura sonriendo – Lo logre.... ¡¡Lo logré!!- saltó victoriosa.

Pero debía tal vez, contar su victoria para luego.

Sakura sintió como aquello se expandía: una sensación de soledad, de aislamiento y con ello, venía la tristeza. La poca luz que había en aquel lugar, fue consumida por una inexplicable oscuridad.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mas...- sonando aquella voz como un eco.- Para derrotarme...

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo, llamando la carta fuego, notó ahora la figura de Shu Mei, se notaba mas tenebrosa, mas confiada, y mas peligrosa.

Había salido un segundo después, del encierro de la Ice card.

Shu Mei rió ante la expresión de asombro de Sakura.

-la oscuridad es mi aliada... mi amiga...

Entonces las palabras de Eriol, resonaron de repente en la mente de Sakura. El le había dicho algo que, tal vez no comprendió en su momento, pero ahora tenían sentido...

_-"Shu Mei y su poder se concentra en oscuridad Sakura. Oscuridad, que solo puede vencerse con la Luz. Pensé en un principio, que el elegido tenía la responsabilidad de luchar solo, a pesar que tenía las armas, los instrumentos y el poder para ayudar, pero aun así, prefería mantenerme al margen. Pero cuando comenzaste a hacer la diferencia, noté que, no era cosa de dejarte hacerlo solo: Era responsabilidad de todos... Tienes un poder sorprendente; una magia que proviene de lo mas profundo de tu ser y este poder, te conducirá a la victoria..."_

Eso le había dicho Eriol. El previno que tal vez ella se encontraría en una situación parecida a esa. Pero... recordó que, en la prueba que hizo delante del anciano, la oscuridad y la luz se habían fusionado... según le contaron, ella provocó que la noche y el día se fusionaran interminablemente... y aquello provocó que ella, cayera en un sueño que parecía de días. ¿ocurriría nuevamente aquello?

-Te has quedado muy callada chiquilla- dijo Shu Mei sonriendo.- Solo quiero las cartas niña... solo las cartas.-insistía.- Dame las cartas y podrás irte con tus amigas...

-¡Jamás te entregaría las cartas!

-¡Entonces ellas morirán! Todo lo que amas, todos los que amas, morirán...

-¡No eres juez de quien vive y quien muere!- señaló Sakura. Ante aquel arrebato, la carta de la luz salió desplegada de su bolsillo y colocándose delante de ella, mientras giraba a gran velocidad y despedía un gran brillo. Shu Mei notó aquello con temor.

-necesitarás algo mas que eso para derrotarme niña...- dijo Shu Mei cerrando sus ojos. De su espalda comenzaron a salir lo que parecían unas alas enormes que se expandieron en su espalda. Su rostro se volvió mas pálido pero sus ojos eran rojos.

Parecía que la oscuridad le consumaría.

**---------------**

Loto haciendo trampa, llamó a su otra mano, una espada como la primera: hecha de su propio poder y atacaba ahora a Itzume con la fuerza, no de uno, sino de dos.

Itzume tenía que escapar al filo de dos espadas que se blandían en contra de ella y usar el cascabel como amortiguador de los golpes. Todo esto, ante las miradas atónitas de Tomoyo y Tsubame.

Lo que en esos instantes, la mantenían con vida eran los años de entrenamiento en la casa Li como combatiente.

-Tsubame...- expresó Tomoyo a un lado. Ambas ya estaban de pie, libres del poder de Loto (Quien no podía ya mantener dos poderes activos al mismo tiempo) y la joven heredera de los Hermanos de la luna, tomaba una de las espadas colocadas en la pared y la arrojaba a Tomoyo (quien por su poca experiencia, casi la deja caer), y tomando la otra para ella.- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿qué haremos?

-Tu te protegerás...- expresó Tsubame.- yo ayudaré a Itzume...- decidida.

-¡Te puede matar!- gritó la joven de ojos azules.

-¡¡Prometí a los espíritus que te protegería y eso haré!!- exclamó ella. Miraba como Loto e Itzume se enfrentaban; Itzume arrojaba mas de sus ataques con fuego como en un principio, pero era notable su agotamiento a pesar que, no sabía Tsubame de donde esta sacaba tantas fuerzas.- ¡¡y voy a cumplir mi promesa!! Regresarás y harás feliz a alguien que ambas amamos...

-No.... no comprendo... ¿Amas a Eriol?. –tratando de deducir lo que quiso decir ella- ¿Amas a Eriol?

-Amo el recuerdo del hombre que existió siglos atrás y que aun vive en su cuerpo... recuerda que esto.- señalando su cuerpo.- Es solo una cubierta.. nuestras almas, viven años y vuelven de nuevo a esta tierra...- sonrió.- Tal vez, si no salgo de esta, tendré el honor de conocerte de nuevo...

En un instante tocó su mejilla con su mano sintiendo Tomoyo aquella calidez y esperanza que aquel roce llevaba en si.

-¿Tsubame?

Ella sonrió aun mas y dirigiendo su mirada a Itzume y Loto agregó.- Despídeme de él por mi... ¿lo harás?

Sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó a donde se encontraban Loto e Itzume peleando. Loto, percatándose de ello, atacó a Tsubame y también mantenía a Itzume atacada. Podía con las dos al mismo tiempo. No importaba lo que intentaran o lo que hicieran al unísono, ambas eran aventajadas por aquella criatura con rostro de mujer.

Tomoyo abrumada por todo lo que ocurría allí, solo se quedaba con la espada en sus manos y en alto, observando a aquellas jóvenes atacando, respondiendo y siendo atacadas.

-¡RAYOS!- Dijo Touya exasperado ya. Notó como a pocos metros de él la batalla en los pasillos entre guardianes y soldados tomaba lugar. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía localizar ni a Sakura, ni a Itzume.

Escuchaba las explosiones provenir de pisos inferiores. – si siguen así, no quedará nada en pie...- imaginándose que eran los soldados que quedaban tratando de defenderse.

Unos soldados salieron de un extremo y comenzaron a atacarle.

-¡Kinomoto!- dijo uno de ellos reconociéndole.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – no recibiendo respuesta, notó que, Touya posiblemente estaba con los invasores del castillo.- ¿Estás con ellos?

Kinomoto noqueó a uno de sus atacantes y respondió.- Tienes que estar de algún lado... – mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- Ahora la pregunta es...- viéndole solo pues los demás, huyeron.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El soldado no lo pensó dos veces, y guardó su espada en su cinto.- ¿Qué buscas?

-A Shu Mei, el hechicero...- sorprendiéndole con ello.

-¡Nadie derrota a Shu Mei!!- discutió el soldado. Volteó su mirada notando que los guardianes avanzaban y pronto estarían donde se encontraba. Se puso nervioso, temiendo por su vida y agregó.- o a su creación...

-Me arriesgaré con solo localizarlos a alguno o a ambos...- explicó Mirando a todas partes. Yue le alcanzó con su poder activado para atacar al soldado, pero Kinomoto se lo impidió.- ¡No! Está de nuestro lado...

Yue no se impresionó. – Es un soldado...

-Pero eso no te da derecho.—discutió Touya. Yue bajaba su mano.- Está a nuestro favor...- mirando al soldado, agradecerle con la mirada expuso a Yue.- ¿Puedes ver donde está Sakura?

-Algo extraño está pasando.- dijo Ruby Moon sonando preocupada.- Es oscuridad... la oscuridad se consume la luz... no detecto a mi amo Eriol...

Yue no respondió.

-¿Tampoco a Sakura?- preguntó Touya.

-No- dijo secamente el guardián de las Sakura Cards.

-Tenemos que buscar donde pueden estar ellos o Cho.- indicó Kinomoto impaciente; el tiempo se les agotaba.

-¿Cho?- preguntó el soldado sorprendido - ¿al Rey?- siendo observado por los tres agregó.- Cho está muerto...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Touya sorprendido. Yue lo miró un instante.- ¿Lo mataron?

-la criatura de Shu Mei...- expuso ante la mirada atónita de Touya.- lo mató con una daga en su cuello.

-A su propio rey...- dijo Ruby Moon imaginándose un instante la terrorífica escena.- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a mi señor Eriol!

-¿Qué hay de las chicas?- preguntó Touya enérgicamente.- ¿Las jóvenes que debieron venir con la criatura?

-¿Las de ojos azules? –viendole asentir.- La criatura las llevó al salón del trono.- señalando arriba de ellos.

Touya no lo pensó dos veces diciéndole a Yue.- Busca a Shaoran Li.- ordenó.- Dile lo que has escuchado; que no pierda tiempo y busque a Sakura... si alguien puede leer la magia de mi hermana, es él...- doliéndole admitir eso ultimo. dirigiéndose a las escaleras, comenzó a correr a los pisos superiores.

Ruby Moon parecía querer tomar el camino de Touya.- ¿Adonde vas?- preguntó Yue.

-Mi amo Eriol, no me perdonará si algo le pasa a la joven Tomoyo...- expresó pausadamente.- Y tampoco a él mismo...- perdiéndose detrás de Touya por las escaleras.

Los pasillos del palacio, eran un caos total: mágico y no mágico. Las humaredas, los gritos, los vítores de triunfo de algunos aliados además de los saqueos que estaban ocurriendo (Shaoran se encontró con parte de los mismos de los aliados), robándose parte de los tesoros encontrados en alguna parte del castillo, no parecía ayudar para encontrar a Sakura.

Se sentía como un manto, extendido, el cual trataba de confundir las lecturas de personas mágicas y no mágicas en el lugar.

-¿Ahora por donde?- preguntó el sujeto de ojos verdes a su compañero.

-Por ahí...- señalando un pasillo pero él mismo no estaba seguro.- No conozco este lugar... ni siquiera se que, estamos haciendo...

-¡pues tenemos que darnos prisa!- Señaló Hue corriendo. Ahí se vieron en una especie de pasillo con vista al patio del castillo y notaban los cadáveres de soldados y aliados esparcidos en distintos puntos y de otros, salía humo. Pero Hue notó como, un soldado desde el otro lado, preparaba su arco. Shaoran había salido mas adelante que él, avanzando en el pasillo. ¡Era a él a quien tenía en la mira de su flecha!

Hue no lo pensó dos veces, avanzando y lanzándose para cubrir a Li, yendo ambos al piso.

Shaoran no se percató en todo momento de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que Hue había impedido, hasta que notó que el cuerpo pesado del hombre de ojos verdes estaba sobre él.

Miró a su alrededor no viendo los atacantes. Estaban ambos cubiertos por el pasamanos de mármol enterizo del pasillo.

Pero Hue no parecía pararse de él.

Ahí fue cuando notó aquel liquido tibio que le mojaba su mano.

-¿Hue?- preguntó tratando de quitárselo de encima y gritó.- ¡Hue!- al notar con horror como una flecha dio en su torso hiriéndolo gravemente.- ¡¡ Aguanta amigo!!- exclamó el príncipe Li al notar la dificultad del hombre en respirar y su mueca de dolor. Incluso se tocó la flecha que le atravesaba su cuerpo y clamó.- ¡¡No hagas eso!! ¡¡¡Espera un poco!!!

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Hue notando su rostro compungido y no evitando reír irónicamente.- No voy a salir de esta...- Exhalando con dificultad. –he visto de estas en toda mi vida...

Shaoran lo sostenía para que la flecha no se enterrara mas y lo lastimara: pero notaba como rápidamente perdía mucha sangre.

-¡Vamos Hue: no me hagas esto! gritó Shaoran.- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Aguanta!!

Hue negó con su rostro y apuntó en un respiro.- No volveré a ella ...

-¡Claro que volverás!- animaba el príncipe al joven..- ¡Recuerda que tienes un hijo en que pensar!- gritaba desesperado.- ¡No nos puedes dejar!! ¡¡Eres el mejor amigo que siempre tuve!! En toda mi vida...

-Tienes mucho camino adelante...- explicó Hue tosiendo. Ahí Shaoran notó con horror que la sangre parecía venir de sus pulmones. La flecha había atravesado un pulmón.- prométeme... que no la desampararás... como amigo...- agarrando la camisa de Shaoran y manchándole mas. Sus ojos verdes comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.- Prométeme que, ella y mi hijo, pase lo que pase, estarán bajo tu amparo...- tosiendo mas.- dile que... la ... a...- dejando de respirar.

Shaoran suspiró no aguantando eso: toda aquella muerte. ¡Que fácil era ser una persona que, solo daba ordenes, como Cho, sin ver las consecuencias mortales de sus decisiones! Gracias a él, gracias a su decisión, su amigo, yacía muerto en sus brazos.

No pudo evitar el lamentarse. En verdad Hue había sido tan importante como Tomoyo, para declarársele a Sakura. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y sintió celos de él.

Hue le ayudó a entrenar. A aprender ataques que en ese momento, le habían salvado la vida.

-Descansa amigo mío... y no te preocupes... te prometo que protegeremos a Kiddy...- explicó en un suspiro, abandonando el cuerpo de su amigo atrás.

-¿Acaso no haces caso a lo que te dicen?- peleaba Touya mientras la guardiana volaba a su lado buscando sin éxito el salón donde Tomoyo estaba.- creo que ni siquiera a Tao haces caso...

-¡le prometí a mi señor Eriol que, la buscaría y la protegería!- expresó decidida.- ¡¡Pero es muy difícil con todo lo que está sucediendo!- en ese momento siente un puntazo en su brazo haciéndole detenerse estrepitosamente y cautivando la atención un instante de Touya. -¡¡AMO ERIOL!! gritó aspirando rápidamente.-¡El amo Eriol está herido! ¡¡gravemente!!

Touya por sus adentros, se lamentó: En verdad Eriol era una persona integra y gracias a él, Tomoyo y Sakura se habían salvado del sorteo. Pero ahora, tenía que pensar que cada uno tenía una misión importante: una misión que, requería de sus habilidades y sus desafíos; uno de aquellos era de defenderse cada uno como pudiera.

Porque sabían que, no todos sobrevivirían.

-¿Estás conectada mágicamente a tu señor?- preguntó.

Esta asintió diciendo.- he sentido sus heridas, pero han sido menores... pero esta vez...- dudando explicar- Le prometí que, pasara lo que pasara, protegería a Tomoyo... eso haré... por mi amo, lo haré.

El grito ahogado de alguien que reconocieron hizo que Touya recobrara la sensatez y el porque estaban en ese momento recorriendo los pasillos.- Esa es Tomoyo...- dijo ayudando a Ruby Moon y ambos poniéndose en marcha.

**-----------------**

Ambas mujeres se encontraban agotadas ya. No había forma de luchar sin que esta criatura les atacara con la fuerza tres veces mas potente que el ataque anterior.

Incluso se habían separado pues Tsubame había sido herida en un costado con la espada de la criatura y eso provocó el grito de Tomoyo.

Itzume y Tsubame se encontraban alejadas de ella.

-¿Quién morirá primero?- preguntaba Loto con cierta melodía traviesa en su voz.- ¿Será la simple humana que solo corre y se esconde?- hablando de Tomoyo quien por ordenes de Tsubame permanecía escondida detrás de uno de los pilares (aun con la espada en alto)- ¿O será la bruja que trató de ser como yo al tratar de matar a Cho? ¿o tal ves será quien cree que unidas, me matarán?

-Estas muy herida- apuntó Itzume viendo con horror como la sangre salía del costado de la legataria de los Hermanos de la Luna.

-Estoy bien.- decía no evitando hacer una mueca.

-¡por mas que la atacamos juntas, sabe defenderse y responder!- gritó Itzume viendo como la Loto trataba de recobrar energías.

-el problema está en que, nos defendemos...- indicó Tsubame seriamente. – hay una manera de acabar con todo esto... pero eso requiere sacrificios....- siendo devuelta su mirada azulada por la de esmeralda de Itzume.

-¿Sacrificios?

Tsubame expresó serenamente.- Kiddy está lista...- sonrió mirando donde Loto estaba recobrando energías.- ya lo está...

-¿Qué hablas?- preguntó no comprendiendo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...- sonrió.- Si sales de esta, dile a mi abuelo, si lo llegas a conocer o a Ieran Li que, Kiddy será la próxima en el trono de los Hermanos...

-¿Qué te dice que saldré de esta?- preguntó intrigada.- Mas bien, podré irme contigo... ¿No?

-no chiquilla mía...- sonando en aquel instante y viéndose por un momento en sus ojos como aquella amable y pícara anciana que conoció 400 años antes. el toque de la mujer en la mejilla de la joven, hizo que esta respirara profundo. Era un toque que conocía de siglos atrás. Incluso, las voces vinieron a revivir en su memoria. – tu tienes ya, porque quedarte... por eso, no te preocupes... El amor te retendrá en este mundo...

-No Tsubame...-dijo Itzume comenzando a sollozar.- No... lo haremos juntas...- aferrando su mano.- Ambas nos iremos... es necesario...- mientras sostenía con mayor énfasis su espada y el cascabel en sus manos.

El cansancio en ambas era inminente.

-Si tratamos de matarla...- explicó aferrando su espada con tal fuerza y sintiéndose su magia concentrarse en el filo de esta. Tal como Hue le enseñó a Shaoran. –podría ocurrir... cualquier cosa...

-O nada... solo nosotras irnos...

En ese momento Itzume mira adelante. Loto caminaba donde se encontraba Tomoyo agachada, Tsubame también se dio cuenta.

-Oh, no. No lo hará...- indicó Itzume poniéndose de pie. - ¡¡Oye Bruja maldita!!- dijo empuñando su espada en alto y yendo adonde Loto se encontraba. Pero esta con sus espadas entrecruzadas, interceptó el ataque de Itzume.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que esto...- dijo, mientras de su aura comenzaba a salir una oscura brisa, que rodeaba todo y comenzaba a expandirse en el salón.- ¡¡Nadie puede derrotarme!!- riendo maléficamente.

Pero Tsubame (aun con su herida abierta) se le unió a Itzume. Tsubame enfocó toda su energía y en un solo grito exaltado, encajó su espada en el cuerpo de Loto. Pero la espada estaba totalmente iluminada.

Tomoyo, gritó ante aquello. Miró entonces como por el otro lado y sin aviso alguno Loto encajó una de sus filosas armas en el cuerpo de Tsubame, notándosele su expresión de sorpresa en su mirada.

-¡¡TSUBAME: NOOO!!!- Gritó con desesperación Tomoyo. Ahí notó como alguien trataba de ingresar al salón, pero era inútil. Parecía que la puerta estaba sellada de algún lugar. Los golpes a la puerta, incrementaban.

Tomoyo no se explicaba como pero Loto, no caía abatida por aquel mortal golpe. Entonces fue cuando lo vio: Aquel brillo que notaba en la espada de Tsubame se extendía, eliminando lo negro. ¿cómo era posible que Tomoyo podía ver aquello?

Entonces lo notó: advirtió como Itzume dudaba un instante y después que hubo un contacto entre ambas, vio como Itzume sin pensarlo dos veces encajó su espada en el cuerpo de Loto ayudándose por su propio cuerpo y arriesgando su propia vida.

-Esto es, por Touya, Eriol, Tsubame y por mi...- expresó susurrándole al oído mientras la luz se incrementaba y hacía que el cuerpo de Loto se sintiera como si ardiera de adentro hacía afuera.

Lo que ocurrió en segundos, parecieron minutos infinitos para Tomoyo: Itzume la miró (notando la horrorizada mirada del amor de Eriol), dijo algo, algo que parecía ser entendido por Tomoyo sin necesidad que lo dijera en voz alta. La luminosidad alrededor de Itzume se aumentó a niveles que, Tomoyo tuvo que cubrirse los ojos porque era cegadora. Solo escuchó el grito de alguien: de alguna de ellas y después, todo se volvió silencio. El cuerpo de Tomoyo se volvió pesado y sus ojos se cerraban, notando como todo se volvía oscuridad de repente.

**-----------------**

-La han...- expresó Shu Mei mirando con profundo odio y mas que nunca a Sakura.- No importa ya... nada importa...

Sakura miraba a Shu Mei sorprendida. La verdad era que, se encontraba incluso mareada de tanta magia que había usado en esos momentos.- Algo pasó...- dijo Sakura notando aquel "Aligeramiento" en la atmósfera.- Algo ha ocurrido...

-No saldrán de esta...- expuso Shu Mei molesto en todo el sentido de la palabra.- ¡Te mataré: lo juro!

Sakura en verdad, no sabía que hacer ya. Notaba que su poder no era suficiente para derrotar a aquel sujeto. Lo había intentado casi todo e incluso, lo que no era posible que se agotara en ella comenzaba a ocurrir.

Su esperanza se desvanecía.

_-"Sakura... confiamos en ti..."_- escuchó una voz decir dentro de su cabeza y sonando determinada aunque, escuchaba en la distancia. Como si viniera transportada en el sutil viento.

Shu Mei notó la presencia de la chica y lanzó uno de sus ataques con fuerza a ella, y ella, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar: Cayó al suelo para su mala suerte, soltando el báculo.

Notó como de su boca salía un hilillo fino de sangre.

Prácticamente se arrastró por el suelo, aferrando el báculo. Pero alguien de pie la miraba en el suelo y colocó su pie sobre su mano, sintiéndose el crujido de sus finos huesos.

La chica ahogó un grito de desesperación al sentir como lastimaba su mano.

-Ahora... es hora de morir...- indicó Shu Mei alzando su báculo y en este concentrándose su poder de una manera incandescente.

El hechicero saboreaba la victoria en sus labios.

Sakura solo pudo cerrar los ojos para no observar sus ultimaos momentos. En su mente solo pudo articulas las palabras.- "Lo siento... tal vez, no era la elegida... lo siento..."- antes de esperar el impacto final.

Cuando iba a dar el golpe fulminante y definitivo algo se interpuso entre él y su triunfo.

Mas bien, alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron para notar la figura de sus guardianes entre ella y Shu Mei quien había tenido que retroceder ante sus presencias.

Kero parecía que, con su poder, lo hacía echar para atrás, alejándolo de Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yue preocupado.

Ella asintió y notó como no podía sostener en su mano derecha el báculo. Yue miró de reojo y agregó.- estás lastimada.

-No es nada- dijo ella mintiendo. Pero el báculo no podía ser sostenido en su mano.

-Estás débil... no podrás sola.- señaló Yue – Retírate y nosotros nos encargaremos...- siendo interrumpido por Shu Mei quien se defendió de Keroberos de una manera que lo hizo girar por los cielos y dándose contra una columna a metros de ellos.

-¡¡KERO!!- gritó la joven histérica notando la figura del guardián perder su verdadera identidad, cayendo inconsciente al piso.

Yue miró con ira a Shu Mei y no lo pensó dos veces al abalanzarse con su arco activado y comenzando a atacarle. Pero notó que Shu Mei tenía una poderosa barrera oscura a su alrededor.

-¡¡DIOS DEL RAYO: VEN!!- escuchó Sakura el grito provenir de alguna parte. Miró a su izquierda no notando a nadie excepto cuando notó el rayo que pasó por su lado, golpeando la barrera de Shu Mei. Esa barrera ante aquel ataque, cayó casi inmediatamente.

-Shaoran.- dijo la chica aun sosteniendo a duras penas su báculo en la mano fracturada. Las lagrimas formaban parte de su rostro dado el dolor que tenía. -¡Shaoran: Ten cuidado, es peligroso!!- gritó ella alarmada ante la presencia de Li y el peligro que corría allí.

Shu Mei lo miró con profundo odio.- A ti mismo quería verte...- siendo observado con firmeza por el joven príncipe.- El hijo de Hien... – frunciendo su mirada.- Desde hace mucho tiempo...- avanzando incluso ante la persistencia de Yue.- Que quería verte... – Shu Mei agitó su báculo saliendo de él, una sombra negra en segundos, cubrió a Yue con ella, desapareciendo de la mirada de Sakura.

-¡YUE: NO! – gritó la joven elegida ante aquello.

-¿Acaso que crees? ¿qué podrás salvarla? Al principio o al final, la oscuridad existe a la par de la luz.- sonrió contento.- ¿Crees acaso que, ambos podrán derrotarme? Si ella es la elegida... ¡La que supuestamente, traería consigo el Ocaso del imperio! ¿necesita acaso ayuda para terminar la labor?

Shaoran no respondió mientras se interponía entre Sakura y Shu Mei. Shaoran lo miraba con profundo y notable desprecio.

Jamás se desprendería del amor; no ahora que lo había encontrado, saboreado y gustado.

¡no iba a dejar que ella muriera!

-Claro, es hermosa... – expuso Shu Mei complacido y haciendo que Li se molestara mas (pero no retrocedía).- ¡¡Pero que equivocado estás al pensar que ambos, si acaso, serán capaces de derrotarme!! Soy el presente, el pasado y el futuro de este imperio... ¡¡ni el mismísimo Lead Clow, pudo ser capaz de derrotarme cuando aun vivía!!- rió.- Cuando era apenas un simple rey sin poderes... ahora, que soy lo mas poderoso de todo el imperio ¿Crees que tu siendo un mocoso con titulo, serás acaso, capaz de derrotarme? ¡Es inútil muchacho!

-Fue escrito.- explicó Shaoran finalmente que podría derrotarte.- Lo haré.- blandiendo su espada.-si eso incluye, acaso, mi vida...

-¡Shaoran: no!- dijo Sakura notando que avanzaba dejándole atrás (pero aun no la dejaba visible para un ataque de Shu Mei).

-Tu vida... – rió.- tu vida, no vale nada para mi...- expresó Shu Mei indignado ante lo que el encontraba como altanería por parte de Shaoran Li. Inició su ataque en contra del sujeto. Como aquel poder oscuro; una masa negra, se dirigía a Li, pero esta la refractaba con su espada y el truco que le enseñó Hue.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Kero estaba inconsciente en un lado. Yue estaba atrapado en aquella esfera oscura y por alguna extraña razón sentía como cada vez se hacía mas y mas débil.

-no hay salida... excepto la muerte misma...- dijo Shu Mei.

-"_Ánimos Sakura_...".- escuchaba la susodicha de nuevo.- "_Confiamos en ti..."_

Sakura miró a su alrededor y no notó nada, pero solo en un principio. Fue entonces como mirando donde Kero, notó unas extrañas bolitas flotando a su alrededor. Parecían pelotas pequeñas que revoloteaban sin ecuanimidad. Solo revoloteando sobre Kero. De ahí, se movieron a donde se encontraba Yue, atrapado. Parecían analizarlo todo.

-Lo que tienes...- explicó Shu Mei a Shaoran – No será suficiente...- escuchó Sakura y miró al hechicero quien se veía, aumentando su poder de ataque en contra de Shaoran.

El colocaba sus pies de una manera que aquel poder no le hiciera retroceder. Pero se percataba que era poderoso. Y peligroso también. Poco a poco, notaba sus pies se resbalaban en el suelo, retrocediendo. Pero mantenía su magia en alto y aquella especie de protección.

Micashi no se daba por vencido. No había porque darse por vencido. Tal como lo había pronosticado, Eriol era un caballero. Defendiendo el honor de su dama como un caballero aun no se daba por vencido de llevar una pelea cuerpo con cuerpo para derrotarle finalmente con su poder.

¡no iba a rendirse tan fácil! Después de todo y desde su infancia, siempre había tenido la mejor instrucción en esgrima de la corte. Siempre lo había sabido.

Pero su paciencia se agotaba: y era mas bien por lo que percibía. Una magia oscura, poderosa y peligrosa, se expandía en aquel lugar. La magia que detectaba momentos antes, de algunos de los que conocía, habían desaparecido.

En un momento que se vio en la necesidad de separarse de Micashi, notó que el sujeto comenzaba a pesarle su edad. Pero jamás lo admitiría. ¿qué eran cincuenta años contra veinte? Nada, prácticamente.

-Peleas bien- indicó Micashi,.- Pero eso no te salvará al final,- notando aquella especie de bruma oscura que, descendía sobre ellos. Incluso, los que no tenían poderes, podían sentir aquello bajando a sus sentidos. –Si no te destruyo yo, otro lo hará. Nadie puede vencer a Cho o a su hechicero. Ha demostrado ser el mejor de todos ¡¡El mejor!!

-Tu fidelidad al diablo crees que te traerá recompensa... – dijo Eriol con su pragmática sabiduría.- pero ¿Qué te ha dicho que en toda tu vida, o en la historia de nuestra gente, las almas negras ganan?

-¿Acaso no hemos mantenido el poder todo este tiempo? ¡¡Por 400 años, nosotros hemos gobernado!!

Eriol sonrió notándose que le encontraba alguna clase de chiste ante la declaración de Micashi y agregó.- Se que por 400 han gobernado...- mirándole con brillantez en su mirada.- Conocí a tu antepasado...- no siendo comprendido por el jefe de guardia.—E igual que tu, tenía unas ideas equívocas...

-¡Mis antepasados no se han equivocado! Han servido con lealtad, contrario a ti, traidor- apuntándole con la espada. Estaban a una distancia considerable uno de otro.

Cuando Eriol iba a embestirle nuevamente, su mirada fue atraída por el pasillo mas adelante donde aparecían sus dos guardianes. Ambos al unísono gritaron.- ¡Amo Eriol!- pero se escuchó mas el grito provenir de Ruby Moon.

Eriol pudo notar en la mirada de la guardiana que algo, había pasado. Algo triste y preocupante.

Algo que posiblemente podría romper su corazón.

Temió por primera vez en aquel día, por algo mas que su propia vida o el bienestar de su Tomoyo: Temía haber perdido para siempre, algo irremplazable.

-no intervengan- expresó sorprendiendo a Ruby Moon (quien avanzaba para defenderle), -esto es entre él y yo...

-Amo.-dijo Ruby Moon queriendo intervenir pero Spinel le cortó el camino.

-Ya lo escuchaste- entre los hombres y Ruby Moon.

-Spi: Tiene derecho a saberlo...- indicó Ruby Moon con la voz acongojada.- Tiene que...

-Decirle ahora, sería suicida- viendo su amo, enfrentarse a Micashi con seguridad,- Esperemos a que triunfe...- negándose ante la idea de Ruby Moon.- le diremos después que sobreviva. Como van las cosas, tal vez, sea el único que lo logre. Aunque, la elegida tiene sus probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Llevándose su mano a su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón, la guardiana explicó con tristeza notable.- pero Spi... si no hacemos nada... y con todo lo que ha pasado hoy... ¿Y si él muere? ¿Si se nos va? ¿Quién entonces le dirá? – con acongoja en el tono de su voz. – Touya me pidió que se lo dijera yo... él apenas puede creerlo... y Kinomoto, se culpa en parte, de todo...

-Es inevitable que si eso pasa, seremos sellados... – dijo Spi, hablando de sus destinos en caso que Eriol, fallase.- Porque así fue llamado... porque así, fue destinado...

Ruby Moon aun observaba a su amo pero no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas-Ella querría que lo supiese... es decir... "era ella".- expresó discutiendo la idea del guardián en forma de pantera.

-Era ella. Es cierto. Han muerto hoy, personas que, si se entera ahora... – haciendo una pausa.- querrá morir por igual...- sacudiendo su cabeza en negación mientras miraba los movimientos de su amo al contraatacar a Micashi.- amaba a cada una a su manera... No Naruku... esperemos... es lo que nos queda... esperar.

Ella asintió débilmente y no muy convencida aun. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograba? ¿qué pasaba entonces si lo lograba? ¿si le preguntaba por _ella_? ¿Qué respuesta sería capaz ella de darle?

Limpió las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Miró sus guantes con aquellas gotas impregnadas.- Es una debilidad humana.- dijo Spinel notando que la guardiana se encontraba afectada.- Uno de los dones con los cuales él nos creó a nosotros... pero también es un don. Un don de mostrar dolor y compasión. Eso te hace, mas humana aun.

-Pienso en él Spinel.- señaló Ruby Moon.- Todo lo que ha sacrificado... para ahora, esto... – sacudiendo su cabeza.- creo que, no contaba yo, con esto de que, no será un "final feliz"- Ahí notó que Eriol se distrajo. Se distrajo porque parecía notar algo. Ruby Moon miró a su lado (quedando Spi en el medio) y sus ojos se abrieron notablemente de la impresión.

Al lado de Spinel estaba vestida de blanco. Una tenue transparencia formaba parte de su composición.

-No...- indicó Eriol a notar su físico y viendo una de las tantas consecuencias que traería consigo la idea de la caída del imperio.

Micashi aprovechó esta oportunidad embistiendo a Eriol con su espada en un costado.- ¡JA! ¡MUERE MALÉFICO!

-¡¡¡ERIOL NO!!!- se escuchó un grito en ese momento.

-¡¡Amo Eriol!!!

Eriol cayó de rodillas aun con la espada de Micashi incrustada en su cuerpo, pero no se dejó abatir por el dolor, la molestia o los gritos. La imagen de lo que restaba de la doncella al lado de la verdadera identidad de quien estuvo portándose como su prima hizo que tomara una decisión final.- Muere tu primero...- embistiendo a cuerpo completo la espada mágica en el pecho de Micashi desde abajo hacía arriba.

Micashi sacó su espada del cuerpo de Hiraguizawa, mirándose así mismo mortalmente herido y como la sangre manchaba su engalanado uniforme.

Micashi cayó abatido en un rincón.

-¡Amo Eriol!- Dijo Ruby Moon acercándose.

-Resista amo...- comentó Spinel con su falsa identidad.

-hay que atenderlo.... antes de que sea muy tarde...- escuchó Eriol decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Nadeshiko. – dijo Fujitaka al notar la imagen de quien fue su esposa, desplegarse delante de él mientras revisaba unos cuantos soldados heridos, fuera de los muros de palacio. Su imagen, no representaban las mejores noticias- algo pasa- dejando de atender a los lastimados.- Tu presencia no es coincidencia...

-Ay Fujitaka. – dijo ella con profunda tristeza- ambos se necesitaran tanto en estos momentos...

-no comprendo...- indicó el sujeto dejando su ocupación a un lado.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quiénes nos necesitaremos?

Ella tocó (y pudo tocar) su hombro y besó con ternura y efusividad su mejilla incluso, cerrando los ojos.- Trataré de cuidarles siempre... y guiarles por el camino correcto.- declaró no respondiéndole.- traten de olvidar el pasado para poder encaminarse en su futuro... y espero que, lo logren.

En ese momento, la imagen de Nadeshiko deja de notarse etérea para traslucirse cada vez mas y dice en un susurro.- La vida continua...- para finalmente desaparecer.

Por instinto mira con pesar el palacio que se ve mas adelante y dice en un susurro.- No... – presintiendo el porque de aquella demostración de Nadeshiko.

Eran instrucciones para que aprendieran unos con otros a consolarse.

Porque la tristeza y la pérdida iban a ser muy grandes.

-"Si no actuas ahora, será un error fatal" escuchaba aquella voz fluir de su interior. Pero ¿cómo sostener el báculo con la muñeca fracturada? El báculo se le resbalaba y estaba agotada que, comenzaba a pesarle enormemente.

Pero... miró arriba; mas allá: Shaoran luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para protegerla de la magia de Shu Mei. Este hechicero estaba dispuesto a destruirlos a ambos.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó ella al notar que Shaoran y su aura brillaban con menos intensidad.

El ataque del brujo, estaba surtiendo su efecto: Shaoran se agotaba.

-Sakura.- le llamó Kero a su lado. Se notaba incluso, que unas cuantas plumas de sus enormes alas, le estaban faltando.

-¡Kero!- exclamó ella.- ¿Estás bien?

El negó con su cabeza.- escúchame Sakura... – solicitó seriamente.- Nosotros los guardianes, nos alimentamos de tus poderes. Desde que cambiaste las cartas, es por ti que estamos vivos. Pero mas que todo... porque eres nuestra dueña, tienes en tus manos, nuestra existencia...

-¿Qué dices Kero?- preguntó Sakura alarmada ante la mirada rígida nunca vista en el guardián.- ¿De que hablas?

-Podrás derrotar a Shu Mei...- haciendo una pausa.- Si nosotros nos sacrificamos...

-¿Sacrificamos?- mirando a donde Shaoran estaba agotándose mucho mas.- ¡Ay Kero no comprendo!

Tomó el báculo del suelo con su boca y lo colocó en la mano saludable de la joven diciendo seriamente.- Invócanos al báculo... y nosotros ingresaremos a él, dándole la fuerza necesaria para mandar a otra parte a este sujeto...

-Pero... si hacemos esto ¿Volverás a mi? ¿Volverás conmigo?

Negó con su cabeza para declarar.- No Sakura... no volveremos...

-¡NO KERO!- exclamó la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos y apretando el báculo contra su cuerpo.- ¿Qué pasará entonces con ustedes? ¿qué le pasará a Yue entonces? ¿ o a Yukito?

-Yue irá igual al báculo...- mirando la esfera negra que conservaba en su interior al guardián.- podrá salir si se transforma en una masa de energía... pero no volveremos al exterior...

-¡NO Kero! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Tanto tu como Yukito, son mis amigos! ¡Jamás sacrificaré a mis amigos!

-Pero si no hacemos este sacrificio, entonces este esfuerzo será en vano... No podemos permitir que este sujeto triunfe- decía por encima de las lagrimas de la chica. Colocó la pata de la chica sobre su brazo atrayendo su mirada- Eres fuerte...- sonrió confiado.- Pero esta vez necesitas algo mas que mis consejos o mi ayuda... necesitas de mi existencia...

-¡Kero no quiero!- negaba con su cabeza.- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Entonces fue que escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Era apacible, calmada y serena que se parecía... ¡¡Era Yue!!

-Sakura: Existimos gracias a ti y nuestra misión además de proteger las cartas, es protegerte a ti. ¿qué clase de guardianes seriamos si las cosas no fueran como son? No podemos permitir que, algo malo te pase. Porque si te ocurre, entonces nuestra existencia y vivir habrán sido en vano.

-Pero ...-.hipó.- Yue...

-Sakura: así fue escrito.- declaró Kero sonriéndole sutilmente.- Nada me hará sentirme mas honrado que salvarte a ti...- mirando detrás a Shaoran, diciendo.- ¿O acaso permitirás que todos aquellos que te importan, mueran en esta batalla? De esta forma...

-¡NO PODRÁS DERROTAR A LA REENCARNACIÓN DE CHO PEING MOCOSO!- Gritó eufórico Shu Mei ante el posible triunfo sobre los elegidos. Aquello dicho por él, atrajo la mirada de Kero.

-Cho Peing... ¿Aun vivo? – torció Kero su rostro declarando -¡Con razón si nos enfrentamos a un loco por el poder!.- Mirando nuevamente a su ama.- Sakura... no somos importantes si algo te pasa... pero piensa en aquellos que, han estado toda tu vida a tu lado...- enfatizando un momento su mirada- Piensa en estos que, han hecho hasta lo imposible, apoyándote siempre. Piensa las personas que, este imperio ha hecho sufrir y luego piensa que un año de conocerme, no compensa todos los años... todos... y las ilusiones que están puestas en esto. Todo esto, está en tus manos... o al menos, piensa que, tendrás un futuro; un mañana al lado de tus seres querido. Es poco el sacrificio que hacer.- atrayendo su mirada- y a nosotros no nos importa morir si se trata de morir por ti...

-Pero... mi papá, mi hermano, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, la mamá de Tomoyo, la madre de Shaoran, todos... Tsubame, Kiddy, Hue, todos me importan...- bajó su mirada para subirla mas decidida - ¡¡Pero ustedes también!!

-¡Date cuenta que, no hay otra opción!- mirando detrás donde combatía Li. Usando su ultima estrategia expresó.- ¿vas acaso a dejarle morir en vano?- haciendo que Sakura mirara a donde Shaoran combatía.- él te ama... tu padre y tu hermano te necesitan...

-¡NO creo poder!- gritó.

-¡Tienes que tener fe Sakura!- declaró Kero.- No solo la magia es truco y habilidades para hacer que las cosas mas fantásticas ocurran... ¡tu de por si, sin magia, sin invocación, hacías las cosas mas hermosas aun, ocurrir!

-¿De que hablas Kero?- preguntó ella quitándose sus lagrimas.

-Del poder que tienes de cambiar todos a tu alrededor; La magia que tienes en tu interior (no hablo de la magia que hace funcionar el báculo o que seas la elegida); Sakura, hablo de la magia que, me costó todo este tiempo comprender...- enfatizando su mirada- la magia del amor...

Shaoran resbaló cayendo al suelo y si no hubiera sido por su habilidad, Shu Mei lo hubiera vuelto polvo con sus poderes. - ¡¡Cuidado Shaoran!- indicó ella preocupada.

Vio como Li se colocaba delante de ella diciéndole.- lo que me pase, no me importa... ¡¡No lucharás sola!!

-¿Qué prefieres Sakura? – dijo Kero observando como Shaoran hacía hasta lo imposible por protegerlos a ambos.- ¡Tienes que decidir!

-Kero...- susurró la joven.

-Sakura...- comentó Kero cerrando sus ojos.- Te quiero mucho... mi Señora Sakura...- dándole finalmente el titulo que merecía.

El de su ama, su señora y la dueña legitima de las cartas.

Sakura se puso de pie con báculo en mano e invocó.- **_"Por favor guardianes de mi estrella, denme la voluntad y el poder de vencer a mi enemigo"-_** cerrando sus ojos y colocando el báculo frente a su rostro.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

But I cannot fool my heart... 

**"Refletion"- Christina Aguilera.**

**Mulán Sountrack **

El aura de Sakura comenzó a incrementarse de una manera alarmante, atrayendo la mirada

de Shaoran (pero solo de reojo) pero mas que todo de Shu Mei.

Todos aquellos en el palacio que, podían leer la magia, comenzaron a sentir esta brillante luz, que se propagaba a todos los rincones del castillo a una velocidad exorbitante.

De un momento a otro, Kero comenzó a flotar por los aires, transformándose en una esfera dorada intensa y Sakura extendió la cúspide del báculo hasta ella, absorbiendo por completo la energía. Pero no solamente esto: Con la energía de Kero, Sakura, al contacto con el báculo, notaba como su mano lastimada, menos le molestaba.

Shu Mei observó con nerviosismo, como su esfera (Que conservaba a Yue en su interior); comenzó a tambalear. De un momento a otro, y en instantes, un rayo plateado salió de la esfera y se dirigió a donde Sakura, la cual rodeó de los pies a la cabeza, finalmente entrando en el báculo de la misma manera que lo hizo la energía de Kero.

-Confiamos en ti mi ama Sakura...- escuchó decir a Yue.

-¡Dale su merecido al vejestorio Sakura!- comentó la voz de Kero.

Ni en una situación así, podía mantener la seriedad.

-No te preocupes Sakura...- escuchó ella la voz de Yukito.- Siempre te querré- Haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos y de ella, comenzara a emanar esta brillante luz.

Who is that girl I see 

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_who I am inside?_

**"Refletion"- Christina Aguilera.**

**Mulán Sountrack **

Luz que, Shaoran se daba cuenta, se estaba volviendo incontrolable.

El báculo comenzó a cambiar. Para sorpresa de Shaoran (a quien el poder de Sakura, lo empujó a un lado del salón incluso haciéndole soltar su espada), observaba con sorpresa como Sakura, sostenía con toda su voluntad el báculo. Este comenzó a ensancharse de arriba y abajo: comenzaba a chocar con el suelo del salón y brillaba de una forma sorprendente.

I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart 

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

And be loved for who I am 

**"Refletion"- Christina Aguilera.**

**Mulán Sountrack **

Atónito, Shu Mei observó como un par de luces eran mas intensas que provenían del cuerpo de la chica y se le colocaban detrás de ella: Momentos después, comenzaron a emanar unas grandes masas, que desplegándose en su espalda, le dieron la imagen de un hermoso ángel caído a la tierra.

Mucho mas grandes que las alas que surgieron en ocasiones anteriores con la carta vuelo.

La luz no parecía abandonar a Sakura. Su traje incluso se transformó: Perdió la forma de traje de combate de saco y pantalón, volviéndose un hermoso traje de vuelos, mangas plisadas que terminaban en vuelos y toda ella (incluso su cabellera), adornada con listones de tonos rosa y color oro.

-Sakura...- dijo Shaoran observando de lejos como la figura y el físico de Sakura (Además de sus armas), habían cambiado.

-¿Crees poderme derrotar con tal truco niña?- preguntó irónicamente lanzando con su poder una llamarada negra. Pero no le tomó mucho a Sakura (y con un suave movimiento a un lado del báculo desintegrarlo ante la mirada atónita de Shu Mei).- no moriré...- gruñó el sujeto.- ¡No volví esta vez para morir! Al menos, no solo...- enfatizando su mirada en Sakura.- te llevaré conmigo...

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- se preguntaba Sakura, sintiendo aquella calidez y energía fluir dentro de si .- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Sakura: Estamos dentro de ti... estamos contigo...- expresó la voz que conocía como la de Kero.- no por nada, el Mago Clow te señaló como su predecesora..._

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

**"Refletion"- Christina Aguilera.**

**Mulán Sountrack **

Pero para la extrañeza tanto de Li como del hechicero negro, no fue la voz usual de Sakura la que salió de los labios de la hermosa joven de ojos verdes. Ni parecía la de ella. Parecía mas bien, la voz alta, sonora y segura de un eco: un eco profundo y también cercano porque su poder de luz, se sentía en todas partes.

_-Kero: no creo poder...- decía Sakura a ellos. – No creo..._

_-Has estado un año, rodeado de los mejores: Gente justa, creyente en tu poder... cree Sakura..._

_-Sakura...- escuchó de otra parte._

_There's a heart that must be free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know the reason why_

Why must we all conceal 

_What we think_

_How we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

**"Refletion"- Christina Aguilera.**

**Mulán Sountrack **

_-¡Yukito!- gritó exclamando y emocionada._

_-Sakura: mi cariño por ti, va mas allá de las cartas, o que eras su justa destinataria. Mas que todo en esta tierra. Te amo a ti, a tu hermano; a toda tu familia... confía en ti... tengo fe en ti..._

_-Pero...- dudó la chica- Yukito: si esto funciona, tal vez no te vuelva a ver..._

_-Sakura la vida no está llena de imposibles. Lo imposible es la barrera que tu misma colocas para no llegar a una meta... y no temas no volver a verme... solo tienes que buscar en tu corazón y ahí estaremos... los tres..._

_-pero..._

_-Sakura no hay peros.-dijo Kero - Todos los que te queremos, sabemos de lo que eres capaz. En tu interior eres mucho mas poderosa de lo que crees... es tu interior lo que cuenta... ahí es que está tu verdadero poder... _

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

Who I am inside? 

**"Refletion"- Christina Aguilera.**

**Mulán Sountrack **

_-Clow no te hubiera elegido sino supiera que fueras capaz.- se escuchó provenir de Yue.- Y Clow, fue alguien muy sabio..._

_-pero sobre todo, somos personas que creemos en ti... y sabemos que, podrás triunfar..._

_-Gracias Kero..- sonrió Sakura.- Gracias Yukito... gracias Yue..._

-Crees que tu magia negra, derrotará lo que por 400 años, ha querido volver a este mundo... así como creyeron tus antepasados el habernos exterminados...- apuntándole con el báculo (la estrella en él giraba con intensidad y ante el estupor de Shaoran).-ahora, pagarás lamentando el final de esto. Morirás...

Shu Mei estaba preocupado pero no lo iba a decir. Tal vez su nerviosismo, hizo que el sujeto comenzara a reírse atropelladamente.- ¡por favor! ¡una niña me derrotará!

-Dijiste que no te confiabas como tu predecesor en las mujeres- declaró la voz.- ¿ahora te burlas que tu caída está en manos de una?

Shu Mei no aguantaría tal atropello en su contra. –Bien...- agrandando su poder.- Pero no me iré solo...- mirando con desprecio a Sakura.- Tu te irás conmigo... – invocando en sus manos, una especie de esfera roja.

-¡Sakura: Cuidado!- gritó Li al notar que Sakura miraba inexpresiva (parecía que tener a Yue en su interior, lograba afectar su carácter), pareciendo no importarle el peligro que le amenazaba.

Sakura invocó una especie de escudo, colocándole frente a si para protegerse. Así Shu Mei soltó lo que tenía el tamaño de una bola de básquet. Peligrosa y mortal, esta esfera trataba de atravesar el escudo levantado por el poder de Sakura, combinado a Yue y Kero.

**----------------------**

Fujitaka avanzaba con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo, cuando sintió esta ola blanca y de energía positiva recorrer los pasillos. No reconocía de que se trataba aquel poder, pero momentos antes, pudo sentir como la magia negra recobraba espacio y se había vuelto peligroso.

-no se que será, pero parece que, el poder ha sido igualado...- suspiró el hombre mientras corría con espada en alto.

Miraba por todos lados. Solo veía muerte: tanta muerte.

Tantas vidas habían dejado este mundo.

Subió unas amplias escaleras y cuando miró a un lado, notó la abundante cabellera que caía como cascada y también sus gemidos inconsolables. Lloraba sobre algo, o alguien. Ahí miró a uno de los dos gatos halados (el que era en forma de felino negro), cabizbajo y sin acercarse a la joven.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Fujitaka atrayendo la mirada del guardián (quien se alegró que estaba bien).- ¿qué pasa? – notando la figura que yacía en el suelo, con una espada encajada en su cuerpo. Sus mechones negros y apacible rostro, ante el ataque, era contradictorio.

Fujitaka humildemente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y se agachó colocándose a su lado.

-En todo lo que pensaba... era en venir a ti...- apretándoselo con afinidad. –Era todo lo que lo movía...

Pero la chica lloraba.- No tuvo que ser así...- separándose del cuerpo inconsciente de Eriol Hiraguizagua. Fujitaka notó mas adelante inclinado en una pared, lo que quedaba de Micashi.- No debió ser así...- llorando con intensidad mientras usaba el cuerpo de su familiar, como soporte. Apretaba en sus manos, la pechera de la camisa de Fujitaka mezclando la sangre de las manos de Tomoyo, con las suyas propias o las de las victimas de su espada.- ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER SIN EL??- lloró con intensidad.

Fujitaka miró a Spinel y este cuidaba como si velara la figura de su señor.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó a Spinel.

Este no respondió.

-Touya...- escuchó como un susurro. Provenía de Tomoyo,- está en el salón del trono. Con ...- hipando.- con Ruby Moon y...

-¿e Itzume? ¿Itzume está con él? – Tomoyo parecía no querer responderle.- Tomoyo...- aferrando su mentón y temeroso de la respuesta que podría darle la joven doncella y las consecuencias del ataque, que le pudo afectar directamente tanto a él como a su hijo.- ¿Dónde está Itzume? ¿está bien?

Tomoyo con lagrimas en sus ojos, negaba con su rostro lentamente mientras Fujitaka volvía a hundir su rostro contra si, para consolarle, mientras acariciaba paternalmente su cabeza.

Tomoyo comenzaba a sollozar mientras Fujitaka no podía emitir una sola palabra.

-No todo está perdido...- decía Spinel Sun atrayendo la mirada de Fujitaka. Finalmente el guardián estaba hablando.- Confía Tomoyo...- dirigiéndose a la joven.- _No todo, está perdido... _

Ella le observó llena de confusión y aturdimiento. Finalmente, frunció su rostro y asintió en silencio al guardián negro.

**----------------------**

-Cuanto lo siento, Touya...- decía Ruby Moon. Hacía compañía al sujeto mientras este parecía estudiar las facciones de la mujer que amaba, mientras su cuerpo yacía en el suelo del blanquecino piso. Sus mechones estaban amarrados como ella lo había hecho para la batalla. - Tal vez, nos adelantamos...-decía en silencio.- no estábamos listos... –concluyó ella con pesar. – Tal vez, debimos esperar...

_ven acércate_

_ven y abrázame_

_vuelve a sonreír_

_a recordar Paris_

_y hacer angustias..._

**_Paris. _**

La oreja de Van Gogh 

****

-No...- explicó Kinomoto bastante sereno y contrario a lo que pensaría cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido.- No te lamentes ...- dirigiéndose a la guardiana. – Después de todo, estamos en esta tierra para ganar y perder...

-Touya...- expuso la voz afectada de la verdadera identidad de Nakuru Akizuki.- Tienes derecho a llorar...- mirando el cuerpo inerte de la heredera de los hermanos de la luna. - según nos explicó Tomoyo...

_déjame pasar_

_una tarde mas..._

_Dime donde has ido_

_¿no me esperas en silencio amigo?_

_quiero estar contigo;_

_regalarte mi cariño:_

_darte un beso de tus ojos_

_disfrutando con los míos..._

_Hasta siempre _

_Adiós mi corazón_

**_Paris. _**

La oreja de Van Gogh 

-Se lo que dijo Tomoyo...- explicó Touya sonando bastante relajado a pesar de las circunstancias.- y lo que vio que pasó...

-Pero, tal vez sería mejor si...- dudó un instante.- explicaría muchas cosas Touya...- mirando el cuerpo de la chica. Diferente al de Tsubame; tan diferente.

Pero no pudo decir mas nada. Kinomoto recogía con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de la joven y besó su frente cerrando sus ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, derramó unas lagrimas ante este acto.

_Ven: te quiero hablar_

_vuelve a caminar;_

_vamos a jugar_

_un juego en el que yo_

_era tu princesa..._

_Ven: una flor por mi..._

_vuelve_

_siempre a mi..._

**_Paris. _**

La oreja de Van Gogh 

Porque le trajo recuerdos de su infancia. Tan solo con diez años, besó a su progenitora despidiéndole de este mundo.

Su voz infantil resonó en sus recuerdos diciendo las palabras.- "adiós mamita".- tal cual expresó al besarla y despedirse de ella. Mientras agarraba a Sakura de su pequeña mano.

_Dime donde has ido_

_¿no me esperas en silencio amigo?_

_quiero estar contigo;_

_regalarte mi cariño:_

_darte un beso de tus ojos_

_disfrutando con los míos..._

_Hasta siempre adiós mi corazón..._

**_Paris. _**

La oreja de Van Gogh 

Mientras su padre recibía las condolencias de todos los conocidos por ellos. Incluso, notó a una pareja que, llevaban con ellos, una pequeña de ojos azules, que pudo ver en su casa, un par de veces, cuando su padre se marchaba a sus asignaciones por días, y recordaba que la señora, era muy apegada a su madre, adoraba a su hermana de ojos verdes.

Y a él le regalaba dulces.

Recordaba su nombre: Sonomi... como le decía su mamá. Sonomi... y la pequeña... la cual siempre ponían a jugar con su hermanita Sakura... era Tomoyo...

Miró a su padre, recibir la condolencias de aquella mujer; de su esposo.

-Cuanto lo siento...- decía un hombre. Las velas alrededor del ataúd de su madre, centelleaban con serenidad.

Jaló con firmeza la manga de su padre, el cual usaba en esos instantes un uniforme negro dado su estatus como soldado y dado su condición de dolor ante la pérdida de su esposa. Este (Después de quitarse unas lagrimillas de sus ojos), miró con serenidad a su hijo.

-¿qué pasa Touya?

El chico dudaba tal petición.- Es que... quiero despedirme de mamá...- señalando el sarcófago, ante las miradas de algunos cercanos a su padre. Sakura aun se aferraba infantilmente (Ahora de la camisa), de su hermano.- quiero darle el beso de las buenas noches...- expresó como un adulto.- Después de todo, no volveré a verla...

Fujitaka notó la angustia (que trataba de ocultar su hijo). Colocó a la pequeña Sakura en brazos de Sonomi (mientras Tomoyo inocentemente observaba aquello aferrada del faldón negro intenso de su madre mientras ella, usaba igual un vestidito negro intenso como todos los presentes), y tomó la mano de su hijo, dirigiéndole a féretro. Alzó sin hesitar, la figura de su hijo (solo un adulto podía ver a la madre de los Kinomoto dado a lo alto que estaba su féretro solicitado así por su padre, pensando que asustaría a los pequeños).

Touya dijo.- Acércame mas... –acercando su cabecita y cerrando sus ojos reveló besando en la cabeza a su madre.- Adiós Mamita...

_No hay un lugar_

_que me haga olvidar_

_el tiempo que pasé_

_amando por tus calles_

_junto a ti_

_ven quiero saber_

_¿por que te fuiste sin mi?_

_siempre tuve que algo que contarte_

**_Paris. _**

La oreja de Van Gogh 

-¿Touya?- preguntó Ruby Moon.- ¿Estás bien?

-Nunca creo que lo estaré...- expuso Kinomoto notando las manchas de sangre en sus ropas- Siempre estaremos marcados...- mirando el rostro de Itzume.- De una u otra manera...- aun no evitando sensibilizarse por su inminente perdida.- Pero... mantendré la esperanza...

-¿Esperanza?- preguntó la guardiana aturdida.- ¿esperanza?

_no hay nada que_

_me haga olvidar_

_el tiempo que ha pasado ya_

_no volverá_

_no hay nada mas_

_adiós mi corazón..._

**_Paris. _**

La oreja de Van Gogh 

-Ella a su manera, me enseñó la esperanza... la que siempre lleva consigo... gracias...- juntando su cabeza con la de Itzume.

- Es el fin...- expresó Shaoran observando aturdido lo que pasaba.- ¡Pero no permitiré que me la quites!- gritó amenazando a Shu Mei.- ¡No se irá al menos sola!

-No ... aun no es el fin. ¡Queda mucho por hacer!- decía Shaoran poniéndose de pie (Sentía como un punzón en su abdomen gracias al aventón proporcionado por Sakura en su transformación.) – No voy a dejarla sola...

Avanzó dos pasos y su dolor se expandió por su torso. Llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y su experiencia le decía que, estaba muy mal herido. Tal vez una o dos costillas rotas. Y es que Shu Mei le había agotado.

-ah- escuchó provenir de Sakura. No era suficiente; aun no.

Necesitaría mucho mas para derrotar a aquel sujeto: su mas grande y potencial enemigo.

Ieran Li bajó del carruaje muy entregada a sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al paisaje a su alrededor o mucho menos, a las personas que le apuntaban con el dedo y le miraban con curiosidad. La verdad era que, Ieran nunca había ido a ese lugar y la respuesta era simple: ella no conocía físicamente a aquel hombre aunque compartían un nexo en común muy particular.

Particular y especial.

Había sabido de Akihito Matso por reputación mas que todo. Era un hombre muy adelantado para sus tiempos, mas sin embargo, era alguien práctico, justo y calculador. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con el imperio de Cho. Porque era descendiente de uno de los estratos sociales que fueron exiliados del reino de Cho.

No creían en la monarquía o en todo caso, en la corona. No era del gusto de su linaje familiar eso de una sola casa, gobernándolo todo y los poblanos solo dependiendo a los deseos de un solo hombre.

Y desde 400 años antes, fueron perseguidos a su manera. Pero como Cho no les molestaba (por lo menos, este Cho no lo hacía gracias a que tenía todo el poder de una armada a su favor), era posible que aun estuviera vivo.

Vivía en una opulencia considerable, gracias a los negocios y comercios que este mantenía con reinos vecinos; pero nunca pisó el imperio de Cho y era notable el porque.

-Señora Ieran- dijo el hombre al hacer una reverencia delante de la pragmática mujer. – Bienvenida mi señora- decía el hombre de gentil mirada – Es un placer finalmente conocerla...- aferrándole con cortesía por sus manos y guiándole a unos sofás a un lado.

Ahí fue que Ieran se percató de la condición del lugar: era muy limpio y se notaba la luz del sol. El ventanal daba a las vastas tierras y propiedades del sujeto.

Sus cabellos eran negros intensos. Su edad de cuarenta años, le caían como anillo al dedo aunque los círculos rodeando sus ojos, daban a entender que esos días eran muy difíciles para el hombre. Sus ojos, grises miraron a su recién llegada con profundo respeto, admiración y cortesía.

-Señor Akihito Matso- dijo Ieran sonriéndole afablemente.- Vine a su presencia tal como pidió; aunque me sorprende enormemente. Usted, en todos los años que conoció a mi familia, nunca había solicitado audiencia conmigo...- aceptando sentarse- o de todas maneras, con mi hijo o esposo...

-Mi estimada Ieran, si bien recuerda, las circunstancias de mi existencia para su familia han permanecido ocultas... excepto claro para usted...

-mas que todo, por la conexión que tenemos entre nosotros, mi señor...- dijo Ieran. Un sirviente le ofreció una copa que ella tomó.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-.Solo informarme a través de usted...

-Si me pregunta por Itzume, ella no está conmigo...-declaró seriamente.- Usted, renunció a ella, años antes Señor...

-Se lo que hice. Pero lo hice por su bien y el mío y lo admito.- declaró el sujeto.- Ciertamente lo que menos podía poseer en mi casa era la reencarnación de la famosa Itziar...

-Itzume representa algo mas para usted y lo sabe. Usted me la entregó siendo una niña muy pequeña señor Akihito. – dijo Ieran no gustándole el giro de la conversación... –él frunció su mirada ante la idea que Ieran tenía de él.- Ella no se recuerda de usted, y ciertamente no necesita saberlo ahora... e incluso, llegó a mi gracias a un sirviente suyo, porque, se negó a verla ¿es cierto o no?

-Mi sobrina es alguien muy importante para mi, aunque usted se niegue a aceptarlo.- rehuyéndole a la mirada de la madre de Shaoran.- Pero tiene que entender algo: en esos momentos, que Itzume quedó huérfana, tenía espías aquí dentro... espías de Cho... – ahora mirándole.- Tiene que creer que lo que hice, fue por el bien de la pequeña...

-¿se refiere a mandármela con un sirviente suyo en total confidencialidad y una nota diciéndome que me hiciera cargo de ella? Si a ello le llama, hacerlo por su bien... tenemos ideas contrarias mi señor... ella llegó a mi con apenas años de vida. La críe como una de los míos y no sabía aquel detalle de ser la reencarnación de Itziar hasta hace muy poco. ¿cómo lo supo usted?

-por lo sueños que ella tenía de niña. Su madre, me contó de sus sueños y era notable que, sus sueños (Especialmente aquellos que tenían relación con la muerte de la gran Itziar entre los escombros de la Sociedad Hermanos de la Luna), era significativa. Supo su madre que era Itziar y se llevó el secreto a la tumba y lo he conservado yo, por todos estos años en el mas profundo de los silencios.

-eso no le resta el deber que tiene con ella como pariente de decir presente- declaró Ieran sorprendida. Ciertamente, no se veía a ella misma, abandonando algún hijo o en todo caso sobrina si ese hubiera sido el caso de Li Meiling.

¿Cómo este hombre encontró los escrúpulos para darle la espalda al último recuerdo de su hermana?

Los pensamientos le fueron interrumpidos cuando él declaró.

-No la hice venir para pedirle su perdón o en todo caso a Itzume... porque nunca lo conseguiré si tiene la actitud de su padre- frunciendo su mirada.- Mi cuñado y yo, nunca nos llevamos bien: mire que llevarse a mi pobre hermana siendo una niña de quince años, galantearle y luego...- gruñendo.- pero siempre mantuve contacto con mi hermana... con mi querida, Sato. –haciendo memoria.- ella me dijo que la chica en sus balbuceos y demás, hablaba de los Hermanos de la Luna y de Clow; Yue y Kerberos y sus sueños, eran otra cosa. Y todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba. Pero su padre, cometió un error que le costó la vida a él y a su mujer. Suerte a los dioses que, llegaron a tiempo y salvaron a la pequeña...

-usted pudo haber ayudado también- dijo Ieran.- si mal no creo, su familia es poderosa y no hablo de economía... – declaró Ieran sonriendo sutilmente ante su conocimiento.- pero aun eso, no explica mi presencia aquí. Porque simplemente, si se trata de recuperar a su sobrina, esta no está conmigo.

-Itzume no sabe de mi aun. O eso creo...

-Así es. – afirmó con rudeza- Nunca me atreví a hablarle de usted. Simplemente porque yo me encargué de su educación y tutela; tal cual me lo pidió... aunque no entendía sus razones...

-¡Piense un poco Lady Ieran!- dijo Akihito Matso conmocionado.- Si alguien en mi casa se enteraba que la reencarnación de Itziar estaba bajo mi techo o en todo caso, sabía de mis poderes, lo mas seguro es que hubiera habido una persecución; persecución contra ella, contra mi y dirigida por Cho. Aunque lloré no poder criar a mi sobrina, - Ieran dudaba esto ultimo de haber llorado por Itzume cuando nunca hizo el menor intento en contactarla- hice lo que debía hacer... nadie excepto su difunto esposo (Gracias al linaje de ambas casas), sabe que tengo poderes mágicos... pero no es por eso que la hice venir...

-Está bien Akihito Matso- dijo Ieran frunciendo su rostro.- haber que es lo que tiene que decirme...- dijo ella con seriedad.

-No se que piensas hacer una vez Cho sea derrotado Ieran... supongo que, por linaje querrás a tu hijo en el trono...

Ieran le miró con interés. Y haciendo una larga pausa, declaró tan bajito como si fuera un zumbar de mosquito.-. que bien informado está...

-Si no recuerda, el treinta por ciento de los hombres predispuestos para las tomas de puestos de vigilancia, son míos...

-Nunca hablé con usted ese asunto Akihito Matso...- el sujeto sonrió.- es mas, no creo haber recibido de ti una sola notificación...- tensándose en el sofá y arrojando la formalidad a un lado.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto...- dijo él dándole poca importancia al asunto.- pero conociste a mi comandante encargado... ¿Shojun?

-¿Shojun? ¿Shojun? – preguntaba ella sorprendida.-¿Es tu comandante? Él no dijo nada...

Akihito Matso se puso de pie y caminó hasta el sofá de Ieran sentándose a su lado.- No debía porque infórmaselo: yo se lo pedí. La verdad es que, señora Li, este imperio no soportará una nueva monarquía. No lo soportarán...

-¿Que recomienda usted entonces?- preguntaba Ieran curiosa- porque si me lo permite, si en todo caso, una monarquía se viera aplicada, el siguiente en gobernar por supuesto, sería mi Shaoran... mi hijo.

Akihito Matso sonrió aun mas.- Por supuesto... pero ¿Cree que no he realizado mi tarea señora? Todo lo que ocurrió en su castillo, fue informado. Me fue informado... Shaoran jamás tomará el trono...

-¿Cómo se atreve?- se escandalizó indignada.- ¡Shaoran arriesga su vida en la capital! En estos instantes deben de estar atacando la capital ¡ y usted, quiere quitarle lo que justamente, le corresponde! – estaba Ieran indignada.- ¡Shaoran es príncipe porque está en su derecho!- poniéndose de pie.

-Señora cálmese—dijo el sujeto preocupándose. Incluso su altanería de sabiduría, la dejó a un lado.-- no lo digo con el propósito de alterarle o hacerle mal. Al contrario, se lo advierto desde ahora, para que no se haga ilusiones... estoy por proponerle cuando todo esto acabe, un trato a su hijo; trato que, según mis fuentes, no se negará...

-¿Qué trato es ese?- preguntó ella.

-El formar una república...- dijo Akihito Matso con profundo respeto.- y no volver a la monarquía...- ahí un hombre pasa al sujeto lo que parece un libro. Pero este libro y su grosor era de por lo menos, tres libros de trescientas paginas cada uno, juntos.- Déjeme que le explique en que consistirá...

Sakura profirió un grito mas grande aun, cuando Shu Mei descargaba toda su energía oscura sobre ella. Incluso los poderes de ella, Yue y Keroberos, no eran suficiente.

-"_está derrotándonos"- declaraba en su interior.- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" se preguntaba ella misma._

_-"¡Aguanta lo mas que puedas!" dijo Yue en su cabeza- "¡Estamos mas cerca que antes!"_

_-"Pone en riesgo su propia existencia"- dijo Kero indignado ante el poco interés que Yue parecía reflejar en la vida de su señora.- "En serio... ya no se a quien sirves"._

_-"no creo poder aguantar mas..."- declaró Sakura. _

-¡Estás dejándote caer!- dijo Shu Mei riendo a carcajadas al saborear la victoria tan cerca.- ¡Mira condenado Li!¡La mataré a ella y luego...- mirando a donde se suponía que Li estaba.- ¿Adonde estás? – mirando a su alrededor (mientras continuaba el ataque sobre Sakura)- ¿acaso huiste?

Li a paso lento (por sus heridas internas) y rodeando los muros de aquel salón, estaba justo detrás de Sakura. Incluso Sakura pudo percibir su aura.

-¡NO! – dijo Shu Mei molesto cuando vio que Shaoran pudo atravesar el escudo alrededor de Sakura.

-déjame ayudarte.- dijo Li pesadamente. Se notaba que le costaba estar de pie.

-No.- dijo quien conocía como Sakura Kinomoto. Pero no fue su dulce y melodiosa voz la que salió de su boca. Era la de una figura mas magna mica y seria que la inocente Kinomoto.- estás herido...- dijo al notar como Li incluso se sujetó de su figura angelical para sostenerse. Pero ahí ambos lo sintieron y notaron; además de ellos, también Keroberos y Yue en el interior de la joven y que decir de Shu Mei. Notó como aquel toque entre ambos, incrementó incluso sus auras. –no podrás hacerlo... podrías perecer en el intento... estás de por si, herido... te matará...

-Haré lo que sea necesario.- sintiéndose aquel brillo incrementarse en el escudo.- mi poder va ligado con el de Li Clow por la sangre...- rodeando a Sakura con sus brazos (eso hizo que por efecto, las alas de Sakura se recogieran, volviéndose pequeños pliegos), hasta tocar su báculo.- Podremos juntos acabar con esto...

_Mis amigos dicen que_

_te gusto..._

_y que me necesitas con desesperación;_

_dicen que nos complementamos..._

_Pero necesito escucharlo directamente de ti_

Si quieres 

_creerlo es cierto:_

_He esperado tanto tiempo que duele._

**No me dejes ser la ultima en saberlo **

**traduccion de la cancion "Dont let me be the last to know"**

**Britney Spears. 2000.**

Sakura en su interior sentía la cálida aura y corazón de Shaoran. Incluso sonrió por dentro. Sonrisa que fue vista por Kero.- _"Shaoran..."_

-"_Puede funcionar..."- dijo Yue.-" podría funcionar..."_

_-"Shaoran... confío en ti..."- _dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose. Una aura blanca comenzó a brillar a su alrededor.

-Vamos Sakura: Acabaremos con esto juntos...- dijo Shaoran aferrando con mas fuerza el báculo de Sakura. Ante aquello, un rayo tono rosa, se dirigió con violencia desde la punta del báculo (desde la estrella), hasta el cuerpo de Shu Mei.

_Quiero escuchar las palabras, por favor..._

_No quiero ser la última en saberlo_

_no te reprimas_

_solo déjalo ir._

_necesito saberlo de ti._

**"Dont let me be the last to know"**

**Britney Spears. 2000.**

-¡NO me van a derrotar!!- gritaba con ira.- ¡No pueden derrotarme!!

-Vamos Sakura...- dijo Shaoran a su oído, dándole fuerzas y él mismo dándoselas. Shu Mei incrementó su ataque haciéndolos incluso, retroceder juntos y al mismo tiempo. Incluso ambos se quejaron pero Shaoran insistió.- Acabaremos con esto Sakura: tu y yo... nada ni nadie nos separará... vamos...

"_Kero... Yue..."- _dijo Sakura en su interior_.- "Gracias..." _

_-¿Sakura?- _preguntó Kero notando que el aura de Sakura se incrementaba sola. solo estaba absorbiendo del poder de Li._- ¿Qué es lo que haces? _

_-"Tienen que salir de aquí"- _dijo Sakura, expulsándolos de si misma a la vez que notaba que Shu Mei se agotaba mágicamente_. –" no pueden quedarse aquí dentro"_

_-Sakura ¡no!- _dijo Yue indignado_ -¡Nuestro deber es protegerte, no al revés! _

_-"Pero no podemos morir todos..."- _dijo ella. En cierta forma, Yue y Kero notaban que si Shaoran no hubiera intervenido, la vida de la joven hubiera quedado decidida en ese momento, aunque hubiera derrotado a Shu Mei.-"_las cartas necesitan a sus guardias... para vivir... para buscar el nuevo dueño... y necesito que ayuden a los demás a construir el mañana. Quiero que sepa que hasta el último momento, siempre lo amé. Quiero que mi hermano y mi padre sepan junto con Tomoyo que son, también, lo mas importante en mi vida"_

_-¿Sakura, que es lo que dices?- _

_-que deben volver. No vale la pena que, los tres sucumbamos cuando dos pueden vivir...- _haciendo una pausa. Incluso se notó acongojada_.- Se que no debe de ser así... pero es el sacrificio que debemos hacer... espero que, el mañana sea hermoso_...- hipó.

_-Sakura ¡no! – _imploró Keroberos.

_-Espero que le digan que lo amo...- _hablando de Shaoran_.- Si, que lo amo profundamente... – _usando su poder para proteger a sus guardianes (y esos negándose, pero no había nada que hacer; porque Sakura era mas fuerte que ellos).

Shaoran le estaba proporcionando las armas necesarias para acabar con todo eso.

Pero ¿a que precio?

Shaoran tenía su rostro fruncido y sudoroso mientras sostenía el báculo con sus manos sobre las de Sakura.

_Que me necesitas todo el camino_

_¡Oh! si me amas así_

_no me dejes ser la última en saberlo._

**"Dont let me be the last to know"**

**Britney Spears. 2000.**

Vio como la protección de Shu Mei descendía. En aquel momento, perdió el hechicero negro la concentración, siendo rodeado y atravesado por la luz rosada proveniente del báculo de Sakura.

-¡NO!!!- vociferaba con impaciencia y con ahogo.- ¡NO! ¡¡NO puedo morir!!! No aho...- mientras la luz, rosada intensa y brillante, arropaba consigo el cuerpo de Shu Mei hasta volverlo una especie de esfera brillante... una esfera que parecía una bola de cristal enorme...

Sakura gimió una sola vez, para una luz rodearla ante el temor de Shaoran (Quien aun le sujetaba); pero no escuchó si ella gritó: Shu Mei profirió un horrible grito de dolor, desapareciendo poco a poco retorciéndose de dolor delante de Shaoran y Sakura. Pero ella, no se movía para nada.

_Oh tu lenguaje corporal dice_

_tanto.._

_si: lo siento_

_en la manera que tocas_

_pero hasta que digas las palabras_

_no es suficiente_

**"Dont let me be the last to know"**

**Britney Spears. 2000.**

- Se acabó. – dijo Shaoran, sonriendo vagamente, al notar que estaban solo ellos solos. – Sakura... se aca... ¡Sakura!- gritó al notar que la chica resbaló de su agarre, deslizándose al suelo; él habilidosamente, la sujetó antes de que cayera en su totalidad al piso. Miró su rostro encontrándole muy pálido. Aunque a él mismo, le costaba mantener a la joven en sus brazos: su pecho le dolía grandemente.

En el momento que eso pasó, Kero y Yue hicieron su aparición surgiendo del interior del báculo. Pero en realidad, del báculo solo sirvió como conductor, pues, también habían salido del interior de Sakura. - ¿Sakurita?- dijo Kero con dolor mirando el rostro de la joven sujetado por Li cerca del suyo.- ¡Ay Sakurita!

-No te quejes Keroberos- dijo Shaoran confiado que Sakura recobrará el sentido.- Solo se desmayó- acariciando su rostro y retirando sus mechones.- Está cansada... es solo eso... ¿cómo salieron del báculo?

-no salimos por nuestra voluntad- dijo Yue fríamente. Shaoran le miró con interés.- De hecho, no debíamos de salir... pero ella.- notándose por un segundo sus ojos tristes.

O algo que, podría tal vez, haberse leído como una tristeza momentánea.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella nos sacó- dijo Keroberos con tristeza- Sabíamos que juntos, podíamos derrotar a Shu Mei... pero, ella se sacrificó para que nosotros no desapareciéramos...

_vamos y dime:_

_Necesito escucharte decirlo:_

_Me amas todo el camino_

_y no quiero esperar otro día_

_quiero sentirme como tu te sientes:_

_Oh Vamos..._

**"Dont let me be the last to know"**

**Britney Spears. 2000.**

-Claro que no se sacrificó- - dijo Shaoran buscando su pulso en su cuello. Ella tenía una sutil sonrisa en sus labios mientras los ojos de él buscaban incredulidad en aquel momento. - ¡No!- decía él molestándose. Trató de buscar pulso incluso en su muñeca- ¡Vamos Sakura!- rogaba él- ¡No me puedes hacer esto! tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Olvidándose incluso, de sus propias molestias.- ¡NO me lo puedes hacer!- rogaba el chico.- ¡Vamos: Despierta!- gritaba con desesperación.- ¡Tienes... que... despertar!!- aferrando su cuerpo en contra de su figura y meciéndole como si tratara de un niño pequeño.

Kero no sabía que decir en esos instantes. En realidad, compartía en cierta manera la desesperación de él.

-"En verdad... en verdad la ama..."- pensó un instante.-"Como ella se merece..."

-Sakura... por favor- pedía él con su cabeza junto a la de ella.- Tienes que despertar...- buscando su mirada y en la palidez de su rostro.- no es gracioso...- viendo la sonrisilla.- ¡Sino despiertas, juró que te odiaré por siempre!- gritó.

_No quiero ser la última en saberlo_

_no te reprimas_

_solo déjalo ir._

_necesito saberlo de ti._

**"Dont let me be the last to know"**

**Britney Spears. 2000.**

-Sakura: te amo...- susurró.

Sakura despertó encontrándose en un sitio algo extraño. Mas aun cuando notó que todo era blanco y lleno de luz. Tal vez era, su destino final.

Caminó escuchando los ecos provenientes de la distancia. Aceleró su paso al notar y reconocer las voces.

-No Sakura...- escuchó provenir la voz de detrás de ella. Unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de ella, le miraban con mucho amor.

-¿por que no?- insistió la chica.

-Porque cada acción tiene su consecuencia... – aferrándole de sus brazos.- Además, siempre las protegeré...- sonrió la mujer que conoció como su madre antes de besarle con dulzura.

Ahí Sakura se fijó en la figura que le observaba al lado de su madre. Esta extendió su mano aferrándole con la suya.

-Pero...- dijo la maestra de las cartas. En el fondo se escuchaban las palabras No me puedes hacer esto no me puedes dejar Te amo .- ellos...

-Vamos Sakura...- dijo Nadeshiko – Es hora...

Sakura dejó guiarse por las dos mujeres por el otro lado del camino por donde provenían las voces...

-Es hora- dijo la otra al otro lado con una sonrisa.- de nosotras ser felices...- sonriendo a Nadeshiko y esta mirando el camino.

Solo el largo camino...

_Que me necesitas todo el camino_

_¡Oh! si me amas así_

_no me dejes ser la última en saberlo._

**"Dont let me be the last to know"**

**Britney Spears. 2000.**

** Continuará....**

¡¡¡ahhhhh 54 paginas!!!! Creo que me dará un patatus. Bueno, estaba por verse. Además con una historia tan larga, era de esperarse.

No me miren así... ni comiencen a gritar "hasta aquí lo dejó" ¡¡Fuego con Crystal!! Señores cálmense... la verdad es que, me quedaría demasiado grande este capitulo si incluía el "¿Qué pasó con todos y quienes sobrevivieron verdaderamente?" así que, sigan leyendo... el epilogo está siguiendo este capitulo... ¿Acaso pensaban que sería un feliz por siempre? No es Princesa del Cerezo y algunos sacrificios habían que hacerse para que el mensaje se captara.

**Si soy mala, entonces culpen a JO, ella fue quien puso esto en boga de "no importa que sea un personaje principal, esos también mueren para dejar claro un propósito". aun ando molesta con el desenlace de Orden del Fénix. ¡Ay que problema vendrá cuando pongan el libro para el cine!! Creo que me dará patatus y demás. Trataré de no excederme... jejeje... debo tomar las cosas con calma ¿no? **

**¡ah se me olvidaba! pero mi beta (una de ellas me lo acordó) también ella insistía que los personajes principales deben morir... eso no les quita... pero ¿Acaso le hice caso y maté a mi Eriol? ¡¡¡¡ah!!!! ¿qué pude haber hecho? O.o! **

**El capitulo siguiente es el epilogo y como dije, ahí las preguntas tendrán respuestas y las conclusiones serán vistas. Como pueden darse cuenta, incluso decidí subirlos juntos para que no se diga que soy una abusadora. ¡ni tan mala que fuera!**

**¿Ando media violenta? Pues será cosa del día en que escribí estos comentarios... que fue alguito antes de terminar Prince en verdad. Aun habían detalles que corregir, pero para que no se me olvidara, decidí escribir esto antes. aun no me decidía que hacer con los personajes principales (háblese de SS). Pero para que no se decepcionen desde ahora, puedo decir, que están vivos, por así decirlo... pero ¿Acaso Sakura no se fue con Itzume y su madre? Entonces ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿cómo escapó de la muerte? Bueno, no soy una torturadora. Pero ¿Qué pasó con Eriol? ¿acaso él murió también? ¿qué pasó con Tsubame e Itzume? ¿acaso ellas también perdieron la vida juntas? ¿que será de Touya entonces? ¿y los demás personajes? ¿Alguna vez, se verán de nuevo todos? ¿qué trataba la advertencia de Nadeshiko? ¿en verdad dejaría que los seres queridos de su esposo, se fueran de este mundo? ¿acaso esta siendo aun fantasma, hará algo? **

**La canción de Sakura (Enfrentándose a Shu Mei) pertenece a Christina Aguilera. Su titulo en español es Mi Reflejo. Siempre pensé en usarla en la Princesa del Cerezo. Pero esta le quedó mejor. Se nota que me gusta Christina que la puse incluso en la escena final del penúltimo capitulo de la Princesa. **

**La segunda canción ¡¡Vaya que me dio problemas elegirla!! Pero cuando finalmente lo hice, me lo encontré muy fácil: La Oreja de Van Gogh con la canción Paris. Es la que expresaba con mayor énfasis lo que quería transmitir y para no ser discriminadora con los interpretes en español : aunque he utilizado a Alejandro Fernández, y por supuesto a Alejandro Sanz. o ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!**

**La tercera canción (O.o Vaya que me he pasado un poquito con las canciones **

**) es "Dont let me be the last to know" de Britney Spears. ****Perteneciente a su segundo sencillo "Ops I did it again" del año 2000. **

**Ahora a responder lo obvio: **

**¡salió por fin un pariente de Itzume! hasta que por fin... Akihito Matso es un personaje importante desde el principio y será muy notable en el epilogo. ¿Y hasta ahora es que aparece? Bueno señores, no todo se quedó muy claro y ciertamente, de alguna parte tenían que venir esas personas que Ieran tanto recibía en su palacio ¿no? Pues era un misterio su presencia que por fin hace presente. De todas maneras, Itzume no apareció de la nada. En estos momentos apuesto que Naiko Li estará elaborando un cuestionario de preguntas acerca de este hombre. ¡Que decir de Serv! **

**Siempre agradezco aquellos que me escriben en el correo y me dejan review. Muchos de ellos, aunque lo hacen una sola vez, se quedan presentes en esta y otras historias. En el caso de Sayo quien me sigue desde un principio se lo agradezco. Otra es Sakura Corazon, quien sigue la historia, aunque nunca ha dejado review. Un saludo muy especial para ella ya que es de mis cuatachas mas antiguas. También a Perla, Barbara y Karenina quienes tienen este capitulo antes que muchos ustedes... son afiliadas tb a Deuz Amis. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. También a Tsuki Lunita. Marisa Cervantes, mikkichan (si señores esa misma), lady Silver moon, Sakurablanca. ¿quiénes mas? Bueno, muchos mas que recién ahorita se interesan en esta historia. Gracias infinitas. **

**Ya saben que comentarios, dudas tomatazos y demás, a , **


	33. primer epilogo

**EPILOGO i: LA VIDA CONTINUA...**

BASADO EN LA HISTORIA:

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Este epilogo fue finalmente concluido el tres de agosto del 2004.**

**Tal vez, el hecho que la historia fue escrita de una manera diferente, es lo que concertó a todos los involucrados en aquel entonces... a todos nosotros... a pensar en el mañana... tantas cosas que pudimos haber perdido; otras que sin poder cambiarlas, habíamos dicho adiós sin querer, y para siempre.**

**Itzume me dio un mensaje para dárselo a Touya... una simple frase que cuando se le comuniqué a Touya, pensaba en un principio que era imposible. Porque simplemente, no sabía la importancia que tenía la misma en él. **

**Itzume solo tuvo que mover sus labios. Dijo algo tan simple sencillo y conciso que, no necesitaría Touya de nada mas... algo que, era preciado. "dile que lo amo..." fueron las últimas palabras de Itzume aquella tarde...**

**Estuve demasiado ocupada en los próximos dos días, para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido: Sakura... mi mejor amiga... la esperanza de la humanidad y de la restauración... estaba... bueno, no me dignaba a aceptarlo. Pero yo, tenía mis propios problemas... **

**Shaoran recuerdo que fue muy considerado con el señor Kinomoto. Después de todo y personalmente, perdió ese día figuras irremplazables en su vida. **

**Recuerdo en aquellos días que, Kiddy se encontraba inconsolable. Por supuesto, la ceremonia de honras de Hue y Tsubame, fueron algo que llevaré en mi mente por siempre. El día era soleado y las llamas de su incineración fueron enormes. Recuerdo que abrazaba a Kiddy con énfasis. Para los Hermanos de la Luna presentes (pues el anciano no podía viajar dado su estado de salud, encontrándose allí solo la madre de Tsubame), ellos eran sus iconos; Sus héroes. Se los tenían bien merecidos. **

**Los días pasaron y todos comenzamos a superar nuestras pérdidas. Aunque nunca olvidaré la llegada de mi madre (Gracias a la escolta de la gente de Kaho Mitzuki del mismo Touya y del Señor Kinomoto), al palacio de la Capital. Fue a los pocos días del funeral de Hue y Tsubame. Mi madre no creía que estuviera con vida. Lloró recuerdo una hora consecutiva y luego la dejé con Fujitaka Kinomoto. Creo que, después de todo, mi madre no odia del todo al padre de Sakura. Al menos, no en esos momentos. **

**Me sorprendí grandemente cuando escuchaba los pormenores de todo lo ocurrido en los Ríos por labios de mi madre: Kaho por órdenes de Eriol, fue llevada a su casa para protección: Eriol tiene toda mi gratitud hasta que quede aire en mis pulmones; sabía lo importante que era mi madre y siempre se lo agradeceré.**

**Pero nada me prepararía para lo que se venía... **

-Entonces Akihito Matso...

-Si.- dijo Li.- le daré el reino a él para que instaure la república...

-Entonces ¿eso planean?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando cuidaba de Sakura en compañía de Shaoran. La ultima media hora Shaoran y ella, habían hablado de lo que el sujeto llamado Akihito Matso planeaba.- ¿En vez de una corona...

-Quieren instaurar una república... exacto.- dijo Li con altos conocimientos en el tema- Mi madre me escribió un mensaje que es tan largo como las escaleras principales. – declaró el joven.- Estuve leyendo por espacio de tres horas... entonces, Meiling me contó el resto...

-¿Meiling vino acaso? Supongo que habrá venido...

-Así es- dijo Shaoran con una gota en su cuello- Está aun con su esposo...- suspiró mirando el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes a pocos pies de ellos.- en realidad, le recriminó por haber tomado la decisión en primer lugar de venir... en segundo, por no haberle avisado que estaba herido... y después, me recriminó a mi, porque yo tenía la culpa de lo que le ocurrió.- haciendo una pausa al notar la sutil sonrisa en Tomoyo.- al principio, pensé que me defendería a mi... después de todo, siempre tuvo una debilidad conmigo... ahora, me culpa porque su esposo no tiene poderes y resultó lastimado en combate... ¡ustedes las mujeres no hay quienes las entiendan1

Ambos susurraban sin necesidad; pensaban que el mas sutil sonido fuera de cualquier tonalidad normal – como se sostendría una conversación afable entre dos o mas personas- podría afectar de alguna manera (y por supuesto negativamente) el bienestar de la joven que se hallaba inconsciente en la habitación...

-Creo que el joven Miroku, no quería perturbarla...- declaró Tomoyo.- pero al fin y al cabo, están enamorados...

Shaoran asintió declarando.- Eso me explicó. En realidad, me alegro por ellos ¿Sabes? Miroku demostró ser alguien muy especial y digamos que justo para MeiLing. Me reveló mientras compartíamos durante la toma de los puntos de soldados que amaba a MeiLing. Creo que...- dudando unos instantes- su intervención en la vida de ella, fue que evitó un encuentro no muy amable entre ella y Sakura.- Recordando el pasado como se ponía cada vez que veía a Itzume cerca de él. Un encuentro entre Sakura y Meiling sin la intervención en la vida de esta última de quien era su esposo, hubiera culminado en un desastre de magnitudes catastróficas.- y Meiling rara vez se separa de él. – en ese instante Tomoyo vio como se sentaba no evitando hacer una mueca.

-Aun estás lastimado ¿no?

-es que, me debilité demasiado... – declaró el joven.- Kiobe me explicó que, un golpe como ese, hubiera matado a una persona normal... a mi, después del drenaje de magia por parte de los guardianes, el báculo y Sakura, me ha dejado algo debilitado y me ha tomado tiempo sanar...

Su voz resonaba sazonada con culpa.

-ánimos Li ...- dijo ella tan entusiasta como siempre.- Sabes bien que, Sakura es una chica fuerte... yo lo se... – mirando la figura adormecida en el lecho. Cambiando el tema declaró.- Entonces... ¿Si esto de la republica es instaurada, que pasará contigo?

-Antes de la idea, si Cho hubiera muerto, sería el siguiente al trono...- declaró Li.- Gracias según contó Ruby Moon a Eriol- notando la mirada melancólica de Tomoyo.- él se aseguró durante todo ese tiempo, que Cho no procreara ningún hijo... él sabía mas de lo que dejaba a entender ¿verdad?

-Eriol tenía para cada pregunta, una respuesta.- dijo Tomoyo en un suspiro.- todo tenía una pauta y un orden predeterminado... cada razón, un porque... pero no creo que...- mirando a Sakura.- Hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría de esta forma...- frunciendo su mirada.- con tan desagradables consecuencias... para todos...

Shaoran miró a la ventana en el exterior. Notó como a la distancia se podía observar el paisaje que desde la restauración, se notaba incluso distinto el aire. Mas ligero. Mas pacifico.

Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima con quitar a Cho y a Shu Mei del trono.

Pero aun así, habían comarcas alejadas de la Capital que no creían que había pasado lo que se vaticinaba por 400 años.

-No tengo deseo alguno de tomar el poder- dijo sin mirar a Tomoyo. Esta guardó silencio. Shaoran parecía en esos instantes diez años mas viejo que cuando lo conoció. Era lo mas lógico: él coordinaba en parte, la instauración de zonas control en el reino para desarmar a los soldados que seguían fieles a la Dinastía Cho, vivía al pendiente de Sakura, de Itzume, de su casa en el Este (aunque esta era controlada por Ieran) y sobre todo, su propia recuperación. – Mi madre, insiste que, llegue un acuerdo con Akihito Matso al prometerle una gobernación bajo sus teorías... pero que tome la corona... – suspiró largamente.- No deseo hacer tal cosa...

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre? – siendo observada por el sujeto.

-Meiling me aconsejó que hiciera lo que decía mi corazón.- declaró – lo que me guía a negarme es pensar en lo que sacrificaré en caso que acepte: hay leyes que ni siquiera un rey puede contradecir... – suspiró.- Cho pudo de cualquiera de sus amantes, convertir en reina... sin embargo, prefirió no amar a ninguna... pero la corona no puede decirme que me ama... una corona no me abrazará en noches frías o decirle cuanto la deseo...- sonrojándose al revelarle todo aquello a Tomoyo.

Pero por otra parte, Tomoyo fue su cómplice por un año. Tomoyo fue, su celestina, su consejera, su amiga.

-Creo que Cho nunca amó.- dijo Tomoyo abrazándose a si misma y trayendo los pensamientos del joven Príncipe a la realidad..- creo incluso, nació sin ese sentimiento que es el amor... hizo tantas cosas horribles... cosas que, me cuesta creer que un hombre fuera capaz de hacer... arrebatar tantos inocentes, destruir vidas, sueños, ilusiones...

-Creo que el amor que pudo tener por el pueblo o por una mujer, fue sustituido por la avaricia...- dijo Shaoran.- Por derecho, la corona pasa a mi madre por ser su única pariente, siendo media hermana y todo... pero el poder, por ley mas antigua que el mismo Cho, pasa a su hijo varón en el caso que mi madre no quiera casarse de nuevo, porque para ser reina, debe contraer matrimonio...

-y tu madre no quiere...- entendió la joven de ojos azules.

Negó con su cabeza- mi madre, amó a mi padre y nadie lo sustituirá. – tosió.- El asunto es que, no quiero una corona... una corona que, está manchada por un horrible pasado... he descubierto lo fantástico que es una vida sencilla; sin tantas responsabilidades y sin títulos de por medio... –sonrió haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo.- hablo por supuesto, de nuestros días de aventuras...

-Cuando creías que eras un ladrón ...- rió ella encontrándole lo gracioso a todo aquello.- Luchando contra Kero por Sakura... ¡Esos eran días inolvidables! – tratando de no exaltarse mucho y mantener la voz baja.

Respondió -Así mismos son para mi. Amo a Sakura. Amo esos días y no pienso dejarlos por nada... ni siquiera por una corona...

--pero Li...

-No voy a aceptar el trono... – sonrió.- Soy mas feliz... como soy... simplemente Shaoran Li. Y ella, será muy feliz a mi lado... lo prometo, Tomoyo...

**--------- ocho años después...**

Touya miró a la distancia. Miró aquella alcoba que en cierta forma, traían muchos recuerdos de su infancia. Una infancia feliz. Una infancia que, parecía a años luz de allí. Aunque, ya no era la misma alcoba pues la infancia, aquella niñez, había quedado en el ayer.

Habían características propias de él, pero también características propias de la señora Kinomoto. Ocho años es mucho tiempo; tiempo para dejar de lamentarse (aunque de vez en cuando lo hacía). También era tiempo para seguir con su vida.

Tal como había hecho.

Tal como _Ella_ le había mandado a decir que hiciera.

Los cepillos de plata para su larga y abundante melena, junto con el espejo era parte del tocador impregnado con detalles femeninos: un joyero que había pertenecido a su madre, ahora era de ella. Un collar pequeño y fino de perlas y además del frasco de color lavanda que en su interior rebosaba con aquel perfume que podía percibirle cuando le abrazaba o besaba.

Los Kinomotos habían recuperado las propiedades que una vez le pertenecieron a su padre y este había asignado en esos instantes como Senador en la nueva República. Este venía de vez en cuando (en sus días libres) a visitarle; en caso contrario, tenía su casa propia en la Capital.

Miró su alcoba y recorrió toda ella como si fuera parte de un sueño. Finalmente, fue al cuarto de baño a rociarse agua en su rostro; se vistió y bajó las escaleras sin ningún ánimo en particular.

Después de todo, odiaba aquel día. Para todos aquellos desligados totalmente a sus sentimientos o a su pasado, hubieran pasado por alto su sentir.

Como su mente viajó a años atrás, así mismo su corazón nunca fue ocupado por otro amor... nunca continuó con su vida así como mantuvo las esperanzas por casi cinco meses. cinco meses que consideraba un infierno, el infierno del cual finalmente descansó diciendo adiós a su sufrimiento... .

-Buenos días- dijo saludando a la chica de ojos azules y rostro pálido.-Te despertaste temprano...

-El bebé no durmió en toda la noche- dijo Tomoyo mirándole con aquella seriedad que siempre tomaba posesión de ella al igual que la tristeza cuando año tras año, llegaba aquel día.- ¿no lo escuchaste?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-no- declaró Touya Kinomoto no sentándose a su lado.- Odio este día...

-Todos perdimos algo aquel día... uno mas que otros...- notándole serio.- pero de todos los que sobrevivimos, eres tu, quien encuentra que perdió mas que todos...- hablando con aquella tranquilidad impregnada de tristeza infinita. – Cuando sabes que, no es del todo cierto.

-Tu perdiste por igual.- miró a su interlocutora.

-si, es cierto.- dijo mirando el aro de matrimonio en su mano delgado y fino. Entonces miró la mano de su primo para decirle.-personas que, se consideran irremplazables y otros ganamos...- notándole la sortija y tomando la mano de él para mirarla mas de cerca.- creo que odias este día, porque no pudiste hacer nada por ella, entonces. Tomó la decisión sin consultarte y se lanzó a los brazos del río que divide la vida de la muerte... pero ¿Cuando aprenderemos a superarlo?

- no ha pasado mucho...

-ocho años...- declaró ella.- ocho años... – suspiró.- parecería que, fue ayer. No evitando derramar lagrimas.- Quisiera no tener que pasar por esto, año tras año. Me entristezco.

-todos enfrentamos sus muertes a nuestra propia manera... pero ¿cuándo aprenderemos a ser felices en esta vida?

-Otros enfrentamos también, la vida...

Touya sabía que no importaba lo que hicieran o no, no dejaban de sentirse tristes cuando la fecha se acercara, aunque fueran felices el resto del año. Porque ¿él era feliz? ¿cuándo entonces, aprendería a dejar el pasado en el pasado, afrontar el presente y resignarse con su futuro?

Tal vez nunca lo haría.

-Tal vez es el momento perfecto para hacerlo.- dijo atrayendo la mirada añil de la joven.- De decir adiós de una vez por todas.- Ella asintió sonriendo sutilmente.

Se despidió de la mujer, besando su cabeza, como cada vez que podía lo hacia. Esa acción, lo hacía sentir cercano. Y así era; ellos habían aprendido a sentirse cerca, por lo triste que había sido ocho años atrás, aquel día.

Salió a los jardines laterales. Estos permanecieron intactos todos aquellos años en donde los rosales y las hermosas plantas que una vez pertenecieron al cuidado de su madre, ahora demostraban todo su esplendor bajo otras manos. Miró mas allá a la distancia y observó al horizonte aquel enorme árbol de claveles que florecían ya.

Y en aquel lugar, estaba ella enterrada...

Tomó como siempre, flores en botón unas y en todo su esplendor otras.

-¿le ensillo un caballo Señor?- preguntó uno de los sirvientes de la casa Kinomoto.

-no, caminaré...- declaró el sujeto.- Tengo mucho que pensar.- hasta ahí llegaron las palabras que emitió. En los siguiente solo se dispuso a caminar.

-¿Y la señora Tomoyo? – preguntó el sirviente.

-Adentro- dijo Kinomoto mirando atrás a la casona.

Como los años pueden cambiar a una persona. Como los que pasan por tu vida, lo hacen también.

Su apuesto rostro se vio fruncido ante los recuerdos.

**-------- Ocho años antes...**

Recuerdo de aquellos días que, era todo un caos. La caída del Imperio Cho era una realidad, mientras los Hermanos de la Luna y los demás aliados, tomaban punto por punto, zona por zona, los principales puestos mientras la capital ya estaba bajo el mandato de los Libertadores al mando de los Hermanos de la Luna.

Pero ellos, mientras trataba de apaciguar su mente ante la mortificante imagen que una y otra vez dibujaba en su cabeza, se había ofrecido como voluntario para los controles de soldados y la caída de los principales seguidores de Cho mientras trataban de controlar los mítines y motines en la capital; solo para mantenerse ocupado... solo para olvidar que ella, el amor de su vida, continuaba sumida en el mas profundo de los sueños. Y para empeorar las cosas, su propia hermana aun continuaba dormida, gracias a aquel poder que pudo utilizar junto a Shaoran Li, para derrotar a Shu Mei.

Agradeció a los dioses que no perdió a todas las mujeres en su vida en aquel día. Aun le quedaba Tomoyo consciente. Admitía que todo no estaba perdido. Existía aquella Aunque esta estaba sumida en un estado anímico algo peligroso, según había notado .

Aunque debía admitir que, no estaba muerta gracias a Li Shaoran: le gustara o no, Shaoran fue la otra mitad, como explicó Ieran Li; su complemento para que ella, en la lucha contra Shu Mei no quedara dormida por siempre. Por tanto la esperanza que su hermana despertara de su sueño, era posible.

Pasaba por su alcoba todos los días, antes de dirigirse a la de Itzume. A diferencia de Sakura, cuya aura era tibia y se notaba (para los que podían sentir la magia en ella), poco a poco iba recuperando fuerzas.

Pero no Itzume. Cada día que pasaba, era igual. Parecía una estatua con los ojos cerrados. Tocaba sus manos las cuales permanecían entrelazadas sobre su pecho mientras las suaves mantas cubrían su menuda figura. Aquella imagen parecía hacerla ver como un ángel. Un ángel que permanecía sumida en el mas oscuro y profundo vacío. Un ángel quien prontamente podría ser sacada del mundo.

Kiobe Shang cuidaba de ambas. Así como él iba todos los días para pedir un reporte en las condiciones de ambas. Cuando Li Shaoran o Ieran, no se encontraban en el lugar, él podía pasar horas cuidando tanto a su hermana o a Itzume, incluso cuando Yukito (o su forma Yue), el león con alas llamados Keroberos o los demás le decían que, no era necesario.

Pero la llamada por mensajero que le hizo Kiobe diciéndole que era urgente desde que llegara a la Capital, le hizo temer por la condición ya fuese de su hermana o de Itzume.

Como esa criatura, atravesó con su espada a Itzume haciéndole caer al mismo tiempo que ella le daba el último estacazo que la hizo desaparecer en esa enorme columna de luz la cual fue testigo Tomoyo, y él impotente en ayudarle ya que la puerta estaba cerrada mágicamente. Ante la muerte de Loto, las puertas se abrieron para después al acercarse a ella y tomarla en brazos, no encontrarle herida sino mas bien, sumida en aquel sueño eterno, era aun un mas el misterio.

Pero aun así y a pesar que Kiobe le continuaba diciendo (Cada vez que se aparecía) que posiblemente ella no despertaría, eso no le robaba las esperanzas.

La veía en la noche al despertarse de repente. Como si ella le observara con cierta curiosidad. O tal vez, escuchaba su voz, resonar en la distancia cuando cerraba los ojos y guardaba silencio. Era como si ella, buscara la manera de hablar con él. O tal vez, despedirse.

Fujitaka, quien había ido a las zonas cerca de la frontera con la armada de Kogoro, le preguntaba por Itzume en sus cartas al igual que por su hija.

Aun así caminaba con firmeza, siendo saludado y reverenciado por los que ahora vigilaban y presentaban servicios en el castillo: muchos miembros fieles de la Sociedad Hermanos de la Luna. Muchos que fueron perseguidos por la dinastía Cho ahora estaban bajo órdenes de Shaoran Li y otras personas. Por lo menos hasta que se instaurara el siguiente gobierno, lo que costaba trabajo con la negativa y cierta dudas de los mismos habitantes pero Akihito Matso, no desistía. Pero la distribución de tierras tomadas por los terratenientes que apoyaban a Cho y las propiedades tomadas bajo la dinastía, estaban a punto de ser devueltas a sus habitantes.

Dobló a la izquierda, encontrándose con un pasillo mas oscuro aun. Eran las áreas donde no todos eran aceptados: Era donde Kiobe atendía a los enfermos y heridos y mas allá, estaban los aposentos donde se encontraban las dos armas principales de la caída de la dinastía.

Ahí notó la imponente imagen del guardián Yue haciendo vigilia delante de la puerta donde por dos meses ya, estaba Sakura. Lo miró mientras se acercaba para preguntarle.- ¿Algún cambio?

Yue en silencio, negó con su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- preguntando por Keroberos.

-Está con el guardián de Hiraguizagua...- declaró el guardián. en ese momento ve una puerta abrirse a un lado para notar a una joven de cabellos rojos y notó su estado de embarazo.

-¿Eres el hermano de Sakura, no?- preguntó la chica.- Soy Kiddy- bajando el tono de su voz. Salía en esos instantes de la alcoba que ocupaba el cuerpo de Itzume.- espero que recuerdes que, luchamos juntos.

El silencio era inminente en aquel lugar.

-Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu amiga... ¿Tsubame? – notando la tristeza en la joven.- y lo que le pasó al padre de tu hijo...

-Este pequeño sabrá lo valiente que fue su padre. Salvó a uno de los elegidos.- dijo con orgullo aunque no evitó entristecerse.- Muchas personas valiosas y amadas, se perdieron aquel día. Pero la vida continúa... ¿No cree? Y amé a Hue tanto así para no sentirme mortificada por su muerte. Me dejó algo en esta tierra- tocando su vientre- que me indica que debo de seguir viviendo... por él.

Touya prefirió no responder. Él tuvo que perder demasiado aquel día. Demasiado.

Kiddy notó la incomodidad del hermano de Sakura y declaró.- Bueno, supongo que estás aquí para hablar con Kiobe.- haciendo una reverencia.- Yo tengo que encontrar a Nami... con permiso...

En ese instante y dándole un ultimo vistazo a la joven, tocó dos veces antes de ingresar a la alcoba.

El lugar estaba como siempre: parecía un santuario en vez de ser una habitación. Muchas de las posesiones del dueño de aquel lugar, habían sido dispuestas para los pobres y necesitados: Los tantos adornos en oro y plata además de seda y lino, fueron dadas a los necesitados mientras solo se conservaba en el lugar, una parte de los muebles. Detrás de un gran lienzo translucido blanco se observaba el lecho que conservaba en su centro, el cuerpo de la chica "que derrotó a la criatura de la oscuridad".

Parecía una muñeca que nadie podía hacer cambiar. Su rostro inconsciente, pálido ante su delicada tez y carente de expresión, contrarrestaba con aquellos cabellos negros intensos que descansaban como cascada en el blanco satín de los confortables almohadones, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de un batín blanco que llegaba hasta sus muñecas y bajo este hasta debajo de sus pies (y cayendo graciosamente al piso de mármol), estaban las mantas de blanco puro que le cubrían.

Miró a su alrededor y notó una puerta abierta mas allá: era la puerta que comunicaba aquella habitación con la de Sakura. Seguro Kiobe no estaba.

Colocando su espada a un lado, miró a la chica quien parecía que nada podía molestarle. Finalmente como siempre que estaba allí, alzó su mano y se sentó en el lecho, tocando poco a poco las manos de ella que permanecían inmóviles sobre su pecho.

-Hoy ha hecho un hermoso día...- declaró finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Miró las ventanas del lugar que estaban cubiertas por los cortinajes que apenas dejaban reflejar dentro de aquel lugar que, era de día y era por la simple razón que las humaredas y vientos lleno de polvo dado los combates y enfrentamientos entre los enlazados de la caída y los soldados de Cho. Miró nuevamente la figura de la joven que permanecía inerte a su comentario. Su rostro estaba iluminado por las velas y lámparas de aceite del lugar. – me recordó aquella mañana ¿Recuerdas?- observando mientras acariciaba con ternura aquellas manos que permanecían frías.- me dijiste que no importaba que pasara de ahí en adelante, siempre sería tuyo y tu, serías mía, querida niña...

**_i'm so tired of being here_**

**_suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_and if you have to leave_**

**_i wish that you would just leave_**

**_'cause your presence still lingers here_**

**_and it won't leave me alone_**

My Inmortal – Evanescense 

-No se como lo hiciste.- dijo Kinomoto ante el silencio.- En realidad, me curaste chiquita...- tocando su rostro.- Me hiciste volver a creer en el amor... a enamorarme.- haciendo un pausa- y una y otra vez, me hiciste creer en ti...- no evitando acongojarse.- Creo que me escuchas... que oyes todo lo que te digo... porque simplemente, me niego a creer que me has dejado solo... una vez mas.

****

**_these wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_this pain is just too real_**

**_there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

-Me hiciste sonreír y llorar.- declaró el sujeto mientras las velas permanecían tranquilas porque simplemente, no había viento alguno que las hiciera bailar. Todo el lugar sumido en el mas profundo silencio mientras él revelaba todo lo que llevaba dentro de si.- No he sido conocido por expresarme con nadie... e incluso, eso, provocaste en mi... somos muy distintos y a la vez, creo que tan parecidos... tu no solías llorar. Pero en mis brazos te sostuve mientras sufrías... nada menos que por mi...

**_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_i held your hand through all of these years_**

**_but you still have_**

**_all of me_**

****

****

-Ahora vengo aquí, te reclamo, te peleo, te discuto solo con el propósito de hacerte despertar y que te sientes a llevarme la contraria...- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar aun mas.- O a que, bailes, como aquel día...- riendo tontamente.- Aquella mañana... ¿recuerdas? Ya estabas mejor de tu tobillo... fue el día que, Sakura llegó a la casa de tu protectora con Li. Me sacaste de palacio... - frunciendo su rostro.- bailabas hermoso querida... me recordó aquella noche del salón delante de Cho. Simplemente, quería matarlo. Pero a diferencia de aquella noche, noté en verdad lo hermoso que es amarte... me dijiste la ultima noche ¿recuerdas? Antes de embarcarnos a la batalla, no importándote que era un solo destino. pero prometiste que no importaba nada, ni nadie nunca mas te vería bailar mas que yo.-volverías a bailar solo para mi... aunque nunca sería como aquella noche. Esa criatura cuando te lastimó se aseguró de eso.- haciendo una pausa.- Quería en verdad que fuese yo quien la acabara... para que pagara por lo que te hizo y por el atrevimiento de secuestrar a Tomoyo... Solo los cielos saben como quería hacerle pagar... pero lo dijiste: que la elegida para destruirla, eras tu... Pero ¿por eso te entregaste a mi, chiquita? Aunque no lo sabías aquel día que tu inocencia me entregaste- dejando de acariciarle su rostro y exhalando mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ojos. Estaba agotado.- me imagino que lo viste: viste lo que iba a pasar... lo viste... lo que pasaría una vez la enfrentaras y.... y no te importó nada mas... pero a mi me importabas. Te lo demostré aquel día... ahora, lo que mas quiero, es que vuelvas... vuelvas a mi...- guardando silencio.

****

**_you used to captivate me_**

**_by your resonating life_**

**_now i'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_your face it haunts_**

**_my once pleasant dreams_**

**_your voice it chased away_**

**_all the sanity in me_**

****

**_these wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_this pain is just too real_**

**_there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

****

Kiobe ingresó y escuchó el susurro: Siempre era así; Kinomoto entraba a ese lugar, y comenzaba a hablar. Pero en un par de ocasiones en un principio, cuando no creía que ella despertaría, peleaba escandalosamente para lo que él decía, hacerla reaccionar. En ese par de ocasiones tuvo que llamar a los guardias de los Hermanos empotrados pasillo arriba para que lo sacasen del sitio.

Trataba de no escuchar la conversación. Pero aquella petición era siempre la misma: Que volviera a él.

**_I'd give anything to give me to you_**

**_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_**

**_If you want me,_**

**_Come and find me_**

**_Nothing's stopping you so please release me-_**

Kiobe no había tenido oportunidad de enamorarse pero sabía por las chicas que había visto nacer, crecer y enamorarse, que era un hermoso sentimiento.

Aunque no conocía la historia encerrada entre la reencarnación de Itziar y este hombre.

Por lo que estaba equivocada en algo: siempre creyó que Lead Clow y ella estaban destinados en una segunda vida, a estar juntos.

Pero uno arma su propio destino. Y cada amor en cada vida, es diferente. Así como les quedó claro a Clow e Itziar.

-Llegaste- dijo finalmente Kiobe interrumpiendo y avanzando mientras su voz resonaba en la habitación.- Pensé que llegarías antes...

-El mensajero me localizó camino aquí-.- declaró Touya dejando a un lado su suave voz para dar paso a una mas reacia y enérgica. -¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me mandó a llamar? ¿es Sakura? ¿es Itzume? ¿qué ocurre?? ¡¡Deje de mirarme así!!- ante la mirada algo exasperada de recibir tantas preguntas del sujeto.

-Algo que quería discutir contigo...-declaró Kiobe llevándoselo a un lado y dejando la figura de la chica.- Algo muy importante

-¿No me diga que despertó? ¿Despertó cuando no estaba? - viendo como Kiobe negaba con su rostro.

-No – dijo ella a media voz y mirando la silueta de la reencarnación de Itziar agregó.- No. No se si alguna vez lo haga... pero como la situación cambia... algo increíble a mi parecer.

-¿a que se refiere con eso?- preguntó mirando con antipatía a la curandera.- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Ella lo miró fijamente. No sabía como hacerle esa pregunta a un desconocido. Pero la chica le importaba.

-Hace un par de semanas, mientras revisaba a la joven, me percaté de algo...- declaró con duda en su voz, duda que trató de aislar.- No tengo nadie que me confirme esto, pero tu... tu creo que la amas... - haciendo una pausa.- Además, el sujeto llamado Tao Makoto estuvo aquí y...

-¿Cómo que ese imprudente estuvo aquí?- se escandalizó.- ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿por qué estaba aquí?

-¡Cálmate por todos los dioses!- declaraba la mujer para que apaciguara el tono de su voz pues revelaba sus celos.- la guardiana aun está algo convaleciente mas adelante y por lo que parece, tiene cierto apego con la falsa identidad... algo traman ellos con Hiraguizawa... la reencarnación del Mago Clow... y él vino a verle...

-Pero acaba de decir...

-¡Se lo que dije!- reclamó la mujer. Como ese hombre la sacaba de quicio.- él vino a visitarla. Me dijo que, era su amigo... preguntó por ti, si la habías visitado. Le dije que si, que venías cuando estabas en la Capital casi todos los días... y pasabas horas... – haciendo una pausa- cuando me dijo que no le sorprendía, porque ambos estaban enamorados- retirándole la vista a la mujer.- ¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Qué, si lo es?- preguntó a la defensiva pero sin mirarle. Solo observaba a un lado.

Por lo menos sabía que no era un error revelárselo y continuó dado que se lo decía a la persona correcta.-bueno, después que se fue, le hice una revisión a Itzume físicamente para ver si había algún cambio, encontrándole en efecto, una variación...

-¿Cómo que variación?- preguntó algo preocupado. -¡hable por todos los dioses! – gruñó el hombre ante su perseverancia por mantener cierta tensión, aunque no lo hacía a propósito.

-Ven- dijo haciéndole que se acercara y tomando su mano agregó ante la cara que este puso- No te comeré.- sonriéndole. acercándose al lecho de la chica, Touya observó como la mujer desarreglaba las cobijas dejando al descubierto el torso de la chica usando el batín, blanco. Junto la mano de él, recorrieron su estomago hasta llegar a un punto. Ahí ella hizo un poco de fuerza para que la mano de Kinomoto sintiera lo que había ahí.

El observó con incredulidad a la mujer. No sabía ( en ese instante) de que se trataba aquello.

-¿sientes eso?- preguntó ella bajando la voz.

- ¿qué... que es eso?- preguntó él aun con su mano tocando el vientre de la chica.- ¿Es acaso irregular? – sintiéndose el temor en su voz.

-cuando te escribí fue el primer instante que sentí esto.- declaró mirando el rostro de Touya pero él solo observando el rostro inmóvil de la chica adormecido.- Ni siquiera le he avisado a la señora Ieran... pensé hablarlo contigo primero...- haciendo una pausa.- eso que sientes, si mi pensamiento no me fallan, es tu hijo... o hija...

Kiobe pudo sentir como un temblor sintió en la mano del sujeto: fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su extremidad y ella la sintiera.

Touya no le respondió.

-Eso que sientes ahí es un bebé... o lo que es ahora mismo, tu futuro hijo o hija.- dijo a media voz.- Por lo que parece, tiene alrededor de cuatro o cinco meses de gestación. Cuando la comencé a atender no tenía porque sospechar de nada... pero ahora... Aun recostada, me fijé como su vientre crece. A pesar de que no come o bebe nada. Solo está ahí dormida.

-Si soy el padre- declaró Touya no creyendo lo que salió de sus labios.- Un bebé...

Kiobe sonrió para decir.- no soy vidente pero creí que era así; Amas a esta chica y eso puedo notarlo por la forma en que la miras, la cuidas y pasas las horas con ella. Horas que no pasas con Sakura...- retirando la mano de la de él. Pero él, aun con menos presión, tocaba el vientre de Itzume.

-¡un momento!- dijo Touya sin mirarle.- ¿Cómo puede este bebé estar vivo? ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes para decir.- Creo que este bebé tiene poderes increíbles de curación. Protegió a la madre cuando batalló esa criatura. También tenía en su poder el arma de Clow, pudo ser que eso también ayudara. Creo que, por eso fue que ella la combatió: Porque era la única que al batallarla, sobreviviría...

-Pero ¿el bebé? ¿acaso el bebé morirá? – mirándole aterrorizado ante aquello y tomando a Kiobe por los hombros.- Es decir... ¿Para que nazca ella no tiene que despertar?

-Un bebé ha crecido dentro de ella cuando se supone que debe de estar muerta... un bebé de seguro la protegió durante la batalla con esa criatura y pudo igualar y superar una creación que, no debía de existir en primer lugar... ¿Crees tu que, no podrá traer un bebé?

-Pero... pero...- mirando a la figura menuda de la chica.- Es una pequeña... ¿Cómo podrá hacerlo?

-Tu, tienes fe que ella despierte. Eso se nota porque vienes cada vez que puedes... le hablas. Tienes mas fe que yo...

-Pero ¿y el bebé? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Por lo que parece- cruzando los brazos.- Puede llegar a termino del crecimiento... faltan unos meses... si llega allá aun dormida, si quieres, puedo sacarlo...- sorprendiendo a Kinomoto.- Pero te diré que, ella posiblemente, no despierte después de eso.

Touya se negaba a eso: perderla. Pero mirando el rostro de Itzume pudo notar como su apacible silueta solo se quedaba inmóvil. Ajena a todo lo que hablaban o decían allí.

-Tienes que, estar abierto a la posibilidad que ella, no vuelva a abrir los ojos. Tienes que pensar en su bebé. No creo que ella, hubiera permitido que muriese con ella.

-Pero... no puedo...- declaró a media voz.- No puedo tomar atribuciones que no me corresponden...

-estás equivocado- declaró ella.- Estos meses he tenido que aprender lecciones: Lecciones bastantes fuertes, pero que son parte de nuestras vidas: Es tu responsabilidad. Eres el padre de la criatura y ella desde el momento que fue tuya, ella es tu mujer. Eso me lo ha enseñado la ultima persona que pensé que, podría enseñarme una lección- hablando de Kiddy.- y además, no estarás solo: tienes a Ieran Li quien no te abandonará porque la chica es como su hija. Tienes a tu padre.- haciendo una pausa en eso.- Y me tienes a mi...- declaró Kiobe tocando su hombro.- Me aseguraré de entregarte tu hijo, Kinomoto. Eso te lo prometo...

Touya no respondió. Tomó la mano de la joven entrelazándola con la de él. Y minutos después, se marchó a la habitación de su hermana.

Yue ingresó con él y se mantuvo alejado. Sakura parecía igual que Itzume, profundamente dormida. Pero notó en su mano cerrada como ella se aferraba a algo: Era una especie de brazalete pequeño en oro. Miró a Yue buscando en su mirada respuesta y este dijo – Fue Shaoran Li- declaró lacónicamente. Touya miraba nuevamente a su hermana.- la ama... y dijo que esperaría lo que fuera necesario por ella.

Touya no quería pensar en eso ahora. Él amaba y cuidaba a su hermana. Sakura no necesitaba mas que a él y a su padre. Pero el motivo de su presencia en el antiguo palacio y además, las circunstancias, hicieron que ignorara aquel detalle que Sakura era amada por Shaoran Li.

-Tenemos que agradecer al nuevo gobierno que hayan respetado este lugar...- dijo Touya.- y por la guardia también.

-la nueva dirección tiene mucho que agradecerles tanto a Shaoran Li, como a Sakura y los demás nombres que, se olvidarán en la historia.

-No comprendo algo: tanto Sakura como Itzume aun...- dudando decir "continúan con vida" para no sonar critico.- Están dormidas... ¿Cómo es eso posible? Kiobe me ha explicado una posibilidad con Itzume. Pero ¿Sakura?

-es su magia. Su magia aun la mantiene en este plano.

-¿Plano?

-En este mundo y posiblemente aun aferrada a su cuerpo...

-Pero... cuando...- dijo dudando continuar. Suspiró largamente no evitando rozar el rostro de su hermana menor y decir.- Sakura: Regresa por favor. No soportaría esta vida si te perdiera después de mamá...

Yue sintió la angustia de Kinomoto. Después de todo, era su ama. Con los ojos de Yukito notó el gran cariño que esta joven tenía por sus semejantes.

**-----------------------------------------**

-Aun piensas en ello.- decía una voz detrás de él. Ahí se despertó: se había quedado dormido en la sombra de un árbol cercano, con la vista en la tumba ubicada a distancia de ellos; la tumba que se leía un nombre. El nombre del "Clavel" mas importante en su vida. Su vestido azul cielo era agitado por el viento.- No entiendo porque Touya... ¿por qué?

-Porque no he podido dejarlo ir...- dijo Kinomoto observando su cabellera negra. Su juventud era durable en su rostro y sus ojos verdes observaban igual la tumba.

Ella se sentó a su lado acomodando su vestido. Parecía un ángel que el cielo iluminaba con su sol brillante y la falta de nubes. La brisa suave agitaba sus cabellos – no es justo... que tu sufras... y yo, no. Porque yo lo superé... pero pareces que tu, no... – colocando su cabeza en su hombro. Él la acercó aun mas a si.

-Niñita: casi te pierdo...

Ella sonrió para decirle mirándole a los ojos.- ¡Ay Touya! – acariciando su rostro- Aun no se te quita esa manía tuya de decirme así... – él tomó su mano y le besó con intensidad. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su amado – me gusta cuando me dices así...- besándole con atrevimiento – siempre... – acomodándose en su torso mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y se dejaban llevar por el momento.

**-------------- En la residencia Kinomoto...**

Ella comenzaba a quedarse dormida ante la apacible y fresca brisa que ingresaba por las ventanas abiertas. Su cabeza estaba en su hombro cuando sintió un sutil roce con su mejilla. Levantando su mirada, se encontró con un ramo de azucenas directamente sobre su rostro y sonrió, tomándole con la mano donde tenía su sortija matrimonial.- ¿Nunca se te quitará la costumbre?- retirando el ramo de su rostro para notar la mirada azulada de su marido.

-jamás me canso de hacerlo querida...- besándole corta y pausadamente. - ¿Qué hacías?

-Saliste muy tarde anoche... además, estuve atendiendo a nuestro bebé hasta tarde...

-Lamento que tuviste que cargar con ello sola...- besándole pausadamente en su cuello haciendo que a su esposa, además de sonrojarse, salieran cortas y traviesas risitas.- De verdad que si...

-¡Ay Eriol! Debes de ver a Touya: me preocupa.- declaró la señora Hiraguizawa con pesar.- Ocho años han pasado y él aun se culpa en parte...

-No le culpo... al contrario, agradezco el día nuevo que tengo a mi favor para pasarlo contigo... además, deja a Itzume encargarse de Kinomoto...-brillándole los ojos con cierta picardía.- te puedo asegurar que nuestra Itzume, sabe como sacar esos pesares del cuerpo y espíritu del Kinomoto.- besándole nuevamente.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó su esposa, pero fue lo poco que le permitió decir: ya que le besaba con arrojo y sinvergüenzamente, en el salón.

-¡no me reclames por decir lo mas obvio!- declaró Hiraguizawa no evitando encontrarle la gracia a todo el asunto.- después de todo, esos dos no se dan un respiro antes de tener otro hijo... y ahora parece que tomaron un descanso pero no dudo que nos vendrán un día de estos con la sorpresa- azorando a su esposa, ante sus ideas.- además, cuatro hijos en ocho años, es mucha madera de donde cortar... y mas que todo porque ese Tseo es igualito a Kinomoto: Tiene su temperamento de coraje a cada rato y todo lo demás de él...

-Pero la pequeña Kagome es algo extraña...- dijo Tomoyo riendo sutilmente.- No se parece ni a Touya y mucho menos a Itzume...

Eriol rió pero para si mismo. Era cierto: la pequeña Kagome, era todo un caso: sus ojos verdes como su madre y su pelo café como su padre, era parecido a ambos físicamente. Pero interiormente, era un caso, muy especial: bastante especial.

Eriol se conformó con besar con dulzura y aprovechar todo momento con su esposa, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que pasó ocho años atrás; pero la verdad era otra: Tomoyo también notó lo cerca que estuvo de perder al hombre de su vida. Como iba a perderlo y como ella no iba a permitirlo...

-Spinel- dijo Tomoyo secando sus lagrimas y mirándole decidida.- Dices que aun no es tarde...

-él está luchando Lady Tomoyo.- dijo Spinel respetuosamente. – él no dejará irse tan fácil...

-Tomoyo: - dijo Fujitaka comprendiendo lo que Spinel decía.- Si él hubiera... bueno, los guardianes se verían obligados a sellarse...

-pero...- mirando a Spinel y este negar con su rostro. Ahí para su sorpresa, las cartas que estaban dentro de la túnica de Eriol, comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. – Las cartas...

-no. Aun no... incluso las cartas saben que, podría...

-¡Ah por todos los Dioses! – exclamó ella – Vamos... – dándose ánimos a si misma.- Señor Kinomoto...- dijo con decisión al padre de su amiga.- Ayúdeme...- aun las cartas revoloteaban alrededor de ambos.

-¿qué quieres que haga?- preguntó el padre de Sakura.

-Sujételo.- dijo refiriéndose de Eriol.- Sacaré la espada de su cuerpo...

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo Fujitaka acercándose al cuerpo del sujeto. Colocó sus piernas como soporte para su cabeza. Al moverlo, este gimió.- Es buena señal... pero ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿ acaso tu...

-Tengo experiencia con heridas...- declaró la valiente joven mirándole con sus ojos azules llenos de consternación. Las lagrimas se secaban en su rostro.- Kiobe Shang la curandera me enseñó...- escuchándose de mas arriba, un ruido sordo. - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Concéntrate en curar a mi amo.- insistió Spinel. Kinomoto asintió por igual en silencio y sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de Eriol.

-Bien...- dijo Tomoyo acariciando el rostro de su amado Eriol.- Esto te dolerá un poco...- susurró a su oído.- Pero se que, eres fuerte... solo aguanta...- besándole en su mejilla.

Spinel, cuando vio que Tomoyo tomó en sus manos el mango de la espada, volteó la mirada al otro lado. Solo escuchó el ruido ahogado al sacar la espada, y un gemido proveniente de Eriol.

Al mirar nuevamente (una vez escuchó el sonido de la espada chocar al suelo cuando Tomoyo la soltó), vio el cuerpo de Eriol siendo revisado por Fujitaka y Tomoyo.

-Respira... mejor...-dijo ella aliviada. – Vamos...- indicándole al guardián, mientras ayudaba a Fujitaka con el cuerpo.- Tienes que ayudarme a transportarlo a alguna habitación... hay que atenderle la herida...

-¿Tomoyo?- escuchó la joven ser pronunciado su nombre. Pero no era de Fujitaka. Era proveniente de Eriol.

-ya calma...- decía ella.- no morirás... no puedes morir también...- notando como nuevamente perdía el conocimiento. Ahí fue cuando pudieron montarlo en la pantera negra que era Spinel Sun.

-La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por ti querida... no nos hubiera quedado mucho tiempo juntos... tal vez, este mañana, no lo hubiéramos visto llegar... – Tomoyo permanecía en silencio, aferrada del torso de su esposo mientras observaba por la ventaba escuchando aquellas palabras. – por eso siempre estaré enteramente agradecido contigo...

-y tampoco dos niños...- rió la señora Hiraguizawa.- la verdad es que, estoy contenta... ¡tan feliz!

-Yo también...- besando a su esposa y sentándose a su lado.

- Entre nosotros Eriol... ¿crees que, la instauración de esta República ha sido mas conveniente que si Shaoran Li hubiera sido Rey?

Eriol pensó un instante que respuesta darle a Tomoyo. – Sabes que Shaoran, aunque fue educado fue con el único propósito de convertirse en el siguiente al trono... el fin de la dinastía Cho... pero no creo que le hubiera gustado... me parece que eso fue lo que hizo que, firmara la abdicación al trono del nuevo Imperio y se volvió esta república...

Tomoyo rió para decirle.- Creo que le escuché decir una vez, que prefería la vida de soldado a la de príncipe...- recordando sus hazañas junto al joven príncipe durante los días de convalecencia de Eriol .-Claro que en este entonces, no sabía mucho del asunto de la república... aunque su madre se encargó de informarle... pero él había tomado la decisión, creo que, mucho antes...

-Si hubiera aceptado el trono, no hubiera podido estar junto a Sakura como a él le gustaba... – dijo el sabio hombre.

-Pero no contestas mi pregunta- declaró ella mirándole a los ojos. Desde el exterior se escuchaban los gritos de unos niños que jugaban en los jardines.- ¿Crees que la república es el paso a seguir?

-creo que si – dijo Eriol.- En la república hay mas derechos y mas privilegios y el poder no estará concentrado en uno solo... creía que lo comprendías...

-Pues mas o menos.- dijo la mujer.- Sabes bien que todo este tiempo, mi madre no ha estado muy de acuerdo con todo ese lío de la república... y francamente...

-Tu madre es de una época de costumbres... mira que perdió los privilegios de Dama de sociedad. Ahora en vez de ser Lady Sonomi... es la Señora Sonomi... – Tomoyo rió al igual que su esposo.

-Ella odia ese sobre nombre...- susurró.

Alguien tosió en la puerta del salón para hacerse notar. Ambos miraron y el sujeto declaró.- Disculpen... pero los señores Terada, han venido a visitarles...

-¡Ah que emoción!- dijo Tomoyo y Eriol sonrió por igual.- ¿Ha visto a los Yamasakis?

- fueron a buscar a sus gemelos...- señalando la ventana.- Arrojaron nuevamente al perrito del niño Pai a la fuente- con una gota en su cuello- insisten que por naturaleza, los perros deberían nadar, ya que eran peces...-declaró el sujeto amablemente.

-¡pobre Pai!- dijo Eriol pensando un instante la mentalidad de los gemelos y de quien pudieron heredarla.

-Pues vaya que ese niño es igual a su padre- sonrió Tomoyo hablando de Xian Pai.- Hue tenía ese mismo temperamento pacifico. Contrario a Kiddy...

Y es que, el pequeño Xian Pai, pasaba un tiempo en casa de Tomoyo pues Kiddy tenía mucho trabajo como la nueva líder de la Comunidad de los Hermanos de la Luna y ellos lo llevaron consigo a la casa Kinomoto. Incluso el pueblo Luna de Plata, fundado después de la instauración de la nueva República, estaba bajo la gobernación de Kiddy después de la muerte de su abuelo, tres años antes.

-¡mamá!- gritó un chico ingresando con rapidez. Sus ojos azules como los de Eriol le hicieron notar que era en efecto el primogénito de la pareja. A sus seis años, era tan despierto como Eriol y culto como Tomoyo. - ¡mira lo que Pai me hizo!- señalando lo que parecía ser un bote de madera.- ¡con una especie de cuchilla que era de su padre!- sonreía feliz el niño.

-¡Ah es hermoso! .- dijo Tomoyo sustentando lo dicho por su hijo.- ¿por qué no se lo muestras a tu bebé hermanito?

El chico asintió marchándose con rapidez del lugar.

-Hola – dijo la hermosa Rika Terada de manos de su esposo al ingresar al salón con uno de sus dos hijos, en sus brazos.- ¡que niño mas ágil Tomoyo!

-No como los de Yamasaki- señalando Eriol, a la ventana donde se escuchaban a ambos padres, llamarles la atención a sus hijos.

Los dos pares de parejas se sonrieron entre sí.

-A propósito...- dijo Terada sonriéndoles a ambos y tomando asiento.- ¿Dónde está Li? – mirando alrededor del salón.

**--------------------------**

**------------ ocho años antes... **

-No entiendo...- dice Sakura Kinomoto observando aquel lugar hermoso, pacifico y lejos de todo y todos. Parecía encontrarse echada en un lecho vestido de blanco como todo en aquel lugar. A su lado, había una cama. Una cama que sabía como todos los días que alguien la ocupaba; pero ¿Quién?- no entiendo como tengo la impresión que debo estar en otro lugar... pero al mismo tiempo, es tan difícil el marcharme de aquí.

Miró a su alrededor notando las puertas y paredes blancas. Las dos ventanas que parecían haber allí, estaban cubiertas con cortinas blancas translucidas.

Su vestimenta era como un ángel: vestida de blanco con detalles dorados en su traje e incluso, de su cabeza colgaban finos y delgados hilos dorados que se combinaban con su corta melena y los cuales colgaban de una pequeña corona parecía hecha de flores, pero flores bañadas en oro. Eran doradas como el mismo sol.

No podía comprender cuanto tiempo había pasado ya. Pero sabía que no estaba sola.

Se puso se pie y caminó en toda la habitación. Solo habían dos cepillos en lo que parecía ser un tocador y el espejo devolvía a ella la imagen de una hermosa joven. Su piel estaba sin ningún vestigio de la lucha incandescente por la que tuvo que pasar.

Parecía que todo había sido un sueño.

Girando la perilla de la puerta, salió de aquella habitación encontrándose en lo que parecía ser un pasillo largo e infinito. Comenzó a caminar por el, no notando a otra persona a su alrededor. Creía que caminaría por siempre cuando al final de aquel pasillo notó una bifurcación.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntó a si misma.- Creo que, he estado aquí antes... pero... ¡¡Es tan confuso!!- llevándose una mano a su pecho.

No sabía que camino tomar. Era notable. No recordaba haber estado allí.

-¡hasta que por fin!- escuchó provenir de detrás de ella. Parecía otra chica igual que ella. Sus ojos verdes eran de una tonalidad parecida aunque en la recién llegada, era una mirada mas intensa y mas fuerte que la de Sakura. Sakura irradiaba dulzura en su mirada y cierta melancolía en estos instantes.- Yo te conozco...- señalándole.

-y... yo a ti, creo...- dudó.

- Es que, estabas dormida a mi lado cuando desperté. Intenté despertarte pero duermes como piedra.- La chica rió y se calló de repente.- Sonrisa... no creo que sonreía mucho. Hasta extraña me encuentro. Extraña pero ¿Feliz?- haciendo una pausa, para decir.- Pues creo que, somos las únicas aquí...- mirando por el otro lado del pasillo.- Todo esto es tan extraño...- llevándose una mano frente a si para mirarla con detenimiento.- Creo que he caminado una inmensidad.

-Pues... yo tengo la impresión de que, no pertenezco a este lugar.- mirando a su alrededor. Itzume le imitó.- como si debería encontrarme en otro lugar... en algún sitio... – Cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos.- ¿tu no?

-Bueno...- dijo mirando a su alrededor indistintamente.- Seguro, aquí no es. Tengo la impresión que tengo algo que hacer... pero no recuerdo, el que...

-¿Recuerdas quien eres?- preguntó Sakura inquieta.- ¿O si me conoces de antes?

la chica hizo un ademán con sus hombros de indiferencia (porque estaba buscando algo en aquel pasillo).- No se... bueno se que, me llamo Itzume... – sonrió ella.- Pero... –mirando una segunda vez a Sakura y el pasillo.- oye ¿no te sientes como si has estado en este mismo sitio? ¿En la misma situación?- mirando al otro lado del pasillo.

-No lo se Itzume...- mencionando su nombre.- Itzume...- mirándole con detenimiento.- Creo que te recuerdo, pero...- cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo.- me cuesta recordarte...

-Tu eres....- señalándole.- Tu... Sakura...- dijo abriendo sus ojos emocionada- ¡Tu eres Sakura! No recuerdo tu apellido pero tengo la impresión de que, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...

-Sakura...-dijo ella repitiendo su propio nombre.-Sakura... pues si, creo que es mi nombre...

-¿Seremos hermanas?- preguntó Itzume señalando a una y ella misma.- Es decir, tenemos los mismos ojos... verdes, aunque no son tan iguales.

-No creo...- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos. Se concentró bastante. Mucho. Pero abrió los ojos para notar otra parte del pasillo que no había prestado suficiente atención. – Vamos por allí...-tomándole de la mano y guiándole.

-Ya voy... ya voy...- dijo Itzume alzando un poco su vestido ya que rozaba con el suelo.

Una vez llegaron notaron una serie de pinturas. Pero las pinturas ¿Se movían? Tal vez, después de ella, era aquello lo otro que poseía mas color que blanco.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean?- observando las siluetas de las personas moverse. Parecían hablar pero no entendían nada: Simplemente porque allí no se escuchaba lo que decían.

-no se...- dijo Itzume mirando un cuadro en particular - ¡EY! Yo lo conozco...- señalando con interés e incluso sonriendo a la alta figura de ojos cafés.- Parece alguien dulce...- susurró.

Sakura se acercó a su lado para ver de quien hablaba.- tienes razón...- dijo ella llevándose una mano a su pecho.- Lo conozco... es... es...

-Sakura: aquí estás.- dijo una mujer de ojos verdes como los de ellas. Hizo que ambas jóvenes le observaran. - ¿Por que salieron sin decirme nada?

-Mamá: ¿estabas en la casa? No te vi al salir...- declaró sonriéndole, se acercó a la figura de su progenitora, abrazándole.

-Itzume... – dijo Nadeshiko dulcemente a la joven que se quedaba mirando los cuadros uno por uno. Incluso, iba a tocar uno con sus dedos cuando la voz de la mujer hizo que se arrepintiera.- ¿Vienes?

Pero ella estaba inquieta.

-Yo lo conozco...- señaló uno de los cuadros.

Nadeshiko se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos.- Vamos querida... te daré algo de comer...

Pero Itzume no se movía. –él es... – dijo Itzume mirándole fijamente.- Yo lo conozco...- miró detrás de ella los otros cuadros. Los otros tenían igual personas que hablaban entre sí o estaban solos. – A ellos, también... ¡Ven a ver!- dijo a Sakura.

-Claro que los conocen – declaró Nadeshiko nerviosa.- todos los días es lo mismo... estos cuadros han estado aquí siempre mis niñas...- insistiendo.—Vamos... es hora de volver... – llevándose a Sakura.

-Vamos Itzume...- dijo Sakura sonriéndole afablemente.- Vamos...

la chica finalmente sucumbió a las peticiones de Nadeshiko y Sakura.

Pero Sakura se detuvo a mitad del camino.- ¿Pasa algo pequeña?- preguntaba la dulce Nadeshiko.

-si... no pertenezco aquí.- declaró Sakura muy decidida. Miró a Itzume diciéndole.-¡Tu tampoco! No pertenecemos aquí... debemos estar en otro lugar... lo se- mirando a su alrededor.

Itzume no comprendía en un principio de que hablaba.

-Sakura; hija... – dijo Nadeshiko suavemente.- Estás en casa... estás conmigo... donde debes estar. Donde perteneces...

-¿estás bien Sakura?- preguntaba Itzume.

-no. No lo estoy...- cerrando sus ojos.- Me llaman... me llaman a mi...- colocando sus manos en su pecho.- ¿No escuchas eso Itzume?

Itzume miró a su alrededor y luego a Nadeshiko. Esta permanecía seria. Finalmente dijo.- hazlo... concéntrate...

-Pero madre- dijo Itzume –parecería que, Sakura está enferma... pero no yo...

-Cierra tus ojos, querida Itzume- dijo Nadeshiko. – y concéntrate...

Ambas lo hicieron como Nadeshiko les decía. Tanto ella como Sakura, escuchaban voces. Voces del pasado. Voces de un lugar... muy lejano; lejano, y cercano al mismo tiempo.

-Shaoran... – se escuchó en un susurro.- papá... hermano... – abriendo los ojos de repente.

-quieren que regresen...

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntaba Itzume notándose azorada gracias a las cosas que recordó: Cada risa, cada toque, cada suspiro a su lado.- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿y Touya?- buscando con su mirada.- Nunca he visto un lugar así...

-Nunca han estado en un lugar así—dijo Nadeshiko atrayendo ambas miradas. Ahí fue cuando Sakura notó la presencia de su madre por segunda vez.

-¿ma.. má?- dijo ella acongojada. Ella le sonrió. – pero tu...- señalándole.- Eso quiere decir que, nosotras...- señalando a Itzume y ella misma.

-No pequeña- dijo Nadeshiko.- No están muertas... aun por lo menos, no han cruzado al otro lado...

-Pero ¿cómo es esto posible?- preguntó Itzume. Ahí se miró su cintura. – recuerdo que ella... esa cosa... me clavó...

-Si- dijo Nadeshiko- Pudiste haber muerto ... pero no fue así...

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- preguntó Sakura abrazándose a su madre. Sintió su cálido roce.

-Aquí el tiempo no se mide igual. Pero en su mundo; en el mundo de los vivos, han pasado meses...

-¿podremos regresar?- preguntó Itzume.

-la única razón porque están aquí, es primero, porque no quieren irse y segundo, porque yo las he aferrado aquí...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Itzume sorprendida.

-¡Mamá! ¿puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Sakura.

-No debería- dijo Nadeshiko con pesar.- Pero es hora que, vuelvan... –tocando a su hija.- solo puedo enviarlas una a cada momento separado...

-Ve Sakura- dijo Itzume decidida.- Dile a Shaoran que fue el hermano que nunca tuve y dile a Touya...- dudando.- Bueno, le mandé el mensaje con Tomoyo... – sonrió azorada- Pero él sabe lo que significa para mi...

Sakura asintió y abrazada a su madre esta le dijo.- Vamos mi querida Cerezo. Tenemos que regresarte a casa...

Así Sakura, sin mirar atrás, se marchaba con Nadeshiko del brazo.

-"_amado Touya_" – dijo ella en su mente_.- "pronto estaré a tu lado"._

**----------------------**

-Estás muy pensativa- dijo Touya dejando de besar a su esposa mientras los dos estaban recostados en la hierba. Itzume tenía los tirantes de su vestido a los lados, gracias a los besos y caricias de su esposo. – no me gusta cuando te distraes...- con un brillo juguetón en su mirada.

-pensaba que tu madre hizo tanto por nosotras Touya...- su esposo se retiró de ella con simpleza. – La quiero tanto... y le agradezco tanto...- buscándole de nuevo y acurrucándose en su pecho.

-hasta después de la muerte, ella supo velar por todos... el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para tenerte a ti y a Sakura, de nuestro lado...- Itzume sonrió.

-ha valido la pena- sonrió la señora Kinomoto.- porque he aprendido a vivir esta vida como no viví otra anterior... y a ti... te amo Touya...

A Kinomoto le encantaba oír aquellas palabras provenir de los labios de su querida Itzume. – Vaya que nunca lo dijiste en ese entonces...

-Deja de quejarte- decía ella ahora, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.- porque me tienes ahora para ti so-li-ta...- besándole.- y lo escuchas a diario...

-¿Aunque sea mas viejo que tu?

-¡no eres viejo!- dijo ella con su sonrisa costumbre en ella.- por lo menos, no te considero viejo... y si recuerdas... tengo cierta afición por hombres mayores... aunque tus admiradoras en los Ríos digan lo contrario...- frunciendo su rostro. Touya sonrió sutilmente.- Como odio esas mujeres... saben que estoy casada contigo y no se detienen de hablar de tu pasado con ellas-

-pero tienes tu futuro a mi lado querida... – declaró serenamente.- no debe interesarte lo que digan ellas.

-Y no lo hago. Tengo mucho tiempo que ni las veo y mucho menos, voy allá. Y si voy, sabes que es cuando visito a nuestro padre- hablando de Fujitaka.- o cuando voy a visitar a Eriol.

-He ahí algo.- dijo Touya.- Debería sentir celos por él y no lo hago...

-porque sabes bien que, él es el esposo de Tomoyo...- sonrió picaramente y no creyéndole del todo.- Pero hubo un tiempo que sentías celos de él ¿recuerdas?

Touya besó su cuello haciendo que ella temblase al contacto y suspirara. – Deja de recordarme eso... porque tenemos tiempo antes de volver, mi preciosa guerrera- azorándole y ella siendo besada por su marido.

La situación se hubiera puesto mas ardiente sino hubiera sido por la siguiente intervención.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Kagome riendo hasta mas no poder y por fin siendo percibida por sus padres. Ella estaba sobre el árbol a pocos metros de ellos.- ¡Con razón tengo tres hermanos mas!- gritó con picardía.

-¡Kagome!.- gritó Kinomoto molesto (Además de azorado), al haber sido encontrado así. Su esposa estaba con su rostro escondido en su pecho.- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí Arriba? - señalando donde se encontraba su primogénita.- ¡Baja de ahí en ese instante! –enrojecido fieramente. Pero era mas por las circunstancias "románticas" que fue hallado.

Y no era algo que le gustaba que le tiraran en cara. Era cierto que, esos días, le traían melancolía, decepción y tristeza. Pero también le mostraban en segundos lo que estuvo a punto de perder.

En verdad, Touya no sabía de donde la chica sacaba aquellas ideas que tanto predicaba e incluso sorprendía a los adultos a su alrededor. Parecería mas bien que se hablara con una persona mas vieja que su interlocutor y no una niña... una niña ¡De siete años!

-Ay no es para tanto...- dijo ella desde aquella altura. – Además, acabo de llegar... – reclamó con inocencia. Sus cabellos cafés como su padre mientras llevaba aquellos ojos verdes (que no parecían en nada a los de Itzume, pues Itzume tenía cierta mirada decidida, Kagome, por el contrario, tenía aquella mirada verde brillante, como de burla y picardía; como si supiera algo que los demás, no), portando un vestido de dama pero aun así, no le impedía subir a un árbol de un momento a otro.

-Mentirosa- dijo Kinomoto de mal humor.- ¿qué te he dicho de espiar a los demás? ¡Que no lo hagas!- no siendo esta la primera vez que su hija hacía algo parecido.

-¡Ay Papá!- gritó ella comenzando a sollozar y descendiendo del árbol, mientras sus dos progenitores se incorporaban - No creo...- hipando.—que no me ¡¡¡Creas!!! ¡¡¡mamá!!! – descendiendo.- ¿Ves como es papá? –abrazándose a su madre- papá no me quiere... – llorando a borbotones.

-Claro que tu padre te quiere...- dijo Itzume mirando a su esposo con énfasis, mientras consolaba a su hija primogénita- ¿Verdad, Touya? – mirándole a un molesto Kinomoto dudar y cruzado de brazos.- ¡Touya!

-Si, si...- dijo Kinomoto. Para complacer a Itzume acarició secamente la cabeza de Kagome y esta se aferró aun mas sonriéndole. finalmente, consiguiendo que Kinomoto se soltara un poco. – Solo que no es bueno espiar a los demás...

-Pero sino espiaba...- hipó haciéndose la victima.- Solo que...- ocultándose detrás de su madre.- no son horas para jugar...

Itzume se sonrojó hasta mas no poder. Mirando a su esposo (quien por cierto, hacía ademanes de ¿qué hice yo para merecer esta niña? ), - volvamos a casa...- declaró ella sonriendo.- Además tenemos que estar ahí para el brindis ¿No crees Touya? –tratando de evitar lo que podía venir si Touya comenzaba de nuevo a recriminarle a su hija.

Este asintió. Su azoramiento era notable.

-¡me voy adelante para decir que ya vienen!- dijo la pequeña sonriendo y olvidándose de todo el drama que ocasionó.- ¡Ah! - volteándose a sus progenitores declaró.- yo que ustedes, me arreglara un poco... ¿Mamá?- señalando unos listones sueltos de su vestido y a su padre con la camisa entreabierta. Antes de que Kinomoto gritara algo ella se despidió escandalosamente..- ¡¡ADIOS!!- vociferó corriendo ágilmente.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Touya sonrojado y que decir de Itzume.- a veces pienso que cuando esa niña nació, esa mujer Kiobe le dio algo demás para picardía... ¿cómo es posible?

Itzume también se lo encontraba extraño esa actitud tan poco vanguardista de la niña.- bueno, estaba muy pequeña para recordar pero ¿no crees que lo habrá sacado, tal vez de mis padres, de sus abuelos?

-Pero...- dijo Touya mientras observaba a su esposa abotonarle su camisa. El aro matrimonial brillaba con la luz del sol que se colaba por las hojas del árbol- alguno de nuestros hijos hubiera sacado esa actitud también...- dijo en susurro, siendo escuchada cada palabra por su esposa.- Saita no es así... es mas bien como tu... recatada y algo atlética y sentimental en ocasiones... Tseo es como yo... – viendo como su esposa se sonreía mas. Era cierto, Tseo celaba a sus hermanas hasta de la sombra del atardecer y que decir de su madre: hombre que se le acercara, que se preparara para perder un brazo: sus ojos eran como los de Touya y su pelo negro como el de ella.- y Maika es como mi madre: premiosa y algo torpe hasta mas no poder...

-Adoro cada característica de nuestros preciosos niños.- dijo ella mirándole con tanto amor. – Además, nosotros los hicimos a cada uno... tienen un poquito de cada quien ¿no lo crees así?- tocando su pecho con juguetona intención. – Que Kagome sea la nota discordante, nos recuerda que en verdad, no fue enteramente creada por ley...- azorándose - ¿O acaso se te olvida?

Pero él le observaba algo sonrojado y asintió en silencio. Ciertamente, que Kagome fue concebida fuera de lo que era un matrimonio por ley o acaso, una noche de bodas, no quitaba que fue toda una sorpresa, incluso para Itzume cuando recobró el conocimiento, encontrándose esperando un bebé, su condición y riesgo no pasó hasta que la nena no nació.

Pero Touya besó cerca de sus labios diciéndole – no importa... esa nuestra pequeña... y eso siempre ha sido claro... – haciendo sonreír a su esposa, mientras nuevamente tomaba sus labios y su figura acercándole a si.

La pasión en esos dos, nunca se esfumaba.

**--------------------**

-¡Abuelo!- gritó Maika al abalanzarse a los brazos del padre de su progenitor, al notarlo salir a los jardines donde se estaba predisponiendo el almuerzo que cada año se llevaba a cabo en la casa de su hijo Touya (Ahora que él la había dejado para formar parte del senado). - ¡Que alegría verte!

-Hola pequeña Maika- sonrió Fujitaka mientras la alzaba ante la risa de la chiquilla.- ¿Dónde está tu padre? –mirando a todas partes buscando a su hijo y nuera. -¿O Sakura? ¿es que acaso andan juntos? – viendo esa posibilidad muy inadmisible.

-Bueno, mis tíos por ahí andarán. Pai dijo que los vio arriba por los cuadros pero aun no bajan y Kagome dijo que mi padre, venía por ahí.- respondió a su abuelo.- ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu trabajo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo divertido?

-Nada de lo que pasa en ese lugar es divertido... mas bien son una partida de vagos que de seguro se quedan dormidos en plena sesión... exceptuando al abuelo.- corrigió un muy maduro Tseo, quien con sus seis años, creía conocer todas las leyes senatoriales. – Son unos insufribles.

Fujitaka sonrió.

Maika le hizo mala cara desde los brazos de su abuelo. – Algunas veces eres mal pensado.- dijo la chica de cinco años recién cumplidos.

Saita vino corriendo de manos con el pequeño Riu Li quien sonrió al reconocer a su abuelo y gritó.- ¡¡¡Llegaste, Llegaste!!- no evitando emocionarse ante su presencia cuando en algunos casos, era tan serio como Tseo, pero no del agrado total de su primo. Mas aun cuando...

-¿se puede saber de donde vienes con mi hermana de manos?- preguntaba un muy enojado y alarmado hermano mayor.- ¡Le llevas demasiada edad!

-Nada mas dos...- declaró.- Además no andábamos haciendo nada malo... –declaró.

-Saita y Riu no son como Kagome hermano—les defendió Maika bajando de los brazos de su abuelo.- por si no te habías dado cuenta...- apuntándole con su dedo.

-ya, ya...- dijo el chicuelo mirándoles a todos en su contra.- Ya, está bien...- vio cuando Pai le hizo señas, teniendo aun el perrito en sus brazos. Sin decir mas nada, salió corriendo a su llamado.

-El único que se lleva con él es Pai... tienen delirios de grandeza- habló Maika mirándoles a ambos marcharse del lugar.

-Abuelo.- dijo Saita llamando la atención de su antecesor.- ¿es verdad lo que dice Tío Shaoran que las chicas antes no tenían derechos?

-Así es... –respondió.

Las chicas fruncieron cada una sus rostros. Maika dijo.- Pues que tontería... – cruzándose de brazos.- Si les ganamos a todos los chicos de una vez.. ¿cierto Riu?- viéndole hacer un ademán con sus brazos.

-¡Oye Li!- gritaron por un lado.- ¿Cómo está mi primo favorito?- abrazó repentinamente Meiling acompañada de Miroku.

-Meiling.- saludó Fujitaka.- Te ves bien...- notándole el avanzado estado de embarazo.

-Usted también senseí...- dijo Meiling alegre al ver al mentor de Shaoran – aunque creo algunas veces que llevo aquí una carreta.- hablando de su ensanchado estomago.

-le he dicho que fue una tontería salir de casa estando ella así; que pudo haber esperado hasta el año siguiente... pero insistió.- reclamó Miroku molesto y preocupado. Aun le aferraba de la mano.- puede tener al bebé en cualquier momento y aun así, vino hasta aquí...

-Ya, ya... que suenas como tía Ieran- sonrió su esposa y pensando que Ieran le dijo la misma cosa en su última carta como respuesta a la idea de la joven de participar en la celebración de cada año, para la misma época. – y deja de recriminarme: Tener a tu hijo o hijos es mas que suficiente por ahora ¿no? Además, después de tenerlos ¿quién sabe la próxima vez que saldremos?

-Meiling hablas como si fuera una tortura- dijo Fujitaka, sonriéndole. Ya los títulos de los Li, fueron por decreto eliminados. - recuerdo que mi Nadeshiko le fascinaba llevar a Touya en si...

-Si eso se debe al temperamento tan irracional que ese sujeto tiene- discutió la chica abiertamente y sin tapujos.- Lo que no decía externamente, lo absorbió ese cascarrabias...

-Meiling: no hables así de Kinomoto... mira que si te escucha.- dijo Miroku algo preocupado.- Esta vez, no impediré que te reproche...

-¡Ah pero si eres mi caballero en brillante armadura!- declaró Meiling sonriéndole a su esposo y haciendo que este se sonrojara.- Dice eso, pero sabe que tengo la razón: Ese hombre debería tomarse algo para cambiar su actitud... es un rabioso, molesto, irritante...

pero su esposo le hacía señas, ante la sonrisa de Fujitaka, de que guardara silencio.

-¡es la verdad! Y para empeorar, ni siquiera se lleva con Shaoran... ¡Shaoran! Quien es un ángel... es un petulante...

-Meiling: si alguien te escucha...- dijo Fujitaka ante la mirada algo aturdida de Ryu.

En ese momento se escuchó un estornudo que llamó sus miradas a pasos atrás. Escucharon como Touya Kinomoto le respondía a su esposa.- No creo que sea resfrío... me siento perfectamente bien...

-Pues será una alergia. Has estornudado demasiado en estos momentos... ¿quieres que mande a hacerte un té? - dijo la señora de Kinomoto. -¡Meiling!- dijo reconociendo a la joven que les esperaba.

-Ah eso lo explica- gruñó Touya al notar a la joven saludar a su esposa.- Explica muchas cosas...

Pero Itzume no escuchó nada yendo a abrazar a Meiling y después a su suegro. - ¡Pensamos que no vendrías ¿Verdad Touya?- mirando detrás vio a su esposo con caras de pocos amigos.- Además... ¡mira lo grande que estás!

-Veo que sigues aun unida al cascarrabias de este hombre- señalando a Touya.- En verdad, Itzume, no se que le ves...

Touya iba a responderle pero la voz de su padre lo trajo a la realidad.- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Pues no se- dijo su hijo, - acabamos de llegar...

-¿Acaban de llegar siendo su casa?- preguntó Meiling viendo muy curiosa a Itzume, notando como esta se sonrojaba y Touya se azoraba pero tosió para distraer las miradas y desplegándose una idea declaró.- Ten cuidado o este hombre te llevará al numero Cinco, Itzume...

-¡Ay Meiling que cosas dices!- reaccionó la joven señora Kinomoto.

**-----------------------**

-Bueno... creo que debemos de bajar ya...- dijo Sakura abrazada a su esposo.- ya todos deben de estar aquí...- susurró - ¿Shaoran?

-Ah si.- dijo Li distraídamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó algo aturdida.- ¿te ocurre algo malo?

-No Sakura- dijo el joven mirándole con intensidad.- no me pasa nada malo que no sea que estoy aun perdidamente enamorado de ti...

-¿Ah, eso es malo?

-Claro que no...- besó a su esposa.- pero no me gustan estas reuniones año tras año... me traen muy malos recuerdos...

-ah pero eso no puede ser- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.- Si fue todo un cuento de hadas el haber sido despertada como lo fui...- mirándole y con aquellos imaginativos recuerdos...

**------------ ocho años antes...**

-Ah Li- dijo Kiobe viéndole marchar por el pasillo.- ¿Volviste ya?

-Así es- dijo Shaoran mirándole seriamente - ¿cómo están?

Kiobe negó con su cabeza- Iguales... ¿Sabes? Kinomoto está aquí también...

-Ah ¿Si? ¿Con Sakura?- preguntó ante la idea de encontrarse atrás de al puerta con el hermano de Sakura.

Algo no muy agradable. Cada vez que se encontraban, terminaban discutiendo y casi matándose.

-No. Con Itzume. ¿Sabes? Es una lástima. Hacen tan hermosa pareja... pero el hecho que, ella esté encinta cambia las cosas...- haciendo que Shaoran se volteara a ella de un golpe.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Atónito.- ¿Cómo que encinta? ¿de que hablas?- mirándole incrédulo.- ¡Eso es imposible!

-Acabo de descubrir que ella esta encinta... está esperando un bebé... y no es para nada imposible..

Shaoran se impresionó ante aquello. Ciertamente, sabía de la relación de Kinomoto y la joven Itzume. Pero de ahí ¿a tener un bebé?

-¿y es de Kinomoto?

-¡Claro que es mío! – habló detrás de él la voz gruñona de Touya. Ante aquello Shaoran le miró de mal humor, después de sentirse el corazón salirle de su sitio ante aquel grito..- ¿O Acaso lo niegas?

-NO. No lo niego porque conozco a Itzume y se que, no es ninguna sin vergüenza.; pero no quiero saber que, te aprovechaste de ella... porque ella es una chica inocente...

-¿acaso me llamas degenerado? – apuntándole con el dedo.- Se nota que eres tan idiota como tu prima... esa entrometida boca larga...

La paciencia de Touya estaba llegando a un límite.

-No le faltes el respeto a Meiling- dijo Shaoran molesto.- Si te dijo algo, fue porque lo mas seguro, tiene razón...

-¡Hazme el favor! Si ella es una boca floja... y no soy un degenerado...

-¡Caballeros! Por favor... no es la hora ni el lugar...- imploraba Kiobe.

-Te llamo como me venga en gana. Que Itzume esté encinta y mucho mas sin estar propiamente unida a un caballero, trae consigo mas disyuntivas...- cruzándose de brazos.- disyuntivas que te apuntan a ti, como abusador, pervertido, corruptor...

-¡No soy nada de eso!

-¡Ella es menor que tu!- declaró Shaoran como si se tratara de un hermano molesto.

-¡Con ella no pasó nada que no quisiera ella que pasara! –dijo Touya con decisión. –Ella tomó su decisión y yo también...- no midiendo el contenido de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Shaoran colocando su mano en su espada.- ¡Deshonras a alguien tan digno como ella!

Touya también tomó su espada.

Kiobe dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Ya basta!- dijo molesta y mirando a uno y otro.- ¡Por favor! Li- mirándole – Kinomoto.- dirigiéndose ahora a este- Traten de comportarse como adultos...

Eran usuales sus discusiones tan prácticas o al menos, insultadoras, cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. Pero nunca había llegado a tal límite.

Pero Touya no lo dejaría ahí.-déjame decirte algo: Héroe o no, sigues siendo un mocoso entrometido.- dijo apuntándole el hijo de Fujitaka. Shaoran le observaba con desafío.- Además, cuando Itzume despierte, resolveremos esto como se debe y admito enteramente mi responsabilidad con ella. No dude que responderé como hombre y como caballero- Shaoran le miraba con furia.- ¿ha quedado claro?

Shaoran no le respondió.

-me avisa cuando haya algún cambio.- dijo Touya a Kiobe, marchándose por el pasillo de mala manera.

-¡Santos guardianes de la Luna!- dijo Kiobe mirando por donde Touya se marchaba.- No había visto en mi vida hombre mas molesto que ese... –mirando a Li declaró sonriéndole.- Vamos: pasa a ver a Sakura...

Li Asintió no sin antes mirar por donde Touya se había marchado. La verdad era que, Shaoran sabía que Touya se preocupaba mucho por Itzume. También que, daba su vida por ella y lo destrozado que estaba por lo ocurrido meses atrás.

Sabía que respondería por ella cuando el momento llegara.

Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

Antes de ingresar a la recamara de Sakura, tomó un gran respiro siendo observado por Kiobe.

Ingresó solo y miró a su alrededor. Ahí notó al guardián Yue que le miraba de un rincón.

-Estás aquí- dijo Shaoran a modo de saludo.

-No podía abandonarle...

-¿Dónde está la esponja?- mirando a todas partes. Ahí la notó dormido en su falsa identidad en el regazo de su ama.

-Se nota que, le importas mucho...

Shaoran asintió.

-Porque Keroberos te odia- dijo Yue mirándole indiferente.

Shaoran se hubiera caído si le hubiera tomado de sorpresa aquello.

-Es sorprendente que hables conmigo...- dijo Shaoran.- Según escuché, Yue era alguien frío, reacio y calculador...

-Hablé porque creí necesario decírtelo.- dijo Yue. En ese momento, se transforma en Yukito y mira su alrededor.- Parece que no quería hablar mas...- sonrió.

Shaoran sonrió sutilmente al joven.

-Me alegra que, Sakura tenga a alguien tan bueno para ella a quien amar...

-Su hermano no lo piensa así...- dijo Shaoran.

-Ni tengas esperanza que te diré que él cambiará... Touya es así; Cela a su hermana y es su tesoro mas grande...- sonrió.- Y no creas que por tener él a Itzume eso cambiará... será uno de tus retos mas grandes el convencer a mi amigo Touya de que eres el indicado para su hermana... cosa que, no dudo yo. – mirando el lecho declaró.- o a Keroberos.

Shaoran se sentó en el lecho cerca de Sakura estudiando su mirada. Incluso pasó su dedo índice por el contorno de su rostro y sonrió. Recordó en esos instantes la escena cuando se lastimó la pierna.

-Supe que, te encontraste con el señor Kinomoto.- hablando de Fujitaka.

-Así es. Unos días atrás. estuvo aquí ¿no?

-Así es. ¿Sabes? Al señor Kinomoto, le simpatizas... mucho. Y es indudable que, Sakura te ama...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Cuando nos fusionamos a ella, en la batalla con el Hechicero, solo había un nombre y un rostro en su corazón. Para tu mala suerte, Kero también vio aquello y no le gustó.- Sonrió.- En estos momentos, eres la persona mas importante en su vida...

Ante aquellas palabras, Shaoran se sumergió en sus recuerdos. De cómo la conoció. Como entrenaban juntos. De cómo fue su primer beso. De las horas pasadas en la caverna a solas, cuando lograban librarse de Kero.

Momentos después, que Shaoran miró atrás, notó que Yukito no estaba. Miró entonces a Sakura y volvió a sonreír.

-Si tan solo... – dijo siendo escuchado.- si tan solo lo intentaras...- colocando una mano en su mejilla. Él mismo se sonrojó.- Despertarías... ¿No Sakura?

_You turned the light on /encendiste las luces_

_So I could see /para que yo viera_

_All the love deep inside of me /todo el amor dentro de mi_

_You hush my sorrow, close my eyes /murmuras mi pena, cierra mis ojos_

_And I'll be yours /y sere tuyo_

_'Till the end of time /hasta el fin del tiempo_

**_TILL THE END OF TIME /Hasta el Fin del Tiempo_**

**_Lyrics: Isabella Dante_**

**_Voz: Jason Scheff and Mica Okudoi_**

****

Kero aun dormía y no escuchaba nada de lo dicho por él.

Agachó su cabeza y su torso a milímetros de su cara y a continuación cerró sus ojos y besó los labios de Sakura con dulzura y amor.

Se separó de ella y se entristeció dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana. Miró los árboles agitar sus ramas al compás del viento.

-¿Sh... Shaoran...?- escuchó decir como un susurro.

Miró a la puerta, pensando que era Kiobe o Tomoyo. Pero una mano rozó con su mejilla haciendo que su corazón saltara. De ahí miró al lecho delante de él notando unas gemas brillantes mirarle y una sonrisa en unos labios sonrosados y mejillas rojas.

Entrelazo su mano con la que había en su mejilla y a continuación dijo en un susurro agachándose nuevamente al rostro de la chica.- Bienvenida... – antes de fusionarse en un nuevo beso.

_This kind of love/este tip de amor_

_You can't deny/es innegable_

_There's no excuse/no hay excusa_

_There's no decline/no lo puedes dejar_

_When two hearts as one you find,/cuando dos corazones se encuentran_

_I'll be yours/seré tuyo_

_'Till the end of time/hasta el fin del tiempo_

Porque ahora si no había duda que, ahora si, su vida continuaba.

Kero en ese instante miraba aun aturdido.- ¿Sakurita? ¡Eres tu!- sonriendo y abalanzándose al rostro de su ama.

_You were standing there/estabas de pie_

_Without a word/sin hablar_

_And then I knew love was real/y supe que tan real era este amor_

_If each tomorrow/si cada dia_

_I find your smile/encuentro tu sonrisa_

_Yes, I'll follow/si, te seguiré_

_'Till the end of time/hasta el fin del tiempo_

-Si Kero.- mirando de soslayo a Shaoran.- He vuelto... Estoy, en casa...- mirando a su alrededor.

**-----------------------**

- Han comenzado la actividad. – dijo para si y extendiendo la mano para la dama que le acompañaba Tao Makoto quien era el capitán encargado de la zona norte del país. Con agilidad la mujer descendió del coche mirando a todos lados. Incluso escuchó las risas de todos- te dije que no debíamos de tardarnos...

Nakuru Akizuki sonrió a su pareja diciéndole.- No fui yo la que se tardó...- discutiéndole- Además, fue tu culpa...

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó el sujeto - ¿Cómo todo termina siendo mi culpa?- mientras ambos caminaban a la entrada principal de la casa Kinomoto.

-Pues fuiste tu quien me sedujo, temprano en la mañana. - declaró la mujer sin nada de pudor. Mientras que Miroku se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Mejor dejamos el tema hasta ahí...- dijo el sujeto tartamudeando. Ella sonrió y saludó con una cabezadita al sirviente que les recibía.

-La verdad es que no me arrepiento ni un instante de mi decisión...- declaró la joven mirándole con intensidad a la vez que ingresaban a la residencia.

Miroku recordaba claramente la decisión de la mujer. Ocho años atrás... decidió decir adiós a Ruby Moon... para siempre...

El sujeto abrió los ojos y miró un par de veces a su alrededor. Había alrededor de su lecho un biombo blanco que lo aislaba del resto del lugar. se incorporó sintiendo dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo. A un lado, en una mesilla, vio unas flores no tan frescas (probablemente del día anterior) y vendajes limpios para ser cambiados.

-ah despertaste- le atrajo la voz de una mujer. Se notaba madura pero sus facciones eran aun juveniles. Vestía un batín blanco y su pelo recogido en un estrecho moño. – Duraste dormido dos días...

-¿Dos días?- preguntó aturdido.- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde me encuentro?- preocupándose de su localización.

-Tranquilo, calma...- declaró la mujer haciendo ademanes con sus manos.- Mi nombre es Kiobe Shang...- dijo con pausa.- Soy la curandera...

-¿Una bruja?- mirándole con detenimientos. Ella frunció su entrecejo borrando la sutil sonrisa que tenía momentos antes en su rostro.

Hizo un chasqueo con su lengua para decir.- para haber sido uno de los nuestros, tienes una forma algo particular para agradecer, Makoto...

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Se lo nombre de casi todos los que han pasado por este salón. – retirando un poco el biombo para que observara- Era un salón de algún tipo.. ahora es, una enfermería... – notó a pocos pasos de allí, una joven que revisaba a otro de los enfermos. Vestía un batín y tomaba el pulso.

-¡Lady Tomoyo!- dijo Makoto atrayendo su mirada (y sonrisa). Kiobe miró a la joven acercarse. -¿Usted está aquí? Quiere decir... ¡¡los demás pudieron salvarle!!

-¿Ah, se conocen?- señalaban uno y otro.

-si. Es el capitán Tao Makoto de los Ríos...- decía la joven.- Era del otro bando y justo a tiempo, se cambió al nuestro...- sonrió.- Se alegrarán tanto de saber que está bien...

-¿cómo están los demás?- mirando a Tomoyo dudar.- ¿y los otros? ¿qué tal Miroku? ¿ O Hiraguizawa, o Li?- preguntaba incesantemente- y estoy tan emocionado que preguntaré por el cabeza dura de Kinomoto.

-Casi todos están bien- suspiró Tomoyo. Kiobe bajó su cabeza pero para darles privacidad (y no pensar en sus pérdidas personales), se puso a revisar a otro enfermo.- Casi todos...

-¿Cómo que casi todos?- frunciendo su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... perdimos a Tsubame y a Xian Hue (no lo conociste); Sakura e Itzume están dormidas...

-¿Dormidas? ¿cómo que dormidas?

-Bueno, es que... ellas enfrentaron a Shu Mei y a la criatura...- notando como la mirada de Makoto se endurecía y la retiraba de la joven.- Creemos que en algún momento, podrían despertar... pero...- no terminando de explicar.

-No lo aseguran...- concluyó el sujeto.- ¡Rayos!- dando contra las mantas con su mano sana. –Deseo ir a verlas una vez mejore... ¿Será posible?

-Creo que si... no creo que haya inconvenientes mientras Kiobe lo autorice.

-¿Qué tal Kinomoto? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado todo eso? Es decir, son su hermana e Itzume...

-Touya trata de concentrarse en sus misiones que, en no pensar en la pobre de Itzume- suspiró ella.- La ama tanto...

-lo sé- declaró Makoto.- eso se veía en los días de la toma de puntos y demarcaciones. Tal vez, la única que no se dio cuenta fue Sakura...- sonrió. – pero las escapadas de cada uno a la alcoba de otro, no era noticia nueva... o innovación a otros...- olvidándose que hablaba con una dama exclamó corrigiendo su error.- ¡Ah perdón Lady Tomoyo!

-Calma... no has dicho nada que, no sea nuevo o mentira- sonrió la joven azorada.- la verdad es que, esos dos... era notable la noche del ataque en casa de Ieran Li. Solo espero que su historia tenga un final feliz...

-¿Hiraguizawa?- preguntó por la condición del hechicero.

-Está bien... aun se recupera poco a poco...- señalando con su cabeza unos biombos mas adelante. – Aun duerme... pero siempre lo cuidamos...

-Será mejor decir que mi querida asistente se desvela en atenciones con él...- dijo Kiobe azorando a Tomoyo.- incluso, tengo que sedarlo ya que no deja que me ayude con los otros enfermos...

-¡Kiobe! Por favor... ¿qué pensará de mi el señor Makoto?- declaró una azorada Tomoyo.

-Bueno, no he dicho nada que no sea cierto.- declaró Kiobe inocentemente. – además se comportan en efecto como una pareja comprometida...

-¿Está comprometida con Hiraguizawa?- preguntó Makoto. Ella mostró la sortija que él le dio en un principio. Incluso estaba sonrojada.

-¿Tao?- preguntó una voz detrás de Tomoyo. -¡Despertaste!- se precipitó la identidad de Nakuru Akizuki acercándose con diligencia a su lecho.- ¿cómo te sientes?

Makoto sonrió ante la persistencia de ella. Tocando su mejilla dijo.- Estoy bien...-pero la retiró inmediatamente.

Es que no daba crédito a lo que había venido a su mente: Esa mujer, no era verdadera. Aunque aquellos meses que tuvieron de romances inhóspitos no pasaba desapercibida la atracción que había por ambas partes.

Pero ella, no era normal.

Jamás podría serlo...

-Ehhhh iré a ver como se encuentra Sakura- dijo Tomoyo disculpándose. Fue a donde Kiobe y parecía decirle lo mismo: Quitándose el batín (Y con la aprobación de la curandera), Tomoyo se retiró de la enfermería.

-Lady Tomoyo me contó como está todo... –viendo a la apenada mujer sentarse en la sillita a su lado.- Me contó también que tu amo está herido...

Nakuru detectó inmediatamente el tono sarcástico en la palabra "Amo" porque a Makoto siempre le cayó horrible la identidad de la guardiana desde que la descubrió: desde que la salvó el día del Solsticio en el camino.

-¿acaso no podrás dejarlo ir? – preguntó ella con tristeza.

-Es que, no se que eres ya...- declaró con tristeza y desdén. – desde que lo descubrí... no se como mirarte... no se quien eres...

Ella tomó su mano y declaró.- Sigo siendo yo Tao... soy solo yo... un poco alocada y que no sabía lo que era amar... hasta que me percaté de mis sentimientos por ti... – viendo como él no levantaba su mirada a sus ojos.- Si solo me dieras una oportunidad... por favor...- imploró la joven.

-Tu misma lo dijiste aquel día "Lady Akizuki"- dijo con énfasis.- No es de las que se enamoran...

-¡me equivoqué! A ti yo te amo...- declaró ella molesta- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?- gritó.

Kiobe se acercaba a ellos pidiéndoles que bajaran su voz. - ¡Van a despertar a los demás!

-Nada porque te amo también- dijo Makoto – pero tu tienes algo que no se explicar... ¡Eres dos personas dentro de un mismo cuerpo! Sin tomar en cuenta que siempre, estará primero tu señor...

-Sigo siendo yo, Tao- dijo Nakuru con lagrimas en sus ojos. – y no puedo traicionar a mi señor Eriol. Él me creó...

-Nunca serás un ser humano...- declaró mirándole con tristeza. Nakuru se quedó estupefacta al escuchar aquello.- Porque un guardián no tiene género...

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Pues Lord Hiraguizawa – dijo con serenidad a pesar de la situación.- él me lo contó... elegiste la figura de una mujer porque la encontraste mas atractiva que siendo hombre...- sonrojándose ante aquel punto.- la pregunta es... ¿piensas como quien? Porque no eres hombre ni tampoco mujer...

-¡Soy una mujer!- gritó ella con lagrimas en sus ojos. Incluso despertó a pacientes a su alrededor.- ¡Soy una mujer!- sorprendiéndole al sujetarle con ambos brazos violentamente contra el lecho. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los del sorprendido ex soldado. Ella lloraba con intensidad pero no dejaba de discutir aquel detalle que el sujeto sacó a relucir.- Siempre me he sentido como mujer... y nunca me he arrepentido... además, contigo pensé que estaba claro...- sonrojándole aun mas.

-¡Por favor! dijo Kiobe ya molesta- Si no puedes mantener el silencio...- solicitaba a Nakuru por el alboroto que estaba ocasionando.

-Pero no puedo amar a algo que no existe- dijo Tao molesto.- Entiende mi punto de vista...

-Me amas a mi...

-Amo a la dama que un día me llamó la atención... no a quien descubro que no es...

-La que ves y la que amas, es la misma Nakuru Akizuki- interrumpió a ambos Eriol que se acercaba con lentitud a ellos.- Además, siempre te ha querido a ti... lo supe desde el primer instante que ella te eligió a ti como contacto e informante en el ejercito... de todos, te eligió a ti ...

-Amo Eriol- dijo Nakuru mientras le observa con intensidad. Se puso de pie para darle la silla. – debe de descansar...

-Gracias Nakuru, pero estoy bien- respondió Eriol calmadamente y sonriéndole a su guardiana. – lo que ves aquí, es mi querida Nakuru, Tao- dijo Eriol seriamente.- lo que hablamos aquel día es cierto... hasta cierto punto. Los guardianes en efecto no tienen un genero definido o definitivo... pero su alma, su identidad, decide que actitud y aptitud, adoptar. En el caso de nuestra querida Nakuru, ella quiso ser chica... – sonrió.- una chica muy hermosa por cierto...- sonriéndole mientras parecía él saberlo todo.

-Pero... ella está ligada a su libro... – dijo Tao con profunda tristeza- ¿Acaso no me dirá que dejará de ser de utilidad?

-Nakuru y Spinel Sun, han sido mi familia desde su creación- dijo Eriol con serenidad.- pero el tiempo llegará en que, sus presencias no serán necesarias en este mundo... serán sellados...

-¡Jamás permitiré tal cosa! dijo Tao exaltado. Exaltación que hizo que se lastimara sus heridas.

-¡Tao!- dijo Nakuru alarmada – Te lastimas...

-¡Por favor!- dijo Kiobe molesta acercándose.- En serio, si no mantienen el silencio, tendré que pedirles a los tres, que se marchen ¡Heridos o no!- dijo la mujer.

-Discúlpanos – expresó Eriol sonriéndole amablemente. La mujer volvió a sus afanes y Eriol volvió la mirada a Tao.- Es cierto que ella no es normal; Es cierto también que su nacimiento es algo peculiar a como los demás fuimos creados vivimos y respiramos... pero por ese mismo problema fue que Cho Peing quiso crear la limpieza de la raza... eliminando a lo que él consideraba diferente a él.

-No me compare con Cho Peing...- dijo Tao indignado.- no soy como él...

-Me alegro.- indicó Eriol sonriendo complacido.- Porque entonces se que, no tengo que preocuparme mas por él... – mirando a Nakuru agregó,- La verdad es que, hay una manera de que estén juntos...

-Pero...- dijo Nakuru.

-Nada de peros- señaló Eriol.- te amo como mi hermana. Porque créelo o no, eres como mi familia... la verdad es que, Tao tiene razón: es muy injusto que, seas Ruby Moon y Nakuru Akizuki y mientras una, viva a la sombra de la otra, nunca habrá balance o vida normal. Para ningunos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que Nakuru o Ruby Moon es inmortal...- declaró Eriol.- Lo que habrá que hacer, es extraer o separar ambas esencias, una de la otra...

-¡Amo!

-Oiga ¿no es peligroso?- preguntó Tao no seguro de todo aquello.

-No para ella sabiendo que eso te preocupa. – dijo Eriol.- Pero claro, Ruby Moon después de esto, será sellada dentro del libro... – mirando seriamente a Nakuru – y Spinel Sun también irá al libro... a ser sellados ambos... hasta que Ruby Moon quiera volver... – sonriendo.- Aunque uno no sabe como quien o cuando quiera hacerlo; lo mas posible sea, cuando yo haya partido de este mundo y el libro con las cartas, tengan un nuevo dueño... pero Nakuru como tal, morirá también... Ruby Moon será ingresada al libro.

-Pero... ¿para existir no se necesitan una de la otra?- preguntó Tao sorprendiendo con ello a Eriol. También a Nakuru.

-Es lo que ella quiere... así se hará... aunque, no lo creo. Al crearlos no lo hice para que fueran solo guardianes. También quería personas de confianza... amigos, Familia... no solamente, poder encerrado en un libro para proteger unas cartas mágicas.

Nakuru sin percatarse en un principio nota un tibio roce en su mano para encontrarse con la de Tao entrelazada.

-claro- dijo Eriol prosiguiendo – No será tampoco inmediatamente- poniéndose de pie.- Si lo hago ahora mientras estoy débil, hay riesgo para Nakuru y para mi también... pero estoy mas preocupado por ella.

-Quiero hacerlo Eriol.- expresó Nakuru sonriéndole. – quiero ser un ser humano.—mirando a Miroku.- y vivir como ellos... y tener un final por el que pasan todos... tarde o temprano...

Eriol asintió en silencio y sonrió ante la decisión de la guardiana.

-Oye...- dijo Miroku mirándole.- Tal vez...- pero ella le hizo callar.

-Te amo... cada quien hace sacrificios...- sonrió la guardiana.- Este será el mío...

-¡Nakuru!- dijo Eriol viéndole llegar del brazo de Tao.- ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien Eriol- dijo la ex guardiana. -¿ya están todos?- Tao saludó efusivamente a Eriol.

Siempre le iba a estar enteramente agradecido.

-Solo faltan los Kinomotos.- dijo Eriol riendo conspiradoramente pues la explicación de Kagome y su mirada, le delató que, estaban rememorando el pasado. - Pero ya Kagome nos dijo que, vienen en camino... y Sakura y Shaoran...- suspirando.- Bueno, en alguna parte estarán esos dos... – guardando silencio al escuchar la voz de Kagome que hablaba con alguien. Volteó para ver, notando a Pai y ella decirle algo para continuar con rapidez su camino.

Eriol se disculpó para seguirle la pista a la mayor de los Kinomotos cuando pasó por un lado de él en los jardines, momentos atrás.

**--------------------**

Entraba por el lado lateral de la casa, lejos de la multitud de personas reunidas para la ocasión.

Le fascinaba sacarle canas verdes a su padre. Después de todo, era lo que hacía para divertirse. Para sobresalir. Después de todo, cada uno de sus hermanos eran un pedacito de sus progenitores. Ella... era... diferente... y eso ¡le fascinaba!

Ya sabía que no era muy común que una niña de siete años saliera con tales ideas y comentarios. Pero hasta ese momento, nadie sospechaba. ¿ o si?

Pero ella, no iba a donde las personas se reunían. Iba con dirección a la biblioteca. Biblioteca que conservaba dos libros en particulares muy importantes. Libros que en su interior conservaban tres de cuatro guardianes.

Ella miró la puerta y frunció su mirada cuando ingresó. Las cortinas estaban corridas y ella fue a una, abriéndole para dejar entrar la luz.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al notar los libros detrás de una vitrina para aislarlos del exterior. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad.

Entonces, alzó su mano un instante, cerrando sus ojos. Abriéndolos nuevamente, notó como había aislado aquella habitación del resto de la casa y la puerta con llave de la vitrina, se vio abierta. Avanzó hasta la vitrina y la iba a abrir cuando una voz la hizo voltearse.

-¿qué crees que haces?- preguntó Eriol mirándole con ímpetu.

-¡ah Eriol!- dijo ella sonriéndole. ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿no había acaso cerrado la puerta? Bueno, que sea hechicero, no le era difícil. Ahora lo próximo era, mantener la calma. - Nada... – haciendo ademanes con sus manitas pequeñas.- En verdad... esteeeee... quería algo para leer... y la vitrina está abierta... ¿ves?- señalando el mueble.- parece que mi papá la dejó abierta...

Eriol alzó una ceja - ¿Ah si? Itzume no me había contado que, sabías leer con siete años... y esa vitrina nunca está abierta... –discutió teniendo razón.

-¡Eso me ofende grandemente! – gritó ella comenzando a hipar.-¡Claro que se leer!- gritó escandalizada-¿no recuerdas que es la última ley de Akihito Matso? Todas las chicas tienen derechos igualitarios a una educación.- y a continuación agregó.- ¡no debes decir eso Eriol! ¿sabes lo que haces? ¡Me estás diciendo mentirosa!- sollozando, con la misma treta que, utilizaba con sus padres; treta que por lo menos a su madre, convencía; a su padre, bueno era caso aparte: Este accedía para no ver a su esposa, triste.

Él alzó una mano y dijo.- A mi no me ganarás como a tus padres, abuelo o tíos con esas falsas lagrimas... –sonrió – Esas, las usé durante un tiempo...

La chica insistió con pesar fingido. -No son falsas... ¡Estoy herida porque tu..!- señalándole.

Él suspiró profundamente. Mirando a la chiquita dijo.- A mi no me engañas... se quien eres.. – ella dejó de hipar. –porque has usado este y cientos de trucos como ese... – sonrió.

Con una mirada de ovejilla inocente, declaró.- No se que quieres decir- gimió- ... Eriol...

-Lo que haces cada año... desde que tienes sus recuerdos...- dijo Eriol.- Aíslas este salón con tus poderes, para hablar con Yue...

-¿Yue? ¿quién es Yue?- interrogaba con simplicidad e lloriqueando para mantener aquel porte.

-Deja de bromear Kagome... – brillándole su mirada. Kagome se detuvo de llorar... ¿acaso había sido descubierta? -o debería de llamarte...- pero la chica alzó su mano y sus ojos brillaron con la misma chispa que los de Eriol.

Eriol asintió en silencio. Durante dos minutos no se escuchó nada provenir de ninguno de los dos: Solo se conformaban con mirarse con intensidad.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntó ella. Pero su tono de voz, no era de una chiquilla de siete años.

-he tenido mis sospechas cada vez que te veía, pero nunca había hecho publicas mis sospechas porque eran solo eso, sospechas. Desde que pasaste a mi lado un instante atrás... se volvió certeza–dijo el sujeto - y le dijiste a Pai "querido"... – rió ante su confirmación de sospechas.- ¿Quién escucha eso en una niña de siete años? Pero si recuerdo alguien que, usaba ese pronombre con tanto énfasis.

-Bueno, es tan guapo como el mismo Hue lo fue...-sonrió ella.- y me siento como su tía... no me culpes...- alzando sus brazos en señal de interrogante. – además, Yue no sale... y solo lo saco para contarle los pormenores... solo una vez al año. después de todo, la culpa la tiene Sakura...- no diciéndole "tía" como usualmente lo hacía.- ha dejado igual que tu, el libro aquí... y que decir que ha descuidado sus entrenamientos...- hablaba como toda una experta.- Toda maestra de Cartas, debería al menos, entrenar con ellas, cada cierto tiempo... – pero Eriol le interrumpió.

-nadie sospecharía menos de todo, Akihito Matso que el libro está aquí...- dijo Eriol explicándole a la pequeña como a un igual.- Después de todo... Akihito Matso o cualquiera, quisiera tener el libro de cualquiera de nosotros, en sus manos... Akihito Matso es un excelente presidente, pero un hechicero como todos nosotros... querrá el libro... de cualquiera de nosotros...

-y supongo que tienes la aprobación de mi Padre para esto...- viéndole que se arrodilló para colocarse a su altura. – a pesar que mi padre, no es muy seguidor de la magia.

Eriol asintió.- lo acordamos, Sakura, Shaoran, tu madre, tu padre y yo... si, fue acordado siete años atrás.

-Ambos se miraron en silencio. - ¿y bien? ¿qué harás? ¿se lo dirás a mi madre?- preguntó ella.

-No.- dijo Eriol – Será nuestro secreto- sonriendo sutilmente.- Lo último que necesita Kinomoto o Itzume es saber que otra mas ha reencarnado y que eres su hija.. cuando tienes la mente de alguien mas adulto que su madre... – Sacudiendo su cabeza- es demasiado enredado para ellos... ¡además, creo que Itzume me mataría! Aunque no fuera mi culpa... algo de responsabilidad me cargaría. Y después, queda el temperamento de Kinomoto... aunque no dudo que te ama como una hija. ¡Pero los sacas de quicio!

-¡Ay Gracias Eriol!- chilló la chica abrazándole con efusividad.

Eriol solo pudo sonreír sutilmente.

-Pero... – dijo Eriol mirándole con interés.- ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Es decir... Itzume, quedó en coma el día que falleció... bueno... – no dando detalles mas allá.- ya sabes... su embarazo ocurrió mucho antes... ¿no se supone que...?

-NO Eriol.—dijo la chiquilla.- Cuando se concibe un bebé, en algunos casos, este aun no tiene alma... el alma es asignada de acuerdo al tiempo... cuando Tsubame murió, inmediatamente fue reencarnada.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Dos años atrás.- declaró la chica.- Cuando conocí a Kiddy... la gobernadora del pueblo Luna de Plata...- sonrió.- Me pareció conocida... después la veía en mis sueños y comencé a entender... pero a diferencia de mi anterior vida... prefería disfrutar de esta un poco mas...- sonrió entusiasmada – Además...- alzando sus dedos.- ¿Cuántas vidas mas crees que me considerarán en adelante? ¡Tal vez, fui Tsubame en mi otra vida, pero estoy en plan de disfrutarla al máximo como Asuka!- guiñándole el ojo.- o por lo menos, sus teorías...

Eriol solo lamentó por aquellos que eran padres de la mujer mas insolente, atrevida y ligera de toda la historia. -Solo, trata de no ser tan obvia.- dijo Eriol.- Mira que tu padre, no te soporta esa actitud... de sabelotodo. Por lo menos, ten algo de piedad, y déjalo ganar uno que cada cierto tiempo... y además... no seas tan ligera como la vieja Asuka. Al menos que los quieras perder a tan temprana edad... lo último que Itzume necesita, son mortificaciones.

Rió con ganas para decir.- ¡Pero si es lo mas divertido!- sacó su lengua para agregar- ¡porque no sabes que acabo de interrumpir! Además, quiero mucho a mis padres- y frunciendo su mirada agregó.- Extraño mucho a Kiddy o a mi madre o al abuelo...- haciendo una pausa.- él murió y yo... bueno, no sabía quien era en ese entonces...

-Tienes que retomar esta vida como si fuera la primera- dijo Eriol sabiamente.- por tu bien es lo mejor...

-Lo comprendo. Muchas de las cosas que dejé de hacer como Tsubame, fue un verdadero reto; quise castigarme a mi misma por mis errores. Porque cometí errores terribles siendo Asuka; pensé que adoptando una personalidad como Tsubame, añadiría menos errores y ganaría aun mas cosas. ¿Quién puede decir en esta vida que tiene la ocasión de ser líder en dos vidas diferentes? Aquí, trataré de buscar el balance... ¿no crees?

-Creo que siempre fuiste Tsubame y Asuka- dijo Eriol comprendiendo perfectamente cada una de las palabras de la pequeña físicamente de Kagome Kinomoto.- ¿Ahora, que historia me dirías? – preguntó entusiasmado.

Kagome amplió su sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada brilló con perspicacia.

Eriol esperaba ansiosamente la historia que le narraría la pequeña.

Tal como Asuka hubiera hecho.

-¡Oye Hiraguizawa!- preguntaba Touya al notar al hombre acercarse a su esposa y susurrarle algo al oído.- ¿Has visto a mi hija?

-¿a cual de todas?- preguntó Eriol a propósito para hacerle sacar de sus casillas.

Touya fulminaba con la mirada a Eriol, mientras este mantenía una sonrisilla de inocente.

-Kagome...

-Ah... ella. Creo que la vi adentro... ya sabes como son los niños Kinomoto. Saldrá cuando escuche que la comida está lista...

Touya no muy convencido asintió dejando a los dos a solas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Tomoyo susurrándole.- ¿Qué le ocultas?

-¿A quien?

-Pues a Touya Eriol... ¿o me dirás que esta respuesta fue para jugar con su inteligencia o paciencia? – sonrió Tomoyo.

-En verdad, que no se te puede ocultar nada... eres muy perspicaz...

-Con un esposo como tu, tengo que serlo.- rió ella.- ¡Ah Sakura!- mirando a la mujer de ojos verdes acercarse- ¡Hasta que por fin!

-lamento haberme tardado...

-Si... no te preocupes...- dijo su prima.

-Si no te preocupes... se que es difícil separarse de nuestro ser amado en contra de nuestra voluntad- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó asintiendo azorada. Su esposo iba a saludar a su padre que se encontraba allí.

-Eriol me iba a contar un secreto que ha descubierto.- dijo Tomoyo para que el rostro de perturbación de su amiga se borrara.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó Sakura. -¿Qué cosa?

-no es buena idea- dijo Eriol buscando con su mirada- por lo menos, que se enteren por ahora.- Disculpen...- marchándose. Ahí notaron ambas jóvenes como se acercó de soslayo y conversaba con Itzume.

-Es sorprendente como nuestras vidas dan tantos giros ¿no? – dijo Sakura calmadamente.- La verdad es que, no comprendo como Itzume puede con alguien como Touya... – mirando a Tomoyo observar fugazmente a su esposo con la señora de Kinomoto.- ¿o me dirás que estás celosa?

Tomoyo sonrió – Para nada Sakura. Nada quedó mas bien demostrado que, Eriol es mío y Touya es de Itzume. Lo que pasa es que esos dos tienen una amistad que va mas allá y jamás pretendo intervenir en ella. Y sobre todo, sabes que, sin Eriol, Itzume jamás se hubiera casado con Touya...

-¡Que si me recuerdo! – exclamó Sakura.- Itzume, según recuerdo que me contó Shaoran, estaba muy confundida aquellos días...

-Pues era normal... despertar después de meses dormida y enterarse...- sonrojándose brevemente.- bueno, que sería mamá...

-¡Y después tratar de poner en su lugar a aquellas mujeres del pasado de mi hermano! Cuando él recuperó las propiedades de mi padre y Akihito Matso, dijo que, tenía todo su apoyo (por ser quien es de su única sobrina, claro que este detalle lo desconocían ambos en aquel entonces), eran notables todas aquellas que una vez tuvieron algo que ver con mi hermano, en línea para ver quien se lo arrebataba... – Mirando a su prima. -¡y poco importándoles a ellas que Touya tenía su mujer y esperando un bebé!- suspirando.- Suerte que no desperté yo con los mismos problemas...- declaró honestamente la señora Li mirando por segundos a su esposo.- porque no hubiera sabido que hacer. Itzume dudaba mucho que hizo lo correcto y entonces, Touya tratando de convencerla que se casara con él... en verdad, entre un hijo y el matrimonio tal vez, con el hombre correcto... estaba muy dudosa de todo.. no me imagino en sus zapatos... o si hubiera tenido los mismos problemas que ella.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó divertida la joven de ojos azules y sonando atrevida, declaró para molestar a la joven de ojos verdes.- No me contaste que la relación tuya con Li había llegado a tanto antes de casarse...- rió Tomoyo- ¡o que habían llegado tan lejos como Touya e Itzume!!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE??? –gritó y se azoró Sakura negando con su rostro y sus manos, ante las miradas de los demás. Atrajo la mirada de todos los allí presentes, y le surgió una gota en su cuello ante la sonrisa de Tomoyo. Incluso, Itzume y Touya se miraron fugazmente y sonrieron. ¡Sabrían los cielos que dijo Tomoyo para sacarle de sus casillas! Pronto el lugar volvió a su sonido habitual y los demás a sus conversaciones en sus grupos.- No Tomoyo no lo dije con esa intención.... –roja como jitomate mientras su prima se sonreía sutilmente.- jamás... nosotros... es decir... ¡No antes de casarnos!

-Pues suerte para ti que Touya estaba muy ocupadito con Itzume para percatarse de lo tuyo y Li.- dijo ella riéndose aun mas.- No me canso de decirle a Eriol que, si no hubiera sido por ello, ustedes jamás se hubieran casado tan pronto como lo hicieron...- azorando aun mas a su prima.- aunque, la que tenemos que admitir que estaba llena de dudas era ella. No fue sino hasta que mi Eriol habló con ella, que se percató que hacía lo correcto. Y entonces todo ese feo asunto de su familia...

Sakura suavizó su mirada y dirigiéndole al par de amigos de vidas anteriores quienes conversaban alejados de todos, no evitándose ciertas miradas de indignación y desconfianza por parte de Touya.

-Tu marido no me soporta- dijo calmadamente Eriol y sonriendo aun mas, cuando llevándose a un lado a su vieja amiga, este parecía querer partirle con un rayo y encontrándose gracioso todo aquello.-¿Acaso desconfía de ti, o de mi?- haciendo que Itzume se sonriera no evitando hacerle sonrojar.

-él me cela con todos... así como soy algo desconfiada con las mujeres cerca de él...

-Eso he escuchado.- declaró sonriendo divertido ante la mirada que Kinomoto le arrojaba (a pesar que hablaba con su padre: poco escuchaba el hombre).- ¡y tu que estabas dudosa!

-¡Ah Eriol!- se escandalizó la mujer.- Sabes bien que Itziar nunca...- azorándose.- Bueno, nunca se casó. Me daba miedo que ambos cometiéramos un error. Por llevarnos de nuestros instintos... nada mas.. .

-pues no creo que hayan estado muy equivocados ¿Verdad? – rió Eriol. –y lo de tus instintos, los cubriste mucho antes de casarte.- azorando la joven y esta gritando escandalizada a pesar de su risa.- Kagome es el resultado de aquel experimento.- Colocándole casi morada y agregó sin siquiera importarle que el aire de la joven estaba faltándole por sus comentarios.- creo que conquistaste al inconquistable... lo conocí todo el tiempo que habité en los Ríos y tengo para decirte que la reputación del sujeto no era de la mejor y ¡que nunca se establecería! O eso escuché.

-Créeme que tuve que combatir esas mismas criticas- dijo apesadumbrada – y aun lo hago... pero fui la que se casó con él y además, soy feliz... tal vez, Itziar y Clow no lo fueron en aquel entonces, tal vez porque no estaba destinado aunque si se amaron en silencio. Esta vida, tampoco fue así y no estábamos destinados como sus reencarnaciones, pero si para ser felices... cada uno con lo suyo... ¿no Crees?

Eriol respondió la cálida sonrisa de la joven.

**----------------------------------**

-Cada año que te veo te encuentro mas adorable- decía Kagome ante la frígida figura de Yue quien no le miraba ni extrañado, mucho menos, sorprendido. - ¡casi nunca hablas!- dijo sentándose delante de él.- ¿No te importa que me siente, verdad?- sonrió complacida y este se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. ni tal parecía que, notaba la presencia de la chica delante de él.- Tienes que estarte preguntando ¿por qué hago esto cada año?

Pero el guardián seguía sin siquiera mirarle. Kagome suspiró largamente.

-Si... ya me había adaptado a tu temperamento tan...- mirándole una vez mas- "especial" –mirándole sin ningún interés de hablar.- solo quiero charlar... ¿Es mucho pedir? – declaró- Ahora, creo que podré hablar con Eriol... siendo quien es... pero no muy a menudo... creo que mi padre sospecharía- llevándose uno de sus dedos a su barbilla.- ¿cómo está Yukito? mirándole una vez mas.- escuché a mis papás hablar de él un tiempo atrás... creo que lo extrañan. – suspirando.- No tengo muchos recuerdos de él; Mas bien, sombras borrosas... tal vez porque... como no lo traté mucho...- tomando un manzana del bolsillo de su vestido y puliéndole con su manga sus ojos se dirigieron al guardián diciéndole.- ¿quieres? no esperando respuesta (Porque sabía que no obtendría ninguna), se llevó la fruta a la boca dándole un mordisco. -¿shas...bes... que esh lo peor? Creo que... mi papá lo extraña... ¿No hay manera que venga?- tragando.- ¿O traerlo? Aunque Eriol ha conservado sus guardianes dormidos igualmente... aunque, creo que en ese libro.- observando el estante.- No hay dos guardianes... se siente un guardián pero la esencia de otro. Mis recuerdos aun son tan vagos... no se... – observándole un instante, la duda vino a su mente.- ¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte fuera?

Pero Yue estaba estático en la misma posición y en el mismo gesto.

Ella alzó una ceja. Suspiró largamente, dejando la fruta a un lado.

Agitó su mano diciendo.- Pues vuelve si tanto te molesta acompañarme...- poniéndose de pie.- Hazlo ahora...- sellando su presencia del resto de los invitados en la casa, que pudieran detectarlos.

-Volveremos a salir- dijo Yue serenamente y sorprendiendo a Kagome.- Porque sabes que, nuestra misión es acompañar a los elegidos...

-Si. Pero te llevaste al mejor amigo de mi padre...- reclamó serenamente.

-Veo que aprecias a Kinomoto.- cerrando sus ojos – él lo extraña, pero las cosas debían de hacerse de esta manera... hasta que un nuevo elegido abra el libro... además Yukito no tenía propósito de quedarse fuera. Su amigo, tenía la vida que tanto deseó para él. Es todo.

-¿se encerró en el libro porque se sentía solo?- preguntó aturdida.

Yue no respondió. Ella lo tomó como un "si".

-¡Tiene que haber una forma!- declaró indignada que no hubiera una solución. Guardó silencio unos instantes y finalmente sus ojos se iluminaron.- ¡¡¡AH YA SE!!!- juntando sus manos.- ¡Será el regalo perfecto para papá! Y enmendaré las cosas con él-.- poniéndose de pie apresuradamente y dejando al guardián en su lugar. Justo cuando abrió la puerta declaró volteándose.- Puedes volver ¡¡y gracias!! Y además, creo que tu otro yo, caerá muy bien con una vieja amiga.- brillándole los ojos.- si... esto será perfecto...

Mientras la chica cerraba la puerta, el libro en la vitrina brilló y el guardián emitió un brillo de luz mientras se transformaba en un rayo de luz blanca y rodeaba el libro, ingresando a él.

Se apresuró recorriendo entre las personas (Saludando unas e ignorando a otras) y atrayendo la mirada sospechosa de su padre, fue a donde Hiraguizawa y este le miró agachándose mientras la chica susurraba algo en su oído – ante las miradas de los presentes.- Eriol sonrió.

Porque la historia, tenía que continuar...

**_And I'll be yours/y seré tuyo_**

**_'Till the end of time/hasta el fin del tiempo_**

****

**_Until the end of time/hasta el fin del tiempo_**

**_That's how long this love is/así de largo es el amor_**

**_'Till the end of time/hasta el fin del tiempo_**

**_I'll be yours/seré tuyo_**

****

**_You turned the light on /encendiste las luces_**

**_So I could see /para que yo viera_**

**_All the love deep inside of me /todo el amor dentro de mi_**

**_You hush my sorrow, close my eyes /murmuras mi pena, cierra mis ojos_**

**_And I'll be yours /y sere tuyo_**

**_'Till the end of time /hasta el fin del tiempo_**

**_I'll be yours/seré tuyo_**

**_'Till the end of time/hasta el fin del tiempo_**

****

**------------- Fin del epilogo 1... **

Comentarios de la autora: Finalmente después de casi tres meses, escribiendo este final (Así como lo leen ¡tres meses!), entre borradores, comentarios, ideas, bosquejos que ni siquiera mis betas poseían hasta que estuviera presentable, me siento complacida del desenlace.

**¡Ah vamos! No ha sido tan malo. Aunque le tengo compasión en estos instantes a Touya e Itzume: tendrán mucha tela de donde cortar con esta hija de ellos ¿no? ¡reencarnación! ¡Y de Asuka! Quien no deja de divertirse con este matrimonio y sus andanzas es Eriol. Si bien le convendría al señor Hiraguizawa, escribir un libro con sus anécdotas ¿Eh? Pero para eso ¡Me tienen a mi! **

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este primer epilogo. Es largo y contiene un poco de todo: Como la vida de todos fue afectada y de que forma; los próximos epílogos, tratarán a fondo cada una de las parejas mas a plenitud y ahí también se notará que tan distinta es la vida de todos desde la caída del imperio de Cho y además uno que otro secretito que ronda las casas y los personajes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia desde sus inicios. Gracias también a los que la tomaron ya iniciada o en sus finales. ¡Gracias a todos aquellos que sacrificaron su vista, sus momentos libres, sus impresoras y sus permisos de internet para leer esta historia!! ¡¡Claro que leo sus correos con sus anécdotas y hasta me río un rato con ellas!!**

**Gracias especiales a mis betas queridas: ¡Naiko Li y Serv!! Se que puedo contar con su apoyo siempre amigas. **

**Gracias a LadySilverMoon quien me mandó el dibujo utilizado en los últimos capítulos (Disponible en el grupo Deuz Amis). Gracias como siempre a Karenina y a Barbara y además a Barbara y Karenina (no he perdido los estribos, es que, hay dos parejas de hermanas que se llaman así; una es la mayor mientras que en la otra, es la menor). Gracias a Misao y Akane quienes siempre me hacen llegar sus comentarios. Gracias infinitas a Lilika quien se que lee las historias siempre. También a Tsuki Lunita y a Perla (nota personal: Se que te debo una escena especial; dicha escena estará en el próximo Epilogo). Espero que les haya gustado el final .**

**Ahora a responder detalles:**

Canciones:

My Inmortal. Es de Evanensence. Me encanta ese grupo y desde mucho tiempo atrás, quería usar sus canciones. Ese momento, me pareció mas apropiado de utilizarlo. La segunda canción es perteneciente al animé futurista Silent Mobius titulada "Hasta el final del tiempo". Muy linda y me pareció apropiada para los personajes y sus sentimientos. 

En lo segundo. Como dije mas arriba , ¡¡la historia no termina aquí!! Bueno, es que, quedaron cosas por responder. Muchas lagunas y por supuesto, el complot de Kagome. Estos estarán desarrollándose en el próximo epilogo, el cual anunciaré cuando esté listo.

Avance al próximo Epilogo: El nuevo gobierno, involucra a la mujer en el senado. Sakura enfrenta el temor de madre mas grande y se verá reñida con Shaoran ¿solucionarán sus diferencias? Los recuerdos de su unión incrementan su sentimiento y tratarán de solucionar sus discrepancias. ¿Akihito Matso quiere organizar una academia armada? ¿qué propósito hay en esto? Kiddy volverá por su hijo, notándosele cuanto ha cambiado la heredera al trono de los Hermanos de la Luna y gobernadora del poblado Luna de Plata y los recuerdos que invaden su mente. A Touya le pasa algo ¿Qué puede ser?

**Titulo del segundo Epilogo: "Enlaces".**

**Para no perder la rutina , con tanto tiempo en esto: Comentarios, solicitudes de algún epilogo, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos y demás a **


	34. epilogo dos:

**EPILOGO ii: "ALIANZAS..."**

**BASADO EN LA HISTORIA:**

**"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"**

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Iniciado el 31 de julio de 2004.**

**_"ahora mismo desafiaría a todo aquel que amenazara la vida de los míos. Lo digo con cierta ligereza pero soy capaz de cumplir mi promesa. Nunca pensé que la vida me guardaría tantas sorpresas; que esta vida, me daría lo que en una pasada tuve y tal vez, perdí. Lo que en la otra vida, no quise tener por miedo a perderla y ahora, tengo a mi lado... una hermosa esposa que continuamente controla mi perspicacia de burlarme de mis inocentes amigos y conocidos. Ella, que comprendió que hay cosas, secretos en esta vida, que no necesariamente que se las diga, quiere decir que, sería feliz con que ella las supiera. Me comprende. ¡Dioses si lo hace!_**

**_La cortejé mintiéndole desde un principio y aun así me aceptó. No solo eso; se dio cuenta de la mentira. Es muy perspicaz y nunca eso ha sido motivo de pelearnos. _**

**_Creo que, nunca nos hemos peleado. En mas de ocho años conociéndonos, nunca hemos tenido una discusión y si existe algún desacuerdo, logramos llegar a un acuerdo a los diez minutos. Cuando estamos a solas, me dice que me quiere, que nunca me dejará y que entiende el pasado que tengo con mi gran amiga..._**

**_Mi grandiosa, valiente y a veces suicida amiga._**

**_¿por qué digo esto de suicida? Me río hasta de pensarlo: pues cualquiera que se case con alguien como Kinomoto quien tuve el honor de combatir a su lado y ver que tan peligroso puede ser cuando alguien pone en peligro a un ser querido. Aunque viéndole desde su punto de vista, yo casi muero por la mujer que es hoy mi esposa... _**

**_¡Quien al final me salvó la vida a mi!_**

**_¡Lo admito también: por Tomoyo y mis hijos, soy suicida también! Eso tenemos en común. Aunque, no soy muy distinto a ellos cuando se trata de querer a mi esposa. _**

**_La amo de la tierra a la luna. Pero a diferencia de Kinomoto o de Li, quienes cada vez que alguien se da cuenta que les dan un beso a su amada o en todo caso, son románticos, se hacen los tontos, grita en el caso de Li o gruñe y amenaza con descuartizarte como es con Kinomoto. _**

**_Se lo hago saber cada vez que puedo y con el regalo de nuestro segundo hijo, no hay momento que no quiera estar con ella. Le doy flores y le hago ver cuanto la amo. Porque el regalo mas grande esta vida me la ha dado:_**

**_Una mujer a quien puedo amar. _**

"YO PUEDO HACER 

**QUE TU CAMINO SEA IGUALITO AL MIO:**

**QUE TUS TRISTEZAS, SEAN MIS TRISTEZAS**

**YO PUEDO HACER...**

**QUE EL CIELO SE TRASLADE A TU PUERTA..."**

**"Yo puedo hacer..."**

**Franco de Vita.**

Eriol suspiró en su estudio privado una vez al leer la nota que el día anterior llegó a su casa. Llevaba el sello personal de Matso, lo que daba a entender que no eran buenas noticias. Nunca lo eran.

Durante ocho años, Eriol y Matso han tenido una discusión que siempre habían puesto inestable pero cortésmente, la relación entre ellos dos: el paraderos de los libros de Eriol y Sakura, donde adormecían las cartas mágicas y sus respectivos guardianes además, del poder de Ruby Moon.

Nakuru era, alguien independiente de la entidad de Ruby Moon, llevándose el poder de la guardiana algo que, mientras siguiera al lado de su amado Tao Makoto no le hacía falta: Su inmortalidad.

ya deja de leer tanto esa carta querido.- Dijo la voz apacible de su esposa rodeándole con sus amorosos brazos.- le gastarás las letras si sigues leyéndole así...

Es que... no me parece buena idea ir a la Capital...

Te comprendo a la perfección-. Declaró la muy inteligente y hermosa Tomoyo.- pero si no asistes, número uno, será una indiscreción y dos: podrías provocar que, ese hombre se enoje... anda¿qué puedes perder asistiendo?

un día a tu lado querida- dijo volteándose para rodearle con sus brazos y mirándole desde donde estaba sentado y ella de pie. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el vientre de su esposa. Vientre que, le había obsequiado ya, dos varoncitos. –no me gusta separarme de ti...

me has estado cuidando desde que nació Ayashi.- sonrió ella.- no me pasará nada si vas por un día al senado. Mira que está no muy lejos...

¿Acaso te quieres separar de mi?- preguntó haciendo un atractivo puchero a su esposa. Su mirada llena de perspicacia miraba expectante el rostro apacible (y no exento de una sonrisa), de su amada esposa.

claro que no.- acercando su rostro al de él.- pero... es tu deber. – aclaró.- Además, no puede tratarte mal, si no hubiera sido por ti... no estuviera en la presidencia.

Si no hubiera sido por Li, querida... Li y Sakura... yo tuve mis asuntos aparte...

Me cuidabas querido mío.- susurró ella.- Que no me pasara nada malo y apoyaste a Li en su decisión. Matso, te debe a ti que tenga el poder...

tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así, insiste y persiste porque quiere algo que en verdad, no tenemos...

Tomoyo guardó silencio y Eriol prosiguió.- Matso no está como ocho años atrás; su ambición por la magia lo ha llevado a desear algo que no puede controlar... no debe controlar...

Ella acariciaba sus cabellos con amoroso afecto y dijo acercando aun mas su rostro a de él.- Se que, tomarás la decisión correcta. Pero si tienes dudas¿Por qué no vas a donde Li? O ve a la Capital y luego a donde Li.

El razonó aquella respuesta; tenía lógica: después de todo, el otro libro pertenecía a Sakura y Matso quería ambos libros para estudiar el poder y por supuesto, duplicar el arte de creación de cartas y Guardianes.

¿Sabes acaso cuanto te amo?

Creo tener una idea bien clara- declaró Tomoyo con una tonadita juguetona.- siempre lo he sabido...- besando sus labios con dulzura.- y nuestros hijos son una consecuencia de ello.- no evitando sonrojarse.

Eriol declaró.- Ah pero mi querida señora... es mucho mas de ahí... mucho mas...- sonriendo con aquella característica que le hacía verse como el hombre mas perfecto para Tomoyo.

Porque fue su sonrisa lo primero que capturó el corazón de su amada.

Pero aun así, aunque Tomoyo pareciera estar tranquila, no era así. Estaba, inquieta. Porque solamente el hombre que en esos instantes abrazaba el talle de su esposa, era él único ser viviente, con el talento, el arte y el secreto escondido en su mente.

Pero los eventos que se suscitarían en la casa Li, harían que Shaoran buscase a su viejo amigo, en vez de Eriol tener que ir por él.

Ciertamente la casa Li no era la misma desde la llegada de la mayoría de sus habitantes de vuelta de la propiedad Kinomoto, quienes todos, como una gran familia, celebraban la caída y surgimiento de la república como ocurrió ocho años atrás.

Era una tradición que, se habían sumado, todos los sentimientos de todos los involucrados y relacionados con los legendarios Elegidos.

El antiguo imperio de Cho era ahora, la Primera Republica, gobernada por Akihito Matso, un impulsador económico y político de la caída del imperio de Cho, aunque las gracias en verdad se las llevaban un grupo numeroso de personas.

Grupo que, lucharon juntos y trajeron consigo la restauración de lo que por cuatrocientos años se luchaba: La democracia.

Muchas personas queridas para los protagonistas de esta historia, se encontraban en aquel "inusual" aniversario.

Estaba Sakura y Shaoran quienes tenían a su pequeño hijo de nombre Riu y habitaban junto a Ieran Li (en algunas ocasiones mientras no intervenía en el Senado), una casa enorme que fue construida un poco antes de las bodas de ambos. Ciertamente, Shaoran siempre tenía un puesto reservado dentro del Senado y del gabinete del Presidente Akihito , pero pocas veces (Al menos que fueran de medidas extremas), este participaba.

A Shaoran, le gustaba mas el contacto con la armada y los ejércitos; situación que ponía a Sakura, al borde de un ataque de nervios aunque nunca dudaba de su capacidad en el mismo y notaba que era lo único que su esposo y su hermano Touya, tenían en común y no peleaban mucho.

El sobre protector y celoso Touya Kinomoto, habitaba en la residencia que perteneció una vez a su padre; junto a Shaoran se encarga en parte de la armada y también de la propiedad Kinomoto. Casado con Itzume Koshibe, la protegida alguna vez, de Ieran Li, tienen cuatro hijos: Kagome, quien es su primogénita y la nota discordante (como Touya suele llamarle), Tseo quien es el único hijo Varón de la pareja; Saita y la pequeña Maika quien era la menor de la pareja. Algunas veces, muchos se preguntan como ellos terminaron juntándose. Pero Fujitaka siempre dijo que, esos dos tenían su testarudez, los celos uno por el otro y perseverancia tan en común, que no le sorprendió su romance. Quien mas disfruta con las intrigas de esa pareja es Eriol Hiraguizawa mas que todo, por su amistad con Itzume. Tanto Touya como Itzume, son los guardianes secretos de los Libros mágicos de Sakura y de Eriol.

Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo, su esposa, habitaban mayormente la residencia ubicada en los Ríos y que perteneció en un principio a Eriol años atrás, a pocas horas de la casa Kinomoto: con dos pequeños uno de seis años y otro quien es un bebé, viven en la paz y tranquilidad que Eriol siempre quiso para si; mas que todo, después de lo cerca que estuvo al perder su futuro.

Muy cerca de ellos, viven Tao Makoto y Nakuru Akizuki o quien respondía años atrás a la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon.

Sin menos importancia Meiling y Miroku, el segundo asistente de Kaho Mitzuki y propietario de una gran herencia (de la cual Meiling no estaba al tanto enterada), viven cerca de Kaho Mitzuki de quien no se ha sabido mucho al pasar de los años y están esperando por primera vez a su primer hijo.

Kaho prefiere una vida tranquila, junto a su esposo y lejos de las ciudades.

La republica estaba conformada, por un senado con el Presidente Akihito Matso a la cabeza. Miembros del cuerpo Senatorial, incluso eran los mismos que años atrás, pudieron tomar la Corona y se rehusaron dando paso a Akihito Matso con sus ideales y filosofías que ahora, eran los que, dirigían en si a la nación. Fujitaka Kinomoto e Ieran Li, estaban en el cuerpo senatorial y muchas de los edictos tienen que contar con la aprobación de ambos.

Representantes también de la Antigua Sociedad Hermanos de la Luna, poseían su banquillo en el circulo Senatorial. Kiddy era la nueva Líder de la Sociedad y poseía su gobernación, en un poblado fundado por los descendientes de la antigua Sociedad. Nami era la representante de ella, en el Senado.

Kiddy ocupaba su tiempo como gobernadora y criando a su hijo y de Xian Hue. El pequeño Pai, era como su padre aunque, sus ojos, conservaban cierto brillo travieso de los días de juerga de la antigua guerrera.

Muchos de los edictos eran de total aprobación del pueblo. Muchos de quienes la elaboraron, eran los que abollaron las antiguas creencias y leyes del Imperio de Cho, las cuales incluso minimizaran hasta lo mínimo la participación de la mujer en el antiguo Imperio y su habla. Ahora, la mujer, poseía mas poder que en los tiempos de Cho aunque, costaba trabajo que, los viejos hábitos en morir. Pero aun así, eso no impedía la entrada de la dama en el senado mismo donde varios de sus mas importantes y renombrados miembros eran del sexo femenino.

Heroínas como era el caso de Itzume, Meiling, Kiddy y Nami en el Senado se ocupaban que las voces fueran escuchadas.

En esos instantes, una pareja de esposos, conversaba en la tranquilidad de su hogar, acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, precisamente en la cuna del Senado.

Y aquellos eventos provocarían el primer pleito en serio de una de las parejas mas enamoradas de la historia.

Pues prefiero que Riu no haga carrera militar- dijo Sakura ante el tema que debatía con su esposo en la comodidad de su salón privado.- en serio Shaoran ¿es necesario?

uno de los tantos decretos del presidente Akihito, Sakura- dijo con serenidad su esposo.- además, no se que te preocupa: Dentro de tres años mas es que, si acaso Riu partiría a la Academia.

Su esposa no evitó inquietarse.

Según mi padre me contó, era tan solo un proyecto de Akihito Matso.- notándose en verdad preocupada.- ¡Ahora, ha pasado a cámara Shaoran¿No puedes hablar con él? – hablando del presidente y la relación con el hijo de Ieran.- Al menos que coloque el limite de edad a partir de los quince o dieciséis años... ¡Aplicándole cinco años mas de servicios! Después de todo, es presidente gracias a ti... porque abdicaste... pero...

no tienes de que preocuparte- declaró el antiguo príncipe Li.- Riu ha tenido la instrucción apropiada desde que tenía tres años...

¿Cuándo dejaba de tropezar con la espada Shaoran?- preguntó notándose picada por la situación.-no me gusta... no me gusta para nada todo esto.- declaró indignada.- Cualquiera creería que, se trata de conformar un ejército aun mas poderoso.- Dijo molesta- la guerra acabó por si ustedes no se dan cuenta...

Sakura a pesar de que su único hijo tenía habilidades sobresalientes, no dejaba de ser una madre preocupada por el futuro de su hijo, mas aun, cuando existía una especie de ante proyecto que, exigiría a todo hijo varón al cumplir los diez años, a prestarse asistir a un internado tipo militar para ser útil a la Republica.

Riu llegará a ser un hombre Sakura... y como hombre deberá presentar servicios...

La antigua elegida miró con cierto agobio al escucharle decir aquello.

Pero aun no deja de ser un niño. Y con diez años...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- sigue siendo muy niño para tal cosa.

yo a los diez años, tenía el entrenamiento profesional de cualquier capitán del antiguo imperio.

Decidimos que nuestro hijo crecería en un ambiente de paz- declaró con pesar.- es un niño normal y como tal, fuera del principado.- justificándose.- Incluso, tenemos solo ayudantes para la casa... ¿por qué entonces no permiten una sección para chicas? –siendo observada con sorpresa por parte de su esposo.- Esta república en parte tuvo mucha ayuda de la mano femenina.- dijo sonriéndole sutilmente.- Incluso, si mal no recuerdo, Itzume aprendió contigo... ¿no es así?- endulzando su voz y mirada.- Y yo... bueno, tuve un excelente maestro...

Shaoran sonrió sutilmente cuando Sakura dijo esto y comenzó a evocar en su mente los recuerdos de aquel ayer.- Pero no sabía que era Príncipe.- dijo Shaoran sonrojándose.- y acercando su rostro al de su esposa.- y tu una dama... pero era diferente.

Sakura no era eso lo que quería escuchar. Su rostro se frunció.- ¡no quiero que presente servicios!

¿qué pasa?- preguntó el sujeto ante su mirada e incluso su inquietud.- ¡Ah Sakura por favor!- poniéndose de pie.- No te llego a comprender...- mirándole de soslayo.- no te preocupabas tanto por tu vida, la mía o la de los demás, cuando estábamos en mas peligro que ahora... además, irá a la academia... no a la guerra. –y agregó..- aun es un proyecto... no creerás que, todos los miembros del senado lo aprobarán...

No necesitan todos.- dijo ella con tristeza. Tristeza que, lastimaba el corazón de su esposo.- solo necesitan un cincuenta y un por ciento de aprobación. Solo eso.

Te ahogas en un vaso de agua...

¡Pues alguien tiene que preocuparse por Riu Shaoran!- dijo con molestia.- Porque parece que la única que se preocupa en estos momentos por su hijo, soy yo.

¡No digas eso porque sabes que no es cierto!- dijo molesto y alzando la voz. Detrás de la puerta Riu escuchaba todo absorto. Era la primera vez, que escuchaba a sus padres debatir - ¡Sabes muy bien que, amo a nuestro hijo mas que mi propia vida, e igual te amo a ti¡Es nuestro hijo! Pero es que, algunas veces... un hombre tiene que llegar a una edad que, tiene que aprender responsabilidades. Y te lo dije aquella vez: Aunque tenga un asiento en el senado, jamás participaré en las sesiones...

¿por qué no? Creo que puedes hacer la diferencia...- declaró la dueña de las Cartas Sakura.- No puede ser que tengas miedo a ser escuchado...

y tu estás algo histérica...

¿Histérica?- preguntó sorprendida.- ¡Histérica!

Si, histérica... no se en verdad, que es lo que te pasa: aun no pasa en formalidad a la cámara...

Bien, entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí.- dijo caminando a la puerta. Riu escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y salió corriendo lejos de allí.- llevaré a Riu a casa de papá el día de hoy..—entristecida declaró.- nos hará algo de bien, un día aparte. – haciendo una pausa agregó.- Ciertamente Shaoran comprendo tu punto de vista con que no quieres que tu antigua posición se vea reflejada en las decisiones del Senado y que quieres lo que en tu infancia te fue negado.- agregaba con una voz llena de sentimiento.- y para nuestro hijo; pero el no involucrarte, traerá consigo un error muy palpable y sin darnos cuenta, tal vez, nos guiará de nuevo al imperio...

Shaoran no respondió nada.

Estaré donde mi padre- dijo al no escuchar respuesta, disculpa o nada de su esposo.

Bien.—dijo Shaoran escuchándole cuando salió pero no le miró.

Una vez se sintió solo en la sala, se echó en uno de los sillones y apretaba su cabeza con sus manos. Ciertamente, no fue lo que él esperaría de Sakura.

No debí de...- dijo con pesar dos minutos después. Escuchó cuando el carruaje era enganchado y los murmullos de la antigua Maestra de las Cartas al subir al carruaje con su hijo. – pero... no quiero que la corona o mi posición arruine mi matrimonio ... porque lo dejé todo, por ella...- susurró al ver marchar el carruaje con su hijo y esposa dentro.

Sakura iba muy distraída observando por la ventana el paisaje. Ciertamente, en ocho años se ha visto lo positivo en la caída de un imperio y el resurgimiento de una republica; muchas cosas por aquella republica fueron posibles.

Entre ellas, su matrimonio con el hombre que amaba.

En aquel entonces, si el reinado hubiera continuado, Sakura y Shaoran no podrían haberse unido en matrimonio. Pero Shaoran así lo quiso... por ella ¿no?

Sin provocarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

¿Mamá?- dijo Riu llamando su atención. Ahí Sakura (mas aun con la mirada de su hijo), se percataba que, lloraba.

lo siento hijo.-dijo su hermosa madre.- estoy algo triste, es todo...

¿Es por papá, no?- preguntó con aquellos enormes ojos verdes idénticos a su madre.

Ella no asintió y tampoco negó la curiosidad de su único hijo.

Miró a la ventana una vez mas pensando tiempo atrás, como ciertamente, no se imaginaba su vida sin su esposo.

Sin su amor.

Sin su cómplice.

Sin su amante.

Ocho años atrás... todo era algo diferente a estos momentos.

_-Buenos días- dijo Kiobe ingresando a la alcoba de Sakura.- ¿Cómo nos encontramos el día de hoy?_

_Sakura aun estaba confinada en su lecho dado su estado de coma en días anteriores. Su despertar por primera vez en meses, era la primera señal de esperanza de que no todos, estaban perdidos._

_Ahora se esperaba que, Itzume se recuperara también._

_Sakura, no había relatado aun nada de lo experimentado mientras dormía: su encuentro con su madre, que Itzume estaba bien. Aun tampoco le daba el mensaje a su hermano. Es que todo parecía haber sido solo un sueño. Aunque Tomoyo le había puesto a la par de algunas cosas. Aun otras eran hechos aun no sabidos por la Elegida. _

_Aun no se enteraba de todas las cosas._

_-Estoy muy bien gracias- viéndole servirle un poco de caldo y colocándoselo delante.- Kiobe ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_-¿De que?_

_-Pues de todo.- declaró la joven dirigiéndole la mirada a la curandera.- ciertamente, Tomoyo no me ha querido decir. Estuvo aquí anoche y pasamos horas, charlando. Shaoran, también estaba, pero ..._

_-¡Ah bien!- dijo Kiobe algo aturdida y no queriendo decirle, se hizo la despistada, lo que funcionaba muy bien con Sakura- Bueno, será mejor que te comas esto.- sonrió ella.-Kiddy desea verte y también creo que escuché a tu Hermano decirlo. Pero quiere venir cuando Li no esté..._

_Una gota surgió en su cabeza._

_-si, puedo creerte esto...- sonrió.- ¡Cuéntame de los demás! – sonrió.- Shaoran y Tomoyo no me dieron detalles. Pero me contó que Eriol se recupera en la enfermería ¿Es cierto¡y mi papá¿está él bien?_

_-si, si...- declaró la amable mujer.-casi todos están bien... pero deberías comer algo. _

_-no tengo hambre ahora mismo.- Regresándole el plato. La curiosidad era mas grande que su apetito en esos instantes.- Casi... ¿por qué casi?_

_Kiobe le miró apesadumbrada y se sentó a su lado diciéndole.- Perdimos muchas personas Sakura... unas importantes... otras, valiosas._

_El sentimiento de la muerte de Urara volvió a la joven Elegida._

_-¿Qué pasó Kiobe?- preguntaba a media voz. Su mirada se llenó de pesadumbre y tristeza.- ¿qué ocurrió y no me dicen'¿algo triste pasó?_

_-Bueno, Xian Hue...- dijo a media voz y con sus ojos embargados de tristeza.- él... – no diciendo la palabra. Sakura se entristeció.- Defendiendo al príncipe Li._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó atónita.- con razón no he sabido nada de él.- sacando cuentas.- le pregunté a Shaoran pero él... solo cambió el tema... – bajando su mirada. _

_-Hue notó que uno de los arqueros apuntaba a Li y él...- tragando.- Se interpuso...- haciendo con esta narración Sakura se llevara una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. – Estoy tan orgullosa de mi muchacho. No era mi hijo, pero estoy tan orgullosa como una madre. Hubiera sido un gran líder de nuestra gente... – haciendo una pausa. – tampoco no lo sabes pero Tsubame también murió...- los ojos de Sakura estaban totalmente abiertos y comenzaban a surgir unas lagrimas.- murió protegiendo a Tomoyo y ayudando a Itzume con la criatura... según nos explicó Kinomoto, tu hermano y la guardiana de Hiraguizawa. _

_-¡Pobre Hue!- dijo Sakura indignada.- Era un buen amigo...- pensando en los momentos compartidos con el sujeto.-¡pobre Tsubame! Era estricta pero muy buena persona. No nos llevamos muy bien que digamos pero me agradaba. Comprendo que era, que quería que fuésemos los mejores. Siempre... –quitando sus lagrimas de sus ojos al recordar a los caídos. _

_-Si hubieras visto la ceremonia Sakura – dijo Kiobe.- No la presencié en persona porque, estaba contigo e Itzume cuidándolas, pero la ceremonia se celebró dos días después de mi llegada aquí, Cuando Li me mandó a buscar. Pero la vi desde la ventana,... Fue hermoso. Conservaron los cuerpos para ser cremados en una emotiva ceremonia. El anciano no pudo venir pero... si vino la madre de Tsubame. ¡La pobre: estaba inconsolable! Pero orgullosa...- sonrió sutilmente.- y yo también. ¡Tsubame era la reencarnación de Asuka!- dijo con bríos.- es todo un honor y consuelo para su madre- Pero Sakura no escuchó aquello._

_-¿ceremonia?_

_-tal cual fue la de Urara...- dijo Kiobe, Sakura, también recordó.- la cremación y todo lo demás. Tal vez, estarán ella y Hue juntos... en otra vida... _

_-¿Cómo está Kiddy?- preguntó Sakura._

_-Se ha recuperado poco a poco, aunque hay veces que se va a las nubes sus pensamientos. Pero trata de ayudar para mantenerse ocupada.- poniéndose de pie.- con el tiempo... le ha hecho bien pasar este tiempo aquí...y así mantengo especial atención en su bebé._

_-¿Bebé¿cómo que bebé¡Kiobe¿qué hablas?_

_-¿Tomoyo no te dijo? preguntó Kiobe sonrojándose.- Bueno querida... Kiddy y Hue hubieran sido padres...- entristeciéndose.- pero a Kiddy le queda de consuelo su hijo quien aun no nace. No dudo que lo hará en un par de meses... quizá mas._

_-pero... pero...- signos de interrogación aparecieron alrededor de Sakura.- ¿Cómo...- mirando a Kiobe.-¿cómo salió ese bebé ahora¿qué pasó ahí? _

_-¡Ah miren la hora!- dijo la astuta curandera.- Tengo cosas que hacer...- sonriendo nerviosa- iré a decirle a Tomoyo que ayude a Eriol para que venga a verte- guiñándole un ojo.- Ese gallardo hombre ha estado preguntando por ti... pero creo que, tiene ojos solo para Tomoyo ¿no?_

_Sakura sonrió por cortesía olvidándose de la pregunta de Kiddy y Hue. Finalmente la mujer se marchó._

_-Hue y Tsubame.- dijo en un suspiro observando a la ventana. Se sentía aun muy débil pero aun así, se puso de pie y caminó dos pasos lentamente. Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no le importó._

_-¡Sakura!.- escuchó la voz de Shaoran alarmado y apresurándose, le aferró a su figura- ¿Qué crees que haces? –ahí Sakura notó que unas flores estaban en el suelo, detrás de él._

_-Estoy bien – sonrió la chica azorándose un poco.- Solo quería ver por la ventana... es todo.- Aun sintiendo su cuerpo pegado a la figura del hombre que amaba. Su rojo se extendió a sus orejas. _

_Serenamente declaró.- Estás aun muy frágil Sakura... ¿Qué diría tu padre si te encuentra mal?- susurró sobre su cuello. _

_-¿mi padre?- preguntó siendo ayudada a llegar a su lecho nuevamente.- ¿Qué quieres decir¿acaso han sabido de él?_

_-Kinomoto, ha informado que ha mandado a buscar por tu padre... estará según uno de sus últimos mensajes, aquí en una o dos semanas. Gracias a la nota de tu hermano, estará mínimo dos días. _

_-¡Que emoción! Quiero ver a mi padre.- declaró feliz.- oye ¿Qué son esas flores? señalando donde había visto las flores en el suelo. Ante aquello, un halo rosa se posó en sus mejillas.- ¿eran para mi?- Shaoran asintió vivazmente pero no decía nada. – ¡que tierno eres Shaoran!- sonrió con aquel tono que volvía loco al joven._

_-es lo menos que puedo darte...- dijo él sentándose a su lado después de recogerlas y colocárselas en sus manos. _

_-No es cierto.- declaró sonrojada y aliviada que todo, había parecido un mal sueño.- Me da alegría que, estés bien y que estemos juntos...-acariciando su rostro un segundo._

_El chico sonrió acercándose despacito en el lecho. – yo estoy feliz de que estés mejor Sakura... me diste un gran susto... el día que luchamos... tu... _

_-lamento haberlo hecho. Pero es que, temía por el destino de Kero y Yue; pero mas que todo, por ti.- sorprendiéndole.- no podía permitir perder a todos mis seres queridos en un solo día. No lo hubiera resistido._

_-hablando de eso ¿y el peluche?- observando a todas partes._

_-fue mas temprano por algo de comer.- sonrió Sakura.- Ya lo conoces... _

_Shaoran estaba mas cerca de ella que en un principio, y solo le atinó a abrazarle con efusividad mientras ella revelaba todo aquello. _

_-ya todo pasó.-declaró cerca de su rostro.- Y ya estamos juntos..._

_-ahora...- dijo ella recordando todo lo que hablaron meses antes.- Shaoran ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- azorándose.- ¿Qué pasará con lo Nuestro?_

_Acarició su mejilla y declaró con una sonrisa tímida, de las que solo Sakura podía sacar de él.- no te preocupes por eso. No hay de que preocuparse... _

_-Es que yo... no se que haré si no podemos estar juntos.- acongojándose.- yo estoy enamorada de ti... y lo digo... y no se... _

_Shaoran besó sus labios y cuando se separó de ella (hallando su rostro bastante rojo), declaró.- Ya te lo dije aquella vez: nada ni nadie nos separará... ¿no lo comprendes Sakura? Yo lo comprendí desde el momento que Tsubame nos puso a combatir juntos; a combinar nuestras destrezas: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, se complementan increíblemente, en la magia y en el amor.- aferrando sus manos con las de él.- y estaremos juntos... pase lo que pase..._

_-Tsubame: supe que murió.- entristeciéndose.- Y también Hue.- viendo como Li se entristecía ante aquello._

_-si. Hue murió en mis brazos... me salvó la vida. Le prometí en su ultimo respiro que, protegería a Kiddy y a su hijo. Es lo menos que merecen._

_-No se que hubiera pasado si me entero, al despertar que, te habría perdido a ti también...-ahí analizándolo un instante.- No entiendo...- sonando algo aturdida.- ¿Cómo es que Hue puede tener un hijo con Kiddy¿Eso, cuando pasó Shaoran? _

_Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante con la misma incertidumbre. Shaoran se enteró de lo del hijo de Hue en plena batalla cuando Kiddy se lo confesó a su amigo. Ahora la pregunta que quedaba en sus cabezas era ¿Cuándo esos dos que siempre andaban discutiendo tuvieron un bebé?_

_Sus cuellos se llenaron de gotas al igual que sus cabezas de muchos signos de interrogación. _

_-¡Hola Sakura!-declaró Tomoyo quien iba del brazo de Eriol quien caminaba con una muletilla. Sus ojos irradiaban todo el devoto cariño a su prima. Pero miró por segunda vez igual que Eriol para notar que tanto Sakura como Shaoran estaban muy acomodaditos y tan cerca uno del otro que el mal pensado, pudo haberse imaginado cualquier otra cosa.- Eh... ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Tomoyo con esa tonadilla de voz algo sospechosa._

_-No. – declaró Sakura sonriéndole.- pasa... ¡Eriol! Me contaron que Tomoyo te estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo... ¿Cómo estás? _

_-Mi querida Sakura. Como uno debe imaginarse con semejante enfermera.- mirando con un deseo notable a Tomoyo y a quien azoró ante su cumplido. Miró nuevamente a Li y declaró con cierta ironía propia en él .- por lo que parece, mi querido Li está haciendo momento al tiempo perdido..._

_-¿Eh?- preguntó el despistado Shaoran._

_-bueno es notable...-declaró señalando las manos y la cintura de Li.- Prácticamente estás sobre Sakura..._

_-¡ahhhhH!- gritaron ambos para separarse inmediatamente y totalmente rojos ante las miradas y risas departe de los jóvenes de mirada azulada. _

_-No seas malos con ellos Eriol- declaró Tomoyo.- Después de todo, raro sería que se trataran fríamente...-Ayudándole a sentarse. _

_-eso lo dices tu querida... porque Kiobe no nos ha dejado un momentito a solas...- dijo con cierta malicia que sonrojó a la chica. Pero tanto Sakura como Shaoran no comprendieron._

_-eso es mientras mi madre viene...- sonriéndole a Sakura.- mi madre vendrá pronto... tan pronto como los caminos sean seguros..._

_-Pero pensé que ya todo estaba bien..._

_-No totalmente- declaró Li cuando se recuperó de la pesada broma de Eriol.- en realidad, hay algunos que se resisten. Pero tenemos ayuda de Akihito..._

_-¿El nuevo presidente?- preguntó Tomoyo. Shaoran asintió._

_-Tomoyo me contó pero... hay diferencias entre rey y presidente ¿no?_

_-así es querida Sakura- intervino Eriol. – Aquí en la república habrá un senado: un grupo de personas que, tomarán las decisiones finales del gobierno, gracias al consenso. Por supuesto, habrán mujeres en el senado y ellas podrán votar las decisiones... _

_-¿Bromeas, mujeres¡Pues ya era hora!- declaró Sakura sonriéndoles.- ya le decía a mi hermano, que las mujeres somos tan o mas inteligentes que los hombres.- recordando a su familia. - No puedo esperar a ver a mi padre o a Touya..._

_-eso me recuerda.- dijo Shaoran separándose de Sakura.- que tu hermano y yo no podemos coincidir en ninguna parte... – ella no le entendía.- tengo cosas que hacer y solo pasé para saludarte...-sonriéndole.- cuando salga, él entrará..._

_-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó ella entristeciéndose._

_-Por poco tiempo.- declaró Li aferrando sus manos.- Prometí que, alcanzaría a tu padre para que llegue sin dificultades a palacio... –mirando de soslayo a Tomoyo agregó.- trae una sorpresa... estaré aquí a mas tardar, mañana en la tarde... no te pongas triste...- colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla de la chica.- no es momento para estar así: ya nos tenemos el uno al otro... _

_-¿En serio tienes que irte?- preguntó entristecida. _

_-prometo volver por ti.- sonrió mas cerca de su rostro y declaró.- te lo dije: nada me separará de ti.- a milímetros de sus labios.- volveré..._

_Sakura asintió mientras él besaba sus labios. Fueron interrumpidos por los estallidos de Tomoyo quien dijo.- ¡AY PERO QUE ADORABLES SON!-cuando ambos observaron a donde estaba la joven, esta se encontraba con estrellas en sus ojos, sus manos juntas y al borde de la histeria. - ¡Ya me imagino a sus bebés! Serán tan adorables como ustedes..._

_-si... y despistados también- agregó Eriol apoyando a su prometida. _

_-Tomoyo no hagas eso... bebés...- azorada totalmente.- ¡que tonterías dices!_

_-Pero si es lo mas común... después de todo, se casarán... ¿ no? – ahí observando a Li._

_Sakura miró a Eriol y a Tomoyo expectantes ante aquel comentario. No se atrevía a observar a Li. Después de todo, bastante presión había aun para tomar esas clases de decisiones. _

_-¡ya es hora que lo hagan!- dijo Tomoyo insistiendo.- ¿se aman, no? Claro que si. ¿qué esperan entonces para hacerlo¡ya estás mejor y solo es asunto de colocar una fecha¡Al menos, que Li pretenda vivir contigo sin haberse casado! _

_-¡TOMOYOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó la chica de ojos verdes rojísima. Shaoran estaba púrpura. _

_Sakura estaba apenada casi al borde del desmayo. Quería a Shaoran. Amaba a Shaoran y si le dijo que, estarían juntos. Pero no le propuso matrimonio. Nunca hablaron de ello._

_La voz de Shaoran Li fue lo que se escuchó a continuación y que despejó todas las dudas de Sakura.- Solo espero que Sakura me de el sí en este instante...- la joven aturdida levantó la mirada para encontrar la marrón de él.- porque si quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida... y nos casaremos tan pronto mi madre esté aquí... y su padre también._

_-Shaoran...- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa y con un halo rosa en sus mejillas. _

_-¿Qué dices Sakura¿te casas conmigo? _

_La chica no tenía mente para nada mas. Sus ojos era lo único que miraba. Hasta la presencia de Tomoyo y Eriol en la habitación, fueron olvidados por el par. _

_Asintió con su cabeza y luego dijo.- si Shaoran... me caso contigo..._

_El momento hubiera sido perfecto y de ser posible, sellado con un beso si no hubiera sido por algunas personas, cuya idea de ellos casados le repugnaba._

_-MALDITO LADRON- fue el grito propinado por Keroberos quien adoptó su verdadera identidad, arrojando los pasteles que llevaba a la habitación y escuchó la propuesta y la aceptación de Sakura con eso.- SOBRE MI CADÁVER USTEDES DOS SE CASAN..._

_-¡Kero detente!- gritaba Sakura al ver que Kero se disponía a enfrentar a Shaoran. - ¡Kero!_

_--Kero por favor...-decía Tomoyo._

_Li se había puesto en posición de combate a enfrentar a quien fuera. Si, creía que, nada podía ser peor, que equivocados estaban._

_-maldito mocoso- Fue lo que se escuchó ahora en la habitación. Ahí iba Touya Kinomoto a quien Eriol le había cortado el paso .- ¡te voy a matar¡no te casarás con mi hermana!- sacando su espada y Tomoyo observaba todo aquello con una gota en su cuello y ayudando a Eriol. Aun se encontraba débil de sus heridas de batalla._

_-Es que nadie respeta la privacidad de los demás- comentaba Li huyendo de las manos de Kinomoto quien trataba por encima de Eriol, ahogarle y Kero quien trataba de matarlo. _

Entonces ¿eso ocurrió?- preguntó Fujitaka a su hija mientras ambos observaban al pequeño Riu practicar con su espada con uno de los sirvientes.- ¿por eso se enojaron?

Perdí totalmente el control. Pero algunas veces actúa como si nuestro hijo no le importara- siendo observada por compresión por su padre.- se que Riu le importa... pero...

Las parejas discuten Sakura- declaró su padre sorprendiéndole.- No serán los primeros, y no serán la última... mas que todo, los casados...

No recuerdo haber visto a mamá discutir contigo... o tu discutir con ella... y es la primera vez que Shaoran y yo peleamos... por lo menos, de esta magnitud.

Fujitaka sonrió para decir calmadamente.- no que tu recuerdes pequeña- mirando a donde Riu.- tu madre y yo, procurábamos que nuestras discusiones jamás llegar a sus oídos. Aun estaban muy pequeños.

¡Eso es imposible! Ustedes eran las personas mas felices... ¿por qué habrían de discutir?

bueno...- dijo Fujitaka.- por ustedes...- sorprendiéndole.- después que Touya nació Nadeshiko tenía problemas para tener hijos. Lo que creímos que era cosa del destino... tal vez, porque no debíamos tener mas hijos. Por eso es que tu y tu hermano tienen tanta edad de por medio entre uno y otro. Nos enteramos que, tener otro hijo iba a ser peligroso... pero Nadeshiko...-sonriendo ante los recuerdos.-Amaba a los niños tanto... –después que Sonomi quedó embarazada (y si sabes bien, tu madre y yo nos casamos estando ella muy joven. Demasiado. Ya que Sonomi se casó años después, casi once). Nadeshiko, deseó otro bebé. Discutimos mucho por eso pero, le di el gusto... Un día, encontró que estaba esperándote. Pero temía yo tanto... naciste tu y todo estuvo bien... por tres años...- entristeciéndose.- Ella murió... y Touya le prometió que siempre te cuidaría...

No quiero que Riu se vaya papá... no quiero que corra peligro.

Pero heriste el orgullo de Shaoran como padre.- mirando a su hija.- Shaoran es hombre y como tal quiere que su hijo, pueda ser capaz de seguir sus pasos. Tienes temor a que se lastime, igual que cualquier madre pero tienes que darle espacio a Riu a decidir que es lo que quiere. Shaoran ha querido para su familia, una vida normal... lo mas normal posible pero, date cuenta que es la decisión de Riu final de querer continuar carrera militar o no y además, que la Academia los entrenará con capacidades de protegerse él mismo y a los demás. – ahí Sakura le miró fijamente.- Creo que Shaoran, muy en el fondo, comparte tus inquietudes pero te recomiendo que las hables con él...

Sakura abrazó a su padre efusivamente y susurró.- Gracias papá...

¡Sakura!- escuchó la voz provenir del interior de la casa. Ahí notó a su hermosa y aun joven cuñada acompañada de cuatro niños y un sirviente que cargaba a la pequeña Maika en sus brazos, quien decía torpemente aguelo... aguelo señalando a Fujitaka.- ¡No te veía desde la reunión en la casa ¿cómo estás¿qué haces aquí?

Estoy muy bien gracias- declaró mirando a sus sobrinos y siendo saludada por cada uno.-vine a charlar con mi padre ¿supiste lo de la academia?

Si, si- declaró Itzume serena y viendo a sus hijos salir corriendo a alcanzar a Riu.- hoy hay reunión de la cámara y pensé asistir pero, los chicos quisieron venir a visitar a su abuelo.—sonriendo a Fujitaka. –Y saben que solo su padre los controla aparte de mi, y bueno, Touya está con la coordinación de la hacienda... no tiene tiempo para ellos y se aburren bastante fácil y además venía a la ciudad.

Será un placer atender a estos tesoritos...- mirando a Itzume.- Sakura ¿Por qué no vas con ella? Me encantará quedarme con Riu aquí...

Muy bien, - dijo pensándolo un instante.

está decidido entonces- declaró Itzume y mirando a todos sus hijos dijo en voz alta.-¡ no le den problemas a su abuelo!-ahí Sakura notó cuatro pares de ojos sobre su cuñada.- ¡volveré antes del anochecer¡Tseo: cuida a Maika y a Saita!

Si mamá- dijo respetuosamente el chiquillo que a Sakura parecía un retrato mas joven de su hermano.

yo voy contigo mamá—declaró Kagome sonriéndole y con ojos de cachorro aferrándose de su brazo. .- quiero irrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

fujitaka sonrió ante el intento de su primera nieta y declaró – llévala contigo... tal vez aprenda y siga tus pasos en el senado...

¿Bromeas papá?- como le decía a Fujitaka.- será para que a Touya le de un infarto... si apenas aprueba que yo asista...- sonriendo al recordar la actitud de su esposo. –dice que el senado me roba tiempo para pasar con nuestros hijos y con él.

Eso es porque nunca te dice que no, mamá- dijo Kagome con astucia y palpable madurez.- ¡papá te adora! Y dice eso porque no puede estar mas tiempo contigo para tenerte para él solita... -. avanzando al interior de la casa para irse con su madre y su tía.

Ehhhhh...- dijo una roja Itzume comprendiendo inmediatamente el "doble sentido" de aquel comentario de su hija.- ¿Nos vamos Sakura?

Si, vamos...- despidiéndose de su padre-vendré por Riu a la hora de la cena...

Avanzó a su hijo y también se despidió de él.-

Llegaron sin contratiempos a la cámara senatorial, estaba ubicada cerca del poblado los Ríos, exactamente en uno de los castillos de Cho que se podía ver desde el mismo pueblo. Las personas estaban en sus afanes comunes del lugar. Muchos mercaderes y comerciantes además de miembros de la misma cámara, conversaban y hacían sus deberes en la entrada del senado.

Kagome observaba todo con interés palpable y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar dos mujeres ataviadas con las túnicas negras correspondientes a su cargo en el senado. Ahí miró detrás a su madre, colocándose la túnica sobre sus ropas y dirigirse a un escritorio donde habían dos hombres que anotaban y registraban las entradas al lugar.

¡señora Kinomoto!- sonrió uno de ellos poniéndose de pie mientras Sakura se acercaba con Kagome. – Un honor tenerle aquí...- mientras extendía el listado que Itzume sonriente firmó en la línea de entrada.

Gracias- declaró.- Sakura Li y mi hija mayor Kagome- señalando a las jóvenes detrás de ella.

Bienvenida.- declaró el sujeto extendiendo la pluma a Sakura.- Si me hace el honor de firmarme aquí...- señalando una línea. – firmará también cuando salga. Dado a que no tiene túnica de Senadora... no podrá tener voto en la sesión de hoy.

muy bien- declaró Sakura.

Una voz chillona atrajo la atención de Sakura, Kagome y finalmente, de Itzume, mas aun porque era de alguien de no total agrado de la última.- Señora Kinomoto... ¡Hola!

Su exagerado vestido de varios vuelos en color mostaza llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los del sexo masculino en el lugar y las que poseía recato del sexo femenino. Aun mas con su exagerado escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación- ¡Que alegría verte por aquí!- buscando detrás de ella declaró.- ¿y donde está _mi viejo amigo Touya?_

Se quedó en la hacienda- declaró la señora Kinomoto. Fue entonces cuando, Sakura reconoció a su interlocutora.

¿Seguyi¿seguyi Yahime? – preguntó Sakura aturdida.

¡Al fin te recordaste de mi Sakurita!- rió escandalosamente atrayendo las miradas a su alrededor.- ¿Cómo estás? Supe que te casaste ¿es eso cierto¿Mi querido Touya dejó que alguien se casara contigo? Según recuerdo, no dejaba que te miraran dos veces...

si... bueno...- dudando continuar en conversación con ella.-¿Qué haces aquí¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Bueno... después de la rebelión me marché por un tiempo de los ríos Sakurita... la situación se volvió muy difícil y ¿Adivina que¡Me casé! Claro, tiene setenta años...- sorprendiendo a Sakura.- pero es muy influyente aquí y me tiene viviendo como una reina... es que, verdaderamente, no podía esperar por tu hermano por siempre...- mirando de soslayo a Itzume declaró sin tapujos.- el hermano de Sakura, nos tenía locas a todas... a ninguna nos veía mas de tres veces... suerte que, nunca nos hicimos de esperanza una vez nos poseía...- ante aquello Sakura se apenó grandemente pero miró a Itzume y esta permanecía firme y sin siquiera parpadear la mujer insistió declarando sin vergüenza. - pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien como tu lo iba a atar? Bueno, quedando como dicen las malas lenguas que quedaste tu, cualquiera... ¿no? Es decir, nunca le exigimos nada, solo nos divertíamos, aunque habían algunas que siempre quisieron amarrarlo pero no lo lograron.- riendo aun mas. Kagome tenía cara de quererla fulminarla con la mirada- Era un hombre gallardo y según me doy cuenta, aun lo es... – guiñándoles el ojo.-Pero no tenía un céntimo... fue una suerte para ti, haberte casado con él cuando recuperaron todas sus propiedades...- torciendo su nariz- es decir ¿te imaginas tu con tus hijos, pasando penurias en una asquerosa taberna toda tu vida¡ahí no había vida! Por eso nunca le pedí que se casara conmigo en aquel entonces, y mira que estaba para no importarme lo de la taberna mientras fuera solo mío ¡Un hombre así!-suspirando falsamente.- aunque lo encontré meses después en la capital y me dijo que ¡Se había casado! Ah pero me enteré por la señora Sakite que, se había casado con ¡una niña! O eso decían- riendo.- ¿quién diría que nos volveríamos tan amigas años después? La verdad es que, por Touya hubiera dejado a mi viejito pero creo que, todo fue para bien...¿vendrá hoy por ti? Me lo he encontrado en varias ocasiones cuando viene por negocios a Los Ríos... – observando a Sakura declaró (mientras a Sakura le salía una gota en su cabeza)- ¿A que no te imaginabas Sakurita que, Itzume y yo, seríamos amigas? Me presenté años atrás ¿recuerdas? Aun andaba embarazada de tu primer niño... – ahí Kagome si hubiera podido la desaparecía de la faz de la tierra- ¡Aunque creo que mas jovencitas las prefieren ellos, no? Pues mira a tu hermano como ejemplo Sakurita ¿quieres otro ejemplo¿supiste lo de Rika, no? Bueno mi adorado Kinomoto no es el único que anda con niñas ¡se casó con un hombre que debe de llevarle al menos veinte años! Quien hubiera visto eso en Rika... pero claro no me sorprendería si el hecho hubiera sido que, tuviera dinero ¡pero ni eso Sakurita! Un hombre sin un céntimo... según supe de malas lenguas, ella y él mantenían un negocio con unos esposos que viven lejos de aquí... por el este en el pueblo Clavel, según creo... de pasteles y no se que cosa...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Su madre ni pudo convencerla de que no cometiera ese error... ya sabes después que el padre de Rika muriera en la rebelión... según supe, después, fue lo mejor que Rika hizo: le quitaron todas sus propiedades justo después Sakurita ¿puedes creerlo? . no se que pensar en verdad...

_-"¿es que esta mujer no tiene una llave para apagarse?"-_ se preguntó Kagome con mala cara ante la conversación de la mujer. Pero observando a su madre esta lucía apacible.

Apacible a pesar de que ¿Se moría de la rabia por dentro? Sabía que su madre odiaba aquellos encuentros con alguna de las descaradas ex de su padre. La mayoría eran aun damas de compañía, entretenimientos fuera del matrimonio de ricos senadores e incluso, algunas, eran como ella, casadas pero con viejos decrépitos para ganar un estatus. Las únicas que salían de aquel círculo eran, Kaho Mitzuki y ella misma, quien era su esposa.

Disculpen que las interrumpan.- declaró una voz detrás de Itzume y Sakura quienes se voltearon y en verdad agradecieron la intervención de la mujer de piel tostada y cabellera roja como el fuego, mas corta que años antes.- pero la sesión está por empezar y se necesita la presencia de las señoras... –halándoles por un brazo.- Vamos pequeña – tomando a Kagome del brazo.

Claro...- declaró la descarada Seguyi.—Veré si veo a mi querubín. Necesito comprar unas cosas y antes de marcharnos... ¡ya las veré pronto¡cuídense y saluden de mi parte al apuesto de mi Touya!- perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Madre santa...- declaró Sakura.

Esa mujer es una amenaza a los hogares felices- murmuró Kagome en un suspiro y con una gota en su cuello.

gracias Kiddy- dijo Sakura saludando con efusividad a su vieja amiga.- no sabíamos como interrumpirla...

o apagarla...- declaró Kagome con una enorme gota en su cuello.

Seguyi quiere deshacer matrimonios felices al mejor postor- declaró Kiddy mirando con indignación por donde la estrafalaria mujer se había marchado.- es su forma de ser y de entretenerse pues se aburre fácilmente, una vez se le agota el dinero de su esposo y no tiene con que comprar. no falta un día de sesión que no hable del supuesto idilio romántico que tuvo con tu hermano... o cualquiera de las personas de aquí o de otros lugares- mirando a Itzume recalcó.- por supuesto, las personas serias no le hacemos caso. Ya nos hemos acostumbrado a su mala lengua... y no sabe cuando callarse.

No se que haría si hablara así de Shaoran...- declaró Sakura indignada y Kiddy sonrió. Si desde cuando eran prometidos, Sakura era algo celosa, aunque no mas que Li con ella.- en realidad, la conocí cuando asediaba a mi hermano con su grupo de amigas... todas ellas de mala reputación... también asediaban a Yukito pero este salía mas librado de ellas...

Miró a Itzume mientras se sentaban en el salón de sesiones pero, Itzume parecía no prestarle atención a nada de eso.

Está acostumbrada – declaró Kiddy acerca de su amiga.- desde que comenzó a asistir como representante, siempre es asediada por mujeres rencorosas que aun no aceptan que se haya casado con Touya Kinomoto. – sonriendo aun mas y bajando la voz agregó para alegría de las tres chicas.- O mejor aun. Que una _niña_ les haya ganado a cada una... he escuchado muchas cosas aquí. Solo conocí a tu hermano cuando batallamos juntos pero he escuchado mas historias del conocido Kinomoto, que si lo hubiera visto crecer Sakura.- sonrió Kiddy.

Es que mi mamá no necesita de sus artilugios para tener a mi papá con ella-defendió Kagome e Itzume temió: los comentarios de su hija, iban a la par con los de Eriol: con un doble sentido algo escandaloso.- además, mi mamá enamoró a papá y papá se enamoró de ella, no era un capricho vestido de seda, busto arriba y tanto adorno... ¿verdad mamá?

Itzume agradeció el apoyo de su hija a pesar que iba sazonado de lo que Itzume temía y Sakura agregó.- es verdad: están celosas porque no lograron enamorar a mi hermano. Tu si...

Gracias a todas por su apoyo. Pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Desde los primeros días después de nuestras bodas, he tenido que escuchar cada reprimenda e incluso, me decían que había usado a mis hijos como cuerda para mantener a Touya a mi lado.

¿no hablarás en serio? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

Porque no eres tan asidua a la ciudad Sakura. ¿Acaso no viste a tu antigua conocida? Me odian con ganas- rió sutilmente Itzume no evitando sentirse orgullosa.- pero ellas creen que jugué sucio... pero no fue así: Touya me amaba y yo a él. Listo. Muy distinto a ellas.

Kiddy miró un instante a Itzume y su alianza matrimonial en su mano y no evitó suspirar¿si el destino hubiera sido diferente para ella, hubiera terminado casada con Hue?

Claro que si... incluso sonrió. Se lo imaginó viéndole cada día. Jugando con su hijo en el jardín y asistiendo junto a ella a las sesiones. O mejor aun: Esperándole ella en su casa, expectativa ante un largo día de trabajo.

Su mente y su pasado, vinieron al presente cuando comenzaba a escuchar el inicio de la sesión de aquel día.

Había terminado todo. Los pocos que sobrevivieron estaban contado las faltas y ella daba instrucciones a los demás que estaban a su lado.

_-ve al ala oeste.- declaraba enérgicamente y cubierta de sucio, sangre y olor a humo.- reúnete con Matsibe y cuenta cuantos de nosotros están vivos...- este siguió sus ordenes.- Tu ve a la entrada e infórmame... tenemos que organizar una enfermería para los heridos... _

_Kiddy- dijo uno de sus hombres avanzando con rapidez por el pasillo.- ¡Los heridos están siendo trasladados a un salón enorme que está justo encima de nosotros...!_

_-¿quién está atendiendo?_

_-algunos que no están heridos... y una mujer... está con la reencarnación de Li Clow y con una de las bestias.- sorprendiendo a la mujer.- Hiraguizawa está gravemente herido... los que poseen algunos conocimientos están ayudando..._

_-¿Kiobe aun no ha ingresado al palacio!_

_-¡NO SABEMOS EN REALIDAD!- dijo otro cerca de ella.- ¡con esta locura es bastante difícil ubicarla con exactitud!_

_-¡rayos!- dijo mirando a su alrededor y ordenó ella ayudando a ponerse de pie a uno de los heridos.- ¡Ayúdense unos con otros!- incorporando al sujeto.- ¡Iremos arriba a donde están los demás! Aquellos que no están mal heridos de gravedad, servirán de enfermeros...- mirando a dos a su cercanía.- ¡ustedes, busquen mantas blancas, agua, todo lo que aparezca para atender y reúnanse conmigo!_

_-tenemos ordenes de Hue de no dejarla sola, señora.- diciéndole ahora así pues para Hue y los demás ella era automáticamente su mujer._

_-¡Me importa un pepino!- declaró molesta.- podré responder por ustedes cuando Hue les reclame, yo los defenderé... ¡Ahora, vayan! _

_Tres horas después, se encontraba junto a Tomoyo auxiliando a los heridos. Las enseñanzas de Kiobe resultaron efectivas en la mayoría de los casos. En otros, aunque tuviera experiencia de la curandera, no servía de nada, pues las heridas eran tan profundas y tan severas que no fue uno el que murió._

_Tomoyo con una frialdad dada por la situación y sus pérdidas decía a quienes le asistían cuando, otro fallecía.- limpien su lecho; lo necesitamos para otros pacientes..._

_Kiddy miraba con admiración su desempeño. Iba a hablarle por primera vez en todo el día cuando una voz interrumpió.- ¡Hagan espacio!- miró a la puerta para notar al frívolo guardián de las cartas Sakura con un bulto en sus brazos._

_-¿Sakura¡Sakura!. – gritó Tomoyo finalmente impactada por lo que ocurría.- ¿Qué le pasó?- buscando heridas y laceraciones y solo notó las cortaduras de su rostro.- ¿Cuánto lleva inconsciente? _

_-Desde bastante rato.- declaró Keroberos a su lado con Shaoran en su lomo.- Este testarudo ladrón no permitió que la moviéramos... fue entonces, que aprovechamos que sus heridas son tan severas que, cayó inconsciente... –hablando de Shaoran. _

_-¡Li!- gritó ella auxiliándole.- Kiddy: libra unas camas para ellos...- mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde está Matsibe?- buscando a su alrededor. _

_-Fue a buscar mas vendas... o algo que podamos usar como vendas..._

_-Kero: coloca a Li al lado de Eriol—señalando al fondo del salón y casi al final de las largas camas.- Yue: por favor, colócala allí... –señalando._

_-¡Kiddy!- dijo finalmente llegando Matsibe cuando Tomoyo indicaba a Yue donde colocar a Sakura y le revisaba su condición.- nos han dicho que Kiobe ha entrado al castillo. Hen está abajo esperándole para indicarle el camino... _

_-gracias a los dioses- exclamó.- Tomoyo ya no puede mas... – sonriendo. Pero el sujeto Matsibe permanecía triste.- ¿qué pasa?- notándole su inquietud.- ¿ que ocurre? _

_-es ... mejor que te sientes Kiddy...- declaró con precaución._

_-¡No me voy a sentar!- atrayendo las miradas de los allí cerca de ella atendiendo, siendo atendidos e incluso la mirada de soslayo de Yue.-¡Dime que rayos ocurre! –con un temor notable en su voz._

_-Es Hue.- declaró el sujeto ya ante su insistencia.- me han informado que... está muerto...- ella negaba con su rostro y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.- lo encontraron en el pasillo oeste..._

_-no... no es Hue- sonrió incrédula.- No es él... de seguro es... cualquier otro.- mirando a la puerta para esperar con todo su corazón que el sujeto entrara ayudando a cualquier compañero caído.- no es él... imposible..._

_-me lo confirmó Saito.- Declaró .- y Katsugo... sabes que estudiaron juntos desde niños... jamás se equivocarían._

_Tomoyo se acercó con precaución y Yue también, a lo próximo, la chica se desmayó dada tantas impresiones. Yue le aferró y Tomoyo también.- ¡Kiddy!_

_-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Kiobe ingresando alarmada al lugar. Iba acompañada de hombres heridos y algunos intactos.- ¡madre de todos los espíritus¿qué le ha pasado?_

_-se ha desmayado.- declaró tomoyo. Observando al que estaba delante de la mujer antes de perder el conocimiento preguntó - ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Hue está muerto.- declaró serenamente. Kiobe estaba incrédula pero al notar que la muchacha recuperaba la conciencia continuó.- Fue encontrado muerto... por la espalda... ¡Esos malditos!_

_Kiddy parpadeó pero aun no reconocía nada mas. Miró un instante a su izquierda viendo un pálido rostro y ojos inexpresivos y dijo.- ¿Hue¿eres tu?_

_-Está delirando—declaró Kiobe decidida.- Llévala a una cama por favor.- rogó al guardián que aun la sostenía. _

_-Pobre Kiddy.- dijo Matsibe a Kiobe mientras se preparaba para atenderla.- Perder a Hue... ¿Qué irá hacer ahora?_

_-Superarlo.-declaró Kiobe – todos lo hacemos ¿no? Todos sabíamos que arriesgábamos nuestras vidas y las consecuencias eran vistas- pensando en mas nada. –Lo lamento por Hue... era un buen muchacho y se nota que Kiddy estaba, encaprichada con él. Pero vendrá otro..._

_-es que no lo sabe... ¿Cierto?- observando la actitud de Kiobe.- Kiddy está esperando un hijo...- sorprendiéndole con eso. Incluso, Kiobe volteó para notar alguna clase de broma enfermiza departe del sujeto. Pero entonces, recordó las imágenes del día después de la fiesta de solsticio y como Sakura y ella encontraron a la pareja en una despedida algo, candente. _

_-Ridículo- declaró temiendo por la reputación de la joven pelirroja._

_-No es ridículo.- declaró con sopesar por su amigo.- Kiddy está esperando un hijo; Hue lo sabía... y Li también –señalando la cama cerca de Hiraguizawa. – muchos serviremos de testigos... Hue se responsabilizó. Es la mujer de Hue. – haciendo una pausa.- pobre. Perder a Hue y Tsubame, todo en un solo día.- ante su rostro de sorpresa agregó.- Tsubame está muerta... murió enfrentando a la criatura de ese hechicero... y se dice que, otra murió también... una de las elegidas._

_Kiobe suspiró. ¿Entonces perdió a dos de sus niños? _

_Kiddy observaba desde su lecho, la mirada de Kiobe. Aunque ante los demás, reflejaba una personalidad serena, tranquila y amedrentada, para quien la conocía tan bien como ella, sabía que, estaba triste. Triste, por la pérdida de gente tan importante. _

"c_uando nació Pai... mi Pai, a nadie le quedaba duda que era hijo de Xian Hue... era mi niño y su espejo..." _– suspiró escuchando lo que se hablaba en el senado.- _"y Hue se aseguró que para la sociedad, yo era su elección de esposa, no importaba cuanto nos desacreditara el abuelo... ni importaba cuanto gritara por lo que pasó aquella noche... cuando si nos conocimos... cuando me dejó con mi niño de regalo, ante su partida. Tal vez, fue acción de los dioses... dejarme a mi bebé pues perdería a su padre... aunque hubiera estado magnifico verlo al lado de su hijito... al lado de mi Pai. El abuelo aceptó sin reparos que yo fui su elección y era su mujer. Después, el abuelo murió años después, en nuestro hogar y admitió que, Pai sería su sucesor aunque, quiso mientras él tiene la edad, que yo tome la gobernación de Luna de Plata". _

Kiddy ¿Kiddy?- le zarandeaba Itzume algo preocupada. Observó también las miradas inquietas de Kagome y Sakura.- ¿Estás bien?

Si, si... solo que me distraje...

es tu turno...- declaró señalando el pulpito mas adelante, frente a toda el senado.- han pedido tu turno...

la mujer se puso de pie caminando decidida con su túnica sobre ella y escuchó cuando le llamaron.- Para el estado desde la gobernación Luna De Plata... su representante.

El salón se volvió total silencio para escuchar lo que la mujer tenía que declarar.

¿con que eso pasó con Sakura?- hablaban Eriol y Shaoran mientras esperaban que la cesión especial de la cámara Presidencial cerrase para hablar con su presidente de sesión.- y por eso...

nos encontramos aquí, exacto...

¡Vaya que no te gustan los conflictos con Sakura para tomarte esta libertad Li!- rió Eriol muy divertido.- ¿A que Sakura no es tan tierna cuando se ve su territorio maternal invadido?

El antiguo Principe se azoró declarando - ¡No es eso!- viendo la risa incontenible de su viejo amigo.-¡ni cerca! Es solo que, no quisiera tampoco que Riu se arriesgue y su vida peligre...

Estás de acuerdo con Sakura entonces...pero no querías dejar de ver a tu hijo como alguien que no necesita protección tan cerrada...

Solo digo que, hay mucha distancia hasta la edad que Riu tiene que tener para entrar a la Academia.

pues no creo que a Tomoyo le moleste cuando le toque a nuestro hijo... o no lo ha sacado a relucir tampoco- declaró Eriol.-Hablando de todo... ¿Cómo va Riu con lo otro?

bueno, es bueno hay que admitirlo...- declaró Shaoran Li.- Como debería esperarse de hijo de la elegida...

De los Elegidos.- corrigió Eriol y Shaoran sonrió.- Aun mi pequeño no demuestra habilidades notables...es decir, es tan humilde como Tomoyo que no creo que nos enteremos muy pronto...

Los que no quisiera ni en un millón de años, usen poderes o en todo caso, practiquen con ellos, son los hijos de Kinomoto.- declaró con una gota en su cabeza.- si bien recuerdas, era reacio y negativo según nos contó Sakura, en lo que respecta a las habilidades de su hermana. ¡Imagínate con sus hijos! Pero si sus hijos no han demostrado habilidades hasta ahora, es porque tal vez, sean niños normales ¿no?

Eriol avanzó mas adelante en el pasillo y su mirada se llenó de brillo al recordar algo.-No lo se Li- dijo con cierta tonadita llena de sospecha.- un día de estos, creo que, nos llevaremos una sorpresa...

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Shaoran inquieto.

a nada en particular... solo digo que, que no hayan demostrado poderes o habilidades a nosotros o públicamente, no quiere decir que no las posean... recuerda que aquel que no muestra sus garras no quiere decir precisamente que no las tenga.

a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí hoy?

Bueno, vine porque El presidente mandó por mi de nuevo...-suspirando.

Shaoran se acercó a su amigo y se lo llevó a un lado.- ¿aun insiste con lo mismo?

si aun insiste- declaró calmadamente. Notó como Shaoran se inquietaba y agregó.- no tienes porque preocuparte... no los encontrará... ni en un millón de años...

¿qué te asegura que no será así? – preguntó.- tiene poderes tal como nosotros... que quiera los libros, supongo que es para asegurar el poder. Y mas que todo, porque piensa reelegirse nuevamente. Es buena persona y tiene buenos ideales pero es adicto al poder y a la magia. – sonrió para agregar- además, puedo asegurarte que aunque averigüe donde están... jamás podrán salir con ellos de allá.

¿lo dices por Kinomoto? No lo creo. A mi parecer, nada le dará mas alegría que sacar eso de su casa. Pero no tiene alternativa porque Sakura y su esposa, lo convencieron de que aceptara...

Si. Itzume tiene sus "influencias" en su marido para convencerlo... y controlarlo.- no evitando reírse.- pero no lo dije por eso. Lo digo porque esos libros, en mas seguro sitio, no pueden estar...- Shaoran le miraba algo expectante.—digamos que tienen a su guardián personal que primero, les haría la vida imposible antes de permitir que se lleven los libros...

¿acaso hablas de la fiera con garras?- preguntó sin saber con exactitud de quien hablaba. Su ironía era para ver a que tanto su amigo podía responderle.

Exactamente...- dijo Eriol volviendo a la puerta nuevamente aguardando su turno.

Shaoran le siguió el paso no comprendiendo la ironía que fue respondida con tanta naturalidad por su amigo.

Atchissssss- se escuchó un estornudo que hizo que varias miradas fueran a la fila donde se encontraban ellas.- Atchissss...

¿qué te pasa?- preguntó su madre algo preocupada.- ¿te vas a enfermar? – tomando su temperatura.

Estoy bien...-observando a su alrededor.-Estoy bien...- dudando.- Será posible que Tseo esté hablando mal de mi...- haciendo pucheros.- Ya verá cuando llegue a casa...

sissst- dijo un señor sentado atrás.

Su madre volvió su vista al frente e igual Sakura, quien se había distraído con sus estornudos y entonces, Kagome volvió su vista a Kiddy.

_-"quien te viera ahora..."-_ rió—"_o mejor dicho: Si mi madre o yo hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de este vistazo al futuro en donde serías la mas seria representante de la sociedad como ahora, me habrías dicho que estaba loca y me hubieras lanzado de la parte mas alta de la montaña, hermanita"_- suspirando.- "_esta nueva oportunidad de verte, es única Kiddy... Hue hubiera estado tan orgulloso de ti... y yo, también... pero no puedes saber quien soy... no ahora, no aun... eso estropearía nuestros planes para ti..." _– sonriendo aun mas ampliamente.- "_aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi... fue precisamente, fuera de este salón..." _–mirando a la puerta detrás de ella, que se encontraba cerrada. – "_Eran los primeros días que, acompañé a mamá aquí..."_

_-comprendo a la perfección- declaraba Itzume sonriéndole al encargado y agregó.- Pero tiene que comprender que no es mi culpa..._

_-Señora Kinomoto comprendo a la perfección que quiera venir a todas las sesiones pero algunas veces, este no es el mejor lugar para un niño..._

_-No lo hice a propósito...-declaró Kagome con inocencia aparente. Tenía cinco años. Su mirada infantil fue a dar al señor delante de ella.- No tengo la culpa que... los ratones quisieran salir a jugar...- sacando uno de los pequeños roedores de uno de sus bolsillos._

_-¡Kagome por favor, guarda eso!- dijo Itzume.- tiene que comprender que con cinco años...- se disculpaba su madre por ella. _

_-Les cayeron en las piernas a la señora Sato...- declaró escandalizado el hombre.- Aun tratan de reanimarla..._

_-No se porque gritó tanto... solo eran unos inocentes ratoncitos..._

_Itzume observó a su hija y no pudo evitar el sonreír. _

_-Señor Matsumoto.- declaró la mujer llegando con un niño en sus brazos. Sus ojos verdes intensos fueron a dar a la niña de igual edad que él.- ¿Qué ocurre¿Acaso no ha iniciado la sesión?- preguntó observando un instante a Itzume y ahí la reconoció.- ¿Itzume? _

_-¡Kiddy! Vaya, vaya...- sonrió la señora Kinomoto mirándole con felicidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- y abrazándole. _

_-El abuelo murió... soy la nueva representante de Luna de Plata hasta que Pai tome el mando...-sonrió viendo a Kagome agregó bajando a su hijo y colocándole a su lado.- ¿Es esa..._

_Itzume asintió feliz de verle. _

_Kiddy la miró y acarició sus mechones como los de su madre y notando sus ojos azules dijo.-Es una hermosa niña... se nota cierto aire parecido contigo...gracias a los Dioses, no salió a su padre..._

_-¿Señora de cabello de fuego conoció a mi padre?- preguntó sonriendo._

_-¡Kagome!_

_-Calma, calma...- rió Kiddy.- Vaya que no escuchaba ese adjetivo en años...- arrodillándose.-Si, soy vieja amiga de tus padres... Soy Kiddy... y este- colocando a su hijo a un lado.- Es mi hijo... Xian Pai..._

_-yo llamarte cabellos de fuego...- rió la inocente niña. Pero ambas adultas no le hicieron caso.- antes..._

_-¿Ibas a la junta? – preguntó Kiddy.- Es un placer que te nos unas... _

_-si, pero Kagome la ha cancelado...- sonrió con una gota.- la señora Sato sufrió un desmayo... la han pospuesto y tendré que pasar la noche en casa de Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Touya..._

_-tendré que quedarme también en la ciudad... suerte que Nami vive aquí..._

_-"Señora cabello de fuego es conocida"-pensaba con inocencia. Vio reír a Kiddy y agregó.- "Yo conozco sonrisa de amiga de mamá"._

_-disculpa que te llamara así... Kagome aun no habla mucho... para recordarse de las personas, les coloca sobrenombres... a su hermano le dice, Molestoso... a sus pequeñas hermanas, flor y pequeña... _

_-¡No me digas que tienes cuatro hijos¡Sakura nunca me había dicho eso!_

_-Es que Sakura, es algo despistada no es boquifloja. _

_-eso es verdad- admitió Kiddy.- ¿por qué no vamos a donde Nami? Bebes algo de té y los niños juegan- viendo a Kagome con especial interés.- así me cuentas que ha sido tu vida desde tu fugaz boda con Kinomoto..._

_-¿mamá fugó con papá?- preguntó Kagome con inocencia._

_Kiddy rió.- ¡Pero que chiquilla mas amorosa...¡me encanta!- dirigiendo a su hijo E Itzume tomando a su hija en brazos._

_-"Siempre te he tenido estima Kiddy. Siempre te quise como una hermana aunque te presionaba siempre hasta el extremo... quería ver lo que estoy viendo ahora de ti. Aunque me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado cuando tu hijo nació".- _

¿qué pasa chiquilla?- preguntó su madre al notarla tan retraída.- ¿estás bien?

si- declaró Kagome sonriendo.- Ahora estoy bien...- mirando mas adelante en lo que se había transformado su "hermana de otra vida".

Itzume mientras Kiddy hablaba no pudo evitar mirar a un lado dado al grado de intensidad con que un par de miradas estaban dirigidas a su grupo de amigas. Su mirada chocó con la de Mitsabuto Homoro. Sus ojos verdes, chocaron con la mirada negra intensa. Pero notó que no era a ella a quien miraba.

La mayoría de los miembros de la cámara, tenían cuidado en cuanto observaban, saludaban o se dirigían a la señora de Kinomoto. Y la razón era obvia: apreciaban sus cuerpos y no era un buen pensar lo que ocurriría si Touya Kinomoto se enteraba que alguien tan siquiera, se fijaba en su esposa.

Su reputación era legendaria. Mas que todo, por lo protector que era con su esposa y sus hijos.

Sakura...- dijo Itzume mirando todavía al sujeto. La chica acercó su cabeza a ella.- Creo que tienes un par de miradas en ti...

¿Eh?-preguntó la aun despistada mujer.

Allí- señalando mas adelante. – Es Mitsabuto Homoro... ¿lo conoces?

No, no lo conozco...

Creo que no. – rió por lo bajito.- Si lo conocieras, no creo que se atrevería a mirarte como lo hace...- sonrojando a Sakura.

Homoro, se percató de su mirada era percibida por parte de las damas y volvió su mirada a Kiddy quien aun se dirigía a la Cámara.

¡Que sesión mas larga!- reclamó Kagome mientras se estiraba en el pasillo.

Ellas habían permanecido en el lugar para felicitar a Kiddy por su presentación cuando un alboroto se formó en el pasillo.- de verdad, cuando sea mi turno, al menos haré un receso de algunos momentos... –dirigiendo su vista a donde el alboroto se percibía.- ¿qué estarán regalando?

¿Qué pasará allí adelante?- preguntó Sakura. Pronto su respuesta vendría a ella.

Kiddy se acercó a ellas y declaró.- Matso está aquí...- frunciendo su mirada.

¿El presidente?- preguntó Sakura atónita.- ¿En serio?

viene con mucha frecuencia últimamente –declaró Kiddy.- no venía con tanta frecuencia pero anda en sus planes de reelección para el nuevo período de diez años...

Vaya... eso no pasa todos los días...- dijo Sakura por encima del alboroto.

Para su sorpresa, venía con un séquito de varios senadores que estuvieron presentes en la sesión de Sakura, y otros no. Y también venía del lado de el sujeto que miró a Sakura insistentemente durante la sesión quien por cierto, miró con interés a Sakura notado también por Itzume.

El grupo de personas se detuvo cuando el presidente Matso se percató en la presencia de las mujeres.

Damas- dijo haciendo una reverencia pero saludando en especial de la mano a Itzume.- ¡Que placer es ver a tres leyendas juntas en un mismo sitio!- no todos los presentes sabía a que se refería.

Y es que, uno de los acuerdos después de la toma de poder de Matso fue que, la identidad de los Elegidos permanecería solo en el circulo de mas allegados y él por supuesto, por su relación con la Familia Li y el secreto que tenía de Itzume.

señor Presidente-dijeron las tres al unísono. Kagome miró con mal genio que, el sujeto aun tenía la mano de su madre aferrada.

Kiddy supe de buenas personas que su sesión estuvo aceptable...

Si señor... bastante aceptable.

Cuentas con el apoyo de mis mas fieles colaboradores...- mirando un instante a Homoro. -Aunque otros, quienes te pretendían se fijan en otras bellezas que te acompañan hoy.- rió un instante al notar el rostro de Sakura y Homoro. De ahí observó a Itzume y declaró.- Señora Kinomoto. Un placer verle de nuevo...

Señor Presidente...

¿todo va bien? Le he dicho siempre, que cualquier cosa que necesite, mis despachos están abiertos siempre para usted...

todos observaban con atención el intercambio de palabras entre ambos.

Si, señor... muchas gracias- declaró con cortesía y calma la mujer de ojos verdes. – si me disculpa... tenemos que irnos...-fue entonces cuando una voz se hizo presente.

Ya que el presidente no quiere presentarnos, creo que lo haré yo.- declaró Homoro avanzando. Matso no pudo evitar reír ante la insistencia del sujeto.- Mitsabuto Homoro primer ministro del gobierno...

Sakura Ki.. Li...- declaró Sakura recalcando.- La señora Sakura Li... mucho gusto...- siendo saludada de la mano por el hombre.

Un tanto gusto señora.- declaró algo decepcionado.- El presidente no confiaba que me comportaría bien en tan elegante presencia como ustedes damas...

el placer es mío.- declaró Sakura sonriendo y con una gota en su cuello. Todos allí guardaban silencio y aun mantenía su mano aferrada a él.

¡Sakura!- dijo una voz abriéndose paso entre la multitud. La mujer, retiró su mano inmediatamente del saludo y una mano se posó en su cintura y una mirada peligrosa sobre Homoro.- Ahí estás... – besándole en su mejilla y diciendo con esto "ni siquiera lo pienses ella es mía".

Kiddy rió por lo bajito e Itzume ocultó su risa detrás de su mano.- Shaoran Li "_Esposo" _de Sakura.- extendiendo su mano a Homoro.- Creo que nos conocíamos ¿no?

Si. – declaró serenamente.- un par de años atrás y en la sesión de la semana anterior y hace un momento nos volvimos a ver.- sorprendiendo a Sakura con eso. Shaoran nunca le dijo que asistía a las sesiones. Observando por donde vino a aparecerse su esposo, Sakura vio a Eriol con una risa algo divertida en sus labios.

Mucho gusto... si nos disculpan, Sakura y yo tenemos que irnos...- llevándosela aferrada de la cintura.- Perdón...

¡Gusto en conocerle!- declaró con inocencia la mujer de ojos verdes.

Kiddy, Kagome, Itzume y Eriol, siguieron bastante cerca a la pareja y Kagome miró como aquel Matso aun observaba a su madre, marcharse del lugar.

¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Eriol acompañándoles mientras avanzaban por el pasillo para salir del Senado.

Bueno... – comenzó Itzume a decir.- Es... complicado... –tratando de no decir nada y menos que ella no era la parte afectada.

¡ni tanto mamá!- declaró Kagome.- Mira Eriol: el primer ministro le gustó tía Sakura y ahora... tío Shaoran lo ha descubierto y vio lo que ahí se traía. Pero Tía Sakura es tan despistada que ni cuenta se dio... pero Tío Shaoran no permitirá que nadie se robe a su mujer... ni siquiera alguien tan importante como Homo... como se llame.

¡Kagome!- la silenció su madre.- dejemos que ellos resuelvan su problema... no es, nuestro asunto.- declaró Itzume. Observando a Eriol preguntó.- ¿qué haces tu aquí¿viniste con Tomoyo?

No vine con ella. Se quedó en casa pues el bebé aun necesita de su mamá para alimentarse...- sonrió.- y además el presidente mandó por mi... ¿ y tu esposo?

se quedó en la hacienda.- Respondió.- además, me traje a los niños conmigo para que descanse. Me marcho mañana a mas tardar...

¿A descansar? Me sorprende incluso, que Kinomoto dejara que vinieras del todo. Recuerdo un tiempo que, no te dejaba caminar sola ni en la misma hacienda... pero no era por el asunto de seguridad o sobre protección. Simplemente porque odiaba estar lejos de ti...

Es lo mismo que digo yo Eriol.- declaró Kagome interrumpiéndole. El sujeto miró a la chiquilla.- ¡Si es difícil verlo lejos de mamá todo el día¡Podemos imaginarnos el mal humor que debe de tener porque pasará la noche fuera de casa!

Kiddy escuchaba su conversación no evitando reír. Era cierto que en todas las noches que compartieron ocho años atrás, durante la ida a la capital entre las tropas de la rebelión, no era extraño ver a Touya en las noches escabullirse para pasar tiempo con la joven. Y viceversa. Incluso, supo que Fujitaka pasó una y hasta dos noches, en los puestos de guardia que tomaban, fuera de su habitación.

Dándole privacidad a la pareja que eran entonces, su hijo y la reencarnación de Itziar.

Y Eriol lo sabía tan bien como ella. Consecuencia tal vez de aquellos encuentros era la pequeña que iba a su lado.

Eso no es cierto- declaró Itzume azorándose.- Touya nos extraña a todos por igual...- justificó.

Lamentándolo mucho, tengo que estar de acuerdo con la pequeña- dijo Eriol no evitando reírse.- Antes de casarse, ya era posesivo contigo... ¿Qué será el tenerte una noche lejos de sus brazos, querida Itzume? Pero cambiando de tema, tengo la ventaja que, mi residencia está cerca de mi esposa, contrario a nuestro querido Kinomoto y ahora me marcho a pasar tiempo con mi querida Tomoyo, y supongo que Touya estará de muy mal humor.- rió aun mas. Kagome sonrió ante aquello y Eriol declaró.- Este viaje de por si, ha salido inútil para nuestro querido Presidente...- atrayendo la mirada de Itzume.

¿supongo que, estabas en el Senado, por lo mismo sin duda?

Así es. Quiere los libros...

No dijeron mas nada. No necesitaban decir mas nada. Aunque Kiddy no quiso preguntar, si le inquietaba de ha que libros se estaban refiriendo.

Sakura iba con su esposo ambos en silencio y Shaoran aun le aferraba suavemente por su brazo. Una vez se acercaron a lo que Sakura distinguió como su carruaje, Eriol se despidió.- Tengo que ir a casa ya. – Despidiéndose.- mandaré a Tomoyo el saludo de todos...

Gracias Eriol y cuídate... –declaró Itzume sonriéndole.

Bien, ahora que se ha marchado...- dijo Kagome adquiriendo un porte de madurez declaró.- ¿qué se trae Matso contigo mamá¿Sabes lo que pasaría si papá ve ese interés del sujeto?

nosotras nos iremos en otro carruaje.-declaró Itzume señalando el coche que les había llevado a ella, a su hija y a Sakura.- nos veremos en casa de Papá...- despidiéndose.-nos vemos al rato.- llevándose a la chica del brazo.

¡Oye yo quería enterarme mamá!- lloró Kagome.- quería saber que le dirá Sakura... o Shaoran... se nota molesto.

Sube al carruaje y deja de decir tonterías...-declaró su madre abochornada.

Shaoran y Sakura tenían una gota en sus cuellos cada uno.

Una vez el carruaje emprendió su marcha, ambos iban en silencio. No se atrevían a romperlo. Shaoran miraba de vez en cuando a la mujer a su lado y esta permanecía con su mirada en la ventana.

tienes razón- dijo atrayendo su mirada. El carruaje avanzaba con ellos por las calles.

¿qué dices?- preguntó ella aturdida.

Lo de Riu, lo de la academia. Todo...

No Shaoran—declaró ella.- Tu tienes razón.- volteándose a mirarle frente a frente.- estoy sobreprotegiéndole, cosa inadecuada...

No, tienes razón. Matso debe de realizar una modificación para mas edad. Estoy de acuerdo con entrenamientos de armada. Itzume, Meiling y yo, crecimos rodeados de ellos, aunque éramos Itzume y yo, quienes los continuamos mas adelante. Pero los tiempos son distintos y nuestro hijo debe de crecer con una vida normal. Lo mas normal en lo posible.

Se sentó al lado de su esposa y le tomó de las manos. – nos prometimos que, no importara que, lo primero era nuestro hijo y su bienestar.- ella asintió.- Por eso llevamos una vida dentro de lo normal. A pesar de que, tratamos de inculcarles a nuestros hijos sus habilidades sobresalientes.

Si. Eriol educa a su pequeño. Kiddy practica con su hijo técnicas de defensa, lucha y combate y me refirió en un momento, que entrará en la academia también. Es que algunas veces soy tan sobreprotectora...

es que aun lo ves como un bebé.

La joven asintió.

Yo algunas veces lo veo así- levantando su rostro con su dedo.- ¿Pero sabes que mas me fascina de él?- viéndole negar con su rostro- Que se parece a su mamá.

Shaoran no dejó que Sakura pudiera reclamar que, se parecía mas a él: sus labios rozaron con los de su esposo, fundiéndose en un solo espíritu que siempre le llevaba a las nubes.

Bueno señor Li- declaró al separarse roja buscando aire- Ya sabemos que mas me gusta de ti...- abrazándose a él.

y a mi me gusta todo de ti, Cerezo-recibiéndole amorosamente en sus brazos.

Pero Shaoran ocultaba a su esposa la solicitud mas temprano aquel día, delante a Eriol del presidente.

¡Señor Li¡Señor Hiraguizawa¡que agradable sorpresa el teneros aquí!- saludó con simpatía una vez alcanzó a reconocerlos.- ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuvimos oportunidad de hablar?

Hace mas o menos, ocho años señor- declaró Eriol saludándole muy amablemente. Esperaron a que el hombre se sentara para luego ellos hacerlo. Pero Eriol buscaba la oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra. Algo muy difícil cuando los ayudantes y asistentes, colocaban cartas y notificaciones que necesitaban su firma.

¿Vienen aquí para por fin dejar su necedad y terquedad y decirme o facilitarme los conocimientos que necesito? Mandé a buscar a usted Señor Hiragizawa, pero al señor Li, no creo que le esperaba...

Mas bien es para hacerle una recomendación Señor- declaró Shaoran interrumpiéndole.- Sobre el edicto de la academia y la edad mínima...

Si mal no me equivoco en uno o dos años, serán el turno de sus hijos, señores- sonrió el hombre sin mirarles, aun firmando documentos, se encontraba bastante ocupado. –pero mi tiempo es breve caballeros... en unos momentos tengo que reunirme con el presidente de la cámara senatorial...

Si- declaró Eriol- Pensábamos... o nos preguntábamos... si habría posibilidad de extender un poco mas la edad limite.- ahí el hombre les miró.- a dos o tres años mas...

Mas bien a partir de los quince años.- declaró Li finalmente.- seamos realistas señor: la educación que reciben los jóvenes es la mejor en cuatrocientos años... incluso, se ha logrado que las niñas vayan a las escuelas. Pero que, los niños salgan de las escuelas a los diez u once años para ir a la academia, abre la brecha que ocho años antes, logramos cerrar... ¿no lo cree usted así?

El hombre se movió en su silla un par de veces. Estaba nervioso y era notable¿cuántas veces en su vida, tuvo delante de él presencias tan influyentes y a quienes le debía que era presidente de un nuevo gobierno?

Entiendo su puntos de vistas caballeros.- declaró con una pragmática sonrisa-. Pero entiéndanme ustedes a mi: la búsqueda en todo este tiempo de instaurar una justa gobernación que borre las manchas dejadas por la dinastía Cho no ha sido fácil. Ahora mismo, nuestra nación es la envidia del mundo conocido y la amenaza a otros imperios...- enseriándose- Por ocho años no son una ni dos, las amenazas de incluso pocos seguidores de Cho Akiyashi que quieren que volvamos alas antiguas leyes y demás. Hombres que, no permiten la modernidad caballeros... esta es una era de mirar al futuro, no atrás. Estamos cambiando y eso las sociedades ambiguas lo consideran como una amenaza propia a sus intereses. En otras palabra, la monarquía tiene miedo de perder su poder si el pueblo toma el ejemplo de nosotros. Es necesario instruir a los hombres desde temprana edad. Servirán a su país y a sus fronteras para mantener nuestra libertad.

Lamento decirle que, muchos representantes de la Cámara Senatorial no la aceptarán al menos, que modifique unas cuantas cosas- le interrumpió Eriol con acento reprendedor.

¿tiene usted algo en contra de esta ley Hiraguizawa?

mas bien una salvedad: los miembros mas sobresalientes de la cámara, son camaradas... conocidas de nuestro circulo.- Enfatizando su mirada en Akihito y Shaoran observaba a Eriol hablar- ¿cree acaso usted, que aprobarán una ley que, discrimina al sexo opuesto?

Usted no tiene hijas señor Hiraguizawa... pero conoce a personas que si las tienen- Dijo con serenidad y con un tono de precaución.- ¿Cree usted, que, sus conocidos dejarían que sus hijas, partieran a una academia para ser instruidas en el arte de la milicia?

Se que tienen capacidad de hacerlo si se les inculca- dijo Eriol.

sin embargo no lo harán- dijo Matso. En ese momento, tocaron dos veces a la puerta.

Señor- dijo un hombre al que Eriol reconoció inmediatamente. Se acercó al presidente diciendo en un susurro.- está aquí.

Matso se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a los demás, declaró.- caballeros...- dejando los papeles organizados en el escritorio.- tomaré en consideración sus recomendaciones, pero aun así, no valdrá de nada. La ley será aprobada por la mayoría que, sino son sus aliadas. Aunque en Senado hay féminas, son mayores los hombres. No soy discriminador y las leyes por las cuales se rige el gobierno declarando igualdad ante todo, lo confirman – Dirigiéndose a la puerta- Pero veré que se puede hacer para el detalle de las edades- despidiéndose agregó.- Lamento no poder serles de mayor ayuda.- el asistente salió adelante, donde se notó una turba de personas esperando a que el presidente saliera de su despacho.

Gracias por su tiempo- declaró Eriol.

Shaoran también se despidió.

ah Hiraguizawa- dirigiéndose a Eriol.- Espero que haya pensado lo que, hablamos la última vez- acercándose.- Nos vendría de mucha ayuda...

Lamento decepcionarlo señor, pero eso que me pide, está muy bien resguardado. Está en buenas manos.

Matso hizo un ademán de impaciencia con sus hombros y saliendo finalmente Eriol suspiró largamente. Shaoran declaró.- ¿Otra vez?

Eriol respiró profundo nuevamente y asintió con su rostro.- Ven, no nos queda mas nada que hacer aquí.- marchándose finalmente, y siguiendo sin querer, el sequito de asistentes y demás de Matso, en donde se encontraron con las señoras Sakura e Itzume.

¿Shaoran¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Sakura al notar el silencio sepulcral del hombre al llegar a la casa de su padre- ¿pasa algo malo?

no es nada- ayudándole a descender—solo que pensé en algo extraño que pasó en la cámara...

¿Qué cosa?

Ingresaron a la casa Kinomoto y mas atrás escucharon el carruaje perteneciente a Itzume aproximarse y los caballos relinchar.- Mientras estábamos reunidos con el Presidente, algo extraño pasó.

¿Algo extraño dices?

Si.- asintió. Bajó su voz para decirle.- Parecía impaciente. Luego llegó uno de sus hombres y dijo "Está aquí" a lo próximo, está saludándoles a ustedes...

nos debe demasiado Shaoran-declaró Sakura- Y pasó a saludarnos.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza- Cuando nos marchamos, él volvió a retirarse a su despacho... es... extraño- observando a su esposa.- Era como si esperara verlas a ustedes... como si eso fuera lo que esperó: Encontrarlas saliendo.

Creo que fue solo un gesto.- declaró Sakura sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa.- Solo digo, que, tal vez quiso que le avisaran si estábamos allá. Es todo.

Sakura: Nunca asistes a sesiones.-le enfatizó su esposo.- ¿Por qué habría que esperar justo hoy que estuviste ahí para él solicitar que le avisaran si tu aparecías?

Sakura se puso a pensar aquello. Murmuró -¿Crees que, planea algo con nosotros, o el libro?

aunque sabe quienes somos, no está totalmente seguro que el libro lo tenemos.- declaró – Sabes bien que, fue a nuestra casa, meses después de haber sido sellado.

La joven asintió.- Si. Justo después de habérselo dado a Touya.

En ese momento, una partida de niños correteando asustaron a la pareja cuando corrían despavoridos por el pasillo de la residencia con dirección a la entrada. Entre tantos niños andaba, el hijo de Sakura. Ambos para evitar una embestida con la maraña de niños, tuvo que abrazar a su esposa y lanzarse a un lado del pasillo. Ambos con gotas en sus cuellos notaron como su hijo saludó con la mano diciendo.- ¡Tía Itzume prometió a mis primos traer dulces!-saliendo como cohete detrás de los demás.

¿Te imaginas a nosotros con tantos niños como mi hermano?-sonrió Sakura abrazada a su esposo.

creo que Kinomoto exageró un poquito pero¿qué le vamos a hacer?- sonrió Shaoran- Ahora si son tan adorables como tu y Riu¿Qué importan cuatro o cinco mas?

¿Esa es una propuesta señor Li? preguntó Sakura con una melosa voz.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron para decir.- Tal vez Señora Li. Tal vez. – besándole lentamente en sus labios.

Eriol mientras, contó a su esposa todos los pormenores ocurridos en el día mientras alimentaba a su bebé.

Aunque a Eriol siempre le fascinaba observar una y otra vez aquella enternecedora escena de su esposa con sus vástagos.

¿Entonces que crees?- preguntaba preocupada- ¿Crees que, El presidente , les exija entregar el libro?

Aunque exija, no podrá.- declaró Eriol.- porque el libro no es de él; es de Sakura.

¿qué hay del tuyo? El sabe que tienes uno, Eriol.

sabes que no es coincidencia que, aquélla vez cuando nació nuestro hijo mayor, él viniera a visitarnos.

Su esposa rió con sutileza declarando.- Si que te divertiste con él aquel día. Hiciste que se sintieran poderes distintos en diferentes partes de nuestra casa, para confundirlo...

Y Divertirme un poco, exacto- dijo no evitando sonreír.- Pero ahora, temo porque quiera acercarse mas a Sakura o Itzume.- declaró serenamente.- Aunque los libros tampoco están en la casa de Li.

Eriol ¿no te has puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que, uno de los hijos de Touya abra los libros? Es decir, ellos como nuestros hijos y el de Sakura, tienen poderes mágicos.

La mente de Eriol divagó a los eventos ocurridos semanas antes, durante la celebración del nacimiento de la Nueva Era, cuando descubrió a la primogénita de Touya y su secreto.

Su, gran, divertido y al mismo tiempo preocupante secreto.

Eso no me preocupa.- declaró divertido.- por algo los libros están sellados.

Porque tu guardián, Spinnel, pensó con Kero y Yue que era conveniente desaparecer de la vida publica que ahora estaba presente. Los que lucharon, saben que Kero y Yue son los guardianes de Sakura y Spinel, tuyo junto a Ruby Moon. O tal vez, porque Kero a diferencia de los otros, hizo tal pataleta cuando Sakura finalmente se casó con Li. Dijo que, estaba de mas, era un estorbo y que no volvería a Salir si Li no se dejaba de casar con Sakura.

ocho años después, y creo que, nunca saldrá.- rió Eriol.

Hablo en serio- declaró Tomoyo.- los guardianes se saben de quienes son, aunque no sea públicamente. ¿Eso no traerá problemas?

O el poder concentrado de Ruby Moon querida- viéndole acurrucar a su bebé.- Recuerda que el poder de Ruby Moon está en el libro. Nakuru es, mortal.

ni me lo recuerdes... creí que, te me ibas a morir... cuando intentaste aquella locura- temblando del solo recordar el día de la separación de cuerpos.- o Shaoran... no se como se prestaron para aquello.

me convenía utilizar a Itzume quien es mucho mas poderosa, para disminuir el riesgo, pero solo pudimos hacerlo Shaoran y yo.

Hubieras usado a Itzume y Touya te mata. Por suerte, aun ella, estaba inconsciente. – respirando aliviada al ver al bebé dormido y murmuró mas bajito.- ¿Qué piensan hacer entonces¿advertirle a Itzume por lo menos?

si, quería hacerlo pero las cosas se dieron de una manera un tanto divertidas- Rió. – que no me recordé.

algo muy divertido para ti, debió de ocurrir. No eres de los que se distraen.

oh si- sonriendo al recordar los eventos.- Sakura tiene un galán.

Claro que si, su esposo... – notando y conociendo la mirada tan perspicaz de su esposo, aclaró.- ¿O se trata de alguien mas?

Por fin soltó una carcajada- ¡Que lastima que no estuvieras allí querida! Te hubieras divertido de lo máximo...

Bueno, bueno ya me contarás- depositando al bebé en una cuna al lado de su cama. Miró a su esposo que le observaba embelesado.- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada- declaró aferrándole en contra de su figura- De lo hermosa que te ves... te ves igualita a cuando nos casamos.

¿Ah si?- preguntó ella ingenuamente.- pensé que, había aumentado de peso, después de tener a Shojo- hablando de su segundo hijo.

es que te veo cada día que pasa mas hermosa- besando su cuello.- ¿No lo crees así?

¡Eriol! – exclamó notando lo atrevido que estaba su esposo.- Nuestro hijo podría entrar en cualquier momento... – brillándole su mirada- ¿Al menos no puedes esperar a esta noche?

Siempre espero por ti querida... hasta el infinito ...- besándole los labios.

Tomoyo se separó de él sonriéndole y fue a la otra habitación buscando sus cosas de tejer mientras, Eriol recordó momentáneamente como si fuera ayer, como fue que, las cosas se dieron entre ellos.

_-"En verdad de una manera mágica_"- pensó al verla revisar que su bebé dormía y se sentaba cerca de la ventana, para recibir todo el frescor de la brisa y comenzó a tejer.

Lo último que recordaba era que, alguien gritó su nombre antes de perder el conocimiento. Al recobrar la conciencia, escuchaba una tonada de la voz de alguien. Alguien tarareaba una tonada de pieza de piano que él conocía bastante bien. Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a reconocer ese lugar como los aposentos de Tomoyo en el antiguo palacio de Cho. - ¿estás tarareando nuestra canción?- preguntó atrayendo la mirada de la chica de ojos azules.

¡Eriol!- declaró abalanzándose al lecho y abrazándole.- ¡Que preocupada me tenías! – no evitando dejar escapar unas solitarias lagrimas. – todos están muy preocupados por ti.

estoy bien- tratando de incorporarse pero no pudo.- Creo que me tomará mas tiempo.- declaró con jocosidad.

Kiobe me lo dijo.- sonrió ella.- Lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso...

Pero ¿Funcionó?- preguntó ansioso.

si- señalando un libro a pocos pasos de ella el cual brillaba a cada segundo y nuevamente a su amado, a quien le acarició el rostro.- Nakuru está bien. Ha venido a verte... se fue un momento antes con Tao. Aunque se queja de un apetito voraz. – sonrió.- Me ha explicado que, ella necesariamente no le daba "hambre llamada así" pero ahora, se come lo que tiene a su paso...

¿Estaba feliz?

Tomoyo asintió.- Lo que hiciste... es la demostración mas grande de amor, que jamás había visto.- haciendo una pausa.- pero, no se que hubiera ella hecho, si te pierde al tu intentarlo.

Lo importante, es que funcionó y ella será feliz- sonrió.- Como una persona normal...

¿cómo nosotros, Eriol?

Si- dijo sonriéndole y abrazándole- como nosotros... – haciendo una pausa y sintiendo el aroma floral que siempre soltaban sus cabellos.- Quiero que estemos juntos, por siempre...

Siempre lo estaremos Eriol- declaró ella para alegría de él.- Siempre...

Rozó sus labios con los de su amada e iba a profundizar mas en su caricia, sino hubiera sido por lo siguiente.

¡TOMOYOOOOOOOOOO HIJITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Se escuchó provenir de la puerta que fue prácticamente abalanzada a ambos lados, dando paso a una mujer vestida muy diferente a como Eriol la conoció y recordaba.

Ahora sus cabellos que en ocasiones anteriores poseían adornos en piedras preciosas y oro, ahora, se encontraba solo atado y notándosele mucha sencillez en su vestir. Sus vestidos de vuelos que tanto le conocían, eran reemplazados por un modelo mas sencillo, que colocaba mas esbelta y menos "social" a la madre de la mujer que amaba. Y además, su cuello y brazos no tenían tantas joyas como una vez las tenía todo el día.

¿Mamá?- apuntó Tomoyo al recibir en sus brazos a quien parecía ser una histérica mujer que le abrazaba con énfasis - ¿Mamá?- observando a Eriol un instante- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo que, que hago?- tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos y cerciorándose que tal vez, no sea un espejismo y que estaba en una sola pieza.- Estoy aquí por mi nenita por supuesto...¡Que tontería cometí!- gritó ante la sorpresa de ellos.- Si no hubiera sido por mi, nada de esto hubiera pasado... ¡No hubieras pasado tantos peligros!

Mamá... mamá.- dijo Tomoyo no evitando estar alegre. Después de todo, la ultima vez que vio a su madre fue meses atrás.- estoy bien...- saludándole.- Me alegro que estés bien... pero ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

yo le traje aquí.- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Aquella voz, por cierto, trajo la mala cara costumbre en Sonomi Daidojij.- como lo prometí...

¡Me trajiste porque no tenías alternativa!- le gritó Sonomi a Fujitaka.- ¡porque te amenacé¡Ese es el porque!- Fujitaka conociendo su temperamento, solo se encogió de hombros con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.- ¡Ese muchacho sin memoria... el que estaba en la casa del señor Hiraguizawa, nos encontró en camino y nos trajo!

Ahí Tomoyo entendió la indirecta dada por Li, el día anterior.

Mamá. Por favor.- dijo Tomoyo acercándose y abrazando a Fujitaka.- Le agradezco tanto que, haya traído a mi madre a salvo... ¿no es cierto mamá?- dirigiéndose a su progenitora.

hump- Escucharon provenir de sus labios.

Tomoyo sonrió declarando.- Sakura está bien... – dijo a Fujitaka y este no pudo evitar sonreír.- Está en su habitación recuperándose...

si me lo acaba de informar Kiddy – sonrió. –Y Shaoran Li también cuando nos encontró.

En verdad, estamos contentos que esté bien señora Daidojij.—Declaró con calma Eriol atrayendo la mirada de Sonomi y con ello, inquietud de la mujer que fue notado por Tomoyo.

mu... muchas gracias Joven...- dijo retraídamente.- Tomoyo...

¿si mamá?

¿Se puede saber que haces con este mozuelo en su alcoba, echada en su cama como los encontré y a solas¡Hija: Que pensará el señor Hiraguizawa si se entera?

ehh... ¿mamá? – mirando a Eriol conspiradoramente.

ciertamente no creo que el señor Hiragizawa, perdone esto Tomoyo...- le apuntaba a su hija. Incluso Fujitaka escuchaba aquello y no hacía nada por evitarlo.- Te quiere mucho y no dudo que decida casarse contigo una vez se aclare todo este lío.

¡Se imaginaba su reacción cuando se enterara de las noticias!

... es que te quiere tanto...- mirando con rencor a Eriol.- Ciertamente, el señor Hiragizawa tiene la madurez necesaria... este... bueno, no es por nada joven ¡Pero es un niño!

es el mejor cumplido que he escuchado en semanas- dijo Eriol complacido a pesar de la ambigua situación.

mamá...- trataba Tomoyo de explicarle.

Aunque creo que Hiraguizawa tendrá problemas...- declaraba Sonomi.- es decir, era un lord del imperio...

Mamá... no voy a regresar con Eriol...- sorprendiendo a su madre y callándole en el acto.- o al menos, con ese hombre que tu conoces- mirando con complicidad a Eriol.

Este incluso respondía a su sonrisa.

¡ah No, Tomoyo¿no me digas que, te has casado hijita?- preguntó estupefacta.- ¡NO, No, NO!

Mamá...- tratando de aferrarle para que se calmara mientras murmuraba no sabía que cosas entre ellas: "Mi única hija".- Mamá... no estoy casada... aun no... pero...

Planeamos hacerlo pronto...- intervino Eriol para su desgracia- Una boda sencilla...

Y lo mas pronto posible...- agregó Tomoyo.

¡Por supuesto que no¡Mi hija Tomoyo Daidojij, hija de Lord Daidojij, No se casará con un don nadie!

Pero su hija es feliz conmigo aunque no lo sea con ese hombre que _usted _conoció.- enfatizó Eriol- En serio señora- declaró enseriándose y mirando a Sonomi de una manera que ella reconocía de alguien pero no lograba ubicar- ¿No quiere que Tomoyo sea feliz?

Sonomi se quedó como piedra. Fujitaka sabía que, para Sonomi, tanto su hija como Sakura, eran sus tesoros. Y que quería que sobre todo fueran felices.

no. Por supuesto que quiero que mi niña sea feliz- acariciando los cabellos atados y algo maltratados de Tomoyo dado las circunstancias de emergencia que se vivía. Dirigiéndose a Tomoyo agregó.- Pero hijita ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con este... mozalbete?

Su tono de voz era desesperanzador. Ciertamente lo que no cualquier madre de aquellos tiempos, no hubiera querido para su hija: Alguien a quien no conocían, nada de nada.

Ni familia, pasado, nada.

Acercando sus manos a la de Eriol y entrelazándolas miró a sus ojos añiles y dijo.-Si, mamá... me casaré con él... lo amo.- ahora dirigiéndose a la mirada de su madre.

La era de los lores ha terminado Sonomi.- intervino Fujitaka.- Ya no hay, príncipes, lores o coronas... tu hija puede casarse con quien quiera ya...

¡Tu dices eso porque la tuya no se casará con nadie!

Estás equivocada mamá- intervino Tomoyo.,- Sakura se casará con Li.- atrayendo su mirada sorprendida.

¿Li¿qué Li?

Li señora Sonomi.- dijo Eriol sonriéndole.- Lo conoció en mi casa... era el joven que sacó Sakura del río. El que la escoltó aquí...- viéndole conectar ideas- ¿recuerda?

¿Cómo ES ESO QUE MI SAKURA SE CASARÁ CON UN BANDIDO?- Exclamó sorprendida alzando la voz y siendo escuchada por los allí presentes.- ¡No puedes permitir eso Fujitaka!- ahora dirigiéndose al padre de la joven.- ¡debes detener...- entonces volteándose a donde se encontraban Tomoyo y su prometido y declaró.- ¿Cómo que "en tu casa?"- ahora apuntándole con temblar de su mano.- ¿Es ese...- mirando a su hija y esta asintiendo.- ¿eres tu... es decir usted?

Eriol asintió.

A lo próximo y gracias a tantas impresiones de un solo día, Sonomi Daidojij cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Eriol no pudo evitar el reír al recordar aquella escena. Fujitaka estaba realmente preocupado por Sonomi e igual él, pero en menor grado.

¿De que sonríes?

Recordaba el escándalo armado por mi querida suegra el día que se enteró de nosotros...- besándole en su cuello. Hablándole despacito en su oído recalcó.- lo loco que estoy por ti...- abrazándole.

¡En verdad, eres un caso aparte!- dijo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.- Por mas gracioso que te lo encuentres, ahora, te preocupaste mucho en aquella ocasión.

¿te molesta?

¡Para nada! Es mi madre- declaró entusiasta.- Pero, si no le cayó en gracia que me enamorara, en un principio, un lo que ella llamó en sus cabales meses antes "Engendro del mal"- acariciando su rostro.- Pero la verdad eres un engendro con cara de ángel.

creo que lo que no le gustó, fue el sentirse engañada- dijo Eriol serenamente- O en todo caso, el haber recuperado la conciencia en los brazos del señor Kinomoto...

Tomoyo no pudo evitar el reír también.

¡AHHHHH Suéltame!- gritó al reconocer el rostro de quien parecía llevarle cargada por el pasillo una vez recobró la conciencia.

Incluso atrajo las miradas de los que por allí andaban.

calma Sonomi. Te llevo donde Kiobe para ver si te encuentras bien...

La mujer con su rostro azorado gritaba mientras le pegaba en el pecho.--¿quién rayos es Kiobe?- no esperando respuesta insistió. ¡KINOMOTO BAJAME DE AQUÍ!- Atrayendo mas miradas curiosas.

mamá por favor.- dijo la voz de Tomoyo. Ella observó detrás notando a su hija con el rostro bastante preocupado seguirles.- Es por tu bien: deja que Kiobe te revise...

¡No soy una bebé!.- dijo en brazos de Kinomoto y cruzando sus brazos enojada mientras Fujitaka conservaba su apacible temple al llevarla en brazos.- ¡Por lo menos, podrías bajarme Kinomoto¡No necesito que me lleves¡Suéltame¡Te lo ordeno!

Finalmente Fujitaka desistió poniendo a la mujer histérica en el suelo.

¡Jamás se te ocurra volver a tocarme¿te quedó claro?- avanzando adelante por el pasillo en pasos agigantados.

Una gota surgió en las cabezas de Tomoyo y Fujitaka.

La misma Sonomi de siempre- dijo Fujitaka notablemente tranquilo a pesar del berrinche de su prima política. - no creo que se oponga a tu matrimonio con Hiraguizawa...

¿Por qué lo dice?

porque esa es su forma de demostrar su aprobación- sonrió – conozco a Sonomi bastante bien... si se desmayó en la boda mía con Nadeshiko pero nunca hizo nada para impedirlo. A pesar que, me odiaba en aquel entonces...- sonriendo.

en verdad, mi mamá puede llegar a ser alguien sobre protector en ocasiones.

Mis padres murieron estando yo muy joven Tomoyo. Y con los años, en verdad, he aprendido a amar a tu madre- Tomoyo sonrió agradecida- Solo que hay que aprender a llevarse con ella.

Lo único que la ha calmado en todo este tiempo, es que no has hecho magia. Aun no confía en los hechiceros. Es su forma de ser.

Sus padres le enseñaron a temernos.- surgiendo una interrogante- ¿La pregunta es, como tu no me temiste aquella vez que supiste quien era?

porque, querido esposo, siempre he confiado en ti- sonrió besándole – creo que, nunca lo dejaré de hacer...

Una vez se separaron para tomar aliento que perdieron en aquel beso apasionante que nunca aquella pasión fue disuelta por ocho años transcurridos, Eriol tomó la palabra.

¿Estás segura que, tenemos que esperar hasta esta noche?- le preguntó cerca de su rostro y con brillo de deseo en su mirada.

Ella sonrió besando nuevamente sus labios con aquel anhelo que compartían desde antes de nacer su segundo hijo.

Mientras en la residencia de Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras los pequeños comían a puro esfuerzo (Tseo y Riu tenían una competencia de quien comía mas), la mas pequeña usaba su alimento como ropa mientras Itzume, infructuosamente, trató de alimentarla, junto a su otra niña y esta se había quedado satisfecha y ahora una mucama las llevaba, a cambiarse de ropas y Kagome escuchaba con especial atención todo lo que los adultos hablaban, se llegó al punto de la conversación aquella tarde, entre Shaoran, Eriol y el presidente.

siempre ha querido los libros eso no es nuevo.- dijo Fujitaka una vez el silenció reinó después de la explicación de Eriol. – El problema es que, llegue a la conclusión de donde pueden estar- no nombrando lugar por temor a que su servicio les traicionara.

no creo que los encuentre nunca- declaró Shaoran Li. Y Aunque lo haga, dudo mucho que los guardianes de Sakura, quieran colaborar con él.

Recuerda que el presidente, es hechicero Shaoran- declaró Itzume observándole.- Puede si quiere, borrarles sus memorias.

Fujitaka notó la incertidumbre en Sakura y preguntó.- ¿qué pasa¿ocurre algo malo?

solo pensaba en Yukito y en Kero.- declaró una vez las doncellas fueron despachadas del comedor.- no había pensado en ellos desde un tiempo ya.

Piensas en ello ¿por qué los extrañas, no?- preguntó Itzume.

Kagome escuchaba todo aquello con atención mientras continuaba comiendo. Riu había ganado la competencia a Tseo.

no solo eso.- declaró Sakura.- No sabíamos lo importante que ha sido que Kero y Yue decidieran encerrarse en el libro.

Lo hicieron porque me odian.-dijo Shaoran.

Lo hicieron porque Kero en verdad, te aprecia Sakura- declaró Itzume.- Kero ha sido así desde que lo conocí.- No dando mas detalles.- Y lamentablemente, como celaba a Yue y Clow, o a Itziar con Clow, cela a Shaoran...- sonriéndole al sujeto.

¿pasarás la noche aquí? preguntó Shaoran.

Itzume asintió.- así es.- mirando a sus hijos.- Volveré mañana a casa...

Shaoran se puso de pie diciendo.- Será mejor que nosotros, también volvamos a casa- Sakura se puso de pie también.

Riu se puso de pie y se despidió de su abuelo. Ya marchándose Sakura esta le tomó del brazo a su hermana política y preguntó. -¿Estás segura que no hay problema con que los libros permanezcan un tiempo mas en tu casa?

¡ningún problema Sakura!-declaró – Eriol y tu son importantes para mi y por lo tanto, siempre protegeremos con nuestras vidas sus libros.- sonrió.- confía en Touya y en mi...

Claro que confío en ustedes...- declaró Sakura.

Vamos amor, se nos hace tarde- dijo Shaoran tomándole delicadamente por su cintura y una vez mas se despidieron de Fujitaka e Itzume marchándose en el carruaje.

Soy feliz- dijo Fujitaka una vez ingresó con su nuera.- mis dos hijos están casados con personas fantásticas... y son felices... he vivido suficiente para ver a mis nietos y podría incluso, no despertar mañana y quedarme conforme...

¡Papá!- gritó Itzume notándose en verdad ofendida. Incluso, se abrazó al hombre con efusividad.

Kagome observaba aquello y también le lastimó mucho lo escuchado.

no digas eso ni de broma. – murmuró la muchacha.- Te quedan muchos años a nuestro lado... no nos dejes ahora. Eres lo mas cercano que siempre tuve a un padre y estoy contenta porque eres el abuelo de mis hijos... ni de broma digas eso de nuevo. Creo que si Touya te escuchara, se pondría muy triste.

Que bueno que, encontraste eso que siempre buscaste mi niña- dijo –y me alegro aun mas que haya sido con mi propio hijo...- acariciando su mejilla.- Eres lo que siempre deseé para él.- abrazándole.

Ella asintió agradecida por sus halagos y dirigiéndose a su hija declaró.- Vamos Kagome: hora de dormir...

Pero la chica iba inmersa en sus pensamientos.- _" Esto complica aun mas mis planes..."- _pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguida de su abuelo y su mamá_.- " El presidente quiere el libro, pero no puedo liberarlo... aun no, al menos. Eso despertaría sospechas... tengo que hablar con Eriol... y tiene que ser pronto...pero mañana, volveremos a casa... ¿Qué hago?"_

_FIN DEL EPILOGO DOS.-_

_HOLA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ¡REGRESÉ! LAMENTO MUCHO HABER ATRASADO LA PUBLICACIÓN EN DEUZ DE ESTE EPILOGO. PERO NUESTRA CAPACIDAD SE HABÍA AGOTADO Y TRAS ESFUERZOS MONUMENTALES, HEMOS ABIERTO UN POCO EL ESPACIO PARA CONTINUAR PUBLICANDO LAS HISTORIAS QUE YA ESTÁN ACTIVAS. _

_AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL APOYO RECIBIDO POR TODOS USTEDES EN ESTA HISTORIA Y EN "DOS VIDAS..." ACTUALMENTE FFNET ESTÁ SUFRIENDO PROBLEMILLAS EN EL SERVIDOR Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR COMO DESEARIA PERO ESTOY TRABAJANDO PARA SUBIR Y ADELANTAR TODO POR AQUÍ Y ASÍ QUE ESTÉN EN LINEA LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS PARA TODOS LOS FANÁTICOS DE LAS HISTORIAS ACTIVAS. _

_GRACIAS ESPECIALES A MISAO, AKANE, SAKURA-BLANCA, RUTH KARINA, A BARBARA,KARENINA, TSUKI LUNITA, DARK HIKARI Y TODAS LAS DEMAS QUE LEEN ESTE EPILOGO._

_SIMULTÁNEAMENTE Y POR AQUÍ, ESTÁ TAMBIÉN EL EPILOGO TRES TITULADO "NUESTRA HISTORIA" ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE TODOS._

_AVANCES DEL PROXIMO EPILOGO._

_YA VIMOS EL REENCUENTRO DE DOS PAREJAS PRINCIPALES. AHORA FALTA OTRA. ¿qué pasó con Touya cuando la hora de decir "acepto" llegó¿cómo fue que se enteró Itzume que estaba esperando un bebé¿qué planeará la precoz hija de ambos¡Averígüenlo! _

_YA SABEN Q COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, TOMATAZOS Y DEMÁS A Y _

_CRYS.- _


	35. epilogo tres: nuestra Historia

**EPILOGO iii: "Nuestra historia..."**

BASADO EN LA HISTORIA:

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal.-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Iniciado el 1 ro. De noviembre 2004**

**_"Si me hubieran contado, alguna vez, mientras vivía en la casa Li, que terminaría resignada con mi pasado y cómoda con mi futuro, le hubiera dicho que, se había vuelto loco... _**

**_Si me hubieran dicho que, me resignaría y estaría conforme con la vida que llevo, le hubiera mandado a arrojarse de la torre mas alta..._**

**_Si me hubieran referido el hecho que me enamoraría perdidamente de un hombre que no tenía nada en común conmigo mas el hecho que, ambos fuimos educados para vida de guerreros; que no tuviera casi nada que ver con Li Clow, aquel hombre que en una vida pasada no me enseñó lo que era el amor, pero si, me quiso a su manera y yo lo quise también... si, lo hice... pero no como amo a él, ahora... no como, en estos momentos._**

**_Nuestros cuatro hijos son la prueba palpable de ello. No se cansa Meiling de referirme aquello, que, tenemos ¡Cuatro! Pero cada hijo nuestro, tiene un pedacito de él. _**

**_Soy feliz... no pensaba que lo sería. Mucho menos cuando ni idea tenía que, cuando batallé contra Loto tenía un pedacito de mi, dentro de mi vientre; un pedacito de él... y de mi... jamás, nunca en mi vida, le hubiera hecho pasar aquel riesgo, yo, tampoco lo hubiera corrido._**

**_Simplemente porque sabía que no se perdonaría si perdiera un hijo suyo... suyo, y mío... _**

**_Nuestra incompresible hija. _**

**_Pero no era que lo aceptaría así nada mas. No sabía en aquel momento que lo único que me salvó de una muerte inminente el día de ataque de Loto con su armada en la casa Li, fue que estaba Kagome en mi vientre._**

**_Aunque no entiendo como... Eriol tampoco lo entendía en aquel entonces, pero tenía sus sospechas. ¿Cómo una criatura que fue concebida aquel mismo día fue capaz de salvarme? Hay teorías... teorías que solo compartimos Touya, Eriol y yo. La compartimos nosotros porque a mas nadie le inmiscuye lo que pasaba. Aun me pongo roja de solo pensar como todos supieron que Touya y yo, seríamos padres. Pero, nadie nos juzgó...nadie._**

**_Ahora les contaremos la historia de cómo, después de mucha lucha, muchos riesgos, nuestra fábula, superó las expectativas y como al final, si permanecimos juntos... _**

**_Y como nos amamos..."_**

_I'm missing you,_

_I'm feeling blue,_

_In the night._

_With starry skies, and starry eyes,_

Shining bright Silently 

Había salido temprano aquella mañana a revisar los predios de sus propiedades. Aun recordaba como ocho años antes, había vuelto con su padre y su hermana a verificar la casa que perteneció a su padre y luego, amablemente después de la Rebelión Matso le restauró su nombre a la propiedad y Fujitaka se la entregó a su hijo.

_-"Después de todo, traerás a tu familia a vivir aquí. ¿qué haré yo con una casa tan grande para mi solo? Me quedaré en la casa que nos predispuso el presidente en cerca del Senado y tu quédate con esta."-_ de eso habían pasado ocho años.

Estaba con los demás trabajadores de la propiedad recorriendo los terrenos y revisando lo que se había producido cuando un galopar le hizo fijar la mirada al que avanzaba montado en un corcel. ¡Mi señor Kinomoto!- exclamó el sujeto .- ¡Están aquí!

Touya con su acostumbrado semblante declaró calmadamente (solo por el exterior)- bien... iré luego... ve que todo, marche bien allá.

_Walking in your sleep_

_With love you come to me._

_Silently..._

_Silently you come away_

_Won't you stay another day?_

_Silently you run away_

_Forever and ever_

_How silently you took my love away._

_Silently_

--------------------

El sujeto asintió yéndose tan pronto como llegó. Touya volvió a sus faenas sin notables cambios en su personalidad. Y los demás que laboraban allí, no tenían que preguntarle porque quería que le dieran aviso. ¿aviso de que?

Era feliz. Lo era. Miró al horizonte donde allá, a lo lejos, vio la casa, que, lo vio nacer. La casa que recibió en el mundo a Sakura. Casa donde le dio el último adiós a su madre y la casa, que, sus cuatro hijos nacieron.

Era feliz. Felicidad que nunca pensó que lograría alcanzar. Aunque no fue fácil.

¿quién dice que las cosas se dan de la manera fácil?

Y esos recuerdos venían a su mente en aquellos instantes...

_I'll be waiting... (echo)_

_I'll be praying... (echo)_

_For the day..._

_When you will learn (echo)_

_And will return (echo)_

_For always._

_Talking in your sleep._

_Of love you sing to me._

_Heavenly..._

_Silently_

Estaba trabajando en la taberna. Pulía el mostrador y habían pocas personas en aquella hora. Miró a su alrededor pero continuaba con su trabajo.

Vio a Yukito quien venía con un ultimo barril que colocó de una vez en un extremo y le saludó.- ¿Largo día?

El mas largo de mi vida- declaró él mirándole.- ¿vas a casa?

Asintió declarando.- si, tengo que llegar temprano... ¿Sabes? Tuve el sueño mas extraño de toda mi vida...

¿Ah si¿qué puede ser?

Yukito se inclinó al otro lado procurando que nadie les escuchaba y dirigiéndole la mirada recalcó en sus palabras que le taladraban en su ser- soñé que estabas casado...

¿ah si?

Si. No solo eso... con una muchacha muy linda... –sonrió Yukito- ¡Me gustaría verte hacerlo Touya¡Que te cases!

Touya volvió a tomar el paño y comenzó a pulir el mostrador.- Solo he amado a una mujer en mi vida Yuki... solo una...

SI hablas de Kaho dudo que vuelva por ti...

no hablo de Kaho.- dijo Kinomoto calmadamente.- hablo de Itzume.

¡ay Touya! dijo Yukito sonriéndole. Touya se sorprendió de aquello.- ¡Otra vez con esa mujer que nunca ha existido..!

¿qué nunca...- exasperándose.- ¡no digas tonterías!

No. Será mejor que tu no las sueñes...- despidiéndose- Ve a descansar... cierra temprano y olvídate de esa mujer...

Finalmente se marchó de la taberna y su amigo vio por donde se fue. ¿Que ella nunca existió? Jamás. Ella era real.

Muy real.

Touya quedó con aquel pensamiento en su sien. Aquel latir y aquella sensación que algo no estaba bien.

Cerró el negocio y se sentó solo en la cocina y bebió algo; pero no recordaba que supiera a nada. En aquellos instantes no tenía sabor.

Cuando miró al reflejo en el vaso, veía su mirada: Su mirada oscura y aquel liquido color verde como la menta fresca, le recordaron sus ojos. A ella le gustaba el té de menta.

¿no vas a seguir bebiendo?- preguntaron delante de él y levantó la mirada.

Aquellos ojos verdes le miraban divertida. – Parece que está delicioso.- replicó ella.

Le miraba entretenida. Con un vestido de esos con escote que últimamente veía a ciertas jóvenes de la capital usar. Un escote muy pronunciado, pero que se le veía muy provocativo, provocativa y hermosa. Ella se inclinó hacía él con la mesa por en medio y acarició su mejilla.

Yuki me dice que no eres real- cerrando sus ojos al recibir su toque- Pero eres real...

si, -declaró ella con aquella dulce voz que solo él solía sacar de ella.- Soy real. Igual tu...

Se que, hicimos lo correcto- declaró no abriendo sus ojos y tocando la mano en su mejilla con la suya. – pero siento que te he perdido...

Ella rió muy sutilmente- Jamás me perderás... tu eres mío y yo soy tuya... así siempre será... – haciendo una pausa declaró.- Es hora que despiertes... no te preocupes... ya ... falta... poco...

Sentía el zarandeo en contra de su cuerpo. Escuchaba la voz llamarle.- Touya... ya falta poco... Touya...

Finalmente despertó no encontrándose muy seguro de donde se hallaba Estaba seguro que en vez de aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con infinita ternura, no estaban ya delante de él. Ahora estaban unos color café: tan profundos como los de él.

me ha costado trabajo levantarte- declaró su padre sonriéndole con simpatía. Ahí Touya miró mas atrás. Habían hombres en diversas hogueras esparcidas a su alrededor y ellos estaban en la intemperie. Estaban acampando.- ¿soñabas algo? Te escuchaba murmurar...- no recibió respuesta.- bueno, ya falta poco. Nos moveremos al amanecer. Reúne tus cosas...

el hombre sacudió su cabeza y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos. Su padre, desistió fácilmente, viéndole irse a compartir con otros de los miembros de la caravana.

Había pasado ya un mes de la salida del castillo, justo después de haber dejado a Sonomi allá con su hija. Fujitaka no pudo evitar reír por dentro cuando intercedió por los muchachos con Sonomi: esta aun refunfuñaba el hecho que un buen candidato para su hija, no habría escondido su identidad y le hubiera mentido.

Esa situación estaba, superada. Pronto ellos, junto a Sakura y Shaoran se casarían. Incluso era para un mes sus bodas.

Pero el único que no encontraba consuelo era su hijo.

Y era claro, la mujer que mas amaba no se encontraba entre los muertos, y tampoco entre los vivos.

Pero algo parecía aun mas inquietar su mente. No sabía el que.

Touya mientras, pensaba en ella y el hijo que pronto nacería. Un bebé de ambos; fruto de aquel amor que el uno sentía por el otro. Era suya, había sido suya.

Y ahora, parecía que la perdiera.

Había solicitado a los que sabían la condición de Itzume, que no lo dijeran mas allá: ya habría ocasión de explicar cuando el momento llegara. Y no era precisamente por lo que podrían decir de ella.

Era porque en verdad, no había necesidad de preocupar a su padre, o a Lady Ieran quienes tantas responsabilidades tenían sobre si. Tanto él como Ieran, no sabían aun nada.

Kiobe le había planteado las opciones claramente el último día que estuvo en el castillo.

Hay probabilidades que, no vuelva a despertar Kinomoto.- declaró mientras estuvieron a solas en la habitación de ella.- No se cuando vuelvas. Ieran aun no sabe nada... pero si noto algo extraño...

quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que así no sea- declaró Touya con firmeza. Respiró profundo y suavizando su mirada aclaró.- Sakura y los demás, me han hablado de lo confiable que eres... confiaré en ti. Sus vidas, están en tus manos.

Comprendo a la perfección.—tocándole el hombro con fraternidad- No te preocupes... haré lo que esté en mis manos...

Así se había despedido y se había marchado:; no sin antes besar la frente de la chiquilla durmiente. Le dolía separarse de ella. Eso significaba que, la dejaría sola. Y todo podía pasar en su ausencia.

Todo...

Entonces, escuchó. El sonido de galopar aproximarse a ellos. Eran muchos. Los hombres se reunieron alrededor de las fogatas y se levantaron cuando una flecha pasó entre ellos con mucha suerte, dando en el árbol bajo el cual, Touya había dormitado.

¡ATENCIÓN HOMBRES!- gritó Touya Kinomoto.- ¡Tenemos compañía!

Los sonidos de espadas desenfundadas y del jolgorio de los armados, pronto fue sumado a la bulla de los cascos de corceles y de sus mismos caballos que eran montados por los miembros de la armada de la Nueva Republica.

Uno de los últimos encargos que ocuparon los Kinomotos, para los Li y Matso.

Tomoyo, pasaba justo por delante de aquella puerta después de recibir las instrucciones de Kiobe para el cuidado de los pocos heridos que ya llegaban al lugar. Ya los que llegaban por curaciones eran de los mismos que pelearon por la Liberación y ahora guardaban celosamente los puestos tomados y que algunos que aun no se adaptaban la idea de la caída de Cho, lastimaban con consecuencias de sentencias en los calabozos mientras reorganizaban la corte Marcial.

La puerta que resguardaba el cuerpo de la amada de Kinomoto. Pensó que, se hubiera vuelto loca a aquellas alturas si, Eriol fuera quien no despertara. Escuchó el murmullo de alguien que parecía contar una anécdota: Se volvió tradición que tanto como Sakura (Cuando estaba en el mismo estado adormecido) y ahora con Itzume, los conocidos pasaran a hacerles historias de lo que pasaba con ellos.

En este caso, le tocó a Eriol. Escuchaba cuando él a su manera, narraba una historia a la chica. Parecía haber tomado la historia a la mitad pues solo escuchó una parte.- Y lo mejor fue... cuando ella se preguntaba quien rayos era yo.- riendo. Tomoyo no pudo evitar el reír tampoco. Sabía cual era la historia.- ¿Puedes imaginarte su reacción cuando supo que era la misma persona que cortejaba a su hija con treinta años? Ya me imagino que te lo encontrarás gracioso cuando te lo cuente al despertar. – frunciendo su mirada y dejando de reír declaró.- Me casaré con ella pronto...- ahí Tomoyo abrió despacio la puerta, notando a su prometido sentado y tomando de la mano a Itzume.- Querida... lo logré. Encontré como dijiste la felicidad... pero, no será completa sino estás con nosotros...- murmurando al acercarse a su rostro.- Eres la madrina... ¡Quien mejor que tu! Eres mi hermana. Aunque no verdadera, te siento como tal. Aunque claro, eso signifique, defenderte de Sonomi. Ella persiste una vez se adaptó la idea que, debe de ser familia. Pero digo yo ¿Después de todo lo pasado, no somos tu y yo, acaso familia? Yo digo que si...

Hola.-declaró sorprendiéndole y mirándole con entendimiento. La joven llevaba unas vendas que aplicarían a los heridos, en sus manos.- ¿Cómo está hoy?- acercándose a su prometido y este abrazándole con ternura.

Igual.- sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa.—Kiobe dice que, le da pocas expectativas de que despierte. Pero no la conoce como yo la conozco... despertará...

Tomoyo respiró profundo: admiraba el gran coraje de Eriol y su persistencia, pero hasta ella misma dudaba que despertara. Sakura lo había logrado ya un mes antes.

Agradezco que, no te pongas celosa con ella.- Dijo Eriol trayéndole a la realidad: sus ojos azules chocaron con los amatista de su prometida.- Es como mi hermana.

lo se, Eriol...- acariciando su mejilla- Lo se. No puedes culparme meses atrás cuando creía que tu vida anterior y la de Itzume se reunirían en esta para estar juntos, lo que significaba que, yo, estaba fuera de tu vida. – sonriéndole.- Pero ambos sabemos que no es así: Itzume tiene a Touya y yo, te tengo a ti...

Eriol como toda respuesta, la aprisionó en sus labios y Tomoyo no se despegaba de él. Si todo salía bien, ambos no dudaban que pronto contraerían matrimonio.

Kiobe en ese momento ingresó y declaró al verlos besando.- ¡Ay tanto amor me tiene al borde de un ataque por azúcar! – Sonrojando a Tomoyo, y Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír.- La verdad es que, ustedes son encantadores juntos ¡Una parejita ideal¿cuándo será la boda?- sonriéndoles mientras revisaba la condición de la chica adormecida. Justo cuando Tomoyo le iba a responder, ve el semblante que Kiobe adquirió de repente.

¿qué ocurre ...Kiobe?

Se mantuvo seria. Miró a Eriol quien se levantó para dejar que ella revisara a la chica.- Tomoyo: ven ayúdame. Hiraguizawa: Kinomoto iba a las colinas del norte. El comandante de turno tiene la localización exacta: manda un mensaje diciéndole que vuelva al castillo cuanto pueda...

¿Kiobe que pasa?- preguntó Eriol mirándole con notable inquietud.

Kiobe los miró a ambos diciendo muy despacio.- Es inevitable...- mirando el rostro de la chica.

Touya estaba en una especie de jardín. No lo reconocía o no creía reconocerlo. Escuchaba el sonido del agua correr; miró a la distancia notando un gran río. No presentía que estaba solo.

Hola querido.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Se volteó. Ella estaba ahora con una preciosa túnica color crema y era algo traslucida en sus hombros y en su falda. La parte del torso hasta mas allá de su cintura, era ajustada pero, con una especie de forro y su escote era en estilo griego terminado en v. –No pensé que te vería hasta un rato atrás...- no logrando decir mas nada: Touya la había alzado por su cintura y a continuación le besaba con intensidad siendo respondido con entendimiento por parte de su amada mientras ella acariciaba sus mechones negros localizados en su cuello.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes de ella cuando los abrió.- ¿estás aquí¿no es broma¿en serio estás aquí?. –inundándole con preguntas. Ella ante aquello, rió.

Claro que estoy aquí.- declaró acariciándole la mejilla.- ¿dónde se supone que estoy?

Touya sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa- ¡ya no importa! – abrazándole.- ¡Como te he extrañado¡Estamos juntos al fin! – ella respondió a su abrazo.

No. Aun no. Siempre estoy contigo. Siempre estoy contigo. Solo que, no me logras ver.- ahí él le miró y ella respondía aquello con una calma aparente. Touya comenzó a sentir un punzón en su hombro y se lo miró. Luego a ella.- estás herido... – pasando su mano por el hombro- ¿no es así?

Solo me duele un poco.- declaró él. Vio que ella se dio la vuelta.- ¡Espera¿a dónde vas?

No te preocupes Touya... pronto nos veremos...- ahí Touya sentía una intensa sensación de dolor. Escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor y abriendo los ojos, se vio a si mismo a la sombra de un árbol. Trató de moverse, pero gimió de dolor, atrayendo con eso la mirada alarmada de su padre.

Touya...despertaste...- viéndole verse aliviado.- Estamos a dos días del palacio...

¿Qué... que ocurrió? pasando su mano por su cabeza.

una emboscada...- explicó.- Caíste herido después de tumbar al menos a cinco del bando contrario. Te hemos atendido como ha sido posible pero Kiobe debe de verte.- sirviéndole de una especie de jarra, un poco de agua- ¿cómo te sientes?

Touya se encogió de hombros y bebió en silencio. Miró su hombro herido. ¿Sería a causa de la herida o en realidad la vio?

¿Dónde había estado? Se preguntó, mirando a la distancia a los soldados que comenzaban a acampar en la zona. Miró nuevamente a su padre quien le declaró.- Te noto algo confundido... ¿Algo que pase hijo?-. viéndole negar con su rostro, Fujitaka se sentó a su lado.- ya estoy comenzando a sonar como mi padre- suspiró.- claro que te pasa algo; te pasa algo que a mi me pasó- ahí Touya le miró.- estás enamorado...

tu no lo imaginabas-declaró viéndose los vendajes.- que terminaría hecho este desastre...

Bueno, siempre te imaginé a ti con una dama de sociedad de renombre y estatus...

¿No con Itzume?

Precisamente con ella- declaró sorprendiéndole.- Cuando le instruí en la casa Li, desde que tenía catorce años, la veía superarse a si misma. Me recordaba a ti precisamente. Tenía aquella mirada decidida y parecía algunas veces, llevar el peso de todo el mundo en sus hombros. Entendí la noche del ataque de ese monstruo y del secuestro de Tomoyo que, todo aquello era porque se trataba de una reencarnación. Y de alguien tan poderosa. Tu igual y ahora mismo, parecería que llevas el peso de todo el mundo en tus hombros ¿por qué no te quedas en el castillo en la capital? A su lado, te habrías calmado un poco.

Porque no soy un inútil.- declaró.-Soy un hombre de armas a tomar... lo sabes- vio a su padre asentir.- pero...- dirigiendo su mirada a la hierba.- no me quedaré allá para verla día tras día, hundirse mas y mas...- haciendo una exhalación.- no lo soporto.

¿cómo lo sabes?

Kiobe me lo ha dicho: cada día que pase, es mas difícil que despierte...

Si, si lo se. Pero dice "difícil" pero no imposible.- apoyando una mano en su hombro declaró.-ánimo.

Era ya de noche. Shaoran y Sakura estaban con Keroberos en uno de los salones y el pequeño guardián por décima vez, se negaba a compartir el hogar de Sakura y Shaoran una vez se casaran.

¡Pero Kero... ¿por qué no! Vivirás en nuestra casa... no será un palacio pero...

¡NO! – chilló por enésima vez esa noche.- Elige Sakurita: o ese mocoso idiota o yo ¡pero no te casarás con mi aprobación!

¡Kero eres un necio!- exclamó Sakura. – me voy a casar con Shaoran inmediatamente todo esto se resuelva... ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

porque Sakurita. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que este decrepito muchachito...

¿Muchachito¿decrepito?- comenzando a surgir una vena sobre la frente de Shaoran Li. Y que decir de toda su aura: parecía a punto de explotar.

Kero: respeta a Shaoran por favor.—exclamó Sakura. En esos instantes Tomoyo y Kiddy ingresaron al salón. Kiddy estaba un poco pálida y lucía en un hermoso vestido de maternidad elaborado por Tomoyo sobre si de color verde que contrarrestaba con sus cabellos color fuego.

¿qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Kero continua amenazándonos. Ahora dice que, se encerrará en el libro si me caso con Shaoran- Entristecida- Cosa que sabe que, me pondrá muy triste...

Kero ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel¿te gusta ver a Sakura triste?

No. Pero ¡tampoco quiero que se case con ese mequetrefe!

Kero: Ten mas respeto por Li. – le defendió Kiddy – Es un héroe de guerra...

¡Que héroe! Mas bien, mequetrefe.

la vena en la frente de Li, continuaba haciéndose mas y mas grande.

¡Mequetrefe tu abuela!

¡Ja, no la tengo!

Shaoran, Kero, por favor...- declaró ella entristecida. Ya sus ojos estaban con lagrimas. – Si no pueden llevarse bien...- comenzando a llorar. Ambos bajaron sus ánimos. – ustedes...

Sakura no llores...- dijo Shaoran molesto por la situación.

¡Cállate niño! Sakurita, no llores...- iba Kero a consolarla.

En ese instante: Sakura Kero, Kiddy y Shaoran se miraron entre si. Tomoyo los miró a todos diciendo .- ¿Ocurre algo?

¿Shaoran...- dijo Sakura mirándole y de ahí miró el techo. Kero también lo hizo e igual Kiddy.

si, lo se.- dijo Li frunciendo aun mas su mirada.

Un nuevo poder se sentía despertar en el lugar...

En la habitación de Itzume, Kiobe estaba leyendo unos libros cuando por igual, sintió aquella magia provenir. Bajando el libro de su cara, vio como el lecho de la joven adormecida brillaba con intensidad. Incluso tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no cegarse con la luz que arrojaba el cuerpo de ella.

Escuchó un exhalar intenso producirse en el lecho. Después, dejando de brillar poco a poco, la habitación volvió a una iluminación normal. Cuando Kiobe se acercó a la chica y tocó su mano, sus ojos se abrieron.

Justo en ese instante, Shaoran, Sakura, Kiddy, Kero y Tomoyo ingresaron. Segundos después, lo hizo Eriol. Este ultimo no veía de donde estaba que pasó.- ¿Sentí una gran descarga de magia o fue mi imaginación? – todos observaban pasmados el lecho.- ¿Tomoyo que...- pero no pudo decir mas nada: una vez se acercó, encontró su respuesta.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes, observaban escrupulosamente a todas partes.

Llegaban los corceles a lentitud con la caravana. No eran uno ni dos los heridos pero si fueron cuatro los que fallecieron en la emboscada propinada a los de la rebelión. Touya pudo aguantar esos dos días, con pura determinación y la ayuda de su padre. Una vez sintieron su presencia en palacio, no tardaron Tomoyo, Kiddy y Nami descender con hombres para auxiliar los heridos.

Touya cuando se fijo en Kiddy declaró.- usted debería estar descansando.- mirando su estado de gestación muy avanzado ya.

Y usted debería descansar.—mirando la herida en su hombro.- Mira Tomoyo: aquí hay una buena para que sutures...- sonriendo.- Sin anestesia...

Touya miró alzando una ceja a su prima.- Oye si solo sabes coser ropa...- habló incrédulamente.

Si a mi también me da gusto verte Touya...- declaró Tomoyo. Miró atrás a Kiobe y esta negó con su cabeza.

Lleven a Kinomoto a la enfermería...- declaró a dos hombres.- llévenlo por el ala norte...

¿Por qué por la norte?- preguntó Tomoyo por lo bajo.

Está mas lejos de las alcobas.

Cuando le diremos...- dijo Kiddy.

No podemos ser nosotras quien se lo diga. – declaró – por lo que noto, no recibió la nota escrita por Hiraguizawa. – observando a Tomoyo.- Ve con Eriol a la habitación de ella, y dile que Touya volvió. – viendo a Tomoyo marcharse- No nos incumbe en efecto...

Con su brazo en un cabestrillo Touya Kinomoto observaba a los demás heridos en la enfermería. No sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento que le hacía sentir mas inquieto de lo que realmente era su costumbre. Por un día entero, había permanecido allí pero ni siquiera su hermana Sakura se quedaba verle.

Entonces, sus sueños, no eran con Itzume ya. Parecía que su conciencia, había dejado de jugar con él. Pero en verdad, aquellos días de ausencia de su lado, su única esperanza del mañana eran aquellos sueños, donde se expresaban con pasión, todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro, cosa no imaginaría para él.

Había recibido sorpresivamente la visita de una vieja amiga de él. Era "amiga" en un sentido de encuentro meses antes de conocer a Itzume cuando tuvo un encuentro con aquella mujer como de las tantas en su vida, que fueron encuentros para deshacer una ansiedad masculina pero no era mas que ello, a pesar que todas aquellas mujeres, terminaban prendadas del hombre.

Touya en aquel entonces, no tenía un solo centavo. Ahora, solo tenía la casa que había permanecido en su familia por generaciones. Pero la fortuna pertenecía a Fujitaka. No a él.

Aquel día, había solicitado permiso a Kiobe para ir a ver a Itzume pero ella se negó, inventándole excusas sin sentido. Que había perdido mucha sangre, que no era el momento, que esperara a que Tomoyo regresara de su descanso.

Pero Tomoyo en toda la tarde, no volvió.

Pensó que Yukito iría a visitarle, pero parecía que, lo evitaban.

Ya era muy de noche cuando perdió la paciencia. No podía dormir. Miró a su alrededor y escuchaba los ronquidos de los demás en aquella enfermería. Se hartó. A duras penas pudo colocarse una ropa sobre sus hombros y mareado, se puso de pie, saliendo con cuidado de la enfermería.

Por el tiempo que pasó con su herida perdiendo tanta sangre, parecía en efecto, que su condición era delicada. Le dolía su brazo y mucho. Pero aun así y apoyándose en la pared, recorrió el largo y solitario pasillo. Podía sentir que tenía algo de fiebre pero no le importó.

No había nadie en su alrededor y tampoco cerca. Una vez ascendió los escalones, situación que le tomó media hora, llegó con sudor y respirando con rudeza a la alcoba. Sintió al girar la perilla que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Ya de por si había llegado muy débil al castillo.

Todo se volvió oscuridad y cayó sin poder impedirlo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento definitivamente.

Escuchó una tonada siendo murmurada por alguien. Pero su vista era bastante nublada. Unas manos tibias acariciaron sus mejillas cuando él abrió los ojos pero solo veía distorsiones. Escuchó aquella voz diciendo.- ya, ya... estarás bien...- cerró sus ojos. Se los encontraba tan pesados.

Volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Se vio a si mismo en un pasillo. Era su vieja casa. Escuchó risas provenir de mas adelante. Eran risas infantiles. Cuando dobló una esquina, se encontró de frente con una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos plomizos.- Hola hijo.

¿Mamá¿que haces?- interrogó sorprendido - Pensé que después de lo que pasó aquel día no te volvería a ver...

creo que así es. Yo también. Pero quise despedirme de ti.

¿despedirte?

Touya: después de esto, no volveré a visitarte. – le sorprendió.- A ti o a tu padre. Ya no me necesitan. He cumplido mi misión y he sido ascendida. – sonrió. Notó como su hijo se veía preocupado.- ah no te preocupes. No me necesitarás mas. Has aprendido a amar a alguien mas que mi misma. Has madurado. Sakura tiene a su amor y tu también...

Pero ella...

Ella ha estado y siempre estará contigo.- besándole la mejilla. Ahí Touya sintió la calidez y tibieza de su roce. No pudo evitar que una lagrima se resbalara por su rostro.- te ama. Y tu la amas. Y tienen una familia por la cual preocuparse. No se den por vencidos. Y siempre te amaré...

Despertó finalmente. Era el atardecer. Escuchaba ecos en el fondo. Notó una figura que salía con algo en sus manos. Sentía que una de sus manos estaba sostenida tibiamente entre algo. Miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba en la alcoba de Itzume. Estaba en su lecho.

Ah despertaste, que bueno. Nos tenías preocupados.- declaró la voz de Eriol Hiragizawa, sorprendiéndole. ¿qué hacía ese hombre allí?- pensábamos que se nos iría. O por un momento fue así.

¿qué hago aquí¿que hace aquí?

No lo recuerda- declaró como hecho.- bien. Kiobe le encontró inconsciente.

Sentía aun su mano aferrada pero no volteó.

¿dónde está?- observando que donde se encontraba era precisamente el lado donde Itzume o su cuerpo estaba adormecido.- ¿dónde está Itzume maldición?- gruñó. Su herida le dolió al tratar de moverse.

tranquilo. – declaró Eriol con una misteriosa sonrisa y complacido. Su mirada era de complicidad.- o le dolerá mas. Por un tiempo, sus poderes también estarán algo distorsionados... durmió por tres días seguidos. Nos tenía a todos preocupados.

¿qué quieres decir con distorsionados¡a mi no me importan mis poderes! Quiero saber donde rayos está ella.

bueno, si se diera un minuto para mirar a su izquierda en vez de a mi, notaría que ella está a su lado.

Touya hesitó mas aun al ver la mirada que Eriol lanzaba a un lado: justo a la izquierda de Touya.

se que te gustan los hombres poderosos, pero tendrás que conformarte con ser niñera de este testarudo y malgenioso, querida. – replicó Hiragizawa.

Touya volteó mirando a su mano. Su mano estaba entrelazada con una mano pequeñita y delicada. Observó su brazo, notando una herida: una cicatriz que conocía bastante. Continuó hacía arriba, y no creyéndoselo unos ojos verdes, emocionados y que él conocía bastante le observaban con ternura.

Escuchó aquella voz que decía.- hola amor mío. Ya regresé. – murmurando cerca de su rostro y levantando un poco su cabeza del lecho, se abrazó a él para murmurar.- creí que te perdería. - No dejando de sonar emocionada y aferrándose a su cuello. Murmuró.- espero que no sea tarde... lo esperas desde hace mucho tiempo...- Levantó su mirada para encontrarse a milímetros del rostro de su amado.- Touya: yo te amo...

Eriol se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, contento de si mismo. Les regalaría un buen tiempo a solas.

– no sabes...- murmuró acariciando su rostro.- lo que esperé para que me dijeras eso...- buscando sus labios y fusionándose en un beso, apasionado que empezó con un roce sutil de sus labios para terminar en toda una expresión de amor y pasión que nunca les abandonó.

Al ingresar en su casa, encontró a dos mujeres quienes siempre ayudaban con los deberes, que le saludaron con mucho respeto. Una vez avanzó dejándoles atrás una de ellas murmuró.- La verdad es que el señor es un hombre muy guapo.- mientras continuaban lavando pisos.- y la señora es muy amable y hermosa. Hacen una pareja de ensueño. A pesar que la señora es alguien muy joven para él.

El hombre avanzaba siendo observado por ambas mujeres que lavaban los pisos.

Mi padre me cuenta que él dirigía cuando la rebelión, una de las armadas. Y según me relató, porque él estuvo de servicio en el palacio cuando Matso subió al poder, el señor Kinomoto amaba a la señora. Pero, ella estaba muy dudosa en aceptarlo. Creo que era porque, él no es muy abierto a sus sentimientos. Creo incluso a mi opinión, que él no daba a entender tal vez que la amaba.

¿Bromeas?

¡no! Para nada. Ella estuvo muy enferma. Eso dice mi padre. Yo estaba aun con doce o trece años cuando la rebelión, pero nunca fui a palacio. Dice incluso, que es de suerte que esté ella con vida. Muchos creían que moriría.

¡pobre hombre! Lo que debió sufrir. Aunque no es muy dado a expresiones afectivas con ella.- observando a la otra.- rara vez le veo ser sentimentalista o romántico. Ella es muy detallista con sus hijos. Rara ves, la he visto siendo romántica con él tampoco.

pues que sepa una. – la otra hizo un ademán con sus brazos.- tal vez en público no. Quien sabe. Lo que si es que creo lo que mi padre dice. A veces, se nota que él le mira. Pero hay que ser muy susceptible para percatarse que quiere decir con su mirada. El no es muy dado al afecto.

¿crees que ellos, se casarían por obligación?

no lo creo.- dudó la otra. ,- mi padre, dice que si se amaban y mucho. Aunque, las malas lenguas dicen que, ella se aprovechó de él. No lo creo. Hay otras, que son mujeres que fueron algo de su pasado que dicen que la señora supo amarrar a Kinomoto.

pues digan lo que digan, hacen una hermosa pareja.

y sus niños son unos amores...

Eso sí –rió la otra.

Touya entró a la habitación de donde provenían las risas: la recamara de Tseo y la vio allí sentada con Saita en sus brazos y Kagome se abalanzó con una sonrisa a los brazos de su padre.- ¡llegaste. Tardaste demasiado tiempo en venir papá! Pensé que estarías aquí para recibirnos.

lo siento.- declaró tomándole en brazos.- se me hizo tarde. – miró a su esposa y esta le sonrió sutilmente mientras continuaba sentada en una silla. Touya desde su lugar, se contuvo y declaró.- ¿qué le pasa a Saita?

tiene un poco de fiebre- declaró.- creo que fue el frío que le afectó. – mirando a su hija mayor declaró.- Kagome ¿por qué no vas a donde la señora Sada y le solicitas que bañe a Saita con agua fría? – Kagome tomó a su hermana en sus brazos y jaló a la otra con su mano.- estaré ahí en un momento.

Touya notó la mirada lastimada de su esposa. Algo había pasado.,

¿Tseo?- preguntó su padre- ¿por qué no vas y ensillas tu caballo y me esperas? Daremos un paseo solo nosotros...

¿en serio padre? – se mostró emocionado y no tardó mucho en colocarse unas botas y salir por la puerta gritando-. Le espero en la caballeriza...

Touya no se movió de su sitio. Con los brazos cruzados preguntó.- ¿con quien te encontraste?

¿cómo lo sabes que me encontré con alguien?- ella evitó su mirada. Pero su voz sonaba afectada.

Casi siempre, cuando vas a la capital, encuentras a alguna persona que te hace sentirse como menos cuando eres lo primero. – declaró abiertamente.- y siempre llegas con esa cara.

me encontré con una de tus ex.- viendo que su esposo respiraba profundo declaró.- no hagas esa mueca.- declaró.- se que no tengo nada porque preocuparme pero cuando me vienen con uno de sus comentarios... yo...- viendo que su esposo avanzaba.- es decir yo...- Touya la aprisionó en sus brazos y colocándose cara a cara a él.

te he dicho una y mil veces que mujer en mi vida, hubo muchas. La única a la que amé ahora y siempre, eres tu Dama querida- tomando con dulzura su rostro por su barbilla.- siempre serás lo mas importante junto a nuestros hijos. No me arrepiento de nada.

Ella asintió en silencio. Veía aquellos ojos y aquellos labios rojos y acercó mas y mas su rostro.- ¿qué haces?- preguntó ella sonrojándose.

¿tu que crees?- preguntó de manera irónica. – te extrañé.-con su mirada reveladora. Sus labios iban a hacer contacto con los de su esposa, cuando se vio precipitado a abandonar su intento.

Disculpe señora- declaró una de las mujeres avergonzadísima. Había entrado cuando Touya estaba totalmente inclinado y acorralando a su esposa- ¡mil disculpas!

está bien- declaró Itzume escapando de los brazos de Touya. Sonrió cortésmente.- ¿que ocurre?

Mientras la muchacha explicaba a la señora de la casa, Touya suspiró. ¡condenado mal momento para entrar! Pensó el dueño de la casa.

Tampoco, le gustaba que su esposa se sintiera de menos, cuando era la primera en sus pensamientos, día y noche. Siempre había un instante que pensara en ella. La amaba.

Observó su silueta. Era esbelta. Su torneado cuerpo. Su estrecha cintura. Sus cabellos: como adoraba perderse en las noches entre sus cabellos e inhalar su aroma que parecía hipnótico. Y sus ojos. Fue lo primero y lo que siempre mas amaba de ella. Eso y la única manera que ella, le hacía sentir por las noches, especial en aquellos encuentros íntimos y fortuitos que no dejaban que su pasión se extinguiera.

Vio que continuaba charlando con la mujer. Entonces pasó por su lado declarando.- Tseo me espera. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.- no teniendo un detalle de despedida con ella.

No que le interesara a Itzume. Sabía que cuando estaban solas, Touya era muy detallista, expresivo, amoroso y pasional. Comenzaba a besarle y sus manos, recorrían y recorrían.

Se estremeció delante de su mucama, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Recordar los toques de su esposo, era transportarse a momentos, y horas, que... que el solo pensarlo, la colocaban roja de la vergüenza.

En eso sonrió no pensando en lo que la muchacha le decía al llevarle por el pasillo una de las habitaciones de sus hijos.

Así como aquel día. Aquel día que ambos se reencontraron después de meses de ausencia uno de brazos del otro.

Ese fue un día en verdad especial...

Cuando Kiobe ingresó declaró.- ¡vaya con ustedes!- separándoles repentinamente. Itzume estaba con su cuerpo sobre el hombre y se besaban y no se cansaban de besarse. Itzume podía moverse pocas distancias pero se recuperaba. Aquella tarde Touya descubrió que ella había despertado y horas antes, Eriol los había dejado a solas ordenando que nadie les molestase. - ¿no están deshidratados?

Itzume adquirió un rojo carmín que se posó en sus mejillas y Touya se sonrojó también pero tosió para recobrar la compostura. -¡ah el amor de jóvenes!- y observándoles guiñó el ojo diciéndole a Itzume.- querida ¿por qué no vas y tomas un baño mientras le cambio los vendajes a tu hombre? No te preocupes... no te lo robaré.

Itzume asintió y declaró.- vuelvo ahora- dándole un beso muy significativo en la parte baja de su mejilla. Touya la vio ponerse de pie y ser acompañada por Kiobe al cuarto de baño. Segundos después, la mujer curandera regresó cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella.

Aun no lo sabe, Kinomoto- declaró ella notándose en verdad seria. Se acercó y comenzó a desenvolver su torso y su brazo- en verdad, no he sabido como tocar el tema con ella. Quedamos en que tu se lo dirías.- sorprendiéndole.- o eso quedamos, Eriol Hiragizawa y yo. Ha estado cuidándole junto a Tomoyo en tu ausencia.

¿no se ha percatado?

¿bromeas? Con lo grave que has estado, cuando llegaste aquella noche y caíste al suelo inconsciente, ella estaba asustadísima cuando te reconoció. Incluso, tu hermana, tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados que eso quedó en segundo plano. – limpiando sus heridas- Pero se le está notando en su físico. Está hermosa tanto como cualquier mujer que puede dar la vida... no podrás ocultárselo mas. O nosotros. Ella debe de darse cuenta.

Dos magníficos días pasaron y era reconfortante que el amanecer viniera y sentir el tibio brazo de su amado, rodearle y despertar de un sueño, en su pecho. Nunca se separaban y eran raras las ocasiones que no estuvieran juntos.

La noche anterior, recibieron por medio a Shaoran la noticia que Ieran Li, finalmente iría a la capital. Touya pensaba (mientras Itzume estaba ajena a sus pensamientos), que aprovecharía cuando estuvieran a solas, el momento para informarle a la protectora de Itzume, sus intenciones de desposar a la joven hechicera.

Claro que después que aceptara su proposición y no tuviera objeción con el compromiso del ex tabernero con su protegida, entonces, él se responsabilizaría de su estado de gestación y se casarían.

Mientras Touya y la curandera conversaban en la habitación, aquella mañana mientras cambiaban sus vendajes, la joven hechicera estaba sumergida en tibias aguas perfumadas mientras tomaba su baño. Era reconfortante, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se sentía por primera vez completa. Estaban juntos. Había sobrevivido. "Ambos habían sobrevivido". Su mirada fue a dar a las velas encendidas del lugar. La madre de Touya le había salvado su alma. Ella tenía que morir. Pero Kinomoto Nadeshiko no lo permitió.

No pueden quedarse solos. Han perdido bastante con el pasar de los años. Sakura volvió a casa ¿por qué no hacerlo tu también? Y serás feliz. Además, ellos dependen de ti

El silencio era interrumpido por el gotear del agua en el piso. Sus cabellos estaban mojados sobre su pecho y se sintió extraña. Tan extraña. Ahora que podía pensar las cosas...¿era su imaginación o su cuerpo estaba...

Está diferente...- declaró observándose a si misma. Su abdomen estaba mas ensanchado. Estaba ¿engordando? Pero no recordaba haber comido nada. Estuvo meses adormecida ¿eso le hizo engordar?

Sacudió su cabeza.- es imposible engordar adormecida.- murmuró. Pero entonces recordaba que, en aquel tiempo, no usaba vestidos. Trató de colocarse su vestido pero determinó que este tenía el cierre dañado pues no podía ajustarlo. Todo aquel tiempo, usaba batines. No que a alguien le molestara. Después de todo, solo habían ido a visitarles Shaoran y Sakura. Eriol y Tomoyo, el mismísimo Yue y Kiddy con Kero (ahí se enteró que Kero había peleado con Shaoran y Sakura). ¡cual fue su sorpresa al ver el vientre de Kiddy tan ensanchado! Después, la ex guardiana y Meiling acompañadas de sus queridos amores y esposo.

Comenzó a asustarse. Se vio a si misma poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la tina y observó del cuello para abajo, notando en efecto cambios demasiado abruptos. Se sonrojó notando incluso que su busto estaba mas grande.- algo no anda bien. – cubriéndose con un paño y secándose. – algo no está bien...- murmuró algo nerviosa.

Se vistió abruptamente. Salió del cuarto de baño y Touya le declaró.- sorpresa... dice Kiobe que ya puedo volver a mi recamara- encontrándole que avanzaba hacía ella. Aun tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo y la tomó con su brazo sano atrayéndole a si.- aunque han sido adorables estos días a tu lado sin lugar a donde escapar... tengo que volver a mis asignaciones pronto... – buscó sus labios pero ella, para su sorpresa, interpuso sus manos entre ella y su cuerpo y esquivó su roce.

Ella bajó su mirada- ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó aturdido.- ¿ocurre algo malo?

Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y sueltos cayendo como cascadas oscuras sobre su espalda y sus mejillas.

No.- murmuró. Miró con valentía sus ojos y declaró con una sutil sonrisa.- estoy bien.

Touya hesitó. No. Ella no estaba bien. - ¿estás segura?

Retrocediendo dos pasos asintió con su rostro.- Iré a dar un paseo...- murmuró evitando su mirada. – Necesito algo de aire...

Espera- declaró aferrándole por un brazo.- es decir... – tosió. Ella le miraba no exenta de miedo por los descubrimientos de mas temprano. Ella pensaba que lo que le pasaba era una consecuencia por desafiar a la misma muerte.

¿querría decir que cambiaría físicamente? No volvería a ser ella misma jamás. ¿acaso, moriría?

¡no nuevamente cuando estaban juntos! Pensaba que era por siempre...

Es que... quería... es decir...- él se notaba nervioso y ella le miraba algo confundida. Touya no era de los que actuaban nerviosos.- quiero que nos casemos...- le sorprendió. Estaban sus mejillas enrojecidas y su mirada llena de expectativa. Buscó sus manos y declaró.- se que, hemos sido afortunados al estar juntos después de todo lo que pasó...- ella bajó su mirada analizando sus palabras. – y además, has sido mi mujer en cuerpo y espíritu aunque no de ley...- sonando en verdad apenado.- cuando te merecías una sortija alrededor de tu dedo... pero las circunstancias como tu y yo...- sonaba en verdad no practicado aquel discurso. – y quiero que lo nuestro sea en verdad, con todas las de la ley. Quiero que estemos juntos y siempre estar ahí para el otro. Quiero amanecer siempre a tu lado... y que seas mía siempre...- ahí observó que una gota de algo cayó al suelo. - ¿Itzume?- levantando su mirada. Notó sus ojos embargados en lagrimas.- ¿qué te ocurre¡Itzume!- exclamó en verdad preocupado.

Lo siento.-declaró.- pero algo pasa conmigo Touya. Algo no bueno...- gimoteando.- no puedo ... no puedo aceptar tu propuesta...

¿qué?- exclamó. Le tomó por los brazos haciendo que le observara a los ojos: pudo leer claramente miedo. Tanto miedo.- ¿por qué no¿por qué no puedes casarte conmigo¡yo te amo! Si no te tengo a mi lado me volveré loco... –insistió. – ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

no se... no se- sacudiendo su cabeza.- pero no puedo ser egoísta... ¿cómo puedo aceptar tu propuesta sin saber que tiempo me queda?

¿tiempo que te queda¿egoísta?- Touya no entendía nada.- ¿de que hablas?- ahí escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero no prestó atención de quien era. La escuchó cuando volvió a cerrarse. Seguro era Kiobe o alguien mas- ¿por qué me haces eso¡quiero estar contigo¿por qué tu no?

no tienes idea- ella declaró con sus ojos embargados en lagrimas.- ni una sola...- tocando su vientre un segundo. Touya miró donde ella se había tocado.- pero... no se que pasa conmigo...

Touya sonrió. ¿era ese el miedo que ella tenía? Había descubierto que algo pasaba con ella, y de seguro pensaba que era malo.

El la abrazó para sorpresa de ella. Murmuró solo para ella.- comprendo que estés asustada. – ella se sorprendió.- lo que te pasa es normal...

¿normal?- buscando su mirada- ¿acaso sabes tu que me pasa?- viéndole asentir.

si.- tomando una bocanada de aire.- bueno, no sabía en verdad que esto pasaría. Kiobe pensaba en verdad, que no despertarías. – ella no llegaba a entenderle. Y se le notaba en su mirada.- tendrás un bebé...

ella duró un minuto en silencio.- un... ¿un que?

Un bebé.- declaró sonriendo. Itzume notó sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. Él se sintió libre y tocó su vientre e Itzume sintió una especie de respingo desde adentro. – ese es nuestro hijo...o hija.

¿qué cosa?- retrocedió.- ¡no! Es imposible...

no lo es.- declaró acercándose. Ahí observó que ella tal vez no quería eso. Claro que no lo querría. Apenas tenía 19 años. – es nuestro hijo... fruto de nuestro amor... ¿recuerdas? Es un niño nacido del amor de ambos...

miraba a Touya y buscaba que fuera una broma. No podía ser madre. Ella misma no sabía lo que era eso. Ahora, un temor mayor llenaba su corazón.

Ella había sido abandonada cuando pequeña. Sus padres murieron masacrados y ella fue la única sobreviviente, llevada donde Ieran Li. Ella no sabía que era ser madre. No se sentía preparada.

Fue demasiado para un solo día.

suponemos que cuando luchaste contra Loto, ya estabas esperando un bebé.- murmuró. Ella se sorprendió. ¿se atrevió a poner su hijo en peligro¿qué clase de madre era? – nada me haría mas feliz que nos casáramos y esperemos nuestro hijo... juntos... claro que tendré que buscarme un trabajo. – sonriéndole.- perdí la taberna y todo el dinero que tenía. Solo nos queda la casa de mis padres. mi padre, me la puso a disposición para cuando decidiera establecerme. Y lo haremos: juntos.

no lo quiero.- murmuró finalmente.- no puedo...- negando con su rostro.- Touya... no puedo...- hipó.- no puedo, no quiero...- él la tomó nuevamente por sus brazos.- voy a lastimarlo...

ya veras que no será difícil. – declaró insistiendo.- tienes que estar asustada.- viendo como se derrumbaba entre sus brazos.- pero entre ambos, lo cuidaremos... te cuidaré, y tendremos un bebé.

por eso quieres casarte conmigo. Por el bebé.- declaró – no quiero casarme...- mintiendo. En esos momentos sus hormonas y aquel miedo, estaban ganándole a su corazón, su mente, y su espíritu. – no quiero... no quiero...- llorando.- no quiero un bebé...no puedo ser madre...- él la aferró sorprendido que dijera tales palabras.- ¡aléjate! No quiero un bebé... no ahora...

no digas eso.- declaró en verdad preocupado y asustado.- ¡no digas eso!- tomándole aun con mas fuerza - ¡despierta y piensa lo que dices!

Itzume gimió con su rostro embargado en lagrimas.- ¡Itzume!- exclamaron detrás. Ahí estaba Fujitaka Kinomoto y se notaba preocupado. A su lado estaba Shaoran, mas allá Sakura y detrás, Eriol con quien reconocieron como Ieran Li- ¿qué te pasa?

Señora Ieran- declaró la muchacha notándose en verdad preocupada. Se lanzó a los brazos de su protectora dejando a Touya detrás, con rostro sorprendido que paseaba de su padre a Eriol. Luego viceversa, - ¿qué hace aquí?

vine tan pronto pude. – acariciándole su pelo y su espalda.- ¿qué te ocurre?

Itzume no respondió a la mujer. Eriol aun observaba a Touya y este miraba a las mujeres con rostro de alta traición.

usted.- declaró Ieran-- ¿qué le ha hecho a mi Itzume?- declarándose protectora de la muchacha y sorprendiendo a Shaoran y Fujitaka. Es cierto que Itzume fue criada como una mas de las Li, pero Ieran siempre la trató con cierto distanciamiento y pudor. Así como a sus otros hijos. - ¿qué le ha hecho¡respóndame!

Fujitaka observaba aquella mirada en su hijo y este observaba la muchacha que lloraba en brazos de la mujer.- pregúntele a ella.- gruñó.- que me ha hecho a mi...

¿Touya que hablas?- preguntó Sakura. Pero Touya Kinomoto salió pasando por el lado de todos y dejando a la muchacha llorando en brazos de su protegida.,- ¡Touya! –observándole por donde se marchaba.

¿qué le haría ese hombre a Itzume?- preguntó Ieran con sobreprotección a Fujitaka Kinomoto dos horas después mientras ambos resguardaban el sueño de la muchacha.

seguro fue alguna discusión de enamorados... tranquilícese.

No puedo estar menos que inquieta.- murmuró ella mirando el rostro de la chica que habían sedado con unas hierbas en un té. - ¿notó como estaba? Es la primera vez que la veo así.

ellos se aman y me resulta un tanto extraña la conducta de Touya cuando el siempre, evita confrontaciones. Mas aun con las personas que ama.

solo advierto algo Kinomoto. Ese muchacho hizo algo a mi protegida y juro que le haré pagar.

no le hizo nada malo.- declaró Kiobe interviniendo. Venía con una bandeja con frutas, panes y queso.- traje esto para que coman.- explicando la bandeja.- ese hombre está en todo derecho sobre la muchacha.

nadie está en derecho...- declaraba Ieran pero Kiobe le interrumpió.

La muchacha está encinta.- Ieran y Fujitaka se observaron y luego a la curandera.- y Kinomoto es el padre...- hablando del primer hijo de Fujitaka.-así que no se sorprendan por su actitud. La pobrecita tiene miedo. Y además, sabemos que cuando las futuras mamás están esperando, se vuelven muy susceptibles y nerviosas.

Fujitaka no se sorprendió de aquello. ¡si bien sabía que aquellos encuentros nocturnos entre su hijo y la hechicera no era para solo charlar! Y la muchacha era todo menos una niña.

Sonrió incluso.- ¿qué le causa tanta gracia?- declaró Ieran.- ¡es un desastre! La chica será madre sin estar casada. ¡es demasiado joven!- exclamó.

cálmese Ieran.- declaró Fujitaka.- las cosas no son...

no diga tan mal, por favor no lo diga Kinomoto. La muchacha era mi responsabilidad. Ahora, concibió un hijo fuera de unión marital.

está exagerando.

no exagero.- declaró poniéndose de pie. Kiobe la observaba atónita.- me la llevaré de regreso a casa. Me la llevaré y allá tendrá a su hijo.

recuerde que ese niño, es mi nieto.- declaró Fujitaka a la defensiva.- Touya jamás permitirá que se lleve a _su_ mujer y a su bebé. Y yo no daré mi apoyo. Es mi nieto. Y es mi hijo a quien trata de separar de ella.

él no está en la par de tomar esas decisiones.

¡claro que si lo está!- declaró Fujitaka.- es el padre de bebé. Ama a la muchacha y usted lo sabe. No debemos intervenir. Son adultos y tomarán sus propias decisiones.

lamento entrometerme pero es verdad- declaró Kiobe.- su hijo, y los demás corroboran cualquier declaración. Ese hombre está loco por ella y desde antes de saber que tendría su hijo, había que verlo con ella. Ahora, no puede troncharles su camino, llevándosela. No sería, correcto. Hay que darle dos o tres días. Le aseguro que, ella recapacitará.

¿cómo lo sabe?

porque una de mis muchachas, no es mi hija, pero como si lo fuera, está esperando un bebé. Y créame cuando le digo que, esa mujer es susceptible y sensible cuando menos una lo espera. Es el tiempo de gestación y ciertos cambios de humor...- haciendo una reverencia.- ahora, será mejor que vayan a descansar. No se preocupen. Yo la cuidaré.

Eriol suspiró largamente. Se fijó en su calendario y sonrió. En dos días mas, su mejor amiga, cumplía años de casada con Kinomoto. Se preguntaba ¿se habrá recordado de aquello?

Lo sabía porque gran parte tuvo él en que aquella boda de Itzume y Touya se realizara. Recordó el estado histérico en que encontraron él, Sakura, Shaoran, el señor Kinomoto y Ieran Li, a su amiga. Al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su mirada se fijó a la puerta cuando notó unos ojos azules y pelo revuelto observarle con inocencia. Sonrió y asintió permitiéndole pasar. - ¿que pasa?

bueno, estaba aburrido para serte franco padre.- declaró su vástago sentándose frente a él.- además, Nakuru y mi madre planean visitar a Itzume y llevarle un regalo... no se para que. Y piensan invitar a Kiddy, la madre de Pai.

ah, Tomoyo lo recordó también. – sonrió Eriol.- ¿dónde están ahora?

tomando té en la terraza.- declaró su hijo.- en verdad estoy aburrido...- juntando sus piernas en su silla.- y Pai también.

Hagamos algo.- declaró Eriol sonriéndole.- tengo que enviar este mensaje a mi viejo amigo Yamasaki. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la mensajería?

¡si, claro!- exclamó entusiasta.- ¿quieres que vayamos con Pai?

si, claro. Invítalo- viendo su hijo salir con prisa afueras del estudio.

Observando a su alrededor, en especial en el espacio que había entre su librero y la ventana, escuchó las risas del exterior. Se acercó notando a Nakuru y a su esposa, reír de algo en particular. No sabía de que, pero su esposa se veía delicada, hermosa y feliz.

Recordó en estos momentos, viendo como los rayos del sol, iluminaban sus bucles, los días, que paseaba por los jardines del palacio con ella y notó a la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sollozar con un libro en sus manos. Ieran Li estaba a su lado.

Escuchaban él y Tomoyo que Ieran le decía algo a su protegida y esta no asentía ni rechazaba. Escucharon al final cuando ella dijo.- es lo mejor para ti y el bebé. Iremos antes de que nazca y tendrá allá lo que él no puede darle aquí...

Eriol frunció su mirada. No estaba pensando mal: Ieran planeaba llevarse a Itzume.

Itzume hola.- declaró Eriol acercándose. Tomoyo le siguió la corriente, caminando a su lado aunque no sabía que planeaba.- no te había visto en un par de días...- sonriéndole.- señora Ieran.- dando un cordial saludo. – me sorprende verle aquí a estas alturas del día.

Si, bueno, Itzume necesitaba compañía y salir de su habitación.

¿Nos permite hablar con ella?- preguntó Eriol sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.- quisiera hablar con ella.

si, claro.- declaró aceptando. Poniéndose de pie declaró.- si se les hace tarde charlando, acompáñenla a su habitación.

Quedándose a solas, Eriol se sentó a su lado y declaró.- hola...- ella le sonrió nerviosamente.- la maternidad te ha hecho verte hermosa.- ella bajó su cabeza.- ¿por qué estás triste?

Ahí ella le observó. - ¡ay Eriol: creo que cometí un error!- comenzando a llorar. Tomoyo se asustó y observó a su prometido preocupada.- ¡creo que lo lastimé y jamás me lo perdonará!

¿quién¿quién no te perdonará?

Touya.- declaró .- le dije que no lo quería... no quería a nuestro bebé. Pero si lo quiero... pero es tarde... no lo he visto...

¿a quien no has visto¿a Touya?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Itzume quitando sus lagrimas asintió.

Touya está bien Itzume. Ha estado ocupado...- declaró Tomoyo. Entrelazó sus manos con las de la chica. Los ojos verdes se posaron en su mirada amatista.

no mientas para protegerlo. Se que...- hipando.- dije cosas el otro día. Que no son del todo ciertas.

lo amas. Claro que lo amas. Y él lo sabe. Pero como Tomoyo dijo, te da un poco de espacio. Se asustó mucho como le hablaste días atrás.

es que no se...

escúchame. – declaró ahora Tomoyo.- esta vez, te debo un gran favor. Sin ti, creo en parte, Eriol y yo no estuviéramos juntos ahora. Te voy a declarar algo acerca de Touya Kinomoto. No es algo que no sepas: él te ama. Touya te ama como no ha amado otra en esta vida. Lo se porque lo conozco. Ha habido mujeres en su vida, pero tu eres la única. ¿entiendes? Te ama y lo conozco para saber que no se dará por vencido en su persecución por ti. Ya vendrá a ti... ten fe.

creo que, lo he perdido Tomoyo.- hipando.- él quería lo mejor para nuestro bebé y lo he perdido. Creo que, volveré con Ieran a casa.- sorprendiéndoles. Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas estupefactos.- será lo mejor para mi y nuestro bebé. De todas maneras, fui yo quien lo rechazó.

pero creo que si te lo pide de nuevo.

no lo pedirá. Algo que he aprendido es que, él no volverá a insistirme o a perseguirme. – negando con su cabeza.- tal vez hasta me odie...

Eriol había contado con lujo de detalles a los presentes lo dicho por Itzume aquella noche. Sakura después de unos instantes de silencio declaró.- ella está completamente loca... mi hermano está insoportable desde que ella dijo todo eso. Él cree que ella no lo ama. ¡Y que decir lo del bebé! Ama a esa chica y es su hijo ¡Está que mi padre no lo controla a veces!

¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Shaoran.- mi madre está decidida con llevársela y que Kinomoto no haya ido siquiera a verla en estos días, ha puesto mi madre mas en contra. Se la lleva en los próximos días y no me ha dado explicación. Solo me dice que ella es su responsabilidad. No quisiera ver a Itzume sufrir...y sabemos que así sucederá. Si su salud recae es riesgoso no solo para ella, sino para el bebé.

¿ella se atrevería a separarlos?- preguntó Sakura.

no es eso—declaró el ex príncipe- mi madre tiene ideas particulares y precisas. Un tabernero no cabe en los planes de matrimonio de Itzume. Aunque sabía que esos dos se traían algo, y nunca puso peros, ahora, es una molestia su relación. Aun no comprendo porque. Se lo pregunté pero no me dio una respuesta concisa.

¿crees que pondrá resistencia en nuestro matrimonio?- preguntó Sakura con temor en su voz.

si las coloca, las saltaré.- declaró con dulzura.- nadie me impedirá que nos casemos...- sonrojándole.

¡ah pero que tiernos!- declaró Kiddy sonriendo y los demás les observaban con perspicacia.

conozco a mi amigo.- declaró Yukito atrayendo las miradas y las atenciones de todos.- Touya quiere casarse con ella. Pero no le propondrá matrimonio de nuevo. Es un cabeza dura... y siente su ego lastimado...

tengo una idea- declaró Tomoyo sonriendo.- ¿qué tal una emboscada?

¿emboscada?- preguntaron muchas voces al unísono.

solo tenemos que, reunirlos a los dos en un mismo lugar. Casarlos. Se que Itzume, no quiere irse y dejarlo. Se que Touya la ama pero no se lo propondrá de nuevo. Entonces ¿que tal reunirlos a ambos y organizar nosotros la boda?

Pero Tomoyo...- dijo Kiddy nerviosa, tocando instintivamente su vientre ensanchado. Ya en cualquier momento, podría entrar en labor.

Tiene lógica- declaró Sakura animada.- mira, Kiobe y Tomoyo se encargan del vestido de la novia. Kiddy y yo, de las flores. Tu Shaoran, Yukito y Eriol, de avisarles a mi padre y a los demás, y preparar todo lo demás. Incluso quien oficiará la boda.

creo que podemos conseguir que Matso lo haga. – declaró Shaoran . – después de todo, es un representante de la ley.

¡o el abuelo!- declaró Kiddy- para que se casen bajo la ley de los Hermanos De La Luna. – sonando ilusionada.

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron esperanzadas.

Ahora ¿cómo convencer a Kinomoto? Es un cabezadura.-declaró Shaoran- jamás permitirá que nos entrometamos.

Eso déjenmelo a mi- sonrió Yukito.- me encargaré que acepte.

Yo también- declaró Eriol.- después de todo, tenemos algo en común. O mejor dicho un par de cosas en común.- observando a Tomoyo subjetivamente.

está decidido entonces – declaró Sakura entusiasmada. - ahora, lograremos llenar los detalles mas pequeños.

El sujeto cabalgó con su hijo toda la tarde. Una de las cosas que mas charlaron fue la presencia de sus tíos en casa de su abuelo y la posibilidad de que su madre (según escuchó en el desayuno entre ambos), se aventure al senado, algo que a Touya le dio mala espina.

¿qué dijo tu madre de esto? – preguntaba camino a su casa.- ¿A la posibilidad de hacer eso?

Touya no le gustaba aquello. Bastante le había costado para él que su esposa llevara una vida normal. Vida que no había llevado desde su infancia pero que merecía: tranquila, alrededor de personas que le amaban. A su alrededor.

Pero ahora, esto amenazaba su vida como la llevaban. Touya gustaba de aquella vida que habían llevado: criando a sus hijos lejos de la alborotada capital y lejos por supuesto de todo aquello que en un principio, se prometió a si mismo no intervenir. Ahora ¿acaso su esposa, perseguía ambiciosamente una carrera política¿no encontraba suficiente el ser su mujer, cuidar a sus hijos e intervenir esporádicamente en el senado?

Mamá parecía bastante entusiasmada, aunque para serte sincero, el abuelo notaba sus distracciones momentáneas e incluso, el tío Shaoran.- Touya retiró la vista de su hijo observando a su residencia.- parecía meditar las cosas... ¿crees que nos abandone para involucrarse en la capital con el senado Padre?- ahí atrayendo su mirada.

Escúchame bien: su madre _jamás_ los abandonaría. A ninguno de ustedes. Son su vida, son su esperanza... lo son todo.- sonando en verdad seguro de lo que hablaba.

Comprendo... pero es que, el temor de que perdamos a mamá...

Jamás la perderán.- declaró con decisión. – Eso es solo seguro una idea pasajera. – su hijo se notaba inseguro y él declaró para que estuviera del todo convencido.- Tu madre, decidió una vez no casarse conmigo.- sorprendiéndole y atrayendo la mirada de su hijo.- Al final, pensó que si era lo mejor... ya lo ves: años después y cuatro hijos después y seguimos juntos...

En verdad fue así que ocurrió pero otra cosa era la intervención de (quisiera o no) de Shaoran Li, Hiragizagua, Tomoyo y la misma mujer de los Hermanos de la Luna.

Tomoyo observaba en aquellos instantes a su hijo mayor corretear en el jardín de la residencia mientras eran perseguidos por una muchacha que era la institutriz trataba de alcanzarle. Eriol no estaba en casa y Tomoyo le había dado mucha mente aquel día (mas aun con su hijo mas pequeño en sus brazos), sobre la vida que llevaba. Después, pensó en Kiddy y mas tarde en Sakura. Sus vidas les habían permitido compartir mucho en aquellos años. Pero nada era comparado con los recuerdos de la boda que realizaran todos en complicidad para Touya e Itzume. Se fijó en su mente y por su calendario que pronto, sería el aniversario de la pareja.

¡que lejos se veían aquellos días que, ellas planearon con sumo detalle todo con respecto a las bodas de ambos. Y fue en aquellos días que, presentó a Kiddy y Sakura con una parte de sus regalos.

¡En verdad es magnifico!- declaró Sakura sorprendida a su prima mientras observaba con admiración el cuadro que esta había pintado.- ¡Oh Tomoyo! Está sublime...

¿En serio lo crees?

Si – asintió Kiddy azorada y observando también la pintura con admiración,.- no pensé que formaría parte de ella... cuando me dijiste que estabas pintando. ¡pero hasta te recuerdas de nuestras vestimentas! – viéndose a ella misma con sus trajes que usaba mientras cohabitaron en las montañas sagradas. - ¡Es increíble! Recordaste cada detalle.

Les agradezco sus halagos pero no es nada. Eriol me ha dicho que para ser de principiante está muy bien.- declaró sonriendo.- y pensaba obsequiarles a cada una un cuadro... es una pena que, Tsubame no esté aquí para opinar al respecto. – Entristeciéndose y observando la pintura.- pensé que hacerle uno a Itzume estaba a la par y a lo justo pero Touya no me lo permitió.- sorprendiéndoles.- confiscó todos mis bosquejos que elaboraba cuando aun estaba dormida...

¿qué mi hermano hizo que?- preguntó Sakura en verdad sorprendida.- ¿en serio?

Si. Eriol dice que es por celos...- surgiéndole una gota a cada una en sus cabezas- y además no pretendiendo que el cuadro se volviera un recuerdo de su vida, ya saben por si al final cruzaba al otro mundo. Claro, que esto era cuando aun estaba dormida.

Creo que para la ceremonia de mi hermano e Itzume deberíamos colocar este cuadro.- declaró Sakura sonriéndole a Kiddy- Así Tsubame estará presente, aunque sea en espíritu. – Kiddy asintió mientras instintivamente tocó su vientre.

Ya estamos listos- declaró Kiddy.- El abuelo realizará la ceremonia- mirando a Sakura agregó-.- aunque está mas entusiasmado en realizar tus bodas con Li...- sonriéndole y Sakura se sonrojó.- Dice que por lo menos, antes de morir, desea casarlos... y a ti también- sorprendiendo a Tomoyo (quien se reía del sonrojo de Sakura),- tiene una fiebre de realizar matrimonios que nadie creería. Aunque claro, creo que estaba con las ganas de casar a Tsubame y a Hue.

Sabes ¿Kiddy? – declaró Tomoyo con precaucion al tocar aquel punto.- Creo que tu abuelo nunca tuvo intención que Tsubame y Hue se casaran pero si ustedes dos- sorprendiéndoles.- Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido entre ustedes dos, a ti no te castigó. Solo puso a prueba su amor: los alejó un tiempo uno del otro para probar si eran solo deseo o amor.

Creo que tienes razón – declaró sonriendo sutilmente – Hue y yo nos amábamos de una manera que creo que confundía a todos. Pero siempre nos tuvimos estima...

Lamento lo que ocurrió con Hue, Kiddy- declaró Sakura sutilmente.- Creo que si algo así me pasara con Shaoran, me moriría... – se estremeció de solo pensar el haber perdido a Shaoran.- Hue era un gran amigo.

Kiddy asintió y mirando el cuadro una vez mas declaró a Tomoyo.- ¿Sabes? Creo que Tsubame te quedó justo como era: valiente, decidida y hermosa...- haciendo una pausa.- si llego a tener una niña, creo que le pondré su nombre- no evitando derramar una lagrima.- Es lo menos que se merece mi hermana...

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo en uno de los salones del castillo. No todos estaban enterados de lo que ocurría. En uno de los salones contiguos Itzume era victima de las jóvenes que le ayudaban a prepararse para sus bodas con Touya. Lo que ella no sabía era que Touya aun no estaba enterado: aquello le correspondería a Yukito a quien le dieron la tarea de informarme momentos antes de entrar al salón.

En el salón circular había casi en el centro un circulo hecho de flores blancas cuyo tallo tocaba con simetría los pétalos de la siguiente flor, formándose una cadena en la cual los novios debían de colocarse.

Mientras Eriol y Shaoran se ocupaban de encender todas las velas que debían de estar encendidas. Eriol explicaba a Li—Las velas simbolizan la llama eterna del amor... según la tradición de los Hermanos de la Luna, la luz simboliza pureza y claridad dentro de la vida marital. Mientras mas iluminada se encuentra una ceremonia, se desea una mayor claridad y felicidad... – encendiendo una por una las velas en los candiles. Observando a su alrededor su mirada brilló un poco mas y utilizando sus poderes, incluso encendió aquellos que estaban en el candil enorme del techo y Shaoran le miró reprochadoramente.- ¿qué? Quiero que ella tenga un matrimonio feliz... ¿tu no?

En verdad lo último que me imaginaba de Itzume (entre muchas cosas que me sorprenden de ella), es que se fijara en alguien como Touya Kinomoto. El hombre tiene un temperamento explosivo.

Ella sabrá controlarlo... ten fe.- viendo a la puerta contigua al salón donde se suponían que Itzume estaba con las demás enlistándose para sus bodas.- Tengamos fe que, Touya no se avergonzará de esto y no la rechace...

¿Bromeas, cierto? Los últimos días, no hay quien soporte su mal humor... y sabemos que fue porque Itzume rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio. Es terco pero sabemos que, ama a Itzume.

Mientras en la habitación contigua Tomoyo decía.- Listo.- delante de las miradas inquisidoras de Kiddy y la madre de Tsubame, quienes sabían los vestuarios tradicionales en tales ceremonias- ¿qué tal?- preguntó observándoles.

Sakura observaba maravillada a su futura cuñada mientras esta esperaba el visto bueno de las mujeres. Kiddy y la Madre de Tsubame se observaron entre si y nuevamente el traje de la muchacha: la parte superior era una especie de corsé que estaba rodeando un bluson de mangas anchas color crema y en la parte inferior era una falda de corte ancho que descendía hasta arrastrar en el suelo. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta que estaba decorada con flores y listones del mismo color de su vestido y color verde pálido que bajaban hasta su espalda. En sus manos Sakura colocaba en aquellos instantes un ramo de flores de muchos colores tomadas del prado cerca del palacio.

Estás hermosa- declaró Kiddy sonriendo - ¡Soñada¡Tomoyo: hiciste un estupendo trabajo!

¡Vaya! Si hubiera sabido que te verías algún día tan femenina, me hubiera lanzado del balcón- sonrió Meiling a Itzume y ella respondió su sonrisa- ¡Estás preciosísima!

Agradezcámosle a la señora Li: Meiling robó ese corsé de sus pertenencias... lo demás fue solo de ensamblar.

¡Voy por Shaoran y Eriol! – declaró la joven Li entusiasmada- ¡Miroku se sorprenderá!- marchándose a buscar los hombres que la entregarían a Touya.

Pareces nerviosa- declaró Tomoyo al ver en verdad el nerviosismo en la futura señora Kinomoto,.- No debes de estarlo. Touya te ama...

Es que, no se en verdad como se habrá tomado las noticias- mirando a la puerta en aquel momento se abría. Dos hombres ingresaban notando en verdad, las vestimentas de la joven. Ella ante ellos, se azoró.

Vaya... hiciste un buen trabajo.-declaró Eriol besando a Tomoyo en la mejilla y luego a su amiga- estás hermosísima.

Shaoran asintió mirando un instante a Sakura y después a su compañera y declaró.- Te ves radiante...- sonrió dándole confianza y abrazándole.- Siempre tendrás a un hermano en mi... nunca lo dudes.

Sakura sonrió maravillada ante la escena y pronto la voz de Nakuru los interrumpió diciendo.- ¡Ya está aquí!

¿Ha entrado? – preguntó Sakura alterándose como todos los presentes.

Miroku y Meiling han ido en búsqueda de Ieran Li- declaró.- Tao me ayuda pero, no creo que podamos aguantarlo mucho mas... están allá afuera y temo que le de un golpe a mi queridísimo Tao.- declaró ante el humor explosivo de Touya.

Mientras en las afueras del salón en efecto Touya parecía querer golpear a Tao si era necesario. Yukito le había solicitado que vistiera bastante arreglado y pulcro pues habría una actividad (de la cual no le dio detalle) al atardecer en uno de los salones. Touya había interrogado a su amigo hasta el cansancio y este como excusa le explicó que era una especie de cena, con todos los involucrados en la toma de palacio.

Una absurda idiotez si me lo preguntas- le dijo segundos antes de llegar a las puertas de aquel salón- ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una cena de celebración cuando aun hay personas que no han vuelto a sus casas por miedo a ser atacados? Y además hay muchos otros que sus cosechas se vieron arruinadas... hay hambre y todo lo demás y cientos de soldados que marchan aun por los territorios.

Tao ahora, detenía a ambos amigos de ingresar. Yukito comprendía las intenciones del sujeto (en complicidad con los demás) pero no aun así Touya. Tao observó a Kinomoto y luego a Tsukishiro y este negó con su cabeza. ¿aun no le había dicho de que trataba todo aquello?

¿Por qué rayos no me dejas pasar?- gritó ya delante de él.- ¡Déjanos pasar! Supongo que estamos invitados si, nos invitaron- señalándose a si mismo y a Tsukishiro. Aunque Yukito sabía que, Touya en verdad, quería ver a Itzume: este le había comentado que la joven había asegurado a Sakura que asistiría aun cuando no quería ver a Touya por todo lo ocurrido.

Kinomoto: por favor... cálmate- decía Tao Makoto- Me han dado ordenes que no pases...- sorprendiéndole. Touya tenía ganas de estrellar su puño contra su cara y eso era notable.

¿Quién te dijo eso¿Itzume¿el idiota niño príncipe? –como despectivamente se dirigía a Shaoran.- ¿O Ieran Li que no quiere que hable con Itzume?

No se... no se... el asunto es que, aun no puedo dejarte pasar...

¡Dile a cualquiera de ellos que no desistiré! – declaró Kinomoto.- Voy a ver a Itzume... ¡Quieran o no!

Touya...- decía Yukito alarmándose ante como se estaba alterando.

¡No Yuki! He sido un tonto... he tratado todo este tiempo de hablar con ella y mi maldito orgullo no me lo ha permitido... no voy a permitir que se marche con Ieran sin yo hablar una vez mas con ella... – ahora mirando a Tao - ¡Y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá!

Yukito tenía una gruesa gota en la cabeza. Prácticamente Touya se volvió un hombre de casi tres veces su estatura para gritarle a Tao y la potencia de sus gritos, no dudaba que, fueran escuchado en los cuatro rincones del castillo y hasta mas allá. Fuera por los gritos o no, Sakura se apareció en la puerta y la juntó detrás de si.

Hermano ¿por qué gritas?- viendo a Tao con una gota en su cabeza pero aun así soportaba sus gritos.- Hasta adentro se oye tu escándalo...

Este necio que no me deja pasar "Siguiendo órdenes" – dijo arrastrando sus palabras y mirando a Tao como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿En serio? Bueno si es siguiendo órdenes, entonces deja que las siga- dijo con simpleza.

¿Tu también Sakura? – preguntó asombrado y mas molesto que nunca. - ¿Acaso todos se han predispuesto en esconder a Itzume? – Sakura observó a Yukito y este negó con su cabeza.

La voz de Tomoyo quien salió por la puerta al igual que Fujitaka (este sonriendo sutilmente) les atrajo diciendo.- Ya estamos listos...- observando a Touya con voz soñadora declaró.- Ah ¿ya estás aquí?

¿Cómo que si ya estoy aquí¡He estado aquí desde hace bastante rato!- exclamó molestándose en verdad de que todos supieran algo que él no.- ¿qué demonios pasa?

Fujitaka observó a Yukito y le preguntó.- ¿aun no lo sabe?

No he podido decírselo- admitió el sujeto.

¿Decirme que¿qué es lo que todos ustedes saben que yo no?

Todos se marcharon del lugar excepto Fujitaka yendo al interior del salón. Touya se exasperó con la actitud de todos ¿cuál era el gran secreto? Fujitaka teniéndole compasión con acento recto dijo- Dime Touya ¿en serio estás decidido a casarte con Itzume¿a no permitir que Ieran Li se la lleve?

Claro que si- declaró aun mas confundido.- Pero no entiendo que ...

¿La amas?

Sabes mas que todos, que tanto significa para mi.- declaró con firmeza y su padre leyó la decisión en sus ojos.

¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Touya se volteó mostrando su molestia ante la presencia de la mujer, quien venía con Miroku y su esposa.- estos dos me han arrastrado hasta aquí con excusas inverosímiles.

Póngase en línea- declaró Touya cruzándose de brazos. Ieran le miró con acidez y Fujitaka intervino.

Justo a tiempo señora – declaró el padre de Touya sonriendo con cortesía.- De todas maneras, la boda no puede realizarse sin la madre de la novia.- sorprendiéndoles a ambos. Touya e Ieran intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.- De todas maneras Itzume le considera como su madre...

¿Itzume...- preguntó Touya.

Reconsideró las cosas... – declaró Fujitaka con su usual calma y sutil sonrisa.- Con la ayuda de todos sus amigos y demás seres queridos hemos organizado la boda...- ahí observando a Touya.- La de ambos...

Ieran guardó un silencio sepulcral ante aquello. Fujitaka agregó.- Touya debe de entrar con usted a su lado...- sorprendiéndole a ambos.- ¿Creen poder hacerlo?

Ieran tomó una bocanada de aire y sin sonreír declaró observando a Meiling.- Debiste advertírmelo.- declaró observándole con su filosa mirada.- Así me habría puesto algo mas acorde a la actividad.- señalando sus vestimentas.

Estás bien Tía Ieran.- llevándose del brazo a Miroku.- Los esperamos dentro. – abriendo totalmente las puertas del salón. Touya pudo observar (no evitar estar sorprendido) que aquel salón estaba totalmente iluminado en velas desde el suelo hasta el tope incluso el candil que estaba en el salón estaba encendido. Vio que todos estaban con una sonrisa, en expectativa esperando que entrara. La única que faltaba allí era Itzume y no veía a Shaoran Li (suponía que estaría al lado de Sakura) y tampoco a Hiragizawa. Lo que si veía era un anciano que estaba en el centro del circulo de personas que había en medio del salón.

Quiero decirle Kinomoto que no apruebo como las cosas se dieron entre ustedes- declaró Ieran atrayendo su mirada. – Pero Se que ella ha llorado desde que ustedes discutieron. No quiere irse de tu lado... y es algo que comprendo... si ella no te amara, jamás se hubiera entregado a ti... quedando encinta...

Touya no respondió nada. Ambos ingresaron a un mismo paso. El anciano con su recto rostro, tenía a su lado a Kiddy y esta sonrió a Touya.

_no hace falta, que aparente_

_tu conoces cada línea de mi mano y me convence_.

Cristian Castro "No hace Falta" 

El prometido, debe de ingresar al circulo- señalando al suelo. Touya observó el circulo de flores en el suelo y no comprendía que era aquello. Su incertidumbre fue leída por la próxima en tomar el trono de la sociedad Hermanos de la Luna.

_no hace falta, que nos prueben_

_si sellamos de palabra esta promesa y somos fieles_

_Cristian Castro "No hace Falta" _

Es una típica ceremonia de la sociedad Kinomoto... pero es tan legal como cualquiera... – declaró sorprendiéndole. – Te guiaremos en todo el proceso... no te preocupes.- Él accedió ingresando al circulo de flores sin pisar ninguna y sin romper el circulo. Podía leer la emoción en las caras de todos los conocidos y las lagrimas en los ojos de Sakura y Tomoyo le dieron a entender que, por primera vez, todo tenía sentido.

_no hace falta, que demuestre,_

_que recuerdo con detalle cada fecha con claveles,_

_que nos juzguen, que se mire en el espejo y se confiese_

_Cristian Castro "No hace Falta" _

A los pocos segundos una puerta lateral se abría en donde salían Eriol y Shaoran. Cada uno del lado de la joven que reconoció por sus ojos verdes: jamás pensó hasta ese momento, que se veía mas hermosa. Se quedó embelesado observando como aquel traje la embellecía aun mas. Las flores en sus manos, los detalles en su pelo (era la primera vez que la veía fuera del campo de batalla con el cabello atado), pero los detalles sobresaltaban sus mejillas sonrosadas. Eriol y Shaoran la llevaron hasta el circulo y el anciano dijo.- Estas dos personas son aquellas que, confieren a la joven a su prometido, bajo un acuerdo que trasciende documentos ... un acuerdo en que aprueban esta unión así como todos los presentes. – el anciano indicó con su mano a la joven que ingresara al circulo al lado de Touya.

_es tan grande el sentimiento que nos une, no se vende._

El anciano comenzó a recitar algo que solo aquel en total conocimiento de la tradición entendía. Touya y los demás (exceptuando Eriol, gracias a sus recuerdos como Li Clow, Kiddy y por lo que parecía Itzume), entendían aquello.

Itzume se acercó a Touya y dijo en voz baja.- Aun estás a tiempo... por si no quieres... lo comprenderé.

_no hace falta llevarte a la gloria vestida de novia por aparentar, _

_no hacen falta los ramos de flores,_

_no sanan dolores si busco y no estás._

Jamás .- declaró enérgicamente – Estamos en esto juntos...- sonrió sutilmente a su novia y ella se sonrojó mas al asentir.- Al menos claro, que me gustaría saber que tanto dice...

Itzume sonrió. -"Estas flores simbolizan el circulo que hay cuando dos personas deciden unirse de por vida. Nuestras vidas y muertes son un ciclo continuo. Las almas jamás cambian sino nuestras circunstancias en el transcurso de nuestras vidas... en esta unión están las almas como una. Una unión que, transcienden nuestros espíritus. Armonía, amor, convencimiento y comprensión, son sus bases. La fidelidad en carne y pensamiento, es la consecuencia del amor filial. Unión de familias, sociedades... amigos"- interpretó la muchacha y le explicó a Touya. El anciano dejó de hablar.

_sólo pido tiempo...para amar_

Tómense de las manos- declaró Kiddy.

Ambos jóvenes así lo hicieron. El anciano declaró ahora en su idioma- La unión de sus manos simboliza el acuerdo de ambas partes, de protegerse, amarse, ser fieles uno con otro, cuidarse y vivir con la comprensión total que, su unión no es algo que debe de ser abandonado. Debe de ser lo primero, lo esencial y lo último desde que sale el sol hasta el día siguiente cuando vuelve a surgir. El circulo en sus pies, el compromiso de unión hasta el final que debe existir entre parte y parte... – comenzó buscando algo en su bolsillo y cuando lo sacó lo entregó a Touya en sus manos, atravesando el circulo.- y la sortija el compromiso hecho material de que esta mujer es tuya. Nadie mas debe de interferir entre ustedes. Ella es tuya y tu de él... – señalando a Itzume.- Así será hasta que el ultimo respiro salga de cada uno. – Touya colocó el anillo en la mano de su prometida quien a partir de ese momento era su esposa.- Nadie puede intervenir en su unión y por supuesto permanecerán así hasta que esta vida termine e inicien la siguiente...- sonriéndoles.

_no pretendo transformarte,_

_solamente si prestamos atención a vías del arte,_

_escucharte y desnudarte._

Delante de sus seres queridos y además bajo las leyes sagradas de nuestra sociedad, son uno desde ahora y por siempre...- declaró Kiddy- Yo, como segunda de nuestra sociedad, apruebo y bendigo su unión...- sonriéndoles y guiñándole el ojo a Itzume.- Ya puedes besarlo...

Shaoran estaba abrazado a Sakura y viceversa. Igual Tomoyo y Eriol y los demás allí presentes que entendían a la perfección el voto marital entre ambos y cuanto se amaban no podían menos, estar emocionados. Itzume fue tomada con delicadeza por los hombros y sus ojos estaban centelleantes.

_si tus ojos y tus labios son mi cielo, cómo descuidarte._

Lamento haberte lastimado y todo lo que te dije- declaró ella en verdad apenada y dijo.- Pero hemos hecho lo correcto ¿cierto? – entrelazando una de sus manos con una de las de él.

_No hace falta llevarte a la gloria vestida de novia por aparentar, _

_no hacen falta los ramos de flores,_

_no sanan dolores si busco y no estás._

Touya como toda respuesta, buscó sus labios y ambos se besaron en un intercambio del amor que en verdad y fuera de los malentendidos que tuviesen en el pasado, ambos se profetizaban. Ella estaba y se sentía finalmente completa en su vida, y los aplausos de los allí presentes, fueron los que le delataron a Touya que, estaban con compañía y se vieron forzados a separarse.

_no hace falta guardarnos secretos , _

_se lleva el respeto en la complicidad. _

_no hace falta decir que es perfecto, _

_fingir que eres mía frente a los demás._

Después de todos aquellos años, aun se amaban como el primer día. Era irónico, pensó Touya alguna vez viéndole dormir a su lado. Una extranjera que llegó como por cosa del destino a su camino, le brindó todo lo que buscaba en otros brazos por tanto tiempo.

El amor verdadero.

Ingresó a su casa a toda prisa y disculpándose con su hijo, le dijo que, guardara su corcel también. Sus pasos se sentían a toda prisa por los pasillos de la residencia y una de las sirvientas le vio la mirada algo preocupante en su rostro. Touya supo donde encontrarla e inmediatamente, la vio en efecto de pie. El cerró la puerta detrás de él y ella le dijo.- Que bueno que llegan temprano...- sonriendo aunque no se fijaba en el rostro que llevaba Touya.- Así cenaremos todos juntos...- pero no pudo decir mas nada pues cuando se volteó, fue aprisionada en unos brazos ansiosos y sus labios capturados en un beso pasional y fogoso que le robó el aire y le hizo soñar despierta mientras era explorada su boca con vehemencia por quien era su esposo. Cuando este se separó de sus labios (mas aun en búsqueda de aire que por deseo) ella pudo leer la fogosidad en su mirada y su pasión latente.

Touya- dijo ella en un ahogo – Vendrán los niños... ¿qué haces? – preguntó aun abrazado a él pero consciente que Touya fuera de la alcoba de ambos no era abierto a tales demostraciones pasionales.

No voy a permitir que nunca te alejes de mi...

Jamás me permitiría tal lujo.- respondió ella a milímetros de sus labios y sentía su boca caliente por el beso arrebatador recibido momentos antes. - ¿Qué te hace decir eso? Jamás me alejaría de ti...

Nada ni nadie- dijo mirándole con deseo.

Ella rió bajito y declaró.- ¿qué se te ha metido ahora Touya? Estás extraño...- mirando a la puerta- Tanto así que nunca harías esto...

¿Tiene algo de malo la espontaneidad? – preguntó con un susurro, alejando sus cabellos de su cuello. ella cerró sus ojos ante su roce.

No nada de malo... – y con su mirada brillante sobre los ojos de su esposo.-No tiene nada de malo la espontaneidad, - declaró con voz bajita pero tan enamorada agregó.- porque según recuerdo, una noche, años atrás, este comedor fue testigo de nuestra espontaneidad... y Saita fue concebida... así que no tengo nada en contra de nuestra expontaneidad ¡Pero no a tan temprana hora de la noche! – rió ante el gesto abochornado de su esposo ante su declaración.- ¿Qué dirías entonces a nuestras mucamas si nos encontraran...- pero él colocó su dedo sobre sus labios antes de que alguien mas escuchara.

Te amo... no quisiera jamás que... sintieras que no eres todo lo que debías ser por estar conmigo... porque solo saliste encinta con Kagome...

Eso fue uno de los eventos mas benditos y hermosos de nuestra vida- declaró aferrada a su cuello.- ¿sabes que otras cositas son hermosas en nuestra vida?

Ella se acercó a su oído y aun abrazada a él les mencionó todas y cada una- Cuando nacieron cada uno de nuestros perfectos hijos... cuando nos conocimos y cuando en tus brazos supe que solo había un hombre perfecto en mi vida... y ese eres tu.

No pudiendo decir mas nada pues no había mas nada que decir, los labios de ella, besaron con pasión a los de su esposo para que estuviera mas seguro que nunca, al igual que ella estaba, que su vida, era estar juntos.

_no hace falta llevarte a la gloria vestida de novia por aparentar,_

_no hacen falta los ramos de flores,_

_no sanan dolores si busco y no estas._

_sólo pido tiempo...para amar._

Lamento interrumpirles...- declaró una voz infantil divertida ante la escena a puertas cerradas en el salón y las consecuencias de su intromisión en pocos segundos. – Pero tenemos hambre y no podemos esperarnos mas... ¿podrían por favor dejar eso para lueguito?

Sus ojos brillaban ante su descubrimiento ¡no se cansaba de tomarle el pelo a su padre! Mas aun con aquella actitud que trataba de aparentar de frío y distante.

¡Kagome!- gritó un sonrojado Touya a su primogénita aun ante la mirada divertida de la misma. Se separó de su mujer mientras le gritaba a su hija.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es correcto hacer tales comentarios¡y Toca antes de entrar!

Detrás de ella venían sus demás hermanos y ella replicó con total madurez- Pero no están en su cuarto... – declaró con falsa ingenuidad.- Esa regla se aplica para su habitación ¿o también cuenta el comedor como parte de ello? Aquí comemos todos¿no es así mamá? Es un sitio publico y si tanto te molesta, entonces no se pongan de traviesos aquí...

Itzume estaba bien apenada por la actitud y mas aun los comentarios de su hija y trataba de controlar a Touya (no era un hombre que abusaba de sus hijos físicamente, pero no hacía mucho que le había referido a su esposa que la joven necesitaba una buena tunda para que corrigiera ese carácter de saber mas que todos), quien trataba de por todos los medios calmarse (una vena salía en su frente enrojecida) mientras su esposa lo guiaba a su lugar en el comedor.

Se sentó aun molesto y respirando bastante iracundo y su esposa a su lado. Kagome replicó con aire de ingenuidad y rostro de cachorrito lastimado.- ¡Ay perdóname papá¡No quiero molestarte! Es que creo que soy mala por naturaleza...- haciendo un falso pero bien dramatizado drama.- ¡no quiero que te enojes conmigo, mi dulce, encantador, amoroso papá!- abrazándose al brazo del sujeto.

Touya miró a su esposa y luego a los ojos de su hija. La verdad no sabía en primer lugar como se metió en semejante problema (¿De donde había salido una niña tan precoz como Kagome?) era el misterio mas grande. Ninguno de sus hijos tenía aquella actitud. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que, era la hija de ambos y era definitivo.

Será mejor que comamos- declaró Itzume sonriéndole sutilmente a Touya y este dejó su mal temperamento.- Se enfriará la comida.- siendo servidos por una doncella.

Touya se quedó observando a su esposa por largo rato durante la cena: se preocupaba y ocupaba que cada uno de sus hijos se alimentaran correctamente y hasta después de que ellos terminaban (supervisaba los platos de sus hijos y los instaban a comer sus legumbres), era cuando ella prácticamente empezaba a comer.

Era una ardua, difícil y retadora tarea que se notaba que ella hacía con amor.

Touya se quedaba siempre hasta tarde en el estudio revisando las cuentas de la cosecha con su tasador y luego era cuando se disponía a marcharse a dormir. Camino a su recamara se encontró con una pintura de su madre y siempre tenía la costumbre de sonreír al retrato de la mujer de ojos verdes, que dejó aquel mundo a tan temprana edad. Después de la incursión en la batalla de palacio, mas nunca la volvió a ver.

Ni siquiera en sueños.

"Se que tu tuviste que ver... con que la recuperara. A ella y a Sakura"- declaró en su mente observando fielmente aquel retrato.- "Siempre te ocupaste de nosotros... cuando viviste y mas allá. Te lo agradezco y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Supiste devolverme a la mujer que estaba destinada para mi en todo este tiempo. Algunas veces me pregunto porque creerás que soy testarudo pero con todo y todo en la amistad entre ella y el esposo de Tomoyo, me pongo celoso... si, celoso. No soporto que ellos tengan una vida pasada... una historia en la cual, no participé"- exhalando y pasando su mano por sus cabellos.-"Soy testarudo y a veces inconforme" – gruñó para si- "después de todos estos años..." – dudó en continuar.- "La sigo celando como un completo idiota. Caí en sus redes como nunca lo sospecharía... como nunca me imaginé. A pesar de todo, soy feliz. Como jamás pensé que sería. No quiero que se marche. No la quisiera jamás dejar ir. Pienso que así se sentiría cualquiera que la tuviera para él. porque ella es perfecta. Lo se. Cualquier hombre..."- dudando continuar.

Buenas noches- dijo en voz alta para marcharse a su recamara y no seguir pensando en aquello. En ese momento se encuentra con la última persona que creería que vería tan tarde: su hija Kagome.

Kagome ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?- replicó su padre observándole con intensidad. No confiaba en la actitud de su hija de que parecía que guardaba secretos a todo y todos. Su mirada era de que "Sabe mas que todos a su alrededor" eso algunas veces le incomodaba.

Es que,- suspiró.- Estaba con mamá...- no evitando hacer un ademán de desaire.- ¿papá?- preguntó mirándole con tristeza- ¿Crees que soy tan hermosa como mi mamá?

¿A que viene esa pregunta?- no respondiéndole a su hija.

bueno, es que, verdaderamente, y no digo esto para molestar ... como siempre dices. Es notable como miran a mamá los hombres ...

¿Cómo... miran a tu madre?- preguntó algo imperioso, aunque no dejando de sonar preocupado. Y algo molesto.

Pues si- dijo ella con tristeza- ¡Ay papá! La tratan con una dulzura y una caballerosidad algo preocupante para mi...- viendo como se ponía rojo agregó.- Aunque claro, saben que es una señora casada y mamá te quiere mucho... pero, te convendría mas o menos cada cierto tiempo, ser amoroso con ella ¿no? Y delante de otros, para que no haya dudas...

¿Amoroso¿Dudas? - preguntó algo aturdido. A Touya para nada le gustaba ser amoroso o tierno o demostrar en público, sus latentes sentimientos por su mujer.

Si, delante de otros... abrazarla, tomarle de la mano, esas cosas... Sabemos entre nosotros que, no te gusta mucho que digamos acariciarla en público... ¡Y son tan diferentes que bien podrían creer que, tienen problemas! Pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, pero podía darle falsas ideas a "otros" que no deberían mirar lo que no les pertenece.- gruñó.

¿problemas?- preguntaba un intranquilo Touya.

Si, problemas...- declaró algo inquieta- Mira por ejemplo el día que te la encontraste en la Capital... si apenas la saludaste... o a mi en todo caso. Pero si te empeñaste en molestar a Tía Sakura... ¡Quien es un ángel!

Eso no era ... bueno, es cierto que, apenas la saludé. Pero ella, tenía cosas que hacer... y yo también... –se justificó torpemente su progenitor.

La chica suspiró. Sabía que su padre amaba a su madre con todas sus fuerzas ¿Pero que tanto le costaba cada cierto tiempo demostrarlo en publico para que no hubiesen dudas?

Buenas noches papá- dijo solemnemente antes de marcharse por el pasillo y sonrió una vez se alejó de su padre.

Ciertamente aquella noche, conseguiría lo que quería. Alejar y "ocupar a sus padres" en otras cosas para que no se percataran de lo que pretendía. Miró atrás y vio a su padre entrar en la alcoba con su madre y escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Con rapidez se dirigió al estudio de la casa y esperó unos momentos.

Sentada en el sillón de su padre, escuchó el repicar del reloj del lugar y miró a la vidriera cerrada de una parte del estudio. Subiéndose en una mesilla, abrió aquella vitrina y ahí observó los dos libros que en particular le llamaban la atención. Decidió tomar la cubierta del libro rosa pues allí era que estaba su interés. La palabra "Sakura" en aquel libro que fue transformado por quien era su tía años atrás.

Usando sus poderes (poderes y habilidades que sus padres desconocían) invocó y llamó al guardián o a su espíritu a su presencia. La esencia del guardián Yue fue capturada años atrás y la persona que era Yukito, desapareció con él al interior del libro.

Su mirada de infantil figura se posó ante el surgimiento en medio de la sala (después de un destello de luces y magia), de la entidad que recordaba como Yukito. Pero no Yue. El sujeto miró a su alrededor bastante confundido.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó algo aturdido. Observó a la figura delante de ella y replicó.- ¿Quién eres tu?

Cerrando el libro y sonriendo suspicazmente. –Parece que Yue mantuvo aislado su recuerdo de mi persona ¿no es así? – Yukito estaba aun mas confundido. ¿acaso aquella menuda personita hablaba de Yue¿cómo sabía de Yue? – Tan típico de ese frío guardián.

¿Quién eres tu? Este lugar me parece conocido... ¿Qué hago aquí?

Te invoqué... bueno, pretendía invocar a Yue pero parece que las cosas me salieron un tanto diferentes... ¿podrías decirle a tu otro yo, que aparezca?

él no quiere aparecer...- declaró con aun mas confusión.- Dice que tu asunto es conmigo... no con Yue.

Es un testarudo.-declaró con una gota sobre su cabeza- Me gustaba lidiar con él pues, es a quien conozco, - dejando el libro a un lado y parándose frente a frente a Yukito.- el asunto es que, necesito ayuda...

Aun no me dices quien eres ni que es lo que quieres.- declaró .- ¿Cómo pudiste usar el libro de Sakura?

Permíteme presentarme... mi nombre es Kagome Kinomoto.

¡Hija de Touya! – exclamó sorprendido observándole.

Una de los tantos- declaró con desánimo. Yukito no comprendía.- Mis padres han estado ocupados todos estos años y bueno, tengo tres hermanos menores después de mi...- declaró con doble intención.

Ah ya veo- declaró Yukito no exento de una sonrisa- ¡Me alegrará mucho ver a Touya¿dónde se encuentra ahora?

¡No tan rápido!- declaró deteniéndole.- Créeme: que subas ahora empeorarás las cosas... para los tres- con una gota en su cabeza- además ¡el no sabe que tengo poderes mágicos! – exclamó con advertencia.- Tampoco mamá. Además, no quiero que les digas que yo te liberé.

¿Piensas dejarme fuera del libro?

Así es.- declaró con firmeza.- Necesito que nos ayudes con algo.

¿De que se trata? – preguntó algo preocupado.- ¿Sakura está en problemas¿O Touya?

Fingiendo el propósito verdadero de su presencia en el lugar replicó.- Es que, el presidente...- comenzando a contarle lo que había escuchado durante su visita entre las conversaciones de los adultos y los hechos que informaron a Fujitaka de la presencia de Eriol y Shaoran en el senado.

Inconsciente ambos que, la presencia de Tsukishiro entre ellos, abrirían mas eventos que entre todos, solo se podían controlar.

**------------ Fin epilogo tres. Concluido el seis de mayo, 2005.**

**Comentarios de la autora¡Al fin! Después de ¿seis meses? OO! Finalmente termino este epilogo dedicado a todas las fans de Touya –Kun y en esta historia, de Touya e Itzume. **

**La verdad que la parejita pasó grandes peripecias para al fin estar juntos ¿quién sabe mas de eso que su hija Kagome, fruto de uno de sus encuentros durante la rebelión? Bueno, este capitulo no hay que hacer grandes comentarios mas que ¿Qué planeará esta niña en verdad¿acaso no se da cuenta de las consecuencias de pensar mas que los adultos¿qué planea con Yukito aquí¿Qué pasará cuando los demás lo vean¡Ya se enterarán! **

**La mas importante aun ¿Acaso Touya jamás se percatará de quien es en verdad su precoz hija? ¬¬ ¡quien sabe en verdad! **

**Un beso enorme a mis betas por supuesto y claro, a mis ilustradoras oficiales: Dark Hikari ( de quien es la segunda imagen de las chicas pintada por Tomoyo). También a Lady Silvermoon quien me elaboró el hermoso bosquejo de Shaoran y Sakura que salía en el primer epilogo y en los capítulos finales de esta historia. He dedicado la semana primera de mayo para darle finalmente los toques finales a este epilogo y agradezco a todos su paciencia. **

**Como siempre, para ver y descargar este epilogo en su versión en word ( que se ven las imágenes y fondos utilizados) diríjanse a Deuz Amis. La dire está en mi perfil (para los que no la han visitado).**

**Las canciones usadas en el presente epilogo son las siguientes: la apertura corresponde a "Silently" perteneciente a la serie Silent Mobius en la primera mitad de su temporada. La segunda es de Cristian Castro y tenía intencionada esta canción a esta pareja desde que iba en los últimos capítulos de "Prince".**

**Para todas ustedes que me escriben dándome a entender cuanto les fascina esta historia ¡Muchas gracias! Gracias especiales a Misao y Akane, Barbara y Karenina, Princess Serenity, Sakura Blanca, y Perla (NOTA: SI ALGUIEN CONOCE LA DIRECCIÓN ACTUAL DE ESTA ULTIMA O ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTOS COMENTARIOS, POR FAVOR CONTACTAME. NECESITO LOCALIZAR A PERLASAKURA). Los que me ayudaron a que la historia fuera una de las mas leídas en español y siguieron desde un principio sus aventuras, muchísimas gracias. Los llevo a todos en mi corazón y me inspiran a continuar con los epílogos. Aunque últimamente esté atrasándome, no saben como me ayudan. **

**En notas mas alegres (depende quien esté alegre) he predispuesto la subida de un sidestory de Touya e Itzume en Deuz Amis. Estará en una carpeta de ellos dentro de la categoría de "The Story about..." y anunciaré por supuesto cuando esté en línea (a lo mejor a la par que este epilogo). No estará en ffnet u otro sitio público para no marcar la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores y que no tienen edad suficiente y otros para leer este tipo de material. Se verá enmarcado precisamente en la noche que Kagome ha liberado a Yukito/ Yue y el marco del capitulo veinte nueve de Prince titulado "Union de poderes y ¿coincidencias?" **

**Las preguntas que la mayoría debe de hacerse, hasta este momento con los ojos como platos ¿Habrán Sides de Eriol y Tomoyo y Saku y Shaoran? La respuesta es si. Para esos personajes, habrán sidestorys que serán publicados a la par de los próximos epílogos. No soy Mikki Chan pero haré lo posible para no desilusionar a nadie. **

**Para quienes quieran contactarme, pueden hacerlo por Deuz, Grenier o en todo caso por mis correos.**


	36. Epilogo Cuatro:

**EPILOGO IV "Un despertar y cuando él llegó a mi vida..."**

BASADO EN LA HISTORIA:

"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier"

**By Crystal..-**

**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Iniciado el 11 de junio del 2005**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**"Tendría que analizar demasiado mi vida para saber cuando en verdad, sentí que lo amaba. No podría decir que le amaba desde la primera vez que lo vi, pues siendo lo que mi hermano Touya llama "Tan despistada" le tenía algo de simpatía. Él no tenía conocimiento de su pasado y solo cuando se vio "amenazado" por el supuesto interés de otro (que a la par terminó siendo su mejor amigo por un tiempo hasta que lo perdió), fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que él sentía por mi era amor... y una noche inolvidable para ambos, me lo declaró. Fue cuando vio lo cerca que estaba de perderme"**

**"Ahora, después de tantos años, lo amo como el primer día de nuestro primer beso. No sabía que era amor en aquel entonces. Shaoran ha sido mi primer y único novio y ahora es mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo. **

**¿podría yo, desear algo mas? **

**Si. Desearía que, estuviéramos siempre, juntos, felices, sanos y salvos, al lado de nuestro hijo, quien tan parecido es a su padre. Y no tener estos sueños... **

**Sueños recurrentes en los últimos días: sueño con Yue. Yue que me llama desde el libro. Trato de no hacer caso o prestar atención pues supongo que será que le extraño: a Yukito y a Kero. Mi entrañable Kero. **

**Tomamos una decisión una vez los guardianes entendieron que no eran necesarios en nuestras vidas y nuestras existencias: ellos mismos (Excepto claro de Nakuru la falsa identidad del guardián de Eriol, llamado Ruby Moon), en volver a sus respectivos libros. **

**Aun mas para protegerlos y conservar en secreto su verdadero paradero, con dolor, Eriol y yo, decidimos en secreto junto a Tomoyo, Shaoran y Touya e Itzume, entregarles a estos últimos los libros sellados, conscientes que nada les pasará en sus manos. **

**Y aun así, no estoy tranquila. Sueño con Yukito y Yue. Sueño con una persona detrás de ellos. Una pequeña... sueño con unos ojos azules... después todo, es confuso. **

**Lo llamaría paranoia... tal vez porque Shaoran me reveló que, el Presidente Matso aun quiere los libros... no descansará hasta que Eriol y Shaoran revelen su paradero. **

**Si es eso. Yue y Yukito están encerrados en el libro con mi nombre y nada les pasará. Touya e Itzume protegerán los libros. **

**Estoy segura que es así..." **

**OoOooOOoooO**

.-Pero Meiling...- le aconsejaba a la señora Li al momento que era llevada a una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa que Shaoran Li y su esposa poseían...- ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?

.-Claro que si...- repitió la mujer que en cualquier momento daría a luz a su primer hijo. Y Miroku está de acuerdo conmigo... – las mujeres eran escoltadas por sirvientes de ambas casas y Meiling finalmente llegando a una silla confortable se sentaba con ayuda de su prima política y le sonreía.- Gracias...

.-Aun así creo que debiste quedarte en tu casa – le aconsejó..- Viajar en ese estado...

.-Bueno, es cierto... pero en verdad no soportaba la idea de dar a luz a mi bebé estando tan sola en aquella enorme casa. Miroku tenía que inspeccionar unas cosas en el viejo castillo Li que mi Tía Ieran solicitó que él hiciera. – torciendo su rostro..- Aunque mi tía sabe que en cualquier momento, tendré a su hijo...

Sakura sonrió sutilmente mientras colocaban sus pertenencias los sirvientes en aquella habitación. – Es un placer tenerte aquí.

.-Si. Mas aun cuando mi querida Itzume cumple un año mas casada con ese hombre... ah perdón... con tu hermano... y es pronto también...

La figura de Meiling en estado de gestación era algo de manera graciosa que ver. Su ensanchado vientre ocupaba casi todo su torso. Nakuru se burló en la fiesta que celebraron en la casa Kinomoto semanas atrás que, cualquiera pensaba que tendrían mas de dos hijos.

¡Era enorme!

.-Claro que a Miroku no le importa esto que sean dos o tres y hasta cuatro...- replicó una vez que Sakura le comentó su fisico..- ha estado rezando por un heredero desde hace años... finalmente, fuimos bendecidos...

.-Recuerdo que Miroku estaba algo preocupado porque no podían tener bebés pese al tiempo que llevaban de casados. Es decir, estuvieron antes que mi hermano e Itzume y apenas pueden ustedes tener un bebé.

.-Yo por mi parte lo tomé con calma.- declaró con una sonrisa..- Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría un bebé. Aunque...

.-¿Aunque que, Meiling?

Sonrojándose sutilmente ella respondió..- Creo que en parte, tengo yo la culpa...- murmuró..- Ver por las dificultades que pasaron tu e Itzume, me hicieron pensarlo dos veces... no deseaba tener un bebé... es decir ¡El dolor que pasaron ustedes dos! – Sakura sonrió sutilmente recordando aquellos momentos..- ¡Fue insoportable presenciar eso! Y entonces pensaba ¿Voy a tener que pasar por esto también¡Ah no eso si que no! No voy a partirme de dolor por un bebé... – y su mirada se ilusionó al tocar su vientre y decir..- entonces pasaron los años y debo admitir que, Miroku se estaba desesperando... así que le pedí a los dioses que, si me bendecían con tan solo un hijo trataría de no quejarme tanto...

Sakura replicó..- No es que una se queje a propósito. Es que la situación amerita que te desahogues... pero, ya verás cuando tengas a este...

.-Si supongo que será así. Pero de lo que mas me recuerdo yo, es cuando Itzume tuvo a su bebé. Por poco y no asiste a tus bodas con Shaoran ¿recuerdas? Aunque a Shaoran creo que eso no le importaba mucho. La quiere como a una hermana y sus bodas aun se realizaron pese a los inconvenientes que se presentaron...

Sakura sonrió nostálgicamente y suspiró al recordar aquellos eventos que marcaron su vida como esposa, para siempre.

Poco menos de ocho años, y ya estaba por ser enlazada con uno de los hombres mas apuestos que jamás cruzó su camino. Y mas valientes también. Recordaba aquel día la sutil ceremonia que tuvo lugar no en el palacio como Itzume y Touya que tres meses atrás, celebraron. En aquellos momentos, esperaban a su hijo o hija. Itzume cumpliría en dos días mas, su octavo mes de embarazo. Touya y ella compartían la enorme casa de los Kinomoto que les fue entregada por Matso. Fujitaka vivía con ellos, hasta el nacimiento de su primer nieto.

Sakura, convenció a Li que, sus bodas fueran allí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo en los jardines donde alguna vez su madre la paseó y ahora su cuerpo descansaba cerca de la propiedad? Era un sentimiento de nostalgia y ternura que le albergaba.

_.-Hola mi preciosa novia.- le besó Shaoran abrazándole sorpresivamente por detrás mientras ella observaba a los alrededores con nostalgia. Besó su cuello haciéndole cerrar los ojos y temblar en su abrazo. _

_El vino es mejor en tu boca,_

_te amo es más tierno en tu voz,_

_la noche en tu cuerpo es más corta,_

_me estoy enfermando de amor..._

_.-Hola mi querido – replicó ella volteándose en su abrazo y apretándose contra su figura recibió besos cortos y asiéndose en su cuello presionó mas su figura contra la de él, incitándole a besarle con mas ímpetu y pasión, a una inocente Sakura, que no sabía que con aquel gesto inclinaba a Li a deslizar sus manos mas debajo de sus hombros y rozar sus dedos contra su escote del vestido. Sakura se sonrojó imperiosamente pero no se retiró y deslizó sus manos en el pecho masculino haciendo gemir al sujeto y se separó de sus labios escuchándole quejarse. _

_.-No, no ...- aprisionando nuevamente sus labios pese a la risita coqueta de su prometida y nuevamente se deslizaba contra sus labios. _

_Quisiera caminar en tu pelo,_

_quisiera ser noche en tu piel,_

_pensar que fue todo un sueño,_

_después descubrirte otra vez..._

_.-¡Ay Por favor! .-. Declaró una voz detrás de ellos y se separaron impetuosamente. Li le observó con rencor y Sakura con vergüenza al ver la mirada que su único hermano le prestaba a aquella imagen que la describió con..- ¡Dejen de dar tales espectáculos¿qué pensarán los sirvientes si los ven con esas manoseadoras imágenes¡que falta de pudor chiquillo!_

_.-¿Podrías al menos respetar a mi prometido Touya? . – le recriminó Sakura molesta – No le llames con esos nombres despectivos... él es un príncipe... _

_.-Es un adjetivo un poco complejo ¿no lo crees así? De todas maneras ya no es príncipe... ya es un mendigo... y mi padre te deja casarte con alguien como él...- sentándose con toda calma en uno de los muebles cerca de ellos. _

_.-Si te molesta todo esto ¿por qué mejor no te vas? – preguntó ella ante su presencia molestosa para ellos._

_.-Acaso no recuerdas que esta es Mi casa ¿cierto Monstruo? _

_.-¡Que no me digas así! Ya estoy bastante grandecita para que me llames monstruo..- le gritó olvidándose de que no era una niña y respondiéndole como se merecía. _

_.-Mientras estés en mi casa te llamo como me venga en gana, monstruo._

_.-Deja de llamarle así..- replicó una tercera voz. La mirada de Shaoran Li se detuvo en la desafiadora de su futuro cuñado. _

_.-Viene el chiquillo al rescate... – replicó con una tonadilla de voz haciéndoles molestar. .-que se vayan a casar en dos días, no quita que son aun un par de niños... no entiendo como mi padre permite esta tontería... – dirigiéndose a su hermana. .- no estás en edad de casarte... _

_.-Miren quien habla. ¿se te olvida que tu esposa es una niña como yo, Touya? _

_Dando en la llaga, Touya borró su sonrisa y se puso de pie colocándose frente a frente a Sakura (aunque esta era mas baja de estatura que él)_

_.-Itzume es una mujer ya grandecita Sakura... tiene la madurez que a ti te hace falta... no tengo que decirlo..._

_.-Sakura es tan mujer como Itzume. Tienen la misma edad y ella es tan madura como Itzume. – interviniendo el prometido de Sakura dando la cara por ella..- Yo amo a Sakura y nadie me impedirá que le haga mi esposa, ni sus comentarios o ideas ¿quedó claro? .- se dirigió Shaoran defendiéndole..- y nos casaremos... en dos días.- Sakura asintió sonriéndole. _

_Y amarte como yo lo haría,_

_como un hombre a una mujer,_

_tenerte como cosa mía,_

_y no podérmelo creer..._

_Touya lanzó un gruñido y no teniendo mas argumento en que basarse, se marchó dando grandes zancazos y Sakura sonrió volteándose Shaoran y aferrándose a su cuello dijo..- Buena defensa mi querido Señor Li. _

_.-Adivino..- llegando una voz de atrás de ellos..- ¿Touya trató de hacerlos desistir de la boda? – preguntó Fujitaka con una sonrisa sutil._

_.-Si ¿cómo lo sabes? _

_.-Pues lo hemos visto... y escuchado... creo que en toda la casa._

_.-¿Hemos? _

_Mientras Fujitaka explicaba quienes habían escuchado aquellos comentarios, Touya a grandes zancadas, mientras recorría un pasillo lleno de puertas que daban a otros salones de la casa, fue tomado por la solapa por una mano y entrado con estrépito a uno de los salones y cerrando la puerta, fueron tomados sus labios con arrojo e intensidad por unos femeninos. _

_En medio de gemidos de placer y susurros, sus ojos no se abrieron a ver quien era su captora. Lo sabía bien: él había enseñado aquellos labios a responderle. Su esposa se separó aunque Touya gruñó ante la idea y tomó mas intensamente su figura (la cual le costó trabajo) e Itzume dijo..- Ouch...- deteniendo a su esposo instantáneamente. _

_.-¿qué, que ocurre? – se preocupó con interés y tocó el vientre de su esposa..- ¿Acaso..._

_.-No..- declaró ella – Solo que, me resulta ya difícil estar así de cerca...- viendo su figura estrechada contra la de su marido pese al ensanchado vientre entre ambos..- y el bebé ha pateado... – guiando las manos de su marido hasta que él sintió el movimiento y sonrió..- ¿ves? _

_.-Está alterado..._

_.-Como me pones tu con tus besos...- le declaró ella. Aun en la penumbra declaró. – Será mejor que los dejes en paz... – guiándole a una de las sillas del lugar, lo sentó y ella sentándose en sus piernas y acariciando su rostro pese a que notaba su fruncido aspecto ante la idea..- No son niños ya Touya... han pasado por mucho y se aman. Jamás vi a Shaoran tan entusiasmado o tan feliz... ellos son felices ahora y lo serán cuando se casen... con o sin tu permiso... como nosotros. _

_Touya guardó silencio un instante y declaró..- No creo que ese sea el adecuado para mi hermana... _

_.-Nadie lo será nunca. – le dijo ella estando de acuerdo. – Amas mucho a Sakura y velas por su bienestar. Pero te molesta que alguien mas lo haga... serás padre muy pronto... y creo que estarás bastante ocupado con este pequeño, para preocuparte además con tu hermana. Deja que alguien mas, se ocupe de ella... – haciendo una pausa declaró..- Alguien que sabes muy bien que se mataría por ella... nadie tomará nunca tu posición como hermano. Pero él, será su esposo. _

_Touya una vez mas guardó silencio. Ella tenía razón. _

**_OoOooOOoooO_**

_.-Creo que tu hermano jamás me aceptará..- le recriminó Shaoran estando a solas nuevamente con su prometida..- Así como Kerberos tampoco me aceptaba...- viendo que la mirada de Sakura se nublaba un instante. – Lo siento... _

_Tan mía, mía, mía,mía,_

_que eres parte de mi piel,_

_conocerte fue mi suerte,_

_amarte es un placer, mujer..._

_Quisiera beber de tu pecho,_

_la miel del amanecer,_

_mis dedos buscando senderos,_

_llegar al final de tu ser,_

_bailar el vals de las olas,_

_cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo,_

_fundirme contigo en las sombras,_

_y hacerte poema de amor..._

_.-Está bien. Kero tomó su propio camino. Al igual que Yue. Ellos estaban conscientes que, después que todo terminara, no encajarían en nuestras vidas... queremos una vida normal para nosotros. Aunque Kero no te aceptaba. Touya y él tienen mucho en común. _

_Shaoran asintió y dijo con cierta seriedad.- ¿Entonces, donde nos quedamos? – brillándole la mirada. Aferró a Sakura mas contra a si. _

_-En donde me demostrabas cuanto me quieres..—dijo ella recibiendo sus labios contra los de ella. Ya el beso se volvía mas exigente y obviaban a los demás que pasaban por allí mirándoles y sonriendo. _

_para ellos, nada mas existía el otro. _

_.-¡Sakura!.- gritó una voz aproximándose a ellos y con reproche viendo a Li, venía acompañada de cuatro mujeres mas todas con pelo color café y ojos color café y miel..- ¡Se te hace tarde¿y tu que haces aquí? Deberías estar en camino buscando a tu padrino... _

_.-Hiragizawa me dijo que venía solo... _

_.-Pues esa no es excusa.- replicó una de la mujeres que venía detrás: era una de las hermanas del ex príncipe.- ¡Sakura tiene que pasar tiempo con sus futuras hermanas políticas! _

_.-¡Si!.- replicó otra tomando a Sakura de la mano..- ¿cómo conoceremos a este querubín si siempre la acaparas? _

_.-Pero... pero...- trataba de argumentar Li. Pero todo era en vano. -¿Es necesario? – viendo que su novia era arrebatada de sus brazos. _

_.-No te preocupes Sakura. – replicó otra de las hermanas acercándose..- él tiene cosas que hacer... _

_.-Que debió de marcharse una hora atrás.- declaró con reproche Meiling. – En serio Shaoran : después de la boda la tendrás para ti solita... ¡Ahora marcharte que mi esposo te está esperando! – llevándose las cinco mujeres a Sakura del brazo y Shaoran apenas pudo ver como la muchacha le decía adiós de lejos siendo "arrastrada" por sus parientes políticos. _

_Y amarte como yo lo haría,_

_como un hombre a una mujer,_

_tenerte como cosa mía,_

_y no podérmelo creer..._

_Tan mía, mía, mía, mía,_

_que eres parte de mi piel,_

_conocerte fue mi suerte,_

_amarte es un placer, mujer..._

_Acomodadas todas junto a la costurera daban los últimos ajustes a sus vestidos. Meiling daba opiniones concernientes a los detalles y todo lo demás. Replicó a la asistente de la costurera que colgaba alfileres para los ajustes..- No, no... creo que debe de ser mas escotado... ¿ustedes que creen? – pidiéndole opiniones a las mujeres. _

_Todas las cabelleras café y negras contrarrestaban con una color rojo que miraba con cierta melancolía todo lo que ocurría. Pensó en un instante..- "Que ironía. Así fueran los preparativos de mi boda con Hue" – dirigiendo su mirada a un pequeño bulto que dormía en un moisés color amarilla pastel. Escuchó los comentarios de las otras mujeres y obedeció volver su mirada al presente._

_.-Si, si mas escotado..- replicó la mayor._

_.-¡Fanren! Mas escotado y no podrá salir a la calle.- replicó otra. _

_.-Bueno, menos escotado... ¿creo que así está bien? _

_.-Me gustaba el color celeste...- replicó otra de las hermanas mientras Sakura sonreía nerviosa desde el taburete. – aunque, hay que bajarle un poco al escote... _

_.-Creo que si le baja mas el escote, mi hermanito no querrá separarse de ella. ¡Los hombres la perseguirán! _

_Unas risas estridentes se escuchaban mientras una púrpura Sakura replicaba..- No creo que...- mirándose en el espejo..- Tal vez un poco menos... revelador... ¿no? _

_.-Sakura... – replicó Meiling..- a los hombres les gustan vernos coquetas, arregladas y muy atrevidas aunque no lo quieran admitir abiertamente... _

_.-¿Qué cosas dices Meiling? _

_.-Aunque Shaoran sea un niño demasiado ingenuo es hombre.- replicó Meiling..- y si algo se de los hombres...- pero fue interrumpida. _

_.-¡Santo cielo! No de nuevo.- replicó otra delas hermanas de Shaoran Li..- desde que está casada con Miroku es un diccionario parlante... _

_Meiling se viró a ver a la chica y otra agregó..- Pese a que su matrimonio no era tan legal en aquel entonces... era aparente, lo que se jugaba allí. _

_.-Si, pero eso no le impidió hacer travesuras en la alacena.- dijo otra sonriendo y las demás se rieron._

_.-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – le gritó Meiling sonrojándose ante aquello. _

_.-¡Ah si como no!.- replicó otra. .- Cosa diferente fue cuando se enteró que Miroku no es tan pobrecito como pensaba ella. _

_.-Si...- dijo otra.- mas aun cuando supo de la misma Kaho Mitzuki que, Miroku tenía una fortuna muy grande. Se enojó con él... pero después, se puso mas cariñosa..._

_.-¡No era una interesada! Me enamoré de él sin un centavo... el dinero es bueno pero, somos felices así como estamos..._

_.-y ella que pensaba que tenía un romance con un mayordomo o algo por el estilo..- declaró otra sin escucharla. _

_.-¡No tenía un romance con él! – gritó acalorada. _

_Sakura tenía una gota enorme sobre su cabeza. La modista se acercó preguntándole..- ¿quiere que le probemos el vestido que mandó su prima? _

_.-Si, por favor...- descendiendo del taburete. Se retiraba los listones cuando miró a una nostálgica y silenciosa Kiddy observar a su bebé. Sakura sonrió y con fraternal sentimiento se aproximó observando y acariciando en la cabecita al pequeño que dormía.—Pai es tan parecido a Hue, Kiddy... aunque... – observando los mechones rojizos en su cabecita.- heredó tus cabellos. _

_.-Hue hubiera querido conocer, abrazar y besar a su hijo... – declaró Kiddy con nostalgia mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Meiling defenderse de los comentarios "fuera de tono" de sus primas..- Agradezco a Shaoran que, intercediera por mi gente ante Matso. Y que nos cuide tanto a Pai y a mi. Que se haya proclamado, su padrino._

_.-Olvídalo: Shaoran está entusiasmado de hacerlo. Le debe la vida a tu Hue. ¿cuándo tienes audiencia? _

_.-En dos meses. Por suerte, podré dejar al pequeño Pai con Kiobe y la madre de Tsubame y todo estará bien. _

_.-¿Pedirás el establecimiento de Luna de Plata? _

_.-Así es. El abuelo está muy entusiasmado. También que, Pai sea su nieto y le ha heredado el titulo de gobernante una vez cumpla la edad requerida... _

_.-Debes de estar feliz por Pai. _

_.-Así es. El abuelo habló conmigo Sakura: en verdad, él pretendía que Hue y yo nos casáramos como siempre pensaste... era una especie de prueba para ver si nos amábamos... no esperaba que, yo estuviera esperando un bebé. Cuando me vio ya con mi estado avanzado, se alegró que hubiera alguien heredando a Hue, mas aun con la pérdida de Tsubame. _

_.-¡Sakura¿qué tanto hablas? – replicó Meiling..- Te casas en dos días... tienes que probarte todo el ajuar... _

_.-¿Ajuar¿Todo¿No esperarás que lo haga hoy todo? _

_.-¡Dos días es poco tiempo! Tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas y aun detalles que tienen que arreglarse de la ceremonia... y ¡Tomoyo aun no llega! _

_.-ya llegará._

_.-Nosotras hicimos esto para ti.- replicó una de las hermanas de Li sacando una pequeña caja de madera de un lado..- Esperamos que te guste..._

_Las otras tres chicas sonrieron con entusiasmo mientras Sakura recibía la caja de sus manos..- ¿en serio? .- aun no abriéndole pero si sonriéndoles..- ¡Que amables son ustedes!_

_.-La idea la tuvo Fanren... _

_.-¡Yo no sabía nada de eso! – replicó Meiling..- ¿qué le obsequiaron? – algo dudosa ante una actitud que conocía muy bien de las liberales jóvenes. _

_Las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran Li se miraron conspiradoramente. Kiddy estaba tan curiosa como Meiling y Sakura abrió la caja de madera no comprendiendo aquello. Al principio parecía un velo..- ¿es para cuando me case? _

_.-Así es...- replicó Fanren sonriendo maquiavélicamente..- Creo que a mi hermano le encantará... _

_.-Sakura no usará eso...- replicó Meiling..- ni siquiera combina con su vestido... _

_.-Meiling... ¿qué crees que es? – preguntó una de las hermanas del ex príncipe._

_.-Parece una especie de estola... no va con su vestido._

_.-AY si que eres tonta.- declaró una de las hermanas Li extrayendo el contenido de la caja. Abriéndole notaron un listón verde que se ajustaba a la cintura. Era una especie de vestido. _

_Pero no era un vestido exactamente. _

_Meiling y Kiddy se observaron ambas trataron de aguantar las risas. – es tu ropa de dormir... para tu noche de bodas Sakura... _

_Sakura les observaba algo atónitas. Y otra declaró..- también tiene otra pieza que se coloca debajo de esta... ¿ves? – sacando de la caja otra pieza que era de encajes totalmente translucidos._

_.-Ehhhh ¿eso es transparente? – preguntó Sakura con una gota en su cabeza. _

_Kiddy trató de no ahogarse al soportar las ganas de reír. _

_.-¡Como se atreven a regalarle algo así? – reclamó Meiling mientras Sakura mantenía en alto la pieza mas pequeña que sostenía en sus manos aun..- ¡SI Shaoran se entera...!.- guardando el conjunto en la caja..- ¡Son unas pervertidas! – su rostro estaba rojo. Mientras sus primas, estaba riéndose a carcajadas. _

_.-¡Que seria eres Meiling! Solo queremos avivar un poco la noche de esos dos.. ¡Te aseguro que cuando Shaoran la vea...! _

_.- ¡No necesitan su ayuda en ese departamento, gracias!.- replicó Meiling en defensa de los novios..- ¡En serio! Si mi primo se entera de lo que están haciendo las matarán..._

_.-¡Todos los recién casados necesitan ayuda de personas con experiencias!.- dijo otra de las Li. Y no le hagas caso a Meiling. Actua como si fuera algo malo... – encogiéndose de hombros.- Cosa que sabe que no es... _

_-¿Quieres que te confeccionemos uno de esos para ti y Miroku?_

_-¡Calla pervertida! _

_-Miroku nos agradecería enteramente... así avivaríamos las cosas... y terminarían teniendo un bebé de una vez por todas... _

_-Si porque para lo que sabemos ustedes dos se han tardado mucho...- declaró otra. _

_-¡Cállense¡Por fin todas!- declaró una acalorada Meiling. _

_-Creo que Shaoran nos agradecerá esto... ¿no chicas? – preguntó otra de las Li. _

_.-Si Shaoran te escuchara... _

_.-Haznos una promesa Sakura: usarás esa pequeña pieza hasta debajo de tu vestido el día de tu boda y después... ¿de acuerdo? Te traerá buena suerte... – guiñándole el ojo. _

_.-¿Queeeeeeee? – preguntó Meiling escandalizada. Mas aun cuando vio que Sakura, inocentemente, asintió sin saber en que promesa se metió. _

_Las hermanas de Shaoran asintieron y a continuación se rieron con ganas. Meiling compadecía al pobre Shaoran y que decir de Sakura. _

_Sus primas eran algo liberales. Pero estaban arrastrando a una inocente Sakura con ellas. _

La señora Sakura Li, rió ante los recuerdos de aquel día. Atrajo la atención de Meiling quien devoraba unas galletas.- ¿qué¿qué pasa? – cubierta de migajas su ensanchado vientre.- ¿qué piensas?

Sakura negó con su cabeza y declaró..-No es nada. Iré a ver como le está yendo a ese hijo mío con su tutor. .-Al salir de la habitación, por un instante, sintió un presentimiento.

Aquel presentimiento que la seguía por días ya.

No sabía porque, pero su sexto sentido le informaba que, tenía que ver con Yue.

Su mirada andaba perdida en los recuerdos. Su mente llevó su vida al día de su boda.

La hacían en el exterior. En el patio de su casa paterna y todo iba viento en popa. Para su sorpresa, estaba también allí Akihito Matso, el presidente.

Este a su llegada conversaba amenamente con los esposos Kinomoto. Vio también a Ieran Li a su lado y Touya estaba algo taciturno pese a que era la boda de su hermana.

Quien notaba algo pálida era a Itzume. Aunque esta tenía en su rostro una cortés sonrisa, no podía dejar de notarse que, pasaba su mano por su vientre (vestía un traje de dama de época de color vino y sus ojos verdes contrarrestaban en aquella gala). Touya parecía darse cuenta pues, la miraba de vez en cuando. Aunque podía decirse que la mujer de apellido Kinomoto atraía la vista de su esposo, dado el bello traje que la hacía lucir como una reina y Touya no desviaba su mirada de su esposa. Ella observaba aquello desde una ventana de un salón aun lado.

.-Lo encontré Sakura.- declaró Tomoyo ingresando y atrayendo la mirada de la novia. .- ¡Te ves soñada! – viendo el traje finalmente el traje en que ella trabajó sobre su amiga. – Te ves divina...- y sonriendo aun mas declaró mientras le hacía unos ajustes.- ¿Guardaste el trajecito que tus futuras cuñadas hicieron? – no evitando sonar pícara.

.-Aunque no entiendo que quieren ellas que haga con eso... es casi transparente Tomoyo...

La muchacha contuvo las ganas de decir nada. – Por lo menos no lo llevas debajo del vestido... lo que no entiendo es porque Li te lleva lejos...

.-Él dijo que no quiere que su familia esté acosándonos. Me simpatizan sus hermanas pero dice que "las conoce bastante para saber de que son capaces y de que no"

.-¿Le contaste de su obsequio?

.-No. Fanren me dijo que no le dijera nada y que fuera una sorpres... – observando a la puerta sonrió.- ¡Papá!

.-La ceremonia está por empezar pequeña...-declaró Fujitaka admirándole y no se lo creía ¿acaso esa era su pequeña Sakura? Aproximándose a ella declaró..- Te pareces cada día que pasa, a tu madre...

Sakura se sonrojó ante su cumplido. Llevaba en aquellos momentos un traje color blanco y azul hielo en las cintas que tenía en los hombros y en las muñequeras, además de la cinta que adornaba su cintura estrechándola aun mas. Su falda era bastante holgada y daba a la joven esa apariencia renacentista. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una pequeña Tiara que la señora Ieran le dijo que usara con pedrería de color aguamarina y pequeños cristales que recordaban la era que habían vivido.

.-Cuando Shaoran te vea, se morirá...- declaró Tomoyo. Entonces escucharon un grito ahogado que vino del exterior. Aproximándose a las ventanas vieron que los invitados veían a alguien que estaba en el suelo.

.-¿qué habrá courrido? – preguntó Sakura preocupada pegada al vidrio de la ventana.

Su padre estaba a su lado y Tomoyo en otra ventana. Fue cuando los tres observaron con estupefacción que su hermano Touya llevaba alguien cargado en sus brazos al interior de la casa.

.-Itzume.- dijo Fujitaka antes de salir corriendo. Sakura y Tomoyo corrieron por igual detrás de él.

Las jóvenes se encontraron en el pasillo con Touya que avanzaba a toda prisa. Mas detrás venían Ieran y Matso ambos con rostros consternados, atrás de ellos Eriol y Shaoran Li además de unos cuantos invitados.

Touya corrió con ella a la parte superior de la residencia y entró con estrépito en la habitación de la pareja. Colocándole en la cama, vio a Kiobe que ingresaba diciendo..- Alto ahí todos.- viendo a la puerta.- Es solo que llegó la hora...-

.-¿Está segura? – preguntó Touya consternado al lado de la muchacha quien era su esposa. Kiobe colocó su mano sobre su vientre un instante.

.-Si, es hora.- afirmó..- Siempre escojes los memorables momentos..—declaró a Itzume con una sonrisa mientras la muchacha estaba pálida y sudando. .- ¿hace cuanto te sentías mal?

.-¿qué? Eso es imposible.- declaró Touya alarmado..- ella se puso pálida desde un momento hasta aca...

.-Lamento discutir contigo.- declaró Kiobe. Fujitaka, Sakura, Tomoyo e Ieran ingresaron y esta ultima cerró la puerta detrás de ella..- Ella tiene al menos un día sufriendo achaques.

.-Es verdad... Touya.- declaró Itzume admitiendo sus dolores.- ... Yo...- respirando con dificultad. .- ¡Duele!.- gritó finalmente dejando caer todo intento de aparentar salud.

Touya con mirada preocupada pasó su mano sobre la frente sudada de su esposa. La miró con cierto reproche..- ¿por qué no lo dijiste que te sentías mal?

Ella negó con su rostro y declaró..- Pensé que, soportaría hasta después de la boda... pero...- pujando.

.-No debes...- declaró Kiobe notando lo que hacía. – Tienes un día sintiéndote mal pero hasta ahora es que no has podido soportarlo... – mirando detrás declaró..- Salgan un momento ustedes... veré que tanto le queda...

.-Kiobe... –declaró Itzume..- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

.-Estoy aquí.- declaró la muchacha avanzando a su lado. Ella sonrió.

.-Sigue con la boda.- declaró apretando aun mas la mano de su esposo..- Sigue... y cásate con Shaoran...

.-Itzume...- tratando de negarse.

.-No..- declaró ella taciturna. Con voz de mando declaró..- Cásate como tenías planeado con Li.- sonriéndole confiada.-Tal vez para cuando termine la ceremonia... – sonriendo..- no solo serás esposa de Shaoran... también... tía...

Sakura asintió algo aturdida. ¿cómo podía estar pasando eso en aquel instante? Cuando sintió la mano de Fujitaka sobre su hombro declaró..- Es hora Sakura... has lo que ella dice. – estando de acuerdo. Su hijo asintió y sonrió sutilmente no separándose de Itzume..- Vamos...- saliendo con la chica aferrada de hombros.

Touya volteó ver a Itzume. Esta se quedó mirando detrás, con su respiración entrecortada y volteó nuevamente, notando a Ieran Li que se remangaba su elegante vestido de corte y avanzaba. .- ¿que cree que hace señora?

.-¿Que parece?.- preguntó molesta ante la pregunta..- Ese niño es como mi nieto...- señalando a Itzume.- Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

.-Su hijo se está casando...

.-Si. Y una hija mía, está teniendo un bebé... – replicó Ieran.

.-Tienes maneras de salirte con las tuyas..- declaró Touya mientras Kiobe desvestía a Itzume y la colocaba en ropas mas cómodas.- Ya sabías que impediría la boda de mi hermana.- replicó con una sonrisa tratando de verse confiado. Pero estaba asustado en verdad.

.-Touya... es muy pronto..- admitió ella respirando con dificultad.- Es aun muy pronto... falta tiempo...

Touya besó sus labios y declaró con persistencia.- Estaré contigo aquí... tu no te preocupes...

Sakura afuera de la recamara aun tenía dudas. ¿debía de continuar con la boda a pesar que ella estaba teniendo un bebé? Ella lo había pedido... pero ¿era justificación¿qué pasaba si algo salía mal?

.-Sakura..- escuchó la voz de quien sería su esposo llamarle.

Aun no era tiempo de la ceremonia y lo de Itzume tomó a todos tan de sorpresa que era la primera vez que Shaoran la veía con su traje de bodas. Sakura al voltear lo vio con un traje muy bonito estilo militar de un color algo distinto a los que se usaban en el imperio. Suponía como Meiling le había dicho que, era el que su padre usaba como gobernante años atrás. El sujeto la miraba embobado como si estuviera viendo una divina aparición delante de él.

por la forma en que la miraba la chica se abochornó.

.-Shaoran...-declaró ella viéndole acercarse. Fujitaka trató de impedirle que se aproximara porque aun o estaban casados, pero no importó, Shaoran lo esquivó y aferró a la chica entre sus brazos, no impidiéndole nada y nadie, que, la levantara pulgadas del suelo entre sus brazos y besándole sus labios con presteza.

Sakura se sentía en las nubes y cerró los ojos. Al abrir sus ojos unos cafés le observaban con expectación. Aun estaba sin apoyarse en el suelo, .-Tengo a la novia mas hermosa que existe...- susurró sobre sus labios. – Te amo...- dijo a continuación.

..-Yo también Shaoran...- declaró con una sonrisa y un tono de voz soñador acariciando sus cabellos en la nuca. Se habían olvidado que no estaban solos. Muchos pares de ojos les observaban expectantes. Ambos adquirieron gotas sobre sus cabezas y Shaoran dejó a Sakura en el suelo nuevamente, mientras las risillas de sus hermanas inundaban el lugar.

Sakura escuchó cuando su padre explicó..-Kiobe dice que no hay problema con Itzume... y ella dice que continuemos con la boda.

.-¿Están seguros? – de la mano de Sakura.- Podemos posponerla hasta mañana al menos.

.-Itzume está redundante en esto Shaoran.-declaró Sakura.- pienso igual que tu, pero ella quiere que nos casemos ahora...

.-Ella estará bien señor – declaró Fujitaka.- Aunque, su madre se quedará con ella...

.-¿cómo lo sabes papá?

.-No salió detrás de nosotros.

.-¿Está ella bien? – preguntó Matso agregándose al circulo de los mas allegados físicamente a Fujitaka. Este último notó la mirada mas consternada en el hombre que era prácticamente para todos un desconocido.

.-Está teniendo a su hijo... estará bien. Kiobe está atendiéndole.

Los murmullos se escucharon allí.

.-De acuerdo..- dijo Li atrayendo miradas. Sonriéndole a Sakura.- la boda continua... ¿Vamos ni novia? – ella se azoró y asintió yendo de su brazo que él le ofreció.

.-No entiendo y aun no lo comprenderé..- replicó Touya sentado cómodamente en su estudio. Su esposa le sirvió una taza de té y él la mirada extrañado. Desde el exterior se escuchaban las voces de pequeños y un adulto que jugaba con ellos..- Me alegra verlo... es mi mejor amigo, pero... – viéndole por la ventana.

.-Yo también encontré sus explicaciones, raras, algo inconclusas... estoy preocupada. Su aparición aquí fuera del libro... lleva dos días fuera de este, y se siente como ha compenetrado con todos los niños. En especial con Kagome.

.-Ahora que el presidente Matso persigue a Sakura y al Hiragizawa. Esto no debe de pasar ahora.

El señor Kinomoto, recibió las amorosas manos de su esposa que, se colocó a su espalda y comenzó a masajear su cuello. Él cerró los ojos a su contacto.

.-Me dificulta comprenderlo... por igual. ¿enviaste carta a Sakura? – preguntó en un susurro. notaba el cansancio en su esposo. Mas aun cuando dos días antes, una mañana, observaron a Yukito quien se apareció precisamente en el estudio delante de ellos.

.-Si. Pero viven lejos. No recibiremos respuesta en uno o dos días.

Pero a Touya le mortificaba el hecho que el estuviera allí. ¿qué significaba aquello? No debía salir al menos que alguien le convocara. O al menos, que sintiera la urgencia de salir por algo. ¿peligro por la vida de Sakura? No. Peligro ¿entre ellos? Era posible.

Pero al final, no era buena señal. Negó que saliese el mismo. Entonces ¿quién le ayudó? Pensaba el hijo de Fujitaka en aquel momento. Solo una idea venía a su mente.

Idea que no admitía con tanta facilidad.

.-Se lo que piensas...- le interrumpió su pensar a su esposo.

.-Es una posibilidad. Dado quienes son ellos...

.-Nuestros hijos...

.-Tus hijos..-recalcó, tomando sus manos..- Y tienes magia.

.-¿Crees que no lo hubiéramos detectado ahora mismo siendo quienes somos, que nuestros hijos son capaces de convocar magia?

.-Tres probabilidades de cuatro me dicen que si.- mirándole a los ojos.

.-No puedes estar seguro...- detectando su pensar en su mirada. Incluso se sintió incrédula y algo ofendida e imaginando quien era el sospechoso de su marido, agregó. –No puedes pensar que Kagome...

.-Apareció la noche cuando no podíamos...- tosiendo..- bueno, detectar a alguien invocándolo... fue la última que vimos aquélla noche.

.-Touya...

.-No. Escúchame. Kiobe me lo dijo mucho antes que despertaras. Ambos sabemos que esa niña es mas de lo que cualquiera manejaría... ¿qué te dice que no...

.-Porque es mi hija.- dirigiéndose a la ventana sin mirarle a los ojos..- Eso quisiera decir que nos juega a ambos... nos engaña... no quiero que mi hija me engañe.

.-Tiene siete años. Somos adultos... pero ella a veces... – acercándose y abrazándole respiró cerrando los ojos y aspirando ese aroma tan característico en su esposa..- Es mas de lo que podemos manejar... – ambos observaban a Tsukishiro cargar a Saita al caballito y Tseo con Kagome y su hermana menor, gritando y correteando. La hermana pequeña, colocó una coronita de flores silvestres sobre Yukito. –Pero es nuestra hija... a veces me da la impresión que ella esconde siempre algo...

.-El hecho es que tal vez te sientes culpable que, Yukito salió del libro – sonrojándose.- bueno, que no había manera de darnos cuenta...

Touya acercó su rostro al de su esposa y susurró a su oído gentilmente..- Cuando estás en mis brazos haciéndote mía, me olvido que hay mundo mas adelante que nosotros...-besándole en el cuello.

Ella tembló ante su contacto. – Aun así...- dijo ella con voz ronca y no evitando azorarse. – tenemos que estar preparados. Sakura no tardará mucho en aparecerse por aquí... una vez reciba tu mensaje.

Touya asintió estrechando a su esposa contra su figura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¡Vaya que esa boda fue un acontecimiento algo inusual! – replicó Meiling recordándolo..- El nacimiento de Kagome marcó la perspectiva de invitados inesperados...

.-y ni hablemos de las dificultades de Shaoran y mía, cuando nos marchamos...

.-Si. Es cierto... hablan que cuando una se casa, las aventuras terminan. Pero creo que en tu caso, siempre inician. Se extraviaron en los caminos dada la tormenta...

Sakura abochornándose sutilmente ante los recuerdos de aquella ocasión, replicó sofocada sutilmente. – Pero... todo salió bien...

.-¡Si! Aunque extraviarse por casi cuatro días no se lo deseo a nadie... ¿cierto que fueron a parar a casa de unos campesinos?

.-Si...- sonrojándose ante los recuerdos..- Pero aquello también resultó bien. Después las cosas se emocionaron mas aun, cuándo Shaoran supo que iba a ser papá..- haciendo una pausa..- Lo harás bien. Las mujeres estamos hechas para ello... aunque el dolor es insoportable, todo lo demás lo compensa...

.-Díselo a tu hermano y la loca de Itzume: van cuatro veces...

.-bueno rompen los esquemas ellos. – sonrió Sakura. – También Miroku experimentará la misma alegría que ellos...

.-Si... pero con solo ver la mirada de Shaoran o de ese terco de tu hermano una vez cargaban a sus hijos por primera vez es una cosa que quiero ver en Miroku, Sakura. No quisiera que estuviera lejos cuando nazca su bebé. ¿Te recuerdas la primera vez que viste a Shaoran cuando le dijiste que esperaban un hijo?

Sakura sonrió soñadoramente y respondió..- Creo que estaba mas nervioso cuando nos casamos...- suspirando.

.-¿Pasa algo Sakura? – preguntó Meiling..- Te noto, distraída. Has estado así todo el día... ¿ocurre algo malo?

Sakura hesitó antes de contarle. Pero Meiling, era familia. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Aunque ella no comprendiera al menos, se desahogaría. – Tengo un presentimiento, Meiling...

.-¿Algo malo?

Ella negó con su cabeza.- No sabría interpretarlo..- murmuró..- Vengo soñando con Yue en los últimos días...

.-¿Yue, el Guardián?

La joven asintió.

.-Bueno... ¡tal vez los echas de menos! – replicó ella con una sonrisa..- ¡Hace años que no los ves¿no es así?

.-Si.- dijo con aire soñador.- Desde que decidieron irse...

.-No se fueron... solo que, querian que tu tuvieras una vida normal...

.-No fue lo que dijo Kero, Meiling...

.-NO, no, no, no... me niego, Sakurita.- gritaba el guardián delante de ella y pataleaba en el aire.- ¡No te puedes casar con ese niñito!

.-¡Kero! Amo a Shaoran...- tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

.-Yo te amo Sakurita...- replicó con rostro de cachorro herido... .- ¿qué eso no cuenta para ti?

.-Claro que cuenta Kero... yo te quiero mucho...- replicó la joven..- Pero Shaoran me ha propuesto que me case con él... quiero casarme con Shaoran... no puedo vivir sin Shaoran. Y se que si le das una oportunidad, te agradará..- haciendo un momento de silencio..- ¿vendrás con nosotros?

.-No Sakura. – replicó él..- Eres mi ama... pero él, al casarse contigo, se convierte en mi amo.- Haciendo un ademán de molestia y apuntando su mano al cielo.- ¡Jamás seré sirviente de ese mocoso!

.-¡Kero: No eres un sirviente!.- replicó ella.

.-No Sakura. El mundo... tu mundo, no es lo bastante grande para los dos...

.-Kero...

..-Nos vemos Sakurita... – replicó el guardián alzando el vuelo y saliendo por una ventana.

Kero volaba por los pasillos apesadumbrado y eso se notaba en su cara. El labio le temblaba. No podía creer que Sakura prefiriera a ese sujeto mal peinado y consentido a él, con quien había compartido tanto. –"No puedo creer la actitud de Sakurita. Me reemplaza a mi con ese pedante niño".-no evitando suspirar.

Volaba desanimado y atraía las miradas de los hombres y mujeres que servían en el palacio. Dobló una esquina chocando cara a cara con Nakuru Akizuki quien llevaba algo en las manos..- ¡Fíjate por donde vas!.- le gritó el pequeño gato halado.

.-Pero... ¡eres el guardián de Sakura!.- replicó. Kero la observó y vio que andaba en su identidad falsa. Notó Nakuru su desaire y replicó..- ¿qué te pasa?

Kero no le respondió. Nakuru en una idea levantó el paño que llevaba y le mostró unos dulces..- Esto lo llevo a Yukito... – replicó ella. – Le hace compañía a mi querido Tao... ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

Kero tentado por el aroma dulce, asintió con desanimo y siguió a la guardiana hasta unos aposentos muy alejados delos pasillos principales. Cuando Nakuru ingresó se encontraron con las risas de dos hombres y en una esquina de una mesilla un gatito negro tenía bajo él un enorme libro.

.-Vaya... si es el guardián de la Kinomoto.- replicó Spinnel Sun con gran caballerosidad. Tao y Yukito observaron a la desanimada criaturilla.

Kero se sentó al lado de Spinnel y le miró con desgana. No evitó suspirar y sus orejas se notaban recogidas.

.-¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Yukito..- Mi otro yo se hace la misma pregunta, aunque claro, lo está negando... te ves fatal.

.-¡SE VA A CASAR!.- Gritó sobresaltándoles y Spinnel se cubrió sus orejas..- ¡Se va a casar con ese mocoso!

.-¿Es eso Kerberos? – preguntó Yukito algo consternado.- ¿Todo porque Sakura se casará con Li?

.-¡Ese sujeto no se la merece!

.-Kerberos... está en todo el deseo del ser humano de juntarse con alguien parecido a él e iniciar una vida juntos...- replicó Yukito. Le observaba con la paciencia y el estima que siempre mostraba en todos..- Tienes que entenderlo... todos tienen a su otra persona.

Instintivamente, Tao tomó la mano de Nakuru entre las suyas.

.-¡Es patético!.- replicó Kero molesto..- ¡Ella me tiene a mi¡No tiene porque interesarse en él!

.-Kero...

.-NO. No lo entenderé. Si ella se casa con él, me entro al libro...- cruzándose de brazos..- Lo juro: entraré al libro si Sakurita se casa con él...

.-Oye ¿no crees que exageras? .- preguntó Nakuru.

.-¡Tu puedes decirlo porque ya no eres guardiana¿qué esperanza tenemos nosotros¡No tenemos a nadie como tu!.- chillaba señalándole. – Tu tienes a ese idiota, pero nosotros, estamos de mas en sus vidas...

.-¿A quien le dices idiota? – preguntó Tao molesto.

.-Odio admitirlo...- declaró Spinnel atrayendo sus miradas.- pero este cabeza de nuez, tiene razón...- Haciendo que Kero echara rayos por los ojos.- una vez no nos necesitan, no tendremos que hacer... a dónde ir...

se observaron unos instantes. Nakuru rió diciendo..- ¡que tonterías dicen! Claro que los necesitarían... siempre nos ...- pensándolo un instante.- No soy... que tonta soy...- Tao le sonrió compasivamente..- No soy Ruby Moon... las cosas...- mirando a Tao..- Son diferentes...

.-Para ti son diferentes... vivías dos identidades... pero nosotros...- señalando a Spinel y a él mismo – Seremos lo que somos...

.-Ellos querrán su vida normal como antes...- replicó Spinel..- Incluso, ese hermano de la joven maestra Sakura, es un pedante y se nota que no quiere saber nada de las cosas con magia...

.-¿Bromeas? Si a mi me adoraba...- replicó Nakuru..- y debo de decir, que andaba loquito por mi... creo que, aun lo hace.- dijo con inocencia y una risilla coqueta.

.-¿Se te olvida que estoy aquí? – preguntó Tao enderezando su mirada a ella..- Si él se te acerca lo mato... – replicó con gesto amenazador.

.-Tranquilo querido Tao...- guiñándole el ojo.- siempre me tendrás a mi... – confortándolo..- solo bromeaba...

.-A eso es a lo que me refiero.-replicó Kero. – Estarán juntos... pero nosotros, no. Si ella se casa con él, él se convertirá automáticamente en mi amo. ¡No quiero eso! No tenemos vida... admitámoslo. El presidente ese, trata de convencer a ese mocoso que nosotros somos símbolos importantes para retener el poder... ¡No quiero solo representar eso en la vida de mi Sakurita!

.-Tiene razón.- replicó finalmente Yukito. Todas las miradas fueron a su persona. Él observaba a Kero..- No tenemos a nadie... yo por mi parte, no tengo a nadie por quien quedarme en este mundo... – observando a Nakuru.- Pudiste separar tus dos tu... pero yo, no tengo razón aquí en este mundo para mantenerme... ni siquiera, por Touya.

.-.¿Me quieres decir que estás celoso de Touya? – preguntó Tao.

.-No. Estoy celoso de Itzume. Cuando ella vuelva a la normalidad... cuando ella despierte... no me necesitarán mas... retornaré al libro.

.-Pero tu eres...

.-Se lo que soy... soy el otro yo del poder del libro.

.-Podrías liberarte del guardián.- replicó Nakuru – Como hice con Ruby Moon.

.-Es arriesgado. Tu señor lo hizo porque es quien es.

.-Guiaría a Sakura.

.-No. – se negó..-No. Está decidido. Después de que Touya recupere a Itzume, volveré al libro. Ya no me necesitan. No soy como tu. No encajo con nadie... entendía a Touya porque era el hermano de Sakura y ella era la elegida. Pero ahora, Touya tiene a ese alguien especial y Sakura se casará. No necesitarán que les protejamos. Se respira una era de paz. Es hora de retornar a quienes éramos... y esperar ser llamados de nuevo.

.-Yo no esperaré tanto.- replicó Kero molesto y triste. Se había devorado tres de los dulces mientras Yukito hablaba. –Yo.. volveré... mientras... mas pronto... mejor...- con cada intervalo devorando un nuevo dulce.

.-Me puse tan triste el día que Kero decidió que entraría en el libro. Shaoran me tuvo que sostener. Kero era un gran amigo.- declaraba abrazándose a si misma. – Nunca, lo he olvidado... cada día pienso en él... – haciendo una pausa.- Después cuando pensé que todo estaba bien... Yue decidió marcharse también...

.-EL guardián de Hiragizawa lo decidió también ¿no es así?

Sakura asintió..- Parece que Kero contagió a los demás guardianes. Dijo Spinnel lo que Kero nunca nos dijo a nosotros "Luchamos por un país de igualdades, pero los Guardianes siempre sobresaldrán y nosotros, como sus amos. Merecemos una vida normal, entre los nuestros y ellos, protegiendo la magia hasta que, una nueva generación sea digna de su poder."

.-Pareciera que fuera ayer.- replicó ella.

Sakura asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La muchacha miraba el blanco a través de su ojo izquierdo. Lo tenía en la mira.

.-¡Vamos! Tu puedes... – replicó Saita.

.-VA... hermana...- dijo la mas pequeña. Aun no se entendía lo que se decía las palabras le salían por mitad.

.-¡JA! Te voy a ganar...- declaró Tseo.

Ella sonrió.

Extendiendo el arco y dirigiendo atrás hasta donde podía la flecha, marcó con la mirada el blanco y soltó el mismo. La flecha con gran velocidad, encajó en el blanco.

.-Bien hecho... – declaró su madre sonriéndole..- Eres muy ágil.

La reencarnación de Tsubame sonrió complacida. Su madre le admiraba por las destrezas que ella tenía en aquellas actividades que compartía con sus hijos.

Actividades que aunque Touya no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellas, tampoco se las negaba.

.-Es muy hábil..- declaró Yukito observando a la hija mayor de su mejor amigo, quien le mostraba a su hermano Tseo la mejor forma de calcular el impulso. – Podría ser toda una guerrera...

.-No se lo digas a Touya.- rió la señora Kinomoto..- ¡El solo pensar lo que dirá me pone a temblar! – imaginándose el problema que se armaría ante la idea, si su esposo se enterara. – Si de por si, a él no les gusta verlos practicar...

.-O tal vez, a ti enseñándoles...- declaró melancólico pero sin borrar su dulce sonrisa de su rostro..- Recuerda que tu pasado es bastante difícil. Tal vez no le gusta recordar tan malos momentos.

.-Supongo que puede ser eso...

.-Créeme. Es eso. Touya no ha disminuido su amor por ti.

.-¿Lo crees? – preguntó sonrojada.

Yukito asintió. – Es divertido.. ver el tiempo pasar.- replicó con aire imaginativo – un momento, ustedes dos se casaban... el siguiente... tienes cuatro hijos... y Touya está mas feliz que jamás lo hubiera visto.

Ella asintió..- Nos complementamos en gran manera... él sabe que, siempre me había gustado tener una familia grande... soy hija única... ¿Lo sabías?

.-Lo supuse. – replicó..- Touya siempre quiso una familia grande también... al solo tener a Sakura, ese sentimiento creo que se incrementó. – haciendo una pausa. –Y son muy felices...

.-Si. Lo somos... – haciendo una pausa.- Te hubieras quedado... aquella vez... así no te habrías perdido de nada... –colocando su mano sobre la de él..- Nos hiciste falta..- Yukito observó aquellos ojos verdes llenos de vida.- A todos...

.-Ustedes a mi...- respondió. Observaba a los hijos de Touya compartir fraternalmente y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia..- y Ustedes a mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Si que es el día de las visitas.- declaró Sakura al ver a Kiddy descender de su carruaje y su hijo en su espalda aferrado. Estaba vestida con ropas tradicionales de los hermanos de la Luna..- ¡Es un placer verte!

.-También a ustedes...- sonrió Kiddy desmontando..- Espero que no te moleste pero, tengo intenciones de quedarme al menos, dos días.

.-¡Para nada! Así nos harás compañía a Meiling y a mi... –sonrió cordialmente Sakura.

.-En realidad, vine a hablar algo...- bajando la voz..- Con tu esposo Sakura...

.-¿con Shaoran? – se extrañó ella ante aquello.

Kiddy asintió.

.-él ahora mismo, no está. Pero ven...- declaró abriéndose paso..- el sirviente cuidará tu caballo.

La mujer con su hijo dela mano, ingresaron ambas en la mansión Li. Una vez instaladas tanto madre como hijo, Sakura preguntó..- ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Kiddy observó con precaución a Sakura. –La madre de Tsubame... ha tenido una visión Sakura... vine tan pronto como pude.

.-¿una visión dices?

Asintió para declararle con cierta precaución….- Ha visto a Tsubame... no solo eso...- bajando el tono de voz declaró..- Ha visto a ... – mirando a ambos lados..- ... a el guardián de la luna...

.-¡Yue!..- exclamó Sakura.

.-Eso es imposible..- declaró Shaoran aquélla noche. Ambas mujeres después de cenar se reunieron con él en un salón privado, dejando a sus hijos jugando en otro salón. – Yue ¿libre? – mirando a ambas mujeres con intensidad. Observó a su esposa detenidamente por unos momentos.

¡Parecían seguras!

.-Sakura: Yue fue sellado en el libro...- tratando de entrar en razón a su esposa. Ella secundaba la visión de la madre de Tsubame. Se notaba en su porte. .- ¿lo recuerdas? Decidió al igual que Kerberos de volver al libro...

.-Lo se, créeme... pero...

.-Y Tsubame murió Kiddy.- ahora dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga y la madre de su ahijado. Como promesa a Xian Hue, él se proclamó como padrino y protector del joven Pai..- Lo sabes... murió aquel día, junto a muchos inocentes... incluyendo Hue.

.-Lo se.- murmuró con cierta tristeza ante los recuerdos. Incluso bajó su cabeza.

Sabía que no debió de precipitarse. Podría ser un sueño de una madre abnegada que deseaba ver a su hija una vez mas.

Pero jamás conoció a Yue.

.-Pero... supo describirme a Yue...- declaró ella atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran..- Cuando nunca lo conoció.

.-¿Puedes estar segura de eso Kiddy? – replicó Shaoran – Porque, si lo que dices es cierto, se puede tratar de una verdadera visión. Y si es así... – observando a Sakura. – Bueno, es muy improbable si Tsubame estuvo en ese sueño.

.-Ella jamás se ha equivocado en sus visiones.- replicó..- Su visión y Kiobe Shang fueron quienes me trajeron hasta ustedes, hoy.

Shaoran le observó en silencio. Quería creerle. Sakura por igual. Pero... ¿Tsubame?

Aquello colocaba mucha mas improbabilidad al asunto. Iba a declarar que era solo una conjetura departe de la madre de Tsubame cuando fue interrumpido. Un sirviente de la casa tocó a la puerta y entró con una nota en sus manos.

.-Disculpen... pero... esto acaba de llegar de manos de un mensajero...

.-¿De quien es?

.-Del señor Kinomoto... para la señora – señalando a Sakura.

.-¿Mi padre? – preguntó ella levantándose y tomando la nota en sus manos..-

no... es de Touya...

El sirviente declaró – El mensajero se quedará hasta mañana... pero solicita que la señora viaje con él...- sorprendiéndoles..- Dice que a su hermano le urge que se presente en su casa, que le explica todo en su carta... con permiso..- retirándose finalmente y dejando a los tres a solas.

.-Ábrela Sakura... – le instó Kiddy.

.-Ojalá no sean malas noticias.- declaró la señora Li.

Shaoran compartía lo mismo. Que Touya se tomara la molestia de enviar mensajero con tal urgencia y que este debía llevar a Sakura, no eran buenas señales.

Sakura abrió la carta sellada y leyó las líneas. Las leyó una y otra vez, y cada vez que la leía creía menos lo que decía.

Kiddy y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas. .- ¿y bien? – ante su silencio, preguntó su esposo..- ¿qué dice?

.-No.. no me lo van a creer...- replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa observándoles..- Pero... Yukito... Yukito está fuera del libro...

OoOooOOoooO 

Eriol sonrió complacido. Veía a su orgulloso hijo debatirse con espadas con su instructor. Él desde su silla observaba con sus manos juntas y en ellas descansaba su barbilla mientras su hijo transpiraba evitando el roce del espada de su maestro.

A escondidas por supuesto. A Tomoyo la primera vez que le declararon la idea que su hijo tomase lecciones de espada con un instructor profesional, colocó a la dama en un nerviosismo completo. Claro que cuando le revelaron aquello y dada su ataque de nervios fue que se percataron que estaba embarazada.

Ahora Eriol, el instructor, el mayordomo de la casa y su hijo, estaban en uno de los salones de la mansión Hiragizawa que se usaba para guardar trastes que no se usaban. Era lo bastante amplia para practicar y todos esos meses lo habían hecho así.

.-¡Bravo! – declaró Eriol viendo el movimiento ágil de su hijo.

En un momento, se distrajo. Su mirada se concentró a un lado del salón. Mientras su hijo no se percataba por estar concentrado en derrotar a su maestro, Eriol, observó con determinación un lado de aquel salón.

Sentía algo...

Una presencia...

Y parecía aproximarse...

En el momento que el hijo de Hiragizawa iba a desarmar a su maestro, una mujer abrió la puerta con estrépito y gritó..- ¡Eriol Hiragizawa! . – buscando con bastante enojo a su esposo.

El maestro de espada, su hijo y su esposo, le observaron al llegar. Su rostro molesto indicaba todo.

Su hijo tuvo compasión de él.

Igual su empleado. – Creo que estás en problemas padre.- replicó el jovenzuelo con la misma picardía que su padre tenía en su juventud.

.-¿Espadas, Eriol? – replicó avanzando molesta. – De todo lo que pudiste pensar, espadas...

Pero algo le indicaba a Eriol, que ese no era el último de sus problemas. Escuchaba a su esposa recriminarle, pero no prestaba atención.

.-Para finalizar... estás interrumpiéndoles sus lecciones de matemáticas por esgrima... en serio Eriol...- suspirando..- Pensé que sabías lo que eras prioridades... las lecciones de matemáticas con el señor Toichi, son mas importantes que esto... ¡espadas! No le das con esto, un buen ejemplo a ninguno de los niños.- ahí notando la distracción de su esposo..- ¿Acaso me escuchas Eriol?

.-Se ha dado cuenta...- declaró distraídamente.

.-¡Pues claro que me daba cuenta! Cuando el señor Toichi vino a decirme que el "Señorito".- mirando a su hijo con reproche y este borró su sonrisa..- faltó a sus lecciones, una de las muchachas me dijo donde hallarlos...

La mirada de Eriol se fijó en los amatistas de su esposa. Estos se percataron de su mirada: era conflictiva. Eriol susurró en su oído..- Se ha dado cuenta... de que Yue está libre...

Tomoyo no comprendía aquello. Despidieron por supuesto por el día al profesor y enviaron a su hijo a completar sus lecciones de matemáticas. A solas, Eriol le explicó a grandes rasgos que pudo haber pasado.

.-Déjame ver si entendí: sentiste días atrás que, uno de los libros se abrió...

Eriol asintió.

.-Ahora, has detectado que Matso también se ha percatado...

volvió a asentir.

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Matso es un gran maestro de las artes de magia. – declaró..- su familia y linaje está siempre, destacado por grandes hechiceros. No es nada distinto desde los tiempos de Clow...

.-Pero... ¿no deberías advertirles a Sakura, o al menos a Itzume?

.-No debería... – replicó.- eso traería mas preguntas de las que puedo yo, responder.

.-¿Cómo cuales?

Duró un instante en silencio y respondió..-¿quién es lo suficientemente fuerte para invocar a Yue que no sea Sakura?

.-¿Qué te dice que no ha sido Sakura? – preguntó su esposa algo aturdida a como rodeaba aquel tema para no tener que responderlo. O tal vez, por algo mas.

.-Porque Sakura, jamás pondría en riesgo a Kero o Yue. – dudando un instante. Sabía que era una mala idea que Kagome, la reencarnación de Asuka, se pusiera a experimentar de su parte.

No debieron fiarse de eso.

Tomoyo lo observó en silencio. Algo dentro de si, decía que, Eriol le ocultaba algo. Algo que le preocupaba en parte. Rompiendo aquel silencio declaró..- Tu esperabas que esto pasara...- declaró sorprendiéndole ella sentándose delante de él..- Es mas, juraría que, lo sabías de antemano.

Eriol dudó un instante y después negó con la cabeza sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo..- No llenes tu cabeza de ilusiones querida...- atrayéndole a si..- no hay nada de que preocuparse...

.-¿Es eso cierto? Porque no lo pareces...- él se acercó a ella y besó sus labios.

Aun así, Tomoyo sospechaba que Eriol no le decía aun, todo.

**OoOooOOoooO**

La llegada de Sakura a la residencia de su hermano fue unos días después. Tuvo que dejar muchas cosas adelantadas y además, estaba el nacimiento del hijo de Meiling y Miroku, cosa que había puesto en tensión toda la casa. Cuando descendió del corcel a toda prisa se acordó que, en ese mismo paso, años atrás fue que Tomoyo, apareció en su casa.

_Las doncellas corrían a toda prisa. Vio a Meiling que en aquel momento hablaba con Shaoran y Tomoyo con rostro angustiado recibió las noticias de la joven – Empezó ayer... pero aun no da a luz...- mostrando su consternación.- Kiobe nos refirió que tardaba horas, pero...- Tomoyo no esperó que le dijeran mas. Ingresó estrepitosamente a la habitación conyugal de la señora Li. _

_.-¡Kiobe!.- replicó al ingresar. La mujer de ojos amables se volteó y en ese instante aferraba la mano de su mejor amiga. .- ¿Cómo que aun no ha nacido el bebé? Un mensajero fue ayer anunciando que la señora había entrado en labor de alumbramiento...- tomando la mano de Sakura. Vio su rostro perlado de sudor. Respiraba dificultosamente y su ensanchado vientre se notaba por encima de las mantas.- ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? _

_Al escuchar su voz, Sakura abrió los ojos y le sonrió. – Tomoyo... viniste...- no evitando sentirse preocupada.- Esto... no va bien...- respirando entrecortadamente y por la boca. _

_Tomoyo ya se le notaban los meses de embarazo en su traje. Sakura y Shaoran no pasaron mucho tiempo después de casados que, se enteraron que esperaban un bebé. No tenían ni dos meses. Contrario a los Hiragizawa: Tomoyo había perdido un primer embarazo de solo tres meses. Este segundo, meses después y su prima le llevaba seis meses de gestación de diferencia. _

_.-Sakura aquí estoy...- declaró apretando aun mas su mano. Observando a Kiobe declaró..- ¿Dónde está Itzume? _

_.-Mandamos un mensaje a la casa Kinomoto ayer también... pero están a día y medio de distancia... – explicó con detalle. – y además en la última carta... _

_.-Kinomoto le dijo a Sakura que, Kagome está resfriada. Como es una bebé, no pueden dejarla sola... –declaró una voz masculina detrás de ellas. Observando vieron a un Shaoran Li muy diferente a como siempre lo conocieron. Su rostro estaba marcado por la noche en vela y además una sombra sutil de barba cubría su rostro. _

_.-Será mejor que esperes afuera.- declaró Kiobe.—y te sirvas algo de beber... _

_.-Ya he bebido mas de la cuenta.- dijo tajante.- Quiero estar con Sakura... – insistió. _

_Kiobe declaró..- Este no entiende... estoy cansada de decirle que...- pero fue interrumpida: Meiling arribó con Fujitaka. _

_.-Ven Shaoran.- declaró Fujitaka tratando de sonar entusiasta.- Esto es de mujeres... ellas sabrán que hacer... _

_.-Eriol venía detrás de mi, señor Kinomoto.- declaró Tomoyo..- .-Debe de estar en el salón... vayan allá – dirigiendo una mirada a Shaoran.- No te preocupes... la cuidaremos..._

_.-Lleva demasiado tiempo...- murmuró Kiobe consternada en voz baja para que Shaoran no le escuchara..- Se han visto casos, pero... _

_.-¿Kiobe?_

_.-Si no tiene al bebé pronto... no podré asegurar su salud...- sorprendiéndole..- Tampoco la de ella. _

_En ese momento, un grito desesperado llenó los salones del mansión. La mujer entró estrepitosamente a la habitación y Li le siguió, pese a que Fujitaka trató de retenerlo. _

_.-¡AY DIOSES COMO DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Gritó Sakura alarmada ante lo que sentía. .- ¡AY KIOBE SACALO PRONTOOOOOOO!.- buscando una mano que sujetar. Shaoran se aproximó y la tomó entre las suyas, soportando el dolor que Sakura le transmitía con su agarre. _

_.-Li: vamos afuera.- declaraba Tomoyo con gesto fraternal, pero Li no se movía..- Vamos... será mejor... _

_.-No – se negó el sujeto..- No me moveré de aquí..- dijo por encima de los jadeos desesperantes de Sakura y Kiobe tratando de decirle que se relajara.- De aquí no me muevo... no la dejaré... _

_a los pocos momentos, recibían en el mundo al primer hijo de la pareja. Kiobe lo levantó y este lloró con ganas y mientras lo limpiaban declaró a Shaoran..- Es un varón Li... ¡es tu hijo! _

_Li una vez limpio, acurrucaron en sus brazos a un bulto sonrosado de tanto llorar y con unos cabellos cafés que llenaban su cabecita. Sakura observaba el semblante de Shaoran quien embelesado observaba al pequeño. _

_.-Shaoran...- murmuró su esposa extendiendo sus brazos, pese a que estaba agotada. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida de todo aquello y Kiobe limpiaba un poco a Sakura y donde estaba acostada. _

_.-Un bebé Sakura...- besando su frente y aproximando el bebé a ella. –Un hijo... gracias.- colocándoselo en sus brazos. _

No podía esperar a ver a su viejo amigo y confidente. ¡Parecían décadas desde la ultima vez que se vieron!

**OoOooOOoooO**

Kagome estaba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro. La llegada de Sakura, sospechando que partió inmediatamente recibió el mensaje, sería aquel mismo día. Comenzaba a sospechar por las miradas de su padre a la hora de la comida (miradas que a ella misma comenzaban a asustar debido a la intensidad con que le observaba y daban miedo: pareciera tener cuchillos en vez de ojos), incluso el pensarlo le dio escalofríos. ¿Acaso su padre sospechaba¿y si era así, cuanto tiempo faltaba para que, le comenzara a reclamar que tenía poderes?

Ya podía imaginarse lo que ocurriría si eso pasaba. Recordaba que Touya Kinomoto era un hombre renuente que, a pesar de tener poderes odiaba que su madre usara los suyos delante de ellos, sus hijos. Itzume les enseñaba arco, espadas y algunas técnicas de combate (que suponía que si su padre se enteraba, la confinaría al ático de la casa). Una cosa era aquello.

Otra, que exhibieran poderes.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Kagome al ver la mirada estricta de Touya al entrar a su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sabía que no eran buenas noticias.

..-Siéntate..- declaró su padre con un tono de voz grave. Ella se sentó delante de él, aparentando estar lo mas inocente posible. Con sus ojos verdes heredados de su madre (los cuales a veces se veían azulados), veía a su padre delante de ella muy serio y con los brazos cruzados. Estuvo un instante observando a su hija sin saber como abordar el tema que le preocupaba. Kagome sonrió nerviosa pero al ver la mirada seria de su padre, decidió borrarla...- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – preguntó finalmente.

..-¿Algo... que deci...decirte?

su padre asintió. – Algo... lo que sea... que tengas que confesar...

Kagome se mordió su labio inferior y Touya la tomó de sorpresa cuando tomó su rostro por su barbilla y puso sus ojos marrones tan intensos sobre los de ella. Dijo en un susurro a centímetros de su rostro...- Tu madre tiene esa misma costumbre: se muerde el labio cuando oculta algo... espero que tu, no estés escondiéndome nada Kagome... me sentiría, muy, muy, muy decepcionado si así fuera...

..-¡Si, lo admito!..- gritó como una chiquilla. Touya la observó con intensidad...- ¡Me comí los pasteles que la señora Piang hizo para la cena de ayer...!..- sorprendiendo a su padre..- y las galletas de la noche anterior... y parte del pastel que enviarían al abuelo dos noches antes...

Touya no entendía aquello ¿su hija era un barril sin fondo¿cómo podía ser ella que se comiera sola todos esos pasteles? Aunque el misterio estaba resuelto (dada la visita de Yukito, pensaban que había sido él), pero... no era eso lo que les preocupaba.

..-Aunque estarás castigada por ello, no es de ello que hablo...- tomándole de los hombros...- Hablo de Yukito, Kagome.

Fingiendo sopesar declaró...- ¿Qué¿Tío... Yukito¿Qué... tengo que ver... con eso?

..-Tu dime a mi...- declaró Touya mirándole con intensidad...- ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?

..-¡Señor Touya! – declaró una sirvienta ingresando...- Acaba de llegar un visitante... – interrumpiéndoles justo a tiempo. Touya no retiraba la mirada de su primogénita.

..-Debe de ser Sakura...

..-No señor...- declaró la mujer negando aquello...- No es la señora Li. Es un caballero... ha querido conversar con la dama Itzume.

..-¿Qué? – preguntó volteándose.

En el salón la joven declaraba con alegría...- Es un placer tenerlo aquí...

..-Aun así no se deja de sorprender...

..-Bueno, si..- admitió abochornada...- Estamos esperando a Sakura Li. No esperábamos que el Presidente arribara el día de hoy...- viéndole observar todo con escrutinio. ..- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo señor?

Akihito se quedó observándole unos instantes que en su mirada, Itzume sintió que eran siglos. Ese sujeto siempre le miraba con unos ojos que no podía descifrar porque lo hacía. Parecía querer leer su mente con aquello. Itzume se contuvo de opinar al respecto. Pero Matso pareció darse cuenta quien sonrió alivianando su mirada y declaró – Mil perdones... es que, por un instante se pareció a alguien que conocí... mucho tiempo atrás.

..-¿Ah si?

Matso asintió y miró por la ventana al jardín. Vio al hombre que estaba parado en los cuidados jardines de la residencia. Estaba a unos metros de la ventana y jugaba con dos de las niñas Kinomoto.

No se equivocaba: si su memoria no le fallaba, era Tsukishiro y si era así, Itzume tenía en su poder las cartas de Sakura Li.

..-Veo que tienen unas hermosas niñas... mis felicitaciones... se parecen a su joven madre...

...-Muchas gracias por sus palabras...

..-¿Dónde está la revoltosa? – preguntó abochornando a Itzume..- Aun la experiencia de los ratones en el senado no ha pasado de moda... es una niña muy precoz...

Avergonzada Itzume asintió pensando la experiencia que era tener una hija como Kagome. ¡era toda una experiencia ella sola!..- Estará haciendo tareas... es muy inteligente...

..-Kinomoto tendrá problemas si sus hijas serán iguales en belleza a su madre... muchos pretendientes que tratarán de ganarse a sus bellas hijas... –Cambiando de tema declaró...- Estoy aquí para hacerle una proposición mi señora Kinomoto...

..-¿Proposición?

Matso asintió. –Quiero que tome voz y voto en el Senado...- declaró sorprendiéndole y avanzó a ella tomándole de los hombros...- Quiero que esté en mi senado, señora Kinomoto...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Una mirada recelosa de un Touya Kinomoto de mal humor se dirigió a Matso y luego a su esposa.

..-¿qué pasa aquí?

..- ¡Touya¿que... que haces aquí? Pensé que ...- pero Touya interrumpió a Itzume.

.-Casi me marchaba...- mirando a Matso con desconfianza. .- ¿A que debemos la visita de tan alta personalidad en mi morada¿No tiene bastante ocupación en el Senado?

.-Disculpe a mi esposo Presidente.- declaró Itzume interviniendo y yendo al brazo de Touya..- pero las políticas no son su mejor fuerte.

.-¿Cómo está Kinomoto? – preguntó Matso asintiendo a lo dicho por Itzume y extendiéndole la mano a Touya. Este la tomó pero por segundos.

.-Estaba bien...

.-Vine a visitar a su familia... espero que, no le incomode.

Touya lo miraba fijamente y con desafío. No le gustaba como él miraba a su esposa. Nunca le gustó. Incluso con el nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos, Matso se las ingeniaba para siempre saberlo y no faltaban las demostraciones de la felicidad que le daba en cada nacer de sus hijos.

¡Aquello no lo soportaba!

.-Siéntese por favor.- brindó Itzume. Touya se sentó frente al sujeto y la lucha de miradas dio inicio.

Itzume tenía a los pocos segundos una gota en su cabeza. – El presidente está aquí, ofreciéndome un puesto en el senado Touya... – Aquello le cayó a su esposo como un balde de agua fría y ella lo sabía. – Iba a declinar cortésmente...

.-Mi señora: usted tiene la edad y las cualidades que requiero en mi cámara Senatorial. Es inteligente, conoce a plenitud la ley. El señor Lin Kou se retira pronto y hay un puesto disponible. Me agradaría que usted lo ocupase.

.-Le agradezco sus palabras pero no puedo. – declinando con cortesía. – Si se da cuenta, tengo cuatro hijos... hijos que quiero que crezcan con la presencia de sus padres... de ambos. – Touya le observaba responderle al sujeto con decoro y calma y la admiraba aun mas por ello..- Mis hijos están en una etapa que necesitan a ambos padres y además administro una casa. No pretende que, deje mi casa y a mi esposo, por perseguir ambiciones políticas.

.-Me mal interpreta. En verdad, quiero que brille en el senado.- declaró Matso..- ¿qué le espera a una prometedora mujer como usted, en casa, cuidando de los niños y malgastando su vida?

.-¿Cómo se atreve! – se escuchó la tercera voz que era la de Touya..- ME falta el respeto a mi y a mi esposa. ¿cree usted que ella , malgasta su tiempo?

.-No, no de esa manera, me disculpo si mis palabras le lastiman... pero trato de hacer lo mejor por ella.

.-¡El único que tiene que hacer lo mejor por ella soy yo¡Soy su esposo!

.-Si, claro yo entiendo...

.-¡No no lo hace! Lo último que necesita ella es una frívola carrera en un estúpido senado. Si, tiene el talento... es maravillosa, inteligente y perspicaz, pero ella sabe lo que es prioridad. No la trate de comprar porque ella no está a la venta...

.-Señor Kinomoto.

Touya se puso de pie y avanzando al hombre su esposa temía que le rompiera la cara. Conocía el volátil temperamento de Touya.

.-No. Me escuchará¿qué razones tiene al entrometerse en su vida y pedir esto? De manera personal, no menos, cuando se que, a mi hermana o a los demás, no va el presidente en persona a solicitar favores... ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

Matso guardó silencio y bajó su mirada. En aquel momento, tocaron a la puerta. Touya respondió y era una de las sirvientas.- Perdón mi señor... pero la señora Sakura Li está aquí.

.-Hágale pasar al salón de invitados y mande a buscar té para ella. – declaró con voz de mandato.

.-¿Desean algo aquí?

.-No..- declaró Touya..- Ya el señor terminó.

.-No he terminado..- declaró Matso con desafío cuando se marchó la sirvienta..- Aun queda un tema por tratar.

.-Pensé que habíamos terminado..- desafió Touya.

.-Queda el asunto del guardián...- señalando por la ventana.- Ese guardián.

.-No quiere que pretendamos informarle de esto. Que esté aquí, no es asunto suyo..- declaró Touya con ganas de hablarle con la verdad.

.-Señor... esconder tal criatura...

.-no pretende que se lo dejemos ver... ¿o si señor? – interrumpió Itzume..- Está muy equivocado..- atrayendo sus miradas..- Yukito es un amigo de la familia y como tal, respetamos su visita a esta casa.

..-Deseo hablar con él.

.-No..- respondió Itzume para sorpresa de ambos hombres..- No invada su privacidad. Se que por mucho tiempo ha querido encontrar los libros de Sakura y Eriol. Pero por algo, ellos los escondieron.

.-Y usted sabe donde están...

.-Eso no le interesa...

.-Me informará ahora donde están esos libros señora...- declaró Matso olvidándose con quien hablaba. – O...

.-¿ACASO AMENAZA A MI ESPOSA?—rugió Touya cuya paciencia había culminado. Alzó de la solapa de su camisa a Matso quedando sus pies, a varias pulgadas del suelo. Itzume vio aquello sorprendida, pese a que sabía cuan sobre protector era su esposo: por eso lo amaba mas. Le gustaba aquella sensación de sobreprotección.

.-Esa criatura es ilegal...

.-¡Esa es un ser humano!.- gritó Itzume ahora molesta..- Será mejor que se marche de aquí... y no vuelva... – Le amenazó ahora ella..- O dejaré que Touya le de su merecido... señor.

Aquello le molestó al sujeto. Suavizando su mirada declaró aun siendo aferrado por Touya..-bien... está bien... no quiero llevármelo... por favor. Bájeme Kinomoto.

Touya lo puso en el suelo y declaró con poca cortesía..- Sabe donde está la puerta...

Matso asintió y declaró volteándose a ellos..- Me disculpo con usted, Itzume... espero que, me permita verle nuevamente... en verdad, aprecio su familia.

.-¡Claro que no! – intervino Touya ya hastiado de todo lo que pasaba..- Me desespera su actitud con todo esto ¿por qué se mete con mi familia¿por qué le gusta entrometerse en los asuntos familiares¿por qué le envía regalos en cada uno de los cumpleaños de mis hijos¿Con que derecho se cree para hacer esto? – le gritaba a Touya a su cara. – SON MI FAMILIA... NO LA SUYA .Y NO LE PERMITO VERLOS... ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?

Matso observó a Touya y luego a la mujer. Sonrió con melancolía y declaró con un gesto de indiferencia o tal vez conformidad..- Pregúntele a Ieran Li. No me atrevo a revivir el pasado...- haciendo un saludo. – Buen día.

Itzume lo vio marcharse y a los pocos segundos Sakura y Kiddy ingresaron encontrando el salón en suma tensión. –Hermano ¿qué hacía el presidente aquí?

.-No lo se. Espero averiguarlo cuando se lo saque a golpes.- tratando de seguir al sujeto pero Itzume le cerró el paso..- ¿qué haces?

.-Déjalo ir, Touya.

.-¡Claro que no¿Acaso no viste que...

.-Déjalo ir... – Declaró ella con calma..- Pero Touya... tengo que pedirte un favor... y a ti también Sakura, si puedes...

.-Claro Itzume. Lo que sea...

.-Que cuides de mis hijos, mientras me ausento...

.-¿qué cosa? – preguntó Touya tomándole de los hombros. .- ¿cómo que...- la sola idea de la ausencia de su esposa de su lado... ¡Y tan de repente! Sakura se había quedado sorprendida. ¡que decir Kiddy! Si su familia lo era todo en aquellos años. Touya era todo para ella... ¿Ahora hablaba de ausentarse? .- ¿Qué hablas?

.-Necesito marcharme por un tiempo al menos... no se Touya, pero lo necesito.- mirando a sus ojos azabaches que no lo creían..- Necesito respuestas a mis preguntas... y esas respuestas están donde Ieran Li.

.-¡No irás a escuchar las locuras de ese idiota demente!

Con paciencia declaró.-Al menos tengo que saber de que se trata... Akihito Matso no habla incoherencias. Su trato conmigo siempre se ha diferenciado al que les da a los demás y quiero saber por qué. Creo que, parte de lo que dice es cierto. Y las respuestas las encontraré donde Ieran.

.-Déjame al menos, acompañarte. – insistió su esposa.

.-No. Este viaje lo tengo que hacer yo sola Touya.- acariciando su mejilla con dulzura..- volveré pronto...

.-Pero ¿cuándo te marchas? – preguntó Sakura.

.-Mañana. Mañana mismo...

.-Sakura tiene que volver a su casa pues Meiling está a punto de tener a su hijo. Pero yo puedo quedarme.- anunció Kiddy..- Tengo cosas que hacer antes de volver.

.-Gracias.- agradeció la señora Kinomoto. Aun Touya no se reponía a la impresión y ella declaró con nerviosismo..- Será mejor ver en que está la comida.- yendo a la puerta y no queriendo mirar atrás.

**OoOooOOoooO**

Kagome se había despertado aquella noche después, de finalmente caer dormida. Era muy tarde... caminaba los solitarios pasillos de la enorme casa, y sin quererlo, sentía una pizca de culpa.

Al descender las escaleras, vio la luz de la chimenea que venía del salón familiar. Se aproximó y vio a su padre, contemplando las llamas, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón y su mirada pérdida en las llamas.

.-¿Papá?.- preguntó preocupada. Se aproximó a pasos cortos..- ¿Papá, estás bien?

No hubo respuesta.

Ella insistió..- Papá lo siento... lamento mucho lo que está pasando... en verdad... con lo de Yukito y lo de ese presidente aquí y ahora la partida de mamá. La echaremos de menos... todos... pero, prometo ayudarte con Saita... y no molestar tanto a Tseo... ¿Papá?

Sus ojos verdosos observaban el semblante inerte de su padre. Aun veía las llamas y los maderos consumidos por el fuego.

.-¿Papito?

Pero este no respondía nada a ella. Pensaba que era mejor que lo dejara solo. Retrocedía a la puerta, con los ánimos por el suelo (ella jamás quiso causar problemas en la vida de sus padres), escuchó la voz de su progenitor declarar.- ¿Cuándo será que confiarás en mi Kagome? Tienes tantos secretos... tantos...- murmuró con gesto molesto..- Eres mi hija: una hija no tiene porque esconderle cosas a sus padres, al menos que crea que es malo...

.-Papá yo...

.-No digas nada.- declaró sin voltearse.- Ve a tu cuarto... – despidiéndole allí mismo.

"Lo siento papá... realmente lo siento..." – pensó al subir nuevamente por las escaleras.

No había querido ocasionar problemas. ¡Jamás! Eran sus padres, los amaba por haberle dado la vida... pero aquello, ponía a su padre de malas. El alejarse de su madre. Y ahora, su partida al castillo Li, no era nada bueno.

¿Acaso sería el fin de la pareja de Itzume y Touya?

¿Cuánto tardaría su madre en volver?

¿Acaso su padre tenía sospechas de su identidad? Si era así ¿por qué no se lo decía? Sentía sus ojos mojados: lloraba. Era extraño... nunca había querido llorar en su vida y ahora, lloraba. Los problemas que había causado. ¿Cometió un error en adelantar los hechos? Si. Por primera vez, había cometido un error.

Ahora tenía que ver la manera de resolverlo de la manera mas ventajosa para todos.

**OoOooOOoooO**

**Comentarios de la autora: AL fin! Después de mes y tanto en preámbulos tengo el epilogo cuatro aquí. Muchas gracias quienes siguen aun la trama de esta historia. Tengo para anunciarles que el próximo epilogo es el final de la trama "The Story About A Prince and a Courtier" y esperaré con gusto sus comentarios.**

**La canción del presente epilogo es "Amarte es un placer" de Luis Miguel. Me pareció la mejor canción para describir los momentos del par. Un saludo muy cálido para Perla quien por fin ha dado señales de vida aunque no tengo su dirección de correo (quien la tenga, por favor que me lo haga llegar) también saludos a todos aquellos que siguen aun esta historia y gracias por apoyarla. **

**Como el siguiente capitulo es la culminación me eximiré de dar adelantos. Para aquellos que están interesados en los SideStories de este fic, están publicados en la pagina Deuz Amis, y la encontrarán fácilmente. Para el segundo titulado "La Entrega Esperada" estará en la semana del 22 de agosto. Por supuesto se anunciará su publicación en Deuz. **

**A los demás, pueden escribirme a mi correo o dejar un RR**

**Atte**

**Crystal.- **


	37. EPILOGO CINCO Y ULTIMO

_**EPILOGO V Y FINAL "Una conclusión, una revelación y una reencarnación..." **_

_**BASADO EN LA HISTORIA: **_

_**"The Story about a Prince and a Courtier" **_

_**By Crystal..- **_

_**Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP. **_

_**Iniciado en agosto del 2005, concluido finalmente en agosto del 2006. **_

_**Nota previa. Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza. Lamentablemente el archivo original fue perdido en el 2005 y luego de un año, es que se ha podido dar la conclusión a la historia. **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

**"Debe de ser entendido algo: la voluntad de una persona yace en su corazón, pero no en su mente. Hay deseos y anhelos que yacen allí, para poder impulsar nuestro cerebro a realizar nuestros anhelos. He ahí donde todo comenzó: por un deseo que yacía en mi corazón de concluir mi pasado para poder embarcarme sin arrepentimientos en mi vida y al lado de mis seres queridos. **

**Agradezco con todo mi corazón la ayuda de mis amigos: Kiddy me ha llevado a las viejas ruinas donde yacían en mi previa vida los santuarios de los Hijos y Hermanos de la Luna. Siento que hay secretos incluso en el aire que respiro y el sol que da contra mí. **

**Pero aun así, cuando busco respuestas, no puedo olvidarlo a el… el hombre que inevitablemente ocupa mis pensamientos noche y día. Cuando despierto a mitad de la noche, instintivamente busco su calor corporal. Busco sus brazos para que me cubran y me protejan como siempre prometió hacer. Pero abro mis ojos para encontrarme sola… **

**¡Dioses, como lo extrañó! **

**Es el amor de mi vida. Vi a Tomoyo despedirse de Eriol y este de su mujer e hijos. Shaoran de Sakura y su hijo; y veo lo que yo tengo con Touya: Estabilidad, confianza, apoyo y amor. **

**Pero hasta que no concluya mi situación con mi pasado **

**Jamás estaré totalmente en paz con mi presente. **

**No debería haberme marchado tan abruptamente. No con Yue fuera del libro. No dejando a mi esposo con aquel dilema de proteger a Yue y también controlar nuestro hogar. Aunque se que, Sakura ayudara en lo posible. Después de todo Shaoran también se ofreció a venir con nosotros… **

**Aunque trate de evitarlo y notar todas las personas que se preocupan por nosotros… no puedo dejar de pensar en el pasado… **

**Aquel pasado que aun no concluye. **

Se detuvo de escribir en aquel diario. El fuego de la fogata se estaba extinguiendo y sus ojos esmeraldas jugueteaban con las imágenes que se reflejaban en su imaginación y veía en aquella hoguera que usaba el grupo para calentarse mientras dormía: Se imaginaba que en aquellos momentos sus preciosos hijos estaban dormidos en sus camas, apacibles, inocentes e ignorantes de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo de los adultos. En su mundo.

Su reunión con Sonomi no ayudo mucho. Confirmo lo arrojado por Matso. Pero era mas profundo que eso: Su pasado estaba aun más profundo que su vida como Iztume.

Descendía más allá de su vida como Itziar.

Iba mas profundo que cualquier vida reencarnada.

Su mirada fue a un par de ojos añiles que le observaban desde su lecho. Sonrió disculpándose por las incomodidades que hombres tan refinados como Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li, vivían desde que habían decidido compartir sus vidas con sus esposas y ahora se veían impuestos a veladas al aire libre y molestosos climas.

-¿Sueño ligero, eh? – pregunto el hombre incorporándose y ajustando la manta de piel alrededor de su cuerpo hasta llegar a uno de los troncos caídos que rodeaban la hoguera; se quedo observando la hoguera y añadió- o tal vez, melancólica?

-A veces creo que lees los pensamientos de las personas demasiado bien – respondió su vieja amiga y antigua encarnación de Itziar. – que el tiempo se detuvo vidas atrás y nosotros jamás hemos cambiado incluso de tiempo…

-Pero es diferente de aquel entonces…

-Tienes razón.

-Háblame de tu infancia – solicitó el hombre con gentileza. Ella le observo intrigada. – la madre de Li no fue muy elocuente en cuanto a tus orígenes… desde la unión de tus padres hasta su muerte.

-¿Cuando lo es ella? - pregunto con sarcasmo haciéndole sonreír y también asentir- no recuerdo mucho. Recuerdo un poco el rostro de mi padre. No recuerdo su voz… pero si su sonrisa… - abrigándose mas con la chaqueta de piel obsequio de Kiddy quien yacía a pocos metros de ellos e irónicamente, roncaba. Había decidido no quedarse en la casa de los Kinomotos, sino acompañarles. Contrario a ellos la mujer estaba confiada que su hijo estaría a salvo en la casa Kinomoto, en compañía de Touya y la falsa identidad de Yue. Si solo ella pusiera a descansar sus propias dudas. – Recuerdo cuando llegaba de cazar. Recuerdo… sus ojos. Cuando saludaba a mi madre al llegar a casa. A veces – mientras sonríe con cierta melancolía y tristeza –Creo ver la gentileza de su mirada en el brillo de los ojos de Touya cuando ve a nuestros hijos. – El sujeto sonrió ante su respuesta tan honesta.

-Hiciste una buena elección desde un principio. Kinomoto siempre ha sido alguien… especial – por encontrar una descripción para el explosivo y especial comportamiento del hermano de Sakura. – Es un hombre justo, cordial, algo receloso y desconfiado si, pero es un buen padre…

- Y un buen esposo, no te quede duda. Pero… - haciendo un silencio momentáneo.- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a Tomoyo?

-Me enamoré de su candidez de corazón. De su hermosa voz. – sonriéndole.- De sus ojos... se que suena un poco superficial pero ¿Acaso no son los ojos las puertas del alma?

-Siempre lo he entendido así también.—sonrojándose sutilmente.- Me enamoré de Touya en un principio de su mirada. Daba temor pero también no podías librarte de su mirada.

-Tomoyo me ha dado lo que en vidas pasadas creo que ha sido imposible lograr. Aquel sentimiento de hogar.- afirmó con convicción. Itzume sonrió. –Siento como somos una familia y cada día que pasa añoro mi vida a su lado.

-Creo comprender a veces, porque te inclinaste a esta búsqueda. Pero otras veces, me quedo aturdido.

-¿Aturdido?

-Por tu falta de complacencia en lo que tienes… tienes tanto Itzume. – Sorprendiéndole con la calidez y dulzura que transmitía en sus palabras.-Hijos prominentes, hermosos y especiales. Un marido que te adora como al sol. Sakura también te quiere mucho y nos tienes a nosotros sin contar con Ieran Li y el señor Kinomoto. ¿Que es lo que quieres encontrar en esta búsqueda?

Tardó un instante en responder. Pese a que tenía una respuesta, no podía analizar a profundidad su pregunta por el simple hecho que la tomo fuera de guardia.

-¿Recuerdas mucho de nuestro pasado¿Me refiero a como Itziar y Clow? – Preguntó ante un momento de silencio.

-Algo. Aunque no dejo que ello domine mi vida… en realidad, a Tomoyo no le cae muy en gracia que hagamos esos viajes al pasado…

-Será que no le gusta que hagas esos viajes al pasado cuando se trata de mí. – sonrió algo abochornada.

-Dilo como desees.

Itzume inmediatamente la comprendió. A ella misma no le gustaba cuando Touya alguna vez hablaba de Kaho. Ella misma, no comprendía como ella misma soportaba las indirectas de quien alguna vez se enamoro de su esposo o aun suena con el. Era una situación conflictiva cuando ella se encontraba con alguna vieja enamorada o amiga de su esposo sin causar una escena o aparentar notable frialdad a todos sus comentarios o indirectas acerca de las cualidades de su esposo.

Claro que conocía sus cualidades como afectuoso y candoroso amante. Se lo demostraba cada vez que la tomaba en sus brazos y la conducía a las nubes. Pero lo que ellas no podían tener era su corazón. Y a ella le pertenecía. Aunque cuando ella se marcho, el le dijo con una tristeza que si ella no hubiera tenido fuerza de voluntad, había hecho su corazón añicos.

_"Se que nunca te he tenido para mi solo" Dijo mientras le pasaba las riendas del caballo y la veía partir acompañada de Eriol, Shaoran y Kiddy quienes se despedían de sus seres queridos. "Se que siempre te he tenido que compartir con aquello que aun no llego a comprender. Solo quiero saber algo: al menos he podido hacerte feliz en este tiempo?" _

_Ella extendió su mano enguantada a su mejilla y la mantuvo allí mientras le sonreía con las lágrimas a punto de salir por sus ojos. Quería decirle tantas cosas: Que no era su intención dejarle. Que lo amaba tanto que, su amor era lo que le daba fuerzas para emprender semejante viaje. Que si el quisiera y prohibiera su partida, ella se quedaría a su lado… que la llevara a su alcoba y le hiciera el amor para convencerle que jamás se marchara. Le miro a sus ojos y con aquello parecía Touya conformarse. Dio un paso atrás y se volteo para ingresar a la casa. La voz de ella se hizo escuchar cuando dijo- Te amo Touya. Jamás lo olvides… volveré a ti cuando pueda y tenga lo que necesito para regresar a tu lado y jamás alejarme de ti. _

_-Me conformo con que vuelvas. Recuerda… recuerda que aquí te estaremos esperando – Itzume lo vio marcharse al interior de la casa Kinomoto hasta que Shaoran le aviso que era hora de irse. _

-Creo que Tomoyo comprende ciertas cosas que solo una mujer entiende – dijo al fin- Así como ustedes los hombres se reservan ciertas opiniones para ustedes mismos. – imaginando la perturbación en la mente de la señora Hiragizawa declara- Cuantas veces le has hablado… de Itziar y Clow?

-No desde que nos casáramos…

-Cuantas veces le dices que la amas?

-Todos los días…

-Por que la dejaste y viniste conmigo? – Dando justo en la llaga.

Eriol guardo silencio unos segundos mirando la fogata que casi se extinguía. Extendió su mano sobre las remanentes llamas buscando calor e inmediatamente estas volvieron a la vida. –Creo que, te lo debía… te debo tanto…

-No creo entenderte…

-Aquel día… la batalla contra la criatura. Debí de ayudarte… debí de … - sacudiendo su cabeza- No habrías arriesgado tanto aquel día… Si te hubiéramos ayudado.

-Tsubame peleo contra ella también aunque la perdimos…

"Tsubame" Eriol no sabia como tocar el tema con Itzume. No sabía como aproximarse al punto que le interesaba. Odiaba ocultarle aquel pequeño detalle. Aunque Tsubame tenía idea que podía nacer algo entre su querida amiga y el guardián de Sakura, era muy arriesgado que dependiera enteramente de sus poderes. Era como aquella anciana que murió una vida atrás: se estaba volviendo demasiado confiada. Si Matso se percataba de su presencia… la vida de Kagome, su infancia como niña, se vería afectada –Itzume…

-¿Si? – levantando la mirada a su amigo.

-No te he hablado con total sinceridad. A decir verdad… -hesitando.- Te acompañé por otras razones además de las obvias. – Dijo observándole con una seriedad que por un momento, aturdió a la mujer- Hay algo que… algo que, no sabes… ni Touya o tu… que debieron saberlo, pero quise… - suspirando – Dar un poco de tiempo…

-¿Que debería de saber?

-No me lo vas a creer… - añadió con paciencia tratando de reunir fuerzas para confesar el secreto que llevaba consigo.

-Buenos días, Tsukishiro – dijo la primogénita de los Kinomotos al llegar al comedor llevando consigo a su hermano menor. El hombre ya devoraba con ganas su desayuno.

-Buenos días. – sonrió con afabilidad el hombre. La muchacha entregó a su hermano a manos de una de las sirvientas de la casa y tomo asiento a pocas sillas de el. – Vendrás a pescar con nosotros hoy?

Yukito había programado para los jóvenes Kinomoto y el hijo de Kiddy además del de Eriol, una salida a la laguna que había a una media hora de la casa para ir a pescar. Era su manera de mantenerlos ocupados el de coordinar diversas actividades mientras que, Sakura y Tomoyo esperaban por noticias de sus correspondientes esposos y trataban siempre de hablar y razonar con Touya.

-No – anuncio Kagome- En verdad, pienso quedarme en casa- tomando un poco de queso y pan- Tengo unas cosillas que hacer… - poniéndose de pie y pregunto- ¿Ha visto a mi padre?

Yukito negó con su cabeza y suspiro – Seguro está en su estudio…

-Es probable. – Admitió

Kagome asintió y se despidió de él, dejando a su hermana en su compañía. Avanzo gran parte de la mansión Kinomoto hasta dar con la puerta entreabierta del estudio de su padre. Sus ojos añiles observaron por la ranura, la estilizada figura de su padre biológico observar por la ventana. Desde la partida de su madre estaba menos comunicativo. Ella misma sospechaba que, sino fuera por la presencia de sus tíos y parientes, los niños serian prácticamente ignorados por el hombre.

Kagome hesito y se quedo observándole. Poseía en su rostro un sutil vello facial que era algo usual verle en los últimos días. También eran notables las oscuras marcas debajo de sus oscuros pero expresivos ojos. Extrañaba a su madre y eso era notable.

Ella misma dudaba a veces, pero la extrañaba mucho. Su madre era una mujer admirable, valiente y amorosa pese a una crianza en donde era más bien una guerrera por encima de poseer instintos maternales. Sabia valorar a las personas a su alrededor, colocando cada una de ellas en una escala de valor en donde su esposo y sus hijos ocupaban un mismo peldaño.

-Pssss- escucho provenir detrás de ella. Ahí venia Tseo quien se aproximó observando por la ranura y suspiro al decir – La extraña demasiado… tiene desde ayer encerrado en su estudio. No ha comido nada según escuche a las tías hablar. Extraña a mama.

-¿Tu no?

-Es probable – abochornándose un instante- bueno, si. –haciendo un puchero y sonrojándose sutilmente - ¿Tu no?

-¡Claro! Es mama… pero… ¿por que no va a buscarla? – se pregunto en voz alta. – se nota que no le gusta estar sin ella. No es tan difícil… que tome un caballo y tome la ruta de los hermanos de la Luna y el antiguo palacio Li. Que busque a mama y la traiga a regañadientes si es necesario. Papá tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Podría hacerlo… incluso le hice la misma pregunta – frunciendo su ceño – No me gustaba que saliera con los tíos solamente. Pero me dijo que no…

-¿Que no? Pero… ¡míralo! Se nota que extraña a nuestra madre…

-Si. Eso le dije. Que no importaba: que la echábamos de menos pero que fuera a buscarla. El me dijo que no. Que le daría el espacio que ella necesitaba para encontrarse a si misma… cosa rara: no sabia que mama se había perdido.

-Cabezota: no es a eso que se refiere…

El sujeto se encogió de hombros y se devolvió por el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de las voces y ecos de Pai y sus hermanos junto a Tsukishiro. Kagome siguió observando el comportamiento del sujeto y suspiro. Ella nunca había sentido un amor como el que sus padres se profesaban.

En su vida como Tsubame, nunca interfirió entre Xian Hue y Kiddy pese a que ella estaba prometida en matrimonio con el primero. Su vida como Asuka si fue con un amor. Lo recordaba: fue quien le dio más adelante sus hijos y fue un excelente líder de su sociedad Hermanos de la Luna. Una sociedad que aun se conservaba en la actualidad. Su melancolía en sus recuerdos hizo que se distrajera para que la puerta se abriera totalmente y se encontrara cara a cara con su padre quien parecía no sorprendido de verle allí.

Kagome retrocedió dos pasos. –¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Pregunto el sujeto con cierta tranquilidad que asusto un poco más a la infante.

Ella negó con su cabeza, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo como una tonta. Una inútil quien probablemente causo todo lo ocurrido.

Touya se volteo y volvió a la silla de su escritorio. Kagome avanzo en pequeños y pausados pasos: De todas maneras el no le dijo que se retirara o cerro la puerta. Lo que quería decir que talvez, apreciaría un poco de compañía.

Touya no la observa a ella. Tiene debajo de una de sus manos en el escritorio, lo que parecía ser un enorme libro aterciopelado y rustico. Sus ojos añiles se posaron en el, lo que atrajo la atención de Touya – ¿Sabes que es esto? – La chiquilla negó con su rostro – Esto es un libro… de los hermanos de la Luna. Itzume lo esta escribiendo…

-No sabía que madre estuviera escribiendo un libro – aproximándose lentamente al escritorio. La portada era una rustica piel probablemente de ternera. Las paginas estarían pegadas con un pegamento que sacaban de salvia de algunos árboles de bosque y sus hojas eran hojas de una fibra fina como una tela que se usaba para escribir en tinta.

-Lo escribe cuando no esta dormida. O atendiéndoles a ustedes… cuando no puede dormir…

-¿Has leído lo que dice allí?

Touya no asintió. Le miro a los ojos que a Kagome parecieran dos rayos que trataban de traspasar directo a su mente y leer sus pensamientos. – Nunca tuve el atrevimiento de leerlo. Claro que siempre lo ha dejado cerca… por si sintiera curiosidad. Pero jamás la había sentido… hasta ahora…

-¿Que dice?

-Rituales… cánticos… danzas. Esta el ritual del solsticio de invierno. Algunas cosas del pasado como … - hesitando al recordar que sus hijos no sabían nada de su vida pasada. O al menos, el creía de esta chica.-Cosas que no pensé que conocía. Pero claro, a veces no llegamos a conocer enteramente a esos que viven con nosotros.

Aunque últimamente tenía sus sospechas. Touya apretó la cubierta del libro con firmeza debajo de sus palmas. Levanto su mirada a los ojos verdes azulados de su primogénita. –Tú no eres un Niño normal…

-¿…Que? – pregunto ella aturdida y sintiéndose descubierta. Sentía su corazón latir en sus oídos de tan fuerte que este se escuchaba.

-Los niños normales… - haciendo una pausa intencional – Tienen a su madre a su lado en estos momentos…

-Si, claro… extraño a mama – aparentando una actitud de inocente infante que extrañaba la presencia de uno de sus progenitores. – En especial de noche… solía contarnos cuentos a la hora de dormir…

Touya lanzo una sonrisa algo irónica que confundió aun más a la muchacha. Acaso tenia la impresión de que su padre parecía saber algo más de lo que dejaba entrever? Jugaban ambos el mismo juego?

-Tu… - empequeñeciendo sus ojos al hablar con su hija –¿Sabes algo que yo no se, Kagome?

-¿Que podría saber yo, papa?

-Esa es la pregunta que me hago todos los días. – mirando a la ventana donde observa las siluetas de sus otros hijos marchándose. – ¿Por que compartes con tus hermanos solo cuando tu madre esta cerca?

-No creo entender…

-Tu madre les da algunas lecciones. Lecciones que, digamos, para estar tranquilos o tu madre estar feliz, me hago la vista gorda y pretendo no saber que se las da. Pero lo se todo Kagome – empequeñeciendo tanto sus ojos que a la muchacha comenzaron a sudarle la planta de los pies. –O algunas cosas trato de comprenderlas… solo muestras interés en compartir con tus hermanos cuando, ella esta impartiéndole esas lecciones. Veo a Tseo jugar con sus hermanas menores. Pero no a ti. Siempre estas o leyendo o escribiendo. Tal vez sumergida en pensamientos demasiado profundos para alguien de tu edad. Cosa que no comprendo aun.

-¿…Comprender?

Touya se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana viendo a sus sobrinos e hijos marcharse acompañados de Yukito.- Hay otras sin embargo, que escapan de mi comprensión… - Kagome observo al mismo sitio donde su padre miraba: a tres pasos de ella, estaba la vitrina con el libro rosado de Sakura protegido por la vitrina de cristal que la sellaba de manos y miradas curiosas. –Y creo que algunas personas son más de lo que aparentan…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Touya ya la tenía aferrada por sus brazos y el arrodillado a la misma altura que ella escudriñaba sus ojos. Su mirada oscura como pozos asusto en un instante a la reencarnación de Tsubame. Era como si tratara de leerle la mente y escudriñar, sacando a la luz sus más oscuros secretos.

Aquello la lleno de temor.

No sabía que su padre poseyera tal don. Siempre había sabido que su don de ver fantasma era una de las características más impresionantes del sujeto además de poseer ciertos rasgos de magia no tan desenvuelta como la de sus tíos Sakura y Shaoran o como los de su madre.

Tal vez alucinaba cosas y no llegaba a comprender que pretendía su progenitor con tal modo de comportarse.

-¿Papa? – trato de llamarlo dulcemente adoptando una mirada infantil y sugerente que, le protegiera de que su progenitor descubriera lo que aun no estaba preparado de conocer. –Papa… ¿que te pasa¿Que ocurre?

A los pocos momentos, Touya la libera de su agarre, dejándole ir. Kagome sentía sus ojos húmedos. La última vez que lloro fue la noche antes de la partida de su madre cuando su padre la desafió en el salón familiar. Temía! Tenia miedo! Tenía miedo que su padre la descubriera… quien era en verdad, y estuviera decepcionado. Temía que, al momento que descubriera que ella libero a Yukito y ocasionó en parte la partida de su madre, la despreciara.

Salio con rapidez del estudio tropezando en par de ocasiones pero corriendo tan rápido como le permitieran sus pies.

Era inevitable: amaba a su familia. Pese a siempre haber sobresalido… al tener aquellos recuerdos de su vida pasada. A no parecerse en nada a sus demás hermanos o siquiera a sus padres, jamás había sido un obstáculo o un impedimento para siempre hacer o pensar lo que le viniera en gana.

Ahora… sentía que todo su mundo alrededor se derrumbaba.

Alguna vez tuvo razón la reencarnación de Clow: La vida nunca puede ir acorde a como uno lo planea… si fuera axial la vida seria demasiado perfecta para soportarla. Somos seres imperfectos y por tanto, este mundo es axial de imperfecto.

Touya la vio marcharse y suspiro profundo apretando sus ojos con sus dedos. Se sentía cansado. Cansado de mentiras, secretos y separaciones. Cuando se caso, juro proteger a su familia de todo aquello que le tratara de hacer daño.

Porque no podía entonces salvarlos de ellos mismos?

Recordó la conversación que sostuvo con Itzume antes de marcharse. Habían discutido el surgimiento de Yukito del libro y la posible implicación de uno de sus hijos, dado a que no había mas nadie exceptuándole a ellos que pudiera abrir e invocar al guardián de la luna.

Excepto que, tenia una extraña impresión que Kagome siempre ocultaba algo.

_-Ambos sabemos que esa niña es mas de lo que cualquiera manejaría... ¿qué te dice que no... _

_.-Porque es mi hija.- dirigiéndose a la ventana sin mirarle a los ojos..- Eso quisiera decir que nos juega a ambos... nos engaña... no quiero que mi hija me engañe. _

_.-Tiene siete años. Somos adultos... pero ella a veces... – acercándose y abrazándole respiró cerrando los ojos y aspirando ese aroma tan característico en su esposa..- Es mas de lo que podemos manejar... – ambos observaban a Tsukishiro cargar a Saita al caballito y Tseo con Kagome y su hermana menor, gritando y correteando. La hermana pequeña, colocó una coronita de flores silvestres sobre Yukito. –Pero es nuestra hija... a veces me da la impresión que ella esconde siempre algo... _

Touya se sentó, desesperanzado de que Kagome alguna vez confiaría en el.

Ahora más que nunca, se sentía abandonado.

-Itzume¿por que a veces, no te conformas que estoy aquí?- extendiendo sus manos al vació y observándoselas – que yo te amo y que a veces, eso era más que suficiente.

Itzume despertó repentinamente de sus pensamientos y observo a su alrededor. Vio a Shaoran a su derecha quien andaba tan taciturno y pensativo como ella mientras montaba su corcel. – ¿Me dijiste algo, Shaoran? – Pregunto atrayendo su mirada.

-No he hablado… en verdad, no he dicho nada en buen rato. – sonrió mostrando compasión. – Estas muy cansada. Te quedaste dormida hace unos instantes…

-Creí que… -hesito en decir. Cerró los ojos y suspiro- pensé que, escuche que alguien me llamaba… _"Touya"_ – pensó esto ultimo.

-A esta velocidad, llegaremos mañana- Aviso un soldado que los flanqueaban observándoles atrás. –¿Están bien? Si quieren, podemos descansar.

-No. Estoy bien – declaro Itzume sonriéndole- Continuemos.

Eriol estudio su mirada y su rostro. Se veía algo aturdida y tal vez algo melancólica. Era comprensible. Ahora tenia muchas mas cosas que pensar y analizar además de tomar una decisión final que podría cambiar su forma de ver las cosas de las personas que ella amaba y de su alrededor para siempre.

Pero la pregunta era, cuando el momento llegara… ¿seria capaz de levantar la mano y actuar?

Kagome a veces tenia la impresión que su padre sabia quien era ella. Cosa ilógica dado a que solo Eriol lo sabía en aquellos momentos. Pero no podía dudar que Touya si tenia poderes mágicos y tarde o temprano, descubriría su identidad. Y cuando eso ocurriera… ¿Acaso su padre le aceptaría como era?

Era un buen hombre. Amaba a su madre y era un buen proveedor de cariño para ella y el resto de sus hijos. Pero seria capaz de aceptar las cosas que inevitablemente salían de su control? De todas maneras, el aun no aceptaba a totalidad que Itzume se marchase.

-Ahí estas- dijo su tía Sakura al verla sentada sola en los jardines. Estaban bajo un gran árbol a pocos metros de la casa Kinomoto y Kagome limpiaba sus ojos. Sakura inmediatamente cambio su semblante y pregunto – ¿Que es lo que te pasa Kagome? – sentándose a su lado. La pequeña negaba con su cabeza. –Acaso extrañas a tu mama?

La jovencita sintió como su tía tomaba su cabeza delicadamente para que la apoyase contra su figura. La brisa tibia que llegaba hasta ellas, era sentida como una caricia.

-Se que es difícil. Tú mama lejos y tú papa como esta. Tienes que entender que Touya, no sabe como manejar la situación mas allá de cómo lo esta haciendo.

-Me odia…

Aquello sorprendió a Sakura. Sus palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón. Y aquello Sakura lo sentía por la manera como se escucho: como alguien muy arrepentido que confesaba algo doloroso. –Un padre nunca odia un hijo querida Kagome. ¿Por que piensas que tu papa te odia?

-Porque cree tal vez… que tuve algo que ver con que mi madre se fuera…

-¿Y por que Touya podría creer eso?

Kagome se mordió el labio: Alguna vez Touya le refirió que tenía aquella quisquillosa conducta de morderse el labio cuando algo no estaba bien. Suspiro resignada y sacudió su cabeza. Pero aun así, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos. Sakura se resigno con acariciarle sus cabellos oscuros y consolar su tristeza.

No entendía de donde la pequeña había sacado aquello. Era obvio y hasta más que obvio que Touya adoraba a sus hijos. Kagome jamás había hecho nada para ganar nunca una mirada de rencor de su padre. Si, era la más traviesa de los Kinomoto pero aquello no era razón suficiente para odiarla.

Cuando pudiera, hablaría con Touya del asunto. Y mientras mas pronto, mejor.

Mientras Itzume observaba a su alrededor sobre el caballo Eriol declaro al llegar al lugar que ambos guiaban –Hemos llegado.

Itzume asintió descendiendo junto a Eriol del corcel. –No recuerdo este lugar- Admitió la mujer –Pero coincide con lo dicho por la señora Ieran.

Eriol asintió e igual Shaoran. Este ultimo pensó como fue que Ieran les revelo la información que habían ido a buscar a la casa.

_La llegada de ellos, tomo por sorpresa a la casa Li. Ieran no lo creía mientras avanzaba rápidamente acompañada de su sirviente por los pasillos del antiguo castillo. Cuando llego al salón principal sorprendida vio a sus invitados a quiénes conocían como su hijo, Itzume, la líder de los hermanos de la Luna y de Luna de plata y finalmente a Eriol Hiragizawa delante de ellas. Aun llevaban sus capas de viaje y se notaban muy cansados. _

_-Están aquí…- saludo cortes pero fríamente la mujer – sean bienvenidos. – avanzando a donde Shaoran a quien beso en su frente – Debieron avisarme de antemano con algún sirviente de su visita… _

_-Fue algo muy imprevisto – revelo Shaoran mirando un instante a Eriol. Este asintió observando a Itzume quien dio unos pasos adelante- Es decir… vinimos a que nos aclares unas cuantas cosas. _

_-Es una lastima que no vinieran con Sakura o los chicos – sonrió a sus invitados- Siempre serán bienvenidos… - mirando a Itzume añadió – Me sorprende querida que ese marido tuyo decidiera dejarte viajar sola… sabemos que tan dominante puede ser contigo. _

_-No es dominante… es sobre protector – discutió la mujer. _

_-Como sea que lo llames. Recuerdo una ocasión que fui de visita y no pudiste pasar tiempo conmigo por más allá de un día. – Itzume repentinamente se sonrojo. Eriol sonrió picara mente las razones por las cuales la mujer estuvo "Secuestrada" por el sujeto. – Siempre tu marido te requería… de una manera u otra. _

_-No vinimos a esto. Prometo que, para solsticio vendremos Sakura con el pequeño e Itzume con los suyos… pero ahora, tenemos que tener unas respuestas de su parte Madre. _

_Ieran les invito a sentarse y ella lo hizo luego. Shaoran espero en silencio y Eriol por igual mientras que la muchacha que la mujer crió como una de sus hijas, comenzó hablando.-¿ Que sabe con exactitud de mis padres? _

_-No creo entenderte querida. – respondió de manera algo distante y frívola. _

_-De mis padres. Como los conoció… que sabia de ellos… quienes eran… _

_-Los padres de Itzume… - comenzó Eriol revelando e interrumpiendo pues veia que la mujer no tenia ganas de hablar – Tenían algún tipo de conexión con Akihito Matso. – Ieran mostró su mirada de aturdimiento y cierta sorpresa. _

_-Matso hizo una visita en casa estos días… - Explicaba Itzume. _

_-¿Que quería? _

_-Parecía… parecía… quererme a mi. Pero dijo que, usted tendría la respuesta… _

_-¿Así que eso te dijo? – pregunto después de unos instantes de silencio. La mujer de mirada esmeralda asintió apenada por su actitud casi infantil de salir de su casa. Luego pensó en el hombre que le esperaba en su hogar. –Akihito Matso siempre ha sido un histérico… _

_-Recuerdo que cuando Itzume estaba inconsciente, visitaba mucho palacio – hablaba Shaoran. –Nunca le gusto que se hubiera casado con Touya Kinomoto. _

_-¿Que secreto tan enorme hay tras mi vida? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.- Necesito saberlo… ¿que sabe el que no se yo? Acaso hay algo penoso en mi vida que… _

_-No. No. No es eso- suspiro resignado – Es… algo difícil… _

_-¿Difícil? _

_La mujer asintió poniéndose de pie. – Tus padres… eran especiales… _

_-No llego a comprenderle – dijo ante la pausa de la mujer. _

_-Ella… tu madre… era una miembro de una especie de antigua Monarquia antes la dinastía del emperador, subiera al poder. Pero tu padre no, practicaba la hechicería. Akihito Matso es pariente sanguíneo de tu madre. Y en resumen, tú lo eres… - sorprendiéndole. No solo a ella, también a Shaoran. – Para el, eres una princesa… una princesa escondida de Cho y sus locuras por hallar toda prueba y miembros de la Sociedad.… y escondida de tu gente también. _

_-No llego a… _

_-La unión de tus padres era una unión prohibida en aquel entonces. Matso aun así lo vio. – poniéndose de pie pues no soportaba la tensión. – Para Matso eres invaluable pero al mismo tiempo no puede decirte la verdad. _

_-¿Acaso discrimina a Itzume por quien es? –Pregunto Shaoran dejando entrever su inquietud en todo eso. _

_-Debes de entender que había una gran segmentación en aquel entonces. Los nuestros, la aristocracia no se mezclaba con los que practicaban hechicería. Mucho menos los Miembros de los Hermanos de la luna. Se conocieron cuando tu madre vino a pasar una temporada a estas tierras. Conoció a tu padre en el pueblo. Se enamoro de su belleza. Y también pudo leer ciertos rastros de magia. Magia antigua y poderosa. _

_-¿Mi madre tenia magia aun perteneciendo a la aristocracia? _

_-Sabes tan bien como yo- interrumpió Eriol- Que eso no es un prerrequisito necesariamente. Los miembros de la sociedad siguen una idea. Los que son externos a la sociedad, nacen con el poder. No se consigue con solo practicar. Se tiene que nacer. Y en todos los extractos, se ven personas con rasgos mágicos. _

_Ieran asintió débilmente estando de acuerdo por lo dicho por Eriol. – Cuando… cuando tus padres murieron, en realidad, fueron asesinados. Tu padre antes de enamorarse de tu madre, era un conocida miembro de la Sociedad Hermanos de la Luna. Un guerrero y pudo haber ocupado el puesto de líder. Luego que huyera para casarse con tu madre, perdió su posición en la sociedad y fue prácticamente exiliado. Su posición como líder, fue conservado por el abuelo de Tsubame quien tenia la esperanza que su nieta y el guerrero Xian Hue ocuparan el trono de la sociedad. – revelo Ieran. Itzume estaba sorprendida y lo dejaba entrever. – Tus padres, sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar la tuya. _

_-Que papel juega Matso en todo esto? - pregunto Eriol sorprendido e indignado por todo lo ocurrido en aquella mujer. _

_-Acaso supo lo que paso? Como llego ella a nosotros madre? – pregunto Shaoran. _

_-Luego de la matanza, Matso fue quien te encontró. Pero dado tu origen, no podía llevarte consigo. Su familia jamás permitiría que fueras criada entre los suyos. _

_-Que? Después de lo ocurrido… - alegaba Eriol sorprendido – debe de estar bromeando. _

_-Ellos no la aceptarían? – pregunto Shaoran dado a que parecía que Itzume prefería guardar silencio y escuchar. _

_Ieran negó con su rostro-. Así que, recurrió a mí. Yo tenía la armada y el poder para protegerte y educarte. – Ahí Itzume se fijo en sus ojos: estaban llenos de la rectitud y firmeza que siempre había conocido en la mujer. Pero también había en ellos una pizca de orgullo e ironía en su expresión. Orgullo de haber ayudado a vivir a aquella mujer - Touya Kinomoto esta casado con una princesa sin saberlo – sonrió con ironía – y yo te crié como una guerrera. Y por un momento, llegue a pensar que Shaoran se fijaría en ti y se casaría contigo. – mirando un instante a su hijo. _

_-Tenias esos planes? _

_-jamás interferí entre ustedes claro. – admitió. – yo sabia sus orígenes pero estaba muy orgullosa de ellos. De la mujer que eras. Y aun lo estoy. _

_-Donde vivía? _

_-A un par de días al sur- dijo la mujer –no se la localización con exactitud pero Matso me informo que te hallo a unos doce o quince kilómetros al norte de los viejos territorios de la sociedad. Es una vieja villa donde había unos cien habitantes llamada Tchio. _

_-Tchio? En serio? – pregunto Eriol sorprendido. Ieran asintió. Ahí observo a Itzume. _

_-La antigua aldea de los Hermanos de la Luna – concluyo Itzume. _

_-Hace un par de siglos y vidas atrás. La sociedad se mudo y vivió en otros lugares. Tchio fue vuelto una villa de alfareros y sembradores. Tu padre tenía un sembradío de calabazas. De eso vivía después de ser exiliado. _

-Sembradores cuando eran de la realeza- dijo Eriol mirando y estudiando los alrededores y las ruinas de las viejas casas. Ya no quedaba mas nada que madera y ladrillos de barro cubiertos por maleza y hierba. – Gran cambio Princesa- sonrió su viejo amigo.

Itzume había tenido bastante tiempo para asimilar todo aquello. Miro a su alrededor mientras Shaoran opinaba – Que Kinomoto no te escuche diciendo eso…

-Aun no me imagino la cara de Kinomoto cuando se entere…

-Este lugar…- les interrumpió la mujer observando a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió: Sonidos de su pasado se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

-Que pasa con el? – Pregunto Shaoran avanzando lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado.

Itzume comenzó a caminar y sus amigos le seguían. Ella atravesó lo que parecía una cerca en donde solo que quedaban eran piedras colocadas simétricamente una seguida de la otra. Pero llegaban solo hasta sus tobillos.

-Que seguimos con exactitud? – Pregunto Shaoran. Eriol frunció su rostro.

-Solo sigamos su instinto.

Y así lo hicieron: Itzume recorrió lo que parecían ser calles. Llegaron al centro de aquel lugar y se encontraron que, las casas y los negocios rodeaban aquello lo que se suponía que era la plaza.

-Aquí estaba el centro… había una figura de piedra… el sol hacia una sombra en el suelo… era fascinante.

La reencarnación de Clow se aproximo a su lado para declararle- Eso no es de tu tiempo. Perteneció a los tiempos de Clow e Itziar. Recuerdo ese reloj- arrodillándose y tocando con sus manos alrededor – Pero eso desapareció de aquí mucho antes Itzume nacer. Tienes que concentrarte- le insto- es necesario para que, recuerdes cosas de este tiempo. No de otra vida.

-Lo se- respondió bruscamente y exasperándose. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Observaba algo que le pareciera conocido y avanzo nuevamente hasta un árbol. –Esto … estaba aquí… lo recuerdas?

-Ese árbol no debe de tener más de cincuenta años por su complexión en el tronco- opinaba Shaoran Li.

-Exacto – Sonrió Itzume débilmente. – Mi madre… hacia coronas de las flores de este árbol. Eran amarillas. – Recordando débilmente una voz que decía "Pareces una princesa, Pequeña Itzume" –Estoy recordando algunas cosas…

-Estas recordando las cosas alegres… - Itzume le hizo caso omiso a Eriol y avanzo mas adelante. Estaba cortando paso entre los árboles y malezas- Itzume… - Advirtió Eriol. – No te introduzcas en el bosque – reclamaba siguiéndole el paso. Pero ella, parecía no escucharle. –Grandioso… vamos…

-Yo los esperare aquí. – declaró el soldado observándoles marcharse atrás de la señora Kinomoto.

-¿Entonces, eso crees? – pregunto Yukito tratando de aparentar ingenuidad de lo que su mejor amigo le revelaba entre sus dudas. – En serio Touya: necesitas descansar…

Estaban con Sakura y Tomoyo en uno de los salones de la gran casa. Kiddy los observaba en silencio sin decir nada y se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Kinomoto rugió en el salón.

-¡Demonios Yuki! No me trates como a un mocoso. Sabes de qué hablo… -Sakura se sorprendió de su presencia allí pero no le sorprendía la explosión del humor de su hermano. Tampoco a Tomoyo quien tomaba lentamente una taza de te. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá del salón familiar y era muy tarde ya.

Touya había esperado que todos se fueran a dormir para revelar aquello.

-Creo que estás paranoico hermano- admitió Sakura después de escucharlo- He estado con la joven desde que era una bebé y nunca he detectado rastros de gran magia. Cuando una persona posee poderes mágicos, puede ser detectado.

-Me parece irracional que acuses a la pequeña, Touya. – Defendió Yukito cumpliendo su promesa a la chiquilla.- Dudas demasiado de Kagome siendo tu hija mayor.

-Yuki… no estuviste aquí para saberlo… esa niña… - apuntó a su mejor amigo con un dedo.-Siempre ha sido "Especial" – Observando a Sakura de reojo y esta se encogió de hombros. En verdad no sabia si adjudicar la actitud de su hermano ante la verdad que representaba la hija de la reencarnación de Itziar o era en verdad una paranoia total. – a los tres años murió una de las aves de Itzume. La pequeña la tomo en sus manos y a los pocos segundos, salió volando…

-Seguro no estaba muerta, Touya.

-Yuki… - empequeñeciendo sus ojos.- Debes de saber o recordar como saliste del libro. No saliste tu solito así nada más…- insistiendo en ello.

-Yukito – llamo la dueña de las cartas rosa. –Por favor… ¿podrías dejar venir a Yue?

Ante la petición de su ama, Yukito inmediatamente cayo en el trance donde cerrando sus ojos era cubierto por un enorme par de alas que le cubrieron. En pocos instantes las alas se desplegaban para mostrar la figura halada del guardián de cabellos platinados.

-Hola Yue – saludó Sakura. El guardián ni siquiera se inmuto o le saludó de vuelta. Observaba a su alrededor sin ninguna curiosidad aparente de su parte. –Queremos dado a que Yukito pretende ocultar la verdad de nosotros que nos digas, quien es el responsable de haberte extraído el libro.

Yue guardó silencio. Observaba el rostro de Sakura con intensidad. – La reencarnación de Asuka esta aquí… entre ustedes…

Touya se enderezo al escuchar aquello. Igual Tomoyo quien se había puesto de pie de repente.

-¿Quien es Asuka? – Interrogó Sakura no acordándose de haber escuchado nunca aquel nombre.

-Asuka era la Líder de la Sociedad Hermanos de la Luna en tiempos de Clow.

-¿No era ella Tsubame también?

-¿Tsubame¿La misma Tsubame que me entrenó? – Preguntaba Sakura aun mas confundida de lo que pasaba.

-Si Sakura.- Respondió Tomoyo.- Eriol me ha hablado de la relación Tsubame y Asuka: era una anciana que protegió y finalizó el entrenamiento de Itziar con los Hermanos de la Luna. Según Eriol, - Tomoyo hesitó en continuar- Era la abuela del prometido de Itziar…

Ahí Touya estaba más que atento.

-Según tenía entendido, Itziar quería a Clow. – concluyo Sakura, no fijándose en la expresión que cruzó el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Clow la quería… No como Itziar pensaba que era amor. Pero si la quería; pero Asuka creyó conveniente que uno de los suyos se casara con Itziar. La prometió en matrimonio a su nieto quien heredaría el trono. Recuerden que el matrimonio nunca se llevo a cabo. La persecución contra los hermanos de la Luna dio inicio y los que practicaban la magia. Itziar fue uno de los perseguidos por las autoridades. Clow no llegó a salvarla. Ella huyó de quienes eran hasta aquel momento de los suyos… y murió.

-¿Qué pasó con su prometido? – Aquí quien preguntaba era Touya sin mirarle a la cara.

-Clow nunca lo supo. – habló Yue. – Si la sociedad siguió y Tsubame era descendiente directo de la sociedad, sobrevivieron. – Touya volteo su mirada a Sakura y de ahí a Tomoyo.

-¿Itziar alguna vez amó a ese sujeto?

-No sabría decirte. No conozco ese concepto.- contestó Yue con sinceridad.

-Para ella ¿Era especial aquel sujeto?

Yue no afirmó no negó nada. Aquellas preguntas no podía responder.

-¿El sujeto la quería¿Le preocupaba¿Era cariñoso con ella?

Yue tardó en responder.- La última vez... – Hesitando.- Si. Podría decirse que si. Tenía un particular interés en ella.

-¿Quién es la reencarnación de Tsubame? –Preguntó Sakura. El silencio en que se sumió su hermano le hizo hacer la pregunta ella -¿ Por que te trajo Yue?

Yue guardó silencio observando la mirada penetrante y algo inquieta de la ojiverde. Cerró sus ojos y declaro- Reencarnó hace siete años. –Observando a Touya agregó- Puedo sentir la tensión de mi otro yo. No quiere que sepas que tienes razón en sospechar…- Touya aunque comprobaba su teoría, no evitó que abriera los ojos ampliamente sorprendido. En aquel momento Yue volvió a convertirse en el guardián Yukito recibiendo las miradas de los allí presentes. Ya con arrepentimiento declaro – Gracias por llamarlo. No podía romper la promesa a la pequeña Kagome.

-¿Por qué te ha invocado Yukito¿Alguna clase de peligro nos acecha?

-No sabría decirte con exactitud. Solo se que, las cosas no están saliendo como ella las esperaba.

Touya aguantaba la respiración. Tomoyo se aproximó a él y dijo en voz baja mientras Yukito y Sakura hablaban siendo observados por la pelirroja- Al menos sabes que tus sospechas son certeras. Tu hija es la reencarnación de una gran hechicera.

Touya sonrió sarcásticamente para replicar- habría preferido problemas con chicos sobre esto Tomoyo.

-Al menos sabes que puedes confiar en ella. Cuidará de si misma y los chicos.

-En estos momentos Tomoyo ella es tan indefensa en sus sentimientos como una chiquilla. – Pensando en su mirada de la mañana.- Es una chiquilla… - Sacudiendo su cabeza- Y esta tan confundida como nosotros. Pero le prometí a su madre que velaría por cada uno de ellos. Y para mi sigue siendo mi hija. Nada más…

-Eso es cierto. Touya: ella cree que la odias… - declaró Sakura llamando la atención de los presentes. Había escuchado lo que había dicho a Tomoyo – Es una pequeña no importa los recuerdos y poderes de quien tiene. Esta es su vida ahora… y creo que deberíamos considerar, darle una vida normal.

Touya entendía lo que su hermana decía. Pero ahora había algo mas que le preocupaba y enormemente.

¿Acaso Itzume buscaba a la reencarnación de su prometido?

Mientras Tomoyo observaba la mirada que la gran líder de la Sociedad y miembro del Senado le arrojaba a Yukito. Su mirada le revelaba muchas cosas que ella misma podía observar en la mirada de su esposo. "¿Podría ser posible..." Se preguntaba en silencio.

Se encontraban en las ruinas de una casa. Estaba en un claro del bosque. Eriol comenzó a hurgar entre los restos del lugar y encontró quitando escombros lo que parecía una muñeca. Eriol se aproximo a Itzume y se la mostró.

-¿Amiga tuya?

-Es posible. – Mirándole con cuidado. – Creo que… aquí vivía.

-Tiene que ser- dijo Shaoran - Nos has guiado hasta aquí. ¿Recuerdas algo? – preguntó mientras ella acariciaba aquella muñeca.

A los pocos momentos respondía. – Sonidos... voces... olor a humo y sangre...- sintiéndose momentáneamente perturbada y se apoyó de una de las paredes. Su palidez llamó la atención de ambos hombres.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La mujer se llevó su mano a su boca y negó con la cabeza. Se había puesto como un pedazo de mármol. Comenzó a sudar repentinamente.

-Busca un poco de agua- le indicó Shaoran a Eriol y este no perdió tiempo yendo a los caballos dejados atrás. Shaoran acariciaba su espalda mientras ella tomaba un poco de aire.

De repente sentía como el aire se tornaba muy espeso y le costaba respirar.

-...Con...ju...ro...- supo decir mientras sus pulmones ansiaban aire.

-¿Qué¿qué dices? – comenzando a preocuparse mucho mas. - ¡Itzume! – gritaba alarmado y comenzaba a zarandear a la mujer. -¡Itzume! – gritó que Eriol le escuchó y se devolvió antes de llegar a su destino.

Cuando Eriol llegaba a donde ellos a los pocos segundos, notó como una gran cantidad de magia se sentía en el lugar. -¡Itzume, Shaoran: Salgan de ahí! Es un conjuro de regresión.- pero era un poco tarde. Vio como una columna de luz se levantaba rodeando a Shaoran y a la señora Kinomoto.

Temeroso y exaltado, conjuró sus poderes para ayudar a su amiga. No entendía que pasaba pues eran algo desconocidos desde años aquel tipo de convocación mágica. Trató de pasarla pero fue sorpresivamente lanzado por los aires y dando contra unos árboles metros atrás de su posición original. Esto le hizo caer bruscamente y perder el conocimiento.

Shaoran observó entre sorprendido, preocupado, intrigado y petrificado, como el cuerpo de la mujer parecía estar dentro de un trance: Sus ojos se volvieron blanco y exhaló un suspiro profundo sacudiéndose bruscamente en sus brazos. De repente la columna de luz se deshizo tan pronto como se levantó y Shaoran abrió los ojos para notar el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga de infancia en sus brazos.

Observó a su alrededor buscando a alguien que hubiera sido testigo de lo ocurrido. ¿acaso no había escuchado a Eriol? Observó para su sorpresa aun mas enorme, que su amigo yacía inconsciente a metros de ellos. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el suelo.

Él junto a Itzume se encontraban en el centro de aquello. Era un sello. Un sello mágico. Notó que no estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron lo que podía significar que fue o hecho al tiempo de ellos llegar ahí o fue convocado en cierto tiempo para llegar a la hora y lugar exactos que la persona que lo creó quería.

Pero ¿Qué era con exactitud? Decidió que era mejor no mover a Itzume de su posición y tampoco él al menos hasta que Hiragizawa recobrara la conciencia. Pero ¿Y si estaba herido? Esperando unos instantes notó que nada mas podía pasar: no detectaba magia alrededor.

Dejó a la mujer en el centro del sello y se quitó su túnica para cubrirle. Entonces notó como era que Itzume ¿No tenía pulso¡Imposible! Sus manos frías y suaves. Trató de palpar en el cuello pero no sentía pulso tampoco.

¡Se sentía en medio de una pesadilla!

Si alguien podría tener respuestas, ese era Eriol. Corrió hasta donde su viejo amigo y revisó que solo tenía una contusión en su cabeza. –Vamos despierta...- zarandeándolo.- Necesitamos tu ayuda...

**---------------- **

Tomoyo daba de comer a su bebé en la solitaria alcoba nupcial y lanzó un melancólico suspiro. Toda la tarde se había sentido bastante nerviosa y perturbada. Era como si algo dentro de su persona le avisara de algo que pasaba o pasaría. Pero ¿Qué era?

Le dio de comer a su hijo mayor pero ella no probó bocado y se sentía nerviosa . Aunque Touya comió con ellos y sus casi todos sus hijos, Kagome no estaba presente a la hora de la cena. Lo revelado en la tarde por parte de Yue traía mas interrogantes de las que podía responder.

Dejó a su bebé un momento en su cuna y se apresuró con ayuda de una doncella a tomar un baño. No descuidaba su higiene ni siquiera por haber tenido un hijo. Eriol algunas veces le repetía que tanto baño podía ocasionarle un resfriado. Y es que en el día podía darse tres baños regulares y entre medio del día cuando cargaba a su bebé subían el promedio a seis baños.

_"No me reclames."_ Le había dicho ella un día _"Sostengo parte del día a un pequeño. Nuestro hijo y hay que, mantener cierto nivel de limpieza en mi cuerpo para él" _

_"Eriol"_ Tomoyo se sintió un poco dolorida por todo lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué aun no comprendía aquello que rodeaba a Eriol? Sentía celos de Itzume cuando esta hacía algún comentario referente al pasado de Clow e Itziar que hacía que su marido soltara una de sus particulares y enigmáticas sonrisas. Después se sentía avergonzada.

Porque aquellos celos eran injustificados ¿no?

No podía decirse que si lo eran a su corazón. Habían momentos y circunstancias en las cuales no comprendía la relación de amistad que llevaban ambos y no podía menos que, intrigarle. Aquello era una de las afinidades que compartía con su primo.

Unos débiles toques en la puerta le hicieron despertar de su ensimismamiento. Puso al bebé en su moisés .y caminó presurosa a la puerta. Cuando la abrió pudo notar la mirada de su primo quien sorpresivamente venía a visitarle.- ¿Vine en mal momento? – preguntó educadamente.

-.¿Touya? no, para nada. – respondió inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta y el mayor Kinomoto la cerró mientras su anfitriona se colocaba una bata sobre sus ropas de dormir.

.- Una tarde extraña ¿no? – interrogó Touya. cuando Tomoyo iba a responderle su hijo comenzó a llorar desde la cuna y ella rápidamente lo tomó en brazos acurrucándole. Touya sonrió melancólicamente al observarla. Cuando notó que el bebé no se callaba, dijo.- ¿Puedo intentarlo? – extendiendo sus brazos.

Tomoyo, aunque entendía que aquel comportamiento departe de su primo era un tanto irregular, dadas las circunstancias por las cuales pasaba, accedió y permitió que el pequeño Hiragizawa fuera acurrucado por su primo segundo.

Casi inmediatamente cuando el hombre comenzó a extrañamente masajear su espalda con movimientos circulares se detuvo de llorar y Tomoyo estaba mas que sorprendida. –Tiene unos fuertes cólicos.- Explicó Touya. – Papá hacía esto con Sakura y yo aprendí a hacerlo con Saita.

-¿Acaso los demás no te daban este tipo de problemas? – preguntó su prima observándole atender a su hijo. Se sentó en una silla delante de él y el sujeto, se sentó en otra. Negó con su cabeza.

-Tseo fue dentición... las demás no daban casi problemas- dejando de hablar.

-Lo siento. Debes de estar pasando por un momento difícil. Con lo de Itzume y...

-Adelante: puedes decirlo. Con Kagome, Asuka y Tsubame. – Acurrucando a su primo.- ¿Dónde está el otro monstruo?

-Ha estado durmiendo en la habitación de Tseo con el hijo de Kiddy y el de Sakura. – suspirando.- Eso me ha ayudado a pensar...

-¿Pensar?

-.¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? – preguntó finalmente Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo puedes soportar que Itzume tenga aquella vida y aquellos recuerdos que no puedes ni siquiera imaginar? – sonrojándose súbitamente pero no podía detenerse de hablar. No quería detenerse de hablar. -¿Cómo puedes escuchar aquel pasado que jamás vimos y sobrellevarlo...¿Cómo...

-¿Cómo puedo soportar que tiene una historia de la cual no soy parte? – preguntó finalmente.- ¿Cómo puedo aguantar que hable de cosas, eventos y sucesos que pasaron siglos atrás y no pude estar ahí, a su lado para defenderla? – Tomoyo se abochornó mucho mas ante su reacción y destape de sus sentimientos.

Pero nadie mas la comprendería.

Nadie mas que Touya.

Este continuaba mirándole con una mirada entremezclada entre simpatía, ironía y comprensión. Aun seguía cargando al pequeño Hiragizawa en sus brazos y este se había quedado dormido. Con el mismo tono de voz para no alterar al pequeño a quien habían escuchado en la casa llorar largas horas en la noche. El pequeño parecía cansarse de llorar a las dos pasada la media noche todos los días. Tomoyo la noche anterior salió a los jardines de el casa para no molestar a los habitantes e invitados de la misma.

-Tal vez por el hecho que algo en mi corazón dice que no tengo de que preocuparme.

-Ojalá tener yo tu confianza...- murmuró ella pensando que Touya no le habría escuchado.

-Escúchame chiquilla: - dijo sorprendiéndole y abochornándole con aquel sobrenombre. –Faltan muchas vidas y muchos años para que crucemos al otro lado. Dado por ello mis conocimientos acerca de la vida y la muerte, solo se lucen a las pequeñas apariciones de mi madre cuando éramos pequeños y luego de adultos, la llegada de Yukito a nuestras vidas. Mas tarde el surgimiento de Sakura con magia, guardianes, Hiragizawa, el mocoso ese – haciendo sonreír a Tomoyo.- y mi esposa. – bajando el tono de su voz.- me llamarás tonto melancólico pero creo que aunque no recuerde que estuve con ella en aquellas vidas, no quiere decir que, no haya estado.- sorprendiéndole y él asintió.- Así como escuchas chiquilla. Recuerda esto: Ellos recuerdan sus historias, sus pasados porque tienen mas poder que nosotros y también circunstancias para recordarlos. No sabemos cuales. No sabemos porque, pero aquí están. Debemos y tenemos dos opciones: tomarlos como vienen o retirarnos. Y no soy de los que se dan por vencido. ¿no?

-Supongo que no.

-Si ese sujeto con quien te casaste nunca te ha dado razones para dudar de él, jamás debes de hacerlo. Yo tampoco dudo de mi esposa pero a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarla- murmuró para si ocasionando que Tomoyo en vez de asustarse, se riera sutilmente. – Le hizo caso a Matso en el primer instante y se larga.

-Suenas enojado.

-Lo estoy – afirmó Kinomoto.- Pero no con ella. Conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

-Debí de seguirle. – admitió derrotado.- Debí de seguirle y hacerle volver. De irnos juntos en ese viaje. no quedarme atrás.

-Pero quería que tu cuidaras de sus hijos.

-Tengo la impresión de que estos cuatro demonios se cuidarían mas bien ellos mismos que lo que he podido hacer- admitió con vergüenza- Estuve todo este tiempo enojado. Rabioso. Encerrado en mi mismo. Mientras, ustedes cuidaban de mis hijos. ¿Por qué no hice lo mismo que debí haber hecho desde el principio y dejarlos aquí con ustedes o Yuki? Por mi maldito orgullo.

-¿Orgullo?

-Ese nunca me abandona. Tomoyo: a pesar que esa mujer sabía que soy un condenado celoso de todo aquello que ella sabe y yo no... a pesar que sabía que era un bruto... a pesar... de no entender todo lo que ocurre con ella, me sigue amando como el primer día. Y yo la amo tanto como aquel día que entró a la taberna años atrás acompañada de la prima del mocoso y ese sirviente. Comencé a vivir el día que esos preciosos ojos vieron los míos. Pero no pude seguirle ni retenerla aquel día. Y por ello, siempre me sentiré culpable.

Tomoyo iba a decirle algo cuando algo en la mirada de él cambió. Observó a la ventanas tan de repente y se puso de pie aun mas rápido que sobresaltó por un instante a Tomoyo. -¿qué pasa Touya? – viéndole caminar al alfeizar con su hijo en brazos.

Era una sensación que no podía describirla y creía que no era posible. Aquél presentimiento de que algo se avecinaba. Algo de lo cual no estaba preparado.

-Itzume...- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

**---------------- **

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y sentía como algo cubría su visibilidad. Escuchaba el sonido de aves y ¿Personas? Pensó por un instante que se trataba de Eriol o Shaoran pero aquellas voces eran mas distantes. Se aturdió y se sentía mareada. Sentí algo frío sobre sus ojos y ahí palpándolo notó que se trataba de un pedazo de tela húmedo. Los aromas a menta y lo que parecía incienso llenaba sus sentidos.

Se incorporó lentamente retirando el vendaje de sus ojos y observó a su alrededor. - ¿Qué...? – notando una especie de tienda enorme, que estaba alfombrada con tejidos y era blanca. Estaba en lo que era un catre mediano y observó sus vestimentas: estas no eran las que usualmente usaba, pero las recordaba.

La pregunta era ¿De donde?

Las voces en aquel momento eran mas claras. Y también su dolor de cabeza. Se sentía con nauseas.

-¿Shaoran? – llamó con precaución. - ¿Eriol¿alguien¿Hola? – se perturbó un segundo al notar que su voz era un tanto diferente. Se tocó el cuello temiendo que le habría dado un resfriado cuando notó una extraña marca en su muñeca. - ¿Qué... ¿Un tatuaje? – interrogó perturbada.

La mujer observó a los pocos instantes como alguien de rostro gentil y cabellos cafés que llegaban a sus hombros sin rasurarse ingresaba a la tienda.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó con amabilidad llevando un cuenco con agua. Itzume notó inmediatamente que existía un grado de confianza y era aun mas notable la mirada llena de consternación que le arrojaba.

Aquella mirada...

Ella parpadeó dos veces y con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones a los pocos segundos solo pudo emitir.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – que detuvo de sus labores a casi toda la comunidad. Volvió a gritar cuando el sujeto extendió sus manos hacía la mujer para controlarla y ella se cubrió enteramente con las mantas. Sobre sus piernas.

El hombre trató de sujetarla. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban ahora mas que nunca con mucha mas consternación y decían .- Por todos los santos... cálmate... ¿Por qué gritas? – tratando de aferrarle. Ella optó por abofetearle.

-¡Suélteme Ahora mismo¡Eriol¡Shaoran¿Dónde están? – mirando a todas partes y poniéndose de pie pero se apoyó de unas mesillas pues se sentía mareada.- ¡ERIOL¡SHAORAN! No es gracioso...

-Tranquilízate Pequeña...-Tratando de acercarse a ella.

_"Pequeña... ese sobrenombre"_ pensó unos instantes pero luego sacudió su cabeza. -¡LE ordeno que ahora mismo me deje ir¡O Se verá en serios problemas! – dijo tomando una vara de un lado de la tienda y blandiéndola delante del sujeto. -¡No me escuchó¿Dónde estoy¿Quién rayos es usted¡ERIOL¡SHAORAN!

-¿Qué es todo este griterío? – preguntó una anciana ingresando a la tienda. Al observarla Itzume parpadeó dos veces y sonrió nerviosamente pero sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente mareándose un poco mas.- Hija ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con serenidad.

Pero Itzume reconoció a la anciana inmediatamente. Volvió a llamar a Shaoran o Eriol pero pronto entendió que, era un error. La anciana y el hombre se observaron mutuamente y luego a la mujer.

-¿Quiénes...- perturbada y tartamudeando preguntaba.- ¿Cómo...

-Parece estar muy aturdida... confundida...

-¡Déjenme ir! Esto no puede estar pasando...- mirando a uno y otro.- Usted...- ahí fijándose en la anciana.-¡Quiero irme ahora!

-Pequeña...- trató de decir el sujeto de barba y mirada cálida parecía querer explicarle pero al acercarse a ella, solo terminó con un golpe en medio de la cabeza dado por la mujer con la vara. Ante aquello el sujeto retrocedió y la anciana sonrió sutilmente.

-¡SI vuelves a llamarme nuevamente así o te acercas mas, juro que te daré en otra parte... y esta vez si te dolerá mas! – Mirando suspicazmente a sus partes privadas y el hombre se sonrojó sutilmente, viéndole el sonrojo en sus mejillas mas allá de la línea de la barba.

-Baja eso niña. – Le solicitó la anciana con un ademán mientras se apoyaba de su báculo.-Sabes quien soy... es razonable que dada las circunstancias estés un poco confundida.

-No tiene ni idea- respondió con un sarcasmo inusual para quienes le conocían. Sin soltar su vara replicó.- Quiero que me regresen ahora...- mirando a uno y otro.- Necesito volver a casa... a mi esposo...- sorprendiéndoles.- A mis hijos... quiero volver a casa- insistió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, aun estaba allí y cayó al suelo de rodillas aferrando su rostro y soltando la vara.

La anciana aguardó en silencio. La escuchó sollozar y tratando de recuperar el aliento.- Es notable que estés confundida... después de lo ocurrido...- trató de explicar observando de reojo al hombre quien parecía querer comprender que pasaba o se lamentaba de una jaqueca proporcionada por el golpe de la mujer. –Pero si te dieras una oportunidad, te darías cuenta que...

-¡No hay nada que explicar! – dijo ella mirándoles desde el suelo.- ¡Asuka! – sorprendiendo a la anciana y agregó.- ¡Así es! Se quien eres... Te conozco... bueno, te conocí. Aunque ... estas un poco mas descuidada de lo que te recuerdo...

-Estábamos en huída.- admitió la anciana. Observó un instante al hombre a su lado.- Mas o menos...

-¿Mas o menos? – aturdiéndose un instante.- Un segundo...- observando al hombre a su lado y miró sus ojos. Por su barba casi no lo reconoció.- ¿Kusanabe?

El hombre asintió en silencio y sonrió sutilmente. Itzume observó nuevamente a la anciana y sin prever, perdió el conocimiento cayendo sutilmente al suelo. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Kusanabe, la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó en el catre el cual descansaba por días ya.

-Está muy aturdida... pero que bueno que recobró el conocimiento...- sin preverlo el báculo de la mujer se estrelló en su cabeza, haciéndole chillar y mirarle furibundo.- ¡Abuela¿por qué rayos hiciste eso¡No soy un niño para que hagas eso! .- pasando la mano en su golpe. Sabía que pronto le saldría una contusión.

-¡Eres un tonto! – le dijo la anciana notándose mas que enojada. Kusanabe jamás le había visto así. –Digno hijo de tu padre... ¡Ella no es ella!

-¿que dices abuela? Claro que es ella.- dijo con intensidad. Acarició sus mejillas antes de dirigirle una mirada furibunda a su abuela.- Es ella... ¿Es que no la ves?

-Es Itziar por fuera. Pero ella no es Itziar.

-Abuela: no estoy para acertijos y gracias a ti tengo una jaqueca.

-Muchacho tonto: Esto te pasa por probar poderes que van mas allá de ti... ¿De que vale que la hayas traído cuando tu te irás pronto? – dijo con insistencia tratando de hacerle entender su error.- cometiste un error al probar poderes que aun no estás preparado para conjurar.

-Hice un pacto Abuela. Sencillo como ello- dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando mas a un lado de la tienda para no despertar a Itzume. – La quería a ella y lo he obtenido.- cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A costa de tu propia vida¿Crees que has hecho un buen trato?

-¡No la tuve el suficiente tiempo a mi lado! La perdí en manos de esos malditos soldados...- declaró con ira. – Tuve que actuar rápido...

-Eso no es actuar rápido. Es ser estúpido. –Le sancionó la sabia anciana.- ¡Te metiste con poderes y elementos que se hayan mas allá de nuestra compresión¿Para que? Para que tuvieras de vuelta a tu prometida...

-¡La amo! Lo sabes... sabes que la amo.- dijo con vehemencia. Una vehemencia un tanto familiar en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias. Señalando el catre donde yacía la joven añadió.- Si puedo tener otro día a su lado... otro día feliz a su lado, lo conseguiría y me juré que así sería. Y lo he logrado. – sonrió con orgullo.- Está aquí. A mi lado. Proseguiremos la vida que jamás debió dejar de existir por culpa de ese sujeto.

.-Clow no tuvo la culpa...

-Al demonio con Clow- notándose ahí los celos que tenía contra del hechicero.- Fui capaz de hacer lo que él no quiso jamás hacer.

-¡Porque sabía las consecuencias!

-Porque no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su cuello por ella... ahora te pregunto ¿Quién pudo mas¿Quién la ama mas? –Reclamó con orgullo.

-Estamos siendo exterminados Kusanabe- dijo con seriedad. Jamás mencionaba su nombre y el hombre lo sabía. Al menos que a ella no le gustara algo que hiciera.

Algo terrible.

-Falta poco para que den con los pocos de nosotros. Sin embargo, hiciste el conjuro en el pueblo de Tchio... antes de partir. Casi mueres en ese maldito conjuro... creí que te perdería pero volviste a la vida a una que estaba muerta en una caverna...

-¡Sabes que la amas tanto como yo!

-Tal vez la ames mas tu. Porque la amas como yo jamás podría amarla. Pero Kusanabe ¿HA valido la pena? – preguntó desafiadoramente.- Recuerdo que estabas lleno de heridas... pensaba que te perdería. Que la tribu perdería a su líder. Y ella en un sueño profundo. Tardaste semanas en curarte.

-Abuela: pasé cuatro meses tratando de hallar su cadáver. Otros tres cuidándole. ¿No me estarás pidiendo ahora que me rinda, cierto?

-Solo te digo que ella no es tu dulce Itziar. – mirando al lecho.-Nos conoce, cierto. Tal vez tenga vestigios de los recuerdos de Itziar.- deduciendo algunas conjeturas por su actitud.-pero habló de esposo... habló de hijos Kusanabe.

-Ella es mía abuela-. Dado por sentado aquel punto. –Y no voy a permitir que nadie la arrebate de mi lado.- saliendo con violencia de la tienda.

---------------

Cuando despertó pensaba antes de abrir los ojos que era parte de una horrible pesadilla y al abrir los ojos, se encontraría en su cama en casa Kinomoto y su esposo a su lado observándole dormir. Cuando se incorporó notó que muy lejos de casa estaba.

Que no estaba con su esposo.

Y que en efecto su pesadilla parecía ser su vida en aquel momento.

No entendía que ocurría. En un momento estaba con Eriol y Shaoran y al siguiente despertaba, para encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer que murió siglos atrás y con su hijo.

El hombre que supuestamente iba Itziar a desposar. Entonces notó a su alrededor que reconocía las cosas que habían allí. Todo aquello pertenecía a Kusanabe. Notó el catre al fondo donde una figura dormía de espaldas a ella. Notó el torso desnudo y se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta él. después de Touya, jamás había visto a un hombre dormir desnudo y de espaldas.

"Su forma de ser... me recuerda a..." dejando de pensar en aquello y saliendo de la tienda. Parecía que todos dormían.

Estaba muy confundida. Sabía quien aclararía sus dudas. Y esa era Asuka. Buscó a su alrededor tratando de identificar cual sería su tienda. Notó como varios de los hombres y mujeres que hacían guardia le observaban como si se tratara de un fantasma. Ella trataba de ignorar esas miradas y proseguía hasta una de las mujeres que se aturdió al verla dirigirse a ella.-Disculpa ¿Cuál es la tienda de Asuka?

-A...Asuka no está en su tienda...- dijo la mujer.- Se encuentra en el río... haciendo el ritual de purificación.

Asuka agradeció la información y solicitó que le indicaran el camino. Lo siguió y con antorcha en mano se aproximó al área del río. Notó a la anciana en el agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El báculo estaba apoyado a una roca junto con sus sandalias y la anciana hacia una plegaria. Itzume se preguntaba como era posible que ella pudiese caminar en momentos sin su báculo. La mujer parecía percatarse de su presencia y se volteó haciéndole señas para que se aproximara.

Itzume se quitó las botas que tenía que había tomado de la tienda de Kusanabe y se introdujo en el agua levantando su falda. Notó que el agua estaba fresca y no fría como suponía.

Permanecieron en silencio una al lado de la otra hasta que Asuka dijo.- No eres Itziar.

-No. No lo soy- admitió.

-Sin embargo, me llamaste por mi nombre... y a mi nieto también.

Itziar asintió y por alguna extraña razón sintió un poco de melancolía al pensar en Kusanabe. –Oiga... no por ser mal agradecida por haberme traído pero...

-¿Crees que acaso yo te invoqué?

-Es la única que conozco con el poder suficiente para...

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no fui yo quien te trajo.- dijo ella con honestidad.- Fue Kusanabe.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué¿Para que?

-Quería pasar un día mas a tu lado niña. – ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos totalmente. – El amor es tonto consejero...

-¿Amor?

-¿Qué recuerdas¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Itzume.- respondió.

-Hablaste mas temprano de unos niños.

-Así es. Tengo cuatro niños- dijo la joven mujer orgullosa.

-Y un esposo.

-Si.

-¿Es bueno contigo?

-Es el mejor.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –Preguntó con firmeza.

-No entiendo.

La anciana se enderezó dándole la cara. – El conjuro usado por mi nieto fue de equivalencia... "No puedes querer algo sin dar algo a cambio" ley primaria de la equivalencia. Kusanabe deseó tanto tenerte de vuelta, que sacrificó una parte de su existencia en esta tierra para tenerte a su lado. O mejor dicho, tener a Itziar a su lado. Por esto, sacrificó una parte de su vida. Kusanabe no vivirá tanto como sus antecesores. Tal vez, no sobrepase los próximos diez años. Pero quería al menos esos diez años viviendo a tu lado. O al lado de Itziar.

Itzume le escuchaba incrédula ante aquella historia. ¿Era posible que un amor así existiera verdaderamente"

_-"Si"-_ se respondió_.-"Es el mismo tipo de sacrificio y de amor que siento al lado de Touya..." _– No soy...- dudando un instante.- Esto me aturde... mucho. Asuka: lo siento... pero yo...

-Aun así estás aquí. Tienes que estar aquí por una razón.

-No puedo quedarme aquí- insistió.- Tengo a mi esposo... tengo a mis hijos... ellos me necesitan. Tengo que regresar.

-El fue quien te invocó. No puedo hacer nada.

-Claro que puedes... Asuka: tengo que volver. Allá me necesitan.

-No, no es así- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Itzume observó sorprendida como el hombre se aproximaba a ellas. ¿Acaso no estaba dormido en la tienda? –No puedes volver... yo te necesito.

-No. Esta no es mi vida... no es mi tiempo...

-No digas eso. Eres mi prometida- acariciando su mejilla cuando se aproximó a ella. Mirándose a los ojos mutuamente, Itzume percibió aquella calidez y melancolía que observó una vez. Cuando como Itziar ella huyó de su lado para buscar a Clow.

-Kusabane.

.-No me puedes dejar. No cuando te he traído de vuelta. – Tomándole por el mentón con firmeza. Asuka se sentía de mas pero aun así, sentía que debía intervenir.

-Ella no pertenece a este tiempo. O al lugar.

-A ambos- admitió Itzume.- Tengo familia. Tengo un esposo que me espera...

.¿De que te sirve el? Pequeña: Yo te amo. Te amo como nunca lo imaginaste- sonrojándole.- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Te traje de vuelta de la muerte porque no pienso vivir un día mas sin ti... no podía... –Chocando su cabeza con la de ella y hablando con su mirada sobre la verde de ella.- Eres mi vida... no podía vivir con otra. Tu eres para mi...

-Kusanabe. – dijo avergonzada por sus palabras. –Por favor...- declaró con sus ojos cerrados. – Por favor... no me digas eso...

.-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo? – aferrándole por sus manos.- Vivir con nosotros... aquí... podemos tener hijos... muchos hijos...

Entonces fue cuando Itzume comprendió: aquel sentimiento de que algo faltaba en su vida; que no había terminado su ciclo con el nacimiento de sus hijos y permanecer al lado de su esposo era por el hecho que aquel conjuro, el que le hizo llegar a aquel lugar, aun no se cumplía.

Y ella debía cumplir aquel camino para cerrar un ciclo. Era el conjuro que alguna vez llamó a Itziar a la vida, buscaba aun a la mujer. aquel conjuro permaneció activo por siglos hasta que, dio con el alma de Itziar.

Solo que en una época diferente.

-Kusanabe. –tomando una de sus manos entre la de ella. – Escúchame por favor: no puedo quedarme...- insistió con vehemencia.- No soy aquella chiquilla enamorada de Li Clow. No soy aquella de quien te enamoraste... no soy para nada ella. Trajiste al cuerpo de Itziar a una mujer que vive en otro tiempo.- él negaba con su rostro negándose a creer aquello.-Estoy casada ... siglos adelante.- sorprendiéndole.- Tengo unos preciosos niños.

.-No es verdad... ¡Tu me perteneces!

-Itziar te pertenecía- insistió con ternura.- No yo. Tienes que ayudarme a regresar a casa... necesito regresar.

El hombre se separó bruscamente de ella y salía del agua para perderse entre los arboles y matorrales. La mujer iba a seguirle para tratar de convencerle, cuando la mano de Asuka se posó sobre la suya.- No hija: Deja que se marche...

-Pero...- suspirando.- Tengo que volver.

-Lo se. Y lo harás. Pero a su tiempo.

----------

Touya despertó violentamente de su sueño. Se incorporó en su cama, teniendo la extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Había soñado con ella. Ella le pedía algo. No recordaba que ella pero se sentía ahogado y encerrado. No soportando unos instantes después aquel encierro, se colocó unos pantalones, botas y una camisa desabotonada. Salió de la casa a los establos y ensilló uno de sus caballos. Momentos después cruzaba la llanura montando su corcel y en una velocidad que no era recomendada. Saltaba arroyos, arbustos y árboles caídos con innata habilidad.

La velocidad siempre ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos.

_"Itzume..."_ pensó para si.

.-¿Cómo que no está? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida aquella mañana. estaba desayunando con todos los pequeños y Tomoyo. Aun Kiddy y Yukito no habían ido a desayunar.

-Así es mi señora- respondió una sirvienta.- Salió antes del amanecer. Nadie sabe a donde ha ido.

-¿Sin dejar nota si quiera?

-No mi señora- respondió la mujer. Sakura exhaló derrotada.

-Típico de Touya.- dijo Tomoyo atrayendo su mirada.

-Debió al menos avisarnos Tomoyo. Estamos a cargo ahora de esta enorme casa... Meiling está a punto de dar a luz y no estoy allá.

-Pensé que tus cuñadas se harían cargo. Y Kaho Mitzuki...¿Acaso no dijo que iría a tu casa cuando pudiera?

-No sabemos si aun han llegado... ¿Que vamos a hacer Tomoyo? – Preguntó aturdida.- Si mi hermano ahora se marcha... ¿Por qué se marcharía sin decir nada?

-Sakura : Creo que Touya ha llegado a su limite. Sabes que siempre ha sido muy dependiente de su afecto por Itzume. Fue a buscarla y eso está claro...- Declaró Tomoyo con decisión.

.-Espero que esté bien.

-Claro que está bien. – afirmó su prima.- Estamos hablando de Touya. les seguirá el rastro. Estoy mas que segura...

-Espero que tengas razon. – En aquel momento, entra Kiddy al salón para desayunar. Un poco sonrojada se disculpa por su tardanza. Segundos después, mientras la pelirroja saluda a su hijo, Yukito entra después, tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Tomoyo sonríe sutilmente observando a uno y otro.

------------

_No me abandones así _

_hablando sola de ti _

_Ven y devuélveme al fin _

_la sonrisa que se fue: _

_Una vez mas, _

_tocar tu piel; _

_el hondo suspirar _

_Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido... _

Kusanabe la observaba tímidamente desde lejos. ¿Cómo podía decirle ella que no era Itziar¡Claro que era ella! Su sonrisa, su mirada... la profundidad de sus ojos, el ademán de sus manos. Su forma de caminar. Era ella.

Excepto que ella jamás le habría amenazado con golpearle. ¡O mucho menos hacerlo! Tomando una bocanada de aire, se aproximó a ella con paso decidido atrayendo su mirada a su figura.

¡Dioses! Era muy difícil verla allí nuevamente a su lado y no querer besarle.

Solo una vez la había besado. La tradición entre ellos, prohibía alguna clase de contacto físico sexual sin haber estado casados. Pero aun así, él había experimentado secretamente algún beso con ella conscientes que si la tribu se enteraba iban a ser castigados con casarse. Para él no era castigo. Estaban comprometidos. Deseaba volver a besarle.

Y había aun un deseo mas profundo y mas carnal en su ser que no llegaba a comprender.

-¿Si? – preguntó ella cuando él llegó hasta su figura y se mantenía erguido delante de ella.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Yo...es decir...- tartamudeando y finalmente quedándose mudo.- ...Quisiera saber si...

_-Chorus- _

_Regresa a mi: _

_Quiereme otra vez _

_Borra el dolor _

_que al irte me dio _

_cuando te separaste de mi _

_Dime que si _

_Ya no quiero llorar _

_Regresa a mi _

_No puedo, vida _

Suspiró profundamente.- ¿En serio, no eres ella?

La mujer tardó unos segundos en comprenderle. Sonrió sutilmente y declaró.- No, no lo soy...

.-Lamento haber complicado tu vida. Con esto... llamándote aquí. – hesitando y mirando a otra parte. Su sonrisa le robaba el aliento. Recordó la primera vez que la besó: fue en el arroyo que había a un kilómetro de Tchio… la muchacha estuvo muy nerviosa y preguntó inocentemente. "¿Esto significa que estamos prometidos?" el hombre asintió y ella se abrazó a él, no con amor.

Sino con cariño. Y él lo sabía. Jamás podía suplantar a Clow. ¡Si había que ver como ella se ponía cada vez que Asuka hablaba del sujeto¿Por qué no podía ver que él la necesitaba¿Por qué huyó aquel día¿Por qué no se quedó a su lado?

.-No puedo realizar el conjuro nuevamente...- inició el hombre lentamente.- No es fácil...

-Asuka me explicó.

-Te notas muy tranquila.

-He tenido estos dos días para pensar... – dijo la mujer con calma. Sonrojándose declaró.- Debí de importarte mucho y lastimarte mucho mas para que sacrificaras así tu vida por mi.

.-Itziar... yo te amo...

_Extraño el amor que se fue _

_Extraño la dicha también _

_Quiero que vengas a mi _

_y me vuelvas a querer _

_No puedo mas _

_si tu no estás _

_Tienes que llegar _

_Mi vida se apaga_

_Sin ti a mi lado... _

Aquellas palabras penetraron en lo mas profundo de su ser: Aquella profundidad al decir aquello. Aquella calidez en su mensaje. Su intensidad al decirlo.

Entonces lo comprendió. Y no se apenó en decirlo.- Touya...- sonriendo sutilmente y mirando al sujeto con una mirada muy diferente a momentos antes o días atrás. La mujer sin salir de su asombro, se apoyó contra su pecho y le rodeó con sus manos, aturdiendo aun mas al hombre.

Y atrayendo las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

_No Me abandones así _

_hablando sola de ti _

_Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos _

Dijo muy bajito en su oído.-. Vamos a otra parte... por favor...- imploró ella asombrando aun mas al sujeto.

Este asintió y juntos se marchaban por un lado del camino.

_------------- _

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Eriol finalmente aquélla noche delante del fuego. Tenía una venda que no permitía que siguiera sangrando en su frente.

.- Demos gracias a que Sakura siendo tan precavida empacó unas cuantas cosas...- declaró mirando a donde una mujer yacía inconsciente en el medio de un sello.- Ya que al menos no estás vomitando y te sientes mucho mejor, me podrías explicar que le pasó a ella.

.-Si quieres una respuesta honesta, no se que decirte.- encogiéndose de hombros. –Pareciera que estuviera muerta.

-Por nuestro bien, espero que no – explicó alarmado y Eriol asintió su comentario.- O terminaremos muertos, cortesía de mi querido cuñado.

.-Es un conjuro muy antiguo. Es obvio que fue activado por su presencia.- atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran.- Tu estabas sobre el sello con ella pero no fuiste afectado.

.-También pensé eso- analizando unos segundos aquello.- ¿Crees que Matso esté detrás de todo esto?

.- No deduzco nada. Lo que si puedo decirte es que quien quería que pasara esto quería una mujer. o quería a Itzume.

Después de unos segundos, Shaoran expresó.- No siento su presencia. Ni su aura.

.-Su cuerpo ha sido abandonado por su alma. .-Dijo Eriol confirmando las sospechas de Shaoran. Hasta ahora es que habían podido hablar pues Eriol había estado entre la semi conciencia e inconciencia por día y medio ya. Habían mandado uno de los soldados a la casa Kinomoto para que Touya fuera y les diera alcance. Claro que le dijeron al soldado que no dijera nada de su condición para no perturbar al hombre sin saber nada definitivo.

------------

.-¿En serio lo crees así? – preguntó el hombre mirándole incrédulo. - ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

.-¿Acaso crees que diría algo como esto tomándote el pelo¡No! Es cierto...

.-Parece increíble.

.-Ni tanto. Pudiste invocarme ¿o no? A esta altura, me atrevo a creerlo todo.

.-Para lo que estoy escuchando si es posible. – sonrió el hombre sutilmente. Se notaba mas tranquilo. – Gracias... muchas gracias por esto...

.-No es nada. No se que hago aquí... y que poder te influenció llamarme pero, gracias a ti- tocándole sus manos.

Pero aquello hizo que ambos se quedaran mirando sus ojos. No se percataron cuando sus rostros se aproximaban uno al otro, sin siquiera ordenarlo. Era un magnetismo que Itzume podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser. El hombre hesitó en aproximarse un poco mas pero aun así no retrocedió. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, para el hombre fue una revelación.

Para Itzume, fue una afirmación.

Fue un beso profundo y extenso. Itzume entreabrió sus labios y él profundizó en su beso, mientras le rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. No se percató cuando la arrastró con ella a la hierba. Tampoco se percató cuando sus brazos le apretaban mas contra su figura. Cuando el beso fue roto por la falta de aire en sus pulmones la mujer abrió sus ojos y vio con quien se besaba.

Inmediatamente se retiró con aprehensión de su figura. El de una vez se incorporó diciendo.- Por favor, perdóname...

.-No perdóname tu a mi- dijo ella apresuradamente. –Yo me dejé llevar por el momento y es que...- suspirando .- Te pareces tanto a él.- acariciando su barba y mirando a sus ojos.- Me has demostrado cuanto significa él en mi vida.

El hombre asintió brevemente. Cuando iba a decir algo, escucharon el grito ensordecedor. Ambos observaron de la dirección de donde venía y otros gritos se le sumaron.- ¡Viene del campamento! – gritó avanzando delante, sacaba su espada.

-Los soldados... la matanza- dijo Itzume alarmada. ¡Había estado tan concentrada en todo lo que pasaba con ella que se había olvidado de la matanza que acaecería sobre la tribu! – haló del brazo al sujeto. .-¿Qué haces¡Tengo que ir a pelear!

-No! Tu debes de sobrevivir...

-.Iré a defender a los míos... tu quédate aquí... .-los gritos y los sonidos de caballos ensordecían el área.

.-¡Si haces eso no sobrevivirás!

.-Sino los ayudo mas morirán.- le gritó con persistencia. Notaba el fuego de decisión en su mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Tienes que sobrevivir! – comprendiendo al fin porque estaba allí. Este hombre era el antepasado de Tsubame. -¡Tienes que vivir para que tus descendientes vivan Kusanabe!. ¡Escúchame por favor!

.-Mi abuela y mis amigos están allá. No sobrevivirán. -.Escuchando los gritos desgarradores.- ¡Tengo que ir allá! .- Soltándose finalmente de su agarre y dirigiéndose a donde provenían los gritos. Itzume hesitó en seguirle. Hacía años que no tomaba una espada. Estaba mas que fuera de forma. Tenía que pensar que Touya la esperaba de regreso.

También sus hijos.

Escuchaba los gritos ensordecedores de dolor y llanto de los habitantes. Lanzó un grito mientras corría hacía el campamento. Al llegar a este vio mucha de las tiendas incendiadas. Notó como algunos pretendían huir a caballo y lograban escapar mientras otros, eran arrojados de sus caballos y asesinados al instante. Los mas pequeños, eran tomados y dándole fuertes golpes en la cabeza y en la nunca los dejaban inconscientes. Una espada era sujetada por uno de los cadáveres y la tomó, rezando para recordarse de cómo se luchaba y que las fuerzas no le abandonaran.

Perdió de vista en un momento al nieto de Asuka. Aun así con espada en alto, luchaba en contra de los soldados con notable agilidad, matando a unos cuantos e hiriendo mortalmente a otros. Pudo ver el celaje de la figura de Kusanabe quien quitó un par de esos soldados de su alrededor.

Cuando en un momento luchaba contra un soldado, una flecha fue arrojada en contra de su persona hiriéndole en el brazo. Con la flecha aun injerta en su piel, luchaba contra otros soldados.

Fue entonces cuando la estocada final, la hizo caer al suelo. Escuchó el grito desgarrador de Kusanabe que se percató de sus heridas. Ella le sonrió y asintió con su mirada. Sin siquiera decir palabra, él continuó luchando por su vida, al lado de mas guerreros que se sumaban a la batalla.

Y con espada en mano ella cayó en el letargo de la muerte de aquel cuerpo.

Pero para su suerte, era aquel también su despertar a su vida nueva.

**_"Porque es necesario que hiciera ese viaje y mas necesario aun, que su vida siguiera el curso escrito en su destino en esta tierra" _**

---------------

Touya avanzaba bajo aquella llovizna nada piadosa. Aquella llovizna era fría y el viento que soplaba mucho mas. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que dejó su casa. Sabía que iba en el camino correcto gracias a los mapas que Kiddy le había suministrado antes de su partida pidiéndole la localización exacta del antiguo palacio Li, creyendo que allí sería que le encontraría. Tenía mucho vello facial que mostraban su gran cansancio además de las oscuras marcas debajo de sus ojos y la inclinación de sus hombros mientras iba a caballo.

Cuando fijó la vista hacía adelante, notó un grupo de viajeros que venían lejos en caballo. Touya frunció su rostro al divisarlos. ¡Pobres! Debió de atraparles la lluvia también en el camino. Enfocando una vez mas su mirada en ellos, notó que uno de los corceles, que no iba montado por nadie pero iba siendo dirigido por otro de los jinetes, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Notando los cabellos mojados de los otros dos jinetes, aceleró el paso, sintiendo como el corazón quería salírsele por la boca.

¡Eran solo tres jinetes y eran cinco en un principio!

Cuando alcanzó a los jinetes reconoció a ambos y dijo antes de saludar-¿Dónde Está?

.-Gusto en verle también Kinomoto .- declaró Eriol con sarcasmo.

.-¿Dónde demonios está? – rugió.

.-Está bien- afirmó Shaoran mirándole con intensidad.- Ha sufrido una recaída...- tratando de no hesitar en su mirada al ofrecerle esa información. – Ahora mismo no creíamos que...

.-¿Qué clase de recaída? – Interrumpiéndole.

.-Se enfermó- dijo Eriol pues notaba que Shaoran iba a insultarle su falta de tacto en dejarle terminar.- Está mejor. La dejamos en el antiguo palacio Li para que se recuperara y nosotros íbamos a nuestros hogares...

.-¿En el palacio Li¿Por qué¿Para que?

.-No se encontraba en condiciones de caminar... mucho menos cabalgar... y no creíamos conveniente que saliera tampoco en carruaje. – Explicó Eriol.- Era la opción mas factible. Ahora mismo íbamos a casa a informarles.

-¿Por qué demonios no mandaron un soldado a avisarnos adelante?

A Shaoran le surgió una gota en su cabeza. ¡Este hombre tenía un mal genio insoportable! Y un vocabulario mucho peor.

Sin embargo, Eriol soportaba las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Itzume le había contado aquellos eventos que pudo ver en su vida pasada y no dudaba que, ellos estaban en efecto hechos el uno para el otro.

Importaba o no importaba aquélla revelación de su vida como Itziar y aquel conjuro.

.-Un soldado avanzó unos días atrás... me sorprende que no se haya encontrado con él en el camino Kinomoto...

-.He encontrado muchas personas en mi camino...- haciendo una pausa.- ¿Qué hago hablando con ustedes? Avancen y nos veremos en la casa... iré a buscar a Mi esposa...- dándole orden al corcel de agilizar el paso. Ambos hombres lo vieron dirigirse con agilidad por el camino.

-Viste la barba que tiene... pareciera que no se cuida desde días atrás...

-Eso mismo pensaba- respondió Eriol observando a Shaoran .- Y tengo que decirte que no luces mejor que él.-Burlándose.

.-Me imagino... ahora lo que quiero es llegar a casa, tomar un baño y estar con mi esposa... y olvidarme de los sustos que pasamos en este viaje.

-¿Precisamente en ese orden, Li? – preguntó Eriol para provocarle. Un ligero sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del hombre.

.-No necesariamente...- murmuró entre dientes.

.-Si. Podrías hacerlo al mismo tiempo si supieras...- su mirada brilló con anticipación y una sonrisa traviesa apareció por su rostro al pensar en su querida Tomoyo y sus dos hijos.

Pero mas en la amatista que otra cosa. Aquellos días lejos de su tierno abrazo, el aroma tan particular de su piel y de su voz, le hacían ansiar su retorno a la casa Kinomoto.

Aunque él y Tomoyo no compartieran una vida pasada como en el caso de Touya e Itzume, si estaba complacido que en esta vida, compartieran una historia. Era feliz a su lado y le hizo entender la dicha de tener una compañera.

Cosa que como Clow, nunca llegó a analizar a profundidad.

Pero Itziar y Kusanabe si llegaron a experimentar.

------------

La mujer terminaba de escribir una nota y el mensajero esperaba. Delante de ella Ieran Li le observaba en silencio mientras terminaba su taza de té. Hacían tres días que la reencarnación de Clow y su hijo habían partido. Delante de la Señora Kinomoto estaba un mensajero que esperaba pacientemente la segunda carta que la mujer escribía.

-Necesito que, esto llegue a casa lo mas pronto posible.- Explicaba la mujer que se notaba pálida pero mas recuperada de su condición. –La primera se la darás a Eriol Hiragizawa que seguro permanece en la residencia hasta que yo arribe. – explicaba con paciencia. – Esta segunda se la presentarás a Sakura Li y luego a mi esposo. – extendiéndole la segunda nota una vez le selló con cera y el sello Li.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Ya a solas, Itzume tomó su taza con té caliente de hierbas y menta y estudiaba su superficie. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y muchos días para disculparse con ellos.

En especial, con Ella...

Ieran Li no hacía nada para interrumpir sus pensamientos o su silencio.

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Preguntó al fin la mujer.- Quienes eran mis padres y de donde provenía.

.-Te había criado como uno de los míos. Tenía esperanzas que mi hijo contrajera nupcias contigo si Meiling desistía de aquel encaprichamiento. Pero me equivoqué. Lo que si no sabía con certeza si al final mi hijo dejaría de verte como una de sus hermanas y te tomaría como esposa. Solo eso me importaba.

.-Pero sabía que era de la Sociedad de la Luna. Mi entrenamiento debió de hacerse como dictaba su cultura.

.-Como Itziar recordarás estos entrenamientos pero como Itzume se te inculcó la educación de los Li. Akihito no te aceptaba en su familia, yo si. – atrayendo su mirada. Notaba el desconcierto de su mirada y cierta preocupación por su persona. – Jamás pensé que él trataría de arruinarte la vida...

-.Oh no- declaró unos instantes después.- No me arruinó la vida. – Sonriendo sutilmente.- al contrario... pude descubrir muchas cosas gracias a él.

-Me has contado parte de esas cosas...- afirmó Ieran Li tratando de comprender su punto de vista. –Pero ¿Importa mucho esa historia entre ustedes? Me refiero a que tengan una vida pasada juntos.

.-No. Amé a Touya antes de que ese hechizo me hiciera ir al sitio del sello y del conjuro. Por el simple hecho de haber existido ese conjuro era que me llamaba hacía el lugar. –Sonrió dulcemente y sus ojos brillaron para añadir.- Pero no puedo esperar a verlo.

.-¿Le dirás de tu descubrimiento?

.-No se aun.- negó sutilmente.- No creo que tenga relevancia.

.-Para ti tiene.

.-No necesariamente. Lo cierto es que vuelvo y repito: Mi vida en el pasado como Itziar era ignorada por mi en que alguna relación guardaba con mi presente o mi insistencia de encontrar aquellas respuestas que me hacían dudar en mi vida. Ahora puedo decir que he encontrado más de lo que andaba buscando.

.-¿Qué hay de Matso? – atrayendo nuevamente su mirada e Ieran notó cierta molestia en sus ojos..- ¿Hablarás con él?

.-No porque vaya yo a buscarle.- borrando su sonrisa.- Él, traicionó a mi madre al no ayudarle cuando le necesitó; cuando necesitaba que cuidase de su hija. No se en verdad que razones lo motivan ahora a buscarme y tratar de ponerme en contra suya quien si se preocupó por mi todos estos años. No quiso criarme cuando era su deber como tío. En lo que a mí respecta él tiene dos opciones: volver a casa y disculparse con mi Esposo y ofrecer sus disculpas a nosotros u olvidarse que llevamos la misma sangre. Para mi, Los Li son mi familia... para mi, usted es mi madre...

Ieran tomó su mano en un gesto que sorprendió a la joven. Buscó su rostro y halló una sonrisa gentil y cálida por sus palabras.

Unos toques a la puerta, interrumpieron la magia del momento. Una doncella ingresó y declaró con gesto torpe- Disculpe señora.. .pero hay un caballero aquí adelante que desea una audiencia con la señora Kinomoto.- Mientras ella decía aquello se escuchaba la voz de Touya que parecía discutir con alguien fuera del salón.

Los ojos de Itzume brillaron por la alegría de escuchar su voz y que había ido por ella. Ieran mientras tanto decía.- Pero mi hijo o Hiragizawa no habrán llegado aun a la casa... – en aquel instante la alta figura de Touya, todo empapado, sucio y con una barba de días, se hacía presente en el salón.

Mientras Ieran le observa con gesto sancionador su desaliñado aspecto, Touya buscó con su mirada a su esposa, encontrándole a pocos pasos de Ieran Li. Avanzó e igual la mujer de ojos verdes quien apuró sus pasos para finalmente ser abrazada por las cálidas extremidades de su marido y sollozó en su hombro al tenerlo junto ella.

.-Cariño... ya estoy aquí- decía torpemente Touya abrazándole y alzándole del suelo. Ieran aun así lo observaba con reproche.

.-Debió aceptar la orden de mi sirviente de tomar una ducha y ponerse presentable para la presencia de dos damas...- decía por encima de los sollozos de Itzume. Touya la miró con desafío y puso a su esposa en el suelo nuevamente.

.-Lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para ello... – cortando contacto visual con la madre de Shaoran e inclinándose un poco hacia el rostro de su esposa.- Te ves pálida...

Ella sonrió; Ahí estaba la forma tan especial que Touya cuidaba de todos. En especial de ella. Aquella barba en su rostro le recordó la cara de aquel hombre que sacrificó su existencia para tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

Eso era amor.

.-Estoy bien. Solo que ...- mirando a Ieran.- Tuve una recaída – observando ahí a Touya a los ojos. No me alimentaba bien... pero estoy mejor.

.-Grrrrr ese mocoso y ese sujeto no podían cuidarte mejor...

.-Ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

.-Los dejaré solos para que se pongan al día- dijo Ieran.

Una vez se marchó por la puerta y cerró tras ella, Touya opinó. – Es la mejor idea que ha tenido desde hace tiempo.

.-¡Touya! – sancionó su mujer.- Cuéntame de los niños. ¿Cómo están¿Kagome cuida de los chicos? – indicándole que se sentara.

Touya pensó en Kagome en aquel segundo. ¿Era correcto que a los minutos de haberse reencontrado con ella, abrumarle con los secretos de su hija? No sabía que hacer al menos ahora. Viéndole aun recuperándose de su enfermedad, no era correcto abrumarle.

.-Si. Cuida de las pequeñas bien. Y Tseo cuida de ellas.

.-Que bueno. Estoy loca por verlos nuevamente...

.-¿En serio?

.-¡Claro que si! Toda madre quisiera ver a sus hijos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos. – admitió su esposa.

.-Y...- Hesitando mientras acariciaba sus delicadas manos con su pulgar en unos movimientos que hacían que su interior se tensara. Aquel movimiento sugestivo y circular le hacía despertar en ella deseos dormidos durante su viaje. -¿Ya encontraste las respuestas que buscabas?

Pero que a su lado siempre llegaba a despertar. .-Mas o menos – Ella respondió aproximándose a su rostro.- Excepto una...- sonriéndole mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba los labios masculinos que ante su contacto exhalaron un gemido sutil. – Si me has echado de menos...

.-Pequeña: no sabes cuanto – dijo Touya antes de tomarle por sorpresa y llevarse de sus instintos le aferró en sus brazos besándole con profundidad, insistencia y pasión. Aunque aquella barba era algo inusual en el rostro masculino, aquel cosquilleo contra su piel era excitante.

Touya se separó de su abrazo y declaró con voz grave.- ¿Qué decía Ieran de un baño?

.-¿Ahora pretendes hacerle caso a Ieran? – preguntó aturdida.

.-Solo si tu lo tomas conmigo- declaró con voz grave y un brillo bastante lascivo en su mirada. Aquel brillo hizo que las rodillas de la mujer chocaran y casi perdiera el equilibrio.

----------------

Cuando se reunieron en el pasillo era muy tarde en la noche y cuando se observaron asintieron en silencio. Las órdenes eran claras.

Y Eriol sabía como acatarlas.

Con libro en mano, iba al lado de Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran. No tardaron mucho en dar con la habitación y abrieron sigilosamente la puerta para que su ocupante no despertara.

Eriol se aproximó al lecho quedándose Tomoyo atrás. Sakura y Shaoran también avanzaron y se observaron mutuamente.

.-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo ahora? – pregunto su esposa observando la cabecita de la jovencita que dormía apaciblemente en su lecho.

-Son las ordenes… - dijo Eriol abriendo el libro en la pagina marcada. Sakura se puso de su lado y Shaoran también. Con una seña con sus miradas, Eriol extendió su mano hacia la cabeza de la jovencita que dormía. Sakura y Shaoran por igual.

Por unos instantes no se veía nada. Una extraña luz comenzó a palpitar proviniendo de las manos extendidas de los hechiceros. La luz comenzó a rodear lentamente el lecho y parecía arroparlo por completo. Tomoyo observo que la niña seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

Unos momentos después, supo que habían terminado cuando Eriol abrió sus ojos y dejo caer su brazo. Shaoran y Sakura por igual.

En silencio salieron de la habitación de la joven y ya en el pasillo se miraron unos a otros. Sakura fue la primera en hablar. –Creen que hicimos lo correcto?

Shaoran le abrazo, para ofrecerle apoyo con su gesto. El mismo no estaba muy seguro de aquello o sus resultados.

-Touya e Itzume lo decidieron juntos- hablo Tomoyo – Son sus padres, aunque se trate de una mujer que ha vivido muchas vidas ya. – Hesitando un instante- Aunque siento algo de envidia…

-¿Envidia?

-Ella recordaba tantas cosas… tantas experiencias…

-Una niña no debería tener dentro de si tantos recuerdos. Aun así, no razona como adulto sino como niña y sus ideas han traído un par de problemas a nosotros.

-No son problemas graves- dijo Tomoyo.

Eriol le observo deteniendo el caminar de ambos. El le observo con ternura y declaro- Aun así, creo que es lo mejor mientras tanto, que ella no recuerde nada de sus vidas pasadas. Cuando tenga la edad conveniente, devolveremos sus recuerdos y todo estará bien.

Tomoyo sonrió y el acaricio su mentón antes de besarle lentamente los labios.

Mientras ellos caminaban distraídamente por los pasillos solitarios de la casa Kinomoto, en el bolsillo de Eriol descansaba una carta con el puño y letra de la señora Kinomoto que decía más o menos así_. **"El deber de una madre cuando el momento lo amerita es tomar decisiones difíciles. Decisiones que sobre todo involucran el bienestar y correcto crecimiento de nuestros hijos. Por ello recurro a nuestra amistad y a la de Sakura. Se que Touya, cuando se entere estará aliviado de la decisión que he tomado y seguro la apoyara cuando el momento llegue de revelárselo. Por eso confiare que le informaras de lo que he decidido. Kagome debe de crecer sana, feliz… como una pequeña normal. Esos recuerdos que ella conserva y el don de sus poderes, son una dificultad para su sano desarrollo. Es por eso que pido, en pos de nuestra amistad, que por el momento de su infancia y crecimiento prescinda de dichos conocimientos de sus vidas anteriores y poderes. Se que es mucho pedir dado a que si lo analizamos, no nos gustaría que nos ocurriese a nosotros. Pero es algo que debe hacerse. Pienso que en el futuro cuando el momento llegue de despertar sus recuerdos, ella llegue a perdonarme, pues aunque hacemos las cosas por el bien de nuestros hijos, no siempre es por ello que es lo correcto. Confiando en el buen criterio tuyo y de Sakura. Cuenten siempre con mi agradecimiento. Kinomoto Itzume" **_

**------------- Fin. **

**AHHH lo terminé. Después de muchos apuros y jaquecas por doquier, he finalizado este quinto epilogo. Muchas gracias a ustedes por su paciencia. Se que esta estuvo a punto de agotarse y no los culpo. Lamentablemente tuve muchísimos problemas con el archivo original hasta que finalmente lo perdí. Por insistencia de ustedes, es que he decidido darle continuidad y culminación a este epilogo, que espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado. **

**... "No puedes querer algo sin dar algo a cambio" ley primaria de la equivalencia Extraído de la teoría presentada en la serie Full Metal Alchemist. A mi me gusta la serie jijiji. Así que están advertidos. La canción de "Regresa a Mi" pertenece la interpretación al grupo "Il Divo" que son muyy guapos y grandes interpretes como tenores. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos veremos en las nuevas historias. **

**Atte. **

**Crys. **


End file.
